Adventures in Avalor
by Turtlewarrioroflegend
Summary: Join Crown Princess Elena, her family and her friends as they tackle living their lives and learning about themselves in Avalor. No longer one shot, we'll see how far this goes :)
1. Stealing the Day

Not only is this my first Elena of Avalor fic (obviously) but this is actually my first fic that doesn't have a power rangers, ninja turtles, or supernatural basis to it. Reviews would definitely be appreciated so I know what I should, or shouldn't, do from here.

As the sun rose over the horizon Crown Princess Elena Castillo Flores let out a small sigh. "Oh, forget this." She said to herself as she threw her covers back and got out of bed; sleep had not come to her that night at all.

"I suppose it's to be expected, I've been trapped for forty one y ears, I guess I've forgotten what it's like to have nights like that." Elena commented and shook her head. "And who am I talking to anyway?" She wondered.

"Ah, I assumed you were talking to me." The spirit animal Zuzo replied evenly from his position hovering by her mirror. "But I guess not."

Elena laughed just a little. "At least I feel less loca now." She admitted and then shook her finger at him. "You stay there for a few minutes while I freshen up." She chided.

Zuzo rolled onto his back, at least as best as he could while hovering. "I'm not going anywhere." He waited patiently and after a few minutes Elena returned and sat at her mirror to start brushing her hair into her customary ponytail. "So restless night, princess? Think there's a reason for that?" He asked.

"Heavy the head wears the crown?" Elena commented wryly, thinking of the line that she had heard her father the previous king use on a couple of occasions. She wasn't entirely sure what it meant or if it was true. Then she sighed. "I just assumed it was because of being trapped like I was for so long. I mean the same thing has happened with Isa."

"Piece of advice princess." Zuzo said and she gave a slight nod, too distracted as she was by getting her hair done so she could join her grandparents, sister and older cousin for breakfast. "You might have only just become the crown princess but don't underestimate your connection to your kingdom or your people."

Elena paused as she bit her lip in thought. She wondered if he was telling her something had or was going to happen. "I'll keep that in mind." She promised Zuzo as she finished up her hair and stood up, smoothing the front of her red dress experimentally. "I want to go see if Isa is up."

She left her room and went to her sister's room, knocking on her door. It took a moment but her little sister Isabel opened up. "Morning Elena." She said cheerily, perhaps just a bit too cheerily for her older sister's preference considering her restless night. She cocked her head as if she had noticed that too. "Did you sleep okay?" She asked now.

"Not really." Elena admitted as she placed her hand gently on her little sister's head. "But I'll be okay after we've gotten breakfast." Isabel nodded and stepped out of her room, closing her door behind her. Together the two sisters headed toward the small palace dining room.

"Are you going to be okay for the council meeting?" Isabel asked her curiously as they walked down the stairs.

Elena repressed a sigh, she had forgotten all about that through her sleep haze. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She promised. "Maybe it will help wake me up." She added with a small smile and Isabel giggled just a little, which made Elena feel a little better.

The two entered just as some of the kitchen staff had finished setting up the table. Their grandparents Francisco and Luisa were at their customary places talking quietly among themselves while their cousin Esteban, who also happened to be a Chancellor and royal advisor, sat among a couple of pages as they all waited for the sisters.

"Ah Elena, Isobel. Good morning mi nietas." Luisa said with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept alright." Isobel answered and was about to add that Elena had not but something told her not to mention it so she let the thought go as she sat down.

Elena knew she should respond as well but couldn't really muster one as she reached for her glass of orange juice.

"Elena?" Francisco prodded his granddaughter gently. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine abuelo." The crown princess answered with a small smile. It wasn't as bright as her family was used too though. "I slept alright, but it could have been better. I've forgotten how it feels to not get a full eight hours."

"It is something you will get used to, rather you like it or not." Esteban cautioned his cousin as he set the papers aside. "There will be days that you will feel that way as full queen of Avalor."

Elena couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Thanks Esteban, that's so reassuring." She teased him with a small smile. Elena and her grandparents listened throughout breakfast as Isobel talked about her latest invention that sounded very much like a metal detector except it would have a special switch on it that would allow it to track more thoroughly like silver, copper, or gold.

After breakfast Elena, Esteban and her grandparents headed toward the grand council room. Even as her grandparents and Esteban sat down Elena stood by the window and looked outside. It was perfectly bright and sunny which seemed to be a contradiction to how worn out she felt today.

"You know I think when we have meetings scheduled we should just invite Naomi over for breakfast." Francisco commented with a chuckle. Naomi Turner, Elena's best friend, was the only member of the grand council who was not also family.

"Hmm." Elena mused as her grandfather's words penetrated. "That's kind of odd. Naomi has never been late." In truth she barely knew the short haired blonde but from their time together she had learned that her friend was rather punctual.

"Perhaps we should start without her." Esteban suggested. "We do have notes taken for our meetings after all, and nothing on the agenda today is extremely important."

Elena shook her head as she stood up. "No, I'll go out to the city and get her, make sure that everything is okay." She announced.

"But Elena..." Esteban started.

"It shouldn't take long." She replied and then gave Esteban a wink. "Besides you said it yourself, there's nothing extremely important on the agenda. We can postpone it for a little bit." She started toward the door. "I'm sure that Gabe will be more than willing to accompany me into town." She gave a wave of her hand as she left and headed toward the front of the castle.

As she got outside she was surprised to see Isabel by the fountain with what looked like a fishing pole. The end she was holding had a small crank attached to it that she kept turning as she explored the fountain. Just above that was a rotating switch with buttons. Elena was willing to bet that was what her little sister had put on to sort through the different metals. The opposite end of the fishing pole had what looked to Elena like a few pieces of cobbled together metal but she was sure did something more.

"Elena." She turned to see Gabe Nunez running up toward her. He seemed in a rush but stopped as he noticed what the crown princess had been looking at. "I buried one of my gold coins so that Princess Isabel could test out her invention." HE noted.

"That's so sweet of you, thanks." Elena said with a smile. She saw Gabe practically beam under her words and for reasons she wasn't entirely sure of that reaction seemed to make her feel happier too. She then remembered his initial rush to get to her. "Is something wrong Gabe?" She asked now.

Gabe had to shake off his elated rush at Elena's smile but when he did so his face went grim. "I received word from the constable in town. There has been a rash of theft at the docks. I on my way to report it to the council." He told her.

That reminded Elena of why she had come out here. "Let someone else know and come with me," She ordered Gabe, which reminded him that regardless she was the crown princess of Avalor. "I need to go into town for Naomi." She had a horrible feeling that the theft and Naomi's lateness might be related.

Gabe turned to address another guard and to order a carriage to be readied for the princess while Elena turned to see Isabel coming up to them with an old but shiny gold coin that might have been worth at least half the treasure in the castle. "Hey I found it. It works." Isabel said excitedly then noticed what was going on. "Is something going on Elena?"

Elena hesitated and then answered, "I don't honestly know Isa. Gabe heard about something at the docks and Naomi hasn't shown up yet. I have a bad feeling that they might be related."

"I'm coming with you." Isabel said simply.

They heard the carriage coming up to them. Rather than argue she turned to the carriage as Gabe opened the door and offered his hand to help Elena inside. She accepted it with a small smile and then turned to help Isabel into the carriage, Gabe holding her invention. A moment later she had it back and Gabe was in the carriage and they took off.

It only took about a half hour to get to the docks but to Elena it seemed to take significantly longer. When they stopped it was pretty obvious what was going on as most of the people near the docks had gathered around and were halfway between discussing the situation and accusing each other.

From the outskirts of the scene the three saw Naomi. The carriage had barely stopped before Elena jumped over and landed on the ground, hurrying to her friend. "Naomi, are you alright?" She asked as ran over to her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm okay Elena." Naomi answered. She could see Gabe getting out and helping Isabel out of the carriage. "Last night someone broke into a bunch of the houses and took things. Mostly small things like rings, necklaces, bracelets, tools, that kind of thing. It went on all of last night."

"A reason for your restlessness perhaps?" Elena heard Zuzo suggest but as a spirit animal no one but her could hear him and even though she thought it might explain that she decided it best not to say so out loud.

Elena blinked just a bit. "Wait, what?" She questioned. "Expensive jewelry and tools?"

Naomi nodded. "It doesn't exactly make sense I know." She agreed. "Whoever it was stole my mother's platinum ring." She looked to the sea for a moment. "It was supposed to be passed on to me by my dad on the day I get married."

"We'll find them all." Elena vowed.

"What's with the crowd?" Isabel asked now.

Naomi turned toward the center now. "Dad didn't want to take the chance that thief might flee Avalor, and so since he is the harbormaster he's stopped boats from coming and going until it's been resolved. Some of the people are livid at that; others are convinced that it had to have been someone who lives here and they want to know who it is." She answered.

Elena turned to look at the crowd. They all seemed normal enough as far as she could tell, for what it was worth none of them screamed 'thief' to her. But she supposed that was the point. "Even if the thief is here they're not going to be carrying the stolen objects on them." Gabe pointed out.

"Elena, platinum is a pretty rare substance around Avalor." Isabel started.

"True but how does that help us?" Naomi asked.

Elena smiled as she got what her sister was saying. "So odds are if a platinum signature is detected, then we've most likely found the thief." She concluded. "Great idea Isa." She said as she hugged her sister softly.

"I still don't get it." Naomi interjected. "I mean I get the logic but how are we supposed to detect platinum?"

"We'll do that thanks to Isa and her invention." Elena explained to her friend. "A multi detector that Isa invented."

"It's so sensitive that it can detect specific types of metal, including platinum." Isa added as she held the fishing pole like device up a little. A slight shimmer of doubt crossed Naomi's face but she had very quickly learned about Princess Isabel and her inventive skills.

"Think your dad can handle things for another few minutes?" Gabe asked Naomi.

She nodded. "He'll be okay. Plus not all of the people disagree with my dad's decision either." She answered.

"The sooner we find these items the sooner we can end this debate once and for all." Elena said. She looked to Isabel. "Do your thing Isa."

Isabel nodded and twisted the dial a couple of times. It made Elena wonder how her sister knew what setting she needed to find which element but knew now was not the time to ask her how that worked. She waved it around and the object vibrated in her hands as it moved before focusing on Naomi.

"You stole the items?" Gabe asked, making both girls give him a slightly annoyed glare.

"No." Naomi said icily. "It's got to be reacting to my platinum necklace." She lifted the small object from around her neck and the hem of her top. "Dad gave it to me a few years ago after...well; let's just say it was meant to comfort me."

"Did it work?" Elena asked curiously.

"As well as could be expected." Naomi replied softly.

"Okay, you just stand behind Isa then." Elena said. "That way your necklace won't be in range of the detector." The blonde nodded and did as the crown princess said. "Now let's try that again."

Isabel nodded and, making sure she was not facing Naomi at all, activated her tracker again. To the three of them while the distinct lack of reaction now was obvious it didn't really seem to be helping them at all. But the young princess didn't seem deterred at all. "I think I got something, come on follow me." Isabel stated and started off with Gabe and the two girls behind her.

Soon Isabel was leading them out of the town proper and toward the outskirts that lead into one of the larger forests of Avalor. By this time it was hard not to notice that Isabel's device was starting to get a stronger reaction, almost like it had when detecting Naomi's necklace.

"We must be getting close." Gabe said. "What do we do when we find the items, and you know presumably the thief too?"

"You're the palace guard." Naomi teased him with a smirk. Then it faded. "When we find out who it is I'm going to give him, her, or them a piece of my mind." She said.

"Let's hang on a second." Elena said. "Let's find out what it's about first." She still remembered the conclusion she had jumped too about the magic shape shifting Noblins, small purple creatures that were just trying to make their way home after they had been freed from captivity when Elena defeated Shuriki.

Isabel's device led them to a hollowed out section of a large tree and where they found the stolen items. "They're all here," Elena noted as she reached down to pick up a silver bracelet, "but where's the thief?" She wondered.

"Hey what are you doing near my tre…tree?" They heard someone demand to know. The four turned to see a creature that was about the same height as Isabel coming their way, he had brown hair, a brown mustache and beard and was dressed in very light brown clothing. Elena also saw he carried what she thought of as a very 'conspicuous' burlap potato sack.

"I didn't think anyone could claim a tree." Gabe noted dryly.

"Are you sure you don't mean treasures." Naomi added pointedly.

"What is that?" Isabel wondered softly.

"A Duende." Elena answered softly as he started toward them. "I remember seeing it in one of Mateo's books." What she didn't recall was the details about it. "Why are you taking all of this stuff?" She now asked as she moved some of the shrubbery around the hollowed out portion to reveal the treasures he had taken from Avalor.

"It's my job." The Duende stated simply. "I like shiny things, and as they say; want, take, have."

"Who are they?" Isabel wondered.

"These things already belong to other people." Naomi said as she reached out and took her mother's platinum ring. "Like this for instance, which you stole from my house."

"She's right; you can't just take objects that belong to others. That's called stealing." Gabe added.

"Maybe we can make a deal of some sorts." Elena proposed now.

"What kind of a deal?" He questioned now.

Elena scrambled to come up with something even as the small creature shoved his way past the four of them into the hollowed out part of the tree where the stolen treasures sat and began to rummage through them. Then she had an idea. "We'll let you have some golden objects that we have lying around in exchange for letting the townspeople have their items back."

He laughed somewhat rudely. "You just happen to have random gold objects lying around and yet you're worried about this stuff?" He questioned.

Normally it wasn't quite that simple but a search of the lower portions of the palace had revealed the items Shiriki had forced the Noblin's to turn into gold during their imprisonment at the evil sorceress's hands. "It's kind of a long story, but the point is they don't really belong to anybody. These items do. We're only too happy to make the trade." Elena replied.

The Duende took a bit more time to respond than Elena felt comfortable with but he finally nodded. "Alright deal. Bring me these free gold items and I'll return the stolen merchandise." He agreed.

"Great." Elena said. She looked to Naomi and Isabel. "Contact abuelo and have someone bring them out here, and let the townspeople know they'll be getting their possessions back." She looked to Gabe. "You and I will stay here and wait, as a gesture of goodwill."

Naomi sure hoped that was code for the crown princess not really trusting this thief. By all counts she thought he should be locked up but she wasn't sure how they could really keep him locked up, he was taller than the Noblin's but also more spry. "Come on Isabel; let's get this taken care of." She said.

The young princess nodded, but as she glanced back at Elena, Gabe and the Duende she couldn't shake the feeling that the little creature was looking for something in particular but she couldn't understand what.

A half hour later Isabel and Naomi returned with a dozen of the palace guards with the unclaimed objects that the Noblin's had been forced to make. "These will do nicely." The Duende said simply. "You can take back your subjects possessions."

"Thanks so much for that." The blonde couldn't help but quip sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

Elena completely understood how her friend felt. "There is one more thing." She said now, her voice taking on a slight edge of steel. "If you ever sneak back into Avalor unannounced to steal from anyone again we will have to charge you for that crime and take the appropriate actions."

"Oh, I promise that you that I'll never be coming back to Avalor unannounced again." The Duende declared as he used the burlap sack to take up the items he was going to take with him.

"We're holding you to that one." Gabe said.

"Come on Gabe." Elena said as she nudged his shoulder gently with her own. "Let's give the others a hand to getting everyone's stuff back into town." He gave the crown princess a smile and then the two of them moved to help the others.

Isabel watched basically unnoticed as the Duende gathered up the stuff he was taking and the young princess swore he said something to the effect of his mission failing but at least he was getting some kind of reimbursement for it.

She was about to ask him what he meant when Elena called out, "Come on Isa." She turned to her older sister. "We better get this stuff back and then go back to the castle." When Isabel turned around the Duende was gone. "Okay, coming." She called back to Elena.

The people were more than happy to have their stolen possessions returned to them; Naomi gave her father her mother's ring. "Don't worry Naomi." He said to her. "It will be yours someday."

"Your invention really saved the day Isa." Elena said as gave her little sister a hug.

"Thanks Elena." Isabel said happily as she returned the hug. "You were great today too."

"I don't know if I really was great today abuelo." Isabel said to her grandfather later that night after telling him of the day's events as Isabel was helping their grandmother Luisa to make enchiladas. "Was I right to let a thief just go like that?"

"A queen must always follow her heart and her intuition." Francisco said to his granddaughter softly. "Compassion is never a bad thing to show. He did wrong but no one was harmed in the long run by his actions, and everyone deserves a second chance."

"He's right Elena." They turned to see Naomi come in. The blonde placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You did the right thing. I wasn't happy at first about the fact you let him go on his way, but my mom's ring is back where it belongs. All of us have our things back, which is really all that we wanted, and we've gone about our day as normal. Life goes on."

"I'm glad to hear that Naomi." Elena said as a smile crossed her lips and placed her hand over Naomi's.

"Excuse me, but dinner is ready." Esteban said to the three of them. "And I suggest not long after you try to get some sleep Elena. We missed out council meeting today and we're going to have to make up that time tomorrow."

"Somehow I think you'll have an easier time sleeping tonight." Zozu commented as he appeared right beside the crown princess.

Elena let Naomi, Esteban and her grandfather get ahead of her. "I think you're right." The crown princess agreed softly.


	2. Herb Retrieval

The sun shone in Elena's eyes as it streamed through the window. She took a moment to stretch before rolling out of bed, feeling more refreshed than she had the day before. "I guess the town wasn't robbed last night." The crown princess joked. "Right Zuzo?"

"And what would you have done if I didn't respond?" The spirit animal questioned as he appeared in the doorway despite the door itself being closed.

Elena laughed. "I guess I would have looked loca after all. But then again no one would have been around to see it, so that would have been alright." She replied.

"Well at least you seem to doing a lot better." Zuzo noted as Elena sat down to bunch her hair up in a bun.

"Well yesterday was neat." Elena replied as she reached for her hair brush. "But exhausting and I hadn't slept well before, for obvious reasons anyway." She stopped as a thought crossed her mind. "Um, how often do rulers know when something is wrong in their kingdom?" Elena didn't ever remembering that happening with her father, or he had hidden it well.

From the mirror she noticed Zuzo's face grew serious. "Well princess we still don't know the full effects of you being trapped in that amulet for forty one years." He reminded her. "It could be some kind of side effect, like you being able to see me on your own."

"More magic." Elena mused softly. "Maybe I should talk to Mateo about that."

There was a knock at her door, which was opened immediately afterwards. Elena knew there was only one person in the castle who would do that without very good reason. "Morning Elena, did you sleep well last night?" Isabel asked as she poked her head in.

"Like a rock." Elena replied. "Come on in Isa, you can give me a hand here. How did you sleep?"

Her little sister strolled in and came up behind her, taking the brush and helping her smooth her bedraggled hair. "Okay until about dawn." She answered. "Then I couldn't fall back asleep again. I had this idea that just wouldn't go away, so I went to the kitchen to borrow some cooking oil."

"And how's that coming?" Elena asked her.

"It's going to be a while before that's ready." Isabel answered with a bit of a dismissive gesture despite being busy with Elena's hair. "Abuela was up already, I saw her making tea. It looked like she hadn't slept well though."

That brought a frown to Elena's features now as she reached for a clip to keep her hair in place. "I wonder why. Where was abuelo?" She asked. From the mirror view she saw her little sister frown with uncertainty. "Alright, we're going to go down to breakfast in a minute here and find out what's going on."

"No argument from me." Isabel promised. As soon as Elena fixed the clip in place the sisters headed downstairs as quick as they could without running, something that their cousin Esteban had already proverbially clucked his tongue at them for earlier.

To their surprise the room was empty; no grandparents, no Esteban. Nothing. "What's going on here?" Isabel asked, her voice growing worried.

"I don't know." Elena replied softly as she placed her hands on her little sister's shoulders. "I don't like it though. Let's go to our abuelo's room and find out what's going on." While she moved one hand, the crown princess took used her other hand to grasp Isabel's hand and they started down the hall. Unlike the girl's, her grandparents and Esteban had their bedrooms on the bottom floor.

As they drew closer they saw Esteban coming toward them as if he heard the two girls coming. "Elena, Isabel." He said as he stepped up to them. "I'm afraid I can't let you go any further right now."

"And why not?" Elena questioned a bit hotly.

"Abuelo…has a guest. Doctor Martinez is in there with him right now." Esteban answered somewhat reluctantly.

"What? Is abuelo alright?" Isabel asked with her voice full of worry.

"I'm…I'm sure he's fine Isa." Elena tried to reassure her though the doubt in her voice was pretty evident. "It's just probably a checkup or something."

Isabel looked up at her older sister. She appreciated her attempt to try to protect her but a girl her age who made the kind of things she did was pretty hard to fool. "Nice try Elena." Isabel granted. "But if it were a checkup abuelo would have gone down to the infirmary."

Elena sighed. "Yeah, I know. Sorry. I just don't want you to worry any more than you're already going to do." She said gently. Then she squeezed Isabela's hand and looked to Esteban. "We have to see abuelo Esteban." She told him determinedly.

Their cousin sighed in annoyance and a slight shake of his head but he recognized the stubborn tone of the crown princess's voice. There were times to try to fight her in vain and there were times to save himself the headache. This was one of the latter. "Very well, follow me." He said.

The sister's followed Esteban to another door and he knocked softly once before the three entered. The view made Isabel gasp and Elena's heart skip a beat. Their grandfather Francisco lay in bed, his eyes barely open. He seemed very pale and it seemed as if he were having a hard time breathing.

Sitting beside him was their grandmother Luisa. She had one hand on her husband's shoulder and didn't seem to know what to do with the other.

Doctor Martinez sat opposite him on a chair and he seemed to be measuring his pulse.

"What happened abuela?" Elena wanted to know even as she released Isabel's hand. The younger princess promptly went over to give her grandmother a hug. As Luisa hugged her back the young crown princess wondered who was comforting whom. "Abuelo seemed just fine when we talked last night."

"I don't know nieta." Luisa answered softly. "He woke up early this morning with the labored breathing and he looked very pale, though not like he is now."

"What can you tell us doctor?" Esteban questioned the man.

"His pulse is steady." Doctor Martinez answered in a professional tone. The future ruler in Elena admired his ability to keep calm even as it warred with the freaked out granddaughter who resisted the urge to question if he really cared. "I believe it to be Iverson's flu."

"What does that mean?" Elena asked now. "Will he be okay?"

"For the moment yes." The doctor answered. "In time it could weaken his lungs to the point that he might not be able to breathe."

"You mean he could…" Isabel started as she unsuccessfully fought back tears.

"No. That won't happen." Elena said firmly. "What do we have to do to help him?"

"I need an herb from the Bosque Mountains called the Green Seta." The doctor answered. "In the heart of the forest."

"What makes this herb so rare?" Esteban wanted to know. "The infirmary should be well stocked with everything."

Isabel spoke up now. "It's because while it's an herb, it grows like a fungus." The princess explained softly. "It only grows in dark areas, the forests in Bosque Mountain are the most well-known but it's a dangerous place."

"That's right Chancellor." The doctor said. "The forest in the mountains is also home to the Night Serpent, a large snake."

"I've never of that." Isabel said. She had read about the place but that wasn't in anything she had read.

Esteban seemed almost embarrassed. "Yes, well…it is rumored to have been a magical creation of Shuriki's, though no one knows why she would have done such a thing." He confessed.

Something in the back of Elena's mind made her wonder why she hadn't heard about this until just now but that thought vanished because she still had one other thing on her mind. "I'll take Gabe and Mateo and go after this Green Seta fungi herb thing." She decided.

"That is a very dangerous proposition Elena." Esteban reminded her.

"I don't care." Elena replied. "Abuelo needs this." She looked to Isabel. "Stay here with abuela and do whatever you can to help Isa." The young princess looked like she would rather go with her sister but only gave a resolute nod. "I'll be back, with the Green Seta." And without another glance the crown princess left the room, though she caught the annoyed yet resigned sigh from her cousin.

Elena found that Gabe had just let Naomi into the castle and she remembered they were supposed to have a council meeting today. "Gabe, come on. We're going to get Mateo." She said to the new royal guard. "I'm sorry Naomi but abuelo is sick. There will be no council meeting today."

Naomi gasped and then shook her head. "Sorry to hear that one. Is there anything I can do to help?" The blonde asked.

Elena stopped to look at her. "Princess or not, I can't order you do this Naomi. But I'm going to the forest in Bosque Mountain for the Green Seta, and truthfully I could probably use the help." She admitted.

"The Night Serpent has made its home there." Gabe noted with concern.

Naomi shook her head. "You do like living dangerously, don't you Elena?" She questioned rhetorically. "Okay, let's go get Mateo and get this over with then." She just hoped they wouldn't regret this quest.

"Thanks Naomi, Gabe." Elena said. "Now let's go get Mateo."

"Elena…Princess Elena." Gabe started and the crown princess looked at him. He could see behind her brave demeanor how scared she was for her grandfather. "It'll be alright. We'll get what we need and bring it back in plenty of time to help you grandfather, and he'll be recover just fine. You'll see."

Elena was speechless for a moment. Then she reached out and placed her hand on Gabe's arm. "You're right, it will all work out." She said softly. "Come on, let's get going." She released her hand and started off with her two friends behind her.

The three made their way to Mateo's house. When the wizard in training answered he was surprised to find the three of them there. "What's going on?" He asked.

"It's Elena's grandfather." Naomi said so that way her friend wouldn't have to force the words out again. "He's sick and we need to get some Green Seta from the forest in Bosque Mountain and we might need some magical assistance."

Mateo looked between the two girls and then headed down to grab his tamborita. "Okay then." He said, though he understandably sounded nervous about it. As most everyone knew going up there meant dealing with the Night Serpent. "Let's get a move on then."

A carriage caught them as they were leaving town, having been sent by Isabel once she realized that Elena had been moving too quickly to think about how far the distance really was, and they were on their way to Bosque Mountain.

Naomi and Mateo exchanged glances, both of them could tell Elena was eager and one might even say restless, to get to the mountain and get the Green Seta for her grandfather. They could understand the feeling but they didn't want the crown princess to get hurt in the process herself.

The carriage arrived at the mountain too slowly for Elena's preference and as soon as it slowed she was off and starting to climb the mountain. Naomi and Mateo ran to catch up with her and Gabe brought up the rear though not necessarily by choice.

"Elena, have you considered how we're going to find this Green Seta herb in the first place? Or what we're going to do if that Night Serpent thing finds us before we get out of the forest?" Naomi called out the crown princess as she struggled to keep up with her. The boys had fallen a bit behind.

"It's a green fungus; I think we can figure it out." Elena replied simply. "As for the Night Serpent, if it won't come out of a dark forest then we can light our way with a spell." She had to raise her voice a little to inquire. "You can do that, right Mateo?"

"Um, yeah. I think so." Mateo said with more confidence than he felt. He even said in a much softer voice that he hoped no one could hear. "If I can get the words right."

"If not I'll fight the Night Serpent off myself." Gabe declared with bravado that quickly turned to slight embarrassment as he missed a foothold on the mountain and almost fell.

Naomi saw that and had heard Mateo's softer words. "I feel so much safer now." She drawled with a roll of her eyes.

Halfway up the mountain it smoothed out and it was obvious why as they came across a forest several acres wide and deep. It was very dimly lit as the sun barely touched it and it only seemed to get darker the further they looked in.

"Okay, we have to find a green fungus." Elena said. "We'll probably have better luck further in the forest but the less we have to journey in the better." With that the crown princess headed into the forest with her friends only a step behind her.

"Uh, Elena." Zuzo said. "Before rushing in there really is something you should know." Because no one else could see him Elena didn't respond to him, not that she would have listened at that point anyway.

They entered the forest and Gabe called out, "Hey this was easier than I thought it would be." As he stooped down to pick a couple of green mushrooms with brown stripes.

"Wow hold on." Mateo said to the royal guard. "Those are mushrooms and they're poisonous." Gabe blanched just a bit as he dropped them.

"What about this one?" Elena asked as she picked a light green mushroom with white spots on them.

"They're not poisonous." Naomi supplied with a small smirk. "But I don't think you really want that unless you want to make a flavorful stuffed mushroom." When they looked at her she shrugged. "What? We get them at the docks all of the time and my dad likes them."

"I'm sure they'd be right up abuela's alley, but that doesn't help us right now." Elena replied as she stood up and continued on.

They found a couple other types of mushrooms that Mateo was able to quickly dismiss as not what they were looking for because they were instrumental in magic but useless in medicine. Elena sighed and leaned against a tree. "What are we doing wrong?" She asked herself. "My abuelo might be running out of time here."

"Care for that word of wisdom now?" Zuzo asked her now.

She glanced around to see that her friends weren't close enough to see her seemingly talking to herself. "Yes please." She said. "Tell me what I'm missing here."

"That's simple enough." He replied. "You see despite the name Green Seta , remember what Doctor Martinez said. It's an herb."

Elena sighed. "Dios mio." She commented. "Of course. Thank Zuzo." She started over quickly to her friends. "We're not looking for a mushroom," She announced. "We're looking for a plant or more accurately an herb."

"That would have been nice to know." Gabe said with a small shrug.

"That gives us something more to work with." Mateo said with some excitement. He took out his tamborita. "It would best grow near a water source."

"Isa would probably have some kind of invention to track bodies of water in a forest." Elena said fondly despite the situation. Then she got back to business. "But that doesn't help us now. What do we do now?"

"I'm going to cast a spell." Mateo answered a bit nervously. "One that should help lead us to water."

"I hope it works." Naomi said dubiously.

Mateo shushed her and then said to all three of them. "I need as much concentration and quite as I can get." He warned them. Elena remembered him saying much the same thing when the two of them had been on the Santalos Island when he was getting the flower needed to bring get Esteban to his proper age.

A moment passed and then Mateo's arms and his tamborita started to glow a light blue before it pulled him rather forcefully to the left and all but dragged him. "Is that supposed to happen?" Gabe asked as he and the girls followed the wizard in training.

A few minutes later the spell led the group to a small lake, among the trees. At the end of the lake they could see the water was coming from a waterfall that seemed to originate from somewhere inside the mountain. "This is so pretty." Elena noted.

"Or it would be if there wasn't supposed to be some weird snake here." Gabe replied.

"Hey, look at this." Naomi now added as she approached some bushes surrounding the edge. They could see that the lake created its own waterfall, though none of them could see where this one ended at. "Looks like a long way down."

"I'll say." Gabe agreed.

"Good thing we don't plan on taking that way down." Elena said and then she looked around. "Okay, so where's the Green Seta."

It took a minute of looking around but then Mateo called out, "Hey I think I found it." The two girls and Gabe joined him as he held up a few green but oddly leafy mushrooms among a small patch of them. "This has to be the Green Seta."

Nothing else seemed to qualify but still Elena had to force down the fear that somehow this was the wrong herb. If they were wrong she wasn't sure they would get a second chance at this. "Okay, then let's get this back to the castle so we can help abuelo." She said.

"Hey, this is good right." Gabe tried to say encouragingly to the crown princess. "We got here, we found the Green Seta and we can get back to the castle, and we did all that without ever seeing this Night Serpent."

Through the last half of the declaration Naomi's eyes had widened slightly and had tried to shush him but to avail. She sighed and shook her head. "You do realize you probably just jinxed us right?" She asked.

Gabe looked ready to wave off her question when they heard a deep hissing. The four turned to see a large, thin and black scaled snake descending from the trees. It had five spikes on its head that sliced through some of the branches as it descended. The eyes seemed to glow an angry red.

"Do I even need to say I told you so?" Naomi asked Gabe rhetorically.

"Maybe it's friendly?" Elena suggested dubiously. Of course the same question had existed with the Noblins and Charoca, a rock creature that lived above a volcano in Avalor. She took a tentative step forward. "Um, hello." She started.

The Night Serpent hissed and uncoiled from the tree, landing on the ground causing a slight tremor as it did so. Then its tail shot out and tried to hit the four of them, Naomi and Mateo hit the ground as they dodged even as Elena and Gabe dodged a little neater.

At least until the crown princess got her feet twisted in one of the newly fallen branches and ended up tumbling over the cliff with a startled scream.

"Elena!" Naomi exclaimed in fright, but not even Gabe could have gotten there quick enough to save her.

"Oh no." Mateo whispered.

Night Serpent hissed and Gabe turned to the black scaled creature and drew his sword.

Elena was not looking forward to finding out where that waterfall ended at when she noticed three figures flying up toward her. A moment later she hit something solid yet soft and a familiar voice said, "Looks like we got here just in time." Migs, one of the three flying Jaquins said.

"You have no idea how happy I am about that." Elena replied with a relieved laugh. "Naomi, Gabe and Mateo are up there. We have to get them."

"We're on it." Said Skylar. Together the three of them headed back up.

Gabe moved to try to stab Night Serpent but the large snake creature lashed out and caught the sword between its teeth before flinging it into the lake. "Okay, plan b." The royal guard wondered sheepishly.

The three Jaquins appeared over the cliff edge as Elena said. "We get out of here as fast as we can." Elena declared to her relieved friends. "Everyone hop on." The three ran over, Gabe getting onto Skylar's back as Mateo got on Luna's back. Elena helped Naomi onto Migs.

"Time for a fast getaway." Luna said "Hang on." The three Jaquins turned around to fly down from where they came but Night Serpent had moved very quickly and was in their way. "Okay, through the trees then." She amended.

The three Jaquins flew into the forest with Night Serpent behind them. He lashed out and nearly snapped Skylar in its jaws, only avoiding that fate by an angle through the trees.

"Mateo, I think it's time for that light spell." Elena said to her friend.

"Yeah, sure, on it." Mateo said uncertainly. He didn't know if he could have cast it even if they were all standing still and being quiet and this situation was basically the exact opposite of that. He raised his tamborita in one hand while holding onto Skylar with the other. "Let the light flash."

A burst of light left the tamborita and exploded in front of them all like a firework. Night Serpent let out a hiss and flinched, stopping in the process. The three Jaquins were lucky not to get blinded even as they blinked stars out of their eyes. The four humans did as well but they weren't the ones who had to watch where they were going.

But it was enough for them to get down the mountain safely. They didn't know if Night Serpent had just given up after the bang of light or if it just never caught up again but no one was complaining about the outcome.

"Great spell." Naomi said to Mateo. "Was that supposed to happen?"

The wizard in training shrugged. "Well no, not exactly. But we got out." He replied.

"How did you know where we were anyway?" Elena asked Migs.

"We stopped by the castle to make sure everything was okay and Princess Isabel told us where you had gone and why. We hoped we could make it in enough time to help you out somehow." Migs explained.

"And it looks like we did." Luna added. "Unless you wanted to go cliff diving princess."

"That wasn't my intention at all." Elena replied. "Now let's make sure the carriage knows to get back and then we'll fly to the castle so we can help abuelo."

Thanks to the Jaquins they got to the castle faster than they had left. Mateo ran ahead to give the Green Seta which he had miraculously held onto despite all that to Doctor Martinez. Naomi had to return home but she promised Elene she'd come by first thing and wished her grandfather a speedy recovery.

Elena returned to her grandparent's room where she greeted and was greeted by her sister with a hug. "I guess you found a way to help us after all Isa." Elena said to her little sister. "In more ways than one."

"Did you find the Green Seta?" Isabel asked.

"Mateo is taking it to Doctor Martinez right now." Elena replied.

Thirty minutes later, as the sun was setting, Doctor Martinez brought a bowl of something for Francisco. He was able to drink it before falling asleep. When Luisa suggested the girls head up and try to get some sleep they both declined, wanting to be there when he woke up.

During the night though they fell asleep, Elena in a chair beside her grandfather and Isabel with her head on her older sister's lap. The next thing Elena knew she had two things in her eyes; one was the sun and the other was the tired but smiling face of Francisco. "Have you two been there all night?" He asked her.

Elena smiled softly, unshed tears in her eyes. "Yes." She replied softly. She saw Luisa had fallen asleep on his other side. "How are you feeling abuelo?" She now asked.

"Better." He answered. "And something tells me I owe it all to you."

"I had a lot of help from my friends." Elena said. She shifted just a bit it was enough to wake Isabel. She opened her eyes and she when she saw her grandfather awake she smiled happily and all but threw herself at him with a happy laugh.

Elena sat up. "I'll get something light for us to eat." She said and left the room. She stepped out and headed toward the room to find her friends waiting for her.

"How is he?" Naomi asked.

"Getting better. He's awake now." Elena answered her. She smiled at them all. "Thanks for helping me out yesterday you guys." She said and then looked to Gabe. "And thank you for all of your encouragement. It means so much more to me than I could ever express."

She walked over and gave each of her friends a hug, though only Naomi seemed to have expected that and returned the hug. The two boys looked surprised and the blonde couldn't help but laugh a little as she swore Gabe had a blush on his cheeks.

None of which Elena noticed as she walked off to find something for her recovering grandfather, her grandmother and her little sister. She just knew her family was as whole again as it was ever going to be.


	3. Cold Quest

Around the grand council table Elena sat with her abuela Luisa and best friend Naomi on one side while on her other side sat her abuelo Francisco and her cousin Chancellor Esteban. The crown princess had her doubts that her abuelo should be attending grand council meetings so soon after coming down with Iverson's flu but he had told her, "Part of the responsibilities of leadership is that you cannot allow anything to hold you down, be it sickness, personal or otherwise."

She wasn't sure she entirely understood what he meant by that as she would gladly put her responsibilities on hold if it meant helping her little sister Isabel or if her family needed her. If she were honest with herself that was proof why she was not fully ready to rule, as she hadn't learned how tell the difference between the circumstances.

Right now though they were confronted with a different task, as before them stood both Mateo and Princess Isabel as they got ready to propose a project that would hopefully help the kingdom of Avalor. "This afternoon the Never melt Glacier will be passing several miles off the coast of Avalor." Mateo said to them.

"I have never heard of this glacier." Esteban noted dubiously with a small rap of his fist on the table in the middle of the grand council room where they sat.

"I'm not too surprised by that." Mateo replied simply. "It hasn't passed by Avalor in over fifty years."

"So what is it that you two hope to accomplish with this glacier?" Luisa asked now.

"We want to get onto that glacier and get a small piece of it." Isabel announced. It amazed Elena how composed her little sister could be about this when she could tell whatever it was clearly excited her.

"With a piece of that glacier and a little spell I have I can turn around and make a type of ice that we can use around Avalor that will never melt." Mateo started. "Nitra ice. It can also be magically melted to make nitra water."

"And I can start using that to make inventions." Isabel added, again very composed despite the fact Elena could see her excitement. "From ways that can keep things cool to ways to keep entire rooms cool, which will be more efficient than what we have now."

"That sounds kind of cool." Naomi said and then shook her head. "You know, no pun intended."

"It sounds like a great idea." Francisco agreed, his voice sounding a bit weaker than normal as he was still recovering. "We could send out a boat with you to the glacier."

Mateo seemed a bit embarrassed now. "Um, it's going to sink in twelve hours. Avalor's climate won't allow the glacier to stick around that long. It'll sink down to lower sea levels." He admitted. "It may not melt but it's just sentient enough not to like the environment."

"So how do you know it will allow you to take a small piece of it?" Esteban questioned.

"It's been done before." Mateo answered. "At least six different times that I'm aware of in the last twenty years." That explained to Elena why Esteban had never heard of it, she doubted that Shuriki had really cared about something as simple as that.

Luisa sighed. "It sounds like a great idea Mateo, nieta." She agreed softly. "But to have a boat ready to go and to get you there would take that long. You would never be able to do what you needed to."

"Not with a boat." Elena realized as she stood up and looked to the grand council. "But if we could get Skylar and the Jaquins to help us a small group could go over and get what we needed before the glacier sinks back into the ocean."

"That's a great idea Elena." Isabel said.

"An expedition of that size really should have more than a small group going about it." Esteban said. "The hypothetical safety concerns alone are enough to warrant…"

"We've already determined that we don't have that time." Elena interrupted as she moved around the table to stand by Mateo and place her hands on her little sister's shoulders. "If we want this to work we have to act now." She looked to Naomi. "We'll take Gabe with us and the five of us will go get it done."

"I do agree that it's rather risky to allow you to go practically unescorted." Francisco admitted. "But after knowing what you can do when you went to Bosque Mountain, I am sure you can take care of each other."

"Then let's put it to a vote." Elena said. In the end the only one opposed to it was Esteban and the decision was made. "Isabel, Mateo, get ready to go." She said to her sister and her friend. "Naomi, go find Gabe and have him meet us up front. I think Skylar is on my balcony, I'll see if he can get Migs and Luna to lend us a hand." Mateo and the two girls nodded in understanding and got up to go to the right even as Elena went to the left.

"Sometimes I feel as if I am talking to myself." Esteban noted dryly.

Elena ran up to her room and to the balcony, she must have made enough noise because as she opened the glass door she saw Skylar had sat up and was looking in her direction. "What's up Princess?" He asked. "Don't tell me that something else came along and kidnapped Princess Isabel. Or that someone else is sick."

Elena shook her head. "No Skylar, no one is kidnapped or sick." She replied. "But I was hoping that I could ask you, Migs and Luna for help with a quest." She pointed out to sea. "The nevermelt glacier is out there today. Isa and Mateo want to make use of some of the special ice out there, but the only way we can make it there in time is with you guys."

Skylar nodded. "Ah, I see. I'm game. Let me wrangle up the others. Hang on." He said.

"We'll be down in the courtyard up front." Elena called out as the Jaquin took to the skies. The crown princess then turned around and left her room to meet her friends and sister.

She came into the courtyard and Gabe stood up straight and saluted. "Reporting for duty your majesty." He said.

Elena laughed a little. "What are you doing Gabe?" She asked the royal guard.

He lowered his hand and shrugged. "I don't know." He answered. "I guess it just seemed appropriate. We are going on an official mission after all."

"As Esteban pointed out if this were official you wouldn't be the only guard here." Naomi pointed out with a small roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, good point." Gabe said.

"Just think of it as a social experience, except for the fact that we're going for something really specific." Elena suggested as she patted Gabe's arm gently. Her hand lingered just a moment longer than either really thought about before she moved it.

"Will Skylar and the others help us?" Mateo asked the crown princess.

"Skylar went to get Luna and Migs." Elena answered. "I think we can count on them."

"So how are we going to carry these icicles if we get them?" Gabe asked now.

"That's easy." Mateo said. He took out a brown messenger bag and his tamborita. He made a quick enchantment on it and then passed it to Isabel. "Once we get it and put it in there it'll protect the pieces."

"I thought it couldn't melt." Naomi noted.

"It can't." Mateo said. "But it can be crushed, and that might make it useless."

The blonde nodded. "Ah, gotcha."

It was only a few moments later before the three Jaquins landed. "At your service your majesty." Migs said with a small bow.

"Thank you so much." Elena said as she stroked each of their heads gently. With that she paired with Isabel on Skylar. Naomi got on Luna's back while the boys got on Migs's back. Then the three Jaquins took to the skies and headed north toward the ocean and the glacier.

"So what exactly is the plan once we get there?" Naomi asked.

"We need to head to a higher point on the glacier." Isabel answered. "That's where the purest point will be, which is what we'll need to make the nitra water." She had her arms wrapped around Elena's waist as they flew to their destination.

"I don't suppose we'll be able to fly straight to the top." Gabe said now.

"You're kidding right?" Luna now asked the royal guard. "The higher we go the thinner the air. We won't be able to carry you, stay afloat, and you know, breathe."

"Then looks like we'll in for a bit of a hike then." Elena said.

"We won't have to go nearly as high up as we did when we went for the herbs." Mateo said. "We'll be just fine."

The glacier came within their sights and the Jaquins went as far as they could before settling down on an incline to let the five of them off. "We'll wait here for you." Migs said to them. "If something goes wrong we'll find you as quickly as possible."

"Hopefully nothing goes wrong." Mateo replied just as he slid off, only to very nearly slip on the icy surface. He had to get a hold of Jaquin's side to stop himself from falling.

"Yeah, what are the odds of that?" Naomi drawled as she cautiously slid off Luna's back onto the icy surface.

Gabe had gotten off of Migs with surprising grace just as Elena had lifted Isabel off and set her down gently on the icy ground. The royal guard extended his hand to the crown princess. "Need some help?" He asked her.

"Oh please." Elena said but still held out her hand to allow him to help her down off of Skylar. Still despite their best attempts she could not quite hold her balance as she set foot on the ice and almost toppled over; only Gabe's presence stopped that and she ended up against Gabe's chest. "Um, thanks." She said as she abruptly pulled away with a blush in her cheeks.

"Anytime." Gabe replied with a blush in his cheeks.

Naomi couldn't help but laugh a little just as Isabel giggled too.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Mateo said. Naomi couldn't help but wonder if he had missed that somewhat cute exchange or if for some reason he was choosing to ignore it. With a shrug though they all fell into step behind him and up the glacier.

"You were right that this has been done before." Naomi noted as they started their climb. "So many of the handholds have been almost literally carved out for us." Some of course looked older than others.

"Are you doing okay Isa?" Elena asked her little sister as she saw her struggling just a little to reach a hand hold.

"I'm doing fine Elena." Isabel answered her. She was just able to reach up and get a hold of what she needed. "I'm guessing most expeditions were just adults in the past."

It had in fact occurred to Elena at the grand council meeting that allowing her little sister to come with them may not have been the safest option but knew she would not content to sit out of it when this was partially her idea in the first place.

"Some of these hand holds get pretty thin." Naomi noted as they were climbing up higher. "Why is that?"

"Probably the wind cuts down on those handholds as it gets higher up." Elena speculated. "Plus when this thing sinks into the ocean, it probably collects water again that freezes up again when the glacier returns to the surface."

"Do you think water is all it collects?" Gabe questioned as he grasped another hold though his thought drifted to Bosque Mountain and the Night Serpent that inhabited it. That had been created by Shuriki but none the less the oceans were pretty well unknown.

"Most ocean life would die out of salt water." Mateo answered. "But let's hope that we don't have to test that out."

Isabel didn't want to point out she wasn't seeing much in the way of dead ocean creatures or even any evidence of any. She however would be perfectly okay if they weren't able to get that answer. She was struggling to reach the next hand hold when she swore she saw some of the ice cracking a little. Then she thought she knew why as she swore she saw something burrowing in the ice. "Elena." She started.

The crown princess turned and at first thought that maybe it was because Isabel couldn't reach the next hand hold, but before she could figure out what to do about it the ice in front of the younger princess burst open and she was knocked back by a worm like creature, she vaguely guessed it to be about the same size of the Jaquins, but the thought was lost as she realized that Isabel would plunge down the glacier cliff side.

"Oh no." Naomi gasped, already trying in vain to climb down to lend a hand.

Elena didn't hesitate. "Gabe!" She called out to draw his attention. Then she took a bit of a leap herself, letting go of the hand hold she had to plunge downward at an angle. Elena caught Isabel in her arms, as soon as she was sure that her younger sister was secure by way of her wrapping her arms around Elena's neck, she extended her hand out.

Gabe reacted instinctively by reaching out his hand and grasping Elena's outstretched hand and then pulling them up and against the cliff as hard as he could. With amazing precision Elena's free hand managed to get a grip on a hand hold even as Gabe placed his hand on the small of her back to help balance the two princesses.

"Are you okay Isa?" Elena asked her little sister. She could feel hear heart trip hammering in her chest as the fear and adrenaline started to leave her body though she was sure she could feel Isabel's heartbeat fluttering wildly in her chest too.

"I'm okay, thanks to you." Isabel said.

"I would never let anything happen to you." Elena reminded her little sister softly and then turned her head sideways to look at Gabe. "And thank you for having my back like that."

Gabe nodded and gave a small smile that Elena thought was kind of charming actually. "Anytime Princess." He said. His face then turned serious, reminding her that regardless of their friendship he was still a royal guard of Avalor. "But we need to get some place a bit safer and rethink this plan."

"Move onto my back." Elena said to Isabel. She slipped under her older sister's arms and then wrapped her arms gently around the crown princesses neck while her legs lightly folded over her sister's waist. "Hang on; I'll get us up there."

"There's a small incline up and the right about two feet." Mateo called down to them. Gabe and the sister's looked up to see the wizard in training and the blonde already moving toward the area. "Let's regroup there."

"I've got your back Princess Elena." Gabe said to her. "Let's move." She nodded in agreement and stared to climb.

Naomi and Mateo were the first ones to reach the incline and the instant that they could do so they reached down and help Elena onto the incline. As she let her sister down they then helped Gabe onto the incline.

"Was that a big worm?" Naomi asked now. She looked to Mateo. "Was that supposed to be here?"

He shook his head. "I don't know Naomi." He admitted sheepishly. "I've never heard of it but we were just talking about any hitchhikers this thing may have picked up while crossing the waters."

Isabel shivered just a little. "To think there are things like that in the water is just creepy." She remarked. She shook her head a little. "But we're pretty close; we can't just give up on this Elena."

"What are we supposed to do?" Naomi asked now. "How do we deal with something like that?"

"Whether we advance or retreat we still might run into that thing again." Gabe reminded her. He had already moved his hand toward his sword in case he had to protect them while they were figuring out what they should do next.

Elena stared up at the glacier and then down at the ground before looking to south where she knew her kingdom of Avalor was. Aside from Naomi there was no grand council here, the crown princess knew she would have to make the call here. "If we have to deal with it either way we might as well continue on." She decided. "But we need another way. That ice worm can knock us off the edge just like it did to Isabel. Besides, it's getting to the point that she can't get a grasp on those hand hold anyway."

"But how do we do that?" Gabe asked her.

Naomi tapped her hand against one of the sides of the glacier against their incline. Then she looked to Mateo. "Is there some kind of drilling spell we could use to take us where we need to go?" She asked him.

"If I can get it to work." Mateo said. "That won't protect us from that worm thing though."

"No but it means it can't just throw us off the side." Elena commented. "And it gives us a better chance of defending ourselves when or if this thing pops up again."

"I'd hate to damage the glacier that much though." Isabel admitted. "I mean a few small pieces are one thing but this could destroy it."

"Not to worry." Naomi said. "Any damage done here is going to be taken care of once this glacier gets into the water. The water will flood in here and freeze right up."

"Okay, back up." Mateo instructed. Gabe and the three girls took a step toward one of the walls, though the royal guard made sure to keep an eye behind them. He didn't want that worm thing bursting through the ice walls to ambush them on that side as Mateo made their path.

Mateo's tamborita began to glow and he released it. The object started to rotate and drill through the ice. Elena wasn't entirely sure how that worked but supposed that was one of the mysteries of magic. It had kept her from aging for forty one years after all.

"Alright, let's follow it." Mateo said. Together they followed the spell enhanced tamborita. A couple of times Elena thought she saw the blurry form of the worm traveling in the ice but there was no attack.

The spell led up, something that Elena assumed was part of something Mateo had cast on it. She wasn't sure about those intracies. Isabel pointed up toward another incline though this one was much smaller and lead to what almost looked like a frozen fountain. "Those are the pieces we need." She said to Elena.

"Let's go get them then." Naomi said. Together the five of them started toward it.

Then the ice in front of them ruptured and the large worm that had almost knocked Isabel off of the side of the glacier rose out of it. Though the creature seemed to lack teeth it was actually of very little assurance to any of them.

"Okay, what now?" Gabe asked.

"Now you and I will distract it." Elena said to the royal guard. She looked to Naomi. "Go with Mateo and Isabel and get ahold of those never melt pieces." She let her little sister move past her to get to the blonde. "Hurry up, go."

Mateo had recovered his tamborita and used it on an icicle to create an icicle sword. "Elena, you're going to need that if you want to try to distract it." He said to her.

"Thanks Mateo." Elena said as she picked it up. It was cooler than she expected since she had thought magic would have kind of eliminated that aspect. But it wasn't cold enough that she expected to drop it and get frostbite. "Ready Gabe?"

He nodded as he drew his own sword. "Ready Princess." Together the two moved in to distract the worm before it could try to turn its attention to her sister and her two friends.

"We have to hurry." Naomi said to them. "I don't know how long Elena can really use a sword made of ice against anything. And I don't know how long Gabe can really fend that thing off."

Isabel was able to quickly climb the incline since she didn't have to worry about getting any hand holds. She knew Mateo and Naomi were behind her but she thought it best to just get what they needed a little quicker, plus she had the bag to place it in anyway.

Elena swiped at the worm, more intending to keep it at bay than anything else. She was only worried about protecting them all so they could get what they needed, but in reality she was aware that technically they were the invaders, who knew how long it had really been 'living' there.

It swerved its head to dodge and then moved quickly to break the icicle sword into two pieces. It dove straight at the crown princess and she moved to the left to avoid. Gabe moved in from behind it and tried to stab it, more worried about stopping it than about who had come first. It reared backwards and slammed him against one of the ice walls.

"Gabe." Elena called out. It turned toward her and tried to dive at her this time. She leaned back and allowed the icy path to slide her right under it and out of its grasp. She stopped just in front of the royal guard, who was already getting up himself.

Isabel had just gotten several pieces placed into the bag when she very nearly lost her footing. Luckily Naomi was there to stop the fall. "Okay, how do we get out of here?" She asked Mateo. "Can we go back the way we came?"

"We can follow the tunnel back." Mateo answered. "But once we reach the incline, we'd have to climb down again."

"Do we take that chance?" Gabe asked as Mateo and Naomi slid down to their level, the blonde still keeping a hold of the crown princess's little sister until they hit the ground. "Or do we find another way out?"

Elena didn't hesitate. "Down the tunnel." She answered as the worm was now turning around to look at the five of them again. "Hurry." They dashed off, fully aware the worm was right behind them. Taking the tunnel back was a lot easier since they didn't have to wait for the carving like they did when the spell had been initially cast.

They could see the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. "Elena, what are we doing once we get to the incline, which is going very soon now?" Mateo questioned.

Her answer startled them all not surprisingly. "We jump for it." She announced.

"What?" Naomi questioned.

"No time to debate. Just go with it." Elena said as she scooped Isabel up and back onto her back as they saw the incline coming to an end. Elena jumped off with Isabel holding on tightly. Gabe followed her, then Mateo and last was a very reluctant Naomi.

The icy ground seemed to descend so rapidly that Naomi closed her eyes. Then she felt a solid impact though not really that hard. She opened her eyes to see that Luna had caught her on her back. She saw that Skylar had gotten both the guys while Migs had gotten the sisters. Together they started to fly back to Avalor.

"Where did you come from?" Mateo asked Skylar.

"We heard the ice breaking off from where you guys had gone." Skylar explained. "And we thought we heard Elena, so we rushed up as quickly as we could."

"Thin air closer up didn't help." Luna said. "Then we couldn't figure out where you all had gone. We didn't see the incline until you guys soared out like something was chasing you."

"Something was chasing us." Isabel told them and then proceeded to tell them the story as they flew back to Avalor.

That night at dinner where Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi had been invited, Isabel again relayed the story of their adventure to their grandparents and Esteban. "Well, it appears my concerns weren't unfounded after all." The chancellor noted and then as a quick afterthought added, "Your majesty."

Elena brushed it off. "We came out just fine and we got what we needed." She said. "No need to worry."

"I can start working on my invention now." Isabel said happily. "Hopefully sooner rather than later it will be ready to be tested out."

"And I can start working on some spells." Mateo added with pride.

"Hmm, yes." Esteban replied dubiously. "I just hope it will be worth it." He picked up his glass and took a sip. "Ah, nice and cool." He noted contentedly.

Naomi giggled a little and as he looked over at the blonde curiously it was Elena who answered, "Our drinks tonight have just a hint of the first created nitra water, courtesy of what we brought back." She told him sweetly.

The look on Esteban's face reminded Naomi of a deer trapped out in the open and with that she, Isabel and Elena burst out laughing.


	4. The Convoy

Elena, crown princess of Avalor, walked the front grounds of the castle with her grandfather Francisco as they watched the preparations that were underway. From behind them they could hear her cousin Chancellor Esteban saying, "We need those two carriages loaded up in the next half hour so that we can get to Rustio on time."

"I think this is a wonderful thing you are doing for them nieta." Francisco said as he slowed down a bit. He was still recovering from Iverson's flu and though he was now out of bed and walking around he was in no shape for their plans. "Taking this food over to Rustio town to help them with their food shortage is very generosa."

"Yes, it's a good thing that we don't need to worry about that." Esteban commented though both chose to ignore him.

"It's the least I we can do to help them get back on track." Elena said.

Francisco sighed. "Yet another example though of the mess Shuriki made of things in our region of the world." He lamented. Elena too frowned a little at the thought. It was because of Shuriki that she and Isa's parents weren't there and because of her that they had essentially lost forty one years of time. It was a dark thought the crown princess didn't like to entertain that often.

"Hey Elena…I mean Princess Elena." Gabe called out. "We should be ready in about twenty minutes."

"That's great to hear Gabe, thanks." Elena called back to her favorite royal guard though she found it hard to admit that out loud. Beside him was Naomi taking inventory of what was in the carriage behind her two friends. Then she turned to her grandfather. "I just wish you and abuela were well enough to come with us."

Francisco laughed softly. "I think you can handle things just fine Elena." He assured her as he took her hands into his. "And you won't be alone after all. Naomi and Isabel will be with you after all."

"I know." Elena said. "It would have been something really cool for you and abuela to be at though. And no matter how much Isa and I have learned about cooking I still think no one could do better with the tamales for the arrival feast than abuela."

Francisco laughed again. "You will all do just fine." He again assured her. "And look at this way, when you come back I should be back to my old self again."

"You have no idea how happy Isa and I will be about that." Elena said honestly before she hugged her grandfather. "Alright abuelo. You get well and listen to what abuela and Doctor Martinez say."

Francisco chuckled softly. "Of course nieta." He said and then added a conspiratorial, "At least for now." Elena giggled softly herself.

"No, no." Naomi called out to a couple of the guards. "That cake needs to go into the caravan on the right." Elena turned to look at her best friend and understood why. The village baker had made that an ice cream cake after learning that Isabel had redesigned one of the caravans to be able to keep frozen things frozen for their journey.

"I better go make sure that everything is going according to plan." Elena said as she patted her grandfather's arm. "Isa and I will by to say goodbye before we leave."

A moment later Isabel caught up and Elena took her sister's hand as they walked. "This is going to be so cool." Isabel said after another moment. "Thanks for letting me come along Elena."

"Anytime Isa." Elena replied with a smile. She felt a bit happier to notice that her little sister carried the journal that she had given her the day she had expected to become queen. Elena had taken the book back to be repaired after Isa had used the pages to help her, Naomi and Mateo find them after she and Gabe had been abducted by the Noblins. "It'll take us a day to get there, I hope you're prepared."

"I am." Isabel said as she held up the book. "And I've got some pens that I'll get before we leave. I'll spend the time working on my inventions."

Elena giggled. "And that would be different than any other day how?" She teased.

Isabel rolled her eyes good naturedly but otherwise ignored her sister's teasing. Gabe came out with box and smiled at them. "Hey, these are it right Princess Isabel?" He asked her.

"That's it." Isabel confirmed. "Just put it in the same caravan just in case." When Elena looked at her curiously she elaborated, "Just some spare parts. In case something happens to the cooling caravan while we're out. We don't want anything to go bad."

"That's some good thinking Isa." Elena praised her little sister. Gabe started toward the caravan and nearly lost his balance as a squirrel dashed by around his feet. Elena moved and caught the box in her arms, also managing to stop Gabe from toppling to the ground as her hands covered his.

"Oh, um, thanks Elena." Gabe said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Anytime." Elena replied softly. The two stood like that a moment before Elena subtly shook he head as if snapping herself out of a trance. "Okay, get that in the caravan. We don't want to fall behind."

"On it." Gabe said as Elena released her hands from on top of his and hurried to the caravan rather quickly. Isabel watched the entire exchange with mild amusement but didn't say anything more.

"Come Isa." Elena said to her younger sister. "Let's go on inside and get your pens and then say goodbye to abuela and abuelo so that we can get on the road." Isabel nodded in agreement and they went inside the castle only found their grandparents coming down the stairs.

Luisa held Isabel's pens in her hands and she leaned down to give them to her youngest granddaughter before hugging her. "You will do fine, mi nietas." She said as she looked up at Francisco embracing Elena. "I know you will."

"Thank you abuela." Elena replied as she released her grandfather to embrace her grandmother now. Isabel took her older sister's place. "I only wish you could come along too."

"As I already told you, we will be fine." Francisco said to her. "You are the crown princess, you will do well for all of us Elena."

The sister's gave their grandparent's a kiss on the cheek and then left the castle. On their way out they ran into Esteban. "Take care of things cousin." Elena said to the chancellor. "We'll be back in a few days."

He hesitated only a moment. "Good luck Elena." He said to her. "And safe travels, the both of you." The crown princess nodded and smiled at him as Isabel gave him a quick hug goodbye. Then the sister's descended down the stairs.

Naomi and Gabe were at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them. "Ready to go Elena, I mean Princess Elena?" Naomi asked her best friend a bit sheepishly, having to catch herself from being too familiar with her in front of all of the guards.

"Let's get going." Elena answered as she placed a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder, as well as Gabe's. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Boring is more like it." Naomi corrected. "At least if we're lucky." She had learned since meeting Elena that more often than not boring ended up not being the order of the day.

Gabe opened the carriage door that Elena, Isabel and Naomi would be riding in together that he would in turn be guiding as they lead the caravan to Rustio as they delivered the food shipment to the near desolate town.

Day shifted to early afternoon as the convoy made its journey out of Avalor and to Rustio. That time was spent with Isabel working in several pages of her journal, which made Elena wonder if those inventions were supposed to be linked or if she was working on more than one at a time. Meanwhile the crown princess was reading up on the town they were going towards in an attempt to learn about the place they would be spending a few days to see if she could find some other way to help them. Naomi was reading as well but her reading material was of a more personal nature.

"We should probably stop for lunch soon princess." Gabe said as he glanced back at the carriage at the three girls.

"What do we have anyway?" Naomi asked as she looked up.

"I think abuela had the kitchen staff make extra sandwiches for us." Isabel answered though unlike the blonde she did not look up from what she was working on in her journal.

"Are you ready for lunch Isa? Naomi?" The crown princess asked her younger sister and her friend.

"I can wait a little longer." Isabel answered. Elena knew though that if left to her own devices her little sister might forget to eat. However it didn't seem like Naomi was in that big of a hurry either so she shrugged.

An hour later though Elena finally said, "Okay, let's go ahead and get those sandwiches and have lunch." Gabe stopped and signaled the convoy for a break before hopping out of the carriage. "I'll come with you." She said to the royal guard. He nodded and opened the door for the crown princess and she even let him help her down even though Elena really didn't need it.

"You didn't have to come with me." Gabe commented as they walked to one of the other caravans that had just stopped as well.

"Like I trust you to carry all of those sandwiches without dropping them." Elena teased as she elbowed him in the arm playfully. The two shared a small laugh. "No really, it's nice to stretch my legs after all of that time. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not really good at the whole standing still thing." She said.

"I hadn't noticed." Gabe tried to retort innocently even though he in fact had noticed that since the first day he had met her. He shrugged. "Well, I can't say I can think of any company that would be more pleasant."

Elena took a moment to process the compliment and found that for one of the few times in her life she wasn't quite sure what to say to that one. She merely watched as Gabe got into the caravan that Isabel had modified as a mini cooler to get the sandwiches.

Elena heard some of the horse whinnying in what seemed to her like alarm. She glanced around and at first saw nothing. She was about to call out to Gabe when she heard shouting, from both behind them and in front of them. "Gabe." She called.

He had already appeared at the doorway. He was often kind of goofy and somewhat clumsy but he had become a royal guard after all for a reason and he had grown up during the reign of Shuriki. "What was that?" He asked as he got out and drew his sword.

"I don't know." Elena said.

"Get behind me." He ordered the crown princess, probably the only time anyone could even try to give her an order, except for perhaps a doctor with medical reasons. Elena did as he said, mainly because right now she didn't have anything to protect herself with.

It quickly became clear was happening though. They had been attacked by bandits. They had also come in from the sides. "They've boxed us in." Gabe stated. "Who are they?"

"I never read anything about any bandits in the area." Elena noted. "Where did they come from?"

"Think we've been lied too?" Gabe asked her.

"No." Elena said. "Not lied too. But I have to wonder if we've had information conveniently left out."

"And the difference would be?" Gabe questioned.

The crown princess was about to answer that one when two figures in brown hoods jumped down on either side of them. All they could were brown eyes from both assailants. One of them swung at Gabe with his club and the royal guard blocked it with his sword, and then the two started to fight.

The other had a sword that he swung at Elena. The crown princess moved backwards against the caravan and he missed her. He followed up to stab her and she dodged to the side, the sword embedding itself into the caravan. She then pushed him as hard as she could away from her. He lost his grip on the sword, surprised that she would even try that. Elena wasn't sure if that was because he knew she was crown princess or simply doubted her because she was a girl.

"Not smart kid." He said to her as he took out a small but sharp dagger. Then Gabe was behind him and knocked him out with the hilt of his sword, having taken his own attacker down.

"Are you okay Elena?" He asked her. He thought it best not to address her with her title right now, if they didn't already know who she was then it was best not to give that information out.

"I'm fine, thank you." Elena replied as she struggled just a moment to pull out the sword the bandit had lost when he tried to stab her. "We have to repel this attack." She said to him now.

"What do you think they want?" Gabe asked. "The food?"

The idea had occurred to Elena but she noticed that there didn't seem to be that many around the caravans that had the food. "There has to be an easier way to get food than attack a royal convoy." She finally answered. "No, it has to be something else. But I don't know what."

Then they heard a scream and Elena was sorry to say that she knew that voice very well. "Isa, no!" She gasped and started to run back to the carriage that she shared with her little sister and her best friend.

Gabe was right behind her until two more bandits got in his way. Elena hesitated only an instant until her royal guard said, "Go, check on Isabel and Naomi. I'll be fine." In truth she had been about to do that as she was more sure of Gabe's ability to protect himself than she was of Isabel or Naomi anyway. She nodded and ran off.

She found the caravan and found one of the guys had one arm wrapped around Isabel's waist and another around her mouth as if realizing her scream would attract attention as it had. Another was trying to get a hold of Naomi but she was slipping out of his grip. "Let them go." She demanded.

Another turned to look at her. He did not have a hood to conceal his face. She saw cold blue eyes and black hair. A slight scar adorned his left cheek. Elena had to admit he could almost be handsome in a bad boy sense, and if he weren't currently attacking their convoy and trying to abduct her sister. "The crown princess of Avalor." He said, almost as a greeting. Then he shrugged. "But you're useless to us." He saw Elena was armed and drew a sword himself.

"I think they came for Isabel." Naomi declared. The one trying to get a grip on her grabbed her arm and she let out a gasp of pain as he twisted her arm.

Elena ran toward them and the leader looked like he was ready to meet her head on. Instead the crown princess dodged around him, grateful that she was chose to wear the same outfit she had worn when exploring Santalos with Esteban rather than her customary red dress, and then leapt onto the caravan, throwing the sword at Isabel's captor.

In truth the move could have gone really bad if he had thought of it, but his first instinct was to release Isabel and move to grab the sword. That worked for the crown princess as she moved to grab her little sister and then off the caravan.

That seemed to shock the one trying to hold Naomi and she brought her foot as hard as she could on her captor's shin. With a yelp he let her go and she went to stand by Elena. "Okay, what now?" She asked.

"Watch Isa." Elena answered and had the blonde take her sister. Then she drew the sword and looked at the two angry bandits and their leader, who seemed somewhere between amused and annoyed at the resistance that the crown princess had shown. The two bandits started to approach the three girls.

"Elena!" Gabe called out. They turned to see the royal guard approaching them but he wasn't alone. He had over a dozen of the other guards with them. Elena was sure why though, most of the other bandits had been diversions so they could try to grab Isabel.

"It's over." Elena said to their leader. "Why did you want my sister?"

"We had our reasons." The man said simply. "But apparently that isn't going to happen. It's time to go." Reluctantly the two bandits lowered their weapons and took a step back.

"You attacked us, you can't just run." Naomi said to them. "On behalf of the rightful rulers of Avalor you are ordered to surrender."

"Not today girl." The man said and then they all vanished. Elena was sure it had to be magic, somehow she could feel it. Like Zuzo had speculated, some part of the crown princess was magical after being trapped in an amulet for forty one years.

"I can't believe they got away." One of the guards murmured.

Elena was more concerned about something else. She knelt down beside her little sister. "Are you okay Isa?" She asked as she hugged her little sister.

"I'm okay Elena." She answered as she hugged her older sister back. "Those guys came out from the trees. Their leader tried to grab me and Naomi smacked him. But then those other two showed up, and they forced Naomi out of the carriage so that they could try to grab me."

Elena looked to her best friend. "Thank you for trying to protect Isa Naomi." She said sincerely.

"Anytime Elena." She said with a small curtsy.

Elena lifted Isabel back onto the carriage but kept a hold of her hand. "Gabe, let's get an injury and a damage assessment. Afterwards send two guards out to scout ahead of the convoy so that we don't get ambushed again. Make sure they are well armed. Then make sure the rest of the guards are distributed evenly among the convoy so we're protected in case this happens again." She ordered, sounding very much like the queen that Isabel believed she would one day become.

"At once your majesty." Gabe said, treating it as the rare official order that it really was. He then turned around to do just that.

After a moment Naomi asked with a mock innocent look, "So where are those sandwiches?" That made Elena laugh just a little.

"Come on, let's get them then." The crown princess declared as she helped Isabel down again. Gabe came over and joined them but turned down another escort, deciding the convoy itself needed to be attended too. Plus Elena had proven she could help take care of them.

"It's too warm in there." Isabel stated as she placed her hand inside of after Gabe had gone it. "Something must have gotten damaged."

"Gabe, Isa's coming in." Elena said to him. "Help her anyway you can."

"Okay." He acknowledged.

Naomi came to stand beside her friend. "What is it you think they wanted Isabel for?" She asked.

Elena frowned. "I don't know. I was here too, if they wanted a hostage of some sort to negotiate with my grandparents and Esteban for they could have grabbed me just as easily." She mused. "I'd say maybe one of her inventions, but the journal is still in the caravan where it was dropped."

"The journal doesn't mean much if they don't get what Isabel is trying to do with it." Naomi pointed out. "But if it were because of that, why didn't they grab it when they tried to grab her?"

Elena shook her head. "I just don't understand why they would want to grab her. How could they even be sure that Isa would be out here with us?" She mused.

Naomi frowned softly. She hated to say what was coming up in her mind. "The only way they could know, is if they knew that Isabel had left on the convoy with us. And that would mean we have someone in the castle who is working with…whoever decided to attack the convoy."

Elena thought of the man with the cold eyes and the scar. "We met the one responsible for the attack." She said to her friend. "I just want to know who he is and why he did it." She looked to Naomi now. "And I feel Rustio has that answer."

It took another half hour, giving the two girls time to eat, while Isabel determined that a couple of the cogs had been knocked loose when the convoy had been attacked. Afterwards Elena took Gabe's place up front so that he and Isabel could eat.

"Elena, do you regret letting me come with the convoy?" Isabel asked curiously.

For a moment she truly had to think about that. If she hadn't been with the convoy Isabel would have been at the castle with their grandparents, with Esteban, and with over three times the guards that the convoy had. She might have been safer. Then again…"No Isa, I don't regret it. I'd rather have you with me than anywhere else." She replied.

"Really? At the castle." Naomi questioned softly. She had clearly had the same initial thought that Elena had entertained.

"If there is some spy at the castle then maybe they could have found a way to abduct Isabel without anyone ever knowing until it was too late." Elena answered as softly. "No, she's safer here now."

"And after we return to Avalor?" Naomi wondered.

Elena bit her lip. "After, we're going to have to figure out where we go from there." She already knew that her grandparents and Esteban would have to know what had transpired when they got back. "First off, let's get the food delivered and see if we can find out what the prince of Rustio knows."

Elena couldn't help glance back at Isabel. "Whatever is they wanted, they won't get it." She vowed to herself though both Naomi and Gabe did over hear her. "I will protect you with everything I have Isa."


	5. Meetings For the Feast

Crown Princess Elena Castillo Flores had originally planned on making the tamales for the feast that night at Rustio with her little sister Isabel in an attempt to not only spend time with her but to kind of prove that she had gotten some of the cooking skills that her grandmother Luisa had, but the attack on the convoy had changed a lot.

As soon as they arrived, about thirty minutes later than they were planning, Elena took a moment to make sure that everyone was okay. Though there had been no further attacks it had shaken up everyone to a degree and no one outside of the sisters, Gabe, and Naomi had realized Isabel had been the target of the ambush. It was widely assumed that someone either needed the food or wanted it; Shuriki's iron reign had not been too forgiving to many of the cities in that part of the world.

Once that was done her people started to collaborate with the town's designated representatives to figure out food storage and distribution, minus what was going to be used for the feast that night. Isabel was given the task of cooking the tamales and the feast preparation.

"Gabe, I need you to stay with Isabel and keep her safe." Elena said to the royal guard as she pulled him aside to one of the caravans. "While I find out from the mayor exactly what is going on around here."

"I should stay by your side Elena." Gabe protested, the formalities being dropped for a moment. Whether it was intentional or not was a good question. The two of them had formed a friendship regardless of their positions and oftentimes it showed off duty, but technically that was not the case right now.

She shook her head. "Isa was the target, not me. And I want someone I trust to stay by her side and keep her safe when I can't be there." Elena placed her hand gently over Gabe's shoulder. "And that's you."

"But they could still come for you just to get to her." Gabe reminded her.

"I can take care of myself." Elena reminded him a bit more sternly than she really needed too. It seemed to be a recurring theme, the fact that the crown princess routinely refused the protection her position technically entitled her too just because she was fairly capable on her own. "And I won't be alone for what it's worth. I'm taking Naomi with me."

"Naomi?" Gabe questioned, genuinely confused. He liked her well enough but he assumed when Elena questioned the mayor about the convoy incident she would want to do it in as much of an official capacity as she could. There was also the matter that Naomi wasn't a trained fighter at all. "Why?"

"You do remember she is part of the grand council right?" Elena responded with her own question teasingly. "And that she is the only member of the grand council here to bear witness to whatever the mayor tells me?"

Gabe seemed just a bit embarrassed. "Oh, right. Good point." He conceded.

"Naomi and I will be fine. We're going to see the mayor, only the most protected citizen of Rustio." Elena repeated. "I'm more worried about Isa. She's going to be in the big crowd where someone could easily try to sneak off with her. That's why I want you by her side."

Gabe wasn't thrilled about leaving Elena unprotected but he could see her point. He squared his shoulders and saluted her. "As you wish Princess Elena." He said, getting as close to formal as he normally did with her.

"Thank you Gabe." Elena replied and leaned up to kiss him gently on the cheek. She turned quickly away to check on Isabel and Naomi and did not notice the blush that crossed his cheeks.

"I'm starting to think we should have brought Mateo." Naomi remarked. "Some magical assistance would have been good to have." She handed a few boxes of food to one of the Rustio guys while she waited for the inevitable; she knew her friend well enough to know what she would do and that she would have to go with.

"He's going to miss out on a lot." Isabel agreed. She turned back to the fruit cart and seemed shocked. "Hey, didn't we set some of the bananas on that pallet during the repairs?" She wondered to herself. If so, it was now gone. She shook it off, thinking she must have been mistaken. It had been a long ride after all.

Elena appeared with Gabe behind her. "Okay Naomi, time to go pay our official respects to the mayor as crown princess and grand council member respectively." She announced.

"When did I become the crown princess?" Naomi jokingly asked her friend.

"The very same instant I decided to ram into a kidnapper." Elena replied with a laugh. She went over and hugged Isabel. "We'll be back soon Isa." She promised.

Isabel hugged her back. "Don't worry Elena. I'll be just fine." She said.

Elena let her go and walked over to Naomi. Together the two girls started off toward the mayor's house.

"Come on Princess." Gabe said to the younger girl. "We've got a lot of work to do before the feast tonight." He placed his hand gently on her shoulder to lead her back to the caravan with the food. What they didn't see was the small orange tail that reached out, took a small bunch of grapes, and then vanished.

The two girls walked in silence to the mayor's house. Naomi could only imagine what was going through her friend's mind. Anger over the attack, the annoyance that some vital information could have been kept from her. The worry that something was so wrong it would make people think she would be an unfit queen for Avalor. The fear that someone wanted Isabel for unknown reasons and that they would try again. "Elena." She started.

"It'll be fine Naomi." The crown princess said, perhaps a bit too quickly. "It'll all work out, you'll see."

"I'm sure it will." Naomi agreed. "But you have to stop and take a breath. This isn't on you, this isn't your fault. You've done everything you can, and you're still doing more to make it right. This isn't a reflection on you, your ability to rule, or your ability to be a sister."

Elena turned to Naomi. "They almost grabbed her Naomi, and I had to rush to be there or otherwise they would have taken her." She stated.

"I know, I was there." Naomi replied calmly as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "But you did get there and you did save her. We were ready to keep her safe before Gabe and reinforcements showed up. And now hopefully we're going to get the answers we need."

Elena frowned just a bit. "Getting the answers doesn't mean we can fix things." She mused softly. "But I guess that's part of leadership. It's not always about fixing things; sometimes it's just about minimizing negative impact." She placed her hand over Naomi's.

"We won't know without trying." Naomi reminded her simply. "So let's get going to the mayor and get answers."

Isabel finished wrapping a tamale and setting it aside with several others that were waiting to be cooked. Other people were working on it too as they were preparing a feast for the town, but most of them had to take the lead or at least consult the young princess.

She turned to get another flour shell only to discover that it was empty, and that the meat and cheese were gone too. "Huh?" She wondered to herself.

"What's wrong?" Gabe asked as he came over to her, worried that something might have just tried to grab her or something.

"I thought I had enough here to make one more tamale." Isabel told him with a small frown. "But there's nothing here. Am I losing my mind or something?"

"Maybe you just lost track." Gabe suggested with a small shrug. "I've forgotten stuff from time to time." He touched her shoulder gently. "Maybe you're just more shaken up from the attempted kidnapping than you want to admit." He added softly.

Isabel didn't reveal that this information didn't surprise her that much. Still, she had to concede maybe he had a point. "Yeah, maybe." She agreed.

"I'll get you some more." Gabe said as he picked up the bowl and the plate. "Just wait right here." There was still at least one more guard nearby who was keeping an eye on the princess so he could easily to that favor for her.

"Thanks Gabe." Isabel said before he walked off. She let out a small breath and glanced around again. It was as she glanced at one of the corner's that for an instant she saw a small furry creature with two small lumps on its back and a tail curled up around it eating the last parts of her supplies, having effectively made a burrito. It glanced up and noticed Isabel looking at her. It let out a small gasp and abruptly vanished. "What was that?" Isabel wondered.

Elena knocked on the door and immediately received an invitation to come in. She walked in with Naomi behind her and they found a man who looked to be a little older then Esteban rising from a chair behind his desk. "Ah, Crown Princess Elena Castillo Flores. I am Mayor Watts. Welcome to Rustio." He greeted as he offered his hand.

"An honor." Elena said as she took his hand. "May I introduce Naomi Turner, one of the advisors for my grand council." Naomi gave a small curtsy as he gave her a small nod of welcome. "With all due respect though, I'm afraid I have to ask you a few questions."

"Anything Princess." Watts said as he offered the two girls a seat opposite his desk before taking his own seat back himself.

"I have to ask you about the bandits that attacked the convoy on our way over." Elena replied seriously. "There was no indication of that in any of the information your messenger related to us and I'm curious as to why." A flash of the dark haired young man who led the attack flashed through her mind, and something about him just made her nerves tense.

"Ah, them." Watts said with a sigh. "I had thought they would be smart enough not to attack a royal convoy. I guess I was mistaken." He looked to the girls. "Was anyone hurt? Any damage?" He asked.

It hadn't really been spoken of, but the girl's knew each other well enough that it was decided it was best not to mention their attempted kidnapping of Isabel. "Minor injuries. A bit of damage to the caravan, which was the biggest part of our delay. Nothing major." Naomi answered as neutrally as possible. No way could Elena have pulled that off with her sister being the target.

"I understand there were some unique circumstances surrounding your situation, crown princess." Watts said. It was still a bit awkward to discuss, all of the things that happened after Shuriki had taken over. "Now, Shuriki did her best to stop any sort of rebellion or insurrection against her rule. But it's much easier to do that in Avalor than it was in neighboring places. People from a lot of towns tried to mount such a resistance."

"Then why are they still active?" Elena asked. "I put an end to Shuriki's reign of terror."

"There's a saying my dear," Watts replied. "About what where a paved road of good intentions leads too." Rather than choose to say specifically what that was he moved on. "That is precisely what happened with that resistance group. Soon they started to think they knew better, not only better than Shuriki but better than the places they came from. But since that sovereignty was never properly acknowledged by anyone…"

"They became what they are." Naomi said. "Bandits, thieves, who knows what else." They knew of at least one kidnap attempt too. It was unknown if there were others as they didn't know why they wanted Isabel to start with.

"Yes Ms. Turner." Watts confirmed. "Originally when their resistance started there were several cells, with one or two who could contact the other cells when needed." He sighed. "There was never any firm answer on how many cells were active, but that became moot when someone took managed to take the reins and turn it into what it is now."

"What does their leader look like?" Elena now asked. Her mind again went to the dark haired guy she had briefly clashed with when she rescued Isabel from the two bandits.

"No one knows, dear princess." Watts told her simply. "When those cells became what they are now, what little information that was around basically stopped and they started with the activities they're doing today." He sighed. "I don't know if they realize that in their own way they've become as bad as the evil they wished to oppose, and perhaps worse."

Elena took a deep breath. "They need to be stopped." She decided. When Watts and Naomi looked at her looked kind of sheepish. "I mean, I don't know how yet but they need to be stopped."

"I promise you that we will do everything we can to help in that endeavor." Watts said. "But that is not why you came to us. Today we should enjoy the wonderful feast that is being prepared. Tomorrow we can worry about that."

"I should get back to Princess Isabel. She's making some of that, and I was supposed to be helping her." Elena agreed. "Maybe Naomi and I can still get in on that."

Isabel told Gabe and a couple of the other people what she had seen. She was not too surprised that most of them blew her off. She might be a princess after all but she was still just a child and they assumed she either made something up or was imagining things.

Gabe shook his head. "Doesn't sound like anything I've ever heard of Princess Isabel." He said. He however knew better than to simply dismiss her claims. "It's too bad Mateo didn't come with. He would know, or at least have a book that would tell us."

"It seemed to enjoy the food, whatever it is." Isabel said. "I guess that's a good thing."

A little while later all of the tamales were done and ready to be cooked. Isabel started to teach them how to make empanada's. A bunch of cheeses and fruits were laid out for it as well. Not long after demonstrating they got to work on it.

Isabel was just adding a lair of strawberries when she heard the small sound of a bowl moving. She turned to see that the same creature she had seen eating the improvised burrito had now extended its tail to snag some cheese. It glanced around as it realized it made some noise only to see Isabel had noticed. "Uh…"

"It's okay." Isabel said to the creature. She reached over and took a piece of cheese to offer to their mystery guest. "Here, try it." She offered.

"Smells good." The voice seemed to be female as the tail reached over to grasp it from the young princesses hand and then leaned in to take a bite. "Creamy. Not like most cheese."

"It's a dessert filling." Isabel explained. "For empanadas, although empanadas themselves are made for more than just dessert. Have you ever had one?"

"No." She said.

Isabel reached over to a small container. "It's really good. I like to dip mine in honey but my older sister Elena likes to sprinkle powdered sugar over hers." She replied as she opened up the container to show powdery white stuff that also smelled good. She dipped her finger in it, getting a small coating of it on her skin. "Try it."

Somewhat cautiously the little creature moved a bit closer and licked her finger. Isabel laughed just a little, it was kind of ticklish. "I like this." She told Isabel.

"I'm Isabel, princess of Avalor." She introduced herself. "Who're you?"

"My name is Kara." The furry creature responded in kind, her small wings unfurling slightly. It reminded Isabel a little of dove wings. "I am a Chamster."

"It's nice to meet you." Isabel said. She was about to say something else when there was a scream as one of the women saw the young princess with the Chamster, who proceeded to yell, "Thief!"

Isabel turned to see that Kara had gone, had just vanished. She turned then turned to try to calm the woman but her scream had drawn several others including Gabe, and newly arrived Naomi and Elena.

Elena's first thought was that someone had tried to kidnap her sister and she had grabbed a frying pan to use as a weapon, only to find that Isabel was alone. She dropped it and knelt in front of her even as Naomi was trying to find out what had happened. "Isa, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine Elena." Isabel answered.

"That thieving little bat was in here." The woman protested. "It was nipping at her finger."

"She was licking the powdered sugar off it, which I offered her." Isabel corrected a bit indignantly. "Why are you calling Kara a thief?" She now asked. Granted she knew the town was short on food, which was the purpose of the convoy. But she was sure that the little creature was harmless.

One of the men stepped forward. "That creature is one of the reasons we've run short on food." He said. "It sneaks into people's houses and takes without asking."

"You did say that some tamale stuff had been swiped." Gabe reminded Isabel.

"Well, yeah." Isabel started. "But…"

"But nothing." The woman now said. "Princess Elena, you must help us get rid of that beast."

"Elena." Isabel started.

"Enough." Elena said. She looked to Gabe and Naomi. "Please escort them out of here. I need to talk to Isabel alone." Her two friends nodded and did as she asked. Once they were gone Elena looked at Isabel. "Tell me what happened." She said.

So Isabel told her older sister about the missing banana, which might have been related. She told her about the improvised burrito incident when Isabel first caught sight of the Chamster. That was followed up by what she had been doing before the interruption. "Elena, I know she was stealing food, but Kara must have had a good reason, just like the Noblin's did for stealing our ships."

"Oh Isa." Elena sighed softly as she reached out to stroke her sister's hair. Still she also remembered that Charoca had gotten mad about people near the volcano stealing the rocks out of his garden that he viewed as his friends and no one had believed in what she was trying to do, she had to give her sister the benefit of the doubt. "Is Kara still here?"

"I don't know." Isabel said. "She's not here, but I don't see how she could have gotten out of here."

Elena looked around. The window was closed, the door was closed and no one had darted out as far as anyone knew before the crown princess had told them all to leave. There didn't seem to be any discernable holes in the wall to escape from. "Kara, are you still here?" She called out.

A moment passed with nothing. Then Isabel added, "Kara, this is my sister Elena. The one who puts the powdered sugar on her empanada's."

Elena looked at her sister dubiously for a moment until, from the exact same place as she had been before the scream, Kara appeared in front of both sisters. "Powdered sugar tastes so good." She stated. "I like it too."

Elena laughed a little. "It seems you like a lot of food." She noted. "How did you avoid being seen by, basically everyone in here?" She now asked curiously.

"I'm a Chamster." She answered. "We can blend into our surroundings like a chameleon." Her small wings ruffled a bit. "Don't know why we have wings but we do. We can't really travel that far though like birds or Jaquins."

"Any particular reason that you're stealing food from a town that is already running low on it?" Elena now questioned.

"I need it." Kara answered simply. "My food sources in the forests have been poisoned, we thought it might have been Shuriki's doing at first but now I think it might be those people who terrorize the forest." Elena was sure she was talking about the same group of bandits that had tried to kidnap Isabel. "Most of the wildlife has migrated to other places as a result, but I have no other place to go, my people have been…well, removed from the area." She added a bit sadly. Then her face turned resolute but apologetic. "But I didn't realize though that this place was lacking food too. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Elena said. "We've brought enough food to more than make up for it." She looked to Isabel. "Alright Kara, I'm going to proclaim a pardon for you here, and invite you to the feast tonight. Then we need to figure out a way to get you to a new home."

"Thank you Elena, I mean Princess Elena, thank you." Kara said happily and jumped off the table, fluttering her wings before drifting downwards. Isabel caught the Chamster into her arms. Together the two girl's opened the door.

Before anyone could say anything else, Elena raised her arms. Gabe was by her side even as Naomi stood beside Isabel. "Kara the Chamster was only trying to survive the bandit's purging of the forest. She will not be punished for what she did." Elena announced. She had to run that by Mayor Watts but somehow doubted that would be a problem. "She will also be allowed at the feast. Then tomorrow she'll find a new home elsewhere so this won't ever happen again."

Naomi wasn't sure that her declaration was exactly liked but everyone accepted it. With that Elena helped her little sister and her new friend to finish making the empanadas.

A few hours later the feast rolled around, with music playing and people dancing. Elena stole a moment to share a dance with Gabe, not only because she found it enjoyable but so that they could have a private talk about what she had learned from Mayor Watts, who had been more than happy to excuse the little Chamster. "Something has to be done Gabe, but I don't know what." She confessed.

"Once we get back to Avalor, I'm sure Esteban and your grandparents will help you figure that out." Gabe replied. "And whatever is decided, I'll help you guys to make it happen, you can count on it."

"I always do." Elena said with a small smile.

Also throughout the night she saw Isabel seemed to genuinely enjoy Kara's company, which made Elena happy too. After the main course, including the tamales, she sent Isabel to help bring out the empanadas. Then she approached the Chamster, currently taking a drink of water from a small fountain.

"Are you enjoying the feast?" Elena asked her.

Kara nodded. "Very much so. Thank you for letting me stay here for this Princess Elena." She said.

"Any idea what you'll do from here?" The crown princess now asked.

That drew a sigh from the furry little creature. "Not yet." She confessed. "My people are gone, at least as far as I know. My home is destroyed. I just don't know what to do now."

Elena sat down next to Kara and rubbed her head softly, something she had seen Isabel do which the little Chamster seemed to enjoy. "What if I said I could help you out with that?"

"I'm all ears." Kara said as she looked to the crown princess. With that Elena proceeded to explain to her what she needed done before Isabel and the others showed up with dessert.


	6. The Trap

Returning from Rustio was uneventful and the convoy returned to Avalor. The first grand council meeting after that lead to the decision to appoint Mateo as the royal sorcerer of Avalor, something they would celebrate later that week. The second part of the meeting involved discussing the kidnapping attempt on Isabel on the way.

"This is simply an outrage." Francisco stated angrily. Ever since hearing about the attempted kidnapping of his younger granddaughter, who was currently with Gabe as she was working on a new invention, he had not been able to settle down. Elena could not blame him one bit but she still worried, after all it was not the crown princess who had just recovered from a potentially killer flu. "The fact they would try to kidnap anyone in Avalor, let alone my own granddaughter, it's simply…"

"Francisco, calm down marido." Luisa lectured him softly. "It will not do anyone any good if you were to sick again."

"She is quite correct." Esteban said to him. "I understand you anger but right now we all need to stay calm enough that we don't take any irrational or stupid actions."

"Yeah, about that." Elena noted sarcastically. "Thanks for the heads up about this resistance party gone bad." It was of course no surprise that Naomi had been as clueless about it as Elena had been but she had learned that Esteban had been aware of it to a degree.

"Princess Elena, I promise you that if I had even thought they would have struck a royal convoy I would have warned you. In fact you would have had triple the guards with you just in case." Esteban replied. Actually in truth he probably would have insisted that Elena and Isabel not go for what that would have been worth.

"Yeah, I bet." Naomi couldn't help but comment sarcastically.

"I believe him, Naomi." Elena said to her friend and then looked to her cousin. "I do believe you Esteban. But in the future I need to know about this stuff if we want to have any chance of finding a better way to deal with it."

"Of course your majesty." Esteban said. "But on to more important matters, how do we respond to this kidnap attempted on Princess Isabel?"

"Look, I'm not happy about what happened out there. I was after all the only one to actually be out there." Naomi said and then looked to Elena. "I mean aside from you, speaking grand council only here." She then shook her head. "I mean you're part of the council but you're also crown princess and…"

"It's okay, I know what you're trying to say." Elena assured her friend. "Go on."

"My point is that I think the last thing we should do is try to mount a counterattack against them, especially when we don't even know where they are in the first place." Naomi said.

"What they did was inexcusable." Francisco pointed out.

"No one is arguing that one abuelo." Elena said. "But to just randomly charge out there might result in more damage than anything else." She thought about Kara, whose species had seemingly been wiped out because of these bandits' actions. "Besides, if we want to get more information on these guys, I know exactly how we should go about it."

"What do you think we should do nieta?" Luisa asked her granddaughter.

"The only way those bandit could have known to ambush the convoy when they did was if we had a spy somewhere here in the castle." Elena reminded them all as she now stood and paced to the center of the room that faced the grand council table, though Francisco had to turn his gaze to follow his granddaughter since he was not sitting. "We need to flush out this spy and see what he knows."

"The idea that one of our own people are working against us seems very doubtful." Esteban said though it was clear he wasn't as opposed to the idea as he would have liked to present.

"We did have a lot of turnover when Elena defeated Shuriki." Francisco agreed reluctantly. "And though it seems hard to believe there might have been some people who were not so happy to see Shuriki defeated."

"But Mayor Watts said that this resistance was developed to oppose Shuriki." Naomi pointed out, referring to the mayor of Rustio where they had been headed when the convoy had been ambushed.

"Originally." Esteban agreed. "But when they became what they were they could have lost their way. Since no one knows when exactly that happened it could have been during Shuriki's rule. They might have been forming some sort of alliance with her."

"One of the many things we can try to find out if we can expose the spy." Elena reminded them all. "After we find out why they went after Isabel."

"How do we go about exposing the spy though?" Luisa asked now.

"I have an idea." Elena said and then proceeded to explain her idea to the members of the grand council.

Two days later Elena sat on her throne, her scepter in her hand the crown on top of her head. On her right side stood Naomi and Luisa. To her left stood Francisco and Chancellor Esteban. Although not part of the grand council as a princess of Avalor Isabel stood between Naomi and the crown princess herself.

Gabe meanwhile was leading in the guards of the castle for the meeting with Mateo beside him as the new royal sorcerer. The event itself had not gone as planned when an old rival of Mateo's grandfather's, a malvago named Fiero crashed the party and turned everyone but Elena, Naomi, Gabe and Mateo into stone to find an old and powerful magic book. In the end they had found the book, Mateo had devised a potion to break the spell on the kingdom while Fiero himself had been turned to stone and placed in a special cell in case he ever broke free.

One of the guards, a broad shoulder young man named Carlito, saluted the grand council smartly and stated, "Reporting as ordered Crown Princess Flores." Gabe had to take a moment to realize what he was talking about. He had always addressed the crown princess as Elena.

Elena took a deep breath and rose to her feet, her skirts swirling slightly as she rose. She kept her scepter firmly in her right hand. She remembered the day she officially accepted the role as crown princess and the scepter had glowed. Her grandfather said that had never happened before and even now she wondered what that meant. "Yes, thank you all for coming." She said. "After much deliberation we've decided to send in a small scout team into the forest and search for any clues or signs on where the bandits that attacked the convoy last week could be hiding."

"With all due respect, wouldn't they have fled the area after the failed attack?" Another guard asked. While the attack on the convoy was well known only handful of people knew Isabel was the target, which was primarily the grand council, Gabe, Mateo and the Elena's three Jaquin friends. It was also a rumor for the royal guards but they had no proof to back that up.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Esteban said. "But it is a place to start." He wondered if the guard was just trying to point out a potential flaw or if he was trying to cover up for his allies.

Elena in truth had that thought too but knew to make accusations based on nothing more than suspicion or paranoia could only lead to trouble and the last thing she wanted was to destabilize her kingdom. "At the least perhaps we can find some clues or some signs that could point us in some direction that we could take." She added. "But we cannot just ignore the challenge that was put in front of us."

"I agree with you crown princess." Carlito stated and Gabe couldn't help but feel a bit of annoyance with him but shoved that aside. The fact that he was backing up their leader shouldn't have been a problem at all, he just had the nagging feeling that it would cause a problem between him and Elena, which he wanted to deny vehemently because any personal friendship between them was different from their professional one. "How many of us will be going out there?"

As far as Elena was concerned this was the tricky part. "This needs to be done as quickly as possible and therefore anyone not needed here will be part of the scout team." She answered. Realistically it was a very irresponsible action as that left the castle virtually undefended, but most of them didn't know that that was also part of Elena's plan.

"With all due respect, you've got to be kidding." Carlito said. Gabe repressed a smirk as he was aware of what Elena had planned thanks to being her friend. The others were clueless. "That might allow them the chance to attack the castle."

"To wage a direct attack on this castle would be foolish." Esteban reminded him curtly. "Not only is that more man power than any one group should be able to commit but it would be an even more blatant statement of war than attacking a convoy, even if it did contain the princesses of Avalor and one grand council member." Then he added under his breath. "Against my recommendation." Elena ignored him and Naomi rolled her eyes.

"With so many of us out there it won't take more than a few hours to make a search and find any clues." Gabe reminded the guards. "There's no way they could possibly take any action in that time to attack the castle, or even to leave the area if they haven't done so already."

That was the gamble, Elena knew. If there was a spy around then they would have the time to try to go after Isabel again, which sadly was what they needed. It was also the part of the plan that Elena hated the most as she did not want to put her sister in danger intentionally but the younger girl had volunteered to take the chance. And in the end there was only one reason Elena consented to let her do so.

Now Elena looked to Esteban. This hadn't been part of the plan but she honestly thought it would be the best idea. "Esteban, I want you to lead the scouting party into the forest." She said to her cousin.

The chancellor seemed shocked but he also seemed pleased to be asked to do, as he had been when Elena asked him to be on the grand council. "Of course Princess Elena. I shall be delighted to do so."

She looked to Gabe. "I want you to stay in charge of those left behind here with us." The crown princess requested and Gabe saluted in understanding, something they both knew he wouldn't have done if they weren't in an official meeting. "Get ready everyone, the sooner we get going the better chance we have of making this work. Dismissed."

Elena sure hoped she showed a great amount of confidence with her friends, family and people because inside she was shaking a little, worried that this decision would go wrong and cost someone their lives, most notably Isabel's if this fell through. She went up to her room to wait for Gabe to tell her they were moving out and found her three Jaquin friends on her balcony. "Are you okay princess?" Skylar asked her.

Elena absently sat down on the balcony edge. "I just made a huge decision that if it goes wrong could get lots of people hurt or even killed. And that includes Isa." She confessed. "I don't feel like I can say this, even to Naomi or Gabe, but this is really nerve wracking." She quickly stood up again and started to pace. "I could end up sending some of my people to their death…I could have sent Isa to her death."

"Calm down princess." Luna said to her. "It'll be okay. We'll help out too."

"Yes, we will." Migs agreed. "I'll go keep an eye on your sister and try to protect her."

"I'll tag along with the people that are going out scouting." Luna said.

"And I'll stay at the castle with you princess." Skylar finished.

Elena sighed softly. "Thank you guys." She said. It didn't completely alleviate her fears but it helped a little to have the extra help. She looked at Migs. "There's something you should know before you go to Isa though."

After talking to Migs he flew off to Isabel's balcony. Elena knew she wouldn't mind one of the Jaquins hanging out with her any more than she did. Luna and Skylar agreed to meet Elena downstairs in preparation for the scout team to leave the castle. She felt a little bit better to have them in on it too.

It wasn't long at all before Esteban was ready to lead the scout team out into the woods. Elena, Isabel, Luisa and Francisco wished them good luck and Luna took to the skies to watch over the scouting team. Elena placed her hand on Isabel's shoulder lightly as Naomi said, "I sure hope this works."

"It'll work Naomi." Elena said, with more confidence than she actually felt. She supposed that was the trademark of a good leader though. "It has too." She felt Isabel place her hand on her older sister's encouragingly.

With nothing to do one way or another but wait the royal family headed back into the castle. Mateo and Naomi went in with them. The former had a workshop set up since he was now the royal sorcerer of Avalor and latter was just there to do whatever she could to help her friend feel better.

Elena, Naomi, Gabe and Mateo were in the grand council room talking when Gabe thought he heard something at the door. Then something that resembled a hockey puck slid under the door and the new royal sorcerer gasped, "That's a dark mist pellet, it…" Before he could finish his sentence it showed what it could do as mist escaped it and knocked him out.

Gabe pushed Elena and Naomi back even as it started to encapsulate the room. "Try to get out the window." He ordered.

"Are you crazy?" Naomi questioned.

"We don't have a choice." Elena reminded her even as she moved back to open the window. She found though that it would only open a little bit. They would only discover later that a mid-sized hammer had been placed to block the window from opening fully.

"Now what?" Naomi asked. She never got her answer though even as the mist struck her and Gabe, causing them both to fall to the floor. Elena hated to do it but she reached for something to break the window only to faint against the window now.

The mist dissipated and the door opened. A cloaked figure moved into the room, moving past Mateo and Gabe. The figure looked down at Naomi and nudged her side just a little and when she didn't move the figure moved on. Then the figure stopped in front of Elena and reached down to lift her up.

The window shattered and Skylar entered with a roar. Because of their genial and friendly attitude with Elena and her friends it was easy to forget that not only were the Jaquins still wild creatures but the part of what they were was a jaguar. Skylar leapt at the hooded figure, who took a step back and grabbed the chair that Elena was hoping to use to break the window.

The noise woke the crown princess up; she wasn't as out of it as her friends were since she had been close to the window. She saw Skylar basically stalking their assailant and she stood up. She had to take just a moment to shake off her dizziness and then launched herself over the table and pushed the cloaked figure down, who hit the ground and the hood fell off.

Elena had not seen it yet. "Alright whoever you are, we know who you're working for but we don't know…" At that point she looked up only to see who it was and let out a small gasp of surprise. "Why…" She stared into the face of one of the maids who worked in the castle. Elena recognized her as Claudia who would sometimes watch her Isabel and had been part of the team that had loaded up the caravans for the convoy.

Skylar looked to Elena. "You know her?" He asked.

"Claudia…abuela hired her not long after I stopped Shuriki." She looked to the woman in shock. "Why are you doing this?" She thought everyone in Avalor had certainly benefited from that.

"If you and your family had really been good rulers, then Shuriki would have never taken over Avalor in the first place." Claudia stated venomously as she stood up. "You think that you were the only to lose someone? We all lost out for years because you weren't strong enough to protect Avalor."

"That was forty one years ago." Elena countered in confusion. "I still don't get this."

"I was ten when your father lost this kingdom." Claudia said. Elena wanted to point out that she had lost her father and mother during that attack before Alacazar had placed her grandparents and Isabel into the painting and she had been trapped in what was now Sofia's amulet. "In the next five years I lost all of my family and fled Avalor, where I met Juan."

"Who?" Elena asked. She had a feeling she knew who that was though, the man that she had briefly confronted when the convoy had been attacked.

"We started out to resist Shuriki." Claudia continued as if the crown princess hadn't spoken. "But soon realized that other kingdoms were just standing around. They didn't oppose Shuriki, they didn't come to liberate Avalor. We were on our own, and we were better than them."

Elena hesitated. That was a whole other matter of thought and one she didn't think she wanted to pursue at this moment. "We can discuss that later." She said simply. "Right after you tell me why you and your people wanted to take Isabel or me for that matter."

Claudia laughed. "We don't want you Elena." She retorted almost dismissively.

That got her off guard. Before she could ask the question though she was beaten to it by Naomi. "Then why did you just attack us here?" She asked as she was getting to her feet. Behind her she could see Gabe and Mateo getting up as well.

"Why did you try to grab me then?" Elena added for the benefit of her friends who did not know that the only reason she could see that Claudia had not left the room with Elena was because of Skylar.

"You were the backup plan." Claudia explained to her. "In case it was needed. But I'm pretty sure it's not needed anymore. The other reason to do this was because you got exactly what you wanted I would imagine. You got a distraction."

"A distraction?" Gabe questioned.

Elena's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no." She gasped. She had to force herself to focus a moment. "Gabe, take her into custody." With that she went over to Skylar and hopped onto his back. "We have to get to Isabel's room now."

"Hang on princess." Skylar said. He flew out the broken window heedless of the shattered glass and easily took them to her balcony. What they saw there made them both gasp in horror.

Isabel's room was trashed. Migs lay on the floor with a sword in his side but Elena could take some comfort in the fact that he was still breathing, though painfully. He looked to Elena even as she leaned down to take a look at his wound. "I'm sorry Princess Elena. He came in and threw this right at me. I think it's enchanted with some kind of paralysis spell." He revealed. He then told Elena who it was; it was the guard who had all but backed Elena up during the meeting in the throne room. "He grabbed Princess Isabel and jumped out the window."

"Isa." Elena whispered. It seemed as if her worst fears were coming true. She heard the door burst open and in came her grandparents, Naomi, Gabe, Mateo and several guards and saw the mess.

"Isabel…mi nieta." Luisa whispered in the same shock Elena felt.

"My fault." Elena whispered softly. Naomi knelt beside her and hugged her. "Isabel is in danger because of my decision."

"She volunteered." Naomi said to her gently but firmly. "She knew what she was getting into." She pulled back to look at her friend. "And she is out there right now. So put that guilt on the back burner and start acting like the crown princess and big sister that she needs you to be right now."

Elena took a deep breath. "You're right Naomi." She replied. She looked to Mateo. "Can you treat Migs?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so." Mateo answered. "I think the sword was coated with a paralyzing agent. I have some herbs that will help that and then it will be easy to heal him."

"Claudia is in custody right now." Gabe told Elena gently. "We can speak to her whenever you like." He glanced around now. "Who did this?" The crown princess told him and he shook his head. "Carlito." He filled in.

"How will we find Isabel?" Francisco asked now.

With help from Gabe, both Elena and Naomi stood up. "This didn't necessarily go as I had hoped it would." She revealed as Elena walked to the window with Skylar and for a moment her grandparents worried that their eldest granddaughter would go out on a wild goose chase for Isabel. Instead she looked to them with fierceness and determination in her eyes. "But this wasn't entirely unexpected anyway." She looked to Naomi, Gabe and Mateo. "We're going after Isabel." She announced. "Recall Esteban and the scouting party. Once we get the word, we're going to rescue Isabel and show Juan," She was sure that again that was the man she had encountered when the convoy was attacked, "his boss and all of those who follow not to mess with us."


	7. Fear of Disgrace

In the castle courtyard Elena paced worriedly as she waited. Sitting on the edge of the fountain was Naomi. Gabe and Mateo stood around waiting. Skylar was sitting around too. Soon Esteban and the scouting party would show up but they were still waiting for one more piece of the puzzle.

"So uh, run this by me again?" Mateo requested since he had not been with the convoy when it was attacked on the way to Rustio. "How does this work?"

"It like I told Migs when I asked him to watch over Isabel. Isabel made friends with Kara, the Chamster that was stealing food from the town after its own habitat was destroyed by those bandit's as far as we know." Elena started to explain to him. It occurred to her they needed something else to call them as they were rapidly becoming more than just random bandits. "Her species has the ability to blend into their surroundings like invisibility. Since they wanted Kara gone…"

 _Elena had just explained the attempted kidnapping to Kara as she sat with the furry little creature. "I can't be there with Isa twenty four/ seven. Neither can my friend Naomi, my royal guard Gabe, or any of the guards." She had finished. "But you can."_

 _"Have you noticed my size?" Kara asked. "I'm like smaller than a house cat."_

 _"I know. That's why I'm offering you this job." Elena had acknowledged. "But I saw you turn invisible. You can be with Isabel twenty four/seven until we can get to the bottom of this attempted kidnapping. If someone gets a hold of her you can find out where she is and help us get to her."_

 _"Technically it's not invisibility." Kara pointed out with a shrug. "But I suppose it is close enough." She glanced back and saw Isabel coming out with some of the others with empanadas. She could already see that Isabel had set one aside from her, with some powdered sugar like the crown princess liked and honey like her little sister liked. The choice was simple. "Count me in Princess Elena."_

"I've heard of Chamsters." Mateo revealed. "But to think they might be very nearly extinct…"

"Is that even possible?" Naomi asked now. "That Kara is the last of her species?" She had not gotten to know her the way the Flores princesses had but it was hard to resist such a cute looking creature.

"I'm sorry to say it's very possible." Mateo answered her with a frown. "Chamster's wouldn't be the first thing to go extinct." He looked to Elena. "What will Kara do once this job is done?"

"I imagine she'll stay here with us." Elena answered as she looked to the skies for any sign of Luna, who would be with the scout team. She also entertained the idea that she would see Kara coming because without her telling them where they had taken Isabel it wouldn't matter how fast the scout team returned. "It's her choice, but I think she likes Isa enough to stay."

Naomi stood up and went to Elena, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder reassuringly. "And Isabel will be fine. Kara will get to make that decision." She promised gently.

"I still want to know why they wanted Princess Isabel in the first place." Gabe admitted. "I mean no offense Elena but you really are the better hostage if they wanted anything from Avalor."

"Yeah, I know." Elena replied with a sigh. "I can't help but think there's something else. But what could they possibly want with Isa that they couldn't get from me?"

"Her intelligence." Mateo stated suddenly. The girls looked at him with amused looks as the royal sorcerer processed what he had said and what it could imply. "Not to say that you're stupid Princess Elena." He started.

"I know what you mean." Elena said. "Go on Mateo."

"She invents things. She can fix things." Mateo continued on now that he was assured by Elena she wasn't taking it personally. "Now one would assume they have their own people who have those kinds of abilities, but what if they all failed? What if they assumed the next best course of action would be to take a young girl who has the skills of someone three times her age?"

"I think it would be a leap, but it wouldn't be an impossible one." Naomi agreed. "But it would have to be something pretty bad to risk kidnapping a princess of Avalor."

"We'll be sure to find out before we make them pay for the abduction then." Gabe declared.

"Hey, there's Luna." Skylar said. They looked up to see the female Jaquin landing in front of them. The doors opened and they saw the scout team coming in with Esteban in the lead.

The chancellor came over to Elena. "Is everyone else alright?" He asked his young cousin.

"Abuelo and abuela are freaking out right now." Elena answered. "Claudia is confined right now but she won't give anyone any more answers. I don't know if it's because she doesn't have them or because she refuses to give them."

"What are we waiting for?" Esteban questioned then. "Let's begin searching for Princess Isabel. I'm sure despite the foolishness of such an endeavor you and Naomi will no doubt want to be part of this, so I'll skip the lecture this time."

"Thanks so much Esteban." Elena replied with a roll of her eyes. "But we can't leave yet. Not until Kara comes back with a location?"

"Come again?" Esteban asked her.

So Elena explained everything she had just explained to Mateo and then followed up with, "I'm sorry I kept that from you Esteban but all I knew for sure was that the spy wasn't with the convoy. The only way I could make that back-up plan was before we came back to Avalor. If I told you, the spy might over hear it and then my ace in the hole would be gone."

Truthfully Esteban hated secrets kept from him, but he had to concede the tactical logic that dictated that decision. "It was very prudent." He relented. "Alright, when is this Kara going to return?"

"I wish I knew." Elena admitted softly.

It was Skylar and Luna who could feel it first, their sense of smell being better than any humans. "Hey, I think your friend is here." Skylar announced.

Elena and Naomi looked out and they could just barely make out a small figure flying toward them. It quickly became obvious that it was a very exhausted Kara. Elena quickly got onto Luna's back and they took off toward the small flying Chamster. They quickly made it over and Elena grabbed a hold of her.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Kara.

"Just exhausted, I don't normally fly that kind of distance, but to help Isabel it's worth it." Kara answered and then moved on, anticipating the crown princesses next question. "They have her in a building in the ravine. There seems to be at least three dozen guards on the outside but I don't know how many are inside. Carlito took Isabel in there."

"If he's hurt her…" Elena started as Luna brought them back to the group. She chose not to finish that sentence and instead relayed what the little creature had told her. "Skylar, can you give Mateo and Naomi a lift?" He nodded and Elena looked to Gabe. "You're with me." He nodded in understanding.

Esteban did not like the idea of the four of them charging ahead but to fight about it was a waste of time. "We will meet you there as soon as possible. Please try not to get yourselves killed." He said.

"Don't worry cousin." Elena said. "We're going to go as high as we can and sneak in from the roof. If we're lucky we'll avoid all the guards outside and only have to cope with the ones inside. She was about to set Kara down but the little Chamster refused to leave and Elena let it go, deciding she would rather be there to help rescue Isabel.

"I hope your plan doesn't fail Elena." Esteban said with a sigh. "Go. We will be there as soon as possible." The two Jaquins took off in the air.

"Um, why isn't Migs here?" Luna asked them as they soared toward the ravine.

"Migs got hurt." Elena answered her softly. "Trying to protect Isa. Mateo took care of him though and he's recovering nicely."

"Why that jerk." Luna growled but left it alone. They had other concerns right now and she had confidence that if Elena said their friend would be fine then it was the truth.

The Jaquins flew high enough that both Naomi and Mateo felt kind of uncomfortable. "If I was going to develop a fear of heights, I think this would do it." The blonde commented nervously.

"Yeah, but on the bright side if this doesn't give you a fear of heights you'll never get that fear." Elena tried to reassure her encouragingly. She could feel Gabe's tension with his arms around her waist and surmised the only human who wasn't afraid to be flying this high up was her.

The idea worked though as they were able to soar above the guards posted around the ravine and onto the building that Kara said they had Isabel in. The instant they landed on the roof Naomi felt Mateo shiver. "What is it?" She asked him.

"Magic is in this place. Strong and dark." The royal sorcerer revealed.

"Is it going to stop us from getting in?" Elena asked with concern.

Mateo frowned a bit. "I don't think it will. It's…it's not a spell. It's not concentrated enough. I don't know what it is." He admitted.

"Does this change anything Elena?" Gabe asked. He was sure he knew the answer already.

And he was right. "No, we go in for Isabel as planned." She looked around the roof. "Um, if we can find a way in." She added. There were on obvious doors that she could see.

"There are some advantages to not have been trapped in an amulet for forty one years." Naomi teased her friend as she took a few steps to the right and then moved some debris over to reveal a hatch that led into the building. "This is our way in."

"I got it." Gabe said and went over to the hatch to open it.

"Luna, Skylar, stay here." Elena said to them. "Just in case things go south we'll want the back-up." They wouldn't fit in the hatch anyway but could break through the window as Skylar had to oppose Claudia. And if they had to do that then the situation had fallen pretty far.

Gabe got the hatch open and the four of them snuck into the building, Kara sitting on Elena's shoulder. Together they discovered the place had just as many guards as they did outside but none of them were in a patrol pattern. "What are they doing here then?" Naomi wondered.

"Maybe they've set up an arena and they're having people compete in." Gabe suggested. "Isabel could be in there right now, fighting for her life."

"Gabe!" Elena gasped in horror as she thought of her little sister trying to do just that.

Naomi cuffed him in the arm. "Not funny at all." She retorted.

"It wasn't meant to be." Gabe retorted as he absently rubbed his shoulder. "You girls might not like it but it could be happening. I've seen it before."

"Yeah, he's right." Kara supplied. "It has happened before. But this isn't one of those times. I saw this place, there's no room deep enough for a fighting pit."

"There's also the little matter of the dark magic." Mateo added. "Completely unneeded for a place like that."

They were almost downstairs when they heard Isabel yell, "No, don't do that." In a panic Elena and Gabe leapt the rest of the way down, the crown princess fearing for her little sister at that point, afraid they were hurting her or much worse.

Instead they found a man about as old as Esteban dropping a chain onto the floor and backing up, to the smirks of a couple other guards and another man almost as old as abuelo. There was no sign of Carlito but as Elena expected she saw the leader of the convoy ambush Juan beside Isabel. "Isa!" Elena called out.

At her yell several guards turned and drew swords. Though it seemed futile Gabe drew his as well and prepared to defend them before Juan raised his hand and called out, "Stop! Lower your weapons and allow the crown princess and her guard," He then saw Mateo and Naomi as well come next to them. "Her entourage to approach."

"How kind of you, considering you were the one who engineered Princess Isabel's abduction in the first place." Naomi snapped as she shoved her way past a couple of the guards to stand next to Elena as they approached Juan and Isabel.

"And we're leaving right now." Elena declared. "Unless you think you can stop us."

"You know I have higher numbers." Juan reminded her with a subtle movement of his hand.

"Elena, no." Isabel said to her older sister. "It's not quite what you think." It was then that Elena noticed Isabel had turned back to work on some sort of weird contraption that could be a switchboard. "It actually turns out that they really do need my help. And not just them, but the entire kingdom."

"She is quite correct." Juan said. "Despite our…unorthodox recruitment technique we needed someone with better knowledge of this kind of stuff than most of us possess."

"I've never seen anything like this." Naomi grudgingly admitted.

"Me neither, but I think I've gotten a really good idea of how this works." Isabel said. Now that things had settled somewhat they could see a large round object in the corner that glowed a black that seemed almost translucent. "That's a portal." She revealed.

"A dark magic portal." Mateo said as he started closer to it. Two guards stopped him and he held up his hands.

"Please do not take offense royal sorcerer." Juan said to him. "It is for your protection that they keep you from getting any closer."

Elena turned and glared at Juan. "You better start talking right now." She demanded.

"Be aware that while I do not have a problem with you being the new crown princess of Avalor, that does not mean I bow in obsequious because of it." Juan warned her in a manner that very honestly rubbed Elena the wrong way. He then sighed a bit. "Be that as it may…"

He paced away a bit to stand by the object Isabel was working with now. "Many believe that magic and science are two different entities all together Elena, you may not be aware of that. But this is living proof that both of them can become one." He turned to the four of them now. "As your royal sorcerer has stated this is indeed a portal."

"And you're trying to open it." Naomi concluded. "Why?"

"You're mistaken girl." Juan said dismissively. "We didn't try to open it. We did open it. We were hoping to get some sort of edge for the war that our royal majesty expects to come about."

"Your 'royal majesty' is just…" Gabe started.

Elena placed her hand on his arm, ironically the one that Naomi had hit when he had suggested Isabel was fighting for her life. "That's a debate for later Gabe." She said to him sincerely. "So what happened?" She asked him.

"As I said we did open it. But our hopes were in vain." Juan said as he looked over at the portal. "It turns out the portal opened up to a place that…well let's just say it's not someplace that one would like to visit."

Elena looked at her friends and wasn't surprised to see that they were getting as tired of his evasion as she was. "What did you do Juan?" She questioned with a slight impatient narrowing of her eyes.

"Very well." Juan said and pressed one of the switches, almost like a light switch, on the console next to Isabel. The portal shimmered and for a moment Elena thought it was a trick before they caught sight of several creatures that darted in the shadows. As their eyes adjusted they could see an entirely shadowy landscape.

"What is that?" Mateo asked in equal parts fascination and fear.

"The first of those shadowy monsters to break through shall we say, incapacitated four of my men before we were able to stop it. They disappear when defeated. One of my sorcerers's placed a magical barrier around the portal to stop anymore from emerging from it." Juan explained to them as he turned to Elena. "But we have not been able to close that portal, we believe we have three days at most before they push into this world with the sheer numbers they have."

"It's a bit more than that." Mateo said as he raised his tamborita slightly. "They're using the magic of the barrier to help fuel their push. Keep it up and it makes them stronger, take it down and nothing stops them from coming across from the other side."

"We also have reason to suspect that something bigger is waiting on the other side. Something that we have not seen to date." Juan added.

"Way to go." Naomi drawled. "You found something worse than Shuriki and gave them an unlimited pass to our world."

Another man who seemed to be almost as old as Fiero stepped up. "I believe if this boy," He looked somewhat disdainfully to Mateo. "Is right, we can cause a magical feedback that should close down the portal." He looked to Isabel. "That way we won't need the help of this silly little girl." It was clear he had not approved of her presence here.

"And if it fails, you lose the barrier." Elena shot back. "No, we have to find another way."

The older man working with Isabel also looked up. "She is right. Your solution as you call it is too risky." He concurred.

"No, it will work." The man said and at first it seemed like he was just trying to insist upon it. Then before anyone could stop him he shoved past the older man and Isabel and pressed his hand upon it as if trying to cause magical feedback in the barrier. Then the worst seemed to happen as the barrier fell and two large and bulky shadow creatures emerged from the portal. One of them attacked the sorcerer who had lowered the barrier. The other darted straight for the panel and Isabel.

"Isa!" Elena gasped and ran forward to grab her little sister in her arms, pulling her close and then literally letting herself fall backwards with the momentum of the impact. Even as her back and head hit the ground she kept Isabel wrapped tightly in her arms and against her chest.

"Thank you Elena." Isabel said as she looked up into her older sister's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Isa." Elena replied and stroked her hair softly. "And I'm so glad that you are too. If anything had happened to you because of this silly plan…" She started.

"We do have more important things to worry about here." Juan interrupted the girls, which drew a look of annoyance from Elena even as she stood up and released Isabel.

Juan's men were already moving in to try to deal with the threats but weren't having much luck. In a matter of moments the Avalor party had a good idea of what Juan meant when he said they incapacitated his men as they were doing so now.

 _I guess it's time for them to see how a leader handles things._ Elena decided. "Mateo, shore up the barrier with your own magic." She said to him. "Naomi, Kara, stay with Isa." The young girl seemed surprised but happy to see the little Chamster with them now that she had finally gotten the chance to see past the controls.

"Elena," Isabel interrupted as she reached down to pick up Kara. "I think that other one is trying to expand the portal so that the others can come through."

"Gabe you and I," Elena reached down to pick up a sword from one of the fallen guards. "Need to stop that one." He didn't seem especially pleased about Elena throwing herself into combat with the shadow monster but didn't argue as he drew his own sword.

The crown princess and royal guard moved in and swung their swords at the shadow creature, which took a step back. Gabe moved in and slashed the monster but it seemed to pass through it like butter, only to reform behind it. Elena tried now with the same effect.

"Well that doesn't look good." Naomi noted softly.

"Elena." Isabel said softly.

The shadow creature turned toward the two of them now and started to advance, almost as if it knew that Isabel was helping them to shut the portal down. Naomi packed the young princess behind her but wasn't sure what to do after that. "Stay back." The blonde ordered somewhat uselessly.

"Naomi, Isa." Elena gasped and ran forward, bringing her borrowed sword down in a way that would bring it plunging into the proverbial back of the shadow monster. But instead as she made her move the monster dissipated into nothing.

"What did you do?" Naomi asked her.

"I don't know." Elena admitted. "I just…I just wanted to make sure you and Isa stayed safe."

They turned to see that the other shadow monster was turning around to deal with the guards. To make matters more interesting the door was forced open and in came a mixture of Juan's men and the guards of Avalor. Elena guessed they must have been fighting themselves until the commotion with the shadow beast. Luna and Skylar soared in with them.

"Dios Mios." Esteban whispered as he gazed at the shadow beast. "What is that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Gabe said.

"Bring it down!" Juan ordered his men and they rushed to do so.

"Chancellor?" One of the royal guards questioned Esteban.

For one of the few times in his life the chancellor hesitated and then did something he rarely did and hated to do even when he did; look to his younger cousin the crown princess for direction. "What do we do your majesty?" He asked her.

"It has to be stopped." Elena said to him. "But attacking like that; I think it feeds off of that emotion. It doesn't' do as much damage to it that way."

"Of course." Isabel said. "When you stopped that thing you weren't worrying about killing it. You were worried about making sure Naomi and I were safe. And if that meant simply drawing it away from us then that was what it meant to you."

"Think about the people you love." Elena called out to anyone who would listen, be it her own or Juan's people. "Think about what you want to protect, not about killing it. That's their weakness."

Someone in the crowd must have listened to the crown princesses words though it was hard to tell if it was friend of foe as suddenly the shadow creature tumbled and disappeared just like the last one.

Then for the first time a dark hideous voice emerged from the portal. "All who are of heart must be purged…all else will be consumed by the dark…once we have clawed our way into your realm we will purge all, consume all…only then will the dark prevail…you only delay the inevitable…" The voice then faded.

"This is your mess, how do you propose we get out of this?" Esteban demanded to know of Juan now that the immediate threat was over.

"Elena," Isabel interrupted her. "I think I know what to do." She pointed to one of the parts of the console. "This is a receptor. A power source keeps this receptor going. If we can disable the power source then we can shut down the portal."

"It…it looks like a magical stone." Mateo agreed as he fought to keep the barrier up on their side. "One just like it must exist too but…"

"Good." Juan interrupted. "Then let's do it."

"Hold on." Elena cut in. She looked to her smart little sister and her royal sorcerer. "What do we have to do to shut it down?"

Mateo was in no position to really answer that and so it fell to the younger sister. "Someone would have to go through the portal, in their world, and destroy the matching stone." She answered somberly. "The problem is most likely it would close before anyone could get back through."

"They'd be trapped." Naomi realized. "On the other side with those…those shadow monsters."

Elena didn't think twice. "I'll go." She declared.

"Absolutely not." Esteban protested. "You are the crown princess of Avalor. On this matter I will not sway, you cannot sacrifice yourself to close that portal."

"Then I'll go." Gabe said. He looked to Elena. "One of these days my job might require me to sacrifice my life so that you and your family would be safe. I just didn't think it would be today." He added sheepishly.

"Gabe…" Elena started. She knew intellectually he was right, but the idea of him doing that, it frightened her far more than she thought it ought to. "There has to be another option."

"There is crown princess." Said the man who had been working with Isabel and looked toward Juan. "With your permission." Elena was sure Juan would refuse. She certainly had a better chance at making it happen. So did Juan. Or even Naomi. They were all younger and hence likely quicker, than the man who had just volunteered for this.

But all Juan did was reply with, "Of course."

"Juan." Elena said in shock. "He's probably sacrificing himself, even if it does work."

"Sacrifice for the greater good is no sacrifice crown princess." He said to her. Elena was amazed at the amount of respect he had shown her despite basically being on opposite sides; his boss and Juan were basically opposing Avalor after all. Then he did something even more surprising when he looked to Isabel, "Your intelligence at such a young age is amazing, young princess. Never lose that spark." Isabel could only give a small nod as she moved closer to her older sister to minimize her tears.

Elena turned to Juan even as she placed an arm around Isabel. "There has to be another way." She repeated.

"There is." Juan said simply. "It could be you, or perhaps one of your people that go rather than mine." He turned to face in the direction his man had gone. "You heard it; they will not rest until this world is theirs. But fear not, if this fails you or your royal guard may get the chance to sacrifice yourself. In fact, we all might."

For several moments after he had gone through they all waited with a mixture of fear and worry. Then Isabel jumped slightly when the crystal on their end went dark. "He did it." She said to them all softly. The portal winked out, but he did not return.

Elena wrapped her arm around Isabel again and turned to glare at Juan. "I guess we should congratulate you. You slipped your head out of the proverbial noose you created. After dragging us halfway out of Avalor." She said angrily.

"It was necessary." Juan said as he signaled his men to start out.

"At what price?" Elena now demanded, voice rising again. She took a step back from Isabel to confront Juan. The young princess had Gabe by her side now even as Naomi went to stand by the crown princess. "Rustio almost lost their food supply, a gentle benevolent species that lived in this forest is all but extinct and you kidnapped my little sister." She shook her head. "I don't care what we are to each other, this was practically world ending. You should have just asked us for our help."

Naomi understood her friend's anger. Still, she leaned in closer to Elena. "There's a saying about some people fearing disgrace more than death. I think that might apply here." She said.

Juan turned to look again at the two girls. "She is on your grand council, is she not?" He asked.

Elena looked at him again. "Yeah, what about it?" She questioned.

"Keep her there." He advised simply. "At least one of you seems to understand us." With that they walked out, leaving the Avalor crew behind.

Elena sighed and went back to Isabel, picking her up and then placing her on Skylar. "Come on, let's go home." She said to them all simply as she climbed onto Skylar now.

They returned to Avalor where Francisco and Luisa greeted Elena and Isabel happily. As Isabel introduced her grandmother to Kara Francisco came over to Elena. "Are you alright nieta?" He asked her.

Elena sighed. "I don't know." She admitted. She looked to Francisco now. "Is it wrong of me, not to have been willing to sacrifice anyone except possibly myself to shut down that portal?" She asked.

"You are the crown princess." He said simply. "You should never be willing to sacrifice yourself so arbitrarily." He led Elena to the fountain's edge and the two sat down. "There may be times when you have to balance the good of the many over the good of the one. Only you can make the call on when that is appropriate."

"All I could think of is there was no reason for anyone but me to take that risk." Elena admitted. "I thought that I could have gotten back in time, but I guess there is no way to know."

"If you had and you were wrong, it would be Isabel who would be taking your place." Francisco reminded her. That seemed to shock Elena as she had not realized she would be placing the kingdom on her shoulders. "You might want to remember that if you don't wish to see her take on such a weight."

"I hadn't thought of that." Elena admitted. "I guess I really messed things up abuelo."

"Not at all." Francisco said to her. "You made the call on how to find out what was going on, you made the right call on how to keep track of Isabel, and you made the right call on how to rescue her." He took her hand and patted it softly. "And someone heeded your advice on how to defeat the shadow creature. Perhaps it was one of ours, but perhaps it was one of theirs."

"How is that helpful?" Elena asked curiously.

"If you have managed to instill any sense of doubt in at least one of Juan's men, that might spread to others. They might one day realize that their ways are not conductive to what we are trying to make of Avalor now." Francisco explained. "Isabel told me about the man who worked with her. He admired her despite her age and he addressed you with respect despite being our supposed enemy. If he is not unique, then perhaps there is still hope for a peaceful resolution."

"I hope you're right." Elena agreed. Still, after today she had her doubts that Juan would ever see eye to eye with her, or vice versa. "I hope you're right." With that the two stood to rejoin their family, Isabel giving Elena a hug. The crown princess returned it.


	8. Carnaval

Isabel sat outside the grand council chambers with the journal that Elena had given her the day she was named crown princess, really she was supposed to be crowned queen but that was beside the point, and sketched an invention idea as she waited for her family to come out. "They've been in there a really long time." Isabel noted as she glanced up.

Lying beside her on the floor was the Chamster Kara who was finding herself becoming the younger princess's unofficial pet. "I guess they have a lot to talk about." She mused. In addition to her family and Naomi, Gabe was there as well. The little creature was sure there was talk about what to do in response to Isabel's kidnapping regardless of whether it was for a good reason or not.

Another few minutes later the door opened and they all came out. Isabel closed her journal and stood up to greet them all. "Isa, how long have you been there?" Elena asked her as she gave her a hug.

"Not too long." Isabel said to her. "I was waiting for you so that we could go to the carnaval. That's in town today."

"Oh that's right." Naomi said. "I kind of forgot about that after yesterday's nice little world disaster prevention."

Elena hesitated; not sure she could really afford to take that time off but then glanced at her grandparents Francisco and Luisa. "I think it's a wonderful idea nieta." Francisco said. "Go with Isabel and have a good time. We're done for today."

"Isn't Mateo doing some kind of magic show too?" Gabe questioned.

Naomi nodded. "He is." She confirmed. "At noon and then before closing."

"Let's make it a family thing." Elena suggested. "We can call go together."

"Your abuelo and I will meet you later this afternoon." Luisa said to her granddaughters.

"I will pass as well." Esteban said. "I am going to go ahead and get ready for my mission. I want take my team and scout ahead so that way we can make sure that the area will be clear for the new bridge."

"New bridge?" Isabel asked.

"I'll be heading a project with the Prince Alonso of Cordoba at the end of the week." Elena explained to her. "It'll be my first big peace project." The food convoy for Rustio had actually been spearheaded by her grandparents. "But after what just happened with Juan and his…whatever, Esteban wants to make sure the area for the bridge is safe from anything they might try."

Isabel could tell that Elena was still unhappy about how Juan led his men during the portal incident. She could sympathize. And as far as she was concerned what better way to help with that then to spend a fun day at the carnaval.

"Alright." Elena said. She looked to Naomi. "Coming?" She asked.

Naomi looked a bit surprised. She had just said it was a family thing. "Um, yeah. Right with you." She noticed that Isabel didn't seem to really mind that Naomi was going with them either. And of course Gabe was coming with them anyway since the princesses couldn't leave the castle without some kind of protection.

"Go ahead." Kara said as she stretched her wings and tail unfurling out. "I've got a huge bed upstairs just begging for me to take a nap on it."

Isabel laughed. "I think that's my bed you're talking about Kara." She noted teasingly.

"Details, details." Kara replied with a laugh as she took flight. "See you all later." With that she took off toward the stairs.

The princesses and Naomi started toward the castle entrance, Gabe had rushed ahead to get the caravan ready. "Have you met Prince Alonso yet?" Isabel asked her older sister.

Elena shook her head. "Nope, I won't meet him until we're ready to start the bridge construction. But how bad can he really be?" She asked somewhat rhetorically.

"Any idea on how the bridge construction will go?" Isabel now asked.

"I have some really tentative ideas." Elena answered her younger sister but then leaned down and spoke in a conspiratorial voice, "But if you'd like to slip me a few designs that would be really great too." Isabel giggled softly and nodded in agreement.

They got outside just as the caravan pulled up. Elena helped her little sister into the carriage and then got in, followed by Naomi. Gabe was up front driving and he got the carriage going. "Ready for some fun after all of that?" He asked them.

"You know it." Naomi replied.

"Bring it on." Elena said though she wasn't entirely sure she could take her mind off of recent events. Despite her grandfather's encouraging words after returning yesterday she still could not shake off what had happened. She wasn't sure whether sacrificing anyone was the right decision, or rather she should have let Juan be the one to basically make that call, essentially sparing her own people. She wondered if that refusal to sacrifice anyone of her people made her weak.

It wasn't that long to get into town and to leave the carriage. Together the four of them entered the carnaval area in search of Mateo to see what he had planned but when they found him he quickly ushered them out. "With all due respect you'll see when everyone else does." He said to them. "I've done my prep work so let's go enjoy the carnaval."

"Hey." Naomi said to the royal sorcerer. "Are you sure about this?" She asked him. "I mean, I don't know much about magic but I'm pretty sure that magical restraining thing you did with that portal was hard on you. Are you sure you're ready to do more magic so soon?"

"I'll be fine Naomi, don't worry." Mateo assured her.

The morning seemed to pass quickly as the five of them went on a carousel ride; Elena rode a Jaquin. Mateo rode a Pegasus. Naomi rode what looked like a sea dragon. Gabe rode a horse while Isabel rode a wolf. Afterwards they stopped for a brief bite to eat before heading toward the carousel, a more mellow ride.

Elena and Isabel sat together in one of them and as it started to load up they were getting higher and higher. "I hope this doesn't get too high for Naomi." Elena joked to her sister. "Naomi really seems to hate heights."

"She hides it pretty well." Isabel noted with a small smile. "She's ridden Luna several times this week alone."

"Some things are worth overcoming fears for." Elena noted as she wrapped her arm around Isabel gently. They moved a bit more as the ride continued to load people on.

"Elena," Isabel now voiced. "Do you ever think about mom and dad?"

The crown princess bit her lip a moment and then confessed, "All the time Isa." She leaned her head back. "For the longest time I knew that one day I would become the Queen of Avalor. But I never thought it would have been so soon." She was ignoring the forty one year gap of being trapped in the amulet Sofia now wore. "But I always thought that they would be there to see me rule, to advise me the way that abuelo and abuela do. But because of Shuriki…" Her voice trailed off.

"I remember the sound of mom's voice." Isabel now said softly. "I can remember dad's face. I remember a picnic in the woods, not long before the attack."

"I remember that too." Elena confirmed. "We wanted to go swimming in the creek but the water was too cold and mom didn't want us catching cold." She absently stroked her sister's hair softly. "Dad wanted to make the tamales but abuela wouldn't have it. She had said 'it's a good thing you're a good king because you probably would have made a horrible chef.'" She quoted with a small laugh.

"I don't remember abuela saying that." Isabel noted with a small laugh. "What else do you remember?"

Elena looked to the sky. "I remember waking up early to sneak into the throne room and listen to the meetings dad had." She confided. "I never got caught, or maybe I should say I was never called on it. Somehow I think he knew I was always there." She sighed just a bit. "I remember mom always spent more evenings in the kitchen than anywhere else, helping to cook. Sometimes it annoyed the staff that she insisted on attending to those kind of details personally."

"I bet abuela appreciated that though." Isabel said.

"She did." Elena said. "She always said it's a good thing that mom could cook because dad was hopeless with it." She shook her head sadly. "The truth is I think abuelo and abuela expected to be gone before mom and dad, and they wanted everything to be as smooth as possible for the familia."

"You're lucky to have those kinds of memories Elena." Isabel said to her softly.

"What do you mean Isa?" Elena asked her. "You must remember so much more than I do. You're much smarter than I am." She didn't know or hadn't heard of any other little girls who could make the kind of inventions that Isabel did.

Isabel rolled her eyes slightly. "Being smart is a different matter than what you can remember." She said to Elena with slight irritation. "People want to say that a memory is like a photo and we can just recall everything in a snap, and ideally that's exactly how it would work, but realistically it's not."

"Isa, what are you getting at?" Elena asked her softly.

Isabel sighed now. "I'm saying that I don't have too many of those memories. I don't remember mom and dad the way you do. I have small memories, brief sights or imagined sounds but that's it." Elena could now see the tears in her eyes. "I barely remember them right now Elena. What happens if, as I grow up I forget them completely?"

The truth was Elena could sympathize. She understood that feeling to a degree as somethings that were almost crystal clear to her before being trapped in the amulet was kind of blurry now, what was essentially forty one years later. She wasn't sure what it was like for Isabel and her grandparents to be trapped in the painting but being the amulet the crown princess was vaguely aware of time passing as well as many of the adventures the current wearer of that amulet Sofia had gone through. But she didn't want to go into those details with her little sister.

"Oh Isa." Elena said gently and hugged her. "I'm sorry to hear that hermana. But you will never forget them completely as long as they are in your heart. And as long as abuelo, abuela and I are here that can never happen." She placed her finger under Isabel's chin so that the two sisters were looking in each other's eyes. "Whenever you want to talk to me about them, I'll make that time Isa. I promise."

"Do you think they'd be proud of me? Of what I've made so far?" Isabel asked her.

Elena laughed. "Absolutely." She confirmed. "Dad would have loved that dressing machine you made for the inventor's festival. Any time he could save on anything that wasn't for the family or the kingdom would have been great to his mind. Mom probably would have thought you were losing it with the Guitardian though." That was the combination of the guitar and accordion that Elena had invented around the time of Esteban's last birthday. "But that metal detector you made? Mom would have loved that. I can't count the number of times she seemed to lose earrings in the castle."

"Was she a traditionalist like abuelo?" Isabel asked now.

Elena nodded. "Si, at least when it came to music." She answered. They could feel the ride had really started now, and although they took a moment to appreciate the view they didn't want to let this moment go either. "She was always big on the classical music. Especially on formal occasions. Dad on the other hand never really cared about types of music."

Elena spent the ride reminding Isabel about their favorite foods. The younger princess was amused to discover her fondness for empanadas with powdered sugar had indeed come from their dad and she surprised the older sister as much as herself when she remembered a rare occasion where she failed a test and that night their father had come up to her with a special treat; an empanada with powdered sugar even though they were trying to go a week without dessert.

Those thoughts were placed to the back of both girls' minds as they rejoined Naomi, Mateo and Gabe. They were also joined by their Francisco and Luisa. They could already sense something had upset their granddaughters but decided this wasn't the place to talk about it and they didn't seem to want to address it anyway. Together they took in an impressive show with flying Pegasus's doing stunts. It was after that they overheard the carnival master talking to one of the men.

"We cannot do the show today." He said to the carnival master. "My brother's ankle is swollen, and I must take care of him."

The carnaval master sighed. "What a shame." He replied. "But I understand. We will find something else to do. It's too bad, the kids usually love that show."

"Which show is that?" Naomi asked Mateo.

"Those are…I mean were the duelists." Mateo explained to them all. "They were going to put on a flashy swordfight just before my magic show. It's my first time doing this but they've been doing it for years. The kids love the act. The swords themselves are magically enchanted to add lights and sounds and fireworks to the match." He sighed a bit. "I guess the kids of Avalor will have to wait another year to see it." He didn't want to point out that the carnaval hadn't been to Avalor in many years because of Shuriki.

"That's too bad." Isabel agreed. "I know a lot kids who would have loved it. I think it would have been neat to see too."

"Then everyone will see it." Elena decided and grabbed Gabe's hand. Even though the crown princess didn't see the slight blush on his cheeks on account of her sudden burst of inspiration, Naomi noticed it all too easily.

"Excuse me." She interrupted as they walked up. "I'm Elena, the crown princess of Avalor."

"Your highness." The carnaval master said as he bowed slightly to the young princess. "I hope you and your family are enjoying the carnaval."

"We are in fact." Elena replied. "However I couldn't help overhearing your problem…."

"I'm so sorry crown princess." He said to her. "I wish there was something we could do but…"

Now it was Elena who interrupted him. "I think there is something we can do." She said to him and then ushered Gabe to stand beside her. "We'll fill in for the act," She looked to the other man. "So that you can take care of your brother." She glanced over at Isabel. "I know all about the feeling to take care of my sister."

"That would be wonderful." The man said and looked to the carnaval master.

He nodded. "I agree. That would be wonderful crown princess, if you and your boyfriend would help us out." He stated.

Gabe's blush had nearly faded until that comment and now Elena's cheeks flared red too. "He, I mean Gabe, he's…he's one of my royal guards…" She started.

"Ah, my mistake." The carnaval master replied. "I just assumed, I mean most royals I've met don't hang around with their royal guards so casually, or hold hands." The two released hands even as he turned to the other man. "Can you walk the crown princess and her royal guard through your act?"

"Of course." He said and then turned toward the two of them. "Follow me please."

"Good luck nieta." Luisa called out.

"I'm sure you will both do fine." Francisco added.

"We'll meet you in the stands after the performance." Naomi added. "I hope that works out." She added. "The show starts in an hour. I don't know how they can learn what they need to in an hour's time."

"I wouldn't worry overmuch about that." Mateo replied. "Gabe had to learn to fight with swords to be a guard. As long Elena can pick up a few things quickly then they'll be fine. The flashy part of the sword fight is taken care of by the enchantment."

The three of them found seats near the front row and the hour passed quickly. Soon Gabe and Elena came out, both of them having traded in their traditional clothing for what looked to be metallic knight armor. Even most of Elena's hair was tucked into the helmet.

Elena and Gabe reached the center of the small stadium and then took ten paces away from each other. Then they turned around to face the other and withdrew their swords, as far as Naomi could tell they were almost typical short swords, perhaps a little longer. The hilt was elaborately decorated and Mateo said, "Those are a huge part of what makes the sword enchanted."

Naomi had never seen either of her friend's use a sword before and again wondered how capable they would be. So she was surprised to see Elena make the first move with what she assumed was an impressive thrust, judging by the gasp of amazement from the guy sitting behind them.

Gabe riposted effortlessly and although his move was impressive as well it was lost a little with the spark of light that emitted from both their swords, bathing them in a light purple, when that light mixed with the metallic knight armor it caused them to sparkle in a silvery purple light.

Gabe followed the thrust with a lunge and Elena sidestepped that and used the sword to parry. The connection of the swords again bathed them in light, this time of a light blue. The armor sparkled in a silvery blue light. Each move resulted in different colors; a neon yellow, a rose colored red, a dark pink, a lime green. The armor Elena and Gabe wore also reflected that light in silvery colors. As they picked up their pace the colors soon became indistinguishable from each other, resulting in almost an explosion of rainbow colors.

"That's so beautiful." Isabel said happily. Part of her mind could process how it was done of course, mostly magic but probably some science involved. But it didn't take away from the beauty. "Elena and Gabe are doing so good."

"They're very impressive." Naomi agreed. She was sure it was going to be winding down soon enough.

And they were right as the duel rose to an its height with a burst of color and explosion around them that was almost like a fireworks display that ushered in impressive noises from the crowd before the two participants finally ended. Both were breathing heavily from the impressive show they had given.

"I hope your show will be just as good." Naomi said to Mateo.

"I hope so too." The royal sorcerer admitted.

Ten minutes later Elena and Gabe found Isabel and their friends again. "You two were great." Isabel said as she hugged Elena. "It was so beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it Isa." Elena said as she hugged her sister back.

"The crowd really liked it too." Francisco said to them. "You did a great thing for Avalor today Elena, Gabe."

"Thanks you sir." Gabe acknowledged.

"And now it's your turn." Elena said to Mateo. "Isn't time to give the crowd a good magic show?"

Mateo nodded a bit nervously. "That it is." He agreed. "Naomi, why don't you take everyone back to our seats?"

"Sure." Naomi said and gestured to her two friends. "Follow us." They returned to the seats they had taken for the duel though this time they took up a bit more room. Gabe brought everyone some water and together they waited for the show.

It wasn't long before Mateo came out. His first act was the same Jaquin fireworks that he used during his coronation in the castle though these were much larger and more detailed. Elena even thought they looked like her friends Migs, Luna and Skylar.

The second was a magic mirror trick that Elena vaguely recalled the royal sorcerer of Enchancia using. This spell was modified a little so that one mirror appeared in every row and slowly traversed the aisle it appeared in allowing the viewer to see two or three different images of them. _I bet Esteban would have liked this if it showed him young again._ The crown princess reflected with mild amusement.

The third trick was what Mateo called elements in a bottle. With only a single bottle and the proper magical command the newly appointed royal sorcerer was able to summon any of the basic elements; earth, water, fire, and air. He could also summon a burst of light and even a dark mist. A final command even allowed him to summon all six at the same time and create an impressive multi colored cloud not entirely unlike the finale of the duel Elena and Gabe went through.

The final trick was a powerful and colorful fireworks display that seemed to care not at all about the remaining twilight. The crowd gave a huge roar of applause and Mateo took a bow before stepping back behind the curtain.

"I'm going to go find my dad." Naomi said to her friends and family. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Good night Naomi." Elena and Isabel replied. Then the crown princess said to her family, "And I think it's time for us to be going as well. We've had a long day."

They had just returned to the castle from the carnaval. Elena smiled at her little sister. "Thank you Isa." She said.

"For what?" Isabel asked her confused.

"For thinking about going to the carnaval." Elena answered seriously. "Ever since our convoy got ambushed in Rustio I've been feeling so overwhelmed. Everything that has happened since then just seemed so overwhelming. It was good to be able to let that tension free."

"You're welcome Elena." The younger princess said with a smile. "I'm here for you, just as you're here for me." Elena knelt down and the two sisters exchanged hugs.

"And thank you Gabe." Elena said to her friend and royal guard. "I could never have done that duel display without you."

"Anytime Princess Elena." Gabe replied with a gentle smile.

They opened the castle door only to find a few guards talking. They looked to the royal family and one of them spoke. "I'm glad you're here crown princess. We have an emergency." He said to them.

"So much for your break nieta." Francisco teased his eldest granddaughter.

"What's the problem?" Elena asked. She dreaded the answer.

And she was right to as the guard said, "We just had one of our men come back from the scouting expedition to the bridge you will help be building soon. The rest have not returned."

Francisco and Luisa exchanged worried glances as Elena felt her heart drop into her stomach and felt Isabel grab onto her hand thought it was impossible to tell if she was comforting her sister or seeking comfort from her sister. "Where is Esteban?" Elena now asked.

"I'm sorry your majesty." He said and they braced themselves for the worst news. What they got was only slightly better. "This came with our returning guard." He handed her a folded note and Elena felt herself tense again as she saw the name on the outside; it had been sent by Juan. "He has been captured."


	9. Hostage Trade

Elena paced the throne room as she glanced at the letter. Just below her were her grandfather Francisco, grandmother Luisa, best friend and the only council member who wasn't family Naomi Turner, royal sorcerer Mateo de Alma and her royal guard Gabe Nunez. Also present was her little sister Isabel and her new friend Kara. Missing was her cousin Esteban, and the letter explained why.

"What you do think we should to Elena?" Naomi asked her best friend softly. She had an idea of what Elena would do already but knew it needed to be discussed. "Do we meet his demand?"

"We shouldn't give into the demands of kidnappers." Gabe reminded her simply. "We give an inch they might take a mile."

"But we can't abandon Esteban either." Mateo countered with a slight waving of his hands. "It wouldn't be right. Besides, I get what you're saying Gabe but the demand isn't even that…well, that demanding."

"Normally I would agree with you Gabe." Francisco assured the royal guard. "But in this instance it is such a small price to pay."

Elena glanced down at the letter and read it silently to herself again. _Elena, it seems our paths may have to cross again. We have caught your team scouting around our property and we have responded the way we felt appropriate. As a result we have captured the leader of your little expedition, if memory serves from our last encounter it is your Chancellor Esteban. No need to fret, there is a simple way for you to get your cousin back. We will conduct a prisoner exchange for Claudia. Meet us at the ravine at noon. If you do not, then you should prepare to hold your vigil for your dear cousin. Sincerely, Juan._ She had to resist the urge to crumble the note in her hands. She looked to the others in the room. "We don't have a choice." She said. "We have to go through with the hostage trade."

There was no argument from any of the three remaining members of the grand council, or even from Gabe who had initially come down on the idea being a bad one. Elena nodded in finality. "Alright. We don't know exactly how many people Juan will bring with him, but we don't want to be unprepared." She looked to Gabe. "Assemble at least two dozen men to come with us and have Claudia brought up. We're going to leave as soon as the sun rises."

"I'm not sure you should be going with them Elena." Luisa said to her granddaughter firmly. "They already abducted Esteban and there is no reason not to assume they might not do the same thing to you."

"You saw the note abuela." Elena responded. "It's not addressed to the ruling body of Avalor. It's specifically addressed to me. He expects me to be there. And I have to be."

"Elena, if he expects you to be there isn't that a reason not to be?" Isabel pointed out reasonably. "I mean isn't that falling for his trap as much as the hostage trade?"

Elena knew reasonably that her little sister right. But she still felt this was something she had to oversee herself and if there was one thing she learned when they had dealt with Charoca is was that she couldn't ignore her feelings. "Possibly Isa, but I feel like I have to do this."

"I will come along too." Francisco decided. "To help watch your back."

"I'm going too." Mateo said. "You might need some kind of magical help out there."

"Count me in." Naomi added. When they looked at her curiously she shrugged. "You might need me. After all, what was it he said? That at least I had some understanding of them."

"Do you really think you do?" Isabel asked the blonde curiously.

"Maybe a little." Naomi conceded with a small frown. "I mean I get where their origins were after all, growing up in Avalor during Shuriki's reign of terror. But I think they've lost sight of themselves since that point."

Luisa was not entirely thrilled that everyone insisted on going. If Juan had decided to betray them he would have every member of the grand council save herself, to say nothing about her granddaughter the crown princess. But she knew arguing with Elena or her husband would be virtually useless. "Everyone take care. Isa and I will be here waiting for you." She said instead.

Even though they tried no one could sleep that night and Elena was more than anxious to get going. It was of no surprise to her that morning to see that Gabe and the royal guards were there and ready to go as were Naomi, Francisco and Mateo. What she didn't expect was to see Migs and Skylar there as well. "What brings you guys here?" She asked them.

"We're going with you Princess Elena." Migs answered. "To rescue your cousin. Luna will stay here and help Kara watch Isabel and your grandmother. You know, in case this is a very well thought out diversion."

Something told Elena trying to argue with them would be pointless and she didn't mind the help anyway. "Sounds good to me you guys." She said with a small smile. "So let's go bring Esteban home."

"Please be careful mi corazon." Luisa said to Francisco as she embraced her husband. "And stay safe." It was still uncertain if he had fully recovered from the flu that had nearly killed him.

"I will be fine, I promise." He said to her.

"Elena, you be careful too." Isabel said as Elena knelt down in front of her and hugged her. "I've already lost mom and dad. I don't want to lose you too."

"I'll be super careful, I promise Isa. We'll all come back." Elena vowed as she hugged her sister back and then looked at the little Chamster. "You and Luna keep her safe for me, please Kara." She requested.

"You can count on us crown princess." Kara promised, using her right wing to salute her since she had to use all four of her paws to stand. Both sisters smiled softly.

"Alright then, let's get going." Elena declared as she released Isabel and stood up. She got on Skylar's back even as Mateo got on Mig's back. Naomi and Gabe had horses along with Francisco and the royal entourage. In between four of the guards was a caravan that held Claudia, whose wrists were still bound together. Two guards rode in the caravan with her for security's sake.

After only a few minutes journey Claudia said, "You know should be glad that I'm all Juan is asking for. He knows he could ask for more and in the end you would probably deliver on it. We all know you would do anything for your family."

"Too bad he can't say the same thing." Naomi replied rather icily for her friend. "You realize if he or your leader cared about you as much as you say they would have found a way to rescue you that would have guaranteed your freedom. What would they do if we had refused?"

Claudia snickered a bit. "I'm sure he had other plans. He simply chose the one that would spare the most lives." She replied.

"Four of our men are dead, another injured, because of their benevolent plan." Francisco reminded the young woman sharply.

Elena frowned as she understood the point. "But how many more could they have killed if they had attacked the castle to rescue her?" She wondered. Even if they were to take a more espionage approach it could have resulted in someone else being lost.

"Don't give them that princess." Skylar said to her. "She just wants it to look like he was the smarter leader here. But he's still the one who put us in this horrible position to start with, and you still had to have the wisdom to make that choice."

"Which you did." Migs added. Somehow that didn't make Elena feel as quite as better as she was sure they would have hoped.

"Do you, Juan, or your precious leader even know what you're doing?" Naomi couldn't help but question Claudia now as they continued along. "You all formed your little resistance because of Shuriki's rule. But she's gone now, Elena defeated her. You should all be grateful to her."

"No one denies that she defeated Shuriki, though even that was luck thanks to the unexpected intervention of that amulet that that princess Sofia has." Claudia replied simply. "But that doesn't entitle her to the throne."

"Um, oldest child of the last rightful king and queen." Gabe commented. "Pretty sure it does."

"The rightful queen and king lost that throne to Shuriki. If they were effective leaders that never would have happened." Claudia retorted.

"My parents were great rulers." Elena stated furiously. Being a good ruler like her father was the crown princesses highest desire. "What happened was not their fault. If that's what you and yours believe then you're way off base."

"They should have been prepared." Claudia replied smugly. "The world is not a safe and warm place. There are real dangers out there and instead of being complacent they should have been prepared. Like we were."

"Like you were?" Naomi questioned dubiously.

"Prepared?" Elena added with a raised eyebrow at their captive. "Your own people opened up a portal leading to heaven knows where, couldn't deal with or defeat the residents of that realm, and then resorted to several kidnapping attempts of a ten year old girl, my little sister I might add, in the last resort you had to shut it down before they invaded." She recited. "I think you're 'preparation' needs a lot of work."

"They never invaded, did they?" Claudia questioned.

"Thanks to Isabel." Naomi countered. "Yeah, one of your men did the dirty work," The blonde knew that sacrifice nagged at her best friend every day and even she had hated that option. "But it was still Isabel's plan."

"The point was that Juan was willing and able to do whatever it took to do what needed to be done." Claudia stated rather imperiously to Naomi's mind. "Regardless of what it meant, or who had to be used."

"Ambushes? Kidnapping?" Naomi questioned. "Has he or your leader ever stopped to wonder about that? Ever hold the adage about being too busy to worrying about rather it can be done that it should be considered rather it even should be done?"

Something occurred to Francisco. "Tell me, do you even know who your leader is?" He asked Claudia curiously. "Everyone in Avalor knows who Elena is. The same thing is true in basically every other kingdom from Enchancia to Satu to Cordoba. Even Shuriki made herself well known during her reign. But I can't say I've ever heard of whomever you are risking your very lives for."

Everyone couldn't help but notice Claudia's slight hesitation. Then she seemed to shake that off. "A great leader doesn't have to be seen to be heard. They can lead effectively through the commands they give to those they trust." It was the opposite of what Elena believed personally. The woman looked to the crown princess now. "The fact is if your parents had followed that then perhaps Shuriki would have never killed them."

Elena was so glad that Isabel was not there to hear that, she was sure it would have upset her little sister. Truth be told it upset her. "That's enough." Elena said quietly.

Claudia looked ready to press her again and Gabe moved his horse to be in front of her. "She said that's enough." He said.

"You wouldn't hit a woman, would you?" Claudia asked mockingly. "Wouldn't that be against your code of chivalry."

"You're thinking of a knight, not a guard." Naomi interrupted her. "But I don't think Gabe would hit a woman, no matter how annoying she's being. That just wouldn't be right. But that doesn't apply to other girls and if you don't zip it I will make you." Gabe, Mateo, and Elena all seemed just a bit surprised at the blonde's vehemence.

Claudia apparently decided not to call her on it and fell silent. Francisco repressed a sigh as he figured that the proverbial damage may have been done. As much as he had tried to talk her out of it he had noticed that Claudia and her ilk seemed to find ways to get under Elena's skin.

They arrived at the ravine about ten minutes early and there was no sign of Juan, Esteban or anyone else. Elena had the irrational thought that this was a diversion and that for some reason they were going after Isabel again. That also raised the fear that maybe Esteban was really gone as well. Even from the air on the Jaquins she and Mateo weren't seeing anything.

"I don't suppose they could be using magic?" Elena now asked their royal sorcerer.

"Anything is possible." Mateo answered as he Migs began another small circle of the area with his tamborita out. They already knew they didn't want to be splitting up too much in case it was more than a simple hostage trade. "But for what it's worth I'm not feeling anything."

"They need to get here already." Skylar noted. "I'm getting hungry and want to be home by dinner time."

"You could always eat one of them." Naomi suggested jokingly.

"Who knows where they've been or what they have?" Skylar retorted with some disgust.

"This coming from the Jaquin that will pull fish from a river and eat them raw." Migs said. "I mean you don't even know what's in the water." Elena knew that was a valid point, one of Isabel's bigger projects was a purification system for the indoor places of Avalor.

It seemed from out of nowhere they saw Juan appear with several guards, though not nearly as many as had accompanied Elena. Unlike Claudia, who seemed relatively comfortable in the caravan, they had Esteban walking in between two guards. His wrists too were bound and the one in back had his sword out and pointed at the chancellor's back. Also among them was Carlito, another now former royal guard.

"I'm glad to see you came yourself Elena." Juan called out with a chuckle. "Care to come down yourself and talk?"

With slight pack on the back from the crown princess Skylar landed on the ground and Elena hopped off his back. She moved a little closer to talk but not close enough to be struck at or grabbed. "You're developing a really bad habit of abducting my family." She said coldly. "I can't say I appreciate that."

"Isabel was necessary. She would have been returned to you even if you had not come to us yourself." Juan said dismissively. "As for Esteban and his entourage it was a simple misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Esteban questioned. "It might as well have been an ambush. We never even got a chance to explain ourselves."

"We may have been a bit hasty." Juan relented somewhat reluctantly. "But considering what transpired at our last encounter we had every reason to believe your party was a threat."

"How do you expect us or anyone else to take you seriously when you ambush parties and kidnap people?" Elena questioned as she placed her hands on her hips angrily. "That wasn't how Avalor started out."

"I'm sure Claudia has already told you what we're trying to accomplish." He said. "It will do us no good to discuss this. I don't expect to change your mind and you don't have what it takes to change mine."

"He's probably right Elena." Naomi said. "They don't want peace. They just want what they want and they'll get it by whatever means they think is necessary."

Elena looked to her friend and figured she was probably right. "Let's just make this trade." She said to Juan.

"Agreed." Juan said and gestured to Carlito. He and the two guards that had been on either side of Esteban started forward. Gabe gestured the two guards on the caravan with Claudia.

Elena couldn't help but noticed the contrast as one of her guards and Gabe helped Claudia down and even made sure she kept her balance while conversely when Esteban almost lost his balance he was shoved hard to keep him moving forward. "Hey." Elena protested. Her protest was ignored and Naomi had to stop her friend from going over into the middle of the hostage trade.

Gabe glared at Carlito. They had actually grown up together during Shuriki's reign. They hadn't really been the best of friends but they could certainly understand what life had been like. They had gone through school together. Carlito had definitely proven more intelligent that Gabe but the royal guard proven kinder and more reliable. Those were traits that had carried on throughout their education.

When Elena had defeated Shuriki it had been a question of who between the two of them would end up being the head of the guard. Gabe had been all too happy to finally serve the rightful heir of Avalor. Comments Carlito had made at the time, some of them being down right rude in Gabe's mind, had made it seem like he was less than thrilled about it especially after Gabe had become the head of the royal guard.

Now that slightly smug look on Carlito's face that would sometimes just annoy Gabe now just downright made him angry. And that smug look was on his face right now as they were standing within feet of each other. "Let the chancellor go." Gabe said.

"You let her go first." Carlito retorted.

Tense looks were exchanged for a moment and then they heard Elena call out, "Oh for…come on, just release them both at the same time." Gabe couldn't argue that one and after a glance at Juan who nodded in agreement Carlito nodded as well. They both released their hostages.

Esteban did his best to maintain his dignity despite the fact he clearly had not been as well taken care of as Claudia had. She moved right up to Carlito and stood next to him as she looked back at Elena and Naomi with amusement.

The instant it was clear Elena broke ranks and ran to Esteban. "Are you okay?" She asked him with concern.

"Do not worry about me princess. I will live." Esteban promised her. The crown princess threw her arms around him just as she had that day on the island after he had rescued her from falling off the edge. After only a moment's hesitation he hugged his young cousin back.

Juan laughed just a little. "How touching." He remarked.

With a whirl Elena turned on him, Gabe had to stop her from moving any closer to their adversary. "Don't you ever kidnap any family member of mine again." She warned him. "I respect the fact that you and yours may not approve of me and you're entitled to that opinion. But the next time you threaten me or mine…"

"Elena." It was Esteban who spoke up now. "It is not worth your time to try to talk any sense into him princesa."

"Let's just get him home Princess Elena." Gabe said to her softly.

Elena sighed but then looked up to glare at Juan again. "I sure hope we're never in a situation like this again." She said to him. "Or next time it might not end so amicably."

"We shall see Elena." Juan said with a smirk. "We shall see."

"Are you alright?" Francisco asked Esteban as they made their way back.

"I will be fine." Esteban promised.

Now Esteban, Francisco and two of the guards ended up in the caravan as they started toward Avalor again. Naomi watched her friend in the skies with worry. It was clear to her that Juan's mannerisms affected Elena and it pained her to see anyone have that kind of subtle control over her. Yet she understood it too because she too was starting to dislike him.

"Did you learn anything during your time that would be helpful?" Gabe asked Esteban as they were on their journey home.

He shook his head. "Not too much. I think we actually stayed within a small area in the ravine. There were always two guards around and…" He started and then flinched a bit. At the concerned looks he got he added, "And no bed to sleep on. My shoulders are aching."

"You can rest up all you need to when we get back to the castle Esteban." Elena assured him.

Gabe and the royal guards took the caravan back to its place upon returning to the castle so they could all call it for the night.

They were greeted happily by Luisa and Isabel upon their return to the castle. Luisa welcomed Esteban home happily before greeting her husband and like Elena, Isabel gave her older cousin a big hug. "I'm glad you made it home okay Esteban." She said.

"Everything is alright now Princess Isabel." The chancellor tried to assure his youngest cousin as gently as he could.

"Are you hungry?" Elena asked him. "We could have something made for you, whatever you want."

"Thank you Elena." Esteban said. "But I think I should clean up first." He gently ushered Isabel over to her older sister and started up the stairs. As Elena knelt down to tell her little sister what she had missed, Naomi and Mateo quietly excused themselves for the night.

"I'm glad you got home okay, for what that's worth." Kara said from her position on the banister. She had not wanted to interfere directly in the family moment. Esteban didn't really say anything directly but did give a wave of acknowledgement to the little Chamster. She simply shrugged, it was really for Isabel and to an extent Elena that she stayed in the castle for after all.

She absently lifted her right paw up to her face to get rid of a suddenly annoying itch when she noticed a mark on Esteban's shoulder. It was small and five sided, coated all in black. Kara stopped and stared for just a second before she commented, "No way, there's no way that could be…" She looked toward the two princesses of Avalor. "But if it is…oh, what do I do?"


	10. The Attempt

It was about three in the morning and Isabel turned around from her left side to her right side, her half-awake mind convinced her hand should brush up against Kara's side and wing only to hit the softness of her bed. For an instant it failed to process…and then it did. Her little friend wasn't asleep beside her as she had been since Elena had first brought the Chamster to the castle. In fact the only thing she seemed to enjoy more than sleeping on her bed was the sweet treats in the kitchen. "Kara?" She whispered sleepily but opened her eyes.

In front of the window she saw the furry little Chamster, basically the size of a hamster but with small wings and the ability to blend into its surroundings like a chameleon, sat and looked out at the skies. Isabel brushed the covers off of her and lightly padded over to her friend. "Are you okay?" She asked Kara. She wondered if her friend finally decided she wanted to leave Avalor.

"You should be asleep Isabel." Kara said as she turned her head toward the young princess.

"So should you." Isabel said as she sat by her friend on the windowsill. Even as she rubbed sleep from her eyes she now asked, "Is everything okay Kara?"

Kara sighed as she glanced out the window. "I don't know. I don't want to ruin anything." She said.

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked her curiously. "What could you possibly ruin?"

Kara felt there were plenty of other people in villages, Rustio among them, which might have more than one answer to that question. But she didn't pursue that line of thinking. "Your reunion with your cousin Esteban after Elena and everyone went to so much trouble to bring him home." She answered.

Isabel blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" She repeated.

"I saw a mark on his shoulder. Five sided and kind of oblong, all in black." Kara said. "And I remembered something I had seen when I was young."

Isabel tried not to snicker and almost succeeded. As far as she could ascertain if Kara were human she would be only a year or so older than the young princess was. "Just how old do you think you are?" She teased a little. "What about it?"

"It reminds me of a mark I saw on a knight about seven years ago. He disappeared one day, was gone for weeks, and then returned. That wasn't unheard of." Kara started and turned her head to look at Isabel. "Two nights after his return he assassinated the king. Only the then Princess Erika and a visiting sorceress Shayla stopped him from doing anything else."

Isabel nodded, waiting for her friend to finish the story. She feared she knew where this was going. "He had no memory of doing that the next day despite a couple of witnesses. That same mark, though at that point faded, was found on his back." The little Chamster finished.

Isabel bit her lip softly. "Do you…do you think that Juan captured Esteban on purpose just to use him to kill Elena?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Kara said. "But I'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind. But I could be wrong too, I was really young then."

One could easily call the story not much to go on, certainly nothing factual. Still, Isabel trusted her friends and family, and Kara was certainly the former. If she was right, someone was in trouble. "We should go tell Elena, come on." She decided. She got up and Kara followed.

She found the light in her sister's room on and wondered if that meant Elena was awake just as early for some reason or if she had never gone to sleep. She knocked on the door and Elena answered it a moment later; she didn't look like she had been sleeping. "Isabel? What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" She asked.

Not long after defeating Shuriki, when Isabel's body finally made her sleep regardless of what she had wanted, she had had nightmares about the attack though often with her death and/or Elena's death as well and had often come to Elena for comfort. Those hadn't happened for a while now. Elena too had had a few like that, she imagined she could feel her life ebbing when Shuriki had struck instead of being trapped in the amulet worn by Sofia.

Isabel shook her head. "No, no nightmares Elena. But Kara just told me something kind of disturbing." She said to her elder sister. She looked to the hovering Chamster beside her. "Tell Elena what you told me."

So Kara told her the story about the knight that had killed his king under some sort of influence before being stopped by the princess and a visiting sorceress. Elena wanted to dismiss it but couldn't. First off, she was sure Isabel wouldn't be here if she didn't think it important, especially at this hour. Secondly, she found it easy to accept that somehow Juan had set something like this up. The question would be against who and why.

"Have one of the guards go fetch Mateo from his house." Elena instructed her little sister. "And have them tell Mateo to meet me in the library."

Isabel nodded. "Okay. After that Kara and I will meet you there too." The young princess added.

Elena wanted to argue with her sister but didn't. It would have been pointless. "Alright Isa." She relented. "See you there."

Elena left her room and headed toward the library. She entered kind of absent mindedly only to stop as she realized she was not alone in the library. Esteban was standing there with an open book in hand. "Esteban? What are you doing up? You should be resting." The crown princess voiced.

"As should you Elena." The chancellor pointed out as he lowered the book. "I suppose one could say the adrenaline of the last several hours has not quite faded yet." He answered then. "And what about you? Why are you awake?"

"Same thing I guess." Elena replied. She had been awake even before her little sister had come knocking. "Isa came to me with something and I thought I'd do some research on it before jumping to any conclusions about it." She hesitated only a moment before adding, "I could tell you about it if you'd like cousin."

"That is quite alright." Esteban said quickly. She knew that discussing random things that had nothing to do with Avalor was often not on Esteban's priority list. "This should do nicely. I shall see you at breakfast." With that he left the library.

Elena watched him go for a moment and then went to the history area of the library. She mentally calculated what Kara said to find the right year for the incident in question. "Okay," She murmured to herself. "Eight years ago…even with Shuriki the murder of a king should have been important enough to write about." She vaguely entertained the idea that the sorceress might have even had a hand in that but there was nothing to substantiate that one.

She had just pulled a few books when Isabel came in with Kara beside her. "Two of the royal guards are on the way to get Mateo Elena." Isabel informed her.

"Good job, thanks." Elena said and then moved onto the next step of her mental checklist. "Kara, I need you to describe the symbol to Isa again." She instructed the hovering Chamster. "And Isa I need you to sketch it out on that pad on the table. Be as detailed as you can, both of you." Both of them nodded.

About thirty minutes later Mateo entered, and to Elena's surprise Naomi was with her. "What are you doing here?" She asked her best friend in shock. She hadn't planned on keeping her blonde friend or Gabe in the dark about this but she had hoped to at least let them get a good night's sleep.

"I was awake anyway." Naomi answered simply. "Dad sometimes needs my help to keep track of the inventory on the docks. I was doing that when they came for Mateo and I…kind of got worried about you and Isabel and had to come with."

Naomi reached over and clasped her friend's shoulder reassuringly. "I appreciate you concern amiga." She replied. "And I welcome anything you can offer, considering I did make you part of my grand council." The two laughed softly. Then she looked to Mateo. "And I need your help too. Talk to Isabel and Kara first." She looked to Naomi. "Both of you."

"Sure thing Elena." Mateo said. He looked as tired as Isabel had when she had first come knocking on her door but she was sure Kara's story would wake him up just as easily as it had her little sister. The two of them wandered over.

Even as Elena skimmed through some of the books she heard Naomi say, "I heard about that when I was younger. Dad didn't really want to go into any details about that, at least what little were even known."

"The mark itself doesn't look familiar." Mateo said. "But as I told Elena the night of my appointment as royal sorcerer I've only looked at about half of my books and know even less spells from each of them."

"You can try to find it though, right?" Elena asked as she looked up.

Mateo nodded. "I have a few ideas of where to look." He answered.

Elena nodded. "Great, get started." She requested. "Naomi, if you want to help you can help me look through the books for any official stories about this." The blonde nodded and headed toward the sofa where the crown princess had the books.

Both girls quickly learned that research took a lot more time than they thought, the task of finding one story in a year full of events was more daunting than it seemed. Elena couldn't help but wonder what didn't make it into the pages. She got up a couple hours later to ask someone to bring them something to drink and noticed that Isabel and fallen asleep in one of the chairs, her legs curled up against her and Kara asleep in one of her arms against her chest.

She found someone and asked for the drinks and turned to see Gabe coming toward her. "You're up early today Princess Elena." He noted. "Everything alright?"

"I never went to sleep last night Gabe." She corrected him. "Too much on my mind to sleep, and that was before Isabel and Kara came to me with something that had happened around Kara some time ago." Now it was the crown princesses turn to tell the story as they walked back to the library.

"So what do you think that means?" The royal guard asked her just before entering the library.

Elena sighed. "I don't know precisely. I want to know what that mark is before worrying about the next step." She admitted. Gabe nodded in understanding and the two walked in.

"Hey I found the story." Naomi said when the two of them came in. She handed the book to her best friend and Gabe looked over her shoulder as they both read it. It basically confirmed the story that Kara had told them all except for it didn't mention the mark. It was simple enough though to assume that information got lost in history or was never recorded to start with.

Elena was just trying to figure out what to ask Gabe to do when Mateo walked into the room with a book.

"I think I found the symbol guys." Mateo said nervously. It was enough to draw Naomi's attention as well and Elena raised her hand to stop him so she could wake up Isabel. Though part of her would have liked nothing more than to protect her little sister from this she couldn't do that since it was because of her and Kara this had been brought up in the first place.

"Wake up hermana." Elena said gently as she shook Isabel's shoulder, the one not wrapped around Kara. "Mateo has some answers."

"That's good." Isabel said as she yawned a bit. She and Kara stretched a moment before facing their royal sorcerer.

They gathered around the table and he set the book down. "This mark is what is called a Thought Marker. It often comes with a companion mark that, it looks like the one on Esteban except for its three sided." Mateo started to explain. "It's the mark for the controller. They can override one's mind and body to do as the controller wishes."

"So the knight killed the king on someone else's whim then." Kara realized as if it answered some question.

"So why does Esteban have it and what do we do about it?" Gabe asked him.

"Juan had to be responsible for giving it to him." Elena stated simply. "But I don't know why he would give it to him."

"I think it's to kill you Elena." Isabel said worriedly. "Just like that knight was made to kill the king."

"I think Naomi's the target." Mateo now voiced. When they all looked at him in shock he explained, "I don't think Juan is so happy that you have someone who 'understands' them on the grand council anymore, assuming he really liked that fact in the first place."

Elena nodded in thought. "That makes sense." She agreed.

"Getting rid of you would basically dissolve the grand council." Isabel pointed out.

"I think Princess Isabel is the target." Gabe now interjected and looked to Isabel. "If you want to talk about understanding, how much understanding did you pick up when you had to help them figure out how to close that shadow creature portal? More than Juan would ever want to show I'm sure."

"Anyone who wants to go after Isabel has to go through me." Kara vowed, drawing a smirk from Gabe. Elena and Naomi had to repress amused laughter. The little Chamster was loyal but was hardly a reliable guard animal.

Elena thought they all made good points. She even contemplated the idea that Juan could try to make Esteban take them all out if possible. There was only one short term solution she could see. "Well, let's get some guards to escort Naomi and Mateo home long enough to get some things to camp out here in the library," She looked to her little sister and Gabe. "Which is exactly what we'll be doing tonight as well."

"Ooh, slumber party." Kara said excitedly.

Gabe summoned two guards to do just that and then escorted Elena and Isabel to breakfast where Esteban and their grandparents were waiting with omelets and ham. There was even a cherry churro placed for Kara. "Did you sleep well Esteban?" Elena asked as she sat down.

"Well enough, thank you." Esteban said as he reached for his drink. "And you?"

"Well, let's just say my adrenaline is still going." She responded, drawing looks of confusion from her grandparents and even from Isabel since she had not been there for the cousin's conversation. "And your shoulder? How is that?"

He looked at her weirdly. "It is just fine Elena." He said dismissively.

"Is there something going on that we need to know about mis nietas?" Luisa asked her granddaughters.

"No, nothing to worry about." Elena promised. Isabel quickly nodded her agreement.

"Yep, no odd goings at all." Kara tried as well. "Just a normal day here in Avalor."

"Perhaps that is not such a good thing." Francisco noted. "Elena, if something serious is going on then you should be sharing it with the grand council."

 _And how does that work when the problem might be related to one of the members of the grand council?_ Shot through Elena's mind but luckily did not pass her lips. "I promise you abuelo when there is something that has to be shared I'll tell you both." She said. It was not technically a lie since all they had to go on was a story and some research.

"Am I mistaken or were Mateo and Naomi being walked out of the castle with some guards?" Luisa questioned as she took a sip of her tea.

"They were." Elena confirmed. "Just kind of being careful after two of my familia had been captured by Juan in the last week." She tried to shrug nonchalantly. "After all they are like family."

After breakfast the sister's met their friends in the library. "Mateo, see if you can find a way to get rid of that mark before something bad happens." Elena said to him. "We'll try to help you as best we can."

"Does he seem okay?" Naomi asked her friend.

"He seems normal." Elena answered. "Either this thought control is so total as to be indistinguishable or it hasn't been used yet."

"Do you think it was a good idea to keep your grandparents in the dark about this?" Kara asked Elena and Isabel.

"I don't want to freak them out over what could still be nothing." Elena replied. "Besides, Esteban was also there and he is the subject of this potential problem after all."

As day turned into afternoon the two teenage girls found themselves dozing off from the all-nighter despite their best efforts. Having the problem of getting rid of the mark was the only thing keeping Mateo awake. Isabel busied herself reading some of the history books.

"Hey," Isabel said as she looked up. That got the others attention and they looked to her. "Take a look at this." She said as she carried the book she as looking at over to Elena.

The crown princess took the book to look at it and read it silently as her friends waited. "It's a story from almost seventy six years ago when abuelo was a young king. A thief was causing trouble in Avalor and he set the guy up in a trap. Abuelo challenged him to a duel. If he won then the thief had to leave Avalor but if the thief won he would be welcome in Avalor to do as he wished. Abuelo won the duel and the thief was exiled." She summed it up.

"Go Francisco." Gabe noted with pride.

"Yeah, that's great. I guess sword fighting is hereditary in the Castillo line." Naomi agreed. "But what's the point?"

"Along with this story is a picture of the man that abuelo outsmarted so long go." Elena answered as she turned to the page. Even Isabel hadn't seen the picture before and she was as surprised as anyone at what they saw. The man looked almost exactly like Juan.

"Wow, so that dude is almost one hundred years old." Gabe said in shock.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "No, Gabe." She corrected with equal impatience and annoyance. "Juan is probably his great grandson or something along those lines." She shook her head. "Like anyone could naturally live for over a hundred years and look like that. Get real."

It suddenly made so much more sense to Elena, why Juan seemed to have knowledge of her family and why he seemed to have veiled disregard for them. And suddenly she knew. She sat up so quickly that the book fell from her lap, which Isabel quickly caught. "Dios Mio." She whispered.

"What's the matter Elena?" Gabe asked her now.

"We were all wrong." She said to them. She looked to Mateo. "Please tell me you have a way to get rid of that mark on Esteban." She requested.

Mateo held up a small vial. "I think if we pour this over the mark it should dissolve the ink and break the connection. Also, it shouldn't hurt Esteban at all." He answered.

Elena nodded. "Bueno." She looked to the others. "None of us are the targets. Abuelo is the target here. Juan is looking to get revenge for his ancestor's failure because if abuelo hadn't won then they would be here in Avalor right now doing who knows what."

"And if he uses Esteban to kill your grandfather with that thought marker thing that virtually nobody knows about, he gets rid of two members of the grand council and probably discredits your family." Naomi said.

"We have to stop him." Gabe said. "Now." Together they ran out of the library to find Francisco and Luisa before a mind controlled Esteban did. The first place to look was the dining room but they had no luck there. The princesses checked their grandparent's bedroom, which was also empty.

"Should we ask the guards to help us search?" Mateo asked.

"It would be faster." Naomi pointed out.

"We can't." Elena vetoed the idea immediately. "They don't understand the situation like we do and I don't want them to hurt Esteban in the process of making sure that he isn't forced to kill abuelo."

They came across one of the royal guards and when Gabe asked him where Francisco and Luisa were they were told the two of them had decided to take a walk in the gardens. Together they ran as quickly as they could toward the gardens.

The gardens were of course a rather big place with some of the bushes reaching up higher than all of them. "I wish we had the Jaquins here." Elena said and then looked to Kara. "Do you think you can fly above the bushes and try to find them?"

"I'm on it Princess Elena." Kara replied and took off. She wouldn't be able to cover as much ground which is what made it harder for her to do it. But they didn't have a choice.

"We have to try to narrow it down." Naomi said. "Think Elena, Isabel. Is there anything around the gardens they would gravitate to?"

"The gardenias." Isabel revealed after a moment. "Abuela liked those flowers a lot." She looked to Elena as if sharing a kind of private moment. "And mom did too." She recalled.

Elena did as well. Abuela had placed gardenias on down for her parents after she had stopped Shuriki and they could start to mourn. She forced the remorse back, right now they had to make sure they weren't going to add Francisco to that list. "Let's go then." The crown princess declared.

They had to follow the sister's to the area in the gardens that had the gardenias. They could make out Luisa and Francisco sitting on a bench and talking. For a moment it seemed that they might have gotten there on time. Then they saw Esteban come out from some of the bushes.

In Naomi's opinion Esteban had never exactly been a kind or soft looking person, but the look on his face that she was seeing now was one of pure hatred that she had never seen before, even when the topic of Shuriki came up. Though she had no way to name it, the look was very much like that of blood lust. Even as Isabel called out, "Abuelo, behind you!" the possessed chancellor already had drawn a sword.

Elena reached out immediately and took Gabe's sword from him and picked up as much speed as she could, intentionally letting her shoes slip off to get more speed. She used her free hand as leverage even as her grandparents turned in confusion to Esteban and leapt toward her cousin.

"What is going on here?" Francisco asked in confusion.

Esteban expertly brought the sword up and made to impale Francisco in the chest before Elena landed in between them. She raised her arm to parry the sword though she wasn't quite as quick as she had hoped and the edge just grazed the top of her hand before she did so.

"Elena, Esteban, what is the meaning of this?" Luisa now demanded.

"We're sorry abuela, abuelo." Isabel said. "We didn't want to tell you until we knew for sure but Esteban is under a spell. Something Juan or one of his men placed on him when he was held captive."

Esteban didn't seem to notice as he again maneuvered to try to get to Francisco and Elena again stood in his way. "Esteban, fight it." The crown princess said, making it sound somewhere between a plea and an order. "Fight Juan's control."

There seemed to be an opening and Esteban swung but this time Elena was prepared and parried the blow again, but she dare not strike at her cousin. She didn't want to hurt him.

"The only way I can get rid of that mark is to apply this directly to his skin." Mateo said as he showed the vial again.

"Then we're going to have to make that happen." Gabe decided and started to move behind Esteban. He figured that shouldn't be too hard since in his mind altered state he was focusing more on Francisco than them.

"You can't do that on your own." Naomi said with a roll of her eyes and then went to follow Gabe.

Esteban now seemed more aware of Elena, making Isabel wonder who was controlling her cousin and how well that control worked. But any details on how that control worked would have to wait. Right now they needed to help their cousin and their grandfather.

He lunged and Elena moved again to parry him but this time he riposted and knocked the sword from the crown princesses grasp. "I guess sword play really is in our blood." She commented nervously as she realized she was now unarmed.

Kara dive-bombed from the sky and started to flitter around Esteban. She may have hardly been a threat but she was sure enough of a distraction even to the mind controller that he tried to brush the little Chamster aside several times.

Gabe moved forward and grabbed a hold of Esteban's sword arm, twisting the wrist enough to force the older man to drop the sword. "Sorry Chancellor but it's for your own good." He said just in case Esteban was in there somewhere.

Naomi moved in and grabbed his other arm as hard as she could. "Mateo, I don't know how long I can hold him." She called out to their friend.

Elena moved in now and placed her hands on his wrists to help her friend's restrain him. "Now Mateo." The crown princess ordered even as he tried to fight the three teens.

Mateo moved in and pulled down the fabric over the shoulder that concealed the five sided mark, the first time any of them besides Kara had actually seen the black mark. Mateo uncapped the vial and poured the contents on his shoulder, where there was a light fizzling effect before it seemed to just fade away.

Esteban stopped struggling. Gabe and Naomi released his arms even as he otherwise fell though Elena kept a hold of him and brought him to the ground gently. Isabel, Francisco and Luisa came over to him and knelt beside him.

"What is going on?" Esteban asked as he looked at the confused faces around him. "One moment I was going to return the book I borrowed last night to the library and now I'm out here."

"Yes Elena." Francisco said a bit sternly. "I think it is time you explain what is going on nieta."

"No problem abuelo." Elena said as she hugged both her cousin and her grandfather. There in the garden Isabel explained the mark that Kara had seen on Esteban the night before and what they discovered it was. They explained what they thought the idea behind everything was before Isabel had uncovered the story between Francisco and Juan's ancestor.

"Ah yes." Francisco said. "I do remember it. One of my finer moments from my youth though apparently the idea that everything comes full circle holds very true in this instance." He looked to Elena. "It's why you must be weary of the decisions you make as leader, sometimes others will remember. And not fondly."

"But other times it will be." Esteban said and looked to his cousins and their friends. "Thank you. If I had succeeded in this mission, even if it had not been under my volition, I do not think that I could live with myself."

"You're welcome Esteban." Elena said sincerely as both she and Isabel hugged him.

"Argento could not." Luisa said softly. They looked at her. "The knight, that was forced to Queen Erika's father. He could not live what he was forced to do and…" She let the thought go though they all picked up on it. "She grew up with Argento, you see. They were good friends, several of us expected something more." It never occurred to them that Francisco and Luisa would know the people behind the story. "But in a matter of days she lost her best friend and her father. She did not have any siblings or other known family members. Her mother only lived for a few short years after the incident."

"That's horrible." Elena said softly. She couldn't imagine losing her family. She couldn't imagine losing Naomi and Gabe in a matter of days either. But for Erika her Gabe and her Naomi had been one in the same.

"What happened to the sorceress that helped her, Shayla?" Mateo asked. He thought someone like that should have had a good long career like his grandfather had.

"No one really knows what happened after she had left." Francisco answered.

"Then she has spent so much time effectively alone." Isabel said softly. Elena frowned too in understanding.

"I think we made the right decision then Princess Elena." Gabe said to her.

Elena reached up and took his hand. "I think we did too." She agreed. She looked at everyone else. Her grandfather Francisco, her grandmother Luisa, her cousin Esteban, her best friend Naomi, her other friend and royal sorcerer Mateo, and of course her little sister Isabel who had Kara with her. "I think we did too." She repeated.


	11. Waterfall Bonanza

Elena walked beside Isabel on a small platform just above the massive waterfall under their castle that lead to the ocean. "This is going to be quite a daunting task." Elena noted with amusement. "Constructing a huge water slide by yourself is sure going to be something."

"I'm not doing it by myself Elena." Isabel said with a laugh. "Abuelo already hired a crew to help with the construction." She held up the journal that her older sister had gotten her the day she had planned on being crowned queen. She could just see the inscription on it, _To my little sister for all of your big ideas, Love Elena._ She turned to the page that had the water slide schematics on it, it really took up two pages. "We're just following my blue prints."

"It's still a huge endeavor." Elena said. "All this for a friend's birthday." She stroked her sister's hair softly. "I can't wait to see what you do for my birthday." She teased.

"Well how about some ideas for that bridge for starters?" Isabel asked as she handed Elena a few pieces of paper, more blueprints. "Your first big project is coming up after all."

"Thanks Isa." Elena said, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "Go see how your crew is doing, I'll be down soon." Isabel smiled, nodded and ran off. The crown princess watched her go. She had to admit that her little sister's epic water slide was a great idea. Although it was being done for a friend of Isabel's something like that was hardly circumspect and almost everyone was eager for a turn, including Elena and her friends.

"Elena!" Her best friend Naomi Turner called out as she came to join her friend. "It looks like this idea of Isabel's is going to be big splash." She laughed a little. "I mean, no pun intended." She became a bit more serious then. "We've cleared out shipping movements for the rest of the afternoon for it so no one will get hurt."

"Smart thinking Naomi." Elena complimented her.

"Spend enough time with your father as harbormaster, you pick up some points." Naomi replied.

The two watched the construction efforts for a moment and then Naomi said, "It still seems kind of dangerous to me Elena. This is a pretty high waterfall and if something were to happen someone could be seriously hurt here."

"I know what you mean." Elena promised her. "But I trust Isabel's plans. If she says it's safe then it's safe."

"Her plans can be as good as gold." Naomi replied. "But she's not doing all the construction. If even of these people do something wrong then we've got a huge problem. I mean I know they're professionals but we all make mistakes. It's just in this case a mistake could be fatal."

"Mateo is putting in some magical safeguards just in case." Elena said. "There might not be any way to anticipate everything but we're doing the best that we can." She placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry so much."

"Well at least the weather looks to be good for it." Naomi commented. "Not that we have a lot of bad days in Avalor." She looked at Elena now. "So how is Esteban doing?"

"He's doing okay." Elena said. "I think he's been trying to figure out how many of his memories are real and how many are fake from the last day." He had been marked with a thought marker from someone in Juan's employ and tried to kill Francisco because of a rivalry between her grandfather and one of Juan's ancestors. "Abuela is doing the best she can to help him, with some memory tea that Mateo found a recipe for."

The two girls started up toward the castle, passing a couple of people helping with the construction. They could see Gabe coming out of the castle with a few of the guards but when he glanced up at the girls Elena gave him a friendly wave that he returned eagerly.

"Gabe says this idea of Isa's is also kind of a security headache." Elena said to Naomi now. "Ever since we found out we had two spies in the castle he's been even more amped up about that."

"I can't blame him." Naomi replied. "How do you know there aren't more spies in the castle, or in the city for that matter?"

"We can't be sure." Elena answered simply. "But without proof I won't pursue anyone. A witch hunt can do just as much damage if not more so to Avalor than an actual spy could." Naomi found she couldn't argue that logic.

She was about to point out that it was good thinking for a good leader and that she doubted Juan wouldn't be so careful in her position when one of the construction workers dropped some tools. A screwdriver rolled around just as the two girls were heading up and then the next thing Naomi knew she was falling off the edge and toward the water. She heard Elena call out, "Naomi!" followed by a loud splash.

Naomi barely heard Elena, "We have to find out who did that Gabe. We need to be able to give them a proper thank you."

"I know Elena." Gabe said. "We're asking around but no one apparently saw a thing."

"What happened?" Naomi asked in a harsh whisper. Immediately Elena was over there with a glass of water for her friend as Gabe helped her to sit up. She took a sip gratefully and then repeated, "What happened?"

"One of the workers accidently dropped some tools." Elena explained to her. "You took a huge tumble off the edge and down into the water. We went to look for you and we…"

"We feared the worst." Gabe filled in with a small frown of worry. Then he brightened a little. "But we found you on the beach. You were out of it but you were breathing. We figure someone rescued you but we don't know who yet."

"You two aren't the only ones who want to give my rescuer a proper thank you." Naomi said. She tried to get up but Elena stopped her.

"Doctor Martinez will be in to check on you, make sure you're okay for sure." The crown princess said to her. "Until he gets here stay here and rest."

"Alright, fine." Naomi said with a roll of her eyes as she laid back down.

The crown princess and the royal guard stepped outside and Elena leaned against the wall and let out a sigh. "I'm telling you the only thing scarier than that was when Isa was kidnapped by Carlito and taken to Juan because of that portal thing." She confided to Gabe.

"I understand." Gabe said as he placed a hand on Elena's shoulders. "But you can't hold yourself responsible. There was no way you could have known or prevented that."

"I know that." Elena replied as she placed one of her hands over his and patted it softly. "It just doesn't stop the rush of fear or the adrenaline. I am glad that you were here to help though Gabe. Thanks."

"Anytime princess." Gabe said. The two of them stood like that for a moment as if lost before they heard footsteps, presumably that of Doctor Martinez, and the two quickly separated, both of their cheeks slightly red and their gazes were now everywhere but at each other. "Uh, anyway, I uh, should see how the search is going."

"Very good." Elena said perhaps a bit more formally than she had ever been in their time together but it was quickly shaken off. "I need to go let Isa know that Naomi is okay, she was really concerned about that. Abuelo had to convince her to keep focused on the project and that I would let her know something as soon as possible."

"Go ahead." Gabe said to her. "I'll update Doctor Martinez before checking on the search effort."

"Okay, see you later." Elena said and hurried off a little faster than she normally would have. She suddenly had some nervous energy to burn. She made her way outside quickly and down toward the waterfall bellow the castle.

Isabel was showing her blueprint to one of the workers when she saw Elena coming toward her. "Elena, is Naomi okay?" She asked her older sister.

"She's just fine Isa." Elena said as she knelt down in front of her little sister. "Gabe and the royal guards are trying to figure out who came to her rescue now." At her sister's confused look the crown princess hastened to explain, "We just found on her on the beach, somewhere she couldn't have gotten to on her own. Someone had to have took her there but we don't know who yet."

"I'm just glad she's okay." Isabel said. "That she didn't get hurt over this project." She glanced out at the half constructed waterslide. "Maybe I should cancel this project and find something else to do."

"No way Isabel." Elena rebuffed. "It was an accident plain and simple. Naomi wouldn't want you stop this over one accident. We'll start making sure that the toolboxes are reinforced to prevent anything like that from happening again."

Isabel nodded a bit though she seemed a bit uncertain. "Abuela says the food is almost ready. The construction on the waterslide should be finished in two hours at most. I guess it's almost time to get ready for the party then." She said.

"We're all looking forward to it, including Naomi." Elena promised sincerely. "We'll see you there."

The couple of hours passed and the royal guards had had no luck finding anyone who knew who had rescued Naomi. It was strange that no one was coming forward on that. Because of the informal circumstances and the fact it was basically a giant pool party most everyone was out of uniform, wearing basically shirts and shorts. Gabe was not looking forward to telling Elena they had nothing to go on.

"I hope Princess Elena has some kind of idea because right now we have no idea who helped Naomi." The royal guard was saying to the royal sorcerer of Avalor.

Mateo shrugged. "Maybe it's me but I don't get it." He admitted with a small shrug of his shoulders. "So someone doesn't want to come forward and admit they saved Naomi. They might not want the credit and everything that goes with it. Not everyone wants that kind of attention after all."

For a moment he couldn't help but wonder if Mateo had been the one to save Naomi before remembering that he had been in the city at that time. "I suppose when all is said and done you're not wrong." Gabe relented. "But I just feel that someone who did something like that should get some kind of recognition."

He turned to the castle and felt his breath slip away for a moment. "Speaking of recognition." He said in a near whisper as he saw Elena and Isabel come out of the castle. Elena had her hair completely down for the first time since he had met her, no ponytail or anything. She wore a tank top though it had on strap on the right shoulder and a pair of red shorts made of the same material as the outfit she wore when she went to Santa Los island with Esteban. Isabel's outfit was similar except in blue and lacked a left shoulder strap instead of a right one, but Gabe barely noticed that one.

"So what's the word?" Elena asked as she approached Gabe and Mateo with Isabel going ahead of them to greet her own friends.

"Very pretty." Gabe murmured and then quickly shook his head to regain focus. "Pretty grim, I mean. It seems as if whoever rescued Naomi isn't going to come forward. Mateo suggests that maybe they don't want to be acknowledged for what they did."

"I guess it is possible." Elena agreed.

"So where is Naomi?" Mateo asked the crown princess.

"Getting one last check up." Elena answered. "Doctor Martinez says that the odds of anyone taking a fall from that height without any sort of preparation and surviving are pretty slim. He wanted to make sure she was okay again." She spread her arms a bit. "So, shall we go get something to eat, enjoy the party?"

"I'll have to catch up with you later." Mateo said. "I have some last minute things to attend to for the waterslide." He waved and walked off.

"Okay, guess it's just you and me." Elena said to Gabe energetically.

"I really should be providing security…" He started a bit nervously.

"We've got plenty of people for that." She replied dismissively. She reached out and took his hand, not noticing this time the blush on his cheek. "Let's have some fun and then get some cake and some punch." She half dragged him over to the waterslide.

Being the crown princess had its privileges and despite the fact Elena didn't necessarily like it she couldn't refuse as most of the people who were waiting gladly let her and Gabe go first. She didn't necessarily catch onto the fact that some were starting to wonder if she and Gabe were starting to become an item.

Elena went down the waterslide with Gabe right behind her. It started out with a rush downhill before curving. What Elena hadn't seen from the brief glimpse of the plans was that the first curve actually passed through the large waterfall, dousing both the crown princess and her royal guard. The next involved a loop through the waterfall that Elena was sure only worked because of some spell Mateo had to have placed over it.

"So far it seems as if Isabel has certainly outdone herself." Gabe yelled after the loop.

"I know, this is so cool." Elena replied.

There were even more twists and turns through the waterfall though as they descended it started going around the waterfall rather than through it. There was even a triple twirl around one of the smaller portions before a sudden drop off at the end, no more than about two feet before landing in the waters of Avalor.

"Okay, that was kind of cool." Gabe allowed even though he had been trying to maintain an air of formality as an on duty royal guard despite Elena all but insisted otherwise.

"That was really great." Elena agreed with a giggle of delight. "Come on, Isabel collaborated with Mateo to make one of the stone rise to the top with people on it." They started toward him. "They quite knew what to call it though. Let's check out the buffet."

It turned out be a bit more than that after Elena saw her abuela's tamales. The two got a plate and sat near the edge watching as the people of Avalor, especially the children, took turns with Isabel's waterslide. "I don't care what abuelo says, abuela still does a far better job with these then me." She said with a smile.

"Good thing you're the crown princess and not the crown chef." Gabe joked. It was kind of a weak joke but Elena laughed a little anyway.

"It's a good thing the skies are supposed to stay so clear and blue today." Elena reflected as he unwrapped her second tamale. "I would hate to shut this party down. Everyone is having so much fun. It's also the first celebration we've been able to have since ousting Shuriki."

Gabe lifted up his glass of punch. "I think everyone needed this." He agreed and then after a moment added, "I think we needed this."

Elena looked to him with a slight twinkle in her eyes. "We needed this?" She asked teasingly.

She was rewarded with a flush in his cheeks. "I…I mean we as in all of us…you, me…I mean Naomi, Mateo, and myself. And Isabel and your grandparents and Esteban too. All that stuff lately with Juan and his little band or trouble makers." He hastened to explain.

"Ah, I see." Elena said with a giggle. "Makes perfect sense." Her expression sobered now as she sighed a bit. "I don't know what to do about that Gabe." She confessed. "Avalor can't possibly stay peaceful forever as long as they're doing what they're doing. But I can't force them to settle down either."

"Have you asked the chancellor what others have said about this?" Gabe asked her.

"No." Elena responded simply. "But you're right. I should bring this up at the grand council meeting tomorrow. There are one hundred thirty eight kingdoms around here, including ours and Enchancia. That doesn't include towns and cities. Someone else must have had some kind of problems with them."

"You'll figure something out Elena. You always do." Gabe said to her with a smile.

Elena now felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment. "And when that happens I know you'll do everything you can to help me make it so." She replied a bit shyly.

Gabe had never really had a hard time with courage or speaking his mind but somehow with Elena it seemed harder than normal. He was just about to tell her how pretty he thought she looked when some of her hair blew into her face. For a moment he felt the urge to laugh before she nearly toppled over and he reached out to catch her by the arms.

"What is going on?" Elena wondered before looking up to see huge gray storm clouds moving in from out of nowhere. "No way. This weather isn't right."

Before Gabe could respond thunder rumbled loudly, followed by a blast of lightning. The two stood up even as others started to react. "Rally the guards and get everyone into shelter right now." Elena ordered Gabe. She turned to the water slide and saw Mateo and several others already doing the same thing with the people there.

She was proud for a moment to see Isabel helping out too. Then the stone beneath her gave way from a quickly forming crack and she saw her little sister taking the same dive that her best friend had earlier. "Isa!" She screamed in horror.

"Get on!" She heard and was very surprised but just as relieved to see Skylar coming toward her. She did as the Jaquin instructed and the two dove down toward Isabel before Gabe could say anything one way or another.

Skylar flew as fast as he could toward the falling princess but couldn't quite get the speed they needed. After realizing what was going to happen Elena didn't hesitate. She leapfrogged off of Skylar's back and free fell toward her sister, grabbing her and pulling her close. "Hold on tight Isa." She instructed.

"Elena, Isabel!" Skylar called out and tried to get closer but a huge gust of wind actually forced him back further away.

Elena held onto Isabel tightly and prepared to brace for the impact against the water. That was when she noticed it started to swirl around in a cone shape before leaping up and wrapping around them. The impact wasn't as hard as she expected it to be and she looked around. And thought she saw why.

She saw a beautiful girl in the water, struggling to hold the shape of the cone and lower it. She then realized that below the waist was a fish tail. "A mermaid." Elena said softly. "There was a mermaid here."

"She doesn't look well." Isabel noted. "I hope it isn't because of us."

The crown princess saw the mermaid girl waver a bit and the water's shape started to go a moment. "Come on Isa." Elena said and slipped off the water cone, followed by Isabel. They made their way to her and it seemed as if she wanted to flee but lost consciousness.

"Elena, we can take her there." Isabel said to her sister as she pointed to a small grotto beside in the caves. The crown princess nodded and leaned down to bring the mermaid to safety only to realize that her tail was heavier than it looked.

"Elena!" Naomi yelled as she was running toward her with their two friends behind them.

"Gabe, Naomi, help me!" Elena exclaimed. "We need to get her into the grotto. I think she was the one who saved you earlier Naomi, just like she just did for Isabel and I." They didn't hesitate but a moment before moving into the ocean with Elena and together the three of them got her into the grotto, with Mateo and Isabel.

Mateo used his magic to heat up some the rocks so they could warm off while they let the storm pass. At least that was the plan. But it seemed like an hour had passed and the storm did not abate, nor did the mystery mermaid stir.

Then they heard someone yell out, "Princess Elena!" It was Esteban. They could just make him out with a dozen guards as they searched for their missing royalty. "Princess Isabel!"

"We're over here!" Isabel called out. "We need a stretcher!"

Esteban hurried over to the, body posture conveying worry. Until he saw that both princesses were fine. "What is going on?" He asked.

"We need a stretcher for her." Elena said to her cousin. "She fell unconscious after she rescued Isabel and I. She had to have done the same thing for Naomi earlier." She explained to him.

Esteban let out a weary sigh but instructed four of the guards to return to the castle for a stretcher. He then turned back to see that Elena had set the mermaid girls head in her lap as Isabel held her hand. They were both clearly worried; Gabe placed his hands on Elena's shoulders while Naomi stroked Isabel's back softly, also worried for their rescuer.

In a few minutes the guards returned with the stretcher and lifted the mermaid girl onto it. Then they took her to castle. "We're going to have Doctor Martinez look at her." Mateo said. "But we need to place her somewhere else because she has to stay hydrated."

"I know just the place." Elena said. She lead them to a small private pool area that rarely got any use since things had not quite recovered enough in Avalor for that.

"Princess Elena, you must come with us." Esteban said to her. "The grand council needs to start assessing the damage done."

"Go ahead, I'll stay with her." Isabel said to Elena. Then she looked down. "I'm sorry for all of this trouble Elena."

Elena knelt down in front of her sister. "You didn't cause any trouble. The storm did." She assured her and hugged her softly. "And this wasn't supposed to happen; we all saw it was supposed to be a clear day today."

"I'll look into it while you're doing your damage assessment." Mateo said to Elena. The crown princess nodded her thanks.

She then looked to Gabe. "Stay with Isabel please." She requested and Gabe nodded. Things had suddenly seemed to turn too dire for him to focus on how the crown princess looked to him now. "And I'm sure Kara is on her way too."

Kara did show up and was lugging Isabel's journal with her, which the young princess appreciated. The doctor declared she was physically fit, at least as far as he could tell since he had not worked with mermaids and that she just needed to rest and recover her energy. It seemed like hours passed and as Isabel was working on water slide diagram to make sure she hadn't made any mistakes they heard the water splashing a little. She looked up to see that the mermaid girl was moving. She set her journal aside.

"Where am I? What's going on?" She asked and then noticed Isabel and Kara. "What?"

"It's okay." Isabel said reassuringly. "We brought you out of the storm so that you could recover in peace. You saved me and my sister, and I think our friend earlier. My name is Isabel Flores, a princess of Avalor."

"Sonya." The mermaid girl replied softly. "I…I need help…I…" She seemed to lose her train of thought a moment. "I don't feel so well."

"Kara, tell Gabe to let everyone know our guest is awake." Isabel requested of her friend. "And that she's asked for help."


	12. Dreadful Voyage

The small pool room, at least relatively speaking for a room in the castle of Avalor, was not exactly an ideal place for a grand council meeting. But it was the only place in the castle where they could hear out their special guest. The mermaid Sonya floated in the pool as she let the grand council primarily Esteban, Francisco and Luisa settle in. The two girls she recognized as having saved where standing and Elena in fact was pacing a little. Beside the blonde were Isabel and Kara. Just outside the door where two young men.

"First off I would like to thank you for saving my granddaughters Sonya." Francisco said to her. "And Naomi as well. Your help is very much appreciated."

"You're welcome." Sonya replied, wrapping her one of her arms around her midsection and trying to find a way to get comfortable.

"So what brings you to Avalor Sonya?" Elena asked her. "My sister was saying that you need help. What can we do for you?"

Sonya let out a little sigh, surprising them all with how human the sound was. Sometimes with other life that weren't entirely human you never knew what sound you would get. "My home of Merroway Cove is under attack. Most of us have been taken hostage, few of us escaped." She revealed to them all.

"I've never heard of Merroway Cove." Mateo noted.

"Really there is no reason you should have." Esteban reminded Mateo somewhat haughtily before adding somewhat sheepishly, "But then again I haven't heard of it either."

"It is a real place." Luisa said. "But it is not publically known. It is mostly the heads of the kingdoms that know about it. Even Shuriki apparently didn't know it existed." She looked to Elena. "You would have learned about it in time, but I know right now you were more worried about Avalor."

Elena nodded; she didn't want to worry about what was too late to change. Besides unofficially she did know about Merroway Cove because she remembered Princess Sofia's visits to that same place on the Floating Palace when she had been trapped in the amulet, which had also allowed the young princess to become a mermaid. "Who invaded your kingdom?" She asked their guest.

"It's not my kingdom." Sonya corrected. "Queen Emmaline is ruler of Merroway Cove. But she along with her eldest daughter Princess Cora were captured. Her youngest daughter Princess Oona has disappeared. As for the invader, I've never heard of them, they called themselves envoys of the Neptune Kingdom."

"Hmm, never heard of them either." Elena said pointedly to her grandparents with a bit of a smile.

"We've never heard of this Neptune Kingdom either Elena." Francisco replied gravely. That brought the crown princess up short. She honestly wouldn't have been surprised if her grandparents knew everything and yet they just admitted that there was something they didn't know.

"It is truly a tragedy." Esteban agreed. "But what are we supposed to do about it?"

Sonya hesitated. "In truth I don't know. But I can't just stand by and let my people fall to those creatures that invaded us. And you shouldn't either." She said.

"Quite demanding." Esteban noted dryly.

"What did they invade you for?" Isabel asked her curiously.

"It's a long story." Sonya said. "For the longest time we had a powerful object, a comb with immense hydrokinetic ability to control all of the seas. But recently we found something else; Cora named it the Jewel of the Oceans that is just as powerful. They showed up not long afterwards, trying to find it." She frowned a little. "I overheard the leader of the invaders saying they needed to balance things out after they lost some sort of clam during a faux negotiation of some sort."

"A clam?" Gabe couldn't help but question skeptically. "They want a powerful jewel to counter a powerful clam?"

"Hey, your guess is just as good as any of ours." Sonya replied with a shrug.

"Do they have this jewel now?" Naomi asked the mermaid girl now.

Sonya nodded. "No. But they may have gotten a hold of either Princess Oona or the comb of Merroway Cove if she lost it. That would be how your party got ruined." She replied. Elena understood that one too. Sofia's first visit to Merroway Cove had resulted in a sea monster that she suspected had been the royal sorcerer Cedric trying to acquire that item for his own purposes. "They must have been experimenting with it."

"How do you know they don't have the jewel?" Mateo asked her now.

"Because," Sonya answered as she showed them her right wrist. On it was a bracelet and in the center was an aqua gem. "Queen Emmaline asked me to look after it when the invasion started. I'm one of the guards of Merroway castle."

"She's got the same job as you." Naomi teased Gabe.

"I hope you're better at it than I am." Sonya said remorsefully. "My kingdom is in ruins, my queen and one of the princesses are hostages with most of the people, and the other princess is…I just don't know." She looked down and Isabel could see her fighting back tears.

Silence blanketed the room for a minute as if everyone was processing what she had told them. Isabel looked from their guest to her sister. "Elena?" She inquired softly.

The crown princess was quite for another few minutes and then looked to her grand council. "I will not let Merroway Cove suffer from this Neptune Kingdom the way that Avalor suffered at the hands of Shuriki for forty one years." She declared. "I don't know how we're supposed to help an underwater kingdom yet, but we have to find a way."

"I'm with Elena on this." Naomi said. "No one should suffer that way."

Out of all of the grand council Esteban was the only one who really understood what being under Shuriki's reign was like. Yes, Naomi had some experience but she was only a teenager. Esteban had grown up during that harsh reign. Rather it was surprise to anyone or not he said, "I agree with the crown princess. We must lend whatever aid we can."

"I agree as well." Luisa said.

Francisco nodded. "Then it is unanimous." He declared. "We must decide how we can go about helping Sonya and the people of Merroway Cove."

"How many invaders are there?" Gabe now asked Sonya, apparently his Merroway Cove counterpart.

"Assuming they haven't called in for reinforcements, and they shouldn't have had to," Sonya started, sounding somewhat upset and even a little angry about it, "There are only a dozen of them plus the man who led the invasion, who called himself the Magistrate." She looked to them now. "Without magical means we mermaids have a really hard time surviving out of water. But the Neptunians as I've called them are amphibious. They can survive out of the water."

"Then I suggest we ready a ship and take it to Merroway Cove. We can use that Jewel of the Ocean that you have to lure them to our turf and so that we may defeat them and force them to leave your kingdom." Esteban proposed.

"I'll lead the team myself." Gabe volunteered.

"And I might be able to provide some kind of magical assistance too. You never know what we could find around there." Mateo added.

"Great idea." Elena said. "Except one thing. I'm going with you."

"That is not a good idea crown princess. This is a combat situation and one that I might add for once does not directly affect our family. There is no reason to be coming along." The chancellor protested.

"There may not be a good reason, but I'm coming along anyway." Elena countered. "I can't just stay back and hope that everything works itself out if me being there could change the outcome in anyway."

"Well if that's the case then I'm going too." Naomi said. "I can't let my best friend do something stupid by herself." She looked to Esteban. "Besides, harbormaster's daughter. I'm thinking I might be able to lend a hand somewhere."

Francisco sighed. "Oh, Elena." He mused. But he found he wasn't sure he could really argue with her anyway. To an extent she had a point. As unlikely as it sounded perhaps his granddaughter could find a diplomatic solution, something that the chancellor didn't seem too inclined to pursue. "You must be careful."

"If we're going to successfully lure them on your ship then I'll have to be with you." Sonya said. "On the ship."

"But won't that be uncomfortable for you?" Kara now asked the mermaid girl. "If we could have had this meeting outdoors I know that would have been preferable for you." As if to prove her point thunder shook the palace a bit, also verifying the odd weather that had ruined Isabel's party.

Gabe was already sure he knew what Sonya would say if she were really a royal guard. Sure enough she shrugged. "It doesn't matter how I feel. What matters is giving them the bait they need to give us the chance we need to turn the tide for my people."

"So you won't be traveling in the ocean then." Elena relented. "But we can still find a way to make it more comfortable for you." She ran her hands through her hair a moment as she thought. "Is there a spell that could be used Mateo? One that could be used on the ship to allow her more freedom?" She asked.

Mateo thought a moment then nodded. "My grandfather had a spell that we can use. It will replace the mass of the ship with ocean water. To anyone else on the ship they'll walk on the water but Sonya can swim right through it." He answered. "I can exclude a section of the ship that can be reserved for the crew."

"How long will it take to get to this Merroway Cove?" Esteban questioned.

"A few hours." Sonya said. "It won't be too long."

"Elena, I want to come with you too." Isabel stated.

"Isa." Elena sighed a bit. She had no idea the same reluctance she had matched the reluctance that her grandfather had just exhibited with her mere moments ago. "This really isn't the best time to be…" She didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"I can keep Sonya company during the voyage." Isabel said. "And who knows if I can help. Everyone needed me to shut down that shadow portal." Everyone knew the young princess had a point there.

"If we let Mateo do that spell, we don't entirely know what kind of effect it will have on the ship." Gabe reluctantly pointed out to Elena. "If some kind of improvising needs to happen who better than Isabel?"

Elena knew he had a point. "Alright Isa, you can come." She said to her little sister. She looked to Mateo. "Get the ship ready with the spell and then see what you can find out about the area surrounding Merroway Cove, maybe we can use something there." She looked to Gabe and Esteban. "Ready the guards; we have no idea what we're going to be up against."

The three of them left the room to get the ship ready for the journey. "I'll get some arrangement to get Sonya to the ship." Naomi said to Elena and then left as well.

Elena looked to her grandparents. "I don't feel like I'm wrong about this…but you think I am, don't you?" She asked.

"Elena, you are quickly turning into one of the most unconventional rulers that Avalor has ever had." Francisco stated simply. "That is not always a good thing, but you defeated Shuriki. You figured out how to help the Noblin's and our people, you made an alliance with another kingdom through your own actions with Isabel, you helped uncover spies working against us, and you've been able to stay one step ahead of Juan and his plans." He reminded her. "To dismiss your methods out of hand would be a great disservice to you and those you lead."

"Thanks." Elena said with a small smile. She wasn't entirely sure it wasn't just an attempt to avoid answering the question but decided he had a good point. "Will you two be coming with us?" She now asked.

"Adventure is for the young." Luisa stated simply with a small laugh. "And while we may not be ready for the grave just yet, we are anything but young. Besides, someone must stay here to take care of Avalor while you are out saving Merroway Cove."

Esteban chose a bigger boat that would allow his men to have some sort of comfort even as it would allow Sonya her own freedom, at least as much as she could since it was basically a giant tank. Still he understood what they were trying to do in order to make it as easy as possible to stop the invaders.

"If only we could do something about the weather." Esteban noted. "It will not be easy to travel in this disaster."

"I know what you mean." Mateo agreed. "But there's not much we can do about that. Weather effecting spells are few and far between and I don't know them at all."

Mateo cast his spell and it was with some shock that the boat filled with water, the wood all but disappearing from the deck to be replaced with something that seemed as transparent as glass. With Naomi, Kara and Isabel beside her Sonya was brought to the boat, and immediately the surface disappeared and Sonya dove right in. "This is so neat." She conceded. "Possibly the next best thing to the ocean."

Elena and Gabe came aboard after that. "Wow." Elena said softly as she saw the results of the spell. "This looks so cool." She held in her hand her scepter, the one she held the day of the coronation. She still wondered what it meant that it had glowed in her hands. It wasn't doing so now.

"We are ready to take off when you are crown princess." Esteban announced to her as he took the wheel. He did enjoy sailing the ocean but so rarely got to do so for pleasure; it was usually for some quest or another. "Or at least as ready as we will ever be." He amended.

"Then let's make it so." Elena replied. "Set a course for Merroway Cove." Elena had been slightly impressed originally with her cousin's sailing skills when they had gone to the island of Santa Los as a distraction for his birthday party but this was a whole new level that greatly impressed the crown princess.

"Is there anything else you could tell us that would be helpful?" Gabe asked the mermaid girl.

Sonya frowned. "I'm afraid not. Anything that has happened since I left to find help I wouldn't know. For all I know my people could be…" She let the thought trail off.

"They're not Sonya." Elena said. "I promise." It was one that they all knew technically they could not keep but it was a nice thought.

As they grew closer to where they expected Merroway Cove to be Gabe was sent to arm the guards and prepare them for the fight they expected to come. Within five minutes they were ready and waiting though were currently concealed since they didn't want to show all of their cards in one hand.

"Isabel, go inside the ship." Elena now said to her little sister. "You'll be safer there."

Isabel hesitated only a moment before relenting. She already knew that in a fight there wasn't much she could do to help out. She and Kara started inside. Elena noticed that Sonya swam with her as if keeping her protected until she was safe. Elena appreciated that.

"Perhaps you should go inside to as well Princess Elena." Esteban suggested.

"I can handle myself in a fight." Elena replied simply. As if proving that point Gabe approached her with a spare sheathed sword for her. "Besides, maybe we can avoid the fight if somehow I can talk some sense into their magistrate." She strapped the sword around her waist and held the scepter.

"I appreciate that sentiment." Sonya said as she swam back. It amazed Elena to see the glass surface all but dissolve around Sonya's body only to reform behind her when she was past the area. "But I don't think you can talk sense into them Princess Elena."

"You may be right, but I have to try." Elena responded and then added, "By the way, speaking of appreciating a sentiment, thank you for keeping Isabel safe." Sonya smiled her understanding.

The boat rocked and everyone tried to ignore it since it had been doing that all trip. Then Naomi, who was out right now because she wanted to present a united front with Elena and Esteban as the three present members of the grand council of Avalor, let out a gasp as a big green skinned creature leapt onto the ship.

Peaking outside Kara murmured, "It looks like a gill man."

"A what?" Isabel asked, never having heard of that creature since it didn't exist in Avalor.

"Wow, that one big monster." Gabe said softly. The look on Sonya's face clearly showed her agreement with that.

"Gabe, don't call him a monster." Elena chided half-heartedly. In truth she wasn't sure she could disagree with her royal guard's assessment. It had been proven with Charoca that one couldn't assume that a life form that looked so different from a human could automatically be called a monster but she wasn't sure that same logic could apply here.

The magistrate seemed amused at what he was seeing. "Humans and mermaids." He growled with false amusement. "Now this is a familiar sight."

"Familiar?" Mateo echoed in confusion. Elena shared that sentiment. She recalled from her time trapped in Sofia's amulet that for the longest time mermaid's had a huge distrust of humans until the young princess of Enchancia had helped to change that.

His eyes then fell on Sonya. "Ah, one of our rogue mermaids." He said gleefully. He looked to Esteban. "Have you come to return her?"

Elena stepped forward. "I am Crown Princess Elena of Avalor. Sonya has come to us for assistance in resolving this incident where you have attacked Merroway Cove." She informed him. "I am hoping for a peaceful solution to this."

One look from the Magistrate told them all what he thought about their leader being a teenage girl. "The only way you can resolve this peacefully is to give us the Jewel of the Ocean so that we may exact revenge on our enemies." He told her almost dismissively. He then looked to Sonya. "Yes, I know now that you have the jewel we're looking for." He revealed. "As for Merroway Cove as you call it, it is our base of operations now."

"I don't like the sound of that." Gabe noted.

"You should not." Esteban replied. "Calling something a base of operations implies a military campaign. Which in turn implies they have plans beyond what they have already done, expansion undoubtfully among them." He didn't point out that not long before Elena had defeated Shuriki the evil sorceress had started making expansion plans of her own.

"The Jewel of the Ocean does not belong to you." Sonya stated simply. "It belongs to Queen Emmaline and she has already refused to hand over such power to you."

Based on what she had heard Elena wasn't sure she could sanction giving the jewel over to them even if it were hers to give. "It's not mine to give Magistrate." Elena agreed. "I'm more than willing to help you figure out something else though."

"There is nothing else." The Magistrate said with a shake of his head. "If your mermaid pet will not give me what I want then we have nothing more to discuss." With that he got ready to pounce and both Esteban and Gabe stood in front of Elena as if to protect her.

But when he jumped he did not jump at anyone, he instead dove into the water. At first it confused them all as it didn't make any sense for him to just retreat like that.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Naomi noted dryly. Even with Sonya, Gabe and Esteban there were only another half dozen visible guards. It should appear to even ground for the Magistrate and the army they knew about.

"And too easy." Gabe added uncertainly.

Then one of the guards let out a comment of, "What is that?" They all turned to see a large tentacle coming out of the water. It reminded Elena of an octopus tentacle except that it was much larger than any she had ever seen.

"Naughtikus." Sonya said in fright. "How did…"

From their place indoor Kara gasped, "No, the Kraken. It's awake…"

Isabel looked to the frightened little Chamster in shock. "Isn't that just a myth?" She asked.

Naomi could see other tentacles just below the surface. Elena looked to Mateo "Is there any spell that can help us here?" She asked him.

He just shook his head. "I don't know of any spell that could contain something that big." He answered grimly.

"We must take evasive action." Esteban ordered the man who he had left at the wheel.

"Yeah, that will work." Naomi commented. "That thing is huge."

Even as the helmsman tried his best to maneuver the ship away the tentacle came striking down at the ship, nearly smashing it into two with one blow. Already being the water Sonya slipped away almost immediately.

Naomi grabbed the banister of the ship in order to try to delay tumbling into the cold ocean water. There was no sign of Gabe and Elena had to take a moment to force her worry for him down.

Esteban was at the wheel now but he knew it didn't matter what they did now.

"Elena!" Isabel shouted even as she poked her head from behind the door she was hiding behind. She held Kara in her arms tightly.

"Isabel!" Elena exclaimed and she started over to her sister. The ship was splitting in between them and the crown princess made the jump between the two pieces. She almost didn't make it between the wide gap, and only grabbing onto a piece of wood stopped her from plunging into the water.

"I've got you." Mateo said as he grabbed Naomi's wrists and started to help her up. But a huge wave from the descending tentacle swept up and knocked both royal sorcerer and the young blonde off the boat as well.

Elena climbed back onto the other half of the ship and ran over to Isabel, throwing her arms and picking her up in her arms. "I'll protect you Isa." She said. It was kind of a hollow promise since there was nothing to be done at sea. She then looked up to see the tentacle of the kraken swirling around and striking through the ship's sides, completely breaking down the ship. With nowhere else to go but down the two sister's fell into the dark waters with a splash. The last thing Elena felt was Isabel clinging to her. The last thing she saw was the blackness of the ocean where she expected somewhere below lurked the Neptunians and the Kraken.


	13. Struggle for Merroway Cove Part 1

Elena woke up to find herself staring at the gray skies, which was not a pleasant sight. Then she sat up abruptly, her hands hitting a blanket. She looked around and saw Isabel lying beside her, seemingly still unconscious and Kara was lying beside her.

Further on she saw Mateo, Naomi, Gabe, Esteban and about half the other guards lying there as well. It seemed as if she had been the first to awaken. "Where are we?" She wondered to herself. "And I think I'm missing half my contingent, plus Sonya. Where did they go?"

The door opened and she saw a man come in, she assumed he was a doctor. Beside him was the last person she expected but a very welcome sight considering she would not be here without that girl. "Hello Elena." Princess Sofia said happily. "I'm glad that you're awake." She was dressed in pink, something she had adapted since the amulet had turned pink after Sofia had freed Elena.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked. "You didn't come out here by yourself did you?" Despite her heart and courage the young princess of Enchancia was about the same age as her little sister Isabel.

Sofia shook her head. "Of course not. My dad is on the bridge but we'll bring him down so that you can talk to him. You can tell us how it is that we came to rescue you from the ocean." She said. Elena noticed one of the Enchancia guards in fact doing just that.

As they spoke Naomi and Gabe were getting up somewhat groggily. She impulsively ran over and threw one of her arms around Naomi while she threw the other around Naomi. "I'm so glad that you two are okay." She said happily. She remembered seeing her blonde friend falling off the boat with Mateo. She looked to Gabe. "What happened to you?"

Gabe wasn't sure how to respond to the hug as he hadn't expected it but kind of liked it. "Oh, uh, see the thing is when the kraken split the ship in half I lost my footing and took a tumble into the water." He explained sheepishly.

"You were attacked by the Kraken?" They heard the kin of Enchancia Roland say in shock.

"What's a Kraken?" Sofia asked her dad curiously.

"An ancient sea creature." He explained to his step-daughter. "It was put into a deep slumber long ago."

"He's out of it now." Naomi noted simply.

"I bet Oona didn't even know about that." Sofia said softly. She looked to Elena. "My friend Oona came to Enchancia to ask us to help her people. She assumed she was the only who escaped until we found you guys. Your friend Sonya did her best to stop you from drowning and the two of them are floating by us now."

"How is that?" Gabe asked.

Elena understood, one of the many things she had picked up from being trapped in the amulet that the young princess wore. "We're on the floating palace." The crown princess realized.

"Well a slightly modified version of it anyway." Roland corrected her. "Knowing we were trying to deal with an invading force our royal wizard Cedric weaved a few enchantments on the floating palace to act as protection."

"I see." Elena replied somewhat neutrally. Unlike Sofia, who had never realized it, Elena had pieced things together enough to realize that the sorcerer was somewhat evil and had wanted to steal the amulet, and unknowingly her, at every opportunity available. Only the fact that Sofia's influence seemed to have a positive effect on him stopped her from telling them what she knew.

"Is there any way I can examine these enchantments? See if maybe I can reinforce them?" They heard Mateo ask. Both girls rushed over and hugged him in relief and then Gabe patted his shoulder happily. "Glad to see you all too." He said.

Roland looked to Elena and asked softly, "You let your little sister come with you on this dangerous mission?"

"You let your daughter come along." Elena replied simply. "Besides, it seemed like a good idea since she has kind of a bond with Sonya. And she was a really big help in the last couple of problems we came across."

Roland nodded in understanding. "I wasn't too fond of bringing Sofia or James here either, but Sofia is the one that the mermaid princess Oona really trusts and James insisted on coming along too." He said. Elena remembered that James was Sofia's step-brother. She also noticed that her step-sister Amber was not mentioned and assumed that she had naturally chosen not to face the danger.

"The leader of the invading force, who calls himself the Magistrate, somehow awakened the Kraken." Elena said now.

"Two of the Neptunian guards almost caught Oona on her way to us." Sofia explained. "During the chase she lost her magical comb. I guess somehow they used it to alter the weather and awaken the Kraken, though she says that should have been impossible."

"Maybe they found another way to do it." Mateo said. "After all, Sonya told us that no one has ever heard of the Neptune Kingdom before."

"Oona said the same thing." Roland agreed. "And furthermore, I had never heard of it either." He went over to a table and picked up something before turning to Elena. "By the way, I believe this is yours." He said to the crown princess.

"Yes, thank you." Elena said as she took it though she wasn't entirely certain what to do with it right at the moment.

"Elena." Isabel called as she sat up abruptly. In a heartbeat the crown princess was by her younger sister's side, stroking her back softly.

"It's okay Isa." Elena said. "We're safe." Isabel looked around to see where they were and smiled happily at Sofia. She knew she owed the princess so much for freeing Elena, and by extension freeing the kingdom of Avalor.

"I certainly hope that you had a better plan that we did King Roland." Esteban now said as he rubbed the back of his head lightly and with a pointed look at Elena, who chose to ignore the jab, especially since he had a good point, they hadn't really had a better plan than an ambush.

"Well the truth is that we only have some ideas right now." Roland admitted a bit sheepishly. "Come on; let's step outside so that we can include Oona and your friend in this discussion. I imagine we'll need them to help us come with a proper solution." Together they headed out to the deck of the ship.

"I've never seen you before." Sofia said to Kara.

"My name is Kara, I'm a Chamster." She introduced herself.

"She's my friend." Isabel added. "She's been staying with us since the last place she was around where kind of mean and wanted her to leave."

"That's not very nice." Sofia agreed. Then she did a small double take. "Wait, you can understand her?" She wasn't used to anyone but herself being able to talk to animals because of the power of her amulet. Except for Oona and the mermaid's abilities to talk to sea animals.

Isabel nodded. "Yeah of course. Just like the Jaquins that usually hang around the castle. Elena talks to them frequently too." She replied, oblivious to Sofia's surprised reaction. In the end though the Enchancia princess just shrugged it off.

They made it onto the deck where it had started to rain, though in the interval the castle steward and friend of the family Baileywick had helped set up a shelter for them all for them to talk, but close enough that they could see both Oona and Sonya at the edge.

"Sonya!" Isabel exclaimed happily and ran over to the edge to greet their friend. Elena was right behind her with a broad smile. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Hey the water's my home. I was in a better place than you guys were." Sonya reminded her with a small laugh as she reached up to take Isabel's hand reassuringly. "I had to do what I could to keep all of you safe but I think the Neptunian's picked up some of the guards."

"Um, humans can't breathe in water the way mermaids can." Gabe pointed out worriedly.

"No need to worry about that." Oona said to him. "They've got them isolated on a small boat that I'm pretty sure is surrounded by the Kraken to prevent them from escaping. But in the meantime they're still safe and as a bonus we know where the Kraken is."

"One of the reasons I agreed to let Sofia come here is because Cedric suspects the amulet is part of the key to freeing Merroway Cove." Roland said to Elena. "He claims it has remarkable powers, something my mother used to say as well."

"I see." Elena said. Again she had to some doubts about Cedric but could speak from firsthand experience that the amulet had power. "So what's our first step then?"

"The first step is to get you guys to breathe underwater." Oona said.

"Um, how?" Naomi asked.

Oona had not had to reveal it to Sofia because the amulet allowed her to change into a mermaid and there had not been a need for her family to come into the water to be around the mermaids. But to really stop the Magistrate they might have to take the fight under the water. "The Jewel of the Ocean isn't the only mystery in the water. We have a plant down there whose leaves will allow a person to breathe underwater." She explained to them all.

"Oh, that's so cool." Gabe said. "Let's get it."

"Not so fast." Elena said to him. "How do we get a hold of it?"

"It's deep in the water." Oona said. "I can take Sonya to get it." She looked to Sofia. "Maybe you could help me with something before we take off? Meet me on the other side?" She asked.

"Okay." Sofia replied. She could read in between the lines. Oona needed her to come too but no one knew she could use the amulet to transform into a mermaid.

Except one person. Elena knelt down to Sofia. "Good luck getting those leaves. We're probably going to need them." She said in an almost conspiratorial whisper. When Sofia looked at her in surprise she added, "I spent forty years in that amulet, and a few years of that with you. I know a lot of the things you know."

"Oh." Sofia said. She smiled. "That's kind of neat. I'd love to talk to you about what your thoughts on the last few years sometime." She then ran off to meet Oona. She found the two mermaids and set her feet in the water, letting the amulet transform her into a mermaid.

"You look different." Oona noted as Sofia slipped into the water. "Why is that?"

"We need to get those leaves." Sofia said. "Lead the way Oona, I'll explain on the way." The mermaid princess nodded and the three dove into the water. On the way Sofia explained to her friend that the amulet had held Elena in it for a long time, including the two times they had visited Merroway Cove until she had freed the Avalorian princess and she reclaimed her kingdom from the sorceress Shuriki.

"I knew there was something more with that witch than we were seeing." Oona noted somewhat vehemently. She knew how to hold a grudge when need be, something that Sofia did not. She looked to Sonya. "We're almost there."

Both girls gasped in shock as one of the Neptunian guards emerged from the sea weed. He launched himself at Oona and Sofia pulled her back. "Give me the princess, once we have all of the ruling body of Merroway Cove nothing will stop us." He growled.

"I won't let that happen." Sonya declared as she slammed her tail into his chest hard, tangling him in the seaweed as a result. "Quick, go!" She told the two princesses.

"What about Sonya?" Sofia asked as Oona started to do as their guard had asked.

"There's nothing we can do Sofia." Oona stated simply. Extraordinary they might be but the two of them were still children. "But if we get those leaves to Elena and the others maybe they can." Sofia couldn't argue that logic and followed her to a large green plant that Sofia swore had a slight glow around it. Oona grabbed five leaves and then started quickly toward the surface with Sofia behind her until they were close to the floating palace where Sofia had to slip away to become human again.

As soon as Oona rose to the surface Elena and Isabel were there. "Where is Sonya?" Isabel asked worriedly.

"Is she okay?" Elena added with concern. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask about Sofia but knew she would have to take a side route in order to return to being a human in secret since no one aside from the crown princess knew she could turn into a mermaid.

"One of the Neptunian guards tried to ambush us." Oona said as she handed the leaves to Elena. "Sonya tried to hold him off so I could get the leaves but I don't know what's going on now. We have to go back to her."

"Let me grab my sword." Gabe said.

"Underwater?" Naomi questioned. "That's not going to go out to well."

"We don't have time for that." Elena said as she took a leaf and then handed the rest to Naomi. "What do I do with this?" She asked as she flexed her hand around the scepter she carried.

"Just place it under your tongue; it's all you have to do." Oona said. Elena did as the mermaid princess instructed and then as Oona descended into the water Elena dived in after her. Naomi tried to call after her to remind her she couldn't fight in the water any better than Gabe but it was too late.

Elena was surprised to experience breathing underwater. Really thanks to the leaf it was like breathing normally, almost like a thin translucent barrier had been placed over her body that allowed the oxygen to enter the barrier while keeping out the water. It was even more amazing to be able to say, "Hang on Sonya, you rescued Isa and I, and now it's time to return the favor." But the shock of talking underwater was pushed to side for immediate concerns.

The Neptunian guard pulled free of the seaweed to see that Sonya had stayed behind to make sure he didn't have a chance of pursuing the two princesses. He swam at her and she barely dodged the underwater missile. He lashed out and struck her across the left side of her body hard and she landed in the sand.

He charged toward her but she scooped up some sand and tossed it around him, blinding him. She slammed her tail into his face and he growled in anger before grabbing her by the neck and slamming her down on the ground hard. "I think it's time I show you what we do to mermaids in my world. You can spread the horror stories among the rest of your pathetic kind." He growled.

"I think we'd all be much happier without that." He heard Elena declare. As he turned, more in amusement than anything else, his face came into contact with the end of the Scepter of Light. He fell into the seaweed, again getting tangled up. "Come on Sonya, Oona and Sofia got what they needed, now let's get you back."

"Okay." Sonya agreed as she briefly touched her own wrist, glad the jewel had not been knocked off. "Let's go, and thank you Princess Elena." The two met Oona and swam toward the surface.

By that time Sofia had returned to her human form and was waiting with Isabel, Kara, Roland, Gabe, Naomi, Mateo, and Esteban. When the three of them surfaced Isabel cheered, "You did it Elena!" And when her older sister got on the boat she hugged her.

"Now that we have these," Esteban said with a dubious look at the leaves that Naomi now held despite the fact he had seen firsthand that they worked after seeing Elena dive into the water and not resurface for minutes at a time. "We must now devise a plan that will stop all of this madness."

"How did Cedric think the amulet will stop the Neptunians and the Kraken?" Elena asked Roland and Sofia. Again her doubt was barely held in check since she had not developed a very high opinion of him over the few years she had been trapped in the amulet.

"It can't." Mateo said. "At least not alone." From the shelter he held up something he had packed with them just in case; the Maruvian Codex. "But with your scepter and the Jewel of the Oceans it can."

"I don't understand." Naomi said. "Isn't that just a scepter, I mean despite the glowy thing it did at Elena's coronation?"

"According to information in the codex, both the amulet and the scepter are actually ancient artifacts from the ancient Maru civilization that vanished a long time ago." Mateo explained. Elena knew that eventually Avalor would be founded over the buried ruins of that civilization. "But some other objects are listed as originating in Maru as well." He looked to Oona and Sonya. "The Jewel of the Ocean is listed as one of those artifacts."

"But how did the Neptunians know about all of this?" Oona asked.

"All anyone knows about the civilization is that they were here and then gone. No one knows what happened." Mateo said. "Maybe somehow they found out about it."

"Your book can't be the only place that that information can be found." Sofia agreed. "All it takes one other copy or something and they would have the information. They might even know more."

"Too bad we're not in a position to ask them about it." Roland noted.

"I think if Princess Sofia combines her amulet with Princess Elena's scepter and the Jewel of the Oceans, together the three artifacts should be able to force them back to where they came, and hopefully put that Kraken to sleep." Mateo said. "We're going to have to keep them distracted so the girls can do that though, because they will have to do so at the center of Merroway Cove."

"Glad we have those leaves then." Naomi noted. Elena privately agreed. Sofia might be able to turn into a mermaid with her amulet but without the leaves from that rare plant the crown princess could not breathe underwater.

"We only have half our forces though after the Magistrate took the others hostage." Gabe pointed out. Elena was actually pretty grateful none of her family and friends were part of the captive group and suspected she had Sonya to thank for that as well.

"None sense." Roland said. "I didn't come out here with only Cedric's plan to stop this. I brought some of my own people as well. We can easily distract the Neptunian's." He frowned a bit. "I must confess I don't like the idea of Sofia going down there unprotected though."

Elena was again privately glad they weren't out here on Cedric's plan alone. "She won't be alone King Roland. I'll be there to keep her safe. I'll protect her just like I would Isabel." She vowed.

"That's pretty safe." Naomi vouched helpfully. "And I can come with too."

"Count me in as well." Gabe said.

Elena shook her head. "No Gabe. The best way you can help me is help our people and their people to make sure that as many of the Neptunian's as possible are distracted up here." She said to him earnestly. "Besides, if I can't be here to protect Isabel than I know that you will." Gabe nodded in understanding even though he didn't exactly like it.

"Where do you want me?" Mateo asked Elena.

"Up here with everyone else. You're the only magic they have." Elena answered. She was already sure that the mermaid girls would have to come with them. They were the only ones who fully knew Merroway Cove.

"You got it Princess." Mateo replied.

"So," Oona asked as she looked at her fellow mermaid and their human friends. "When do we get started?"


	14. Struggle for Merroway Cove Part 2

Sonya waited patiently for Elena and Sofia. Oona waited a little less patiently but wanted to give them time, especially the crown princess of Avalor. They were going to rescue her sister Cora among everyone else after all but if something really went south then Isabel might be seeing her older sister for the last time. She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"These two men are going to take Isabel and Kara to the bridge where James is." Roland said to Elena. "They will keep her safe."

"As long as the floating palace doesn't get crushed too." Gabe remarked quietly, thinking of their ship that the Kraken had destroyed. Luckily the two sisters' didn't hear him but Naomi did and elbowed him in the side to stop that train of thought.

"They'll keep you safe until I come back." Elena promised as she leaned down in front of Isabel and placed her hands gently on her little sister's shoulders.

"But what if you don't come back?" Isabel couldn't help but ask softly as she placed a hand over Elena's.

"I will come back." Elena vowed. "I already told you that I'm not losing you again and that hasn't changed. No matter what happens, no matter what is going on around us, I will come back for you and stand by you." She kissed her on the forehead softly and then hugged her tightly before releasing her. "Go on now, get to safety." She stood up and watched the guards take Isabel and Kara to the bridge.

"I hope you have not given a promise that you cannot keep." Esteban commented to Elena softly. "Not that I doubt you crown princess but this might be even more dangerous than overthrowing Shuriki was."

"But I'm not alone cousin." Elena replied. "I have Sofia, Sonya and Oona with me. And all of you will be up here as well. Together, we can accomplish anything." She looked to Gabe. "Is everyone ready?"

Gabe nodded. "Ready and waiting your majesty. We'll keep you safe that you can free Merroway Cove." He answered. Mateo stood beside him, ready to add whatever magical asset he could.

Elena stepped up next to Naomi and accepted the leaf from the mystical plant that allowed humans to breathe underwater. Sofia held one too but did not need it as soon enough she would transform into a mermaid thanks to the powers of the amulet.

"Are you ready?" Elena asked Naomi.

Her blonde friend shook her head. "Honestly, not really. But let's do it." She replied. Together the two girls placed the leaf in their mouths, glad that it kind of taste minty as opposed to anything else and then they slid into the water.

"Good luck." Gabe said to the girls.

"You too." Elena replied. "We're only going for a swim. You guys are the ones who will be in actual fight."

"She's got a point." Mateo replied and laughed a bit. "Is it too late to come with you?" He joked.

The five girls dove into the water, leaving the King of Enchancia, the royal guard of Avalor and royal sorcerer of Avalor to face the approaching storm. In fact Gabe could swear he could see some of the Neptunian's approaching them now. He just hoped they missed the girls on their way to the floating palace.

"Get ready men." Gabe said to his own as well as the guards that had come from Enchancia. Technically that might have been Roland's job as king but he willingly deferred that to the younger man. "They're almost here and we have to make sure they don't go after the princesses."

And the first of the Neptunian's jumped onto the ship, ready for battle.

Naomi wished she had the time to enjoy the sights of being underwater like this. Living so close to the docks she had learned to swim at an early age, but she hadn't really dived in that time. Even then, to dive normally would require a large and clunky kind of suit to allow long term breathing and protection from the pressure. One simple leaf did the trick here and it was elating.

But right now there was too much going on here to enjoy this unique perspective. Even as she saw a school of fish swim by and the gently swaying of some seaweeds on a rock, the tension was high as they followed Oona and Sonya to the center of Merroway Cove.

It had surprised her to see Sofia go from a human girl to a mermaid and she had asked about it. She hadn't gotten the whole story, she had just been told that the same amulet that held Elena suspended in time for forty years also allowed her to undergo the temporary transformation. The blonde wasn't sure she wanted to know anymore beyond that right now.

"We're passing under them right now." Sonya noted quietly as she glanced up to see a dozen of the green scaly Neptunian's heading toward the floating palace at that moment. "I hate the fact that we're not up there."

"We're not up there but we're the real force behind freeing our people." Oona reminded Sonya. "We can't do this without them."

"How exactly is this supposed to work again?" Naomi asked. Elena gave an uncertain shrug.

"The way I have it figured, once we reach the center of town I'll hold the amulet in my hands." Sofia stated. "Meanwhile Elena should hold her scepter up and Sonya should raise her wrist as high as she could. And we hope that together whatever power that Mister Cedric and Mateo say should be released actually works."

Elena had to hold herself from scoffing at the young Enchancia princess addressing Cedric with the title of mister. It wasn't that she hadn't done that many, many times before but Elena knew some things that would shock her family if she revealed them. Only his improvement of attitude had stopped her from doing just that but she didn't trust him. She did also repress a giggle at remembering that for a while Sofia had called him "Ceedric" instead of Cedric.

"Think this mystery power will put that Kraken back to sleep?" Naomi wondered. She didn't see it lurking around right now, which said something since clearly it was almost as tall as the ocean was deep.

"It better." Oona noted. "That thing is a danger even without the Neptunian's around." She seemed to pale a little. "It was said that the Kraken needed to drain the life out of others in order to feed itself."

"Is that a rumor or truth?" Elena asked.

"I wish I knew." Oona answered. "Though the fact that we don't see anything lying around drained would say maybe it's not true." She frowned a bit. "Unless somehow they're using the comb to magically sustain it. That might explain why the Kraken is even listening to the Magistrate guy."

"We're coming upon the heart of Merroway Cove." Sonya cut in. "And bad news." The girls followed the mermaid girl's line of sight to see two Neptunian guards. "They're waiting for us now."

"I think the three of us can take them." Elena said to Sonya and Naomi. She wasn't going to have Sofia and Oona fight, they were still kids.

"Wait Elena." Sofia said. "I think I have a better idea."

"So I guess we both have the dubious luck of having a sister out there doing something really brave but kind of stupid too." James noted a bit uncertainly as he had the wheel of the floating palace for what that was worth.

From a chair near the wheel Isabel nodded. "Yep." She agreed almost as uncertainly. She sighed a bit. "I guess I'm a bit luckier since Elena is older, she can take care of herself in these kinds of situations." She relented. "Sofia is about my age."

"I guess that's true." James said. "But Sofia is smart. She'll make sure they all come back just fine."

Isabel half wanted to counter that Elena was smart too. And she was but Isabel suspected that it was important not to really pursue that line of thought. "And Sofia is far less impulsive than Elena." Isabel added reluctantly. "It's like she'll leap off a cliff and then make sure there are no handholds that could have been used." She commented fondly. It might have been true but it was all the more reason that Isabel loved her older sister.

They could hear the fighting outside as their own people clashed with the Neptunian guards. Before coming to the bridge Isabel had seen the Magistrate on the deck. He had been standing around, but the young princess was sure he was simply waiting for the right time to strike. "I just hope Esteban, Mateo, and Gabe will be alright." She said. "They might have the bigger fight on their hands."

"Yeah." James echoed softly as he thought of his father out there as well. He dreaded the idea that somehow he would return to Enchancia with his father and sister dead, that he would have to tell his mother and his sister Amber that they were gone. "I hope everyone will be alright too."

"Now that's a great idea." Naomi relented as she saw Sofia come back with four bottleneck dolphins. "How did she convince them to do that?"

"No one around here likes that the Neptunian's are around." Oona said. "But trying to mount an effective fight is a different matter entirely." She and Sonya had both had to go to the surface world in order to find help for Merroway Cove. "But talking to life down here is all part of being a mermaid."

In truth Elena knew Sofia could have done that without being a mermaid because of the power of the amulet she wore. At first the crown princess had wondered if that was why she could understand her Jaquin friends but that idea passed when she saw her friends could talk to them too. As for why she could see Zuzo…well that was another mystery entirely.

"Ready guys?" Sofia asked.

Although Naomi and Elena couldn't understand it they both said, "We're ready."

"Just follow their lead." Sofia said to Elena and Sonya. Both older girls nodded and with that the bottleneck dolphins shot out and torpedoed right into the two guards. They both turned their fury on the dolphins only for Sonya to slap one of them in the head with her tail while Elena slammed the back of her scepter into the others head. Both fell unconscious.

"Good job." Sofia said, smiling at Sonya and Elena and patting the dolphins on the back.

"Take your positions." Oona said as she pointed to a center piece in the middle of the area. "And let's finish this."

Elena settled gracefully on her feet and raised her scepter high. "Let this work, por favor." She said softly. She was still amazed how easily she could raise the scepter in the water, like she was moving normally despite the water pressure. That was something she had experienced too when she has used the scepter to hit the Neptunian guard that had threatened Sonya.

Sonya floated beside her and raised her wrist up high. "Let's save Merroway Cove." She said.

Sofia floated just above them and took off her amulet though she kept a firm grip on it with both of her hands. "Please let this work." She whispered.

Naomi and Oona waited with baited breath for a moment for anything; a burst of light, some kind of sound despite the fact it shouldn't be able to travel underwater even though the leaves allowed the crown princess and her friend to breathe. Anything…but what they got was the exact opposite of that in the form of a whole lot of nothing. "So what's supposed to happen?" Naomi asked.

"Oh no." Sofia sighed softly. "It didn't work. It looks like Mister Cedric was wrong." She looked to her two mermaid friends and her two Avalorian friends. "What do we do now?" She asked worriedly.

The Magistrate watched the guards fight bravely. They seemed to be winning as well. And it pissed him off. He hadn't seen the fight that had cost him the Neptune Kingdom's prize but word was that had been a humiliating defeat as well. "I will not let this happen again." He said to himself and lashed out, slapping aside four of the human fighters aside with ease.

"Ah Gabe." Mateo warned. "The Magistrate is making his move."

"Swell." Gabe commented as he prepared to fight the large green scaled fish freak.

The Magistrate brushed by a few more guards. Roland was already drawing a sword to try to stop their adversary but Gabe made it over first. The scaly creature threw a massive arm at him but the royal guard dodged it, proving why he was Elena's guard at such a young age.

"Be careful Nunez." Esteban called out to him as he fought two of the Neptunian invaders. "The princess would never forgive herself if you got killed here."

"I've got it Chancellor." Gabe promised. He rolled to the left to avoid a massive fist that was aimed at his head. He then thrust his sword, which got caught in the meat of his opponents arm. It didn't seem to do too much to him. In fact he moved with lightning speed considering his size and seized Gabe's arm and then twisted. The snap could be heard by all, as could Gabe's gasp of pain.

The muffled noise from the Magistrate's assault could be heard from the bridge too. Kara perked her ears up. "Whatever that was sounded painful." She told her friend.

Isabel sat up. "I can't just sit here. I don't know what I can do but I have to try to help out." She said softly to her Chamster friend though James overheard it too. The guards were barely paying attention to the two little royals, too distracted as they were by the prospect the battle might just make their way to them after all.

"Wait." James said. A half impatient Isabel looked over to the Enchancia prince but his follow up was, "You might get lost getting there, and you don't know the floating palace like I do. I'll come with you." She had to admit that was true and she nodded in agreement. Together the two of them slipped out of the bridge and toward the fight.

"We've come so close." Naomi said. "We can't give up now. What else can we do?"

"I don't know." Oona sighed softly. She was afraid they had come all this way for nothing.

Elena glanced around. Then inspiration struck her. "Of course, why didn't we see this before?" She asked rhetorically. She looked to Sonya. "I think I know what we're missing. I'm a princess of Avalor; Sofia is a princess of Enchancia. For this to work we need the princess of Merroway Cove." She stated.

Sonya didn't have to think about it too much. In a way it made perfect sense. She slipped the Jewel of the Oceans off of her wrist and swam over to Oona, placing it on the mermaid princess's wrist. "Go over and to Elena and Sofia and let's give it a shot." She said to her. "For your family.

Oona nodded and swam over to Elena and Sofia. "Let's try this again." She said. Again Elena raised her staff as high as she could.

Sofia clutched her amulet tightly as she raised her arms up as high as she could. "Please." She whispered again. "Let this work. For all of us."

Oona took a deep breath and though of her mother Emmaline and her sister Cora. She thought of her friends. And she raised her right wrist, which now held the Jewel of the Oceans high and said, "By whatever powers that be, please grant us the ability to set my people free." Naomi wasn't sure if it was a plea or a demand.

For a moment nothing happened and Naomi felt she was about to lose it. They were so close and yet unable to save Merroway Cove, and if they were right the world. Then all three mystical items began to glow a moment before the glow shot out and started to travel up the waters. As quick as they could the five girls followed it. Midway up it stopped and started to expand.

Then Sofia gasped. "Oh no." She said. "We have a really big problem coming our way." They followed the Enchancia princess's line of sight to see the Kraken heading their way.

"Is it me or does it look hungry?" Naomi asked nervously.

Looking entirely pleased with himself the Magistrate lifted Gabe up. "That was rewarding. That was for all of those princesses who ruined my last plans, and for their little brats." He growled to a confused and half out of it Gabe before tossing him aside.

"Nunez." Esteban gaped and ran toward him. Roland was doing the same thing and they both stopped in front of him and raised their swords as the Magistrate glared at them and started toward them. "Stay back." The chancellor warned.

"Maybe we should to Avalor first." The Magistrate said. "Show your people that Shuriki's reign is nothing compared to what we can do." He looked to Roland. "Or perhaps Enchancia."

A door burst open and James and Isabel saw the situation. "Gabe, Esetaban!" Isabel yelled as James yelled, "Dad!"

Then they noticed the huge tentacles emerging from the ocean and Isabel whispered fearfully, "The Kraken is back." This was followed moments later by the glowing of the ocean but the young princess had no real explanation for it, just one feeling of intuition. "Elena."

The white glow of the ocean, and the portal beneath it, started to shift colors; red, blue, yellow, black, two colors of pink with one being darker like a rose color, green, purple, white, orange, aqua, gray, gold, silver, a lighter white that Sofia thought might have been crystal.

"That's impossible." The Magistrate protested for reasons that no there could really be sure about. Maybe it was that they seemed to be on the verge of defeat again or maybe it was something more, no one could be sure. "This can't be."

It seemed as if a strong pull of gravity now lifted the Neptunian's, including the Magistrate, off the deck and started to draw them to that portal in the water. The two mermaids, Sofia, and the two teen girls had to drift down a bit further to avoid the chance of being grabbed.

Kara leapt off of Isabel's shoulders and spread her wings and dove toward the Magistrate. "You have something that doesn't belong to you and it's time to take it back home." She stated and then grasped onto the magical comb that was lodged into a pocket on the side of the scaly green creature's waist. He tried to stop her but she was too small and too fast and easily glided back to the young princess.

"That's so pretty." Sofia whispered as she stared at the portal.

"Isa would love to see that." Elena said softly, not knowing that she had come up to the deck. Not knowing that Gabe had just had his arm broken.

"What about the hungry energy draining Kraken?" Naomi asked.

The portal was not done yet. With the Neptunian's gone the portal gathered up, changing into a color shifting ball of light and then shot out at the Kraken. It struck it in the chest, being absorbed into the body before the thing disappeared.

"What happened to it?" Sofia asked as she placed the amulet around her neck.

"It's been returned to its chambers, deep in the ocean." Oona answered. "And with any luck placed back into its eternal slumber."

"Come on then." Elena said as she looked to Oona and her friend Sonya. "Let's go free your people." The girls nodded enthusiastically and the mermaid princess led the way.

They swam to what Elena figured had to be the castle of Merroway Cove. She looked to Sofia who simply shrugged since she hadn't been there herself either. Soon though they found locked rooms where the mermaids were being held. The last door opened freed Emmaline and Cora.

"Mom! Cora!" Oona gasped and ran to hug her mother. It made Elena miss Isabel and look forward to returning to the floating palace to see her again. And it made her miss her mother terribly but there was nothing in the world that would take care of that one.

"I can't wait to see mom and Amber again." Sofia said softly. Elena understood. Her opinion about Amber was nowhere near Cedric's but she thought Sofia's sister had a lot to learn about being a princess, let alone a ruler.

Emmaline looked to Sonya. "Thank you Sonya for all that you did. You proved your bravery today." She looked to Sofia. "And thank you for what you did Princess Sofia." She looked startled to see the two human girls.

"They helped us mom." Oona said. "They helped protect Sonya and then brought her back to Merroway Cove to save us all. We couldn't have done it without them, especially Princess Elena and her scepter."

"I can vouch for them too Queen Emmaline." Sofia said now. "I freed Princess Elena and she in turn saved her kingdom from an evil sorceress's reign of terror. They're from Avalor."

Emmaline nodded in comprehension. "I see. Well, any friends of my daughter and Princess Sofia are welcome here in Merroway Cove." She stated.

Elena bowed just a bit, as did Naomi. "Thank you your majesty. And this is my friend and member of the Grand Council Naomi Turner." She introduced.

"Your majesty." Naomi echoed.

"You must have the leaves from Lorien." Emmaline surmised and then elaborated. "The mystical plant that allows people to breathe underwater. We've never tested how long that lasts. I suggest you all return to your ship."

"The Floating Palace." Sofia said. "My dad brought it here when Oona asked for help, though it was decided mom should stay behind just in case something went wrong."

"A good idea." Emmaline agreed. "Still, my daughters and I shall come with you so that I may thank both of your peoples for your assistance in rescuing mine." The girls headed off toward the surface.

The first thing Elena noticed when she surfaced was Isabel. Then she saw Gabe being tended to by Mateo. "Gabe!" She gasped and ran over to him, leaning beside him even as one arm circled her little sister gratefully. Isabel leaned into the hug as Naomi came up behind the sisters. "What happened?" She asked.

"That Magistrate guy broke my arm." Gabe answered as he flinched just a bit in pain. "No big deal. King Roland's doctor is on his way to tend to it." In all the excitement no one noticed Sofia turn back into a human girl.

"King Roland." Emmaline said as she rose with her daughters. "Thank you so much for what you did for me my people." She looked to the Avalorian group. "And again to all of you as well."

"You are quite welcome your majesty." Both Roland and Esteban said.

"I think this belongs to you Princess Oona." Kara said as she returned the comb that she had taken off of the Magistrate just before the Neptunian's had presumably been taken back to their own world.

"Thank you Kara." Oona said as she took it from the little Chamster and placed it back in her hair before she pet her on the head.

"I wish you could help us rebuild, but I know that isn't possible." Emmaline said. "But you have given us what we need; the time to rebuild."

"If there is anything you need that we can provide, just let us know." Elena said as she patted Gabe's hand softly. Both sisters then got up as the doctor came to take care of Gabe and approached the water. "And you are all welcome to come to Avalor at any time." Both sisters leaned down to embrace Sonya, who wrapped one of arms around each of the sisters. "Especially you Sonya."

"I'll miss you both." Sonya said to them. "Take care Elena, Isabel."

"You take care too Oona." Sofia said as she leaned down and hugged her mermaid friend. "We'll be back someday."

"I know you will." Oona said after they had finished hugging. "I know you will."

"So uh, how are we getting home?" One of the guards asked.

"We'll take them home, won't we dad?" James asked Roland.

"Of course we will." Roland agreed. "Right after we rescue the rest of their men from where they're being held."

"Great." Sofia said enthusiastically as she hugged Elena and Isabel herself now. "It'll all be alright, you'll see."

"I'm sure it will be." Elena said as she looked to Gabe being to by the doctor. "I'm sure it will be."

The Floating Palace started onto their next mission.


	15. A Simple Meeting

It had been several days since Sofia, Roland and the Floating Palace had dropped Elena and her crew off in Avalor and life was slowly returning to normal. The most lasting effect so far of their adventure, aside from the obvious calming of the weather as a result of liberating Merroway Cove, was the arm that Gabe has broken during his confrontation with the Magistrate.

"Let me get that for you." Elena said as she opened up the door to the grand council meeting room, someplace where the royal guard usually hung around during the meetings because he was almost always guarding the crown princess.

"It's okay, I could have gotten it princess." Gabe said, trying to repress his annoyance. He knew that Elena meant well but it was just a broken arm as far as he was concerned. It wasn't like a broken leg or broken ribs. And he had had all of those at one point in his life, between the cruelty of Shuriki's reign and the recklessness of youth. Not that he and Elena were all that old to start with.

"I really wish you had taken my advice and taken some time off to recuperate." Elena said a bit fretfully as she headed toward the grand council table before doing an about face and moving a chair to over to Gabe, and then placing her hands on his shoulder to have him sit down. "Other people can do your job for just a little while after all."

"It's just a broken arm Elena." Gabe replied a bit exasperatedly. "It's not going to stand in my way." He none the less let the crown princess have him take a seat.

Elena sighed. "I guess. I just feel kind of bad about it. It's kind of my fault that you got your arm broken." She commented as she sat on the edge of the table across from them. "If you hadn't been with me then that wouldn't have happened."

"Like I would let you go on your own." Gabe reminded her simply. "And you know you needed me around."

"You're right, I did need you around. I still do." Elena confessed softly. "Everything just seems to…to flow better when you're around to help me make things happen." She rose to her feet. "I still feel bad about what happened though. If I had been there then maybe…"

"Then you, Sofia and Oona wouldn't have been able to drive the Neptunian's back and put that Kraken thing back where it belongs." Gabe reminded her. "Look Elena this," He raised his bound broken arm from his chest just slightly, "Is all part of the service. It's no big deal."

They hadn't noticed their friend Naomi Turner enter during their conversation until she finally said, "Wow Gabe. That is so right. And actually pretty mature of you." She walked over and stood next to her two friends. "Truth is I can't think of too many boys who would have any problems with a beautiful girl fawning over them."

"Like you'd let me get away with that even if I wanted to." Gabe teased Naomi with a laugh.

"You got me there." Naomi admitted and the three friends shared another laugh. "Seriously Gabe, I'm impressed that you're being so mature about it." She said as she rubbed his shoulder softly.

"Yeah, I have to admit you're right." Elena agreed.

Esteban, Luisa and Francisco came in now. All three of them took a moment to ask how Gabe was recovering ,which was a bit of a surprise when it came to Esteban but Elena was privately pleased about it.

"Normally a decision such as this must pass through the grand council," Francisco said. "But I suspect that it will not be overruled when I say that each member of the defense team will be receiving a commendation for their actions." He looked to Naomi. "Including you Naomi, you will receive a special one, the first one for a civilian."

"That is so neat, thank you." Naomi said with a curtsy.

"Congratulations you two." Elena said to her two friends. "I know you both earned it."

"A special word will be given to you and Isabel as well, for your actions during the emergency as well." Luisa added. "Both of you performed bravely. Worthy of true princesses." Luisa approached Elena and took her hand. "Your parents would be very proud of you mi nieta."

"Gracias, abuela." Elena said softly as she thought about her parents. She looked to her grandfather. "Gracias, abuelo. Thank you both so much."

"Yes, very well deserved indeed." Esteban said. He was referring to more than just himself. He had been there and had known what the adventure had been like. "But perhaps we should move onto current business, yes?"

"Esteban is quite correct." Francisco agreed as the five members of the grand council moved to take their seats. Gabe moved as if too stand but Elena turned to him and pointed her pointer finger down as if to tell him to stay and with a half sarcastic salute the royal guard did as the crown princess indicated.

Naomi giggled a bit as their grandparents smiled. Esteban pointedly ignored the banter between his cousin and the royal guard. "Now we have guests showing up this afternoon." He announced. The girls looked surprised to hear this. "I know, this was not entirely planned out. You must understand that life did move on while we were out saving Merroway Cove."

"Fair enough." Elena conceded. "So who's showing up?" Her lips quirked in a smile. "And will you be doing any cultural dances for them?" Now Naomi laughed as well as she remembered the chancellor's attempts to impress their first guests.

Esteban let out a murmur of annoyance before moving on. "No, there will be nothing so formal." He replied. "They simply wish to stop by and see the new Avalor on their way back to Shalour Kingdom. The last time they passed by was during the height of Shuriki's reign. They had only recently heard of her defeat at your hands, Princess Elena."

"Excuse me, but are they safe?" Gabe intervened. It was not something he normally did during council meetings but this seemed important to him. "I mean we had at least two spies close to us within very recent time. How do we know Juan's influence hasn't spread to other kingdoms?" It was a valid concern as that spy had been able to kidnap Isabel from the castle and later on set Esteban up to nearly very assassinate her grandfather.

"We don't." Elena answered simply. "But we can't turn people away from Avalor based on unproven suspicion." She had to grant though that her royal guard and friend had a point. "After the meeting you and Esteban can figure out what kind of appropriate security precautions should be taken to maximize our safety." He seemed mildly satisfied with that.

"They will only be here for a few hours Lieutenant Nunez." Esteban said simply. "Long enough to greet the royal family and take a brief tour of Avalor to see what has changed."

"I'll be sure to let my dad know they're coming after this meeting." Naomi said. "I'm sure the docks will be a good place to tour. And he was giddy after the compliments he received from King Roland."

"After the meeting I'll let Isabel know what's going on too. She is part of the royal family after all." Elena voiced.

"Of course." Esteban said a bit dismissively. Isabel was so young that he never quite got why his cousin insisted on keeping her in the loop as often as she did but wasn't going to argue with the crown princess over it. Elena either didn't notice his tone or chose to ignore it.

"If they will be staying for lunch I shall work with the chefs to prepare some tamales." Luisa suggested. "Give them an idea of our cuisine."

"I think we can make that happen." Elena said before Esteban could respond. "The best way to get to know someone is over the dinner table. Or lunch in this case." She had actually wished that Sofia could have stayed for a while but understood wanting to get home to her family. She looked to Naomi. "In fact, why don't you invite your dad too?" She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Naomi said with a smile. She loved Luisa's tamales.

"Anything else?" Elena asked as she looked around the table. No one reacted and Elena hit the gavel against the table, making Esteban wince a bit. "Then we'll meet at the front of the castle in two hours, dismissed."

Elena went over to Gabe. "I don't want you being on duty for this. Get someone to take your place." She ordered.

"Princess I'm not just going to stay on the side and…" Gabe started.

"You won't be." Elena said. "On this occasion you're a war hero, a guest of honor, and will be treated as such." Gabe looked kind of surprised but didn't argue it. "Go be fitted for appropriate attire and meet us later." She looked to Naomi. "Oh, and make sure Mateo knows too. As our royal sorcerer he should be there too."

"Sure thing." Naomi said with a smile on her face at the exchange between her two friends.

Elena found Isabel in a small workshop she had up, working on putting together a motor for one of her latest inventions. She saw a grease smudge on her little sister's face and her hair was all mussed up. Kara was lounging by the window. Elena laughed a little, "Quite the neat little princess aren't you?" She teased.

Isabel looked up and gave her a mock dirty look. "That's not very nice." She teased back. She sat up and reached for a cloth to wipe her hands. "Is the meeting over already?" She asked.

"It is." Elena said as she handed the cloth to Isabel. "It turns out we have guests from Shalour kingdom coming by on their way home. We're doing a bit of an impromptu thing, and you're invited so get cleaned up and look like a proper princess." She said and Isabel threw the cloth at her with a laugh, which the crown princess barely dodged. "Kara, you can come too." She added.

"Neat." Kara said.

"Okay Elena. I'll get cleaned up." Isabel said. "Front of the castle?" She asked.

"Two hours." Elena answered and kissed her on the forehead. "It'll be okay Isa. Just a simple meet and greet." She then left.

Isabel sighed a bit and Kara looked to her. "What's wrong Isabel? Don't you want to go?" She asked.

"I do." Isabel answered. "It's just…sometimes I don't know why Elena includes me. It's like she's the only one who remembers that I'm supposed to be a princess too and she's like the one person who shouldn't have to think that way. She has enough on her plate."

Kara stretched her limbs and wings as she thought. "I could tell you that it's because she loves you. And that wouldn't be a lie." The little Chamster stated simply. "But I care about you too much not to be honest here. What if something happened to Elena?"

Isabel shuddered. "That would be horrible. It would devastate me." She answered automatically but then her quick mind caught onto Kara's point. "And if something happens to her, I'm next in line for crown princess."

"She wants you as prepared as possible, in case the worst happens. The way she thinks she's prepared from watching your dad." Kara confirmed. She had been so young that watching her dad rule hadn't occurred to her as it had to Elena. Kara flew over to Isabel. "Don't worry so much about it, she has you, me, and all of her friends. She isn't going down anytime soon. Just remember as crown princess Elena has to at least consider the possibility."

Isabel reached up and pet Kara on the head gently. "Thanks Kara." She said softly. "You're right. Now, let's go get cleaned up."

Time passed very quickly and soon the group found themselves waiting for their guest's arrival. Gabe seemed uncomfortable, not just because of his broken arm but because rather than his usual blue uniform he was in a black tuxedo. Elena thought he looked very handsome but found it hard to tell him that. She reached over to straighten the bow he wore. "I guess it's hard to tie a bowtie with only one hand." Elena teased him.

"Not that I think he could have done that well with two hands." Naomi teased him. She wore the same pink dress she had worn the night of Mateo's coronation as royal sorcerer before it had been crashed by the malvalgo Fiero.

"You did fine." Elena promised her friend. She looked to Mateo who wore the wizard robes that his grandfather had once wore, to Naomi and then to Isabel who wore a light blue dress. Beside her was Kara who looked like she had been bathed and combed herself. "You all do."

"Quite bonita indeed." Luisa said to her granddaughters and Naomi. She looked to Gabe. "And you clean up very well yourself Lieutenant." Despite his position in this instance as an honored guest he still wore the appropriate stripes to show his ranking.

One of the guards announced the approach of a chariot and a couple minutes after that said chariot stopped in front of them. The door opened and out came a man about Esteban's age. "Chancellor Esteban, it is good to see you again." He said. "You are one of the few things of Avalor that was decent."

"Thank you Counselor Sanchez." Esteban said with a small bow. His eyes briefly looked to Elena and then added, "I assure you though that Avalor has changed for the better since Shuriki was ousted by the true heiress to Avalor." Elena hid her smile though she appreciated the compliment. "This is crown princess Elena Castillo-Flores."

"A pleasure crown princess." Sanchez said as he bowed to her and Elena curtsied slightly.

"The pleasure is mine Counselor." Elena said. "Allow me to introduce Naomi Turner, a member of my grand council. These are my grandparents and two other members of my grand council, Francisco and Luisa. Chancellor Esteban is my last grand council member." She placed her hands on Isabel's shoulders. "This is my younger sister Isabel and her friend Kara." She indicated the two guys. "Our royal sorcerer Mateo de Alma and my royal guard Gabriel Nunez."

Sanchez laughed. "I can't say I have such a large contingent." He joked. "None the less may I introduce Proconsul Siral." He introduced a young man a couple years older than Elena with black hair and brown eyes. "And this is my son Prince Cortez." He introduced a boy that looked to be a year older than Isabel.

"A pleasure crown princess." Siral said as he reached out and took Elena's hand, kissing the top of it gently and making Gabe feel a flare of something that he couldn't exactly identify.

Elena pulled her hand back, rubbing her palm a bit though she wasn't sure why. "I'm honored." She said a bit sarcastically. It didn't help her opinion of him that he then took Naomi's hand and kissed it as well. She had no problem pulling it away as quickly as decorum would allow.

"Don't you dare try anything funny." Kara tried to threaten Cortez as he came closer. "I'll do anything to keep Isabel safe."

Cortez looked at her confused. "Huh?" He wondered. Then he brightened. "Wait a minute, you're a Chamster. I thought your species was extinct."

Isabel took Kara into her arms. "Near extinct as far as anyone can tell. But there's at least one left and she's really cool. And my friend." She said to him.

"Can I pet her?" Cortez asked.

"If Kara is okay with that, sure." Isabel answered.

"Okay." Kara conceded.

"Come in, come in." Luisa said. "Join us for tamales, a favorite among my familia and their friends."

"It sounds delightful." Sanchez said and their three guests followed the Avalorian entourage inside the castle. They were lead to a bigger dining hall than the family usually ate at since there were more than five or six of them and some of the servers started to bring out tamales and glasses of water.

"They smell good." Cortez noted with interest.

"My sister says it's like a present." Isabel said as she demonstrated for them how to unwrap the tamales. She automatically cut into her tamale and took a bite.

Cortez took a bite and hissed just a bit. "Ooh, spicy." He noted with amusement before taking another bite.

"Delicious, simply delicious." Sanchez noted. He looked to Esteban. "Or isn't it delicioso Chancellor?"

"Si, that is correct." Esteban answered. "I am surprised you remember that after all of this time."

"How long has it been?" Naomi asked him curiously. She had also noted that the Proconsul had not seemed quite as impressed with the tamales. She chocked it up to it being not everyone's proverbial cup of tea.

"Nearly thirty years I believe." Sanchez answered. "We were trying to give Shuriki a chance to prove herself, not so much because we trusted her but because it didn't seem that she was going to be taken out of power anytime soon." He took another bite of his tamale. "At that time Esteban was just starting out as a guard in Shuriki's army."

"It was not a pleasant time in my life." Esteban reluctantly admitted.

"We were here for about four hours and something went wrong. Honestly I can't even remember what started it." He stared off a bit as if trying to remember before continuing on. "Shuriki threatened to have my wife and I killed. We barely escaped with our lives."

Elena found herself wishing that someone had been there to help her parents escape Shruiki's assault with their lives intact. A glance at Isabel let her know she was thinking the same thing.

Francisco noticed his granddaughter's solemn reaction and decided it was time to change the subject. "It has been a long time since we've been around. Avalor has changed in that time and I imagine Shalour has as well. Tell us about your economy, we can see what we can do to help one another." He said.

After lunch Luisa offered to show Cortez around, along with Isabel and Kara as the rest of the group headed toward the docks which was one of the most changed and profitable locations in Avalor. They met Naomi's father who couldn't stop expressing his pride that his daughter was on the grand council, making the blonde both annoyed and embarrassed.

"Just remember that it is a parent's job to embarrass their kids." Francisco teased his eldest granddaughter's best friend.

Naomi looked to Elena. "Yeah, I guess I should savor it while I can." She conceded. Whatever Elena thought was not stated as she placed her hand on the wall as she was bombarded with questions from the proconsul.

After a few hours they had hoped to formalize a trade agreement.

As they returned to the carriage Sanchez remarked, "I promise we will return here soon and formalize a good arrangement crown princess." He lifted his son into the carriage and when Cortez waved goodbye to Isabel and Kara they both waved back, which was quite an accomplishment for the little Chamster.

"I look forward to that day Counselor." Elena said earnestly though in truth she felt a little faint and decided maybe it was time for a nap after they had left. The proconsul and the young prince got into the carriage and they took off.

"I think that went rather well." Mateo noted.

"Yes well it sure wasn't an unmitigated disaster." Esteban allowed.

Isabel looked up at Elena. "Are you alright?" She asked her older sister with concern.

Elena nodded. "Just a bit tired Isa. I think I've been on too many adventures. Some peace and quiet might be a good idea after all."

"Why don't you take a siesta nieta?" Luisa suggested. "I will come wake you when dinner is ready."

"Sounds good abuela." Elena agreed and started toward the castle.

"Do you want me to escort you Princess?" Gabe asked. She merely gave a halfhearted wave and no one could be sure rather it was one of dismissal or approval. The technically off duty royal guard went after her anyway.

"I hope she's okay." Mateo noted. He looked to Naomi. "I saw her kind of getting worn out at the docks too."

"She's just tired." Naomi tried to say. "She'll be fine by tomorrow." Or so she hoped. She sighed. "I guess it's time to go home Mateo." She said. Together the two of them started back into town.

Luisa woke Elena for dinner and she came downstairs. Isabel noted though that she kept her hand on the rail all the time which was unusual since the normally vivacious crown princess was not known for being cautious.

Isabel wanted to take comfort in the fact that Elena ate as normal, just as she had at lunch. She stayed around for dessert as well; a dark chocolate cake that had been made that evening. "Elena perhaps you could help me in the library." Esteban suggested. "Some new books came in today and they need to be categorized." Normally he didn't do that kind of work himself but since he spent so much time in the library he liked knowing where everything was.

"Sure, sounds good." Elena replied.

Afterwards the two cousins went to do just that but when Isabel entered the library less than half an hour later with Kara to find a reference book she noticed that Elena had crashed on the couch. She was trying hard not to get worried now. "She fell asleep." She whispered.

"Yes, almost immediately." Esteban noted a bit annoyed. "I left to find a notepad and I came in to find her that way." He started to complain about having to take care of things himself but the younger princess didn't pay him any attention as she stared worriedly at her sister.

"What did we miss?" Isabel wondered quietly.


	16. Isabel's Time to Shine

Isabel had a hard time sleeping that night as she couldn't help but worry about her older sister. Kara stayed by her to offer whatever comfort she could, and if the young princess wanted to talk then at least she was there. Eventually though it seemed as if Isabel had drifted off to a rather restless sleep.

Morning came and Isabel quickly got out of bed, Kara almost falling off at the speed she had exhibited before flying with her. They made their way to Elena's room and worry compelled Isabel to enter her sister's room without knocking first. "Elena?" She called out softly.

"Good morning Isa." Elena said from her dresser where she was brushing out here hair.

"Elena, are you okay?" Isabel asked her sister. "After last night I was starting to think something was wrong." She then remembered that last she had known Elena had fallen asleep in the library after agreeing to help Esteban. "When did you get back here anyway?"

"About one in the morning." Elena answered as she continued working on her hair. "I figured I'd be more comfortable in bed and Esteban was long gone by that point. I imagine he's pretty mad at me right now." She added with a small shrug. Nothing the crown princess could do about it now. "Anyway, I'm doing okay so let's get to breakfast."

Isabel noted that as they descended downstairs Elena still held onto the railing, again which was kind of unusual. They got to the dining room where their grandparents and Esteban were waiting for them. "Feeling better nieta?" Luisa asked.

"Mucho bueno abuela." Elena answered with a small smile. Isabel wished she believed that. Breakfast progressed, with Elena spending a bit of that time trying to apologize to Esteban, who seemed rather amused but ultimately brushed it off as no big deal. Elena ate normally and Isabel wished that would soother her, but it didn't.

There was no grand council meeting that morning and Elena stood up, "I'm going to spend some time in the library today. After what happened at Merroway Cove I'd like to know more about my scepter and that amulet Sofia has." She announced. "Naomi and Mateo should be coming by anytime now."

"I'll help you too Elena." Isabel added.

"You don't have too Isa." Elena said. "I'm sure you want to get back to that invention you were working on yesterday before the Shalour Counselor showed up."

"No it's fine. I'll work on it later." Isabel said. "I'm kind of interested in that too." She was more interested in keeping an eye on Elena. Her older sister offered Isabel her hand and the young princess gratefully took it. Hand in hand they walked to the library. Isabel wanted to believe that it was simply sisterly affection but a small part of her wondered if Elena was using her to help support herself. She would have gladly done so anyway.

They ran into Gabe on their way, who was just coming into the castle. Despite his day off yesterday he wouldn't hear of taking extended time off. "How's your arm Gabe?" Elena asked her friend as they came over to him.

"It's getting better, I'm sure of it." Gabe replied. "How about you Princess Elena?" He knew she had seemed exhausted when he had walked her to her room last night.

"Much better." Elena replied. Isabel had to repress her frown of uncertainty.

Gabe walked to the library with the two sisters. Gabe opened the door for them and they walked into the library. Elena immediately started over to a bookcase for something she had vaguely noticed last night before falling asleep. She started to climb the ladder up to the shelf she needed.

Isabel went to another bookcase though she kept a close eye on her older sister. Kara had actually drifted over toward Elena as if to watch over her closely. Then to Isabel's surprise two things happened;

The first was that Elena lost her balance, a rare sight. She fell off the ladder. The second was that Gabe rushed to catch her but with only one arm it seemed like the only thing he had accomplished was to lessen the impact of the fall.

"Oh, Gabe. Are you okay?" Elena asked as she rolled off of Gabe. She was now lying next to him. She touched just above his broken arm softly. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine Elena." Gabe promised her. His arm hurt a little but he pushed the pain away. It could have been much worse as far as he was concerned. "Starting to think I should ask Mateo if he can make a potion of some sort to take care of this." He stood up and offered his free hand to Elena.

Elena accepted the extended hand and he helped her up. But as she stood she felt dizzy and she hoped it would pass even as she released Gabe's hand. But not only did it not pass it only got worse. She felt herself falling toward Gabe.

"Elena!" Isabel gasped as Kara moved over and got a hold of the back of Elena's dress even as Gabe barely managed to catch her with his free arm.

"Darn it." Gabe murmured, annoyed at the handicap that was stopping him from supporting Elena. He looked to Isabel and said, "Get someone to help me take Princess Elena to her bed." But he needn't have bothered as she was already leaving the library and calling for help.

Elena found herself staring up at Gabe, her grandfather, Mateo and Naomi. Right beside her holding her hand was Isabel. "What happened? Where are we?" She asked as she started to sit up.

"Oh no, you stay right where you are." Francisco ordered his granddaughter. She could see Luisa had gotten up from a chair in her room now. She could even see Skylar, Migs and Luna outside on the balcony. "You fainted in the library. It is a good thing that Mateo and Naomi were on their way to the library when Isabel ran for help."

Elena could see the frustration in Gabe's eyes. "Gabe." She started.

"Forget about him." Naomi said a bit harshly. She shook her head. "I don't mean that. I mean yeah the broken arm sucks but you passed out Elena. Something is going on with you and I don't mean something that time will heal." She amended.

"And it's been bothering you since yesterday afternoon." Isabel added worriedly. "What's going on Elena?"

The crown princess sighed. "I don't know." She confessed. "I feel tired and kind of out of it. I felt dizzy just before I passed out."

Isabel absently turned Elena's hand around in her own as she spoke and as she looked at the palm of her sister's hand she let out a small gasp. "Elena, when did this happen?" She asked. They saw that she had a small cut under her ring finger.

"Huh." Elena frowned. "I don't know."

"It's fresh." Mateo noted. "It can't be more than a day old." He knelt down to look down at the cut. "Could you have gotten in at Merroway Cove?" He now asked her.

Elena shook her head. "I don't think so." She replied.

Kara looked down at it and thought a moment. Then she got it and gasped. "It was the proconsul." She realized.

"What?" Naomi asked.

"He was wearing a ring when he took Elena's hand to kiss it." Kara revealed. "The base of the ring was squared off. It's small enough that it could have made the kind of cut that we're seeing as his hand was moved away."

Elena remembered rubbing her hand a bit as she had pulled back. "Yeah, that makes sense. But it doesn't prove that he did anything to me." She agreed. "But how does that relate to what's going on now?"

"Only one way to find out." Mateo said. He took out a small cloth and dipped a small liquid on it. He swabbed it across the wound and then placed it on a table before pulling out his tamborita. He recited a spell and the cloth glowed an eerie green color.

"What does that mean?" Naomi asked worriedly.

Mateo hesitated and he looked at everyone. "I need to consult a book a moment, but I think Elena's been poisoned." He revealed.

"What!?" Isabel exclaimed, almost falling off the bed. Only Elena's hand around her stopped that.

"That sneaky little…" Gabe started.

"What do we do about it?" Naomi demanded to know.

"Hang on." Mateo said. "Until I can confirm that let's not jump to conclusions." He quickly slipped out of Elena's room. The tension in the room was extremely palpable as they waited for the royal sorcerer to return. When he did his expression said it all. "Elena has been poisoned. It's a poison called draino reduxo. In time it will drain Elena to the point that she won't be able to recover her energy. It'll leave her comatose until she…"

"This is unacceptable." Francisco stated. "How dare they?"

"Hang on dear." Luisa said. "We only suspect that the proconsul was responsible but we don't know that the counselor himself was involved."

"None of that matters." Gabe tried to insist. "They still caused a problem."

"Hey! How do we save Elena?" Naomi now asked.

"A rare herb called the blanco refresho." Mateo answered. "It's located at the peaks of Bosque Mountain, even further up than the Green Seta herb we needed before." They had needed that herb to cure Francisco of a sickness.

"I'll have Esteban organize a party immediately." Francisco announced and left the room even as Luisa went to sit by Elena's side. Mateo and Gabe were starting to have a heated discussion about what to do after the herb was retrieved; ask for answers or demand answers.

Isabel slipped out onto the balcony with Kara. She immediately went up to Luna. "I need you to take me to a peak in Bosque Mountain so I can get a white herb." She said to the only female Jaquin.

"Are you loca princesa?" Luna asked. "That's dangerous, especially on your own."

"I don't care. Elena is poisoned and she needs this. She's done so much for me and it's time I do something for her." Luna sighed but lowered down so that the young princess could climb onto her back.

"And where are you going little miss?" Naomi asked as she leaned against the closed door.

"For that herb. We don't have time to put a party together." Isabel responded determinedly. She gave the blonde what passed as a fierce glare for a little kid. "And you can't stop me."

Naomi held up her hands. "I'm not going to stop you Isabel." She replied as she glanced at the window. Luisa was too distracted by Elena, who had fallen unconscious again. The boys were still taking heatedly. "But your familia will have my head on a wall if I knew you were doing this and didn't at least go with you."

Isabel didn't feel like arguing with her about it and the truth is if Elena couldn't be around there were far worse options than having Naomi around. "Let's go." She said. Naomi got onto Luna's back too and the Jaquin took to the skies. Isabel held onto Kara even as Naomi kept her hands firmly on Isabel's shoulders.

Isabel sighed softly. "A few days before Shuriki attacked destroying my family, I got a nasty stomach flu from some undercooked food, clams I think." She revealed somewhat randomly. "Elena stayed by my side the entire time, and it was messy. Even after the worst of it had passed she was still there to make sure I got the proper fluids and everything. She made me feel better when I felt like I was dying." She wiped some tears from her cheeks. "I owe her the same."

"Elena would be pissed to know you're doing this." Naomi reminded her. "But the reason for it is sweet. You two almost make me wish I had a sister."

Isabel almost wanted to tell her that she had two sisters now but kept that to herself. "All of you risked a lot to rescue me when Juan had me kidnapped for that shadow portal thing. You all could have died, and not just from those things but in the attempt to rescue me." She commented. "I don't think I thanked you all for that."

"You didn't have too." Naomi replied. "It's what friends do for each other."

"It's kind of hard for me to make friends my own age." Isabel admitted. "I'm glad that I have you, , Kara, Gabe, and Mateo around." She gave her Chamster friend a small hug.

"You're like Elena. You might look to be ten but after all that has happened you have what my grandmother would have called an old soul. So does Elena. Shuriki took something that neither of you should have lost for decades." Naomi reflected.

"So many people in Avalor lost people to Shuriki for forty one years." Isabel replied.

"But you and your familia were the first. Elena told me; she killed your parents. Elena distracted Shruiki to protect you and your grandparents and it was only by some magical fluke with that amulet that Sofia wears that she wasn't killed too." Naomi said. She didn't add that she was sure since time had been different for them that pain had to be relatively fresh for the sister's and their grandparents. "If things had been different then maybe the rest of the people would have never felt that."

"Elena says she remembers things from that time. She and Sofia were talking about that on the way back from Merroway Cove." Isabel said. "I kind of remember time passing ,seeing the castle change, but I didn't have the experiences that she did."

"You had possibly the worst kind of experience; loneliness." Naomi replied reasonably. "One of the worst things that anyone can experience. It makes one grow up fast, at least in the mind. Because if they can't then they lose their mind."

The approached Bosque Mountain. "Hang on everyone." Luna said as she angled upward to try to get to a peak that would have the blanco restoro herb that Mateo said they would need to make Elena healthy again.

"How far do we have to go up?" Naomi wondered. She wondered how far the Jaquin could even go up. Eventually the air would become too thin, just for her but her passengers as well.

"I hope not far." Luna said. "I don't know when it will be a problem to, you know, breath and all." Isabel only hoped that it they would find the herb before that became a problem.

"Hold on I think I see it." Isabel said. "I think that's it." She pointed to a small rocky incline on a small ledge.

"You're right that's it." Kara confirmed.

"That's a really small area." Naomi commented. "I'm not sure how we can get that herb." She squinted a bit at it. "It'd be risky but if I held onto your hand and dangled you toward it you might be able to grab it." She said to the young princess.

Isabel thought a moment and shook her head. "I think if I get set down right at the end I can make a dash for it and grab it. Meanwhile you and Luna can perform a ninety degree angle to meet me on the other side." She proposed.

"Are you sure that will work?" Naomi asked. "That ledge looks pretty unstable to me, even your small weight could upset it."

"It'll work, trust me." Isabel said to her, making Naomi think of Elena. The two of them were more alike than they realized sometimes. She nodded in agreement and Luna angled around toward the ledge and as she got closer Isabel stroked Kara's back and then jumped off the Jaquin's back to land on the ledge.

"Okay, hurry up." Kara said to Luna. "Let's not take any more time away then needed."

"I agree." Naomi said.

"No problem." Luna said as she started her ninety degree turn back toward Isabel.

Isabel found the ledge was barely stable enough for her. She carefully made her way across toward the rocky incline. She placed her hands on the incline and it seemed stable enough but when she placed her feet on to climb she felt it give way a little and she slipped. "Come on." Isabel whispered softly. She then set to climbing the incline as gently as she could.

Luna was halfway around to their destination and they couldn't see Isabel. They of course assumed that she was still on the other side. "Come on Isabel." The young blonde whispered.

Isabel almost lost her grip a couple more times but didn't slip down again. Finally she reached the top of the incline and reached down to pick the herb only to find it stuck. "It's dug in tight." She realized softly. She got onto her knees and started to work around the rocks. After a minute she managed to dig it out. "Got it." She started toward the other side.

"She got it." Kara said happily. "Elena will be just fine."

One of the rocks under Isabel's foot gave way and she lost her balance. Her shoulder hit the ledge hard and then she continued to roll, she let out a gasp as she fell of the ledge. "Oh, no." Kara gasped.

"Luna, hurry! We have to a hold of her!" Naomi yelled out. Luna didn't even bother responding as she started to dive as quickly as possible toward the young princess. Though the blonde hadn't been there to see it Elena had told her about the terrifying view of seeing Isabel heading toward the water at rapid speeds, knowing if they had hit the water the impact might of hurt or even killed them. Only Sonya had prevented that fate, but there was no mermaid around to help out now and Naomi doubted that diving like Elena had would help anything.

Isabel scrambled with her free hand to see if she could get a handhold on anything. After coming this close she didn't want to fail Elena now. She could see Luna coming toward her with Naomi and like the blonde her mind went back to the storm that destroyed her water slide and seeing Elena descending toward her with Skylar, but in the end it had been Sonya who had saved both sisters. For an instant she considered throwing the herb up so that they could catch it and take it to Elena but she knew they wouldn't let her sacrifice herself.

Then she saw a branch sticking out of the side and she grabbed a hold of it. It only held a moment before it snapped and she started to freefall again but it was all the delay that was needed as Naomi snatched the little girl by her waist and placed her on Luna's back again. She and Kara hugged Isabel tightly and Isabel wrapped one arm around Kara while placing her hand on the blonde's arm. "Let's go home. Elena needs us." She said.

It wasn't long before they landed on the balcony. Isabel could see Elena was either still asleep or had gone back to sleep at some point. Her sister suspected the latter because if Elena had known what she had done she never would have stayed in bed. Luisa and Francisco were beside her with Mateo.

"Where did Gabe go?" Naomi wondered.

"He went to get some water and a cloth." Francisco told the blonde softly. "She is starting to develop a fever. Mateo says that is a sign that the poison is progressing. Esteban is getting ready to take a party out now but at this point…"

"No need, I got the herb." Isabel said as she held up the blanco restoro herb. She looked to Mateo. "Can you make the potion needed to heal Elena now?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Mateo said as he hurriedly took it from the young princess.

Isabel found both of her grandparents staring at her. "You…you went to Bosque Mountain on your own to get that?" Francisco questioned, his expression unreadable.

Naomi hesitated only a second. Unlike the rest of the grand council she was not a royal family member and sometimes wondered just how solid her position on that council could be. Then she said, "Not alone. I was went with her."

"So did I." Kara said. "For what that's worth."

"That was very dangerous." Luisa pointed out sternly. She looked to Naomi. "For both of you."

Both girls decided not to mention the free fall experience. "It was worth the risk to help Elena, abuela." Isabel said instead.

Francisco sighed. He knew she had a point there. Elena would have done the same for them, had in fact done that for him just recently. "We will discuss this later Isabel. Right now, let us hope that the potion is made in enough time." Isabel nodded and came to sit by her sister's side.

Gabe returned with a cloth over his shoulder and a bowl of cool water and as Luisa took it from him they had to explain to him where the two girls had gone and what they had done. He was less than thrilled that either of them had gone off on such a dangerous mission. "What were you thinking?" Gabe asked. "What if you had run into trouble?"

"And you would have done what with a broken wing?" Naomi teased him but sighed at the frown on his face. "Sorry Gabe." She apologized. "It's just that it was already going to be enough of a challenge with just the two of us. Besides, someone had to stay here to keep an eye on Elena."

"Besides as I recall there was too much argument going on about how to respond to this to worry too much about taking care of Elena." Isabel added a little indignantly.

Gabe blushed a little even as Luisa placed the wet cloth over Elena's forehead. "Yeah, I guess we were putting the cart before the horse in this case." He conceded.

As time passed Isabel heard Elena moan in her sleep. First it was for Isabel and she squeezed her older sister's hand reassuringly. Soon it was almost a plea to their parents and the young princess was trying not freak out at that. She remembered Kara saying that if something happened to Elena, she wanted her younger sister to be prepared for it, but the idea of losing Elena scared her .

Mateo came in with a cloth and a bottle. "I thought Elena would still be out of it." He admitted with a slight drooping of his shoulders. "Luckily I came prepared. The cloth can be doused with the potion and be absorbed into her skin."

"Good thinking Mateo." Naomi said.

Luisa removed the cloth of water and Isabel took the fresh cloth and the potion from the royal sorcerer. No one stopped her, they just watched as the young princess poured half the potion on the cloth and set it on Elena's forehead. She wanted the other half spared just in case they needed it for Elena later.

The night grew later and on one really felt like eating. Eventually Mateo had to return home and Naomi asked him to stop by her house and let her father know she was staying at the castle. Gabe took a seat after Francisco and Luisa decided to try to get some sleep. Even Esteban came by to check on Elena though he refused to say what their next course of action would be until they knew if Elena would be alright.

Kara took a position by one of Elena's windows to try to sleep herself. Isabel didn't think she'd be able to sleep but as she lay by her sister's side, the events of the day overcame her and she fell asleep by her sister's side.

Hours later she woke up to humming and opened her eyes to see Elena staring down at her sister with a small smile on her face. "I thought we were past sleeping in each other's beds." She teased quietly.

"Elena." She whispered and hugged her sister tightly. "I thought we were past scaring each other so I guess we're even." She felt tears of relief building in her eyes.

"So what happened Isa?" Elena asked softly. "The last thing I remember was discussing the idea I might have been poisoned."

"You were." Isabel answered softly as she looked at Elena. "But we got the right herb to treat you."

"What she means is that she and Naomi did that. On their own." Gabe said with a pointed look and a laugh. "Risked their lives on Bosque Mountain to do it."

"It wasn't that bad." Isabel tried to dismiss simply.

"It was still a very brave thing that you and Naomi did for me. Gracias." Elena said and kissed her on the forehead softly. "I feel much better now." She looked to Gabe. "How's your arm? Any better?"

Gabe nodded. "A little. Mateo says it should be okay soon enough. It was a clean break to start with and he enchanted the cast to speed up healing." Her royal guard answered her.

"What about the proconsul?" Elena asked now. "What happened there?"

"Nothing yet." Gabe answered her as he placed his hand over her own softly. "We all wanted to wait and let you recover, even Esteban. He came by while you were recovering." Elena felt a bit of happiness to hear that. Deep down she knew her cousin loved her but it was nice to see some evidence of that. "You should try to go back to sleep though Princess. Make sure that you're fully recovered. Tomorrow might end up being a long day." Gabe kind of even took his own advice by settling back in the chair he had taken residence in that night.

Elena thought about arguing with Gabe but still felt a bit worn out. Instead she nodded and settled back into her bed, letting her sister lay close to her. She heard Isabel whisper, "It feels like I almost lost you today Elena."

"But you didn't Isa." Elena whispered softly. "You saved me. You were very brave today, and I will always remember that." With that said she watched as Isabel drifted off to sleep to the sound of Elena's heartbeat and soon after that Elena found herself drifting off as well.


	17. Getting the Bear

"Oh thank goodness you're okay Elena." Naomi said as she hugged her friend the next morning. "We were all so worried about you."

"I know." Elena said as she returned the blonde's hug. "I heard about what you did." She pulled back and gave her a critical eye. "All of what you did, including going with Isabel to get the blanco restoro rather than talk her out of it." She took her Naomi's hand and squeezed lightly. "Gracias, Naomi. Gracias mi amiga."

"Anytime." Naomi replied. They both turned as Mateo entered the room now and hugged the crown princess. Naomi took a step back to where Isabel and Kara were. Both were very happy to see Elena well again.

"I'm glad that worked." Mateo said to Elena.

"Me too." She said with a laugh. "And thank you for making that for me."

Elena went to the balcony window. "And thank you Luna for taking Naomi and Isabel to the mountains to get that herb." She said to the Jaquin.

"Anytime princesa." Luna replied. "We're here to help all of you out. But you know, if you'd like to send some coconuts our way we wouldn't turn that down."

Elena laughed. "Consider it done." She said. She turned to her friends and as she placed her hands on her little sister's shoulders she said, "I want all of you to join us for breakfast today. Go on ahead and let abuela and abuelo know that." They all nodded and with a wave left her room.

"I'm so glad you're back to normal Elena." Isabel said as her older sister leaned down and so that the younger princess could throw her arms around her. Kara was now in between the two sisters though she didn't seem to mind.

"Me too Isa." Elena said as she lifted her up and carried her out of the room. She walked down the hallway until they stopped at a closed door. They both stared at the door a moment and then stared at each other before the crown princess pushed the door open.

The inside of the room was a glorious bedroom. They hadn't opened it since they were freed from their respective 'cells' and hadn't even seen it in forty one years anyway. But they knew what it was, the almost perfectly preserved room that belonged to their parents.

"Esteban kept it looking this way on purpose." Elena revealed to her sister sadly. "Because it was the best tribute he ever thought our parents would get after Shuriki took over the kingdom. She worked so hard to erase as much evidence of our parents rule as possible."

"I still don't get why she targeted Avalor specifically." Isabel replied.

Elena shook her head and sighed softly. "I don't know Isa. I had forty one years to think about things in that amulet. Not everyone who had it was as interesting as Sofia, and that assumes they even wore it as consistently as she did." She remarked with a small smile before addressing her sister's point. "I never did understand what it was that attracted Shuriki to Avalor above all the other places either."

"I miss them so much Elena." Isabel now said softly. "Does it ever stop hurting?"

"I miss them too Isa." Elena said. "I wish I knew. If it does, I'll let you know."

"It never stops hurting mi neita's." They heard someone say. They turned to see Luisa walking toward them. She placed both of her hands gently on each of their shoulders. "Not completely. But it does get a little easier every day until that feeling just finds itself a place to stay."

"That doesn't sound like fun." Elena noted.

"But it is better that way." Luisa told her. "Because then you know that regardless of what your mind might remember, your heart will always remember. And that is the most important thing." She hugged them both gently. "I've come by this room every day since we were freed from the painting, just as you are now."

"We've never come here before." Isabel said now. "But after being so close to losing Elena yesterday…" She let the thought go.

"I am so glad that I don't have to leave another room untouched." Luisa said as she looked to Elena.

The three of them again gazed into the room where the sister's parents once lived. It did seem virtually untouched. "Esteban says that after Shuriki took over, your parents were laid to rest in an undisclosed location. Your grandfather and Esteban have been combing the archives for any idea of where that is but so far to no avail. This is the best way to honor their memories until something changes." Luisa said. They stood a moment longer and then she patted their arms gently. "Let's get to breakfast nietas." As she closed the bedroom door.

They headed downstairs and as they approached the stairs Elena held on tighter to Isabel and then slid down the banister. It caused the little girl to laugh with amusement and Elena couldn't help but laugh with her. At the bottom of the stairs Elena put Isabel down as Gabe approached. "Ready for breakfast?" She asked him.

"I ate before I came for duty today Princess." Gabe said.

Elena took his unbroken arm. "Well at least sit down with us and have a glass of milk." She suggested. "It can't hurt your broken arm any to have the extra calcium." She began to lead him, with her sister, Kara and grandmother behind her. "Just because you're on duty doesn't mean you have to be so formal all the time."

"At least we know your sister is back to normal." Luisa commented to a smiling Isabel.

They entered the dining room and Elena all but made Gabe sit in a chair by her but she didn't sit down herself as she went over and hugged Francisco. "I'm glad you're all right Elena." He said to her.

"Thank you abuelo." Elena replied. "I am too."

"Elena." Esteban said as he came in. "I am glad to see that you are doing well again." Elena smiled at him and gave him a hug as well, which he gradually returned. Then they all sat down to omelets, potatoes, muffins and juice. Gabe acquiesced to not only a glass of milk but a muffin as well.

After a few moments Esteban placed his fork aside. "I have spoken to Counselor Sanchez. He in turn has apprehended the now former proconsul Siral." He informed them all, noticing that all of them seemed to be relieved to hear that. "Now, they are fully willing to hold him in custody but they cannot charge him for anything more than treason."

"He tried to assassinate Elena." Naomi stated simply as she had to hold back from slamming the glass of juice she was holding onto the table.

"That is an Avaloran problem." Esteban stated simply and held up his hand to stop the blonde or anyone else from objecting. "That is why, to that end, Counselor Sanchez has also given us the option to extradite him to Avalor as a prisoner where he can be properly charged with attempted assassination and interrogated."

"I for one would like to know who would arrange an assassination attempt on Elena." Naomi voiced.

"As would I." Francisco agreed.

"I think it's pretty obvious who want Elena out of the picture." Mateo commented. "I think it has to be Juan."

"It doesn't fit with what we seem to have learned about him in the past." Elena remarked. "He's not exactly honorable but I don't know if he's devious enough to kill me."

"But that would be just the point princess." Gabe replied. "As far as anyone would have known he didn't kill you. Another man under a different power would have gone down as the one who did it."

Elena frowned a bit but had to concede that point. "I guess the only way we'll ever have a chance of knowing is to extradite him then." She decided as she reached over for her glass of juice. "Are we going to get him or is he going to be brought here?"

"Considering the fact that we don't know who precisely he is working for, I would suggest that we meet them halfway and then bring him back to Avalor in a joint convoy." Esteban suggested.

"Because a convoy worked out so well last time." Naomi murmured to herself. Esteban shot her an annoyed look even though Elena had to agree there was some logic behind that comment. She assumed though that was why they were going to be doing it together then.

"Sounds like a plan." Gabe agreed. "When do we leave?"

Elena sighed a little, knowing this was coming and hated to do it. "Gabe, you can't come with us." She said to him, feeling like she'd said that to him a dozen times since his arm had been broken. It was a slight exaggeration, but only a slight one.

"We've been over this Princess." Gabe replied. "I'm your royal guard, and you need me."

Elena thought a moment and then reached for an apple before tossing it toward Gabe.

On instinct he moved as if to catch it. Unfortunately for him his instinct was to reach up with his broken arm and he winced in pain even as it refused to move from the cast it was in. The arm that had been broken was the one he had once said was like a cannon when Mateo had questions his throwing arm for the potion meant to free everyone from the stone Fiero had been them in.

To make matters worse, the apple hit him on top of the head. It was dead center for whatever that was worth. "That's why you can't come with us Gabe." The crown princess said apologetically. "Being on duty here in the castle is one thing, but out there is a whole other matter."

"The princesa is correct Lieutenant Nunez." Esteban said, though he didn't sound nearly as apologetic as Elena had. "We need able bodied soldiers for this, not half armed ones." Elena gave him a slightly annoyed look at the jibe. "And that reminds me Elena, I should probably object to both you and Ms. Turner coming along as well. This is not some diplomatic or social call; this is a matter of security."

"I think we've both proven that we can take care of ourselves." Naomi pointed out and Elena nodded in agreement.

"That does not mean that you need to be there." Esteban said though he could already see the girls were not going to budge on it. "One of these days you are going to do something like this and will cost someone dearly." He added with annoyance.

"Well I'm definitely coming with you then." Mateo said. "Besides you might need some kind of magical backup."

"Yes if we need Jaquin fireworks I'm sure you will be invaluable." Esteban remarked dryly.

"You wouldn't be moving around now if Mateo weren't capable of so much more than that." Elena reminded him. He simply gave his younger cousin an acquiescing wave.

"Well, you'll still have me to protect." Isabel tried to reassure Gabe. She didn't need to be a genius to know there was no way she and Kara were going to be going on this extradition thing. "Which I'm sure will make Elena feel better since the last time I was left here without her I was kidnapped."

"Nice save." Naomi whispered to Elena and the two exchanged silent giggles.

"I must admit that Esteban has a point." Francisco stated. "There really is no practical reason for the two of you to be going along." He knew it wouldn't change anything but he knew it had to be said too.

"At least if Siral seems me he knows he failed." Elena stated simply. "And maybe that's what needs to be seen now."

"I will organize the extradition party after breakfast. We can leave in two hours I believe." Esteban said with a resigned sigh.

They finished up breakfast and Esteban left to make arrangements. Elena stopped Gabe from getting up. "I'm sorry Gabe." She repeated sincerely. "I wish you knew how much better I would feel if you could come with us." She placed her hand over his. "But think about how you would feel if I got hurt or something because you were there but weren't able to be your normal heroic self."

Gabe sighed. "I know you're right Princess Elena. I just feel so useless right now." She squeezed his hand softly though in the position they were in he couldn't return the gesture. "When I was ten I broke my leg during the summer, but this is ten times worse."

"Look on the bright side, if you had a broken leg right now I wouldn't be pressing you to take time off, you'd be off duty no questions asked." She replied with a smile and a wink. "So there are some positives to it."

"Some maybe." Gabe conceded as he looked down at their hands. They stayed that way a moment longer before Elena got up to go see her sister.

"Isa, are you sure you're okay with this?" Elena asked as Isabel turned toward her. Elena sat on the steps and motioned for Isabel to sit by her. "You know I wouldn't say this to anyone though it might not be a big secret, but the only reason I'd ever back off on going is if you asked me not to." She confided.

"I know." Isabel replied simply. "But I won't. I know this is important to you. And to me too, he came really close to…" She swallowed hard, not wanting to say the word. "I almost lost you and I want to know why too. And I feel like you should be there."

"At least Gabe will be here." Elena tried to say encouragingly. She hugged Isabel close to her side. "And I will come back, unharmed, from this. I swear that to you with all of mi corazon, Isa." Her little sister hugged her back fiercely.

A discouraged Gabe and a worried sister and grandparents bade Elena and the convoy farewell an hour later when they left the castle. Skylar and Luna ended up coming along too, the crown princess riding the former Jaquin while her blonde friend rode the latter.

"You know am I the only one getting flashbacks of the last time we set out like this?" Luna asked as she glided around the convoy. "Large shadow monsters, a near invasion of our world. Ringing any bells?"

"We'll be fine." Skylar tried to say dismissively. He sounded like Elena, much to Naomi and Luna's annoyance. "No need to worry."

Skylar flew around the convoy as well and Elena couldn't help but feel for some reason that the convoy seemed different, almost empty, with Gabe around. It made her hope that his broken arm got better before the next crisis reared up.

"You miss Gabe's presence huh?" Mateo asked his friend knowingly.

"A little." Elena admitted. "It just feels kind of off somehow."

"I get it." Mateo replied. "Lately it feels like it should be you, me, Gabe and Naomi, but one of us is missing." He seemed kind of embarrassed as he added, "It almost even feels like Princess Isabel should be here. I know it's dangerous for her and all, but she's around so often after all."

"If I let she probably would have come regardless of the danger." Elena noted. "Just like Gabe would be here if I hadn't insisted he not be. But that's part of being a leader sometimes. Putting others safety and welfare over your own desires."

"You're well on your way then Elena." Naomi promised her. "You pretty much have the make others safe before you thing down. Otherwise we wouldn't be out here."

"Naomi I won't ask anyone under my leadership to do something that I'm not willing to do myself." Elena stated. "I won't let others put themselves in danger while I stay safe on the sidelines."

"There is a time to place yourself with your people and a time that you should know when to stand back." Esteban noted. "I pray one of these days you learn the difference Elena."

"Not likely." Both Naomi and Luna noted, much to Skyler's amusement. Elena chose to ignore the small jibe directed at her, especially since she was sure they were probably right.

A few hours passed until they found a small river where they found a convoy about their size that obviously belonged to the Scholar counselor' envoy. They could see him with a half dozen guards. "Ah, Chancellor Esteban. I wish this reunion were under different circumstances." He said and shook his hand. He looked to Elena and bowed to her. "And you as well crown princess. I am terribly sorry about what happened."

"It wasn't your fault Counselor." Elena assured him as she responded in kind with a small curtsy. "Has he said anything?" She now asked.

"Not a thing." Counselor Sanchez said. "That might change the instant he realizes that you are still alive." He gave a small smile. "No little sister this time I see."

"No son this time I see." Elena replied with a small smile. "No, I figured this was too dangerous to allow Isabel to come. In fact if Chancellor Esteban had his way I wouldn't be here either."

"Quite right." Esteban huffed.

"I understand." Counselor Sanchez said but it wasn't clear if he was agreeing with the chancellor or the crown princess. Naomi thought the fact he was here himself but his son Cortez was not here seemed to indicate he was agreeing with Elena. "Well then let us get going. I prefer we reach Avalor before dark."

"We are in complete agreement." Esteban stated simply.

"Let me see Siral first." Elena requested. "See what he says upon realizing he's not being charged with assassination, only attempted assassination."

Counselor Sanchez nodded. "Very well." He indicated that a few guards should accompany the crown princess and Esteban did the same. Elena gestured for Naomi and Mateo to come with her. Still as the small entourage was led toward the caravan that held Siral Elena couldn't help but think two things.

The first was that Mateo was right and it seemed empty without Gabe with them. The second was that she would have felt safer with only him and her two friends around than she did with almost two dozen guards around her.

One of the guards opened the caravan and they found Siral there. He wasn't chained or anything but there was four guards around him too. He looked up and grimaced. "I see you're looking remarkably fit and active crown princess." He noted.

"No thanks to you." Naomi said with a glare.

Elena placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure Chancellor Esteban will have more than enough questions for you." She stated simply as she stepped forward and crossed her arms over her chest. "But there is one thing I have to know now. Why did you try to have me killed?" She questioned. She had almost wanted to ask what possessed him to try to take another person out of Isabel's life when she had lost so much already at such a young age.

Siral let out a harsh chuckle and the crown princess suspected it would have been all out laughter if he hadn't been surrounded by almost two dozen guards. "You have far too much control, too much influence with those around you." He said. "Look at what the counselor did for you. Look at what the princess of Enchancia has done for you. The people of that town you were at. Even rumors have surfaced about a mermaid colony. You're far too dangerous."

"What, are you afraid that Elena might actually have a chance of keeping the peace, even forming a huge alliance among kingdoms?" Naomi questioned with disbelief.

"It would be a concern if you're working for who I think you are." Elena realized. "Does he know what you tried to do or is this something you just took upon yourself hoping to please Juan and your superiors?"

"Does it matter what I tell you?" Siral questioned. "If I say Juan authorized it would it make you feel better or worse? If I tell you I was acting alone would you really believe me or simply think that I'm only covering our tracks?" She had to admit those were darn good points. How much could they even believe what he said.

"Come on princesa." Said a guard. "You are going to get nothing more out of him and we should get going." Naomi agreed and with a look that would have been deadly if it could have killed she took Elena's hand and helped lead her out of there.

"Want me to bite his head off princesa?" Skylar asked.

Elena pat the Jaquin on the head. "No Skylar, but thanks for the offer." She replied. She looked to Esteban and Counselor Sanchez. "Let's get this done. I just want to go home. Get back to Isa. She's had enough scares for a while." Esteban found he could not disagree with his younger cousin and simply nodded.

"Hopefully they'll get more clear cut answers Elena." Naomi said to her friend. She was suddenly thinking that it wasn't just Isabel who needed some sister time. Even the best rulers needed a break from all the stress and drama

The combined convoy started back toward Avalor and they were about halfway back when there was a flash in the sky and then something shot down. They could see nothing but the instant it struck the two Jaquins, they fell hard to the ground. Elena and Naomi went with them.

Mateo stood up. "Are you guys alright?" He called over to them. Before they could answer though the convoy hit solid but invisible walls. He could just make out rocks around them that were now shining blue. "What the…" He started.

"What is it?" Esteban demanded.

"Those rocks. Those things are in my grandfather's journals. They're reflector stones. They act as energy shields that can be used to trap people." Mateo explained to the chancellor. "They might even be ancient Maruvian artifacts. But they also haven't been seen in decades, they were thought to be destroyed."

"Then you were misinformed young sorcerer." Said a voice as an elderly man stepped forward with several guards and of course to no one's surprise Juan. "Just because something is not seen doesn't mean it is long gone."

"What do you want?" Esteban demanded to know. Elena had a feeling she knew.

"We have come for our agent." Juan said simply. "If you want to be set free anytime soon you will release Siral into my custody now."

"I knew it." Naomi said coldly. "I knew he was part of your little renegade group."

Elena found it just a bit shocking. "You knew Siral tried to have me killed." She said.

Juan gave her a cold smile. "Who do you think ordered it?" He asked her rhetorically. Then he shrugged. "Well in fairness the order came from higher up though I cannot say I objected to the idea to strenuously. You're far more of a threat than I had initially thought."

"And what makes you think we will simply release this prisoner to you?" Esteban questioned. "They will send out search parties for us if we do not return."

"What else do you know of these stones young wizard?" Juan asked Mateo.

Mateo knew if they could get close enough he could levitate one out of the way and break the field. But he also suspected that Juan's sorcerer knew it too. He also suspected he knew the answer Juan was looking for. "If you condense this field enough you could crush us all." He answered.

"You'll kill Siral too." Elena reminded him. "Why do you even want him anyway? He failed in his mission and you basically just confirmed everything we figured so we won't get anything from him now. All you'll do is stop him from being charged."

"That may not be true." Counselor Sanchez said now. "He has been proconsul for many years. Who knows what secrets he may have about us that he intends to turn into these bandits."

"Then we can't let him go." Elena decided. "I won't put your kingdom in any problems because of it."

Juan laughed at Elena's decision. "And figuring out how to replace their king and half of their royal guards won't?" He retorted.

Then from behind him came Claudia and Carlito. She gave Naomi a very cold glare that the blonde returned before she spoke. "Think of your sister Elena. Think of your son counselor. Where will they be if you two die now?" She asked. She knew that would gnaw at the crown princess.

"Far be it from me to tell a king or crown princess what to do," Naomi said quietly. "But there's a saying I've heard in school from the kids whose parents hunt. Sometimes you get the bear…" She started.

"And sometimes the bear gets you." Counselor Sanchez finished it. "Yes, I've heard that. My wife's father is a hunter as well."

"You cannot possibly be considering listening to Ms. Turner and meeting his demand." Esteban said now. "If we give into them then they will win. They will only continue to challenge the kingdoms."

"We did it for you." Elena reminded him simply. She wasn't sure rather or not one life was worth an entire kingdom and she didn't want to be reminded that it was a set up for them to try to kill her grandfather because of a long standing vendetta on Juan's part. She looked to Counselor Sanchez. "But it's your kingdom so it's your call."

Counselor Sanchez looked uncertain and Elena sure couldn't blame him. She would feel the same uncertainty as he would if it were Avalor. In fact it occurred to her for the first time that she didn't know what kind of information Carlito and Claudia had taken with them. But as it would have between her and Isabel, his love for his son clearly won out. "Release him." He ordered his guards.

Siral was all but gloating as he was taken out of the caravan. For an instant Elena wondered what would happen when they reached the field, if they could somehow take advantage of the situation. But his sorcerer and two guards made their way to the edge and opened up a door wide enough for Siral but not for anyone else unless they wanted to get stabbed trying to get out.

"The stones power will fade ten minutes from now, as will the spell holding your Jaquins down Elena." Juan told them all. "We will be long gone by then, I would advise against trying to track us but it your people's time to waste so you may do as you see fit." Siral was freed and he joined Carlito and Claudia. Again she could not help but give the blonde a triumphant sneer.

"Tell Gabe I say hola." Carlito added. "I may not have broken his arm but I do wish it had been me who had done so." With that Juan's ambush team walked away, back into the forested area in which they had come.

Esteban threw his sword in disgust even as Elena let out a weary sigh. She hated that he always seemed to be two steps ahead of her, ahead of all of them. _Maybe abuelo is right, maybe I'm not really ready to rule after all. I can't even stay one step ahead of a group of bandits._ She mused.

No one could say how long it was but the field did fade. Esteban ordered the guards to collect the stones that were left behind for whatever they were worth and Mateo promised to take a look at them and see what he could learn.

"It may be futile, but we're going to camp here the night and see if we can find any trace of where those hooligans went." Counselor Sanchez decided now. "Chancellor; you, the crown princess and your entourage should return to Avalor. If we discover anything I will send a runner to inform you."

"A good idea, thank you counselor." Esteban said with a polite bow, something that Elena and Naomi imitated as well from their position on the recovering Jaquins. Then the Avaloran part of the convoy started back to Avalor.

"I swear the next time we see that man I am biting his head off." Luna declared.

"I'm with you." Skylar agreed.

As soon as they reached the castle the Jaquins flew off to let loose some steam. Elena insisted that Naomi should go home to her father, and that Mateo should go home to his mother and that he could start work on the stones tomorrow.

She entered the throne room and stared at the throne, where the scepter of light was also positioned. For the first time she felt truly unworthy of the throne; even her first day didn't compare to this. She sat down on the stairs.

"Elena." Isabel said as she came in. She came over and sat by her sister. "I heard some of the guards talking. Things didn't go so well."

Elena shook her head. "No, it didn't at all." She agreed.

Isabel wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and hugged her. "It'll be fine Elena. I know you. You'll bounce back and make them sorry they ever tried messing with you." She said reassuringly.

Elena hugged her sister back closely. "Thanks Isa." She said softly. "I hope you're right." She laid her head gently on her little sister's head and together they stared out the window as the day started to fade into the night.


	18. Forest Chaos

It turned out Gabe missed more than just the ill-fated extradition. The next day the Jaquins were messing around with coconuts which damaged a statue in the streets of the town and accidently discovered an ancient Maruvian chamber. Attempts to explore it by Elena, Naomi, Esteban and Professor Mendoza resulted in the accidental release of three Duendes brothers; otherworld goblins that had set about to bring the rest of their kind to invade Avalor. They had managed to stop that and send the brothers back to where they came.

"I hope that helped you overcome the doubt you had about your worth Naomi." Elena said that evening as they sat outside after explaining to everyone what had happened. "We couldn't have stopped those Duendes without you."

"Well I know at least one person I didn't have to prove anything to." Naomi said and hugged the crown princess. "It seems like you've known all along."

Elena returned the hug. "I did. That's why I appointed you to the grand council. Because of your persistence and your good advice." She replied with a small laugh.

"Well here's some good advice now." Naomi said seriously as she pulled back to look at her best friend. "Get over it." At her blank look the blonde elaborated. "Leave your hesitation and self-doubt behind. It's possible to make no mistakes and still not come out ahead, which I know is how you felt about Juan catching us at the extradition a couple of days ago on top of everything else he's pulled on us."

Elena knew her friend was right. "It's just…how is he doing so well with this?" She wondered. "How can I not wonder if he's a better leader than me? Maybe his methods are right and I'm just too…" She wasn't sure what the right word was.

"Has it ever occurred to you that Juan has been preparing for this for a while now?" Naomi asked her. In truth Juan was no older than the two girls were but Naomi was sure this wasn't spur of the moment, he had had at least a few years preparation time. Elena hadn't been out of Sofia's amulet for more than a couple of months. "He and whoever he's following have been preparing for conflicts that you had no idea existed at all. Of course he's got a leg up right now. We can find a way to change that."

Something seemed to strike Elena then and she nodded. "You're right." She replied calmly. "They're waging a war I didn't even know existed until recently. It's only natural that I'm having trouble catching up. We'll bring this up at the next council meeting and see what we can come up with."

"I take it Counselor Sanchez never sent a runner with information from his search?" Naomi questioned. Elena shook her head but this didn't surprise the blonde. Juan had as much as warned them that trying to follow them would be a waste of time. "Is Gabe taking all of this as badly as it seems?" She now asked.

"I think so." Elena admitted. "It frustrates him that he can't do more than basically hang around the castle. At this point I think he considers himself kind of like statuary." She shook her head. "But there's no way I can help with the healing process and so far Mateo hasn't found anything either."

"I can only imagine how he must feel." Naomi said. Then she confessed, "When I was twelve I ended up with a broken leg." Elena noticed she didn't say anything about how that happened though it was easy to note that would have occurred during Shuriki's reign. "It took almost two months for it to fully heal up again. But aside from the fact I was worried on how dad would do at the docks without my help, I kind of did what I could for the sympathy factor for it. Don't know what I would do now but I don't think I'd feel as horrible as Gabe has about it."

"Your my best friend and council member, not my royal guard." Elena replied. "That must be the difference. As much as it might surprise you I've never had a broken bone before."

Naomi laughed. "Yeah, it kind of does." She admitted. "And Isabel?"

"A broken finger when she was seven." Elena answered. "She was tinkering with a drawer and then it slammed down right on her hand. She was lucky that's all that was broken all things considered. It didn't stop her from going back to that drawer two days later, but at least she was more cautious about it."

"Elena!" Mateo yelled as he ran up to the girls holding a map. "Thanks to the information that was uncovered from the Maruvian ruins I know how we can help Gabe." He said and showed the girls the map before explaining.

The next morning Elena and Naomi shared their discussion with other remaining members of the council; the crown princesses cousin Chancellor Esteban and her grandparents Luisa and Francisco. None of them seemed too surprised by the revelation but it seemed as if they wanted Elena to draw that conclusion on her own. They decided they would need to consider options for themselves before presenting them to the council and called the meeting early.

That worked just fine for Elena as she had more time to implement the other half of what she and Naomi had discussed. This wasn't something they needed the other council members for; it was more personal. To that end Elena headed up toward Isabel's workshop. She knocked on the door and asked, "Am I disturbing you?"

Isabel looked up from adjusting the motor she was working on with a screwdriver. "No, not at all. Come on in." She replied. From the toolbox Kara sat up as well. Elena wasn't sure what the little Chamster had been doing but didn't think it was a big deal if Isabel didn't care.

"How about a little picnic?" Elena suggested. "You, me and all of our friends?" She smiled. "Abeula made nacho ingredients for us along with churros for dessert."

Isabel smiled. "Sounds great." She replied and then looked to her sister. "And the catch?"

"There is no catch." Elena tried to say but when Isabel raised her eyebrow at her in amusement the crown princess shook her head. "Exactly. Look, we're seeking out something that Mateo found in the Maruvian ruins that we hope will help Gabe's broken arm heal faster."

"Oh, is that all?" Isabel teased her older sister. "Let me get cleaned up first. I'll meet your downstairs."

"No problem Isa. I have to wrangle up Gabe from castle duty anyway. Gracias." Elena replied and kissed her on the top of her head. "See you soon."

She found Gabe at the front gates. "Alright, let's get you a replacement." She said to him. "You're coming with me."

He gave her the closest thing he had ever given her to a sour look. "I thought castle duty was fine but anything outside the walls wasn't." He commented brusquely.

Elena repressed a sigh. On reflection she supposed she might have walked herself into that one. "You know what I meant Gabe. Think about what happened out there. If you had been there hurt they might have tried to use that against us, against you." She said. "We had plenty of protection and it still didn't do any good."

Gabe sighed now. "Yeah, I know you're right. Even without this," He gestured toward his still healing broken arm because of the Magistrate of the Neptunian's. "I still wouldn't have made a difference. I just hate being sidelined like this Elena."

"I know, I know." Elena said. "I'm trying to make that up to you for what it's worth. I mean it's just a picnic but you'll be the only guard there. Isa and I just need to get out of the castle for a bit, and having our friends along won't hurt either."

"Okay okay." Gabe relented with a small smile. "I think Private Mendez can take over here."

"Great." Elena said happily. "We'll be leaving as soon as Isabel comes out."

Mateo and Naomi showed up and one of the kitchen hands brought out the picnic basket for Elena. Ten minutes later Isabel showed up with Kara and the caravan was brought up to the front.

"I'll drive." Naomi announced.

"Naomi." Gabe started with some annoyance.

"It's not about you and your broken wing Gabe." Naomi replied. "It's about me wanting to learn how to drive one of these things." She quickly climbed in front. No one stopped him from opening the door for the two princesses and the royal sorcerer before getting in himself. "Hang on everyone."

"Should we taking her advice to heart?" Mateo wondered worriedly.

Naomi took off and the first few minutes was a rough start but she eventually picked up a rhythm that worked. "Everyone okay back there?" She asked.

"Just fine." Elena promised. She had been happy to note that the bumpy start hadn't seemed to have any effect on Gabe's broken arm. She hated keeping him sidelined but didn't want him to get hurt even worse. She already felt kind of bad about the incident that led to the broken arm in the first place.

They stopped twenty minutes later in a shaded clearing and Elena started to unfold a blanket. "Naomi, Gabe, why don' t you guys go to the river just over the bushes and get some water for us?" She suggested.

"Sure." Gabe said. He and Naomi left.

As soon as she thought they were out of hearing range she looked to Mateo. "So what do we need to do to find this thing?" She asked.

"I'll get a sample of the water that Naomi and Gabe are bringing back and then use it on the map after we eat. The droplet should travel from our current location to our destination." Mateo explained to her. "Then we just follow that path in real life. I think Isabel had something to help with that."

Isabel nodded. "I made this." She said, holding up a long rectangular device. "After the map shows us the path I'll press this down on it and get an imprint of our path so we can follow it. It's kind of like pressing one piece of paper on another that was just inked but it's more solid."

"Sweet, great job you two." Elena said as she smiled at Mateo and stroked Isabel's back. "So if you'll be so kind as to melt the cheese we can start getting lunch ready." The royal sorcerer nodded. A melting spell was easy compared to the other spell he needed to do.

The royal guard and the blonde brought water and then they settled down for a nice lunch. Mateo made sure to a small amount of water set aside. It was nice enough, with Gabe eating a lot and saying he needed the strength to heal up. But when the churros were brought out it was Kara who ate the most there.

"I think it should be noted that Chamster's have a huge sweet tooth." Naomi noted with amusement as she watched the cute little creature eat her third churro, officially eating her weight in churros as far as they could tell.

"I'll send in that revision as soon as we get back to the castle." Mateo said though it was anyone's guess if he was being sarcastic or not. "Alright, I have a little spell to cast quickly." He got up to cast the spell on the map he had told Elena about.

"So did abeula's nachos meet your high standards?" Elena teased her best friends.

"Totally." Naomi replied with a laugh.

"Very good." Gabe agreed with his own laugh. "Could have used more meat though." The two princesses laughed with him.

"I think we need more churros." Kara noted with mild disappointment to see that they were all gone. Isabel stroked her head sympathetically.

"Princess Isabel, I need some help here." Mateo called out to her. The young girl knew that meant he was ready for her to copy the results of the spell so they could follow it. She got up and went over.

"He needs Princess Isabel's help?" Gabe asked confused. Naomi looked a little confused too since she had not been there when they had discussed what needed to get done. Both shrugged it off when Elena simply nodded.

The two girls began to clean up the picnic while Gabe stood by and wondered what was going on here. A minute afterwards Mateo and Isabel came back. "Who's ready for a hike?" Mateo asked. "It's time to see if we can track down a Maruvian artifact."

"Sounds good to me." Naomi said. Her interest in Avaloran past was no secret, especially after the expedition into the chambers.

"Sounds good." Elena said as she stood.

"Sure, count me in." Gabe added. He resisted the urge to make a comment about whether he was fit or not for it. He noticed that it was Isabel who took the lead as she stared at a long rectangular block and occasionally changed directions.

It was Elena though who first perked up with worry. "Does anyone else smell smoke?" She asked them.

They could smell it now. "A fire." Naomi whispered. "Here? How?"

They quickly followed the scent to find a section of the forest on fire. There was no way that it could be mistaken for anything other than it was; someone was intentionally trying to burn down the forest. "Who could be responsible for this?" Naomi asked.

It was then that Carlito and Claudia emerged with a few guards. Carlito snickered. "Look what we have here. They must be after it too." He said.

"After what?" Gabe asked.

"What are you doing?" Elena demanded to know as she stepped forward and subsequently placed Isabel behind her.. "Do you know how many innocent wildlife you're going to harm or even kill with this careless move?"

"If you're here Elena then we know we're making the right decision." Claudia said coldly but she managed to spare Naomi a cold glance as well. "We can't let any of you get something so valuable."

"You do realize that you've set a huge forest fire that will wipe everything and everyone out at this rate don't you? Are you all loco?" Mateo questioned.

As if to prove the point the fire let out large crackle and the blaze expanded. Several branches started to fall. "Elena!" Isabel called out and the crown princess turned in just in enough time to see Gabe pull her younger sister and by extension Kara back as Naomi and Mateo pulled her forward so that the flaming branch didn't hurt them. It separated them though.

"Pobrecita princesa." Claudia said mockingly. " You and your poor friends. Trapped on the wrong side of the fire."

"Isabel, go on. We'll be fine." Elena called out.

Isabel hesitated a moment but looked to Gabe. "Come on. We need to get this done." She said to him and started to run off. Gabe could only follow the young princess, still feeling lost.

Carlito, Claudia and the guards had taken swords out and prepared to advance on the three of them. They looked mildly worried since they had not come armed. "Elena?" Mateo asked worriedly.

Naomi then leaned down and picked up the blanket from their picnic, swinging it around and tossing it onto two of the guards. The action caught them by surprise and they dropped their swords as they were blinded. Elena slid and rolled forward, catching one sword in each hand before turning around. "Naomi!" She tossed one toward her best friend.

Naomi caught it as Mateo took out his tamborita. It wasn't really a fighting object but he didn't see that he had any choice in the matter. As Claudia and a guard turned toward the blonde and the royal sorcerer Carlito and the other turned to the crown princess.

Elena was just about ready to try to fight a very unfair battle when she heard a hooting sound that she recognized all too well from her time in Cordova. It was the sound of a bujito, which was like a small and rounder owl. Looking in the trees she gasped as she saw a young bujito trapped in a nest. "Oh no." She gasped.

"Alright Princess Isabel, what is going on?" Gabe asked the young girl as she followed the trail on her small wooden map.

"Princess Elena brought us out here to find something to take care of your broken arm." Kara revealed to him. "Some kind of healing fountain that Mateo found in Maruvian texts. She really feels bad about everything that has happened since The Magistrate broke your arm."

"Really?" Gabe asked, feeling shocked. "She did all this for me?"

"Well not all of it." Isabel said to him. "We all kind of needed the break. But yeah, a lot of this was to help you." She pointed to the right. "Now come on, the sooner we find what we need the sooner that we can get back to Elena and the others."

"We better be careful princess." Gabe cautioned the little girl. "Odds are what you're leading us too is probably what they came looking for. Guards could be in the area."

"Then we'll be depending on you to take care of them, broken wing or not." Kara reminded him. "There isn't much a little girl or a little Chamster can do to fight off grown men." Kara was the first to hear a slight trickling sound. She glanced around and saw nothing but a large rock though. "Hang on." She called out.

"What is it?" Gabe asked her.

"A trickling behind the rocks over there." Kara answered. "Something is behind there."

Isabel looked at her map. "That's it. That's what we're looking for. But how do we get to it?" She wondered. "I didn't bring any mining materials." Gabe had no doubt the young princess probably had something that would do the job in her workshop though.

Isabel started to get closer to examine the rock for anything that might help them with that mystery when another of the guards came out of the undergrowth. She let out a gasp as he lashed out and slammed his hand into Isabel's shoulder hard. She fell back with Kara beside her.

"Finally I found it. The mother will be most pleased." He said happily.

"Hey." Gabe interrupted as he stepped up and drew his sword. "That wasn't very nice."

"A little girl and an injured boy are trying to stop me from getting what we want." He said with amusement. "How pathetic." He drew his own sword and watched Gabe as he got closer to the stone. "Reveal your secret to me, right now." He commanded the stone.

After a moment of nothing happening Gabe smirked. "This shouldn't really surprise you dude. You're talking to a large rock." He replied and then swung his sword at him. The guard blocked it and then tried to riposte but Gabe stepped back and knocked it aside. He couldn't help but be annoyed that if he was using his right arm he probably would have disarmed his adversary.

"You won't stand in the way of my goal. If we can't have this for the mother than no one can have it." The guard stated.

"You don't even know what 'it' is." Gabe pointed out. "But whatever it is shouldn't be hoarded by the likes of you and your 'mother'." He didn't even know what that meant, it was something else they could add to the mystery surrounding Juan and his little band of misfits.

He tried to attack Gabe again, but the royal guard ducked underneath the sword swipe and kicked him backwards. The action caused him to lose his balance and he ended up hitting the stone. To all of their surprise the stone shook a moment and then started to crack like an egg hatching, before falling away and revealing a small stone fountain. Inside of it was a flowing pink liquid that Isabel thought looked like pink lemonade.

"That's it." The guard said. "That's what…" He was interrupted by a tree branch smacking him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground unconscious followed a moment later by the tree branch.

"That's what you get for hitting my friend." Kara said, trying to catch her breath from lifting such a heavy object. Isabel took her into her arms and held her.

"Is this what we came looking for princess?" Gabe asked Isabel.

"I think so. Mateo said it should help." She answered. "Give it a try."

Gabe hesitated a moment before sheathing his sword and reaching out his unbroken hand toward the flowing pink liquid…

Elena blocked the attack the guard swung at her and then shot out her leg to trip him, mildly surprised that worked out. He fell to the ground hard. Carlito was behind him but Elena quickly picked up the other fallen sword and then leapt onto the tree, using the swords as leverage to climb the tree. "Hang on, I'm coming up there." Elena called to the bujito, which in truth she supposed probably didn't understand her but it was an instinct after spending the last few years understanding animals along with Sofia thanks to the amulet she had been trapped in during that time.

"Get back here." Carlito demanded as he started to pursue Elena. He didn't care one bit about the bujito but he wanted to fight Elena and prove who the better guard between him and Gabe once and for all.

Elena ignored him as she climbed the tree though she could see from the corner of her eye that Mateo was using levitation spells to hurl objects at the guard he was dealing with, though it was doing nothing more than annoying him. Naomi meanwhile had taken out the guard that had been with Claudia, but the woman herself was evenly matched against her blonde friend for the moment.

The branch Elena intended to use to get to the stranded bujito suddenly collapsed and left a big gap. "What now? What now?" The crown princess whispered to herself before looking to the next tree. She took a breath and leapt toward the tree, accidently dropping one of the swords along the way.

Elena only noticed that after she had gotten ahold of the trunk. "Shoot." She muttered and then made the leap onto the first tree again, this time holding onto the other sword. She saw the bujito looking her way. "It's okay sweetie. I'm here to rescue you." She tried to say reassuringly. Again she wasn't sure that the little bujito understood her.

The tree shook a little and she glanced down to see that Carlito had again followed her. "Don't you ever give up?" She asked him.

"I don't." He stated simply as he started to climb up after Elena.

"This is hardly the time you know. We're on what seems to be an unstable tree in a burning forest that you started." Elena snapped as she slid forward toward the bujito. Just as she was getting closer the branch snapped just a little though it didn't break this time. "Not good." She realized.

Her hand couldn't reach out any further and any further movement would break it. "I can't get any further." She said to the bujito. "But you don't have to go much further either. Just fly into the palm of my hand and we'll find our way down together."

The bujito hesitated a moment before hopping to the edge of the nest. It was then Elena saw the problem; the right wing was damaged. It explained why her little friend had not flown away earlier. Then with a leap she landed into Elena's outstretched palm.

"I got you." Elena said to the little bujito. "You'll be alright."

"Not likely." Carlito said as he grabbed onto the tree branch Elena was on and snapped it in his grasp.

With a gasp from Elena and a small shriek from the little bujito they tumbled to the ground, the crown princess holding her charge close to her body to lessen the blow. She hit the ground hard, nothing broken but her tail bone was going to be sore in the morning and she could already feel a slight headache. "Ow." Elena got out. She looked to the bujito. "Are you okay?" She asked. It looked up her, looking shaken but otherwise unhurt from the fall.

Carlito landed gracefully in front of her and pointed his sword at her. "I don't really care about the little feather bag there; hardly enough meat on its bones to worry about it, but I'll be more than happy to finish what Siral couldn't and take you out of this world." He said to her and then moved to stab the crown princess.

A sword showed up from nowhere and blocked the downward strike. Elena looked up and smiled broadly to see Gabe standing there. Even better, he had blocked with his formerly broken arm. Whatever it was that they had come for had worked. "I don't think so Carlito." Gabe said to him.

"Elena." Isabel knelt down next to her older sister with Kara on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked and then noticed the seemingly awkward position she was in. "Are you hurt?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine Isa." Elena said to her and then showed her the small bujito in the palm of her hands. "Remember the bujitos that I told you about that were in Cordova. Apparently a few of them got adventurous." She remarked.

"He's so cute." Isabel replied.

"Um, no." Kara interrupted and Isabel seemed surprised at the reaction for a moment. "That would be she's so cute." Isabel nodded her understanding.

They heard another crashing, this one being from another tree that had caught fire. "We have to get out of here." Elena said as she stood up and took Isabel's free hand in her own. "We can't stop this forest fire and it won't do any good for us to die in it."

Gabe's skills had forced Carlito far back from the two Avaloran princesses. They saw Naomi and Mateo come toward them. Right behind them was Claudia. "It's time to go." Claudia said to Carlito. "Everything in this forest will be dead shortly." As if to emphasize her point another flaming branch nearly fell on Naomi and she moved to the side with a startled gasp.

"Then it's time to go." Carlito said. The two of them started off and it took Elena a moment to realize that as far as she could tell they were leaving their men behind. She didn't see the guard she had taken down before climbing the tree though so it was hard to say.

"I wish we could stop this fire somehow." Naomi said. "This is just so wrong."

"I know what you mean Naomi." Elena replied. "But unless you've got any ideas I don't know what we can do about this."

"What about magic?" Isabel asked.

Mateo shook his head. "I don't have magic powerful enough to take care of this." He answered regret fully.

"Then we need to go, right now." Gabe said to him and the three girls. "If we want any of us to see the next day."

What no one had noticed through their own fights and missions and even the tree line was that the skies had gotten dark gray. The wind started to pick up, which didn't help with the fire at all as it was part of the reason it had spread and branches had been breaking. Now thunder rumbled and it was followed immediately by what seemed like a geyser of rain fall, immediately blanketing everyone and everything in water.

Elena and Gabe ushered everyone under the trees, not that it was much safer there either but their options were limited in this unexpected situation. "Look." Isabel said. "It's washing the fires away."

The rain continued to pound the Earth for over ten more minutes before finally fading away, and by that time all that was left was wisps of smokes. "That was refreshing." Elena said with a small laugh.

"Come on Elena." Isabel now said excitedly. "Let me show you what Gabe and I found while you were out fighting the bad guys and saving wildlife." She ran off quickly, leaving the four teenagers to catch up with her.

To Gabe and Isabel's surprise though the crack stone was empty. There was no fountain there. "That's impossible." Gabe said.

Isabel noticed that the guard Kara had knocked out was also gone. "Do you think he could have taken that?" She asked Gabe.

"Taken what?" Naomi asked now.

"No way Princess Isabel." Gabe answered her and then looked to Mateo and the two girls. "It was in a stone arch kind of thing, like what we have in the center of town except for smaller, almost more like a drinking fountain."

"What could have happened to it then?" Elena wondered as they approached the broken stones. "It couldn't have just vanished into thin air." After a moment she looked to Mateo. "Could it have?"

"It's always possible." Mateo said. "The island of Santa Los did after all. And since we're talking about something the Maruvian's are responsible for, that makes it even more of a possibility."

Naomi knelt down and looked at the area. "I can see some indentation here. But I'd say it would be too heavy for any one person to drag off. In fact, I'd say the four of us together couldn't do it. It would either be magic or it would require a lot of man power." She concluded.

"Well I did get this." Isabel said. She held up a small canteen. "It has some of the same liquid that Gabe drank to make him better." She offered it to Mateo. "You could examine it when we get back to Avalor."

"That's a good idea Princess. And good thinking." Mateo said as he took the canteen from her.

"It's getting late, we should get back to the castle anyway." Elena noted. "And I think someone here needs to have her wing checked out." She added as she stroked the little bujito's head softly.

"What are you going to do with her anyway?" Gabe wondered.

Elena paused in thought a moment. "I don't know yet Gabe." She confessed. "Let's see what happens first." She looked to Gabe. "I am however glad that whatever that was stuck around long enough to let you get healed up. It'll be great to have you back again." With that she gave him a dazzling smile that left Gabe momentarily speechless, though he heard Naomi and Isabel laugh a bit at his reaction.


	19. Deceisive Ruins

Isabel came into Elena's room where she could see her older sister and crown princess of Avalor by the window. It was open slightly and a new addition had been added to her room; a post almost as tall as anything else in her room with a small nest made for their visiting bujito friend. "How is she? What are you calling her?" Isabel asked.

"She's been flexing her wing on and off over the last few minutes." Elena told her little sister with a small smile. "Doctor Perez thinks she'll be ready to start flying again in a matter of days." She sat down on the windowsill and Isabel joined her. "Then we can return her to Cordoba, which is why I won't be naming her."

"Return her to Cordoba? You mean she's not staying here?" Isabel asked her.

"Isa, she's a wild animal. We can't keep her confined to the castle like a pet." Elena reminded her.

"Kara stays here." Isabel reminded her.

"That's different." Elena commented. "She made that decision of her own volition. And seems to like it too. But we can't guarantee that same thing for her. Speaking of, where is Kara anyway?" She tried to change the subject as she looked at the little bujito.

"She decided it was nap time." Isabel said with a small laugh. Then her face grew more serious. "Still, it seems like she likes you Elena. And doesn't Sofia have a bunch of wild animals as friends, some of who even hang out with her a lot in the castle?"

"Yes she does." Elena replied. "Because of the amulet. At the end of the day though they are still wild animals who usually go to their home in the wilderness at night. And with the exception of her rabbit friend Clover most of them can go days without ever seeing her." Seemingly contradictorily the little bujito left the nest and fluttered over to Elena's right shoulder.

"Hmm, seems like an answer to me." Isabel noted with amusement. "Maybe once she's ready to fly again Kara can help her."

"Possibly." Elena agreed as she stroked the bujito's head softly. Then she lifted her off of her shoulder and present her to her little sister. "I have to get to the council meeting. Can you keep an eye on her for me?" She requested.

"Sure, I'll keep an eye on Blaze for you." Isabel said as she took the little bujito from the crown princess. "Think you'll finally find an answer on how to start handling Juan and his band?"

"Oh Isa." She sighed as she stood up, stroking her sister's hair and again stroking the little bujito's head before leaving her room. On her way out she added, "Probably not. I think this is more to do with the exploration of the Maruvian ruins."

Isabel watched her leave and then shook her head. "Don't worry Blaze." She said to their feathery new friend. "I'm sure Elena will figure it out eventually." The little bujito hooted.

Elena entered the grand council room to find that she was the last to have shown up. She noted that Naomi had sketches from the Maruvian ruins while Esteban was talking with their aide Higgins. Her grandparents were talking softly as well. Gabe stood in the room, fully healed from his broken arm thanks to whatever it was he and Isabel had found, and she stood by whatever because neither she, Mateo or Naomi had been able to see it though Mateo had a small sample he was examining in the wizards workshop that was hidden in the castle before Shuriki had usurped her parents.

Elena moved around the left of the table, patting Naomi's shoulder and then hugging her grandmother while smiling at her grandfather and cousin before sitting down. Francisco smiled at her while Esteban only gave her a curt nod of acknowledgement. Elena picked up the gavel and started the meeting. "I don't suppose anyone has any idea what we do to curtail Juan and his merry little band?" Elena asked.

"I am afraid not." Esteban said to her reluctantly. "The problem is without knowing where they are or any idea what they are up to we are stuck somewhere between a rock and a hard place."

"I am afraid that Esteban is right." Francisco agreed. "We do have scouts out there looking for any signs of them. They are under strict orders to avoid being spotted by them so we don't run into the situation we did with them earlier." They had kidnapped Esteban and then placed a control rune on him to try to kill Francisco.

Sadly it was what Elena figured. "What's going on with those ruins Naomi?" She asked.

"We're finding lots of mysterious stuff inside of them. Professor Mendoza is working as rapidly as she can and I think I've even picked up some things." She smiled just a little. "If we ever need a royal archaeologist I'm more than willing to pick up the title." She ignored Esteban's look of disbelief.

"When can we rebuild the road?" Esteban asked her now.

"That's the cool, but kind of weird thing." Naomi replied, causing Esteban to roll his eyes but Elena held up her hand in a 'let's hear her out' gesture. "We can have a team get to work on that anytime, we now have a connecting corridor leading to it from the chamber where the second Duende brother was found."

"That will work out much better." Luisa noted. "It's not in a heavily traveled area like the initial chamber was."

"We're working on the stuff we found there now." Naomi said. "Lots of tablets and scrolls and stuff. We might even be on the verge of uncovering books. That could help us immensely in determining what happened to the Maruvian civilization."

"Splendid." Esteban noted not so enthusiastically.

Elena did find it very fascinating. She in fact wondered if that had to something to do with why Shuriki had taken over Avalor. "How soon before we learn anything new?" She asked.

"A couple of days at least." Naomi answered. "Translation efforts are going on now."

"Esteban, can you please make arrangements for road repair?" Elena requested.

"Of course crown princess." Esteban replied.

"Is there anything else you or the professor need Ms. Turner?" Francisco questioned his granddaughter's friend.

"Not that I was told about." Naomi answered.

There was a knock on the door and Gabe answered it. Mateo walked in with some papers and the canteen that held the pink liquid Isabel had taken before it had disappeared. "I thought this might be a good time to announce my findings." He said.

"Go ahead Mateo." Elena approved.

"It's a very potent healing elixir. Even my grandfather couldn't have designed something this strong. I think it could cure any physical ailment short of death." He informed them all enthusiastically. "If we could find more of it we'd all be better off."

"The nectar of the gods perhaps." Esteban said archly.

"That's more accurate than you think Chancellor." Mateo said. "I can't think of any wizard who could make something like this."

"Is it worth sending a party out to search the forest?" Elena asked now.

Mateo shrugged. "I wish I could say. From what I've learned about the stones and from what Princess Isabel and Gabe told me, it seems like it only opened because of Gabe's desire to save her and come to help us." He answered. "Short of a miracle I don't know if we could find it again."

"Do you think it's of Maruvian origin?" Naomi now asked the royal sorcerer.

"The stones themselves would suggest so." Mateo replied. "But honestly I think there's a chance it could be even older than the Maruvian civilization was."

"Something older than the Maruvian's." Elena reflected in wonder. "That sounds so mysterious."

"It sure does." Mateo agreed. "I'm going to keep researching this but honestly I don't think we're going to learn much more than what I've already revealed today."

"If you find anything please let us know." Francisco requested. Mateo nodded his agreement.

"What about that bird? When will you be returning it to its natural habitat?" Esteban asked her. "We can't have a wild animal in the castle after all."

Elena felt herself bristle just a bit despite the fact she had said the same thing to Isabel before coming to the meeting. "She will be returned to Cordoba as soon as she can fly again." Elena said somewhat huffily. "I even plan on taking her myself."

"The longer she stays in the castle the better chance the she will become somewhat domesticated nieta." Luisa said to her. She had meant it not as a warning but as a word of advice, like Isabel she too suspected that the bujito would end staying with the crown princess.

"I know abuela." Elena said, not quite getting the hint. Naomi shook her head a bit, wondering how her best friend could be so perceptive about others but clueless when it came to herself. She supposed it was a mark of a good ruler but it was irritating sometimes. She thought it was a good thing that Elena had her as a best friend then.

The door burst open and another one of the guards came in. "Crown princess, Chancellor, we have a problem." He announced. "Some of the townspeople have gathered around the Maruvian chambers, they are protesting their exploration."

"Where were they before the Duendes?" Esteban wondered with a roll of his eyes.

Naomi couldn't believe it. "What? Why would they do that?" She asked.

"I suppose we should hear them out." Elena said as she looked around at the grand council. "We might be able to assuage their concerns or at least take them under consideration." She received no argument and the five of them left the grand council chamber with Gabe and Mateo behind them.

Elena stopped a guard and asked him to go to her room and let Isabel know she would have to stay with the bujito just a little bit longer. Not that she thought Isabel would have a problem with that but she wanted to keep her sister informed.

They approached the Maruvian chamber where they had found the slab that was really a doorway to the second Duende chamber. Sure enough they saw that almost two dozen townspeople were there, clearly upset. They would not even let Professor Mendoza or any of the others inside the chamber.

Elena thought she had an idea on how to make everyone feel better. When the protestors saw them coming they did calm down enough for them to speak. "I would like to assure everyone that we will begin immediate construction to repair the roads, it will be as quick and efficient as possible." She stated. She saw Esteban shake his head a little as now he had to make sure it was done in just that way.

One of the lead protestors was in fact Dona Paloma the Magister of the Trading Guild. "That's great and all crown princess but it's not just about the road." She said. She gestured toward the ruins. "We've already had one outbreak of trouble by exploring these caves thanks to those Duendes. And now you want to continue those explorations despite the risks to the kingdom."

"I can assure that those Duendes were one time deals." Esteban now said. It had technically been his fault that the three Duende brothers had been released in the first place.

Another villager stepped up now. "With all due respect Chancellor that might not be a problem anymore, but what else is down there? What else is just waiting to destroy us the same way that Maruvians were destroyed?" He questioned.

"We don't know what happened to the Maruvians. They simply vanished without a trace." Professor Mendoza reminded them all simply. "That is part of the reason we want to explore these ruins, to find those answers."

"She's right." Naomi added. "You're worried that something down there could try to make us disappear just like they did. But what if it isn't something down there but something we don't even know about yet, something that without their forewarning about we might never be prepared for?"

"Naomi is right." Elena agreed. "They know things that we don't." She already knew that for better or worse they couldn't develop objects like the amulet that had kept her safe but trapped for forty one years. "That kind of knowledge could be invaluable."

"To whom?" Dona Paloma asked now. "We are not the only ones who can get this information. We have already had two spies in Avalor, what if there are others?" That didn't count the at least one spy they knew about in Shalour kingdom that had tried to poison Elena.

"That might not matter." Elena retorted. "They were searching for something in the forest recently even though to the best of our knowledge they had not entered these chambers, something we were looking for as well. None of us got it because of reasons we still don't know, something that we're not even sure the Maruvians knew about. But we won't know unless we continue to explore these ruins."

"That something," Gabe added as he held up his newly healed arm. "Also took care of my broken arm, which as many of you know happened less than a week ago." Some of the details surrounding that were behind secrets too since not many people knew of Merroway Cove. "It should have taken at least another month for that to happen."

"Imagine what we could learn to help the quality of life, not just for us here in Avalor but for all of the people of our world." Naomi said now. She looked to Dona Paloma. "With all due respect Ms. Paloma, if they have access to chambers we don't know about yet and we seal off our chambers, we would could be handing them a decisive advantage simply because of fear of the unknown."

"If those chambers connect to our unsealed chambers then we offer them a line of entry into the city." Another man pointed out.

"That doesn't matter." Elena replied. "We've seen their numbers. If they wanted to outright invade Avalor they could come right through our gates, though we'd give them a huge fight in return." She shook her head. "No, outright invasion isn't their goal here and we don't have to worry about that. However, I am not dismissing that potential threat, either from them or from something else and I will immediately start posting some our guards throughout the ruins, above and below." She looked to Professor Mendoza. "I'll need your help to choose those who will watch in the ruins as I don't want your work damaged."

"I understand crown princess." Professor Mendoza promised. She didn't exactly like the idea but she could certainly understand why it had to be that way.

That seemed to appease some of the protestors but it didn't completely mollify everyone. Elena suspected there would be no way to do that. She also realized this was a no win scenario. If she agreed to completely shut down the excavations then she would have another group of protestors; those like Naomi who felt that the discovery of knowledge was worth whatever risks may or may not materialize out of it. "They say the first avenue of wealth is knowledge, and we're looking at a chance to expand that wealth right now." Elena voiced. "Whatever risks or danger that may or may not emerge from excavation, I know that we as a people are smart enough and strong enough to handle it, and that we will come out better because of it. If we as a people can handle Shuriki's horrid reign than we can handle anything life throws at us. And I swear I will stop anything that happens, just as I stopped Shuriki."

The mention of the decades under Shuriki's rule and what Elena did to finally put an end to it seemed to mollify many even further. Naomi knew many had wondered if Shuriki had been able to take over Avalor if anyone had known she even existed.

"If we have not found anything in these ruins that would answer anything within one month's time we will consider ending the excavations." Elena now said. She knew that would be a bit more of a discussion among the council, especially from her best friend. But instinct also told her that they would find something long before then to justify these explorations.

"Um, we will." Naomi questioned softly.

"Just go with it for now." Luisa told her. "Right now what matters is making the people feel better."

It seemed as if many of the protestors were waiting for their leader Dona Paloma to make the decision. Finally though she just sighed in resignation. "Very well crown princess. We shall wait and see what kind of results we get before we make further judgments. Their discovery has already added riches to Avalor after all." She conceded.

"Nice one Princess." Gabe said as the crowd started to disburse and go about their day.

"Did you really mean it when you said you would shut down the excavation?" Naomi asked her friend a little worriedly.

"I don't know." Elena conceded. She turned to her friend. "But don't worry. Something tells me that we'll find something long before then."

"Something good or something bad?" Esteban asked her now.

Elena wished she had an answer to that one.

Gabe, Mateo and the family returned to the palace. Naomi promised to meet with Elena later after she checked in to make sure her father was doing okay. Mateo still had more research he wanted to do on the pink elixir that had healed Gabe's arm.

Elena headed upstairs and heard the familiar playing of Isabel's guitardian from her room. She opened up the door to see Isabel doing just that. Fluttering around the room was their bujito guest, who seemed to be doing so in an effort to soar up to Kara's height as the little Chamster flew about. "I see she's already trying to fly." Elena noted happily.

"Yeah." Isabel agreed with a smile. "Blaze really likes my guitardian." She played another couple of notes and as Kara did a swan dive the little bujito did her best to try to follow even though she was only starting to fly again.

Elena stood by the doorway for a moment and watched the two animals playing around to the sound of Isabel's special musical invention. Then Blaze saw Elena and seemed to let out something between a hoot and coo that both sisters thought sounded kind of cute. Then it fluttered its wings and angled upwards toward Elena, very nearly taking flight.

"See she likes you." Isabel said happily.

Elena caught the little bujito on her arm, which proceeded to climb up to her shoulder. "I know Isa." The crown princess replied as she went over and sat by her little sister. "But it still wouldn't be fair to Bl…to her." Isabel tried not to giggle at Elena nearly calling the bujito by the name the younger sister had given her.

"So when are we going to Cordoba?" Isabel asked now as she set the guitardian to the side and welcomed Kara on her lap. She didn't want to call it taking Blaze back because she thought that would ultimately be a wasted trip.

"Tomorrow I guess." Elena replied as she reached up to pet the bujito on the head softly again. She didn't see any harm in letting Isabel come with her for this. She was sure Gabe would want to go with her but expected Naomi would stay behind since she was still the one in charge of excavating the Maruvian sites. "Esteban will be glad to hear that." She added with a bit of annoyance.

"How did the meeting go?" Isabel now asked her sister.

"About what I expected." Elena answered. "We're still not sure how to handle Juan and his band of merry little troublemakers. Professor Mendoza and Naomi are ankle deep in translations from what they've already found from the Maruvian sites. We had to talk down some people who are opposed to the investigation."

"Why?" Isabel asked and then clarified. "I mean why are they opposed to it?"

"They're afraid of something like the Duende happening again, or even something worse." Elena explained to her little sister. "I understand their fear but there could be something there that might be beneficial for us to know about in the long run, and we'll never know it if we don't try to explore the ruins."

"You'll figure something out." Isabel said confidently.

"I already did. We'll give it a month to see what we uncover and go from there." Elena replied. "I'm sure Naomi will spend tomorrow doing that while we're at Cordoba. It's a good thing the bridge was just recently finished." She smiled now. "Thanks to the combined efforts of both our construction team and Cordoba's construction team."

Elena now stood up. "Come on Isa, girls." She said to her little sister and their two animals. "Let's get us some lunch, and then we can spend some time shopping in town before dinner. We can even stop by the docks and invite Naomi for dinner."

"Sounds good to me." Isabel said as she walked beside her older sister, the crown princess of Avalor. She noticed as they walked toward the door to her room that Blaze now had her small body pressed up against the side of Elena's face affectionately and she had to wonder again how wasteful the trip to Cordoba would really be.


	20. The Golden Feather

As the carriage moved across the newly constructed bridge between Avalor and Cordova, Elena held Isabel's hand in hers as they looked up in the sky and laughed. Right above them was almost a three way race between Kara, the bujito that Isabel had named Blaze, and one of their Jaquin friends Skylar. Gabe was driving the carriage.

"Blaze has really picked up flying again very quickly." Isabel noted happily. "She's a really quick learner."

"Kara was a really great teacher." Elena said. "She was absolutely amazing." She kissed Isabel on her forehead. "Just like you are. You two are a perfect match." She looked to the sky. "She's ready to return home, maybe even better than before."

Isabel repressed a sigh of amusement at her older sister's cluelessness. She had heard even her grandmother Luisa had basically figured out that Blaze wanted to stay with Elena and her family. But she had a plan to make her see it, from the only person who could do so.

"I bet you're really looking forward to seeing Prince Alonzo again." Gabe teased Elena, who simply rolled her eyes.

Isabel rolled her eyes now at her sister. "From what you told me about him I can't believe you were ever charmed by him." She commented.

"Charmed might be a bit of an exaggeration." Elena noted. "I just kind of got swept away by his enthusiasm. It's something I did learn to regret." She was referring to the Yacalli waking up and being unhappy to see the bujito burrows destroyed. It was a good thing that Elena figured that out or else Cordoba would have had a bigger problem.

Their first stop was at the area that had been royally declared the bujito preserve for their nests. It had originally been the first choice for the bridge before the Yacalli woke up. As they stopped Blaze flew down and landed on Elena's shoulder as Kara landed beside Isabel. Skylar stayed up in the sky for a moment before settling down by the carriage.

It was clear that Blaze did have an idea of her surroundings. She clearly recognized her own specie's calls but still seemed to have no desire to leave her perch on Elena's shoulder. "Here we go girl." Elena said to her. "This is your stop. You're home." She only cocked her head at the crown princess as if confused.

Isabel hopped out of the carriage with Kara behind her. Elena got out after her. Isabel looked to her sister. "So where is this Yacalli that told us about?" The younger princess asked her.

Elena glanced around just a bit herself. She was kind of surprised how much had grown around the area in the short time since she had been there. It didn't take long though to find him, pretty much buried in the earth except for his head. Still, she suspected that he was not nearly at rest of it as one might think. "Right there." She said to her sister. She started to approach. "Senor Yacalli?" She called out.

To Isabel's slight amazement the head rose up to expose the wooden giant that he really was. She moved a little closer to Elena. Yacalli looked down at her with his green eyes. Then to the young girl's amazement he gave a genuine, wooden smile. "Ah, Princess Elena. What an unexpected pleasure. I was hearing some amazing things and I was wondering when you would return to Cordoba to take care of what needed to be done." He said.

"I'm sorry it took so long Senor Yacalli." Elena said. "First, let me introduce my little sister Princess Isabel."

"A pleasure Princess Isabel." Yacalli said, giving her as much of a bow as he could considering he was much bigger than any human.

"It's nice to meet you Senor Yacalli." Isabel replied, still kind of in shock.

"I didn't mean to take so long but she needed her wing to be mended and then she had to learn to pick up flying again." Elena explained as she extended her hand to Blaze. She hopped onto Elena's finger and she lifted her hand toward Yacalli. "But she's ready to return to the meadow and to you and her people."

Yacalli looked down at the crown princess and the bujito for a moment and then laughed. "No. no. This is not what I was talking about Princess. Yes I am the guardian to the bujito's but they still make their own choices in life. And this one has chosen to stay by you." He informed her. "She has been impressed by your bravery and caring, and wishes to be as loyal to you as you are to her and your family."

"I could have told you that one." Kara commented idly. It occurred to Isabel that maybe Kara might understand Blaze as easily as she could understand just about any person on the street.

"Then why didn't you?" Isabel teased her friend as she poked her gently in the side.

Kara head-butted the young princess in the side gently as she replied, "Because no one asked me."

Isabel giggled a little and then confessed, "Though the truth is that I could have told Elena that one too."

Elena pulled her hand back toward her body as Blaze turned around to look at her. "Is that true?" She asked Blaze. "You want to stay with me rather than be with your own people?" In response the little bujito gently pecked her beak against Elena's nose and then let out a little hoot as she rubbed her feathered cheek against Elena's left cheek.

"Esteban won't be thrilled about this." Gabe noted with some amusement.

"Wait a minute." Elena started and Isabel repressed an annoyed sigh at what seemed to be her sister's continued argument about this. It surprised her pleasantly then when instead the crown princess asked, "Senor Yacalli, if you weren't talking about Blaze, then what did you mean by 'taking care of what needed to be done'?" Isabel smiled a little; Elena using the name that Isabel had given the little bujito showed that the crown princess accepted Blaze's decision.

"Ah, I apologize." Yacalli said. "I assumed you knew, since you had found those Maruvian chambers back in Avalor." Isabel wondered how he knew about those. She guessed maybe it was just part of being connected to the Earth as he seemed to be. "There was an item that was recently recovered here in Cordoba that many are certain is a Maruvian artifact similar to the Scepter of Light or the Maruvian Amulet."

The crown princess of course knew the Scepter of Light, it was her scepter. It took her a moment to realize that the Maruvian Amulet was simply what she had always thought of as the Amulet of Avalor worn by Princess Sofia of Enchancia. "What would that be?" She asked him.

"It is simply known right now as the Golden Feather." Yacalli answered her. "I do not believe that the young Prince Alonso is ready to handle whatever powers may exist in that artifact."

"I bet he isn't." Kara commented as she remembered what Elena had said about him.

"Well then," Elena said as she allowed Blaze to return to perching on her shoulder. "If we're done here then I think it's time we pay a visit to Cordoba castle and see about this Golden Feather." They started to return to the carriage.

Isabel turned around suddenly. "Thank you Senor Yacalli for helping my sister to figure out what was right for Blaze, and it was nice to meet you." She said with a small curtsy.

"Anytime Princess Isabel. And it was nice to meet you as well." Yacalli responded. Elena helped her sister into the carriage and gave a farewell wave herself before getting in. Gabe climbed into the driver's seat.

They waited a moment for Yacalli to return to his dormant state and then Elena said, "Gabe, to Cordoba Castle if you please."

"Right away your majesty." Gabe responded.

The two girls settled in for the ride even as Kara and Blaze took off to fly with Skylar. Elena looked over at Isabel. "Okay, so you and abuela were right. But I had to try." She said.

Isabel nodded. "I know. You wouldn't be you if you didn't try to set things right." She replied. "Even if they were right to start with. One thing I know as an inventor is sometimes what is right isn't the same as what you were trying for."

"Being an inventor and a royal could offer some unique insights." Elena mused and smiled at her sister. "Maybe we should make room on the grand council for you." They both suspected that she would be too young for that though; Elena couldn't even be queen at her age regardless of whether she was truly ready or not.

They pulled up the castle and they were somewhat surprised to see Prince Alonzo coming out to them. Even as Gabe got off the carriage and headed toward the girls he made his way through and all but pushed Gabe aside to open the carriage himself, taking Elena's hand and helping her down, startling Blaze just a bit. "Princess Elena, welcome back to Cordoba." He said.

"Um, thanks." Elena replied a bit hesitantly. She took her hand back as quickly as decorum would allow and reached for Isabel's hand. "This is my younger sister and princess of Avalor Isabel Flores." She introduced.

Kara was willing to bet he was not comfortable with kids judging by the half look he gave her that ultimately ended up dismissive. "Uh, welcome to Cordoba princess." He simply said.

"Jerk." Kara mumbled. Alonso glanced at her but assumed he was mistaken about the talking animal.

"So a little bird," Elena started and looked to Blaze with a laugh. "No offense." She said to her new companion, which amused Isabel and Gabe but only seemed to annoy the prince. "Told me that you recently found something called a golden feather. I would very much like to borrow it for a while; I think it might help us in our exploration of the newly discovered Maruvian ruins."

"Well I'd like to help your Princess, I really would. But you're not the first one to express interest in the golden feather and I was currently on recess from negotiating with her to release it to her care." Alonso revealed.

At first Elena feared that it was Claudia, sent by Juan and whoever they worked for to acquire the artifact. Then she shook that off, there was no way they could know about this and they had shown no interest in Maruvian culture. "May I speak with this woman then? Perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement?" She requested.

"If you wish." Alonso said as if he could care less. He started toward the castle but noticed Elena didn't follow. "Your little guard and little sister and come with if you want them too." He added dismissively.

"Can I bite his head off?" Skylar asked quietly now.

"That's a pretty bad idea." Elena replied.

"I think it's a great idea." Gabe said and Kara echoed his sentiment. They none the less followed Elena as she trailed behind Alonso.

"Yeah, sure go ahead." Skylar called out. "I'll just lay here in the sun, take some time off." He stretched his forearms and wings and plopped on the ground. "I need the break anyway."

Alonso led them to a room where they saw a woman who looked to be only as old as Naomi's father the harbormaster of Avalor. She was dressed very similar to their grandmother and offered them a small, warm smile as they entered. Elena had to fight the urge to feel at ease around her. Just because she didn't appear to be a threat didn't mean she wasn't one. She had two men standing with her, they were older than Gabe but that didn't say much. Elena couldn't narrow down their age.

"Ah, you must be crown princess Elena. And you must be Princess Isabel." The woman said politely. Isabel thought she sounded fake polite as opposed to real polite. The fact that she didn't acknowledge Gabe at all didn't sit well with either girl even though the truth was some royals didn't think too highly of their employees. "My name is Salatrel; I was just about to have some tea with Prince Alonso over here before we resumed our negotiations. Please, join us."

"Um, thank you." Elena said a little dubiously. She sat down on in a chair with Isabel sitting on her left and Gabe on her right. The fact that she allowed that didn't quite seem to fit well with the woman, another sign of how she viewed the non-royals around her but she didn't say anything about it which was just as well as far as she was concerned.

Salatrel poured tea for Alonso, Elena and Isabel. "Will you please give Gabe some tea too?" Elena requested. That brought a small frown to the older woman's face.

"It's okay, he can have mine." Isabel said and gave it to the royal guard. "I'm not thirsty."

She didn't argue and sat down, taking a sip of the tea. Feeling it was the polite thing to do Elena followed suit and had to hide her reaction. It tasted rather bitter to her and she thought maybe her little sister had made the right choice after all. She saw though that Salatrel didn't seem to notice it, and it seemed neither did Alonso or Gabe.

"Smells nasty." Kara commented. "No wonder prince not charming over there likes it." Isabel quietly shushed her.

Salatrel set her cup down. "So you came to get the golden feather as well?" She questioned.

"We came her for another purpose that didn't pan out." Elena noted as she glanced at Blaze, who also did not seem to enjoy the smell of the tea. She drifted over to Kara and Isabel. "But we heard about the golden feather and I suspect that it might be helpful to our latest project." She wasn't about to reveal the Maruvian connection unless it was mentioned to her first.

"I see." Salatrel said as she reached for her cup of tea. "Quite interesting. It wouldn't have to do with those Maruvian ruins that were recently uncovered would it?" She now asked.

"It might." Elena replied, being deliberately evasive.

"I dabble in archaeology and ancient civilizations in particular, as a hobby. I would love to hear about it." She said.

"I'm sorry, but both the head of the project Naomi Turner and our lead archaeologist Professor Mendoza are the only ones who really know the specifics, and they're not here for obvious reason." Elena replied as diplomatically as possible.

"A shame." Salatrel mused before taking a sip of her tea. "How do you like the tea Prince Alonso? Crown Princess Elena?" She now asked.

"Just wonderful." Alonso said.

Elena wasn't at all surprised that she didn't ask Gabe his opinion. To be polite she answered, "It's a very interesting and unique flavor." Before taking another sip of it. That seemed to please the older woman.

"Ambassador Salatrel," Alonso started and received looks of confusing from Elena, Isabel and Gabe. "For lack of better terms I grant, has already offered to pay a handsome sum for the golden feather. What do you have to counteroffer princess?"

Elena knew in theory she could probably match any offer that Salatrel had placed on the table. And yet she also believed that to do so would be wrong. "I'm afraid I really don't know what to tell you Prince Alonso." She answered and then looked to Salatrel. "I'm more than happy to let you have the golden feather in the long run. I only ask to borrow it for a while, and then I will be more than happy to deliver it to you myself."

"Such a polite young lady." Salatrel granted. She took another sip of her tea and seemed to savor it a moment. Elena didn't understand how she did that. Again out of politeness she reached for her own cup and felt a slight pain in her hand, followed by a tremor. She quickly set it down so that no one noticed.

Except that Isabel did notice. She shot Kara a look and the little Chamster's tail wagged slightly. She had seen it too.

"Come along Princess, Ambassador." Prince Alonso now said as he stood. "Why don't we get a look at the item that both of you seem to want to get your hands on." He started toward the door. The two men with Salatrel followed behind her and Elena got up along with Gabe.

As she got up she felt a pinch in her back. "Now I know how Esteban must have been feeling the day we went to Santa Los." She mused. "That was unexpected."

"Are you okay Princess?" Gabe asked concerned.

"Just fine." She promised as she touched his shoulder gently. "Just must have sat wrong is all. Let's hurry up and catch up." As Blaze fluttered up to her shoulder she looked to her sister. "Coming Isa?" She asked.

"Of course." Isabel replied as she got up. She surreptitiously grabbed the napkin that had been at Elena's setting and dabbed a little bit into the tea her older sister had been drinking before folding it up and placing it as hidden as possible in the palm of her hand. "Too bad my dress has no pockets." She mused.

"You should invent a pocket of some sort for me. Have it wrap around my waist or something." Kara suggested. She was only half kidding but wasn't surprised when a look of thought passed her friend's face as if she were seriously considering the idea.

Alonso led them to a small room that held some treasures around it. It reminded Elena a bit of the room that she had been in while trapped in the amulet prior to King Roland choosing to give said amulet to his newly arrived step-daughter Sofia. In the center was a medium sized golden feather. It looked very smooth all around though the edge looked almost sharp enough to cut glass.

"It looks very pretty." Isabel noted. "I wonder where it came from."

"Yes, quite pretty." Alonso said rather dismissively. "And quite valuable it seems."

"Is it alright to touch it?" Elena asked him.

"If Ambassador Salatrel doesn't mind, I have no problem with it." He replied.

Salatrel shrugged. "Feel free crown princess. Who knows what that thing has been through? I suspect that you touching it won't wreck it." She replied.

Elena reached out and ran her finger across the feather. It felt as smooth as it looked. It in fact almost reminded her of Blaze's feathers. She wondered if it truly held power of a sort. "It's beautiful." She said. She looked to Salatrel. "What will you do with it?" She wondered.

"It might sound bizarre but I collect feathers. I have dozens of them of all shapes and sizes from many different species. This would be the crown jewel of my collection." Salatrel answered. Elena felt some comfort in knowing that at least it would be protected.

The sound of glass breaking drew them to a cloaked figure that had broken in through the window. He wasted no time in dashing toward the party. Gabe drew his sword to protect Elena and Isabel even as both of Salatrel's guards drew their spears to protect. Alonso hid behind one of them.

Instead as he ran toward them he reached out for the golden feather and snatched it, then flipped over them all before heading toward the exit.

"He's got the feather." Isabel gasped.

Elena immediately split off from them all and started off after the thief. Blaze quickly flew off of her shoulder to land beside Isabel and Kara. Gabe was already running behind Elena. The crown princess wasn't surprised to notice that neither Alonso nor Salatrel and her guards followed. "Stop!" She commanded the thief.

He was quick as he ignored her command. He dashed right by a couple of Cordoba guards who had heard the commotion. They were quickly pushed aside as Elena and Gabe pursued him. "We have to pick up the pace." Gabe said to her.

"I know." Elena replied. She was slightly disturbed to feel already feel worn out, something she hadn't felt since Siral had poisoned her. Then to make matters worse she felt a muscle tighten in her leg and it gave out on her. She fell to the floor hard and Gabe stopped to check on her.

"Elena!" Isabel called out in shock as she came over to her sister. "Are you okay?" She asked. Gabe was also beside her now.

"Go after him Gabe." Elena instructed the royal guard. "We can't let anyone steal the golden feather." He nodded and took off as she looked at her sister. "My leg went out on me for some reason."

The thief was almost to the exit doors when it burst open and he came to a sudden shocked stop as Skylar gave off a ferocious roar that would startle anyone who didn't know what kind of Jaquin he really was, his wings spread majestically. He crouched down as if stalking prey and started toward the thief.

Gabe caught up with his sword drawn and was silently amused to see that the Jaquin had practically cornered the thief. He approached with his sword drawn and the thief seemed unsure where to go. That became moot when King Juan Ramon and two other guards showed up. He had no choice but to surrender then.

The two princesses caught up then as King Ramon took the golden feather back. "Great job Gabe." Elena said.

"Wish I could take all the credit but a lot of thanks should go to Skylar. He scared the guy stiff." Gabe told her.

Elena went over and stroked his head softly. "Well great job Skylar." She praised.

"Anytime princesa." Skylar replied.

Now Salatrel, her guards, and Prince Alonso showed up. "Well done." Salatrel said now. It was hard to tell who she was praising but it didn't really matter. "Crown Princess, take the golden feather for a while. Use it for whatever purpose you need it. Return it to me when you are done with it."

"Thank you." Elena said with a small bow as she took it from one of the Cordoba guards.

"Well I guess this trip wasn't a complete waste after all." Gabe commented.

"No, it wasn't." Elena agreed. "If anything we got more than we bargained for, even if one of them is only temporary." She walked over to her sister and knelt down beside her. She stroked Blaze's back and then took the feather and placed it in Isabel's hair. "I'll let you hold onto it for me Isa."

"Wow, are you sure?" Isabel asked her sister in surprise.

"There's no one I trust more." Elena replied as she leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. She stood and turned to Salatrel. "We will return it to you as soon as possible, I promise."

"Take your time crown princess." Salatrel said with a smile that Isabel was still not sure she trusted. "Take your time." With that she turned to Prince Alonso and King Juan Ramon to iron out the deal.

As the three of them returned to their carriage, Isabel had to shake out a sudden numb feeling in her hand though she didn't understand why. Then as the sister's got in the back Isabel had to blink back surprise as she thought she saw some gray in Elena's hair. A moment later though it was gone and she thought maybe it was a trick of the sun.

"Take us back home please Gabe." Elena said, and with a nod the royal guard set them off back toward Avalor with Skylar in tow.


	21. Matters of Time

Isabel woke up and grimaced. "Are you okay?" Kara asked her as she lifted her head up from the pillow that the young princess usually laid on every night.

"I think so." Isabel replied as she shook her arm a bit. "It just hurts a little. It's been feeling this way since yesterday afternoon in Cordoba."

"Maybe you pulled a muscle or something from when that thief broke in." Kara suggested as she stretched a little. "Some kind of reflex action kind of thing."

"Yeah, maybe." Isabel agreed. She stretched a little herself. "Well, as long as I'm up I might as well begin the day." With that she slipped out of bed to get ready, grabbing the golden feather that Elena had left her to hold onto for the time being.

Elena opened her eyes to see the sun streaming out her window. She realized she was running late for the grand council meeting. While they had been away at Cordoba Naomi and Professor Mendoza had supposedly discovered something mysterious in one of the Maruvian ruins that she wanted to discuss. She got up, not wanting to be too late, and didn't stop by her mirror on the way to the meeting.

She left her room and started down the hall only to see Esteban coming out of the library. She felt some relief at that because it meant that she wasn't as late as she thought for the meeting. She started to slow her pace just a little bit when Esteban turned to her looking surprised.

Elena didn't understand why until he questioned her, "Excuse me ma'am, but how did you get into the castle? And where did you get the crown princesses dress?"

"What are you talking abo…" Elena started to ask as she brought up her hands until she saw them. Her hands looked a lot like her mother's hands, which wasn't a bad thing in itself except that her mother had been older than Elena was now and that shouldn't have been possible. She quickly moved to a mirror to see her face looked older as well and she had some gray hairs. "What the…"

"Miss?" Esteban asked, now sounding just a bit more annoyed. "Would you mind answering my question?"

Elena looked to her cousin, who used to be her older cousin but he seemed to be less so now than he was last night. "Esteban, I don't understand this, but it's me. Elena." She said.

Esteban glanced at the woman and realized from her eyes that she was telling the truth. "Elena. But that is impossible." He said.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that." She commented. "We have to see Mateo."

"I believe he is still in town. I will have Lieutenant Nunez bring him to the castle at once." Esteban said and started off, though Elena suspected he would likely ask Higgins to ask Gabe to retrieve Mateo.

"Oh, what are they going to think?" Elena wondered as she looked in the mirror and thought of her friends. Of her sister. She couldn't figure out what could have caused this. Her first thought was that it was a delayed effect from the release of the amulet she had spent forty one years in but somehow that didn't seem right.

Then she heard her sister calling, "Elena! Did you come downstairs yet?" She was hesitant to leave Isabel hanging but wasn't sure she wanted her to see her like this either until there was no other choice. But that moment of indecision was enough for Isabel to turn the corner. She stopped short and let out a shocked gasp. "Mom?" She asked, confused.

That comparison made Elena feel even worse, knowing how fresh the loss of their parents were in their minds despite the forty one year time difference in reality. "No Isa. It's me, Elena." She said softly. She saw the disappointment in her sister's eyes combined with the knowledge that it couldn't have been their mother anyway.

Then Isabel forced it to the back because there was the immediate problem. "But how?" She asked as she started toward Elena. "How did you get to be so old?"

"No se hermana." Elena whispered in Spanish and then shook her head. "I just don't know Isa." She fell to her knees and Isabel came over to her. The two sisters' hugged each other, the older girl wrapping her arms around the younger girl's waist as the younger girl's arms were around the older girl's neck.

There were two more gasps of shock as Francisco and Luisa found them. "Esteban said there was a problem." Francisco mused. "But he didn't really specify it. I'd say it's quite a problem."

"Nieta, what happened?" Luisa asked as she came over to them.

"I don't know." Elena repeated with a sigh.

"Come on Elena. We need to get you to the wizard's workshop so that Mateo can begin working on the problem right away." Francisco stated.

Elena agreed and the two sisters stood up. Elena flinched just a bit as she did so, pain shooting down her back. She remembered on Santa Los Esteban mentioning pain in his hip and was suddenly more understanding about how that must have felt.

They made their way to the workshop by the library and waited. Isabel sat by her sister. "Where is Blaze?" She asked.

"Gone." Elena replied. "I think she went off to explore the castle last night. She'll show up soon I bet." She then looked to Isabel. "And where's your furry little companion?"

"Kara wasn't ready to get up so I left her to sleep for a while longer." Isabel answered and giggled just a moment despite the situation. "I think she gets more use out of my bed than I do." She couldn't believe how gray Elena's hair was though. She didn't remember that much gray in her mother's hair though figured now was not the time to ask.

They heard the sounds of footsteps coming toward the library. Elena wasn't sure which was more embarrassing; the fact that Gabe had to be there regardless and would see her this way or the fact that Naomi was with them and also would see her this way. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" Naomi asked.

"She doesn't know I'm afraid." Francisco said to his granddaughter's blonde friend. "That is what we were hoping you could find out Mateo."

Mateo nodded, though he was as shocked by the sudden change in his friend as Naomi and Gabe were. "Yeah, I'll get right on it." He looked to Elena. "I need to get a blood sample from you."

Elena extended her arm toward the royal wizard. "Go ahead. At least you can still find a vein right now." She tried to joke though it was clearly a weak effort.

"Could this be a side effect of that amulet she was trapped in for forty years?" Esteban asked. He did sound concerned for his cousin.

"I'd have to research it to be sure but my magical instincts tell me no." Mateo asked as he found what he needed to collect the blood sample. Esteban was not personally convinced that his instinct was right. In truth he had only voted to let Mateo be royal wizard because they had no alternative.

"So what could it be?" Gabe wondered.

Isabel felt a bit of a sting in her right hand and flexed it impulsively. Elena noticed it and despite her own problems her concern for her little sister was obvious. "Are you okay Isa?" She asked her softly.

"Kara thinks I might have pulled a muscle or something. It's been kind of hurting since yesterday afternoon." Isabel answered softly. "I'm more worried about you Elena."

"Ninguna necesidad de preocuparse Isabel." Elena said as she wrapped an arm around Isabel's shoulders and hugged her closely.

Naomi's Spanish was pretty much non-existent, which was ironic considering where she lived. But she knew her best friend well enough to guess what she had said. "No need to worry, huh? So people just magically age decades overnight?" She questioned her.

"Is there any chance Elena has been affected by that leaf from Santa Los?" Esteban now asked. It drew some confusion from everyone since Elena, Mateo and Esteban had been vague about the details of that day, mainly for the chancellor's ego more than anything else.

"I didn't eat any leaves Esteban." Elena replied pointedly. "I know what it would look like after all."

"Perhaps it was given to you some other way." Esteban suggested with a roll of his eyes. "Did you drink anything?"

"The tea." Isabel gasped.

"That can't be Isa." Elena said and reminded her sister, "Gabe and Prince Alonso drank the tea too and they haven't had any side effects…at least not that we know of." She looked to Gabe.

The royal guard shrugged. "Nothing on this end." He said simply. "I'm feeling just fine." He looked to Elena. "No offense Princess."

"If only we had a sample of that tea." Mateo mused. "Maybe we could figure something out."

"I have one." Isabel answered, surprising both Elena and Gabe since they had been there and as far as they knew the young princess hadn't had any. She in fact had given her glass to Gabe. "Before we went to see the golden feather," Said object was in her hair behind her right ear. "I took a napkin and dipped it in. I don't know why it just seemed like a good idea."

"Apparently it might have been nieta." Luisa reminded her.

Isabel smiled a little. "I'll go get it, I'll be right back." She got off the couch and left the library toward her room.

As she entered her room she saw the napkin on the table by the door. She also saw Kara perk up. "Back so soon?" The little Chamster asked in shock. "Was breakfast really bad?"

"Oh, that." Isabel mused. They had completely forgotten about breakfast in the wake of Elena's sudden aging problem. "We…never got to it." She revealed as she picked up the napkin. "Something is wrong with Elena, she's suddenly aging rapidly. I don't know what it means…or if she's even going to be alive when it's done." She said softly. Kara flew over and landed in front of her, rubbing her head against the young princess's arm sympathetically. She brushed Kara's fur and then picked her up before leaving her room.

Isabel returned with the napkin and gave it to Mateo before sitting down next to Elena again. Kara was definitely shocked a moment at Elena's new appearance before settling on Isabel's lap. "I hope the water itself isn't important." Gabe noted. "That would have been absorbed a while ago."

"The water isn't important." Mateo assured the royal guard. "What matters is the herbs that were used in the tea, their residue should still be on here." He went over to one of the tables with the napkin and Elena's blood sample and got to work.

"I'm getting older, aren't I?" Elena now asked them.

Silence filled the room for a moment before Naomi answered. "Yeah. If I had to guess I'd say you now look like you're in your mid-forties."

"Soon you might be as old as me." Esteban tried to tease his cousin to try to lighten the mood, though like Elena's earlier joke it fell flat.

"Are you going to die Elena?" Isabel asked her in a soft, sad voice.

Elena wanted so badly to reassure her sister. "I don't know Isa." She responded instead in as just a soft of a voice.

Luisa went over and knelt before Isabel, taking her left hand softly and squeezing it. Her right hand was on Kara's back.

Francisco came over and placed his hands on Elena's shoulders. "It will be alright nieta." He tried to assure the crown princess.

"What is this?" Mateo questioned out loud. He moved to the shelf with the wizardry books and picked one up on herbs. "I don't think I've seen that one mentioned before…" They all wanted to ask him what he was talking about but didn't want to disturb him. A few minutes later he looked to Isabel. "I need to get a skin sample from you to confirm something." He said.

That confused them all. They weren't entirely sure what Isabel had to do with any of it. Isabel reached over to try to find some hair she could take out for him and Mateo interrupted, "No, I need it from your right hand or arm."

"Why?" Naomi wondered.

"Because if I'm right about this, Princess Isabel's right hand and arm were the only parts of her to have contact with the problem in the tea." He answered her. Luisa reached over for a clipper but Naomi stopped her.

"Let me." She said to the older woman. Luisa nodded her thanks and approval to the blonde and she cut a nail from Isabel's hand and took it to Mateo for him to examine it.

"Thanks." Mateo said to her and added, "This was actually a good choice. Odds are it would get caught in her fingernail and should be easy to identify." He took the nail and went again to work. It didn't take long before he looked up and said, "Okay I think I know what's going on."

"What's going on then?" Naomi asked. Mateo brought the book to the table and they all looked at it. The picture showed a sickly purple herb on it that almost seemed more like a fungus to Naomi. "How delightful." She commented.

"This is the dilation herb." Mateo told them all. "It's usually pretty harmless, but also kind of tasteless. I don't know why anyone would want to use that in their tea."

"Why is it called a dilation herb?" Naomi asked.

"Um, I know why. I just thought it was a rumor up until now because it would so rare." Kara interrupted. "I heard the rumor that it messes up people who don't belong where they are."

"Elena belongs in Avalor." Esteban reminded the little Chamster abruptly.

"But not like I was." Elena realized in shock. "I…I was preserved in time by Sofia's amulet for forty one years." She looked to Isabel and her grandparents. "Just as you were by Alacazar's spell that placed you in the painting."

"Is that why my arm has been acting up too?" Isabel asked.

Mateo nodded. "I think so. The difference is that your body only had a small exposure to it because you simply touched it. It was in the tea that Elena drank so it's more widespread." He answered.

Gabe frowned a bit. "But why would Salatrel do that? How would she even know?" The royal guard questioned.

"Excuse me, but did you Salatrel?" Esteban now asked.

Elena nodded. "Yes. She was there to try to buy the golden feather for her collection. She let us borrow it for the time being and we'll return it later." She explained to him. "Why? Do you know her?"

"I cannot say rather or not she collects feathers, and I cannot say I know her well. But I know her well enough." Esteban revealed and gave off a soft sigh of his own. "I have had on and off flashbacks about the spell that led me to nearly kill you." He looked to Francisco apologetically, though the older man dismissed it since it wasn't his fault. "Salatrel is the one who gave me the magical marking; she works with Juan and whoever he works for." He revealed.

"I was afraid of that." Isabel commented softly.

"And Juan seems to know just enough about things to know that for all intents and purposes you shouldn't be here the way that you are." Naomi reflected as she looked at her best friend.

"That must explain the bitterness of the tea." Elena mused softly. "The magic working its way through my system."

"Are we going to lose her?" Gabe asked Mateo now.

Mateo shook his head. "No. It will only age her to what she would have been had she aged naturally. It should stop soon." He replied.

"How do we reverse it?" Elena now asked.

Mateo hesitated. "I don't know that it can be reversed Elena." He said apologetically. "Except maybe with water from Santa Los, but we don't know where that island is. It could be almost anywhere in the world." As Elena sat down in shock he added, "But I'm not giving up, I'll keep researching it."

"It may be a waste." Esteban said, though not unsympathetically. "If there was a way to reverse aging it would have been done long before now. Trust me, I know."

"This is different." Naomi argued. "You aged naturally. Elena's aging isn't natural it's the work of some magical herb."

"As was the fact she stayed sixteen in the first place." Esteban reminded her simply. "Even I know that magic cannot be stacked upon by magic without it becoming more complicated." Mateo frowned at that because in general the chancellor was right.

"So Elena will stop aging rapidly but be like late forties then?" Gabe asked. "But we'd still have her with us."

"What about Isabel?" Luisa asked. "Will she age too?" It occurred to her that in a roundabout way letting Naomi clip Isabel's fingernail might have been a better idea than first thought.

Mateo shook his head. "No, it'll wear off on her after a little more of that slight pain." He explained. "There isn't enough in her system to affect her like it has you." He added softly.

"Am I the only one who doesn't see what purpose aging the princess to what she would be naturally accomplishes?" Gabe asked the group at large.

"They must think if they age me it'll be easier to defeat me." Elena mused. "Or whatever it is they think I'm doing against them. The problem is I may have now physically be old enough to be queen but…but I don't have knowledge to be queen. They want to take advantage of that."

"I'm going to keep looking Elena." Mateo said to her softly before going back to the books in the workshop. "Just cross your fingers everyone."

Eventually they had to concede to their needs and Luisa ordered food made for them to eat, which Gabe and Naomi left to grab. They didn't want to reveal anything to the kingdom at large until they absolutely had to.

It was nearing sunset and the tension in the room was palpable. Finally Mateo sighed. "There's just so little known about this effect. I don't even know how anyone can confirm this was real before they did this to Elena. I don't know how to cure this, I don't know if there even is a cure." He said.

Elena sat still for a moment before she got up suddenly and ran from the room, not stopping when she heard her little sister or best friend call out, "Elena!" Or Luisa call out, "Nieta!"

Naomi couldn't help but give Mateo a dirty look before sighing. "Sorry, I know it's not your fault and that you did your best. It's just…" She faltered.

"Frustrating." Mateo filled in for her knowingly. "I know. I'm the royal sorcerer; I should be able to help her. And I can't." He shut the book angrily.

"We have to find Elena." Gabe said.

Naomi nodded. "Isabel, go check your room please." She looked to Luisa. "Where else could she have gone?" She asked.

Luisa thought a moment. "I know a place to check." She was thinking of her parents rooms. She looked to Francisco. "Can you check the garden just in case?" She requested.

"Of course." Francisco agreed.

"I will see if she is around somewhere else." Esteban said.

Mateo leaned forward to get the book again. "I'll keep digging." He said doubtfully.

"Let me give you a hand." Gabe said and sat down across from him. "However much I can."

"It's a long shot, but I want to check the throne room." Naomi announced before they all left.

Naomi was surprised to find her hunch was right. She was on her knees in the middle of the throne room crying. Naomi approached her best friend and sat by her, placing her hand on Elena's back. "It's not fair, is it?" She asked softly.

"What isn't?" Elena asked through her tears.

"Shuriki deprived you of your parents. She deprived you of forty one years of your life, even though she really meant to kill you. Then you suddenly come back and everything has changed but you do your best to adjust and help your people. Now they've take away your youth, maybe stopped you from ever having children if you wanted them." Naomi listed gently. "Life keeps taking things from you."

"I've gained too." Elena tried to say in defense, but she didn't sound entirely convinced. "I gained Mateo, and Gabe, and you. Even Sofia and her family to an extent. I…" Elena realized what Naomi was trying to do now.

"And hey, you can be the real queen now." Naomi filled in with a joking half smile. "Elena I don't care what you look like or how old you are. You're my best friend and I love you. You will always have me." The two hugged each other fiercely. "I'm not going anywhere Elena, and I can promise you all of our friends would say that too. So would your family."

"Gracias, mi mejor amiga." Elena whispered softly. They pulled away from each other and Naomi handed her a cloth to dry her eyes. "No, I admit it's not necessarily fair but it is what it is." She conceded softly. "But I still can't really rule alone right now, so I'll still need my grand council. I still need you." The two gave each other sad smiles.

"Mateo isn't giving up yet. And Gabe is trying to help too." Naomi said softly. "We're not giving up Elena. We never will."

Elena now stood up and had to grant that the crown princess wore her look older look well. Her father would have called it distinguished. She went over and picked up her crown and the scepter of light. "I am still the ruler of Avalor and I will serve my people and my land in the best way that I know how." She vowed as she then went to the throne, ascended the stairs and sat down on the throne.

Naomi remembered something she had heard before and did her best to replicate it. "Viva reina Elena." She said with applause.

Elena closed her eyes and hugged the scepter to her body tightly. "I'll make you proud mama, papa. In whatever time I have left." She vowed. She felt a warmness seep through her body.

But Naomi saw more. She saw the scepter of light as it started to glow. That glow started to envelope the body of her best friend. It started to become very bright, almost impossibly so. The blonde had to cover her eyes but when the glow faded she gasped. "Elena."

Elena looked up. "What is it?" She asked.

Elena merely walked over and grabbed her best friend's hand, taking her to one of the mirrors where they could see the crown princesses youthful reflection staring back at them. "The scepter. It…it glowed and now…"

With a quick glance the two girl's turned and ran from the throne room.

"I didn't find Elena in the garden." Francisco said to Luisa as they walked back to the library.

"She wasn't in her parent's room either." Luisa revealed.

"And she wasn't in her room. No one was." Isabel added. In all the commotion they didn't know Blaze was now part of their family. "I'm really worried about Elena."

"I know nieta, I am too." Luisa said and hugged her youngest granddaughter.

They heard the call from the two girls long before they came into view. "Abuelo! Abuela! Isa! Guys! I can't believe it, I don't know what happened but I can't believe it!" Elena was yelling.

"What is she going on about?" Esteban wondered. "Apparently her lungs work like a teenager's still." They were all surprised to see a youthful Elena run into the room with Naomi beside her. "What?" He wondered.

"How?" Mateo asked.

"The scepter, Naomi says it was the scepter." Elena said in a rush as she held the scepter of light in her hands. Elena quickly pricked her finger. "Test my blood again Mateo. I bet anything that that herb is completely out of my system."

"But how?" Gabe asked in confusion as Isabel ran over and hugged her sister tightly.

"It has to be the magic in the Maruvian items." Naomi said excitedly. "The same magic that kept Elena safe from death by trapping her has now reversed the effects of an otherwise irreversible effect." She stuttered a little, not sure how to finish that.

"That…that sounds ludicrous." Esteban said though it was clear he didn't believe that either.

"Mi dios mio." Mateo whispered and then looked up to them all. "Elena is right. It's gone. It's all gone from her system, like she never drank that tea at all."

"I suggest that you still work to develop some kind of antidote, not to mention a way of detecting it for the future. In fact some sort of immunity would be rather advisable." Esteban stated. Mateo nodded, he didn't disagree with that at all.

Elena gave Naomi a hug again, then went over and kissed her grandparents on the cheek, followed by a hug for Esteban, for Mateo and finally for Gabe. She sat down and embraced Isabel. "Thank you all." Elena said. "For being here for me during this thing."

Then there was a hooting sound and Blaze flew in happily, seeing Elena and landing on her shoulder in between the sisters. She pecked both of them gently on the cheek, her way of giving kisses, Elena surmised.

"I thought you took that…that bird back to its home." Esteban stuttered a bit.

"I tried, but she wanted to stay with me." Elena answered as Blaze stuck out her tongue in what almost looked like a raspberry. "Senor Yacalli told me that himself, and when the guardians of the bujitos says it, you just have to listen." Isabel and Kara giggled at that.

Esteban murmured something that Elena was sure she should be glad she could not catch.

"It's kind of weird that we haven't seen her all day and now she just shows up." Francisco noted with amusement. "Perhaps she is a guardian bird."

"Or part of the problem." Esteban couldn't help but mutter.

Elena doubted she was part of the problem, but she couldn't help but wonder if somehow Blaze was more than just a lost bujito who found her way into the crown princesses life. That seemed unlikely as well but decided only time would tell.


	22. The Ruin's Mystery

"We cannot let what they did to you go unanswered." Esteban said hotly as he paced in the grand council chamber the next day. It had been bothering him all night but Francisco insisted that Elena be allowed to rest in case there was some side effect from the herb and subsequent miracle cure. He studiously ignored the little bujito on her right shoulder.

"I understand what you're saying cousin." Elena assured him as she sat with her hands folded on the table. On her right was the scepter of light, which she had found impossible to let out of her sight since it had healed her. The fact that it belonged to her father also made her feel secure at the moment. "But unless you have any ideas on what we can do about it what choice do we have right now?"

For the first time ever Isabel sat to the side in the grand council room for the meeting. She had insisted on it since she was sure this would be a topic. She too understood what both of them were saying. "I can tell you one thing; she's not getting the golden feather, that's for sure." She remarked as her hand brushed the golden feather in her hair. Kara was sitting on her lap and she snickered a bit.

"Something tells me that won't be a problem nieta." Francisco said with a small chuckle. "I doubt we could find her even if we wanted to."

The spark of an idea was forming in the back of Elena's mind but she placed it to the side for a moment. She needed a better understanding of things before she tried to implement it. She looked to Naomi and the two exchanged small smiles. Their last conversation was still fresh in both of their minds. "You said you had found something about those Maruvian ruins before this whole thing started." She said.

"We did." Naomi replied. "We'd actually like to show it to you when you get a chance."

"This is hardly the time." Esteban protested. "Those chambers can wait while we deal with a more immediate problem."

"And we plan on dealing with them when we can't find them how?" Gabe reminded him, which was basically what Elena had already said.

"Believe it or not, we're on the same train of thought here Esteban." Elena promised with a wink that almost aggravated him more. She sighed a bit. "Look, I seriously doubt that Salatrel knew we were coming to Cordoba, especially since without Senor Yacalli we would have never known about the golden feather in the first place. She really wanted it." Elena started.

"Yes and decided it was worth the risk of losing it just so that she could take the chance to harm you." Esteban reminded her. "It could not have been that important, regardless of whether it was for a 'feather collection' or not."

"She still bothered with it and that's the point." Elena replied. "That means there's a good chance they're just as interested in what we might uncover as we are. Maybe we can find a way to use that against them, but we have to know what 'that' is first."

Esteban found he couldn't argue with that logic. "I suppose that is true." He conceded grudgingly. "But I would still feel more confident if we continue attempting to find them ourselves."

"Feel free." Elena replied. "I hate being two steps behind them too." She looked to Naomi. "In the meantime I for one would love to see what you and Professor Mendez have found." She looked around. "Unless there is something new to discuss, I declare this meeting finished." She picked up the gavel and used it on the table.

"Why not just teach the bird to use it?" Esteban commented sarcastically.

"Bujito." Gabe corrected him, which just earned him an eye roll from the Chancellor even as the royal guard rose to meet the crown princess.

"That's not a bad idea Esteban." Elena said with a laugh and held the gavel up to Blaze, who cocked her head and stared at it a moment. Esteban for his part rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed grunt.

Elena finally set the gavel down and joined Gabe and Naomi. "Isabel, I think you should come along too." The younger girl nodded enthusiastically and Kara took to the air to drift along with her. The crown princess looked to Naomi. "And let's grab Mateo too, I wouldn't mind his input."

"Is he still in the wizard's workshop?" Naomi asked her.

Elena nodded. "He wants to find a way to cancel out the effects without this." She told her best friend as they started toward the library and workshop. "In case it were to ever happen to someone else who doesn't have a scepter of light."

"Are you carrying that around because you want to or have to?" Naomi wondered. It occurred to her to wonder what would happen if Elena was away from the scepter. She hoped the cure wouldn't be as flaky as that but one never knew.

But Elena simply gave a dismissive wave. "I don't need to. I left in the throne room last night and woke up just fine, unless you count Blaze deciding it was better to lie in my hair than in the nest." She said with a small laugh. "I just feel like I need it right now…and it doesn't hurt that my dad held it as well." Naomi now nodded her understanding.

Blaze and Kara were flying around in loops which seemed to be entertaining to Isabel, they were in the lead while Gabe was behind them, feeling it was his duty to bring up the rear and it made it easier to watch both princesses and Naomi, who in truth kind of required some kind of security as a member of the grand council.

"You were right in a way though." Elena said softly. "That a lot of what happened wasn't strictly speaking fair. Granted, life isn't fair but…our parents died way too young for my taste and extremely too young for Isabel." She shook her head sadly now. "She told me not too long ago that sometimes she can't even remember them well."

Naomi bit her lip. She couldn't imagine almost forgetting her mother. "I'm sorry to hear that." She replied softly. "I miss my mother so much, and sometimes it's her smile that I have to remember to get through the day."

"I'm sure you have mementos of her around the house, right?" Elena asked curiously. She had never been to Naomi's house, which was odd now that she thought of it.

Naomi nodded. "Of course. I have a portrait of her beside my bed, along with a portrait of me with my parents." She answered. "That same portrait is in the living room too. I have some of my mom's clothes, there's this scarf I really like. She wore it on colder days, which seemed to be more prevalent with Shuriki ruling."

Elena felt a bit guilty knowing that they had their parents entire room preserved in the castle because they had the room. Though she supposed that Naomi's father still probably needed the room where Naomi's mother had too.

"Sometimes I wish I could talk to my parents. I would love to ask them so much, now that I'm crown princess." Elena confessed softly. "So I could know what I'm doing right, so I could correct what I'm doing wrong." She shook her head. "What if I'm missing something that could change this whole Juan situation completely around because of my inexperience?"

"I don't think that's the case at all." Naomi assured her. "You're doing all that you can."

"Esteban doesn't seem to agree with me." Elena reminded her simply though she wasn't sure in this case her cousin was right either.

Naomi kept her comment about that in check. There were a lot of times she found herself not liking the chancellor, but she could work with him fine most times. At the end of the day Elena was her friend, not Esteban. "Look I know Esteban was around to see a lot of stuff, but and that does make his input valuable but things aren't what they were before you defeated Shuriki." She nudged her friend's arm gently. "And hey, it's not like you're completely clueless. You've picked up some stuff from all of those years in the amulet, including everything Princess Sofia went through up until she released you."

Elena knew that actually meant a lot. For being as young as Isabel the princess of Enchancia had done her fair share of things. "You're right amiga. That has its value too. That was proven at Merroway Cove not so long ago." She agreed.

"Mateo!" They heard Isabel exclaim happily and wave at him. They hadn't even noticed they had reached the library. "We're going to check out the Maruvian ruins, and Elena wants you to come with us!"

"Sure, sounds good." Mateo said as he got up. "I could use a bit of a break." He joined the two girls.

"So how's it going there royal wizard?" Naomi said as she poked his arm gently.

Mateo sighed a bit. "It could be going better. I wish I knew what that scepter did to heal you so I could replicate it because right now I'm going on straws." He admitted.

"Have you tried that elixir that healed my broken arm?" Gabe asked him curiously from just behind them now.

Mateo shook his head. "No." He answered. "I thought about it but I don't want to waste it. Who knows when we're going to need it?" He looked to Elena again. "The way I see it we have enough for one healing dose if we need it and that's it."

"That's a good call Mateo." Elena agreed. "Especially the way things have been going lately."

A carriage was waiting to take them to the ruins and as Mateo and the girls got into the carriage Gabe took the reins of the horses. "It'll be safer if I drive." He joked, glancing at Naomi.

She simply rolled her eyes at him. "I did just fine." She reminded him. "I mean, eventually."

Blaze settled on Elena's shoulder as Kara settled beside Isabel. "Looks like we should get you a pet too Naomi." Isabel said jokingly.

"Yeah, let's get right on that." Naomi said with a smile and another roll of her eyes.

"So do you know what's waiting for us?" Mateo asked Naomi now.

Naomi shook her head. "Not entirely." She answered. "That's why I wanted Elena to see it; she does after all have a Maruvian artifact, and apparently now so does Isabel. It might help us figure something out." The comment actually made Isabel wonder what to do with the golden feather; she was only supposed to hold onto it temporarily originally.

"Anything new with those scrolls you were looking at before the aging thing reared its ugly head?" Gabe called to the backseat as he drove the carriage.

"Not too much." Naomi said. "But they lead Professor Mendoza and I to that chamber I want Elena to see, so there's that." She placed her hands behind her head. "I've seen some disturbing words in there that I don't like though, they must be later scrolls."

"Disturbing words?" Mateo questioned and Isabel also looked at her curiously.

"What's your definition of disturbing words?" Kara also asked. "I mean I've heard some disturbing words in my lifetime, there are different levels of that." She ended up licking Isabel's hand as if trying to reassure herself of something.

"I think the best words pardon the pun, were apocalyptic, destructive, and traumatic." Naomi answered simply. A shudder passed among them. Those were indeed grave words.

"Those are not very encouraging words." Gabe agreed. "Do we know if that's something we have to worry about in the here and now?"

"We don't know yet." Naomi answered. "We think whatever happened though didn't leave them much time to collect their valuables. Like the scepter or the amulet Princess Sofia has. It was just one big up and go kind of thing."

"Assuming they even survived." Mateo pointed out and Naomi frowned but nodded in reluctant agreement with that point. "I mean I don't care how quickly they had to go, those artifacts are the kind of things that shouldn't be just left behind, unless no one was alive to take them."

They pulled up to the area where the second Duende brother had been held. Naomi remembered they had to row across the first time, and naturally being the daughter of the harbormaster she knew how to do that well.

Together they entered the chamber to find Professor Mendoza studying the wall behind where the Duende was kept. Many of the bricks had been moved aside and they saw the same kind of scripture that was on the Codex Maru that Mateo had possession of.

"What do we have Professor?" Elena asked.

"I wish I knew for sure." She answered honestly. "I would equate it to that of a locked door. But this one seems to want some very elaborate keys. Take a look." She gestured to the revealed smooth stone door.

"Uh, what are we looking for?" Gabe asked. Naomi rolled her eyes as Elena laughed a bit.

Mateo thought he saw it. "Indents. In the stones. These aren't random." He ran his hand over a very small and very thin indent. "I'd say this could be small enough for that golden feather in your hair Princess Isabel." He guessed.

"And this could indentation could be for the jeweled tip of my scepter." Elena added as she ran her fingertip along the edge of that indentation.

"So what are we waiting for?" Gabe asked. "Let's open this wall and see what's behind it."

"And have another repeat of the Duende incident?" Naomi asked with a roll of her eyes. "Come on Gabe, even you can't be that clueless."

"In any event we cannot." Professor Mendoza said. "Keep looking, I think you will see why."

"There are over a dozen indentations here." Mateo said as he continued to examine the smooth surface.

"We need all of these to open the door?" Gabe questioned. "I mean really? If this is a prison I can see why but if someone is trying to keep information safe I'd say this is a little too safe for anyone to get to, which is very contradictory if anyone ever needed to see it."

Elena laughed a little. "This coming from Mr. Security over there?" The crown princess teased him a little as she remembered how super cautious he had been during the last royal function they had; announcing Mateo as royal wizard of Avalor. Still if not for magic it might have worked out okay. Then her expression grew sober. "Though in truth I can't disagree with Gabe. We don't even know what all these are supposed to go to, how could we ever unlock it?"

"Well for what it's worth we wouldn't need all of those objects." Professor Mendoza assured her. "We only need four Maruvian items to unlock this door." She gestured toward the scepter and the golden feather. "We have half of them already as you can see."

"Could there be more than just this?" Isabel wondered. "More doors with this kind of information?" She looked to Elena. "If there were that might be why Salatrel really wanted the golden feather."

"She might be right." Gabe agreed.

"Do you think that Juan has some Maruvian artifacts in his possession?" Naomi asked. She noticed Isabel looking at some the scrolls and Professor Mendoza stepped up next to the young girl, giving her a crash course on some of the interpretations. Elena noticed too and smiled a little.

That smile disappeared when Elena took a step back to look at the smooth stone surfaces, at all the indentations in them. She thought about the scepter saving her from a seemingly impossible aging problem, about all of the powers that Sofia's amulet had. "If he does, we can only hope he hasn't figured out how to use any of them." She mused softly.

"So we have two artifacts." Gabe said. "How do we find two others to open this door? Assuming it's a good idea." He added with a pointed glance at Naomi who just simply laughed a little.

"Hang on a second." Mateo said as he traced one of the indentations on the bottom. "I think I know what one of those artifacts are." Elena came to take a look and thought she caught on to. Instinctively she looked for another indentation and found it near the top. Mateo was behind her. "Of course." He said.

"Of course what?" Gabe asked.

"Mateo and I know what we need." Elena said simply. She stopped one of the guards assigned to the area for security, a placating gesture to protestors like Dona Paloma who thought it was better to leave these ruins alone after the Duende incident. "I need you to take a message to the palace for me."

With Gabe standing beside the crown princess the blonde stepped closer to the royal sorcerer. "What do you think is in it?" Naomi asked Mateo. "Are you getting any, you know, magical vibes or anything?"

"It doesn't really work that way." Mateo answered with a shrug. "Maybe Princess Isabel could make something like that, but if a sorcerer is supposed to be able to sense magic then I've yet to learn how to do that." He looked to Naomi. "Sometimes I wish I had someone to guide me with all of this." He confessed softly.

"I get it." Naomi promised him. "I'm the only non-royal on a council full of royals. It's not easy; I used to think I had to prove myself…I still do to an extent. I mean I've always felt that if I weren't friends with Elena I wouldn't even be here. You at least have some history working for you, not to mention that we all voted for you."

"Like you had another choice." He commented. "Maybe you're right about the history, but being Alacazar's grandson doesn't automatically make me a good wizard." Mateo reminded her simply. "It's actually a lot of pressure."

"Really no can understand that better than Elena. She has to rule Avalor and she's learned it's not nearly as easy as it seems, especially without the experience to back it up." Naomi said. "I mean when she was older that technically meant she could be full queen, but she told me she knew she wasn't ready mentally for that."

"She's been taking the whole Juan thing pretty hard." Mateo agreed. "He's proving he's like the exact opposite of what she is, and I don't think she knows how to handle someone like that."

Elena had finished relaying her instructions to the guard and he had ran off the crown princess and the royal guard returned to their friends. "What are you two talking about?" She asked curiously as she placed one hand on Naomi's shoulder and the other on Mateo's.

"Just wondering what's inside." Naomi answered simply.

"Yep, total speculation." Gabe agreed.

Elena looked at them dubiously for a moment but said nothing more. She almost suspected something more had been discussed between the two before she and Gabe had returned. Instinct told her they were discussing their doubts. That was something she fully understood, and although she had let some of hers slip recently she tried her best to keep it hidden.

"There's nothing more that can be done here until my message is delivered." Elena said to them. "But until he returns Gabe is stuck here."

"I'd like to stay here and help out Professor Mendoza." Naomi said.

"I'm not even going anywhere until he returns anyway." Elena said. She gave a glance at Gabe and smiled. "You'd have my head if I left you here I bet."

"Well I wouldn't say it like that." Gabe pointed out. "You are the crown princess after all, I'm just a guard."

"Besides, it looks like Isa's having some fun too." Elena added and gestured to where she was talking with Professor Mendoza. Kara was walking around the scrolls too, but one could only guess what the little Chamster was doing.

"Any idea what these other indentations could be for?" Mateo wondered.

"Looks like this could go to a sword. This could go to a shield." Elena said as she ran her finger across two indentations that were nearly side by side.

"Funny, this almost looks like a steering wheel for a ship." Naomi noted as she ran her fingers across another indentation. "But I've never seen a steering wheel this small."

Isabel strolled over to a side wall. "Let's see if I understand what this says." She said to herself, trying to apply what Professor Mendoza had told her. Kara was gliding up behind her. The young princess squinted a bit. "To…to be worthy, of this set…you must be ready to face…your darkest secret." She read and frowned. "Somehow that doesn't seem right."

"That doesn't mean secret." Kara supplied helpfully. "That means fears. And I don't think that's set, I think that's quest."

"Darkest fears." Isabel echoed. "What does that mean? How does that happen?"

"Hey Elena, look at the center." Naomi said to her friend. "This is the same indentation that appeared on the portal that the Duende brothers wanted to use to bring their brethren to our world. This is a place for the key they used."

"Hmm, I wonder why that's there." Elena mused.

Naomi shrugged. "I don't know. I guess if we're that bored we could find out. Professor Mendoza has the key." She said with a smirk. They both knew that they weren't going to be making that mistake again. "Seriously though, I guess technically it's a Maruvian artifact too but we already know it's a bad thing."

"Is it?" Gabe asked from behind the girls. "Just because it's bad in one case doesn't mean it's bad in every case." As they both looked to him he raised his hands, "Just saying it. Not saying we should test that out. In fact, Princess, I would strongly object to you doing that."

"Duly noted Gabe." Elena said with a laugh as she patted his shoulder reassuringly. "I'll try not to do that."

Then to all of their shocks, though a little less for Naomi since she had seen it just last night, the door started to glow brightly. Even though Gabe tried to push Elena behind him she refused to budge as she brought up the scepter just in case it would help.

"What's going on?" Isabel asked as she covered her eyes as well.

"Sometimes I hate magic." Kara commented. Elena could understand that, her time in the amulet has shown her that for as much as magic could be good it could also come back to cause havoc.

There was a large magical burst that sent everyone flying backwards except for Kara and Blaze since they were technically not standing but floating. Then the light burst faded and the chamber returned to normal. To both animal's surprises everyone was lying on the ground.

"Isabel!" Kara exclaimed and landed next to her, nudging her cheek softly. Isabel moaned and slowly sat up. "Ow, that hurts." The young princess moaned as she rubbed the back of her head.

She then looked around. "Oh, no." She stood up. As much as she wanted to check on Elena it made sense to check on the closest person. That was Professor Mendoza. "Professor?" She inquired as she gently shook her arm.

"What was that about?" Professor Mendoza asked as she sat up. She saw the others. "Oh my."

She went to check on Gabe and Naomi as Kara went over to Mateo. To Isabel's fear she saw Blaze pecking gently at Elena's cheek but she was not moving or waking up. That fear went up another notch when she saw that Kara could not wake Mateo and the professor could not wake up Naomi, though Gabe was slowly sitting up.

"What happened?" Gabe asked as he looked around and was glad to see Isabel standing, until he saw the look on her face. Moments later he saw why as he saw his friends still laying on the ground. "What? Why aren't they getting off the ground?"

"I don't know." Isabel told him fearfully as she sat next to Blaze and Elena. "I don't know."

"Professor?" Gabe now asked her.

"I don't know either." She admitted. She glanced at the carving that Isabel had been looking at. She had overheard Isabel and Kara discussing the translation of it, something she had already noted not too long ago. "If it has to do with that, I hope they're ready." She said softly.


	23. The Illusion of Fear

"What does that mean?" Gabe asked Professor Mendoza as he tried hard not to pace. On the ground lay Elena, Mateo and Naomi. Kara had settled in between Mateo and Naomi even as Isabel sat worriedly by her older sister, with Blaze next to her as well. "I mean they have to face their darkest fears. How do they do that? How did they even wind up like this?"

"Whatever that blast did must have knocked them unconscious." Professor Mendoza speculated. "If I'm right the only way they can regain consciousness is to overcome whatever is planted into their minds."

"But we're not affected." Gabe now pointed out to her.

Professor Mendoza thought a moment. "We weren't as close as they were. Perhaps it's because we were further away that it didn't have the same effect on us." She proposed.

"I wasn't that far away." Gabe said a bit defensively. It was only natural since he was Elena's royal guard that he would protest any indication that he wasn't doing his job to protect her when for all intents and purposes it seemed he was. "Maybe we just don't have any dark secrets to face."

For a moment Professor Mendoza's face grew sad. "We all have our dark secrets that should be faced Lieutenant. Always remember that." She said to him.

All that mattered to Isabel was the here and now, where her sister and two of those that she cared about were unconscious and possibly fighting for their lives. The young princess looked down at them. "Oh, Elena." Isabel whispered as Blaze rubbed her cheek against Elena's.

 _"How did I get back here?" Elena wondered as she glanced around the throne room of the castle. She looked around. "Isabel? Gabe? Naomi?" She called out but got no response. Of course realistically she knew they should be in the ruins like she was supposed to be. "Abuelo? Abuela?" She called out now._

 _She received no response again and started to look around the castle worriedly. As she did so she came to the startling realization that she seemed to be alone. Higgins wasn't there, Esteban wasn't there, and none of the people who worked in the castle were there._

 _At a window she glanced outside only to notice that the town seemed to be in ruins. There seemed to be no signs of life, even from the castle she could see the scurrying of people about as they went about their day, but this time there was nothing. The skies were black as well, not the black of even a starless night but the black of emptiness._

 _"No one in the castle, no one in the town. Avalor is deserted. This is impossible." Elena said to herself._

 _"Nothing is impossible Princess." She heard from the top of the staircase and gasped in shock at the last person she expected to see standing there._

 _"Where did everyone go?" Mateo asked as he sat up in the ruins. He was utterly alone; and he knew that shouldn't be since all of his friends, as well as Professor Mendoza, had been there only moments before. The last thing he remembered was a magical burst from the wall. He looked toward it to find that somehow the indentations were gone._

 _He stood up and examined it. It was like they were never there. He looked on the ground and noticed his tamborita lying there. He wondered if he could try to find the outline of the indentations, maybe it would help him figure out what had happened. But when he reached down for it, it suddenly moved away. "Huh?" He let out in shock._

 _After a foot or so it stopped moving and Mateo started toward it, but when he got within reaching distance it again moved away from him, and this time he tried to move to catch but when he missed he ended up falling on his face. "Ow." He gasped as he saw the tamborita end up outside of the ruins. He got up to follow it, wondering what was going on with it._

 _But when he got outside at the end of the docks stood a figure in a hood. It brought him up short as the figure seemed menacing. He reached for his tamborita again and again it moved away. The figure laughed. "And you call yourself a sorcerer, how ridiculous."_

 _The salty smell of the air almost assaulted Naomi's senses for a moment before she realized she was somehow back at the docks of Avalor. The skies were gray and she knew that was usually a sign that they wouldn't be receiving too many visitors today unless they had to dock. But what she didn't know was how she was back here. "Wasn't I just in the ruins with Elena and my friends?" She wondered._

 _She looked down and was surprised to see that water was dark, so dark that she couldn't see anything whatsoever. It was unusual for Avalor Bay. She looked up again and she thought she caught a glimpse of the royal carriage stopping. By squinting she could just make out Elena, Isabel, Esteban, Francisco and Luisa. She swore Elena saw her and waved but didn't receive any acknowledgment. "Maybe she can't see me." Naomi mused._

 _She started to make her way up towards them, and out of nowhere people seemed to be appearing left and right. She tried to make her way through them but felt for every step she made forwards she was being pushed back two steps._

 _Finally she made her way forward enough to call out, "Elena! Elena!" That drew their attention as she started forward. "Elena, what is going on?" She questioned. It seemed odd to her that they all seemed so…so gray._

 _"Excuse me Miss, but that is Princess Elena to you." Esteban said to her._

 _Naomi thought nothing of that. Esteban could be rather gruff like that though she was aware that she had called her friend by her first name plenty of times without drawing criticism before. "Elena, what are we doing here? Weren't we…" She started to ask._

 _Elena held up her hand. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" She asked sincerely, drawing a look of shock to Naomi's face._

"How are they?" Professor Mendoza asked Isabel and Kara.

"I can smell their fear." Kara said softly. "Whatever is going on in their heads, it's not rainbows and lollipops."

"Maybe they're scared of rainbows and lollipops." Gabe suggested somewhat pointlessly. He knew that made no sense.

Isabel kind of wished Naomi was up to scold him for that. She could remember a carnival the year before Shuriki attacked Avalor when it had rained in the middle of the carnival and at the end it had a beautiful rainbow trailing above it. She and Elena had gotten jangala fruit lollipops and spent an hour watching the rainbow and naming the colors they could see in it. "Come on Elena, please be okay." She pleaded to her older sister.

"They can handle it." Kara tried to assure the young princess. "I haven't been here that long but I know that they can handle anything that comes their way."

 _Elena couldn't believe her eyes. "Shuriki." She said icily, a tone that no one had ever heard from her before. "What did you do to me? To my kingdom?" She demanded._

 _"I did nothing to you." Shuriki said as she started down the stairs. "The people may not have liked it but I kept Avalor running well enough." She gestured outside to the seemingly dead town. "All of that out there, that's you. You and your pathetic rule."_

 _"You're wrong." Elena said. "The people are prospering since you left. They're happier with me than they ever were with you, ever since you killed my parents."_

 _"Being happy doesn't mean it works out Elena." Shuriki said with derisive laughter. "A good ruler isn't made during the good times, a good ruler is made during the bad times. And thanks to Juan and his people you have had quite a few bad times."_

 _Elena hesitated just a little bit and the apparition of the sorceress plowed her advantage ahead. "You keep turning the other cheek Elena. It shows how weak you are and as you can see sooner rather than later someone will take advantage of that and do more damage to Avalor than I ever did. And it will all be because of you."_

 _"No." Elena tried to protest, but it came out weak as she looked around at the castle and then towards the town. The evidence to the contrary. "No." She whispered again._

 _"Oh yes." Shuriki replied mockingly. "Everyone you cared about is dead because of your incompetence." An even worse smirk crossed her face. "Or in a couple of cases they might wish they were dead."_

 _Elena couldn't find the strength to argue but could not. She fell to her knees as tears started to fall from her eyes as she thought of her friends and family._

 _"Fiero, but you're supposed to be stone." Mateo said._

 _Fiero laughed. "You really thought your little spell could stop me?" He asked. "I cast it, you don't think I don't know how to get out of it?" He stepped closer and picked up Mateo's tamborita. "Even this knows how unworthy you truly are."_

 _"But Princess Elena…" He started._

 _"Was as foolish as her father was when he picked your grandfather to be royal wizard." He said dismissively. "Like foolish father like foolish daughter."_

 _"It doesn't matter what anyone or anything thinks." Mateo said. "I won't let you have the Codex Maru. I won't let you cause chaos in the world."_

 _Fiero laughed. "It's too late for that boy." He threw Mateo's tamborita and it seemed to hit the lake. Then in his hand appeared the Codex Maru. "The failure of you and your family is complete." He announced._

 _Mateo lunged for the book and the malvago stepped aside and laughed again as he hit the ground hard._

 _"It's me, Naomi." The blonde tried to say. "Elena, I'm your best friend."_

 _Esteban laughed. "If we had a gold coin for every peasant who tried to pass themselves off as friends to those in power." He commented._

 _"I hate to say it but he's kind of right." Elena now said a bit more sympathetically._

 _"But…at the palace last night…the scepter healed you after I told you…and…" Naomi felt very lost at that moment. "Isabel and I got what we needed to get rid of the poison…"_

 _"Elena's never been poisoned." Isabel pointed out, seemingly angry that someone would even think of harming her older sister. The blonde was vaguely aware that at least one thing seemed right around here._

 _"Elena, you appointed me as part of the grand council. Because of my advice and my persistence in trying to get you to take it." Naomi tried to remind her. It was pretty much exactly the reason that Elena had stated when she had appointed her as part of the grand council during her original coronation as queen._

 _"As if we would ever appoint some girl from the city into a position as esteemed as grand council member." Esteban replied. "It was a better choice to have Isabel take that last spot than the apparent alternative."_

 _"Hey." Isabel tried to protest but Esteban ignored her._

 _"Please, just stop wasting our time." Esteban stated to Naomi simply and turned his back on her. "Come along Princess Elena. We have people that actually need our attention." Though seemingly apologetic Elena too turned her back on a very heartbroken Naomi._

 _"Elena, Isabel,…" Naomi started but stopped. She couldn't figure out what to say, what to do, in order to make them realize what she knew or at least thought she knew. She felt tears blur the vision of her friend and her family as they walked away, leaving her behind._

Isabel gasped a bit as she saw that Elena was crying. "What's going on?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know but Naomi is crying too." Kara informed them. Some part of her figured it was best not to mention that she saw tears from Mateo as well. She had heard quite a bit about the male pride thing and didn't want to say anything directly with Gabe around.

"I wish I could help them." Isabel said with a small sigh.

"I know you do Princess Isabel." Gabe said as he patted her shoulder gently. "You know how much I want to help Elena. But I guess this is something that they can only beat themselves." He shook his head. "Which I guess is what they say about all of these kinds of things."

"I can't accept that." Isabel announced. She took the golden feather and placed it in Naomi's hand. "You may not be a born royal, but you've proved that you can be like us in every single way." She wished she knew what to say to Mateo but wasn't sure. "You're our royal sorcerer. I trust you to do what needs to be done to help us all." She took Elena's hand. "And I trust you hermana. Fully. I need you and you know that, so I know that you'll come back to me whole and well."

Blaze seemed very sad as well. She leaned forward and pecked Elena on the cheek gently as if giving her a kiss. And though no one noticed, it was like a small spark across her cheek now.

 _"You've failed Elena." Shuriki said contemptuously as she kneeled down in front of the crown princess. She grabbed her chin and forced her to look at her. "Avalor was better off without you, and soon everyone will know that. Your grandparents, your sister, that meddling brat Princess Sofia, and even your parents."_

 _All Elena could do for a moment is stare into the sorcerers' evil eyes. Then she felt a spark on her cheek and Shuriki moved her hand away from her face abruptly even as Elena touched her cheek, which felt suddenly warm._

 _Elena slowly stood up though she didn't know what she was supposed to do from there. "This…this isn't real." She said. "This is all in my head." She looked to Shuriki. "Your attack on Avalor took my parents away, and I can't forgive that any more than I can change that. It also altered forty one years of my life." That was more difficult to decide on because without that she wouldn't have the friends she had now. She pointed to the deserted town. "That is what I'm afraid could happen, If I mess up somehow. But you, you are the incarnation of what has already happened and that we can never let happen again."_

 _"I've already happened, just as you said. And I will happen again. Only chaos, not order, can thrive in this world Elena." Shuriki stated. "The sooner you realize that the better off you'll be before you fail miserably. Nothing could be more dangerous than what is in your head girl, not even your opposition."_

 _"No, you're wrong." Elena stated. "I will prove it."_

 _"Indeed she will, and she will not be alone." They heard from the stairs now. Elena's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Though ghostly apparitions it was her parents; King Raul and Queen Lucia._

 _"You're dead." Shuriki stated flatly._

 _"Not in my mind." Elena said. "Not in Isabel's. Not in the eyes of everyone who loved them and what they did before you came into our lives." Without thinking about it she ascended the steps until she was just in front of them, but when she reached out to touch them she found of course she could not. She ignored that rush of disappointment. Still she turned to Shuriki. "I have my parents to stand by me in spirit if not in body. I have my friends and familia to stand by me."_

 _She almost felt the brush of her mother's hand across her own. "More friends than you even know mi hermosa hija." Lucia said. Then then swore she felt the touch of her father's hand on her other one._

 _Elena looked to Shuriki. "With that kind of support you can't stop me, and neither can Juan or anyone else." From out of nowhere a glow seemed to eliminate around Elena and the apparition of her parents. "I have never let anything hold me down before and I won't let you or even my own doubts hold me down. Now, begone!" She stated and to her surprise with a shriek of rage Shuriki vanished._

 _"You have done well Elena. As I always knew you would." Raul said and Elena felt tears in her eyes. "Your mother and I are so proud of what you're becoming, and so proud of what Isabel is becoming too."_

 _Elena turned to them now, crying just a little. "We miss you both so much, every day." She wished that Isabel could be here to see this, she knew it would mean even more to her little sister than it meant to her._

 _"I know." Lucia said sadly. "Just know that we miss you both so much too." It seemed as if she was going to reach up to brush Elena's cheek as she would when she was a little girl but again that contact was just not there. "You've faced your fears Elena. Your friends need you, your sister needs you, and Avalor needs you."_

 _"I know mama." Elena said softly. "Just tell me what to do."_

It seemed to Isabel that Elena's tears had changed subtly, if she had to guess it had gone from fear to just sadness. She felt Elena squeeze her hand back softly. Though she did not wake, she saw Elena's other hand, the one holding the scepter of light, change position so that it touched Naomi's arm now.

 _Naomi didn't feel her right arm hit the wall of the nearby building as she watched her friend walk away. She didn't know what to do now or how to feel. She remembered her father saying that he knew that she was special and was waiting for her to realize that too. This was just before the Duende incident._

 _And she had thought that Elena had though she had something special inside her too. Why else would she have chosen her to serve on the grand council…except now she had not. She was starting to wonder if this was reality and the friendship she had with Elena and everyone else was simply an illusion._

 _"I've never understood how you could be so adventurous and yet so practical. It's almost a contradiction in terms." Naomi heard from behind her and turned in shock._

 _Standing before her was a woman with long blonde hair, her eyes sparkled in the same color as Naomi's own aqua blue eyes. "Mom." Naomi gasped and got up to hug her but ended up going through her faint, practically invisible form. She turned again in shock._

 _Her mother looked sad. "I wish I could be there for you whenever you needed me Naomi." She said softly. "But, as I have said plenty of times before, life has other plans."_

 _"For everyone." Naomi said sadly as she looked in the direction the royals had gone. "Life is so harsh sometimes."_

 _"It can be." Her mother said. "But Naomi, this is not where you were only minutes ago. Your practical side should tell you the simple truth. This is not reality, my sweet girl."_

 _Naomi wasn't sure what to say. Then they heard a new exclamation, "Naomi! Where are you?" She turned in shock at Elena's voice and found the crown princess running toward her. It shocked her then to realize that Elena was not gray at all, but full of life and color. "Mi Dios Mio, there you are. I was so worried." She threw her arms around her best friend. "This place is almost as drab as mine was." She reflected._

 _Naomi felt stunned. "Elena…what…" She asked. "You remember me?"_

 _"Of course, you're my best friend. Why wouldn't…" Elena started to ask. Then she got it. "Your fear. Everything you've become since we got to know each other, taken away like it didn't exist." She glanced around a moment and then did a double take. "Um, hi."_

 _"Hello crown princess." The woman said with a slight curtsy. "I should take this opportunity to thank you all that you have done for and given my daughter."_

 _"Oh, uh. You're very welcome Mrs. Turner." Elena responded with a curtsy of her own. "But Naomi has done so much for us too. She's really very special, but something tells me I don't have to tell you that. I couldn't have made a better choice for my grand council."_

 _"Grand council…you remember me." Naomi said as realization was hitting her. "Wait, this is…an illusion. This is all in my head. Except you." She looked to Elena._

 _She nodded. " Yeah, I think it has to do with the scepter or something." She took Naomi's hands. "Our fears are a part of us, they will always be there. But we have to realize that we cannot let our fears rule us. You told me that once before, and now it's time to take your own advice amiga. You may not have been born a royal but you are one of us now."_

 _The two friends hugged again and then Naomi turned to her mother, who was quickly fading away. "Please, don't go." Naomi pleaded._

 _"We both know I must. But you have your father and all of your friends to be there for you." Her mother stated as she started to fade away. "You will be just fine, my little adventurer. And please, tell your father that I love him. Just as I love you."_

 _"I'll tell him…I love you mom." She replied just before the image of her mother faded away._

 _Naomi turned her teary eyes to Elena, and saw those reflected back at her. "I know. I know." She said softly. "I'll tell you later. But right now, I think someone else needs us too." Naomi nodded and lifted up her hand, feeling a need to flex it for some reason unknown to her._

"Something has changed with the girls." Kara noted, trying not to wonder what that meant. It could be good or bad, they just didn't know. The little Chamster jumped just a little when Naomi's hand opened and the golden feather floated out of the blonde's hand and fluttered just a bit before landing on Mateo's chest.

 _"This is over boy." Fiero said to Mateo as he looked down at him. "You just lucked out the last time. This time I will win, and you will lose." He powered up some kind of spell and Mateo scrambled to find some kind of counter spell to it._

 _When Fiero launched it they were both surprised to see it hit a magical barrier. "It's time to get up my boy. Your friends will need you in the time to come." They both looked up, Mateo in shock and Fiero in anger as Alakazar appeared in between them. "And I need you to help me here as well."_

 _"But I'm not prepared to be a royal wizard." Mateo said._

 _Alakazar chuckled a bit. "That isn't what the crown princess believes." He reminded his grandson, though technically that had never met before because he spent the last forty one years of his life trying to free Elena from the amulet so that she could restore Avalor. "She believes in you. And your friends believe in you too."_

 _"What they believe doesn't matter old man." Fiero spat out. "They aren't here to help him now."_

 _"Says who?" They heard Elena from behind him. Now Mateo turned happily as he saw the crown princess and Naomi there._

 _Naomi was holding his tamborita which she had picked out from the lake. "Hey Mateo. I think a royal wizard needs to have his proper tools at hand." She said with a wink as she tossed him his tamborita._

 _Mateo caught it. "But…Fiero has the Codex Maru." He tried to say._

 _Elena shook her head. "No, amigo. That's simply your fear because that means in your mind you've failed as a royal wizard. We both know about the failure we perceive in our minds." She said to him. "You can beat him. Not alone though, you've got the one you need to help you right there."_

 _Mateo turned around and stepped up next to his grandfather. Together the two of them unleashed what seemed to be a powerful spell that caused Fiero to vanish into nothing, and the book he was holding to vanish._

 _"I knew you two could do it." Elena said._

 _Mateo nodded a bit. "Thanks to you grandfather." He said._

 _Alakazar shook his head. "Not at all Mateo. You didn't really need me. You needed to believe in yourself. Having your friends here and having me here simply boosted that confidence. Something your friends have also learned very recently." He informed him. "You are doing well."_

 _"But, I've made some mistakes." Mateo started._

 _Alakazar chuckled a bit. "Every wizard makes mistakes, regardless of age. Why just before my last spell in Avalor, I made this huge mistake where I…well, never mind it's hardly important but just know it caused more trouble than anything you have done so far." He said._

 _The three of them laughed a bit as Elena and Naomi stepped up on either side of Mateo. Alakazar smiled now. "This is what will make you a strong wizard my boy. You have your friends here to support you, and you have friends out there to support you as well." He said to them. "And they're worried about all of you right now." He raised his hands up. "Judging by your presence here with my grandson I would say you've all passed your tests by facing your darkest fears. Which means it is time for you to return."_

 _"Goodbye grandfather." Mateo said. The two exchanged smiles before he waved his hands and everything went white._

The three of them sat up quickly, Mateo seeing the golden feather flutter up. He caught it in his hands just as Gabe clapped his hands on his shoulders. "Mateo, man. It's good to have you back buddy. We were worried about all of you." He said.

"Thanks Gabe." Mateo said as he Gabe released his shoulders and offered his hand to help the royal wizard stand up. "That means a lot."

"Elena!" Isabel gasped and hugged her older sister tightly. "Mi dios mio. I was so worried about you."

"Esta bien Isabel, no hay necesidad de preocuparse." Elena whispered softly. "It's okay, no need to worry." She repeated even softer in English. She stroked her hair softly and stood up with Isabel. The two sisters pulled back to look at each other and Elena smiled. "I faced my fear and found something extraordinary. Mama and Papa are so proud of both of us."

Isabel's eyes misted over. "You saw them?" She asked quietly.

"Si." Elena answered. "I wish you could have been there, but I believe someday soon they will come to you as they did to me. When you need them the most."

"I hope you're right." Isabel said but then smiled just a little. "But in the meantime I have you."

Blaze flew up and landed on Elena's shoulder, pecking her cheek softly. Elena laughed. "Hola, mi poca amiga de bujito. Did you miss me mija?" She asked Blaze.

"She was really worried about you." Isabel told her. "We all were."

Elena let Isabel down as Kara came to stand on Isabel's shoulder. Elena scratched the top of the little Chamster's head and then looked to Gabe. "Are you okay Gabe? I hope we didn't freak you out too badly."

"Not at all princess." Gabe replied though she could tell he was lying a little bit. "I knew you guys could handle it." He handed Elena the scepter of light. "I believe this is yours."

Elena took it back. "Thank you, and thank you for the vote of confidence." She leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek. She quickly turned to check on Mateo and Naomi so she could hide the slight blush coming to her cheeks and so she didn't see the slight blush in his cheeks.

"Are you two okay?" Naomi asked Mateo and Elena, both of who nodded. The three of them exchanged hugs of relief and then turned to Isabel and Gabe before hugging them too.

"I'm glad to see that all of you are alright." Professor Mendoza said. "Did the three of you face your darkest fears?" They nodded and then she asked, "Did you master them?"

Now they all exchanged glances before Naomi spoke. "No, I don't think so. I think we just faced them, we didn't overcome then necessarily."

"I would say that is what makes all of you special. Those fears will always be a part of you but facing them, not letting them overwhelm you, that is what makes a person more than the sum of their fears." Professor Mendoza told them all.

"I think I've had enough exploring for the day." Gabe said. "And I didn't even deal with everything you guys did." Luckily at that point the original guard showed up and told Elena that the arrangements had been taken care of.

"Naomi, I think you should go home." Elena said to her best friend. "I think you have a message to deliver."

"That I do." Naomi agreed with a small smile. "I'll meet you guys at the docks tomorrow morning." She hugged her friends and then left.

"I'll head home too." Mateo said. "I'll see you tomorrow too."

"Come on then Isa. Let's go home." Elena said. "I think it's high time for some sister time." She took Isabel's hand and together they left the ruins for home.

Naomi got home and found her father making dinner. He smiled at her. "Did you have a good day Naomi?" he asked her.

Naomi smiled sadly. "It's been an interesting day." She said as she sat down at the table beside her father. "I have a lot to tell you, and a lot I feel needs to be talked about." She revealed.

"Anything Naomi." He said to his daughter. "What's on your mind?"

"First off, I have a message that I need to deliver." Naomi said to him. "Mom says that she loves you." She said, and saw her father smile sadly and his eyes mist a little. Then Naomi started to talk about her day.


	24. Special Guests

A/N: As of my last chapter Adventures of Avalor has become my second most reviewed story to date. I want to take a moment to thank all of the readers who have kept up with it and left reviews, keep it up por favor ;). Not bad for something that I originally intended only as a one shot. Anyway, on with the show.

Elena awoke early and found that once again Blaze had left her nest sometime during the night to settle into the crown princesses hair. She laughed a little and then poked the little bujito gently. "Hey, you. Que haces aqui?" She teased gently. " Blaze yawned just a bit and rolled off of her hair.

Elena laughed again before heading off to get ready for the day. By the time she was finished and placing her hair in her customary ponytail Blaze was awake and flying around the room as if waiting for Elena to leave so that she could as well.

When she left the room Blaze glided just above her. For a moment Elena wanted to check on Isabel but held that in check as she knew that might wake her and/or Kara. She instead started to head downstairs but stopped again at her parent's door. She hesitated a moment and then opened the door, standing at the threshold.

It was just as the two sisters had seen it last time, of course nothing changed. But for a just an instant after their appearance in her mind last night she had hoped somehow something had changed. "Did I even really see them Blaze?" She wondered out loud. "Or was it all just a hallucination like seeing Shuriki was?" She didn't voice the worry that Shuriki herself wasn't just an illusion. Her only response was the expected small hoot from her friend.

She slowly entered their room and went over to their closet. Opening it up she saw that their clothing was intact as well. "Even this is perfectly preserved." She mused softly.

"You have no idea how difficult it was to arrange that." She heard from the door. She turned to see Esteban there. "With Alakazar off trying to figure out how to release you from the amulet it took weeks to find a sorcerer who could do this without alerting Shuriki."

"I'm glad you did cousin." Elena replied softly. "Thank you."

"I had too." He replied. "All of my family was gone, or very close to it. For the longest time I assumed you had died to allow Alakazar to place Isabel, abuelo and abeula in the painting. That in itself might as well have been a death sentence as well. And of course you know what happened to your parents. This, the memories, was all I had left." He basically ignored Blaze, and the bujito returned the favor. As far as Elena was concerned that was probably for the best. "Every day I would visit this room and the painting, to remember why it was that I still stayed around."

Elena smiled just a little. "I never you knew were so sentimental Esteban." She found a way to tease.

Esteban graced her with a small smile of his own. "Familia means a lot to almost everyone. And that does include me." He replied. He walked over and touched a nightstand by the bed. "I only wish I could have found a way to do more."

"You did all you could Esteban. And you did do one very important thing. You stayed alive." Elena reminded him.

Esteban only nodded a bit but sometimes he wondered if that was worth the cost. "I suppose your friends will be joining us for breakfast today." He said simply.

"Naomi and Mateo will meet Isabel and I at the docks later this morning." Elena answered. "I can only assume that Gabe will be on duty until I drag him to the docks." She shook her head and smiled a little again. "I was in here with Isabel a day or so ago, and the two of us couldn't stop from crying. I'm here with you now and it's almost business as usual. How odd." She reflected.

"It's probably a good thing that I'm keeping you in line then." Esteban said and Elena couldn't tell if he was teasing her or not. "No one can blame you for missing your parents Elena. I missed all of you every day. But the true strength is to take that emotion and apply it to something more productive, something that would make those you mourn for proud." He now said.

Elena went over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning her head against his back. "Gracias, cousin." She whispered. After a moment the two left the room, Elena closing the door behind her. "I'm going to check on Isabel." She said.

"I will see you at breakfast then." Esteban said. "Probably all of you." He added with an eye roll at Blaze though Elena was sure that was also meant to be shared with Kara.

"Well Blaze, the more things change the more they stay the same." Elena said to the little bujito, who gave a couple of quick hoots that sounded kind of like giggles. She made her way to Isabel's room and found her little sister still asleep. What was kind of surprising was to see that she had her arms wrapped around Kara, who in turn slept beside her.

"I guess what happened to me really scared Isa." Elena mused softly as she sat down by the bed. She sighed just a bit as she recalled all the trouble that had been caused lately that had put her and/or Isabel's life in danger.

She didn't realize how much time had passed and she heard Isabel's sleep filled voice. "Elena, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" She asked as she let Kara down gently.

"I was up early and…kind of got lost in thought." Elena confessed. She stood up now. "Breakfast will be ready soon hermana." She started toward the door and then stopped. "Out of curiosity Isa, do you ever wish things were normal?" She wondered. "You know, no shadow creatures, no bizarre quests, no dangerous rivals?"

"No animal companions, no adventure, no learning new things." Isabel answered as she stretched and then shook her head. "Nope, not one bit. What happens might be dangerous and scary sometimes but it comes with its own rewards. And I know that together we can all handle anything."

Elena laughed a little. "Yeah, Isa. I think you're right about that." She opened the door. "We'll be out here when you're ready." With that she stepped outside.

Kara yawned a bit and stretched. "Someone should warn Elena about the dangers of wishing." Kara commented. "All of those rogue genies and wish demons just make that such a dangerous proposition."

"Wish demons?" Isabel questioned.

"Never mind." Kara said as she fluttered her wings a moment. "But you never want things to be normal?" She now asked.

"It never will be Kara." Isabel answered simply as she got up. "Besides, what is normal anyway? As long as we all have each other, we'll be fine. Elena told me what mama and papa said to her last night."

Kara floated into the air. "And you believe it was real, not some induced hallucination by whatever magic decided to test the three of them?" The little Chamster questioned.

Isabel nodded. "I do. All you have to do is look at mi familia to know that magic is real and can do real things." She replied. She grabbed the golden feather off of her dresser and slipped into her closet and Kara floated to the window to see the nice, sunny day.

Isabel and Kara emerged to find Elena waiting. She was moving her finger around and Blaze was following the flight path she was directing. "That's so cute." Isabel said as she came to stand beside Elena. "Blaze is following your directions."

Elena stopped and Blaze landed on her shoulder. "Yeah, I think it amuses her." She replied. The two of them started downstairs. In the dining room they found Esteban, Francisco and Luisa waiting for them. "Good morning everyone." Elena said.

"Good morning nietas." Luisa replied.

"Good morning girls." Francisco said as he picked up his glass of juice. "Elena, I was thinking that perhaps we should have a small formal dinner tonight in honor of our guests." He took a small sip. "After all we already owe them so much."

"I'm not sure they would agree abuelo." Elena said with a small laugh. "But sounds good to me. Just make sure we have enough room for Naomi and Mateo as well."

"Of course." Francisco agreed. "As one of the grand council and our royal wizard it is only natural that they would attend."

"Don't forget about Gabe too." Elena added. Francisco simply nodded at that.

Esteban let out a sigh of irritation when Elena let Blaze sit on the table and eat some bread. He already disliked Kara sitting at the table eating with them. "She might as well let the Jaquins eat coconuts with us." He muttered.

"Did you say something Esteban?" Elena asked.

"Not at all." Esteban answered.

Breakfast was uneventful and after Luisa left instructions with the kitchen staff the family got together at the entrance where Gabe was waiting with a carriage. "Good morning your majesties." Gabe said with as much of a bow as he could muster while sitting down.

"Good morning Gabe." Elena said as she opened the door and helped Isabel in. She held the door for her grandparents and Esteban. Then she closed the door and hopped up to sit by Gabe. "Just so you know, you're joining us for dinner tonight." She announced.

Gabe shrugged. "Um, okay." He simply replied. He was used to Elena's random bursts of spontaneity and as long as it didn't involve putting herself in danger he was getting okay with that. "Let's get going then." He roused the horses into action.

Elena took a moment to just enjoy the fact she was riding in a carriage with her family and Gabe. If only Naomi and Mateo were there, she thought it might just be perfect. But she knew that such moments never lasted and they seemed to have plenty of work ahead of them.

The carriage arrived at the docks and Elena let opened the door for her family. She was pleasantly surprised to see her three Jaquin friends Migs, Luna and Skylar land beside them. "Hey princesa, I hope you don't mind us joining you." Skylar said.

"Not at all Skylar." Elena replied. "The more the merrier, and having the symbols of our national pride here can't hurt at all." Footsteps drew her attention and she turned to see Naomi and Mateo joining them.

"Everything okay?" Elena asked Naomi. "You look tired."

"I'm okay, but yeah a little tired." Naomi replied. "Dad and I were up most of the night talking about mom. I never realized how much I actually didn't notice about our lives together." She placed her hands on her hips. "What I always thought was my dad's cheesecake recipe was actually my mother's." She said with a laugh.

Elena laughed a little. "I grew up thinking that the tamale recipe that we used was my mother's. It wasn't until defeating Shuriki that I found out it was actually abuela's recipe." She revealed with a small smile. "The things we see, or maybe it should be we don't see, as kids is amazing."

"My mom and I spent a little bit of time talking about my grandfather too." Mateo said. "I wish he had been around to help train me. I think I'd be so much better if he had."

"You do just fine now Mateo." Naomi assured their friend encouragingly. He gave her a thankful smile for the effort.

"The boat should be here any minute." Luna now said to them. "We saw it on the way in. It won't be long now."

"Great, thanks for telling us." Elena said.

They waited patiently, with the exception of Esteban who wanted to get this done and over with so he could attend to other things. They saw the boat coming in and Naomi's father waved to her in acknowledgement that they were coming in.

As soon as the boat docked Elena moved forward to greet their visitors. Their first visitor was no stranger as they had seen her very recently. Princess Sofia of Enchancia came down and the two embraced. In a sense she and Elena were old friends since Elena knew so much about Sofia from all of the time she had spent in the younger girl's now pink amulet. It had been purple while Elena had been trapped inside of it.

With Sofia was her pet rabbit Clover, who Elena remembered very well. She made a mental note to make sure they had plenty of vegetables, especially carrots and radishes, for dinner that night.

Next was someone else they had met though no one had known as well. Prince James came down and bowed before Elena. Then he and Isabel exchanged friendly waves. They had spoken a little bit on board the Floating Palace during the Merroway Cove incident.

The last two to get off the boat were Sofia's sister Amber and their mother Queen Miranda. Both of them curtsied to Elena and she returned the gesture. "Welcome to Avalor. As you know I'm Crown Princess Elena Flores. This is my sister Princess Isabel, my cousin Chancellor Esteban, our royal sorcerer Mateo de Alma, my grandparents Luisa and Francisco," These were the only such times that she would call her grandparents by name. "And the final member of my council Naomi Turner." She gestured toward Gabe. "And this is Lieutenant Gabriel Nunez."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all." Queen Miranda said elegantly. She reminded Elena a lot of her own mother and felt a bid of sadness. "I'm sorry my husband couldn't make it but someone had to stay behind for Enchancia."

"We understand." Luisa assured the young queen, at least young by her standards. "Your kingdom has to be considered after all. I do hope though that you and your family can stay for dinner tonight."

"We'd be honored." Miranda said with a small bow. "Your kingdom is beautiful."

Sofia went over and took Amber's hand, bringing her next to Elena. "We found Oona on the way and explained to her what was going on. It's too bad that she couldn't be with us but mermaids can't be on dry land. But Oona did lend us the Jewel of the Oceans." At that Amber revealed the jewel in her hand.

"I hope it's okay for me to go with you guys." Amber said to Elena. "I don't want to be too much of a problem."

Elena laughed. She knew what kind of trouble Amber could be. She also knew that Amber could be a good person too. "You're welcome to do this with us." Elena assured her. "My little sister Isabel has the golden feather and will be with us as well."

"Great." Amber said. "Now, how about some shopping first?"

"We're not here to shop Amber." Sophia reminded her. "We came here to help Elena."

"No, it's okay." Elena said simply. "Let's take the day and explore Avalor, I know you guys hadn't been here before. We'll eat dinner and you guys can stay the night. Tomorrow we'll check out the Maruvian ruins."

"Brilliant." James said. "I can't wait to see the cool things you have in Avalor. Like these guys." He looked to the Jaquins. "Hey Sofia, I wonder if flying with them would be like flying with winged horses."

"I think we're much better than flying horses." Skylar stated.

"Wow, they talk." Amber said in amazement.

"Yeah we do." Luna replied. "And we are awesome."

Sofia of course wasn't surprised since she was used to talking animals, thanks to the power of her amulet. "Yeah, we don't get any credit for talking." Clover noted sadly. Sofia giggled a little and leaned down to pet Clover's head softly.

"Did you guys want to take a ride on a Jaquin?" Elena asked them all.

"Is it safe?" Miranda wondered a bit worriedly.

"Perfectly safe." Francisco assured the queen of Enchancia. "Elena does it all the time. Most of her friends do."

"I think I'll pass." Amber said. That didn't sound like much fun for her and she didn't fly on wild horses. She had thought it odd at first that Sofia had joined the derby team until she had seen her sister perform.

"I'm so in." James said. "It should be awesome."

"I want to try it too." Sophia said eagerly. She looked to Clover but knew better than to directly ask.

"Nah, I think I'll sit this one out." Clover said. Sofia assumed as much.

"Gabe, why don't you come with us?" Elena suggested. "You can James can take Migs while Sophia and I can take Skylar." She looked to the rest of her family and friends. "You guys take Amber and Queen Miranda out to explore and we'll meet you in the center of town."

"Sounds good to me." Naomi said.

"I'm on board." Gabe said. Together the two Avaloran teens headed toward the Jaquins with James and Sofia.

"Blaze, stay with Isabel and Kara." Elena said to the little bujito. She almost seemed to nod and flew off of Elena's shoulder to float by the little Chamster.

Amber watched them for a moment and then turned to Isabel. "So, why don't you show us the best places to shop." She suggested to the young princess. "Meanwhile you can tell me about your cute animal friends."

"Sure thing." Isabel said with a small smile though she watched her sister fly off with Gabe and Amber's siblings. Then she looked to Amber. "We can get some Avaloran chocolate. I think you'll love them."

"Now that sounds like a better idea than flying." Amber agreed.

"I hope we're not hurting your sister's feelings." Sofia said to Elena as they flew up higher.

"She just worries about me a lot since everything has been happening with everything." Elena explained, trying not to be too specific. She didn't want to worry Sofia and her family too much about Juan and his band of rebels, though she knew Luisa and Francisco planned on discussing it with Queen Miranda so they would be aware of any trouble. "So what do you think Sofia?"

"It's just like riding Minimus back home." Sofia said happily as she thought of her small purple winged pony back in Enchancia. Elena of course knew who he was.

"Alright, brace yourself." Elena advised Sofia and then patted Skylar's back gently. "Let's take a dive Skylar."

"You got it princesa." Skylar said and then twirled up in the air a moment before suddenly diving down and angling around the waterfall that cascaded down the castle. He expertly moved around the waterfall in a zigzag motion and then angled his paws so that he just barely brushed the water before shooting back up into the sky to come up next to Migs.

"Wow." Sofia gasped. "That was amazing."

"That was so cool." James said. "Can you do that too?" He asked Migs.

"I could." He said somewhat unsure.

"Don't worry about it." Gabe said to him. "How about a spear dive instead?"

"Spear dive?" Sofia asked Elena. The crown princess simply shrugged.

Migs took up into the skies, the two princesses and Skylar looked up as well. He spiraled around and continued that patter as he then angled around and dove straight down again, still in the tailspin. At the last minute he evened out next to Skyler.

"That was neat." Sofia said.

"Really brilliant." James agreed with a laugh.

"Yeah, that was a really great trick." Elena agreed. "When did you two come up with that one?" She wondered.

"I've seen Skylar and Luna do that a few times." Migs admitted. The truth was he wasn't quite the daredevil that his two friends were but he could do it well enough.

Gabe seemed a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, I just kind of made up a name and let Migs take it from there." He confessed as well. This drew laughs from the two girls and James.

"Alright then grand performers." Elena concluded as she finished laughing. "Let's take a swing around the water and through the docks before we join our familia in the center of town." The Jaquins nodded and began to follow the path.

"Wow, this view is so beautiful." Sofia said as she glanced down. "Enchancia is so beautiful but you have to go a ways before you can get to any body of water up close like this, except for the lake that surrounds the castle but it's so calm compared to this." She added. "You're so lucky in that regard."

"It's one of the busiest places in all of Avalor." Elena said. "Even at night."

"Have you ever tried doing anything spectacular with that waterfall by your castle?" James now asked.

"Isabel made plans for this really cool water slide ride down that waterfall for a classmate's birthday a couple of weeks ago." Elena answered, she had to raise her voice a bit to be heard over the rush of the wind. "It worked really well until we had a sudden pick up from the storm that was caused thanks to the Neptunian's invasion."

"I would have loved to see that." James admitted.

"I bet it would have been right up your alley." Sofia agreed.

"She still has the plans around. If you ask nicely she'll probably show it to you so you can get an idea of what it looked like." Elena replied. She knew those plans were in the journal that she had gotten Isabel the day she was supposed to become queen. "It's in a journal I got for her not too long ago. She's already got it half filled with inventions."

"Your sister is really smart." Sofia noted with interest. "I have a friend in Enchancia named Gwen who would probably love to meet her. I bet they could exchange lots of great ideas." The Jaquins angled around the water and they could see the docks coming into view.

"I remember how brave she was on the Floating Palace." James said. "I'm used to most princesses being like Amber, not very adventurous, trying to avoid fun if at all possible, especially if it might be dangerous."

"That could be a good philosophy to live by." Gabe said with a small look at Elena that she either didn't catch or ignored. "But what about Princess Sofia? She clearly isn't like that or Avalor wouldn't be what it is now."

"That's different." James said. "Sofia has only been a princess a little while. She grew up in the village until our dad fell in love with her mom."

Sofia laughed a little. "Yeah, it was like I became a princess overnight." She remarked.

Down below they could see Naomi's father talking to a couple of the workers as they tackled a problem. Elena wondered if Naomi missed that kind of thing, she rarely got to work at the docks anymore since becoming a member of the grand council and spending time with her.

The Jaquins angled back into town where they could see their respective families by the fountain. James was not at all surprised to see that Amber already had few of their people taking stuff back to the boat that Amber had bought. "That's my sister for you." James mused.

"We're back." Elena announced as the Jaquins landed. She helped Sofia off Skylar and then got off herself as the boys got off Migs. She could hear that Isabel had just explained to Amber what they knew about her Chamster companion.

"Did you two have fun?" Miranda asked them.

"It was really fun." Sofia answered. "It would be cool to have a Jaquin to fly around on anytime."

"It was so awesome." James agreed. "You should have seen the dives that they did. It was brilliant." He looked to Isabel. "Speaking of brilliant, your sister was saying you actually built and designed an entire waterslide ride."

"Oh, yeah. I did." Isabel said with a bit of surprise in her voice. "It was great until the storm unbalanced it. I bet you guys would have loved it though."

"Can I at least see the designs you made for it?" James asked the young Avaloran princess.

Isabel nodded. "Sure. When we get back to the castle I can show it to you." She answered.

"If you ever come to Enchancia Isabel I have someone you have to meet. She's an inventor like you." Sofia said.

"That'd be great." Isabel agreed. She didn't run into too many inventors around Avalor, and even if she did most didn't seem to take her seriously despite some of the things she had made.

Blaze flew up and landed back on Elena's shoulders. Sofia picked up Clover and looked to the Avaloran princess. "What is that anyway? It looks like a small owl." She noted.

"This is Blaze, she's a bujito." Elena explained. "Her species is primarily found in Cordoba, a neighboring kingdom but I rescued her from a nest in a burning forest." Blaze let out a small hoot.

"Well hello there Blaze." Sofia said. The bujito gave a little hoot of happiness but Sofia was a bit surprised to realize that she too didn't seem to understand what the little bird said. "Have you talked to her Clover?" The brunette princess of Enchancia asked her friend.

"Nope, I tried. I think she's too young to have learned how to speak to other animals." Clover said.

"Yeah I think he's right." Kara agreed. "We found ways to understand each other but talking hasn't been one of them yet." Sophia was a little surprised that everyone seemed to understand her but assumed it was because of her species. In fact she was sure the first part of her species name was short for chameleon which meant they were used to adapting to their environment.

"I hope you found some good stuff here." Elena said teasingly to Amber. They had already seen somethings had appealed to the young princess.

"Yes, I found some very nice things." Amber agreed. "I just love a trip that has some good places to shop." Elena did noticed a small pouch around her neck that held the Jewel of the Oceans. She hadn't had that when they docked so she had to have gotten that in Avalor as well. She only hoped she returned it to Oona without a problem when they were done with it.

"We should return to the castle." Francisco said. "By the time you have all settled in dinner should be ready."

"Sounds good to me." Miranda said. "The ride over was quite extensive."

The carriage took the two royal families back to the castle. Miranda went with Francisco and Luisa to find out how dinner was going and Esteban went off on his own. That left the rest of them to head to Isabel's workshop where she happily showed her journal and inventions to the three Enchancia kids.

"Wow that looks super fun." James noted as he looked at drawings Isabel had for the waterslide. "Think you guys will ever build it again?" He wondered.

"I don't know, maybe for something special." Isabel noted. "If we ever do we'll find a way to let you know."

"Even I have to admit that looks like a lot of fun." Amber said. "If only something like that could be built at the next tri kingdom picnic."

"The what?" Isabel asked. Elena remembered that though, one of the many things that she had seen through the presence of Sofia while being trapped in the amulet. She thought her family would have lots of fun there. She only half listened as Sofia and James began to tell Isabel all about it.

"It's kind of neat to see Isabel like this." Naomi noted. "You know, acting like a kid. She doesn't seem to have any close friends her own age." She shrugged a little. "Not that having her hanging around us is a bad thing, but it's always nice to have those kinds of friends."

"I don't think people entirely get that despite the forty one year time span that you and Isabel haven't really aged at all." Mateo noted. "But for someone in Princess Isabel's position it makes it even harder to bridge that gulf. And no offense but add the Princess title and all it becomes more intimidating."

"Hmm." Gabe mused. "I might have an idea about that."

"Oh?" Naomi raised her eyebrow a bit at the royal guard. "And what's that?"

"You'll see." Gabe replied simply.

A loud noise cut their conversation off as they saw James trying out the guitardian that Isabel had made about the time of Esteban's birthday. Clearly he needed practice on it, but even as Amber covered her ears in distaste the other three girls simply laughed at the horrible playing. Kara almost fell to the ground trying to cover her ears and Blaze let out a little screech.

"Oh, I remember when James asked daddy for a drum set for our birthday one year." Amber commented. "I am so glad that daddy didn't do it, clearly it was good thinking."

"Hey, I've considered making a drumitar, a combination of a small drum and a guitar." Isabel said. She flipped through her journal to show them the specs she was working on for it. Even Elena moved in to take a look at this one since it was news to her.

"Hmm, you like loud annoying objects too." Amber reflected simply as she took out her fan to cool herself a little. "You two might be the perfect pair." That brought a bit of laughter from Naomi and Gabe even as Elena and Sofia exchanged amused looks at the look on their siblings faces.

"Kids, it's time for dinner." They heard Francisco call out.

Elena placed her hand on Isabel's shoulder and looked to Sofia and Amber. "We should get prepared and rest up." She glanced at the amulet Sofia wore, the pouch holding the jewel of the oceans, the golden feather in Isabel's hair and the scepter of she held in her other hand. "I have a feeling tomorrow will be very challenging."

"Whatever happens, I'm sure we can handle it." Sofia assured her.

"Together." Naomi agreed as she placed her arms over Mateo and Gabe's shoulders.

"Wait until you taste abuela's tamales, they are…" Elena started and then glanced at James. "They're brilliant." That brought laughter from Amber and Sofia as together they all left the workshop to head to dinner.


	25. Uncovering the Ruins Secrets

"Alright, you two be careful." Miranda said to Sofia and Amber as they stood in front of the carriage. "I'll be in town with James when you two are done." James stood beside their mother, it was his turn to see Avalor, sort to speak.

"Yeah, be careful you guys." James agreed with his mother. He gave smiles of encouragement to his sisters and to Isabel as well, which the younger princess returned. It was something that both Elena and Naomi couldn't help but notice.

"Don't worry Queen Miranda, I'll keep your daughters safe." Gabe promised her.

"We all will." Elena promised her and Blaze seemed to hoot in agreement. "It's the least we can do." She still felt indebted to Sofia and her family for freeing her so she could save her own kingdom and family. She was already positive she would always feel that way.

Elena helped the three younger girls onto the carriage, then Naomi and Mateo followed them on board. The crown princess sat by Gabe up front. "Let's get to the ruins Gabe." She said.

"Right away your majesty." Gabe said and then couldn't help but laugh a little when Elena rolled her eyes in amusement. Gabe gave her a small smile too as they headed off.

"Are you okay Amber?" Sofia asked her older sister.

"Yes, I'm just fine Sofia." Amber replied simply, though inside she was felt kind of tense. Although she knew she was a good person in general, she also knew she had done some things that would be contrary to that belief. The fact that Oona entrusted her with something as rare and powerful as the Jewel of the Ocean startled her, the fact that Sofia accepted that without a problem startled her even more. And now she was helping her sister and another very impressive princess to reveal an even deeper mystery. This was a new feeling for her.

"Don't worry Amber. It'll all be okay." Isabel assured her. Although she didn't know the circumstances behind her apprehension she had a general idea of it, because she was still a bit intimidated by Elena's decision to let her hold onto the golden feather. From what Elena, Mateo and Naomi had told her it seemed that the golden feather had helped immensely in helping the three of them pass the test of facing their darkest fears. It was all the more reason why she was surprised that she was allowed to hold onto the golden feather.

Amber glanced at her and felt that perhaps Isabel did understand how she felt a little. "You're right Princess Isabel. It will all work out." She said.

Kara sure hoped they were all right.

"How many ruins are there around here in Avalor?" Sofia asked.

"At least five that we know of." Naomi answered. "The three chambers that held the Duende brothers, the chamber in the mountains and another one further outside of Avalor."

"I wonder if any of these are in Enchancia." Sofia mused.

"I'm sure when we tell daddy about this he'll have a team start looking into it." Amber said. "Then maybe we can help uncover more information about the Maruvians." She didn't have much interest in history but she had a semi-secret love of the astronomy and even had a star named after her called Amber Major.

They reached the ruins and Gabe stopped the carriage. This time it was Naomi who helped the three younger girls out of the carriage and together they entered the ruins. Finding the door was easy enough. "This was where we were made to face some fears." Naomi noted with a bit of a shudder.

Sofia gasped. Elena looked to her. "I know, that's quite a lot of empty spots to fill in. Don't worry, we think that four will be a good start." She said to the brunette Enchancia princess.

"Well yeah, it is a lot of slots." Sofia agreed as she approached the door and ran her finger over the shield indentation. "But I know what this one is and where it is." She turned to the confused looks on her friend's faces, including Amber. It was in fact one of the few things that Elena did not know about since by that time she had been freed by Sofia. "This is for the ice fire shield."

"The ice fire shield?" Gabe asked her.

Sofia nodded. "It turns dragon fire into ice." She answered. "It's held by a knight named Sir Jaxon in Brazendell." From the corner of her eye Elena could see Mateo making a note of that, which was probably a good idea.

"Any idea what these other ones could be?" Naomi now asked Sofia.

She shook her head. "No idea. Sorry." She replied.

"So what do we need to do now?" Amber asked Elena as she took the jewel of the oceans and held it in the palm of her right hand.

Elena held the scepter out toward the door, jeweled end first. "I guess we need to place our Maruvian artifacts into the right indentations and see what we can do." The crown princess answered and then looked to Sofia. "I know how much you hate taking off the amulet Sofia but…" She started.

"It's okay." Sofia replied as she slid off her amulet. "This could be important." She seemed a bit sheepish as she added, "Besides, technically I don't have to actually give up the amulet." She held it in her hands, ready to insert it jewel first while still holding the chain of it.

Elena could sympathize as she placed the scepter in jewel side first and then adjusted it so that most of the scepter was in the indentation without releasing the scepter itself.

Amber was able to perform basically the same action as her sister was, which was a relief to her because unlike her three companions the artifact she was using didn't belong to her, it actually belonged to Oona of Merroway Cove but the mermaid could not come on land for this purpose and had entrusted Amber with the jewel for this cause.

Isabel meanwhile could understand the blonde princess's reaction as she gently slid the golden feather into its indentation. Technically the golden feather did not belong to her, it was simply appointed to her by Elena. They had originally simply borrowed it but when the woman in question was revealed to be a sorceress in Juan's employ who tried to weaken Elena, all chances of it being returned were pretty much ended, but it still left the question of what to do with it at least in Isabel's mind.

For a moment nothing happened. Then the door glowed green. They anticipated its opening and were surprised when it didn't. "Um, was that a colossal waste of time or was that me?" Gabe questioned.

"I'm not sure I can disagree with you lieutenant." Amber agreed.

Then from the side of the chamber they saw a glowing green door appear out of nowhere. This was followed by the four Maruvian artifacts falling out of the indentations, though since they had been holding the objects already they wouldn't have gotten damaged.

"That was unexpected." Gabe remarked.

Mateo was already taking a closer look at the wall that lead between what the assumed would be the chamber that would open and the door that appeared out of nowhere. "I don't see how from this angle but it's like the magic traveled between the door and the concealed area." He said.

"Like a conduit." Isabel said with a mixture of shock and approval.

"A what it?" Naomi asked her.

"A conduit." Isabel repeated. "A system of travel that would usually be constructed by pipes." She moved closer to the wall and touched the wall though she felt no evidence of any such construct for what that was worth. "I bet with the right material it could even allow magical energy to travel too."

"I guess the only way to what it is and how they did it would be to tear this wall down and look behind it." Mateo said. "And I don't think that idea would be well received."

"You're probably right." Naomi agreed simply. "But is that important right now?" She asked as she pointed to the now open doorway. "I think we have something else to occupy our time."

"She's right." Sofia agreed as she placed her amulet around her neck again. "We came down here to uncover something and even though it wasn't what we thought it was it still led us to something new." Amber followed suit with the jewel of the oceans back into the pouch and Isabel placing the golden feather back behind her ear.

"Then let's see what it is that we uncovered." Elena decided as she started toward the newly uncovered door. Isabel and Sofia were right next to her, followed by Mateo and Naomi. Amber and Gabe brought up the rear, the former more out of worry while the latter did so simply because it was his job to protect, though it was a tossup what was important, guarding the front or the rear. In the end he just had to hope that Elena could handle the front and squelch the thought that as crown princess he should be protecting her.

Elena wasn't too surprised to find more riches in the chamber, like they had found in the area that had first been discovered by the Jaquins when they had been tossing coconuts above the main streets. What they found for the first time were a few different scrolls. Naomi and Mateo immediately went to look at those even as Amber drifted toward the treasure.

"Okay, as nice as it is to find gold and reading material, why was it worth keeping this locked behind an invisible door that could only be opened up by four shiny objects?" Gabe wondered as he looked around, nudging a golden coin with his boot.

Sofia heard Clover say, "Yeah, it's not like this is a chamber full of radishes or anything." As he hopped in behind them.

"One should never question the value of shiny gold objects and brilliant jewels." Amber said lovingly as she picked up and emerald and looked at it. "So beautiful." She whispered.

"Something tells me the treasure itself is just a distraction from what's really important." Sofia mused.

"I agree." Elena seconded.

"Oh please." Amber said dismissively. "What could be more important than this?" She asked as she set the emerald aside to pick up a diamond. "It's pretty much flawless." She commented.

"That would depend on what's in those scrolls." Kara replied simply as she flew up toward the roof for the proverbial birds eye view.

"Total agreement." Elena said as she looked to Naomi and Mateo. "Any idea what those are?"

"Not yet." Mateo said. "I'm pretty sure it's not magic based on the wording. It's in a weird dialect."

"I kind of recognize it too, even if I didn't go through the same classes as a certain chancellor did." Naomi now said, poking slight fun at Esteban for having talked about going to archaeology classes as part of his royal training. Only she and Elena got that though since neither of the two boys nor Isabel were there for that and the Enchancia kids were too young to take those classes.

"What do you think it is?" Sofia wondered.

"Maruvian I'd guess." Gabe voiced.

"I don't think so." Naomi started as she was glancing at the scroll. "I barely recognize a lot of the more complex words of the Maruvian dialect."

"Something I do recognize because of the Codex Maru that I've been studying." Mateo reminded the royal guard.

"But this is almost recognizable, except for some parts here and there that I don't know." Naomi finished. "I would almost classify this as ancient Avaloran."

Isabel laughed a little. "Naomi, I know Elena, abuelo, abuela and I are technically from forty one years ago but I'd hardly say we're so old that we speak an old form of our language." She noted. Elena giggled just a little as Kara outright laughed, nearly losing her balance and barely avoiding crashing into a pile of gold.

Naomi shook her head. "No, I mean really ancient Avaloran Princess Isabel." The blonde corrected her. "Probably the first dialect established by our ancestors after the disappearance of the Maruvians if I had to guess."

Amber happened to wander over to where the older blonde was and glanced at the scroll before barely repressing a gasp. None of their friends saw it but her sister knew her all too well. "Is something wrong Amber?" Sophia asked curiously.

Now the others looked at her too. "Well, not exactly." Amber said and then after a second clarified, "You see, I don't know if this is ancient Avaloran or not, but I do recognize some of these words."

"You do?" Mateo asked, a little shocked. He liked the young princess well enough but had pretty much assumed being the temporary holder of the jewel of the oceans was about the only thing Amber would be able to contribute to this.

Amber was either unaware of his thoughts or didn't care. "This for example," The blonde princess said as she placed her finger just under a word. "This is an ancient word for one of the planets in our system, I think in this case Venus."

Naomi had to grant she was somewhat impressed even as Sofia giggled a little. "Amber is a hidden astronomer." She commented.

"Anything else look familiar?" Naomi asked as she handed Amber the scroll.

"Hmm." Amber mused as she looked at the scroll. "I recognize all of the planets of our solar systems, as well as mention of the sun and the moon." She told them all. "They all have the same wording next to them but I don't know what that is."

Isabel sidled up to Amber now to look at the scroll as well. "Hey I think I recognize that word." She revealed. "I see it some of the things I look it. The closest translation I've see to that would be receptaculo de."

"Huh?" Gabe asked.

"A receptacle." Elena translated for her royal guard. For some reason Blaze took the air now to look around, the crown princess saw no reason to stop her.

"What's a receptacle?" Sofia asked now.

"Usually it's what one would call a container that holds something." Elena answered. "It must be pretty important to be mentioned in scrolls locked behind a closed door. At least whoever placed it here thought it was important."

Amber handed the scroll back to Naomi. "Everything else looks like scribble to me." She said simply.

"Well we're talking planets and receptacles of some kind." Naomi replied as she took it back. "I have to say it sounds like that to me too pretty much."

"It looks to me like whatever these receptacles are, they hold magic in them." Mateo said. "Powerful magic."

"Like the Maruvian artifacts?" Sofia asked now.

"Almost but not quite." The royal sorcerer answered. "I don't think they're as old as the artifacts the four of you have, and I think there power levels might be different. For example this one only speaks of seeing what is around you and the one down here only speaks of immunity to falls."

No one seemed to quite understand what that was about.

Then Amber spoke. "How do we even know that these 'receptacle things' are even still around?" She now asked.

More silence before Elena stated the obvious. "We don't." She responded.

"But I do." Said a voice beside Elena that no one else heard, and she knew why. She glanced to the side to see something she hadn't seen a while, the spirit guide Zuzo popped up right next to her. Despite looking like an animal he had his hind legs crossed his legs like a human and his arms behind his head like a human would.

"You really think they're still around?" Elena asked now. She had forgotten that no one else could see Zuzo, not even Sofia who seemed to be able to do just about everything else with the amulet she wore. Actually Mateo could have if he were closer but he and Naomi were further in the chamber.

Still they could hear the crown princesses inquiry. "I guess it's possible." Mateo said now as he looked at the scrolls. "I mean magical receptacles would be much harder to destroy, and the fact we were able to access this Maruvian chamber tells us that some other magic has survived the times."

"Uh, yeah, what he said." Zuzo answered. "Those receptacles are pretty powerful magic indeed princess. They've survived not only across time but dimensions as well."

Elena blinked in surprise. "They've survived across time and dimensions?" She repeated curiously.

"What are you talking about Elena?" Naomi asked as she glanced behind her to her best friend, but of course she couldn't see Zuzo and it looked to her like Elena was just saying things out of nowhere.

"Oh, I was just thinking maybe these receptacles might not be from around Avalor." Elena said.

"That sounds impossible." Amber replied simply.

Sofia thought about some of the things she had seen. Her encounters in the secret library, the appearance of Princess Ivy from someplace still unknown to them when Amber had used her amulet without permission, even ghosts like the ones that ultimately helped her Halloween bash were somewhat mysterious in origin. "Maybe not." She said. "Maybe it could be possible."

"Well, if I'm interpreting this scroll right," Mateo now said. "It seems like whoever wrote these scrolls spoke of an attempt to duplicate power sources, though it doesn't say where they found them at in the first place. The result was the receptacles."

"Which aren't here then why?" Gabe asked.

"Because people are greedy." Naomi stated simply. When the royal guard gave her a questioning look she continued on, "No really. It looks like the Avalor of the past ended up in conflict with a rivaling neighbor who wanted the power for themselves. In the process one side seemed to awake an ancient evil which was sealed off somewhere. But that made them realize their mistake and they came up with a way to neutralize the receptacles powers, but before they could implement their idea they were stolen and scattered across the land."

"Hmm, it seems to me if there is any truth to those whatsoever we would be better off leaving these things alone." Amber noted simply.

"Normally I'd be inclined to agree." Elena said. "But we might not be the only ones who know about this."

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked.

"Isabel's golden feather was borrowed by someone trying to rival with Avalor, possibly even all the kingdoms." She still wanted to keep the details surrounding Juan and his group vague. "We never did figure out why they let us take the golden feather in the first place but I have to think they might have found a way to access a similar chamber without it."

"That door had over a dozen indentations." Sofia remembered as she glanced back out into the main entrance room. "We have four of them here, with us. And the ice fire shield should still be in Sir Jaxon's hands, but that leaves almost a half dozen more unaccounted for."

"Okay so say we pursue these things." Gabe said. "Where do we start? What do we do with them when we find them?"

"I think the answer to the last question is obvious." Elena replied. "We have to finish what they started and neutralize those receptacles."

"But Gabe is right, where do we start?" Isabel wondered.

Elena wasn't sure about that one either but before she could respond they heard a small screeching sound and Blaze tumbled from behind some golden goblets, looking very frightened. Elena went over to her friend and picked her up, starting to whisper to her in Spanish.

"What's got her so worked up?" Clover wondered as he and Kara started over to the spot. Gabe was quickly behind them, as was Naomi after setting the scroll she was looking at down on the floor. Both Sofia and Isabel didn't seem to be so keen on letting their respective animal friends investigate after Blaze freaked out.

"I don't get it." Gabe said

"What is it Gabe?" Elena now asked him as Blaze seemed to be calming down at the sound of the crown princesses voice.

"It's just a book Princess." Gabe answered. "It's pretty thick and the cover doesn't look like it's made out of anything I've ever seen but it's just a book."

"And how many books have you read in your life Gabe?" Naomi asked him playfully.

"Quite a few actually." Gabe replied. "Maybe not as many as you and Mateo but I've been around a lot of books before."

"He is right though Elena." Naomi said. "I don't' know what the cover is made it out of either, but somehow it's slightly warm."

"Don't touch it anymore." Elena ordered them as Blaze settled down enough to perch again on her shoulder. "Let's find a safe way to have it transported."

Kara had floated close enough to see the title of the book. "Um, Elena. Isabel. The title says this book is the Enciclopedia Daemonica." She called out nervously.

"What does that mean?" Sofia asked uncertainly.

Elena was not sure she wanted to translate that one. She was relatively sure that only she, Isabel, and Mateo knew what that meant. But Isabel reluctantly answered that one, "I guess its old dialect similar to these scrolls, but not as old. Roughly it means Demon Encyclopedia."

"Demons?" Amber gasped.

"There has to be some mistake." Gabe said. "Demons don't exist."

"Yeah, just like ghost don't exist." Elena heard Zuzo point out simply.

"Like magic doesn't exist, like those Duendes don't exist?" Naomi pointed out. "I hate to say it Gabe but I don't think we can rule anything out here."

"Gabe, get us some guards for this room, on the double." Elena said to him. He nodded and took off.

"If the contents of that encyclopedia are real, and aren't unique.." Mateo started quietly as she came up to next to Elena holding the scrolls in his arms."

"Then we may not be the only ones to uncover this. And we might all be in grave danger." Elena finished as quietly. "As soon as we have this chamber guarded, we'll get back to the castle. I'm sure your mother is worried about you two and we can use the library to try to figure out what to do with what we have here."

Amber again shook her head and repeated, "Demons?"

"I'm sure it's an exaggeration Amber." Sofia tried to reassure her sister even though she herself wasn't convinced. "I mean, everything can seem demonic when you don't know what it is after all."

"Oh yeah, just a big misunderstanding." Zuzo commented, making Elena give him a dirty look since she was quite sure by his tone he was just mocking at that point.

They had returned to the castle by midafternoon where Mateo and Naomi were taking the scrolls to the library while Gabe was telling Francisco, Luisa and Esteban what they had found. Meanwhile Elena and Isabel had a different task ahead of them.

"Wow, demons. That sounds cool." James said as the Enchancia family were walking to the dock with the two princesses of Avalor.

"Hardly." Amber commented but faltered. "What are we going to do about those scrolls? And if any of that demon talk is real?" She asked.

"How can we help?" Sofia wondered, though she knew her mother wasn't too keen on that.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions just yet." Elena advised them all. "We don't know that there are any real demons," She was glad that Zuzo was not around to make a comment on that one. "Or what it means. Right now, you guys should get home. Maybe King Roland can look into anything Maruvian there and we'll go from there."

"Meanwhile we'll look into the receptacle thing." Isabel added with a smile at James and the two Enchancia princesses. "If we need help we'll let you guys know."

They had stopped in front of the boat they had come in on. "You promise?" Sofia asked Isabel.

Isabel nodded. "I promise." She held out her hand and Sofia placed her hand over Isabel's. That was followed by James's hand and a moment later by Amber's hand. "Have a safe trip home you guys." Isabel said as she smiled at them.

"Be careful too Isabel." James said to her as all four of them released hands and boarded their ship. "We're just going home after dropping that jewel thing off to Oona, you're the ones going on a dangerous quest." Isabel couldn't tell if James was relieved or upset he wouldn't be going with.

"Good luck Kara, Blaze." Clover said to the two of them. He wasn't sure the little bujito understood it but thought it best to say anyway.

"Thanks. We'll probably need it." Kara said to Clover.

Part of Elena wanted to point out that she wasn't too keen on Isabel going with them and that would be a point of contention at some point soon. But that was for another time. "Thank you for all that you did today." Elena said with a curtsy.

"Anytime." Miranda replied as she returned the curtsy. "If you need anything from us just let us know." She then joined her children on the boat and they waved goodbye to each other as they sailed off.

"I bet you're going to miss them." Elena said to Isabel after the ship was out of sight."

Isabel nodded. "Yeah. I will." She agreed.

Elena smiled just a bit and then had to poke fun at her little sister. "Was someone crushing on a certain Enchancia prince?" She asked teasingly.

"No." Isabel said, though the slight blush in her cheeks and the way she averted her eyes made Elena think otherwise. "We're all just friends."

Elena tried not to laugh. "Yeah, okay." She replied as they started to walk to the castle again. It was the only time that Elena could think of where she wasn't with any royal guards. She suspected that was because too much was about to happen. "Did I ever tell you about my first crush?" She asked him.

"I don't think so." Isabel answered. She wondered if that was Gabe but somehow doubted it. After all Elena was Isabel's age long before Gabe was even born, and then she was sixteen when she was trapped in the amulet, which technically she was still that age now.

"I was a little older than you are." Elena started out. "And we had a neighboring kingdom visiting. Dad was meeting with the king and he had his son with him. You were like five at the time. His son was almost twelve. He had piercing green eyes and a captivating smile." She smiled herself as she remembered it. "The problem was, I was two years younger than him, and I think he could barely be bothered with me at that age. I tried for days to get him to notice me."

"He never did?" Isabel guessed.

"He never did." Elena confirmed. "I overheard him asking his dad why I was always around them. I think his father knew I was crushing on him but didn't want to embarrass his son by pointing out the obvious so instead he said it was because I wanted to know everything I could for the day I would rule Avalor."

"This wasn't entirely wrong." Isabel pointed out simply.

"No, it wasn't." Elena agreed. "But that day I was trying to get his attention and when I realized that wasn't going to happen, that to him I was nothing more than a pesky girl, I was so upset."

Isabel nodded. "I remember that part. I found you crying in your room and I didn't understand why. I just knew I hated seeing you so upset." She replied.

Elena smiled and sat down by the fountain. Isabel sat next to her. "Yeah, I remember that too. I couldn't say why then but I was so glad you were there for me that day." She revealed as she took her sister's hands. "It made me feel better, it made me remember there were important things than rather a guy liked me or not." She sighed a bit. "Look Isa, I don't know if you have your first crush or not, rather it's James or not. You may not even know if you do or not. But if you do, that's good. It's part of growing up. Just know whatever happens I'm here for you."

"I know Elena." Isabel said and then hugged her sister. "You always are."

After another few moments the two sister's stood up. "So let's go see what's going on at the castle." Elena said.

When they got there Isabel ran off to the library as Gabe came over to her. "The chancellor is going over to the ruins now to take a look around. He says he won't touch the book, let's hope he sticks to his word." Gabe said.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Elena said. "He may not say it but he'll feel the same way we all did."

"Well I think we've got a long afternoon ahead of us." Gabe said and extended his arm to the crown princess. "Shall we go to the kitchen and bring snacks back to the library for everyone?"

Elena laughed and wrapped an arm around his. "Let's do it." She agreed. Together arm in arm the crown princess and her royal guard walked toward the kitchen, to prepare for the long afternoon ahead.


	26. All About Gabe

Crown Princess Elena Castillo Flores and her little sister Princess Isabel Flores walked down the street, for once in the few times in their lives on their own. Blaze sat on Elena's shoulder while Kara glided beside Isabel. "Naomi and Mateo are working with Esteban to get together what we think we're going to need if we're going to make this search for those weird receptacles happen." She was saying to her little sister. "Mateo hopes to have an idea of where we're going by the time we get back to the castle." It was still unspoken about rather Isabel would be going with them or not. Elena would have preferred she didn't while Isabel wanted to help in any way she could.

"So with all of this, why would Gabe want us to come to his house?" Isabel wondered. She could understand why Gabe might invite Elena but she wasn't sure why Gabe would invite her along. "And why are we crossing this part of town to get there?"

Elena shrugged. "That's a good question." She admitted. "There had to be a faster way to get there."

"Do we have any idea where we're supposed to be going? For the first receptacle I mean?" Isabel asked her sister now as she reached up to pet Kara on the head as she drifted by.

"Mateo suspects that our first stop is to find the Noblin's. It was strongly hinted that the first receptacle was surrounded by gold, so maybe they have an idea of where it might be." Elena answered.

"I can always bring my metal detector too." Isabel added. "That way we can track it down with ease too." It was a subtle way of reminding Elena that she figure out whether was willing to let her sister come along on these quests or not.

"I said it was surrounded by gold Isa, not made of gold." Elena replied. "In truth so far we haven't found anything in the scrolls to indicate what these receptacles are actually made of, and that might make tracking them harder." She paused as second. "Actually in truth we don't even know what we're looking for. The term receptacle could mean anything; it could be in a book, it could be a jar or a box."

"It could be anything." Isabel summed it up simply. "Or just about anything."

They saw Gabe standing in front of a three story house. It confused the sister's even more why he would be standing there. "Come to provide an escort for us after all?" Elena teased as they approached him.

"Not at all your majesty." Gabe said. "This is my home."

Both of the girl's looked shocked. "This is your home?" Elena repeated in awe.

"Well, it's not the castle." Gabe teased her with a smile. "But it's still pretty nice, don't you think?"

"Totally." Isabel agreed.

"I didn't realize you were so well off." Elena admitted to the royal guard.

"Let's go on inside, you can meet my family." Gabe said. He opened the door and gestured for the two princesses to come inside the house. They did as the royal guard indicated.

Elena was surprised at how spacious the living room was. As Gabe had already teased it wasn't the castle but it was certainly nice enough. The couch was large enough for at least six people and when Isabel and Kara sat on it, it almost looked like the two of them could get lost in it.

"My mother and my two siblings will be down in a minute." Gabe said to them. "She wanted everyone looking their best when I brought home the crown princess of Avalor to meet the family." Isabel had to contain her laughter.

"What does she do?" Elena asked as she ran her hands over the soft drapes by the window. "Where is your dad?"

"My mom is a crafter. She works with just about anything; cloth, leather, jewels. Pretty much anything." He answered, and Elena could tell how impressed he was with that." His eyes dimmed just a little bit. "But my dad…well he was executed by one of Shuriki's men…for speaking up against her policies in his ethics class when he taught at the university."

"Oh Gabe, I'm so sorry." Elena said as she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Every time she heard these kinds of stories she felt guilty about it, as if it were her fault that Shuriki had invaded and did what she did to Avalor for forty one years.

"It's not your fault Elena." Gabe assured her softly as he placed his hand over hers. It was one of the few times she had called the crown princess by her first name without the title attached. "It was a while ago."

Isabel hated to disrupt their moment but she was curious. "Is that why you became a royal guard?" She asked now.

"Sort of." Gabe said. "I'm the oldest of three, so when dad was killed I…I took it upon myself to be the man of the house." Under other circumstances the princesses might have laughed about the comment but the situation was too serious for that. "To keep my mother safe and to keep my two siblings safe."

"You must have done a good job then." Elena said softly. "They're all here and well after all. And look at you; lieutenant in the royal guard for the crown princess. That's a great feat for anyone."

"Especially at your age." Isabel added.

Gabe gave both of them a soft smile of gratitude. "My mom was wondering when I would bring you two around." He confided. "I know it sounds weird since I know you two because of my job and all but…"

"But we're more than that." Elena reminded him. His hand still covered hers, which was in turn still on his shoulder. "I…I mean we are your friends." Isabel wondered if her older sister meant to say something else.

They heard footsteps upstairs and turned to see three people coming downstairs. This caused Elena and Gabe to quickly step away from each other and Isabel again repressed laughter over them looking slightly embarrassed. One was a woman who looked to be about as old as Sofia's mother Miranda. One was a boy that looked to be thirteen or so, older than Isabel but younger than Elena. The last was a girl who looked to be the same age as Isabel.

"Crown Princess Elena, Princess Isabel." Gabe said to them. "I would like to introduce you to my mother Carmen, my younger brother Javier and my younger sister Christina." His mother and daughter curtsied, a gesture that the two princesses returned. His brother gave them a slight wave.

"Javier." Carmen whispered to him warningly. The last thing she wanted was to upset the crown princess, regardless of whether or not her eldest son was working for her.

"It's quite alright." Elena assured her. "I have to say though I love your home. It's so beautiful."

"Thank you your majesty." Carmen said.

"Your couch is really soft too." Kara said from her unmoved position on the couch. "I think it's the softest thing I've lied on besides Princess Isabel's bed." That drew some chuckle from the sisters.

"Wow, you talk." Christina said in amazement.

"This is my friend Kara." Isabel said to her. "She's a Chamster."

"Oh, I've read about them before but I thought they were extinct." Christina replied. "How long has she been here in Avalor?" The two girls strolled over to the couch so that they could pet Kara as Isabel started to tell her how she and Elena had met Kara.

"It is nice to meet you Crown Princess." Javier said now. "I just…hate having to dress up."

Elena laughed a little. "Perfectly alright. Dressing up so fancily is one of the things I've always hated about my job too." She replied, making him laugh just a little bit. Gabe did as well.

"It's true." Gabe admitted. "Neither of my siblings like fancy dress. But Christina has kind of learned how to deal with it. But Javier absolutely hates it. He'd rather be playing in the mud any day." In a way it was a surprise to Elena to hear that. Isabel wasn't exactly a neat and tidy princess but it was more the grease and oil kind than the mud and grass kind, and although Elena was adventurous she still tended to try to be neat and pretty.

"Let me get something for us to drink." Carmen said. She looked to Javier. "Come along, you can help me carry some stuff out here." Together mother and son headed toward the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell anyone where you live Gabe?" Elena asked him curiously. "This place is so beautiful and your familia is so nice."

"Well to be honest I didn't want anyone thinking that I got where I am because of where I am." He admitted to her and when he saw Elena's look of confusion he elaborated, "I wanted people to know I got where I am, in this case being one of your royal guards, because of my own abilities and not because of my stature here. As you can see we're pretty well off here."

"With your mom's job I'm not surprised." Elena remarked. "But still no one would have really have made a judgment on you because of where you come from."

"There are people who would princess." Gabe said to her seriously.

Elena thought he was just talking about Naomi. "Oh come on Gabe, you know Naomi may tease you, but she wouldn't judge you for your background in the end." She commented.

"It's not about Naomi. I have a pretty good idea of who she is." Gabe replied. "It's people like Chancellor Esteban for instance. And you aren't privy to the kind of things that my colleagues sometimes talk about. None of us are exactly on the low side of the line here but as far as I can tell none of them reach the level of…level of prestige that my family and I have."

Elena in fact didn't know about that kind of thing. What she didn't realize was that if Naomi were there she would have agreed with Gabe full heartedly. The fact was many of them believed that Naomi was only around and part of the grand council because of her friendship with the crown princess and that was why Gabe wanted his colleagues to know he was there because of his skills and not his stature.

"Well, you've proven yourself Gabe. More than proven yourself." Elena reminded him. "And at least as far as things go, you must believe that when it comes to Isabel and I or else you wouldn't have invited us here."

"Actually," Gabe started a little sheepishly. "I invited you two here because I saw how Princess Isabel interacted with Princesses Sofia, Amber and Prince James and realized that she needs a friend her own age too. And so did my sister. So I thought I'd, pardon the expression here, hook them up."

Elena laughed a little bit. "I guess we have one more thing in common; we both look out for our little sisters." She replied. "Maybe we should have done this with Sofia and the others so your brother could befriend James."

"Elena." Isabel interrupted. "Christina says that they have library here in the house. Is it alright if I go check it out with her?"

Elena smiled. "Yeah, go ahead Isa." Together the two girls started out of the living room.

"Don't worry about it Princess." Gabe said. "It's right in between the living room and the kitchen. It's not quite as large as the castle library but we have a pretty good selection ourselves." He held out his arm like he did at the castle the other afternoon. "Would you like to see it?"

"Sounds good." Elena said as she wrapped an arm around his as she did that afternoon. Together they strolled casually to the library. They stopped at the doorway to see their little sisters pulling a couple of books down.

"Christina isn't really an inventor but she's really smart." Gabe said to Elena as they stood in the doorway. "To be honest I think she's read more of the books in here than I have." Elena laughed a little at the comment though she knew it might be true.

"I know Isa is the intellectual brains behind mi familia." Elena said simply. "As you should know from the time you've been around us." As she watched the two girls talking about something in one of the books the crown princess unconsciously laid her head against Gabe's shoulder.

"Incoming!" They heard and quickly broke apart as Javier tried to charge on by them with a plate of fruit and crackers. He was almost by them but not without almost dropping the plate in the process.

Gabe reached out and caught his little brother by the arms. Elena just managed to stop the contents of the plate from hitting the ground. "Hey watch it there petardo." He said affectionately. "There are too many people around to be running around like that." He released his arms. "Take it to the table slowly hermano."

"Alright, alright." Javier said with an eye roll at his older brother.

"Firecracker huh?" Elena asked with amusement, referring to the name she had just called him. "I've never thought of Isa like that. I guess brothers behave differently together than sisters do."

Gabe laughed a little bit. "You have no idea." He remarked. "When you and Princess Isabel were younger what did you do together?" He asked.

"I assume you mean before." Elena said vaguely, not wanting to really remind him of what Shuriki had done to all of their families. "Well we would have tea parties, we'd go for swims and hikes, we sometime would play dress up with mom's clothes, and I'd help Isa with her inventions and still do." She listed.

"I've had tea parties with Christina before, but Javier hates those because they're two 'girly'. I've helped my brother hunt for bugs in the woods but Christina hates bugs. We've hiked and swam before but Christina has never played dress up before because men don't play dress up." He added that last part with what Elena thought was a bit too much machoism. "Christina comes to me or mom when she had nightmares but Javier claims he never has nightmares but ends up staying up all night when he does have them."

"Isa comes to me with nightmares, or at least now. When mama and papa were…around she would go to them." Elena thought. "I would go to them too." She had never heard about a child not going to their parents for nightmares though she didn't remember much of Esteban's childhood for very obvious reasons.

"When Gabe started training to one day become a royal guard, both of the children insisted on learning from him." Carmen said from behind the two of them, holding a tray of juices. "I have no idea what Christina does with what she learned because I have never seen her actually use it. But it seems every time I turn around Javier is pretending to fight this or that." She smiled at her eldest son. "Sometimes I think Christina only learned it to spend time with you."

The two teens and Carmen entered the library now and she set the tray of juice by the plate of crackers and fruit. "Come on girls." Carmen said. "Let's have a little snack."

"Sounds good mama." Christina said as she and Isabel got up and came to the table.

Gabe passed Javier a glass of juice as Elena gave the two girls glasses of juice before everyone sat around the table. "This is so magnificent." Isabel commented as she reached for two piece apple pieces, one of which she gave to Kara. "Your library is better decorated than ours."

"How often do you use your library?" Carmen asked before taking a sip of her own glass of juice. Elena meanwhile offered Blaze a grape while she had taken an apple slice.

Isabel thought a moment. "Well I go in there when I need research material but usually take it back to my room or my workshop. Cousin Esteban spends time in there but usually just keeps to the desk he has in the corner or the chair." She said in thought. "But until recently no one else really uses it that much."

"I can kind of remember papa spending a lot of evenings in here. Sometimes he would grade papers or do some of his own research or read one of our books." Christina said as she grabbed one of the crackers. "Sometimes I would be in here with him and read one of the adventure books we have."

Carmen smiled sadly. "Your father spent more time in here than he did in any other place in the house. Often enough we would take meals in here." She mused.

Gabe laughed. "Yeah, I remember that too. You kind of put your foot down on that after Javier was born though." He replied before taking a bite out of an orange slice.

"We'd still sneak snacks in here some afternoons." Christina whispered to Isabel and Kara as if confiding a secret.

"I have to tell you that Gabe is a wonderful addition to the palace Mrs. Nunez." Elena said to her. "To be honest sometimes I'm not sure what we would do without him." She had to repress a smile knowing that Naomi would probably have some thoughts on that.

"I know exactly what you mean princesa." Carmen said. "Sometimes I feel like Gabe was the one who kept this familia together after what happened to my husband." She took a small sip of her juice. "He kept me focused by finding me work until little by little I was able to work past everything I was feeling. He helped take care of Javier and Christina while I worked, getting them to and from school and helping as best as he could with homework."

"I'm smarter than Gabe is though." Christina bragged with amusement. Gabe chucked as he rubbed his sister's shoulder softly.

"Don't sell yourself short." Gabe said to his mother. "I couldn't find the work if you hadn't established such a great reputation for yourself. And without that work there would have been no money for me to take care of the shopping and everything."

"Thank you Gabe, I appreciate that." Carmen said with a smile. "Gabe has told me that you all have managed to be quite busy at the palace recently."

"That's one way of putting it." Elena remarked. "If it's not some quest, it's dealing with a potential rival, helping a neighboring kingdom or putting out a forest fire. We're currently preparing for a pretty difficult series of quests."

"Does it have to do with those green creatures that were seen at the docks a couple of weeks ago?" Christina wondered as she picked her juice glass.

Elena had to repress some laughter and a look of shock. She wasn't sure how the girl had found out about it, there was no way Isabel had had the time to tell her about that and she doubted Gabe would have said anything, especially since he hadn't been there that day. "It kind of came about because of that day." Elena replied. "We're still not entirely sure what all we're doing yet, just seeking out a few objects."

"If there is anything we can do to help, all you have to do is ask your majesty." Carmen said.

"I appreciate the offer Mrs. Nunez, thank you." Elena replied with a smile.

"Do you have any books on ancient Avaloran languages?" Isabel wondered curiously.

"I think we do actually." Christina said. "Come on, I'll show you where it is." The two girls got up and headed toward one of the bookcases near the window.

Elena took a sip of her juice and then offered some to Blaze, who leaned her beak in to take a drink herself. "No a mucha Blaze, tiene demasida azucar." She said gently. It might have been a chide to anyone who paid attention or cared about that, but Blaze most certainly did not.

Carmen laughed a little. "Looks like your little owl friend cares about the amount of sugar in the juice as much as my children do." She noted.

It was Christina who said it despite the fact they weren't exactly close to the table. "She's a bujito. They traditionally live in Cordoba, in mounds." She said.

"Not Blaze." Elena replied. "She lives in my room with me though she has free reign of the castle, including the garden where there is a place set up for her though I've never seen her use it."

"Do you know a Chamster's natural habitat?" Isabel asked her new friend.

Christina shook her head. "Nope, not much is known about them. I was lucky enough to even know what Kara is." She answered. "What is Kara's natural habitat?"

Isabel laughed. "I don't know about natural, but Kara's habitat is my bed, the kitchen and by my side." She replied.

Kara laughed, a bit nervously. "Yeah, yeah. Basically what she said." She agreed.

"Ah, here we go." Christina said and the two girls returned to the table and opened up the book.

It didn't take long for Isabel to look up. "Elena, this is what the writing on those scrolls looked like. This should help us out a lot." She revealed.

"Feel free to borrow it your majesty." Carmen said to her.

"That would be wonderful, gracias." Elena replied.

"I could go with you guys back to the castle and help you work on translating these scrolls." Christina offered.

Gabe nodded. "She can really do that." He vouched.

"Well, if you don't mind Mrs. Nunez then I have no problem with her coming to the castle to help out." Elena said to Carmen.

"That's just fine." Carmen replied. "It will be good for Christina to get out of the house once in a while."

"Oh mama." Christina sighed in the way little kids did when they were embarrassed by their parents comment. It didn't look like anyone else was bothered by it though.

"If you need another guard while Gabe is gone with you I could fill in for him." Javier now said to Elena.

Elena started to laugh a little but it grew when she saw Gabe trying to shush his little brother about that and then it was a full on laugh. "I'll certainly keep that in mind. Maybe we can find an opening in the castle patrol somewhere." She replied.

After finishing the juice and the snacks Elena decided it was time they return to the castle so they could finish up the research and see where it lead them. "Gabe and Christina will be home as soon as possible." The crown princess promised.

"Don't worry about it your majesty." Carmen said. "I trust you."

As the four of them walked back to the castle, Isabel and Christina took turns alternately walking and racing. Elena laughed a little. "So this was your sole plan the entire time Gabe? Trying to get our sister's to become friends?" She teased as she remembered Gabe making a comment about having an idea about it when they saw Isabel interacting with kids her own age, in this case the children of Enchancia.

"It worked didn't it?" Gabe answered with his own question and the two laughed a little. "In truth the other part is I figured it was about time that you know the truth about my background too Princess."

"I'd thank you for confiding this to me but you know at some point we have to tell Naomi and Mateo about it. And we both know that Naomi will go out of her way now and again to poke fun at you just because." Elena commented.

Gabe chuckled a bit. "And we wouldn't have Naomi any other way." He responded.

"No, we wouldn't." Elena agreed and gave him a sweet, caring smile. "And I wouldn't have you any other way either Gabe." Together the two watched their little sisters as they started back to the castle.

Gabe looked to her now. "You were kidding about finding Javier a position in the castle right?" He asked her. "I mean he has some skills but he really is too young after all."

"Is it any worse than our little sisters doing what they do?" Elena questioned with a shake of her head. "Still yeah, I was pretty much joking."

Gabe smiled a little. "Give it a few years and Javier can easily join the royal guard, maybe even make lieutenant." He seemed to puff up a bit. "By that time I will of course be the captain of the royal guard, but still in charge of protecting the crown princess." He declared.

"Ah." Elena interrupted him. "You will be protecting the queen of Avalor by that time." She countered and the two laughed a little at their declarations.

A/N: I'd like to thank fictionlover94 for helping me with constructing Gabe's background.


	27. The First Receptacle

"How are we expected to find the Noblin's then?" Gabe asked as they all sat around the library table in the palace library. He sat next to Elena and Naomi even as Mateo was working on some potions for the journey. Both had been surprised to see Gabe had a little sister and Elena knew Gabe would have to tell them about his family pretty soon here.

"Actually I think I can find where they live at with a combination of a tracking spell and Princess Isabel's tracker." Mateo said. "At least if we're right about them having some kind of gold around, which might be possible since they have that touch."

"I kind of wish I had that kind of touch." Christina commented. Elena and Naomi exchanged amused looks as they remembered the blonde saying the same thing when Mateo had revealed that information to them the first time they had met them.

"But gold isn't exactly a unique element." Gabe now pointed out to Mateo. "How is that going to help when we're searching for one specific element of it?"

"That's where the magic spell helps kick in." Mateo answered and then explained, "It will help us track the kind of innate magic the Noblin's must have as well as hopefully the magic of this receptacle that they might be guarding. Unless there are other golden magic objects out there it should work like a charm."

"Ahem." Kara interrupted as she floated up and tapped her tail against the golden feather tucked behind Isabel's right ear. She still held that Maruvian object since any plans to return it originally fell through when it was revealed the buyer was someone who really wanted to bring Avalor down. Elena had no plans to change the person holding the item now. "I can think of at least one magical gold item." Isabel and Christina laughed a little bit.

"This is going to be one of the most complex spells I've ever cast, I'm not even sure my grandfather ever did something this complex." Mateo said as he placed hand on the Codex Maru. "This is where this will come in. Since the golden feather is a Maruvian artifact, casting the spell around the book will exclude anything like it." Elena recalled that aside from the gem on top the scepter of light was also made of gold. "As far as we know that means it should exclude all magical objects except what we're looking for."

Naomi gave him an amused look. "So let me get this straight. This whole plan is predicated on you casting a very complex spell that not even the greatest wizard in Avalor ever cast?" She questioned and shook her head. "This is either going to be one of the most interesting quests we've ever done or the shortest one."

"We'll be fine Naomi." Elena said now. "I trust that you can do the spell Mateo."

"Well I hope you're right Elena." Naomi noted and then moved on. "Dad and Esteban have a boat waiting for us. Given where we thing we're going I managed to convince your grandfather that it's best if only the five of us go, not counting Blaze and Kara of course." She wasn't sure where things stood with Isabel going.

"Isa, about that…" Elena started reluctantly. "I…I'm not sure you should be coming with us."

"You need me Elena." Isabel countered rather boldly for her. "Any attempt to find that receptacle is going to be based around using my detector. If something bade happens to it I'm the only one who has any chance of repairing or rebuilding it."

"I'll keep Isabel safe." Kara reminded the crown princess.

"And so will I." Christina added and looked to her oldest brother. "You did train Javier and I with a sword after all."

"You're joking, right?" Gabe questioned his little sister but he saw the determined and serious look on her face and he sighed. "No, of course you're not joking." He shook his head. "You know that mom would kill me if something happened to you, don't you?"

"Well I guess that's one thing that you two have in common." Naomi said with a smirk as she placed one arm over Gabe's shoulders and the other arm over Elena's shoulders. "Stubborn little sisters." She laughed a little.

Elena sighed but knew one thing; Isabel had a point when it came to the detector. "Alright Isa, you can come with us." She relented. "But you have to listen to everything we say." Isabel nodded in agreement.

Christina looked to Gabe and he looked unsure of what to say to her. Finally he sighed in resignation. "Fine, I'll vouch for you to come along under two conditions; first that you have to listen to everything we say. Secondly mom still has the final word Christina, if she says no then it means no." He said. Christina nodded in agreement. He took his sister's hand and they looked to Elena. "One or both of us will meet you at the boat Princess Elena." He said and the two left the library to seek permission.

"I don't know who I feel more sorry for in that conversation." Kara noted.

"Well regardless of whether Christina will be there or not Gabe will meet us at the docks." Elena replied as she grabbed the scepter of light and stood up. She wasn't sure if she needed it but decided it couldn't hurt since it was a Maruvian artifact. "So let's head on over to the boat."

Isabel was right by her sister's side, with her best friend and royal sorcerer right behind her. Together they took a royal carriage to the docks where her grandparents and Esteban were waiting for them.

"Where is Lieutenant Nunez?" Esteban wanted to know. He was already far from thrilled that the crown princess insisted on doing this with nothing more than herself, her little sister, an inexperience sorcerer and a dock girl, but now the only royal guard she had agreed to have along was no longer there.

Elena had to repress the giggle at the look she saw pass across Blaze's face. How much she understood of what she said was debatable but clearly she knew Esteban did not like her and the feeling seemed to be mutual. "Calm down, Gabe will be here in a few minutes cousin." She replied.

"As soon as he finds out rather or not his little sister has permission to join us." Naomi added coyly, knowing the fact another little girl was being added to the expedition would only serve to annoy the chancellor further. The look on his face proved she found her mark.

"I must confess neita that I too am not thrilled about you going out on a dangerous quest like this." Francisco confided softly to Elena. He had nothing but respect for Naomi, Gabe, Mateo and Isabel but a lot seemed to be riding on this and he was sure it was be more dangerous than they were aware of. In fact he wasn't entirely fond of either of his granddaughters doing this but knew Elena would never have sat on the sidelines and that she had probably done what she thought best where Isabel was concerned.

"I do understand what you're saying abuelo." Elena assured him. "But Avalor needs the protection too, and besides the Noblin's aren't likely to trust anyone but the five of us right now if we can even find them." She assumed one extra little girl, a Chamster and a bujito weren't going to be a problem but a contingent of guards might have been. "We'll be okay, I promise."

From around the corner they saw Gabe and Christina running up to the boat. Isabel ran over to greet her new friend halfway, ecstatic that apparently she was going to be going with them on this expedition.

Elena gave Gabe a sly look. "So, how much trouble are you going to be in if for some reason Christina gest hurt?" She asked teasingly.

Gabe rubbed the back of his head in some embarrassment. "Let's just say if something really bad happens and she doesn't come back then you'll have to find another royal guard because I won't be coming back either." He replied. It was almost a joke in response but the point was still clear, she had to come back.

"We'll be fine." Elena promised him. "Look, I can take care of myself. You keep your eye on our sisters, comprende?"

Gabe nodded. "Yeah, understood." He said.

Elena stepped away to talk to her grandparents. Naomi then stepped up to Gabe. "Easier said than done, huh?" She prodded. Gabe glanced at her and nodded a bit in agreement. "Look, I'll make you a deal. You keep a good eye on the little ones over there like Elena said, and I'll keep a good eye on our crown princess." She extended a hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." Gabe answered as he took her hand and shook it in agreement.

"Just be careful and make sure that you all come home safely." Luisa said as she hugged Elena and Isabel, then pat Blaze and Kara on the head.

"We will, I promise abuela." Elena said. The girl's gave their grandfather a hug and then they all boarded the ship.

Though Naomi may not have sailed as long as Esteban had, she never the less knew how to sail too since her father was the harbormaster and she took the boat out. Once they were clear of the docks Gabe brought up a small flat surface for Mateo to cast the spell they were relying on as Isabel unpacked her detector.

"Wow, that's so cool." Christina said.

"Isa made it herself." Elena replied. "She's really good at inventing things."

"So we're not really headed out to sea are we?" Christina asked now as she leaned against the railing.

"Nope." Elena answered. "Right now we're not sure where we're heading but we hope to have the answer soon here." She followed Gabe's little sister and leaned against the railing. Blaze hopped off of her shoulder and onto the railing. "I guess your mom really wanted you to get out of the house if she let you come with us."

Christina nodded. "Yeah, I think so. It's just…I've never really connected that well with the kids in my school for some reason." She admitted. "Javier has a small group of friends though; he'll often spend afternoons with them."

"I'm sure Isa will have no problems hanging out with you whenever." Elena replied. "She has a hard time connecting with kids too, because of the fact that all of the friend's she had are either dead or a lot older by now. The only ones I've seen her get along with besides you are Princess Sofia, Prince James and Princess Amber of Enchancia. Which only does so much good since they live in Enchancia." She added.

"Gabe told me about what happened with you guys." Christina remarked. Isabel and her grandparents had been placed into a painting to protect them while Elena had accidently been trapped in the amulet that Sofia would later get. "That must make things so complicated, but it seems like you guys have gotten used to the differences between now and forty one years ago."

Elena laughed a little. "Yeah, we kind of have. But there are times…" She shook her head and stared out at the water. It was clear she was lost in thought and Christina didn't want to interrupt her. Finally Elena shook off whatever she was thinking. Blaze hopped up to her hand and rubbed her cheek against the crown princesses arm. "But what's important is now," She glanced over at Mateo and Gabe, and then Naomi. "Is that I've made some great friends." She looked to Christina. "And I'm glad that my sister is making great friends too."

"Th-thank you your majesty." Christina stuttered a little.

Elena laughed. "I think at this point you can call me Elena." She replied.

"Hey, I got it." Mateo interrupted, sounding extremely surprised and excited. "The spell did work with the detector and we have a destination." Blaze returned to her place on Elena's shoulder and they approached where Mateo was and they found the detector being held by Isabel over a map, which was hovering over an island.

"Great job Mateo." Elena said and then hugged her sister. "And you too Isa."

"Thanks." Mateo replied with a smile. "I'll clean this up and let Naomi know where we're heading."

"Tell Naomi where we're going, I've got this." Gabe said to the royal sorcerer as he kneeled down to start rolling up the map.

"Thanks Gabe." Mateo said and started toward the helm of the ship.

"Aren't you glad you brought me along Elena?" Isabel teased her sister.

"I'm always glad to have you along Isa." Elena said sincerely. "I'm just worried that one of these days something will happen to you and you'll be hurt or worse."

"I know Elena. I feel the same way about you." Isabel reminded her. "The only way we're both going to get what we want is for either both of us to do this kind of thing or neither of us."

Elena smiled at her sister. "Tienes razon Isabel." She conceded though she glanced at Blaze as she said it.

"Of course I'm right." Isabel said jokingly. "I'm always right." The two sisters laughed a little now.

Having sailed once or twice himself Gabe could feel the direction of the ship changing. Christina knelt beside him to help him start sweeping up some of the leftover spell components. She looked up at Gabe. "Thanks for getting mom to agree to let me come along." She said.

"It's fine Christina." Gabe said with a small smile. "You make Princess Isabel happier and that's a good thing. And I think Princess Elena and the rest of our friends like you too."

"How come you call them by their titles when Prin…Elena just said I didn't have to?" Christina asked curiously.

"Because when all is said and done I'm still a royal guard of the palace regardless of whatever else we are." Gabe answered and Christina had to cock her head in curiosity a bit about the end of that statement. "But when all is said and done you're not, if she wants you to just call her by name there's nothing wrong with that."

"So what's the deal with these Noblins?" Christina asked.

"Shuriki imprisoned them because of their golden touch, at least that's what they said." Gabe answered. "Until Elena defeated her. They were the ones who were taking ships, so they could get home." He sighed a bit. "Now I wonder though…"

"You think they were lying?" Christina asked.

Gabe shook his head. "No, but I have to wonder if Shuriki originally found them to find this receptacle. They either didn't tell her what she wanted to know or they didn't have the answers themselves and so Shuriki took them prisoner." He speculated. Sometimes Christina didn't understand why Gabe acted as clueless as he did when she knew he wasn't.

"I hate Shuriki." Christina said softly. "She destroyed so many families, especially ours."

"You're not the only one who feels that way." Kara said as she drifted up to them. "But there is one thing that can be said for what she did," When Christina looked at her curiously she elaborated, "Without that none of us would know Elena or Isabel the way we do now. I'm not saying it justifies everything that happened in forty one years, merely that there is always a silver lining somewhere."

Christina looked over at where Elena and Isabel were, the younger princess tuning up her detector in case they needed it at their destination while the crown princess herself was doing what she could to help her new friend. "Yeah, you're right about that Kara." She conceded.

In about two hours they reached their destination. After Naomi secured the ship they started to explore the island, Isabel in the lead with her detector. At this range though Mateo could almost feel a change in the air, he was sure it was the magic of the receptacle.

Blaze let out a little hoot of alarm. Elena reached up a hand to stroke her head, "Que es carina?" She asked her bujito companion.

Fortunately the little bujito wasn't the only to hear something. "Something is coming this way, and I think it's running from something else." Kara told them. Even as Elena ushered Isabel and Christina behind her Gabe drew his sword and Naomi stood by him though unarmed there wasn't much she could do. Mateo looked ready to cast a spell of some kind if needed.

A small furry purple looking thing burst from the trees and leapt right past Naomi and Gabe before landing somewhat awkwardly in front of Elena. But before they could decide what to do next a large green creature that almost looked like a Noblin burst out behind it. It froze in its tracks as it realized it was not alone and raised its sword.

"What is that?" Christina asked.

"I've never seen it before." Isabel said.

"I don't know." Mateo admitted now.

"Think it has the golden touch too?" Naomi questioned.

"Humans." The creature growled irritably as it began to size them up.

Elena refrained from commenting on how rude that sounded. "I am the crown princess of Avalor and I want to know why you're attacking our friends." She responded as she knelt down beside the Noblin.

"The shaman want receptacle. We give the shaman receptacle." The green skinned creature responded. "They have receptacle, they give us receptacle or they pay price."

"Not on our watch." Gabe replied.

He swung at the royal guard but Gabe stepped out of the way of it. Gabe parried back only for his opponent to block it and try to counter it. Naomi meanwhile reached into her pack and took out a rope, tying a firm knot around it similar to the one she had used to try to trap the Duendes. It actually occurred to her that the Noblin's and Duende's looked kind of similar and except for being bigger this one was similar to them too.

Elena looked to Mateo. "Stay with Isabel and Christina." She said to the royal advisor and then went over to stand behind Naomi. As the blonde tossed the rope and entrapped the green skinned creature's wrists, Elena grabbed the rope and together the two teen girls pulled back, forcing him to drop his sword and fall to the ground.

"Nice one ladies." Gabe said appreciatively. Before they could make another move though he pulled his hands free, getting rope burn on his wrists in the process, and dashed back into the woods.

"He's heading back to our village." The Noblin told them all, sounding very distressed. "If they find the orb then who knows what will happen."

"You do have it?" Isabel questioned as Naomi knelt down to retrieve the sword the green creature had dropped.

"Well, I don't have it but our Jiku leader had it hidden somewhere so that no one could ever find it without his cooperation. We were told they were all too dangerous and so were placed in various places around the world." The Noblin answered. The five of them had met Jiku when they were trying to return home.

"Where is Jiku now?" Elena asked.

"The two Shoblin's who lead the raid into our village has him right now. They wanted to capture the rest of us to force him to talk but I think now that they know you're here they'll just try to quickly extract the information from him directly." He answered the crown princess, also giving them the species name of the opposing force.

Even Isabel had a good idea of what extract meant; torture. "Elena we have to get there as quickly as we can before they hurt Jiku and/or get that receptacle…or orb or whatever it is." She said to her sister.

Elena nodded. "How many are there?" She asked.

"About a dozen, including the two who attacked the village." He replied.

"That's not very great odds, especially since we have two fighters." Naomi noted. Even then it was a bit of stretch, Naomi and Elena could certainly play the part as they proved when fighting Carlito and Claudia in the forest where they had found Blaze, but really the best trained person was Gabe.

"I can fight with the scepter of light." Elena pointed out. "Not that it's necessarily a good idea, but we have to use what we have at our disposal."

"Let's hold off on fighting until we know what exactly we're looking at." Mateo suggested. He looked to the Noblin. "Why don't you take us to the edge of the village and we'll get a lay of the land?" He suggested.

"Follow me everyone." The Noblin said and took off with the Avaloran group right behind him.

It was only a ten minute or so trip before they came to edge of the village. They could see that they had set two guards around the entry points into the village and had a tight patrol around what seemed to be the center of the village. Two others were guarding the entrance to a cave and Elena suspected that was where Jiku was being held at.

"They sure know what they're doing." Gabe reluctantly admitted. "They have the village pretty well covered. Odds are the one we almost had is in the cave right now telling their leaders that we're here."

"What's the plan Elena?" Mateo asked the crown princess.

Elena wasn't quite so sure herself. Their numbers were bigger than she had expected and she had to admit had she known this having her own numbers would have been helpful. "We can't overpower that many, we're going to have to be tricky here." She mused and looked to Mateo. "You're the one with a trick or two up his sleeve," She teased. "Got any tricks now?"

He started murmuring to himself. "Invisibility spell…no, too much concentration needed. Fireworks...no, too noisy…"

"Too bad we can't just lure them away from the village." Naomi mused.

"That's it." Mateo stated. "An illusion spell. I can duplicate us with that spell and make it look like we stumbled into one the entrances. With all of us I'm sure they'll devote at least half their forces to try to apprehend us."

"That's still half we have to worry about." Isabel mused softly. She looked to Kara. "Do you think you could lure others away and hide in the bushes?"

Kara nodded. "Easily. There are advantages to being so small and mobile." She replied.

"They'll still leave some people behind." Gabe said. "But we can probably get by the ones in the village." He looked to Naomi. "I think we can deal with the two by the cave so we can get in there."

"Let's make it so." Elena declared. Kara dived off to the left and waited until the illusion of the Avaloran group showed up. Just as they expected the appearance of the Noblin runaway and the human group drew their attention and were quickly pursued.

Kara said as loudly as she could, "Quick, let's sneak in the back and…oh, no." Before dashing through the forest for a moment as quickly as she could before angling up a tree. She saw eight of them run right by her.

"That went a bit better than we thought." Naomi said. "Let's get in there and finish the job." The group snuck off the small covered incline and into the village. They were able to sneak past the few guards remaining in the village. Elena motioned for Gabe and Mateo to go one way while she went with Naomi. Christina followed her brother while Isabel stayed by her sister.

"I think we need a bit more of a distraction." Naomi said.

"I know exactly what to do." Elena said. She looked to Blaze. "Volar a su alrededor." She whispered. Naomi looked uncertain for a moment until surprisingly the little bujito took off from her shoulder and toward the Shoblin's, circling around them and then in between them before heading off to the village.

The two of them took a couple of steps toward the retreating bujito. Gabe and Naomi snuck out around them. Elena was very impressed to see Gabe apply the one behind him in a very impressive chokehold that quickly took his Shoblin down.

Naomi had a slightly harder time as she tossed the rope she had originally used, this time around the other Shoblin's waist and then pulled him backwards. With Elena's help she got the Shoblin hogtied and bound.

"Well that's taken care of." Gabe noted. "So, now we head into the cave I take it."

"Let's get a move on before the guards come around and find these two." Elena agreed. Together they headed into the cave. They could hear arguing and Elena guessed that the two Shoblin's were trying to decide the best way to get the information they wanted.

Mateo was just about to quietly ask what they would do now when they turned toward them. "Grr." One of them growled.

"Um, hi." Naomi said sheepishly.

"Get the monsters." One of them said.

"Monsters?" Naomi questioned incredulously.

"I don't think we're going to be friends." Elena noted wryly.

The two Shoblin's charged forward. Gabe moved forward to meet one with his own sword while Naomi was slightly behind with the sword the first one had dropped. She was very surprised when her adversary disarmed her easily, and was glad that her hand didn't go with. Gabe blocked his opponent but barely.

"Mateo." Elena said worriedly as she looked to the royal sorcerer. "We need some spell or something now."

The two younger sisters were looking around worriedly and then Christina gasped. "Hey, there is a side entrance in the cave. Maybe we can trap them inside of that." She suggested to Isabel.

Isabel nodded. "That could work, but how do we get them in there and trap them?" She wondered.

"I could use a shockwave spell to bring the entrance down in between us and them." Mateo said. "But I don't know how we're going to get them there in the first place."

Elena bit her lip and looked down at the scepter of light. "I wish I knew how you glowed the first time." She said, more to herself than anyone else. She thought if she could do that again it would blind them long enough to get them into the cavern. The downside was like Sofia's amulet the powers seemed to manifest on their own and control had to be learned.

From behind them they heard both Kara and Blaze flutter in. The little Chamster landed beside the two younger girls while Blaze soared forward and did her best to dive bomb the one that was trying to stab Naomi.

The Shoblin lashed out and his hand hit the little bujito, it seemed to be a hard and solid impact. "Blaze!" Elena called out in panic as she started toward them. She had raised the hand that held the scepter and they were all completely surprised to see that top light up and shoot a blaze of white light right at the Shoblins. They cried out in astonishment and Gabe and Naomi took the chance to slam into them, sending them sprawling into the cavern.

Mateo proclaimed, "Collapsio." And the rocky wall between them collapsed, blocking the Shoblin's off from them.

"Wow." Isabel said in shock. Then she saw Elena waver just a bit. "Elena." She rushed to her older sister's side. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine Isa." Elena promised as she started over to Blaze and held out her arm. "Eres bien valiente chica?" She asked worriedly and when Blaze easily fluttered onto her shoulder she smiled and then looked to Jiku. "Are you alright?

The Noblin leader rubbed his head and nodded. "I'm just fine princess. They couldn't agree what to do and so it seems they lost their opportunity."

"They came looking for a receptacle of some sort." Naomi said now. "Do you know what that is?"

He nodded. "I do." He admitted reluctantly. "Check under the rocks in back." Gabe did as he instructed, moving them aside to find a small chest. "Hey, it's locked. Where's the key?" He asked.

"Oh, I placed that in a secret grotto." He started to look toward the now blocked off cavern. "Which would be in there." He finished somewhat lamely.

"I got it." Isabel announced as she handed her detector to Christina, it was actually a good sign of trust since she didn't let just anybody handle her inventions. Elena wondered if she had some kind of fancy lock picking device that she hadn't shown anyone. Isabel came over as she took the golden feather out of her hair and used the end of it to pick the lock.

"When did you learn that?" Gabe asked her in shock. That was mirrored in the faces of Naomi and her older sister's.

"James showed me how to do this the night he and his sisters stayed at the castle. He didn't use the golden feather but the mechanics are the same." Isabel answered simply. Elena and Gabe exchanged looks, deciding they didn't want to know how the prince of Enchancia had learned to pick locks.

By that point Elena had come over there and she opened the box to reveal what looked like a palm sized version of the planet Saturn, even complete with the ring around the base. "No wonder it was called an orb." She noted softly.

Christina walked over with them and the detector went off, proving it was what it was because it indeed had a pure gold covering.

"We were tasked with taking care of the receptacle crown princess." Jiku said. "At least until the time was right to relinquish it. I believe now is that time."

"We'll guard it well until we recover the other receptacles and deal with them accordingly." Elena promised Jiku with a small bow.

"Uh guys." Gabe said. They turned to see that he, Naomi and Mateo had cleared out the cavern to deal with the two Shoblin's only to realize that they were gone. "Was there another exit out of here?" He asked.

"There wasn't one originally." Jiku answered. They quickly discovered one and been made. This was followed by the revelation all of the invaders had fled now that they had lost their chance at the orb. Thankfully they also found the rest of the Noblin population trapped but unharmed.

"What I don't get is how they found your home in the first place." Mateo commented. "We found it because of a spell that used the detector to track the gold plating of the orb, but they didn't have that same advantage."

"I'm afraid that would because we share an ancestry." Jiku answered. "They lack the golden touch but have several of the same senses we have, including the ability to find the homes of others of our blood."

"Will they come back to hurt you guys?" Isabel asked worriedly.

"Not likely." Jiku answered. "You now have what they were coming for."

With a goodbye the Avaloran group headed home. "What do we do with this now?" Gabe asked as he gestured to the chest that currently held the orb.

"I have an idea on how to construct something to hide the orbs from detection at the palace." Mateo said. "The sooner we get home the sooner we can get it protected. And then I want to see what makes this work if possible."

Elena and Naomi laughed just a little. "With Mateo doing that I'll see if I can figure out where the next orb is." She said.

"We can help you do that." Isabel said to the blonde as she placed a hand on Christina's arm.

"That'll be great." Elena said as she placed a hand each on the girl's shoulders and then looked to Naomi, Gabe and Mateo. "We're going to need the entire team to get make this quest happen right."


	28. After Dia de Los Muertos

"I'm not sure I should even be here." Naomi said as she entered the graveyard with Mateo, his mother, Gabe, Christina, Javier and their mother. "I don't exactly…well; exactly believe in this like everyone else."

"It's not about believing Ms. Turner." Mrs. Nunez said to the young blonde. "It's about the memories and about being there for your family, blood and otherwise." As she spoke they found the where Elena was with Isabel and her grandparents.

Javier seemed confused. "Where's Chancellor Esteban?" He wondered. No one really had an answer for the young boy.

"You made it." Elena said happily as she went over and hugged each of her friends. "Gracias." She looked to Naomi. "Especially you amiga. I know you don't believe in this like the rest of us do."

Naomi laughed. "As someone just reminded me belief doesn't matter. It's about being there for those you care about." She replied. She looked to Isabel. "Hey Isabel. How are you?"

"I'm okay." Isabel answered. She still seemed a little sad. "I almost didn't show up because I miss mami and papi too much but Elena reminded me Dia De Los Muertos is really supposed to be about."

Christina went over and hugged her new friend. "I know how you feel. I miss my dad so much. I'm glad that I didn't lose mom too, but even then I have Javier and Gabe. And now I have you too, so that makes me feel a little better." She said softly.

Elena looked to Mateo. "This is our first Dia De Los Muertos since we were freed." She said to him. "But you've had plenty of them for you dad and your grandfather haven't you?"

Mateo nodded. "Yeah, but this is the first in a while where…well, where it feels right." He answered with a small shrug. "Shuriki didn't outright forbid honoring our traditions but like everything else she did in Avalor it was highly monitored."

Elena saw two things from the corner of her eye. The first was Isabel and Christina going over to her parent's altar where the young princess showed her new friend the sketch she had made of their parents. The second was the look of approval that passed her ghostly parents faces at the sight. She couldn't help but smile just a bit though she felt a little guilty, despite the first time being from the test this was the second time she had seen her parent's spirits and Isabel had not been able to see them that time either.

Gabe came and stood by Elena. "It must be tough for Princess Isabel." He said softly. "I know how hard it was for Christina her first year. She cried the entire day."

Elena nodded. "I think it is." She agreed. "I had to remind her about how mami would read to us, doing all of these funny voices and jump on the bed with papi and spin her around the way he used to" She smiled, a mixture of happiness and sadness. "Mami once told me she thought I had a special power." She mused.

Gabe gave her a smile. "Yeah, it seems you've got a lot of special powers." He reminded her.

Elena gently pushed his arm in protest. "Not that way Gabe." She said. They had no way of knowing the kind of ruler she was turning out to be. "Mami told me that I had this power over Isa, that no matter what was wrong or what was going on in her life that I could turn everything around for her."

The two of them started to walk a little further away, only to come to another site that was set up. It read Carlos Nunez. "Your dad." Elena concluded.

Gabe nodded. "Yeah." He confirmed as he set his hand down on the surface of it, just below the picture. He bit his lip and then said to the crown princess, "Confession?" Elena nodded slightly. "I've wondered if dad would be proud of me. He was never a man who approved of violence, even when he spoke out against Shuriki it was through peaceful means."

"Sometimes words are more powerful than action." Elena reminded him simply. "Or is at least the motivator behind taking action." She was not too surprised to see the spirit of Gabe's father appear. He smiled lovingly at his eldest son and Elena placed her hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't worry though Gabe. Something tells me that he's proud of the man that you've become, and that he would have been proud of you no matter what you do with your life."

Gabe looked at her and gave her a soft smile. He had no way of knowing Elena wasn't just guessing but was speaking the truth. "Thanks Elena." He said, one of the few times he had addressed her without her royal title. He reached his free hand over and hugged Elena gently.

Mrs. Nunez came over with Javier and placed a churro on the altar. "Home made my love, just as you always liked it." She whispered and then looked to Elena. "Carlos loved them filled with fruit, usually blueberries." She said.

"Remind me to suggest that for Kara." Elena commented fondly. Tonight both her and her sister's animal companions were at the castle. She could only guess what they were doing right now. "Mami loved fresh blueberries." She added wistfully.

Elena glanced around and saw Naomi standing a bit awkwardly. What surprised her a little bit was seeing the same woman who appeared in Naomi's test appear behind her as if trying to console her. She patted Gabe's arm gently and went over to her best friend. "What do you remember most about your mother?" She asked her.

Naomi thought a moment. "Her voice. She was an excellent vocalist. When I was very young and it was stormy outside and dad was out at the docks I got scared and she would sing to me." Naomi answered her. "Sometimes I would come home after a hard day at school and she would have fresh chocolate chip cookies and milk waiting for me. She would talk to me and laugh at something I said." She smiled sadly. "It would put everything into perspective."

Elena smiled at her. "Mami would do the same thing for me when I was younger." She replied. "I wonder if they took the same parenting class." Both girls knew it was a joke; Naomi's mother wasn't even alive when Elena's mother had been around.

"I want so badly to believe Elena." Naomi said to her. "But after all the horrible things that happened during Shuriki's reign, how can I?"

"If you really want to believe, sometimes all it takes is time." Elena said to her as she touched her shoulder gently. "Just time. Time to learn that there are good mystical things in this world." A moment of silence passed and then she asked the blonde, "Is your mother buried here?"

Naomi shook her head. "No. She's buried outside of town." She looked to her friend. "Some of the people believed that our dead would one day be resurrected by Shuriki's evil magic and dad wanted her as far from Avalor as possible while still giving us the ability to go mourn her when we wanted."

Elena had never heard anyone say that about Shuriki. Not that anyone was wrong about that fear necessarily but it had clearly never come to that.

"So what do you think about Gabe's family?" Elena asked her.

"Two little siblings, who would have thought?" Naomi replied. "His little sister is sweet. I wonder what went wrong with him." She added teasingly and Elena elbowed her shoulder despite her laugh. Naomi looked over at Gabe. "I want to go over and talk to him. We've never…really talked since I learned about him." She headed over to the Nunez altar.

There was one thing Elena thought of. She walked over to Mateo. "Are you seeing ghosts?" She asked him.

Mateo nodded. "I see flurries of them. I can pretty much block them out though." He answered. They both turned to the altar set up for his family. His father was nowhere in sight but Elena was not surprised to see that Alakazar was there. It seemed as if the last royal sorcerer and her parents were happy to see each other again. "Why do you ask?"

"I can see ghosts now." Elena answered. "I realized that when we came here this afternoon and Zuzo said to me that it was part of 'marinating' in Sofia's amulet for forty one years." Mateo got a chuckle out of the way she emphasized that. "He also says it probably won't be something I see often though."

Mateo almost wished he could believe that one. Granted they hadn't exactly seen many ghosts around but then again they had seen plenty of other things that shouldn't be.

The two girls approached the altar belonging to Christina's father. Christina had to reach up to touch the picture. "I miss you dad." She said softly. "I hope I can one day make you proud." Elena could see her father's spirit and it was clear that it wasn't going to be one day and the crown princess was sure some of that had to be the first receptacle quest that she had helped them prepare and execute.

Isabel hugged her friend softly. "When I was really little papi would play a guitar, the same that my abuelo still plays today, every night and told me that it would keep the monsters away. And it did for years until…until Shuriki." She confided.

"My dad told me that nightmares were all in the mind and told me when I had one I had to force it out of my mind and to concentrate on something else." Christina said. "He gave me what he called a crystal star from a cave he got in Enchancia. It glows like a star." She smiled a sadly. "It's still on my nightstand by my bed." She sighed a bit. "For weeks after my dad died I would wake up in the night and stare at it for hours, until Gabe told me that even if dad wasn't there in person he would always be with me in my heart."

"Sometimes though that doesn't feel like it's enough." Isabel surmised softly from her own personal experience.

"Sometimes it doesn't." Christina agreed softly.

"That's why I'm glad that Elena is still with me." Isabel said softly. "Sometimes when I have nightmares it's her that I go to. She's always meant so much to me." Christina smiled at her. She loved Gabe and Javier but she sometimes wondered what it would be like to have a sister of her own.

"How many ghosts do you see right now?" Mateo asked Elena.

Elena glanced around. She of course saw her own parents as they seemed to watch their daughters with their friends as well as Francisco and Luisa who were talking among themselves, sharing memories that the crown princess knew neither she nor her sister could ever have. She saw Gabe's father next to his mother as if to comfort her. She saw Naomi's mother watching her daughter. She could see Alakazar. She saw several more that almost seemed to be blurs. "Four for sure." She answered. "And about another six or so in the background. I can only assume they belong here for the festival."

"Hmm." Mateo mused softly and Elena wondered what he was thinking. She was sure it was going to end up being a challenge for her.

"So your dad liked…likes churros huh?" Naomi asked as she sidled up next to Gabe. "My mom always liked chocolate sweetbread. She always said that nothing made anything sweeter than chocolate."

"My dad wasn't really big on sweets, which was almost ironic when you consider that he loved fruit and sometimes that was actually sweeter." Gabe replied. "He always insisted it was healthier and that might be true but I always thought that if you were going to eat something sweet then go all the way."

Naomi laughed a bit. "Always been my thought too." She agreed. "When mom died, after a few days, dad went back to work. I think it was part of how he coped. I wasn't ready but after a while I just didn't know what else to do. I didn't feel like being alone."

Gabe nodded. "I never had that problem. I had to be there for my siblings, I mean mom was there too of course but…well, sometimes it's easier to talk to your siblings than your parents." He realized what he said. "I mean, no offense, I…just…"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Oh give it up Gabe. You have siblings, I don't. It's just the way it is. No need to dance around the conversation just because you think you're saying something bad." She stated.

"You're right." Gabe agreed with a shrug. "I just meant that you don't know the difference, but I don't either. Being alone, well that was something I rarely experienced. You got it all the time." He thought a second. "Which is worse do you think?"

Naomi shrugged. "I think it depends on the day sometimes." She admitted. She glanced around her. "I really like your mom. And Christina is really sweet." She poked Gabe's arms softly. "Where did they go wrong with you?" She joked.

Gabe pretended to give it some serious thought. "I think…it's because they got all of the mistakes out of the way with me so they could raise their other children perfectly." He commented with his own laugh. Naomi laughed with him.

Elena hadn't heard it but she could see their easy laughter and the enjoyment of her friend's mother and royal guard's father respectively and knew it must have been pleasant. Then Mateo interrupted Elena gently, "Okay, here's something I want you to try. Try to summon a ghost or two."

Elena seemed surprised. "Huh? How would I do that? I can see them, not call them." She replied.

"Just think of someone, see if you can draw them. Right now it shouldn't be too hard since everyone is out tonight to see their loved ones, even if they don't realize it. You won't really be summoning them, just seeing them as they are." Mateo replied.

Elena let out a breath and thought. For a moment she couldn't think of anyone she really wanted to see. Her parents were here in spirit, the rest of her family in person except Esteban for some reason. Then a curious thought came to her and she looked to the side and tried to focus.

After a moment she saw the outline of a majestic blonde woman appear. Her eyes were serious and yet bloomed full of curiosity. Elena smiled just a bit and tried to absorb every detail so she could tell Isabel about it later. The woman faded and a moment later she tried for the second one…and got nothing. "I guess my power really is limited." She mused.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Mateo asked. He deliberately had not paid attention.

"I saw one of the ones I wanted but not the other." Elena answered softly.

"Do you know who they were?" Mateo asked now.

"Not personally." Elena replied and then decided to go for broke. "I spent three years with Sofia's family Mateo. They've become almost as important to me as my own, blood and extended alike. I…I wanted to see Amber and James's birth mother and Sofia's birth father."

"It didn't work." Mateo surmised.

"No, it worked, at least in part." Elena corrected him. "I think I saw Amber and James's mother. She had a combination of her children's eyes; serious and curious. I could see where Amber gets her cheekbones from. A royal through and through."

"That sounds cool." Mateo noted. "And Sofia's father?"

"I didn't see him at all. Nothing." Elena said simply. "That's why I think my ghost power must be really limited."

Mateo couldn't help but roll his eyes a little. "Have you considered that you didn't see him because he isn't dead?" He questioned with amusement.

That took Elena back a moment. She truly hadn't thought about that one. "No…no I hadn't." She admitted. "I mean, I just assumed if Miranda married King Roland that meant Sofia's birth father was dead. But maybe he just…just left them or something. I mean now that you mention it it's strange that it never really came up, at least that I know of."

"Well you found one ghost, that's something." Mateo said. "But if Zuzo is right it's not something that is going to do much good."

Elena shrugged. "Maybe it's better that way." She commented. "I mean not all ghosts are friendly after all, at least I'd be willing to bet." They had yet to encounter a harmful ghost but they hadn't found any demons either yet the room uncovered in one of the Maruvian ruins had hinted at the existence of demons.

Mateo's mother came over and Elena slipped away back to her own familia, followed moments later by Isabel. Elena wrapped her arms gently around Isabel's shoulders. "Feeling better hermana?" She inquired softly.

"A little." Isabel answered. "I kind of forgot that we're not the only ones with stories, who like to reminisce about those they've lost." She laid her head on Elena's arm. "I learned a little more from Christina, learned we have a little more in common." Isabel looked at the picture of their parents. "I heard mami and papi talking one night. Papi said he was so impressed with how intelligent I was but he was concerned it would be hard for me to connect with other kids my age."

Elena kissed the top of her head softly but knew her dad was right to worry about that. Before the Enchancia kids and Christina it had been pretty hard. Elena was only vaguely aware of another friend that had given her a lava rock from the Mon Fuego and that person had never come around.

Isabel looked up at her now. "You can see ghosts, can't you?" She asked.

"Wh-what?" Elena stuttered. "How on earth did you come to that…that…?"

"Leap of logic." Isabel filled in for her with a giggle. "Elena you've been looking around us all day and I know you're not paranoid. Given the day it is, I came to the conclusion that you must be seeing the ghosts of loved ones around us."

Elena shook her head. "Isa, sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good." She teased. "Yes, I can see ghosts. Including our parents." She leaned down and hugged her sister tightly against her. "And they're very proud of you."

After a moment Isabel pulled back. "Who else have you seen?" She asked.

"Naomi's mother, Mateo's grandfather…Gabe, Javier and Christina's father." Elena answered. "Earlier today I helped a woman stop her grandkids from giving up their family restaurant and from giving up on each other. We'll have to go eat there someday soon."

"What else can you do with this new ability?" Isabel wondered.

"I can see ghosts that don't come to me…I saw Amber and James's mother." Elena said. "Just by thinking about her. I could see both of her kids in her." She repressed a smile when she thought she saw a slight blush cross Isabel's cheeks. "She reminded me a lot of mami, except for the fact she's not blonde."

Elena knew what was coming next. "What about Sofia's father? What was he like?" She asked. Elena knew that her sister thought of Sofia as highly as the crown princess herself did. And how could they not, without Sofia they wouldn't have Avalor back.

"I…I didn't see him." Elena answered. "Mateo thinks that maybe it's because he's not dead."

"So…he left Sofia and her mother?" Isabel asked, seeming kind of shocked.

"I don't know hermana." Elena replied simply. "I just don't know. It never came up when I was around in the amulet."

"I can't imagine papi ever leaving mami or us." Isabel said softly. "And I bet that Christina would say the same thing."

"Remember what abuelo said when I was going to the royal retreat? Not all rulers work or act the same way we do. It applies to families too." Elena reminded her sister though privately she couldn't agree more with her little sister. "Sometimes…sometimes families just don't stay together."

Isabel knew her older sister was right. Still…She let it go as she hugged her sister again. "I'm glad you're still around Elena." She said softly.

"I'm glad you are too Isabel." Elena said softly. She glanced to see that Gabe had one arm around Javier and arm around Christina. Beside the kids was Mrs. Nunez, her hands on Gabe's shoulders reassuringly.

Isabel separated from Elena to bring Naomi over to them. "I'm sorry about your mom Naomi. She sounded amazing." She said to the blonde.

"Thanks Isabel." Naomi said.

Elena hugged her sister and her best friend now. "You always have us Naomi. You're like a sister now, rather you like it or not." She said.

"Trapped in this crazy family? How am I going to survive that?" Naomi teased as she rolled her eyes humorously and laid her head on Elena's shoulders. The crown princess could see both mothers seemed to approve of that as well and she wondered if somehow despite the difference of years of life if after death their mothers had somehow connected just as their daughters had. "I'm sure Esteban will be thrilled about this."

"You are always welcome Naomi." Francisco said to her from behind the girls. "You aren't just a grand council member but a good friend to our daughter."

"Francisco and Elena are right sweetie." Luisa said as she touched Naomi's arm gently.

Elena wished at that moment everyone could see what she could glimpse right now. Her mother and father staring lovingly at their family, with Naomi's mother beside them as if showing the connection between the two families started earlier than her first day of rule. Gabe's father standing lovingly and protectively around his own family. And now Mateo's father had shown up and he, along with Alakazar, stood on either side of Mateo and his mother. It made her feel good to know that they all loved each other, living or dead. As far as she was concerned it was the greatest power of them all.


	29. The Second Receptacle

Christina and Gabe were the last to arrive in the library, at least as far as they could tell as Naomi wasn't there either. Isabel and Kara were on the couch and the young princess happily waved her friend over. The two exchanged hugs as Christina sat down beside her and then stroked Kara's head softly.

"Hey guys." Elena said with a smile as she stood up from the window with Blaze on her shoulder. "About time." She added teasingly and Gabe tried to look a bit embarrassed but couldn't pull it off.

"Javier made us late." Christina filled in for her oldest brother. "He wouldn't stop trying to get this one move right, which would be okay if we didn't have the orb things to worry about."

"Um, I think someone else is running later than we are." Gabe pointed out. "Where is Naomi?"

"You'll see." Elena said with a smirk that left the Nunez siblings a bit confused.

"First things first." Mateo said as he held up the orb that looked like the planet Saturn. He walked over to Christina. "Would you care to try it out?"

Christina took it into her hands. The orb looked a lot bigger in her hands than it did in anyone else's hands except for Isabel. After a moment of examining it she cocked her head and looked at Mateo. "Um, what do I do with it?" She asked.

"Oh, that's easy. I did it earlier." Isabel answered her friend. "Just set it on the floor." Christina nodded and stood up, going to the center of the library and setting it down. She gasped in surprise when from the center of the orb a ten feet by ten feet grid of the area around them.

"Wow cool." Christina said and then asked, "What is that?" As she pointed to a section to the left in the library that as far as she could tell was a wall with a painting of the three mysteries of Avalor.

"Oh, behind that is Mateo's wizard workshop." Gabe answered his little sister as he leaned forward to examine the map in wonder as well. "That was where we found the Codex Maru when that malvago Fiero attacked the palace."

Christina looked at the map again. "What about these?" She asked as she pointed to three squarish figures on the projected map.

"Well if I remember the schedule right, Mason and Craig should be patrolling here right about now." Gabe said. "But I don't know about the third one. But it looks like we can see secret areas and people on the screen that is projected from the orb." They saw the single blip coming to them.

"That would be me." They heard Naomi answer as she appeared at the doors to the library. "Mateo found out what that thing could do last night and of course told Elena and Isabel, and since I stayed here last night I got to be told about it too."

Gabe picked up the orb and the map vanished. "Okay, very cool." The royal guard agreed. "But it's still a bit hard to randomly carry around Mateo." He pointed out.

"You're absolutely right." Mateo agreed with his friend and then went over to the table by one of the bookcases and held up a scroll. "That's why I made this; a holding scroll." He went over and unrolled it on the table. "Set the orb on here."

Gabe did as the royal sorcerer asked and they were all shocked to see the orb become absorbed into the scroll as he had not shown this to anyone. Now it looked to be nothing more than a drawing on the paper. Then he looked to Naomi, "If you will Naomi." He indicated.

The blonde walked over and placed her hands on the drawing of the orb on the scroll only to see it become solid in her hands with the scroll now empty. "Wow, that's impressive." Naomi replied as she placed it back on the scroll, making it look like a drawing again.

"In theory the holding scroll should be able to hold almost anything in an unlimited number." Mateo said. "But as far as we can tell from the information that we uncovered in that area we uncovered from the Maruvian ruins there are only nine orbs."

"Um, I have to ask." Gabe now said. "What about that creepy book that we found?"

Isabel shuddered at the memory. Locked up in Mateo's workshop was the aforementioned book. "The Enciclopedia Daemonica." She whispered softly.

"We could put in here if we wanted." Mateo replied as he rolled up the scroll. "But so far…I haven't figured out too much of it."

Elena privately would have been okay if they never had to worry about the stuff inside of it but she was sure that if it was in the Maruvian chamber than it was something they had to work with because sooner or later it would end up becoming something they would have to worry about. "We'll worry about that soon." She said. "Right now we have other concerns to worry about."

"That brings us to the second reason this meeting was called." Mateo said. "I've found out where the next orb is located."

"Awesome, let's go get it." Gabe said.

Christina laughed at her older brother. "Don't you think we should find out what's going on before we go charging in?" She questioned with the kind of tone only a little kid would use with an older sibling when they thought they were right. In this case she was right too.

"So where we going Mateo?" Naomi asked amused. She knew she liked Christina for a reason.

"There's a large network of caves between here and another kingdom, the kingdom of Aniluna." Mateo started and Elena nodded in understanding, as did Isabel. Both had become familiar with it in theory after Juan had used a magical symbol to try to force Esteban to assassinate Francisco. The Aniluna kingdom was the one ruled by the princess at the time but now Queen Erika, whose father had been killed when she was a princess by one of his knights, also mind controlled with that same symbol. "All of the research points to the next orb being in there."

"You're joking right?" Kara asked him. When they all looked at her in confusion the little Chamster explained. "That is the home of the Ettin." She informed them all in fear.

"The Ettin?" Elena asked curiously.

"I've heard of that." Mateo said. "I thought it was just a legend. He's supposed to be this two headed extremely large monster. The left side has a human head while the right side has a…a head that almost seems canine."

"It's really big, really dumb but really strong." Kara informed them all. "If it chose to make its home in an isolated area then that's good, not only for Avalor but for the entire world. And if we have to disturb it to get this orb we're going to have a huge problem."

"Then I guess we have a huge problem." Gabe said simply and Mateo had to nod in agreement.

"How long ago was that?" Isabel asked now.

"Years and years ago." Kara answered simply.

"Then maybe it's passed away." Elena suggested. "We might not even have to worry about disturbing it."

"And when have we ever been that fortunate?" Naomi questioned her friend simply and then shrugged her shoulders. "Though I guess the only way we're going to know is to find out."

"If we get into real trouble we have Elena and her nifty new scepter blast." Gabe reminded them all now.

Isabel frowned. She would prefer it didn't come to that one as she had seen how much it taken out of her older sister to use that. Granted, if the alternative was they wouldn't be coming back she had to admit that it was the best alternative. Still, she would rather exhaust all other reasonable alternatives.

The group left the castle where the caravan was again waiting to take them to the boat that would in turn take them to the cave network for their next orb. They left the boat to journey into the cave.

"Wow, hold on." Isabel said and stopped them all as they first entered. In front of them on the ceiling was a large mass of some sort that had a wasp that was a little bigger than Kara hovering around it. "That's a large wasp nest."

"Gross." Christina commented.

"I'll take care of this." Gabe said and drew his sword.

Elena reached out and placed her hand on his wrist that held the sword. "No Gabe." She stopped him. "We can't attack it. We're in their home, we're the intruders here."

"Besides, that's probably just a scout or whatever." Naomi reminded him. "If we kill it we're going to piss off the whole nest. That would be the epitome of stupidity."

"Okay." Gabe relented, seeing the teen girl's points. He put his sword away. "So what do we do then?"

"We should be able to just sidestep them." Mateo said. "Stick to one side of the walls and just slowly move past the nest." The others started to follow his lead, Gabe keeping a hand over his little sister's hand while Elena did the same thing with Isabel. In a few seconds they had snuck past them, though Isabel had let out a gasp when the scout wasp flew a little too close to her face for comfort.

"Okay, that's done." Elena said, stroking Isabel's hair reassuringly. "Where do we go now?"

"Well we have one way of narrowing things down." Mateo reminded them and pulled out the scroll, extracting the ringed orb. He handed it to Christina. "You can hold onto it. When we need to use the map, just place it on the ground." He said to her.

"Okay." Gabe's younger sister agreed. She set the orb down now and it projected some of the area for the group. They were quickly able to determine a path to take.

They had only taken a few steps, with Isabel running through the area they had seen in her mind when she gasped and said, "Wait!"

Naomi and Elena were the furthest ahead. Both girls turned around, but Elena started toward her sister to find out what was wrong as Naomi stood there. Then she let out a gasp of pain and looked down to see a crossbow bolt sticking out of her arm. Elena quickly pulled her back toward the rest of them.

"That's what I was trying to warn you about." Isabel said to them. "That's a hollow wall. A secret passage, like what was highlighted on the map for the library."

"Someone shot Naomi then." Mateo rationalized as he pulled out the crossbow bolt from the blonde's shoulder, making her flinch. "Sorry Naomi. And they're still back there." He reminded them.

"It's okay." Naomi assured him as he started to wrap her arm, which had a small but thankfully incomplete puncture mark from the arrow. Then she pointed her good arm toward the area. "I can see what looks to be a false brick against the wall there, but we can't get to it without walking past the trap again."

Elena thought only a moment as she glanced at the walls. Then she noticed the same brick that didn't seem to belong. "I know what to do." She announced and then turned to Blaze. "Blaze, prensa el ladrillo redondo por favor." She requested. Blaze let out a small hoot and floated off of Elena's shoulder.

"I hate when you guys do that." Naomi said to no one in particular, Elena was usually the biggest culprit since most of her words to Blaze were in Spanish but Isabel and Mateo had their moments too. "I barely understand Spanish."

"Don't worry amiga; you'll see in just a moment what I said." Elena assured her. Blaze flew past the area and a crossbow bolt flew past though the little bujito was so fast and small that the attacker missed by a mile. She then pressed her body against the false brick and the wall rose up.

"I got him." Gabe said, but before the royal guard could move forward or anyone could protest it they saw one of the Shoblin's dart of out of the area, run past the little bujito and into the darkness. "Or not." He finished.

"I guess we know we're not alone here now." Christina noted. "Why do you think they're here?"

"We may not be the only ones looking for these receptacles." Elena speculated as Blaze landed back on her shoulder and she stroked the top of her friends head. "I just wonder who else is involved with this hunt."

"We may have also stumbled into the home, or at least a lair, of the Shoblins." Gabe said. "I'm going to bring up the rear. Princess Elena, take the front but be careful." The crown princess nodded in agreement. Normally Gabe would have asked Naomi to do it but she was kind of hurt right now.

As they continued through the caves they hit a dead end. Elena was about to tell them to do an about face until she noticed that one of the stones were loose. She held up her hand and knelt down to take a look through the hole. She let out a gasp.

"What's wrong Elena?" Mateo asked her.

"Take a look." She replied with a lower voice. "But keep quite." She hated that Isabel and Christina had to see this but since they were part of these quests she knew she couldn't keep it from them.

One by one they looked through the hole and one by one they came back as horrified as Elena felt as they had all seen the same image; it was of a mine behind the wall where Shoblin's were pulling around what looked like rocks or minerals of some kind, possibly for construction purposes but in the middle of the area for no reason they could see was a Shoblin being whipped by a large, lean and very cruel looking green skinned creature.

"So does that mean the Shoblin's are just slaves?" Naomi wondered sympathetically despite the wound on her right arm courtesy of one of the Shoblin's less than an hour before.

"So it would seem." Gabe said. "Why don't they fight back?"

"Because they're smaller than those green things Gabe." Elena replied. "And if there is more than one of those things they probably don't stand a chance."

"Throgs." Kara supplied. "Those are called Throgs." Isabel liked how well informed her little friend was despite her young age.

"What can we do?" Christina wondered softly.

"I don't think there is anything we can do." Elena said. "Not right now. I'm not even sure where that mine is, we never saw it on the orbs map. "When we get out of here we'll say something to abuelo, abuela, and Esteban. Maybe they can help us shed some light on this and what we can do about it." Very reluctantly they turned around to continue on their quest to find the orb.

"I sure didn't want you finding out about things like that this way Isa." Elena said softly to her little sister and then gave a slightly embarrassed laugh. "Actually ideally I would prefer that you didn't find out about stuff like that at all." Gabe wished he could say the same thing to Christina but how could he say that to a child who had spent years under Shuriki's rule?

"It's not your fault Elena." Isabel reassured her sister. "Besides you can't protect me from the bad parts of the world forever." The crown princess knew that much was true.

Christina checked the orb again and they determined the best way to try to find what they were looking for. "There has to be an easier way to do this." Gabe said. "We could be pulling this game of cat and mouse for weeks."

"Can you play cat and mouse when the mouse doesn't even know about the game?" Naomi wondered and then followed up with, "And are we even the cat?" That drew some laughter from the younger girls.

They had just crossed an intersection in the cavern when the floor gave way below them. With a gasp of shock they fell into a pit, which was followed by slight moans of pain. "Is everyone okay?" Elena asked as she sat up. The others all confirmed they were alive though Christina had sprained her ankle and Mateo had a small amount of blood pooling down the side of his head. Kara and Blaze had simply followed them down but having wings prevented them from the hard landing.

"I don't suppose anyone brought a net with them?" Naomi questioned as she glanced around. She had immediately thought of doing the same trick she had when the Duendes had trapped them in the last brother's cave. Not that she was sure they had anything to hook it onto.

Elena and Gabe were the first to glance up at the pit. It was pretty dark considering it was a cave, or perhaps a mining cave or something like that. Then a large shadowy figure looked down at them. It was quickly revealed to be the two headed Ettin that Mateo had described to them. The two of them let out a low chuckle and then faded from view.

"What was that?" Mateo asked.

"Princess Elena's passed away monster." Gabe answered and Naomi smirked just a little, she had called it. "Only moving pretty fast for a creature that has come and gone from this world."

Then they saw him again and this time he had a large boulder in his hand. "Oh, no." Elena gasped and looked around. The small passage had two narrow places on the side. "Everyone, get as close to the passages as you can." She instructed as she and Gabe did the same thing.

The others didn't question her command though Christina had to lean against Naomi for support, and they found out why as the boulder came down the hole and straight at them, barely brushing by them all.

"He tried to crush us." Mateo noted.

"If I ever get my hands on him." Gabe started.

"Well at least we have a way out now." Isabel tried to say reasonably as she touched the boulder that had nearly crushed them. "We can levitate under the hole and climb out."

Blaze flew up the hole only to come back a moment later. She hooted happily. "It's clear above us. We can get out now." Elena told them all. Mateo nodded and pulled out his tamborita before casting a levitation spell to move the boulder to the right spot. Gabe got out first.

"It's clear." He confirmed for them all. Elena helped Naomi out, followed by Christina. Naomi leaned down so that the younger Nunez sibling could hold onto her since her ankle was sprained. Gabe couldn't tell the blonde how appreciative he was for that.

Next Elena helped Isabel out and, followed by Mateo before the crown princess herself left the trap. Elena quickly wrapped a cloth around Mateo to stop the slight bleeding. "Well, the good news is we know that we must be getting close to what we need. I would bet ten to one that the Ettin is guarding the orb we came looking for."

They only went a little further before they heard the unmistakable sound of someone snoring loudly. It was amusing for a moment before they realized it had to be the Ettin. "So first he tries to squash us and now he's taking a celebratory nap." Gabe said huffily. "So not cool."

Christina had given the orb to Mateo since she was not able to walk at the moment and the royal sorcerer set it down on the ground. The orb projected the area around them and they could see that it was a small room with one block in the corner that had to be the Ettin.

"I'll fly in there and scout about." Kara said. "So that we can figure out what to do."

"Be careful Kara." Elena cautioned the little Chamster.

Kara drifted into the small area where she saw the Ettin asleep against the wall. Several barrels were scattered about and in the corner behind the Ettin was a chest. She went over to it and could tell it was locked. She peeked into the keyhole and could just make out several jewels and a round object she was sure was the orb. "Bingo." She whispered.

Unfortunately that small whisper was enough to wake the Ettin. He stood up and Kara hid behind the pillar that served to keep the room from caving in. He moved to the chest and Kara moved to the side of the pillar. As the Ettin started to search around the room Kara moved to the opposite side just behind it. Only the fact she was so small made her improvised plan work though it seemed like a slightly twisted dance. Finding no one the Ettin finally settled back to sleep.

Kara heard Isabel say, "This is taking too long, she should have been back by now." Then Kara appeared around the corner and Isabel caught her as she nearly fainted. "Are you okay?" She asked her friend.

"That was close. He's dumb alright but he has great hearing. He caught my whisper." Kara informed them all. "I think the orb we need is in a locked chest in the corner of his room. But something tells me he's going to hear us stepping on the stones, let alone the barrels he has placed around."

"If we all go in there it'll be like the trampling of wild horses." Naomi noted. "We need another plan."

"If it's locked the only one who is going to get into that chest is me." Isabel reminded them all simply. When James had visited Avalor he had taught Isabel how to pick locks though even Isabel hadn't been quite sure where he had picked up that skill.

"But how will you get in and out undetected?" Christina asked worriedly.

"That's a good question." Elena agreed. She looked to Mateo. "Is there a spell you can cast on Isa that will help out?" She asked. She hated the idea of Isa going in alone but didn't see any other way. No one else could pick locks and no one could pick up the chest itself.

"That same spell would have to extend to the chest too." Gabe reminded them now. "The chest opening will wake that Ettin up just as much as anything else we do will."

Mateo thought a moment. "Well, I can easily cast a silence spell on Princess Isabel." Mateo told them all. "She can walk in there without making any noise on the ground. The barrels on the other hand…"

"Isabel can move around those easily without moving them, she's small enough." Kara supplied.

"One problem down." Naomi said. "But what about the chest?"

"Hey what about this?" Isabel asked as she took the golden feather out of her hair. "Is it possible to cast that spell on this? So that I can transfer that spell onto the chest?"

"Normally I would have my doubts." Mateo answered. "But it might be possible for something like that. We have to test that out."

They moved a bit away from the entrance and found a heavy rock to try it on. Mateo used his tamborita to enchant the golden feather, in this case with a levitation spell, and Isabel touched the end of the golden feather against the rock. They were all pleasantly surprised to see it levitate up.

"That is cool." Naomi said.

"So we can place the silence spell on the golden feather and then Isa can touch the end of the golden feather to the chest so she can pick the lock and get the orb without making a noise." Elena said, very relieved. "That's great."

"Alright." Mateo said, more to himself than anyone else. He cast a silence spell on Isabel. She jumped up and then landed soundlessly on the rocky ground. "That worked. Now we just have to hope the second effect isn't unique." He cast another silence spell on the golden feather.

"So what's plan b if this doesn't work?" Gabe asked out of curiosity.

Elena thought a moment. She could only come up with backup plan and it wasn't exactly a good one. "Isabel screams, you and rush in their Gabe, and I blast the Ettin with the scepter of light." She held it up, staring at it uncertainly. "If I can figure out how I did that the first time."

Isabel was all the more determined to make sure that Elena didn't have to figure out how to do that; she didn't want to see her drained again. "Okay, I'm going in." She announced. She pet Kara on the head, squeezed Christina's hand and hugged Elena before heading toward the Ettin's chamber.

"Please mami, papi, if you're watching please keep Isabel safe." Elena prayed softly.

The young princess saw the small area, the Ettin asleep in the corner again. He was louder up close as far as she was concerned. She saw the chest that was in the corner and she started slowly to it. She knew that she could have run and not caught his attention but she wasn't going to take that risk. She tiptoed around the barrels, barely able to squeeze in between them and approached the chest.

She took the golden feather and placed the end on it. She wasn't sure how but she could feel the magic enchanted on the feather be absorbed into the chest. With that she placed the feather back in her hair and started to work on the lock. It seemed more complicated than the last one and she was glad that she wasn't making any noise.

 _I guess it make sense._ Isabel mused silently as she worked. _Jiku wanted that box to be opened, at least by the right people. The Ettin presumably has the only key to this chest. If we didn't need this orb so much and if he hadn't tried to kill us I'd feel guilty about this._ She finally got the chest open and pocketed her picking tool before silently opened it.

Inside was the orb she was sure they needed. There was also a dagger, several gems, and what looked to her like oil flasks. She ignored everything else except for the orb that she picked up and kept close to her body. She then closed the chest and snuck out.

On the way her foot hit a barrel and she glanced around. She saw the Ettin sit up again and she hid behind the barrel, her body barely being small enough to be concealed. But since it was the barrel that had made noise and not her, the Ettin quickly dismissed the noise, closing his eyes.

She appeared in front of her sister and friends again, they hadn't heard her coming either. When Elena saw her she lifted Isabel off of her feet and hugged her tightly, grateful that the plan had gone off without a hitch. "Good thing he's not very bright." Isabel told them all.

"I guess that means the spells worked." Naomi surmised as Elena sat her sister on the ground. She nodded in confirmation.

"I wonder what this one does." Christina mused.

They were all moving in closer to look at it as if it would explain what it could do to them. Naomi reached out and brushed her hand across the orbs surface, flinching a bit as her wounded arm protested the movement.

Almost as if feeling her pain, Christina flinched from the pain in her ankle. "Guess I'll be sitting out of this for a while." She said almost dejectedly.

Then the orb flashed and the six of them started to glow for a moment. When it passed, it seemed for a moment as if nothing had changed.

"That was anticlimactic." Gabe noted dryly.

"Totally." Naomi said and then realized that her arm didn't hurt anymore. "Huh? Could it be?" She wondered. She leaned down and let Christina off of her back. For a moment she was confused until her feet touched the ground and she was able to stand normally.

"Did the orb just heal you two?" Elena asked. Naomi seemed to think so. Mateo reached over and uncovered his head just as Naomi did her arm. Any trace of the crossbow bolt and the cut Mateo had gotten were gone. "Wow, the orb did heal you guys." Elena noted happily. "That is so cool."

"Are you sure you're okay Christina?" Gabe asked his little sister worriedly.

Christina smiled happily. "I'm just fine big brother, thanks." She replied and hugged him around the waist.

Mateo unfurled the scroll and Isabel placed the orb onto the page, followed by the first ringed orb. The two became sketches on the scroll and the royal sorcerer placed the scroll in his bag. "Mission accomplished." He stated with pride.

"Then let's head back to Avalor." Elena said. "I want to run this slave thing by abuelo, abuela and Esteban. That isn't right and we need to figure out what we can do about it." She looked to her friends. "Maybe we can deal with that while collecting the orbs."

As they started back to the entrance Elena patted Isabel's shoulder gently. "You did great Isa. It turns out you were right, we needed you with us to do this after all." She said.

"You would have figured out something Elena, I know you would have." Isabel said to her sister with a broad smile. "But I'm still glad that I can help everyone out, especially you."

"You can always help me Isabel." Elena said to her with a smile as they all sidestepped to avoid the wasp nest that had greeted them when they reached the entrance to the caves. "I'll always need you to be there to support me."


	30. The Third Receptacle Part 1

"It is certainly tragic." Esteban said, though the tone of voice almost made Elena doubt the sincerity behind her cousin's words. "But honestly Elena I don't know what you expect us to do about it."

Elena shook her head a little. "I can't believe that you of all people could possibly say that Esteban." She said to him before extending her gaze to her grandparents. "We have to do something." Elena countered. "They're being used as slaves by those Throg things and it isn't right." She looked to her grandparents. "Abuelo? Abuela?" She asked.

"I do agree with you that something must be done Elena." Luisa said to her.

"As do I." Francisco confirmed. "However Esteban does have a point, I'm not sure what we can do about it." His granddaughter looked ticked off and he hastened to explain, "Elena, they are not a kingdom or even a town of any sort. We have no one diplomatic channel's to go through. We have no one to appeal to or even make demands since no one knows where these Throgs or even the Shoblin's stay at."

"We could go back to the caves." Elena suggested. "They might still be there."

"Nieta, you saw those caves. They're literally a maze and not very easy to navigate. The fact you found that second receptacle as quickly as you did was practically a miracle in itself." Luisa said sympathetically. "And that assumes they stayed there now that they know you guys know where to look for them."

"Elena, so far as I know Shuriki didn't even know of their presence. They have worked very hard to make sure that the outside world does not know about them. Finding them will not be as easy as simply going back to their last location." Esteban now said.

Elena found she couldn't really argue that one. "Alright then. I propose that we start setting up some place where the Shoblin's can come for sanctuary. The next one I see I'll try to get them to deliver that message so that we can start trying to learn what we can free them." She stated.

"Elena, that is absurd." Esteban voiced and Elena had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "We are still trying to recover ourselves from Shuriki's reign and you want to assist outsiders."

"I think that is a marvelous idea nieta." Luisa said to Elena.

Francisco had to think about it a moment as he could see what both of them were saying. Finally though he concluded, "Alright, we'll begin work right away for it. But from what you've told me it doesn't sound like they are going to stand still long enough to have a conversation with."

"You let me worry about that abuelo." Elena replied.

"Are we not forgetting something?" Esteban now asked. "We have yet to consult Ms. Turner about this idea of yours." He reminded the crown princess.

Elena tried not to laugh. "Reaching now aren't we?" She asked rhetorically. The truth was that even if Naomi were to object it wouldn't matter, both she and her grandparents had decided to go ahead with this, which by law was the majority vote of the grand council. Of course there was one other matter there. "Naomi already knows about this and has agreed to let me speak for her on this matter so that she could help Mateo track down the next orb that we need to find." She said. "And for the record she thinks it's a great idea."

Esteban sighed in resignation. "You weren't there cousin." Elena said, letting a hint of her annoyance bleed through. "You didn't see what we saw. There was no way anyone should ever have to tolerate that kind of life." She stood up, the closest they would come to ending this unofficial meeting but on the way out she stopped and added, "I never wanted Isa to learn about that kind of stuff up close like that." She then left the room.

"Oh," Esteban huffed in frustration as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That girl is just too driven by her emotions."

"It seems to have worked out so far Esteban." Luisa reminded him, which just caused the chancellor to roll his eyes. "Perhaps she is getting a better grasp on what is expected as a ruler to a kingdom. Sometimes one has to make take the dangerous routes."

"Hmm, perhaps." Esteban said simply.

Elena entered the library and Gabe could tell by her brusque pace that whatever else happened it had not been a very calming affair. Before he could ask Naomi looked to the crown princess and beat him to it. "So let me guess; they'll start working on something right away but Esteban argued it."

Elena nodded. "Yes, just like always it seems." She answered as she sat down by Isabel and let Blaze move from her little sister's shoulder to her own. Kara laid on Isabel's other side while Christina was standing by her brother at the window. "He even went so far as to argue that you weren't there to vote on it too." She added as she looked to Naomi.

"Since when did that bother him?" Naomi scoffed. They may have made their peace after the Duende incident but that didn't mean the blonde had forgotten the chancellor's dismissive attitude when it came to her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong here, but if your grandparents sided with you then even if Naomi had voted against it, it still wouldn't matter because the majority vote of the grand council had spoken for it." Mateo said. Elena nodded her confirmation. That had been the same case with the first vote to speak to Charoca; Naomi and Luisa had sided with her while Esteban had sided against her Francisco had basically wanted Elena to be under guard in order to agree to it.

"The one catch for lack of better terms is until we run into a Shoblin that will talk to us we have no way of letting them know they have an option besides being slaves." Elena said. "And that might be more difficult than dealing with Esteban was." She shook off her irritation with her cousin. "Anyway, enough of that. Do we know where we need to go to find the next orb?"

"We actually do know." Mateo said. "And for better or worse it might give us the chance to run into some Shoblin's. Our next destination is in a temple in the jungles about fifty miles from Aniluna." He spread a map out on the library table for reference. It wasn't too far away from the caves they had found the Ettin and the mines at. "We're pretty sure the orb is there. Thanks to Isabel."

"What did you do Isa?" Elena asked her little sister curiously.

"I used the metal detector I designed earlier on the two orbs we have now, currently contained in that scroll." Isabel started to explain to her sister. "And I ignored the signatures of the alloys I recognized from my past workings with it." Elena nodded her understanding. "Then Mateo conjured up a live map and I ran the detector for that same signature and found the reading on that jungle island."

"How do we know we're going to get the chance to talk to Shoblins?" Gabe asked him now.

Mateo shrugged. "Well in truth we don't know that for sure but we've ran into the Shoblin's twice when we went after the last two orbs. I believe that the odds of us not running into some again are pretty slim." He answered.

"That's good enough for me." Elena said.

"Let's just hope they'd rather talk than try to hurt us." Naomi commented. Though the healing powers of the second orb had eliminated the injury, she had not forgotten a Shoblin had sniped her with a crossbow from a fake wall and had hit her arm.

Isabel picked up a satchel beside the couch and the six of them left the library and headed downstairs to again take the caravan to the docks but they had Esteban waiting for them. "Off to get the next receptacle?" He asked.

"That's right Esteban." Elena replied. "It's in a jungle island not too far from Aniluna. We should be back in a few hours, hopefully with the news of our plan spread around."

"Well I suppose we shall find out." Esteban said as he stood up straighter if possible. "So let us get going then."

That brought them all up short. "Us?" Elena echoed with a mixture of confusion and doubt. "What do you mean by 'us'?" She questioned.

"I am going with you." Esteban replied.

"That's…not really necessary." Naomi started to protest nervously.

"It really isn't. We can handle this." Elena agreed. "Just as we handled the last two."

"You said it yourself Elena, I was not there to see what all of you have been seeing." He said in what was almost a challenging tone of voice. "And that is true. The only way that will change is if I go with you to see what you are seeing. And surely I can be at least as useful as two adolescent girls." He added.

That drew a look of annoyance from Gabe, Christina and Isabel. It didn't help Elena's current attitude toward him right now any better either. Mateo sighed. "Way to ingratiate yourself Chancellor." Esteban chose to ignore him.

"Just like you were useful in helping to stop the Duendes." Elena countered as she stepped up opposite him, the two nearly eye level with one another. "Because as I remember it none of that would have happened if you hadn't fought Naomi, and then compounded it by refusing to listen to Naomi the entire day."

"I have already owned up to the…slight miscalculations of that day Elena." Esteban reminded the young crown princess shortly, who looked even more annoyed by that dismissive statement. "As you know we're all entitled to make mistakes. And we are entitled to make our own choices, such as me choosing to come with you for this."

Elena sighed. "Alright, you can come along. But just remember that I'm the one in charge here. You do as I say." She stated flatly. After a very tense moment where Esteban didn't argue with his cousin she turned and started toward the coach with Isabel behind her.

"That was kind of awkward." Naomi noted a little nervously.

"He does kind of have it coming." Gabe noted. "He knows what Christina and Isabel have done to help. They've proven their use in this quest, so far he hasn't." With that Gabe and Christina followed the two princesses.

"This will be interesting." Naomi said to Mateo.

"It'll be something." The royal sorcerer agreed.

"Well, let's get a move on then." Esteban said as he looked at the two and then went out of the castle. With weary looks the two of them followed Esteban out of the castle.

The ride to the docks and subsequent boat ride felt kind of tense and very little conversation was had. As far as Isabel was concerned that might be a good thing because the alternative seemed to be the continued sniping that both her normally rational sister and cousin seemed to be engaged in. She knew it had to do with the difference the two saw in ruling a kingdom and for what it was worth she tended to see Elena's view more often but she didn't understand why all of a sudden the conflicting view was bothering Elena so much.

Christina knew that much of Gabe's anger came from Esteban dismissing her and what she had done so far to help them out in her short time. She understood that anger fully but she wasn't sure it was worth dwelling over.

"I assume you know how we're going to find this third receptacle." Esteban said to Elena.

"Well…" She started and then felt a flare of anger when her cousin let out a sound that indicated he expected as much.

"We have that covered." Mateo said hastily as Isabel leaned down and started to take something out of her satchel. "I'm going to cast a spell that will spread out to find the orb and Princess Isabel developed a device to track that magic."

"Great job you two." Elena said and then had to add, "Especially you Isabel." Esteban did give his youngest cousin a nod of acknowledgement but otherwise ignored the crown princesses' jibe.

Mateo cast his spell, "Energius Traxicus." With his tamborita and then after a few minutes Isabel started up her energy tracker, which had a handle on the end that she was cranked with a chain and two gears around a pipe with what looked to be a lightbulb on the top. For a moment the light was dim for a minute until it found the energy signature, in which case it lite up.

They started into the forest, Gabe again bringing up the rear. Elena and Naomi were about to take point but Esteban stopped them. "I will take the lead; I am after all an adept swordsman." He declared as he drew his sword.

"I'm the one leading the expedition." Elena reminded him.

"That is all the more reason that you should remain protected." Esteban countered pointedly.

"Elena, he's right." Naomi had to say that, much as it pained her to admit that. There was also the standing promise of helping to protect her friend so that Gabe could focus a bit more on protecting Christina. "Let him take the lead."

Elena let out a small annoyed breath but nodded. "Okay, fine." She conceded. She fell back beside Mateo and the three girls and let Esteban take the lead.

It was only about twenty minutes or so before they hit a large wall, with only one door to go through. "That's unusual." Mateo noted.

"What is so unusual about this?" Esteban questioned the royal sorcerer.

"Usually when something like this is put up maps are updated as soon as possible." Mateo explained to them all though it was the chancellor who had asked. "And especially magical maps like mine. All it takes is one wizard to find out and the whole magical community knows about."

Except for Esteban they had all seen the map at the library before setting out. "This wasn't on the map." Christina finished up the explanation. "Whoever built this did this without anyone ever knowing about it, at least until now."

"How does that help us now?" Esteban asked.

"It doesn't." Elena answered simply. "We're just going to have to do this as we go along. Luckily whoever placed this wall was also nice enough to place a door for people too." She reached out only to find the door locked. "Except for that."

Then came a raspy muffled voice from the other side. "What's the password?" The person on the other side, presumably a male, asked.

"Password?" Esteban questioned. "Out here in the middle of nowhere, this is absurd. Open up this door right now." He tried the door and found it locked. "I am the chancellor of Avalor and…"

"Okay, enough." Elena said to him and he glared at her, which she returned easily. "We're not getting through that way." She knocked on the door lightly. "Excuse me, but we need to get through this area so we can finish our job. Can we please get through here?" She asked.

"What's the password?" The gruff voice inquired.

"What is the meaning of this? Who do you think you are?" Esteban asked, making Elena roll her eyes.

"This is the barracks for the Shoblin Freedom League." The voice answered simply. "Now go away."

"Shoblin Freedom League." Naomi echoed with a knowing glance at Elena. The blonde's mind was whirling with the start of an idea.

"We wish to help you out." Elena started, automatically picking up on her friend's train of thought. "I am the crown princess of Avalor and on behalf of my kingdom I…"

The voice behind the door interrupted her. "Without the password, you aren't coming in. Now go away." He stated.

Elena sighed softly as Esteban gave off a huff of annoyance. "Do we have any other way to get around this Mateo?" The crown princess asked their royal sorcerer as she looked toward him.

Mateo shook his head. "I've done an update on the map but it seems to extend all around the island. We can't get in. We don't have any way of getting over the wall or under the ground."

Elena looked to the little bujito on her shoulder. "Blaze, la mosca en la pared tan alta coma sea posible." She requested her little companion. Naomi rolled her eyes with amusement at her friend again speaking to the bujito in Spanish while Esteban just looked annoyed that Elena was bothering with her at all.

But this time the intent was clear as Blaze hooted and took off from her shoulder and into the skies, trailing the height of the wall. They quickly lost sight of Blaze and Kara shook her head. "Well, I guess we know we're not going to get up that high after all." She mused.

Blaze did return a few minutes later and seemed to shake her small head and extended her wings as high above and below her as she could. Naomi didn't know what she was saying but Elena seemed to understand her well enough. "The wall goes up to the top of the trees. We couldn't scale it if we tried." She confirmed.

Esteban knocked again. "I demand you let us in. Right now." He said curtly.

The voice responded as curtly. "No password, go away."

"Okay, okay. We're going." Naomi said and took a deep breath. "But before we do go I just want you to know that I hate Throgs too, after seeing what they were doing to one of your people." Isabel and Christina thought in the first moment that it was a harsh statement, before they both realized they too felt the same way. Only Shuriki had drawn that kind of emotion.

"What?" The voice on the other end started. "Why didn't you say so? That's the password."

Elena stood by her friend. "We're looking to…what?" She cut herself off as the door was opened to reveal one of the Shoblin's. "You mean that's the password?" She asked in some shock. She patted Naomi's shoulder in thanks.

They were all allowed to come into the area now though Esteban was giving them all very dubious looks. Isabel was able to pick up the energy of the spell that Mateo has cast and they walked around the little village.

On the way they were approached by another Shoblin. It was hard for them not to react like they were about to be attacked, but all he did was wave and say, "Greetings, I is Skraz. I lead the Shoblin Freedom League, or SFL for short."

"It's nice to meet you Skraz." Elena said with a curtsy. "I am Princess Elena of Avalor. This is Naomi and Esteban, two of members of my grand council. This is Avalor's royal sorcerer Mateo, my royal guard Gabe, Princess Isabel and Christina." She introduced her party.

"What brings you here?" Skraz asked them all.

"We are here on a very important mission." Esteban stated brusquely.

"We're here to find a receptacle, probably an orb, which should be around here somewhere." Elena elaborated, causing Esteban to roll his eyes. He clearly didn't trust them. He sighed in exasperation when she added, "As I was trying to explain to your sentry at the door, we also wish to extend our protection to any Shoblin fleeing the Throgs. We're setting up a place in Avalor for all those who wish to be free of their tyranny but may not wish to fight."

"That is very generous of you crown princess." Skraz acknowledged. "That will be passed along, Skraz promises. As for what you have come for, that is far more of a problem."

"Oh is it?" Esteban asked with an eyebrow raised. "And why is that?"

"If you are seeking what Skraz believes you are, it is deep within the Throggi Temple." Skraz answered.

"The what?" Naomi asked.

"The Throggi Temple." Skraz said. "It is one of the Throg's strongest holds where the temple leader Gorda resides, with the orb somewhere within."

"Then that's where we need to go." Gabe said.

"He's right." Elena said. "We'll have to take our chances."

"Be careful then, you will need it." Skraz warned them. "We constructed this wall in an attempt to keep them from spreading and have isolated ourselves here so that it would be difficult for them to find us. You will find the temple to the southwest if you truly wish to go there."

"Thank you Skraz." Elena said. "We'll be careful, I promise." With that Skraz wandered off, Elena could only imagine what he had to do as a leader of a rebellion. It had to be a little harder than ruling a kingdom since that authority was questioned far less.

"Then let us get a move on then, shall we?" Esteban asked and started off.

"Try not to get any of these guys angry Esteban." Elena reprimanded as they continued on. "We are in their territory after all, we're their guests. Who we maybe in Avalor doesn't matter to them."

"It should." Esteban huffed simply and before Elena could respond to that Isabel caught her glance.

"I think I see the temple entrance up there. They must have used the Shoblin's to build their temple inside the cavern area." She said.

"Actually I think it's a dormant volcano." Christina added. She knew that wasn't exactly the reassuring news any of them would have wanted to hear but thought that should be out in the open.

"All the more reason to get in, find this orb, and get out." Esteban stated.

"Let's get to the temple entrance and then use that ringed orb to get an idea of what's on the other side first." Elena said. "If they have a dozen guards waiting on the other side that's an ambush that I'd rather we not walk into."

Esteban nodded. "Agreed." It was the first thing they had agreed on all day. They approached the entrance to the temple and Mateo unfurled the scroll long enough for Christina pulled out the orb they needed. It still amazed her to see this magic in action.

When she set it on the ground the orb projected the start of the map. They could see there were a few guards interspersed in their immediate area. The map wasn't detailed enough to figure out what there was to obstruct the guards from viewing them.

"If only this thing were more detailed." Naomi mused. "This isn't too much to go on."

"Magic." Esteban scoffed though said nothing more.

"The entrance is clear." Gabe said as he indicated the area on the bottom, where they would be coming in at. "There are no guards there and two side corners. We can get in and go at it one piece at a time. Once we've gotten past the first three guards we can look at the orb again to see what's ahead of us."

"Let's do it." Elena stated and Christina picked up the orb and placed it back in the scroll. The crown princess then looked to Esteban. "Alright cousin, you wanted to help so you can keep an eye on the left side, Naomi you get the right side." Both nodded though the blonde seemed more eager to follow the order than the Chancellor. "Gabe, you watch our backs."

The initial left side was clear as was the right side. The map had shown one guard on either side with the third walking in the middle. "Let's go left." Esteban said.

"Why?" Elena asked him. She didn't see any reason why it should matter, they both led to the same place regardless.

"Let's just go left." Naomi said with a roll of her eyes. She too didn't see why it mattered but she didn't need her friend and her cousin going at it in the middle of enemy territory. "Lead the way Esteban, carefully."

He gave her an annoyed look before leading the way as quietly as possible. "The sentry guard is facing the opposite wall, it will be hard to sneak by him." Esteban announced. After a minute he pulled his head back as far as he could and then peaked around again before reporting, "The other one seems to take about thirty to forty seconds to make his round, and he can see as far as our position."

"We need to distract the guards then, knock them out without attracting the attention of the one on the other side." Naomi said.

"What about one of your furry little creatures?" Esteban asked with mild distaste.

Elena gave him a glower, as did Isabel in this case. Kara gave him a small raspberry and Blaze gave a small glare as well. This time though Blaze took off of her own accord and flew around the corner. The first Throg saw her immediately and to Elena's horror he tried to skewer her with his sword.

Thankfully Blaze was very small and very agile and dodged effortlessly. She let out a large hoot that drew the other guard's attention. He too tried to skewer her but she her lack of size and speed gave her the edge again.

"Follow my lead Chancellor." Gabe said to Esteban. "Let's get them in the back of the knee." He looked to Elena and Naomi. "When we do that knock them out."

Elena had the scepter of light though she kind of hated the idea of using it as a blunt weapon. "What am I supposed to use?" Naomi asked him. Before Gabe could respond Elena took a wrench out of her bag and handed it to the blonde.

The two men came forward and rammed into the back of the larger opponents knees and they tumbled forward. The two teen girls came forward and slammed their blunt tools against their heads, knocking them out.

The last guard came around the corner, hearing the noise but wasn't prepared as Gabe tossed the shield dropped by one of the guards and caught him in the throat, knocking him out.

"Nice throw Gabe." Elena said as she squeezed his arm softly while Blaze returned to her shoulder. "Y tambien mi amor." She added to Blaze.

"Thanks Princess." Gabe answered even as he averted his gaze so that she didn't see him blush a little. Christina and Isabel dis and exchanged looks of amusement again.

Christina checked the orb again and found a decently large area was next. It seemed devoid of guards but they already knew it didn't exclude the possibility of a trap. They moved in to the edge cautiously and confirmed there were no guards.

"Do you see any indications of a trap Naomi?" Elena asked her friend.

Naomi shook her head. "No, but that doesn't mean there is one." She replied.

"There are doors on all three sides, let us just pick one." Esteban said and started forward.

"Hold on." Elena said as she reached out to stop him. "We can't just charge into a wide open area like this." She remembered the Shoblin trap that had a crossbow wielding Shoblin in it that had knicked Naomi's arm.

Isabel stepped forward a moment to try to stop them but felt something odd when her shoe connected with the floor. It was slanting. "Um Elena, Esteban…" She started.

The younger princesses words were interrupted as the floor slid up under then and then middle of it opened up to a hole where they all fell through it with a rough landing. Gabe and Elena immediately rushed to check on their sisters even as Mateo and Naomi were stirring. Esteban was staring to stand as well and stopped. "We have a small problem." He said.

They all looked up to see dozens of Throgs and even a few Shoblin's surrounding them all. It was hard to tell where they stood but at that moment Elena supposed it didn't matter. From the back came a red robed green skinned creature, she presumed the leader or whatever of this place.

"Crown Princess Elena, and her merry little band." He said with a seemingly respectful bow though the look in his eyes proved it was far from that. "Welcome to my temple, I am Gorda the Shaman. And I hope you grow to like your surroundings. You will be here forever."

"Over my dead body." Naomi stated. One of the Throgs jabbed the sword and cut her arm, making her gasp in equal shock and pain. The message was clear; that could be arranged.

"We have no quarrel with you er…Shaman." Elena tried to say. "We just need to get something from you and we can be on our way."

Gorda laughed. "You want the receptacle, I know that already princess. I won't let you take that. But I have a counteroffer for you." He held out his hand. "Give me the two orbs you have and I will change my mind and let all of you go."

Elena glanced around. She knew the rest of her friends would stay quiet, no matter how begrudgingly. She didn't know what to expect from Esteban. She was surprised he stayed silent. Then Elena answered with, "No."

"We'll see how quickly you change your minds." Gorda said. He gestured and the Throg started toward them all.

Gabe tried to lash out to protect the two young girls but got slammed hard in the face with the shield he had. Christina let out a gasp as she saw her oldest brother fall to the ground, nose bloody and Gabe unconscious.

Mateo tried to cast a spell but the Shaman reacted faster as he raised his own staff and blasted Mateo in the chest with an energy bolt hard. He flew into the wall hard, getting knocked out himself.

"Kara, go." Isabel said to her Chamster friend. "Find a way to get us help. Go to abuelo and abuela." Kara hated to leave her friend but could see where this was going. They needed help. Kara and Blaze took off to go for the open hole, but Gorda shot another bolt that knocked out Blaze and struck Kara hard, she barely escaped the top of the hole.

Elena caught Blaze in her hands right before she and the other three girls were surrounded by guards…

Kara flew for what seemed like hours to her and realized to her dismay she had never been this far out on her own. She didn't know where Avalor was. "Oh, Isabel. Christina." She said softly. "I've let all of you down." She felt her wing give out on her and she fell toward the ocean.

Just before connecting with the water she connected with something solid. She opened her eyes to see that she had landed on something frilly and she glanced around to realize it was a Marposa; Isabel had told her about seeing them during the royal retreat. She tried to force herself to stand.

The last things she remembered before passing out was the Marposa swimming close to shore and a woman saying, "What have we here?" She felt herself being picked up. "What happened to you?"

And then a familiar voice gasped out, "Kara, is that you?!" But before the little Chamster could respond she felt the pain again that she had felt since being zapped by the Throg Shaman and blacked out.


	31. The Third Receptacle Part 2

Kara felt the comfy bed beneath her and for a moment entertained the idea that her friend Isabel and her other friends being ambushed and captured by the Throgs was a horrible dream. The slight pain in her side let her know otherwise. Then she was woken up by gentle humming. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Sofia looking down at her.

"Kara, you're awake." She gasped happily. She looked to the door where a guard had been stationed, the little Chamster didn't recognize the uniform. She had seen Enchancia's uniform when they had visited Avalor to unlock the Maruvian ruins. "Please let everyone know that she's awake." She requested.

"Yes Princess Sofia." The guard said and left.

Sofia grabbed a cup of water and offered it to Kara. "Drink slowly, you've been out for hours and most of that time your system was in shock." She suggested. Kara did as she was told and Sofia waited patiently. She was afraid something had happened to Elena, Isabel and everyone else. She could see question Kara's eyes. "Mom brought us here to Aniluna where we just finished a flying horse race. We were spending a couple of days here when a Marposa brought you to shore. Queen Erika found you but it was mom who recognized you and had you brought here to the castle. Whatever you were hit with really did a number on your nervous system but my friend made a potion that cured you." She explained.

They were very quickly joined by Queen Miranda, King Roland, Amber, James and two girls Kara didn't know. The first was obviously Queen Erika judging by her regal stance. She had long raven black hair and was quite beautiful though Kara could see a fierce warrior within her lithe body. The other was clearly a young raven haired witch. "This is Lucinda, one of my friends. She just became a midnight witch and she's the one who made you that potion." Sofia introduced to Kara. "And this is our host Queen Erika of Aniluna."

"Kara, what are you doing out here?" James asked. He knew Aniluna wasn't normally so close to Avalor. "Where…where is Isabel? Is sh…everyone alright?" He asked. It was impossible for Sofia not to notice the concern in her brother's voice for the young Avaloran princess.

So Kara told them all what they had been doing with the information they had uncovered from the Maruvian ruins and what had just happened to them at the Throggi Temple. "I have to find help, go back and rescue them." She concluded.

"Count me in." Sofia said.

"Me too." James added.

"Sofia, James. This is hardly the kind of thing that kids should find themselves involved in." King Roland said to them all sternly yet kindly. It was a hard combination to pull off but Kara knew parents could sometimes master that.

Before either could speak Amber spoke now, "It doesn't matter daddy. Isabel and everyone else are our friends and they need help." She took a resolute breath before announcing, "I'm going too."

"I don't know them, but I won't let my friends do this alone. I'll go too." Lucinda declared. Sofia shot her witchy friend a grateful smile.

"It's very brave of all of you." Miranda said. "But I have to agree with your father. We should help them but for all of you to do this…"

Queen Erika cut off the conversation as she cleared her throat and they all looked to the young woman. She remembered her own struggles after her father had been murdered by their strongest knight, and at such a young age she didn't care about that, just about being useful to her kingdom, and to her mother until she had died. And she remembered what it felt like to feel useless because of her age. "I know what we need to do." She looked to Sofia. "Don't worry, you're all a part of this plan. This is what we need to do…"

Elena opened her eyes as something cool grazed across her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Esteban there, wiping some of the blood off of her forehead. "How did that happen?" She asked.

"You do not remember?" Esteban asked and she shook her head. She saw that the thing he had used was a strip of his shirt that he had torn and dipped into some water. "One of the Throgs shoved you into the cell and you hit your head on the wall. We feared that you might have had a concussion."

Elena could see Naomi across from them with Christina and Isabel. In the last cell was Gabe and Mateo. She wasn't sure where their supplies were, including her scepter of light. "Is everyone else alright?" She asked as she saw Blaze in a small cage outside. She looked very upset to be separated from Elena but calmed a little once she saw the crown princess moving.

"You took the worst after we were captured." Naomi said. _At least so far._ She mused softly. "Kara got away but I don't know when she'll get backup to help us."

"I'm scared Gabe." Christina said.

"Me too." Isabel admitted.

"Don't worry girls, we'll get you out of here." Elena said, trying to sound confident.

"We'll keep you safe." Gabe also tried to say reassuringly.

"I don't see how we can get out of here." Esteban now said. "The locks are in the middle of the walls, we cannot reach them." These gates are not just metal, they are portcullis." Elena was about to ask him what that meant but she could see what he meant. They were like large spears and they were being used as the gate. Trying to move around them would get them impaled and the sharp edges also stopped anyone from trying to lift the gate even if they had the strength. "Mateo cannot do magic without his tamborita."

"Yeah, it looks bad." Elena conceded. "But we can come up with something. She glanced around a moment. Then she noticed something. "Isa, you still have the golden feather."

Isabel nodded. "Yeah, but I can't reach any of the locks to get us out of here." She said to her sister. "And there is no magic enchanted in it."

"We have not been visited since we were placed in here." Esteban said to her. "Once that changes perhaps we can come up with an idea."

"That's it? We just sit here?" Naomi asked incredulously.

"Only for the moment." Elena said. "Let's get our bearings together." She tried to sit up and felt a bit dizzy. "Do they have the scroll?" She asked Mateo now. She didn't want to mention the orbs inside in case they were somehow listening.

Mateo shook his head and showed them all it was in the folds of his robe. He too seemed to have the same thought as Elena did which is why he didn't say anything out loud. To play it safe Elena pretended to grouse, "Great, that figures."

"I am sorry for springing the trap that got us in this predicament Elena." Esteban said soflty.

Elena shook her head. "It's not your fault Esteban. I think it was based on weight, which means I triggered it too. In fact, had we all crossed we would have triggered it regardless. It was behind us, not in front of us." She replied. She sighed a bit. "Maybe if I hadn't been so stubborn about the slavery…"

"You had every right to be." Esteban said to her. "I meant what I said when I said it was tragic." He sat beside his cousin now. "I admire your optimism, your enthusiasm to do what is right." He confided to her. "I just…wish you had some experience to temper that enthusiasm. Just as I wish that I had better examples to feel that sort of optimism."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked him.

"Growing up in Shuriki's reign changes how many view the world, especially when it has been as long as I did. I asked myself everyday why we didn't rise up against her and yet all I had to do was look around at what she and her people did to know why the kingdom at large was so afraid to do so." Esteban explained to her. "As hard as it might be for you, Isabel, abuelo or abuela to see it Shuriki's reign did a lot more damage than the death of your parents. That was simply the beginning."

Elena thought she understood. There were subtle differences between her and Naomi sometimes, or Isabel and Christina. She figured that had to do with the harshness of Shuriki's reign but hadn't ever really stopped to consider it. "I'm sorry, I forget that what was a long but eventless blink for me was a like a nightmare for you." She said softly. "I just…I got carried away when I realized what Isabel was being exposed to the first time, like I said I never wanted her to learn about that stuff so up close like that."

"Elena, you know that you cannot protect Isabel from the horrors of the world right?" He chided her gently and the crown princess knew that her little sister had told her the same thing; they were both right. Her cousin shook his head. "It is not important right now." Esteban said to her. "Right now, what matters is trying to get out of here alive. And I do not believe we have anyone racing to our rescue right now."

Sofia rode Minimus with Kara beside her. On either side of her was Amber and Lucinda riding Saffron and James riding his own flying horse. They flew quickly to the jungle island that was the location of the Throggi temple.

Lucinda felt really nervous about all of this. The plan was a great one but so much of it hinged on her magical abilities. If they faltered even once it might turn out disastrous. But she vowed to help Sofia and her siblings and that was what she was going to do.

"First is the wall that the SFL built up." Kara said to them. "We have to bypass them or something. I know the password but it might be better if we tried not to go that way."

"No problem, we have our flying horses." James said.

"Easy for him to say." Minimus commented and that drew a laugh from Saffron. Still Sofia knew that they could all make it without a problem.

"Next we have to get into the temple without being seen and find Isabel and everyone." Kara said. "Someone told them what we were doing, that ambush party was clearly waiting for us."

"Could it be someone from that SLF thing?" Amber asked now. "A spy of some sort." Although to date no spy had been uncovered in Enchancia, a couple other kingdoms including Avalor had had such problems recently.

"Maybe." Kara said. "But maybe not. It could be some outside force too. I wouldn't rule out Juan."

"It won't matter." Sofia said. "We won't let the Throgs see us."

"How do we do that?" Amber asked her.

Lucinda was the one with the answer. "That's easy, I'm going to shrink all of us down so that we can't be seen. We'll all be small as ants." She told them.

"Brilliant." James said.

"We're going to be ant sized now?" Minimus asked in some fear.

"We'll be okay Minimus." Sofia promised her purple flying horse. She had actually been about to suggest that to Lucinda, she knew her amulet could shrink her after her encounter with some Wee Sprites but didn't think her amulet could do that for all of them. "All we have to do is find Elena and the others and then we'll be done."

They easily soared over the walls. Sofia felt a bit guilty about doing this without the Shoblin's permission but rescuing their friends was more important. They could easily see the temple that Kara had told them about. They landed in front of the cavern entrance but didn't go inside yet.

"Think those guards are still there?" James asked.

"I wouldn't expect them to leave." Amber pointed out to her twin. "If anything they might add more guards considering that they just had intruders and may expect rescuers."

"That's why we're going to be really small." Lucinda said to them. "We'll fly in and find your friends without ever being detected."

"I hope you're right." Amber stated simply. Privately Sofia had to agree. Lucinda shrunk them all down to the point they could fly up to the cavern wall and see every detail on one brick, which was large than any of them.

"Oh, now I really am a mini." Minimus commented. "I'll never complain about my natural height again."

Sofia giggled. "Yeah, we'll see about that." She teased her flying horse before looking at her friends. "Alright everyone, let's go find our friends." Together they flew into the cavern. They ended up taking the left turn that Elena and her friends had and saw what appeared to be the same guard but they were small enough to simply fly under his vision and did the same thing to the approaching guard on patrol, gliding around his legs.

"We're approaching the chamber where we fell for that trap." Kara informed them.

They entered the area and wasn't surprised to see that the hole was now gone, probably sealed up until they could find the next trap. "This could take forever." Amber moaned. James shot her an annoyed look and she added, "James we don't have forever to search through this place, especially at this size."

"Amber is right." Sofia admitted. "We need a better plan than flying blind."

"If only we could track them with the only thing we all have in common." Kara said as she looked to Sofia. "If we could track the scepter and the golden feather with your amulet."

"That's a great idea." Lucinda said happily. "I think I can actually make that happen. Glide closer to Minimus please Amber." She requested of the princess.

Amber glided Saffron closer to Minimus and Lucinda reached over and tapped the tip of her wand on the amulet as she chanted, "Trackis." They were all surprised to see a small golden string that shoot from the amulet and out to the right.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Amber wondered. "I mean can those horrid green things see that?"

"I hope not." Sofia admitted. "Alright, follow me." They were so small they could fly under the doorframe and out the other side. They flew for what seemed like hours though in reality was only about ten minutes before finding a pedestal that held the scepter of light, Mateo's tamborita, and Isabel's bag that had her inventions.

"Where are they?" Kara asked, starting to panic. Sofia placed her hand on the little Chamster's back to calm her.

"Hang on." James said. "The string keeps going." The girls looked to see that the prince was right and in fact it had started to split into two after the pedestal. "They must not have taken the golden feather from Isabel."

"Well, we can't leave these behind." Lucinda stated and shrunk the three items to their size. James flew over and took the bag, putting it on his own back. He would never admit that at that point he wondered if that was all that was left of Isabel. He flew up and handed the scepter to Sofia and the tamborita to Lucinda. "Let's get this show on the road then."

"Let's go then." Sofia agreed and they took off. She wanted to tell James that Isabel and everyone else would be alright, but she didn't know that for sure.

Surprisingly it was Amber that spoke up. "Don't worry James. I think Isabel, Elena and the others are just fine." She said reassuringly. James couldn't help but shoot her sister with a grateful look.

Elena made a mental note to try to figure out a way to teach Blaze to pick a lock with her beak, not that it did them any good. She was able to stand now without getting dizzy which she knew was a good sign. "Mateo, is there any kind of magic you can do to get us out of here?" She asked.

Mateo stared for a moment, swearing he could see a small golden string but it made no sense. Then he shook his head. "I'm afraid not Elena." He said softly.

They heard a loud noise and they saw two Throgs guards and another shaman come in. They could tell that it was not Gorda as this one was shorter. One of them opened the girl's cell and reached for the younger princess. "Hey!" Christina objected but got shoved hard into Naomi.

"Let my hermana go!" Elena demanded.

"Not to worry crown princess." The shaman said. "You're coming with us. I have several magical experiments to perform on you two. One said to be trapped in the mystical Amulet of Maru and the other trapped in a magical painting."

"Elena, Isabel." Gabe called out in panic.

The shaman chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure the girls will return to you alive." He said.

The guard reached for Elena and Esteban stepped in the way only to get shoved back hard just as Christina had. Elena tried now and was forced into a chokehold by the guard.

No one was able to see the three small horses. "There they are." Sofia said. "But how do we help them? Even at normal size we can't stop those things."

James knew what to do though. He directed his horse to the cage holding the now extremely loud bujito and when he got close enough he started to work on the lock that held her in cage.

Meanwhile from her place on Saffron Lucinda raised her wand. "Let's see what these guys think when the one time hex champion raises her head again." She declared. First she used her magic to make the Throg's arm go numb and Elena was released, coughing just a bit. Then she used her wand to cause one of the empty cells to open, drawing their attention.

Elena didn't know what happened but she didn't waste time wondering at that point. She lashed out and tripped the guard who had tried to grab a hold of her. The other lashed out to kick Elena but she dodged it. Isabel struggled but to no avail.

That was when the lock was broken off and Blaze charge the guard, pecking him on the face with a fury that none of them had ever seen from the little bujito. Mateo wondered if somehow Blaze was being charged by Elena's emotions. "Brilliant." James stated.

"Time for the grand finale." Lucinda said with a mischevious giggle. "Amber, take us over the robed guy and brace for impact."

"Wait, what?" Amber questioned even as Saffron moved to do what the little witch said. Then Lucinda broke the spell and the shaman had a large flying horse land right on him. It was more then enough to knock him out.

When James had grown he quickly went over and kicked the guard holding Isabel in the shin as hard as he could. He let the young Avaloran princess fall from his grip as he turned to James before getting rammed into by Sofia and Minimus. He flew into the other guard and they were both out for the count too although Elena wondered if that was intentional or not.

"Sofia." Elena gasped in shock.

"Hey." Sofia said with a smile.

"James." Isabel ran over and hugged him quickly. "You guys are here, this is so amazing."

Elena picked up the staff that the shaman had dropped and used its magic to open the other cells so they could all come out. Christina hugged Gabe as Isabel made her way to Elena, though both she and James had a slight blush on their cheeks. Isabel then turned around and grabbed Kara in a hug that the little Chamster gladly returned.

"I think we found somethings you guys lost." Lucinda commented as she handed Mateo his tamborita. Isabel took her bag from James as Sofia handed Elena her scepter.

"This was so brave of you." Elena said as Isabel went over to hug Christina and then Amber. She also took that chance to introduce her two friends to each other. "Thanks. But we need to get out of here."

"Don't we have an orb to find first?" Sofia asked. "We're all up for it." She indicated her sister, brother and Lucinda.

Elena hesitated a second but knew she was right and that they had earned their right to be here. "Let's find us an orb then." Elena declared as Blaze landed on her shoulder again. She looked to Mateo. "Think your spell is still active?"

Mateo shook his head. "Nope, they probably cancelled it out by now." He took out the scroll now that they were ready to go again. "How about we try something else. I have a feeling I wasn't seeing things with that golden string."

"Nope, that was me." Lucinda confirmed. "Being a witch is so cool." With that she tapped the wand on the scroll and the gold string appeared again. They saw it going off to the left. "Let's go." She said.

"We need to be careful." Esteban said. "We do not want to get caught again."

"We know cousin." Elena said. She looked to Blaze. "Cuidadosamente explorer por favor." With a hoot Blaze took off of the crown princesses shoulder and followed the string. They all waited just a moment before following her.

"Uh, what is that she said?" Amber asked.

Naomi laughed. "Got me Princess." She told her simply.

"She asked Blaze to scout ahead carefully." Christina translated for them.

Keeping a tighter formation was harder with four more kids and three flying horses, in fact Elena had to admit privately she felt a bit uncomfortable with the fact that the number of kids seemed to outnumber the number of teenagers or adults in Esteban's case. In fact if she were honest with herself despite being eighteen that made Gabe legally an adult.

The magical golden string lead them to another large room and it made the Avaloran group a bit nervous. However this one was different. The most obvious was an ugly looking four armed statue at the back center of the room. It had one green eye and one red eye and in its four arms was held a weapon; a sword, a spear, an axe and a hammer.

"What is that disgusting thing?" Amber questioned.

"That would be their interpretation of the Throg's dark god." Kara answered Amber though she was sure that they were all wondering what it was.

"And the golden string is leading to the statue." Mateo noted.

"Gabe, Esteban, Naomi, watch our backs. Keep an eye on the kids." Elena instructed her two adult and teenage friends. Then Elena and Mateo started cautiously toward the statue though Sofia was right behind them.

"Um, which one is it?" Mateo asked Elena as they approached. The string merely pointed to the Throggi statue. They couldn't even be entirely sure if it was one of the eyes or one of the weapons. He reached out to touch the statue but Elena stopped him.

"We can't touch anything until we know what exactly we're doing." Elena cautioned him. She didn't want a repeat of what happened last time something was rushed into. She looked to Isabel. "Wait a minute, can't your device tell us which item is the receptacle?" She asked her little sister.

Isabel knelt down to take out the device, James held the bag open for the young princess. She assembled it before approaching the statue. She hesitated just a little bit because the truth was it scared her a little bit. She glanced around and saw the reflected in Amber and Sofia's eyes. "It's okay, it's not alive. Let's just get what we came for and go." The brunette Enchancia princess said.

Isabel nodded and ran the detector around the Throggi statue. It was easily able to point out what they needed since it had the signatures of the previous orbs. "The red one is the one we need." Isabel told them all.

Elena nodded and reached over and grabbed the red orb from the stone eye socket. She couldn't help but grimace over what it seemed like under a normal circumstance. None the less the red orb came out cleanly. "Got it." She said happily.

"I wonder what's up with the weapons though." Gabe mused as he stepped up beside the crown princess.

Then they heard a noise behind them and turned around to see Gorda had shown up with a bunch of guards. "I see you managed to find your way out of there. It must have been the little brats." He commented cooly. "And you uncovered the mystery of the orb. Who would have thought it would be in the statue of our god? Proof that it belongs to us."

"I don't think so." Elena said simply as she raised the scepter of light though she didn't know what she was going to do with it.

"You and your little 'rescue' party our surrounded crown princess." Gorda pointed out and snickered. "Again." He added. "Now, give up the orbs or your journeys will end here."

"We will not go down without a fight." Esteban warned though he didn't know how to back that up. Sofia and her friends had not found his sword among their stolen items.

"Sorry Gorda, but we're not done yet." Sofia said to him. He looked at her oddly and Sofia laughed a little. "We're just kids. You didn't really think we thought we could do this alone, did you?" She asked. From the palm of her hand she revealed a small coin and rubbed the surface of it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mateo asked.

Lucinda nodded. "A coin caller. Courtesy of our host Queen Erika." She said.

It was then from behind the Throgs over two dozen knights emerged. Leading the front, regal in shining green emerald green armor was Queen Erika, her long sword raised high. Beside her was King Roland, decked himself in armor which was a sight none of his children had ever seen.

"Wow, cool." Naomi said.

"Brilliant." James said. He hadn't expected his father to end up joining Queen Erika's party.

"I figured it might come to this." Erika said. "That you would be ready for someone to come after the crown princess and her party. But I also figured you would expect it to be from Avalor." Everyone knew that Avalor's army had been largely disbanded due to worry about being loyal to Shuriki since only her authority rivaled their own and they had yet to fully rebuild. Aniluna didn't have that problem. "Now you have two choices. Let us leave your temple in peace or…well, I don't need to tell you what the alternative is."

One of the Throgs lashed out toward Elena. Gabe reacted the way he was trained too; protect the crown princess. He at least had the presence of mind not to simply jump in front of the blow but to reach out and take the nearest weapon to him, in this case the spear that was being held by the statue, and block the attack. He then struck the Throg in the face with the blunt end of the weapon.

"Wow." Elena said, both impressed and a little shocked. "I…that was amazing Gabe. Thank you."

"It's my job to keep you safe." Gabe reminded her as he turned to look at her with a small smile. For just a moment it seemed as if there was nothing going on but the two of them.

Gorda ended that feeling. "Enough. I will deal with this myself." He stated and raised his own staff and started toward the crown princess. The Throgs started turning to Erika's army. Gabe kicked the sword from the guard he had knocked down to Esteban before getting ready to fight himself.

"I've got your back too Elena." Mateo said as he raised his tamborita. It was not a moment too soon as Gorda shot out a bolt of energy at her that the royal sorcerer was just able to counter. To Sofia it looked very similar to when Cedric, his niece and Merlin had faced off against Morgana.

She gasped and looked to her witch friend. "Lucinda, help Mateo with your own magic. Maybe two different kinds of magic can overpower his." She suggested to her friend.

"You got it." Lucinda answered and stepped forward with her own wand to add her magic to Mateo's against Gorda.

Naomi picked up the shield from the fallen guard and backed up as far as she could with Amber, James, Christina and Isabel. She used the shield to protect her and the four kids as best as she could. Isabel held James's hand in one of hers and Christina's in the other. Christina held Amber's hand in her other one. Kara clung to Isabel's shoulder.

Gabe and Esteban fought side by side with Roland, Erika and her army. The fight seemed even so far and the truth was the Aniluna army was more protected than the Throg army. But the Avaloran team and the Enchancia kids were not so protected and that worried Elena.

She glanced at Blaze and it seemed as if something had passed between the two of them. The crown princess then stepped up beside the midnight witch and the royal sorcerer. She placed the scepter of light just over the two magical items and felt Sofia grab her hand as if she knew what Elena was planning and wanted to do what she could to help. "Blaze." Elena said as she had last time, but nothing happened.

"Um, Elena?" Mateo asked. He too had seen the last time and saw nothing happen this time.

Elena thought frantically for a moment. "Why didn't it work?" She asked herself. She wondered if it had to do with the situation. She was worried that Blaze had been hurt after being struck down. But this situation was very similar too, she had so many friends and potential allies on the line here. She looked again to the little bujito and had a thought. "I don't know why it would be different this time, but here goes." She took a deep breath and tried a slightly different trick.

Gorda was already having a hard enough time countering the magic of both a witch and a sorcerer. Though their magic was similar in many ways there were subtle differences as well. He hadn't been worried about the crown princess stepping up until she now said, "Blazes." The scepter glowed and then unleashed its own energy to combine with the spellcasters energy. It was bright enough to capture the attention of everyone in the room.

The overwhelming amount of energy shattered the staff Gorda carried and tossed him across the room to bowl into a couple of the Throg guards as the light cleared. To Isabel's surprise she saw that this time Elena was still standing tall. Only two things were different from the last time; Sofia had been there adding what energy she could from the amulet. The other was the red orb that Elena had grabbed.

Another couple of guards helped Gorda up only to find themselves surrounded by Aniluna guards, and Queen Erika herself. "Again, I give you the chance. Give up or else." She said as she raised the sword directly at his chest.

He did not look thrilled but he was cut from his magic for now and they were outnumbered. "Get of out here, and don't return." Gorda said and with that the Throg turned and left the room, blatantly blocking everything except the way out.

"Um, we'll just show ourselves out." Gabe started as he moved to put the spear back. But they saw the statue would not accept the weapon back. Not knowing what else to do with it Gabe held onto it.

"We shall escort you all to Aniluna so that you can recover crown princess." Erika said to the young ruler. "And you can decide your next move from there, after letting your grandparents know that you are all alright."

"Thank you Queen Erika, I appreciate that." Elena said with a curtsy. "And I thank you for coming to our aid today as well." She looked to the Enchancia kids. "And thank you all as well. It was very brave to do what you did today."

"Anything for a friend Elena." Sofia said and the two exchanges soft smiles.

Esteban looked toward the statue. "I wonder what the green thing is then?" He knew better than to touch it.

"My guess is it's something set to release some form of poison if grasped." Mateo supplied.

"That is a very sturdy weapon there Lieutenant." Esteban said as he looked to Gabe and the royal guard had to grant that. He nodded in agreement. "It would be a shame to leave the others if the Throg are just letting them rust there." He reached for the sword.

Elena suddenly had a bad feeling. "No, cousin. Don't." She warned.

If Elena had been a moment earlier he might have heeded her call but she was too slow. The instant he tried to grab the sword when the arms reacted by trying to slam together and crush Esteban. Only Gabe and Naomi's quick reflexes stopped that from happening.

"Uh, that is my fault. Sorry." Esteban said as sheepishly as Elena had ever seen him.

She laughed softly. "No worries. Let's just get out of this place." Together they turned with the rest of their friends and allies as they headed out of the temple, not only with the next orb in line but a new weapon in Gabe's hands.


	32. The Kingdom of Aniluna

The docks of Aniluna were almost as sprawling as the docks of Avalor. One thing Elena noticed was that a lot of sea animals were around. She saw a small pod of Marposa's and wished Isabel had come with them so she could see that. She could also see sea turtles and various fish. She walked with Esteban while behind them, giving them some measure of privacy was Princess Sofia and the Queen of Aniluna, Erika.

"Do not take too long with this Elena." Esteban said to her. "You know that abuelo and abuela are now waiting anxiously to come home."

"I know." Elena said with an amused but touched eye roll. "But as long we're out here we want to get to know Erika and the kingdom while we figure out where the next orb is. We'll be home as soon as we can, I promise that. To them and to you." She touched his shoulder gently. "You could come with us if you wanted too you know."

Esteban shook his head. "I appreciate that, but I think perhaps it is better that I not. However do not go anywhere until your…reinforcements arrive." He warned her. He used the term loosely, once the Jaquins Migs, Luna and Skylar had heard what happened they had insisted on lending a hand now. It wasn't the kind of backup the chancellor would have preferred but it was a start.

Elena and Esteban exchanged a hug. "Tell Isabel I said goodbye for me por favor." Esteban requested.

"No problema." Elena said. "I know she would have been here under any other circumstance, but…well in this case she has other things on her mind rather she realizes it or not." They pulled away from each other. "Take care cousin."

"And you as well Elena." Esteban said before getting onto the boat from Avalor.

"Is everything okay?" Sofia asked as she and Erika approached Elena.

Elena nodded. "Yeah. I don't think Esteban likes the fact that our backup will be three Jaquins but I think he's forgotten that despite how they act they are still basically wild animals." She replied. It had been Skylar and his act of ferociousness that had spooked the man who tried to steal the golden feather in Cordoba.

The three started back to the center of town. "I'm sorry about what happened to your father." Elena now said to her. "I know it's probably old news to you, but for someone trapped in an amulet for forty one years." She shrugged as nonchalantly as possible.

Erika laughed just a little. It was nice and almost melodious. "I understand, and thank you for that Crown Princess." She saw the look of confusion on Sofia's face but also that she was too polite to ask about it. "Years ago, before you were born Princess Sofia, when I was about Princess Elena's age our bravest knight and my best friend was put under a spell and forced to assassinate my father. He was proven innocent but he couldn't live with the guilt and…" She couldn't say that word. "My mother died a few years later."

"You've been kind of alone for a long time." Sofia observed.

"None sense." Erika tried to dismiss that. "I still have my people, my council. As you should know Princess Sofia we royalty are never alone."

"We're really never alone on the outside, but on the inside it sounds like you were alone for a long time." Sofia clarified. Truth was the young Enchancia princess thought she still might be.

That brought Erika up short as she was forced to think about it. She didn't have siblings like Sofia had Amber and James or Elena had Isabel. She didn't have friends like all of Sofia's or like Elena had Naomi, Gabe and Mateo. She didn't have her grandparents like Elena did. "Yes," Erika finally admitted softly. "Yes, I suppose you're right Princess Sofia. In that regard I have been alone for a long time…and perhaps still am."

"I'd like to be your friend." Sofia said to the queen. "I have plenty of friends who are older than me. Mister Cedric," Elena had to hide her slight distaste and slight disbelief at that one. "Our steward Baileywick."

Erika laughed, sure that Sofia was about to name everyone she could think of to convince her. "I get it Princess Sofia. I would like that very much."

"I'd like to be your friend too Queen Erika." Elena said to her. She laughed and shrugged a bit. "It seems like I need a lot of those these days, not that that's a bad thing. Hey, you saved my life and my friend's lives. I think that should automatically qualify you."

Erika laughed again. "Yes, I suppose that's a good point too." She said with amusement.

Though he could see his parents from not too far away, the only one right in front of him was Princess Isabel of Avalor. Gabe had wanted to spend a little bit of time with his sister Christina while Mateo and Naomi were pursuing the Aniluna castle library for any information they could find that Avalor did not have. The blonde had volunteered to keep an eye on Kara and Blaze. One could point out this was like James and Isabel's first date.

"This place is so cool." Isabel said to him. "I mean look at it." All around them the buildings, such as the restaurant they were sitting in front of, as well as a clothing stores, a bakery and a forge place were literally built around the trees and they had more than their share of what were normally considered wild animals around.

"It's quite amazing." James agreed. "Sofia says one of her friends Princess Vivian has a tree in her room at her new castle, though I haven't seen it. But this is definitely more impressive." One of the waiters was in the process of bringing them juice and pancakes.

"So you were telling me about something you made for the people who worked in the castle once." Isabel said as she turned her attention back to the young prince of Enchancia.

"Yep, the rolling wheely shoes." James replied with some pride. "I thought they were brilliant. But it might have caused a bit of a problem toward the end, I mean having wheels on everyone's shoes if you don't know how to control it might make things a little difficult." He did his best to describe them to her.

"Hmm, yeah." Isabel said in thought. Then she looked to him. "Maybe it would work better if the wheels were smaller. They could be placed more in the middle of the shoe and the brake could be closer up front. All one would have to do is put more pressure on the heel of their foot to brake." She suggested.

James thought a moment as what she was saying clicked into place. "Hey, that's an awesome idea Isabel." He said to her. He reached for his glass of newly poured juice. "Though considering what I saw in that bag of yours maybe I shouldn't be surprised."

Isabel laughed a little. "Yep, I've been tinkering with stuff for as long as I could remember. Mami always said it was highly unusual and that was a good thing." She picked up her fork to start eating now. "Sofia was saying that you have an inventor in your castle when we were unlocking those ruins."

James nodded. "Yep. Her name is Gwen and I think you'd like her, and her inventions." He hesitated only a moment before saying. "Maybe you and your family could come to Enchancia sometime."

"I'd like that." Isabel said with a smile. "I'm sure Elena and everyone else would too." She leaned forward to inhale the scent of the pancakes. "These smell so good. It's been ages since I've had pancakes…blueberry I think."

James laughed. "Yeah they are. You haven't had pancakes since you came back?" He asked her.

Isabel shook her head. "Nope. So many things that I haven't tried in forty one years." She answered softly. "At first I couldn't sleep, I was so excited to finally be free. And seeing all of the changes in the world was both amazing and overwhelming." She laughed a little. "One of the first things I did was to eat Avaloran chocolate after all that time."

James laughed too. "Yeah, I can see that. Princess Hildegard brought some over once and it was great." He said.

"And I had to look around the castle again. To see the throne room, the library, the kitchen." She continued on with a smile. "I found a room that I wanted to make my workshop." James knew what she was talking about, they had been there when his family had visited Avalor.

"You must have toured the entire castle again." James surmised. He knew he would miss home if he couldn't see it for forty one years.

"Not all of it." Isabel replied. "I…spent over a month avoiding my parent's room until Elena took me there not too long ago." She sighed just a bit. "I miss mami and papi so much, I don't know if it will ever stop hurting."

James didn't know what to say. His and Amber's birth mother died when they were babies and they had once confessed to each other that neither of them remembered her, which in truth made them both a little sad. Miranda was the only mother James and Amber had known. He reached over and placed his hand on Isabel's, trying his best to comfort her.

Isabel tried to offer a smile of thanks. "I didn't mean to go into that." She said apologetically. "This isn't the time to be hashing over my issues. Not in a place as beautiful as this." She quickly turned to one of the tree enshrouded buildings. "How do you think they did that? Did they build around the trees or did the trees grow around the building?" She asked.

As James started to answer neither really noticed that James kept his hand on hers, and Isabel had not pulled away.

"So did forty one years of…of being in the amulet have any effect on your memory?" Erika asked Elena.

"I remember someone saying I marinated in the amulet's magic." Elena commented jokingly. It had been Zuzo and no one else had seen it but it still drew amused laugher from Erika and Sofia. "Not that I can tell." She answered the queen. "I still remember so much of my papi as if was yesterday, all of his lessons and his actions. I thought it made be ready to be queen, but I know now it didn't."

"If it means anything Elena, you will never be truly ready to be queen." Erika advised her. "I was a few years older than you when my mother died and I found myself queen. My mom had tried to prepare me as best as she could once my father died, but no matter how prepared you or anyone else thinks you are you will never be truly ready."

"So what does that mean?" Elena asked her.

"It means that you will do the best you can for the rest of your life. And odds are it will be just fine. But to there is no such thing as being truly ready for a responsibility such as this." Erika answered. "But from what I've seen I think you'll do just fine."

Elena hadn't considered that. She supposed only time would tell, but she also knew that both of them had become rulers of their kingdoms under less than ideal circumstances. "I appreciate the confidence that you have in me." Elena said to her with a small smile.

Erika looked to Sofia. "And what about you? Will you be the future leader of Enchancia someday?" She asked the young princess.

Sofia seemed to think about that and then simply shrugged. "Honestly I don't know. Amber is the oldest so chronologically she should be the next in line for the throne." She answered but then went on, "But James is also a boy, and let's be honest here with the two obvious exceptions beside me most kingdom rulers seem to be men."

"Don't sell yourself short Sofia." Elena said to her. "Being in that amulet with you for years has allowed me to get to know you and I think you would be a smart and just ruler. That's something that can't be overlooked either."

Sofia smiled at the compliment. "I think we have a while before we have to worry about that anyway. Dad is not going to be retiring anytime soon." She said. "But that's fine with me." She didn't want to say it to the two women beside her for obvious reasons but she would rather be a princess with a living father than a ruler without one.

"So are your sister and your brother dating?" Erika now asked the two of them, much to their shared shock. "I mean I would think they would be too young to date but that doesn't mean anything necessarily."

"Uh, James isn't dating…" Sofia started.

"Uh, Isabel isn't dating…" Elena started.

Erika had to hide her amused look. Their siblings might like each other but clearly neither they nor their sisters seemed to know anything about it. "Never mind." She said to them, drawing a confused look from Sofia and one of wonder from Elena. She had already wondered if they had a connection after all but assumed Isabel would come to her for advice if she did.

As they continued into the kingdom, Elena was again impressed at how well Erika's kingdom meshed with the natural environment around them. Sofia had to step around a small fawn that had decided to sleep in the middle of the road as they passed and Elena could see owl burrows in the tree. She wondered what Blaze made of that. "How did this come about, this blend between nature and the kingdom?" Elena wondered.

"I wish I knew for sure." Erika answered. "It was always like this. I think my great great grandfather had this done a long time ago. He founded the kingdom and he was a ranger, someone who patrolled and protected the forest."

"That sounds like a really cool job." Sofia noted. "Why did he give that up to start Aniluna?"

Erika thought a moment. "Nothing in his journals ever really says, but I've always felt he thought that civilization was inevitable and there were only two types of rulers. Those like you guys who try their best to integrate nature and your kingdoms and those who will just run it down to get what they want. He wanted to be the one who built his kingdom fully around it instead." She explained to them.

"You must have grown up around a lot of animals." Elena noted. "Isabel would love to do the same too I think."

Sofia glanced up at the skies. "Amber would hate the fact that she can't see the stars." Sofia said. "She loves them, rather she would admit it or not."

"My mother did too." Erika noted softly. "She would spend hours trying to get me to memorize constellations. I thought they were really pretty but I just didn't have the patience for it." She shook herself out of her revere. "My mom had an observatory built on the very top floor of the castle. My dad took her out of the kingdom, to the sea where the stars were shining down bright, to propose to her."

"Your dad sounds so cool." Sofia noted. It made Elena remember what she had seen, or not seen technically, during Dia de los Muertos. She was about to ask Sofia about her biological dad when the young princess cut off that thought. "I think Amber must have gotten some of her love of the skies from dad. He told us he tried to build a floating solar system in school but ran out of time for it."

"My dad was never into that stuff. But he was a great king and I try to model myself after him every day, even though most people today probably wouldn't recognize it." Erika said.

Elena nodded. "I understand what you mean. I always try to think about what papi would have done first." She said.

James never knew what to expect from his sister Sofia. One day she might be interested in something really cool like a sports activity or ghost hunting, the next day she might be interested in something he thought was boring like shopping for her pet rabbit Clover or painting. With Amber he basically knew what to expect; clothes shopping and tiara tryouts.

So he was completely surprised that he was in the blacksmith shop with Isabel and was still reeling at the fact the idea to check it out had been hers. None of his sisters would have wanted to come into the place where they made weapons.

"Abuelo and abuela don't want me playing with fire yet." Isabel said to him. "I understand why of course but it kind of limits what I can do with my inventions sometimes." She was watching the blacksmith crafting a sword as they talked. "I kind of wish I was strong enough to do that too. Not that I know what to do but it still it would be nice to have the option."

"I wouldn't worry too much about not being able to do that." James said. "Like ninety percent of the world can't do that." His eye turned to a smaller dagger. "I want to train to fight when I get older, dad isn't quite so sure that's a good idea though.

"Yeah, you're right about the smithing." Isabel replied simply. "As for fighting, that's not a bad idea. I think it's really awesome that Elena knows how to fight enough that she can lead our people if she had too, though the idea of her being in danger makes me feel kind of sick."

James laughed a little. "That almost seems like a contradiction." He noted lightly.

Isabel laughed a little too. "Yeah I know what you mean. Elena says that a ruler should not ask her…their people to do anything that they wouldn't be able to do themselves." She replied. "That's why Elena wanted to make sure she could at least fight if it came to it."

"Elena is really cool." James said. "I can see Sofia being like her in a few years."

"If she does I hope she doesn't get a royal guard like Gabe." Isabel replied with amusement. "He'd probably be close to having heart attacks every day or so, like it seems Gabe does when Elena does something he thinks is unnecessarily dangerous."

'Hah, that would be like Sofia." James agreed. "Is that what Christina thinks too?"

"Yeah, a little." Isabel answered. "She loves her brother dearly but sometimes she thinks that he's too high strung." Not that in truth he didn't have some reasons to be that way. They left the blacksmith's and headed back outside where they could see James' parents waiting for them. "I hope everything is okay." She lamented.

"I'm sure our sisters and the queen are just fine Isabel." James tried to reassure her. "After all we're all in her kingdom after all and it seems perfect."

"But, we found a few spies in Avalor. And so did a couple of other kingdoms." Isabel reminded them. "How do we know where else they are?"

"According to Queen Erika they have a type of animal here that can read minds called the Skriiti." King Roland volunteered as the two kids came over to them. "Spies here should be impossible." Isabel personally didn't like the 'should' in that sentence.

"Isa!" They heard Elena shout and Isabel smiled happily and ran over to meet her sister. Sofia smiled happily at James and her parents. "Did you have fun?" She asked Isabel.

"Yeah." She said and nodded. "We got something to eat and then we looked around the shops. We just came out of the blacksmith's workshop. He was in the process of making a sword."

Elena shook her head in amusement. "I know one of these days abuelo and abeula are going to have a heart attack when you start playing with open flame." She commented and then stood up. "We should go to the castle and see if we have our next objective set."

"I thought you weren't able to leave until the Jaquins showed up." Sofia said.

"Sure, but we still need to know where we're going before they show up." Elena answered.

Isabel looked to their gracious host. "Queen Erika, King Roland was telling me that you have telepathic animals around called Skriiti. I've never heard of those, what kind of animal are they? What are they like?" She asked curiously.

"Skriiti are nearly extinct. I'm only aware of about a dozen of them, four of which have chosen to take residence in the moat around our castle because of what Aniluna represents. You would never know them to be intuitive and telepathic at first glance because they look like long legless dragons." Erika explained to them all but looked at Isabel as she spoke, something that the young princess greatly appreciated; only Elena ever really spoke to her like she was an adult though Naomi and Mateo usually did too. "Perhaps you can meet one, it will depend on what they're doing."

"So did you two have a good time?" Sofia asked James now as they continued back to the castle.

"The best." James answered and leaned in as if whispering a secret. "Not only did Isabel go into the blacksmith's place with me, it was actually her idea." He shook his head and smiled. "Man, she is something."

"She is that." Sofia agreed with a laugh of her own. It seemed to her as if her brother was getting a crush on the young Avaloran princess.

Together they headed toward the castle. Isabel was a bit disappointed that none of the Skriiti showed up at the moat but they proceeded inside the castle and to the library. To their slight surprise the three orbs were out of the scroll and Amber was pacing them.

"Um, should they really be out Amber?" Sofia asked her sister a bit nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about it Sofia." Amber said to her simply. She picked up the second orb to examine it.

"What are you thinking about?" Isabel asked her as she picked Kara up in her arms and held her.

"These orbs." Amber replied and James was thinking she was going to start going on about how much they must be worth or something along those lines when she moved on. "The first orb quite obviously looks like the planet Saturn. I think the third one is based off of the planet Mars. But I'm trying to figure out what this one is based off of."

"You think they're based off the planets?" Elena asked in surprise. No one else had drawn that conclusion.

Then she heard Mateo. "I think she's right." He confirmed. "If Amber's guess is right then we have six other orbs to find."

"And we have a great idea on where the next one is now." Naomi added with a smile as Blaze left her perch on the window to greet Elena happily. "But I don't want to say anything until Gabe and Christina show up."

Elena laughed and pat the little bujito a moment and then went over and picked up an astronomy book. She looked inside of it a moment and then set it down. "If you're right then my guess is that the second orb is based off the planet Venus." She hypothesized.

Amber looked at the book. "I think you're right." She confirmed. "Now what I don't get is what the powers have to do with the planets."

"They may have nothing to do with the planets Amber." Sofia pointed out. "Unless for some reason we're missing something. But you're the one who knows about astronomy."

"But not mythology." Naomi said. "And that might be where we need to look. But so far I haven't found anything either, although I've just started looking into it."

"Looking into what?" Gabe asked as he came in with Christina. Isabel and Kara went over to greet their newest friend.

"Princess Amber has figured out the orbs are smaller versions of the planets in the solar system." Mateo explained to the royal guard and his little sister. "But everything we know about the planets doesn't add up with their powers. We don't know if that means anything or not yet."

"We do know our next destination though." Naomi told them. "We're going to a place the Den. A long time ago it was home to a dragon but it disappeared over fifty years ago, it's assumed that the dragon is gone now."

"That's too bad." Isabel noted sadly. "I would have loved to meet a dragon." Sofia wondered if the dragon was like Vivian's pet dragon Crackle, not that it seemed to matter.

"Can we go too?" James asked now.

"I'm afraid not." Roland said to his children. "It's far too dangerous. We'll be going back to Enchancia. But we're going to help find the locations of the other orbs so that we can take some of the pressure off of Princess Elena and her people."

"Wouldn't helping them recover the orbs do the same thing?" Sofia asked now.

"Honey, you and your siblings are too young to take on a dangerous quest like this." Miranda tried to reason with her biological daughter. "And we don't have the sort of objects that they've found to help them out. We will do whatever we can, but to actually undertake these quests with them would be…" She didn't know how to finish that off.

"Your parents are right." Erika said to the three Enchancia children. She didn't know why Isabel and Christina were allowed to go as she wouldn't have allowed it either but left that alone since it was between the girl's and their older siblings. "But we're going to help out as much as possible too. My army and I will be standing by in case something happens again like what happened with the Throgs."

"And we appreciate it." Elena said as she looked to both the Enchancia family and the queen of Aniluna. "But Queen Miranda is right. This was found in Avalor so that means we have to try to deal with it first. If something happens, then we have the backup to help us out." After a few moments without any arguments though no one was entirely thrilled about it she drew that closed. "So, as soon as the Jaquins are here we move onto the Den."

"Actually the Den is like on the opposite side of Avalor." Naomi said. "We have to go back home to get where we need to go." She shook her head and laughed. "It's too bad whoever set this up so long ago didn't try to make things so linear." She mused.

"That would have been too easy." Elena replied with amusement.

"Think we can intercept the Jaquins before they get here then?" Gabe asked them all.

"There's only one way to find out." Elena answered. "We know where we're going so let's head out then."

"And we should get home as well." King Roland said. "The sooner we get back to Enchancia the sooner we can start helping to find the other orbs locations."

"I'll escort both of you to the docks." Erika said to both royal families. Amber placed the three orbs back into the scroll, clearly amused at the mag involved with it. Then together they headed toward the docks.

On the way Elena and Erika spoke to each other as James and Isabel talked about some of the things they wanted to invent whenever they got the chance to get together. Christina talked excitedly to both of the Enchancia sisters until they picked Lucinda up. Too soon they arrived at the docks.

"Take care Elena." Sofia said to her friend. "Try not to get in trouble again."

"But if something happens, we're here to help." Lucinda added and lifted up her right hand that held her magic wand. "We're only a wand wave away, or something like that." She said and giggled a little.

"Thank you for all that you did for us." Elena said to them. "Without you I don't know if we would have gotten out of the Throg temple."

"Princesa!" Skylar exclaimed as he landed with Luna and Migs. "Off already?"

Elena went over and stroked Skylar's head. "Yep, we know where we're going now. We'll explain on the way." She replied.

"It's too bad we can't go on another Jaquin ride." James noted.

"There will be other chances I bet." Isabel said to him.

Sofia could see Minimus, Saffron and James's horse being led onto the ship and she wasn't surprised that Minimus seemed nervous despite the fact they had done this several times before. "It's time to go guys." She said to her siblings and the little witch.

Amber sighed and nodded. "Alright then." She said. She looked to the Avaloran team and curtsied a little. "It has been an adventure. Please, take care."

"And you as well." Elena said to her.

"Bye." Isabel said, giving each of them a smile and a wave though Sofia thought her smile might have been just a bit brighter for James. "Take care."

"You too Isabel." James said. "You be careful, all of you." He knew they were the ones going into grave danger even as his family returned to Enchancia.

"Thank you for all you did Queen Erika." Elena said to her. "I look forward to the next time we see each other, although I'm hoping it won't be because you have to come rescue us." She added with a giggle.

Erika laughed a little too. "Yes, I hope not too. But don't worry, I bet we'll all see each other again."

Once on their respective boats everyone waved goodbye to each other before the boats left Aniluna's harbor. "I've never seen so much wildlife hanging around the docks before." Migs noted. "Aniluna must have been a fascinating place to visit."

"Hopefully someday soon we'll be back here Migs. And then you guys can explore to your hearts content." Elena said as she placed her hand on his back. "Let's just skip the coconut tosses, comprende?" She teased.

"Elena, come here!" Isabel exclaimed. The crown princess went over to see a small pod of Marposa swimming by and playing as the boat sailed by. Isabel looked up at her older sister energetically. "Maybe that's a good sign, a blessing."

Elena hugged her sister close. "I hope it is Isa. I hope it is. For more than just the obvious." She replied.


	33. The Fourth Receptacle

`"Wow, the Den looks so pretty." Isabel said as their ship approached the island that had been designated as the Den because at one point it had been home to a dragon. That dragon apparently died out even before Shuriki had invaded Avalor. The young Avaloran princess had her friend Christina beside her and behind her was Luna. The Jaquins had decided to come with them after they had been nearly apprehended at the Throg temple seeking the third receptacle, the red orb that Princess Amber said was a representation of Mars.

In the air she could see Elena on Skylar's back and Gabe on Mig's back as they flew just ahead of their boat to scout ahead of the island. The royal guard held another treasure from the generally ill-fated mission at the temple, the stone spear. Naomi was sailing the boat and Mateo waited with the two girls and Kara for the crown princess and the royal guard to return.

Skylar flew back down to the deck and Elena hopped off of his back. "There's a large structure on that island." Elena revealed to them all as Gabe and Migs landed now. "It might be the orb is being kept in there somewhere."

"What is a structure doing on an island that used to be inhabited by a dragon?" Mateo wondered. "Is like another temple or something?"

"I don't think so, at least not if the first Throg temple was any indication." Gabe replied.

"Once we dock the ship we need to head northwest for about fifty kilometers or so." Elena said. "Then we'll reach the structure and we can see what's inside of it."

"That's just great." Naomi said. "Let's hope we don't get captured in this one."

They docked the ship and followed the directions that Elena had said they needed. Soon enough they found the structure and even the entrance. Gabe frowned a bit and said, "I don't like this Princess. This almost seems too easy."

"I'm sure it won't be easy at all inside Gabe." Elena replied. "But we can't shy away from it just because of the deceptive looks. We just have to be careful." She didn't want to say it out loud but she thought that might be easier with Esteban around.

"Not too much room inside to be aerial." Skylar noted.

"We both know we're out here for reasons other than that." Migs reminded him. Rather anyone wanted to really think about or not the only ones keeping the Jaquins civil were themselves. If they chose to they could be as vicious as any wild animal.

The entrance didn't seem to have a lock on it which was a bit of a surprise to all of them when they considered what might be within. Elena took the first step into the structure and she let out a gasp of pain as she did so, falling to her knees.

"Elena!" Isabel gasped and ran to her sister, only to receive the same rush of pain.

Mateo raised his hand, holding his tamborita, to stop anyone else from rushing in until he could take a look at the entrance frame. He quickly found the reason. "It's this mark." Mateo explained to them all. "Without a certain object it hurts anyone trying to get inside."

"Well clearly it doesn't kill." Naomi reminded him as she gestured toward Elena and Isabel, who had recovered quickly from their rush of pain. "But can we get into this place without feeling the same thing? Do we have that object?" She asked him.

Mateo shook his head. "I doubt it." He answered her. "Since we didn't know it existed. The good news is that since we know it doesn't kill anyone, we can all go through. Just as long as we're careful." One by one each of them went through the door. Elena placed her hand on Naomi's back to help her calm down and Isabel hugged Christina when the pain hit her on the way. The guys seemed to take it better though Elena was sure it was simply bravado on their part. None the less they all found their way in and started to look around.

They ran into another door that had the same symbol on it. "Let's not go through there unless we have too." Gabe decided, proving that the pain was not quite as endurable as they had tried to make it seem.

"Who do you think set these up here?" Christina asked.

"I hate to say it but these look very similar to Throg symbols." Kara replied. "That might mean we have Throgs somewhere around here."

"I guess we have to find one of them, probably their shamans, and find out what we need to get past these symbols without getting hurt in the process." Naomi said. "Piece of cake."

Naomi's words echoed in Elena's mind as she stared at the symbol. Then an idea struck her. "That's in Naomi." She said. "We need to find one of those shamans and take that feathery headdress thing that they wear." She looked to her friends. "I bet anything that's how they get through."

"But why do they need that to start with?" Gabe asked as he gestured toward the symbol. "I mean they didn't seem to know they had the orb that we got from their temple. So how do they know what they have here?"

"Hmm." Mateo stood in thought a moment before answering. "Maybe they don't know what they have when it comes to the orb. But maybe there's something else hidden here."

"A Maruvian artifact maybe?" Christina suggested.

"Perhaps." Mateo replied. "I don't know."

"There is only way we're going to find out." Elena said. "Let's go and find ourselves a shaman." She looked to Mateo. "Do you think a spell can help us with that?" She asked him.

"I think so." Mateo replied. "We have a pretty good idea of the kind of magic they use after our last encounter with them. A simple tracking spell should help us with that one." He looked to Gabe. "We'll need to use your spear as the lead marker though."

"Why is that?" Gabe asked.

Christina rolled her eyes in the way only younger siblings could do with their older siblings when something should be as obvious to them as it was to other. It drew an amused giggle from Kara and Isabel. "Because your spear came from the Throggi temple. It's connected to them." She answered.

"Oh yeah, good point." Gabe admitted a bit embarrassed. "Go ahead and do it Mateo." He held the spear up for the royal sorcerer.

Mateo raised his tamborita and tapped it against the stone spear. "Trackus Shamunus." He chanted and a glow went from the tamborita to the spear before shooting out around another corner and to the left. They weren't sure how far that would extend.

They started to follow the glow. Soon they found themselves at an intersection. The glow pulled to the left again and they had no clue what to make of the corridor ahead. But a glance to the right made Elena feel as if they should stop there. She held out her hand. "I think we should investigate that room." She told them.

"Um, I don't know about that." Kara said. Her sensitive hearing could pick up something that no one else could hear, with the exception of Blaze who could not convey her doubts as easily as the little Chamster could. "I hear some really loud breathing behind that door."

"That doesn't mean it's a bad thing." Naomi tried to remind them but the doubt was in her voice.

Elena was still certain that going through the door was what needed to be done. "I'm going in. Feel free to follow me, or not." She declared. She started toward the door. She wasn't surprised that Isabel was right behind her, followed by her best friend and her royal guard. Mateo, Christina and Kara brought up the rear.

Elena tried the knob and it didn't move. "Oh well, so much for that." Mateo said, trying to dismiss the idea. The crown princess shot him a look even as Isabel again got to work on picking the lock as James had taught her. She opened it easily. Elena looked toward the Jaquins. "Let's not place all of our eggs in one basket; you three stay here just in case."

"How will we know if you need us?" Migs asked her.

"I think the screaming will be a dead giveaway." Luna replied somewhat unhelpfully.

Together they entered the room, immediately it cornered to the right. They turned the corner and stopped very abruptly as they saw the head of a very large golden dragon that seemed to currently be sleeping. A large golden chain was around the neck.

"We can back out now, right?" Naomi asked nervously.

Before Elena could really make a decision on that one the dragon woke and let out a yawn. "What is this?" The dragon asked. They could just make out by the voice that the dragon was a female. She immediately gave them a dirty look. "Have you come to gawk at my chains? To mock my captivity?" She demanded hardly.

"No, not all lady dragon." Gabe tried to assure her.

"We didn't even know you were here." Elena added, holding up her hands to try to reassure the dragon. She didn't want to tell her that they all thought the dragon of the island had died. "My name is Elena Castillo Flores; I'm the crown princess of Avalor. We were just trying to…"

"You've come for my treasure." The dragon concluded.

"No, we haven't." Elena assured her though in truth she wondered if that orb was part of the dragon's treasure. She didn't want to worry about that unless she had to. "May I ask your name?" She asked now.

The dragon seemed to take their measure for a moment. She seemed about ready to fry them but then she noticed the scepter of light on Elena's hip and the golden feather in Isabel's hair and then made a decision. She decided to try to trust them. "I am Vermatrix Goldenhide, leader of the great dragons. It's my bane to be chained like a common worm." She said.

"Can't you break free from these chains?" Isabel asked her. They looked pretty strong to her but she wasn't a large and mighty dragon.

"These chains are bonded with magic." Vermatrix told the young princess.

"As I said, I am the crown princess of Avalor. This is my little sister Isabel Flores, her best friend Christina Nunez, Kara, Blaze, my best friend Naomi Turner, my royal guard Gabe Nunez, and my royal sorcerer Mateo de Alma." Elena introduced her companions to the great dragon. "And we will all do what we can to free you from your captivity." She didn't notice Naomi and Gabe exchange small looks of doubt.

"Who chained you up?" Mateo asked her kind of timidly, what with her massive size and what he was sure was her massive power. He also thought he had an idea based on the symbols they had seen.

"The Throgs." Vermatrix answered simply. "On the command of Throggi, they said." Elena remembered the four armed statue that they thought was a representation of their supposed god. "They broke the key in half before my very eyes, and then ran from this room with my flames licking their backside." She seemed somewhat amused by that, which they couldn't entirely blame her for. "Ah, to be free…" She started.

"Well, we'll find one of their shamans and ask them a polite question then." Naomi commented archly.

"We'll return with the key Vermatrix, I promise." Elena said. They then backed out of the room. She looked to the Jaquins. "Alright then, we need to find the two halves of the key so we can free the dragon."

All three Jaquins looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you loca princesa?" Skylar asked her now. "You want to set a dragon free? That could be hazardous to your health, to say nothing of ours."

"She was chained by the Throgs Skylar." Elena informed them. "That might also mean she could be a great ally on this orb quest. She might even be guarding the very item we need. Those are two very good reasons to help her, to say nothing about the wrongness of being chained in the first place."

Migs sighed. "The princess is right Skylar." He said. "What do we need to do?"

Naomi gestured toward Gabe's spear, which was still trying to lead them to their destination. "Like I said to the dragon, we find one of their shamans and ask then a polite question." She replied.

They continued to follow the path they were being lead on. After another few moments they found what they were looking for, or so Elena assumed. The trail vanished at a closed door. "So how are we supposed to do this?" Gabe asked them.

"I suppose we just have to question him." Elena said. She placed one hand on Skylar's head and the other hand on Gabe's shoulder. "We have a few people who are pretty good at being intimidating when they have too."

Naomi slipped out some rope from her pack that she had grabbed from their ship. "We can bind him with this, and then Gabe and the Jaquins will hopefully be able to get him to talk." She said.

Naomi nodded. "Let's play this like we did last time." She decided. "Luna, stay out here with Mateo, Christina and Isabel." She looked to three of them, particularly the little girls. "You guys are our look outs. I can't believe that there are no guards around this entire structure."

"You got it Elena." Mateo said.

"Hold on a moment." Christina interjected. She reached up to pluck the scroll from Mateo's bag and unfurled it. "Let's see if that shaman is alone." Elena had to admit that was a good idea, she had forgotten about the ringed orbs mapping power. The young girl took out the orb and placed it on the ground.

On the projected map they saw two figures in the room. Elena realized it made sense; it was rare for her not to have someone around her be it Gabe, Naomi or even Isabel and most of that wasn't even for protection purposes. For the Throgs their shamans had to be equally protected.

"Okay then." Gabe said as he looked to Elena. "I'll have to knock out the guard. You and Naomi will have to disable the shaman before he can be bound and interrogated." He didn't like the idea of having Elena do that but knew that was what she would have ordered anyway and it was better than her going against the guard in his mind.

"Sounds like a plan." Elena agreed.

The door was not locked and there was no symbol that they could see. Naomi was sure they didn't expect to need that much security this far into the compound. Gabe gave her a look that said he was going in first and he nodded.

He opened the door and sure enough the Throg guard looked over, seeming more curious than anything else. He swung the blunt end of the spear at his shins, the impact forcing the guard to his knees where Gabe delivered a blow to the head with the blunt end of the spear again. The guard crumbled to the ground unconscious.

The shaman raised his staff but Elena reacted, using the scepter of light intending to knock it out of his hands but instead it shattered his staff. Naomi moved past him with the rope she had and lassoed the tied end around the wrist that held the broken staff. She pulled back and then moved in, tackling him as best as she could. They both fell hard but Elena was there to take his other wrist and that allowed Naomi to bind him up. Amazingly through it all Blaze stayed firmly attached to her perch on Elena's shoulder.

"Alright shaman." Naomi said to their captive. "Time for you to squeal."

"Tell us how to get past those doors with the symbols on them and where the two pieces of the key holding keeping the dragon bound is." Gabe demanded.

The shaman laughed. "I won't be telling you anything. Kill me if you like, it will only leave you right where you are." He stated contemptuously.

Blaze hopped off of Elena's shoulder and drifted toward the shaman. She then reached out with her claws and took a hold of the headdress that he wore before slipping it off his head. She then flew to Elena and let out a hoot.

"Que es nina?" Elena wondered as she reached out to take the headdress from Blaze. Then she had it. "This is how you get past those symbols, isn't it?" She questioned the shaman who only glared at her in return.

To Naomi that was as good an answer as any. "So does that mean we have to find five more of those things?" The blonde questioned her friend. "Or more of them." She added as she thought about the Jaquins.

"Yeah that won't be tedious." Gabe commented.

Elena shook her head. "Something tells me we should be okay." She told them. Gabe bound the shaman's mouth and together the three of them slipped out of the room.

"Okay, now where do we find the keys?" Isabel asked as they all converged outside again. Elena slipped the headdress onto Christina's head, which made Gabe smile affectionately. Isabel reached over to move it out of her friend's eyes.

"If I had to guess I would say they're in the symbolled rooms." Christina voiced. "But Vermatrix said that they broke the key into two. How do we fix the key without going back to Avalor or somewhere else that can put it back together again?"

"Let's get the two pieces first and we'll go from there." Naomi said. Together they went to the first room they had found and after a moment of hesitation they stepped through. They were glad to see that Elena's hunch was right and one headdress protected them all.

"How is that possible?" Gabe wondered.

"Mind over matter." Mateo answered. "As long as the wearer wants to keep those around them safe, the magical influence spreads like a sphere."

"I'm glad that my little sister wants us all safe then." Gabe joked.

They found a locked chest. Before Isabel could move toward it to pick the lock Mateo stopped her. "This is a trap." Mateo said. He pointed to the wall and they saw a green circle. "When it senses an intruder, it'll unleash a magical attack. From what I can see it's a magical energy bolt."

"So we spring the trap and it's done?" Gabe asked,

Mateo shook his head. "Not likely. It can be charged for who knows how long." He answered.

"Okay so how do we get past it?" Naomi asked. "The headdress thing?"

"I'm going to try to break the spell." Mateo announced and raised his hands, one with the tamborita and one without it. A mixture of blue and green light emerged from the tamborita and started to swirl around the area.

The door opened and a Throg came into the room but didn't get the chance to attack before Luna and Skylar were on him. Luna tore the sword away from him even as Skylar body slammed him into the wall. The force of the impact was enough to knock him out.

"Nice." Naomi complimented and Kara laughed in amusement.

The circle glowed white and then green again. After a moment Elena asked, "So…did it work?"

"I think so." Mateo answered.

"You think so?" Gabe echoed. He stopped Isabel from approaching it. "I'll test it out princess. It's my job to protect all of you after all." He entered the area and the circle didn't react. "Awesome." He said and then leaned down to the chest.

"Do you know how to pick locks too there big brother?" Christina asked him archly.

"Sure I do." Gabe answered her with a chuckle. "At least I can pick this one," He added as he took out a key from his pocket. "With this handy lock pick that I acquired from the guard I subdued earlier."

Christina laughed and rolled her eyes. "What you mean is you stole the key from the guard that you knocked out." She translated.

"Call it what you want." Gabe replied and opened up the chest. Christina saw his eyes widen and he pulled something out. When he turned around he saw it was half of a key though it was as large as a short sword. "This is some key." He noted.

"Well, half a key." Naomi pointed out.

"At least we should easily be able to find the other half." Mateo countered as he cast yet another tracking spell so they could find that piece. As they expected it lead to another door with a symbol on it.

Christina pulled out the ringed orb so that they could see that there was no one in the room. "At least we don't have guards to worry about. We just have to look out for traps." Christina said.

Elena slowly opened up the door before Gabe could stop her, but nothing tried to shoot at them. Slowly they stepped into the room, though Migs kept to the back of the room and leaned against the door. When his two companions looked at him he said, "I don't want this door slamming on us and getting locked in."

They were all somewhat surprised to see the second part of the key just lying in a pile of hay in at the end of the room. "That seems somewhat…anticlimactic." Naomi noted. "Not to mention kind of suspicious."

"Girls, stay back a moment." Elena instructed her little sister and Gabe's little sister. The four teens inspected the room as best as they knew how to make sure there were no traps. They couldn't find any triggers on the floor or the wall, and there were no holes for anyone to snipe at them as what happened to Naomi in the mines. "Well it seems clear." The crown princess noted somewhat dubiously.

"Well, let's get the key and get out of here then." Gabe said. He went over and picked up the key, bringing the two together. "Yeah, how are we going to repair this?" He asked them.

Mateo was just about to answer that when they heard a squeaking sound and green mist emerged from all around the room. They all coughed as they quickly ran from the room, Elena reflected that it was a good thing that Migs had kept the door open.

She tried to speak but couldn't, she almost felt like her body was trying to expel her internal organs. It didn't look like any of her companions, human or animal, was doing any better. Mateo pulled out the scroll and scrambled to open it. He pulled out the second orb they had found and pressed it against the closest person to him, in this case Naomi. Luckily it did as it was intended and healed the entire party.

"Good thinking Mateo." Gabe said between final coughs. "That was…stupid."

"How did that happen?" Christina asked her brother. "We checked for traps."

"We didn't check under the hay." Elena answered before having to stop and take a deep breath. She was glad she had been able to do that. "There must have been a pressure plate or something under the hay. When the key was grabbed it sprung the trap."

"Yeah, my bad." Gabe said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Elena grasped his shoulder gently. "It's not your fault Gabe. None of us thought about that. Let's just be glad we have the two pieces and that we're all okay." She said to him soothingly. She looked to Mateo, missing where Gabe practically beamed under her reassurance. "I think you were about to say you had a way to repair the key." She inquired.

Mateo placed the orb back into the scroll as he answered her. "With something that large I think I can use a magic spell to do the job. Then we just have to free Vermatrix." He answered. Gabe handed him the two pieces and Mateo sat back, setting them on the ground and taking his tamborita and placing it just over the two key pieces. "Flamus Repairus Keyus." The royal sorcerer chanted.

Like magic the key refused together. "Great." Elena said. "Let's go free Vermatrix." Together they all headed toward the room that held the large golden dragon. This time Elena didn't object to the two younger girls coming in with them but the Jaquins still decided to stay in the corridor.

"For security purposes." Migs tried to insist. Elena tried not to laugh, she suspected that they were a little afraid of a large dragon.

As soon as Vermatrix saw them Elena said to her, "We have the key."

"Excellent. Please don't stand there. Unlock my chains and please be sure to get all of the locks." Vermatrix replied.

Elena knelt down and undid the lock around her neck. She then tossed it to Naomi. "Take Skylar and Mateo, then find those locks." The crown princess said to her best friend. The blonde and the royal sorcerer left. Gabe was a bit nervous, afraid that Vermatrix would roast them before it happened as he didn't think the large dragon had much patience.

But somehow Vermatrix must have felt the change. After a minute or two Vermatrix said, "Ah, thank you crown princess of Avalor. I am in your debt."

Elena curtsied a bit, perhaps needlessly. "You're welcome Vermatrix. We were more than happy to help." She replied. Isabel followed her sister's lead.

"I am going to leave now, to fly the skies once again. It's been my greatest dream, one that you have helped me to fulfill." Vermatrix announced but instead of taking off as Elena expected she continued on. "We elder dragons always carry some treasure with us, no matter where we go. Despite you not seeking it, that is yours to keep. I will never forget this, and my kind has long memories. You may consider yourselves a dragon friend, and someday I will repay your kindness."

Isabel waved at the large dragon a little as she said, "Good flying Vermatrix."

That seemed to earn a chuckle from the golden dragon before she pulled away and flew out of the structure. The team waited until she had passed. As Vermatrix had promised they found quite a few gold coins and very shiny jewels. But the most rewarding thing was that they found exactly what they expected, an orb that looked very much like how the planet Pluto was often envisioned.

"How do we find out what this one does?" Christina asked now.

"I guess once we return to Avalor I'll try to work on that." Mateo said. He looked to Elena. "But we did some good here, and that's a good thing too."

"Absolutely." Elena agreed with a smile. She was glad to do something besides cause problems with others. She also didn't think being on the good side of a dragon was a bad thing to have accomplished either, even though she wasn't sure it would ever matter. "Alright then, let's head home." She looked to Isabel. "I know abuelo and abuela will be happy to see us again, especially after what they heard about what happened at the Throg temple."


	34. One Frightful Night

Elena lifted a forkful of her empanada and had to inhale the rich scent of it before getting ready to take a taste of it. "This smells absolutely wonderful abuela." She said to Luisa, and she could just hear her little bujito Blaze hooting in agreement.

"I'm glad to hear that nieta." Luisa replied. She was equally glad to have her granddaughter's home, even if it was only for the night before they set out for their next quest for the next orb on the list. After the scare with the Throgs it seemed like things couldn't get any scarier.

Elena was opened her mouth to take her first bite when she noticed the glass of water on her left started to shake, as did her plate. She then realized what it was though she had never been caught in one, not even in the forty one years she had been trapped in the amulet now worn by Princess Sofia of Enchancia. "An earthquake." She gasped.

"Quick, in between the door frames." Her cousin Esteban ordered them all. No one wasted time arguing as Francisco and Luisa went between the frame leading to the kitchen. Esteban went between another one and Elena, Kara, and Isabel the one that lead into the hallway, the younger princess reaching out to wrap her arms around her older sister's waist with Blaze landing on her shoulder.

"Strange, we don't normally have earthquakes in Avalor." Francisco noted.

"And this is a pretty strong earthquake, eight point on the scale at least." Esteban added. Elena wondered how either her cousin and grandfather knew that. After another few moments it stopped, though by that point their dinner had found its way to the floor.

"What a bummer." Isabel noted, she too had been looking forward to a home cooked meal.

"We shall have more made." Luisa promised.

Soon they had a second hand at dinner and got through it thought most of the enjoyment was now gone. Afterwards Elena was getting ready to assess the damage but Esteban stopped her. "That is not necessary Elena." He said.

"Of course it is. Avalor just had a huge earthquake. We have to find out what we need to do." Elena protested.

"And that is precisely what I shall do." Esteban told her. "You will spend some time relaxing before getting some sleep and we will discuss this tomorrow before you leave to continue on your next mission. That must not be forgotten either."

Elena hesitated a moment before realizing something important; her cousin was right. "First thing tomorrow Esteban." She stated and he nodded in agreement.

The door opened and Gabe showed up for his half night shift so he would be at the castle for their journey the next day. With him was his little sister Christina, who was also going with but in this case there was now another reason. "Our house has some structural damage." Gabe said to Elena. "Javier is staying with a friend of his tonight anyway and my mother rented a room for the night. It's a good thing that Christina was spending the night with Isabel anyway." He patted his little sister's shoulder a moment.

"I'm sure your house will be fine Gabe, and if there is anything we can do to help just let us know." Elena said to him with a smile. She then looked to Christina. "Isa's already in her room with Kara, I'm sure she'll be happy to know you got here okay."

Christina nodded and took off upstairs.

"Gabe, we have a room set up for you too when your shift is over." Elena said. "It's down the hall on your left, second door."

"Thanks Princess." Gabe said. "Are you off to bed now?"

"I'm going to try to." Elena said. "Before we leave tomorrow Esteban will give me a full rundown of what happened to Avalor because of the earthquake." She reached out and patted his arm gently before heading up to bed herself.

 _Elena, Elena! Wake up!_ She heard sometime later. She opened her eyes, her room was in complete darkness. The movement seemed to startle Blaze awake though other than Blaze she saw no one in the room with her. And she realized why a moment later when the voice got through her mind. "Mami?" She whispered.

She stood up and the floor felt extremely cold to her. She let out a small gasp of surprise as she slipped into her shoes. Then she saw her door creak open a little and thought she saw Luisa standing there. "Abuela?" She asked confused.

She said nothing and Elena stood up. She took two steps forward before she heard her grandmother's voice, which seemed kind of raspy as if she was sick or something say, "Hacernos todo nieta." Then the door closed abruptly, making Elena jump just a little.

That statement confused the crown princess. "Make us whole?" She echoed the translation. When she rushed to open the door the hallway was clear. Elena grabbed the scepter of light from its new place on the dresser by her mirror. She felt Blaze land on her shoulder again and prepared to step into the hallway…

Isabel thought she heard some whispering and opened her eyes, sitting up from the bed. From beside her Christina did the same thing, which proved to the young princess that it was not her friend who had woken her up. "You heard that too?" Isabel asked as she reached across to grab her golden feather as if somehow it would protect her.

Christina nodded. "I did." She answered softly. Kara shifted from in between them and opened her eyes. "I guess it wasn't you either." She commented to the little Chamster.

"Nope, not me." She said. She fluttered off the pillow gently. Then all three of them jumped when the room pulsed with sickly yellow energy. They could make out patterns on the wall but it didn't look familiar at all. Isabel was sure it wasn't Maruvian script since she had seen it enough to recognize the look of it. They both jumped as it continued to pulse.

Then they heard something scratch at the window and they looked at it. It was just dark enough they couldn't see much of anything. The girls jumped off of the bed and headed toward the door even as that something scratched at the window again.

The two girls headed toward the door and opened it up to head into the hallway…

Normally it was only about a two minute walk from Elena's room to Isabel's room. If they had opened up the door at the same time as it seemed they had they should have seen each other and the look of worry that was quickly turning to fear on their faces.

But the three of them heard loud maniacal laughter from what seemed like an unseen man and the hallway seemed to expand exponentially to the point that it was just a large hallway and there seemed to be no one standing outside of the doors, in fact no open doors at all.

"Elena!" Isabel called worriedly. She got no response and she knew that shouldn't be right at all. "Elena!"

"What's going on?" Christina asked, equally worried.

"I don't know. Let's try to find Elena." She said and slipped out of her room, the only real beacon being the slight glow of the golden feather in the young princess's hair.

Elena likewise found herself with no idea of what had happened. "Isa? Christina? Abuelo? Abuela?" She called out but wasn't too surprised to see that she wasn't getting a response from anyone. It even occurred to her she should be making enough noise to cause Gabe or some other guard to come to running to her and nothing.

She walked just a little bit but noticed a mirror hanging on the wall where she knew there shouldn't be one. She turned to look at the mirror and for a moment it appeared to reflect her own image on it, albeit very dark in general. Her mind had barely registered that Blaze was not in the mirror and then something weird hit her, like a gravity was suddenly holding her in that spot and before her very eyes her youthful image started to shift and she looked to be aging rapidly but it was not herself she was seeing but rather Shuriki. Then it sounded like something broke and the spell for lack of better terms lifted and she was glanced around to see nothing more unusual than a moment ago.

The two young girls and Kara continued down the long hallway. They heard whispering again but they saw no one. "What is going on here?" Christina asked. "Did Mateo do a spell that went wrong or something?"

Isabel shook her head. "From the village. There's no way." She replied. They jumped again slightly when out of nowhere the hallway started to pulse just as her room had. They saw a door open and Esteban came out. Isabel couldn't remember the last time she had been so relieved to see him. "Esteban!" She called out.

He turned toward her and then his eyes glowed yellow. Right before the girl's eyes as the hallway continued to pulse his skin bust apart to expose his blood vessels and muscles. What Isabel could only assume was his bones burst from his hands and grew into sharp blades. With a roar the Esteban monster charged right at the girls and leapt toward them. Isabel tried her best to protect her friend and braced for a huge amount of pain only to realize that everything stopped at first she thought maybe Kara had rushed in to protect her, as she had done before but this time at the cost of her own life when she realized it wasn't just the attack that had stopped; no pulsing lights around the hallway and no Esteban monster attacking them.

"I don't like this." Christina whispered as she reached out to stroke Kara's fur.

"I don't either." Isabel said softly. "What was that? Did something happen to Esteban or are we hallucinating?" Neither girl liked the answers they were coming up with.

Elena thought she had found her way to the stairs, it had taken far longer than she knew it should. With no end in sight that she could see of the hallway she decided to go downstairs. She had only taken one step down when she heard whispering behind her and she wanted to ignore it, but one of the voices sounded like Isabel. "Isa?" She asked as she turned around.

 _Come on, follow me._ The voice that sounded almost like her sister said but there was no sign of her sister anywhere. Elena stepped back up into the hallway and to her surprise she could make out small footprints although there was no one to make the footsteps, which creeped her out.

 _Follow me._ The voice like Isabel's said again and one of the doors opened. She hesitated again but if there was any chance that this would lead her to Isabel and Christina it was a chance she had to take. She followed the steps into the room which was all but deserted. That surprised her as she could have sworn this was the spare bedroom that Naomi would have been in when she stayed the night.

 _This way. In here._ That same voice said from the closet. "I have to be stupid to follow that." Elena murmured to herself even as she started over toward the closet. She knew what she said was true but if somehow this helped her find the two little girls it was a chance she had to take. She opened the closet door and found nothing. She took just one step in and felt very weird.

 _They took my baby._ The voice said again, this time so close to Elena that she knew it couldn't have been Isabel as she was not that tall, to say nothing about the likelihood of her having a baby anyway. She turned around just as she heard the sound of a baby crying and footsteps leading out of the room. The crown princess couldn't help the shiver that traveled up her spine because it had sounded very real, and the baby sounded very scared. It only made her want to find the girl's even more, if they were indeed around to be found.

Isabel and Christina continued down the hall very wearily, waiting for another monster version of their loved ones to attack them or something. "What if we never find Elena or Gabe or anyone?" Christina asked her friends worriedly.

"I…I don't know." Isabel replied quietly. The scary thought had occurred to her too.

"We'll find them, I promise." Kara said to the two girls.

They felt something weird pass through their bodies and the hallway seemed to expand just a little bit as to the girl's fright the walls started to leak liquid that Isabel was suddenly very certain was blood. They could see the outlines of skeletons lying broken on the ground.

Then a cage formed around the girls and Kara and the little Chamster found that she could not fly through the gaps in the cage. The hallway seemed to disappear around them, as did everything else as except the cage. Before Christina could ask what was happening whatever held the cage suspended seemed to give out or disappear and felt as if they were falling, they screamed in fright. Isabel didn't notice moment later as her golden feather started to glow.

Elena thought she heard screaming as she descended the stairs but she could see no sign of the screamers. But it only took a moment to figure out who had screamed. "Isabel! Christina!" She yelled. It sounded vaguely like they were downstairs and she started to run down the stairs.

She let out a gasp of shock as fire erupted on the stair in front of her. From either side fire erupted as well and she placed her hand over her eyes to stop herself from being blinded. She took a deep breath as she could hear the girl's still screaming too.

She heard Blaze hooting beside her. She couldn't tell what her little friend was saying for obvious reasons but she seemed scared. Just as her little sister and her friend as well as Kara had to be too. Suddenly she felt herself just reach a breaking point.

"That is it." She stated boldly as she stamped her foot on that stair. "I don't know what is going on, I don't know who is responsible for this." Her grip tightened on her scepter and she didn't realize it started to glow. "You can try to scare me all you want, I can handle it. But no one, and I mean no one messes with my sister and my friends." She raised the hand holding the scepter and without realizing it she unleashed a wave of light from the scepter that dissipated all of the fire around her.

Elena found herself on the first floor of the castle and saw her sister and Christina on the floor, holding onto each other as if to protect each other from the free fall they thought they were in. "Hey, it's okay." Elena said as she knelt beside them and hugged them tightly. "It's over hermana, mi amiga." She whispered softly.

"Over? Hardly. I don't know how you disrupted things, but this isn't over yet." They heard a disembodied voice warn them. They looked around but of course saw no one around. Then the doors to the castle burst open and as the images of fiery skulls floated into the castle before vanishing but the large figure that came into the castle looked to be solid enough.

Blaze let out a hoot that sounded like fear to Elena. She felt the two girl's gasp in fright too as Kara let out a choice word that Elena never would have thought she would know. Even her grip on the scepter tightened in fear.

It was huge and bulky with what looked to be two fingers and thumb on either hand. It was much larger than anything they had ever seen in Avalor short of a fully grown Marposa. It let out a roar and started into the castle.

"That can't be real." Christina tried to reason. "If it were all that noise would have attracted…"

The door to Gabe's borrowed room opened and the royal guard poked his head out. "What is…" he stopped short when he saw the large creature. "Oh, that is not good." He noted and stepped into his room to retrieve the spear he had seemingly adopted since they had taken in from the Throg temple.

Two of the guards near the entrance reacted and tried to stop the large creature but he simply brushed them both aside and they hit the walls hard. Elena flinched at the impact and hoped the monster hadn't just killed them.

Again the disembodied voice sounded. "Find the orbs and bring them to me. Then we shall have our revenge." The maniacal laughter sounded again, it was the same laughter they had heard as the hallway seemed to expand.

The large creature, Elena was not sure it had to be a demon and furthermore she was sure if they looked they'd probably this demon listed in the Enciclopedia Daemonica that was stored behind the painting of three mysteries in the wizards workshop, raised its hand and fired a huge green fireball at the girls and Elena had to pull them out of the way. They barely dodged it and it scorched the carpet.

"It's after the orbs Elena." Isabel said to her sister. "We have to stop it."

"I'm open to suggestions." Elena told her little sister as she looked at the massive but thankfully lumbering demon as it started toward the library of the castle for the scroll that had the orbs.

"I'm coming Princess." Gabe said as he brought the spear out and tried to slam it into the demon's side. It might have worked too if he hadn't spoken but the monster turned and swatted Gabe aside effortlessly. He landed hard by the girl's but they could at least see he was breathing.

"Gabe!" Christina gasped and ran to his side. He was already getting up and he places his hand on his little sister's shoulders reassuringly.

Elena thought over what she had heard the disembodied voice say. She looked to Isabel. "Get Gabe on his feet and get ready to run when I give the word." She instructed her little sister. She stood up just as the demon broke down the doors to the library. By the time she had gotten to the broken door the demon had pulled the painting off of its hinges. "Blaze, conseguir el rollo por favor." She instructed her little bujito friend.

Blaze took off from Elena's shoulder and swooped agilely past the lumbering demon and snatched the scroll off the table and then back toward the crown princess. He tried to bring his massive fist down on the little bujito but missed by a mile. She landed on Elena's shoulder with the scroll holding the orb.

The demon roared and started toward her. Elena did a quick turn and ran toward Gabe and her sisters. "Run!" She called out. They started up the stairs and Elena quickly caught up to them. They could hear the lumbering demon coming in from behind them. It was not quite as slow as they had at first thought it was but it was at least slow enough that it could not toss fireballs or get a hold of them.

"Where are we going princess?" Kara asked. She was flying beside the team rather than run.

"To one of the tower's tops." Elena said. "I can only think of one way to defeat this thing…this demon."

The roar of the demon resounded as it continued to pursue the five of them and it seemed to take forever before they reached the top of one of the castle towers. Elena swirled around and stopped them near the wall facing the glass window of the tower. "Come on, please let this work." She pleaded.

Only moments later the demon climbed the stairs and turned around to face them with a roar. "You've got my back Gabe?" Elena asked the royal guard as Blaze deliberately dropped the scroll that she was holding. Christina caught it in her hands.

Gabe raised his spear. "Always Princess." He said and prepared to attack the large demon but Elena raised her hand to stop him.

As the demon started toward them Elena had the horrid feeling if she let it get close enough it rip them all apart to get to the scroll with the orbs on it. She only spared an instant to wonder why a demon this large and its mysterious master that could cause such illusions as what she experienced would need the orbs before she forced that thought away.

She raised her scepter of light and pointed it at the demon. "Blazes." She stated and unleashed the largest beam she could possibly manage from the tip of the scepter that struck the demon as hard as she could. Isabel could just make out the light beam pushing the lumbering beast back slowly. She just didn't know what would give out first; the demon's stance or her sister 's energy. "Come on hermana, you can do it." Isabel whispered softly.

The demon tried to regain its footing and was failing but Elena could feel herself wavering. She found herself afraid of what would happen if she failed. Then Christina let out a gasp and unraveled the scroll before pulling out the red orb they had retrieved from the Throg temple and handed it to her friend. "This should help Elena." It still felt weird to address their crown princess by her first name but it was what Elena had wanted.

Isabel took the orb. "Great idea Christina." She said and placed the orb on the small of Elena's back, as high as she could reach with her small height.

Elena felt the renewed energy but couldn't worry about where it was coming from right now. She forced as much of her life energy into the blast as she could and let out a scream of determination. The last massive blast started to change color from the pure white to a rainbow of colors that Christina could see; red, blue, yellow, black, pink, green, purple, orange, gray, aqua, crimson, navy, ruby, gold, silver, a clear crystal like one, a darker pink like a rose, an ice blue, a fire red along with the white and forced the demon back far enough and it crashed through the window. She felt herself falling into blackness.

The last thing she felt was Gabe catching her in his arms, she hadn't realized how strong he really was but perhaps she should have considering he was a royal guard. She thought she heard footsteps and she thought she heard Isabel give a very firm order of, "Take as many guards as you can and make sure that demon is really gone." Then all went black.

Elena felt the couch of the library under her and she opened her eyes to see a very welcome sight; "About time you woke up, you had us worried." Her best friend Naomi said as her blonde visage came into focus. "Are you okay?"

"I think so amiga." Elena said as she sat up and gave her friend a hug. She saw Isabel come over and embraced her sister as well. She looked to Gabe and smiled, which turned even warmer at the relieved looks on the faces of Luisa and Francisco. "Thanks for having my back Gabe."

"Always Princess." Gabe said with a salute that made her laugh.

With Elena awake the three girl's related their nightmarish experience to the others. Gabe had already told them about the large demon that had broken into the castle and had pursued the orb scroll which was now back in the wizard's workshop with Mateo and the Enciclopedia Daemonica.

"Once we got you here and your grandparents showed up I lead the search myself." Gabe said to Elena. "There's no evidence that the demon survived your stand. But there is no evidence that it's gone either."

"So it could still be alive." Elena ventured.

"Or not." Esteban countered. "There is no way it could survive a fall like that."

"For what it's worth I think the chancellor is right." Mateo said. "Christina and I braved combing that book. A lot of it is still a mystery. But I think…when a demon is killed it's taken back to the realm from where it came from."

"Speaking of that, how are the two who tried to stop the demon from entering the palace?" Elena asked with concern.

"They will off duty for a few weeks as their broken ribs heal, one of them has a mild concussion. They will both receiving doctor's visits daily for a while. But at least they are alive, something I suspect is a miracle unto itself." Francisco answered his granddaughter.

"But where did that demon come from?" Luisa asked.

There was a knock on the door, which had been restored while Elena recovered. Professor Mendoza stood there. "I think I know where it came from." She announced. "The ruins where you and the Enchancia princesses unlocked the information about the scrolls and that book had another wall broken down, I believe as a result of the earthquake."

"It came out and came here for the orbs?" Naomi asked.

"Why didn't it attack when we were there last time?" Elena wondered.

"I think it's because of this." From her bag she took out an hour glass that was golden like Isabel's feather or the handle of the scepter. "This is a Maruvian artifact. I think it suspends time but I haven't figured out how it works yet."

"Then how do you know that is what it does?" Esteban asked her.

"Because that would be the only thing that would stop that from attacking us the first time going by what Elena has told us." Naomi remarked coyly.

"Because it was on its side when I found it." Professor Mendoza answered. "I believe the earthquake knocked it on its side and disrupted the time stasis field around the demon."

"And that voice that spoke…it ordered it here to get the orbs." Elena concluded as she stroked Blaze's feathers softly. "And it…it made us see those illusions to distract us…because of our Maruvian artifacts."

"Which was perhaps the only thing in Avalor that could stop the demon." Professor Mendoza concluded for the crown princess.

"Guys." Mateo now interrupted and showed a page in the book of the Enciclopedia Daemonica. They still couldn't understand the language but the sketch was clear enough. It was the same demon that Elena had managed to defeat that night with the title **Caballero del Infierno** at the top of the page. And they could glimpse large and more menacing demons in the next couple of pages. "This is an example of what waits for us if we don't figure out what all of this means."


	35. The Fifth Receptacle

"I just spoke to the messenger." Elena said to the rest of her friends as she walked into the library with Blaze drifting right behind her. For the moment Esteban, Francisco and Luisa were there as well as were the Jaquins. She had let Isabel tell them about their remarkable encounter with the large golden dragon Vermatrix Goldenhide. "She was from Aniluna, and Queen Erika's used her resources to figure out where we can find not one but three orbs."

"That sounds too easy." Esteban noted. Naomi couldn't help but shoot him an annoyed look at that.

"Well, in a way not really." Elena corrected her cousin. "See, she knows where there are three orbs but they are in different locations. One of them is in another cave…" She took out a map and unrolled it on the table. "Here." She pointed to a caved area not far from Aniluna. "Another is reported to be in Freezenberg. Erika said she sent word to Enchancia."

"Why is that?" Francisco asked his eldest granddaughter curiously.

"Princess Sofia is friends with the princess of Freezenberg, Hildegard." Elena explained to her grandfather; one of the many facets of the young Enchancia princesses' life that she knew thanks to years in the amulet she wore. "The hope is that she can get a search going there and have the orb ready to go while we're getting the one in the cave."

"And the third?" Luisa asked her now.

"Ruins in the middle of the ocean." Elena answered. "It's been rumored on and off that it might be a Maruvian ruin as well but nothing was ever found in it before. Queen Erika had her sources on that triple checked before relayed this information and it all seemingly adds up."

"So what are we going to do Elena?" Isabel asked.

"I think we should head toward the caves and get the orb there. From there we can head to Freezenberg and pick up the orb from Princess Hildegard. Finally we'll head toward that ruins." Elena answered.

"If that all adds up then that would mean you have found seven orbs so far." Francisco said. "And if Princess Amber is right then that just leaves two more to go."

"So far though we don't know where those are located." Elena said. "Queen Erika is going to look into that, and I know that King Roland said they were going to do the same thing."

"So what do we know about this island princesa?" Skylar asked.

"It seems to be deserted but by now I think we all know that something has to be living there. We just don't know what it is." Elena answered. "So basically we're all going to be surprised when we get there."

"That sounds encouraging." Esteban noted as he rolled his eyes but chose not pursue the illogic behind that anymore as he knew it would only fall on deaf ears. As Higgins came into the library to give Esteban a piece of paper, he took it from him. "Thank you Higgins." The chancellor said dismissively and then turned to Elena. "The earthquake of last night actually did not cost too much structural damage. Truth be told it seems like there was more structural damage to the roads and some of the buildings between the castle and the ruins where the demon came from took more damage because of its strength and bulk." He told them all.

"So we have more repair to be done from that thing than the earthquake." Luisa noted.

Caballero del infierno according to the enciclopedia de demonio that was in Mateo's wizard workshop behind the painting in the library, Elena remembered with a small shudder. "Alright, I assume that document there is the authorization for the repairs." She said. Her cousin nodded and Elena plucked the document from his hands and then signed it over, handing it back to Higgins. "Make sure that gets done and taken care of asap." She instructed.

"Right away princess." Higgins said and left to make the arrangements.

"It'll take us a few hours to get from Avalor to that island." Mateo said now.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Elena said and gave her grandparents a small frown. "I'm sorry to be rushing off like this abuelo, abuela. It's just that recovering these is really important. And not just for us, but possibly for Avalor. We might need them sooner rather than later to defend our kingdom."

"We know that nieta." Francisco assured Elena. "And while I may sometimes wish that you were not the kind of princess to rush into danger at the drop of a hat," They heard Gabe mutter something that sounded similar to agreement but they let it go. "I am very proud of you for everything you do. I am very proud of all of you." He said as he stroked Isabel's hair softly.

"Thank you." Elena said as she hugged her grandparents. "We'll be careful, and we will take the Jaquins with us for extra muscle too."

"If you really wanted extra muscle Elena than you should take some of our guards with you as well." Esteban reminded her. He didn't add his thought of sending them instead of the Jaquins, or better yet the princess and one of the members of the grand council.

"We'll be fine Esteban." Elena said to him. "It seems like there are no Throgs around this time so we should be okay." She looked to her friends. "So, shall we get going then?" She asked them.

"Let's do it." Gabe said. Together they left for the docks. This time Gabe and Christina's mother as well as Mateo's mother joined Luisa, Francisco and Naomi's father in seeing their children off. Isabel wondered if when they left if sometimes their older family members got together to discuss them and what they said about them.

"Did you have any luck finding out what that orb does Mateo?" Naomi asked the royal sorcerer as she sailed the ship to their destination.

Mateo shook his head. "Nope, no luck at all." He responded. "Not one of my spells revealed anything."

"Hey did you ever think that that might be its power?" Gabe asked as he leaned against the ship railing. "Maybe it gives magical resistance."

They all seemed shocked as they realized that Gabe might very well be right about it, and the look on the faces of his little sister, Naomi and Gabe made the royal guard laugh a little bit. "Yeah, that's right. I'm intelligent and deep." He commented half-jokingly as he twirled the stone spear.

"Like a kiddie pool." Christina couldn't help but mock her older brother anyway. She almost waited for him to drop the spear and make a hole in the ship but thankfully that didn't happen.

"Still, you might be right Gabe." Elena agreed. "I just wish we knew for sure. Maybe time will tell us."

"We could go make a Throg shaman angry." Skylar suggested, to which Luna and Migs just rolled their eyes at him.

"That wouldn't seem to take much." Gabe commented.

"Uh, let's file that under the maybe section." Elena decided with amusement.

Time seemed to pass quickly. Naomi kept at the helm of the ship while Mateo worked to perfect their tracking spell so it would be easier to track the remaining orbs and Elena suspected he was trying to figure out a way to make it more universal since they were about halfway to finishing off orb collecting. Gabe was practicing moves with the spear while Christina, Isabel and Kara were by the ship's railing, pointing out what they could see in the skies and in the waters. Elena had taken out a small brush and was brushing Blaze's feathers while talking to her in Spanish.

They found the island and docked the ship before departing. "Got your spell ready Mateo?" Gabe asked him.

Mateo nodded. "Ready." He looked to Isabel. "And our tracker?"

"Also ready." Isabel answered.

"Then let's do it guys." Elena said. Mateo cast his spell and Isabel's tracker went off. They were right behind them, the Jaquins taking to the air just in case.

As expected they found the cavern area and started into the cave. It was dark but Naomi pulled out a lantern to help guide them. "I should make something that's smaller and more compact." Isabel noted absently. "Maybe one that can run off a small generator of some sort."

"That would be cool." Christina noted. "And would have been great last night too." The two girls exchanged looks at the horrendous nightmare like atmosphere they had endured. Too Isabel one of the most frightening things was seeing Esteban transform into that bladed creature.

Elena meanwhile kept thinking about the voice that said they had taken her baby. All she could think of was Isabel as an infant and having to ignore the thought that it might have been her that was taken. "Hey, you okay?" Naomi asked her best friend quietly.

"Si, mi amiga." Elena answered and then had to catch herself. She tried not to talk Spanish to Naomi since she knew very little of the language though of course by now Naomi had at least picked up the meaning behind those words. "Just a little tired is all."

Naomi frowned a little but nodded. She kind of wished she had been there for her friends last night but wasn't sure she could have changed anything. "If you want to talk later." She started.

Elena gave her a soft smile. "I'll be certain to avail myself of your help." She said with a small dramatic bow that made them both laugh a little.

Blaze let out a hoot of alarm and it stopped them all short. "Que es mal amorcita?" Elena asked her companion as she glanced around but couldn't see anything. They had all stopped short but couldn't see anything.

Then Isabel noticed that both Kara and the Jaquins seemed on edge as well. "What's wrong?" The younger princess asked her Chamster companion.

"I…I don't know exactly." Kara answered as she glanced around. "The air, the atmosphere. It feels like something has changed." All Kara knew is that it almost seemed similar to how she had felt from the walking nightmare last night.

"It feels like we're being watched." Skylar supplied.

"Stalked even." Luna added. "I can smell something but I don't know what."

"What do you want to do princess?" Gabe asked Elena as he shifted his spear into an attack posture.

Elena hesitated a moment as she was unsure too. The orb was clearly there, but they had no idea what was guarding it. Finally she took a deep breath. "Gabe, take point with Luna. Naomi, take the rear with Skylar. Mateo, the girl's and I will stay between you guys with Migs. Let's hope that's enough protection to make sure we get through this unharmed." She stated.

Gabe and Luna moved up front as Naomi and Skylar fell back. Elena was relieved to see Migs slink up behind Christina and Isabel as Mateo and moved up closer to her. "Maybe we should have brought some guards with us?" He suggested softly.

"All the protection in the world won't do us much good if no one can see what the threat is." Elena reminded the royal sorcerer quietly. "Let's just stay on guard and be careful." They moved as quietly as they could.

Kara thought she saw some gravel pushed aside but she saw no one there. Just like Isabel and Christina she was kind of flashing back to the nightmare world of last night, but this was different, very tense in its own way but certainly not as spooky.

Naomi felt as if her leg got caught on a claw. "Hey." She started to protest, thinking Skylar might have nicked her. Then she realized that she had felt it on her right leg, and Skylar was on her left side. "Um, something is behind us." She said to them.

That drew them up short but before they could respond Gabe had his legs swept out from under him, or something very similar to it as he thought maybe he had been rammed into instead. The result was the same and he fell onto his side hard. "Something in front of us too." He reported.

The Jaquins all let out menacing growls, a good reminder of two things as far as Isabel was concerned. One; that at the core they were still wild animals and that two, she was glad they were on their side. Isabel thought she felt movement near her and Migs snapped at it but didn't connect with anything.

Christina reached over and again snatched the scroll containing the orbs from Mateo before unfurling it and pulling out the ringed orb that Amber said was a representation of the planet Saturn. Right now she didn't care about that, what she cared about was its power. She used it to bring up the map of their area where she could see some vague images of where their tormentors were at. Sure enough she found two. "Naomi, on the left." She called out to the blonde.

Naomi reacted by tossing the net as quickly as she could. It seemed as if she had trapped something, despite nothing being seen there was a lump in the middle of the net, the same thing she would have expected had Esteban trapped the otherwise invisible Duende.

"Bro, the right." Christina now called out. Gabe reacted as quickly as he could, jabbing the spear. For a moment he thought he had missed but it became clear he had skimmed something. Before he could ask his little sister where it went she shook her head, he guessed it had run away.

"So what did we get?" Elena asked as she looked at the struggling lump under the net. "Another Duende?"

"I don't think so." Migs said. "We could see them, they controlled their invisibility." He cautiously approached the net. "This is…something else."

"It's pretty small." Kara noted. "I mean not me small but it's bigger than even Christina and Isabel." She floated around it as carefully as she could. "I wonder if this is a Troll's cave."

"That can't be." Elena said. "I know trolls…or know of them. Sofia has some living in some caves under the palace. They aren't invisible and they don't attack people." She didn't want to go into the full history behind that. "In fact they refused to do anything mean do the invading Fliegel that made a home there too."

"There are different subspecies of trolls." Mateo volunteered. "These must be different from the ones in Enchancia."

"So how do we see these suckers?" Gabe asked now.

"We could dress you as a joker." Kara commented. That drew giggles from Christina and Naomi as Elena and Isabel looked at each other trying to figure out where that comment came from even as Gabe gave her an annoyed look. The little Chamster looked to Mateo. "Hey, I heard some trolls that play this kind of game can be exposed by a four leaf clover, can you conjure one?" She asked.

Mateo nodded. "Yeah, I can do that." He replied. He raised his tamborita and called out, "Clover Fourus Emergis." From the ground a four leaf clover sprouted. Gabe plucked it out and placed it in Christina's hair.

Christian and Isabel looked at each other and both of them giggled. "We almost look like twins now." Christina noted and Isabel nodded her agreement.

Elena barely paid attention that however as she looked to the net. Sure enough she could see that the creature in the net looked vaguely like the trolls that Sofia knew. It was gray and seemed more…she supposed pointed would be the right word. Its nose looked sharp as did the shoulders and even the ends of their hands, looking like claws. Only the position of the claws stopped it from slashing the net apart. "Definitely not Sofia's trolls." She said.

"What do we do with this thing?" Naomi asked now. She wasn't too keen on killing it if they didn't have too but she wasn't sure it was wise to leave it alone either.

"You need to teach Blaze how to put people to sleep." Gabe said jokingly to Elena. "Teach her how to hypnotize or something." He also preferred not to kill if he could help it though he knew when he took up the job of a castle guard that sooner or later it might come to that.

"Yeah, that'll work." Elena said with an amused roll of her eyes and it seemed as if the little bujito followed the crown princesses reaction.

Gabe snickered and then knocked the troll out with the blunt end of his spear. Then he looked to Mateo and Isabel. "We still have the tracking spell working, right?" He asked.

"Yes." Both of them replied.

"Then let's hit the trail again." Gabe said. "At least now we know what we need to avoid."

They continued on as Gabe suggested and saw several Trolls waiting for them, but they took some comfort in the fact that thanks to the four leaf clover they could see them. They just had to figure out how to get by them.

"Maybe we could use something really loud to distract them. Or something shiny." Isabel suggested.

"Somehow I doubt they're that small minded Isabel." Naomi replied.

Elena wondered about that. She was sure they wouldn't care about shiny things, unlike their counterparts in Enchancia who had star crystals in their caves and loved the nice open starry sky at night. She wondered however about the loud noise idea. But first, she realized that she should try the first option of any true royal; to talk it out.

She cautiously took a few steps forward until she was standing side by side with her royal guard and the orange furred Jaquin. "Good afternoon, I'm Crown Princess Elena of Avalor. We're not here to hurt anyone, we've just come seeking a certain object…" She started, not sure entirely where she was going with that. How could she convince them to give up a powerful orb after all?

One of them tossed a throwing axe right at Elena, she heard Isabel shout out, "Elena!" and her eyes widened just a moment though she found herself more worried that Blaze might try to take that hit before Gabe blocked it with his spear. He shook it off and tossed it onto the ground, where it skidded away toward the darkness.

But Naomi saw that the handle was coated in two green stripes. She didn't know too much about weapons but she knew most of them weren't decorated like that. She leaned down to pick it up. Besides, if another one of them tried to attack her best friend and crown princess again she might just find out how well she could throw.

"That wasn't too friendly." Gabe noted with a glare at the trolls.

One of them seemed to glare in response and launched a blast of energy at them now. "Not friendly at all." Mateo noted and then intoned, "Shieldus Protectus." A small energy shield protected the crown princess and her royal guard before dissolving quickly.

"Okay, that's it." Naomi said angrily and tossed the axe right at the troll who had fired the energy bolt. Her throw was clearly off, she didn't hit the troll like she would have liked but it did graze its arm and it let out a shriek of surprise.

"Not bad Naomi." Gabe granted. He knew it could have been better but was sure before that the only thing she had ever tossed before was the books she had tossed to try to stop Fiero. One of those books had hit him instead.

Then the troll had to dodge again as the axe came back and landed hilt first into Naomi's hand, startling them all.

"How did you do that?" Christina asked in surprise.

"I…I didn't. I don't think I did." Naomi replied.

Elena was just as surprised. She didn't recall seeing an axe indentation in the ruins so she doubted it was a Maruvian artifact. Still, it was impressive in itself. And she also realized if Gabe hadn't blocked with the stone spear then that axe would have returned to them. "Mateo, try to frighten them off." She said to the royal sorcerer.

Mateo cast the spell he used to summon the Jaquin fireworks and directed it at the trolls. The large looking fiery predators startled them all for a moment, several of them dashing away. Isabel saw one trip and almost felt guilty about it until she remembered they had tried to throw an axe into her older sister and shoot an energy bolt at them.

Kara drifted down to the ground as she saw that he had dropped a golden ring with a small aqua gem in the center. She squinted her eyes a little as she realized the gold ring looked like the shape of a mermaid tail. She used her tail to scoop it up.

"How long do you think those gray skinned freaks will be frightened away?" Naomi asked. She had her arm with the throwing axe in it raised and ready to do so again if she had to defend them.

"Not too long I would guess." Migs replied. "They'll eventually realize those were fakes and they might come back."

"We can take them." Skylar added. "But honestly I don't really want to have the taste of troll in my mouth for the next week."

"Hey did anyone else happen to realize that that spell of Mateo's has just stopped?" Luna now asked them. They realized that was true and glanced around. Unlike the thrown axe or the ring that Kara had found there didn't seem to be anything else that was dropped.

"We should start looking for hidden crevices in the wall." Naomi suggested.

Elena nodded in agreement and they all started looking around, but just afterwards Blaze let out a hoot and turned to peck the crown princess gently on the cheek. When Elena asked, "Que es nina?" Blaze looked up and Elena followed her gaze, seeing immediately what her little companion saw. "Guys!" They followed her gaze to see it embedded into the ceiling of the cave.

"I guess it's a good thing you have us along after all." Migs said to Elena. "So shall we go get the orb princess?" Elena nodded and slipped the spear from Gabe's grasp before getting onto the elder Jaquins back and they flew up toward the ceiling.

"Can she really pry the orb from the ceiling?" Christina wondered.

"I guess we're about to find out." Isabel replied.

As Migs got closer to the ceiling Elena reached up, one hand ready to catch the orb while her other hand had a grip on the spear and she placed the tip around where she thought the edge of the orb met the rock. "It's in pretty tight." She murmured to herself.

"Who knows how long it's been in embedded in there." Migs reminded her.

Isabel watched her sister struggle for a moment and then her eyes lit up." Kara." She called to her little Chamster friend. She flew up to Isabel as the young princess dug in her bag a moment before taking out her twist hook tool. "Take that to Elena please. I think it can help." She said.

"You got it." Kara replied and flew up toward the crown princess and Migs. When Elena saw her she did her best to extend the tool; it was pretty heavy for her but she got it done. "Here, Isabel thinks this will help you out."

"Thanks." Elena said as she took the tool from Kara. For a moment she wasn't sure how because Isabel was the mechanically inclined one of the two. She knew sometimes Isabel would dumb down a tools name for her, the' six sided pinkie ring' being an obvious example. But as the crown princess looked up at the embedded orb again, she thought she had an id ea.

Elena placed one end against the base of the orb while using the other part to work around the slight gap between the wall and the orb. She could just make out little chunks of rock falling away and she grimaced. "Sorry Migs, I don't mean to get your fur dirty."

"Don't worry about it princess." Migs said to her. "Just get the orb before the trolls come back."

Elena made another couple of rotations before removing the tool and placing the point of the spear into the crevice before managing to force the orb out of the crevice. Migs started down to the cave floor with Elena brandishing the orb which when they got close enough she tossed it to Christina. "Add that to the scroll." She said happily.

"Done and done." Christina replied with a smile on her face as she placed that orb and the ring orbed in the scroll.

"Great job Princess Elena." Gabe said proudly as he reached out to take back the spear. Their hands touched as they did so, luckily for them it was dark enough that the slight blush between the two at the contact was missed, even by the normally observant Isabel.

"Very great job." Naomi agreed. "I really think we ought to get out of here though." No one argued with her and they quickly made their way back to the boat. On the way Naomi looked to the royal sorcerer. "So what do you think is up with this throwing axe? Why did it come back to me?"

"Well for what it's worth I don't think it just comes back for you specifically." Mateo corrected her. "But I think it returns to the one who happens to throw it because of the two green stripes on the handle. I'm not familiar with how it happened yet but I think its enchanted."

"Neat." Elena said. She looked to Naomi. "You found it, you should hold onto it."

Naomi shrugged. "Alright." She agreed though she seemed a bit uncertain about it.

"As soon as we get back to Avalor I'll give you some instructions on throwing weapons." Gabe promised her.

"Probably a good idea." Mateo seconded. "The last thing we need is for you to throw that and hit someone or something you're not trying to hit." She gave him an annoyed look even if she knew that was true.

Elena gave the twist hook back to Isabel. "Great idea Isa." She said to her little sister.

"Thanks Elena." Isabel replied happily. "So I guess our next stop is Freezenberg."

"Hey, at least getting that orb should be easy enough." Gabe said. Christina looked at him dubiously, hoping her big brother was right but thinking somehow he just jinxed them.


	36. The Next Receptacle Surprise

"Boy is it cold." Naomi noted as she wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the cold. "Not that it wasn't implied by the name of 'Freeze'enberg or anything like that but still."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate the cold?" Luna asked as she shook out her wings. "They are not good for the wings."

"We won't be here for long." Elena told them all. "Just a quick trip to the castle to get the orb and we'll be on our way to the ruins." Together they left the boat at the Freezenberg docks and headed toward the castle.

Just inside the doorway the found Princess Hildegard, a friend of both Amber and Sofia's waiting for them. She looked a little disappointed which Elena didn't understand until she spoke. "I'm sorry, but we don't have this orb receptacle thing you're looking for." She revealed.

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked for clarification. "Do you mean it's not here in the castle or it's not in Freezenberg?"

"Oh it's here in Freezenberg alright, at least for now." Hildegard answered the Avaloran princess. "And some of our guards did find it initially but," She hesitated as if not sure how to explain it. "You see, they found it in an ice cavern not far from here." She started.

"I'm seeing a pattern here, again with the caves." Gabe noted wryly before getting shushed by Elena.

"They were ambushed by some woman and things that were described as 'floating shards of ice'." Hildegard explained to them. "Our royal sorcerer was with the party but when she tried to use magic on the woman she managed to deflect that. She's earned the name Spellbreaker around here because of that, and because we don't have another name for her."

"I've got a name for her." Naomi noted and when Elena gave her a half shocked, half disapproving look she held up her hands. "I was going to go with trouble. What were you thinking Elena?" She asked.

"Never mind." Elena answered with a shake of her head. "Is this 'Spellbreaker' still in the ice caves?" She asked Hildegard.

"We can only assume so." The princess of Freezenberg answered her. "When they retreated a couple of guards were left behind to keep an eye on the area and she hasn't been seen. As far as we know there are no other ways in or out of that cave."

"Then we need to go in there and find out what she wants with the orb." Elena decided. She looked to her sister and friends. "At least after we get something warmer to wear."

"Oh, I can help you with that." Hildegard said to them. "Come on, follow me and we'll get you some outfits more suitable for the cooler climate." They all followed the raven haired princess further into the castle and into a room where they kept a bunch of winter wear. "Choose whatever you'd like." Hildegard told them.

"Thank you Princess Hildegard." Elena said with a small curtsy. She headed toward a rack and asked, "Where are your parents?"

"Daddy and my older sister are in town right now." Hildegard answered. "He has some…unfortunate news to deliver as a result of the ambush and as the next in line for the throne my sister went with him."

Elena nodded in understanding. She had had the misfortune of accompanying her father to that task or two a few times in her life before Shuriki had attacked Avalor and killed her parents. She also noticed that Hildegard said nothing about her mother, making her think either she was gone like Amber and James's mother or otherwise not around.

"You're Princess Isabel, right?" Hildegard asked.

"Yeah." She answered as she took a light blue coat off a hanger and pressed it against herself while looking in a mirror to see what it looked like. "Why?"

"Just kind of curious." Hildegard replied. "I've heard Amber and Sofia talking about you a lot." She leaned against the wall a bit. "Especially the part where Amber teases her brother every now and again about getting along so well with you that she thinks he has a crush on you."

Elena had to hide her laughter when she glanced over at Isabel and saw very faintly that her cheeks turned a little red before she lifted the coat up as if she were trying it on hood first. "We get along alright." She tried to say nonchalantly. She none the less heard Christina giggle just a little bit herself.

"Hmm, so I've heard." Hildegard said with amusement.

Elena decided she should come to her little sister's rescue. "Is there any map of the caves we can use for guidance?" She asked.

Hildegard nodded. "I think so. Let me get someone to check for you." She moved to the doorway and made an inquiry about it to one of the castle guards, who saluted and went off to find what she wanted.

By the time Hildegard had received what the crown princess had requested everyone had picked out suitable winter gear or soft parka like coverings for the Jaquins. The Freezenberg princess gave Christina and Isabel a glance and smiled a little. "Cute, nice choices." She told them. They wore some of her favorites though Christina's wasn't really her color and of course she had her own personal made ones in her room. She glanced at Elena and had to do a double take, for a moment she seemed almost like her mother with what she had picked out.

"Is it okay?" Elena asked a little curiously.

"Yes, yes. It's good, it looks very nice." She said a bit distractedly but before anyone could decide how to pursue that she offered a small map to Mateo. "This is a sketched map of the last scouting expedition made to the cave. I doubt it's changed that much but there might be something we don't know about, especially if this Spellbreaker is still there." She informed them.

Mateo took a look at the map. "Seems to be a pretty basic layout for a cave." He told Elena. "We should be able to find this lady easily."

"What if she needs the orb for a good reason Elena?" Isabel asked her now.

That made Elena pause in thought. If it was a good enough reason then perhaps it would be best to leave it with the other woman. But they didn't know that she wasn't just competition for their powers, and the fact she ambushed people didn't speak too well for that. "We'll worry about that when we find out Isa." She told her little sister.

Now Hildegard walked with them as they were leaving the castle. "I'd suggest you guys be careful." She now said. "I don't know what you should expect. But please come by before you leave so that I can tell Sofia and Amber that you guys are still okay." She had also heard about their capture by the Throgs.

"We will, promise." Elena said just before they left the castle and followed the map they were given to the ice caves. They all found it a little difficult to cross the frozen area since Avalor rarely if ever got snow and even when Elena had seen while trapped in Sofia's amulet she never had to walk in it at that time.

They found the entrance to the ice caves. Elena had to stop a minute to explain to the guards why they were here and that Hildegard and her father had given them permission to venture inside. Meanwhile Isabel and Mateo began their spell and tracking combination.

"Thanks for letting me come along Gabe." Christina said to her older brother. "I know mom had to agree to it too but you still could have probably talked her out of it even before the problem at the Throg temple."

"Think nothing of it sis." Gabe said as he placed his hand on her small shoulder. "It was my idea to introduce you and Princess Isabel in the first place. It'd be kind of wrong of me to stop you from getting to know her. So far this is what we've been doing ever since you two met after all."

"Sometimes I'm surprised that Elena let's Isabel even do this." Christina admitted.

Gabe found it weird that his little sister called the princesses of Avalor by their first names. Then again she wasn't a royal guard at the palace who just happened to be their friends, she was just a regular girl who was their friend and happened to be brother to a royal guard. "I do too sometimes." He admitted. "But I guess Princess Elena can hardly tell her not to do something risky when as a ruler she does risky things all the time."

"But isn't that what makes her a great ruler?" Christina wondered curiously.

She noticed what looked like a dreamy look on his face for a second. "Yeah, it's what makes her great." He agreed but quickly shook it off. "A great ruler, yeah. She knows she can't ask anyone to do something that she isn't willing to undertake herself, even if sometimes she should just ask instead of doing."

Elena strolled over to them. "Alright guys, we're in the clear. Let's get in there and find out what's going on with this Spellbreaker and the orb." She said. Mateo cast his spell which Isabel set her tracker for and together they ventured into the ice cave.

The instant they stepped in however it seemed as if the temperature dropped even more. Isabel wished she had a thermometer to be sure but she was sure it had entered into the negative degree zone. She moved closer to Christina, the closest person to her. She even felt Kara move in and land on her shoulder and so she picked Kara up and slipped her underneath the fabric covering her shoulder.

"You know, sometimes in the early morning I'd wake up and think it was chilly by Avalor's bay." Naomi noted, her teeth chattering just a little. "I will never feel that way again after this."

"Yeah no kidding." Elena noted with a shiver. She looked to Blaze. "Es un poca fria?" She asked the little bujito. She lifted her sleeve and tore some of the lining from around the inside of the arm. She wrapped it around her body as best as she could. "Esperemos que no nos tendremos que aqui por mucho tiempo."

Naomi was about to question what that meant when Mateo unintentionally beat her to it. "Hopefully we won't be in here for long." He voiced. "I don't know how much of this low temperature we can take."

"Why didn't Princess Hildegard tell us it was this cold in here?" Christina wondered. "Or why didn't the guards tell her it was this cold in here? Or are we just that affected that much by this kind of weather?"

"For what it's worth I have a feeling it isn't normally like this in here." Mateo answered her. "Something tells me it has to do with the presence of that lady that Princess Hildegard was telling us about. I just don't know why she would create this effect."

"Maybe it wasn't this cold when they came in here initially." Migs suggested. "Maybe that Spellbreaker's presence is what makes it so cold around here."

As they prepared to turn the corner they saw two of the floating icicle things that Hildegard had told them about. Before the Avaloran party could decide how to handle things the mystery entities shot out sharp icicle spears at them. They all barely dodged it but to their surprise it was thick enough to embed in the cave walls.

"Oh, that's not good." Luna noted.

Without thinking about it Gabe moved toward one of the icicle creatures with his spear extended even as Naomi drew the throwing axe. She hoped she hit one of them rather than Gabe but if she didn't try these things might succeed in hurting one of them instead. So she did her best to take aim and tossed the throwing axe.

Even as Gabe moved in and rammed the spear into the floating icicle entity, shattering it into a many pieces, the axe flew through the air and slammed into the other one, though it barely avoided giving Gabe a hole in his sleeve. Even as it was shattered as well and the axe headed back to Naomi the royal guard gave her a look of approval and annoyance.

"Nice shot." Elena replied.

"Yeah, nice one." Gabe agreed but had to ask. "But, um, how did you know you wouldn't miss and get me instead?"

Naomi shrugged, trying to seem more confident than she had felt. "I didn't." She admitted. "But hey it was worth a shot. And if I was wrong then I would know I needed the practice." She received looks of disbelief from everyone else. "Anyway it worked and we have an orb to get, so let's get a move on before we freeze to death."

"Alright, but no more blind throws." Elena chided her best friend before they continued on, more cautiously this time because they were sure there had to be more than just those two icicle balls.

"Those things almost seemed like Ice Witches to me." Christina commented. "I mean, no offense to Lucinda and other witches, but still."

Just as they predicted two more came around from a split in the cave. This time though it was almost as if Naomi and Gabe had planned out what to do. Naomi tossed the throwing axe again and splintered the one on the left even as Gabe took out the one on the right with the stone spear. Naomi was even prepared for the axe's return.

"Nice work you two." Elena said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, very well done." They heard someone say from behind them now. They all turned to see a woman who looked to be almost as old Elena herself, holding the orb in one hand and a scepter of some sort in the other hand. She wore a blue material of some sort. "Tell me, what is it you're doing in this cave?"

"We could ask you the same thing, you don't belong here either." Naomi retorted. Elena noticed Blaze was watching her carefully and she wondered why. "You're the Spellbreaker lady?"

She laughed, it didn't sound too pleasant to Isabel. "That would be me, I see my reputation has proceeded me." She replied. Elena noticed two of what her best friend had dubbed as Ice Witches now on either side of her.

"I wouldn't be so proud about that." Gabe noted brusquely.

"We came to try to find the very object that you're currently holding." Elena told the mysterious woman simply. "From what we've heard from Princess Hildegard you came here for the same thing. We've been…charged with collecting the orbs and keeping them safe."

"I see." Spellbreaker said somewhat dubiously. It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the full truth either. She balanced the orb in her hands. "I'd be more than happy to turn it over to you after I've done what I need with it."

"What do you need with it?" Mateo asked curiously. He thought it might help them unveil the powers of the orb. He hadn't had much of a chance to examine the orb that they had just acquired and the one before was eluding him unless Gabe was right that it protected against magic.

"I need this orb to restore our lost queen." Spellbreaker answered simply, seemingly mournfully. "She was unfairly severely injured and I want to restore what was lost."

That brought Naomi, Mateo and the two younger girls up short. Gabe seemed unsure and Elena didn't know what to think. "Well…" Elena started. She could certainly understand the cause. If she could find a way to bring back her parents she would do it…or at least so she thought.

Blaze launched off of her shoulder and started to fly around, hooting in what the crown princess thought was an anxious way. She watched her little bujito and quickly picked up on her agitation. She circled around Elena and her friends before moving back toward Elena.

"Are we missing something?" Naomi asked.

"What is that thing's problem?" Spellbreaker snapped in annoyance.

Blaze's drifted right up to Elena and looked into her eyes. Then it seemed odd to her, maybe it was the trick of what little light there was reflecting on the ice caves but it seemed as if the little bujito's eyes glowed. Then in her mind Elena saw a vision; one of a blue skinned woman attacking a snowy kingdom very much like Freezenberg, she imprisoned the people and forced one the queen of the land to work for her. She sent a creature to hunt down the princess and was only stopped by others who had stepped in to help, she could feel the queen's daughter and the princess's son among them. Then the vision was gone.

"Elena?" Isabel asked her worriedly.

Then for the first time since she could recall Zuzo was there by her side without being called first. "You just saw the truth Princess. She's lying and if she gets that orb that evil Ice Queen will rebuild her power in the ice barrier and eventually strike at another kingdom. You know you can't let that happen." He said to her in the most serious tone she had ever heard from him even as Blaze still floated in front of Elena.

"This is getting ridiculous." Spellbreaker stated. "We have what we need to set things right. Let's get out of here."

"Blaze, conseguir el obre de ella." Elena commanded. The brief annoyance Naomi always felt when Elena did that was quickly dashed as the little bujito tore away from the crown princess and dove straight toward Spellbreaker, angling around and grasping the orb as best she could in her tiny claws and grasping it, heading back to them.

"Give that back!" Spellbreaker growled as she reached for it and barely missed grabbing it.

"What are you doing Elena?" Naomi asked her. She couldn't know what the crown princess had mysteriously seen and she couldn't know what Zuzo had said to her.

"We can't let her have this orb." Elena said to them. "I don't know how this orb can do it, but she wants to restore an evil Ice Queen that is just as bad as Shuriki ever was. Her people, called ice barriers or something, have already tried to take over some kingdom. I don't know who stopped them but I know it wasn't an easy thing at all."

For a moment all they could do is stare at Elena and wonder for just the briefest moment if the crown princess had lost her mind. But then Gabe turned to face Spellbreaker with the spear raised, Naomi turned with the throwing axe ready, and even as Migs took a defensive posture in front of Isabel and Christina, Luna and Skylar got ready to pounce with very abnormal ferocious growls.

Spellbreaker raised the staff she held and fired it at Blaze. With a screech of pain she dropped the orb and spiraled out of control. Isabel rushed forward and caught the little bujito in her hands. "She's okay, just stunned." Isabel announced.

Naomi tossed her axe at one of the Ice Witches before it could dive at the orb, shattering it. The impact knocked the orb against the wall. Gabe dove for it but was slammed into by the remaining Ice Witch. When it pulled away Gabe looked like he was in pain.

"Gabe!" Christina gasped but got stopped from moving to check on her younger brother by one of Luna's wings.

Elena moved to check on him but was intercepted by Spellbreaker. "You shouldn't have gotten in my way girl." She said dangerously, seemingly unaware of who she was addressing though Elena suspected given what her supposed queen had done it was more likely she didn't care. Before Elena could respond she blasted Elena in the chest with her own staff and she flew backwards, landing beside Gabe. Her hand landed on top of his and she realized he felt cold, she could see his skin and lips were turning blue. In fact, she noticed her hand was turning blue as well.

"Elena!" Isabel gasped now.

"Maybe we should have come here initially instead." Spellbreaker said mockingly. "We could have taken over this realm far better than the other one."

Naomi glanced around frantically and then called out, "Christina!" When the young girl looked at her she tossed the throwing axe to her and then dove for the spear that Gabe had been forced to drop. She got a hold of it but slid into the cave wall hard. "Ow." She bit off.

The Ice Witch dove right at Naomi but the blonde was just able to dodge out of the way of it.

Mateo raised his tamborita but before he could get off a spell Spellbreaker was in the way and knocked the tamborita from his grasp before slamming the palm of her hand into his chest hard, sending him landing a few feet away. To Isabel's horror she saw that he was turning as blue as her sister and Gabe were.

"Can't stand the cold I would wager." Spellbreaker mocked them and then laughed. She turned to the two younger girls and the Jaquins got ready to strike at her if she moved any closer.

The Ice Witch dove toward Naomi again and she brought the spear up and shattered it, but the one of the icicles slashed her arm, ironically right where she had been shot in the mines. She fell backwards hard and felt the cold start to wrap around her as it seemed to do to her friends. Then her hand hit something and she looked up to see the orb. She reached over to get a hold on it. "Maybe I can at least stop her from taking it." She mused softly.

"Gabe." Elena whispered softly as she tried to move closer to him. For an instant she had the idea that maybe she could warm them both up again before realizing neither had body heat to give the other. "So sorry." She said to him and then looked toward her sister and friends. "So sorry." She whispered again.

Naomi felt the bite of the wound on her arm, but she realized she felt warm. She had gotten a hold of the orb and it had warmed her up. _How does a warming orb help them bring back this Ice Queen?_ She wondered but let it go. She had other things to worry about.

Christina tossed the axe at Spellbreaker but she dodged out of the way expertly and it ended up being embedded in the wall. "Nice try little girl. Prepare to join your friends in cold oblivion." She said.

Naomi got up, keeping a very firm grip on the orb, and pulled out the axe, struggling only a little. When it was pulled out she turned toward Spellbreaker. "Hey." Naomi called out. "Still standing over here."

Spellbreaker turned to see the blonde was standing with orb against her body and throwing axe in hand. She simply laughed. "You can't stop me. That orb's power is passive only, you can't direct that at me. And it will take more than that axe to take me out as I took out your friends."

Naomi took a moment to process what she said. She didn't know what their enemy meant by a passive power. But it didn't matter. "I can stop you without taking you out." Naomi promised and tossed the axe.

Spellbreaker got ready to move again, assuming that Naomi would aim for her head or at least the center of her body. But Naomi had timed it well and the axe shattered the staff that she held. "No." She ground out angrily as the axe returned to Naomi.

The cold in the cave started to go down dramatically and it seemed as if it weren't quite as bad as they had thought it was. Naomi quickly dashed over, nearly losing her balance on the ice, and placed the orb in between Elena and Gabe. "Come on work." She whispered.

"Hey." Skylar growled and Spellbreaker turned toward the sound. "I think we can take you without getting frostbitten now." With that both he and Luna leapt toward Spellbreaker, she scrambled backwards and barely dodged the pouncing Jaquins. They snapped at her anyway.

Elena and Gabe felt circulation returning to their bodies and smiled happily at each other. The crown princess threw her arms around Gabe and hugged him happily for a moment before reaching down for the scepter of light she had dropped. Naomi handed her blushing friend his spear back and reached down for the orb. "I'm going to help Mateo. You two help the Jaquins take care of her." Naomi said.

Spellbreaker had backed up toward the place she had first shown up at as the Jaquins stalked her and she saw Elena and Gabe approaching. "Looks like we weren't so easy after all." Elena said a bit harshly. "It's over."

"It is." Spellbreaker agreed. She tossed something to the ground and fog enveloped the area for a moment, when it cleared she was gone.

Naomi had allowed the orb to work its magic on Mateo and handed him his tamborita back before helping him to his feet. "Are you okay Mateo?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'm alright Naomi, thanks." He replied.

Christina ran over and threw her arms around her brother's waist as Elena opened her arms to Isabel and lifted her up into her arms, kissing her on the cheek gently. Then they both looked down at the little bujito in Isabel's free hand. "Estas bien carina?" Elena asked and when she got a small but strong hoot from Blaze she added, "Hiciste grandes."

"Who was she?" Naomi wondered.

"I don't know exactly Naomi." Elena said as she put her free hand on her friend's arm gratefully. "I saw…well…" She sighed and told them everything she had seen, not that it wasn't very confusing to pick up on. "I feel like we don't even have half the story." She confessed to her friends. "But I have enough to know that she and these ice barrier people are very dangerous."

"Can we get out of here now?" Luna asked. "I'd rather be semi-warm in the castle then out in the ice caves."

Elena sat her sister on the ground and patted each of the Jaquins on the head. "Of course. Thanks for having our backs guys."

"Anytime princesa." Skylar said to her with a laugh which only grew stronger when Luna asked, "Who are you calling a guy?"

They all headed back toward the Freezenberg castle where they received a surprise. Hildegard was with Sofia, Amber, and James. Sofia waved at them energetically which Elena returned with a laugh. James went over to greet Isabel and both sister's thought their siblings had to stop themselves from exchanging hugs. Christina unfurled the scroll to show Hildegard and Amber the new additions.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked Sofia.

"I think the same thing that you are." Sofia replied. "You found the orb that was in Freezenberg caves, right?"

Elena nodded. "Yes. I have to talk to Hildegard's father about that. I learned something that I think we all need to be aware of. I'm going to have a messenger take it back to Avalor as well, and I should stop by and mention it to your father as well."

Sofia frowned softly. "It's a bad thing isn't it?" She asked. Elena nodded and Sofia sighed. The younger princess tried to brighten up her friends' mood. "Well, we have three surprises for you." She motioned to one of the guards they had with them and he pulled out an orb. "Dad found that in the treasure room. When we returned to Enchancia he remembered something like it and was digging around with Baileywick to find it for days."

"That's great." Elena said. "Thanks." She thought it looked a bit familiar, which in a way it should since it looked like the planet Earth. "Any idea what it does?" She asked.

"Nope, no clue." She replied.

Elena nodded, nod surprised and the young princess went on. "Surprise number two and three is we know where the last two orbs are." Sofia continued on. "It should have been three and four but you guys got that one already."

"Wait, where is the last orb?" Elena asked. They hadn't figured out where that was.

"It's blocking the path to the ruins where the other orb is located." Sofia answered. "We were going to go get them and bring them to Avalor, but instead how about we all go together?"

"I think that's a great idea." Elena replied. She looked to where Isabel and James were talking happily, her sister was currently explaining the magical tracker that they were using in conjunction with Mateo's spells. "And I think we're not the only ones who will be okay with that idea."

Elena and Sofia gathered everyone together and Sofia relayed the information that they had as she handed the orb they had found around. Christina was the last to get it so she could place it in the scroll. When she went to hand the scroll back to Mateo the royal sorcerer held up his hand. "You keep a hold of it for now." He told her. "You've made pretty good use of them lately."

"So If I'm right, and I usually am." Amber started with a self-confident smile. "We have representations of Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Saturn, Neptune and Pluto. We're missing Jupiter and Uranus."

"Assuming that they really do represent the planets." James added.

"Which they seem too." Amber countered simply.

Sofia gave off a nervous laugh, she always had to be the one to break up her siblings fights or so it seemed. "So Elena and I think we should travel to the ruins and get the last two together." Sofia announced. "We're all headed there anyway."

"Brilliant." James proclaimed enthusiastically.

"Sounds great to me." Isabel said happily.

"Do you want to come too Hildegard?" Amber asked though she was sure she knew how her friend would answer. Truth be told part of her wondered why she was so willing to put herself in potential danger like this too, but she was here so it was a moot point.

"No thank you." Hildegard answered. "I'll let you guys handle that."

"As soon as I talk to Hildegard's father we'll head toward the ruins then." Elena told them. "In fact, I should ask him to send word to your father afterwards so that way he'll get the information sooner."

"Probably a good idea." Amber agreed. "If there is yet another problem we have to worry about, it's better to have that out in the open now." She looked to Sofia but she simply shrugged. She knew as much as Amber did, which wasn't necessarily a good thing.

They saw Hildegard's father and sister arriving now and Elena excused herself to properly greet the king of Freezenberg and deliver the bad news that Blaze seemed to have shown her about the ice barrier team.

"Maybe you should tell us what's going on too." James suggested. He knew there was a time when it was like they were kept from knowing the real dangerous stuff, but it was rapidly coming to the point that that time had to pass.

Isabel frowned a bit but she understood it. "Here's what we know…" She started.


	37. The Final Receptacles

The boat approached the ancient ruins with Naomi at the helm, the only one among the expanded group that could do so. Isabel was talking with James while Christina was talking with Amber. Mateo was prepping his spell so they could find the last two orbs, if what Enchancia had uncovered was true, while Gabe practiced with his spear. The Jaquins were taking the chance to rest while Elena and Sofia talked.

Kara too tried to rest but she found the missed the softness of Isabel's bed. She wondered when that happened considering before meeting her and Elena she had never really had a bed to sleep in. She stretched and yawned before asking, "Are we there yet ?"

"Almost." Naomi answered. "I can see the ruins, we've got five minutes before we get there."

Sofia looked to Mateo. "Will you have to cast the spell twice if we have to find two different orbs here?" She asked the Avaloran royal sorcerer.

Mateo paused to think about it. "Hmm, possibly." He said and then shrugged. "Ah well, it's easy enough to do in the first place."

"What do we know about these ruins anyway?" Gabe asked now.

Elena shrugged now. "Not much. It's so far out of the way that I don't think any kingdom has done any expeditionary work on it. It also hasn't been the most important thing in the world to figure out what it was supposed to be about in the past." She answered.

"That was before multiple Maruvian caverns and artifacts, mysterious orbs and a large invading demon." Naomi replied though as she steered the ship toward a place that looked like was the best place to dock. "Maybe it's time someone does some research here."

"Maybe we could suggest that to Professor Mendoza." Isabel suggested.

"Well first things first." Elena said. "We have to find the orbs and get them all to Avalor safely."

Naomi docked the boat and they all got off the boat. Elena was privately amused to see James helping Isabel off of the boat. She saw Sofia fail to repress a small giggle and knew she caught it too. What Elena didn't realize but Sofia and Naomi did was that Gabe was able to help Elena off the boat too, which was part of the reason the young Enchancia princess had giggled.

"Do you think we're alone here?" Amber asked as she looked around. She didn't want to run into anything like the Throgs again. Even something as large as the dragon that had been spoken of didn't really appeal to her.

"I don't know." Elena answered. "But I guess we'll find out." Together they started toward the large ruins that really encompassed the entire area.

Mateo cast his spell and Isabel activated her tracker and together they all followed it to an area full of boulders and large pieces of rubble. They all started to look at it. "Hmm, this is kind of weird." Isabel said, more to herself than anyone else. "This material doesn't seem like any kind of stone I'm familiar with."

"What does that mean?" Sofia wondered. Isabel simply shrugged. She didn't know what that meant beyond what she had stated.

"So is the orb embedded in one of these boulders?" Naomi asked as she was feeling around one for anything that didn't belong, like it had with the orb they had found in the troll cave.

"Or maybe it's in one of the boulders." Gabe suggested. He looked to Mateo. "Any chance you can refine the spell so that way we can figure out which boulder has the orb in it?"

"Maybe." Mateo replied simply as he stared at a boulder and opened up his satchel.

"There are so many boulder and large rocks here." James said with a disbelieving shake of his head. "There has to be a way to narrow this down a little bit."

"Giving up already James?" Amber teased her little brother; she was a few minutes older than him after all. It was on her tongue to tease him about doing so in front of his girlfriend.

But Sofia saw that coming and stepped in before her sister could do that. She loved Amber but also knew sometimes she could be just a bit too harsh. "We'll figure this out. No one is going to give up on anything." She replied.

Blaze soared off of Elena's shoulder and landed on a boulder before settling herself on one and hooting in what seemed to be excitement.

"What's with her?" Gabe asked as he looked to Elena.

"I'm not quite sure." Elena answered as she started to look over the boulder. It looked to be a normal enough for a large rock, in roughly the same shape as all of the boulders and ruin pieces around them. She paced it but there didn't seem to be any indication of any loose pieces that might be an orb.

"Anything?" Naomi asked her best friend.

"Nothing so far." Elena replied. She wanted to trust her bujito companion; she had been very helpful in the past and even rather insightful. Still she in this case she was starting to wonder if maybe there wasn't anything more to her actions than what it seemed.

Then Elena placed her hand on the boulder and felt some kind of spark. She gasped a bit and said, "Hey guys. Come here and touch the boulder. I want to see what happens." She called out.

First were Naomi and Gabe, who both shrugged and told her they didn't feel anything. The same reaction was given by Amber and James. Christina and Isabel frowned just a bit and admitted they weren't sure what to think, that it felt warmer than the other boulders. When Sofia and Mateo touched it they felt the same spark that Sofia did.

"So the orb must be in here then." Mateo concluded.

"How do you figure that?" Gabe asked him.

"Simple." Mateo answered and explained. "Princess Sofia, Elena and I felt it because our strong connection to magic." He indicated the amulet Sofia had worn for years that had also held Elena for forty one years and had displayed many magical powers and he suspected some that the young princess had yet to uncover. "Christina and Isabel felt something too, probably because of the other orbs and the Golden Feather respectively but they're not attuned to magic like we are and didn't know what to make of it. And the rest of you have very little personal magical attenuation so you don't feel anything."

"Actually, I don't think it's in the orb Mateo." Sofia said softly. "I think this is the orb."

"I think she's right." Elena agreed as she placed her hand on the orb again. "I think it's simply covered by years and years of dust from the boulders around it because of the elements."

"Okay so let's assume that you two are right." Naomi replied. "What do we do about an orb this size?" She asked as she pointed to the huge boulder that may or not be an orb.

"Maybe we can simply bind it into the scroll?" Christina suggested as she held up the scroll that held the other seven orbs that had been collected.

"Even if that worked sis, we'd still have an issue of how we would ever use it." Gabe pointed out gently.

"Wait a minute." Sofia said and looked to Elena. "Remember when I met the Wee Sprites and accidently let them in the castle?" She asked the crown princess.

Elena nodded. "The amulet cursed you to stay small when you unlocked…" She started and then snapped her fingers and turned toward Mateo. "Do you have a shrinking spell?" She asked her royal sorcerer.

"I think I can come up with one." Mateo replied as he extended his tamborita. He thought a moment before calling out, "Objectus Shrinkus Normalus." And slammed his hand against the tamborita. As Elena and Sofia hoped the orb shrank down to normal size.

"Brilliant." James said. Then to all of their surprises they felt the ground around them start to shake and before they could react, except the Jaquins who could easily rise into the air, the earth around them gave in and they all started to fall.

"Princesa!" Skylar gasped and started toward her but a large boulder nearly ran into him.

Luna tried to dive for Isabel and almost got smacked by one of the boulders herself.

"It's like a rock slide." Migs growled. "We can't get to them now."

"But if we wait they could end up hurt or worse." Skylar reminded him.

"I know." Migs said softly. "But we're no good to them if we get hurt ourselves."

"Mateo!" Naomi called out as they fell.

Mateo thankfully acted quickly. "Floatus Maximus!" He called out with another beat against the tamborita. The spell didn't quite work out as he had hoped as it did not stop them but it slowed their descent for a few minutes. By the time the spell wore off they had a slightly rough landing.

"I think I twisted my ankle." Naomi said in annoyance.

Gabe winced as he stood up. "Another broken arm." He muttered. It was the same one the Neptunian Magistrate had broken when they had fought for Merroway Cove. "Christina?" He called out.

"I'm okay." She answered as she got up, she was leaning on her right side just a little but was walking find toward her brother. Kara was actually on Christina's shoulder now and she moaned, "Can we not do that again?"

"Are you okay Isabel?" James asked as he went to the young princess. He saw that Amber was already up and she seemed to be doing just fine as she did her best to help Naomi to stand.

"Oh, my head hurts." Isabel moaned and looked to James. "Any blood? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." James said. He reached out to wipe some blood off of her forehead. "Looks like a small cut just below your forehead." He told her. She nodded and stood up, only to nearly fall against the prince of Enchancia.

Then she tried to sit up. "Elena?" Isabel called out.

"I'm fine Isa." Elena said, though she was holding her arm around her side. She thought maybe she had broken a rib or two. But her landing had caused her to cough a bit but she hadn't spit up any blood so she took that as a good sign. Sofia was right beside her; she seemed as unhurt as James and Amber.

"That was great man, thanks." Gabe said half-sarcastically to Mateo.

"Ease off Gabe." Elena said softly. "If not for him we might not even be walking away from this."

"Okay, gather around everyone." Christina said as she pulled out the healing orb, eternally grateful that they had it. "Time to heal up."

"Anyone ever stop to wonder how much charge these things have?" Amber asked curiously.

"Let's hope it has at least one more." Sofia replied simply. "Otherwise we're all in a lot of trouble." It didn't escape her notice that the younger ones seemed to have escaped any obvious harm with the exception of Isabel while the teens had gotten injured.

They were all glad when Christina activated the orb and it glowed brightly. When the glow ended everyone looked one hundred percent again. She began to place the orb back and then looked up suddenly. "Hey, where's the new orb?" She asked.

Gabe turned around to look for his spear that he had dropped and found it next to the orb. "Lucky." He commented with amusement. He picked both items up and turned to the others, including his little sister and Elena, when he noticed a large boulder falling toward them, ready to crush them all. "Look out!" He called out.

They all looked up but there was no way they could all move out of the way. Gabe ran as fast as he could, determined to push anyone out of the way even if it meant sacrificing himself. Just in case he extended his spear to try to reduce any damage, the orb in his hand glowed and then the spear's edge connected with the boulder, and to everyone's surprise it shattered into millions of pebbles, the worse damage it could do at that point was to scatter dust into everyone's hair.

"Someone's been working out." Naomi joked with shock on her face.

"Gabe, that was incredible." Elena agreed as she came up beside him.

"I don't think I can take the credit Princess." Gabe reminded him. "I think…I think we just found out what the power of this orb is." He held it up a bit to glance at it. "Super strength."

"I'm sure it has a time limit." Mateo said. "But it could easily come in handy. Almost as useful as the healing."

They looked up to see the three Jaquins and Blaze coming down to their level. "Is everyone okay?" Migs asked as the little Bujito landed on Elena's shoulder again.

"We're alright." Elena answered.

"Great, then how about we fly on out of here?" Luna suggested.

"Sounds good to me, but we're going to have to do this in a couple of different steps." Gabe said as he started over to get his sister.

Mateo tried his tracking spell again and then said, "Hang on Gabe." When they all looked toward him they saw the tamborita glowing again. It was pointing off in the direction of the ruins down there. "Looks like the orb is this way. It might have been nicer to get down here without a huge fall but we're on the right track."

"Swell." Skylar said. "More subterranean travel."

Together they started toward into the ruins, though they quickly discovered that it was very dark around them and hard to see. Luckily they noticed nooks on the wall and Mateo was able to cast a spell so they could use those as light sources.

As they continued on though Elena felt uneasy. It seemed to her that the place was completely and utterly deserted aside from them. And it wasn't just the lack of anything they'd seen before like the Throgs or the Ice Witches or even people like Juan's little group of troublemakers. She took a breath and was about to speak but Naomi beat her to it.

"I don't like this. There is nothing down here at all." She summed up.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Amber asked her.

"Hmm, now that you mention it that's a good point." Christina agreed as she glanced around again. "Look around. We're underground but there's no sign of life, not even any insect life or things that usually live underground."

"Come to think of it, it was that way ever since we got here." Migs supplied. "Nothing on the shores of this place. Nothing as we made our way to the boulders, nothing around the boulders."

"We seem to be completely and utterly alone." Elena finished up. "Why is that I wonder?"

"I think we should just be glad that we're not going to run into anything that is going to try to kill us for once." Amber stated simply. Not that she, Sofia and James had been there for all of them but in a way Naomi could see her point. The entire quest had been a struggle. "And that's kind of ignoring the fact that the ruins themselves tried to kill us."

Sofia frowned a bit. She could understand what her sister was saying but she got what everyone else was saying too. It was almost impossible to find a place so devoid of life. She had read even really cold or really hot places would still be teeming with some form of wildlife that liked that environment.

"Hey, I think I see some kind of plaque ahead." Isabel said. They could just see an archway with a plaque to the left of it though it was covered up in dust. Isabel and Christina were actually the first ones to it but they weren't tall enough to reach it.

Naomi was right behind them and she had to lean up a bit to get it but she was able to reach the plaque. She reached up to brush the dust off, but Elena saw the instant her hand made contact with it she hissed in pain and pulled her hand back. "Are you okay amiga?" Elena asked her.

Naomi rubbed her hand a bit. "It stings for some reason." She told them all. "It's not too bad, I remember being stung by a jellyfish when I was about Isabel's age and it hurt worse than this does, but still isn't that kind of unusual."

"Wimp." Gabe teased her. He looked to Mateo. "Any ideas royal sorcerer?"

Mateo stepped forward and examined the dust, then took a step back and collected some of it. "I don't think this is regular dust." He informed them all.

"Is it like some kind of wizard's dust?" James asked him curiously.

"I don't know, maybe." Mateo said.

Kara drifted up to take a look at the dusty plaque. "Ah, so it's true." She said and then looked to them all. "It's the dust of Zandi." She told them all and looked to James. "Like he said it's a type of wizard's dust. Zandi was one of the most powerful wizards in existence but he was also very untrusting and paranoid and as a result he created this kind of dust to protect things he wanted kept away from everyone."

"Was he responsible for this?" Naomi asked as she gestured around the ruins.

"Probably not." Kara replied. "All of the stories I've heard say he was alive during the Maruvian's reign." She was drifting around a little as she talked. "If everything lines up right the way the stories say it was about the time the Maruvian civilization just disappeared."

"So he could have been protecting things from whatever caused those people's downfall then." Sofia surmised.

"Maybe." Kara said. "So little is known about that time after all."

"Hmm." Elena said in thought. Then she turned around and picked up Isabel gently by the waist, her little sister barely had time to pass her device to James. Then she carried her to the plaque. "Maybe one Maruvian problem can be taken care of by another. Try the golden feather Isabel."

"Okay." Isabel agreed. She took the small golden feather from behind her ear and started to dust off the plaque, which seemed to work well. Then the young princess frowned. "All it says is to go forward one must face the bottom." She revealed.

"That's not cryptic." Naomi noted sarcastically.

"Well this device Isabel made is still pointing in the same direction; I think we should just follow it and see where it leads us." James suggested.

"I don't see any other choice either." Mateo said as Elena set Isabel back on the ground again and she replaced the golden feather behind her ear.

"Let's be careful then." Elena said. "I hate cryptic messages too." She also didn't like how she interpreted that message. She assumed it either meant someone had to be severely injured or even killed and she would not let that happen.

They continued along the path and though they all hated to admit it the fact that it was so quiet that there seemed to be nothing else alive down there continued to unnerve them. It made them wonder what had happened to make this place such a deserted ruins.

Mateo edged closer to Elena. "Do you think whatever happened here could have something to do with that demon that you guys had to deal with a few nights ago?" He asked her softly. He didn't want to scare anyone else with that thought though he was sure that the rest of the Avaloran group had thought of that before.

"Maybe." Elena replied just as softly with a frown. "Maybe…the entire Maruvian civilization was wiped out by those demons. Maybe their last final act was to try to seal them away, like that Caballero del Infierno was."

"And this might have been one of the sites of that confrontation, maybe even the final confrontation." Mateo added. That just made Elena hope that that large muscled freaky demon thing was somehow unique.

It gradually led them to a large chamber. They could see tons of small holes in the ceiling that were clearly not part of whatever destruction had been wrought upon the ruins. It made them wonder what this chamber had been for originally. But they found at the very end of the room what they were looking for. A green orb floating on a pedestal.

"Finally." Gabe said. "We got it. We've completed the quest."

"Hold on a second." Elena said. She hadn't forgotten the trap set by Gorda, the head shaman of the Throgs. It had involved a big area and a slanted floor. It would have been a total disaster if Sofia, Amber, and James had not shown up with Queen Erika and her army. And three of those people were already with them now. "Let's not rush into anything just yet."

They started forward cautiously, looking for any signs of traps. Isabel thought there might not be any though. She hadn't heard Elena and Mateo's conversation but the same thoughts about the ruins and what had happened to the Maruvians had been running through her head.

They reached the end of the room and approached the dais where the last orb stood. Just as Elena stepped up to get it there was a large rumbling and then the ground below the entire chamber just completely vanished.

"Elena!" Isabel shouted.

"Isabel!" Elena shouted and tried to dive for her sister though it was almost useless at this point.

"Not again." Skylar said in disbelief. Together the Jaquins started to pursue them, along with Kara and Blaze for what that was worth.

"How about a flying spell?" Amber screamed as they fell.

Mateo didn't have one and he hated to say it. He happened to notice the orb falling with them and out of instinct he reached out and grasped the orb. He felt the power surging from it and he wished he knew how to use it or how it would help them. He didn't see how. Then he realized that any passive powers like the map on the ringed orb activated automatically. An active power like the healing orb was by the holder's will. There didn't seem to be a passive power that he could see and he struggled to try to use the active power.

And it all stopped. The falling stopped and everyone looked at him. "What did you do Mateo?" Sofia asked him curiously.

"I just thought about trying to stop our fall and it worked." Mateo replied.

"A wishing orb maybe?" Gabe suggested.

"I doubt it's that expansive Gabe." Naomi replied. "Maybe…maybe it's a levitation orb or something."

"There was an ancient ruin that was called a feather fall spell." Kara said as she came to them and sat on Isabel's shoulder, accepting the stroking of her back happily. "Maybe it descended from that orb."

"So as long as Mateo goes last, we can all chill here until we get flown back to the entrance." Naomi said.

"Well I doubt it has to be Mateo." Elena pointed out. "Just whoever is holding the orb." She glanced at Mateo. "Of course that does happen to be you."

"No big deal." Mateo said. "Let's just get ourselves out of here."

The three Jaquins worked to get everyone back to safe ground. Once that was done Mateo placed the last orb in the scroll and for a moment they couldn't help but stare at the scroll, where the nine orbs were lined up next to each other.

"Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto." Amber whispered to herself as she ran her finger across the scroll in that order. As the hidden astronomer of the group she had to admit she was kind of intrigued by this. "I wonder if this is what these worlds would look like from the sky?" She mused softly.

"Maybe one day we can all find out." Sofia said to her sister with a smile.

"Thank you guys so much." Elena said to them now. "Without you this quest would have been much harder, and perhaps even impossible since one of the orbs was held in your treasury room."

"Anytime." Sofia replied with a smile. Together they started back to the boat.

"Do you want us to take you back to Avalor?" Elena asked Sofia.

Sofia shook her head. "That's okay. You can take us back to Freezenberg, we were going to go to Wei Lei kingdom to see some of our friends there." She replied.

"Sounds like fun." Isabel said. "You'll have to let us know how it goes. I can't wait to get back home and see abuelo and abuela again."

"I know what you mean. I miss mami and Javier." Christina said.

Gabe laughed as he stroked her hair a bit. "I never thought I'd hear you say you missed your brother Christina." He remarked with amusement.

They dropped Sofia, Amber and James off and said their goodbyes. Elena and Sofia both noticed that James and Isabel held hands for a moment as they said their goodbyes and the crown princess wondered if either of them was truly conscious of that action but no one tried to tease them on it.

"We'll all see you again soon, I promise." Sofia said as the Avaloran team boarded their ship. "Until then, take care." They all waved goodbye as they saw Hildegard and her father approaching to escort the kids of Enchancia to their next destination.

Several hours later they returned to Avalor and to their delight saw their family members waiting for them. As soon as they got closer Elena yelled, "We did it abuelo! Abuela!" They smiled happily at her and as soon as the boat was docked everyone ran to their family.

Naomi threw her arms around her father and he did the same, twirling her around a little.

Mateo went over and hugged his mother, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home mi hijo." She whispered to him.

Javier and Christina hugged each other which as Gabe and Carmen knew was pretty rare. She too embraced her eldest son and her only daughter. Gabe looked to Javier. "Have I got wicked stories for you bro." He said with a grin.

"Welcome home Elena, Isabel." Esteban said with a bow.

"Thanks Esteban." Elena said and both she and Isabel gave him a hug, which surprised him but he did return the gesture. Then they both embraced their grandparents.

"Welcome back nieta." Francisco said to them. "I'm very proud of you both."

"You've done very well." Luisa agreed. "You parents would be so proud of you."

That meant as much to Elena and Isabel as anything else.


	38. The Past Bullies

"So Mateo has the scroll in his wizard's workshop for the time being." Elena said to Gabe as they walked toward the entrance of the castle. "He's been experimenting with the orbs to see if there is anything else that can be done with them. How is Naomi's practice coming along?"

"She's a quick learner, I have to give her that." Gabe answered. "She's got great precision throwing, but she wants to work on her power." He shrugged a bit. "I think she's got a good amount down considering the times she works at the docks but I guess it's not enough as far as she's concerned."

Elena laughed. "She'll get it. And I'm very impressed that you're helping her Gabe." She reached over and squeezed his hand softly. "I appreciate that, especially after that assignment you gave her."

Gabe tried to look innocent. "Assignment?" He asked.

Elena shook her head in amusement. "You really thought I didn't know that you and Naomi made a deal that she would keep a closer eye on me so that way you could keep a closer eye on our little sisters?" She asked him as she poked him in the side gently. "Yeah, I knew all about that one Mr. royal guard."

Gabe laughed, feeling a little embarrassed. "Yeah, you got us." He admitted.

"Don't feel bad." Elena said. "I appreciate the thought. I promise." They had reached the doorway out. "So, we'll see you this evening for dinner?" She asked.

"How did I let Christina talk me into this?" Gabe asked rhetorically. "We'll be here at six pm sharp your majesty."

"Gabe, you're off duty right now. And you two are coming here as guests." Elena reminded him. "You can drop the formalities."

Gabe only shrugged, still kind of uncomfortable with that. He understood what she was saying but training was hard to break. "We'll be back later your maj…Elena." He said and with a wave he left the castle and headed toward the village where he lived with his mother, younger brother Javier and younger sister Christina.

He still wasn't entirely sure how he got roped into that one though. Granted he liked Elena, sometimes he thought more than was really okay for a royal guard, but that was why he wasn't sure about it. But Isabel and Christina had become fast friends and he had a big hand in that since it was his idea to introduce the two. He shook his head in amusement at how his own actions lead to this bizarre situation and then muttered, "Ah." When he felt a sting on the back of his neck. He slapped the back of his neck and when he looked at his hand he could see a dead mosquito on his palm that he shook off in annoyance.

He walked in the door and his mother came in from the kitchen and smiled. "Gabe, how was work?" Carmen asked.

"Just fine." Gabe replied. He could hear Javier in the living room doing his homework, he hated to do it and often was very loud about writing out his answers. Gabe knew he wished he was like Isabel and was pretty much home schooled. The difference was that Isabel had forty one years of missed things to catch up on. "Where is Christina?" He asked now.

"In the library." Carmen answered. The library had been the favorite room of their father when he had been alive. He had been a professor before speaking out peacefully against Shuriki and her regimen. As a result he had been killed and Gabe had become the head of the family.

Gabe went to the library door to find it closed. That in itself was rare since she almost never closed the door. He was about to open the door when he swore he heard her crying. That brought him up short because she rarely cried, except when it came to mourning their father, but if that had been the case she would have talked with someone about it. Elena had told him once that she had found both their little sisters crying one day after talking about their fathers, and she had confided in him it had taken all of her strength not to join them. He knocked on the door. "Christina?" He called out.

To his surprise he heard her muffled response of, "Go away Gabe."

He shook the shock off. "We have to leave in a couple of hours to go to dinner at the castle with Elena and Isabel, like you wanted." He reminded her.

Her response was even more shocking. "I don't want to go to dinner with them anymore."

Gabe wondered what happened. He touched the door lightly and then headed back to the living room. "What's going on with Christina? What happened?" He wondered. Carmen simply shrugged. It was clear she had known something was wrong but hadn't known what and hoped her son could get it out of her.

"I'm going to get Princess Isabel." Gabe stated as he started toward the door.

"I wouldn't do that." Javier told his brother. "She's part of the problem."

"What do you mean Javier? Did the girls have a fight?" Carmen asked her youngest son.

"I doubt that one." Gabe said. "Javier, what's going on?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Javier sighed. "Look, I don't know for sure what happened, I've heard it second hand and Christina wouldn't talk to me either." He warned his brother as he sat back on the couch. "Christina has been telling the other kids about her adventures with Princess Elena and her friendship with Princess Isabel."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Carmen asked.

Javier nodded. "Most people think so." He agreed. "But from what I've figured out someone hasn't been happy about that and he's been calling her a liar and saying even if it's true that Isabel doesn't really care about her."

"That's not true at all." Gabe replied easily. "Isabel loves Christina the way that Elena loves Naomi." He frowned a bit. "This guy must have really gotten under her skin. In such a short time too." He added with a shake of his head. It had only been a couple of days since they had returned from their last orb quest.

"How could he have done that?" Carmen wondered as she shot a worried look at the library, where the door was still closed and her daughter lay entombed within. "Your father and I were alive when the Shuriki attacked, the queen and king lost and the princesses disappeared of course, but we never knew them. I hadn't even met the princesses until you brought them here Gabe." She mused.

It fell back to what Gabe had thought needed to be done in the first place. "I'm going to get Princess Isabel and have her talk to Christina." He repeated and then left their house.

He returned to the castle and for the first time ever he was actually hoping to avoid Elena. He knew she would also insist on helping, but while her ways were usually effective they were hardly subtle and that was what he thought was needed. Luckily he found Isabel alone with some of the rocks in the garden.

She waved when she saw him. "Hi Gabe." She said. "Kara is asleep upstairs, she missed my bed. I'm working on a new invention so I came out here to examine some rocks to help me out."

"Rocks?" Gabe questioned for a moment and then shook off the curiosity. "Princess Isabel, I need…"

She thought she knew what Gabe wanted. "Elena is in the throne room with abuelo and Esteban, they have some last minute things to sign to repair the damage that was done by that big demon thing." She shuddered just a little bit at the memory.

"Actually I need you to talk to Christina. Something happened at school but she won't tell me or mom what it was." Gabe told her.

Isabel sat up, dropping the rock in her hands and a few others she had set on her lap. "What? Oh no." She gasped and walked toward Gabe. "Let's go."

Gabe escorted Isabel to his home, where she said hello to Mrs. Nunez and waved to Javier before going to the library where Gabe had told her she had gone to after coming home. She thought about knocking but decided not too after Gabe had told her what happened. She instead just walked in and saw Christina look up from a book by the window.

Christina seemed unsure of what to say, but it was clear she had been crying. "What are you doing here?" She asked her.

Isabel remembered asking her older sister that same question during the invention fair when she had been balancing helping her with that and the visiting emperor from Satu and she had found out about it. She hoped she didn't sound as harsh to her sister as her friend had to her just now. "I heard something happened and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Christina looked up sharply at Isabel but the look in her eyes made any ice there fade away. "You really do care about me, right?" She asked.

"What? Of course I do." Isabel replied as she came sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder the way that Elena sometimes did to comfort her. "Why would you think that I didn't? What happened the last couple of days Christina?" She asked.

"This guy I go to school with…Sergio…he, he told me that you guys didn't care about anyone really, not even me." Christina answered softly as Isabel took her hand. "That I was foolish for even trying to think I was important enough."

"That's not true at all." Isabel replied huffily, already mad at the guy who would try to belittle her friend. "He's clearly just being a jerk."

Christina sighed. "Yeah, you have no idea." She said. "He keeps pulling at my hair, I keep waiting for him to pull it out. He shoves by me in the building." She lowered the sleeve of her dress, which was slightly black with a bruise. "The last time I hit the wall and got this."

"You need to tell your teacher." Isabel insisted.

Christina just shook her head. "I can't. They won't believe me." She replied. Isabel doubted that was true but was sure her friend was afraid of him.

"Then I'll talk to him myself." Isabel declared.

"Isabel, no." Christina said to her. "Look, don't worry about it. Just knowing that you do care about me makes me feel a whole lot better, and I can figure out the rest myself. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Isabel frowned as she thought a moment. She trusted Christina, she really did. But did she trust that she could handle someone who seemed to have no compunction about tossing her around. Finally she sighed. "Okay, I promise." She relented. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Sure." Christina said and the two left the library to join Gabe and head toward the castle.

Dinner went off well and it was clear that even Gabe had had a good time. The two bid Elena and Isabel goodnight and the soon they all went to bed as well. But Isabel found she couldn't sleep as she worried for her friend.

"Hey, are you okay Isabel?" Kara asked her now.

"I'm fine, but I'm worried." Isabel answered and then explained what had happened to Kara.

When it was done Kara shook her head. "Oh no, don't leave it alone. Make her go to the teacher, or better yet go to your sister. I know Elena will put that to a stop." She insisted.

"I promised her Kara." Isabel insisted.

Kara shook her head a bit. "Sometimes it's worth breaking a promise, and this is one of those times." She told her. "Christina's safety could depend on that."

Isabel bit her lip in worry. She didn't know what to do. "I'm still a princess of Avalor Kara, I need to try to solve this myself." She stated. "I'm going to go to that school tomorrow to help Christina. And then if that doesn't work I'll talk to Elena."

Kara repressed a sigh. She saw no reason sadly why a kid like Sergio would care what Isabel tried to say to him. She was sure he needed an adult to tell him what he was doing was wrong. She watched as Isabel stood up. "I need to try to get some sleep." She decided. "I'll see you tomorrow Kara."

Now it was the little Chamster's turn to worry about her friends.

Morning rolled around and Isabel had not gotten much sleep. She had time to kill before the afternoon which is when she figured she could find Christina and the boy picking on her, she was close to calling harassing herself. She went down to breakfast and found that in addition to her family Naomi was there as well. That seemed to annoy Esteban a bit though her grandparents didn't seem to mind.

"What are you doing here?" Isabel asked Naomi curiously as she sat down and reached for her juice. "Aren't you usually helping your dad at this time?"

"Slow day at the docks." Naomi replied with a smile at her. "It was like he couldn't get rid of me fast enough, and since Gabe is going to work with me again today I figured I might as well come by for breakfast."

"Well you're always welcome Naomi, you know that." Luisa said. Everyone ignored the slight roll of the eyes from Esteban.

Isabel watched Naomi and Elena as she ate, how the interacted. She saw the same similarities with her and Christina on normal days. She hoped they came back when she put Sergio in his place. She was interrupted from her revere when Elena asked, "Are you okay Isa?"

"Yeah. I just didn't sleep well last night." Isabel answered. It was the truth as long as no one asked her why.

"Is everything okay neita?" Luisa asked her, which is not what Isabel wanted to have to answer.

Esteban answered for her. "I'm sure she's just distracted from that invention she was working on yesterday. She was gathering rocks in the garden for quite a while yesterday." That of course was not what Isabel was distracted by but she appreciated the most likely unintentional diversion from telling the truth.

Breakfast passed and Isabel waited anxiously to sneak out of the castle around noon, trying to figure out what to say. She had noticed that some people seemed uncertain what to make of her and Elena sometimes, two girls out of time, never mind they were princesses and one was the kingdoms rightful heiress.

Soon Isabel snuck out and headed toward the school yard. She didn't even stop to get Kara or to notice her surroundings. She ran as fast as she could and soon found herself at the school. She vaguely remembered it from her time going there, but that was forty one years ago. Armando had started to home school her since they had gotten out of the painting. In truth very little seemed familiar if she thought about it.

She heard kids playing and found she missed that sound, that interaction. Aside from Christina she rarely was around that anymore. Aside from when Sofia, Amber and James were around. She found herself wishing that James was there now.

She found Christina talking with another girl. She could hear her talking about Freezenberg and how cold it was compared to Avalor. She then saw a boy coming up behind her. Isabel assumed this was Sergio, he was big for his age, almost bulky. He reached out and pulled her hair hard, making her let out a noise of pain. "What are you going on about now?" He asked.

"She's talking about Freezenberg." The girl replied. "Just leave her alone already."

"Zip it." He snapped at her. Then he looked to Christina. "They were probably hoping you'd freeze to death." He supplied.

"That's not true at all." Christina said. To Isabel's shock he reached out and slapped her across the face. And of course there were no adults around.

"Hey!" Isabel yelled. "Don't touch my friend."

"Princess Isabel." The other girl gasped in shock. She looked like she thought she should bow or something but that was the last thing Isabel was concerned about.

Sergio didn't look nearly as impressed. He even smirked a bit when Isabel came over to check on Christina. "What was that for?" Isabel demanded to know.

"I'm just trying to get some sense snapped into that thick head of hers." Sergio said nonchalantly.

"You hit her." Isabel retorted. "That isn't right."

"Why do you even care? What are you getting out being friends with her?" Sergio demanded. Isabel could see he didn't believe that they were real friends at all and she didn't know how she could prove otherwise. Then she had the idea that maybe it wouldn't matter what she did.

"Isa, let it go." Christina said softly.

"I won't." Isabel said. She looked around. "Where's a teacher? An adult?" She wondered. "This has to stop now." She had hoped somehow things weren't as bad as they seemed but seeing him hit Christina was beyond what she was willing to leave alone. She turned around to look and then was pushed aside.

She turned just to see that he had tried to slap her and Christina protected her, taking the hit on her already bruised arm. For a moment Isabel feared he would strike her again and then Javier came in from behind him and leapt onto his back. "Leave my little sister alone." He said.

He struggled with Javier for a moment and then grabbed a hold of his face and shoved him off. He then shot out a fist and hit him in the face hard, both girls gasped as they saw blood spurt from his nose and Isabel feared he had broken it.

"You're nothing more than a bully." Isabel said. "I won't let this go on. I'll go all the way to my sister to stop what you're doing."

"And you won't have to go far." They heard. They turned to see Elena, Gabe and Naomi standing there now. Kara was on Naomi's shoulder and Blaze was on Elena's shoulder. Now Sergio seemed unsure, caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar, only with far worse consequences.

"Elena." Isabel gasped and ran to her sister, hugging her around the waist and found herself crying, which embarrassed her just a little bit.

As much as Gabe wanted to tend to his siblings he stepped forward to Sergio to make sure he didn't try to get away. He needn't have worried; Christina had used their arrival to go check on her brother and now Naomi was checking on them, she had found a cloth and put gently around Javier's nose. Gabe felt immense gratitude for Naomi at that moment.

"What are you doing here?" Isabel asked Elena softly as she looked up at her sister, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. The arrival of the crown princess had not gone unnoticed and she was sure now someone who worked at the school would show up.

"Blaze saw you leave the castle. Alone." Elena told her sister gently but pointedly. "She followed you to the school, she was probably concerned. Then whatever happened made her fly back to the castle."

"But I ran into her first." Kara told her. "She seemed frantic and since I knew what you were doing I had a feeling something had gone wrong. I went to Elena and got her. We decided to get Gabe since it involved his sister too and Naomi was with him practicing."

"Kara told me what you were trying to do here Isabel." Elena said to her little sister. "And I think you're very brave to try to help your friend. But you should have come to me." She stroked her sister's hair. "Now, tell me what happened. Why did Blaze freak out?"

Isabel should have hesitated, some part of her was sure of that. But she didn't. "He hit Christina across the face after she said we didn't take her to Freezenberg on the hope she would freeze to death." She told her sister. "And he tried to hit me but Christina protected me. Then Javier tried to stop him from hitting her again and he did that."

"Naomi?" Elena asked her best friend.

"I don't think his nose is broken." Naomi told them both. By that time a couple of the teachers had typically shown up. One was tending Javier while the other took Sergio back inside so that Gabe could tend to his siblings. "Gabe is trying to stop the bleeding now." She looked to Elena now. "This was more than simple bullying Elena. He attacked two kids."

"Three." Elena corrected her with a soft frown. "He tried to Isa, but Christina took the hit."

"As a member of the grand council Elena I have to tell you that attacking a princess is a whole different matter for him." Naomi pointed out seriously. Elena only nodded in agreement and Naomi added what they were both thinking, "He could be a in a lot of big trouble for that alone, let alone attacking Javier and Christina."

Elena saw that they were taking Javier and Christina inside now, she assumed to the nurses office. She went over and placed one hand on Gabe's shoulder and another on his arm. "Gabe, Naomi and I are going to find out who his parents are and have them come down here so we can address this problem before it gets any worse." She said softly.

"How could it get worse?" Gabe asked, and at that moment felt a little dizzy. He assumed it was because of Elena's hands on his arm and shoulder.

"There are ways for it to get worse, trust me." Naomi said and Elena looked at her in confusion. The blonde quickly moved on. "This has to be stopped before it really gets started Gabe."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right. But no." He looked to Elena. "I think I know who is parents are. I'll get them and I'll get my mother as well. You three," He looked at Isabel now. "Go in and be with my sister and brother. Tell them I'll be back as soon as I can."

The three girls headed inside and Isabel told Javier and Christina where Gabe had gone too. With them watching the two younger Nunez children the nurse came over to them. "His nose was not broken but it will likely be very sore for a few days." She reported to them.

"We'll be sure to pass that along to his brother and mother, thank you." Elena replied.

"What are we supposed to do about this?" Naomi asked. "I mean can we really let him attacking Isabel, Javier, and Christina be ignored?"

"That's up to them." Elena told her best friend. "Whatever they decide, we have to support." Elena already suspected that Christina would just want to let it go, she didn't want to let anyone know what was going on in the first place despite how the violence had started to escalate. And she figured that as long as Christina didn't get hurt anymore Isabel would decide to let it go.

About twenty minutes passed before the door opened and Gabe came in with his mother Carmen. She immediately rushed to her younger children as Elena and Naomi went over to Gabe. "His mother is in the office talking with the head master." He told them even as he leaned against the door frame casually, more to stop the room from slightly spinning than anything else but he didn't want to tell the girls that.

"Are they coming here?" Elena asked now.

"Why would they?" Gabe retorted. "Christina sure doesn't need to see that punk any more than she has too."

Elena knew he was right but still had things she wanted to say. "Okay, good point." She said and then left the nurses office to go find the headmaster and the boy's mother. Naomi let out a surprised sound and followed her. Gabe wanted to as well but when he spun around to do so he had to place his hands on the door frame.

Elena marched right into the room, ready to give the boy's mother a piece of her mind. She realized that many people were having a hard time readjusting to life under Shuriki and that scars remained, some that would never heal. She and Isa sure had a couple of them. But none of that excused striking a young girl, trying to strike another regardless of her position, and a young boy. But what she saw brought her up so short that Naomi almost ran into her .

What Naomi saw was a woman a few years older than her own father was. She looked tired of course and very unhappy, presumably because she had just found out what her son was up to, her hair was slightly gray. A man about her age was with him and he seemed unequally happy with what he was doing, not that that made Naomi feel any better.

But that wasn't what Elena saw. "Lorelai?" She whispered in shock. She hadn't entirely thought about it with all that had been going on but she wondered about many of the people she had known. Lorelai and her little sister April had been friends with her and Isabel forty one years ago, they had spent a lot of time together though she wondered if Isabel even remembered that time.

Naomi looked at her in confusion. So did she for a moment, but then something sparked in her eyes. "Crown Princess." She said formally.

"You know her?" Naomi asked Elena.

It was Lorelai that responded. "A long time ago young lady." She said to Naomi.

"It has been a long time." Elena agreed softly. "It's good to see you again. I didn't know you were still…well, here." She frowned, torn now. She looked to where the man, presumably her husband and son were. "Your son…" She didn't know how to finish that.

"His father and I will straighten him out crown princess." Lorelai promised. "I think some of what inspired this was my fault."

"Your fault?" Naomi asked.

She sighed. "After Shuriki attacked, causing your parent's death." She looked to Elena. "And you and Isabel disappeared, things…well you've heard the stories."

"Of course. What happened to April? I'd like to see her again too." Elena said.

A flash of sadness and even anger passed her eyes. "She died crown princess, twenty years ago. Shuriki killed her to exercise her rule over Avalor with twenty other people." She said a bit coldly.

"Oh…" Elena started, clearly catching her off guard. Naomi wanted to comfort her friend but kept still. Elena then tried to reach out a hand to her long lost friend. "I'm so sorry that happened Lorelai."

She took a step back from Elena, and Naomi saws the flash of hurt that crossed her eyes. "It was a long time ago crown princess." She said simply. Naomi found herself fuming a little, if this woman was supposed to be Elena's friend then why was she acting so cold toward her? She understood things had changed but when one of Juan's people forced Elena to age Naomi had sworn she wouldn't turn her back on Elena.

"So how is this your fault?" Naomi questioned a bit coldly herself.

"You see, in the years that Shuriki ruled I had written a journal expressing my thoughts about everything." Lorelai said. "And, as irrational as it might seem in my youth and anger I…I placed a lot of that blame on you and your family crown princess." Elena looked shocked to hear that, none of that had been any of their fault. And Naomi found her ire growing higher. "Of course as I matured I realized how foolish those thoughts were, the blame falls on Shuriki and not any of you and we in fact owe you for what you did to liberate Avalor."

Elena thought she understood now. "Sergio found your journal though, right?" She asked softly.

"Yes, crown princess." Lorelai answered.

"So?" Naomi asked, her own emotions blocking any attempt she would normally make to put two and two together.

"He read the journal, heard Christina talking about her time with Isabel and I and how much she enjoyed it, and he must see her as…I don't know a traitor or something." Elena told her friend softly. "He's been taking what he read from that journal and making what he perceives as injustice to his family and making Christina pay for it."

"That isn't right." Naomi stated.

Lorelai glared at Naomi. "I realize that young lady and we will make sure he learns from that mistake." She promised. "And he will make amends to them for what he has done. He's already got two weeks detention after school and forty hours of community service, and that's not counting whatever his father and I decide needs to be done."

"I…I'll talk to Gabe and Mrs. Nunez." Elena said. "I think Christina just wants to let this go anyway."

"I apologize for the problems I've caused you and your friend's crown princess." Lorelai said and Naomi swore that Elena flinched a little. She turned to go back to her family.

"Wait." Elena said and Lorelai looked to her. "Lorelai, I…I'm so sorry about what happened forty one years ago. There are things that can never be changed, but there are things that can. I'd like to change this now. Maybe…we could get together for lunch or something. We could get the chance to get to know each other again, your son could get to know us and see who we really are."

"I don't think so." Lorelai replied bluntly. "It's been forty one years, it's all in the past. And I think it's best that's where it stays." She curtsied a little, showing proper if not real respect in Naomi's mind. "But I promise this won't happen again. Good afternoon crown princess." With that she turned and went to her family.

Naomi glanced at Elena, who was standing there for a moment in shock. She was about to ask about her friend when Elena shook her head subtly, so subtly that if she hadn't been looking at Elena Naomi would have never known. "Let's go." She said simply.

They walked in and saw Carmen fussing over Javier. Isabel already seemed to have taken the job of fussing over Christina, much to her friend's mock annoyance. Even as she tried to push Isabel away both girls were laughing a little.

"I'm okay Isabel." Christina said as she took her friend's hand. "The bruises will heal, but what you did to show how much you care about me." She smiled and then wrapped her friend in a hug. "That will stay with me forever."

Naomi reached over now and placed her hand on Elena's shoulder. "Remember what I told you a while ago at the palace Elena? You're my best friend and you'll always have me. If some people can't see that, then that's not on you." She squeezed her shoulder softly. "That's her loss Elena."

"Thank you Naomi." Elena said softly as she looked at Christina and Isabel and placed her hand over Naomi's. Watching the girls meant that Naomi couldn't see the faraway and slightly hurt look in her eyes.


	39. A Day on the Ocean

The ocean breeze smelled wonderful and Naomi took a deep breath of it and then glanced around. She saw Isabel and Christina near the edge of the bow of the ship with binoculars, trying to see any sea life that would pass under them. Kara floated by them, somehow eating some grapes.

And she saw Elena staring across the sea as well with Blaze on her shoulder. Naomi couldn't help but frown a little. Ever since she had extended her hand in friendship to her Lorelai, her friend of over forty years ago, and had been rejected she had been kind of depressed.

That was why Naomi had convinced them to come out for a day of sailing with her. Though she wasn't nearly as good as it as Chancellor Esteban since she had grown up with her father as the harbormaster she knew enough. She had wanted it to be as casual as possible and had persuaded Gabe to stay behind.

In itself that worried her, the fact she was able to do that. The fact she had the magical throwing axe and he had been teaching her how to use it might have factored in but then Christina was here too. Naomi almost suspected something was wrong because Gabe had looked just a bit pale and he had been holding onto the doorframe during their entire conversation. She just hoped he was tired and that this would be as much of a break for him as she hoped it would be for Elena and the girls.

"Ooh, look!" Christina exclaimed excitedly as she pointed out to the ocean. It brought a smile to both Elena and Naomi's faces that she could be so enthusiastic even though it had only been about a day since they had discovered that Lorelai's son Sergei had been bullying her. Naomi could even see the bruise on her cheek from being slapped by him. "Are those what you were talking about Isabel?" She asked.

The young princess followed her directions. "Yep, that's it. Those are Marposa." She replied. It amazed Naomi that with all of the moving the young princess did and with the wind that the golden feather she wore in her hair behind her right ear stayed in place the way it did. She guessed it was just a sign that the small object had chosen her.

Naomi was kind of intrigued to hear that. She had heard about Marposa's before, including from Elena as a result of the royal retreat she had gone on a few weeks ago. But she had never seen one up close. Now she started to maneuver the ship so that they could all see them better.

Even Elena strolled up to where the younger girls were to take a peak. "I think I can just make them out." She said. "An adult and two babies. Looks like they just hatched."

"They're so cute." Christina said. "Look at them splashing around like that, it looks like they're having a really good time." She looked to Isabel and Elena. "I would love to swim with them." She added.

"They are wild animals." Elena replied. "The only way that would work is if they let us."

"I'll see if I can get us closer." Naomi said as she started to angle the boat toward them.

Christina wandered to the side of the boat to look at the Marposa from another angle. Isabel was about to go but stopped and looked at her sister closely. "Elena. Is everything okay?" She asked. "Are you mad at me because of what I did at the school?"

Elena sat down and Isabel sat beside her. She put her arm around her little sister. "No Isa, I'm not mad at you for that. I think the lengths you'll for your friend is very sweet, wonderful even." She brushed her sister's hair gently from her face. "Isa, what do you remember about before? Before Shuriki I mean?" She asked.

Isabel bit her lip in thought. "Mami and papi a lot of the time." She said and then bit her lip in thought. "I kind of remember the school Christina goes too. I went there a while ago didn't I?" She asked and Elena nodded in confirmation. "Um…." The truth was she didn't really remember too much. "I don't really remember a lot." She confessed. "Why?"

Elena kissed her on the cheek softly. "Don't worry about it Isa. Go sightsee with your friend." She let her sister get up and go find Christina as she sighed a little and laid her head on the back of the boat wall.

 _"I don't think so." Lorelai replied bluntly. "It's been forty one years, it's all in the past. And I think it's best that's where it stays."_ Played itself through Elena's mind again and she closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to escape. Some part of her wanted to say that if that was how her former friend felt then good riddance, and yet another bigger part of her couldn't feel that way.

She opened her eyes just as Naomi sat by her. "We have a few minutes before we get near the Marposa's." She said softly as she sat down by her friend. "Are you okay Elena?"

"I don't know Naomi." Elena said. Blaze fluttered off of her shoulder and landed in her hand, where the crown princess proceeded to hug the little bujito against her chest. "I guess…I don't understand why Lorelai feels that way. I mean, I know the last forty one years were difficult for everyone who was left to be under Shuriki's rule but…"

Naomi took her hand and waited for her friend to collect her thoughts.

"Isa doesn't seem to remember her or her sister." Elena said. "But I can remember going to their house each and every day after our sister's got out of school and hanging out for hours. Papi used to tease me that that was the only way he could ever rule the kingdom without me recording everything he did." Naomi smiled a little at that. "I just don't get how so much changed that she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I'm sure her sister's execution at the hands of Shuriki, or at least her people, had a huge effect on her." Naomi allowed. "But I can't imagine it's worse than Gabe's dad or…or my mother, or anyone else who lost loved ones at that time. And that doesn't make it your fault at all."

"Maybe I'm just a reminder of everything she lost." Elena said with a sigh. "Maybe seeing me just brings back too many memories. They may not be bad per say, but I bet they still make her feel awful."

Naomi couldn't understand how she could feel such sympathy for a woman who had basically hurt Elena's feelings, but she supposed that's what made her such a great crown princess and would contribute to her being a great queen one day. "Elena." She started but really didn't know how to finish that sentence. She didn't know what she could say to that.

"Naomi, I know you're trying to help." Elena assured her. "And I am glad for it." She squeezed her hand gently. "It will just take time for me to figure out how to sort through what I'm feeling. I'm just glad I have you to help me. She smiled a little. "I still can't believe that Gabe was okay with letting us come out here like this. I mean, magical throwing axe or not you're far from a royal guard. I mean, really your actually a council member."

"I think Gabe figured we'd be safe enough." Naomi replied. "Besides, I think he was just relieved to have a day where he didn't have to worry about you two or his sister." She laughed a bit. "He thought he'd just heap that on me since I asked about it in the first place. I figured the three of you deserve it after what just happened." Naomi laughed a little. "And heaven forbid anything short of an emergency drag Mateo away from studying those orbs."

"You really are a good friend." Elena complimented. "And it's too bad that you don't have a younger sibling because you'd be a great big sister too." She looked to Isabel and Christina. "And I think they'd agree with me on that."

"Elena!" Isabel called worriedly. The two teen girls got up to see what had rattled the younger princess and they both let out a gasp at what they saw.

In front of them was a massive ship, Naomi would have called it a warship, something that she had seen when she was younger and Shuriki had ruled Avalor. Only two had been made to her knowledge and Esteban had told her both had been decommissioned. Apparently though someone had decided to make a pretty good copy of one. They could see cannons on both of the bows of the ship.

"I don't like the looks of that." Elena commented.

Isabel saw that the Marposa had moved out further to sea and she couldn't blame them. She noticed Naomi heading toward the wheel to pull them away from the massive ship too. Then she let out a gasp as one of the cannon's fired toward the Marposa. "No!" She exclaimed.

Her terror only abated slightly when she saw it had not fired a cannon but instead it unfurled a net that was aimed straight at the Marposa's. They barely avoided the net.

"Who is firing the net at them?" Christina wondered.

They saw three men step up to the deck. Elena didn't know who the two on either side were, they were tall and obviously guards of some sort. But she knew who the man in the middle was. "That's King Hector." She said to the two younger girls. "The man who was supposed to host the royal retreat."

"He's the one that was hunting the Marposa's originally." Isabel remembered.

"And apparently still is." Kara added. "I hate people like him. People like him are the reason my people seem to be gone."

"Take aim again and fire." They heard Hector shout. "And this time don't miss. I want those Marposa's."

"What a big mouth." Kara groused.

"We have to stop him Elena." Isabel said as she looked up at her older sister.

"I know." Elena agreed as she glanced at the ship again. "But how can we stop him from doing this?" She looked to Naomi. "Take us as close as you can. We have to board that ship and figure out how to stop him from getting the Marposa."

Naomi started to move the ship as close as she could. Then to all of their surprise one of the cannons actually turned to target them and they saw Hector turn toward them. "Well, well. If it isn't Princess Elena." He said distastefully.

"Still hunting Marposa I see." Elena stated coldly. "You didn't learn from the last time I take it."

"Apparently neither did you. I always get my way." Hector stated and then looked past the guard on his right to someone on the ship. "Take them out."

"Wait, what?" Naomi asked in shock.

They saw one of the cannons take aim at them and Elena hoped that maybe he was trying to trap them in a net. Not that that made too much sense since it wouldn't do much more than slow them down. Then the cannon went off and Elena's eyes widened as she saw a cannonball was shot straight at them.

"Is he crazy?" Naomi wanted to know as she did her best to move the ship, barely dodging the cannonball aimed at them.

"I'm starting to wonder." Elena admitted as she saw Isabel and Christina grab a hold of the ship railing to keep their balance. "What are you doing Hector?" She demanded.

He ignored the question of the crown princess as he was distracted by something else; complaining to his own people. "Who taught you how to shoot? Do it again and this time do it right!" He bellowed.

"Yep, psycho." Kara said with distaste.

Another cannonball was shot and while it didn't hit the ships deck it slammed right through the pole that held the sail up. It hit the waves with a loud crash, soaking the younger girls. Elena was just glad they weren't taken overboard.

"Okay you lunatic, you just stranded us." Naomi called out. "Great job. You can float away happily."

Hector laughed. "I see your servant is as annoying as you are Princess Elena." He commented, ignoring the look of annoyance that passed the blonde's face at the comment. "Heh, that's not good enough though." He snapped his fingers imperiously. "Fire again."

Isabel and Christina headed toward Elena as the next cannonball was fired at their ship. It struck the deck just behind the girls and they tumbled toward Elena. The crown princess managed to catch them both but they all fell to the deck and quickly became soaked as sea water started to flood the ship. Elena's bag fell over the side, much to her distress. It had the Scepter of Light in it. She also realized to her horror she couldn't find Blaze anywhere.

"Why is he doing this?" Christina asked worriedly.

"Because he blames me for the Marposa's getting away from him." Elena replied. "Which, I guess in truth, he is right about." She shook her head. "But it still doesn't excuse these actions. We have to get off of this ship now."

With the ship sinking Naomi abandoned the wheel to start toward her friends. Another cannonball landed right in front of her and she was thrown backwards, her head hitting the ship's deck as she fell. The ship then started to split in half, just as it had when they had gone to Merroway Cove the first time and the Kraken had attacked them. But they were all aware as they crashed into the cold sea water below.

The next thing they knew a fishing net ensnared them and they were lifted up onto Hector's warship, where they were released rather unceremoniously on the deck. Before the girls could move they had several guard with spears pointed at them. "You can't be serious." Naomi commented even as she moved against the wall of the boat to casually adjust the magical throwing axe so it was completely under the hem of her skirt.

Elena took a moment to digest their surroundings, including the fact that Kara was missing now and Blaze had not reappeared. "I can't believe even you would shoot down a ship and capture it's crew." Elena said to Hector as she stood up to face him, heedless of the two spears being pointed in her direction.

"You're not hostages Princess Elena." Hector tried to reassure her. "You're simply guests aboard my ship. Once we get back to port we'll arrange for you to receive transport back to Avalor."

"We're not hostages?" Naomi questioned as she put one arm each around the younger girls as if to try to protect them. "You attacked our ship and sunk it. We could have been killed. And now you're just going to have us placed in guest quarters like nothing happened?"

"You mean after you capture the Marposa's." Isabel added with a glare.

"After we've finished our oceanic expedition." He corrected her with a dismissive wave. He looked the guards. "Escort these young ladies to their quarters if you please." With that he turned his back on them and left the six men around them to lead them off.

The guards escorted them below decks and toward a room. They were all but forced into a relatively small cabin.

Elena supposed she should be grateful that he chose not to lock them in the brig, and that the room had more than enough chairs for them all, though there was only one bed so she wasn't sure how sleeping would be handled if it came down to it. But she hoped to come up with a plan before that became a problem.

Out of curiosity Naomi tried the door and found it locked. She placed her ear against the door for a moment and then looked to Elena and the girls. "Obviously the door is locked but I don't think we're being guarded." She said.

"Well I can probably pick the lock with my golden feather." Isabel said. She had learned how to do that from Enchancia's Prince James and Elena still wasn't sure where he had picked up that skill. It was amazing to her that somehow it was still in her hair despite everything that had happened. "But what do we do once we get out of here? How do we stop him from getting the Marposa's?"

Christina glanced out the window and could just make out the adult and two baby Marposa that were swimming away from the ship. She doubted they would be able to out run the ship. She saw another net get shot out though they managed to avoid that one too. It also showed them that it was barred just enough that no one could slip through it.

Elena sighed a little and started to pace the room. "If we could figure out how to stop the ship from moving it would at least let the Marposa's get away. Even a small distraction would do the trick." She mused as she paced. She hoped that they had no way of tracking the Marposa's again, though she had no idea how they had done so in the first place.

"This is the biggest ship I've ever been on, and I've only seen a ship like this one other time." Naomi said. " I wouldn't know where to start."

"We don't need to worry about that. There isn't a ship that can float if there's a giant hole in the boat." Christina pointed out.

"True." Naomi agreed. "But how do we put a hole in a ship this size?"

Isabel came over to sit by her friend and the two glanced outside. They saw Hector's cannon go off again and the net unfurled yet again. But this time to their horror they saw the net wrap itself around the adult Marposa and one of the babies. "Oh, no!" Isabel gasped. "He got two of them." That seemed be punctuated by what sounded like Hector's jubilant cry of excitement.

Elena repressed a sigh. It reminded her of the first time when he had caught the baby Marposa despite everything she had done to stop it. Then for reasons she wasn't sure about she just sat on one the chairs and started to cry a little.

Isabel was by her side in an instant. "It's okay Elena, I know we can figure this out." She said.

"It's not that Isabel." Naomi said as she placed her arm on Elena's shoulder. She decided that Isabel might not remember but she needed to hear the truth. "Elena, I'm sorry. But she has to know." She said, causing her to look at Naomi a moment but didn't argue it. "Isa, Christina, Sergio's mother happened to be an old friend of yours from before Shuriki attacked."

Isabel looked shocked. "Really?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Elena's arm.

Elena shifted a bit so that she was hugging Isabel against her softly. "Yes." She admitted. "I was friends with her, you were friends with her sister. We spent a lot of time together after school, until Shuriki attacked."

"That's great." Christina tried to insist. "You can reconnect with one of your old friends." Any apprehension she might have felt about the fact that Sergio might have been around more didn't show itself at all and Naomi was proud of her for that, and was sure Gabe would have been too.

Elena shook her head and Naomi filled in for her friend. "That's the problem. Elena extended that offer to his mother Lorelai and she rejected it outright." Naomi squeezed her shoulder softly. "She wants nothing to do with her, I don't know if it's because of memories associated with her sister's death or if she blames Elena for some reason, or what it is."

"Oh Elena." Isabel whispered and hugged her again. She knew her sister well, how much she treasured her family and friends. And how much it hurt her when there was a problem with them. "I'm sorry I know it hurts, but that's her loss, not yours."

Christina came over and placed her hand on Elena's hand. "I'm sorry too." She had never lost a friend but she already couldn't imagine losing Isabel, Elena, or any of the people she had met because of Gabe. She didn't even want to consider losing her mother or brothers. "But if it helps any mom would tell you to look at the plus side. You have Naomi, and Mateo, and my brother, and me, and Sofia and her siblings."

"And we have Erika, and Sonya. We have so many friends who care about us Elena." Naomi added. "Focus on what you have now, because it is a lot. If she doesn't want that, then she's the one who's missing out."

Elena smiled at them. "Thanks. I know you're right. I just have to work through the rest is all." She shook her head. "Still, I'd feel better if we had the answer about one other problem."

Christina looked around and gasped. "Hey look." She ran to the window and opened it, where Kara was floating there. "You're okay." She said happily.

"Yes, yes I am." Kara was able to squeeze into the room. Before anyone else could ask Blaze was there as well, and to Elena's secret delight her little companion had something else in her claws; the Scepter of Light.

Blaze slipped the scepter in and then drifted in herself. She flew toward Elena who reached out and hugged her. "Me alegra que estes bien." She whispered to her and then looked to Kara. "And I'm glad you're okay too." She knew that Isabel wasn't speaking to the little Chamster in Spanish the way she was doing with her little bujito. She strolled over now and picked up her scepter. Then she knew how they were going to bring down this ship. "Isabel, go ahead and pick the lock please."

"Sure." Isabel said, happy to see her older sister seemed to me on overdrive again. She went over and got to work on that.

"Naomi, I didn't see them confiscate your throwing axe." Elena noted. "I can only assume you still have it."

Naomi nodded. "I do. It was probably a mistake not trying to search us." She pulled it from the hem of her skirt and then placed it in between her arm and her side to try to conceal it as much as possible. "Not that I would have been alright with having them try to search me anyway."

"Good because we're going to need that to free the Marposa's. And hopefully they'll be willing to give us a ride to somewhere safe because our ship is gone." Elena commented with a shake of her head. "That was still a disaster. Anyway, once we free them I'm going to repay the favor and sink this ship with this." She indicated her scepter.

"Is that a good idea Elena?" Naomi asked. "I mean I agree we need to stop him, but the last thing we need is for you to be weakened, let alone to the point where you sleep for two days."

"I think I have a bit better control by now." Elena replied. "Besides I don't need to chase a moth fairy around Avalor, I just need one solid blast to go through the hull of the middle of this ship."

"Got it." Isabel announced, feeling perhaps more pride than some would approve of with a princess picking a lock. "Whatever we're going to do we need to do it now." She opened the door and was nearly grabbed by a guard who had just been walking by.

Naomi moved quickly and smacked the guy in the back of the head with the blunt end of her axe. Together the two teens moved him into the room and shoved him into the closet. "I don't think he'll be out for too long." Naomi said. "So we better scramble before he wakes up and sounds the alarm."

They left the cabin and headed toward the stairs leading up. That was one good thing is it would be easier to know they were going in the right direction. They soon found themselves on the deck. Right now no one was around. "Okay," Elena said quietly. "Naomi, take the girls and free the Marposa. Let's hope we can get of this ship. I'm going to find the center of the ship and bring it down."

"Be careful Elena." Isabel said softly as she went with her best friend and her sister's best friend. Kara went with them of course but Blaze stuck with Elena.

Elena thought she found the center of the ship easily but from around the corner Hector and the two guards came around. "How did you get out of that room?" He questioned her.

"I guess I can do things that you have no idea about." Elena replied evasively.

"Or maybe it was your little pal over there." Hector speculated as he noticed the small bujito on her shoulder. "Too small to be a good dinner but maybe a tasty snack." He added, and Elena threw him a harsh glare. "Trying to deprive me of my Marposa I'd wager."

"They're not yours. They belong free in the ocean." Elena commented.

The guards started to approach her. "You won't stop me this time Elena." He promised. "You have to get by them to get to the Marposa anyway and that won't happen." As Elena raised her scepter he suddenly realized she was alone. "Where are your little friends anyway? Do you always do stupid things by yourself?" He asked mockingly.

Elena wanted to mock him at that moment as she saw Naomi's axe being tossed into the air and then return to her moments later. She suspected that her blonde friend had just freed the Marposa. "You won't win Hector, I promise you that." She said. She lowered her hands so the scepter was pointing at the deck.

"Looks like I've won to me." Hector gloated. At the retreat he hadn't had any guards, just some a couple of other kings and some men. This time he had come out with security just in case someone like Elena tried to stop him again. "Any last words?" He asked her.

Elena tried not to think about the fact that people usually said that before being put to death. She just hoped Naomi and the younger girls were ready. As long as they escaped, she was ready for anything, even if it meant her death. She was sure Isabel would rule fine in her stead, and that her grandparents, Esteban and Naomi would advise her sister as well as they had advised her. "Yeah, one more word. Blazes."

With that the scepter unleashed a huge burst of energy all the way through the ship and split it in half. She could just make out Hector shouting, "Are you crazy? Damn you Elena, I'll make you pay for this. To the lifeboats!" Then she fell into darkness, Blaze holding onto her shoulder.

Darkness seemed to swallow her as she descended through the ships broken interiors and she whispered, "Te queira Blaze." She then prepared for whatever awaited her.

What she did not expect was to land on the back of a Marposa and to see Naomi leaning down to check on her. As her friend helped her up she saw that the two teens were on the adult Marposa's back. She glanced around to see the babies just slightly ahead of them; one had Isabel with Kara floating beside her and the other had Christina.

The adult landed beside the babies and the two girls went to hug Elena. "What happened?" Elena asked them.

"Naomi freed the Marposa with her axe." Christina explained. "But the net swayed and the baby landed on the boat. Isabel and I helped her into the water and fell in with her, but we were rescued by the other baby, who must have trailed the ship for her family. The adult Marposa jumped up to get a hold of Naomi when the ship started to break."

"I said something about you Elena." Naomi said. "And the adult turned back to get you. I have to wonder if they somehow know about what you did the first time." They could all feel as the Marposa shifted their position in the water and started to swim. The expert seafarer of the group, the blonde smiled. "They're taking us home. To Avalor."

Isabel laughed. "That's so cool that they're willing to do that." She said as she stroked the adult's back.

Hours passed as the girls continued to see what they could and even played with the babies as they swam. Elena and Naomi stayed on the adult and just made small talk, glad that they had come out intact and Elena grateful to be surrounded by friends who did want her around. It would take some time but she would get over those who didn't want her around.

The Marposa dropped them off at the docks before heading out back for their own journeys. "I'll drop Christina off at the Nunez's house and then go back to the castle." Elena said, then reached out and hugged her friend again. "Thank you, for everything you did for me today."

"Anytime Elena." Naomi replied. "I told you, you can't get rid of me that easily."

She hugged the younger girl's goodbye and intended to head home but ended up helping a couple of the workers to load up a shipment of grains and the next thing she knew the sun was gone. She started to head for home as a ship was docking.

At first it meant little to her, that happened at all hours of the night. But she had to stop to retie a knot when she noticed something odd; a young girl no older than Isa or Christina stepped off the boat alone. The light purple cloak confused her for a moment until behind her a gray rabbit hopped off the boat behind her. "No way." Naomi whispered.

She started toward the boat and then she saw the girl turn to her. Naomi let out a small gasp. "No way. Sofia, what are you doing here on your own?" She started in disbelief. She was about to question her about being alone further when she saw the upset and confused look on her face and it brought her up short. "Sofia? What's wrong? What's happened?" She asked.

Sofia looked as if she wanted to tell her, but the instant she did all that came out was a small sob and she started to cry. The rabbit, Clover if Naomi remembered right, was right by her side. Naomi came over as Sofia picked Clover up and took Sofia's hand. "We need to see Elena, right now." She decided and started to lead the young princess of Enchancia toward the castle.


	40. Matters of Family

"That's weird. I've never know Gabe to be late to a shift before." Elena said to Isabel worriedly as they walked toward the dining hall. "I hope he's okay." They had gotten Christina home safely but it had been her mother Carmen to answer the door, telling the girls that Gabe was asleep.

"Maybe he overslept, worrying about us on the ocean without him." Isabel suggested a bit jokingly. Of course she had to concede considering their ship had been shot up by Hector and they had nearly drowned themselves while rescuing Marposa, he might have had good reason to worry.

Elena giggled a little at her sister. "Maybe. Oh well, even he's entitled to get confused now and again." She said. Isabel resisted the temptation to question the now and again part but left it alone.

"I hope we're going to eat something with kick to it. I feel like something spicy." Kara commented as she fluttered beside Isabel. That made Isabel laugh a little.

"So are you sure you're going to be okay Elena?" Isabel asked her older sister. She knew how she would feel if she had had a friend drop her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Isa." Elena promised her sister. "I've come to fully realize that I have people who care about me and that is what matters." She picked up her sister by the waist and twirled around, making her laugh in delight. "And that includes you." She carried her giggling little sister to the dining room and sat her down. She was still giggling when Kara settled in next to her and Elena had sat down with them.

Esteban sighed a bit at the animals again at the table but said nothing. Francisco and Luisa smiled lovingly at their granddaughters. Together they settled in as they had tamales brought out for dinner.

They were just in the process of eating with Isabel relating their adventure to her grandparents. Both Francisco and Esteban were less than thrilled about Hector's actions but Elena convinced them to let it go since she had shown him a thing or two, along with a big scrap heap.

They heard someone running toward the dining area and they turned to see Naomi there, but what surprised Elena the most was who she had with her. "Sofia?" She asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Sofia started, not sure how to start it out.

"I had someone else go to retrieve Mateo and Christina; I assume something bad is happening if Sofia is here on her own." She glanced around a moment. "Where is Gabe?" She asked.

"Hopefully he'll come when Christina comes." Elena answered her best friend. "He hasn't shown up yet for his shift." Naomi tried not to let that bother her. "What's going on Sofia?"

"I…I think I'd rather wait until everyone is here, if you don't mind." Sofia said softly as she picked up Clover in her arms. Elena nodded and let the young princess take her seat. Elena assumed that meant that at least her family must be okay if she wanted to wait. But it still left the question of what she was doing here alone.

"I'm going to get you some hot chocolate dear." Luisa said to Sofia and then left the room.

"We should alert King Roland that his daughter is here." Esteban said now.

"Please, not yet." Sofia requested.

Esteban did not look like he liked that idea and was about to argue about it but Francisco held up a hand. "We can wait a few minutes longer before we make any final decisions Esteban." He stated. He knew that if it were his granddaughter's he would be worried sick but also knew if they were to do something like this it would be for what they saw as a good reason.

Isabel started to talk softly to Sofia about Clover, something to distract her Elena imagined. She was glad that her sister thought to help her pass the time. Luisa brought her the hot chocolate and the young Enchancia princess thanked her for it. Sofia was just telling Isabel about the game she played with Clover, where she tosses a blueberry and he catches it, when Mateo, Gabe and Christina were brought into the room. Christina was shocked and went to her friend and the young princess.

"What's going on?" Mateo asked. Elena shrugged.

Naomi noticed that Gabe moved as quickly as he could to sit down, something he never would have done normally. And she swore he was even paler. It looked to her like he was trying not to shiver, like he was running a favor. She was about to say something to Elena but was interrupted.

"Now that we have the important people here," Esteban stated gruffly, drawing looks of annoyance from Elena and Naomi. "Perhaps you care to enlighten us on why you thought it was a good idea to run away from home."

"Esteban." Elena hissed a bit. She had grown very protective of Sofia since she had helped set her free from the amulet and helped liberate Avalor. She then looked to her. "What's going on Sofia?" She asked. "What brought you here alone?"

"My dad." Sofia answered simply.

"King Roland?" Francisco asked. "What do you mean?"

Some part of Elena just knew what she meant. "She doesn't mean King Roland abuelo." She corrected softly. She looked to Sofia. "You mean your birth father, don't you?" She asked. The young princess nodded.

"I thought he was dead." Christina said in confusion. She had assumed he was dead if Miranda had married the king of Enchancia.

Sofia sighed. "I…I never really knew. He left when I was really young and mom never really said much about it." She revealed.

"Start at the beginning sweetie." Elena said as she knelt beside her and took her hands. "Tell us what happened." Sofia took a deep breath and then started to talk…

 _The day had started out normally enough; Sofia had woken up not long after eight and climbed out of bed. She saw Clover sleeping on the pillow by the bay window and she walked over to her rabbit companion. "Good morning Clover." She said to him._

 _"Morning, huh?" Clover repeated with a yawn. "Wake me when it's noon." He then laid his head back down to go back to sleep._

 _"Come on Clover." Sofia said as she poked his back gently. "You don't want to miss breakfast." She added enticingly. She knew how to get his attention._

 _"Alright, alright." Clover said with a sigh and stretched. "I'm awake. Let's get some blueberries."_

 _"Mom said that the chefs are making blueberry pancakes today so I don't think that will be a problem." Sofia revealed as she slipped into her closet to change. Clover could still hear her plainly as he jumped off the windowsill and stretched again. "I have to practice for the flying derby next week but after practice we could spend some time together."_

 _"Sounds good." Clover said._

 _Sofia emerged in her brand new pink dress, something she had started to do after she had freed Elena from the amulet and it had changed color as a result. "I'll be back soon Clover." With that she left her room and headed down the hall._

 _She ran into James. "Good morning James." She said._

 _"Hey Soph." James said with a wave. "Man, am I hungry."_

 _"So what else is new?" Sofia asked with a giggle._

 _They continued on and ran into Amber. "Good morning Amber." Sophia said._

 _"Hello Sofia." Amber said a bit tiredly. "Oh, I don't know how you can wake up so full of energy all the time." She told her sister simply. Sofia simply shrugged as James rolled her eyes but of course Amber ignored her twin brother._

 _They went to the dining hall just as Baileywick was pouring juice into the glasses. "Good morning children." He said with a small smile. "Sit down; your parents will be here in just a moment. I'll go check on breakfast, it should be ready."_

 _"Thank you Baileywick." Sofia said as she sat down next to Amber. James sat across from them and they waited for their parents. Miranda and Roland entered a few minutes later and that was followed by breakfast being delivered._

 _"I can't wait for flying derby practice." James said as he started to cut into one of the pancakes. He was part of the team and was the second best flyer after Sofia._

 _"I'm going to relax the day away." Amber declared happily. "Hmm, should I do it in the garden? Or maybe the terrace? Or the pool?" She wondered idly as she picked up her glass of juice._

 _"It will be nice to see you three doing regular things again." Roland admitted. "Helping out Crown Princess Elena with the orbs was certainly extraordinary but not something I'd like to see you all doing that often."_

 _"At least that's over now." Miranda noted with a small smile. When the three had returned from Wei Ling they had told them that Elena had her friends had acquired the last orb and had taken them to Avalor. "I think we've had enough excitement like that for a quite a while. It's very unusual."_

 _Sofia wasn't sure it was quite that unusual. Granted of her family only she really remembered the Princess Ivy fiasco. She had also been the only one to know about the sea creature (actually the royal sorcerer Cedric but no one knew that) that had tried to kidnap Oona and steal her magical mermaid comb. But everyone had known about the mysterious Neptunian attack on Merroway Cove, the young mermaid princess had left her home to find Sofia and her family and ask for help, even as one of their top mermaid guards had found her way to Avalor._

 _They were interrupted by Baileywick, who looked a little taken aback. "Um, your majesties. I have someone here who would like an audience with you." He said reluctantly._

 _"Now?" Amber questioned. "Can't it wait until after breakfast?"_

 _"Or after the kids have gone?" Miranda asked curiously. They were rarely part of any official meetings. It wouldn't be until they had reached Elena's age before they would start attending royal audiences._

 _The next statement caught the kids by surprise. "Actually, our guest specifically requested to see Sofia, your majesty." Baileywick said._

 _Sofia nearly dropped her fork. "Me?" She asked in shock. She couldn't figure out who it could be. Any of their friends from school or from the village wouldn't need to ask for an audience with them. She vaguely wondered if it was Elena but doubted she would be so formal either after all they'd been through together. "Who could it possibly be?"_

 _"I suppose there is only one way to find out." Roland said and stood up, his family following suit. He motioned for a couple of the servants to clear the table and then looked to his old friend. "Please take us to our guest Baileywick."_

 _"Right away your majesty." Baileywick said and turned around to lead them out of the room._

 _"I can't imagine who it could be." Amber said quietly to her siblings._

 _Sofia shook her head. "Me neither." She admitted. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James trying to straighten his hair out as if the same thought had crossed his mind; that it could be Elena, and more importantly if it were Isabel would likely be with her. Sofia repressed a giggle at the sight._

 _But when they entered the entrance hall it was not Elena, Isabel and their friends waiting for them like Sofia, James and even Amber had kind of hoped it would be. Instead it was a tall and burly man about their parent's age. Of course James and Amber had never seen him before, and even though Sofia didn't recognize him something about him seemed familiar. Did he have her eyes? He seemed to have her hair; she always thought that had come from her mom._

 _Speaking of her mother, Miranda stopped with a gasp and placed her hand down to stop the three children from coming any closer and Roland stopped by her side, a little confused. He looked toward her and offered an awkward smile. "Alexander?" Miranda whispered in shock._

 _"Who's Alexander?" James asked._

 _"Hello Miranda, it's…nice to see you again." The man, Alexander said to her, trying to sound as humble as possible. His eyes moved to Sofia and he smiled a little at her. "And it's nice to see you Sofia, you're growing up so wonderfully it seems."_

 _"How do you know my name?" Sofia asked curiously. In theory it was a stupid question considering she was and the royal family were well known around Enchancia and even beyond. Still Sofia suspected that perhaps that was not the reason for it._

 _Amber wondered if perhaps he was a customer of her mother's back when she was a shoemaker, perhaps he had left the kingdom just before her father got together with her new mother._

 _"You didn't tell her Miranda?" Alexander asked the stunned woman and then said, "Sofia, I'm your father." With a look at King Roland he amended, "Your birth father."_

 _That stunned Sofia and for a moment she felt like she was going to fall over. She wasn't sure how she didn't. She heard Amber ask, "Mother, is that true?"_

 _Miranda sighed a little. "Yes, Amber. It's true." She glanced toward her biological daughter. "Sofia, Alexander is your biological father." She looked to him now. "She knows about you of course, but…what was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to tell her? You ran out on her, on us when she was little more than a year old."_

 _Sofia could only see the looks that passed between Amber and James, but couldn't understand what it was that passed between them. "What…are you doing here now?" Sofia asked, hesitant for one of the few times in her life._

 _"I made a terrible mistake." Alexander started. "Leaving the way I did." To Amber something seemed ingenuine about his statement, and it wasn't long ago that she knew from that personally. "I want to start over again."_

 _"It's too late for that Alexander." Miranda said flatly as Roland placed a hand on her shoulder._

 _"I know it's too late for us Miranda." Alexander acknowledged simply as he glanced at the new queen and king of Enchancia. "I don't expect you to leave King Roland. But Sofia is my daughter too and you can't deny me the chance to get to know her."_

 _"Even though you left her years ago." Miranda said._

 _He turned to Sofia. "Sofia, please. I'm your father. Don't you want to get to know me?" He asked her softly and started to approach her._

 _Her parents moved in front of their children and even more strangely Sofia backed up behind Amber, something she couldn't recall ever doing before even though she was the oldest of the three. Even more of a surprise Amber did her best to step in front of Sofia as well. Alexander stopped short._

 _"Don't you want to get to know me?" Sofia echoed softly with a shake of her head. "You left us, left me. Why did you do it?" Before he could answer she pushed on ahead. "How do I know you're here to stay? How do I know you're worth getting to know?"_

 _"Sofia." Amber said softly, trying to console her._

 _"You had that chance, and you left us." Sofia said, feeling tears in her eyes. "You left me." Then before anyone knew it Sofia had turned her back and ran as fast as she could away from it. She heard both her parents call out to her but she didn't stop until she got to her room and closed the door, before slumping against it._

 _"Hey, where are the blueberries?" Clover asked from the window as he hopped down. But as he got closer he saw her crying and he did an about face. "Sof, what happened? What's wrong?" He asked her now, growing concerned. Sophia reached out and grabbed Clover, hugging him tightly against her._

 _Clover had said many times he wasn't a hugger, but he didn't say it this time. Instead he leaned against her and whispered, "It's okay kid. Let it out." It seemed like five minutes before she started to calm down again. "What happened Sofia? If it was Amber I'll go chew up her favorite shoes for you."_

 _"It wasn't Amber." Sofia said softly. She thought back a moment to realize that Amber had done something that she thought all older siblings should try to do at some point; protect their younger siblings. She reminded herself to thank Amber for that. Then Sofia explained to Clover what had happened._

 _"How could that guy come back after all these years and expect to worm his way into your life?" Clover asked indignantly. "I ought to give him a piece of my mind, or I would if he would understand it."_

 _Sofia was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. "Sofia, can we talk?" It was Alexander and she didn't know how she should feel at that moment._

 _He knocked again and she called out, "Go away, please. Just go away." And buried her face into Clover's fur. He knew it was very unlike her, but then again what does one say to the father that abandoned one so long ago._

 _"Sofia, I'll be staying in my father's old house for a while." He told her softly. "I know this is a lot for you to take in and I don't want to rush you. If you want to, come by the house when you're up to it and we can talk about this." With that he moved away from the door, Sofia couldn't see the two guards that escorted him._

 _Minutes passed and then Clover said, "Maybe you should go check on your family."_

 _Sofia shook her head. "I can't face them right now Clover." She confessed. She shook her head. "But I can make sure they're okay, with your help Clover."_

 _"Just tell me what you need Sofia." Clover replied._

 _She stroked Clover's head. "Thanks Clover." She then stood up. "I'm going to use my amulet to shrink. Can you take me around the castle to make sure they're okay?"_

 _"Sure I can, but are you sure that's a good idea?" Clover asked. "I mean, will you get cursed for basically spying on them?"_

 _Sofia hesitated, she didn't know. But she shook her head. "I don't think so." She said. She didn't tell him that a part of her wanted to disappear at that moment anyway. She opened the door and seeing that it was clear wrapped a hand around her amulet and whispered, "I want to be small."_

 _Sofia shrunk down and then hopped onto Clover's back. Clover hopped out of her room, intending to head to the throne room where he was sure the king and queen would be right now. But on the way they heard Amber and James in the library. He stopped so they could check on Sofia's siblings._

 _"I can't believe the nerve of that man, showing up after all of these years." Amber said huffily as she made an attempt to flip through some book, they couldn't tell what kind. "After he abandoned Sofia he expects to just get back into her life, and ruin our family in the process."_

 _"In all fairness no one said anything about ruining our family Amber." James said quietly. It was clear though that perhaps he didn't believe his own words. "He already said he knows it too late for him and mom."_

 _"So he says." Amber groused. "But maybe he just wants to get mom back through Sofia. If he can get her to trust him then he thinks mom will take him back." A moment passed and her voice grew softer. "If he does that, we won't have a mother or a sister anymore."_

 _"That won't happen Amber, I know it won't." James said, but his voice again lacked the conviction he wanted it too._

 _"Poor Amber, poor James." Sofia said softly as she wiped some tears from her eyes. "They really do love us, and they're really afraid that they would lose us."_

 _"I know, how off could they be about that." Clover commented. They waited another few moments but after nothing came but silence Clover hopped on to the throne room._

 _"What am I supposed to do Rollie?" Miranda asked with a sigh. "Is it bad that I don't want him to be a part of Sofia's life?" She was pacing the throne room a little. "He left her when she was a year old, why would he think that's okay?"_

 _"I don't know Miranda." Roland said softly. "I don't think anyone can blame you for feeling that he doesn't deserve to be a part of her life, but…"_

 _Miranda knew what her husband was going to say. "But it's not my place to decide that. It's Sofia's." Silence followed a moment before her mother spoke again. "But how can Sofia make that decision about a man she doesn't remember? A man she's never heard about?"_

 _"Isn't that all the more reason to give her that chance if she so desires?" Roland reminded her simply. "To give her that chance to know him?" He laughed a bit bitterly. "Look at me, playing devil's advocate for a man who….who's trying to take my daughter away from me."_

 _"This must be so hard for you." Miranda acknowledged softly. "You've stepped up to be Sofia's father in his place, and you've done so well. And then he comes back into her life, probably expecting to be to Sofia what he would have been if he hadn't run off."_

 _"You've done the same thing for Amber and James. How could I do any less Miranda?" Roland reminded her._

 _Miranda laughed just a little. "Yes, but I don't think I have to worry about their mother coming back and making me feel like she wants to take James and Amber." She retorted lightly and then sighed. "I should have said more to Sofia about her father, I mean a girl should think well of her father…"_

 _"His departure had to have hurt you as well." Roland said softly to her. "Sofia was practically a baby when he left, but you knew him well, loved him at one point. I would think it just hurt too much to talk to anyone about, even Sofia."_

 _Miranda sighed. "Oh Roland, I just don't know what to do. What to think, or what to feel right now."_

 _"I guess mom really had no way of knowing rather or not he was even alive after he left us." Sofia mused softly. "Clover, do you think I did something to make him leave?" She asked now._

 _"There's nothing you could have done wrong Sofia. You heard your mother, you were a baby then." Clover reminded her._

 _"Maybe that was it, maybe he left because I was me." Sofia said. "Maybe he left because I was born a girl."_

 _"That would be ridiculous." Clover told her. "If that was his attitude he sure doesn't deserve to get to know you now."_

 _"Can we go back to my room please?" Sofia asked now. Clover turned around and hopped back to her room. As soon as they reached it she clasped her amulet again and said, "I want to be big again." She grew back to her normal size, which Clover was relieved about._

 _"What are you going to do Sofia?" Clover asked her._

 _"I don't know." Sofia admitted. "I…I feel so overwhelmed right now, like I have a huge ice cream headache except it won't go away." She started to pace herself now. "He's my dad, I have to give him a chance, right?" She asked._

 _"Not if you ask me." Clover replied. He hated to think that this man had gotten his princess all freaked out the way he had. He went over to the bay window and glanced outside. He could the man claiming to be Sofia's father staring at the castle and he wondered if he was thinking about Sofia, Miranda, or something else. He found he did not like this guy at all._

 _He turned back to Sofia to see what he could do when he saw that she was retrieving a cloak from her closet and setting it on the bed. Then she reached for a small bag and placed it on the dresser. "What are you doing Sof?" He asked her._

 _"I have to get out of here for a while Clover." Sofia said. "I can't…I can't just sit here and…and…" She didn't quite know how to finish that one and tears were brimming in her eyes again. "I just have to go." She repeated._

 _Clover watched her a moment and then let out a sigh. "Alright, I can't talk you out of it so instead I'll go with you." He declared._

 _"You don't have too Clover." Sofia said. But she could see that he wasn't going to change his mind. "Thank you Clover." She said instead._

 _"Sure kid, anytime." Clover replied. "Now, if you're going to do this you have to do this without getting caught. Shrink down again and we'll take my way out of the castle." Sofia did as Clover suggested and then they left through the small hole in the wall._

 _It might have been a good idea as when Clover left they saw Alexander still standing by the castle. Sofia wondered for an instant if she was wrong about him but it still bothered he that if he cared for her or Miranda that much then why did he leave them? So Clover hopped on._

 _Once they were clear Sofia grew big again and they walked for what seemed like hours. They stopped for lunch, Sofia getting a sandwich and Clover some carrots. Finally the approached the dock. "I guess it's the end of the line Sof. Time to face the music I guess."_

 _Sofia sighed and then clasped her amulet again as she looked at a boat. Then she shook her head and started toward the harbormaster's office. Clover followed her confused until Sofia found what she wanted to know. She picked up Clover and headed toward a boat…_

"And that's how I ended up here. I don't know why, I just thought it was a good idea." Sofia said as set her now empty glass of hot chocolate down on the table. "I know running away was wrong, but…"

"It's okay, I get it." Elena promised her as she stroked her back softly.

Esteban found a lot of that story hard to believe. "A talking rabbit." He scoffed, drawing a glare from Clover. "At least the owl doesn't talk." Then he looked to Francisco. "Can we let Enchancia know where she is now abuelo?"

"Bujito." Elena corrected him and Blaze hooted and gave Elena a gently peck on the cheek. "And yes, send a messenger to Enchancia to let them know Sofia is here. And that she is coming back. That I'm going to escort her back personally."

"You are?" Sofia and Esteban questioned in shock.

"I am." Elena repeated. She wasn't sure she could explain it properly to Esteban but she looked to Sofia. "I've known you for a while now because of being trapped in the amulet, and I know more about you than anyone else probably ever has. I want to know why this man suddenly thinks he has the right to enter your life again after leaving you and why he even thought that was a good idea in the first place." She took a deep breath. "If he's up to something that will hurt your or your family I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen."

"Elena." Esteban started with a sigh. "Look, I understand your…belief. But you simply cannot run off from Avalor whenever the mood strikes you. The kingdom needs you here." In truth he thought he could do everything for the kingdom that she could but she was the rightful heiress to the throne.

"Abuelo? Abuela?" Elena looked to her grandparents.

The two exchanged glances and then Francisco answered, "I'm sorry Elena, but you cannot go." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not alone."

"He's right nieta. We're going with you too." Luisa said. She also figured there was a chance they could offer something to Miranda and Roland that they probably would not have felt comfortable accepting from Elena; a sympathetic ear.

"I'm going too." Isabel said. She had formed a close friendship with Sofia as much as she had with James, and she was worried about him too.

"Me too." Christina added. All five of the kids had grown close after all. Christina and Amber had formed a strong friendship in the wake of James and Isabel's unacknowledged attraction and Elena and Sofia's unique friendship.

"Count me in too." Naomi declared and Kara declared at the same time.

"I'm going as well, you might need some magical help with all of this." Mateo added.

"Count me in too Princess." Gabe said as he stood, but he had forgotten he wasn't feeling well and the dizziness almost caused him to fall. He barely caught himself and looked embarrassed. "Uh, almost tripped on the table leg." He tried to pass it off.

Naomi bit her lip, not sure at all about that one.

Sofia looked at all of them, feeling overwhelmed that they would care so much about her and her family. She hugged Isabel and Christina. "Thanks, all of you." She sighed.

"That means I'm going to be relying you to run Avalor in my absence Esteban." Elena said to him. She gave him a coy look. "Think you can handle that?" She teased.

"I think I can manage that one Elena." He responded with an eye roll and a small chuckle.

Elena glanced outside. "The night is clear enough. Let's get a boat and head to Enchancia now." She decided. She looked to Esteban. "A real boat, not a sailing boat. I know we don't want a repeat of what King Hector did to us."

Gabe was glad that Francisco had another guard arrange for a carriage to take them do the docks. He didn't want to admit it but he was having a hard time even standing, let alone doing anything else. He hadn't realized that Naomi and Christina were starting to catch onto that.

The carriage took them to the boat and Naomi and Francisco got them onto the sea.

"Feeling nervous?" Elena asked Sofia.

"A little." The young princess admitted. "I still don't know what to expect, what to think. Except that with all of you with me I can figure out what has to come next." She did let out a little giggle now. "And I think Isabel will be glad to see James again, and vice versa."

Elena laughed a little. "Yeah, I've noticed that too." She agreed.

Gabe leaned against the railing and glanced at the waters. He heard Naomi come up to him. "Are you sure you're going to be okay for this Gabe?" She asked worriedly. "It seems that you're not yourself. You haven't been for like two days now."

"I'm just fine Naomi." Gabe insisted.

Naomi frowned, she was getting really worried. The only reason she didn't got Elena right now was because she was with Sofia right now. "Okay, well if you're doing so well then why don't we get in some quick practice? I won't always have daylight to work with when I throw the axe after all." She hefted up the magical throwing axe that she had kind of adopted.

"Yeah okay, sure." Gabe said as he let go of the railing. He started toward a javelin since he wasn't sure that throwing the stone spear he had kind of adopted was a good idea. But two steps later and he faltered, his hand going to his head.

"Gabe." Naomi gasped and ran to his side. "Okay, that's it. I'm going to get Mateo." She turned around and took two steps away.

"Naomi, wait." Gabe called out. She turned to him, ready to argue with the protest she knew the royal guard was going to give. But one step toward the blonde was all he had left before he stumbled and fell toward the deck.

Naomi rushed over and barely caught ahold of Gabe. "You're heavier than I thought." She commented. Her alarm bells went up a notch when he didn't respond and she got him on the ground, his head in her lap and turned him around to see he was unconscious. That was enough, she was near panicked now. "Elena! Mateo! Someone, anyone! I need help! Gabe has passed out!" She yelled before looking to her friend. She could hear footsteps but wasn't sure who was coming to aid her. "Hang on." She whispered.


	41. Searching For a Cure Part 1

Gabe woke up to find himself lying in bed just as Elena was removing a wash cloth from his head. Her eyes widened slightly and showed immense relief. "Oh, good. You're awake. We were getting worried." She said softly. He glanced around to see Christina, Kara, Isabel, Blaze and Naomi in the room as well. For the moment Blaze had chosen to settle on Isabel's shoulder instead of Elena's.

"I'll get the others." Naomi said and left the room as Christina went over and hugged her brother tightly. Elena and Isabel exchanged looks because the scene was so very familiar to them. It didn't take long for Naomi to return with Mateo, Sofia, Clover and Elena's grandparents.

"Are you okay? What happened out there?" Sofia asked him concerned. It touched Elena that the young Enchancia princess could care so much considering she barely knew Gabe and certainly had her own problems right now.

"I don't know what happened but clearly you're sick or something." Naomi said to Gabe. "Look, I've noticed that for a while but I was hoping that it was nothing big, until of course you passed out. Which by the way was about three hours ago." She added.

"Yeah, I thought something was wrong this morning too." Christina voiced. "You barely touched breakfast and it seemed like you couldn't keep up with Javier and I that morning when you were walking us to school."

Gabe sighed, clearly busted. He figured that happened after he had passed out though he now realized that Naomi could have blown that secret yesterday. "I don't know exactly what caused it."

"It's clearly not normal Gabe." Mateo said. "Can you think of anything unusual that happened in the last two days? Anything you ate or drank?" He asked his friend.

Gabe had to think about it. "Nothing I haven't eaten or drank before." He mused. He tried to sit up only to have Elena placed her hands on his shoulders and gently lie him back down, which he allowed with only a small sigh. He didn't think it mattered but then said, "Well I got stung by a mosquito on my way home the day that I found out about Sergio." He shot his sister an apologetic smile but she didn't seem to mind the reference.

"A mosquito?" Francisco mused. "Strange, it's the wrong time of year for mosquitos."

"Could that mosquito have been what made Gabe sick?" Elena asked as she took the newly damp washcloth and placed it on his forehead. "I mean I've never seen a fever this high before."

"Not normally." Mateo said. He was no doctor and of course they didn't have one on board. But he picked up his satchel. "Let me get a blood sample, maybe something in it can help us identify what the problem is."

"Swell." Gabe muttered, not liking the idea of blood being withdrawn. But he allowed the royal sorcerer to prick his finger and take a few drops of blood as Christina sat beside him, keeping close to him. Elena knew she was worried about her older brother, she had to be.

Mateo moved to the window and began a spell while the others waited as patiently as they could for him to announce anything. After a few minutes Gabe shifted in the bed. "Man, I hate standing still." He commented.

"That is something you and Elena have in common." Luisa noted with a chuckle. "When Elena was sick we couldn't keep her in bed. We still can't I'm sure."

"Hey, I have an idea." Christina said excitedly. She went to Mateo. "Can I get in your bag a second please?" She asked him. He nodded and she opened the bag, knowing what she was looking for. It was the scroll that contained the nine orbs that everyone had worked so hard to gather. She unfurled it and magically extracted the healing orb. She went over and placed the orb against her older brother's arm.

"Great idea Christina." Elena said, but it turned out the congratulations were premature because nothing happened. After a moment she asked, "What's going on? Why didn't anything happen?"

"I was afraid of that." Mateo said softly. "I think the healing effect of that orb only works on physical wounds, not on sickness." With a sigh of disappointment Christina placed the orb back into the scroll.

"I got to get out of here." Gabe said with a sigh. He moved to stand up and Elena stopped him.

"You can't even stand on your own right now. Naomi and I had to carry you down here." Elena said to him. "You can't walk on your own."

"Elena, I need some fresh air or something. I can't just lie here." Gabe insisted.

"The fresh air can't do him any harm nieta." Luisa pointed out. "It might even help a little."

"Alright." Elena relented. "I'll help you get outside." She said as she went over. Gabe was able to stand on his own but the instant he was on his feet he nearly toppled. Elena caught him, placing one arm around his waist and draping one of his arms around her shoulders.

"Oh come on Elena, you can't do it on your own." Naomi reprimanded as she went over to Gabe's other side and did the same thing. Together the two girl's managed to carry him outside onto the deck where they sat him down on a lounge chair with the others following except Mateo for the moment.

"Feel any better?" Christina asked her older brother worriedly. If she were honest with herself, he was more than an older brother. He was her surrogate father, pretty much taking up that roll after Shuriki had killed their father.

"A little." He answered softly.

"Do want anything Gabe?" Elena asked now as she sat on the deck beside him. "Something to drink? Something to eat?"

"Maybe some water." Gabe answered.

Elena was about to get up but Sofia held up her hand. "I'll get the water for you Elena, just stay with Gabe." She said and then ran off to the kitchen.

"I feel really about this." Gabe said now that Sofia was gone. "We left Avalor to help her with her family problems and now we're dragging her into my problem."

"Don't feel bad Gabe." Elena said to him as she placed her hand on his softly. "We'll get through this and then we can help Sofia. It's what friends do for one another."

Mateo came out and looked slightly panicked. "We have a big problem." He announced, making everyone jump. "Gabe is going to die."

"What?!" A panicked Christina asked as she clung tightly to her brother's arm.

He took a deep breath. "Sorry, let me rephrase this." He amended, trying to calm himself down. "There is a chance he is going to die." He saw Sofia come up with a glass of water and Isabel took it from her to give to Elena so she could give it to Gabe. "I don't know how it's possible but Gabe has been bitten by a Barillian mosquito."

"I've never heard of that." Elena noted.

Mateo shook his head. "No reason you should have Elena. It's supposed to be extinct." He informed. "But the venom in his system is clear. It's going to kill him in forty eight hours unless I can find a cure."

"How do we find a cure for something that we can barely identify?" Naomi asked him but Mateo simply shook his head.

"No, no. This can't happen." Christina said fearfully. Gabe wrapped his little sister in a comforting hug. "I can't lose you too." She could feel the tears building.

Francisco gazed out to sea in thought, trying to figure out if he could come up with any ideas and was startled by what he saw. A lone boat at sea. They were far enough out that it should have been impossible. He was about to let it go when he saw a familiar figure pop up beside the boat.

"Elena, look." He said. They all did so and could barely make out the figure in the boat. But Elena thought she recognized the figure in the water beside the boat.

"Sonya?" She whispered in shock. "What is she doing out here?"

"We should find out." Gabe suggested.

"What about you?" Christina asked softly.

"It won't take but a few minutes Christina." Gabe said. "But we can't turn our back on our friends if they need help."

Elena thought maybe Sonya could help them as well. Sometimes mermaids knew things that humans didn't. She looked to Naomi. "Let's sail over there and check on them."

"Sure thing." Naomi said and went to the wheel.

As the boat got closer Sonya was about ready to dive under the water to conceal herself when she noticed Elena and Isabel at the head of the boat. She instead waved at them happily. Then she said to the young brown skinned boy, "That's the crown princess of the kingdom I wanted to take you too." She informed him.

"I see." He said in surprise. "What is she doing out here?"

Sonya shrugged. "I don't know. But I guess we'll find out." She replied. She began to swim to the boat with the boy following right behind her.

As soon as they were close enough the Flores sister's helped Sonya on board and gave her a hug. The boat came up to them and Elena helped him aboard. "Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." Elena said. "I'm Elena, crown princess of Avalor. This is my sister Isabel and my bujito Blaze. Those are my grandparents Francisco and Luisa. My royal sorcerer Mateo de Alma, Gabe Nunez and his sister Christian Nunez. That's Kara. That's Princess Sofia of Enchancia. And this is my best friend Naomi Turner." She introduce their little group.

For a moment he couldn't take his eyes off the blonde in front of him, but he quickly shook it off. "My name is Jorge Carson." He introduced, though his eyes quickly went to Naomi.

"Welcome aboard." Naomi said with what he thought was a dazzling smile.

Elena figured that there had to be something else going on here if the head guard of Queen Emmaline of Merroway Cove was escorting him but right now was not the time to worry about it. She looked worriedly to Gabe, who was drinking some of the water with Christian's help.

Sonya looked over and saw him. "What's wrong with Gabe?" She asked.

"He was stung by a Barillian mosquito…" Elena started.

"That can't be, they're extinct." Sonya interrupted. Before anyone could say anything more though she went on, "But wait a minute, I have heard that some of those were encased in amber and were preserved in that way."

"Amber?" Sofia asked. In a way it made her think of her sister, and she missed her. She missed all of her family and in a way regretted running off as she had. She was glad she at least was with Elena and her friends and family though.

"It's tree resin that is soft and sticky." Isabel explained to the young Enchancia princess. "Sometimes a bug will land on a tree that is leaking resin and encase the bug. When it hardens it becomes fossilized and they call it amber."

"Would it keep the mosquito alive?" Christin asked.

"No, but it would allow the blood and the venom to be extracted." Kara replied.

"At this point we're not looking at an accident." Francisco commented gravely. "We're looking at someone intentionally setting something up."

Elena knew where this was going. "Juan." She said coldly. She then looked to their mermaid friend. "Do you know how we can help Gabe?" She asked the beautiful mermaid now.

Sonya thought a moment, her hand instinctively going to the bag on her waist that wasn't there beforehand. Then she answered, "I think I have an idea. There is an herb that was rumored to cure Barillian stings that are scattered at the bottom of the ocean."

"Can you get one?" Christina asked her.

"It would take days to find one on my own." Sonya warned them. Technically that wasn't why she was even here but she couldn't turn her back on her friends, not after what they did to defend her people and her home. If she recalled right, Gabe had had his arm broken by the Neptunian magistrate.

"You won't be alone." Sofia said to Sonya. "I can come with you." She knew no one here but Elena knew this one but Gabe's life was more important than her secret as far as she was concerned. "My amulet will let me turn into a mermaid."

"That could still take too much time." Christina pointed out softly.

"Yes it would." Sonya agreed but she had brightened a bit. "But the two of us can get the leaves that we used last time and bring enough for a lot of us to search for the herb together."

"I…I have to stay here." Elena said as she looked to Gabe. "So I can take care of Gabe until you guys get back. But I trust you guys to get the job done."

"I want to stay with my brother." Christina said.

"And I'm staying with Christina." Isabel said. She was sure her friend could use the moral support. Not only because of her brother's current illness but because she was sure her friend was not as past being picked on as she might want everyone to think.

"Come on Sofia, let's go get the leaves we need then for everyone else." Sonya said as she slipped back into the water. She glanced at Jorge. "Maybe Naomi can help you learn somethings about sailing while I'm gone, I hear she's pretty good at that." She said.

"Uh, sure." He said a bit nervously. He could think of worse things to do than hang around with Naomi but it still made him nervous.

"Sure, why not?" Naomi said with a shrug. She had to admit he was kind of nice looking. She had never really been too attracted to any boys before but this guy had caught her attention. "Come on Jorge, show me what you already know."

Sofia took off her shoes and touched the water, transforming herself into a mermaid. Together the two girls dove into the ocean.

"That will take some getting used to." Gabe said with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. And I've seen it before." Elena said softly. She looked to Gabe and sat down by him now. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she took his hand.

"Great for a dying man." Gabe answered a little bitterly as he accepted her offered hand of comfort.

"Oh Gabe, don't be so dramatic. We'll…I mean they'll get the herb and you'll be just fine." Elena retorted, trying to sound reassuring but maybe falling just a bit short of that. She saw Gabe try to stifle a yawn and she said, "Try to get some sleep Gabe. Maybe it will help you out. I mean, Mateo's estimate isn't a guarantee after all."

"Yeah, yeah I hope so." Gabe said as he settled against the back of the chair. Elena did not release his hand as his eyes shut, but he wasn't sure he could sleep.

Sofia had drifted a bit away from Sonya as they searched for the leaves they needed so that everyone else could come down to the ocean without any problems. She still remembered seeing the leaf and what it did to help Elena and Naomi. They were able to breath underwater and move normally. It was such an amazing plant and she wished she could get her family to do something like that. Maybe after everything had gotten settled.

Her family. It was such a weird statement now that she had to consider the man who was her birth father. She still didn't know what to make of all of that. She remembered something that Luisa had said to her just as the ship was leaving the docks.

 _"I know you don't know what to make of your birth father, and I know he undoubtfully hurt you when he left you, probably in ways that you don't even realize." Luisa had said to her softly, even picking her up and setting her on her lap as her mother would have. "Just remember that something about that man appealed to your mother so greatly that she was willing to marry him and have a child with him." She had laughed softly. "And we know how well that turned out." She had added with a loving smile at the young princess._

Sofia knew there had to be some truth to that one, but at the same time he had left when she was very young, left her mother to raise her alone. Sofia wasn't so sure she could completely ignore that either. But as much as this was troubling her, she resolved to try to stay focused, to help find a cure for Gabe. Sofia suspected that Elena cared for Gabe in much the same way she thought Isabel cared for her brother James.

She suddenly felt herself come to a stop and turned as much as she could to see that a bunch of seaweed had wrapped around her tail. She tried to pull away but it was too strong. She had to fight the frustration building up within her at this, something she was vaguely aware she wouldn't be feeling as keenly if she wasn't so upset.

Then she saw something dart behind her and untangle the seaweed. "Sofia, when did you get here? I didn't see the floating palace show up." Oona said as she finished up, setting it free.

"Oona, I'm so happy to see you." Sofia said happily and hugged her friend.

Then Sonya came up to them. "Your majesty what are you doing here?" She asked Oona.

"I was just curious about the guy that came through." Oona said. "Mom said he was more than just a guy, which is why she assigned you to escort him."

Sonya sighed. "Your mother is just exaggerating Oona. There's nothing special about him." She replied. She gestured to Sofia. "We ran into a boat that has Crown Princess Elena and her friends onboard, including Sofia. But Gabe is sick and we need to get the leaves so that way we can all breathe down here and get the herb to help him." She explained to her.

"I'll help you guys out too." Oona said.

"That would be great, thanks." Sofia said. She looked to Sonya. "Sorry for drifting away like that Sonya."

Sonya shook her head. "Don't worry about it Princess Sofia. The ocean is easy to get lost in, especially when you don't spend a lot of time in it." She replied.

"You look like you're having a hard time Sofia." Oona observed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Sofia said and then backpedaled. "No." She shook her head now. "I don't know. I'm so confused. Right now, I just want to help Elena's friend Gabe get well again."

"Then that's what we'll do." Oona promised her. "Let's get those leaves."

"Gabe will be okay, I promise." Isabel said as she placed her hand over Christina's as they watched their older siblings. Gabe was sleeping and she heard Elena humming softly, the same kind of song their mother had hummed when they were sick. She refused to consider the fact that he wasn't just sick, he was dying.

"Gabe's more than a brother to me Isabel." Christina said softly. "He took over so much after dad died, he's like my surrogate father. If I lose him, I don't know what it will do to me." She looked to her friend. "And I don't know what it will do Javier and especially mom. I don't think she ever recovered from dad's death."

Isabel understood. She didn't feel like she'd ever recover from her parent's death. She felt her sister was so brave for the way she faced that information and yet wondered how she could be so strong about it.

"Who is he?" Jorge asked Naomi softly.

"Gabe, he's her older brother. And our friend." Naomi answered him. "He's going to die unless we can find the herb we need." She sighed. "This is all my fault."

"Why? Did you poison him?" He asked her slightly teasingly.

Naomi shot him a glare that faded when she saw he was just trying to make her feel better. "No, I just knew he was sick. For two days, but I assumed it was just a cold or something. I thought he would get better. If I had told Elena about this sooner maybe something could have been done sooner." She confessed softly.

"From the way Sonya talks, it sounds like it wouldn't have mattered if you had waited or not." Jorge observed as he placed his hand on her shoulder gently. Normally Naomi wasn't too sure about new people enough to appreciate that kind of gesture but from him it felt kind of nice. "It seems to me that it would have simply brought you all out here sooner. And maybe we would have missed you guys."

"You seem to know what you're doing by the way." Naomi said to him. "I'm kind of impressed."

"I'm glad…I mean thanks." Jorge said and the two exchanged soft, almost embarrassed smiles.

A few more minutes passed and the two mermaids and Sofia surfaced again. Mateo knelt down to help Sofia out of the water and she returned to being a human. "We have the leaves we need." Sofia said.

"Great." Elena said. She was about to say they needed to get going but stopped herself. Her place right now was with Gabe.

"Wow." Oona said softly as she saw Gabe. "What happened to him?"

"Barillian sting." Sonya said softly. Oona paled a little at that. "And I don't know how to cure it other than that herb. Even this," She held up the Jewel of the Oceans from the pouch on her waist. "Can't help us." As she set it down no one saw it start to glow.

"We have something we tried too that also failed." Isabel said to them.

"We need to get going soon." Naomi said to them.

"Uh, just a minute." Sofia said. "I have to go change into something a bit more…suitable for the water, even if I do turn into a mermaid upon contact."

Oona frowned as she watched her friend leave. "What's wrong with Sofia? She seems so upset, even kind of…of distant." She mused.

Isabel and Christina sat down by the water and the two began to tell Oona what they knew.

Sofia did find something to change into, that way her dress wouldn't be wet when she got out of the water again. She sat down for a moment and looked at her face in the mirror. She couldn't recall ever seeing herself look as sad and confused as she had before. "I wish I knew what to do." She said softly. "How can I figure out what's best for my family?"

"Listen to your heart, it's the best advice anyone can give you." She heard a man say. She turned to see from out of nowhere Aladdin had appeared, dressed not in his garb as a street rat but as the man he would become, the Sultan of Agrabah.

"Aladdin?" She asked in shock as she looked at her amulet. The pink jeweled item sat serenely on her chest, it didn't glow or anything. "How did you get here?" She was sure her amulet couldn't have done it anyway.

"Genie told us about your amulet after Jasmine came back from helping you and your sister in Tangu. And about the other items associated with it." Aladdin informed her. "But that isn't what's important. Something brought me here because you're having some kind of problem with your family." He seemed a little confused too.

Sofia sighed a little but decided to go with it. These kind of encounters had been nothing more than helpful in the past. "My father…my birth father I mean, showed up. He says he wants to have a relationship with me but how can I believe that? He left me and mom. I don't understand how he could to that. How…how can I trust him?" She confessed.

"Trust is earned, trust comes with time." Aladdin said simply. "Trust comes later. And he has to start earning that trust from you. And that trust starts by answering your questions truthfully about why he left." He placed his hands over hers. "I know how it feels. For years I thought my father had died too and it made me wonder if I could be a good father or not, but I came to discover he had really left us."

"Why did he do that? What happened?" Sofia asked now. She was aware of the fact that their lives ran kind of parallel to each other's, a rags to riches kind of story.

"My father wanted a better life for me and my mother and so he left to join a group called the Forty Thieves to find the Hand of Midas." He started to explain to her. Sofia knew the old legend about Midas, everything he touched turned to gold. "It took much longer for anything to happen then he liked and of course I grew up. I received a hint that he was still alive and found him, I convinced him to come back to Agrabah. But soon he decides to go back to his original plan. But when it came down to a choice between my life and the hand, my father chose to save me."

"So he really loved you." Sofia said softly. She frowned a little. "Does that mean my father…might really love me too?" She wondered.

"There is only one way to find out Sofia." Aladdin said to her.

"You're right." Sofia said with a small smile. "But that can't happen until after we've helped out Gabe. Saving his life has to come first." She stood up and then looked at him curiously. "Did that help you, to overcome your worry about being a father?"

Aladdin laughed softly. "I don't know yet. But if you ever speak to my son Aziz, feel free to ask him." He answered with a wink.

Sofia laughed a little. "I will." She turned to leave the room and then turned around with a, "Thank you." But rather or not Aladdin heard it or not was a mystery because he had already disappeared. "Alright." She said to herself. "No more worrying about that right now, right now you have to make sure that we can get what we need to heal Gabe." With that she headed back outside to the deck to join the rest of the group.

When she got outside it seemed to Sofia that Gabe was shivering a little but also apparently sweating. Elena was already wiping his forehead with a damp washcloth and Mateo was retrieving a blanket to wrap around him. "Is he running out of time?" Elena asked their royal sorcerer worriedly.

"I don't know Elena." Mateo sighed softly. "Maybe."

"Then we're running out of time. We can't lose anymore." Sofia announced. "Much of that is my fault and I'm sorry." She added.

"You've had a lot on your mind my dear." Francisco reminded her. "You still do."

"Maybe, but that will have to wait. My life can be dealt with later. Gabe may not have later if we don't get going." Sofia replied. "So let's do it."

Sofia approached the edge of the boat bare footed and then slipped into the water, transforming into a mermaid again. Then she, Oona and Sonya passed out leaves to Mateo, Naomi, and when Sonya offered one to Jorge he took one as well.

"We'll be back with the herb Elena, Christina, and Isabel. I swear." Naomi said to them. With that they all dove under the water.

Christina sighed softly. "I hope they come back soon." She said. She looked to her brother, afraid that they wouldn't have enough time and that she would lose her brother.

"They'll be back in time." Isabel tried to reassure her friend softly.

Elena stroked Gabe's hair back from his forehead softly and wished they had thought to bring the hourglass that had once kept a large demon at bay until an earthquake had disrupted it and freed the demon. The hourglass itself was like the scepter of light at her side, Sofia's amulet that she wore around her neck, the Jewel of the Oceans Sonya had on a pouch at her waist and Isabel's golden feather in her hair; a Maruvian artifact. It occurred to her to ask Mateo if they could store that with the orbs if it wasn't needed at its original place anymore, not that it helped right now. "I'm sorry Gabe. I wish I could do more."

"You could have gone with them." Isabel reminded her older sister.

"We could have taken care of Gabe." Christina added.

"I know." Elena replied. "But I need to be here for him right now." She again placed the washcloth on his forehead. "And Sofia needs to do help with that, it will help restore her confidence. It's more shaken than she cares to admit." She glanced at the water. "I just hope they get back in time." She added softly.


	42. Searching For a Cure Part 2

Gabe shakily opened his eyes and tried to muster a smile as he saw Elena looking down at him, her large brown eyes full of worry for him. "Hey, looks like a great day for a swim." He tried to joke with her.

"More like a nap." Elena said with a small smile of her own. She reached over and took the washcloth off of his forehead. "Your fever seems to be getting worse but I can't really tell. I just know I can't seem to cool it off."

"I feel okay." He told her. Of course he hadn't moved and he didn't want to try right now.

"Your forehead is warm but your hands have been cool to the touch." Elena told him and felt a blush come to her cheeks. "Not that I've held your hand all that much…I mean Christina has been holding them a lot. She's really worried about you." That was partial truth at least.

"Did the others leave?" Gabe asked her and Elena nodded. "How long ago?"

"Too long ago it feels like." Elena said automatically and then backpedaled as she picked up the glass of water she had on a table beside her. "Here, drink. Your need to keep fluids in your system." She instructed and as he did she continued on, "They've only been gone about twenty minutes. Sonya did say it could take a while."

"Where's your little friend?" Gabe asked when he finished taking a long sip. It felt good going down.

"Blaze is with Isa right now. Kara's trying to help Christina feel better and I figure that my sister could use some moral support too." Elena answered him.

"What about you?" Gabe asked her.

Elena swallowed a lump in her throat. Here Gabe was sick, possibly dying and he was concerned about her wellbeing. "I have something else that needs to be tended too." She said to him softly. She glanced around a little. "I hope you don't get seasick." She mused.

Gabe shook his head slightly and regretted it a little as he felt the boat spin. "Not normally no." He said. "But I think the less I move the better." He hesitated a moment and then asked, "Do you regret not going with them?"

"Part of me would feel better if I did." Elena confessed softly. "You know me, if I'm not part of something I worry that it's not getting done as quickly as I would like. But making sure that you're being taken care of is more important. Sofia needs to get some confidence back and this is just how she can do it."

"Well I do appreciate this Elena." Gabe admitted with a small smile. "It's really nice..." He wasn't sure how to finish that sentence and Elena glanced away slightly embarrassed.

That was interrupted by Christian and Isabel showing up. Christina hugged him softly as Isabel stood by Her sister. "Is there anything that we can do to help you Gabe?" She asked him,

Gabe shook his head as he rubbed Christina's back softly. "I don't think so Isabel. All we can do is wait I guess." Elena reached out and squeezed his shoulder as reassuringly as she could. Almost as if sharing the same though they all looked to the bow of the ship, the last place they had seen their friends before they had gone under.

"You would think that for as much as I've worked at the docks that I wouldn't be so amazed by this." Naomi noted as she took in the sights surrounding them, from the drifting seaweed to the school of sea horses swimming by. She swore she even saw a whale just at the edge of her peripheral vision. "But you'd be wrong."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sofia replied as she glanced around. She could just see under the seaweed a few starfish and she could remember seeing plenty of sea life in her time. She had transformed into a mermaid at least a half dozen times and it still amazed her every time. A lot of the powers her amulet had given her still amazed her.

"So do we have any idea what this herb your friend needs looks like?" Jorge asked them.

"Um, not really." Mateo admitted.

"It's a green herb. The bottom is slightly twisted upward like the tail end of lower case q." Sonya told them. "It usually grows around seaweed which makes it harder to spot if you don't know what you're looking for. That's why it could take such a long time to find it."

"But we don't have a long time." Naomi added. "Is there a spell we can use to help us find it?"

"Not that I know of." Mateo and Sonya said at the same time and then glanced at each other in amusement.

"What we need are more pairs of eyes." Sofia mused.

"Hmm, yes we do." Oona agreed. She swam away from the group and toward the group of sea horses that were going in the opposite direction.

Jorge seemed confused. "What is she doing?" He asked.

"I think she's asking the sea horses to help out." Sofia answered him. "That's a really good idea. There are so many of them around here that it should really increase our chances of finding the herb we need before time runs out."

"I didn't know that mermaids could talk to animals." Jorge mused.

"Isn't that normal?" Sonya asked and Sofia couldn't help but give a small giggle. She remembered having a similar conversation with Oona the first time the two had met on the Floating Palace. Talking to animals may have been normal for mermaids but not for humans except Sofia thanks to the amulet.

Sure enough Oona returned with some sea horses by her side while others scattered off. "This is only the immediate family." Oona explained to them all, though Sofia knew what she was going to say since this had happened when the two had met at Merroway Cove. "They have to go ask some of their cousins. Now let's get searching."

"Sounds like a plan." Sofia said and swam over to Oona. "We'll look this way."

"Jorge and I will look this way." Sonya said. Naomi felt the slightest flare of something that she quickly squelched. It didn't matter how things were done as long as Gabe was taken care of.

"Then Naomi and I will look this way." Mateo said and they all split up. The royal sorcerer glanced at Naomi. "Man you and Elena were right, this is great. To be able to breathe underwater simply by chewing on a leaf, to be able to basically move freely." He commented.

"Yep, it's something alright." Naomi agreed. "Feel free to help us describe this to Gabe after we've stopped him from dying. Come on."

"How is he nieta?" Luisa asked as she came over to stand behind her granddaughter.

"Gabe is sleeping again." Elena said softly. "Abuela…what if this fails? What if they don't come back in time? What if he…" She couldn't get herself to finish that sentence and she closed her eyes to fight the tears burning in them.

"You cannot think that way nieta." Luisa reprimanded softly. "You must keep that optimism that you show the others. You must have faith that it will all work out." She placed her hands on her granddaughter's shoulders reassuringly. "It will be fine."

"Thanks abuela." Elena said halfheartedly. She patted her shoulders gently and left them alone. She sighed a bit. "You have to stay strong too Gabe. For Christina, she needs you. And I need you." Even Elena wasn't entirely sure how she meant that.

She sat there in thought a moment, a small breeze picking up and blowing through her hair. She heard light footsteps and turned to see Christina coming up to the deck alone. "Where is Isa?" Elena asked her.

"Isabel is looking at the Codex Maru. She decided someplace should be set up for Mateo to make use of the herb when they come back with it." Christina answered softly as she came to stand beside the crown princess to gaze down at her brother. "If he doesn't make it through this…" She started.

Elena knew how she felt. She also knew now that Luisa was right and that she needed to be strong for his little sister. She wrapped an arm around her and hugged her softly. "He'll make it through Christina, I'd bet anything. And…and if he doesn't somehow…just remember you're not alone. You have Javier and your mother. And you have Isabel and I." Christina lay her head on Elena's shoulder and Elena lay her head gently on the younger girls. "We'll face whatever happens together." Elena vowed.

Isabel worked as quickly as she could. She could see Kara and Blaze watching her scramble to get things set up. Finally Kara asked, "Isabel, are you okay?"

Isabel stopped where she was, holding a bowl in her hands. "No, Kara. I'm not." She answered softly. "I feel so useless right now. I should have gone with Sofia and everyone to help out. What if the fact I didn't go with and lend a helping hand costs Gabe his life?" She asked now.

"You're helping here." Kara reminded her. "And being here for your friend and your sister is just as important as anything else." She didn't want to point out the odds of them finding what they needed to help Gabe, even if everyone had gone on the search.

"Elena." Isabel whispered softly. "If Gabe dies, what will it do to my sister? To my friend?" She asked, more to herself than to Kara or Blaze. "To lose someone else they love." She felt tears brimming her eyes and she shook her head to ward them off. "No, it can't happen. He has to be okay."

"Nothing." Oona sighed softly. "Sofia, do you have any idea how much time your friend has?"

"Right now, about a day and a half." Sofia answered her mermaid friend as she pulled some seaweed back where it belonged. "And I don't know how much longer we can do this before we're going to have to eat and get some sleep. That's going to cost us a few hours too, at least."

"I…my thoughts keep coming back to; what if this were Sonya or Cora that was dying and our efforts would determine if they lived or died. I'd be a nervous wreck. Elena and Christina must be feeling the same way." Oona reflected softly as she moved around more seaweed and started to shuffle the sand around.

"I know what you mean. I had the same thought too about my family…which, is kind of in enough chaos as it is right now." Sofia admitted reluctantly as she started to search around a seaweed wrapped rock.

"Yeah, I heard. Christina and Isabel told me about what's going on, your birth father showing up out of nowhere." Oona said a little huffily. "If I were you I would turn him away as soon as you get back to Enchancia. He left you two, he walked out on you two. He has no right to want back in now." 

"I…I thought about that too." Sofia confessed. "But I was told recently that maybe he had a good reason. I owe it to him, and more importantly myself, to try to find the truth before I make a decision on how much I should let him in. As it was suggested to be, if he wants me to trust him he has to earn it." She had basically just summed up the conversation she had had with Aladdin.

"Well, maybe." Oona conceded. "I think you're nicer than I'd be in your place Sofia."

A little further away Naomi and Mateo were doing their best to search the seaweed too. Naomi didn't think it could get any worse. She had dealt with some seaweed at the docks and it was a bit of tangle there, but here it was like a mess. "Some of this is thicker than Elena's hair." She noted. She had braided her friend's hair a few times.

"And as far as I can tell we're no closer to finding what we need." Mateo added. He glanced at Naomi. "You know, if I didn't know any better I would say that this area has been harvested of anything useful."

Naomi moved some seaweed aside and first saw nothing. She sighed in annoyance but then noticed a slight glint. She brushed away the sand around it to reveal a small golden bracelet. It didn't look like much but she decided it was pretty anyway and picked it up.

"Hmm, that might not be as stupid a theory as you think." Sonya said as she swam up to them with Jorge right behind her. "Stay here a second, let me check something out." She swam off, leaving Jorge with them.

"Um, so…" Naomi found herself saying a little awkwardly. "Under the sea…" Mateo shook his head in dismay. "And uh, pretty." She added as she held up the small golden bracelet.

"Yes, quite pretty." Jorge agreed though he was not talking about the bracelet. He quickly shook that thought off. "Yeah. It's not as dark as I sometimes imagined it would be." Jorge said. "And it's amazing how much the leaves do. We can breathe like normal, we can almost move around like we're normal, and hey we're alive."

Sofia and Oona swam over to them. "Where'd Sonya go?" The mermaid princess asked.

"She went to check something out." Mateo answered. "We don't really know what. It was after I mentioned the place looked like it has been harvested."

"Huh, I hadn't thought about it like that." Sofia said. "But you're right. It looks like a farm after harvesting season, expect for the seaweed."

Sonya swam over to them. "I know where the herbs are. But we have a small problem. They were harvested by a Gatherer." She reported. Oona sighed in frustration even as their human friends stared at them in confusion. "A Gatherer is a kind of like a large crab and it's not too friendly. It hoards items it thinks is valuable. And it's in a sunken ship only a few feet from here."

"Why would it gather the herbs?" Mateo asked her. He had to admit she was very pretty, even if she was a mermaid. "I mean, what value does it really have outside of what we need it for?"

"Well it doesn't." Sonya admitted softly. "I don't know exactly why it would take them. Maybe a food source I suppose. Or to stop something else from eating them. They are food sources for smaller fish and sea horse too."

"Gatherers are known to be gluttonous." Oona supplied.

"How do we get one from this Gatherer then?" Naomi asked.

Sofia thought a moment. "Hmm, I've never tried this before, but I wonder if I can combine my powers." She mused.

"I thought you did that already." Oona said. "I mean, you talk to animals all the time, in addition to being a mermaid."

"It's kind of different." Sofia said to her and started to explain. "Remember those orb things, some of them have active powers and some have passive powers and some have both. My ability to talk to animals is like a passive power, it's always on. But to shrink or become a mermaid I have to do certain things to use it."

"Wait, you can shrink?" Oona asked amazed. "Wow, cool."

"I get it." Jorge said. "You're wondering if you can shrink and be a mermaid at the same time." Sofia nodded in confirmation.

"But what if you can't use two active powers at once?" Naomi asked. "What do we do then?"

Mateo wondered the same thing too as he glanced down at himself. Having the leaf with them underwater was like having a second skin around him. He wasn't even sure that they would be wet when they got out of the water, or at least they wouldn't be soaking. Then he had an idea. "We still have more leaves right?" He asked.

"Sure." Sonya said as she held one out to him. He took it from her, privately marveling that her hand felt rather soft and warm. "But they don't wear out, yours should be fine. What do you need another one for?"

"I don't." Mateo answered simply. "But Sofia, if you're willing to go through with a wardrobe change then you're going to need this." He explained his plan to everyone else.

Sofia couldn't help but smile. "As my brother would say, that's brilliant. Let's do it."

Isabel, Kara and Blaze made it back onto the deck and she saw Elena still holding her friend closely. They both turned and Elena offered her other arm to her little sister and she joined them in their solemn embrace. "Is it me or is Gabe's breathing getting weaker?" Isabel asked.

"It's not you." Christina said softly.

Elena let them go and went over to Gabe, placing her hand gently on his chest. Then she moved her hand to take his pulse. She was only half sure she was doing it right in the first place and she hadn't really taken his pulse before all of this started. "His pulse doesn't feel so strong to me." She revealed softly as she reached over to take his hand. "Gabe, can you hear me?" She asked him, though was not surprised that he didn't respond. He was either asleep or passed out. "Gabe?" She whispered.

"Oh Isabel." Christina whispered and flung her arm around her friend, starting to cry. Isabel hugged her softly and did her best to hold her own tears back for now. Christina needed her to be strong.

Gabe's eyes opened, though the girl's didn't notice it until he spoke. "Don't cry Christina. It'll be okay." He tried to assure her.

"Gabe." Christina gasped and fell to her knees as she hugged him softly. He looked up at Elena, who still held his hand, and then gave her a soft smile.

"They're not back yet." Elena said to him. "It really hasn't been that long, but if Juan or someone under him really gave that venom to another mosquito...they might have done something to…" She couldn't finish it.

Gabe did for her. "To accelerate the process." He finished. "Yeah, I had thought before but I didn't want to say it. I can barely keep my eyes open. Barely stay conscious."

"You have to fight it Gabe. For everyone." Kara said to him.

"I'm trying." Gabe reassured them all. "I'm trying." Then he lost consciousness again.

Sonya, Naomi and Jorge swam toward the sunken ship. Naomi had worried that they would cause too much nose since they weren't mermaids and while the royal guard of Merroway Cove had confirmed that she also assured them that that was exactly what they needed.

As they got closer the Gatherer emerged from the ship. It was much bigger than Naomi had expected. She had never seen one before, hadn't even heard of it but it didn't surprise her that much considering they were bottom dwellers and apparently the king of the bottom dwellers. She thought those pincers looked sharper than any crab or lobster she had ever seen.

"I have to admit I don't want those things anywhere near me." Naomi stated.

"We won't be getting close enough to let us strike at us." Sonya assured Naomi. "We just need to keep it talking…or I guess I do anyway." She could understand animals like all mermaids, but Naomi could not and it seemed neither could Jorge.

"I'll keep you…from getting hurt." Jorge said. He wanted to say he'd keep her safe but suspected that wouldn't go over very well. He was sure Naomi was not the kind of girl who would want to be protected. He quickly recovered a large piece of seaweed. "With this. It can be used as a rope."

Naomi could see one thing; he was right about that one. "How about you watch my back, I'll watch yours, and we both watch Sonya's." She suggested with a smile as she got her own large piece of seaweed.

"Deal." Jorge replied.

The Gatherer snapped his claws at them even though they weren't close enough to really be hurt. It stopped them short as Sonya stopped swimming and held her hands up to stop Naomi and Jorge from moving up any further. "Why do you bring their kind here?" He questioned her in a raspy voice which sounded like a garble to Naomi.

Sonya knew Elena would want to try the diplomatic option first if at all possible and she decided to give it a shot here. "They're friends of mine and the ruling body of Merroway Cove. They have a very sick friend who needs an herb before he dies. I'm pretty sure that you have harvested them all. We're willing to do what it takes to get the herb." She answered.

Meanwhile on the other side of the sunken ship, Oona and Mateo swam to the other side and waited behind a rock cropping.

"Why should I care what happens to a human, or what you and your queen want?" The Gatherer questioned. "You have nothing to offer me, and I take what I want from human husks."

"He means ships for what that is worth." Sonya explained to Naomi and Jorge. "And in case it's obvious his species really doesn't like mermaids either." That was why they were sure this was a useless option, and why this was only the front. "The friend in question is special to the ruler of Avalor. They might be able to offer you something."

He only chuckled in amusement. "You think highly of the humans and their world apparently. A foolish thought for a mermaid." He stated. He started to move out of the ship as if he were going to attack them. Naomi and Jorge got ready to defend the three of them.

"Okay, okay." Sonya said as she held up her hands. "Cool your jets." She saw Oona dart forward for a moment before darting back behind the rocks with Mateo. "Asking was worth a shot, you don't want to help, that's fine. We're going now." The three of them started to swim backwards and after a moment the Gatherer seemed satisfied and started back to the ship.

Oona handed the two herbs to Mateo and was slightly surprised to see Sofia return to normal size, which had been Mateo's plan. The instant Sofia had taken one of the leaves, the invisible membrane like structure that appeared around humans had encompassed the young princess, the water had no contact with Elena and she had turned human. Sofia had then used her amulet to shrink, which had been a bit alarming since she had never done so under water.

Never the less Sofia had been ready to handle the next part of the plan; she had gone into the sunken ship small and had grabbed a couple of herbs. Even with the water it had been heavy which is why Oona had darted out to help her. They then met up with Jorge and the two girls and headed toward the boat.

Much to the dismay of the three girls Gabe had fallen unconscious again and could not be roused. Christina leaned by her brother crying, Isabel tried to comfort her. Elena paced restlessly but let out an excited gasp of, "Look!" When their friends rose to the surface. The crown princess ran over and helped Mateo out.

"I've got the herb, I'm going to make the potion." He declared.

"Thank you, hurry." Elena said to him. "Isabel already got things ready for you." The royal sorcerer nodded and ran off. Next Elena helped out Sofia as Jorge got out and helped Naomi out of the water now. Sonya and Oona had to stay in the water.

"Any problems?" Elena asked.

Sofia gave Elena a big smile. "Nothing we couldn't handle." She replied.

"Here that, Gabe will be okay." Elena said to the two young girls.

"I hope so." Isabel said softly. Christina couldn't reply, she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Take a look at what I found." Naomi said to Elena and held showed her the small gold bracelet on her wrist. "It's not really fancy but it's really pretty don't you think?"

"I do." Elena agreed. "It looks really great on you Naomi."

Clover hopped over to Sofia and she leaned down to pick her friend up and hug him. "You seem to be in much better shape Sof." He noted happily. He hated to see Sofia as distraught as she had been the last couple of days.

"I feel better." Sofia admitted to him. "Between getting out on an adventure and having such great friends around me, it's just…it makes me feel so much better."

Five minutes later Mateo came out and tossed a vial to Elena. She caught it effortlessly and uncapped it before leaning down in front of Gabe. She gave him a little bit of the potion, which seemed to wake him. "This is the cure, they did it." She said. "Drink this." Gabe nodded a bit weakly and managed to do so with help from the crown princess.

"You'll be weak for a couple more days, but you'll be just fine." Mateo said to his friend happily.

Gabe lifted Christina into his lap and hugged his crying little sister. "I feel much better already. Thanks guys." He said as he smiled at Naomi, Jorge, Sofia, Sonya and Oona. He looked to Elena. "And thank you for being such an excellent caregiver."

"It's the least I can do after all you've done for us." The crown princess tried to brush it off with a smile. "I am so glad that you're okay." Elena said as she leaned down and hugged him tightly, then surprised everyone by planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you getting back to normal."

"That's worth getting sick for." Gabe said half-teasingly as he reached up to brush a stray tear from Elena's cheek. The two smiled warmly at each other before Gabe returned to comforting his sister.

"I should get home. Mom is going to flip that I've been gone this long." Oona said to Sofia. "I hope everything works out for you, if you need anything let me know and I'll figure out how to come running." She laughed a little ."Er, come swimming." She amended.

Sofia giggled too and leaned forward to hug her mermaid friend. "If I need something I'll let you know." She promised. "But I think I'll be okay." She added as she looked to Elena. She thought if the crown princess could handle her friend nearly dying than any scheme her father might have wouldn't stand a chance against them.

"So where are you headed?" Naomi asked Jorge.

"I…don't really know." He confessed.

"Well, you could come with us to Enchancia." She suggested.

"Well, I kind of…have to stick around with Sonya." He confided in her. "I…don't entirely know what's going on, but I need her to be around until I do." At her look of confusion he continued, "See I don't really know much about me, about where I came from or anything. I woke up on the ocean. Emmaline wanted her to stay with me until those questions are answered."

It made a bit more sense to Naomi now why Sonya wanted him to search with her. Which didn't mean that perhaps they didn't like each other, but Naomi forced that thought away. "That's too bad." She admitted. "It would have been nice to travel with you for a while."

"Sonya could stay." Oona said. She didn't point out that technically one way or another she had to stay nearby. "We already figured she would be gone for a while on this assignment."

"Enchancia isn't exactly known for beaches and water ways." Sofia commented softly.

"Hey, what about this?" Kara asked as she shook her fur a little and the ring she had found popped out. It rolled over to Mateo. "Think that will help any? It has a mermaid tail as the band and everything."

"Hmm." Mateo said. "I've never seen one before but.."

"Oh wow. A moon ring." Oona gasped. "I've heard about them but I didn't think they actually existed. Those are rumored to allow a mermaid to grow legs and walk on land as long as they wear that. Supposedly sometimes they have powers too."

"You should try it Sonya." Isabel said excitedly. She wanted to see if that was true and she would love to have had Sonya stay around for a while.

"Sure, why not?" Sonya said with a shrug. She wasn't sure she believed it but all things considered it was worth a shot. Mateo walked toward her and she couldn't help but feel a bit warm at the sight of his warm, excited brown eyes. He handed her the ring.

"Wait, hold on." Elena said to her. "We don't know how you'll appear once you slip on the ring. I'm going to go get you a dress." She headed below deck and a few minutes later came back with one of hers. "I think we're about the same size, this should work for you."

"Thanks Princess Elena." Sonya said.

"If this works, you're going to have to get used to just calling me Elena." The crown princess told their mermaid friend.

To be on the safe side Sonya did her best to slip on the dress. Thankfully to do that she didn't have to get past her tail. Then she examined the ring and then slipped it over her right ring finger. Everyone let out a gasp of amazement as Sonya's tail disappeared to be replaced with two legs that seemed very long to her.

"It worked." Isabel gasped in amazement.

"Looks like." Sonya agreed. She could feel the fabric of the dress against her otherwise bare skin. "By the way, good call about the dress Pri…Elena." She added. She tried to stand but almost fell, only Naomi and Sofia stopped her from doing that. "Looks like I'm going to have to learn to walk." She noted.

"We'll help you out Sonya." Jorge promised. "I assume I've been walking all of my life."

With that they all thanked Oona again for her help and the young mermaid princess returned to the ocean in order to return home. Mateo and Sofia started to help Sonya to learn how to walk so that way she would be ready when they got to Enchancia. Naomi went to steer the boat again and Jorge followed her to help out.

Elena sat by Gabe and took his hand. "You sure look better. You feel warmer and it seems like your fever is quickly going away." She noted.

"And I'm feeling hungry." Gabe added with a laugh that Elena shared with him. "Christina and Isabel went to tell your grandparents I'm feeling better. Isabel said that she'd bet that your grandmother will be more than happy to fix enchiladas for me."

"I have no doubt about that." Elena replied with a smile. She leaned forward and hugged him again. Only a modicum sense of decorum kept the royal guard from returning her hug. "I am so glad that this worked out. Mateo kept a sample of the venom he got from you and we're going to figure out how Juan did this, and find a way to make him pay."

"Of that I have no doubt." Gabe agreed as Elena pulled away. The two just gazed at each other a moment before he quickly cleared his throat, "So, uh, have lunch with me?" He asked.

Under normal circumstances Elena might have teased him about whether it was supposed to be a date or not. But right now she was just glad to spend some time with him after they had almost lost him. "Sounds good to me." She answered honestly.


	43. Sins of the Father Part 1

"You're almost home Sofia." Elena said as the two princesses stood by the bow of the ship as it approached Enchancia. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I think." Sofia answered with a smile. She looked the crown princess. "Thank you so much for coming with me. It might sound strange but I feel better knowing that you're going to be here with me, to help me through this."

"Think nothing of it." Elena assured her dismissively. "I owe you so much more than I could ever repay." Sofia had not only freed her from the amulet but helped her to liberate Avalor from Shuriki's evil clutches, with help from her family of course. It was a debt that she didn't think she'd ever be able to repay.

The two of them turned to see the two people walking across the deck awkwardly. One was Gabe, who was now out of the woods as far as dying from the Barillian sting went but was still shaky from that encounter, it would be days before he would be himself again. Elena was counting on Christina, Jorge and Naomi to keep an eye on him right now because with the immediate threat over Sofia needed her more right now.

The other was their mermaid friend Sonya who had only recently gotten legs thanks to the moon ring that Kara had discovered at one point during their quest to find the orbs that had been lying around Avalor, a possible product of the Maruvian age. As for the moon ring no one knew where it came from. Sonya had been wearing the ring for almost two hours and was just able to walk, running was certainly out of the equation right now and Elena knew there was no way she would be wearing heels for a while. Mateo had volunteered to help her out however he could, and Naomi agreed to help him as well.

"Enchancia is so beautiful." Isabel commented in wonder as they passed closer through the outer edge of the town toward the dock.

"If we have time I can introduce you guys to Ruby and Jade, my friends from the village before mom married dad." Sofia told them all. She sighed a bit. "Probably more people I worried when I ran out." Elena knew Sofia often made decisions that were almost always right in the long run but could be problematic in the short term.

"That would be great." Christina said.

The ship reached the docks and they saw Sofia's family waiting for her. As soon as it was docked Sofia ran over and to her family as Miranda knelt down to hug her daughter firmly. "I'm so sorry mom." She said. She looked past her. "Dad, Amber, James. I'm sorry for running away like that. I just…needed to think."

"Oh Sofia, it's okay." Miranda said. "I understand, believe me. I just wish you had told us that you were going to Avalor so we didn't have to worry." She glanced up at Elena and her friends. "Though I suppose we shouldn't be surprised you went there."

"You had us so scared Sofia. And I don't mean just our family. Hildegard, Clio, Vivian, Lucinda, all of our friends were worried about you." Amber chided her little sister and then hugged her. "I didn't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry Amber." Sofia apologized. The two sisters hugged each other and James came over and, Sofia then embraced him. "And I'll apologize to them too when I see them."

"Lucinda and Hilde sure felt better when I told them you were in Avalor with Elena and the others." Amber admitted to her. It made sense as both girls had met the Avaloran group before.

"Thank you Elena for bringing Sofia back. For coming here yourself." Roland said to the crown princess. "I think you'll make her feel better about what's going on."

"I intend to get to the bottom of what's going on." Elena stated firmly. "From what Sofia said, I have a bad feeling about this."

They heard footsteps and turned to see Alexander approaching them. Elena had to stop herself from glaring at the man and she felt Gabe step beside her though she didn't know if he thought she needed protecting or if he was worried Elena would react as harshly as she wanted. "Sofia, you're okay. You had me worried."

"She left because of you." Amber stated crisply. It was clear to them all that Amber didn't like him, but he didn't seem to care what the elder princess of Enchancia thought.

"Sofia." Alexander started as he took a few steps toward his daughter but came to an abrupt halt when Elena stepped in between him and Sofia with a fierce glare and her hands on her hips in defiance. "Excuse me, but this is family matter." He said.

"Family matter?" Naomi echoed with a shake of her head. "She knows your own daughter better than you do." He gave the blonde a dirty look that she promptly ignored.

"And who are you?" He now asked her.

"I am Elena Castillo Flores, crown princess of the kingdom of Avalor and Sofia's friend." Elena stated coldly. "And my friend is right, I know Sofia better than you ever could, because I didn't run out on her."

"Elena." Francisco started warningly. He understood her point of course but reacting as she had wasn't exactly going to help the situation. But one look at her posture made him realize she wasn't going to back down from this.

"I appreciate you watching out for my daughter when she made her reckless choice, but this doesn't concern you." Alexander said sternly, like an adult might address a child or at the very least a teenager with attitude. "I suggest you stay out of it."

Elena was about to speak when Sofia spoke up instead, "No." She said and looked to him. "If you want to have any chance of making things okay between us, you're going to have to accept the fact that I want Elena with me right now."

It was clear that statement did not sit well with Alexander but to his credit he seemed to take one small breath and then nod his head. "Of course, if that's what you would like my dear." He said. "So, shall we got get something to eat then, get to know one another?"

"Gee, think Blaze is unwelcome too." Elena murmured, clearly annoyed. He seemed to ignore her.

"I think Sofia and our guests should be given a chance to settle in first Alexander." Miranda said to her ex. "They just came here," She glanced at Gabe. "And I have to say that you don't look so good."

"Oh, no. I'm just fine." Gabe tried to assure the Queen of Enchancia.

"I think settling in would be a wonderful idea." Elena said now. Sofia nodded in agreement as well as she picked up Clover. They all knew of course that he was now just recovering from a near death experience.

Roland hesitated but then looked at Alexander. "Why don't you come to the castle tomorrow morning? You and Sofia can have breakfast in terrace tomorrow, with Elena there of course if that's what Sofia wants." He invited.

"I suppose that works." Alexander agreed. "Perhaps I can walk Sofia back as well."

"Must he?" Naomi wondered and got nudged by Mateo. Amber couldn't disagree with the blonde's question though.

"If you'd like to walk with us, you can." Roland said. Amber glowered just a little at that.

As they started to leave the docks Jorge turned around and looked at the waters, which seemed calm. It seemed peaceful. And yet he had just had a feeling that something had been in the water just a moment ago.

Naomi noticed him fall a step or two behind. "Hey, you okay?" She asked as she placed her hand on his arm. She was kind of surprised, his muscles felt harder than it appeared to be.

"I thought…well I don't know for sure." Jorge answered as he glanced at Naomi, and hesitated a moment as he was entranced by the light in her eyes. "Well, I'm sure it's not important. Come on, we better catch up to your friends." Together the two moved up.

As they left the docks and continued toward the castle Sofia edged a little closer to Elena. That was fine with Amber since she had realized how little Alexander thought of her. That did give her a chance to do something else though, she nudged closer to Christina. "What is wrong with your brother? He seems…off."

Christina sighed a little. "Something bit him, and it nearly killed him. Mateo says it's the venom of something that is supposed to be extinct, but somehow it was preserved in amber and extracted to use against us." She explained quietly. "I almost lost him."

"I'm sorry." Amber told her. She might not show it much and in fact he may have annoyed her to no end most days but she loved James dearly and couldn't imagine life without him. If someone had tried to poison her brother she would move heaven and Earth to find a cure. "But he's okay now right?"

"He's not going to die anymore." Christina confirmed. "He just…hasn't fully recovered yet."

"Perhaps you can convince him to let one of our doctors check him out when we reach the castle?" Amber suggested to her. "To make sure everything is okay."

Christina smiled at her a little. "It would make me feel better." She admitted.

Isabel and James had found their way together and exchanged soft smiles. They both knew the circumstances behind it were really bad, but though they wouldn't admit it they both felt good to be around each other again.

"Were you worried about Sofia too?" Isabel asked him.

James nodded. "Yeah, I was." He admitted. He might not have admitted to anyone else aside from his family but somehow with Isabel it felt different. "I mean I know she can take care of herself, so I wasn't worried about that. But her father reappearing like that…I've never seen her so shocked before." Both of them exchanged looks, each knowing for the other their missing parent could never appear to them again.

"I've never seen Elena so determined to stand up for someone like she has for Sofia right now." The young Avaloran princess revealed." Well, except for when it comes to me." Isabel added a bit sheepishly.

They saw a man start over to them. "Alexander, there you are." He said. He stopped beside Sofia's father. "Hey, are you going to introduce me to everyone?" He asked with a grin at Elena and Naomi. In truth he looked to be about the same age as Gabe but that was beside the point. Elena didn't like the look one bit and Naomi absolutely seemed to despise it, even moving a little closer to Jorge. Gabe meanwhile stepped up in front of Elena, and the crown princess didn't stop him.

"Yes, of course." Alexander said a bit hurriedly. "This is my brother Collin. Which makes him your uncle Sofia." He added with a glance at her.

"It's nice to meet you all." He said and glanced at Elena and Naomi. "And a real pleasure to meet you two lovely ladies as well." He had noticed Sonya but something about her just seemed off to him. He reached out and grasped Elena's hand, and she promptly pulled away from him. Any attempt he might have made to pursue the matter was interrupted by Gabe, who was able to play the protective role part well despite recovering.

He seemed unperturbed as he swiftly moved over and took Naomi's hand. She tried to follow her friend's lead but he held onto her hand more tightly than he had Elena's and she ended up grimacing a bit at the tight hold.

Jorge stepped in and pushed him backwards. "That's enough of that I think." He said to Collin.

He met Jorge's look straight on. "I don't think that your call to make there." He retorted.

"No, no. He's quite right. I've had more than enough." Naomi agreed.

"I think she's spoken then." Sonya said as she came to Naomi's other side. Naomi felt a rush of gratitude for them both. She even ignored the slight flare of jealousy that came up at the idea that Sonya might simply be supporting her crushes effort at chivalry.

"That man makes me feel so much better about that side of the princess's family." Gabe said in a quiet voice to Elena.

Privately Elena couldn't help but agree. She couldn't figure out how Sofia could turn out so well with a deadbeat dad and lecherous uncle. Then again she had had no contact with them until now and instead had been raised by Miranda, so maybe that explained that. She most definitely took after her mother's side of the family. "I'll say." She only replied.

Collin seemed less than pleased about being rejected by two girls in the span of two minutes but he only took a step back and held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright." He conceded.

"Are there any other surprise guests we should know about?" Elena asked Alexander pointedly.

Alexander scoffed a bit. "Like you should be talking about surprise guests, your highness." He retorted as pointedly but with some sarcasm on that last part. Elena almost wished Esteban had come after all, he would have gotten on him for that one even if he was personally less than thrilled with his younger cousin.

Miranda herself had never met Collin either. In a way she wondered why that was, but then again she was starting to think the man she had once loved was far different from the man he really was.

They had reached the castle. "Well, we shall see you tomorrow morning than Alexander." Roland said, perhaps a bit too abruptly. Not that Elena blamed considering the king had done more for Sofia as his daughter than Alexander ever had. In fact she remembered when Roland had been trying to figure out what to give Sofia when she first moved into the castle, and had ultimately chosen the amulet she had been trapped in. She didn't pretend to understand all of the amulet's powers but knew it had helped him to choose that item for Sofia.

"Perhaps we could come in for just a bit." Collin started.

"or perhaps not." Gabe finished with a glare.

"Pardon me sir, but I do not believe that this is your kingdom. You hold no power here." Collin rebuffed to an irritated Gabe.

"But he is right." Roland said now. "I think Princess Sofia and our guests need some time to settle in." He looked to Alexander. "Tomorrow then?"

"Of course your highness." Alexander said though his response to him didn't hold the sarcasm it had for Elena. He looked to Sofia. "Until tomorrow sweetie." He said to Sofia, who gave a small nod of her head but didn't say anything more. "Time to go home ourselves Collin." He said to his younger brother.

"Come on everyone, we'll make sure you get settled in." Miranda said to their guests.

Kara turned around as she floated by Isabel and James and saw Collin staring at both Elena and Naomi. She didn't like that look at all and glared in annoyance. "I don't like either of those guys." She commented to herself as the gates closed.

"Hey Sof, you've got company." Clover said and she turned to see Mia, Robin, and What Not waiting for her by a tree. "You should go say hi."

"You're right Clover." Sofia said. She looked to her family. "I'll be right back. Go on ahead without me."

"Sofia." Roland said a bit sternly, she had just run off a couple of days ago after all.

"Go on, it's fine." Elena said to them all. "I'll stay here and wait for her. It's not a big deal." Sofia didn't object to it whatsoever.

Miranda nodded a bit. "Come on Rollie, let's show Francisco and Luisa to their rooms and have Baileywick make whatever preparations need to be done to accommodate our guests for at least a few days." Roland nodded and then Elena's grandparents followed them inside the castle.

"Alright, let's go on it too." Amber said as she looked to her brother and the two younger girls. "We can get the chefs to throw together a late snack. I for one am starving." She and James both knew it was because no one had eaten too well while they worried about Sofia, but they didn't want to say it.

"It's fine, I can make something for us." Christina said. "I do it all the time at home."

"Yeah, I do too." Naomi said. She looked to Elena and Gabe. "We'll meet you inside guys."

"Sounds good amiga." Elena said with a small wave as she leaned against a tree and then reached over to stroke under Blaze's beak. Gabe sat on a bench beside the tree. She hooted happily. Mateo, Juan, and Sonya followed them in the castle. The crown princess saw Sonya had to grab a hold of Mateo's arm to help her get up the steps. "She'll get the hang of it sooner or later." She commented. "I think."

"We were so worried about you Sofia." Mia said as Sofia leaned down to the three of them.

"Hey, I was gone too you know." Clover teased them.

"We know, the food count grew higher." Robin commented with a smirk.

"I know, I'm sorry about that." Sofia said as she pet each of her friends on the head softly. "I just felt so restless. I know I acted rather impulsively."

"It'll all be alright Sofia, you'll see." Mia tried to assure the young princess.

"So what do you think Gabe?" Elena asked. "About Alexander and apparently Collin."

"Scum. Pure and simple scum." Gabe answered her bluntly and it cause Elena to laugh a little though she couldn't exactly disagree with her royal guard's assessment. "I mean seriously Elena I've seen plenty of guys like Collin growing up." Elena seemed stunned, it was the first time he had considered himself on duty and yet called Elena by her name only. She let it go though because that is what she had wanted anyway. "And something about Alexander, I just don't trust him."

"You'll get no argument from me about either of them." Elena told him. "I'm the first to admit that maybe I'm not the most unbiased person here, considering how long I was with Sofia. But I don't trust his intentions toward her, daughter or not. And Collin. Yeah, the less said the better."

"I can only assume that Queen Miranda never met the rest of his family." Gabe mused.

"Yeah, I kind of got that impression too. If that is what the two of them are like I can't imagine what his parents were like." She wondered if they were still alive or not, but was sure that there was no way she could find out. To date she had not seen any ghosts except for on Dia De Los Muertos, which is what Zuzo had pretty much assumed would happen. "Maybe Sofia dodged a bullet." She added.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Gabe agreed. "You know, can you imagine Sofia growing up around Collin?" The two exchanged looks and then shuddered.

"Yeah well unless something really changes my mind here, I'm kind of hoping to send both of them out of Enchancia so that Sofia doesn't have to see them ever again." She sat by Gabe now. "I know technically it's not my place, but…"

"Elena, Sofia wants you there. Until she says otherwise it's become your place." Gabe reminded her. "In a way you are to her what I am to you." He shifted a bit. "I mean, you know, she is your responsibility just like you and Isabel are my responsibility."

"Want to dig yourself a bigger hole there Lieutenant?" Elena teased him as she elbowed him gently in the arm. The two laughed a little. "I get what you're saying Gabe, I really do." She promised. "And determining calls to make isn't a new thing to me as crown princess. Still somehow this seems more personal. I spent a long time with Sofia while I was in that amulet, I know things that not even her parents or siblings know because of it, let alone her 'father'."

"Is that knowledge hard to endure?" Gabe asked her.

Elena shook her head. "I wouldn't say that. I just mean that it feels like she might as well be my second little sister for everything I know." She replied. "And to see a man like that, who I fear wants to take advantage of her good nature. It doesn't sit with me at all."

"Then, from one protector to another," Gabe said as he placed his hands over Elena's briefly. "If that's how you feel at the end of this, do everything in your power to make sure it doesn't happen."

Sofia came over with Clover behind her. "Let's go find our siblings and eat something then." She said to them. "We can worry about my…about my dad later." The two stood up and walked in between Sofia. "Wow," She frowned. "It feels so weird to say that. I don't know him as my dad but what do I call him then?"

"I have a few ideas." Gabe murmured but Elena shushed him with a look. Whatever they said between them was one thing but Sofia didn't need to hear it. Elena knew she had to form her own opinions about the man who was her birth father.

"Maybe something…I don't know, neutral." Elena suggested. "I mean I always thought something like dad, Isa and I called ours papi, is kind of an affectionate term. I think calling someone father is more of a formal term, acknowledging the formal relationship without the bond behind it." Then she added, "I however will be sticking with Alexander." She wished she could use Gabe's ideas though.

"Hmm." Sofia mused. "I can try that out." She felt uncertain she even wanted the formal relationship with the man but she knew she had said as much that she needed something to call Alexander.

The three of them entered the castle and Sofia walked them to a smaller dining area from where family usually ate. Christina was helping the servants set up the table for them even as Amber was looking out the window. Sofia waved happily to her friend, their inventor Gwen. She was talking with Isabel and James, no doubt she and the young Avaloran princess were exchanging ideas right now, Sofia assumed.

"Welcome home Princess Sofia. I'm glad you're back and okay." Baileywick said to her with a small bow.

"Thank you Balieywick." Sofia said and hugged him. "I missed you too."

"And welcome to Enchancia Crown Princess Elena." Baileywick said.

"Thank you, the honor is ours." Elena said with a curtsy and Gabe even gave a small bow as well.

"Elena this place is so huge." Naomi said as she ran over to her best friend. "The view is incredible. I don't think I could get used to living in a place that didn't have lots of water like we have at the bay or the waterfall at the castle but it's still so amazing." She gushed.

Sofia laughed. "I'm glad you like it Naomi." She said.

"There you are." Amber said with a small smile. "Good, we wouldn't want the food to get spoiled." She headed toward the table. "We're putting out mostly fruits and some breads. Dinner will be coming out in a few hours so we don't want to get too filled up."

"Good thinking there." Elena said as she sat down. Isabel gave her sister a quick hug before sitting down herself.

Sofia reached for an apple and some blueberries but conveniently dropped most of those for Clover, who was always hungry after all.

Elena broke off some of a carrot to give to Blaze even as she reached for an orange.

Amber started to pluck some grapes off for herself. "So I think we should all have a sleepover tonight." She said. She got some weird looks and she continued on, "I mean I know we're not all together for fun and everything, so I'm not suggesting a party or anything .We can just all hang out and sleep in the observatory."

Isabel perked up at that. "You have an observatory?" She asked.

"Yeah, you'd love it." James said to her. "It has a huge telescope right in the center of it." He looked to Amber. "Brilliant idea."

"I think it could be fun." Mateo volunteered. "It'd almost be like being back in Avalor. It's so easy to see the night skies there."

"Sure, sounds good." Naomi agreed now. "I remember the first time I spent the night in the castle, the view of the sky from Elena's balcony is so incredible."

As the people talked, Kara was snacking on a bundle of grapes herself that probably weighed as much as she did. Not that ever stopped her or Clover for that matter. She then overheard one of the maids saying to another, "Do you smell that? I can't tell what it is but it smells...well it smells enticing, almost heavenly."

"I did." The other said. She glanced at the guests but her eyes were on Jorge. "I think it's him, must be some kind of cologne."

"I'd like to know what kind it is." The first confided to her. Kara cocked her head in curiosity. She wondered why no one in her group had said anything about that. "And let's be honest here, he is rather handsome."

"Tonight should be one of the clearest nights of the year, we can see every major star in the skies." Amber said happily. "Including my very own star Amberina Major."

"Ah, and boom goes the cannon." James said and Amber rolled her eyes. Privately though James had to admit he was proud of his sister for discovering a new star. It took a lot of hard work and dedication, something he didn't always think she was always capable of doing.

"Huh?" Christina was confused at the comment.

"It's James ridiculous way of talking when he thinks he's on to something." Amber said dismissively.

Elena was sure that Isabel was about to say it was cute, but if she thought so she didn't say it out loud. "So, what are the rest of you going to do while Sofia and I are out with Alexander?" She asked now.

"I don't think we've really thought about." Naomi mused.

"Well I'll be around with you Princess." Gabe said and Elena resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at the return to formality. Some things just didn't change in the long run she supposed. "But I'll be sure to give you all some privacy."

"I should spend more time learning how to walk, sort to speak." Sonya said. She looked to Mateo, Naomi and Jorge. "And I could use all the help I can get right now."

"You can use the gardens." Sofia supplemented. "It's nice and wide, it's usually pretty deserted. And if you want there's even a pool you can use too."

"That'd be great." Naomi said.

"I actually have to meet up with Zandar in the morning." James said. "We put a school project off to the last minute and now we have to get it out of the way."

Amber shook her head sadly. "Oh, James. Maya and I got that out of the way a week ago." She mused. Sofia knew what she was talking about, she and Vivian had also finished it just the day before Alexander had shown up. "Well, the three of us could play dress up or go shopping for a while." She suggested to the two Avaloran girls. "Then when James comes back and you hang out with him," She looked to Isabel, they all knew it was likely going to happen. "You and I can figure out what to do Christina."

"Okay, that works." Christina agreed.

"Too bad Chamster's can't wear things." Kara commented. No one could tell rather that was a joke or if she was being serious.

"I'm sure we can find something." Amber said, much to Elena and Isabel's amusement.

"Yeah, you might look cute in a bow and bonnet." Clover teased Kara, who only stuck her tongue out at him. Of course only Kara and Sofia had heard the rabbit say that one.

Miranda had stopped just outside as she listened to the kids talking. She was glad that Sofia seemed to have so much trust in Elena. It had occurred to her not for the first time that while Sofia was a very great person, one fault she did have is that she seemed to have trust issues.

"Are you alright?" Luisa asked her softly.

Miranda looked to the older woman. "Yes. Just…thinking." She answered.

"About Sofia I'd guess." Luisa surmised.

"I'm sure most parents would say that their child is perfect." Miranda mused. "And the truth is I'm no exception. I can find very few faults with Sofia, except that she has developed problems with trusting people." She laughed a bit, though it was not humorous but a bit bitter. "But I guess what does when expect when the father runs out at such a young age."

Luisa smiled softly. She was sure with the possible exception of Roland she had kept many of her thoughts about her ex-husband pretty secure. A royal could only show so many feelings at a time and some had to be kept well hidden. "You know Miranda, if you want to talk about this situation I'm all ears." She said softly. "I know it's not easy to talk in this kind of job, you never know who to trust. But I promise you can trust me."

Miranda smiled a little. "You remind me so much of my mother." She admitted. "I miss her so much. I wish Sofia had gotten the chance to know her."

"And you remind me a lot of my daughter in law." Luisa said. "I miss her and my son every day. Sometimes I feel that it would have been better for the girls if Shuriki had killed me and not them."

"I don't think your granddaughters would see it that way." Miranda replied. "I think if they had it their way they wouldn't have lost any of their family to that witch."

"Yes, no doubt." Luisa agreed. Of course she knew that if things had progressed naturally she and Francisco would be dead, Elena and Isabel would have been a lot older now as well. "I suppose things happen for a reason, even if we can't always see why."

"I don't understand why he thinks he can just walk back into Sofia's life after all of this time." Miranda confided. Luisa was glad they were finally getting to the heart of the matter. "He just leaves one day, without saying a word. I just woke up one morning and he's gone. I figured he was out for a while and go about my day, working and taking care of Sofia. But night comes and he doesn't come home. I'm worrying telling Sofia everything will be okay and finally pass out from exhaustion. The next day comes and he isn't back. And the next day. Finally I report this to the constable and they organize a search. They find nothing. They tell me he must have died. So I mourn and I tell Sofia that he's never coming home."

Miranda sighed a little and looked at Luisa. "Sofia probably doesn't remember this of course but when I told her that day she was heartbroken. She cried, and so did I. I never thought things would okay again, until I met Roland." She shook her head. "And now he comes back and wants to act like nothing happened. It's not fair to Sofia."

"Or to you." Luisa reminded her. "You're right that Sofia doesn't seem to remember any of that but you do, and apparently in great detail. I'm sure it's no different than how Roland remembers his first wife, James and Amber's mother. And it still affects him just as this affects you."

"Every year, we go over to her grave." Miranda said. "Roland and the kids to mourn while Sofia and I pay our respects. She was the one who gave me two more wonderful children."

"And you gave Roland another wonderful daughter." Luisa said. "I think she would be very proud of how you all have done together." Only Elena knew for sure that her grandmother's words were very true.

"And now Alexander wants to destroy that." Miranda added a bit bitterly. Luisa understood how she felt.

"Only if everyone lets it. I don't think either of you will." She indicated the room where their children and their friends were talking and laughing together. "And that is proof that if that is what Alexander wants he will not succeed."

Miranda smiled. "I hope so. Thank you though for being here."

The royal family of Enchancia and the royal family of Avalor, perhaps bonded forever by Elena's time in the amulet and the ousting of Shuriki, were not the only ones to have a family reunion of sorts. Alexander and Collin had just returned to the house that was theirs by right.

"I have to tell you, both of those girls were hot." Collin said. "And you know how I feel about blondes." He added happily. "That blond looks delicious." He ckuckled a little.

"They weren't supposed to be here." Alexander reminded his little brother. "Those Avaloran people could ruin everything." He sighed in frustration. "If that Avaloran princess has as much influence with Sofia as that blonde brat indicated then we might not get what we need."

"Patience children." An old man said from the corner of the room in a comfy rocking chair. "They can't change what's meant to be. The time is soon. Our time is soon. Just you wait."


	44. Sins of the Father Part 2

Dinner had been excellent that night. Luisa volunteered to help the kitchen staff prepare traditional Avaloran foods for dinner the next night, which Roland and Miranda thought was a great idea. Afterwards they all hung out a little, where Mateo showed them the orbs they had spent weeks gathering.

They also demonstrated what powers they could. They saw the ringed orb project a map of the family room, where they had gone to afterwards, and some of the surrounding hallways. They could just make out the several points that indicated those who worked at the castle as well as themselves.

James had gotten the chance to activate the power of the last orb they had found that granted temporary super strength and he had lifted the couch single handedly with a cry of, "This is brilliant." Still after like a minute both Roland and Miranda had him put it down, how long the boost lasted was still relatively unknown.

Roland also got the chance to test both Gabe's stone spear that he had gotten from the Throg temple and Naomi's throwing axe that she had appropriated as well. "Such wondrous treasures. It makes me wonder what else is out there that has yet to be discovered." He mused.

Elena however knew it couldn't all be good. They still hadn't told the Enchancia family about that frightful night when the large demon that had only been called the Caballero del Infierno had gotten loose, the destruction that it had caused or the chaotic illusions that had plagued her, her sister and Christina.

It wasn't long before Sofia's parents and Elena's grandparents decided to retire for the night and everyone else headed for the observatory. Amber showed everyone her star, both from afar and up close with the huge telescope in the center. Everyone seemed impressed with her knowledge of astronomy. "Maybe when I become king of Enchancia I'll appoint you our royal astronomer." James declared.

"If you get the kingdom." Amber replied just to poke at her brother. In truth though she thought that might not be a bad idea if she couldn't have a kingdom of her own.

Everyone had settled into bed not long after, but the truth was that sleep didn't come easily for anyone that night. They were all too worried about what the next day would bring; Sofia and Elena would be having breakfast with her birth father Alexander.

James and Amber worried it would destroy their family. Sofia wasn't sure what to make of the man. Elena already knew how she felt about him but knew she had to repress that so she didn't risk unduly influencing Sofia,

The next day came far too quickly and everyone went their separate ways to get ready for the next day. "Have fun with Amber today." James said to Isabel. "I'll be done this afternoon and then we can do something."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Isabel said to him and waved goodbye to him before joining Christina and Amber to go to her room. Elena just thought if her best friend didn't start teasing her about her and James then her older sister just might have to.

"Good luck." Naomi said to Elena as she headed out into the garden area with Jorge, Mateo and Sonya.

"Same to you." Elena replied. It occurred to her that she if she wasn't mistaken she should take her own advice about a best friend teasing another for a crush. The crown princess already knew if their positions were reversed the blonde would do the same thing. She turned to Sofia. "So are you ready for this?" She asked.

"Yes." Sofia said confidently. Then it faltered a little. "I think…I guess." She shook her head a little. "I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be anyway."

"Don't worry, I'll be with you for as long as you want me to be." Elena reminded her.

"I'll be there for you too Sof." Clover now said. "I don't think your dad will even put much notice into me, just say the word and I'll gnaw his foot off." He rubbed his paws in an attempt to seem evil. "No one ever suspects the bunny." Elena suspected he thought about doing it just on principle.

Sofia shook her head in amusement. "Oh Clover." She commented. "Alright then, I guess it's time to go." Elena and Clover followed Sofia down the stairs with Blaze on Elena's shoulder, right where she seemed to belong.

Sofia lead the way outside and to the area where they were going to meet for breakfast. Gabe found a nice spot to the side where they hoped that Alexander wouldn't notice him. He already disliked the fact that Elena was going to be there but Sofia had put her foot down on that protest. A small part of Elena wanted to say that was a good sign that he accepted her decision on that. But she still didn't trust him.

A few minutes later Baileywick brought Alexander out to meet them. "Princess Sofia, Princess Elena. Alexander is here." He announced, perhaps somewhat needlessly but it was clear that he wasn't fond of the man who had left Sofia at such a young age either.

 _I guess that's the thing about Sofia, you either totally love her or you totally hate her._ Elena mused with amusement. Even then she didn't know of too many people who could fall into the latter category but there were a few who could, like Shuriki for instance.

"Thanks Baileywick." Sofia said with a smile at him. Baileywick smiled back and left, Alexander seating himself at the table.

"Good morning Sofia." He said rather pleasantly. He even spared Elena a little glance. "And good morning to you crown princess." He sounded far less sarcastic about that today than he had been yesterday. He then looked back to Sofia. "Did you sleep alright honey?"

Elena bit back her immediate response. She had to remind herself she needed to let Sofia carry the bulk of this conversation. Sofia for her part started to pluck some strawberries and blueberries onto a plate. "I guess I slept alright." She said, kind of lying. Any problems she had sleeping were because of him after all, but unlike Elena Sofia was too nice to say it.

"I see that you love fruits." He said with a small chuckle.

"I do actually but this isn't for me." Sofia replied. She put the plate of fruits down for Clover. "It's for him, this is Clover my blue ribbon bunny."

"I see." He said. "I don't see any blue ribbon." He tried to joke. Elena thought it fell a little flat even as she tore off a piece from the crescent roll she had started to eat to give to Blaze.

"It's up in my room." Sofia supplied as she reached for a blueberry muffin.

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like to see it sometime." Alexander said.

Sofia only thought about it a moment. "Okay, I'll go get it. I'll be right back." She stood up and then looked at Clover and whispered, "Behave yourself." He only pouted a little as Sofia ran off, leaving Elena alone with Alexander, more or less. It was still unclear if he knew Gabe was there or not.

"So what did you say your relationship is to my daughter again?" Alexander questioned Elena.

Elena did not trust him enough to go into the powers of the amulet that she wore or what it had done to save her life forty one years ago. She didn't trust him enough to tell him that Sofia had freed her and helped liberate her kingdom. "She did a huge favor for me and my kingdom recently and it allowed us to bond." She replied.

"It doesn't sound like much." He sniffed a bit disdainfully.

Elena gave him a glare. Then she took a deep breath. "Sofia knows how to cross stich. She learned that from her mother before she even knew how to walk." She stated flatly.

"Excuse me? Cross stich?" He asked confused.

"It's for sewing." Elena answered. She wasn't going to go into the fact that she didn't really know how to sew either, much like Amber at that point though the young princess had started to learn not long after that. "You can assume my connection with Sofia doesn't sound like much but that is just one of many things I know about her that you don't, that you may never know, that you missed out on because you left her and Miranda behind." She had to hold back the anger at him and the sadness for Sofia and Miranda in her voice.

Clover could just barely make out Gabe whisper, "You tell him Elena."

For a moment Elena thought Alexander might have been upset to hear what she had said. "She's a flying derby champion. She enjoys ballet and ice dancing. She helped the village team win the dazzle ball tournament. She works non-stop to help others because she is selfless, perhaps to a fault. She's a buttercup. She sees the good in everyone, even when they don't see it in themselves." Elena sighed a little. "If Sofia decides to give you a second chance you should thank your lucky stars and hope that you don't blow it. She is one of the best treasures I ever seen and you would be lucky to have her in your life. I know my familia and I are."

Silence reigned as it seemed Alexander didn't know what to say to that. Elena leaned back and reached up to stroke Blaze's head a bit. Finally he spoke. "Bujito, right?" He asked her.

Elena felt a bit taken off guard. "Yes, they're usually from Cordoba but I found her in the forest." She admitted. "Have you been to Cordoba?"

"Years ago, before I met Miranda." He replied. "My father, who would be Sofia's grandfather, took us there when he was seeking a valuable object. We were there for a couple of days and I spent some time in Bujito's meadow."

"That's…kind of cool." Elena said truthfully. "I wasn't there long enough to spend much time there. I was helping choose a site for the bridge between my kingdom and Cordoba."

Sofia came back and looked a little confused at the mood now. It seemed less tense but a bit more solemn. She came over and held up the blue ribbon. "This is what Clover and I won. He was awesome. I can show you the act we put on if you want." She said.

Alexander reached out and took the ribbon in his hand. He only stared at it for a moment and Elena was struck a bit with the reminder of her father's face the first time she had brought home a ribbon from school. She felt a bit of sympathy for the man despite everything. "Maybe later Sofia." He said. "Please sit down." When she did as he asked he said. "I owe you an explanation, on why I left."

Sofia seemed a bit nervous at the subject. It was clearly one she had not been looking forward to facing even though she knew it was inevitable. "Okay." She said as Clover hopped onto her lap. She placed her hands on his back and head. She felt Elena place her hands over her shoulders.

"It seems I was wrong, you are indeed important to her." He said to Elena and then looked to Sofia. "When I met your mother, I wanted us to have a good life. But it wasn't meant to be. I was a simple shop keeper, working at my father's antique shop. Your mother as you know was a shoemaker. We had decided that should be enough though."

"But it wasn't." Elena speculated, though not unkindly.

"It was until you were born Sofia." He said to her and she looked upset, but he reached out and touched her chin softly, looking into her eyes. "I saw you and I wanted to give you the world. So I went to my father and asked if there was anything we could find that would allow me to give you the life that I thought you deserved. And so we set off to do so, but he told me it was best not to tell Miranda because she would want to come with and that you would be dragged along and that would make any chance of normal life disappear. What we didn't know was how long it would take, before we realized we would fail."

"But why didn't you come back afterwards?" Sofia wondered softly, wanting so badly to believe him.

"Because we had failed." Alexander told her. "I figured if I had succeeded, if I could have found what I needed to give you and Miranda a better life, then perhaps my goal would have overridden any problems with my methods. Instead it was for nothing and I was sure your mother wouldn't take me back after that. And the thought of what I had done to you…"

"But why come back now?" Elena asked him. "Has something changed from that point in time?"

Alexander chuckled a bit. "Bitter irony I suppose. I went to find a way to give my daughter the good life and it was only in my absence that it could happen, when Miranda and the king got married." He answered. "I had hoped though that maybe I could at least find a way to be in your life."

Sofia was touched by the sentiment, Elena could see that. And in truth so was she. "Oh, dad." The young princess said softly. "That is sweet, but all that would have mattered was having my family around me." She stood up and hugged him, proving to Elena how sweet Sofia could be. The crown princess only hoped she wouldn't come to regret it. "And now I can. I can have my mom, and my brother and sister, and both of my dad's." He wrapped one of his arms over Sofia.

After a moment he pulled back and gave her a smile. "Still want to show me that trick you and your rabbit did to get the blue ribbon?" He asked her.

Sofia smiled back. "Sure." She reached over and grabbed some blueberries. "Ready Clover?" She asked him.

Clover made an annoyed face, he still couldn't forgive him for running out on Sofia. "Only because it involves me getting food." He replied and Sofia laughed a little before they started their routine.

"Oh, how do you people make this look so easy?" Sonya wondered as she tried to walk on the ledge of the fountain and had almost fallen in. The only reason she hadn't was because Mateo was by her side, grabbing her arm to keep her from falling.

"Well we have been walking for at least thirteen years." Naomi reminded her. Mateo thought it was kind of a snide comment but she did have a point. Of the four of them Naomi was the youngest and they had all had to learn to walk between one year and two. "And you've been human for like twenty four hours. We're bound to have more experience than you."

But Sonya only laughed a little. If she thought it was snide she didn't say anything about it. "I see your point." She only conceded.

Naomi watched Sonya as she again tried to make a circuit and repressed a sigh. She could easily admit to herself that Sonya was indeed beautiful; it would have been hard for any teenage boy not to feel attracted to her. Naomi wished she could be half as attractive. _No wonder Jorge would be more interested in her than me._ She mused.

What the blonde was missing was that Jorge didn't seem to think that way. He was sitting by Naomi and if anything was trying not to get caught staring at her. Sonya had noticed of course but she didn't say anything about it and as far as Sonya knew no one else had noticed that.

"How do you think that the breakfast is going?" Mateo questioned as he walked just under Sonya, ready to grip her arm if she fell.

"Good question." Naomi agreed. "I mean, Alexander seems like kind of a jerk. Not as much of a scumbag as Collin, but still." She shook her head. "And Elena really seemed to despise him."

"I can't say I blame her." Mateo replied. "I mean she knows Sofia better than anyone else ever could because of the time she spent in the amulet. No one really expected that to happen but that is the end result."

"I don't think it's just that." Jorge said. "I know out of all of us I know the least about the crown princess but it seems to me she would despise anyone who doesn't value family the way that she seems to."

Naomi turned to look at him and Jorge wondered if somehow he had crossed some kind of line. Instead she shook her head a bit. "I think you're right Jorge. Elena loves her family more than anything, and for her to think that someone else couldn't see it that way is unfathomable to her." She said.

"Pretty good for a guy with no family huh?" Jorge said with a bit of a smile.

"No family?" Naomi repeated.

Jorge nodded. "I never knew my parents. I was passed between orphanages until I was twelve when I signed up to work on sailing ship. I went from swabbing decks and moving cargo to learning how to navigate a ship." He told her. "It was on the last expedition that I ran into Sonya after the ship was damaged and we had to abandon it, she insisted that she needed to stick with me."

Naomi ignored the comment on Sonya insisting she needed to stick with Jorge. "If you end up coming back to Avalor with us, maybe my dad can use your help." Naomi said, with a slight blush in her cheeks that she wasn't entirely aware of. "I mean, he could use someone to help him while I'm at grand council meetings." She absently ran her hand through her hair, the sun glinting off of her new bracelet.

"Why do you need to stay around him?" Mateo asked Sonya quietly.

"I just know that Queen Emmaline says it's better for everyone if I keep an eye on him." Sonya answered.

Sonya moved her left leg to take a step, but instead her foot brushed up against her thigh and she ended up losing her already precarious balance. Mateo moved to catch her arm but it wasn't the fountain she was falling towards. Instead even as he caught her, he fell backwards from the impact, hitting the ground hard with Sonya on top of him.

"Mateo! Sonya! Are you two okay?" Naomi asked worriedly as she and Jorge got up and started toward them.

"Never better." Mateo said, his hands on her arms, looking up into her eyes. He was able to easily ignore the slight pain in his back from hitting the ground given the view above him.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Sonya said. "Thank you for catching me Mateo." She quickly got up and averted her gaze to the fountain so she could try to get her heartbeat back to normal. She looked down in the fountain and gasped, "Oh no, the jewel."

They all glanced around and saw it had rolled into the gardens, but it had just gone under the shrubbery. Together Sonya and the two boys started toward it. "We'll go get that." Mateo said to Naomi. "Maybe you should check on Elena, we'll catch up."

"Alright." Naomi said with a small wave. "Hopefully our illustrious crown princess isn't wanted for murder yet."

"I doubt it." Mateo said. "Just possibly assault."

Naomi walked toward the castle, hoping to run into Baileywick or someone who could escort her to her best friend. She hoped things were going okay. She too disliked Alexander but at the same time, he had a hand in the young girl who had saved Avalor. She wanted to think that should count for something.

She was surprised to see Collin emerge from the castle, looking rather pleased with himself and she wondered what he had been doing there in the first place. She hesitated a moment, not sure what to do. He gave her the creeps in a way that almost no one else had, and yet if he was doing something bad then she figured she should find out so everyone could be ready.

The decision was taken from her as he saw her and let out a wide grin. "Well hello beautiful blonde." He said to her as he took a few steps toward her. "I remember you; you were with that annoying princess who came in."

Naomi hesitated but stood her ground. "Hello creepy boy." She said. "What were you doing in the castle? You weren't given an invitation to breakfast."

Collin laughed, it sounded kind of mean to her. "I'm sure my invitation got lost along the way." He said to her. "The princesses and their families seem to have more a lot on their minds right now." He looked her up and down. "I have to admit that my mind is a bit distracted by something else too."

Naomi was seriously getting creeped out. She took a step backwards and placed her hand behind he back to get a hold of the magical throwing axe. She figured it could serve as a close range weapon just as easily. "You should leave castle grounds and take care of that distraction then." She said.

"Hmm, taking care of the distraction." Collin said and then nodded in agreement. "Yes, that sounds like a great idea." He moved quickly toward Naomi, but she had worried that would happen and swung the axe toward him. But that speed came in again as he caught her wrist and twisted, making her drop the axe. "That's not very polite."

"Let go of me." Naomi demanded as she tried to pull out of his grip. He was stronger than she had figured he would be. He moved toward her and placed his lips over hers, her body tensed and she tried placed her free hand on his chest and shoved him away. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, a mixture of anger and fear in her voice.

His response wasn't given in words. Instead he slapped her across the face hard, forcing Naomi to lose her balance. As soon as she hit the ground he was towering over her for a moment before leaning down with a familiar terrifying gleam in his eyes. With his knee he started to force Naomi's legs apart while he reached over and started to tear the hemline of her dress down. "No, get away from me." Naomi protested even as she felt fear throughout her body.

"You won't be saying that in a minute." Collin promised her as he started to lower himself down closer to her, his leg already moving up the fabric of her dress. "I told you I wanted you, and now I'm going to get what I want." He leaned down to kiss her again.

He felt a tremendous impact against the top of his head and he went sprawling backwards hard. He glanced up to see the other girl in front of him in a very impressive fighting stance. Mateo and Jorge were checking on Naomi, the blonde reaching out and wrapping her arms tightly around Jorge. "I'm going to make you pay for that." Collin sneered.

"You were the one attacking her. You're the one who has something to answer for." Sonya replied with a dangerous tone in her voice that Naomi couldn't ever recall hearing from her before, not even when the Neptunian's had invaded Merroway Cove.

Collin seemed completely enraged as he dove right at Sonya, but the mermaid turned human agilely dodged aside and swept her leg out to trip him up. He rolled to the side and started to get up only for her to kick him hard in the chest. He was sent flying backwards.

"Naomi, are you okay?" Jorge asked as he held her close. He could just feel the blonde nodding a bit, perhaps more intently than needed. She was still shaking and he thought she was crying. He looked to Mateo.

But the royal sorcerer only looked unsure. "We need to get to Princess Elena." He said to Jorge simply. "She's Naomi's best friend."

Sonya looked ready to go at it with Collin again, but clearly he was either unused to skilled opposition or he wasn't used to girl fighting back because either way he shot one more glare at her and then was gone. She knelt down and picked up Naomi's axe. "Let's find Princess Elena then."

Jorge moved to help Naomi stand but she couldn't seem to keep her balance. He lifted her into his arms and kept her close as they ran. Mateo wondered if Jorge was stronger than he looked or if Naomi was lighter than it seemed.

After showing off Clover's performance Sofia settled down to continue eating with Elena and her father. She did notice the tension between them seemed to have diminished a little bit, to which she was kind of grateful for that. She hated the idea that Elena would hate someone if she wanted to try to let them into her life, it seemed odd but it mattered to the young princess.

Elena let the two of them talk and tried to enjoy the proverbial time off. She still felt something was wrong here but she couldn't understand what it was.

The delicate tranquility of breakfast was ended when Elena heard Sonya yelling for her. She stood up abruptly, almost startling Blaze. Gabe came out of his secret spot right at that point as well though it didn't seem to surprise Alexander to see him there. "What is going on?" He asked the crown princess.

"I don't know." Elena said. She looked to Gabe. "Stay here with Sofia." She instructed, much to his dismay but he wouldn't deny Elena her request. Meanwhile Elena saw no reason at the moment to interrupt her friend's attempt to get to know her birth father. "I'm going to see what's going on."

Elena followed the shouting of the mermaid turned human girl and found them coming down the hall, but her eyes widened in shock as she saw her best friend. "What on earth happened?" She demanded to know as she ran over to them.

Jorge set Naomi on the ground just as Elena got closer and the two girls embraced, Elena reaching out to stroke the blonde's hair. She was still shaking as Jorge answered her. "We had to find the Jewel of the Oceans after Sonya took a tumble. After we found it we went to find Naomi, who wanted to check on you and Sofia. We saw Collin on top of her, trying to force himself on her."

Elena felt her blood boiling at the explanation. She pulled back to look into Naomi's terror filled eyes. "That is absolutely the last straw." She declared heatedly.

"What do you mean?" Mateo asked. But Elena didn't listen to him as she had Jorge take her friend again and then started back toward the terrace. Her friends followed.

Elena brushed the doors aside so hard that Sofia and Clover jumped even as Gabe looked like he was ready to fight. Elena glared right at Alexander. "How dare you?" She demanded to know.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her, clearly very confused.

Elena didn't stop to think about that though. "You let your brother in and he tried to attack Naomi." She informed him with hate in her eyes. "Is this how you try to prove yourself to Sofia?" She now demanded to know.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Sofia asked her. "He's not responsible for his brother's actions Elena." A small part of Elena realized that Sofia was right about that though she didn't let that get fully processed. Another part of her decided she didn't need to elaborate on what kind of attack he had tried, that kind of information should come from her mother and father.

Blaze leaned over and rubbed herself against Elena's cheek and she had a sudden feeling that while Alexander may not have known about Collin attacking Naomi he must have known that he had come into the castle. "He came in with you, didn't he?" Elena questioned. "This has all been a set up just so you could accomplish whatever your real plan is."

"Elena." Sofia gasped, not sure what to make of this.

"You may not be a princess, but you can sure look the part." Amber said admiringly as Christina did a small twirl in the ruby colored gown that Gabe's little sister was wearing. She had on one of Amber's tiaras for effect.

"Thank you kind princess." Christina said as she curtsied.

Isabel laughed as she tried one of Amber's clips in her hair, her customary bow sitting on the table in front of her. "Maybe we should make you an honorary princess." She teased her. "Oh wait, it will happen one day, when your brother and my sister get married."

The two girls laughed a bit with Isabel again though they had to refrain themselves from teasing Isabel about marrying James one day, though in truth Amber could think of far worse sister in laws than Isabel and Elena.

Kara had spent the time lying on Amber's bed, which she found almost as comfortable as Isabel's bed back in Avalor. But then she felt her fur bristle and she tensed up as she felt something dark in the atmosphere now. "Something's not right." She told the three girls.

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked her friend curiously.

"Something in the air." Kara answered. "I don't like it." She got up and floated to the door. "Can someone open this for me please?" She asked.

Curiosity got the best of the girl's and they got up. Amber opened her door and when Kara left they followed her too. It didn't occur to anyone that Christina still wore Amber's borrowed dress. Together the three of them followed Kara up some stairs. "Where does this lead us?" Isabel asked.

"This leads to the treasure room." Amber said pridefully. "It's where we keep all of our jewels and gold and all of the really shiny stuff. Sofia's amulet was once up there before daddy gave it to her." It occurred to her to wonder how long the amulet, and by extension Elena, had been up there. "It's guarded by griffins so I can't really see what could possibly go wrong…as long as they stay up there." She remembered the youngest Jasper getting out and stealing shiny things, including Sofia's amulet.

They reached the door just as there was a squawking from one of the griffins. They opened the door and even as Amber screamed, Isabel and Christina let out gasps of fright. Standing in the middle of the room was a large muscular black creature that seemed to have emerged from the shadows. It had large claws, small twisted wings and a very small torso ending in thin and curled up feet. It reminded the girls a bit of the Caballero del Infierno.

"What is that?" Amber asked fearfully. Then her eyes widened in shock. "And what is it doing with that jewel?" They saw that it held a large almost black looking opal shaped gem. It swatted aside one of the adult griffins and headed straight toward the girls. The three of them started to move to the wall to protect themselves even as Kara looked as if she wanted to somehow fight the thing.

But to their astonishment it rushed right by the three girls and started down the stairs. They hesitated only a moment before following it.

"What are you and your brother really doing here Alexander?" Elena demanded to know. "What is your real agenda here?"

"Elena, that's enough." Naomi now said, speaking up for the first time since Collin attacked her. "He wasn't even there. He was here with you and Sofia, remember?"

"But she is right you know." They heard Collin say from atop the wall. He jumped down to ground level. He saw Naomi back away in fear toward Jorge and he laughed. "Don't worry pretty blonde, I'm not here for you right now."

Elena didn't even think. She removed her scepter from the place at her side and rather than use any magic she swung it at him. He dodged out of the way of the strike and shoved the crown princess back. "I don't think so." He said.

"First you attack my friend, now you attack the crown princess." Gabe growled. Now it was his turn to strike at Collin. He connected with his face but Collin only looked at him.

"The girl strikes harder than you." Collin said with a tsking sound. He didn't realize though that Sonya was a royal mermaid guard. "Is that a sad statement or are you trying to hide something?" He of course didn't know Gabe was recovering from a near death experience.

"Dad, what's going on?" Sofia asked worriedly.

"Come on brother." Collin said now as he looked to Alexander. "I think it's time to tell them all what this has really been about." He looked to Sofia. "It's time for them all to realize this isn't about some spoiled little brat." He added contemptuously.

"She is your niece, and my daughter Watch what you say about her." Alexander reminded him almost mournfully. He stepped back toward his brother. "But you are right, it's time to come clean about why we really came here."


	45. Sins of the Father Part 3

Sofia couldn't believe what she had just heard her biological father say. "Wh-what?" She stuttered a bit. "What do you mean by that? I thought you came back to get to know me?" She asked, her voice cracking a little. Elena moved up and put her hand on the young princesses' shoulder.

Elena glared at him. "Explain yourself right now while you still can." She warned him as she pointed her scepter at Alexander and Collin. Her friends were almost sure she was about ready to vaporize them with Scepter of Light's powers.

"I did come to see meet you Sofia." Alexander tried to reassure her but he wasn't sure if Sofia accepted that or not. "I had heard so much about you and wanted to see if you were everything people said you are. Which you are. But we also came for treasure."

"We're not letting you take anything that belongs to them." Sonya warned him. She took a great fighting stance and Elena wondered how she was able to do that so easily when she could barely walk right now. On Elena's other side Gabe did the same thing.

Collin scoffed a little at the crown princess and the weakened royal guard but he found it harder to scoff at the girl who had kicked him in the head. His head still rang a little from that. "You can't stop us. If things went as planned then we already have what we need. See, we don't need all of the treasure here right now. We just need one piece." He said.

The large shadow thing weaved through the hallways with the three girls and Kara in pursuit. The thing was like a shadow but it was not as evidenced by the vase it knocked over. That was followed shortly by one of the servant's letting out a gasp and dropping the mirror he had been carrying.

The doors of a room opened and Roland stuck his head out. "What is going on out here?" He asked but let out a startled gasp when he saw the shadow thing slide by him. He came out, followed moments later by Miranda, Francisco and Luisa.

"Oh dios mio." Luisa gasped now. "That almost looks like the thing that Isabel described behind the doorway that Juan and his men found in the caves." They saw Isabel, along with her best friend and the blonde Enchancia princess, coming down the corridor to follow it. The four of them fell into step with them.

"That thing stole a black opal from the treasure room." Amber told her parents as they pursed the thing.

"Why would it do that?" Miranda wondered.

"I think I know where it's heading." Isabel said. She was certain beyond all words that it would head toward her older sister, Sofia and Alexander. She didn't know how she knew it but she was sure that he had either summoned it or knew how it had come to be.

It easily led them to where the others were and the girl's immediately knew something was wrong when they saw the way that Naomi clung to Jorge and the way that Elena, Sonya and Gabe looked ready to fight. The shadow thing brushed right by all of them before it came to stand just in front of the two men.

"Sofia!" Miranda called out.

"Mom!" Sofia gasped out and ran to hug her mother, throwing her small arms around her. Miranda held her close. "I'm so sorry." She said to her sadly.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for Sofia." Miranda replied consolingly.

Collin got the black opal from the creature. "Yes, this is it." He said happily. "You don't know the treasures you have scattered in your world." He now said to them. "Not just the Maruvian artifacts, several of which you possess. There are many other objects that look like simple items. Like this."

"Then you better give it back." Sonya said.

"Care to try to take it?" Collin asked.

Sonya ran over toward him, intending to strike him. The shadow creature got in the way and swiped a massive sharp nailed hand at the mermaid girl turned human. She ducked under it and tried to sweep its legs out as she had done to Collin but it went right through it.

The shadow monster slammed its arms down onto Sonya's back and she hit the ground hard. She could hear Collin laughing in delight and tried again to bring his fists down on her but she rolled out of the way and ended up stopping near Gabe.

Elena was just about ready to launch a blast from her scepter regardless of the consequences but Mateo stepped up. "That's enough of that." He took out his tamborita and with a movement of hand against his item he called out, "Lightiso Disollvo." A beam of light emerged from the tamborita and struck the creature, causing it to dissolve.

"A shame." Collin said as he shook his head.

"There is more where that came from." Alexander said to them. It was hard to tell if he was warning them or just stating a fact.

"There might be if you were going to be leaving with that jewel." Elena said as she stepped up to fight them, as did Sonya and Gabe again. This time they could also see some of the royal guards of Enchancia coming in as well.

"Time go brother." Collin said as he hopped the wall. Alexander hesitated as he glanced back at Sofia, who would not meet his eyes. But then he saw a very pissed off Elena heading toward him and he had no choice but to follow his brother, narrowly avoiding the crown princesses wrath.

"Oh Sofia." Miranda said softly as she hugged her crying daughter. Roland knelt down and hugged her as well even as Amber came over to comfort her sister too.

"Dad, Amber." Sofia practically whispered. "I'm sorry for all the pain this has caused you two and James."

"Hush Sofia." Amber chided lightly. "None of this is your fault."

"Amber is right Sofia." Roland agreed as he kissed the top of her head. "None of this is your fault at all."

"What do you want to do Princess Elena?" Gabe asked. It wasn't really her place to make a decision but it was his instinct. And in truth right now he wasn't sure the royal family was able to make that decision right now.

Elena looked to them and she felt rage surge through her as she saw the savior of her and her people seeing so broken down. She looked to the royal guards who had shown up. "Gather as many men as you can spare and find them. Bring that gem back and lock them up." She ordered.

"Um, begging your pardon miss but…" One of the guards started.

"Just do as she says." Roland ordered him. They all saluted smartly and ran off.

"Where are you going Elena?" Francisco asked as he saw her heading toward the door as well, Sonya and Gabe trailing behind her. It was amazing what kind of instincts the two shared as royal guards of a kingdom.

"To lead the search myself." Elena declared.

"You cannot do this nieta." Francisco said. "It will only put you in danger. They can handle two men."

"Elena." Luisa started but it seemed as if the crown princess had no intention of listening to her grandparents.

"They stole something that could cause untold chaos, not just here in Enchancia but possibly everywhere." Elena stated. "And Collin tried to assault Naomi." That brought them up short since they hadn't known about that. It was unclear if Christina, Isabel and Amber truly knew what that meant. She couldn't even bring to words the depths of the pain that this had just caused Sofia.

Then Isabel stepped forward a bit and said the only thing she thought could bring her older sister back to her senses, "You can't go out there Elena. Sofia needs you to be by her side right now more than ever." She stated simply. "And that is why we came here."

That did bring Elena up short and she sighed a bit before nodding in understand. "You're right Isa." She said simply and stroked her sister's hair. She looked to Gabe and Sonya. "Can you go with the guards then and give them a hand?" She asked. She was reluctant to ask Gabe since he was recovering but had learned how much Gabe hated being coddled short of being on his death bed.

"You can count on me princess." Gabe promised.

"I'll help too Elena." Sonya said. Together the two of them headed out of the terrace. Now that the fight was over Sonya almost stumbled up the steps, under other circumstances Elena might have found that a little amusing.

Elena turned and saw Amber and their parents still embracing Sofia and for a moment she questioned her decision to stay behind, Sofia needed her family right now. Then Miranda picked Sofia up and brought her over to Elena, and when the crown princess reached out to touch Sofia's hair she all but jumped over to her. "You were right Elena." Sofia said softly through her tears. "You were all right about him all along."

"I didn't want to be." Elena replied sadly as she hugged her friend close. "I really didn't want to be. You deserve so much better than what just happened."

"What a horrendous thing to do." Clover said angrily though only Kara could hear him since Sofia was too distracted to. He hopped up the trees where they did in fact have two unexpected guests. "Did you see that all Mia, Robin?" He asked.

"The nerve of that man." Mia said angrily. "We're going to spread the word. All of the animals in the kingdom will make sure those two are brought it for what he did." The two birds took off.

"Mateo, what was that gem?" Naomi asked the royal sorcerer. She was still shaky but clearly being around Elena, Jorge, and all of her friends along with a crisis situation had actually helped to calm her down. "Why do they want it so badly?"

"I don't know, not yet." Mateo said as he put his tamborita down and pulled out something else, the Codex Maru. "But hopefully it's in here."

"You can use Cedric's books too." Roland offered. "He's currently away but we can show you to his workshop."

"Do you think we should have brought the Enciclopedia Daemonica?" Christina asked. She was willing to bet anything that something in the book would tell them about that jewel.

"We don't even know how to read it." Mateo reminded her with a shake of his head. "I don't know how that would have helped us."

"Then we need to find it." Elena stated as she sat down with Sofia still crying on her. Isabel and Amber stepped up to try to console her as well. "I want to know what was so important about it that it was worth breaking Sofia's heart."

"This is it." Collin said as he handed the man in the shadows the gem. "We have it dad. Are we ready for the next move?"

"We are." Their father said as he rose up and clutched it excitedly. "They'll be coming for us, head into the forest and ready the men. We have our own army to deal with them." That had been courtesy of Juan, a debt that he intended to pay. It would be an even better bonus when he could tell them he had gotten rid of the ruling body of Avalor.

"We don't have to do this." Alexander said. "There has to be another way. Something that won't completely destroy your granddaughter."

"What is the heart and soul of one little girl compared to the power and riches that we seek?" He asked his son with a dismissive wave. He could tell by the look on Alexander's face that he didn't seem to agree. "Don't worry about it. We're all going to get what we deserve at the end of the day."

A raccoon dashed into the streets. "I have to tell Clover where they are." He said to himself. Mia and Robin had spread the word but they had to get that word back first. He ran as fast as he could to avoid being trampled. But one thing caught him by surprise when a girl stopped.

"What did you say?" She asked him.

"Uh, you can hear me? How?" The raccoon asked.

"Oh, that would be because I'm not a human. My name is Sonya, and the only reason I'm a human is because of this." She answered and showed him the moon ring. As Oona had revealed to Sofia the first time they met mermaids could naturally communicate with animals. "Now, what did you need to tell Clover? Did you find Alexander and Collin?" She asked now.

"Yeah I saw them at a house a couple of blocks over, but for some reason Collin ran into the woods." The raccoon told her.

Sonya nodded. "Make sure everyone knows that. We're going to go bring these guys in."

James came back into Enchancia and he saw Sofia surrounded by Amber, Elena, and Miranda even as Roland was talking to some guards about finding the two men, word was starting to spread about Collin trying to assault Naomi and that was being factored in as well.

"James!" Isabel exclaimed and ran over to give him a quick hug. Before he could really figure out how to respond to that she pulled back and took his hand. "Sofia really needs you." She said and then brought him over to the large group. Amber stood back to allow James through and Sofia hugged him now.

"Wait, what's going on?" James asked confused.

"That creep who wanted to call himself Sofia's father too was just using her to get some kind of jewel from our treasure room." Amber explained. "His criminal excuse for a brother tried to attack Naomi after planting some sort of weird creature to steal it."

"It looked like those creepy shadow creatures that Juan had me kidnapped from the castle to try to stop from breaking into our world." Isabel added.

"What would he want that for?" James asked now.

"I don't know." Isabel replied.

"Are you going to be okay Sof?" James asked his little sister now.

She sighed and shook her head. "I guess so." She said despondently. "I'm sorry for the all of the pain that has caused all of you."

James noticed the fury bristling off of the crown princess and understood now why she was feeling that way. The crown princess had taken a very protective attitude toward the young Enchancia princess considering all that she had done for Avalor. James decided he didn't want to be Alexander the next time they met. He looked to Sofia. "None of this is on you Sofia." He replied.

Sofia glanced around to see Clover hop outside to talk a raccoon that seemed to have run a long way over to them. Mia and Robin had already returned and were listening as well.

"Don't worry Sofia, we'll figure out what's going on and we'll stop Alexander." Elena said to her as she stroked her hair softly. "And we'll find a way to make him pay for using you like this."

Sonya, Gabe and the group of guards found the house easily enough at the mermaid girl's directions. It seemed normal enough, and looked like it could even be deserted but it was hard to tell. Gabe and Sonya let their lieutenant give directions on how they should handle things. Sonya glanced toward the forest and remembered what the raccoon had said. "Gabe, I'm going to check out the forest, I think I saw Collin run in there." She said.

"Want me to come with?" Gabe asked her.

Sonya shook her head. "I got it. You get Alexander." She instructed. "I'll get Collin; I set him running the last time."

"Just don't trip over your own feet this time." Gabe joked and Sonya waved him off as she ran off.

Sonya moved rather fluidly through the forest as if she were swimming through the ocean. It occurred to her that she did indeed do better with moving on land when she didn't think about the actions. She resolved to try to keep that in mind. She soon found exactly what she was looking for though but not how she wanted it. Collin was surrounded by over fifty men, all of them getting ready to fight. "Well, that just takes the crab cakes." She muttered. She couldn't hear what he was saying but figured that was good because that meant he didn't know she was there either. The best thing she could do now was alert Gabe and the other guards.

Gabe meanwhile approached the house with several of the guards. One of them pounded on the door and shouted out, "Alexander, on behalf of the King Roland I demand that you come out and surrender yourself." Gabe just knew that would go over like a lead balloon.

The door opened and an old man poked his head out. "I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong house young man." He said. "There is no one here but me."

"With all due respect sir, we're going to have to come and take a look around." The man responded evenly.

Gabe glanced in the window. He could just make out a shadow he thought was Alexander though the shadow seemed a bit oblong. "Very well, if you'd like to come in I won't stop you." The man said to the guards.

Then Gabe tensed up. "Wait." He started, but was too late as the door was opened further and a large shadow monster similar to what Isabel and his sister had described emerged from the house and rushed the guards. Gabe drew his spear but then hesitated when darkness followed out of the house as the old man laughed.

"What did you do?" Gabe demanded to know as some of the other guards tried to help their commander deal with the shadow creature.

"I've taken the first steps to become more powerful than any royal in history." The old man said to him with a sneer. "It's time to take what should have been mine so long ago." He held the black opal in his hand and Gabe realized that this time other creatures were emerging. None were so large as the beings they had seen that day in the portal but it was clear they were still of the same variety.

Several of the guards drew weapons to deal with the mystery intruders and Gabe was heartened to see that they seemed to be easily taken out; one swipe seemed to do it. But that turned to dismay to see that they just seemed to keep coming.

Sonya showed up just to see what was going on and let out a gasp of shock. "Oh, my." She whispered. She didn't really have a weapon of her own but she started forward to help the guards. She already knew they had to stop them before they reached Enchancia, while trampling the village in between.

Mateo looked up as something hit him and Isabel looked over at him. "What's wrong Mateo?" She asked their royal sorcerer.

He looked to the younger Avaloran princess. "I don't know exactly." He confessed. "I just…felt something."

"What does that mean?" Amber asked.

"It's some kind of magical sense I think." Sofia said, though it was hard to hear her since her voice was still coming out choked up, reflecting how upset she was over what was going on. "Lucinda has described it to me kind of like that."

"Then…Alexander must have done something with that black opal." Miranda realized softly. She wished she knew what he could have done that would cause so many problems.

"I hope Gabe and Sonya are okay." Elena lamented as she glanced out the window. She squinted her eyes a bit and then looked around. "Um, is it just me or is it getting dark outside?" She asked.

"Well that does tend to happen when the sun sets for the day." Naomi tried to poke fun at her friend when she had started to poke fun at her for asking about telling time when they tried to solve the first riddle of the Codex Maru. But this time her energy just didn't seem to be in it.

"I don't think I like this." Kara said. "At all."

"I can't disagree with you on that." Amber said. "I don't think that that darkness is natural."

"What did you do?" Sofia wondered softly. She had gotten to know Alexander a little bit and while she already knew he could never be the father to her that Roland was, she had hoped that perhaps she could get to think of him in a similar light. But after the betrayal they had seen from him and his brother she had grown even more doubtful. Still, this was beyond what she thought someone of her own flesh and blood could do.

Clover hopped over to Sofia. "Sof, they found Alexander and Collin at the edge of the village but they apparently weren't alone. They have an older man, probably your grandfather there as well. He must have unleashed this somehow." He informed his friend.

Sofia sighed. _Another evil relative._ She thought to herself. Then she looked at Clover. "Can you find out where they're going?" She asked.

"We'll take care of that." Robin said as she and Mia took off into the air and headed toward the open terrace as the darkness continued to envelope Enchancia.

The birds flew out the window and toward where they had overheard the raccoon telling Clover where Alexander and the other two had come from. They saw the combination of the horrible shadow things that were spreading the darkness around the kingdom, scaring villagers into their homes and expertly facing off against the guards toward the castle. The three men were with them at the head, though they soon took a turn to the left toward a rocky outcropping near the lake.

"What do you think they're up to?" Mia wondered.

"Trouble I'm guessing with all of these freaks running about." Robin answered. "Let's hurry up and tell Sofia." The two birds took off back to the castle.

The problem was that they literally traveled by the darkness, which was spreading rapidly. The first of the shadow monsters broke a window down and reached out to try to get a grasp on Amber. She let out a scream of fright even as Christina pulled her away and Naomi tossed her magical throwing axe.

Her aim was excellent though as it struck the creature in the head and it dissipated. But it was not alone. Others were pouring into the castle. Several of the guards, as well as Roland, Francisco and Jorge, had taken up sword as well but the odds already looked really bad.

"Maybe I can try my scepter again." Elena said as she stood up.

"No, nieta. This is not the time for that." Luisa said. "We cannot have you losing your energy here." Elena knew that her grandmother was right, but that made what she could do to help rather limited.

"Wow, look at that." Robin murmured.

"It's not the time Robin." Mia said as the two of them flew right toward Sofia and Clover. "Sofia, Clover, they summoned this army. They also have a human army with them and they're heading toward a rocky area near the lake outside of the castle." She told the princess and the rabbit.

"What could they possibly want there?" Clover wondered.

"I don't know." Sofia answered. "But what I do know is that I have to put this to an end." With that she slipped past two of the guards who weren't paying attention and the shadow things that were too busy to deal with her and she didn't even slow when Clover called out, "Wait for me Sofia."

"Miranda, take Elena and the kids and get upstairs." Roland urged his wife as he faced off against of the shadowy figures.

Miranda nodded and turned to gather Christina, Isabel, James, Amber and Sofia up only to realize one problem; Sofia was no longer there. "Oh, no. Sofia!" Miranda shouted and glanced around fearfully but could find no sign of her youngest daughter. "Roland, Sofia isn't here!"

"What!?" Roland exclaimed and looked around but could see no sign of her anywhere. "Where could she have gone?"

"Abuela, help Queen Miranda get the other kids upstairs." Elena said to Luisa, who nodded and reached for the hand of her youngest granddaughter and her friend. "Don't worry I'll find Sofia." She said and Miranda very reluctantly took a hold of Amber and James's hands to lead them to safety too. Elena knew her well, having been trapped in the amulet the young princess wore for years; she had probably gone off to solve this problem on her own. "I just wish I knew where she had gone." She added to herself.

Blaze hooted and floated up into the air, and then glanced at Elena. The crown princess realized her animal companion wanted her to follow her. "Sabes donde fue Sofia, Blaze?" She called out. The little bujito started to fly off and Elena followed her.

"Elena!" Mateo called out. When the crown princess turned to the royal sorcerer he tossed her the orb that would allow her to use the power of her Scepter of Light without weakening her. "You might need that."

"Gracias mi amigo." She replied and then ran off after Blaze calling out, "Glow!" Which blinded the shadow monsters around them and allowed the guards to take out a few until Elena was gone. She had something more important to worry about. "We're coming for you Sofia." She promised.

Mateo then took out the orb that granted strength and said, "Jorge use that to give yourself super strength."

"Shouldn't King Roland or Francisco or someone else use that?" He asked.

It was Naomi who answered him. "We're the last line of defense between these creatures and his family, not to mention Elena and Isa's grandmother. I think they would much rather have one of us use it. And since Mateo is using magic and I'm tossing a weapon, you're the best one for it." She indicated the sword he had liberated from one of the fallen guards.

"We don't know how long the boost lasts." Mateo warned him.

Jorge glanced at the battle. "It doesn't matter." He said. "I think this thing will be over one way or the other somehow in the next ten minutes at most." He reached out and grasped the orb, concentrating as Naomi had once told him too when first describing the orbs to him and felt the strength surge into his body.

"Ready?" Naomi asked as she hefted the magical throwing axe.

"Let's do it." Jorge said as he held the sword ready.

"Here we go." Mateo added as they saw two of the shadow creatures surging forward. He cast a spell that they both jumped over; Naomi tossed the axe and took out one of the shadow monsters. Jorge took out the other as it landed but they knew more would start slipping through the line of defense.

Elena had made her way outside only to grimly realize things weren't much better out there, it was just more space to avoid being seen. But Blaze seemed to know exactly where to go as she continued to guide the crown princess. "This has to end, before all of Enchancia is destroyed." She said. "I won't let Enchancia fall into a darkness like Avalor felt for forty one years, and I won't let any more harm come to Sofia."


	46. Sins of the Father Part 4

Two guards stood just outside the door where Miranda waited with Luisa, Isabel, Christina, James and Amber. As the two women talked softly, worrying for their husbands and their family, the four kids had drifted to the window along with Kara.

"It looks so dreadful out there." Amber whispered with a slight shake of her head. Though it was supposed to be only midafternoon the sky was a very black color; not like the night time sky that Amber loved but pure black. It was a result of the invasion of the shadow creatures brought on by, at least as far as they knew right now, Alexander and Collin.

"I hope Sofia is okay." James said sullenly. Truth was he was a little annoyed that Sofia had ran off on her own in a situation like this. Things had never been worse in Enchancia as far as they had ever known since they didn't remember Princess Ivy appearing.

Amber reached out to place her hand on James's shoulder. "I hope she is too." Amber agreed. She too was kind of annoyed at that, but it didn't matter right now.

"I hope Gabe is okay." Christina worried softly. The last she had seen her brother, he and Sonya had gone out to bring Alexander and Collin in for stealing the black opal, let alone what they had done to Sofia and Naomi respectively. One was cruel, the other criminal on top of cruel. That had been before the attack.

"I hope Elena is okay." Isabel mused softly. She had gone after Sofia when they realized she had disappeared, or more accurately ran off. The young Avaloran princess though it kind of cute that Elena saw Sofia the same way that Elena saw her own little sister. Not that it would matter if something happened to one or both of them.

And so they stood by the window. Christina on one end next to Amber while Kara drifted onto her left shoulder. Amber had one hand around Christina's hand while her other hand was on James's shoulder still. James reached out with one hand to hold Amber's hand while his other reached out to take Isabel's hand. She laid her head on his shoulder. Almost as if they had practiced it beforehand they each let out a silent prayer to their wayward siblings, "Please come home safely."

Sofia had made it all the way to the lake around the castle with Clover right behind her. All through what seemed like the endless run she kept playing all of the events of the last few days in her head. She just had to get away after Alexander had first shown up to see her after all of these years, causing pain among her royal family. That had led her to one of the few people she could have no secrets from; Crown Princess Elena Castillo Flores of Avalor, who had been trapped in her amulet for years, including the first few of her own as a princess.

Elena had agreed to stay by the young princess's side for this dilemma, and her family and friends had come with her. Sofia knew for Isabel some of it was to see James again and that was okay too. On the way there she had received some advice from Aladdin who had also had his seemingly log dead father appear in his life again, and Sofia had decided to give Alexander a chance to explain himself and his actions. But when they had come here they had all received the immense surprise that Alexander was not alone. His brother Collin had come with him.

Sofia had felt even more unsure about him than she had about Alexander and it was clear that Elena felt the same way. He had had hit on both her and her best friend Naomi upon meeting them. But that had not stopped Sofia's intention to give the man a chance to redeem himself. They had agreed to meet for breakfast; just him, Sofia and Elena much to his annoyance. But something had changed and it seemed like Elena and Alexander had found a way to tolerate each other.

Even getting to know Sofia seemed to be a distraction, as they had all learned that Collin had planted some kind of creature (more like a spell but she didn't know that) that had allowed the shadowy being to steal something from their treasure room. In truth if Sofia had known the man that was her biological father wanted a simple gem and had asked her she would have found a way to get it for him. Instead he went behind all of their backs and on top of it Collin had attacked Naomi, Sofia still wasn't sure what he did but she had a bruise on her cheek and a tears in her skirt and left shoulder of her dress for some reason.

Then they had escaped the castle and somehow started this shadowy invasion. It made no sense to her but Sofia knew that she had to stop the paternal side of her family bloodline before damage was done that couldn't be fixed.

"Sofia, look out!" Her rabbit friend Clover called out and Sofia looked just in enough time to avoid being slashed down by one of the large shadow beasts and she fell back with a startled gasp. "Are you okay?" He yelled.

Sofia wanted to respond but the monster lashed out and she moved out of the way. "Get away from me." She commanded the monster for what that was worth. She wanted to use her amulet to send it away but she didn't know how. The powers she knew wouldn't help much, except perhaps the ability to shrink. For some reason that seemed like a bad idea to her though.

It screeched and leapt for her again but then she heard a familiar voice call out, "Blazes." And a blast of light slammed into the creature and caused it to dissipate. Sofia turned and started to stand up as Elena ran over to her with her bujito friend Blaze. Now that it seemed to be clear the crown princess kneeled down in front of the young princess. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Sofia replied and then looked at her curiously. "But how did you find me?"

Elena nodded toward Blaze. "It's all her. She must have seen you with her keen eyesight or something. I have no idea." She shook her head. "Sofia, what were you thinking, running off on your own at a time like this?" She asked now.

"This is all my fault Elena." Sofia said to her. "They got that opal because of my decision to give my…to give him a chance." She couldn't bring herself to call Alexander her father but she couldn't bring herself to call him by his first name either. "Enchancia is being invaded because of me. I have to set this right, I have to stop them."

"This is not your fault." Elena chided her softly. "Alexander used you. Collin manipulated us. They do have to be stopped, but we will do this together. Just like we stopped Shuriki. Just like I promised you when we came down here to help you figure it out." She helped the young princess to stand. "We put an end to this invasion together."

Sofia nodded, happy to have a friend like Elena. "Just the two of us." She agreed.

"Three." Clover interrupted them and Sofia laughed just a bit and translated that to Elena.

"In that case, the four of us." Elena added as she nodded toward Blaze. "Let's put Alexander and his family in their places one and for all."

"Mia and Robin said that they went into the rocky cavern over there." Sofia said and pointed to where she was heading to before being attacked by the shadow creature. "It wasn't open though before now."

Elena looked toward the opening and then nodded. "Then let's do this, and do it carefully." Together the two adventurous princesses headed toward the rocky entrance.

Gabe wondered where the human army had come from; he didn't understand how a few people could have possibly gotten a hold of an army like this. To say nothing about the shadow monsters, he wondered how they knew about that too.

Sonya had gotten a hold of a staff and was fighting as well as he did, his respect for the mermaid girl had gone up quite a bit. He had to admire her form, it seemed better than what he was taught at the academy. He made a mental note to ask her for tips later on, along with some for Naomi too if she was that determined to be backup in dangerous situations. Then he heard her yell, "Gabe, behind you."

He turned and dodged a sword thrust at his midsection; he brought up the spear to fight his opponent only to realize who he was facing. "You. What are you doing here?" Gabe demanded.

Carlito laughed. "I'm the leader of this army Gabe. You should have known that." He watched him carefully. "You were the one who received the barillian sting. Looks like you somehow managed to survive it. Too bad, I would have loved to know that you were gone." He commented.

Gabe glared at him and tried to attack with the spear only for him to knock it back. "I owe you and your little boss for that." He said. What bothered him the most though wasn't the fact it could have killed him. What bothered him the most was the upset and devastated look on his little sister's face, who he hoped was safe in the castle right now, what bothered him was the scared and upset look on Elena's face. He jabbed at Carlito again, knicking his arm.

"First blood. Bravo." Carlito acknowledged. "Let's see if I can even the score."

Sonya didn't know who this man was that had targeted Gabe and she wanted to help him. Of all of the Avaloran group she had the most knowledge about barillian stings; she had helped them to cure Gabe. She didn't know how long Gabe could hold out. But three shadow things surrounded her and she suspected unlike Collin and the human army they knew exactly what she was. "Hang in there Gabe." She commented. "Just hold on."

It was like everyone and everything else had backed off as the two men were locked in battle. They had been allies once, both of them working for the royal family of Avalor but Carlito had taken to trying to show him up, he never figured out if it was strictly professional or if there was some personal reason for it, but he ultimately betrayed them along with one of the hand maidens Claudia and started to spy for Juan until they had ultimately helped engineer Princess Isabel's kidnapping. "You know that these things that were released here in Enchancia are the same things you kidnapped Princess Isabel to stop from invading our world?" He asked.

Carlito tried to decapitate him but Elena's royal guard rolled to the side easily, though he hated the slight pain in his midsection as a result of it. "Different circumstances Gabe. We had no control then. We have that control now." He replied. "This time we can't lose that control."

"You're dumber than I thought." Gabe replied with a smirk as he tried to stab Carlito.

Carlito knocked it away again and kicked Gabe in the chest hard, sending him falling backwards. "Look in a mirror lately chump?" He asked with a laugh. He tried to stab Gabe in the chest but he moved out of the way. Carlito did even the odds however as the sword scraped his shoulder hard in the process. "How do you like that?" He asked. "I have more where that came from."

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." Mateo grimaced a bit as he released another burst of magical energy at the shadow monsters by banging his hand against the tamborita. "Naomi? Jorge?" He questioned in concern.

"I could do this all day." Naomi commented sarcastically. She was only throwing her magical axe and she was less worn out than the guys but even she would give out eventually.

Jorge had lost the temporary strength boost of the orb not too long ago and was now finding it harder to cut through them. "We have to keep trying. Queen Miranda, Luisa, and the kids are counting on us to keep these things away from them." He reminded them all.

"You're right." Naomi agreed as she thought of Luisa and her great cooking skills, of Christina and Isabel, who had become like little sisters to her. And her thoughts went to Gabe, her friend and even fighting teacher, and of course Elena who was her best friend and almost older sister. "Everyone is depending on us to keep the families safe."

Mateo could see Roland and Francisco fighting side by side. He wished there was something they could do to help them. He wondered if Cedric would have been able to help them if he had been here. Mateo assumed that he could have done better.

Sonya had help taking out the three of the shadow creatures and then she heard a scream. She turned around and saw one of the human men of the army knocking a table that was set aside as he stalked toward two girls about Sofia's age. One was a raven haired Caucasian girl while the other was an African American girl, who picked up an apple and tossed it at him for what it was worth.

He knocked it aside. "That wasn't very nice." He said.

"Neither is scaring two little girls." Sonya replied as she moved in and slammed her foot into the back of his knee, forcing him to fall backwards. When he hit the ground she delivered an elbow to the his head and knocked him out. "Are you two okay?" She asked.

"Yes, thanks to you." The Caucasian girl replied.

"You're welcome; now get inside to safety, quickly." Sonya said.

"Come on Jade, my house is here and I'm sure mom is worried by now." The other girl said.

"Right behind you Ruby." Jade said and the two of them waved at Sonya before running off.

Sonya made sure they got inside the house but before she could turn around another of them men grabbed Sonya from behind, wrapping one arm around her neck and the other around her waist. She responded by slamming the heel of her foot into his shin before forcing his arm away from her waist and then flipping him over her body onto the ground hard.

"Impressive." Said another guard. "Where did you say you got your training at?"

"I didn't." She replied simply. She had gotten most of her training at an academy just outside of Merroway Cove but most of the world didn't know about that. "We have to help get the people to safety." She looked to Gabe and saw him clashing with Carlito. She hated the fact that she could see fatigue catching up to Gabe quickly.

Elena and Sofia made their way into the long rocky terrain with Clover and Blaze just behind them. It was a long winding path that almost seemed to narrow out. If Sofia had been any bigger there was no way that she and Elena could have stayed side by side.

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Sofia asked Elena.

"It's not just you, but I don't know why." Elena answered. It vaguely reminded Elena of the night the Caballero del Infierno had escaped it's confines and attacked the castle. It had never been discussed but everyone knew where demons were purported to come from, and it seemed as if it was getting hot enough to descend to that level.

Soon enough they did see why as they saw the narrow path was started to become surrounded by molten hot lava. "I don't want to take a dive down there." Clover noted uneasily as he moved as close to Sofia as he could.

"I didn't know this was so close to our castle." Sofia said softly.

"I have a feeling that normally it shouldn't be." Elena told her. "This is more of Alexander's work."

"Actually Elena it isn't." They saw Alexander approaching from the other side. She tensed, ready to attack him but he held up his hand to stop her. "You may not believe it but I'm not the mastermind here." He looked to Sofia. "I did manipulate our reunion and I am sorry about that."

"Then you should have never done it." Sofia said icily. Elena understood how she felt.

"Don't judge him too harshly Princess." Said an old man who stood on an incline not too far away from them. "Age doesn't change many child's expectations about trying to please their parents." Elena and Sofia seemed surprised. "That's right children. I am Alexander and Collin's father, which does technically make me your grandfather. You can call me Cornelius."

"So that's where Alexander learned to be such a jerk from." Elena stated. "Give us back the opal, now." She demanded.

"Princess you may be, but you have no authority over me. Soon you and those like you will have no authority at all. Instead this world will be ruled solely by me and mine." Cornelius said. "Alexander and Collin, as my blood, will of course rule by my side as well. I think my youngest would like nothing more than to have complete dominion over your little blonde friend." He added which resulted in a glare from Elena.

"That's one of many reasons why we can't let that happen." Sofia said.

"You can't stop me little one." Cornelius told her simply. "But, I can offer you something better."

"I doubt that." Sofia replied.

"Don't dismiss this so easily dear." Alexander advised her. "Because so far it looks as if his…our plan is coming to fruition."

"You share my blood, Sofia." Cornelius said, using her name for the first time since they had met. Not that it was too long ago but Elena could never imagine her own grandfather speaking to her so dismissively. "You can rule by our side. You can have whatever you want, protect whoever you want." At this he nodded toward Elena but the crown princess was sure she was thinking of her family and friends, he had just admitted that Collin had horrid plans for Naomi otherwise.

Sofia hesitated only a moment and Elena knew why. It wasn't the idea of absolute power, she wasn't even sure Sofia wanted any kind of power like that. No, her reason to hesitate was because she could use that influence to protect those she loved…assuming Cornelius was telling her the truth, and the crown princess doubted that. "That's not going to happen." Elena said.

Sofia held up her hand. "I have to make this decision on my own Elena." She said grimly. "And I have to do what's best for everyone." She looked straight at the man who was supposed to be her grandfather but she couldn't see herself in him at all. If she were extremely honest with herself she could see bits of pieces of herself in Alexander, but not his father. "And you're right. I have to protect everyone."

The old man seemed extremely pleased to hear her say that, until she finished her statement. "And the only way to protect everyone I want is to end your plans, once and for all." She stated boldly and Elena gave her a great smile that made Sofia feel happy.

"So be it." Cornelius said. "I had expected that, but the truth is that it doesn't matter. I need you to finish this ritual."

"Haven't you heard a thing she said?" Elena questioned him. "She isn't siding with you."

"I heard her girl." Cornelius snapped. "I don't need her cooperation, I just need her sacrifice."

"What?" Alexander sputtered. "You never said anything about a sacrifice. Let alone sacrificing my daughter." He turned to face his father. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't." Cornelius said. Elena had a feeling even if there was another way he didn't care to find one. He pulled out a throwing dagger. "Once I kill a princess of pure goodness and intent I can gain the power of dominion over the shadow realm and take what is mine."

Elena wasn't going to rely on Alexander to come to his senses at all. "You have to get by me first." She vowed. She heard Clover echo that statement but of course no one but Sofia heard him.

"No, dear girl." Cornelius said as he took a step closer to them. "I don't." With that he tossed the dagger as fast as he could toward Sofia, at an angle that there was no way Elena would have gotten to in time without taking both of them out from the lava around them, and too high for Clover to intercept it.

"Sofia!" Alexander called out and jumped toward them. He didn't think he could stop the dagger before it hit someone, so he did the only thing he could. Instead of grabbing at it or knocking it off course he intercepted it, letting out a grunt of pain as the dagger slammed into his stomach.

"Dad!" Sofia screamed in terror. She loved Roland, she always would. In every way that mattered he was her true father. But Alexander was her birth father too and as Aladdin had pointed out, that had to count for something too.

"Alexander!" Elena gasped too. She had never thought highly of the man, until now when he had just put his life on the line to save his daughter, just as Elena would have done for any of her familia. She turned to Cornelius in rage. "You just impaled your own son!" She exploded. "To kill your own granddaughter! What is wrong with you?"

"I don't care about that. I care about power, about taking what is mine." Cornelius told her.

"Dad, no. No." Sofia cried as she ran to sit by him, Clover right beside her. She almost slipped on the rapidly expanding pool of blood. "Please, don't go." She said.

"Sofia." He said as he reached out, stroking her hair and then wiping the tears off of her cheeks. "I'm so sorry…for what I did to you, to Miranda. I'm glad…that she found someone who she deserves." He placed his hand around hers and squeezed it gently. "I do love you Sofia, try to remember that."

"Oh, dad." Sofia said softly. "I love you too…how can I not after what you just did. And when mom and dad, and Amber and James hear about what you did to protect me they'll give you another chance, I know they will. You can still be part of our family."

"Sorry kiddo….too late…for…" Alexander started but then his eyes closed and when Sofia shook him he received no response.

"Now to end this." Cornelius said as he started to draw another dagger.

"I couldn't agree more." Elena said. "Blaze, ataque!" Lightning quick her little bujito surged forward and slammed her beak as hard as she could into Cornelius's hand.

"You rotten little chicken." He growled and tried to swipe at her with the dagger but the little bujito proved very agile. He turned to face her again and then gasped in pain, dropping both dagger and opal. "Ah."

"I told Sofia no one ever suspects the bunny." Clover said a bit gleefully.

Blaze snatched the opal and carried it too Elena even as Clover hopped away from Cornelius. "Give me that gem girl, right now." He demanded of the crown princess.

"No." Elena said. "Sofia once helped me protect my family, the people that I love, to protect the my kingdom Avalor. Now I return the favor for her family, the people she loves, for her kingdom of Enchancia." She tossed the opal up in the air and yelled out, "Blazes!"

The large beam of light from her scepter shattered the gem into a million fragments, many of which fell into the lava afterwards. The only thing louder was Cornelius's cry of, "NO!"

He turned to face Elena, only to see the crown princesses look of fury and determination. "If you want to try to make me pay, feel free." She invited him. "But you won't succeed."

What Cornelius would have done would never be known as from the lava appeared the image of the large creature that they had glimpsed the day they had successfully kidnapped Isabel to get help in shutting down the portal appeared. "You have failed, human." The voice said. "Now you will pay for it."

"Wait." Cornelius started but before he could protest any further lava rose and shot out, enveloping him. There was no scream of pain or protest, no nothing. When the lava returned to the pit there was no sign that the man had ever stood there.

Then the creature let out a hideous roar as the image dissipated and Elena saw the cave starting to come down around him. She ran over to Sofia and saw the tear stained face of the young girl. "He's dead Elena." She revealed softly.

Elena waited just a moment, glancing at Alexander. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I was wrong about you. You may have done some bad things in your life but you were a decent man, a decent father." She then looked to Sofia. "It's coming down around us. We have to go." She wished they could find a way to take his body with them, so he could have a decent funeral as well.

Sofia looked sad at the revelation he could never have that as well. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye dad." She said softly and then stood up with Elena's help. The two girls and their animal companions raced to get out of the cave.

It seemed as if the shadow creatures would overwhelm Roland, Francisco, Mateo, Naomi and Jorge. Then all of a sudden they all vanished and the hallway cleared out. It was still dark outside but it wasn't the blackness before but the beginnings of night, with the stars starting to shine.

Upstairs the kids, Miranda and Luisa saw it as well. "Elena did it." Isabel said. "She stopped whatever was going on, I just know she did." They all left the room to head downstairs and find their loved ones.

Gabe was aware of the fight around him diminishing as the shadow monsters faded into oblivion and he could only assume something had changed though he wasn't sure what that was. That didn't make the twenty or so humans that had worked with Cornelius flee though, and one of those men was Carlito.

Gabe blocked a strike from the sword, but the problem was he had found himself fighting more defensively as he found himself getting more worn out, making him realize that while he was not at death's door like he was a couple of days ago he still had not recovered from his ordeal.

"Getting tired man?" Carlito taunted as he swung out and caught Gabe in the kneecap. He fell to one knee and he slammed the hilt of his sword into Gabe's face and he fell back hard, he could feel his nose had broken. "Allow me to put you down." He moved in to stab Gabe but the royal guard rolled out of the way.

"I'm not going down that easily." Gabe said. He started to rise to his feet but Carlito responded quicker, kicking Gabe in the chest and causing him to fall on his right side, breaking a couple of ribs. Gabe had to remind himself that Carlito too had been a royal guard and had learned everything that Gabe had.

"Seems like that to me." Carlito taunted. He moved forward and stepped on Gabe's hand as hard as he could. He let out a gasp of pain as he broke two fingers and he wouldn't let his hand go. "But don't worry; I'll finish what the barillian sting started." He raised his sword high in the air.

From out of nowhere Elena rushed forward and slammed her scepter into his stomach hard and he fell back with a loud expulsion of air. "You really don't want to mess with me right now Carlito." Elena warned him venomously. Gabe wondered what had happened to make her so high strung. "If I were you I would leave right now instead of testing me because you will fail."

Carlito glared a moment but then hesitated. He wasn't sure he wanted to try to test Elena right now and the truth was that whatever had happened, Cornelius had lost and their plan was ruined. "Fall back." He ordered the remainder of his army. Elena was not surprised that they left those who couldn't fell for themselves.

"Gabe." She gasped as she ran over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Just dandy." Gabe said as he coughed a little bit. "A regular walk in the park." Elena gave him a small smile of amusement despite her worry.

"It's a good thing you have a healing orb waiting for you at the castle then." Sonya said as she came over with Sofia with her. The mermaid girl picked up Gabe's spear. "Let's get going and make sure that everyone is okay." The four of them nodded and headed toward the castle.

They were greeted just outside by their families. Sofia ran over and hugged her mother, then her father and her siblings in turn. Elena hugged Isabel happily even as Mateo smiled at Sonya. Naomi came over to greet her best friend as Christina ran over and fought her panic to pull out the healing orb to give to Gabe.

"Is everything okay Elena?" Isabel asked her sister worriedly. "Are you or Sofia hurt?"

"We're not injured Isa." Elena promised her sister as she stroked her hair. "And everything will be okay." She looked over to the young Enchancia princess. "In time."

"You've got to stop getting beaten there Gabe." Naomi teased her friend lightly. "We might have to reconsider your position as Elena's royal guard."

"Ha ha, comedian." Gabe said with a roll of his eyes and the two smiled a little.

"Where is Alexander Sofia?" Miranda asked her daughter.

Sofia and Elena exchanged glances at each other and then Sofia started with, "He's dead mom…" She intended to tell everyone what had happened down there so that they could truly understand what had happened in the long run.

Amber interrupted her. "Well good riddance." She stated bluntly, surprising Sofia a little although she realized it shouldn't have.

But what surprised her was when Roland nodded in agreement. "Yes, I have to say with all due respect I have to agree with Amber." He had the grace to look at Miranda and Sofia apologetically, but it was clear he believed it as much as Amber did.

Sofia looked a bit shocked and upset to hear it, but then she looked at her mother and James only to see the same kind of feeling in their eyes too. It was then she realized that there was no point in revealing what had happened now. She looked to Elena and then said no more.

Gabe used the orb and was glad that all of the aches and pains of the fight had gone away, like the magic it was. He handed back the orbs to Christina, who had collected the orb Mateo had given Elena and the orb that Jorge had been holding and placed them all back in the scroll before giving her oldest brother a big hug, which he returned.

Elena looked to King Roland. "I'm sorry to report that stopping the shadow invasion resulted in the destruction of the black opal." She lowered her head a bit in a sign of respect. "We will do everything we can to reimburse you for that loss."

Roland brushed it away. "No need to concern yourself Princess Elena, it's destruction is worth the safety Enchancia." He told her simply and then looked around at everyone. "Come on back inside." Roland said. "We should all freshen up and then we can celebrate with a dinner tonight." He looked to Baileywick. "After that we'll start to see what we can do to help Enchancia rebuild and throw a celebratory feast for all of Enchancia."

One of the guards stopped King Roland and told him that over two dozen of the army had been captured and would be taken to the dungeon. Collin had not been among them and that worried everyone just a little bit. A huge warrant would be placed for his arrest.

Elena however followed Sofia and Clover into her room, with Blaze beside her. She saw Sofia sit at the window seat and she went and sat next to her. Clover hopped into Sofia's lap and she wrapped an arm around her. After a minute Sofia moved in and hugged Elena and the crown princess returned the hug. She felt her crying just a little.

A few minutes passed and then Sofia looked at Elena. "I won't ever be able to tell them what really happened, will I?" She asked softly as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I wouldn't say ever." Elena assured her. "Maybe in time they'll be open to the truth. But yes, it will be a good long while before they'll be willing to hear what really happened with Alexander today."

"I guess it's a secret that I have to keep from them then." Sofia said with a soft sigh. One of many, Elena knew though. There were many things she had not told her parents about, as well as Amber and James despite what had happened with her and her siblings lately.

"Don't worry Sofia, you may have to keep the secret but you won't have to bear it alone." Clover said to her. "I'm right here for you kid." Sofia stroked Clover's back gently.

"And I'm here too, whenever you need to talk." Elena said as she brushed Sofia's hair softly. "But in the end what matters is that you won't forget that one of your fathers died to save your life today. And neither will I."


	47. Top of the Tiara

Elena and Isabel walked with their grandparents Francisco and Luisa on the bay in Enchancia. "Are you sure you two don't want to stay just a little bit longer?" Elena asked her grandparents as she wrapped her arm around her grandfather's arm.

"Yeah, King Roland said we could stay as long as we wanted." Isabel added with some excitement.

"And it was very gracious of him." Luisa agreed with a smile.

"But we must return to Avalor and make sure that everything is okay." Francisco said. "And I hope you will be doing so soon as well Elena." He eyed his granddaughter knowingly.

Elena rolled her eyes in amusement. "I know abuelo, I know." She replied. "We'll return in a few more days. It's just…right now, my promise to help Sofia hasn't ended just yet." Even though only she, Blaze, Clover and Sofia knew what had happened to Alexander, Elena's friends and family had picked up on the fact that something bad had happened but Elena offered no insight to what happened. They simply had chosen to trust the crown princesses judgment in the matter.

Isabel wondered especially what had happened as she wasn't used to Elena hiding something from her. She suspected it had to be bad and was only being kept a secret because it was something that Sofia had been unwilling or unable to tell her family. She didn't exactly like it but she understood it too. Keeping a secret from James was not big on her list of desires.

"Well at least the structural damage to Enchancia is easy enough to fix." Luisa noted. "It will be easy enough to repair. And casualties were light as well."

"Sofia was really glad to hear that Sonya kept Ruby and Jade safe." Elena noted. They approached a boat that was bound for Avalor anyway and the granddaughters turned to face their grandparents. "Are you absolutely sure you don't want to take our boat? We can always find another way." Elena asked.

"Nonesense." Francisco replied dismissively. "This is the best way. You can return whenever you want with our boat rather than waiting for another boat that will be heading toward Avalor. Or a series of boats for that matter."

"We were lucky to find a boat going directly to Avalor after all." Luisa added. She leaned down and hugged Isabel.

Francisco hugged Elena and added softly, "Please do not stay away for too long, nieta. Your royal responsibilities notwithstanding, it will be very quiet without you and your friends around." He said to her.

"Just a few days abuelo, I promise." Elena replied.

Then Francisco hugged Isabel as Luisa hugged Isabel and then they boarded the boat, which left for Avalor. The two girls waved goodbye to their grandparents until they couldn't see them on the boat anymore and then turned back toward the dock. They knew the rest of their friends were waiting for them there.

"Elena, do you think you'll be able to tell me what happened yesterday someday?" Isabel asked her curiously.

"Someday." Elena promised her. "Someday I will. It's just not my secret to give Isa."

Isabel nodded. "I understand." She promised. And if the theory that was starting to run around in her mind was true then Elena was right that it wasn't her place to spill it. "How long do you think we'll stay here then?" She asked now.

Elena had to think about that a moment. "I don't exactly know. I have to worry about Avalor but at the same time it's hard to think of anyone who needs me more now than Sofia. After all she's been through." She knew Sofia had been kind of hurt by her families reaction to Alexander's death, even Miranda who had at one point loved the man enough to marry him and have Sofia with him. Not that their reasoning wasn't understandable but they hadn't seemed to notice that Sofia didn't agree with the good riddance sentiment.

As they had almost left the docks, Elena suddenly felt something odd, almost like a chill down her neck and her back. She turned around and glanced behind them but saw nothing but the same docks they had been on just a moment ago. "Elena?" Isabel asked her curiously and the crown princess just shook her head dismissively.

They found the carriage that held the rest of their friends and James reached his hand down to help Isabel into it. She smiled and took a polite bow as she sat by Christina, who had Kara on her shoulder. Elena was helped in by Gabe, who also bowed in thanks before her royal guard took the reins of the horse and they continued on.

"Going on this picnic is a wonderful idea." Sonya commented. "We all need to unwind after the last couple of days."

"Simply brilliant." James agreed. "We've gone there a few times in the past, it's a nice meadow area. Mom and dad once went there to do phoenix watching while I was made king for a day."

"You must have been a pretty good king." Isabel noted and Sofia swore her brother blushed a little.

"He did alright." Amber conceded as she unfolded her fan. "All things considered."

Elena could only imagine what that meant, but Enchancia was clearly still standing so it seemed like it couldn't have been that bad. She leaned back and stroked Blaze's chin softly. "Usted durmio bien miel? Estan mirando adelante a ir a casa?" She asked.

Of course aside most of them couldn't understand what Elena had just asked her little friend, and Sofia saw from the expression on Naomi's face that this was not the first time she had done that. She looked to Clover and whispered, "Maybe I should start speaking to you in Spanish." She joked.

"Do you even know Spanish?" Clover asked her wryly, and Sofia's giggle confirmed what he had thought. She didn't know how to speak Spanish. "Yeah, I thought so." He said with a laugh. "I guess you could always learn though."

"I'm sure she's ready to go home." Mateo voiced. "I think we all are at least a little."

"Oh, I don't want to keep you guys any longer than necessary…" Sofia started.

Mateo held up his hands. "No, that's not what I meant." He assured her. "We're happy to stay as long as you need us. Enchancia is a great place. It's just…well…"

"I know." Amber said. "There's no place like home." Sofia also nodded in agreement. Although she had grown used to living in the castle, there were times she still thought longingly of the home where she and her mother had lived for years prior too. She wondered if Alexander had ever lived there or if Miranda had moved her and Sofia out of another house when it became clear that he was not coming back.

"I guess that means it doesn't matter to you then." Naomi said to Sonya, though she sounded sympathetic more than anything else. "I mean we leave here and we go to Avalor. But Merroway Cove is your home, and I guess it will be a while before you can do that." She still didn't understand why Sonya was sticking around the way she seemed to, but after the mermaid girl saved her from being assaulted by Collin she couldn't begrudge it.

"A wise man once said that homes are transitory." Sonya told them all. She looked a bit shyly toward Mateo but she was able to look a bit more easily at Elena and Isabel, who she had bonded with during their original meeting. "What matters is that we're together."

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right." Naomi agreed as she glanced a bit shyly at Jorge, who seemed to smile back a bit shyly. "I guess you don't really have a home to go to either."

"I don't." Jorge agreed. "But then again, maybe Avalor could be my first." Both he and Naomi exchanged small smiles, and now Elena swore her friend was blushing a little.

They found a good spot in the meadow. Elena and Naomi started to set up the picnic. Gabe insisted on securing the area and since he couldn't be talked out of it Elena convinced Sonya to help him. James and the three girls were eagerly looking around the area, though Amber was perhaps a bit more reserved than the others.

"The area is secure Princess." Gabe said, and Elena couldn't help repress a chuckle as he had said the same thing in much the same demeanor during Mateo's inauguration as royal wizard of Avalor.

"It's a casual picnic Gabe." Elena said as she came over to him. "You can drop the princess routine here." She leaned in just a bit closer. "Especially after what happened on the boat." For a moment the two locked eyes and they both felt kind of warm. She quickly handed him some water. "So cool down."

Naomi laughed a bit at that one. She was glad it was a sunny day. After Collin had tried to assault her she had found herself feeling kind of chilly for no reason. And remembering the other thing…well she preferred not to. She quickly looked to Jorge, seeing him helping Christina take a leaf from a tree and she couldn't help but smile a little, feeling warm inside. "If only I had a chance." She mused softly. She thought Sonya liked him and didn't see how she could compete.

This was far from Sonya's thoughts. She thought it nice to see Jorge helping Gabe's little sister but her attention drifted to Mateo as he made a small magical fire that would warm up some of the food they had brought. Something about him made her think there was more to stay on the surface for beside her duty and her friendship with the Avaloran princesses. The question she wrestled with was rather or not he felt the same way.

"Alright, let's get cooking." Elena declared as she sat by Mateo. Baileywick had kind provided some ham for them to warm up again, though it had been cooked earlier that day. Along with that was salad and they had jiggly wiggly pudding, a favorite of King Roland if the crown princess remembered right.

"Let's get eating." Clover added though only Sofia had heard it. He was eagerly anticipating the salad naturally.

James and Isabel had moved onto one of the trees and were talking about making improvements to James's wheelie shoes. Amber and Christina sat by the lake talking pleasantly. Elena could see the scroll containing the orbs laid out and they seemed to be discussing the planets. Sofia came over and sat down next to Elena. "Are you okay?" She asked her.

Sofia sighed a little. "I'm trying to be." She answered. "I think what's worse than one of my father's dying is that I can't tell my mom and my dad about it, or Amber and James for that matter." She looked at her siblings. "I wonder if they ever talk about their mother at all, with each other or with dad. I've never heard it."

"They might not remember their mother." Elena replied. "Isa and I talk about our parents from time to time, but it wasn't that long ago that she confessed to me that she doesn't always remember what they looked like."

"Will that happen to me?" Sofia asked. "Will what little memories I have of him start to fade away?"

Elena bit her lip. "I don't know." She admitted. "You have to remember that Isa is a special case, she was trapped in that painting for forty one years after all. For all intents and purposes she should be much older than she is, as should I."

Sofia nodded a bit. "Yeah, that's true. I hadn't thought about that." She replied. "Is that hard?" She asked.

"Sometimes." Elena answered. "I mean sometimes I see things in Avalor and I think about what they were when my parents were alive. The school is the same place but the building has changed. Isabel is very bright, you wouldn't know that she struggled a little with understanding some of the new things in Avalor that didn't exist back then."

"Sometimes it feels like I can't keep up now, I can't imagine how hard it would be to basically catch up on forty one years." Sofia mused softly. "But it looks like you two are doing alright, so it all seemed to work out."

"Yeah, it seems like it." Elena agreed. "Something's never change after all. Like familia and choosing to make good friends. And making food of too." She looked up and raised her voice a little, "The ham is warmed up." They started toward the blanket for their picnic.

"Are you two having fun?" Christina asked Isabel and James as they sat down and the two of them nodded a little but to her immense delight the prince of Enchancia and her best friend were blushing just a little bit too. She gave them some water and then gave some to Kara and Amber.

Elena laughed a little herself as Gabe sat down next to her. "So, is our perimeter still secure?" She asked the royal guard in a slightly mocking tone that he only ignored as he took some of the ham.

"I think we're okay." Sonya said now. She had to find a position to sit in, an action in itself that she was not necessarily used too. "I doubt many big armies camp out around here."

"Plenty of wild animals though." Clover noted as he dove into some of the salad Sofia has gotten for him. Sofia, Kara and Sonya were of course the only ones to hear him.

"Oh, hang on a second." Mateo said as he stood up. "I know how to make the ham taste even better." He got up and started toward a bush that had some berries growing all over it. "It's something my mom showed me a while ago, but we had very few of these in the house since imports from Enchancia were hard to come by after Shuriki took over."

He knelt down to pick some of the berries when a slight rustling got his attention, but only enough so that he saw the large greenish gray lizard creature leap out and bite down on his hand hard. He let out a gasp of pain even as he tried to pull back, though the lizard would not let go.

"Mateo!" Elena gasped even as Christina, Amber and Isabel let out horrified gasps.

Gabe was first up. "Off him lizard breath." He said and moved in to kick the lizard in the side, but he released Mateo and took a step back with a hissing sound. "What is that thing?"

"It reminds me of the Jade Jaguar, at least a little bit." Sofia said as everyone else had gotten up, unsure about standing still with the hissing sound it had given off. "And just as friendly."

Sonya and Naomi had gone over to Mateo. "Are you alright?" The mermaid girl asked the royal sorcerer.

He nodded. "I think so. It stings a little." He looked up at the lizard as it watched them all. "What is that thing?" He wondered.

"Sofia was saying something about looking like some kind of Jade Jaguar." Naomi told him, sounding kind of confused.

"It lives in the kingdom of Wei-Ling." Sofia supplied. "But I've never heard of a Jade Lizard thing."

"Maybe if we just stand still and don't appear aggressive it will calm down and go away." Elena suggested as she held up a hand to try to calm her friends down.

"Can you handle that Amber?" James asked and his sister shot him a glare. "Okay, okay. Just asking. "

To Sofia it seemed as if the Jade Lizard had been listening to their entire conversation and it almost seemed to the youngest Enchancia princess that as soon as it had heard her sister's name something had triggered in it. Leathery frills sprouted from around its neck and it let out a roar before releasing a large pile of goo at her. "Amber." She started.

Christina moved faster and was able to reach out and pull her away from the barrage. It hit the ground and to their surprise it ate right through it, descending who knew how far into the Earth. Then the dirt caved in from around the two girls and they fell with them.

"Christina, Amber." Isabel gasped in fear even as they disappeared from view. She started toward the hole when the Jade Lizard leaped over and landed right in front of Isabel, blocking everyone else from the hole. It again hissed menacingly, this time at Isabel.

"Isa!" Elena gasped and started toward her younger sister.

"What is wrong with you?" Clover demanded to know for what that was worth.

Naomi drew the magical throwing axe and hurled it at the Jade Lizard. It saw it coming and stepped back, which put it closer to the hole but further away from Isabel which is what the blonde girl really wanted. Elena was able to get a hold of her little sister and pull her a bit closer to safety.

"Oh, that hurt." Christina said softly as she reached out to rub her shoulder, where she had landed hard. "Amber, are you okay?" She called out now.

"Just peachy." Amber said as she stood up a little shakily. She had hit her head though she felt okay aside from a slight feeling of dizziness. She reached out and offered her hand to help Christina up, the girl accepted it gratefully. "My dress will probably never be the same but the dirt is better than the acid stuff eating through it, so thank you for that."

"That's what friends are for." Christina said with a small smile. "But we're going to have to work together to figure out how to get out of here." She added. They could vaguely see a shaft of light from the top and Christina guessed it was the hole they had fallen down from in the first place.

"It's too high up, even if your brother or someone could get down here." Amber noted. "In fact I'd say only James, Isabel or Sofia could even fit into the hole in the first place."

"We don't have any rope anyway." Christina said. "And they might still be dealing with that horrid lizard thing." She looked around at their surroundings. "Looks like we have a path on your left, maybe we should take that."

"If I remember right that leads to the river we were sitting beside before the food was ready." Amber said to her. "Maybe we can find some kind of cave or something to climb out of." She didn't really like that idea but the alternative was to die in the small underground area so getting dirty was better as far as she was concerned. Amber started forward and Christina followed.

Even Kara as small as she was couldn't slip by the snapping Jade Lizard. She had to pull back before one of her wings got snapped off. "What is wrong with this thing?" She wondered, echoing Clover's statement of only moments ago.

"We have to get by that thing and get to Christina and Amber." Sofia said. "They might be hurt."

Gabe was about to reach for his spear but Elena stopped him. "We can't kill it Gabe." She reminded him. "For all we know we disturbed its home when Mateo went to get some of those berries."

"You're right." Gabe conceded. "So what do we do then?"

"We could try to frighten it off." Isabel suggested. "Most animals don't like loud noises."

"Can you use a spell to frighten it off Mateo?" Sonya asked him gently. It surprised the royal sorcerer how gentle she could be considering she was a royal guard very much like Gabe and it had only been a day or so since he had seen her beat Collin down and heard about the fight she put up during the invasion of Enchancia by the shadow creatures.

"Um, maybe." Mateo said as he reached for his tamborita. His right hand throbbed more than he thought was normal and it was a bit distracting. "Sounda Aira." He called out but nothing happened with it. "Maybe that's not the spell." He mused.

"Not a good time for a brain lock." Naomi noted as the thing hissed and took a couple of steps toward them. She raised the throwing axe again in case the thing got ready to spit again.

"Come on man." Jorge said to him now. "You can do it. Focus."

Sonya placed her hands on his shoulders which made Mateo feel a little warm. He could just feel her against his back. "Focus Mateo. The words will come to you." She counseled. She also did what she could to channel whatever kind of magic she had in her being into Mateo.

Mateo nodded but he didn't close his eyes to find the words. Then he chanted with more energy than he had ever shown, "Soundara Wavara." This time when his hand made contact with the tamborita it emitted a loud shock of sound that made the Jade Lizard step back with an annoyed screech.

The two girl's continued down the tunnel. It seemed dark enough, which was not a good thing. They could barely see where they were going and Christina and Amber took hands so they didn't worry about losing each other in the dark.

Then Amber lost Christina's hand and she let out a gasp of pain. "Christina, are you okay?" Amber asked as she leaned down to try to find her friend. She found her friend's hand and held it tightly.

"I tripped over something." Christina said. "I think it was a rock." She moved to stand up and gasped in pain. "And I think it sprained my ankle. Just great." She added. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Amber said. "Hang on a moment." She moved around so that one of Christina's arms was around her shoulders and the princess placed her hand around Christina's waist to support her. "There, let's see if we can find our way out."

"This is going to slow us down." Christina said. "Again, sorry about that."

"Never mind, it's alright." Amber replied. "We'll just be a little late is all. Maybe we won't have to face that horrible lizard creature again. You know, Sofia convinced me to join the Buttercups and we learned how to tend to sprains and stuff, but we don't have the supplies to do it though."

"Shuriki banned those kinds of activities." Christina said softly. "She didn't like the fact it encouraged loud noises and independent thoughts."

"Such a witch." Amber sighed with a shake of her head. "I'm glad we helped Elena usurp her. For more than one reason." Christina was sure Amber had to have been smiling at that. She was glad that she had made friends with the Enchancia kids and Isabel. "I just wish we could get out of here." She mused.

Out of nowhere they saw a small flash of light that began to glow, a mute one covered by a rock wall. "What is that?" Christina asked.

"Soundara Wavara." Mateo repeated, stronger than Elena had ever heard him. She was impressed to see it to say the least and it didn't escape her or Naomi's notice that it seemed to be because Sonya was at his side.

This time when the spell was cast it seemed to coalesce, almost in a wave of water, and the sound wave struck in front of the Jade Lizard. That sent it falling into the water where it was swept away into the currents.

Kara used that chance to dive into the hole that was created but emerged moments later. "We can't get down there, it's too far down." She told them all. "Christina and Amber aren't there anyway."

"Oh no." Isabel murmured worriedly.

James placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she placed her hand over his. Sofia was certain they were really comforting each other rather they knew that or not. "Where could they have gone?" He asked now.

"There was an opening to the left." Kara answered. "That's the only way they could have gone. You know, without some magical assistance."

"They're headed toward the river." Sofia realized. "There might be a cave entrance they can scale and get out of. But that lizard is going in the same direction. If it escapes the current before they get to safety." She started.

"Then they have to face that thing alone." Elena finished. She looked to Gabe and Naomi. "Stay here with Isabel, James and Sofia." She instructed and then looked to Jorge, Sonya and Mateo. "Let's go bring Amber and Christina back." She looked to Blaze. "Necesitaremos su vista para ayudarnos a amorcita." She said.

"Elena." Sofia started worriedly.

"Kara, go with her please." Isabel requested of her Chamster friend. If she couldn't be there then she knew Kara would do her best to keep them safe.

She looked to her friend, her one time savior. "I promise that I will bring Amber back safely." She looked to Isabel. "And Christina too." Blaze took off and the Elena took her designated team with her.

"What is this?" Amber wondered as they watched the glowing wall. She didn't know what to do with what they were seeing.

"Hey." Christina said. She reached out her hand, keeping her palm just above the rock as she didn't want to touch anything without warning. "I think this is a button we can press that would open this door." She told Amber. "The question is should we open it?"

Amber stared at the wall a moment and then made a decision. "Yes, let's take that chance." She said to Christina.

The brunette girl nodded and then pressed the rock panel down. The rock wall started to raise up and the glowing got just a little bit brighter. Amber and Christina squinted just a bit, their eyes taking a moment to adjust after the time spent in total darkness. When the wall rose completely they saw the statue of a woman there. Everything was looked to be carved in stone from the high heels to the hair, except for the tiara on top.

Somehow the tiara on top glowed like it was brand new, Amber could tell at a glance it was gold and had sky blue jewels in that instinctively looked to her to be similar to the jewel in the center of Sofia's amulet or the red jewel on the top of Elena's scepter.

"So pretty." Both of the girls noted. Christina slipped her arm off of Amber's shoulders and leaned against the wall. "Go ahead and get it Amber." She said to her.

"Are you sure?" Amber asked. Christina nodded and then Amber headed toward the statue. She had to stand up on her tiptoes to reach it and place one hand against the arm of the statue but she reached the tiara and pulled it down. She stared at it for a moment before slipping off the tiara she was wearing at that moment.

She walked back to Christina and placed that tiara on her head, making the other girl laugh just a little as she never thought she'd be wearing a tiara. Then Amber slipped the new tiara onto her head and it glowed again, more brightly this time, before returning to a nice normal glow.

"Well that's nice." Amber observed. "It's still shining just enough for us to see our way." She reached over again to support Christina as they headed out of the cave. After another few feet it started getting lighter.

"It's natural sunlight." Christina said. "We've found a way out." They followed the path to find a small crack in the rock face.

"You go first." Amber said to her. "I'll be right behind you." Christina nodded and with Amber's help slipped into the crevice and began to slide her way through. It was just narrow enough for them to do so by sliding like a snake. Amber sighed a bit. "Well this dress is ruined." She lamented before following behind Christina.

Christina was the first to slip out of the crevice and hit the ground. She felt a slight pain in her ankle that she ignored, luckily Amber slipped out a moment later and then rose up. She took just a moment to futilely brush dirt off of her dress before leaning down to help Christina to lean against her.

"Now let's find our friends." Amber said to her. They turned around only to find themselves being approached by the Jade Lizard, whose frills were extending as it hissed at them. "Oh, not this thing again." The blonde princess huffed.

The Jade Lizard reared back to spit at them again but Blaze let out a might screech, at least for her, and dug her claws into the snout. It hissed and snapped but the little bujito was too quick and avoided the attack. Then Elena, Sonya, Mateo and Jorge showed up.

"Get ready." Elena advised to Mateo. He nodded and raised his tamborita but the Jade Lizard seemed to remember what happened well. It hissed again at them and then turned its back on them to walk away.

Amber quickly went over to them. Jorge lifted Christina up into his arms as Elena asked Amber. "Are you okay Amber? What happened to Christina?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just a little dirty." Amber answered though Elena could tell she wasn't too fond about that one. But she basically glossed over that. "Christina got hurt tripping over something but we weren't sure what. We were in the dark until we found this tiara." Amber indicated the new tiara on her head.

"Oh wow, cool." Kara said as she drifted around Amber's head. "Elena, I think this is the maruvian tiara." She revealed. "I remember that indentation on the chamber walls."

"I think she's right." Sonya agreed. "There's a certain energy that we mermaids can feel, and it's the same as the Jewel of the Oceans." She was already pretty certain the bracelet Naomi had found underwater was of maruvian descent too but she thought something was missing.

"I can't wait to show everyone else." Amber said. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Just worried about you two." Elena said. "So let's head back to the others and show them that you two are okay."

They returned to the meadow area and Gabe hugged Christina happily, followed by Isabel. James and Sofia were happy to see Amber and the two princesses talked excitedly about Amber finally having an item of her own. "It's kind of thematically appropriate that yours is a tiara." Sofia noted with amusement.

"Yes, yes it is." Amber agreed with pride.

The picnic went on without incident and Elena made sure to give Blaze some extra bread for her bravery in dive-bombing the Jade Lizard. They returned to the castle close to nightfall.

Christina removed the tiara, which she had kept on all day and offered it to Amber. "I believe this is yours Princess Amber." She said with a slightly exaggerated flourish, something she wouldn't have felt comfortable doing a year or so ago. Gabe found it amusing that being friends with Isabel had changed her attitude on that.

Amber seemed to think about it a moment and then shook her head. "You keep it Christina. For the way you hang around with us princesses you might as well be able to look the part." She replied with a small giggle that Christina and Isabel exchanged too. Sofia smiled a bit too, she happened to know Amber had a tiara like the one she had given Christina anyway, but suspected Amber might have just found a new favorite tiara.

That night Amber lay back in bed, she usually slept with her tiara on but this one felt just a bit off for that. "Something I'll have to get used to." She mused to herself. "I really should follow Sofia's idea of never taking it off." With that she snuggled in and drifted off to sleep.

And from the shadows a figure formed in the darkness. "Sleep well dear friend. Because tomorrow is a whole new game."


	48. Secret Library Sister Struggle Part 1

Sofia sat up with a flash, if her bed had been smaller she probably would have fallen out of it. From the napping pillow by the window Clover looked up at her. "Uh, what?" He tried to stutter, clearly half asleep.

Sofia rubbed at her eyes. "Clover? Everything is okay." She asked as she glanced around.

Clover shook his head of cobwebs to try to focus. "Uh, seems like it to me." He hopped off the pillow and over to Sofia's bed where he sat beside her. "Did you have a nightmare? Perhaps about your birth father's death?" He asked her. He knew that haunted Sofia, especially since no one else knew the details except for Elena.

Sofia shook her head. "No, I know it wasn't that this time." She replied. "It was something else…a horrible feeling." She glanced out the window and judged from the sun that it was almost dawn anyway. It was a bit earlier than normal for her but she slipped out of bed. "I'm going to go take a look around." She decided.

"Want some company?" Clover asked even as he stifled a yawn.

Sofia shook her head. "I'll be fine." She told him. "You can go back to sleep, when breakfast is ready I'll come get you." She slipped into her closet to change out of her nightgown and then left her room to look around.

The hallways seemed eerily quiet and she was starting to regret letting Clover behind when she saw a sight for sore eyes; Elena was coming around the corner as well with her little bujito Blaze on her shoulder. She smiled at Sofia. "Good morning." She said to the young princess.

"Morning." Sofia replied. "Looks like I'm not the only one up early."

Elena shrugged just a little. "Blaze was going frantic for some reason, and I was half awake anyway so I decided to see what was going on." She answered.

"I felt kind of weird when I woke up too." Sofia admitted. "I don't know if something is wrong or not but…I don't know." She shook her head. "I learned from someone special to trust my instincts a while back."

"So you were going to look around the castle and see if everything was okay." Elena concluded. "Alright, come on. Let's check up on everybody." Sofia nodded with a smile and thanks and together the two continued down the hall.

They found to no one's surprise that Isabel and James were up early and that they were working around the table to see what they could do to improve James's wheelie shoes. Elena almost swore though when they had walked in they had quickly moved their hands away from the other's hand.

They had left their siblings to continue on, though the two exchanged amused giggled at their siblings expenses after they had left the room. Continuing on they found Sofia's parents in the library and Sofia hugged them good morning. Elena was glad to see that despite Sofia's sorrow over the loss of her birth father she was still able to relish in her parent's presence. It made her miss her parents a little bit. All seemed okay there too.

"Maybe Clover was right." Sofia said to Elena after they had left. "Maybe it's just something left over from my dad's death." She said and then shook her head. "My birth dad I mean."

"Well we haven't run into Amber or anyone of my friend's yet." Elena reminded her. "Maybe it has to do with one of them."

They found an indoor practice room where Gabe was again working with Naomi to improve her aim for the magical throwing axe that she had recently picked up during one of their last orb quests. Sonya was stretching with Gabe's little sister Christina, wearing the tiara that Amber had given her the day before.

Christina had recently sprained her ankle and although they had taken care of it she still wanted to make sure she was okay and wanted to get some extra exercise. Sonya needed it because she had been a mermaid for most of her life before getting the moon ring Kara found and was assigned to the surface world temporarily. She fought very fluidly on land but just in general she still was gaining her coordination. Jorge was there practicing with a borrowed sword.

Sofia noticed one of the maids cleaning the windows taking a long look at Jorge and she heard her whisper, "He sure smells very nice." Sofia wondered what she meant by that one.

"I'm going to show Sonya and Christina a couple moves I learned in ballet that might help them." Sofia said to Elena and the Avaloran princess nodded. Sofia went over to them as Elena approached her two friends.

"Mateo was still asleep last time I saw." Gabe said as he picked up another throwing axe. "He was saying he felt a little off. It had be that lizard bite. But he said he would be okay." Naomi waved to her and she waved back.

"How are you feeling Gabe?" Elena asked him as she sat down next on a windowsill. Gabe came over to sit by Elena as Naomi decided to go talk to Jorge for a few minutes, figuring that it would be better to let them have a few minutes of peace.

"Better." Gabe answered. "I feel like I'm almost one hundred percent again." He rubbed the spot behind his neck where the mosquito had bitten him with barillian venom. "It's fine but sometimes I swear I feel like that spot is still sore or something."

Elena leaned over to take a look at his neck. She ran her finger over the area gently, unknowingly sending a shiver of delight up Gabe's spine. "Looks okay to me." She assured him as she sat back down next to him again. "It must be in your mind. Probably because it almost killed you after all."

"Yeah, yeah that's probably true." Gabe agreed, fighting his slight nervousness.

"When you guys are finished King Roland is going to have a farewell breakfast for us." Elena said to him now. "And this afternoon we'll head back home." She shrugged a bit. "You know unless something else raises its ugly head and forces us to stay here."

"Would that be a bad thing?" Gabe asked her with a teasing smile.

Elena laughed just a little. "Depends on who you ask." She replied. "I mean I do like hanging out with Sofia, she's like a second sister. And speaking of sister's I know that our little sisters have been having fun hanging out with James and Amber." She looked to Gabe. "It must be pretty boring for the rest of you though."

Gabe laughed a little. "Man, are you kidding me?" He asked. "Picnics, hanging out together." He leaned in toward her a bit as if confiding a secret. Elena felt a small blush cross her cheeks, they could have almost kissed. "I love seeing Christina this way, full of life and energy." The feeling faded from Elena as she realized this was a serious thing now. "After dad died I never thought I'd see her that way, but Princess Isabel started to change that. And then after Princess Amber, Princess Sofia, and Prince James became friends with her too, it really brought out the girl I'd seen for years beforehand."

Elena nodded a little. "I know what you mean. I feared Isa would have a hard time making friends. I mean she has acquaintances but Christina is her first true friend since we were set free. And Sofia and Amber have helped a lot with that, and I don't just mean because Sofia was the catalyst that set me free. And James." Elena laughed a bit. "I think they might be more than that someday."

Gabe smiled, feeling a bit warm as he thought of another place that comment could be applied to. Luckily he saw Sofia had just finished up with Sonya and Christina and suggested, "Speaking of, why don't you and Sofia go see about Amber. We'll get Mateo up and ready for breakfast and meet you downstairs."

Elena stood up and placed her hands on both of Gabe's shoulders. "Good idea, thanks Gabe." She had to fight the sudden urge to give him a kiss on the cheek. "See you soon." She patted his shoulders softly before walking to the door with Sofia.

Sofia felt a little better as they continued down the hallway. Elena had told her that Mateo was fine, just asleep and she knew her older sister well enough to believe that Amber would be asleep as well. But when she knocked at her sister's door and received no response she grew worried. She checked her room to find it empty. "Oh no." She whispered.

"Could she be anywhere else right now?" Elena asked her.

Sofia had to think a moment. "Maybe she never went to sleep, maybe she spent the night at the observatory. She does that every now and again." She suggested though part of her thought it unlikely.

"Well let's find out." Elena told her and the two of them headed toward the observatory. When they got there though they found the observatory empty. Elena couldn't help but share Sofia's look of worry.

"Hey Mateo, buddy. Time to wake up." Gabe said as he tapped on the bedroom door that Mateo had borrowed for their stay in Avalor. Beside him was Sonya. Gabe had already figured out that Sonya seemed to care about him, one of the biggest proof of that was she decided to trust that Jorge would stay around Naomi rather than run off or whatever she suspected might happen rather than stay with him; her own essential assignment on the surface.

"Mateo?" Sonya called worriedly. After exchanging looks the two of them headed into the room and found Mateo still lying in bed. But Gabe immediately noticed that his breathing was shallow. The two ran over to him and checked his pulse. "Still alive." Sonya said with relief. "But his pulse is weak."

"What happened though?" Gabe asked. Then he noticed the bandage on his hand was tinged with some kind of odd ocher color. "What is going on here?"

Sonya looked at his hand. She had a horrible realization. "We need to get the others now." She said to Gabe.

The two princesses made their way to the library. "Mom, dad. We can't find Amber anywhere." Sofia revealed to her parents as they came into the room. "She wasn't in her room and she wasn't in the observatory."

The look of concern on their faces was obvious but Elena knew they couldn't risk jumping to conclusions. "This is a big castle Sofia, she could be anywhere." Roland reminded her reasonably.

"She might be in the treasure room." Miranda added helpfully. After the stars and her own dresses and tiaras the treasures of the kingdom was one of Amber's favorite things.

"Just to be sure we'll get some of the guards to start having a look around." Roland said as he stood up. "And I'll go check the treasure room myself." He looked to Miranda. "Have Baileywick get breakfast set up please dear."

"Of course." Miranda said and got up to leave.

Sofia and Elena followed Roland up the treasure room and weren't surprised to find that Amber was not there. Sofia had a quick word with her griffin friend Jasper to learn she had not been there.

"Oh, I don't like this." Sofia whispered to Elena.

As they came downstairs again, Roland went off to find the guards. Elena and Sofia were joined by Gabe, James, Isabel, Kara, Christina, Jorge and Naomi. "Elena, we have a problem." Naomi started.

"You've heard about Amber already?" Elena asked her friend. At the look of confusion passed their faces she sighed a little. "No, of course it's not that simple. What else is going on?" She asked.

Elena's blood ran a bit cold as Naomi answered. "It's Mateo. He's not waking up and his pulse is weak." She told her friend worriedly.

"Let's go check on Mateo." Sofia said to them. "I'll have a guard let dad know where we are so he can come tell us when they find Amber."

They ran to the room Mateo had been in and found Sonya had just wrapped a blanket around him, and Elena swore she saw Sonya wipe tears away from her eyes. "I think that Jade Lizard we ran into yesterday poisoned him when it bit him." She revealed.

"What do we have to do to save him?" Elena asked.

"Saving your friend is simple. All you have to do is give me what is mine." Said a voice from behind them. They all turned and saw a woman in black and white come out of the shadows. Most of them were confused about who she was, but Sofia and Elena were not.

"It's you." Elena started.

"Princess Ivy." Sofia followed up on. "But how…" She was the only one, aside from Elena because of her time in the amulet, who remembered Amber getting a hold of Sofia's amulet and it cursed her by releasing Ivy upon the kingdom. Only words from Rapunzel and an act of self-sacrifice Amber performed for Sofia had banished her to wherever she had come from.

"I'm sure you like to know, wouldn't you Sofia?" Ivy questioned with a snicker. "All that matters is I'm back."

"You wanted the amulet destroyed." Elena recalled. "With the dragon fire. Even though by doing so it would have killed me too."

Ivy raised an eyebrow at the Avaloran princess. "Oh, were you in there?" She asked casually. "Ah well, live and learn." She added dismissively as if she didn't really care that she had been in there. Sofia was sure she hadn't.

"It was you who poisoned Mateo." Sonya realized as she remembered the first time they had seen the Jade Lizard, who had been more than a jade color but flashed gray as well. She was sure it was because of Ivy, and she had sent it so that Mateo's magic could not help them. "What is it that you want?" Sonya asked the woman.

"My kingdom. Enchancia." Ivy answered simply with a gleam in her eyes.

"No way." Gabe stated simply. "We won't allow the king and queen to hand their kingdom over to the likes of you." His thoughts went back to Avalor under Shuriki's rule, what it did to himself and Naomi and innocents like his sister Christina.

"Which they wouldn't." James added.

"Then your friend is a goner." Ivy said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. That angered Sonya and she rushed forward to shoulder ram into her but Ivy raised her hands and shot a group of dragonflies at her, sending her crashing to the floor hard. The dragon flies swarmed around Ivy. "But then again, so are all of you."

"Where is Amber?" Sofia questioned, now certain that the reappearance of Ivy and the disappearance of her sister had to be linked together.

"Ah yes, my one time rescuer." Ivy commented and pulled out a pendant around a chain from under the hem of her top. "She gets to witness everything from a very firsthand view." The light shined off the jewel and they could see that she was trapped within it.

"Amber." James and Christina gasped in shock. "What is that for?" Her brother now asked.

"Because Amber accidently freed her, but was also ultimately responsible for helping to stop her." Sofia said now. "Let my sister go."

"No." Ivy said simply. "Now then, let the festivities begin." With that she disappeared, the window burst open so the magically appearing black and white butterflies could float out the window.

"Oh, no." Sofia gasped and ran to the window but they were already spreading out.

"What does that mean?" Isabel asked Sofia.

"Those butterflies will turn the entire kingdom black and white, just the way she likes." Sofia said to them all as she turned to her friends. "But this time there is no curse to reverse, and she has Amber." Isabel and Christina each placed a hand on James shoulder comfortingly but the worry in their eyes was plain to see as well. "And we still have to help Mateo."

"Ivy did it." Sonya stated. "So that we couldn't use Mateo's magic to help defeat her." She sat by his bedside and placed a hand on his arm lightly. "She couldn't have just gotten here, but I don't know how long she could possibly have been around."

"Sofia, what does that mean?" Kara now asked. They all looked to see Sofia's amulet was glowing blue.

Sofia clasped the amulet in her hands. "It means there's a call from…" She didn't know how to finish that. No one knew about it except Elena by default. She sighed and went ahead. "From the Secret Library."

"The what?" James asked in confusion.

Sofia looked to James. "It's how I knew about freeing Elena and Avalor in the first place. It was something Aunt Tilly told me about and is part of wearing my amulet. There are stories out there that need to be finished, or at least given happy endings and I have to do be the one to do it." She explained. She glanced out the window. "But I can't do it now. We have to stop Princess Ivy and cure Mateo."

"They might be one in the same." Naomi suggested. "Isn't it possible to do it all?"

"Of course." Sofia exclaimed. "Princess Ivy," Elena never got how Sofia could do that, still call someone like Ivy a princess or address someone like the evil fairy Nettle with a respectful name even after finding out who they really were. "Said she was banished from her kingdom after she tried to take it over when her older sister was declared queen. Maybe this is completing their story."

Elena had only a moment to think about their plan. "Sofia, you and I go to the Secret Library, let's hope that this is really about Ivy. After we find out what that is about we find a cure for Mateo." She looked to Sonya. "You stay here with Mateo and take care of him, Christina, Kara and Isabel can stay here with you to help out and Jorge can keep you safe in case something happens." She looked to Gabe. "You, Naomi and James help everyone out as best you can. We have to delay Ivy as long as we can."

"I think I should go with you Elena." Isabel said to her sister. "Just in case."

Elena decided it was best not to argue. "Okay, you're with us then Isabel." She agreed. "Let's get to work."

"Let's go to the stables." Sofia said now. "I can ride Minimus to the Secret Library and you can borrow Saffron, Amber's flying horse."

"You better hurry then guys." Naomi said. "I'm no doctor but I have a feeling Mateo may not have much time left."

Elena hesitated only a moment as she glanced at her friend and royal sorcerer. Sonya placed her hand on Mateo's head gently. "He's got a slight fever." She noted softly and then looked to Elena. "Hurry up, I'll keep him safe." She nodded and headed out with the two younger princesses.

Naomi looked to Gabe and James. "Let's see what we can do to slow this Ivy girl down." She wished she knew how impossible that task was going to be. The only ones who knew that were Sofia and her animal friends. She looked to Jorge. "Keep Mateo safe please." He nodded and tried to give her a reassuring smile before her group headed out.

"What do we do?" Christina now asked Sonya worriedly.

Sonya wished she knew. "Get me a cold cloth and let's see if we can get this fever down." She finally said. "And hope that Elena, Isabel and Sofia are quick."

On the way to the stables Clover caught up with them. "Sofia, what's going on?" He asked as he hopped up to and beside the young princess. "I was woken up to those pesky butterflies of Ivy's changing your room into a black and white limbo."

"I don't know how Clover, but somehow Ivy is back. She's captured Amber, she poisoned Mateo and she wants Enchancia." Sophia explained. It was a good thing Elena and Isabel already knew she could talk to animals or she knew she would look completely crazy.

"And our solution is to run away? Without everyone else?" Clover asked confused.

"No, my amulet went off for the Secret Library. We're hoping that it will help us defeat Ivy and cure Mateo. She had a sister who banished her from their home when she turned on them all." Sofia replied. "That's where we're going now."

"Alright, count me in." Clover said.

They came into the stables and Sofia immediately looked to Minimus. "We have to get to the Secret Library now." She said to her friend.

"Uh, I can't hold three people." He reminded Sofia.

"I know." Sofia assured him. She looked to Saffron. "Amber is in trouble and we need to get somewhere. Are you okay with Elena and Isabel riding you to where we need to go?" She asked.

"Anything for Amber." Saffron answered.

Sofia smiled. "Thank you." She turned to Elena to instruct her how to quickly apply the saddle to Saffron but stopped as she saw Elena already doing so expertly. Blaze had moved to Isabel's shoulder so the crown princess could do that. She picked up Clover and got onto Minimus's back and he started to take off.

Elena helped Isabel onto Saffron's back and then got on herself. Isabel wrapped her arms around Elena's waist and the crown princess called out, "Let's get going Saffron. Onward." Saffron followed the small purple horse.

It didn't take long to get to the tree that housed the Secret Library by flight but it felt way to them. They just had too much on the line; Amber was trapped by Ivy in a pendant, Mateo was badly poisoned and Ivy was able to use her butterflies to change Enchancia to what she wanted it to be as well as her dragonflies to erase the people's memories.

The three of them entered the Secret Library. Even as Sofia headed toward the large crystalline looking portal in the back of the hollow tree, Isabel stopped to gape at the area and even Elena stared at it in awe as she had never seen it from outside of the amulet. "Amazing." Isabel whispered in awe despite herself and the situation.

Sofia however didn't hesitate as a book floated down to her and she read the volume title. "The Struggle Between Sisters." It sounded right to Sofia sadly considering what she had heard from Princess Ivy about what happened between he and her sister. She placed the book into the bottom of the portal, as she had several other times. Only in one instance did it do something other than what she had expected, that was when Alakazar had appeared and told her about Shuriki and her attack on Avalor. It actually occurred to her that at some point maybe she should bring Mateo here to see him. He might essentially be dead but if there was any chance he could at least see his grandfather again…well right now she almost wished she had that chance with Alexander.

She heard the portal speak, and that drew Elena and Isabel's attention as well now. "Years ago in the kingdom of White Leaf, two princesses competed to become the new queen. Princess Ivy," They were shown an image of the woman currently terrorizing Enchancia of course. "And Princess Orchid." The image showed a woman who's hair was about the same length as Elena's though much darker. She wore white and a very light, pastel green gown. She reminded Isabel a little of their friend Queen Erika of Aniluna.

"The two girls were opposites in all things." The story continued. "And it was very clear when it came to their style of rule." They could see the differences; Orchid was very much like Elena or Sofia, perhaps taking any problems a bit too personally but clearly cared for her people. Ivy on the other hand was very much as they knew her, perhaps not as bad as Shuriki but it was clear the people around her were very wary of her.

"Eventually the time came to decide who would become the queen of White Leaf, and as is normally traditional the eldest daughter Orchid became queen. It was not what her sister wanted to hear." They weren't entirely sure what Ivy had done but it was clear at that moment that she originally had not had the power to summon butterflies that changed colors and dragonflies that could erase memories. "With new found powers she attacked her sister and those who supported her, intent on taking White Leaf for her own."

"However Orchid was about to overpower her sister." To their amazement they saw that Orchid seemed to have access to some sort of power as well, she summoned vines from the ground to disperse Ivy's army of insects. They saw that she had bracelets that grew into sharp edged leaves that she could use as weapons and that she even seemed to harness the power of the sun. "Despite her best efforts, Orchid could not get Ivy to change her ways and with no choices left open to her she ordered Ivy exiled to a deserted island."

The details they learned now were indeed something new, but the ultimate result they had known. "How does this help us now?" Isabel wondered. "Enchancia is still in danger because of Ivy and Mateo is still poisoned."

Then the portal glowed again and just as Alakazar emerged from it, the tall and lithe form of Orchid, Queen of White Leaf appeared before them. Whatever force summoned her released her rather abruptly but she landed with the sort of grace that most expected from someone of royal lineage.

Orchid looked around at her surroundings. Sofia could clearly see some of Ivy's features in this woman but she knew that made sense since they were sisters by blood rather than by marriage like she and Amber were. "Where am I? Who are all of you?" She asked them. Her tone sounded curious and diplomatic but Elena could see one of her bracelets take on a slight green tinge as one of her leaf blades began to form. Elena could respect her need to be cautious but she had her scepter ready to fight their visitor if it became the only solution.

"I am Princess Sofia of Enchancia and these are my friends Princess Isabel and Crown Princess Elena of Avalor." Sofia introduced them all. "We were drawn here by amulet when your sister Princess Ivy showed up in Enchancia again."

That drew Orchid up short. "Ivy." She whispered. It was at that point Elena could see the pain in her eyes and it made her wonder how she would feel if for some reason she had to exile Isabel from Avalor…she didn't think she could even do it, let alone function afterwards. "She still hasn't changed then."

"Not as far as we can see." Elena told her. Blaze let out a little hoot as well and that caught Orchid's attention now.

"A bujito. I haven't seen them in so long." She said and approached Elena. She reached out her hand and Elena tensed just a little until she saw that Orchid reached out and pet Blaze on the head. "A long time ago bujito's lived in a forest near White Leaf, but when Ivy became enraged at my becoming queen, one of the results was that she ended up scaring off the bujitos." She told them all.

"I'm sorry." Elena found herself saying. "I…I was told that bujito's only existed in Cordoba but I guess I should have known that couldn't be entirely true. I didn't find her in Cordoba, I found her a forest near Avalor, alone." She held out her hand and Blaze hopped onto her finger. "Her name is Blaze." Technically Isabel had named her but she thought the less that was said about little sisters to Orchid the better.

"What is Ivy doing now?" Orchid asked.

"She's trying to take over Enchancia again. This time she's taken my sister Amber captive in a pendant around her neck and she's poisoned a friend of ours. She's trying to change Enchancia into a black and white kingdom for her to rule." Sofia said. "She already showed up once on accident."

Orchid sighed and looked around at her again. "I wish I knew how to help you out." She said to Sofia. For a moment the three girls exchanged looks of dismay. "So I guess we're going to have to figure this out as we go along." She decided.

"Um, how are four of us getting back to Enchancia?" Isabel asked.

"My sister isn't the only one with magic." Orchid told the little girl in blue. She waved her hand palm up and summoned an animal that looked like a small reindeer with wings. It was actually about Minimus's size. "Let's go. We don't have much time if we want to save your kingdom and your friend."

"Do you know how to save Mateo?" Elena asked.

Orchid nodded. "I think I know what we need, and we'll grab it along the way." She told them. Elena and Isabel quickly headed over to Saffron while Sofia headed over to Minimus and Clover. They took off from the hollow tree of the Secret Library and toward Enchancia, where they all knew time was running out.

Sonya wiped Mateo's forehead. "It'll be fine." She said softly. "Elena and Sofia will bring a cure, and I'm here in the meantime." She wished she could do something more for him. Seeing him like this broke her heart for reasons she wasn't sure she could name.

Jorge slipped by the window and looked outside. "They're spreading outside and heading toward the castle." He said solemnly. "I hope Naomi and the others are okay."

"I hope Isabel is okay out there. That James and Gabe are being careful trying to stop Ivy. And that Amber will be okay." Christina lamented for her friends and brother. "Please let everyone be okay."


	49. Secret Library Sister Struggle Part 2

"Go, take the castle." Ivy ordered and the butterflies surged toward the castle. She looked at the pendant. "So Amber, you'll have a front row seat to your kingdoms take over. You'll have to let me know how that feels later on." She commented.

She heard a sound and just barely dodged the throwing axe that was aimed at her head. She turned in anger to see Naomi, Gabe and James there with some of the guards. The axe whirled back toward Naomi and she caught it without even thinking about it, Gabe had to admit he was impressed with the progress the blonde had made. "Cure Mateo and leave Enchancia now." She demanded.

Ivy laughed at little. "I have to admire you guts blondie." She admitted. "Too bad you don't stand a chance." The butterflies were already turning the outside black and white, just as they had before. Guards were trying to stop them but to no avail.

"What is going on out here?" Roland asked as he came out with Miranda. "Where did these strange butterflies come from?" They didn't remember the first time Ivy had invaded after all. They saw Ivy and then he asked, "Who are you? Where is Sofia?"

"Her name is Ivy." James told his parents. "She's after Enchancia and she has Amber trapped in that pendant. Sofia went to try to find a way to stop her."

"Amber." Miranda gasped. "Let our daughter go now."

Ivy laughed. "I'll set her free when the time is right." She said. "Not that any of you will be around for that."

Naomi twisted the axe in her hand in a move that Gabe wouldn't have thought her possible of right now and tossed it at an angle. If it had connected she would have broken the pendant from her neck, and probably gave her a good nick in the process. But Ivy saw it coming and used slapped it away, cutting the palm of her hand in the process.

"You little brat." Ivy snarled and unleashed a dragonfly that flew right toward Naomi's face. She raised her hand, the bracelet she had found underwater shining just a bit, to block the attack. But this one connected with Naomi's body hard and sent her flying backwards hard.

"Naomi." Miranda now gasped.

"What did you do to her?" Gabe demanded to know.

"Taught her a lesson, if she even remembers what happened." Ivy said. "And I'll do the same thing to anyone else that gets in my way."

"Then you better have more where those came from." Gabe said to her. "Because that's exactly what we're going to do."

Sonya stroked Mateo's cheek gently. She wished she understood why she felt the way she did right now. All she knew was she was scared and felt like crying, something she hadn't done since her parents had died when she was young. She could still remember Emmaline herself telling her about it, a freak storm had taken the lives of several of their own, including her parents. What she had not told anyone was that Emmaline had adopted her, that Cora and Oona were like sisters to her as well, though after the loss of her parents she had sworn to herself she would never be truly taken in by anyone in her life. And it had pretty much worked out until the day she had met Mateo.

She could feel his strength, but not just his magical strength. She could feel his inner strength too, which surprised her considering how uncertain he otherwise sounded or acted. She had hoped never to have to worry about being lost in that, until she and Jorge had ran into them as they had been going to Enchancia. She had seen the attraction between her charge and Naomi, although she could feel something holding the blonde back from following up on that. Thanks to Collin, relatively speaking, she thought she might have some idea as to why that was. But that also meant she would be around Mateo more, and she didn't know how she wanted to feel about that one.

"Sonya, are you okay?" Christina asked the mermaid girl. She could see the tears just behind her eyes.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Sonya assured her as she brushed his forehead with the wet cloth. "I just…I just wish that I had something to fight." She laughed a bit. "Sounds stupid doesn't it?"

Christina shook her head. "No." She replied. "Gabe is like that. He would rather have something he can see, something he can solve himself, rather than something that he can't see and has to only hope that it all works out." Sonya could hear her pacing a little. "When dad was killed, he wanted someone he could get revenge on. But of course that was only Shuriki and that would have worked out so well," She drawled sarcastically. "And I think he would have taken that chance too if it weren't me, mom and Javier needing him."

Sonya understood. She couldn't take revenge on a storm after all. "Something's are just beyond our control." She mused softly. "Annoying but true." She looked to Christina. "I hope that our friends are successful, because right now it's out of our control."

Orchid took her reindeer like animal off the current flight path toward a small forested area. Sofia angled Minimus while Elena angled Saffron to follow her. "We don't have time for sightseeing." Elena called out to her. "Mateo and Enchancia need us."

"I know." Orchid called back to her. "And in order to help Mateo we need a special leaf." She pointed to one of the tallest trees in the middle of the forest. "It's the leaves from that tree over there. We have one like that in White Leaf kingdom, and the leaves on the top catch magic from the clouds. That magic interacts with the chlorophyll in the leaves and creates a perfect antidote for any poison."

"That would have been helpful when Gabe got stung by the mosquito carrying barillian venom." Elena noted. "So let's just fly up there then and get it."

"The foliage is too thick Elena." Isabel noted. "We can't just fly up there, it might hurt Minimus and Saffron."

"We don't want that." Minimus agreed simply though only Sofia and Clover heard that.

"Let's land by the trees." Orchid said to them. Together they landed by the tree and they got off. She looked to Elena. "The tree's branches are too thick for us to climb Elena." She revealed. She looked to Sofia and Isabel. "But I can use my powers to help you two get up to the top and get the leaves we need."

"That's a long way up." Elena noted, instinctively putting her hands on Isabel's shoulders protectively. It made Orchid think sadly of her sister. She wasn't always a bad person, just corrupted by the lust for power and hatred. "It will take a long time to climb and that assumes they make it up okay."

"I'll help them with that." Orchid assured her. She placed her hands on the tree and from the ground sprouted roots that encircled a bit up the tree trunk. It reminded Sofia a bit of the vines that she, Desmond and James had climbed to retrieve the fairy's book the day they met Miss Nettle. "They just have to climb onto the roots and hold on." She explained. "My magic will do the rest."

The roots were a little higher than either Sofia or Isabel could reach and Elena helped Sofia up on one of the roots and then knelt down next to her little sister before looking at Blaze, "Blaze, siga por favor las chicas en la parte superior." She requested. Orchid didn't know what she said of course until Blaze drifted over to Isabel's shoulders, and then Elena helped her little sister onto the other root.

Elena then went to stand by Orchid, partly to be out of the way and partly to keep an eye on the situation. She wanted to think Orchid was on the level but between the recent debacle with Alexander and the fact she was Ivy's sister trust was in short supply at the moment. Orchid herself either didn't seem to notice or wasn't bothered by it.

"Hang on girls." Orchid advised the two young ones. She then started to raise the roots and the two girls held onto the tops of the roots. The roots continued to wrap around the tree as they built up toward the top.

"Wow, this is so cool." Isabel said softly. "I wish Kara and Christina could be hear for this."

"James would love it too." Sonya agreed with a laugh. "He would call it brilliant." Her laughter died a little. "Amber would probably hate it though, even if she weren't trapped."

"We'll get her out, I know we will." Isabel promised her. They were being taken halfway up and they were starting to get closer to the branches around the other trees. "How are we going to be taken around those?" The Avaloran princess wondered as they saw the branches get tighter and tighter in their surroundings.

"Good question." Sofia relented. "I'm sure Queen Orchid has it figured out." Sure enough as they got higher up and closer toward the branches they actually bent around them as the girls continued to ascend toward the top. "That was ah-mazing." She breathed.

"Really cool." Isabel agreed in awe. "Just like that secret library of yours."

Neither girl chose to look down as they continued their journey up the tree with the roots that had been carrying them up. Finally though they reached the top of the tree and saw the other slight problem; the branches here were smaller and didn't have quite as many leaves.

"I guess we're going to have to get off these roots to get some leaves." Isabel said.

"How many leaves do you think we'll need?" Sofia wondered.

Isabel thought a moment. "I wouldn't think we'd need more than one." She speculated. "But it won't hurt to get a few more if we can. Once Mateo is well maybe he can find a way to replicate the magical properties so that if something like this happens again we'll have easier access to a cure."

"Good idea." Sofia agreed. She took a deep breath. "Alright then Isabel, let's get off on the count of three." Isabel nodded in agreement. "One. Two." Both girls placed one foot gently on a different branch. "Three." The two girls stepped off the roots and onto the branches, where they quickly leaned down and wrapped their legs around the branch to begin edging toward the center of the tree and the leaves. It never occurred to either of them that Blaze could have grabbed a leaf much easier.

The two of them edged closer to the leaves and then reached out to grasp one of them. To Sofia it felt like a leaf that would be on a tree during the late days of spring or early days of summer, lush and full of life. Isabel hadn't really felt a leaf like this before.

They each got a hold of a few leaves and Isabel offered one to Blaze, who took it in her beak and made the two girls laugh. Then they made their way back to the roots. "How do we let Orchid know that we're ready to come down?" Isabel asked as she climbed onto hers.

"She might feel the weight of the roots change as we get back on top of them." Sofia suggested as she got onto her root. It seemed as if Sofia was right as the roots descended down the same way they had come, and both were again amazed as the other tree branches moved to make way from their climb down. In another minute they had reached near the bottom and Elena gladly helped Sofia and Isabel down from the roots, which then sank into the ground again from where they came.

"We got the leaves Elena." Sofia reported happily as she and Isabel held the leaves up.

"Great job girls." Elena said as she hugged both Sofia and Isabel. "Now let's get back to Enchancia, cure Mateo and free Amber."

"And defeat my sister." Orchid added. The three princesses nodded in agreement and together the four royal girls got onto their flying animals and proceeded toward Enchancia.

As they got closer to the castle Elena said, "Sofia, take some of those leaves to Sonya so she can make a cure." Sofia nodded in agreement and she looked to the queen. "I think it's time we attend a family reunion."

Gabe could see that everyone was making the best effort possible to catch the butterflies that Ivy unleashed. He could also see that it wasn't doing any good. Even if they didn't slip through she could simply create more. "King Roland, we can't stop the butterflies. We have to stop the source." Gabe said to Roland.

"You're right Lieutenant." Roland agreed as he drew his sword. "Besides, she still has my daughter." Together the two men started to advance on Ivy, who noticed right away. "Free Amber and leave my kingdom at once or you're going to regret it."

"Not likely." Ivy said with a smirk. "Let's see what you can do with these." She released a swarm of dragonflies straight toward the king and the royal guard. The first couple were taken out by the sword and the spear, but one of them got Roland and he fell to the ground.

"Rollie." Miranda gasped even as James called out, "Dad."

"You're next boy." Ivy told Gabe as she sent a dragonfly his way.

The thing was about to attack him when Naomi was suddenly there in the way. "I don't think so Ivy." She stated simply as she held up her right arm, where the bracelet was. "You're going to have to get through me first." When the dragonfly struck the bracelet sparked and then the bug fizzled out.

"What? How?" Ivy questioned.

Naomi knew it had to be her bracelet, that it must be magical and might even be one of the maruvian artifacts that seemed to be popping up but she wasn't going to say that to Ivy. "I guess it means you're not as strong as you think you are." Naomi said. "And that can only end bad for you."

"Actually young one, it will end badly for you. If I can't take away your memories then I will take away your life." Ivy told her. She picked up the magical throwing axe and Gabe remembered that a weapon is simply a tool and not good or evil. If Ivy threw it right, she could kill Naomi just as easily. And the black and white clad princess tossed the axe straight toward them.

Gabe readied his spear to try to block it, or to take it himself to protect Naomi. The point became moot as a large vine slipped out from the ground and wrapped itself around the handle, forcing it down to the ground. "What just happened?" Gabe asked.

"What?" Ivy looked up just in time to see Saffron with the Flores sister's and Orchid on her flying reindeer like animal. She let out a hiss of disbelief. "No, impossible."

"Ivy." Orchid said as her steed landed. Saffron landed moments later, with Elena and Isabel running over to Gabe and Naomi. The crown princess threw one arm around her blonde best friend and one around her royal guard. Isabel wrapped her arms around Naomi's waist. "Oh, Ivy. Is this what my banishing has made you become?"

"Oh don't be so vain Orchid." Ivy replied with a chuckle. "It's been me for a long time, you just refuse to see it." She glanced at Elena. "Can you imagine if your little sister turned out to be very much the opposite of what you expected. Would you face it or deny it like her?" She asked the crown princess as she pointed to Orchid.

"I know my sister Ivy." Elena told her. "Not everyone lies to their family and those they love the way you do."

"I don't want to fight you Ivy." Orchid said to her. "But just like in White Leaf I will do so if I have too."

"And that is exactly what you will have to do if you wish to stop me." Ivy told her simply.

Minimus flew up to the open window next to Mateo's room and Sofia slipped off and with some help from Jorge slipped in that way. "Thanks." She said to him. Even up close as she was to him at that moment she couldn't understand what some of the maids of the castle were talking about when they commented on him having a rather enticing scent, but it didn't matter at that moment. "Sonya, we have some leaves that Queen Orchid says will cure Mateo of the poison." She said to the mermaid girl.

"Let me see them." Sonya requested and Sofia handed her the leaves. She glanced at them only a moment before getting an idea. "I'm going to get a glass of water, shred some of the leaves in it and then give it to Mateo." She told them.

"Who is Queen Orchid?" Kara asked Sofia as she and Christina came to stand by their friend.

"That would be her, the one in that light green and white dress." Sofia explained as they went to the window to glance down. Ivy had just noticed her sister as she landed, with Elena and Isabel going to Gabe and Naomi. "She's Ivy's older sister and the one who originally banished her after Ivy tried to take over their kingdom White Leaf." Sofia shook her head. "I don't think that things went exactly the way that she had hoped they would."

Sonya rinsed the leaves and then tore some of them into shreds into a glass of water before starting back out toward Mateo. "Will it work?" Jorge asked Sonya uncertainly.

Sonya bit her bottom lip and glanced at Jorge. "I hope so. I think so. I…guess we'll find out." She told him as she approached Mateo's bedside. "Can you lift his shoulders please?" She asked him now.

Jorge nodded and did as she requested. Sonya gently placed the glass against his lips and got a small amount of liquid into his mouth. He took a bit of a breath and then opened his eyes weakly. Mateo couldn't say the sight of Sonya in front of him was a huge disappointment, and he reached up to take the glass in his hands, brushing her hands with his before she let him take it.

"What…happened?" Mateo asked, coughing just a bit. That drew Sofia and Christina's attention and they went over to stand beside Jorge.

"Drink the water." Sonya said to him. "It has some special leaves in it that will counteract the poison from that Jade Lizard thing." She suddenly found though that she wasn't sure what to do with her hands. "It wasn't an accident, a woman named Ivy arranged to have you poisoned, and she was hoping to trade your life for Enchancia." She started to explain as Mateo drank the slightly syrupy water.

"She tried to take over Enchancia once before when Amber accidently brought her here, a curse from my amulet. Now she has Amber trapped in a pendant around her neck." Sofia added.

Mateo finished the water and he felt a little bit better. Ideally he knew he should wait and let it sink into his system but there was still something important that needed to get done. "We have to stop Ivy." He announced.

"Dude, you need to rest." Jorge said to him. "The poison may be neutralized but it will take time to get it fully out of your system."

Mateo shook his head. "I can rest after we save Amber and Enchancia." He said. He looked to Sonya and after a moment she helped him up, letting him drape his hand on her shoulder. Sofia did her best to support Mateo on the other side and they left the room to head toward the front of the castle.

"I'm glad you two are okay." Elena said to Gabe and Naomi.

"We're glad you could make it." Naomi said as she patted Isabel's back gently. "And this is more than it seems." She added as she flashed the bracelet. "It stopped one of Ivy's dragonflies from stealing my memories." She added.

"I bet Mateo will figure that out when he gets better. And he will." Gabe said to the girls.

Elena turned to watch Ivy and Orchid as they got ready to square off. "First things first." She said and then glanced at her animal companion Blaze. "Cuando Ivy se distrae, arrebatar el colgante y trae a nosotros." She instructed Blaze, who seemed to nod in understanding.

"I've become stronger since the last time we tangled sister." Ivy stated happily. "This kingdom was almost mine once and was only stopped by luck. This time lightning won't strike twice." She unleashed a swarm of dragonflies aimed directly at Orchid.

Orchid summoned several vines, which twirled around and was sent out straight toward the dragonflies, causing them to disappear upon impact. "I grew stronger since that time too Ivy." Orchid said to her. "But we don't have to do this. It's been a long time. Please, just come home and we can work this out." The vines continued to head toward Ivy.

"There is nothing to work out." Ivy said to her simply. "Things would have been so much easier if you had just listened to me in the beginning but instead you had to fight." She dodged the incoming vines and then used more dragonflies, this time to cut the vines off. "You brought this upon yourself."

"Our people didn't feel comfortable with you in charge." Orchid reminded her as she summoned leaves from nowhere and aimed them at Ivy. Elena thought they looked pretty sharp, especially for leaves. "Remember the last guy you asked out, and when he said no?" Elena looked startled, wondering what that meant. She assumed he had lost his memories which was still rather horrible.

Ivy laughed. "No one likes rejection." She reminded her sister simply. "I just simply express that dislike more clearly than most. Now let me show you a new trick." She raised her hands and summoned a bunch of long wiry spiders that looked like daddy long legs. Naomi and Isabel couldn't help but shudder a bit. They launched themselves at Orchid.

Orchid took them out with the sharp edged leaves she had readied. "And that reminds me of what you tried to do to that poor little girl who said she was afraid of bugs." She added. "It's no wonder they didn't want you as their queen Ivy. You have a lot to atone for, or to pay for, whichever." She started toward her sister. "But either way I can't let you stay free anymore, not even banished."

"And what do you think you can do about it?" Ivy demanded.

Orchid raised her hands to the sky and to Elena's surprise it was like she was gathering the sunlight into the palms of her hands. Ivy looked though like she wasn't going to wait around and so the crown princess reached out and took the spear that Gabe had in his hands and ran over to Ivy. That drew her attention.

"What is this?" Ivy questioned.

Elena swung the spear toward Ivy and she dodged out of the way to avoid being impaled. She got ready to send a dragonfly at Elena but the crown princess pressed her advantage and move in, making sure that Ivy couldn't get a chance to do what she wanted.

"Elena!" Isabel called out. "Be careful."

"I got it Isabel." Elena promised her sister. Gabe had to admit that Elena had some skills as she moved in again to press her advantage.

This time when she tried to attack, she nicked Ivy's arm. She hissed in pain and glared at Elena. Gabe however shook his head, "Wow I am so in love with her right now." He said quietly.

It wasn't quite enough though. Naomi caught his comment and looked at him teasingly. "What was that Gabe?" She asked him with an amused smile.

Gabe looked slightly embarrassed with his cheeks going rosy. "Nothing, nothing." He tried to assure Naomi. "I just said that I'm impressed at the battle." Naomi only smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Princess Elena." Orchid called out and Elena didn't even look back, she just rolled out of the way, landing next to James and one of the guards. Orchid released a massive solar beam at Ivy, knocking her off of her feet and into the air.

Blaze soared off of Elena's shoulder and flew as fast as she could toward the flailing woman. She reached out her claws and clasped the pendant in them, tearing the chain off as she swooped past before angling backwards toward Elena.

"Flea bitten mongrel." Ivy spat out and lashed a dragonfly at Blaze. Blaze barely saw it coming and managed to dodge it but lost her hold over the pendant. It plummeted downward.

"Oh no." James said. "Amber." Miranda gasped.

Luckily Isabel reached out and got a hold of the pendant before it hit the ground, which was a far softer landing than the one Ivy took. Vines wrapped around Ivy and Orchid approached her. "It's over sister. Release the young princess you trapped in there."

Ivy shook her head. "No. I won't do that." She sneered over at the group. "Consider it my final revenge for foiling me again."

Elena didn't know what to do now, but she sure didn't plan on leaving it like that. "Release Princess Amber now or so help me I'll…" She started though she wasn't sure how she would finish that sentence.

But that was not necessary. "I can free Amber." Isabel declared. She held up the pendant in one hand and took the golden feather out of her hair. She was simply following up on a sudden instinct but it seemed like it had already worked for Naomi. This time though instead of using the end of the feather she used the top of the feather and started to run it over the pendant, almost like she was dusting it off.

The pendant started to glow just as Sonya, Mateo, Sofia and Christina made their way outside. Then the pendant shot out an energy beam of some sort and Amber appeared before them all. With gasp of excitement Isabel dropped the pendant and joined Sofia, Christina, and James in embracing their friend.

"What do we about her?" Elena now asked.

She was startled to hear Mateo's voice, though his three friends smiled happily upon seeing him up, if not exactly standing on his own. "Bring me the pendant and we can do to her what she did to Amber." He said to them. Naomi got the pendant and walked it over to Mateo, and when she placed it in his hand she patted it gently, eyes shining happily.

"Glad to see you're okay man." Gabe said to him as he helped support his friend. Naomi smiled at Jorge, glad he was there to help however he could.

"What are you going to do amigo?" Elena asked him with her own happy smile.

"Elena, hold the pendant out for me please." Mateo requested. The crown princess did as he asked. He could have asked Sonya but decided he kind of liked leaning against her, and she didn't seem to have a problem with it either. He lifted up his tamborita and called out, "Pendantato imprisaro." The same glow shot out and enveloped Ivy before trapping her in the same pendant that had so recently held Amber hostage.

Roland was helped up by his wife. "Are you okay honey?" She asked her husband.

"Yes, yes I think so." He answered. "You'll have to tell me what I missed though."

Elena approached Orchid. "I believe this should go to you Queen Orchid." She said and offered the pendant.

Orchid nodded. "Thank you Princess Elena." She took it and looked at it a moment before putting it around her neck. "I'll take Ivy home again and figure out what happens now."

"We'll get you home." Sofia said to her. This time it was only the two princesses who left, Isabel staying behind with James and her friends.

Once they reached the secret library Orchid was easily able to head through the portal. "Good bye Elena, Sofia." She said to them. "Take good care of your sisters." She held the pendant with Ivy in her hand. "And hope that somehow I can take good care of mine. Maybe someday we'll see each other again." With that she stepped through the crystalline portal and was gone.

"Speaking of sisters." Elena started.

"I know, we should get back to Isabel and Amber." Sofia said.

"Hang on Sofia." Elena said as she sat down on the small couch. Sofia sat down beside her. They were alone now except for Blaze. "Ever since you freed me from the amulet I've learned a lot about the importance of family." She started. "Not just from my grandparents or my sister or even Esteban, but from my friends. Gabe, and Mateo and especially Naomi."

"They're really great people." Sofia agreed.

"Sofia, I would be honored to consider you part of my familia as well. I would be honored to consider you my sister as well." Elena said to her.

Sofia looked shocked but pleased. "But…Isabel…" She started.

Elena laughed. "Isabel will be find with it, I know she will." She took Sofia's hand in her own. "Besides let's be honest here, the way things seem to be going Isabel will end up being your sister in law someday anyway. At least now you'll get a head start." They both giggled a little at that.

Sofia then thought a moment and smiled at Elena. "I'd be honored to be called your chosen sister." She agreed and the two hugged each other.

When they returned to the castle they saw everyone lying around by the fountain. Mateo was in next to Sonya and Naomi while Gabe was describing to Mateo the fight. James threw in occasional comments and they heard him finish with, "And the way that Elena stood up against Ivy, it was simply brilliant."

When they joined the group Isabel embraced Sofia, as if she knew what Elena and Sofia had talked about at the Secret Library and Sofia realized she might have known, and then Isabel embraced Elena.

"Are you feeling better Mateo?" Sofia asked him.

"I'm getting there." Mateo said. "I think another day or so and I'll be right as rain, whatever that means." They all laughed a little.

"And that's a good thing." Elena said as she looked to the kid with a touch of sadness. "We're going to have to return to Avalor tomorrow." They weren't too surprised to hear that but of course they looked sad as well. Isabel and James reached out, perhaps unconsciously, to grasp hands. "But that's for tomorrow." Elena declared. "For now, let's just hang out and talk the night away."


	50. Homecoming

It was kind of a bittersweet day for Isabel. On one hand she was going home, she missed abuelo and abuela so much and she even missed Esteban despite the fact the two of them really had very little interaction. But that also meant leaving Sofia, Amber and especially James yet again. She hugged Kara to her chest as the boat sailed away from Enchancia bay and waved goodbye.

Christina was beside her, waving as well. She wore the tiara that Amber had given her a couple of days ago when Amber had found the maruivan tiara. She had made a quick but rather detailed sketch for Mateo for reference when he got to looking into the items, something he was already doing for Elena as far as the scepter of light went.

Behind them stood Jorge, Naomi, Elena, Gabe, Sonya and Mateo also waving goodbye until they were out of sight of the Enchancia family. "We'll see each other again soon, I'd bet anything on that." Elena said had said to them and said it again now.

They had a long voyage ahead and did whatever they could in that time. Isabel, Christina and Kara talked softly as they kept an eye at the water for whatever sea life they could find. Elena and Gabe sat together talking as well. Mateo was resting below deck while Jorge navigated the ship. Naomi stood by the rail watching the sea as well.

"Are you thinking about above or below?" Sonya asked as she came to stand beside the blonde, putting her hands on the railing.

"I didn't even hear you coming up, you must be getting better at the whole walking thing." Naomi commented with a small smile. "How is Mateo?" She asked now.

"Sleeping. I thought it best to let him rest in peace." Sonya answered. "But he'll be fine."

"I'm glad to hear that." Naomi replied. "You know I went to school with Mateo most of my life but until Elena we didn't have too much to do with each other." She sighed a bit. "He's a nice guy."

"He is." Sonya agreed. "But something tells me he's not your kind of guy in those lines."

Naomi shook her head. "Not really. But then again I feel like any guy I might like would probably have better options." She said it as she had glanced at Jorge, she had not meant for it to come out it had actually slipped out before she could stop it, even if it was the truth.

Sonya gave her a coy look. "You mean Jorge I bet." She said.

Naomi had a blush appear on her cheeks and she was trying to figure out what to say. "It doesn't matter anyway." She finally said. "I mean I'm pretty sure he likes you." She couldn't help but glance at Sonya. As far as Naomi was concerned she was the type of girl that guys would like to be close too.

Sonya couldn't help it, she let out a laugh of amusement. She quickly stopped herself though. "Naomi, Jorge is totally into you. I can tell that. I don't like him like that at all. In fact no offense but truth be told I'm still trying to decide if I even like him in general." She confessed.

"Really? Why?" Naomi asked curiously.

Sonya hesitated. "I don't entirely know." She now admitted. "I wish I did to be honest, I usually get along with everyone. Not that we don't get along, I should say I usually like everybody."

Naomi could tell Sonya couldn't provide any better answers. But she figured as long as this was out there; "So does that mean you like Mateo in general then? Or do you like a like that?" She asked as she nudged the mermaid girl in the arm with her elbow.

Now Sonya was blushing a little. "I…I don't exactly know. I've never liked someone like that before." She answered. "But I guess it's possible…very possible."

"Well unless Mateo has been living a secret double life I happen to know that he's single. If you like him, you should ask him out." Naomi said to her. "If you're going to be on the surface world for a while, it won't hurt to have friends and even a boyfriend if that's what you want."

"You might take your own advice there." Sonya said to the blonde. "If you like Jorge you should ask him out." With that Sonya walked away to check back on Mateo.

Naomi watched her go and then sighed. "Yeah, you might not be with him, but if he ever finds out…well, he won't want me then." She said to herself softly.

Christina and Isabel were leaning against the railing as they talked. Then Isabel looked shocked. "What the…" She started out and narrowed her eyes to take a closer look. "I thought I just saw someone in the water."

Christina squinted her eyes a little bit. "Is that a woman?" She wondered. She swore she saw the vague shape of the legs and the long hair. But a moment later it was gone. "I think we're seeing things." She said.

"Yeah, maybe too long at sea." Isabel agreed. It made more sense than somehow thinking a woman was in the middle of the ocean. The legs would have been obvious proof they weren't seeing a mermaid. "We've seen a lot of weird things lately haven't we?" She mused.

Christina giggled a little bit. "Yeah no kidding. I've seen more weird things since becoming your friend than I ever had before. But I've got some good stories to tell." She replied.

Kara flew out just a bit but didn't see anything in the water. With a shrug she returned to her two human friends.

The journey back to Avalor was thankfully uneventful this time, for which everyone was kind of thankful for as it had been one big battle after another since they had left; first having to get a cure for Gabe after being infected with Barillian poison, then finding out that Alexander's father Cornelius had set up the whole thing just to get a dark gem and try to control some mysterious force, followed by the Jade Lizard that poisoned Mateo so Ivy could try to take Enchancia and everything they had to do to stop her, including using the Secret Library to bring her older sister Orchid in to help.

"I could sure for a long rest after all we've been through." Naomi noted.

Elena laughed. "And what in our experience since defeating Shuriki has made you think that will happen amiga?" She teased her best friend as she stroked the top of Blaze's head softly. The little bujito cooed in happiness.

Naomi just tried to shrug innocently and then laughed a little herself. Jorge couldn't help but find that kind of appealing. He wanted to reach out and stroke her arm but held back, not sure if she would be okay with that one.

Sonya only rolled her eyes at the two of them, wondering what kept the two of them apart. She intended to ask Mateo to lunch as soon as they docked in Avalor. She had already gone to wake him up only to find him awake and they had come up to the deck.

They found a welcoming committee waiting for them. "Abuelo! Abeula!" Isabel yelled happily as she waved to her grandparents. Gabe lifted Christina onto his shoulders so she could wave at Carmen and Javier, which she did with as much excitement as Isa had for her grandparents. Naomi waved to her father and smiled.

"That's my mom." Mateo said to Sonya as he pointed her out. "She's really great." Sonya gave him a sweet smile even as it made her miss her own parents. But that wasn't Mateo's fault and she knew that too.

The boat docked and everyone got off. Isabel ran into Luisa's waiting arms with Kara right behind her. Elena embraced Francisco. Naomi embraced her father. Gabe let Christina down so she could hug her brother, who managed to look annoyed even though he was happy to see her. She then raced to her mother as Gabe knelt down and the two high fived. "How's it going man?" Gabe asked. Javier started to launch into a huge explanation of what happened while they were away.

"Mateo, welcome home honey." His mother said as she hugged him. He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed about it even as he hugged his mother back. Sonya was there after all and even he had to admit she was a gorgeous girl. She however seemed more amused than anything else. "How did things go?" She asked.

"It was quiet an adventure." Mateo said. "We can talk about it later."

"Yes, quite so." Francisco agreed as he picked up Isabel. Elena had just hugged Luisa. "We're having lunch at the castle right now. Esteban insisted on overseeing all of the details himself." He looked to his granddaughters. "I think in his own way he missed you two."

"Oh that's almost so sweet of him." Elena said with a laugh.

They had started toward the docks when Javier said to Gabe, "Oh, here comes the girl that mom hired to watch me while you guys were gone and she was at work now." They turned to see a curly blonde haired girl with green eyes heading toward them now. She wore a dress in at least three shades of blue over a black jacket and black knee length boots. "That's Anita Navarro."

Naomi and Mateo exchanged looks. They went to school with her and she certainly seemed nice enough. She and Naomi had had a few conversations with each other before Elena had returned. Mateo didn't know her as well though.

So it was a complete surprise when Anita threw her arms around Mateo happily. "Oh you're back. I'm so relieved." She practically breathed. It certainly disturbed Sonya how close she had been to him just now.

"Where did that come from?" Naomi couldn't help but wonder. She had never seen any evidence that Anita had a thing for Mateo or she would have warned Sonya. She glanced at the mermaid girl who seemed speechless.

"Um, hi Anita." Mateo said. For a moment he seemed just a bit confused himself but then seemed to shrug it off and kept a hold of her hand. His mother seemed surprised, but then again so did everyone else.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone Mateo." Elena said a little surprised.

For an instant Mateo wanted to point out that he didn't either but the thought was lost almost as soon as he had it. Instead he looked just a little nervous, placing his free hand behind the back of his head and sheepishly saying, "Well you know how this kind of thing goes. Just got kind of lost in the shuffle."

"Quite a thing to get lost in the shuffle." Gabe remarked dryly. Elena couldn't disagree there.

"I look forward to hearing all about this at lunch then." His mother said with delight.

"Yeah, I do too." Sonya said a bit more sullenly.

From Elena's shoulder Blaze watched a bit uncertain. She flew up and started to survey them all. Together they all started walking back toward the castle. Naomi fell back to walk beside Sonya. "I swear I didn't know about that." She told the mermaid girl.

"It seems like nobody knew about that." Sonya mused quietly. She was sure Mateo couldn't keep a secret that big over so long, but she couldn't understand what else could have happened. Naomi wanted to say more but didn't know how to follow this up. "It's alright." Sonya said now though she still seemed sullen. "I came here to keep an eye on Jorge, not to be with someone."

They had gotten to the castle with Blaze still fluttering about the group when Esteban came out of the door and toward them. "Ah Elena, Isabel welcome home." Esteban said almost joyfully but hesitated when he saw Jorge and Sonya. "And I see you've brought home a couple new faces." He added with less enthusiasm.

"One of them isn't really a new face cousin." Elena said as she came over to him. "Take a closer look at her, I bet you can figure it out."

Esteban narrowed his eyes as he looked at the girl. Then he shook his head. "She does look familiar," He relented. "But I can't figure out from where."

"Perhaps it'd be more obvious if she were wearing a scaly tail." Naomi suggested wryly, which drew a look of annoyance from the Chancellor. She sighed. "Esteban, this is Sonya. She was one of Queen Emmaline's guards. She came here to get help for her people." She said.

"Ah yes, I remember now." Esteban said. "How is it exactly that you came to be human?" Sonya held up the hand that had the moon ring on her finger. "Ah, I see. Some sort of magic naturally." He said. "And your…associate?"

"I'm Jorge." He introduced as he stepped forward and offered his hand. Esteban shook it but somehow it didn't seem that welcoming to him. "I'm just kind of visiting."

"Well, it is nice to meet you young man. I hope you enjoy your time in Avalor." Esteban said a bit awkwardly.

"Thanks." He said and then took a step back and then towards the lovely blonde he felt attracted too. "Is he always like this?" Jorge asked Naomi quietly as he leaned in closer to her so that he wouldn't be overheard.

Naomi felt just a bit dizzy. She didn't smell any intoxicating scent like she'd overheard some of the girl's talking about in the past but she didn't need that to feel a little overwhelmed at his presence. "Uh, no. This is kind of a good day for him." She managed to reply.

"Well welcome back to Avalor then." He said to Sonya. "Please come inside, we are just about ready to eat." With that he turned his back on them and started into the castle while the others followed.

"Is this your first time in a castle? I mean aside from being in Enchancia castle?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah." Jorge answered her. He gave her a smile that made her swear her heart skipped a beat.  
"I've never been in castle for most of my life, then I fall in with you guys and I've been in two castles in less than a week." She smiled at him a little, which he thought was very pretty but couldn't get himself to say it out loud.

They walked into an elegant dining hall that wasn't usually set up because it was usually only five of them, maybe six if Elena had Naomi come over. Now they had just enough people to make it worthwhile, plus two more that Esteban had not planned on.

They started to sit down but Esteban grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her back a moment. "And who is Mateo's new friend?" He asked her.

Elena shrugged a bit. "Uh, truth be told I'm not entirely sure. Some girl that goes to school with Naomi and Mateo and she's been helping Mrs. Nunez to take care of Javier over the last week or so." She answered him. He simply shrugged and let it go.

They all sat down and Anita leaned against Mateo almost possessively. It disgusted Naomi a little and it seemed to her Sonya felt that and maybe some sadness. It seemed weird to her that Mateo acted almost like it was normal when it clearly wasn't.

"What is that bird doing?" Esteban asked huffily as he watched Blaze circling the room. "I thought it was a bujito, not a vulture."

"She's not a vulture." Elena snapped with annoyance in her voice. She wasn't quite sure what her little friend was doing though. She thought maybe Blaze was just glad to be home.

"Well it was a good day for him." Naomi whispered to Jorge and that made him laugh, which Naomi liked to hear.

"So how long have you two been together?" Luisa asked Anita. It was hard to tell if she was being serious or if she was just as suspicious as Naomi was.

"Oh not long." Anita said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, making Sonya feel a little jealous. "Only a couple of weeks. I just didn't want to intrude, I mean you're all a very tight knit group." She seemed a bit embarrassed to say that.

"Yes, totally unexpected." Mateo agreed. Blaze let out a strange little hoot that was starting to pique Elena's attention.

"Hey if you're Mateo's girlfriend then you belong here with us." Gabe said simply.

"How kind of you to say Lieutenant Nunez." Anita said with a sweet smile as the food was bring brought out.

"So where are the two you staying at?" Francisco asked Sonya and Jorge as he nodded his thanks to the women handing out the food.

Naomi got just a bit annoyed that the woman that was setting down Jorge's food took a moment longer than she liked to move away from him. For just a moment she almost understood why Anita was all but clinging to Mateo until she remembered that the dating thing still seemed off.

"Thanks." Jorge said, seemingly oblivious to the woman's attention. Part of it was because he was kind of used to the reaction; in truth as much as he didn't get why it happened he was surprised that none of the Avaloran girls reacted that way. "Um, I don't know yet to be honest."

"I'm not sure either." Sonya added. Even if things had gone the way she had told Naomi she was hoping they would go, she still would have had no ideas.

"You could stay at our house the night." Naomi volunteered. "Our couch is actually relatively comfortable." She shrugged a bit. "I mean nothing like a bed on a royal boat, but it works."

"Yes, that would be fine. At least for tonight." Mr. Turner agreed. He could see his daughter seemed to like Jorge and that he seemed to like her as well. He was fine with it personally but that didn't mean he wanted his young teenage daughter living in the same house with a young teenage male.

"If you'd like Sonya you could stay at the castle for a while." Francisco volunteered. "I know you got along well with Elena and Isabel when you were here last."

"I quite agree, it would be a great honor." Esteban added his own two cents in.

"Sure, sound great." Sonya agreed, seeming slightly enthused for the first time since they had arrived in Avalor and she had discovered Mateo's secret girlfriend.

As they ate everyone took turns telling everyone about what had happened on their adventure to Enchancia. Carmen was dismayed to learn that Gabe had nearly died from the barillian sting though he assured his mother he was just fine and bragged about Elena's ability to take care of him, along with complimenting Isabel and Christina on their assistance.

Naomi spoke about leading the remainder of her friends to find a cure for Gabe and that she had found the bracelet that would later help protect her from Ivy's dragonflies. She didn't reveal that Collin had tried to assault her and those who know decided to let that stay unspoken for now.

"So will your friend be okay?" Mr. Turner asked Elena. "The princess I mean."

"She'll be fine in the long run. She's a strong girl." Elena replied. "And Sofia knows she has us in the long run." She told them all that Sofia was now her chosen sister, much to Isabel's delight. Francisco and Luisa gave their approval and even Esteban didn't seem to have an objection to that.

"So how long have you actually known Naomi and Mateo?" Jorge asked Anita now as he cut into the tamale that he had on his plate. Really he was just hoping to see if he could learn about Naomi from someone who wasn't Elena, in other words someone who might tease him about liking the blonde.

"A few years now." Anita answered as she reached for some tortilla chips. She was managing to eat one handed, her other hand firmly around Mateo's arm. "We've had some conversations, but it wasn't until recently that Mateo and I realized we were meant to be more."

"Hmm, funny that the two of them have never mentioned you to me before." Elena noted wryly even as Blaze circled around again. If the crown princess wasn't mistaken she was thinking Blaze was deliberately circling around Anita now.

"It kind of just slipped my mind." Naomi said to her honestly. "Just with everything that has been going on and all…"

"It's okay amiga. I get it." Elena promised her. She looked to Anita. "And how long have you been attracted to Mateo?" She asked now. She had this vague idea that maybe it was because he was a royal sorcerer now.

"Awhile actually, but I was too shy to admit it." She replied.

"Doesn't seem like you're that shy to me." Sonya noted with annoyance. Anita gave her a confused look but the mermaid girl didn't pursue it.

Lunch was just coming to an end and the plates were being cleaned up. Again Naomi disliked the attention some of the girls were giving Jorge. She hated to think she was the jealous type and yet it kept creeping up.

"You know what would go great with lunch?" Anita suddenly asked perkily, kind of startling Isabel, Christina and Kara. "A magic show from my fabulous boyfriend."

Naomi glanced at Sonya and could just barely make out the fact that she flinched but she kept whatever thoughts she had well hidden. Naomi wanted to comfort her but wasn't sure how.

"You could do that Jaquin spell that Armando really liked." Isabel provided excitedly. She liked seeing magical displays too and Christina was similarly elated by the idea. She didn't exactly know what other kinds of entertainment spells he would have.

"Okay." Mateo agreed as he stood up and picked up his tamborita.

Blaze gave off a single hoot and for a moment Elena was confused as she almost thought her little companion sounded a bit mechanical. Then she realized that Blaze was simply imitating another mechanical like reaction that they had just heard.

Mateo did just that, starting out with the Jaquin display he had used during his coronation as royal sorcerer and the girl's applauded happily, as did Anita. Blaze glided down to land on Elena's shoulder.

The magic show was impressive, but Elena wasn't paying too much attention to it as she watched her friends and wondered. Naomi seemed to be pretty shocked too about Mateo and Anita suddenly coming out together, but it wasn't like her blonde friend was surprised to know that she existed and that said something, or it should have.

Then she glanced at Sonya and felt herself stop cold. In all of this she had forgotten that it had seemed the mermaid girl had been interested in her friend, and now that made her pause yet again. "Mateo would never lead anyone on like that." She mused to herself. "So what is going on here?"

She saw Anita smile in delight at one of Mateo's spells and Elena had to admit though that nothing about this girl screamed evil to her, if it weren't for Blaze's reaction she would probably think almost nothing of it. She looked to her little friend on her shoulder. "Que es lo que sabe que no?" She wondered. Normally any magical problems she encountered she would take to Mateo, but in this case he seemed to be part of the mystery.

"Elena, that last trick was so amazing." Isabel said enthusiastically to her older sister. She smiled lovingly at her but she hadn't been paying attention. She found herself thinking that it would be nice to have had Sofia's witch friend Lucinda there. Maybe she could help figure out what had happened.

"You were so smart to make Mateo your royal sorcerer Crown Princess Elena." Anita gushed with a smile at Elena. "He's so talented."

"Thank you." Elena replied, trying to smile in return even though she felt unsure. Blaze giving off something like a menacing hoot didn't help make her feel much better.

"Yes, quite impressive." Esteban agreed though it was hard to tell just how genuine he was being about the compliment and Naomi rolled her eyes at him though the chancellor hadn't noticed the blonde's reaction.

"Simply delightful." Anita exclaimed happily as Mateo made a rainbow appear in the center of the room and made it swirl around. Elena say Isabel and Christina try to reach up to place their hands on it but of course their hands went through it instead.

"I have to admit he's getting better." Gabe remarked and looked to Elena. "Don't you agree princess?"

Elena nodded. "Absolutely." She had to agree though she hadn't been paying too much attention to her friend's magic show, distracted as she was by the thoughts that were starting to cloud her mind.

"What do you think?" Jorge asked Sonya.

"What?" Sonya asked as she looked up and then tried to focus. "Oh yes, very nice." She answered absently.

Mateo finished up his show and took a bow, just as Blaze suddenly took flight and flew over him. Elena wasn't sure what that was about but her little bujito friend just soared back to land on Elena's shoulder.

"I'd love to see some more of what you do." Anita said as she went over to the royal sorcerer and threw her arms around his own. "Something that would really be cool."

To Naomi it seemed like it took Mateo a minute to respond, almost like he was fighting something. Finally he volunteered, "I have a great idea. I'll take you to the wizard's workshop and show you some stuff."

"Um, Mateo." Elena started, not sure it was a good idea.

"It will be fine I'm sure." Esteban chided his younger cousin. "What harm can possibly come from showing an innocent young woman such meager things." She pursed her lips in annoyance but let it go when no one else seemed to share her concern.

"Great." Anita said. "Ready when you are sweetie." She leaned in close and whispered so softly that only Blaze could hear her, "Perhaps the Codex Maru for instance."

"Of course honey." Mateo said, and Elena hated how mechanical that sounded to her.

Together the two of them got up to leave the dining hall and from the side Elena noticed Blaze all but glowering in their direction. She followed her friend's line of sight as best she could, more out of curiosity than anything else, and was startled when she swore she could see a red mark on the back of his neck. "What…" She started to whisper softly.

"Come on Jorge, let dad and I show you around the docks." Naomi said to him and then looked to her father. "Jorge and I figured he could help you out at the docks for a while dad. You know, since I'm a little busy with the grand council and all." She explained a bit sheepishly.

"A great idea you two." Mr. Turner replied. He had no problem giving the young man a chance to prove himself. He looked to Francisco and Luisa. "Thank you for having us over."

"You're welcome anytime." Luisa said to him. Naomi and Elena waved goodbye before the three of them headed out now.

"Come on mom, I'll walk you and Javier home." Gabe said to his mother and brother. "Unless you want to come to Christina."

"You probably should." Isabel said to her friend. "You haven't been home in a while. We can get together tomorrow."

Christina nodded. "Good idea." She hugged Isabel and Kara a moment before joining her family. "See you tomorrow Isa, Kara."

"See you tomorrow Gabe." Elena said to him. "Enjoy your night off." The two exchanged soft smiles and then the Nunez family left as well.

"I'll show you to your room." Isabel volunteered ecstatically to Sonya. "It'll be one right next to mine and Elena's."

Sonya tried to muster a smile for her young friend. "Sounds good Isabel. I feel kind of tired anyway." She looked to the rest of the family. "Thank you for letting me stay, I'll see you tomorrow." She then followed Isabel out.

"Is everything alright nieta?" Francisco asked Elena as she watched the mermaid girl leave.

Elena bit her lip. "I don't know." She admitted softly.


	51. Love Over Mateo

That night Elena sat in her room strumming her guitar, while Blaze seemed to sit there on her perch listening to the notes the crown princess was strumming out. She had been doing that ever since lunch had ended, she had skipped dinner. To be fair lunch had been so late and expansive that no one ate except for Isabel, who had something light in between visits to her work room.

She heard a slight scratching on her balcony window and she turned to see Skylar there. Standing up she went over and opened the window. "Welcome home princesa." The jaquin said enthusiastically. "Did you have a great time in Enchancia?"

"Wonderful." Elena drolled as she sat back down again. "I mean it wasn't bad but it's a good thing that I knew it wasn't going to be a vacation." She clarified.

"Was it that bad?" Skylar asked as he settled down to talk with his friend.

"It's not about Enchancia." Elena replied as she set the guitar aside. Granted her friend had lost her birth father, the kingdom had been invaded twice in two days and her best friend had been attacked by some creep, but that wasn't the thing bothering her now. "It's about Mateo. Did you know he has a girlfriend?" She asked him.

Skylar shook his head. "Nope, news to me." He told her. "Did he meet her in Enchancia?"

Elena shook her head. "No, apparently she lives right here in Avalor. Her name is Anita Navarro. She goes to school with Naomi and Mateo, she has for a few years now, probably even back when Shuriki was running things." She informed him. "It just doesn't add up."

"You mean Mateo can't have a girlfriend?" Skylar asked confused.

Elena stood up to pace. "No, It's not that." She said. "It's about…it's so sudden, so random. I mean I could have sworn that he was single when we left Avalor with no intention of looking. And now all of a sudden he's so in love that he…that he…" She shook her head. "I don't know. His responses just don't seem right. They're so mechanical."

"Well it's not like he has much experience with having a girlfriend." Skylar pointed out reasonably.

"True." Elena conceded. "But I always figured when Mateo got a girlfriend he would act kind of all awkward and stuff, but not so stiff."

"He just has to find himself again is all." Skylar tried to assure her. "Once he gets used to it, he'll be the same Mateo that we all know and love, just you wait."

"I hope you're right." Elena said doubtfully. "I hope you're right."

Skylar and Blaze listened to Elena play her guitar for a while longer before she decided to go to sleep. She got ready for bed and climbed in, trying to get comfortable. It wasn't easy as her mind kept sifting through the day and trying to make sense of what she knew verse what she saw. Finally though the crown princess fell asleep.

 _She dreamt; she dreamt of something she never thought she would. Originally she dreamed of being with Gabe as they set up a small dinner. Somehow she knew it wasn't supposed to be romantic, that it was for her their little sisters. And yet, the set up seemed right and she was enjoying being around Gabe immensely. She even dreamt that she leaned in to give him a kiss when everything changed. The castle was enveloped in blackness and all of a sudden the two of them were in the ball room with Naomi and Mateo Everyone stood as still statues, though Elena knew that something was wrong because Jorge, Sonya, Christina and the Enchancia kids hadn't been there then but they were now. They looked shocked before being approached by Alakazar's old enemy Fiero._

 _"You cannot stop me." Fiero said to them all._

 _"We did once before." Elena retorted to him. "We can do so again."_

 _Laughter sounded all around them. It wasn't as horrendous as the laughter the night the Caballero del Infierno had attacked the castle but it was still very evil sounding. Then the crown princess felt someone brush by her and she looked to see Mateo walk right past her. "Wait." She started._

 _But Mateo did not slow down or even look at her as he came to stand beside Fiero, who laughed in triumph. "Your greatest weapon against me is now mine." He gloated. Elena swore she saw a shadow now standing behind Mateo and the evil malvalgo. "And soon you all shall fall."_

 _Elena wanted to retort but couldn't as the two of them turned their backs on her. She heard a scream but when she turned around Naomi was gone. Gabe was gone. Everyone around her was gone, from the ones who should be there like Isabel, Francisco and Luisa to those who shouldn't like Sofia, Sonya and Jorge. "No." Elena gasped._

 _Then she turned around again and could only just make out Mateo and Fiero, but this time she saw it like a beacon. The same mark that she had seen on the back of his neck before he and Anita had left the room seemed to glow. Then it flashed and…_

Elena woke up with a start, not realizing she had spooked Blaze, who had at some point moved to sleep by the crown princess. She had the craziest feeling though that the dream may have been given to her by her little animal companion, the little bujito had been trying to warn them of something during the entire lunch.

"Princesa?" Skylar asked sleepily from the balcony. "Are you okay?"

"Just a bad dream Skylar, go back to sleep." Elena answered softly. She sat there for a moment and when Blaze crawled into her lap she placed a hand on the bujito's back. "Me gustaria que sabia lo que se sabla poca." She mused.

Blaze hooted in response and seemed to glance up at the crown princess. With a determined breath Elena got up and left her room, heading toward the library. She found that the library was empty, and that included the wizard's workshop. She opened the secret panel that lead into the workshop and looked around. "Where to begin?" She asked herself.

She was glad to see that the Enciclopedia Daemonica was right where she had last seen it. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to get their hands on that. She saw the scroll that contained the orbs sitting on the table as well. She also saw that the Codex Maru was also right where Mateo had set it. She knew though that just because it was here didn't mean that it hadn't been looked through.

She approached the Codex Maru but after a few minutes of flipping through it didn't find anything that was all that helpful. In truth she couldn't even read some of the stuff in the codex. "How does Mateo do this?" She asked herself now.

She started flipping through several books and not finding anything helpful, even if she didn't know what to expect. She was just about to give up and try to go back to sleep when she caught a glance of the same mark that she had seen on Mateo's neck. She heard Blaze hoot excitedly. "What did we just find girl?" She asked her little companion.

She felt the need to read out loud to Blaze even though it didn't seem like it should matter. "Caster beware for this mark is evidence of mind controlling love spell." She quickly skipped the ingredient list, it didn't matter now. "Once the potion is made you must apply it to a person's skin. It can be applied anywhere, but it can only be applied to one person at a time." She gasped and looked up. "That's why Mateo thinks he's Anita's boyfriend, that's why he seems so mechanical. She must be trying to control his thoughts but can't make those thoughts run fluidly."

Blaze let out a small series of hoots and Elena laughed. "I know, how redundant. Mind control and a love potion." She commented. She shook her head. "But it doesn't say how to snap Mateo out of this thing." She stood up with the book. "And of course normally Mateo is the one I'd consult about this." She started out of the workshop. "I have one idea though, I hope this works."

Sonya sat by the window in her own spacious room, unable to fall asleep. She kept thinking about Mateo and trying to figure out how she had misread things so horribly. She knew he seemed shy and was already prepared to have to steer the two of them to where she wanted to be, but to think he was shy because he had a secret girlfriend just shocked her.

She fiddled with the moon ring on her finger as she sat there. She wouldn't remove it of course because it was the only thing keeping her a human, without she'd revert back to a mermaid. But she had promised Queen Emmaline, which if Sonya were honest was almost like her mother, that she would keep an eye on Jorge until it was deemed safe to leave him be. There was also the fact that she knew that running away would not help her escape her torn feelings.

She looked to the stars and sighed a bit. "I guess maybe it wasn't meant to be." She lamented softly. "I just wasn't meant to be with Mateo then." It made her sad to say it, but it seemed to be the truth.

There was a loud knock on her door and she jumped, not expecting it. She started to rise and tripped over the leg of the chair, hitting the ground hard. "Ah, dang it." She muttered and then raised her voice a little. "Whoever it is, come on in."

Elena opened the door and took in two steps before stopping. "Um, what happened here?" She asked curiously. Blaze seemed to be curious too.

"I got into a fight with the chair, and it won." Sonya answered her as she moved to stand up. Elena offered her free hand to the mermaid girl and she accepted it with a small grateful smile. "What are you doing up so late Elena?"

"I've been thinking about Mateo." Elena started.

Sonya resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Great, more competition." She commented. It was kind of a joke but it didn't entirely mask how she felt at that moment. She shook it off at the confused look on the crown princesses face and she remembered that of course she seemed to like Gabe. "Sorry, what do you mean by that?" She asked now.

"Look I don't know Anita, but I do know Mateo." Elena stated. "He wouldn't have a secret girlfriend; he couldn't keep a secret like that. And he would never act so mechanical like that. Something is up." Before the mermaid girl could question it she opened the book to the page she had read to Blaze. "And this is it. Anita put him under a spell."

"Elena." Sofia sighed. As much as she wanted to believe that some part of her refused to hope.

Elena placed the palm of her hand just under the mark that was in the book. "This mark was on Mateo's neck when he walked out with Anita this afternoon, I know it was. And about a half hour ago I woke up with the idea of that flashing on the back of his neck on top of a horrible dream about a malvalgo named Fiero attacking the castle while Gabe and I were setting something up for Isa and Christina." She explained. "Furthermore I'm sure Blaze somehow made sure I would figure all of this out."

"Elena." Sonya tried again. She sighed and came to take a look at the book. "Okay, let's say you're right. How did he end up this way? How do we free Mateo?" She asked now.

"I'm not sure how she did it but I'm sure that Anita has to have been the one to use it, it's the only way she would have control over him." Elena supplied. "As for how we free Mateo, well…I was kind of hoping you had an idea about that."

Sonya had to repress a sigh, it just seemed so impossible to think that a spell was the problem. "I don't know Elena." She confessed. "I don't know that much about magic and certainly nothing like this." She took a step away toward the window. "If Anita had cast the spell she might be able to break it if we could make her, but if she isn't the caster or refuses to do so I don't know how we can reverse it."

Elena wished she had an idea herself. Blaze started to hoot again and Elena looked to her. "What is it sweetie?" She asked, forgetting the fact that usually she talked to her in Spanish. She couldn't seem to figure out what her bujito companion was so excited about though.

"Too bad your scepter doesn't summon princesses like Oona said Sofia's amulet does." Sonya commented wryly.

"Sofia, of course." Elena gasped. When the mermaid girl looked at her confused the crown princess explained, "Sofia didn't get Alexander to change his perspective of his father's plan by magic. She did it with her heart." Elena didn't realize that she was belittling her own contribution to it by letting him know things about Sofia that she knew from being in the amulet that he never could have learned otherwise though Blaze looked at her as if realizing it. "We have to rely on ourselves, on our hearts to free Mateo."

"Our hearts." Sonya echoed softly as she looked to the stars. Then she looked to Sonya. "Let's go to the library then."

Elena shook her head. "No good, I just came from there and the workshop behind the painting. They're empty." She replied.

"Where else could they have gone?" Sonya wondered. "His house?"

Elena doubted that one. "I don't think so." The two girls started to pace now. Elena hated to admit when all was said and done they just didn't know enough about Anita to know what was really going on. For all she knew Anita could have just been too shy to ask him out and decided to have the potion made up to have a boyfriend and she could have been just a misguided teenage girl.

Then came the familiar scratching on the door, at least familiar to the crown princess. She went and opened the smaller balcony window to find both Skylar and Migs there. "There you are crown princess; I've been looking for you." Migs said. "I just heard something that you have to hear, if it's true then we have a problem."

Anita walked down the stone pathway with her arms linked with Mateo's arm. "I hate these kind of places at night." She said to Mateo as they walked along the pathway together. "But I know you'll protect me from any big bad things, right honey?" she asked with a small giggle.

The moon was the only thing that kept things lit, but it was a bright nearly full moon. They had entered a graveyard, different from the one where Elena had her parents buried at, this one was further out of town, and it wouldn't have taken much to place it directly out of Avalor's borders. She led Mateo through the majority of the graveyard to rows of headstones in back. "Now here's a little known secret." Anita said to Mateo. "This is the place where the people who have been out of favor with Avalor are secretly buried. Mostly that includes people who were collaborators or even out right traitors during Shuriki's reign. But there are others that have been buried here throughout the ages." She placed her hand on a headstone.

"That's what I need you for you see." Anita said conversationally, sounding almost reasonable. "I need your assistance to help me change someone's fate." She looked up at the sky. "And I needed this time of the year to do it too or this would have been long over with. I really would have preferred not to have lunch with the crown princess and all of your little friends." She snickered a bit. "Ah, but I've heard an interesting story about your little friend Naomi. Maybe I'll tell you about it before the end."

"I don't know what it is you think you know about my friend." Anita glanced up to see Elena gliding toward her on Skylar with Blaze beside her. Migs and Sonya were just behind her. "But I doubt it's true. And speaking of my friends, it's high time for you to release Mateo."

"Why waste time talking Elena?" Sonya questioned heatedly. "Why give her the chance to do attack?" She dove expertly off of Migs and headed straight toward the blonde girl in a dive that would have put her on the ground immediately, allowing the mermaid girl to pin her.

If it had connected. "You're right, but you're too late." Anita stated and with a simple wave of her hand, and a glowing from a ring on her finger, a barrier flared to life and Sonya smashed into it though to her credit she recovered from the impact immediately.

Skylar landed and Elena hopped off of his back. "You did cast the spell on Mateo." She realized. "You're a sorceress."

"The greatest of my generation, I guarantee." Anita bragged. "How about a story little princess?"

"We don't care what you have to say witch." Sonya said with a glare.

Elena held up her hand to stop her friend. "What is this about Anita?" She asked wearily.

"Do you know where we are princess?" Anita asked the crown princess. "I already told Mateo where we are but perhaps considering your current role you should know the answer to that too."

Elena hesitated. "We're obviously in a graveyard." She answered. She didn't necessarily know particularly where they wert. "What about it?"

"Planning on raising the dead with your voodoo?" Sonya asked.

"Wrong type of magic." Anita said. "To bad too. But no. This is the graveyard for traitors and collaborators when they die. It would make more sense of course to just toss them into the sea or off a cliff or something but for some reason your family gives a form of respect to everyone, enemy or not."

Elena wasn't surprised to hear that though she wondered why Francisco, Luisa or Esteban had never told her about that. But it didn't matter now as far as she was concerned. "Thanks for that bit of information." She relented. "But what does that have to do with Mateo?"

"My family comes from Avalor." Anita revealed. Sonya was getting very impatient but Elena placed a hand on her shoulder, she had a feeling that they were getting to the heart of the matter. "Though I had only moved back here six years ago, I joined Naomi and Mateo in school not long afterwards. You see, we left Avalor with my uncle."

"Lots of people left Avalor when Shuriki was establishing her power." Elena recalled from a discussion with another woman a while back. Those who had truly thought about it had left Avalor before Shuriki could truly take over and stop anyone else from leaving.

"Oh no, you misunderstand." Anita replied. "My family left Avalor when your parents were ruling, after the disgrace my family, more specifically my uncle, endured at their hands."

"This girl has lost it." Sonya stated. "Just set Mateo free right now."

But Elena had put the pieces together. "You…you're Fiero's niece." She stated. "You're related to the evil malvalgo that tried to steal the Codex Maru on Mateo's first day as royal sorcerer. He wanted to turn everyone into stone." She remembered the horror at seeing her grandparents frozen in a dance, her little sister frozen in some conversation with Armando. "He wanted to leave us all for dead but Mateo turns his own spell around on him."

"Yes." Anita said and raised her hand and called out, "Shattero!" The ring emitted a blast of energy that shattered a mausoleum that revealed the stone cold form of the evil malvalgo himself; Fiero. "Your grandparents ordered my uncle to be placed here. After some research I found out where they placed him. And now I will revive him with some help from the boy who placed him in this state."

"Can he do that?" Sonya asked Elena, curious despite herself.

Elena shook her head. "No. The potion that was used to free everyone in Avalor only worked until the first sunrise since the spell was cast. Fiero has been like that for months now." She looked to Anita. "In other words he can't be revived."

"Tsk tsk Elena." Anita replied. "It's no wonder that Mateo became royal sorcerer, for all of his incompetence the rest of you are just magically stupid. Just about anything can be reversed with the right type of magic." She took out a dagger. "In this case, with a special type of blood magic."

"No." Sonya gasped.

Anita struck out, but only to graze his arm with the knife to get a layer of blood on it and then splashed it on the statue of her uncle Fiero. "Now Mateo, say the words and return my uncle to life so that he may exact his revenge on you and all of Avalor."

"Mateo stop." Sonya called out as he raised his hands and opened his mouth. "Don't do it. Please."

Mateo stopped just a moment despite the spell, despite Anita's influence and looked to his two friends.

"Don't listen to her." Anita commanded him.

"Get away from him." Elena demanded and pointed at Anita. "Blaze, obtener algo de espacio entre ellos." She ordered. Of course Blaze surged right toward the blonde malvalgo and aimed her claws at her eyes.

She took a step back. "Get away from me you flea bitten bird brain." She snarled and tried to swipe at Blaze though the small bujito dodged her attack. Blaze then went around her ankles and tripped her up. She let out a growl of frustration.

"Mateo please, listen to me." Sonya pleaded. "I know you're in there despite the spell's power. You need to break free; your friends need you to be right." She took a small breath. "I need you to be right." She took a few steps toward him, finding herself walking on shaky legs.

"S…Sonya…E…Elena?" Mateo struggled.

"Quite." Anita snapped. "Slammo!" She chanted and one of those beams from the ring slammed right into Sonya's chest hard. She fell back and let out a cough of pain.

But that didn't stop the mermaid girl from starting to stand up again. "Mateo, listen to me. Please. I need you to listen to me, and to your heart. You know now that Anita is just using you, that she wants to kill you and all of us probably." She said. "Fight her, come back to us. To me."

"I said shut it." Anita snapped and blasted at Sonya with her ring again. This time Sonya tried to dodge it and slipped up just a little, to the point where the blast hit the bag at her hip that held the Jewel of the Oceans, which reflected it into the sky where it vanished.

"That was unexpected." Elena noted.

"And nice too." Sonya noted before turning back to look at Mateo. "Mateo, please. Come back to me." She repeated almost like a prayer.

The malvalgo was sure that whatever it was that protected Sonya that time would do it again now that she knew to use it so she switched tactics. "To you?" Anita questioned disdainfully. "What are you to him? To any of them?"

"She's our friend." Elena said. "We're all her friends and we're all Mateo's friends. It's more than you can ever understand."

"Friendship is nothing." Anita said. "At least not compared to love."

"You don't have that for him." Elena stated simply.

"Neither do you." Anita replied. "Or that little blonde pest you hang with."

"I do." Sonya said, her voice coming through very quietly for a moment and then she stood a bit straighter and repeated. "I do. I don't know precisely what love is, I've never been. But I think it's what I feel for you Mateo. I think I love you."

"Impossible." Anita growled even as shock crossed Mateo's face. "Enough of this." Despite being a sorceress she tried to physically strike at Sonya but that was a mistake as she didn't realize that the mermaid girl was a also a trained royal guard of Merroway Cove. She caught her wrist and twisted it hard, forcing Anita to land on her back hard, knocking the breath out of her.

But Sonya didn't care about that. She turned to Mateo and was about to approach him again when her lack of experience walking kicked in. Her right foot brushed too close against her leg and she started to fall.

Mateo dropped his tamborita and rushed forward to catch her. Despite the fact he was not the most coordinated person in the world he managed to catch her in his arms. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "Careful there." Mateo said gently.

"Seems to have worked out from where I'm standing." Sonya flirted with a smile. "But you know, just in case." She leaned up and brushed her lips against his cheek, but even from where she stood Elena could tell it wasn't the kind of kiss she would give Isabel or her grandparents. Even this kiss was very sensual.

Blaze flew around the two and hooted happily as she saw that the mark on the back of Mateo's neck vanished. She glided back toward Elena content as Sonya sat up and stood by Mateo.

"No, no no." Anita protested as she stood up. "You stupid little…you've ruined everything." She stated angrily.

"You're done Anita." Elena said. "We're taking you in." Mateo picked up his tamborita and aimed that at her too.

"You won't get away with what you've done Anita." Mateo said simply.

"Do you even remember what I've done Mateo?" Anita asked coyly. "What you allowed me to do?" She laughed as she stood up. "You'll all see, I promise." With that the ring glowed and she vanished before either Elena or Sonya could grab at her.

"Are you okay Mateo?" Elena asked her friend.

"I…I think so. I guess." Mateo answered as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "It still stings a little though from the mark I was given."

Sonya reached over and nudged his hand away before replacing it with her own, rubbing the back of his neck gently. "How is that?" She asked him.

"Um…suddenly painless." Mateo answered a bit embarrassed. It was a small lie but now he was feeling suddenly warm all over.

Elena wanted to laugh at her friend's slight embarrassment but she noticed one thing out of the corner of her eye that stopped her short. "Oh no." She whispered. They turned to see that Fiero's statue was also gone; her magic had allowed Anita to escape with her uncle. "It looks like this isn't over just yet." She said.

"I'm sorry Elena." Mateo said. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not." Elena replied to him. "You were manipulated and not to blame for this." She sighed a bit. "But we're going to have to call an emergency council meeting to decide how to be prepared for the next time Anita rises."

Sonya tore a strip off of the sleeve of her shirt, something else she wasn't entirely comfortable with as a human but she at least didn't have to worry about getting herself tangled up in it. She wrapped the cut on his arm gently.

Elena was a bit tired that morning for the emergency council meeting. In addition to the grand councilors Naomi, Esteban, Luisa and Esteban Mateo were there as well. Elena had just explained to them what had happened.

"This is simply outrageous." Esteban huffed. He looked to Mateo. "How could you not realize you were being magically manipulated? You are supposed to be our royal sorcerer after all." Mateo seemed to feel as if he deserved the comment.

Naomi didn't agree. "It's not his fault Esteban; it was just a bad circumstance, kind of like letting Fiero in in the first place." Gabe wasn't around to really care about that, though at the time she had questioned Gabe doing that despite the fact he was on the list and they didn't know who he was. "Or when you set the Duende free." Elena thought it was better to mention that then the fact Esteban had nearly assassinated Francisco while under a spell from Juan.

Esteban looked ready to retort now but Elena slammed the gavel on the table and Francisco announced, "It is not Mateo's fault. What matters now is trying to figure out how to prepare for the eventual return of Fiero and Anita."

"Fiero won't be back for a while still." Mateo now said to them. "His statue may have been splashed with my blood," He rubbed his arm absently. Sonya had tended to the wound before they had returned to the castle last night but it still hurt a little bit. "But she doesn't have the spell. It's only up here." He placed his hand on the side of his head. "At least as far as I know."

"So we have some time then." Luisa said. "Let us hope he doesn't find another person with that spell then."

"Anita is still a threat." Esteban reminded them. "A grave threat."

"We'll deal with her then when the time comes." Elena said. She stood up and placed her hand on Mateo's shoulder. "I promise it'll be okay Mateo."

"Yeah, I hope so." Mateo said with a frown.

Elena opened up the door. Behind it were the rest of her friends except for Jorge who was at the docks being shown the ropes. Sonya came in automatically and saw how upset Mateo was and went over to give him a hug. Isabel was behind him and she reached out to take Elena's hand along with Gabe and Christina, little sister holding onto big brother's hand.

"We can handle whatever Anita or anyone throws at us together." Elena promised them all. "I know we can."

"I completely agree." Sonya said as she kissed Mateo on the cheek. It wasn't as sensual as the one Elena had seen in the graveyard but it was still very affectionate. "As long as we're together we'll get through everything."


	52. The Arena

"So I guess you two are finally together huh?" Naomi asked Sonya as the two of them walked around the docks. She waved happily at Jorge who was busy helping unload some of the juice imported from Freezenberg. He smiled and waved at her and Naomi felt even happier than moments ago to hear two of her friends were giving things a chance.

Sonya blushed a little and smiled. "It seems like it." She agreed. "I'm going to head to the castle and meet Mateo in his workshop for our first lunch date."

"He sure knows how to show a girl a good time." Naomi joked with a small chuckle.

"I lived in the sea for most of my life; trust me anything can be kind of impressive right now." Sonya reminded her and they both laughed a little bit. "So, when are you and Jorge going to go on your first date?" She now prodded her blonde friend.

"I…I don't know. It's kind of complicated." Naomi said softly. She hadn't even admitted her romantic feelings toward the broad shouldered young man.

"You were the one who reminded me it doesn't have to be." Sonya pointed out. "I mean he knows Collin tried to hurt you, and if that's your biggest worry then than don't worry about it. It'll be fine." She patted her friends shoulder encouragingly. "Just go for it. And I'll tell Elena you said hi." With that she waved and ran toward the castle.

"Yeah, my biggest worry. Piece of cake." Naomi commented and turned around to head back toward the docks to see if she could give Jorge a hand after all. Then she heard a noise behind her and then felt one arm wrap around her waist and a cloth pressed against her face, then her vision went black.

Gabe was on one of his usual patrol routes just outside the castle but his mind wasn't on his work. His mind was on his family. His mother had been surprised to find out Anita's true intentions and she worried that perhaps she might have done something to Javier, but his brother didn't seem any different though he had been a bit depressed to learn that his favorite sitter in years had turned out to be so evil.

Christina had been a little surprised that all that had happened as well. She thought that somehow she should have been able to see it coming even though Gabe had assured his little sister that there was no way she could have. Only Blaze had, and everyone had the unspoken idea that perhaps Blaze was more important than just some random bujito rescued in a forest.

His mind drifted to Elena then with a slight bit of annoyance because she had gone out into a dangerous situation to confront Anita. Granted he had been at home with his family at the time, making him a bit out of the way. And granted that she had had Sonya with her, and in his opinion Sonya was almost as good as he was. But he still hated not being there to protect her. But then he also found himself admiring how brave the crown princess was.

That was when he thought he heard footsteps behind him and for a moment he chose to ignore it, thinking it was another guard. Then he remembered that there wasn't supposed to be anyone at that point right now. He started to turn around and then everything went black.

"I don't know Elena. I really like her, but am I worthy of her?" Mateo asked Elena as he prepared a couple of sandwiches for her and Sonya as Elena sat against the windowsill with an orange in hand. "I mean she's a mermaid and a royal guard to a queen and I'm just…just me."

"Just you." Elena agreed. "As in the royal sorcerer of Avalor who defeated a malvalgo with much more experience than you? Who helped Sofia free me from the amulet?" She laughed. "Mateo, you are just as worthy of being with her as she is of being with you."

Mateo shook his head. "I don't think Sonya has much to worry about when it comes to confidence. She's smart, she's brave, and she's beautiful." He seemed to stare off dreamily a moment before shaking himself back to reality. "I mean, basically she has so much going for her."

Elena shook her head. "Just because you look good doesn't mean you don't have doubts. Just because you're brave doesn't mean you don't feel fear." She pointed out as she stood up and headed toward a cabinet. "She's pretty much alone in a strange world. Sure, she's friends with Isabel and I, and she seems to have gotten close to Naomi and she likes you, but this isn't her home, not yet. She isn't used to having legs despite how she moves when she fights. She isn't used to wearing the clothes we wear and she's not used to the foods we eat."

Mateo looked down at the sandwich he was making, feeling unsure now. Elena pulled out a small tin of Avaloran chocolate and sat it down beside him. "She'll learn Mateo, and so will you. I've already seen you two can be perfect for each other; you just have to figure out the details. And that takes time." She said as she placed her hand over his.

"Thanks Elena." Mateo replied, feeling a little embarrassed. "Maybe you and Gabe should join us so that you can speak for me." He joked. "Or at least set me in the right direction."

"You'll figure it out amigo. Besides, Gabe is on duty and he'd never agree to lunch on the clock." She answered with a small roll of her eyes. "He's serious about his job, I have to give him that one."

"Do you…you know, like Gabe?" Mateo asked her a bit shyly.

Elena bit her lip. "I don't know." She answered. "I like how loyal he is to me. How much I can trust him. I like how much he cares for Christina, the same way I care for Isabel. I like how the sun can shine in his eyes on a clear day." She hadn't realized she was blushing a little.

"Sounds like it to me." Mateo said with a laugh. "Maybe double dating isn't such a bad idea somewhere down the line after all."

"Maybe." Elena replied a bit evasively even as she imagined herself and Gabe sitting side by side having dinner. "But it's hard to figure out how it would even work since he's also my royal guard. I mean our royal guard. I would hate to see him have to choose between me and Isabel for example." She didn't know what he would choose, but she would have preferred he choose Isabel. She shook her head. "Go and get ready for your date. I promised to give Esteban a hand in the throne room." She patted his arm gently. "Have fun Mateo."

The royal sorcerer watched the crown princess leave and shook his head. He wondered how hard it would be to be in her position and have to worry about the kingdom on top of everything else. He took the sandwiches and the Avaloran chocolate into the workshop and set it down on the table, but then turned around to check on something and felt something hard hit him in the head before all went black.

"Okay guys, ready to give this a shot?" Isabel asked as she set the trigger.

"Ready when you are." Kara said, full of energy. Blaze couldn't talk exactly but her energetic hoot was a good indication that she was ready too and not for the first time Isabel was so glad that Elena had finally realized this was where Blaze belonged.

Isabel pressed the trigger and the two armed mechanical thrower tossed out two apple slices that both animal companions flew up and caught, Blaze in her beak and Kara with her paws. Both of them ate happily. "Yes." Isabel said happily. "The first phase of the dual launcher is ready."

"What are you hoping to accomplish?" Kara asked her friend curiously as she landed and then took a bite out of the apple slice. Blaze landed a moment later and began to eat her slice.

"I don't know for sure." Isabel confessed. "I just think it would be cool. I bet we can come up with some kind of offensive use for it though. It might not be as good as a cannon," She added with a small smile as the thought of a cannon made her think of Prince James of Enchancia. "But it will be quieter and should be less costly."

"Not a bad idea though Isabel." Kara replied before she took another bite of apple.

"Isabel." The young princess turned to see Sonya coming toward her, looking worried. "Where is Mateo?" She wondered as she came over and sat down beside her.

"I thought he was going to his workshop." Isabel answered as she sat by her mermaid friend. "Weren't you two having a date there or something like that?"

"I thought so." Sonya answered. "But I went there and didn't see him. I waited about ten more minutes and he never showed up. I didn't know if something happened or what." Part of her worried he had stood her up.

Isabel frowned. "That's odd." She mused. "Mateo's very punctual, more so than any of us." She stood up and Kara came over to glide by her even as Blaze perched on Isabel's shoulders the way that she normally would for Elena. "Let's go find Elena." She said.

They headed inside only to find Jorge had just come into the castle. He joined the two girls. "Hey, did Naomi come here?" He asked. "Is there some kind of council meeting going on?"

Isabel shook her head. "No." She answered. "The meeting is done for the day."

Jorge bit his lip. "I don't like this." He told them.

"Join the club." Sonya replied. "I was supposed to meet Mateo in the workshop and but he hasn't shown up."

Isabel flagged down one of the guards, an older man named Ricardo, and asked him to find Gabe and Elena and have them meet them in the library. Together the three of them then went to the library to wait. As Jorge and Sonya drifted into the workshop to find clues Isabel stood there and waited as patiently as possible. She knew Christina was with her mother and brother Javier today since she hadn't seen them in almost a week, she just hoped something hadn't happened to her too.

"This is Mateo's tamborita." Sonya said as she pulled it from behind a table. "He might have set it here to make our lunch but if he were going to leave the castle he would have taken this with him."

Ricardo returned and bowed to Isabel, an odd sight as far as Jorge was concerned and also clearly something that Isabel wasn't exactly used to either. "I'm sorry Princess Isabel but I can't find Lieutenant Nunez or Crown Princess Elena."

Isabel swore her blood stopped cold. She felt Sonya place her hands on her shoulders and was willing to be that was the only thing keeping her standing. "Elena." She whispered worriedly.

"What could have happened to them?" Jorge wondered. His thoughts drifted to Naomi in worry.

Sonya thought about her boyfriend and friends too. She just didn't know what to do. She squeezed Isabel's shoulders softly and the young princess placed her hands over the mermaid girls.

"We have to know where they've gone." Kara declared and started toward the workshop again. "I know how we can do it, but I need some help." She looked to Jorge. "Of the opposable thumb variety." Jorge nodded and followed her with the two girls behind.

Kara immediately had Jorge simmer some water in a small bowl and asked for several ingredients but Isabel shook off her fear to measure them out for her Chamster friend. Most of them were various oils that Isabel was surprised that Kara knew what to do with because it meant nothing to her.

Soon though the four of them smelled what seemed to be a combination of vanilla, bergamot and heliotrope. Isabel assumed it was from the oils. Kara instructed Sonya to pluck mint leaves and place them one at a time in the bowl and then remove them about ten minutes later.

"Okay." Kara nodded happily. "Jorge, grab that silver plate and set it down." He did as the small Chamster asked and set it down. "Now we just need some kind of personal effect, some connection."

"How do we get one for all four of our friends?" Sonya asked her.

"We might not need all of them." Isabel pointed out. "There could be a chance that their disappearances could be linked. Okay, I know what to do." She ran out of the workshop and came back a few minutes later with a strand of Elena's hair from her hairbrush.

"Pour some of the liquid onto the silver plate, followed by Elena's hair." Kara instructed and Jorge did so, followed by Isabel moments later. "Now we stare at the water and find our friends."

"We don't have time for this Kara." Jorge protested. "They could be…"

But Isabel and Blaze had stared intently as they feared for Elena and their friends. No one except Blaze also caught the slight glow of the golden feather and the Jewel of the Oceans, perhaps tracking the Scepter of Light and Naomi's bracelet, and in the water they found what they were looking for…

Elena couldn't recall what had happened as she stood up, rubbing the back of her head and standing up. But she remembered as soon as she turned around and found Juan standing there, arms crossed and a spear in his hand. "You hit me from behind…but how did you get into the castle?" She questioned.

"Oh, I didn't get into the castle Elena." Juan said with a smirk. "I had the assistance of a spell that allowed spirit projection. But you're right, I did hit you from behind so I could bring you here. Bring you all here."

She was about to question what he meant when heard other moans and found that Gabe, Naomi and Mateo were there as well. "What is the meaning of this?" Elena demanded to know.

"You forget how little I think of your authority Elena." Juan chastised her with amusement. "But since I enjoy showing you how little you know," He snapped his fingers. Claudia and Carlito came from out of the shadows, both of them holding swords of their own. "Now do you understand?" He asked her.

"I think they want to fight us." Naomi said as she rubbed the back of her head a little. They had heard what Juan had said as well.

"But how did they do that?" Mateo asked. "Well, never mind. I guess it was that same sorcerer that made that tea that almost aged you to what you would be if you hadn't been trapped in the amulet."

"Oh give credit where credit is due Mateo." They heard a girl comment coldly. From the other side of Juan, Anita emerged now. "I'm the one who did the spell. To get my revenge on Elena for her interfering in freeing my uncle. And I'll take that spell from your mind before I kill you."

"This isn't very fair." Gabe noted. Three of their opponents were armed, Anita didn't appear to be but she didn't need a weapon. She had magic.

"Don't worry Gabe." Elena said. "We have each other's back."

"Oh yes, about that." Anita said and then her ring glowed before releasing three energy barriers that separated the four friends into small areas. Elena found herself across from Juan, Gabe found himself across from Carlito, Naomi found herself across from Claudia and Mateo found himself across from Anita.

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you?" Naomi tossed out to Gabe though in reality she suspected that this would have been Anita's intention from the start anyway.

Juan chuckled. "I'm sure this is your end Elena." He said to her with a chuckle. "It's time for the final confrontation to begin."

"Elena!" Isabel gasped. She was about to touch the water but Kara stopped her.

"Touch the water and we lose the image." The little Chamster warned her.

"We have to help them." Jorge said as he looked worried.

Sonya couldn't disagree with that one. "Isabel, go get the scepter. Jorge, go get that stone spear and a sword." She knew that the magical throwing axe that Naomi used was probably at her house since she hadn't expected to need it in Avalor and it was too far to go and get it." "We're going to go help our friends." When they looked at her curiously she added, "Trust me."

Elena could just make out her friend's faces through the barrier. Mateo and Naomi looked extremely worried because they were unarmed, Naomi without a weapon and Mateo without his tamborita. Meanwhile Claudia was armed and Anita had the ring that seemed to let her focus her powers.

Gabe didn't look nervous since he was properly trained even for unarmed combat but he still clearly knew the disadvantage he was in when faced with an armed opponent. He still looked more ready than either of her two friends.

Elena took her eyes off of her friend's to look at Juan and was sure she was about as nervous as Mateo and Naomi had to be because she wasn't really trained and Juan was. He also had a spear, which had more range that either sword that Claudia and Carlito used. "You know, if you wanted a real fight you could at least make sure it was fair. We can't provide much of a fight this way." She tried to say.

Juan laughed. "If any of you are as good as you'd like to think then it shouldn't matter." He countered. He thrust the spear at Elena and with a gasp of shock she quickly darted to the left to dodge the strike. He laughed again. "It will be at least somewhat interesting."

Gabe was able to match Carlito more precisely now. "I'm just fine now Carlito. You're not going to overpower me this time." He warned his former comrade, who had almost beaten him when he was feeling the effects of the barillian poison.

"Then I'll take whatever advantage I can get." Carlito replied and he jabbed at Gabe with the sword. The royal guard sidestepped it and latched onto his wrist, trying to force him to drop the sword. Carlito held on and kneed Gabe in the stomach hard, forcing him to let go.

Again Carlito tried to jab Gabe but he slid to the side and his foot connected hard into his shin, making his opponent somersault over him and landing on his back onto the ground, forcing him to lose his breath, but to Gabe's annoyance still held onto the sword.

Naomi wasn't sure who was at more of a disadvantage here, her or Mateo. Anita could use magic from where she was, never giving Mateo a chance to even try to move in closer. At least Claudia had to move in closer to strike at her. But she was still just as weaponless.

"Do you remember the last time we fought?" Claudia asked. "In the forest. You were good then, but personally I didn't agree to this for fair play. I agreed to this because I don't like being shown up." She informed Naomi.

"Have that happen a lot in your life?" Naomi couldn't help but prod. Claudia glared and ran straight at the blonde, hoping to take her out there. But Naomi had already figured out one thing; if she could keep Claudia unfocused she could try to wait for an opening that hopefully she could take advantage of.

Naomi rolled under the sword strike but wasn't quick enough to dodge the heel to the back of her head and the blonde hit the floor with a crash. Claudia moved to stab Naomi but she rolled to the side and stood shakily, her head spinning slightly.

Anita shot a beam of energy at Mateo which he barely dodged. "The princess is too busy trying to save her own life." Anita stated. She blasted at Mateo again and he had to dodge that one too. "Your little girlfriend isn't around either. Now I'll have my spell and free my uncle from the bind you placed him in." She declared.

"He placed himself in it when he attacked Avalor." Mateo tried to remind her.

"Because of your grandfather and the princess's family." Anita stated angrily and this time the blast from her ring hit Mateo square in the chest. He hit the ground hard, coughing in pain. "This is all your fault, not his." She aimed the ring at him again and let loose a blast at him again.

Mateo braced himself before he noticed a lithe figure jump in the way, he immediately recognized Sonya's form and for a moment he panicked. But all Sonya said was, "This seems kind of familiar doesn't it Anita?" As she blocked the magic blast with her own Maruvian artifact, the Jewel of the Oceans. She glanced back at Mateo. "I think I have something that belongs to you honey." She said and slid the tamborita to him.

"It does, thanks." Mateo said with a small blush to his cheeks. Only his mother had called him that in his life. He recovered his tamborita and got ready to face off with Sonya. "How did you get here?"

"I'll explain later." Sonya said with a shy smile. "But it wasn't just me who did that, or who came here."

Naomi couldn't keep her balance after the heel that had connected with the back of her head. Claudia got ready to stab her but was riposted by Jorge. She backed up, a mixture of shock that he had appeared out of nowhere and curiosity at him. Unlike those he was friends with she could feel the same scent, the same pull that some of the women in Enchancia and Avalor had felt around him. "Who are you?" She asked.

"That's not of your business." Jorge said to her. "Not when you're trying to kill my friend."

Gabe was much easier to help as all Kara had to do was dart by with a heavy spear in her small paws and drop it in front of the royal guard with a call of, "Special delivery." Gabe recovered his spear and turned to face Carlito.

His former comrade glared as Gabe only smiled. "Hey Carlito, guess what?" He asked rhetorically. "Time's up. Rules change." With that he started in on Carlito, the two of them clashing in what almost looked like an elegant dance, if normal dances had combat written within it.

"Elena." Isabel called out and ran to her sister as she fell back from Juan. She handed Elena her scepter and glared at the taller and older man. "You stay away from my sister." She warned with a glare.

"Cute." Juan said dismissively, clearly not seeing Isabel as a threat of any kind. Then he continued to step toward the two sisters and raised his spear, but a piercing hoot screeched out and Blaze dug her claws right into his arms, he let out howl of pain and slapped at the little bujito. "You're going to pay for that!" He growled.

"Not for you." Elena stated and raised her scepter as Blaze fell to the ground and Isabel picked her up. Juan hadn't seen what this object could do but he was about to as she pointed the end of the scepter at him. "Blazes!" A beam of light shot out at Juan and he had to dodge to the side with an exclamation of shock.

"Now this is hardly fair." Anita noted smugly as Sonya and Mateo moved in toward her. "Two against one, this is just not the kind of numbers I would like in this situation." She took a step back and raised her arm to aim the ring at them.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Sonya said sarcastically and moved in to attack her. She had gone without a weapon and moved in to strike the other girl when someone stepped in the way, their fist connecting hard with Sonya's jaw and the mermaid girl hit the ground hard. Mateo was already by her side though she had recovered quickly, quick enough to see who had hit her.

"Miss me?" Collin, the uncle of Sofia of Enchancia, asked with an evil glare in his eyes.

"As you can see Sonya, I'm not the only one who has a bone to pick with your little group of friends." Anita said smugly. "Ready for round two?"

Naomi thought she was seeing things when she saw Collin standing there, but he tried again to attack Sonya though the mermaid girl was able to block that and sweep her leg out to connect with his stomach hard. That didn't stop the panic that shot through her at seeing the man who very nearly assaulted her in Enchancia back and aligned with Juan and his merry little band.

"We have to end this." Elena stated as Kara came over to Isabel, still holding the slightly hurt little bujito. "Somehow."

"She's right." Mateo agreed and raised his tamborita. "Barreros Disperso." Mateo called and slammed the palm of his hand against the tamborita. A burst of light emitted from the tamborita and shattered the energy barriers. Sonya grabbed his hand and brought him over to the sisters as Jorge grabbed Naomi's hand and brought them over to the sisters as well.

Gabe hadn't noticed everyone getting together as he was clashing with Carlito. The two of them were going blow for blow, but this time the royal guard was not tiring out the way he had the last time they fought since he had recovered sufficiently from the poison. Finally Elena called out, "Gabe, come on." He heard her calling and lashed out, his foot connecting solidly with Carlito's chest and then bounding over to them all. He was relieved to see that Christina wasn't there though.

Collin took the time to smile at Naomi, something she shuddered at. "I would rather be going up to you anyway." He said. Jorge moved in front of her with his sword raised.

"You're not getting near her." Elena said for him though. She glanced at Sonya. "How are we getting out of here?" She asked in a frantic whisper.

"The same way we came here." Sonya said as she held up the Jewel of the Ocean again. "I didn't have this on me just for its protection against magic." She backed them all up and the jewel glowed. The five of them advanced on them before gasping in shock as the Avaloran team vanished.

The landing was far from graceful as everyone hit the floor except for Kara who could float. The Jewel of the Oceans rolled out of Sonya's hands and bumped into one of the chairs, and as she moved to stand she lost her balance and fell straight into Mateo's arms.

He let out his breath in an, "Oof." But then had his arms around Sonya's waist and they both smiled at each other. "That could have been worse." Mateo admitted.

Gabe was already on his feet, helping Elena and Isabel to up just as Jorge was helping Naomi to stand up.

"Someone want to tell me what that was all about?" Jorge asked now.

Elena took Blaze from her little sister to make sure she was okay. "Juan was playing games with us again, even though they were hoping to kill us in the process." She explained as she watched Blaze move a bit. It seemed her wing hurt a little bit but she was walking okay.

"How did you guys get there?" Naomi asked shakily now as she placed her hands on the table to stop her head from spinning. She hoped she didn't have a concussion from the kick to the back of the head but the truth was that was only half the reason she felt so off, the other half was because of Collin's reappearance. Jorge placed his hands on her arms to comfort her.

"I got a spell cast that allowed us to track you guys." Kara said a bit proudly and they couldn't help but smile a little at her since it wasn't often the little Chamster could get in such a huge victory. She then amended, "Well, I didn't cast the spell but I explained how to do it. I can explain it to Mateo so he has it later but what matters it has water as a key component."

"And I was able to use my jewel to make us travel through the water." Sonya explained. "See, that's part of the jewel's power is to be able to manifest portals of water to travel through. It's not something that is used to often because it needs a transparent surface to work with."

"But you had that when you had the spell that Kara got you to cast." Mateo realized enthusiastically. "That is so cool, you have to tell me how to cast that spell Kara." He said to the little Chamster.

Isabel was wrapping Blaze's wing gently and that left Elena to go over to Naomi and place a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay amiga?" She asked her gently.

"My head hurts." Naomi confessed. "I think that kick from Claudia hurt more than I like. I'll have a doctor look at me when I get to town."

Elena shook her head. "We'll get the castle doctor in her Naomi." She told her. It wasn't that she didn't trust anyone in town she just wanted to be there to make sure her friend was okay. "But I don't think that was the only reason, am I right?" She now asked softly.

Naomi lowered her voice a little. "No, it's not." She sighed softly. "You have no idea what it feels like to come face to face with the man who nearly…" She shuddered a little and Elena placed and arm around her.

"Yeah, I still owe him for that one." Elena promised. "No one does that to the people I care about." The crown princess swore that somehow that just made her sadder, she even thought tears glittered in her eyes. Whatever she wanted to say next was interrupted as Blaze came over and landed on her shoulder with a satisfied hoot. "Come one everyone, lunch is now on me." She said with a small smile.

Mateo took Sonya's hand. "Sorry the first date failed." He said.

"It's not your fault." Sonya said to him. "We'll have our moment when the time is right." She leaned up just a little to brush her lips against his cheek. "All I care is that we're together."

They left the library just as Luisa, Francisco and Esteban were coming toward them. "Ah, there you are." Esteban said, a bit too smugly for Elena's taste, but that changed when he explained, "We have just received a royal invitation for a special event." He held the enveloped out to the crown princess. "The Tri Kingdom Picnic."

Despite the recent attack and her worry over Naomi, the words made her smile because she knew what that meant. "Great, we can discuss it over lunch." She said enthusiastically but then her enthusiasm dimmed as she added, "We have something to tell you too, though it's not nearly as good as this."


	53. Tri Kingdom Picnic

_Elena hadn't had this dream since just after being released from the amulet, and on some level she knew that this was exactly what it was. And yet…she walked the halls of the castle and headed toward the garden as she ran her hands down her dress to smooth it out. She came outside and couldn't help but laugh, gripping the Amulet of Avalor, which her mother had recently given to her for her birthday._

 _Her little sister Isabel sat on her knees as she tinkered with the device in front of her. Truthfully it was almost twice the size of Isabel but she had a ladder nearby to help her reach those spots that were above her natural height. She watched a moment as it twirled around before slowing again. "Ah, almost." Isabel murmured and then saw her older sister. "Elena!" She waved happily._

 _"Mami and papi will be home soon Isabel." Elena said to her with a happy wave back. "You should get cleaned up for dinner." Isabel set her tools down and started toward her sister. "What are you working on anyway hermana?"_

 _"It's going to be a feeder for the Jaquins when it's done." Isabel explained to her sister as she ascended the stairs. Elena always loved how happy her sister looked when she was building things. Together they headed into the castle. "I'll be back." With that Isabel dashed upstairs._

 _Elena couldn't help but smile fondly at her sister as she watched her go before going to the kitchen to make sure that everything was going okay. She had planned something special with her grandmother Luisa's help and she hoped her parents loved it. When she came out she heard Isabel yell, "I'm ready Elena!" She looked up and had to laugh._

 _Isabel came dashing downstairs in a brand new blue and white dress and stopped at the stairs wondering what Elena was laughing at. "Oh Isa, when I said you should get cleaned up I meant everything." She said warmly as she picked up a cloth and leaned down to wipe her sister's hands and face clean, though it would take forty one years for her to realize she missed a spot on her left cheek. She kissed her sister on her clean cheek. Then she heard the familiar sound of a carriage and kissed Isabel on her clean cheek. "Get abuelo and abuela while I go greet mami and papi. We'll meet you in the dining room, I promise."_

 _Elena went outside and saw her parents. She waved at them as happily as Isabel had waved at her moments ago and she saw her parent's wave back as well. Then Elena gasped as she saw a green mist travel around them and then manifest into a woman in a green dress that she hadn't seen at that point. One flick of the wand though and her parent's carriage was gone, as were her parents._

 _"NO!" Elena gasped in horror as she felt tears building in her eyes. The woman turned to her with a wicked grin and Elena ran into the castle._

 _From the door to the kitchen Francisco, Luisa and Isabel came out. "What is going on nieta? What was that sound?" Luisa asked her in concern._

 _"I…" Elena stumbled as she fought the tears. There would be time to mourn her parents after she made sure her familia was safe. "Someone just attacked…"_

 _"Are mami and papi alright?" Isabel asked, voice and face filled with worry. Elena found that she couldn't answer her sister but her eyes must have conveyed what she couldn't say and her eyes misted with tears. That same look was reflected in the eyes of her grandparents as well._

 _Their royal wizard Alakazar appeared in time to hear what Elena and Isabel had said. "We must get you all to safety." He declared. "Come with me."_

 _"Take them and go." Elena said to Alakazar. "I'll hold off our uninvited guest." She approached Isabel and stroked her hair softly. "I'll meet you later, I promise." She had no idea at the time it would take forty one years to keep her word on that one. With that Francisco gave her a nod of approval as Luisa rushed her youngest granddaughter off._

 _Just as they disappeared Elena heard the doors burst open. "Who do you think you are?" Elena demanded._

 _"I am Shuriki, the new Queen of Avalor." The woman declared. "Your parents are gone, as you saw just now. And as soon as I get rid of you, nothing will stand in my way." With that Shuriki unlocked the same spell that she had used on her parents and it struck, but what the evil sorceress didn't see was the Amulet of Avalor absorb her to save her life._

 _What transpired after that it would take Elena forty one years to find out. Alakazar had realized that there was no place safe to put Isabel, Luisa and Francisco and in a last attempt placed them in a protected painting that Shuriki had not been able to destroy. He had then left, not sure what to do until his spirit animal guide Zuzo told him that Elena was in the amulet and that they might be able to free her and defeat Shuriki._

"Somehow I would have thought you'd be happier to be heading back so soon." Gabe said as he approached Elena and leaned against the railing next to the crown princess. Behind him they could hear Christina and Isabel laughing as they talked. Gabe's sister was sketching a Marposa from memory while Isabel had the journal that she had been given by Elena when she was too be crowned queen and was working on a schematic within it. Kara and Blaze slept nearby.

Luisa, Francisco and Esteban were talking with a special guest of theirs; none other than Queen Erika of Aniluna whom they had graciously agreed to pick up on their way. Together the four of them talked about several trade possibilities and treaty arrangements. That couldn't be officially dealt with just yet though.

Jorge sailed the ship with Naomi, and they could hear the blonde laugh out happily at something Jorge said and that made Elena happy too. Elena was starting to worry about her friend but that kind of expression let Elena know that she wasn't completely changed from the girl she knew.

Mateo was on the other side of the boat practicing magic but he would glance at the water occasionally to see Sonya swimming beside the boat. The royal sorcerer held onto her moon ring while his girlfriend got to be what she was born to be; a mermaid. As happy as she was to be dating Mateo the ocean still called to her.

"I am happy." Elena assured her friend. She placed her hand on his softly, a subtle sign of how close they'd become since the crown princess had taken care of Gabe after nearly dying from a barillian sting. "I' m just worried about Naomi. Collin…I don't know how to explain what kind of effect he had on her." She sighed a bit. "I don't know how to help her."

"You'll figure it out Elena." Gabe said with a smile. "And I'll help you. I have your back, you know I do."

"I know." Elena said with a smile and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek softly. "And I appreciate it more than you realize." The truth was she realized that Gabe was more important that anyone to her right now except for her Naomi and her own sisters…and that was because she and Sofia had recently become each other's chosen sisters. "The other thing…I had a dream last night, about Shuriki attacking Avalor and killing my parents." She shook her head. "I put on a brave face for Isabel, but the truth is I miss them so much, I don't know sometimes how to get over it."

"You don't Elena." Gabe said to her quietly as he squeezed her hand comfortingly. "The pain never fades, it just becomes a part of who you are and you learn to live with it. And you be grateful for the friends and family you still have left." The two smiled at each other softly and then turned to the beautiful ocean.

The two of them stayed that way for almost ten minutes before they realized that they were getting close to land. Gabe smiled softly, almost affectionately at Elena. "It's fine Elena. We all need to get ready." With that Elena smiled and turned to her family.

The boat docked and they all immediately got off the boat. "Elena!" Sofia exclaimed happily and ran over to her chosen sister. Elena leaned down and picked up her chosen sister and the two hugged happily. Beside them James came over to Isabel and the two clasped hands and smiled.

Mateo helped Sonya out of the water and as she sat on the docks he handed her a dress to throw on before giving her the moon ring she wore to regain her human legs, then helped the mermaid girl to stand up. She kissed him on the cheek affectionately. "Thanks."

Amber came over and smiled at Christina now. "Welcome back to Enchancia all of you." Amber said with a respectful curtsy that almost belied her friendship with them. Until she looked to Christina again. "Still wearing a tiara I see?" She teased.

Christina nodded. She had gotten the tiara from Amber after the blonde Enchancia princess had gotten the golden Maruvian crown which she wore now. "Still wearing a tiara I see?" She responded and then laughed together before Amber then turned and exchanged hugs with Isabel.

"Thank you for inviting us your majesty." Francisco said to King Roland and Queen Miranda as they approached the docks now. He bowed respectfully, as did Luisa and Esteban.

"And thank you for letting me come along as well." Queen Erika said as she curtsied to them.

"It's our pleasure." King Roland replied and smiled at them.

"I've gotten the impression that your oldest granddaughter and our youngest daughter have just made us one big family." Miranda added with her own smile. Sofia had not told anyone that she and Elena were chosen sisters yet, but Miranda knew her biological daughter well enough. She then smiled at Luisa. "And I felt it was the right thing to do after all that you did for us not so long ago."

Elena heard that and set Sofia down before leaning in to whisper to her, "And how are you doing Sofia?"

"I…I woke up last night thinking of my dad, my birth dad I mean. Clover wasn't there last night and I was alone and upset and…I wanted so bad to talk to someone but no one else knows the truth besides you." Sofia confessed softly. "I'm glad that you're here now."

"Me too Sofia." Elena said as she squeezed her shoulder softly. She then tried to smile. "Now go say hi to Isabel and Christina while I go thank your parents." Sofia nodded and the two chosen sister moved away.

"Sofia." Isabel said happily and the two hugged. "Amber was just telling us that we're going to meet so many of your friends. Or in some cases see them again. That Hildegard will be there for instance."

"That's right." Sofia replied, burying her sadness in the face of her beloved siblings and friends. "We'll all have so much fun."

"Thank you for inviting us King Roland, Queen Miranda." Elena said with a bow. "And thank you for allowing my friends to come with."

"Our pleasure Crown Princess." Miranda said. "After all, they are part of your grand council. Or else very important to you."

"Truth be told, we do have a bit of an ulterior motive." Roland said with a sparkle in his eyes. "But I don't think it's going to be something that you will object too. We'll talk about it at the picnic." Elena smiled softly and then the two families along with Queen Erika started toward the carriages that would take them to the tri kingdom picnic.

"What have you got there?" James asked Isabel curiously as they sat down.

"Oh, I was working on it on the way over here from Avalor." Isabel said to him and showed him the journal. "It would take a while before I could really build it or anything, but I was thinking about combining gears and chains and stuff, and using electricity or gas to make it all run." She explained as he looked at it. It was schematics for a motor. "It would have to start small but eventually it could be produced for carriages like this one or boats."

"Brilliant." James stated enthusiastically. "Maybe I could even help you build a prototype."

Isabel smiled and even blushed a little. "I wish you could, but pending a disaster I don't think we'll be in Enchancia that long." She replied.

James looked ready to respond with something but Amber shook her head and he got the message well enough. He didn't really want to get their hopes up either if they were wrong.

"And what about this one?" Sofia asked Isabel curiously.

"Oh, that's really way off from ever being built." Isabel replied almost dismissively, which was a surprise to Elena since most of the time her sister was eager to try something even on the infancy of its thoughts. "See I kind of got that idea from the portal thing that Juan wanted me to shut down a while ago. We already know it lead to some sort of parallel universe of some sort."

"So it opens up doorways to parallel universes?" Amber asked with a mixture of skepticism and appreciation.

"Brilliant." James said enthusiastically.

Sofia had heard about the incident Isabel was talking about. "That sounds like it could be really dangerous." She noted.

"I have to agree there Isa." Elena said. "I mean we worked so hard to stop that world from invading Avalor and this world."

"I know." Isabel replied. "But if you think about it for a minute there has to be universes where the lifeforms aren't out to kill us and destroy our world." She pointed out. "In fact there are worlds out there where I'm sure we could make great friends."

"If that were true it might make for some interesting trade agreements." Esteban admitted quietly, but the only one who heard him was Elena and she had to repress a giggle. Granted her cousin was right but she thought it would have been far more exciting than that if were true.

Sofia found herself nodding in agreement. In her time as princess she had met several princesses, as well as Aladdin, that she knew but somehow was sure existed differently from them. She found that was actually an exciting prospect. "I think it's a great idea Isabel." She said with a smile.

They showed up at the picnic, Roland had Erika stay back and Francisco hold his family back for the moment ,wanting them to have their own entrances even though they were guests of Enchancia. They waited for the formal introductions. Finally they heard; "King Roland, Queen Miranda, Princess Amber, Prince James and Princess Sofia of Enchancia." The three kids waved at Isabel and Christina before their family stepped up.

"Get ready." Erika said to them. She was pretty much on her own, no family to speak of. It made Elena a little sad to think about; at least she had Isabel and her grandparents and even Esteban. They heard the announcement, "Our first special guest, Queen Erika of Aniluna." She went out now.

Elena took a deep breath now. She was a bit nervous herself too. The last time she had tried to do anything like this was the King Hector's royal retreat and that very nearly turned out to be a disaster. She now knew that she would never become allies with him or his kingdom, he would never allow that. She could only hope that things would work out better here.

Then they heard, "And our other special guests; Crown Princess Elena Castillo Flores, her grand council Francisco, Luisa, Chancellor Esteban and Naomi Turner and Princess Isabel Flores of Avalor." They came out, along with their friends but they already suspected Gabe, Christina, Mateo and Sonya wouldn't be announced too, though one could argue that Sonya should have since she was from Merroway Cover, but that was basically a top secret place.

Together the Avaloran group emerged to join the party. Sofia, Amber and James immediately came over to take Isabel and Christina to meet some of their friends while Elena went over to Erika, Miranda, Roland and her family. Kara decided to go with Naomi and hang out with the adults for a while.

"Sofia, Amber." Hildegard called out. Right behind her was her best friend Princess Clio and their friend Princess Zooey. The two friends embraced the two sister's happily and then to Clio's slight surprise since she had never met Isabel, the princess of Freezenberg turned around and embraced the two Avaloran girls as well. "Isabel. Christina." When she stepped back she said, "Meet my best friend Clio and our friend Zooey." The four of them exchanged waves.

Then Clio noticed the journal in Isabel's hands. "What's that?" Clio asked curiously.

"Oh, this is my invention journal. My sister Elena got it for me they day she became crown princess." Isabel explained to them all with a small smile. She decided it wasn't worth mentioning she should have been queen but declared too young.

"Can I take a look at it?" Clio asked. Isabel handed it over and Clio looked at a few pages, with Hildegard and Zooey looking over her shoulder. She stopped at the diagram for a motor. "Oh, wow. That looks so cool." She noted.

"It's my plan for a motor. It has to start out small on something, but when it's fully planned out it could even go in a carriage or a boat. It should make traveling much easier." Isabel explained happily.

"I doubt it." Zooey said simply. "It would be too hard to maintain, so much more complicated than simply grooming horses and switching them out. And as for being on a boat, where would you even put something like that? It's just a horrible idea."

"Zooey." Sofia started, wanting to avoid a fight and also feeling kind of offended on behalf of her other chosen sister.

"It can work just fine." Isabel countered. "It might be more work in the short term to maintain these but that will help create jobs while the horses can be put to other uses in the kingdom. Besides, it's better when you have to go longer distances and don't have as much time to tend to the horses." She hadn't addressed the thought on boats yet because carriages were the first step.

"And who is going to train people on how to keep these things going? You?" Zooey questioned doubtfully.

James and Sofia weren't sure how to put this one to a stop but luckily the prince of Enchancia found a good distraction. "Hey guys." James said as he waved to Hugo, Desmond and Jun. "How's it going? Where's Jin?" He asked.

"Jin came down with the flu." Jun replied solemnly. "He's being taken care of back in Wei-Ling and won't be able to make it this year." She felt really bad about that because when she had the summer sniffles just before the kite festival her brother and Sofia had done what they could to help her feel better in time but she hadn't been able to help her brother. "But I'll be competing with Hugo this year."

"It's okay." Clio said. "Hilde chose me and Zooey to compete this years since she doesn't like to compete and her sister is too old for the games now." They already knew Amber wouldn't participate in the games now that Sofia was around too.

"Hey Isabel, you should compete too." James said excitedly.

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Sofia seconded. "You might be our guests but you can still represent Avalor."

"She doesn't have a partner." Zooey pointed out reasonably. "And her sister is clearly too old to participate in the games too."

Somewhat surprisingly it was Amber who replied, "That's okay, Christina can compete with her." She placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, who wore the tiara that Amber had given her. James and Isabel immediately agreed with that, and in a matter of moments Hildegard, Clio, Jun and Desmond agreed with them.

Hugo shrugged. "Makes no difference to me. If she wants to compete, that's her call." He said.

"Excuse me but she can't." Zooey stated simply. "This is a picnic for royals and she clearly isn't royal, despite the tiara she has that clearly doesn't belong to her."

Isabel and Christina both bristled a bit at the insult.

"Things are being done so differently this year, I think we can make the exception." Sofia pointed out. Clearly that didn't make Zooey happy to hear.

At that point Roland approached with Elena. "What's going on here?" Elena asked them.

"We think that Isabel and Christina should be allowed to participate in the games this year." Hildegard explained to Elena.

"Sounds good to me." Elena said and then gave a smile to Isabel. "Get you to do something besides inventing for a change." She teased. Isabel gave her a very thin smile in return and Elena feared something else had happened to upset her sister.

"Christina is not a royal." Zooey tried to argue, even as she pointed at the girl. She gave a cold glare back. "This a royal picnic last time I checked." It made Elena wonder out of curiosity what she would think about Naomi, Gabe and Mateo being there.

"I think we can make the exception in this case." Roland said to Zooey, who clearly did not seem too happy about that decision. "I'll check with the other parents and find out." They all followed Roland over to Hildegard's father and Jun's father and they talked a moment before Roland turned to them. "If Christina and Isabel wish to compete together as a team they may do so." He declared. "Princess Elena, I'm sorry to say Baileywick couldn't be here this year. He usually referees the competition. Would one of your entourage care to do so this year?"

"I'll be happy to your majesty." Sonya said. The kings nodded their approval.

Isabel and Christina smiled happily and clapped hands together even as Zooey just seemed annoyed by it.

Sofia pulled James to the side for a moment. "Can I assume that you'll be a good sport this year?" She asked him.

"Yes." James assured her. "You taught me better about that Sofia." He glanced at the Avaloran princess. "And I guess I have another reason to keep that in check." He added but glanced curiously at Sofia when she simply giggled a little.

"Well get ready, the first event will start in five minutes." Roland announced. The kids broke up to get ready for the games.

"Is everything okay?" Gabe asked as he came to stand beside Elena. In this case whatever attraction between them didn't matter because they were both focused on one of the most important things in their lives; their little sisters.

"I'm not quite sure." Elena answered. "Isabel seemed annoyed already when King Roland and I approached them, but no one said why. Princess Zooey didn't seem too happy that an exception was made for Christina to be part of the games."

"I'm sure she'll get over it." Naomi supplied helpfully. "Or you know, end up bitter about like a certain chancellor I could name." She added with a smirk as she looked at Esteban who was talking with Jun's father. Elena tried to give her friend a look but ended up cracking a smile.

The first competition was a three legged race; from the starting line they would travel several feet, whirl around an large oak tree, and then back to the starting line. Isabel's right leg was tied up against Christina's left leg. Sofia's right leg was tied against James's left leg. Zooey's right leg was tied against Clio's left leg and Jun's right leg was tied against Hugo's left leg.

"Good luck everyone." Sofia said to them.

"You too." Christina said.

"Good luck as well." Jun said. Hugo didn't say anything but Sofia knew him well enough to be certain that he thought they could win. And the two had one the flying derby for Enchancia a while back.

"We've got this." Zooey declared confidently. The look on Clio's face sure didn't mirror her partner's confidence.

"On your mark, get set." Sonya called out. She saw the children were ready. She was glad she didn't have to do this, she was lucky to pretty much be getting a hold on walking on her own two new feet. "Go." She finished.

They all started off well but it wasn't long before Jun tripped up and took Hugo with her. They were struggling to get up. The others were doing well until they reached the oak tree, when James made a wide turn and fell to the ground with Sofia by him. "Ah, wipeout." James said with a snicker and Sofia giggled.

Isabel and Christina had turned around the tree and were only a few steps ahead of Clio and Zooey. It was hard to tell who was cheering for who right now even as Sofia and James were getting up to finish their rotation among the tree, with Jun and Hugo catching up now.

For a moment Christina and Isabel were neck in neck with Zooey and Clio but then Clio slipped up and took her partner down with her, by the time they had recovered Christina and Isabel had crossed the finish line. "Point Avalor." Sonya declared. They heard their older siblings cheering for them happily.

After that came the flying horse shoe toss, which again Sofia won for Enchancia. Next came the Golden Egg on a Spoon race. "Try not to drop it." Zooey advised Christina a little rudely. "I know it weighs more than the eggs your used to."

"That wasn't very nice Zooey." Sofia reprimanded her simply, Zooey tried to look abashed but wasn't really doing a good job of that. That race was won by Hugo and Jun though Isabel and Christina had been right behind them. "Point Wei-Ling." Sonya announced.

The final event was going to be enchanted discus, where they would declare the winner afterwards unless somehow Zooey and Clio won, then they would have to break the tie. It turned out though that it wasn't necessary as Jun and Hugo won the final round.

"Whew, that was exhausting." Christina said. "We don't even do that much in school."

"You're telling me." Clio agreed. She looked to Hildegard and Zooey. "Sorry we didn't do so well. We couldn't even get one point." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it Clio." Hildegard said with a wave of one hand as she patted her best friend's shoulder with her other hand. "It's no big deal."

"Yeah, no big deal." Zooey sighed with annoyance. Sofia and Isabel exchanged glances of uncertainty. Amber was already telling James that he did well this year, and she wasn't talking about his game performance.

"We'll have the victory ceremony after we eat." King Roland announced. Elena came over and gave Sofia and Isabel a hug and then high fived with James. Even Esteban seemed rather proud of them, especially his younger cousin.

Everyone settled around some picnic tables and they had the food dished out. Roland then stood and picked up his glass and the spoon and tapped on it gently to get everyone's attention. "I'd like to propose a toast to a successful Tri-Kingdom picnic." He announced. "Both for those of us who have done this for years," He looked with a nod to Jun and Hildegard's parents. "And for the first timers among us." He smiled at Elena and her family, and they all smiled back except for Esteban who gave a respectful nod. "I think next year we'll be calling this something a bit different though." He added and received a bit of laughter from everyone. "Anyway though, a toast to all of us."

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted as well before they all took a sip.

Sofia nudged James's arm with her own. "Great job James." She complimented. "Much better than last year. I guess Isabel is a good influence for you." She added with a smile.

"I think I owe you a bit for that too." James reminded her with a laugh. Still he couldn't help but glance at Isabel as she made a small plate for Kara.

Elena meanwhile broke off a piece of her bread and offered it to Blaze, who ate it happily. She laughed at her little bujito companion's eagerness. "Oh sweetie." She chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Sofia giggled as well, wishing she could have convinced Clover to come to the picnic.

They were all talking and enjoying the food and it almost seemed like even the rivalry that seemed to have been hanging about from Isabel and Zooey didn't exist when Blaze flapped her wings and started to hoot nervously.

"Oh, what is that bird brain's problem now?" Esteban asked with irritation.

Elena was about to give a harsh retort about the rude comment directed at her bujito companion when they saw dozens of men erupt from the forest around them. Each royal contingent had their own guards with them of course but it was clear that it wouldn't be long before they would get overwhelmed.

"I'm getting really tired of being constantly under attack." Naomi noted dryly.

"Maybe we can send them a strongly worded letter of protest." Jorge suggested just as dryly.

Elena glanced at the carriage they had arrived in. The good news was they had brought the magical throwing axe, the scepter of light, the stone spear and the orbs with them. The bad news though was that it was not in easy reach.

"We have to get to our weapons. Somehow, I mean we're kind of in deep trouble here." Gabe said to the crown princess as if he had read her mind.

"You're right." Elena said. "But we have to try." She started toward the carriage since it seemed to be easy enough to get to, until a figure stepped from behind the carriage and Elena let out a gasp as her dream came back to her. "No, it can't be."

"Oh my goodness." Miranda whispered.

"No way." James said as he felt Isabel reach her hand out to clasp his arm in surprise.

"Shuriki." Isabel whispered, her voice a mixture of shock and fright.

"We meet again Princess Elena." Shuriki said with an amused and menacing laugh as she leaned against the carriage, crossing her arms. In her right hand she held the one item Elena and Naomi had thought she could never find; her wand. "I told you that you would have to do better than that."


	54. Picnic Panic

"No, it can't be." Elena repeated as she stood. Blaze fluttered over to Isabel. Last they had seen Shuriki she had been an old woman who had fallen off the bridge that lead to the castle. The fall was so far down that even with the water below surviving would have been nearly impossible. It was a fall that she and Isabel had taken during a storm, and Sonya had saved them from it.

"This is impossible." Esteban murmured as well.

"It has been a while hasn't it Chancellor?" Shuriki said smugly with a laugh. "I see that you've still managed to do well for yourself Esteban."

"What does she mean by that?" Sofia wondered.

"I don't know how you survived, or how you…" Elena started but kind of hesitated. What was she supposed to say about the fact that her old nemesis once again looked young, at least relatively speaking. "Or how you changed, but we've already beaten you once and we can do it again."

"Look around Shuriki." Sonya now spoke up. Any evidence of the young woman still getting used to life on the surface was gone in favor of the confident Merroway Cove warrior that she was. "You have your followers and we have our people, but we still outnumber you."

The wicked sorceress took a moment to realize that the crown princess had more than just her family, the Enchancia royals, and the amateur sorcerer with her. This included two semi-skilled warriors, one of whom she could tell was a mermaid, a young blonde woman who seemed at least capable, and another young man who if she was right was also more than he seemed. "How interesting." She murmured. "So you've gotten some new blood to follow your lead."

"Look around you Shuriki." Roland now said. Like Elena and her friends he was also unarmed but they all knew he could defend himself and those he loved just as easily. "You're outnumbered and will be defeated. You should take this chance to surrender."

And indeed all around them the guards that were there were in an evenly matched fight, though the truth was that any of the tri-kingdoms could call for backup and as far as they could tell Shuriki had none, just whoever she could recruit from her old regimen. The other change was Queen Erika as well, who had jabbed her elbow into an attacker's throat to disarm him and was easily starting to knock out those around her.

"We have to keep this flow going and put an end to this before something bad happens." Elena said to Sonya. "Move in low, I'll move in high. I'm going for the wand, if I can get a hold of it I can end this just like I did the last time. But what's important is that you get into the carriage and get our weapons." The mermaid girl nodded and together they moved in.

Elena reached up for the wand and her hand brushed against it, she noticed dimly that it felt very cold for some reason before Shuriki pushed Elena down to the floor hard. She heard her little sister call out her name. "Not this time Elena." She hissed.

Elena looked up at her with a slightly victorious smile. "I did what I needed to do Shuriki." She said. The sorceress turned around to see that Sonya had gotten into the carriage and moved out with the bag containing their weapons, including a couple of swords. Shuriki tried to shoot magic at her but she dodged it easily.

Elena fell back with Sonya and turned to their friends.

"Great job." Mateo said to Sonya and Elena though his smile was reserved especially for his beautiful mermaid girlfriend.

"And what exactly do you hope to accomplish?" Shuriki asked with amusement.

Elena got her scepter of light and the stone spear and handed that to Gabe. Sonya tossed the swords to Erika and Jorge while Mateo pulled out his tamborita and the magical throwing axe that Naomi had pretty much adopted.

Roland had taken a sword from one of the fallen guards even as Miranda and some of the others were doing their best to keep the children safe. Sofia and Isabel exchanged worried glances. Beside Isabel, Christina held onto Kara, trying to hide her fear. From behind them so did Amber and James, and the prince of Enchancia even still had Isabel's hand in his.

"Impressive." Shuriki allowed. She saw the scroll that Mateo had placed in his robe as well. "Ah, and those must be those mystical orbs I've heard so much about." She added.

"How does she know about those?" Gabe wondered.

"I don't know." Elena said. "After we subdue her we can ask her. So let's put an end to her reign of terror before it begins." With that they started out to help the guards of the tri-kingdoms. Some of Shuriki's men started toward them, even though it meant diverting their focus.

Elena easily made her way to Shuriki. She was more than willing to feel a bit weak if she could use her scepter's powers to take out the evil sorceress's wand. Without that her power would be gone and she was sure everyone else could defeat the guards that were already slowly losing this fight.

But as Elena got closer to Shuriki the ground in front of her began to glow an eerie orange color and in teleported a very familiar and very unwelcome visage; the almost pugged nose face of the large and very dangerous Caballero del Infierno appeared in front of the crown princess. She let out a gasp and stopped short, which was the only thing stopping the large demon from swatting her aside as it had a couple of the guards back in Avalor.

"Oh no, Elena." Isabel whispered in horror. Beside her she felt Christina shudder in fear as she remembered what they had gone through that night as well. Sofia glanced at them curiously. Behind them were Hildegard, Clio, Desmond, Hugo, Jun and Zooey.

"I thought that thing was supposed to be dead." Esteban noted with a bit of a glare at both Mateo and Gabe as he fought one of the guards.

"I also remember saying that there were probably more than one of them." Mateo reminded Esteban as he couldn't help but stare up at the large demon in front of them. "Still, I guess we know how Shuriki knew about the orbs. That last one came to the castle looking for them."

"You made an alliance with these monsters?" Elena questioned aghast.

"I needed strong allies, and what better than these." Shuriki replied gleefully. "And not just this one either." With that that same orange glow appeared not too far from them and a thin and very vaguely female shape appeared. It seemed to have light blue body armor except for the hands, which were all fleshy and red like what one assumed a person would look like without their skin. It also had wings of the same color. Its head seemed very much like the Caballero del Infierno except for the large round bone structure on the back of its head.

"That's a new one." Gabe noted distastefully.

Mateo and Christina were the only ones to have ever tried combing the Enciclopedia Daemonica back in the wizard's workshop in Avalor and the young sorcerer had to jog his memory to remember what it was. "Invocador." Mateo whispered.

Christina had whispered the same thing and Sofia looked at her curiously before somehow realizing what she had said. "Summoner. What does that mean?" She wondered.

"It sound somewhat obvious to me Sofia." Amber told her. "And if it is, I don't like it."

Sonya overheard what her boyfriend had said. "Not on my watch." She declared simply and charged toward the fleshy red and blue skinned demon. She aimed a very solid kick at its chest just as she had Collin's head when he tried to assault Naomi, which would have killed it easily.

If it had connected. At the last moment it seemed to disappear and then reappear several feet away even as the mermaid girl rolled to her side and then to her feet. "I didn't see that coming." Mateo admitted.

The Summoner let loose with a wave that knocked over several of the guards. The one thing that Sofia noticed though was that it didn't discriminate. It was only pure luck that it knocked down more of their guards than the ones Shuriki had with her.

"Naomi, try using the throwing axe." Gabe called out to her. He thought there was a chance that the demon might not be able to respond as quickly to a long range attack and she was the only one capable of that besides Mateo, and somehow magic against this demon seemed like a bad idea.

"I'm on it." Naomi said to him. But the Summoner release another wave and this time multiple bipedal, red eyed creatures appeared now. Several of them stood up with a screech and fireballs appeared in the palm of their hands and tossed them at the crowd, forcing many to scatter.

"Hang on." Christina said as she linked arms with Amber and James.

"Oh, I was afraid that it would do something like that." Amber commented.

"What are those?" James wondered.

It didn't require a translation for anyone to understand Christina's answer. "Those things are called Imps. They're like practically legion in the demon world, at least according to the book Mateo and I skim read at the castle."

Several other of the creatures, the Imps, didn't stand but instead leapt at nearby targets. One of them pounced on Jorge but he raised his arms to block the demon's claws with his sword, keeping it at bay with a move that would have impressed Naomi had she been in a position to see it. He kicked it in the stomach hard and forced it off of him, then he rose and decapitated the demon, it fell back and vanished in the same orange haze, leaving no evidence of it behind.

Several of the Imps jumped at Erika and she swung her sword, cleaving two of them in half before a third one landed on her, forcing her to drop the sword. "Quite an ugly little creature." She noted distastefully before tossing it off of her. Another slashed at her back and she kicked it backwards and recovered the sword.

"This isn't looking good." Roland said to her as he came to stand beside her sword to sword, forcing the Imps to take a quick step backwards.

"No, it doesn't." Erika agreed. "If I had known this would have happened I would have brought my own army." It had been her army that had backed up Sofia, Amber and James when they had gone in ahead to rescue Elena and the Avalor team when they had been ambushed by the Throg Shaman Gorda and his Throgs.

The Caballero del Infierno tossed one of its green fireballs and turned the two swords into melted metal, and the Imps screeched before pouncing at the King of Enchancia and the Queen of Aniluna.

It took over a dozen Imps to do so, but they finally succeeded in subduing Francisco, Luisa, Esteban, Erika and Roland. The chancellor suspected the only reason they weren't dead at this point was because Shuriki had other plans.

"At least it cleans up after itself." Gabe noted with some satisfaction as one of the Imps threw a fireball at him. He moved to the side, barely avoiding a singed uniform and took out that Imp with his stone spear, causing it to dissipate as well. "No muss no fuss."

"No muss sure." Jorge agreed as he dodged another Imp that tried to jump on him. "I think the fuss is debatable." The Imp tossed a fireball at him but he blocked that with the sword.

"I have to put an end to this before it gets worse, no matter what the consequences." Elena decided and raised her scepter of light. She aimed it at the Caballero del Infierno and hoped she had the power to take out the large demon and Shuriki's wand. "Blazes!" She called out.

The power of her scepter shot out and struck Caballero del Infierno and it let out a roar, but the crown princess had forgotten how durable the thing really was. It took several steps toward her, completely blocking out Shuriki from Elena's view.

"On no, Elena." Isabel gasped as she remembered the last time her sister had done this, it had put her out for hours, with help from one of the orbs. Before that it had taken two days for her to recover after beating the moth fairy Lady O. This was not the time to become weakened. "Blaze, ayudar a Elena por favor." She pleaded.

Blaze left Isabel and charged toward Elena and Shuriki. She intended to dive right at Shuriki and snatch the wand from the evil sorceress.

The Summoner let loose with another wave and two more demons appeared, but these ones were different. They had no feet, floating just above the ground. They had leathery dark pink skin with a green eye in the center of the face and large horse like mane in the back of their heads. Instead of arms it had two multi teethed mouths and after giving off sinister laughs, they opened their mouths and spit out flaming skulls, like what had accompanied the Caballero del Infierno the night it had invaded the castle.

"I'm afraid to ask what those are." Sofia noted.

Christina knew she had to answer anyway. "Elemental del dolor's." She told her.

One of the flaming skulls rushed forward and struck Blaze head on. She let out a screech of pain and started to tumble toward the ground.

"Blaze!" Elena gasped and stopped her attack to catch her little bujito companion. The Caballero del Infierno turned toward Elena and swiped at her again, catching her across the shoulder, the crown princess gasped in pain.

Sonya kicked it in the chest hard. "This thing is built solid." She commented ruefully.

"I think it's time to end your token resistance." Shuriki stated. More Imps appeared and the Elemental del dolor's continued to release the flaming skulls as the Imps started to attack. That made the people start to panic, Miranda did her best to protect the children. "Starting with you." She said and looked to Sonya. "I don't know why a mermaid is here but I bet I know how to stop you."

"You can't stop me witch." Sonya said. She dodged under the incredibly strong and bulky yet slow demon and started toward Shuriki. "It's time to shut you down."

Shuriki laughed and waved her wand. "Transformo deprivo." Magic shot from her wand and slammed into Sonya hard. She was surprised to find her moon ring fly off of her fingers and into the bushes. When she hit the ground she had a tail instead of legs and she raised her hands to stop the Caballero del Infierno from trying to crush her underfoot.

"Protect the children." Elena ordered Naomi and a very concerned Mateo. She looked to Gabe and Jorge. "Help me." Together the crown princess and the two boys charged forward toward Sonya.

A second Caballero del Infierno appeared. Shuriki now called out, "No one dies until I say so. Apprehend everyone and bring them with us." She ordered. Meanwhile the demon raised its arms and hurled a large green fireball at the three approaching people. Gabe pulled Elena to the side with him even as Jorge dove to another side.

As the flaming skulls increased the Summoner now summoned two large skeleton creatures that let out roars before moving in as well. Elena heard Mateo whisper, "Empezaban." Which she knew meant Revenant.

Naomi got a little ahead of Mateo as he stumbled over his own robe, something he hadn't done in a while though this was far from a normal circumstance. Then the Summoner appeared in front of the royal sorcerer and the blonde turned toward him, but Mateo waved him off. "Go protect the children, I'll worry about the Invocador."

The demon slashed at Mateo and he fell back with a yelp. He then got ready to send a magic shockwave at the demon but it vanished and appeared behind Mateo before shooting an energy wave of its own at Mateo and struck him back hard. It felt very weird and very evil, making him involuntarily shudder.

Naomi slashed at an Imp and with a screech it went down. She raised her throwing axe and got ready for the next demonic attack. But she lost track of the fact that Shuriki had human guards still standing and one of them grabbed her wrist and twisted it hard, she screamed in pain as he forced her to drop the axe, then he tossed her to the ground hard.

Even weaponless Naomi wasn't normally defenseless but as she looked up to figure out how to strike back she stopped at the malicious grin on the face of the guard. "Hello Naomi. It's such a pleasure to see you again." He said, his voice a combination of mockery and desire. She felt frozen as memories from a year ago rushed to her.

 _A warm but almost starless night…the sound of footsteps…her mother's hand being torn from hers…the flash of a knife and the spatter of blood…the man's words of, "You have something I want…"…fear that the knife that had cut her mother's throat would then kiss hers…and the knife did touch her, not her flesh but her clothes…the pain and violation, the horrid laughter and the knowledge that what had happened had been almost as bad as death…the despair of that night, which still haunted her today, the secret she had never told anyone, not even her father._

"It's you." She could only say in shock. For that moment everything around the blonde had been forgotten, like nothing was going on.

"It's me sweetie, I'm back. Something you'll grow to enjoy." He said and slammed his booted foot into her head to knock her out.

"Naomi!" Christina gasped in fear as her blonde friend head hit the ground hard.

One of the Imps turned toward the children and let out a hiss before jumping right at them. Sofia looked like she wanted to stop it, but rather it would have succeeded or not would not be known as Miranda rammed into the demon as hard as she could. "Run." She ordered them all. At this point it just didn't matter what happened because it was all falling apart. "Run, get out of here." She instructed again.

After momentary hesitation they all tried to do so but were almost immediately surrounded by the flaming skulls. Amber fell back as one of them snapped at her, and James tried to protect her only to get struck down by another one of them.

Christina tried to run and was rammed in the chest hard by another one, she fell back with a gasp as if she were being choked and Kara swiped at the flaming skull for what good it did them. The other souls had blocked off everyone else but Sofia and Isabel.

Sofia watched her siblings worriedly. Then she glanced at Isabel as her thoughts went to the next level. Together they both said, "Elena."

"You heard Queen Miranda, go!" Elena shouted to them. "We'll find you when this is done, I promise."

"Sometimes I hate when she says that." Isabel confided to Sofia softly. "She usually keeps her word but when she doesn't it's because of a really bad reason."

Sofia found the moon ring that Shuriki had magically removed from Sonya to make her revert to a mermaid, which didn't help her out right now. "Come on Isabel, maybe we can get help or something. Maybe Mister Cedric or Lucinda or someone." Sofia said. The young Avaloran princess nodded and the two ran off.

"Stop them." Shuriki ordered and two guards chased after the young princesses.

"Leave them alone Shuriki." Elena demanded. She was struggling not to succumb to the loss of energy she was feeling from trying to use the scepter of light to try to stop the Caballero del Infierno and shatter Shuriki's wand.

"This wouldn't be happening if it weren't for that little brat." Shuriki retorted contemptuously as she recalled that it was Sofia who had stolen her wand from her during a dance demonstration, which she already hated. She had combined it with that amulet of hers to free Elena. If she hadn't done that then Shuriki would still be running Avalor. "I'll make sure that Sofia pays just as much as all of you."

"No." Elena tried to protest again even as she struggled to stay conscious.

"Having a hard time princess?" Shuriki taunted her with a smirk.

Gabe and Jorge were back to back as the two Empezaban's and the Caballero del Infierno that was not trying to crush Sonya all but surrounded him. It was actually quite a testament to the mermaid girl's strength that she could stop the demon from crushing her.

"This does not look promising." Jorge noted as he slashed his sword at one of the Empezaban. The strike against the bone did nothing tangible.

"No kidding." Gabe agreed a bit shakily. It wasn't fear of the large demon that shook him, it was the fact that he had heard his little sister's scream but couldn't find her or figure out what had happened to her.

Gabe jabbed the stone spear at the Caballero del Infierno and it let out a roar of pain as it struck the monster in the chest, but it was too broad and thick skinned to do much and Gabe wished he had the orb that granted super strength, but this was a representative of the same demon that took Elena several minutes to blast with the scepter of light before defeating it. Then the Caballero del Infierno swung one of its massive arms and the hand slapped Gabe in the side hard, sending him flying.

"Gabe." Elena gasped and turned to start toward him but Shuriki blasted Elena in the back with a spell and she tumbled end over end for a minute before hitting a tree. She struggled to rise but her view was blocked by the Caballero del Infierno.

Jorge tried again to get at the Empezaban but it swung it's arm and knocked the sword from his grasp. The other skeletal demon was behind him now and then the two of them struck, one of them punching Jorge in the face and the other in the back of the head. He fell to the ground unconscious, some blood coming from his nose.

Elena looked around in despair. She could see the Caballero del Infierno working to crush Sonya, the mermaid girl barely keeping it at bay. She could see Gabe unconscious near her from the blow that had injured two other guards earlier, she couldn't tell how he was. She could see Jorge unconscious and bleeding a little, and further on her best friend was in much the same condition as a result of a man rather than a demon, he was kneeling above Naomi and his hand was running over her cheek, it made Elena feel sick. Mateo was lying unconscious under the Invocator's gaze. The rest of her family was with Roland and Miranda, subdued by the Imps. Only Sofia and Isabel were missing for the moment but she feared her little sister and chosen sister would soon be brought before them.

Shuriki was now towering over Elena. "I win Elena. Soon Avalor will be mine once again, and I will add the likes of Enchancia, Wei-Ling, and Freezenberg under my rule. Soon this entire world will be mine, it will be one big empire and I will be its empress." She taunted Elena. "And the only reason any of you are still alive is because I want you all executed together, just as you stood together to oppose me."

"You won't get away with this." Elena warned her even as she cradled an injured Blaze to her chest.

"I already have. Four royal families in my possession means no one will try to attack me until it's too late." Shuriki said and then magically zapped Elena into blackness. She looked down contemptuously at the crown princess of Avalor and then looked up. "No one dies until the brat princesses are found and brought before me."

"Most of the servants have fled as well." One of the men said to Shuriki. "Shall we make this our base of operations Queen Shuriki?" He asked.

The evil sorceress shook her head. "No." She answered. "I don't want to be in such an open place as this. There is a building not far from here where all of this," She indicated the now ruined food and the damaged furniture. "Was kept. We'll set up shop there until we can execute them all. Now, pick them up and let's go."

The Invocador levitated Mateo up, the man above Naomi picked her up almost caringly as he pressed her body against his. While one Caballero del Infierno picked up Gabe and placed the royal guard over his shoulder, the other picked up Sonya by the waist and dug in, making her flinch in pain but she couldn't break free. One of the Empezaban picked up Jorge as the Imps gathered up the kids and the rest of Elena and Sofia's families and followed Shuriki to their new destination.

"As soon as Princess Sofia and Princess Isabel are brought here, you will all die." Shuriki declared with a gleam of amusement at Sonya, the only conscious member of the group.

Sofia and Isabel ducked behind a large rock to try to catch their breaths, not to mention get a hold of their fears. They both sat down and took heavy breaths before Isabel laid her head on Sofia's shoulder. Sofia laid her head against Isabel's.

"What are we going to do?" Isabel asked Sofia quietly. "How do we rescue Elena and James and Christina and everyone else from Shuriki and all of those demons?"

Sofia sighed, worry for her family and Elena and her friends weighing heavily on her. "I don't know Isabel." She confessed. "So many times I try to do everything I can to help everyone around me but I don't see how I can make a difference this time. This is different from everything I've ever done, even freeing Elena from the amulet. I don't even see how Mister Cedric or anyone in Enchancia could help us."

Isabel gently ran her finger over the golden feather. "I wish there was a fighter or something hidden in this feather." She lamented softly.

Sofia grasped her amulet in the palm of her hand softly. "I wish I could summon a princess to help us here too, but no one princess could possibly stop all of this." She mused softly. She sighed, "What are we going to do?" She repeated. Being so pessimistic was not normal for Sofia but neither girl could see a way out of this.

They heard the trampling of the guards approaching them. "Where did they go?" One of them asked.

The other glanced around and caught sight of their footprints. "They're behind the rock." He told his companion.

"Time to go." Sofia announced and the two of them stood up to run, but Isabel didn't notice a root protruding from the ground and she tripped over it, falling hard to the ground, the air knocked out of her lungs.

Sofia stood came to her side but as the two guards approached the young Enchancia princess stood in their way, unsure of how to protect Isabel and stop them. As they raised their swords Sofia held firm, and then her amulet began to glow.

"What does that mean?" Isabel wondered.

"It usually means a princess is coming, but I don't get it." She answered.

Then in between them there was not one but four glowing shapes, and when it passed there stood four girls only a little older than Elena. One had the coolest purple hair that Sofia had ever seen, a few shades darker than her favorite dress. She was all decked in purple. Another had blue hair, she wore a blue shirt and black leggings. The third was a light black haired Asian girl in a pink skirt and pink shirt. The fourth was a brunette girl in a red and pink dress that came to just below her kneecaps.

"What the…" A guard started.

The brunette girl echoed that statement and looked to the purple haired girl. "Mal, what did you do this time?" She asked.

"I didn't do anything Audrey." She replied. "I don't know what happened any more than you do."

"Where do you think we are Evie?" The Asian girl asked the blue haired girl.

She shook her head. "I don't know Lonnie." She answered.

Then Lonnie looked to Sofia. "Wait a minute." She saw Mal look at the guards.

"Um, is this good or bad?" Isabel asked nervously. Sofia wasn't sure.

The guards decided to ignore the four confused teenage girls in favor of capturing the two princesses as the evil sorceress had ordered. Sofia knelt by Isabel, ready to try to protect her…


	55. Friends in Need

A/N: First off, many of the things from Descendants comes from my story We Choose Good-Auradon Force Saga, I will try to explain needed things as best as I can but feel free to check the story out, it's only 130+chapters ;). Things also start getting a little darker as Naomi's secret finally comes to light.

Isabel would have never guessed that her theory on parallel worlds could ever be so correct. But the four girls who had appeared were prime examples of that. Only moments before the sudden transport away they had been in a very different place.

Mal the eldest daughter of Maleficent and Evie the daughter of the Evil Queen Grimholde rushed to meet their friends at their typical table for breakfast before school started. They found that everyone seemed to be running late, although they found Audrey the daughter of Aurora and Phillip with Lonnie the daughter of Mulan and Shen already there.

"About time." Audrey teased them. "I thought you VK's were early risers."

Mal rolled her eyes in amusement. "Note how Jay and Carlos aren't here yet." She commented. She knew her twin sister Amy was already awake and was likely with her friends Melody the daughter of Ariel and Eric and Aquiella the daughter of Arista as they took a swim in the large pool they had in Auradon Prep, which also happened to be where the rest of the VK's took their swimming classes. Despite living on an island no one really swam.

"I guess coming back from an intergalactic journey to save another Earth can really take it out of a person." Lonnie speculated as she reached for her bottle of orange juice. They had recently returned from a sinister plan by a very old enemy to end their legacy and allow a bipedal race of alien triceratops called Triceratons to destroy the Earth.

Audrey waved suddenly and they turned to see her waving at Jay the son of Jafar dressed in a black tank and black jeans with his long hair behind him, Carlos the son of Cruella Devil in a yellow shirt and black pants and Ben the son of Belle and Adam aka The Beast coming toward them. Mal beamed as well at the sight of her newly kinged boyfriend.

As the three of them came closer though they were shocked to see the four girls suddenly vanish in front of their eyes. "Wow, what just happened?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." Ben said. "But I think we better go talk to Fairy Godmother and see if she can find out for us."

"Uh, guys." Jay said as he leaned down and scooped up Audrey's iPhone. He saw Evie's, Lonnie's and Mal's lying on the ground too. "Wherever they went, let's hope they don't need these." He said as he reached for Lonnie's. Ben recovered Mal's iPhone and Carlos recovered Evie's.

Audrey, Mal, Lonnie and Evie appeared in a forest. They found themselves in between two guards and two young girls, one in a blue dress trying to stand up from being tripped up by a root and the other in a purple and pink dress looking to protect her.

"What the…" Audrey started and looked to the purple haired girl. "Mal, what did you do this time?" She asked.

"I didn't do anything Audrey." She replied. "I don't know what happened any more than you do."

"Where do you think we are Evie?" The Asian girl asked the blue haired girl.

She shook her head. "I don't know Lonnie." She answered.

Then Lonnie looked to the girl still standing and it all clicked. "Wait a minute." She remembered hearing some stories from her mother and several of her friend's mothers about being summoned like this to help a new princess in need by the powers of the mysterious Amulet of Avalor. She saw Mal look at the guards.

"Um, is this good or bad?" Isabel asked nervously. Sofia wasn't sure.

The guards decided to ignore the four confused teenage girls in favor of capturing the two princesses as the evil sorceress had ordered. Sofia knelt by Isabel, ready to try to protect her.

"We have to help them." Evie declared. But Mal and Lonnie were a step ahead of the blue haired girl and the brunette princess as they stepped in between the two men and the two little girls.

The guards stopped, trying to figure out what was going on here. "I suggest you two back off before we make you regret what you're doing." Lonnie warned them.

"What are you going to do?" One of them challenged as Audrey stepped up beside Lonnie and Evie stepped next to Mal.

"I'll show you what we're going to do." Mal said. She looked to her three friends. "Let's get to work." She declared, and Sofia saw the four girls reached for something only to see shock on their faces when apparently they came up empty.

"Um, where our iPhones?" Audrey asked. "This has never happened before."

The guards looked amused. Then one of them went for Mal while other went for Lonnie.

The guard who went after the purple haired girl tried to stab her with his sword but she dodged around the attack, then raised her leg and brought it down on his arm hard enough to force him to draw the sword. It was actually a miracle that she didn't snap bone as well. She elbowed him in the face and sent him falling backwards.

The guard who went after the Asian princess jabbed with his spear but she side stepped it and caught the middle part of the weapon in her hand before pushing it forward into her opponents stomach. He let out a grunt as he dropped the weapon and Lonnie performed a very impressive spin kick across his jaw that sent him sprawling backwards beside his partner.

"Wow." Isabel said. "Now that is impressive." She wasn't sure she had ever seen Gabe or Sonya do that particular move. She just wondered if these girls were on their side or simply eliminating the competition.

Sofia knew her amulet summoned them, so she assumed they had to be on their side. But impressive moves against two guys were one thing, but to save their families and friends they had to go through several big and tough demons.

The guards looked up in shock at Mal and Lonnie. Evie and Audrey were beside them now and looked ready to fight too. Sofia was sure if the brunette and blue haired girl fought as well as the purple haired girl and the Asian girl then the men were no match for them.

They seemed to have come to the same conclusion too as the two of them ran off. The four teens looked to Sofia and Isabel. Then the Asian girl took a step toward the younger girls and to all of their surprises she curtsied a little. "Princess Sofia, it's nice to actually meet you." She said.

"You know who I am?" Sofia asked in shock.

"Wait, this is Princess Sofia?" Audrey asked now. Mal and Evie looked just as confused as the Enchancia princess did.

"My mother told me about her encounter with you and another princess in a bamboo forest." The Asian girl explained to her. "I'm Lonnie, the daughter of Mulan."

Audrey nodded as she picked up what Lonnie said. "My mother Aurora told me about her encounter with you to remind you that you could rely on whatever animal friends you have, just as she did when she was younger. I always thought she made it up." She said a bit embarrassed and then curtsied as well. "I'm her daughter Audrey." She introduced.

Sofia was a little shocked to be meeting two of the daughters of princesses she had met in her short time as princess of Enchancia, and she dimly realized that meant those princesses were now queens instead like her mother. "It's nice to meet you, thank you for helping us." Sofia said with a curtsy of her own.

"Who are you two? " Isabel asked Mal and Evie.

The two exchanged looks a moment and then Evie smiled at them, "My name is Evie, I'm the sister of Snow White." She realized that if her step sister had ever encountered Sofia she had never heard of it. Instinct also told her that she had never encountered her other step sister Rose Red, since they had only rescued her and her son from an exiled island not too long ago. "And this is my friend Mal."

Sofia was kind of surprised they were still here. Normally the amulet only summoned a princess long enough to help and then they vanished. It also only normally summoned one princess, not four of them.

"So what was with those two clowns?" Mal asked as she glanced back at where the two guards had run.

"They were trying to take us back to this evil sorceress who captured the rest of our families." Sofia explained to them all as her face took on a sad expression. "My mom, my dad, my brother and my sister and my classmates." She took Isabel's hand. "And her grandparents, cousin, sister and their friends."

Now the four of them understood it. "This is why we're here. We're here to help you." Audrey concluded.

"How can you help us?" Isabel asked curiously.

"That's a good question." Evie said softly. "We don't have our iPhones."

"And it's just the four of us." Audrey added. "We don't have the rest of our friends here and we're used to like twenty people with us."

Mal smirked at the two of them. "If those two are the likes of what we can expect then we don't need any special abilities or more people to save them." She replied as she crossed her arms over her chest almost dismissively.

"Yeah, I wish it were that simple." Sofia said to them reluctantly. "But Shuriki, that would be the evil sorceress who has our family and friends, made some kind of alliance with these really scary looking demons and she's using them to help her."

"Demons?" Audrey questioned. At first Sofia thought she was skeptical, but she quickly realized that Audrey wasn't skeptical, she was concerned. "What kind of demons?" After Isabel described the one she knew best, the Caballero del Infierno, the brunette princess shook her head and sighed. "Swell, those things."

"You know about them?" Sofia asked.

Mal nodded. "Yeah, we ran into them a couple of times. So have some friends of ours." She sighed now. "Four of us, no weapons, no powers. We are in so much trouble." She drolled.

"There has to be something we can do to even out the odds here." Evie said as rubbed the sides of her head to ward off a developing headache at the bad odds in front of them. She took out her compact mirror restlessly.

Sofia watched her a minute and then an idea struck. "Is that a magic mirror?" She asked the blue haired girl.

"Yeah it is." Evie replied. She had gotten it from her mother the day they went to Auradon Prep, it was meant to help them steal Fairy Godmother's magic wand but it had found another use recently. "Can that help us?"

"I think it can." Sofia said with a small smile. "And hopefully we can try to solve your problem. But first we have to figure out how to get there." The girls looked confused but Isabel knew exactly what she was talking about; the secret library.

"What about your amulet?" Audrey asked. "Can we use that with Evie's mirror to take us wherever you want us to go like you brought us here?"

Sofia shrugged uncertainly. Evie handed her the magic mirror and said, "Give it a try Sofia." Sofia nodded and placed the glass of the mirror under the amulet and whispered something, Isabel assumed it had to do with the secret library. Then to all of their surprise they vanished.

Naomi opened her eyes and found her head was lying on Elena's lap. Jorge brushed some hair from her eyes and said, "Hey sleeping beauty." Not aware of how ironic that kind of was right now. "Are you okay?" He now asked her.

Naomi was slightly disturbed to see dried blood under his nose and on his cheek that she was sure originated from his lip. "What happened to you?" She asked, her voice kind of dry as she reached up to gently touch his cheek but couldn't remove the blood stain. She saw Christina move from her position by Elena's side to look down at her with a small smile, Kara was with her as well.

"I was just on the receiving end of those two skeletal demons, no big deal." Jorge promised as he cupped the hand that just touched his cheek and squeezed it softly. "I was more worried about you, you were the last one to wake up."

Naomi glanced around. To her horror she saw that Sonya had her head on Mateo's lap too because she was literally a mermaid out of water. She suspected that Mateo was using some of his magic to help keep her from dehydrating too badly. But his magic and the slightly glowing pouch on her waist that had to have been the jewel of the oceans magic would only help her for so long. She knew their friend needed to either become human again or be placed into water soon.

She could just make out Gabe, Esteban and Francisco pacing the area, possibly at Elena's request, to see if there was anything they could do. Blaze flew nearby, also scouting around. She assumed that the little bujito was ignoring the injuries she had sustained at Shuriki's hands. As far as Naomi could see nothing held them in place. She saw Luisa, Roland and Miranda consoling Amber and James, two of their three children.

"Where are we? Where are the others? Why don't we just walk out of here?" Naomi wondered as she struggled to sit up. Elena helped her to sit up but wouldn't allow her best friend to stand just yet.

"We're in some kind of fortress." Elena started. "Apparently it has no significance now though King Roland said there was something about it that mattered in the past, it's a historical sight. Sonya was the only one who was conscious to tell this."

"Yeah, being carried by the waist by that big Caballero thing was really uncomfortable." Sonya said. Her voice sounded strong for now, but Naomi knew it would only be a matter of time. To make it a bit worse she saw claw marks on either side of her waist where the demon had carried her.

"Hildegard and the others are in a cell like this adjacent to ours." Christina informed her now. "They're all awake but we can't reach them." She frowned in worry. "Sofia and Isabel aren't here. They managed to escape but Elena said two guards were sent after them. We…don't know if they got caught or what."

"Glad to see you're awake." Gabe said with a smile at his friend. Blaze hooted happily too. Gabe then worked a stone loose and threw it toward the other end. Naomi saw that it collided with a red force field of some sort. For a moment the field moved like water after a stone was skipped on it before settling down and looking invisible again.

"It's some sort of energy I've never heard of before." Mateo told them all now. "Except for once, when the Invocador showed up."

"I think there are slots or something that the demons installed that allow them to drop the force field or something." Gabe told them. "I can just make it out at the entrance to this place but there is no way we can reach it."

"What about any hidden passages or something around here?" Naomi asked. "Aren't these places usually full of things like that?"

"Start looking for anything like that." Elena said to Gabe. "We have to get out of here."

"I'm on it princess." Gabe replied with a salute.

"I'll help too." Christina said and started to stand up.

"Wait." Elena said and reached out to clasp Christina's hand in her softly. The young girl looked at her, and for a moment the crown princesses heart threatened to break as that look reminded her so much of her little sister. "Christina, Isabel will be fine, I know she will be. She's smart, she's resourceful and Sofia is with her. She's probably safer right now than we are, so don't worry."

"You're probably right." Christina allowed with a small smile and then leaned forward to hug Elena. The crown princess hugged her back and the little girl whispered to her, "Just do us all a favor and take your own advice." Then she released Elena and followed her brother to begin examining the walls.

They heard footsteps, loud ones. They turned to see one of the Caballero del Infierno's approaching with a half a dozen Imps. That large demon had a large pack that Elena saw held her scepter of light, Gabe's spear, Mateo's tamborita, Naomi's throwing axe and several weapons. Along with them was Shuriki and to Naomi's dismay the same guard who had attacked her earlier.

Elena felt Naomi tremble just a little bit as the man looked at her very intensely and he gave her a smile. "I'm glad to see you're awake Naomi. I wouldn't of wanted to hurt you. I have other plans for you." He said.

Elena felt herself getting angry. "You won't get near my friends." She vowed.

"Haven't you figured out yet that you're powerless?" Shuriki questioned the crown princess. "You're all here, except for that brat Sofia and your little sister. And that will soon change. As soon as they're brought here, you all die and your kingdoms become mine.

"That will never happen." Roland promised as he let Miranda take Amber and stepped up beside Elena. "No one will allow it. After today, one way or another, people will know what you have done here and will fight you."

"He's right." They heard from the other side and saw that Erika, Hildegard's father, and Jun's parents had stepped up as well.

Shuriki shook her head. "You just don't get it do you?" She asked them. "This is over. You can't stand up to the power I now command."

"She needs water." Mateo now said as he stroked Sonya's hair. "You know what she is Shuriki. She will eventually die if left like this." She looked strong now but they all knew what was inevitably going to happen.

"Have you not been paying attention boy?" Shuriki questioned. "You're all going to die sooner or slightly later. If the mermaid girl dies beforehand then so be it, she's not the one who needs to suffer." She gestured to the demons again. "And if those of Merroway Cove have a problem with that, they can try whatever they like, they will fail just as you have."

"We took out several of your demons already." Jorge said, recalling that he had killed at least two Imps himself, as had Gabe and Naomi. He was confident he could have taken out at least one of the Empezaban's himself. Even though he wasn't even sure he liked Sonya, he respected her abilities enough to know she could have taken out just as many demons too. Together he was sure they could have even taken out the Caballero as well.

"He's right." Elena said. "Just one more chance and we'll stop you."

"There will be no chances." Shuriki stated. "As soon as the two brats are here, all of you will die." She said and then looked to Naomi. "Except apparently you young lady." She gestured toward the guard who had accompanied her. "He has asked that I turn you over to him, and as a reward for a job well done I have agreed to it."

Jorge and Elena saw her shudder and they both glared at them. "I never thought even you would go that low." Elena commented with a glare. What she didn't understand was why.

Before Shuriki could respond the two men who went after Sofia and Isabel burst in. Shuriki looked ecstatic for a moment, but that changed to annoyance and anger when she realized they were alone. "Where are the princesses?!" She demanded to know.

That drew everyone's attention, and Elena could see Christina smile a bit to know two of her friends had eluded capture. Amber and James were also smiling at that. "They…they escaped Queen Shuriki." One of them told her.

"What?! How is that possible?!" She demanded to know. She was clearly furious at this revelation. "They are two little girls! How could they possibly have escaped you!?"

"Sofia outsmarted you." Elena reminded the sorceress simply, but she chose to ignore the crown princess as she waited for her minions to answer her question.

Neither royal family or friends expected the answer they got. "Four teenage girls got in the way and helped them." The same man answered. The quickly described the purple haired girl, the blue haired girl, the brunette girl and the Asian girl.

"You two got your butts kicked by teenage girls?" The other guard asked with amusement. Shuriki however was clearly not.

"Friend of yours?" They could just hear Hildegard ask Jun. She thought maybe the Asian girl was related to the Wei-ling family but she just shrugged.

Shuriki let out a growl. "Never send humans to do a demon's job." She stated and turned around and waved her wand. Two more Caballero del Infierno's, two Empezaban's and a dozen Imps in front of her. "Go, find the two brats and bring them to me. They must be alive." Elena hated the fact that she didn't say they had to be uninjured. "And these other four brats, kill them." The new demons vanished, presumably on their mission, and Shuriki motioned for the others to follow her out.

He stopped to smile at Naomi, it was not pleasant. "I'll see you later Naomi." He stated.

Elena and Jorge glared after them. "I want so badly to smash his face in." Jorge commented idly. The crown princess couldn't disagree.

One thing still bothered her though. She sat down by Naomi. "Amiga, I hate to ask this, but how does he know you and why is he so interested in you?" Elena asked her gently.

Naomi looked down, the first time that Elena could recall that her best friend couldn't look her in the eyes. "I…I don't know why he's interested in me." She answered, her voice almost a whisper. "But I know him…because a year before you were released from the amulet and overthrew Shuriki, he…he killed my mother and…and he raped me."

Elena felt her blood run cold and she didn't know what to say for a moment. Then she wrapped her friend in a hug. "Lo siento muy amiga. I'm so very sorry Naomi." Elena said in a whisper. Naomi wrapped her arms around the crown princess and did something she hadn't done since that night in the dark streets after everything had happened; she cried.

Jorge felt his blood boiling and wanted to get his hands on the man who did that to her but he figured that saying that to Naomi would probably not feel better. What he felt about it wasn't important, Naomi was. He reached out and rubbed her back gently. "I'm sorry to Naomi, I know you didn't deserve for that to happen." He said.

Mateo and Sonya heard as well but both of them kept quiet. There was nothing that they could say that her best friend and her potential love interest hadn't already said. They just kept their peace as they watched Elena console her best friend, who could finally release some of her feelings over keep such a secret hidden for over a year.

The four teen girls and the two young princesses appeared in the middle of the secret library and the four of them let out gasps of amazement. "Omg, Mal. I think this place actually has more books than the Queen Belle's library." Evie said to her friend.

"Amy would love this place." Mal agreed with amusement as she looked around. Her younger twin sister was one of the biggest readers she had ever met, losing herself for hours at a time in a good book. She loved her boyfriend's mother's library very much.

"Most of these books aren't actually finished yet." Sofia revealed as she held her amulet in her hands. "It's my job to give these books happy endings." This was relatively new information to her as well as this had been revealed to her by her Aunt Tilly. This was in fact how she had found out about Elena and Avalor.

"Does this invasion count as an unfinished story?" Audrey wondered.

"If it does, then we're about to write it a good chapter." Mal said with a smile. "Let's see if we can contact our friends and get some back up here for us." She exchanged glances with Evie. If these were indeed the same demons their friends had encountered multiple times then this wouldn't be the last chapter.

"What do we need to do?" Lonnie asked Sofia.

"Evie, normally I place a book over here." Sofia explained as she hovered her hand just over the small space below the large frame like object surrounded by crystal. "But I think if you put your magic mirror here it should open up the doorway you need."

"Sounds great." Evie said and placed her magic mirror where the young Enchancia princess indicated. It glowed and then they found themselves staring into a classroom. It was the same place that Evie, Mal, Carlos and Jay had taken remedial goodness 101.

They could see Fairy Godmother at the head of the classroom. Around her were not only Jay, Carlos and Ben but three more of their friends. One was a brunette girl Melody the daughter of Ariel and Eric. In her hand was the trident that her grandfather Triton had let her use for their missions to keep Auradon and the world safe. Beside her was a long haired brunette, Melody's cousin Aquiella who was dressed in an orange tank top with her left shoulder bare and orange shorts. And the last one there was a girl who looked exactly like Mal except for two differences; one was that she was shorter than Mal by about two feet and the other was that she had rose colored hair. Isabel guessed that was Amy.

"So they just disappeared?" Melody had asked. "That seems so weird."

"And these didn't go with." Ben repeated as he held out their iPhones.

"I don't think Mal is in danger." Amy volunteered. "At least for what that's worth."

"I have Jane scanning for them now, but if they're not in Auradon it might be a waste of time." Fairy Godmother said to them all. "She is also contacting our friends to find out if they know anything but so far we haven't heard back."

"This was a fine time for Ellie and Alex to go back to Arendelle." Carlos noted with a shake of his head.

"They had to make sure that things are going okay after the kingdom had to be repaired following the Ice Queen's invasion." Ben reminded him simply. Sofia and Isabel exchange glances. That was quite unexpected information and though they didn't know the details they thought it might be a good sign that they repelled an invasion.

Mal wondered if they could hear them or not and decided to find out. "Hey, when you guys are done maybe we could get a word in." She said to them. Evie giggled as Audrey rolled her eyes.

Ben looked up. "Mal. Where are you? Are you alone?" He asked.

"Nope, we're all here." Audrey answered. "We can see you in this kind of weird mirror thing in this really big library somewhere, wherever it is that Princess Sofia lives."

Carlos, Jay and Amy exchanged confused looks. "Enchancia." Fairy Godmother filled in for all of them though it was clear that Melody and Ben didn't need to be told that as they had the same vaguely familiar look pass their faces that Lonnie and Audrey had. "You must be in the secret library."

"How does she know about that?" Isabel asked.

"Sometimes it seems like Fairy Godmother knows everything." Lonnie answered. "Even though magic is all but forgotten in Auradon." That information kind of surprised Sofia and Isabel but they didn't say anything. In fact, that had been a topic of debate among their group as well, especially since they had used it to help them recently, Fairy Godmother had even conceded to start teaching magic classes to those of them who wanted it, though Evie had not joined the class despite her heritage.

"How can we get to you?" Amy now asked and Mal had to smile a little. Amy worried very much for her older sister, though in truth the feeling was mutual she just wasn't always as expressive about.

Sofia thought a moment. "Is there any mirror around there? We're talking to you with Evie's magic mirror." She suggested.

"One moment Princess Sofia." Fairy Godmother said to them. She left the room and returned pushing a floor length mirror. As if by magic they suddenly found themselves face to face through the magical mirror barrier.

"Hey, you left something behind." Jay joked as he pointed to the iPhones.

Audrey crossed her arms in annoyance. "We didn't leave anything behind, somehow those didn't transfer over to us when we were called here." She replied and Amy rolled her eyes at the drama but still giggled a little.

"And it's really bad timing too." Lonnie said to them. "We were summoned here by the Amulet of Avalor, headmistress. Their families are being held by an evil sorceress and she has command of those demons that attacked Mariner Bay."

"Oh that is not good." Aquiella said, a slight accent to her voice that no one could exactly identify since she originated in Atlantica.

"Can we use the mirror to come to you guys?" Ben asked. "We can help you out."

"That's what we're hoping." Sofia replied.

"Then let's get everyone together and let's do it." Melody declared.

"It'll take days for Alex and Ellie to return from Arendelle." Amy reminded them. "We're going to have to do this two people shy."

"No." Mal said. "You guys come through, we'll have to make do with what we have. Everyone else has to stay there in case Maleficent tries something. After what happened on Earth we can't ask the others to come watch Auradon this time." She instructed.

"Be warned that if for whatever reason their iPhones wouldn't go with them to Enchancia, then yours won't either. You won't have your powers." Fairy Godmother cautioned them.

"Uh, maybe we should rethink this." Carlos joked nervously, pulling on the collar of his shirt a moment.

"Okay hang on a moment." Melody said as she looked down at her trident and then perked up. "Maybe the time period prevents technology. But it didn't leave Evie's mirror behind. So maybe we can still use magic."

Amy perked up as well now. "So we can take our weapons. They might be the byproducts of our powers, of technology, but they're still magical items." She finished excitedly.

"That's what we're hoping." Evie said. "Can you bring our weapons for us please?"

"You got it." Jay promised. "See you in a few minutes."

Sofia looked to the four teen girls. "So you really stopped an invasion?" She asked them.

"Technically we've stopped quite a few of them." Mal said with a small shrug as if it were no big deal though at the time she certainly wouldn't have said so. "We had to go Wonderland to rescue Alice Liddell, the mother of one of our friends Ally and get rid of the Red Queen. We stopped this major creep Paradias from destroying Auradon, we also had to stop this primal creature Sermaya from taking resurrecting his people and destroying civilization."

"It wasn't an invasion exactly but don't forget the Neptunian's." Audrey added.

"The Neptunian's?" Isabel asked in shock.

"Do you know them?" Evie asked her.

Isabel nodded. "They invaded Merroway Cove and tried to steal this powerful pearl called the Jewel of the Oceans from friends of ours named Sonya and Oona, who is the younger princess of and Sofia's friend." She replied.

"Those little freaks." Audrey groused. "I knew we let them off too soon." She looked a little worriedly to her friends. "They must have invaded for the jewel after we stopped them from taking it."

"And they probably wanted to use that to get revenge on us." Mal agreed grimly. She looked to Sofia and Isabel. "I'm glad that you guys stopped them then."

"Thanks to Elena." Isabel said with a small smile and then it fell as she thought about her sister, their family and friends being held hostage somewhere. "I hope that everyone is okay." She added softly.

"Hey don't worry." Mal said as she approached the two of them, kneeling down and taking one of their hands in one of hers. "We're going to get your family out safe and sound and kick this evil sorceress out of power."

The mirror shimmered and the rest of their friends came out of the mirror; Jay, Carlos, Ben, Amy, Aquiella and Melody. Jay had a large bag over his shoulder that Sofia hoped had the weapons that Mal and her friends said they would need. "Miss us?" Jay asked.

Mal rose and went over to hug her little sister and her boyfriend, the two of them brushing lips together softly. Sofia could just imagine Elena and Gabe like that someday, and same with Isabel and James. Mal's affection for her sister was obvious, she saw that with Elena and Isabel all the time.

"So what are we waiting for?" Jay asked as he threw his arm around Audrey's shoulder and kissed her cheek, making her blush just a little. He looked to Sofia and Isabel. "Let's go save your friends."

Evie extracted her mirror and Sofia lead them out of the secret library. "Magic mirror in my hand, lead us to the place that holds the sorceress's plan." Evie chanted and the mirror produced a map from the tree of the secret library to their destination, which Sofia recognized from history class at Royal Prep.

They had only just left the hollow tree of the secret library though when a sickly bright orange flash seemed to zip through the forest, and in front of them appeared the two Caballero del Infierno's, the two Empezaban's and the dozens of Imps. They heard a gruff voice state, "This is your end. The time has come for you to all fall before our might." Isabel recognized it as the voice that had ordered the first Caballero to acquire the orbs. Mal and her team recognized it from the incident at Mariner Bay.

"Yep, same demons." Jay commented as they started toward them.


	56. Proving Ground

The Imps hissed at the Auradon teens and the two young princesses and they started to slowly stalk their prey. The Caballero del Infierno's waited and the Empezaban's narrowed their shoulders and waited.

"I think they remember us guys." Carlos noted deadpan.

"Oh, you think?" Jay shot back.

"Amy, hang back and protect the princesses." Mal instructed her twin sister. She had told her sister that for one reason; she could extend her intangibility to anyone she touched so if one of the demons tried to attack the princesses as long as she was in physical contact the attacks would go right through her. "Guys, we may not have powers but we have our skills and we have our weapons, so let's get to work." She declared.

Jay opened the bag and tossed it into the air, where it fluttered open and the weapons came tumbling out and down.

Amy caught her weapon first; it had the length of a staff but it had two large sharp looking roses on it though Isabel could tell they were some sort of metal though she wasn't sure she had ever seen that type before. She held the weapon out in front of her and ready to fight or protect.

Mal caught her weapon which was a staff that. On one end though was what looked to be the shape of a dragon claw and in the center seemingly being held was an amber jewel that glowed almost like an eye. She held it gem side out.

Audrey backed up a bit as she caught a gleaming silver bow. Sofia could see that the ends of the bow were very sharp though and surmised that it could also be used as a close range weapon. She pulled the string back and several arrows formed from out of nowhere which explained why a quiver of arrows had not fallen with the bow.

Jay caught a gleaming scimitar and twirled it around like an expert swordsman. He in fact took a stance that unknown to the two princesses was learned from another friend of theirs, strangely enough a talking mutant turtle named Leonardo.

Evie caught a small little compact that she placed in the back of the mirror and it grew to the size of a shield and folded out to reveal what looked to be glass but Isabel was sure it wasn't fragile at all.

Carlos caught two daggers that almost looked like the claws of a dog and twirled them around before getting ready to fight.

Lonnie caught two objects that looked to be like the kind of fan that Hildegard or Amber sometimes carried around but were made of the same kind of mystery metal that the other weapons seemed to be made of. She unfurled them both and Sofia remembered reading somewhere they were called tessens.

Melody of course already had her weapon her grandfather's trident, ready to go. Aquiella caught a boomerang in her hands and as soon as the metal came in contact with her skin a sheen of water coated it.

But to Sofia and Isabel's surprise Ben caught a very elegant looking sword. Isabel had seen enough maruvian artifacts to realize that it had to be very old and probably very powerful. She was sure the sword itself wasn't maruvian but still very impressive. Even more of a shock was the demons let out a roar and seemed to hesitate just a little.

"What is that about?" Isabel asked. She'd had her share of demon encounters and they never reacted like that.

"Ben's weapon is called the Praeleanthor sword." Amy explained to them. "It's a very ancient weapon that friends of ours retrieved directly from the underworld itself. It's semi sentient too, several of our friends including Aquiella have used the sword and heard it talk to them." She smiled at them. "Just wait and see what it can do, it's so awesome."

Three Imps leapt out at them and Audrey released her arrows. They hit dead on and the demons fell back and vanished where they had come from. "She's really good." Sofia said with a small smile.

"Yeah, we were shocked and impressed too." Jay told her.

With a roar one of the Caballero del Infierno's raised one of its large arms and flung a green fireball at them. Amy took let her lance fall from her right hand and said, "Sofia, grab a hold of Isabel's hand." The Enchancia princess did so and Amy grabbed her hand. They both gasped in amazement as the fireball passed through the three of them.

"No firing those things at my sister." Mal chided as she started forward, placing her staff on the ground and using it like a pole vault to leap over some Imps and kicked the thing in the chest. It stumbled back but didn't fall like she had hoped. "Dang it, forgot that I don't have powers."

The Imps started attacking. Lonnie dodged out of the way of one fireball from an Imp and took it out with her tessens. "I have to admit I kind of wish we had the neon armor to help us." It was a coating that she, Jane, Evie and Doug had developed to help them increase their speed and strength but they couldn't use it like they were. That in itself had been inspired by a chemistry experiment that had been conducted by Evie, Jordan and Mal for one of Lonnie's hip hop performances and again been used for their neon lights ball.

"We got this." Carlos said as he dodged an attack from an Imp and came up with both of his weapons, taking the demon down. An Imp threw a fireball at him and he let out a gasp of shock and stepped back.

"Yeah, I see how you got it." Jay teased his friend as he cleaved through one Imp and started toward one of the Empezaban's. "I'll deal with this Revenant before he starts in with those heat seeking barrages of his."

"I'll get the other one." Melody said as she started toward the second one. Two Imps tried to take her out but Aquiella tossed her boomerang and took them out, then caught her weapon easily. "I've got your back." Aquiella informed her cousin.

"Hey Bennie-boo, I think it's time you show them what your sword can do." Mal said to her boyfriend and the two laughed a little. It used to be Audrey's nickname for Ben when they dated but Mal and her friends had also learned the name had come from even further back when for Halloween Ben's inspired costume was simply a white shirt that had boo! printed on it which had made Audrey laugh.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Ben said to him. He twirled the Praeleanthor sword and headed into the fray. For a moment Sofia wondered what she was missing because there were already five Imps heading toward him. Granted they were rather easy to kill but the Caballero del Infierno was coming up right behind them.

One Imp jumped at Ben and he took it out with one upward slash. Two more tried to flank him but he whirled around and cleaved through them. The other two threw fireballs at him but the young king knocked them aside with his sword, one of the fireballs even took out the Imp. He moved in and took out the last one just as the Caballero del Infierno approached.

Sofia and Isabel exchanged looks of concern but Amy only said, "Here comes the good part."

Ben was perfectly used to the voice in his head that echoed _Use us._ A byproduct of the race that made several artifacts, including said sword. But Isabel and Sofia jumped just a bit as they heard the voice too and glanced around. Amy looked at them curiously, her empathic ability made her feel their shock even if she hadn't been near them. "What's wrong?" She asked them.

"The sword just spoke." Sofia said.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Isabel asked now.

Amy nodded. "Well yeah. But what's weird is that you two heard it. Normally it's only the person using the sword." She replied.

Isabel didn't claim to understand why it made the difference but she thought she knew what it was. "It's because of our maruvian items, it has to be." She realized as she brushed the golden feather in her hair and Sofia clasped her amulet.

"Still, here comes the cool part." Amy said.

Ben tossed his sword toward the Caballero del Infierno and struck the large demon right in the chest. Even more of a shock to the two girls, especially Isabel who had seen Elena pour everything into the scepter of light to stop the first one; it cleaved right through the demon like it was nothing as it dissipated.

"Oh wow." Isabel breathed.

The sword flew right back to Ben and he caught it just as easily as Aquiella had caught her boomerang.

One of the Empezaban's, or Revenants as Jay had called them, fired at Melody. She let out a little scream as she barely dodged it. "Oh, I forgot those things are heat seeking, man I miss the extra protection." She commented. It fired again but this time she used the power of the trident to take it out in midair.

The skeletal demon took aim again but Aquiella tossed her boomerang at him. It struck the demon in the chest, which was coated in some sort of armor, but it was enough to cause it to flinch and lose its aim. Melody moved in with her magically powered trident and took it down, causing it to vanish.

The second Empezaban fired at Jay but Audrey pulled the string of her silver bow back and released two heat seeking arrows of her own to destroy the demon's projectiles. "Thanks babe." Jay called out and while the brunette princess was trying to figure out if she should take offense or not he moved in with his soul scimitar and leapt up, taking one of the launchers off the shoulder and then turning around, slamming the point of his weapon into the pack on its back, causing an explosion and the demon's disappearance.

That only left a few Imps and the last Caballero del Infierno left. Mal dodged under the massive swinging arm of the large demon and slammed her staff into its back. It roared and tried to turn on her but again the purple haired girl dodged, this time by back flipping away from the large demon.

"I wish I could use my armor." She mused, wanting nothing more than to release a draco meteor on the demon. Then she realized that maybe with a spell she could or at least she could replicate the attack she wanted. As the Caballero del Infierno started toward her she pointed her staff jewel first at it. "Comet clash with fire, bring forth a strike full of rage." She recited.

"Don't even start." Evie warned Carlos as she used her weapon, the mirror shield, to reflect a fireball from an Imp right back at it and taking it out. He had a habit of mocking the spells Mal came up and even magic, starting back at seeing Maleficent's spinning wheel in the Auradon museum.

The Caballero del Infierno powered up a fireball and tossed it straight at Mal. Before Sofia could figure out what they should do about it a small comet struck and dissipated it. This was followed by what seemed like a rainstorm of comets though only around the large demon, and after several hits it too vanished.

The rest of the Imps had been finished off now as well. Just like that the demons were all gone, leaving Sofia and Isabel with their new friends. "Wow." Sofia said. "That was ah-mazing!"

"Can I see your sword?" Isabel asked Ben as she approached the king of Auradon.

"Be careful with that princess." Ben said as he handed it to her. It was heavier than she thought but she could just barely hold it as she looked at it.

"It feels warm." Isabel mused to herself. "Is that normal?"

"Pretty much." Mal said with some laughter as she wrapped an arm around Amy. In many ways Isabel reminded the purple haired girl of her rose haired twin.

"It's a weapon from an ancient civilization." Evie explained to them now as they all started to walk again to the location Elena and their family were supposed to be held at. "Friends of ours descended into the underworld to bring it to Ben and help restore his powers, they're tied to his sword and shield and…someone broke his original sword."

"And when it powered up it has that really strong attack that you just saw." Aquiella added. "I was the first one after Ben to use it." She recalled the girl's sleepover in which Chad had used something to knock out all the girl's except for Audrey, but at the time Aquiella had not had their powers and so she had been immune. They were also the same ones to hear the terrible voice of the demons, the same one Christina, Elena and Isabel had heard the night the first Caballero invaded the castle.

Isabel handed Ben back his sword. "Are all of your weapons made out of the same material?" She now asked.

Evie shook her head. "Nope, our weapons were designed by our friend Jane and her mother Fairy Godmother, and she in turn got these kinds of schematics from an intergalactic wizard." She told them. "Whoever made that sword was probably even older than him."

"Um, so what's the plan?" Audrey asked now. "These demons are history but if that fortress place is anything like the base at Mariner Bay it'll be crawling with more of them."

Sofia looked down at her amulet in thought a moment before an idea hit her. "Shuriki is expecting us. The demons won't stand in our way. If it looks like Isabel and I showed up on our own they'll think that those demons succeeded in getting rid of you."

"They're only expecting four of us anyway." Lonnie reminded them. The amulet had only originally summoned her, Mal, Audrey and Evie.

"But you guys can't go in on your own, it's too risky." Melody pointed out.

"We'll look like we're going in on our own but we really won't be." Sofia replied and looked to Mal as she held her amulet in the palm of her right hand. "If you can do another spell then I think I know what we can do."

"I think I can manage that, plus I've got some great backup." Mal said as she ruffled Amy's hair, which earned her a sisterly glare of annoyance. "What have you got Princess Sofia?"

And so Sofia told them her plan.

Elena sat in a corner with Naomi, her blonde friend's head on her arm with the crown princesses right arm around her in a tight hug. She had just told Elena many of the details of the night the guard just outside their holding area had killed her mother and forced himself upon Naomi. It disgusted her to know that any person would force themselves upon a fourteen year old girl.

"I don't know how you kept that secret for so long." Elena confessed to her friend and she rubbed her shoulder gently.

"I thought I had too." Naomi admitted to her. "My dad already had to deal with the fact my mom was murdered. I didn't want him to have to worry about what happened to me too. He probably could have handled it but he shouldn't have had to."

Elena felt a bit confused. "But you had to deal with your mother's murder and what he did to you too." She pointed out gently. "I think it's amazing that you were able to juggle all of that for so long, I just wish you hadn't had to do it."

"Why didn't you tell anyone in recent months?" Jorge asked her now as he took her hand. "Elena is your best friend; she would have been there for you. So would Mateo or Gabe. Or me, even Sonya would have."

"I…couldn't tell you." Naomi said as she looked into his eyes. "I didn't want to lose any chance I had to get to know you."

"You never could lose that." Jorge said as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead softly. "You never could." Naomi felt herself blush a little and a small smile cross her lips. Elena couldn't help but smile at her best friend's reaction.

She looked to Elena. "I wanted to tell you, I do trust you. I just…you're the crown princess you have all these responsibilities like that bridge between Avalor and Cordoba and getting to know the other kingdoms around you plus you have Isabel to look after."

"I told Isabel that no matter what happens, no royal responsibility would ever be more important than her, a lesson I had to remind myself of the hard way." She thought briefly about the invention fair happening at the same time as King Toshi's visit and how she had tried to juggle the two before realizing what mattered more. "Naomi, the same goes for my friends. No royal responsibility will ever be more important than the wellbeing of my friends." She kissed the top her blonde friend's forehead too.

Christina sat in between Amber and James against the wall. They were all thinking the same thing, they worried that Sofia and Isabel would end up here captured. Then Shuriki would have won. "They'll be okay, I know they will." Christina tried to assure the twins. "Isabel is very smart and resourceful. And I don't need to tell you what Sofia is capable of."

"They also have some kind of help, so that has to mean something." James tried to latch onto that train of thought.

Amber sighed softly. "Oh, be real you two." She said to them. "Two guards are one thing, but we had trained people going up against these demons and they were defeated." She gestured around them at the cells holding them all. "What chance do four teenagers and our friends have against those same demons?"

Christina understood what Amber was talking about; she had to fight so hard to hide the despair. But she wanted to try to keep things on the positive side of things. "They could have a good chance. We don't know who they are, or maybe the demons will get lost or something." She knew how lame that sounded.

"Oh Christina." Amber sighed and laid her head on her friend's shoulder. "I want to believe it but it's so hard to do so. Sofia is out there, Isabel is out there and we're all waiting for them to be captured so we can be executed. It's just so hard to be positive."

"I know." Christina conceded softly as she laid her head against Amber's. "I know." She looked to where Elena sat with Naomi and Jorge. "You know, Isabel used to tell me that no matter what happened as long as Elena was out and about things would be just fine, it would all work out." She mused softly. "And now…now she's in here with us. I wonder what she would say now."

"Don't forget that Sofia is out there right now." James now said. "If it weren't for her Elena would be trapped in the amulet still, Isabel would still in that painting," He'd never say it out loud but that thought actually upset him more than he wanted to admit, "And Shuriki would still be ruling Avalor. We shouldn't underestimate Sofia either."

Sonya had her head against Mateo's lap and her eyes were closed. If it weren't for the rise and fall of her chest the royal sorcerer would worry that she was dead. Even then he knew it was only a matter of time at this rate. He stroked her hair absently and stayed quite. So he was slightly startled when the beautiful mermaid girl asked out of the blue, "What do you think they're going to do with that?"

Mateo had to take a moment to find out what she was talking about. It was a bag that held his tamborita in it, along with Gabe's spear; Naomi's throwing axe and the scepter of light. The scroll with the orbs was hidden safely in his robes so Shuriki and the demons didn't have access to it yet. "I don't know." Mateo admitted. "I mean my tamborita is pretty special to me but probably not to anyone else, so they'll probably destroy it. The weapons might be useful somewhere else. I mean Shuriki plans on making war with this entire world and she'll want all the power she can get." He speculated.

Sonya sighed a little. "I was afraid you would say that." She confessed. She smiled just a little bit despite the situation and Mateo didn't understand why until she told him, "That feels nice. What you're doing."

Mateo looked confused until he remembered he was still stroking her hair. "I'm just stroking your hair." He said idly. "It's no big deal."

"It is to me." Sonya said to him. "it is to me." She sighed. "I wish that we had more time Mateo. But it's starting to look pretty bad."

"Hey, don't say that." Mateo chided her softly. "It's not over until it's over. Sofia and Isabel are still out there."

"And they can stay in hiding for as long as they want." Sonya agreed with a small nod of her head. "But I can't stay like this forever without being in water. Your innate magic and the jewel of the oceans can only keep me healthy for so long."

"Once Shuriki sees you can't survive like this…" Mateo started.

"She doesn't care." Sony reminded him simply. "We would already be dead if Sofia and Isabel hadn't escaped her. If I die now it means nothing to her."

"It would mean something to us." Mateo pointed out to her softly. "It would mean something to me." He added in almost a whisper.

"I know, honey." Sonya said with a sudden feeling of being overwhelmed by her feelings for him. If she had the energy to sit up and so she would have kissed him on the lips. But she didn't have that. Instead she reached up and stroked his cheek softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Sonya." Mateo reminded her. He could only do one thing to console her now; he continued to stroke her hair softly and hoped that something would turn the tide before Sonya could no longer be sustained in her mermaid form.

"Hey, I think we might have found a passage of some sort." Gabe said to Elena as he came over to her. "But I can't pry the thing open on my own." He wished Sonya was able to help; she was incredibly strong after all.

"Let me give you a hand." Jorge said as he stroked Naomi's cheek softly as Gabe nodded his appreciation and then stood up to give the royal guard a hand. Together the two men went over to the opposite side of the room.

"I'm glad the two of them get along." Naomi noted with a soft, small smile. She looked to her best friend teasingly. "It'll be nice to have boyfriends who don't each other."

Elena gave her a shake of the head. "It'll be nice to see you and Jorge so happy together, but you know that…that Gabe is a friend right? That's it." She replied though the words didn't sounds so convincing to Naomi.

"Elena, do you really believe that?" Naomi asked her curiously. "I mean I get not rushing into a relationship, I really do." There was no denying after the revelation of her rape that she would want to take anything slowly. "But you shouldn't completely close off the possibility."

Mateo had kept his peace for most of her revelation, which Naomi appreciated. It wasn't that she didn't want Mateo's input or comfort but they had barely been friends before Elena and it seemed wrong to address it. But now he had to say something "Weren't you the one who was talking about Gabe's eyes sparkling in the sun a couple of days ago?" He asked her.

Before Elena could figure out how to address it they heard shimmer and saw the field part. It drew Gabe and Jorge's attention and they both shouted in alarm as they realized that Elena and Naomi were left alone, Mateo and Sonya were on the other side.

The guard was approaching the two of them along with two Imps. "Stand aside crown princess." He said to her. "I just want to talk with Naomi. We need to get reacquainted after over a year apart."

"Over my dead body." Elena stated. Everyone else hated her choice of words.

He went over to the girl's and pulled Naomi up by the arm, tearing the sleeve of her dress as he did so. Elena stood up and was blocked by one of the Imps. He looked over at Elena. "Maybe you would like a ring side view of how I got to know Naomi the first time." He taunted.

"Don't you dare." Elena warned him.

He only laughed, not just at the crown princess but at the fact Naomi tried to pull away from him. He swept her legs out from under her and dropped his spear, then reached down to start pulling up the hem of her dress.

Elena saw Sonya glare hatefully, wishing she could help. Jorge was slamming his fists against the field and Gabe looked angry. She saw Miranda and Roland try to keep the three kids from seeing what they expected to come next.

But Elena wouldn't let this happen. She might have been powerless to stop her friend's assault the first time because she was trapped in the amulet but she wouldn't let it happen this time. She dove past the Imp and picked up the fallen spear, jabbing it into the Imp's chest and causing it to dissipate before turning around and doing so to the other Imp.

Jorge was too worried about Naomi or he would have heard Gabe say, "So impressive, no wonder I like her so much."

But Elena wasn't done. As he continued to lift up the hem of Naomi's skirt the crown princess moved in and turned him around, and as he tried to recover his wits she decked him across the jaw as hard as possible. Gabe loved the hit and was even more impressed when he saw the guard hit the ground with blood coming out of his nose.

"You little…" He started.

"I warned you." Elena said to him. "Don't press your luck." She glanced at Naomi who looked grateful for her friend's defense.

He looked ready to try to attack Elena, and the crown princess looked ready to fight him as well but then Elena was blasted hard by a burst of magic. She hit the field and the ground. Naomi rushed to her friend's side and was glad that Elena was already getting up herself.

"That's enough Pierce." Shuriki snapped at him. "I told you to wait for a reason." He stepped out and they say the Invocador reset the field as it was supposed to be. Shuriki went up and picked up the scepter of light. "I saw what you did with this, and we don't want that again. It's time to destroy this thing."

"Leave it alone Shuriki." Elena demanded only to get laughed at.

She dropped it on the ground and tried her own spell to destroy it but to no avail. She looked to one of the Caballero del Infierno's and it tossed a fireball at it, but also to no effect.

"Oh Shuriki." They suddenly heard from the door. They saw Sofia and Isabel standing there alone, and Elena felt her knees go out on her. Naomi leaned next to her as she fought her despair.

"Sofia." Miranda gasped. They seemed to be alone and she wondered what her daughter was thinking.

"Alone are we girls?" Shuriki mocked them and laughed. She assumed the demon squad she had sent had killed the four teen girls the guards reported. "Coming back here was a terrible mistake. It was the only thing keeping your families alive." She motioned toward the two guards. "Make up for your early failure and get them."

"Isabel, Sofia. Go." Elena screamed in panic. She was almost furious with her little sister and chosen sister for doing something so apparently suicidal.

As the guards approached from out of nowhere Mal and Jay seemed to descend from the archway to kick them square in the chest and send them sprawling backwards though in reality Mal had cast a spell that mimicked Sofia's ability to grow and shrink, the perfect way to get them into the fortress.

On Elena's side Audrey, Amy, Ben and Melody also grew to normal size. On the side where Hildegard and the others were Carlos, Aquiella, Lonnie and Evie grew to normal size, basically surrounding them.

"Shuriki." Mal called out as she aimed her staff at the evil sorceress, jewel side out. "It's time to put an end to your little scheme."


	57. Invasion's End

Shuriki couldn't believe the demons had failed. She also couldn't believe there were more of them. The Caballero del Infierno let out a roar, it was clear that these demons knew who they were. He glared at the boy with the strange looking sword.

Mal almost seemed to know what was being thought. She took a step back and placed her one arm over Sofia and one arm over Isabel. "No one really thought two little girl's would come into this place without a plan right. And that plan came straight from Sofia."

"Brilliant, I knew they wouldn't let us down." James remarked.

"It doesn't matter." Shuriki growled. "I don't know who you meddlesome pests are but you won't be changing anything. No teenage trouble makers will stand in my way." The Invocador summoned Imps and another Caballero del Infierno. "Destroy them." She commanded.

"Mal." Isabel gasped. The purple haired girl turned to see the Elemental del Dolor heading toward them, its two green eyes glowing menacingly. "If that thing gets going we're going to be overwhelmed. It…" She started.

"We know." Mal promised. Sofia wondered what had happened to make them such experts on these demons. "Jay, can you take that thing out?"

"You got it Mal." Jay answered, perhaps a bit too gleefully. With the soul scimitar in hand he rushed toward the creature. "Come on them Pain Elemental freak, let's dance."

"We have to free the Elena and everyone else." Isabel now said to Mal.

"But if we do it now then they'll be vulnerable." Sofia pointed out. "They don't have their weapons or anything." She saw the bag in the corner. "It's over there; Shuriki must have brought them here for some reason."

Mal glanced around. Unsurprisingly her friends were already fighting the demons, though the Invocador was quickly replacing Imps. She only hoped it didn't decide to pull out much more. But in the meantime she knew what needed to happen. "Amy!" She called out to her rose haired twin sister. "Get the bag in the corner."

Amy nodded and started toward it. Elena noticed that and was immediately worried even as Naomi caught on as well. "That Imp thing is going to leap at her." Sure enough the demon did just that. Amy could have killed it with her rose lance but she didn't have the time; everyone was shocked to see that the demon leapt right through her as she activated her intangibility. A fireball went right through her as well.

"Now that's impressive." Gabe said. "I wish I had that."

"That must be very helpful." Jorge said as made his way behind Naomi and placed his hands comfortingly on her shoulders. He could feel how shaken she was from nearly being assaulted again but this was certainly making her push that to the back of her mind.

They watched as Shuriki tried to attack Amy now with her own magic, but the young girl was able to avoid that one too with intangibility and snatched up the scepter of light. "No." Shuriki growled. "Stop her."

The Caballero del Infierno tried to step on her but with the same results; intangibility protected her from it.

"I think that switch would let out Elena and our friends." Isabel now said to Mal as she pointed to an eerie looking thing that wasn't there originally. She didn't want to think about why it looked like it was constructed out of bones, with a skull at the center glowing red. "And there is another one over there." They could see it, the switch that kept Hildegard and those with her captive. "I just don't know how to free them."

"Let Amy get the weapons first and then we'll free your friends." Mal said.

Sofia glanced to the right and saw Jay fighting what he had called the Pain Elemental. He moved very quickly from left to right, slashing at the demon as quickly as he could and even tried his best to aim for the eyes. It seemed to stop the thing from summoning flaming skulls.

"We need to shut that thing up or it'll exhaust us into defeat." Carlos said and ran toward the Invocador. He leapt at it but it vanished at the last second and appeared somewhere else. "Ah, shoot."

"That thing is such a pain." Lonnie said. "We're going to have to get it from a distance." She saw though that Audrey had too many demons in her way for a clear shot at the Invocador as well.

"I really wish we had a barrage of cards to toss at that thing." Evie noted. That would have been what Ally had brought to the table if she were there. She let an Imp toss a fireball at her and then tried to deflect it at the Invocador but it again pulled its swap and vanish trick.

"No kidding." Lonnie agreed as she tossed one of her tessens and took out that Imp. "I never realized how much we relied on numbers to help us turn tides in big fights."

Sofia and Isabel were impressed to see Jay leap up and behind the Pain Elemental before driving the sword through the floating demon and this time it faded away to nothing. Jay rolled to his feet and tried to brush his hair back. "There. Piece of cake." He commented idly, though it was a slight exaggeration before moving in to help his friends with the other demons.

Amy reached the bag and picked it up. One of the Imps jumped toward her while her back was turned but didn't get to attack her as the tidal boomerang struck it, causing it to dissipate in its form of death. She looked to her friend Aquiella and smiled. "Thanks." She called.

"Anytime." Aquiella replied as she caught her weapon on the way back.

Amy started back toward the field where Elena and the others were. The intangibility came into great handy for that too. Elena just hoped there was no side effect, like there would be if she used the scepter of light for that length of time. She would have been out for days; even with the orb it would have taken a toll on her.

Mal shook her head. "Here's the slightly disturbing part." She commented and placed her hand on top of the skull. She had to place her fingers in the eye sockets and the mouth and had to twist the skull. There seemed to be a sickening cracking sound and the skull was moved to the right and the field dropped.

Amy tossed the bag at them. Elena caught it and handed Gabe his spear, Mateo his tamborita, and Naomi her throwing axe. Amy was about to toss the scepter of light when from out of seemingly nowhere a demon showed up, Sofia would have compared it to a gorilla with some sort of weird armor on it. It flared like it was only half in their dimension and it slammed into Amy despite her intangibility.

"Oh no." Mal gasped. She had never seen a demon like this one before and she ran over with her staff raised to go help her twin sister before the demon got its jaws on her.

"Mateo, Jorge. Fall back with Sonya to Sofia's family and Christina and protect them." She ordered. "Gabe, Naomi. Let's give our brave new friends a hand sending Shuriki and these demons packing." She said. Together they all started into the fray.

Melody went over to take Mal's place protecting the young princesses but Sofia touched her arm to get her attention. "She can help too." She said as she pointed to Sonya. "She's really really strong but without her ring she's trapped as mermaid." She held up the moon ring she had recovered. "We have to get this to her."

"Plus without it she might die." Isabel added. "As a human she won't dry out, but as a mermaid it must be slowly killing her. I don't know what's kept her going this long as it is."

Melody shook her head. "We can't leave you two unprotected." She reminded them. She glanced at Sonya as Jorge sat her by Amber and James. "But there is something I can do to help her. Just like my grandfather did for my mother when she chose to be with my father." She aimed the trident and shot a magical glow at Sonya.

To Mateo's shock Sonya was lifted up and she started to glow. Then her tail disappeared and her legs reformed, as did miraculously her clothing. She was released just as one of the guards tried to grab at Christina. Lightning quick she lashed out and her foot connected with his jaw hard, sending him sprawling to the ground. She recovered his sword and smiled. "It's good to be back." She said happily. She took a step forward and felt herself falter a little.

"I don't think you're up to full strength just yet." Mateo warned her. "Be careful."

Sonya nodded. She didn't want to say it but the one good thing about this was that she was no longer near death. She waved appreciatively at Melody, who smiled back. Then she turned that sword on another Imp, taking it out of the fight.

Gabe dove right into the fight, taking out the Imps as best as he could. Mal slammed her staff hard into the armored shifter. It stumbled back with a growl. Then Elena came up and offered her hand out. Amy smiled, let the crown princess help her up and then held out the scepter of light. "I think this belongs to you Princess Elena." She said.

"Thank you." Elena said and turned back to the demon and aimed her scepter. "Blazes." She called out. The scepter glowed and shot a beam of light out that destroyed the demon, turning it into nothing. Clearly it wasn't as durable as the Caballero del Infierno. She felt her energy waning though since it took some energy to do so, and the crown princess had not entered this fight refreshed.

Ben slashed through a couple of Imps before one of the Caballero del Infierno's appeared and swatted Ben hard. He went flying hard and hit the field, crashing awkwardly. "Ben." Mal called out in horror, wanting to rush to her boyfriend.

Shuriki laughed. "Missing something there?" She asked them all. Elena glanced at her and realized that the evil sorceress knew something they did not. She had to guess it was because of the demons. "You're missing half of your friends; you're missing your powers. You've taken on a mission you cannot succeed in."

"You're wrong Shuriki." Evie said. "We can do this." She unleashed an attack that she liked to think of as storming mirror force at several of the Imps.

"I don't know what they may be missing Shuriki. But they have us too." Elena said to her. "And we will stop you." She took a step forward and faltered, going to one knee.

"Looks like you don't have what it takes Elena." Shuriki taunted.

Ben had Aquiella at his side now. "Are you okay your majesty?" He asked her.

"I'm not so used to fighting without my armor or shield." He noted. "That really stings."

Blaze moved forward and grabbed Ben's sword before it could be stepped on by Caballero del Infierno. It swiped at the small bujito but missed. She let the sword go and landed in front of Elena. Ben saw it and smiled. "Princess Elena, use the sword." He said to her. "It can help you."

Mal saw it too. "Yeah." She said. "Trust Ben."

The crown princess nodded and reached for the sword. She was surprised at how warm it felt in her hands. It was unlike any sword she had ever seen. An Imp jumped out at her and she barely dodged it, cleaving through the demon. She wasn't aware that Ben had taken out four Imps already and she heard it in her head _Use Us._ It commanded, making her jump slightly.

Sonya heard and looked in that direction. "Wow, is that…" She wondered. Amber looked in that direction and when Christina looked at her curiously she told her, "I think that sword just talked." Naomi heard it too and turned in shock.

That distraction was enough for Pierce to move in and slap the axe from her hand before slapping Naomi across the face hard, knocking her on her back. "I keep telling you this was inevitable Naomi." He said with lust as he reached down and started to tear at the top of her dress. "You belong to me, nothing can change that."

Audrey saw this and some part of her knew the demons should be dealt with first, it was more important. But she also saw the fear and the helplessness in the blonde's eyes and she knew several points in her own life recently where that look had to have been in her eyes because of Chad's growing obsession with her. She moved in out of instinct and drove her knee into the side of Pierce's face.

He fell hard and glared at the brunette princess. "First her and now you. What is it with you people?" He demanded.

"I won't let you hurt her." Audrey vowed as she raised her bow. Normally she preferred not to fight up close but she felt as if she should make the exception for this guy. She moved in and slashed the pointed end of her bow at him. He dodged and tried to strike Audrey but she blocked it and leapt up, slamming her knee into his chest. He stumbled backwards as she hit the ground gracefully before leaning down and twirling around, her leg connecting with the back of his right leg hard. He took a hard landing on the ground.

Naomi was shocked and impressed. The truth was that she had spent the last year being very afraid of running into him again, knowing he would probably come after her again. He had been a very imposing and menacing figure and yet here was this girl only a little older than herself beating him down like he was nothing.

Pierce rose and swung his fist straight at her. Audrey dropped her bow and brought her arms up. She allowed his fist to get past her only to hook her arms around his and tossed him over her head and into a wall. She had seen her friend Raphael do that once, only he used his own weapons, three pronged daggers called sais to do it. "Believe it or not I learned that from a mutant turtle." She said with amusement as she recovered her bow.

Elena wasn't sure what to do at first but then she a the Caballero del Infierno turn toward Sofia and Isabel. "No, leave my sisters alone!" She yelled out and tossed the sword. It glowed as it traveled toward the large demon and it stabbed right into its back. It let out a roar and then vanished just as easily as the Imp had. Ben had never been in a position to notice it, but another effect of the Praeleanthor sword was to restore energy, and it was something Elena felt easily since she had weakened herself to destroy the demon that attacked Amy with her scepter.

"You're wasting your time Elena. You and all of your little friends." Shuriki growled. "You can't fight us all."

Mal suddenly nodded and looked to Elena. "She's right Princess Elena." She said. "We can't fight them all. We have the weapons and the skills, but the extra strength or the protection."

"We can't just give up." Elena retorted.

"And we won't." Mal promised her. She raised her voice. "Aquiella, bring Ben with you. Melody, bring Sofia and Isabel with you. Everyone fall back." She pointed to where the rest of Elena and Sofia's friends and family were. "Right there." Audrey helped Naomi up.

Elena didn't know what Mal was planning but didn't argue with her even as Esteban questioned the purple haired girl, "What is wrong with you? You're putting innocents in danger." He indicated his grandparents, Sofia's family and Christina although none of them seemed upset about this change of plans.

Together they all fell back, making Shuriki laugh. "What sort of trick is this?" She asked.

"Let me tell you a secret Shuriki." Mal said to her. "My mother is one of the most feared villains of my world, her name is Maleficent. But what I didn't know until almost a year ago was that my mother was only second place to another evil that attack my planet not long after the united kingdom was formed."

"Our parents couldn't defeat it on their own." Ben said, picking up the story. "But they had help from an intergalactic wizard."

"Yes, yes." Shuriki said dismissively. It was clear to Elena somehow the demons had told her this stuff already. "I hear this wizard has…I meant had a bad habit of relying on teenagers to do his dirty work."

"We've faced a lot Shuriki." Audrey now said. "Some of us watched friends betray us." She hesitated a moment and was surprised to find Naomi reach out and clasp her hand gently. The two exchanged small smiles, and Mal could see a bond form between the two of them based on something that most people would be lucky not to understand. "Some of us watched family turn against them."

At that Amy frowned. Maleficent had turned her back on both of her daughters; likewise Jay, Evie and Carlos were sure their parents thought the same way. "But we've had good times too." Amy now said. "We gained new friends, more than you can possibly understand." She thought about Alex, the son of Anna and Kristoff of Arendelle, who she had a massive crush on. She had made great friends with Melody, Aquiella and Ellie the daughter of Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She had even become friends with Audrey, something the rose haired girl would have thought impossible.

"We've faced ancient primal beings and won." Jay now said. "We've faced the loss of our memories, our friendships, and won. We've even stopped an alien invasion."

"But those were with our powers." Mal said. "Our first victory really was stopping my mother at Ben's coronation. We did that with just magic and our hearts. And that was also how we stopped that ancient evil from long ago, when he destroyed our base of powers."

Shuriki laughed. "Touching. But it doesn't help you here." She stated.

Mal reached out, taking Sofia's hand in one of hers and Elena's hand in her other. Blaze landed on Elena's shoulder. Elena took Gabe's hand in her own. Everyone with weapons released theirs and took hold of another's hands, Audrey clasped Naomi's hand in one with Jay's in the other. Christina took Isabel's hand and Kara landed in between them.

"Enough of this nonsense." Shuriki spat. "Get them."

"Everyone think about those you love, both near and far, and repeat after me." Mal said and recited, "The strength of evil is as good as none, when all of our hearts stand as one."

Everyone did as they were told. Mateo thought of his mother; Gabe and Christina thought of Javier and Carmen; Naomi thought of her father; Elena and her family thought of their long departed parents who still seemed to be a part of their lives; Sofia, James and Isabel thought all of their friends some of who were in the cells across and some who were not; Sonya thought of the ones who were basically her family the Queen of Merroway Cove Emmaline and her unofficial sisters Cora and Oona.

Mal and her friends thought of those they loved, from the remaining ten of their team; Jordan the daughter of Genie and Eden; Aziz the son of Aladdin and Jasmine, Ally the daughter of Alice Liddell, Jane the daughter of Fairy Godmother, Will (who was Lonnie's boyfriend) and his younger sister Whitney the son of Wendy Darling, Miranda the daughter of Merida, Ellie and Alex, Ruby the daughter of Eugene and Rapunzel and Grant the son of Evie and Snow White's sister Rose red. They thought about all of the interesting people and other such life they had met in their time.

The chant rose to a strong and powerful crescendo. " **THE STRENGTH OF EVIL IS AS GOOD AS NONE WHEN ALL OF OUR HEARTS ARE AS ONE!** " The last time they had used this spell against their biggest villain Paradias it has resulted in a large blast that encompassed the entire serpentine entity that it had become. This time though the spell resulted in large shockwave that shot all around them like stone that had been dropped in the water. The resulting shockwave spread and as it hit the demons they vanished away into nothing as they had upon their defeats, but this time there was no Invocador to replace them.

"This isn't over." Shuriki started and raised her wand. With a hoot Blaze surged forward again and clawed at the evil sorceress's wrist. With a howl of pain she lost her grip on her wand.

Elena dropped Mal's and Isabel's hands and recovered the Praeleanthor sword as well as her scepter of light and then ran forward, bringing the mystical weapon down on Shuriki's wand as hard as she could. Rather than snap in two pieces as it did when she had destroyed it the first time this time it shattered into several different pieces, which Elena didn't get but Mal did; it was like the ancient civilization behind the weapon was trying to ensure that it could never be used again.

"My wand." Shuriki gasped. "No."

Elena had the point of the Praeleanthor sword pointed at Shuriki's throat. "It's over Shuriki. Again." She declared.

"How's that for doing better?" Sofia couldn't help but ask, much to the amusement of her friends and family.

Shuriki looked annoyed them with them all for just a moment before the fortress seemed to lose all sense of light, to be enveloped in total darkness. Even when Elena called out, "Glow." Her scepter couldn't penetrate the darkness, a surprise to them all.

Deep dark laugher resounded and Audrey and Aquiella flinched just a bit as it was the same laughter they had heard in Ariel's castle the night that Chad tried to use demonic power to knock out the girl's and try to hurt Audrey. When the light was again in the room Shuriki was gone.

"No way those things bailed her out." Gabe stated.

Mal took a deep breath. It seemed hard to believe to her too but she couldn't deny that it wasn't impossible. "I think they did. They must have found her more useful than it seemed then." She concluded.

Audrey turned around to look for the man who she had stopped from assaulting Naomi but he was gone too. "Dang it." She muttered.

Jay started to walk back to the wall to free the others. "I guess that was kind of therapeutic for you, wasn't it Audrey?" He asked her and Audrey blushed just a little but had to nod in agreement. Naomi wondered what that meant.

"Perhaps they just killed her." Esteban suggested even as Jay went over and used the other switch to free the people in that cell, including Hildegard, Hugo, Clio and Erika.

"No, they didn't." Lonnie corrected him. "If they did they would have left her body behind. No Mal is right, for whatever reason they still have plans for her. Or perhaps with her."

"She wouldn't be the first human they've worked with to try to achieve their agendas." Melody agreed.

Sofia turned to Sonya. "I think this belongs to you Sonya." She said as she held up the moon ring that Shuriki had magically stripped from her.

"I…thank you Princess Sofia." Sonya said, holding back a burst of emotion. She hadn't thought she would feel so strongly to lose the ring after having it only a short amount of time but it had opened up a whole new world for her, an irony she wasn't entirely cognizant of considering some of the company she kept. She slipped the moon ring and she felt the energy around her dissipate as the natural magic of the moon ring was allowed to take over the job of the magic that Melody had cast.

Mateo came over and caught Sonya as she wavered. "We need to get her out of here. She needs to eat and get some rest." He said to Elena.

"I think we all do." Elena said. She leaned down and hugged Isabel and Sofia tightly. "Thank you two, for everything that you did." She looked up to Mal and her friends. "And thank you too. For protecting them and bringing them home to us."

"You're welcome. We were happy to help." Ben said with a courtly bow.

"And I believe this belongs to you." Elena offered the Praeleanthor sword to him, which the young king of Auradon took with a bow of his own.

Roland, Miranda and James hugged Sofia. Then Amber came up and as she embraced her sister she asked softly, "Um Sofia, isn't this the part where they just…poof out or something?" That was what happened with Rapunzel when they had met and although Princess Ivy had made her lose those memories at one point, Amber had found that the maruvian tiara she wore had given her back those memories.

Sofia too was curious for a moment until it hit her. "Only four of them were summoned from my amulet. The rest were summoned from the secret library. That must be how they're supposed to get home."

"I guess that means you better get them home now." James noted. "I'm sure they're eager to get home and see their friends and families again." He hugged Isabel happily. "I know I am."

"Perhaps before you go home, you would allow us to throw you a feast to thank you for what you've done for our world." Roland suggested. Miranda nodded in agreement.

Elena got up and took Mal's hands, startling the purple haired girl a little. Isabel followed suit by taking Amy's hands though the rose haired girl didn't seem quite as startled as her older twin sister did. "I think that's a great idea. What do you say?" Elena voiced.

Mal had to think about it only for a moment. The personal irony was not lost on her, when other friends of theirs had helped them out of a major jam, nothing less than her mother Maleficent turning back time so that her friends had never wound up in Auradon and erasing memories, they had insisted they stay for a celebration as well and they had been a bit uncomfortable but had agreed to it none the less.

She also couldn't deny she saw some personal connection already between her team and their new friends. Amy seemed happy to talk to Isabel and the young Avaloran princess was already taking her over to meet Christina, James and Amber. Audrey had leaned down to help fix up the hem of Naomi's dress, torn in several places because of Pierce's advances on her.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great." Mal finally answered with a smile. Ben came over and placed an arm around his girlfriend. She looked to Elena. "But about what I said…my mother…"

Elena waved it off. "The sins of the parent is their own, not on the child...children." She amended after a glance at Amy. "No, you all proved today that you're good people."

"I told you I knew you were good people." Ben said as he kissed her on her cheek gently.

"Hey, we knew there was a reason we chose good." Evie added with a smile of her own.

As one they returned to what was left of the tri kingdom picnic sight where the royal families made sure to have the word spread that peace had returned and that they had new friends to thank for it.

Then King Roland pulled Elena aside. "I know you will want to rest up, we all do but there is something…" He stopped and took a deep breath, seeming nervous. "This isn't how I wanted to do this, but I have a request to ask of you." He said to her.

"Sure, what is it?" Elena asked him.

"Royal Prep is entering a period of extended study abroad." He informed the crown princess. "My children talked about this and after some discussion they all agreed on one place they wanted to study. They want to come study in Avalor." He told them. "But we cannot allow that unless you are willing to allow it."

Elena was speechless for only a moment and then she smiled as she saw James and Isabel talking a little bit, both of them looking at the journal Elena had gotten Isabel months ago. Amy was talking with Sofia, Amber and Christina. "Isabel and Christina would love that, and so would I." She was sure her grandparents wouldn't mind either. Esteban probably wouldn't be so thrilled but he'd adjust. "What are they going to be doing?"

"Well, they were kind of hoping you would have an idea." Roland admitted.

Elena understood. "I'll think of something, don't worry." She promised.

"Great, it's settled then. I'll contact Baileywick. He's going to bring their flying horses and some of their stuff here for them." Roland said and Elena nodded in understanding. Then they too went their separate ways to get a little bit of rest before the celebratory feast.


	58. Celebrations and New Beginnings

_Naomi was a little girl; she was in a forest just outside of Avalor on a picnic with her mother and father. She looked down and guessed she was about ten years old. She felt a breeze from the back and was nearly blinded by her long blonde hair._ Wait a minute, that's not right. My hair has always been short, it's too much of risk to have long hair working around the docks, there are just too many things that could get caught up in it. Naomi dimly recalled as she had been helping her dad at the docks for as long as she could remember. _It looked be a good time and the girl…she apparently, looked very happy, even as the skies seemed to get a little darker…_

"Naomi!" Christina said as she burst in with Isabel behind her. She sat up abruptly but couldn't help but smile at the two young girls. "Did you hear yet?" She asked.

"No, no I haven't." Naomi said as she sat up and let Christina sit on her lap. She sometimes wished she had a little sister that she could have bonded with like Elena had with Isabel and even Sofia. She also knew though that sometimes Christina wished she had a big sister. They each figured this would be as close as they would get. "What's going on? Is it another demon invasion?"

Isabel laughed. "No, thankfully." She replied with a shake of her head. "No, Elena just told me that Sofia, Amber and James will be staying with us in Avalor for a while on an extended study."

"That's great." Naomi said with a smile. She really did like the three Enchancia kids. Christina leaned down and hugged Naomi and the blonde hugged her back. Isabel looked just a little confused because she and Sofia had not been there for Naomi's big reveal; her rape at the hands of one of the guards in Shuriki's old regime. She guessed that so far no one had told her, and she assumed the same thing about Sofia.

"Come on you two; let's see if everyone else is up." She decided as set Christina down and the three of them left the tent that had been set up. They could already see Sofia, Amber and James with their parents and it made sense to her. The one thing that made an abroad study program feel a little melancholy was that they would be separated from their parents for a while.

Isabel noticed it too and filled in Naomi's unspoken question. "Elena asked about it too. She told me that King Roland told her that the idea behind it was because some day one or more of them could be ruling a kingdom one day and they needed to get ideas of how kingdoms were run from someone who wasn't their parents, so it would be a bit more of a neutral view." She explained.

Naomi found it odd then that Sofia, James and Amber were coming to Enchancia then. It had been made pretty clear at the fortress that Elena also thought of Sofia as a sister of some sort, she wasn't aware that they had become chosen sisters. She got along well with James and Amber too. On top of that technically Elena was still learning herself, which was why she had grand council in the first place.

"They're also supposed to consider interests outside of the royal line." Christina added. "Since there is also a chance that none of them might end up ruling a kingdom." Naomi had to grant her that one too. If James ended up with Enchancia, and that was far down the line since King Roland didn't look ready to retire anytime soon, then Amber and Sofia wouldn't be ruling a kingdom unless something happened to James or they married into one. She could only assume they wouldn't go the Shuriki route and take over one. Sometimes she wasn't sure that Sofia wanted a kingdom though.

"Hey, sleep well?" Jorge asked as he came up to Naomi. She nodded shyly and reached out to take his hand and squeezed it softly. He looked confused as he looked at her. "What is that for?"

"For being here." Naomi answered. "For learning about my darkest secret and not changing your opinion about me."

"Confession? On reflection my opinion about you has changed." Jorge said and Naomi had to hide her dismayed reaction until he continued on, "You're so much stronger and braver than I initially thought you were. You're still just as beautiful as ever." He stroked her cheek softly. "I couldn't be more proud to be your friend…and if it became something more, then well I'd be extremely lucky."

"Something more." Naomi echoed softly and looked up at Jorge. "That…would be something." She smiled softly though she wasn't sure when she would be ready for that.

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." Jorge promised and reached out to stroke her cheek softly. Naomi leaned into the touch. They turned to see Mateo and Sonya approaching. "Are you feeling better?" Jorge asked the mermaid girl. The two of them had certainly started out on a rough path but being around Mateo, Naomi, and Elena seemed to have smoothed out a lot of their uncertainties.

"Much better." Sonya replied. "I was able to use that lake to hydrate up a bit after taking a small nap. And I wasn't even alone. Melody, Aquiella and Amy joined me too. Melody and Aquiella are mermaids too who live on the surface world too."

"And Amy?" Naomi asked.

Sonya shrugged and laughed. "Just likes to swim apparently." She filled in.

"So this is an annual tradition?" Mal asked King Roland as she and Ben walked with Elena. "The picnic thing, not the demon invasion thing." She amended.

Elena laughed. "So I'm told. This was the first year anyone from Avalor was around for it. Unless you count the time I was in Sofia's amulet." She got confused looks from Ben and Mal. "It's…kind of a long story. See, originally Shuriki took Avalor from my parents forty one years ago. She killed them and tried to kill me, but the amulet protected me by placing me inside of it until Sofia freed me. The royal sorcerer at the time Alakazar placed my grandparents and my sister into a painting to protect them."

"Sounds like Shuriki would have been on the isle with us if she lived in Auradon." Mal noted. "Usurping a kingdom is a pretty hefty crime. At least E's mother did it legally, by marrying Snow's father."

"That amulet seems pretty powerful." Ben noted impressed. "I mean it summoned Mal, Evie, Lonnie and Audrey in the first place. The idea of a shrinking spell to get into the fortress was something Sofia said her amulet lets her do. She also said something about talking to animals and turning into a mermaid."

Elena nodded a bit. "Yeah, it's pretty powerful." She agreed. "It's one of the ancient maruvian artifacts, along with my scepter of light. Amber has a tiara, Naomi has a bracelet, Christina has a golden feather, we have an hourglass in Avalor and Sofia even says that there is an item called the ice fire shield that is also an artifact."

"That's a lot of power." Mal noted simply.

"Have you seen that sword of Ben's?" Elena asked. "It can take out that Caballero thing with one toss." She looked to Ben. "You know to use the scepter of light drains portions of my energy but when I used that Praeleanthor sword to stop that Caballero from hurting Sofia and Isabel it restored my energy."

Mal looked to Ben. "Is that new?" She asked him.

Ben shrugged. "I don't know. Probably not but I've never been drained of energy before either." He answered. He looked to Elena. "I'm glad that it helped you then crown princess."

"Thank you King Ben. For all that you and your friends did for us." Elena said and then reached out to take Mal's hand. "I guess we have a few things in common ourselves." She noted.

For a moment Mal didn't quite understand what she meant. While Elena had been a princess of a kingdom simply exiled by circumstances that she was able to change the purple haired girl was born on the Isle of the Lost and was only where she was by random chance. Then she realized it was more basic than that; they both had little sisters they would do anything for. "Yeah, I guess we do." She agreed.

Audrey and Jay approached Naomi and Jorge. "Hey, how are you?" Audrey asked Naomi.

"Feeling better, thanks." Naomi said. "And thank you, for what you did. Pierce…he…" She hesitated.

"I think I know what he did." Audrey said with distaste. "I wish we had made sure he didn't escape, he should pay for what he did to you."

"At least both you and Elena stopped him from doing it to me again." Naomi said with a small smile.

Jorge looked a little confused and then looked to Jay. "She doesn't seem to be the uh…how shall I say this…sympathetic type." He confessed.

Jay laughed a little. "She didn't used to be. She's changed a lot since we met her." He admitted. "And…she and Ben had a friend turn against them. He beat up Audrey to get his dark powers and he's expressed the same kind of interest in doing to her that Pierce did to your friend." He clenched his fists together. "I won't let him."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Jorge said as he looked at Naomi. "If I have my way, even if he comes back he'll never lay a hand on Naomi again."

"Look!" Sofia exclaimed as they saw a carriage descend with Minimus, Saffron and Echo on it. They knew Baileywick had to be inside with some of the stuff they would need to go to Avalor. They all knew they would be getting stuff while there too so it didn't require too much packing, except in Amber's case because it was her.

Baileywick emerged from the carriage and the family went over to greet him. He returned it happily as well. "I'm so glad that you guys will be able to go Avalor for your studies like you wanted." He said to them. "But it will be sad to not have you around the castle."

"We'll miss you too Baileywick." Sofia replied with a sad smile.

Then Lucinda emerged from the carriage as well. "Hey Sofia, hey guys." She called out. Mal, Amy and Evie could already feel the magic coming off of her. She hopped out and was greeted by Sofia, Isabel, and Christina.

"What are you doing here?" Christina asked her curiously.

"Actually, I'll be going with Sofia and her siblings to Avalor too." She explained to them. "I mean I know I'm not in Royal Prep since I'm not a royal, but mom thought it would be a good idea to expand my witch training by working with the Mateo since he's a royal sorcerer of Avalor and all."

"She could have had you study with Mister Cedric." Sofia pointed out.

"She wanted me to study with someone she trusted." Lucinda countered. Actually her mother's words had been study with someone competent but didn't want to say that to Sofia since the little witch knew that Sofia seemed to be think he was a good sorcerer. Not that she trusted Cedric either which was a feeling Elena would have shared.

"Hey Sofia, can you get in your pack and take out a blanket for me? It's cold out here." Minimus asked her.

"Um, okay." Sofia said a bit uncertainly. She didn't think it was cold and was surprised her purple horse thought so. As she moved into the carriage she didn't hear him snicker just a bit.

She climbed into the carriage and opened up her bag, moving the blanket on top aside only to gasp in surprise as Clover's head popped out of it. "Hey Sof, long time no see. Well I guess it hasn't been that long but still. Glad that you're okay kid." He said.

Sofia hugged him, and this time Clover didn't stop her. "I'm so glad to see you too Clover." She said.

"I hear you're planning a trip without me." Clover said to her. "How can you go to Avalor without someone to protect you from…well you know all of those dangerous, food like objects. They could be spicy and stuff." He tried to point out.

Sofia laughed. "Clover, do you want to come to Avalor with us?" She asked coyly.

"Well if you insist." The rabbit replied. "Just to keep you safe." Sofia giggled again and hugged her friend before letting him go.

"So I'm guessing you didn't need a blanket after all." Sofia said when she stepped out of the carriage and went over to Minimus.

"Nah, not really. It was a nice surprise though wasn't it?" He asked her.

"It was at that." Sofia agreed as she hugged MInimus.

"Wow a purple horse." Amy said in amazement as she approached. "I've never seen one in Auradon before."

"This is Minimus." Sofia told her. "Minimus this is Amy, one of our new friends. They helped us save our families during the demon invasion." Minimus of course said hello but Amy didn't understand it in English since understanding animals was not one of her powers.

"Wow so it was true." Lucinda said. "I heard about it but I figured that had to be an exaggeration."

"No exaggeration whatsoever." Amber said to her. The truth was the two of them were friends simply for Sofia's sake. "They were working with evil sorceress Sofia told you about and if it weren't for them they would probably be heading toward Avalor, Enchanica, Wei-Ling and Freezenberg right now."

"Hey are you okay?" Gabe asked Lonnie as he saw her brush a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "Just seeing your friends," She gestured toward Mateo and Sonya. "It makes me miss my boyfriend Will." She sat down and Gabe sat down with her. "You know when my friends and I started doing what we did to protect Auradon I watched as they started to pair up or at least flirt with each other." She started ticking it off on her fingers. "Mal and Ben were dating beforehand, Jay and Audrey were flirting since like the start, Carlos and Jane were attracted to each other, Evie and Doug were attracted to each other, two of our other friends Ally and Aziz were dating. Only Jordan was single and as a genie she didn't really care. Then I met Will."

"It worked out then?" Gabe asked, curious. Some of that was for his own benefit too. He wondered if he and Elena could ever really be together because of their positions in life.

"Not right off." She answered. "First I was worried about keeping my secret. See, what we do in Auradon isn't known by the general public. It's just too dangerous. So I didn't know how to make it work. Then we got attacked and I had no choice but to expose my identity. He was so brave though, when that monster had me down he jumped in powerless to save me." She sighed a bit. "Then I discovered he and another guy we recruited was working for the enemy. He did it to protect his mother and little sister and even then when it came time he couldn't do it and was attacked as a result. But I still had a bit of a hard time dealing with it until Ben helped me out."

Gabe wasn't sure what to think. Granted the truth was that there were several complicated things going on from their end that just didn't seem to exist on his end, and yet at the same time it seemed like things were just differently complicated. "But you guys are happy now, right?" He asked and when Lonnie nodded he added, "Then it the end that's what really matters."

"I think almost everyone gets that at some point in their lives." Lonnie said encouragingly. "Even royal guards who have strong feelings for crown princesses." She smirked a bit at his shocked reaction. "I was watching all of my friends feel that way for others before I ever got to that point, you don't think I don't know the signs?"

Gabe shrugged almost embarrassed. They could see everyone gathering for the feast and got up to join them. Sofia took Lucinda over to Mateo and Sonya and introduced her friend to Sonya, and then she said, "Her mother thought it would be a good idea for Lucinda to come with us and study from you Mateo."

Mateo seemed shocked. "A witch? Intern with me?" He echoed. Lucinda felt a little upset that he would make that kind of judgement but that faded when he added, "I mean I barely know what I'm doing, she's actually probably more advanced than me. How do I teach her?"

Ah, now she understood. "Well, how about we call it studying together?" The little night witch suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Sonya said as she smiled at Mateo.

Mateo looked kind of embarrassed, caught between his beautiful girlfriend and the enthusiastic little witch. "Yeah, why not? Sounds great." He concluded.

"Great." Sofia sad happily as she hugged her friend. "We'll all have so much fun together. At least as soon as I know what I'm going to be studying there."

Mateo looked to Mal and Carlos. "I really wish that you guys could come back to Avalor with us, there's a book there I really wish you guys could get a look at." She remarked and when they all looked at each other confused he added, "It's called the Enciclopedia Daemonica and it seems to be full of a lot of information about the demons."

"The problem is it's written in a language that we don't recognize." Christina added.

"Do you really think it would have that much useful information?" Lonnie wondered.

"It might." Evie replied. "I mean my Spanish is kind of non-existent but if I remember right that should translate to the demon encyclopedia. It probably has the most definitive history about their race and the most information ever collected on them."

"But would it really be helpful?" Jay asked as they all started to get some food together. "I mean for those of us who aren't total bookworms. We've proven we can beat these things down and that's all that matters."

"Remember what we were told Jay." Audrey said to him. "What we know is dangerous to our enemy, what we think we know is dangerous to us."

"It is good advice." Francisco noted admirably.

Mal smirked a little as she looked to Elena. "Yeah, we learned it from a giant rat." She told the crown princess coyly and Elena struggled for a moment to figure out how literally she should take that comment as she tore off a strip of chicken to give to Blaze.

"You have some interesting friends." Naomi noted a with just a little bit of uncertainty.

"You have no idea." Audrey replied with a laugh. She understood the doubts she saw on many of their faces but she knew if it ever came down to it they would all be able to see the good hearts within the rough exteriors, just as she had.

Amy giggled too. She was sure that they would be just fine. She already was positive Sofia would be just fine with it. She was sure the young princess could be fine with almost anything.

"You seem to be a little young to be running an entire kingdom." Esteban said to Ben. "You must be very well trained." He hoped the young king was more prepared than the chancellor thought Elena was. Then again he silently noted that he had come here to help fight, and as grateful as they all were for that, it wasn't exactly royal practice.

"I do my best." Ben noted a bit uncertainly.

Elena repressed a sigh as she remembered King Juan Ramon of Cordoba reminding his Alonso that a ruler did what the people needed to be done and Naomi repressed an irritable sigh at Esteban's attitude. Mal found herself bristling a bit, not just for her boyfriend but her new friend, and for herself as well. She already knew that would be the kind of reaction she might someday face when she and Ben married and she became queen of Auradon. "Ben is a great king. He does the best thing for his people, even when it means it might not be the best for himself." She said.

"Remember when we first got our powers?" Jay asked his friends.

"I do." Audrey replied. "I wasn't even supposed to get any. Ben was supposed to get my powers, he was meant to defend Auradon from the beginning. But when Jane wrote the coding for the devices we use to channel the powers it was designed to look for other sources that were in our genes so it didn't interfere with anything else."

"And it found my knight powers in my system long before we even knew they were there. So it rejected me." Ben filled in. "But I realized Audrey had followed us and suggested she take the powers in my place, and it accepted her."

"So you were willing to fight to defend your kingdom, but you were also wise enough to know when it was time to step back." Roland said with approval. "Well done."

"And he hated it too." Mal revealed. "He hated seeing his friend's out risking their lives while all he could was watch. He felt much better unlocking his powers to help us out."

"Including that neat sword you have I guess." James said.

Ben shook his head. "The Praeleanthor sword came later on when my original weapons was broken and we learned that a former friend of mine was tapping into the same demonic powers that Shuriki was using." He told the young prince. "Some of our other friend's went to find a replacement weapon that could help us cope with the dark powers he was using and found that sword."

"Oh I wish I had the time to examine that sword." Isabel mused. "It must have so many interesting secrets. I can't even tell what kind of metal it's made out of."

Evie laughed. "Even if you could I'd still say good luck with that. Jane, Doug and I have been trying to get a better understanding of that sword and we're no closer now than we were when they first brought us the sword." She told the young Avaloran princess. "But if you ever want to discuss metallurgy with someone I have an idea on who you could do that with."

Kara bit into an empanada and smiled happily. "It's so sweet, I love it." She said as she then tore off a chunk to dip in honey the way that Isabel liked it. Beside her Clover was munching happily on a few leaves of lettuce.

Mal smirked and looked to Evie and commented, "Puffed deliciousness." To which her blue haired friend laughed herself.

"So what about this secret library thing that brought us here?" Amy asked Sofia as she reached for a few strawberries. Everyone noticed how she didn't eat much and in fact it didn't escape anyone's notice that she probably wouldn't be 100 pound soaking wet but since Mal and her friend's didn't seem to worry about it, everyone else tried not to dwell on it. "Is there a point where we could get stuck here or something?"

"Not that I know of." Sofia replied. She of course had only had people come through the secret library door portal twice. The first was Alakazar when she had learned about Elena and Avalor and the second time was when Queen Orchid had come through to help them stop her sister Princess Ivy. None had stuck around like this. Still, she had a feeling this was a very unique exception.

"What is with that scepter anyway?" Jay asked Elena. "Why did that sorceress want to destroy it anyway?"

"Ah, the scepter of light." Elena replied with a smile. "It's an ancient maruvian artifact that my dad had when he was king of Avalor. It didn't react like that to him though, it's an effect of being trapped inside Sofia's amulet for forty one years, it's also a maruvian artifact."

"Maruvian?" Aquiella asked now.

"They were an ancient civilization that was around in Avalor before we were." Mateo told her. "They disappeared without a trace; all that remains is their ruins and artifacts like those."

"They're all very pretty and seem to be pretty powerful." Amber added as she touched the tiara she wore in her hair. "My latest tiara is a maruvian artifact too, which also makes it one of the best of my tiaras though so far it hasn't shown any powers."

"I'm starting to think these demons might have had something to do with the Maruvian's disappearance." Gabe said now. "But we don't have any proof of that except for possibly whatever is in that book we have back in Avalor."

"Maybe we can get a look at it whenever we're here again." Evie volunteered.

Elena was happy to see most of her friends and family getting along with their rescuers though Esteban was still naturally rather distant for the most part. She sometimes wished she knew what had happened while her cousin had been made to serve under Shuriki in those forty one years.

By the time the feast was nearing an end they all knew it was coming time for Mal and her friends to head home. They weren't quite used to people cleaning up after them, that was something they usually did themselves unless Jordan's magic was involved. "Do you think that we'll ever see you guys again?" Christina asked them.

"Anything is possible." Melody said. "If you need our help I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"There's always the secret library." Sofia volunteered with a smile.

"Well I'm sure there has to be a way for you all to come back sometime." Roland said to them as Miranda came to stand beside him. On his other side Elena stood there with her grandparents. "We discussed this earlier today and we have our first dual proclamation."

Everyone else looked at them expectantly. Clearly no one else knew about it, even Esteban which miffed him just a little bit. Roland nodded to Elena to let her announce the big news. "As of today, we now pronounce Mal and all of her friends to be honorary citizens of both the kingdom of Avalor."

"And the kingdom of Enchancia." Miranda finished.

They all looked absolutely startled at that one. Amy reflected perhaps it shouldn't be such a surprise since they had done so for their friends very quickly, even those who truthfully they hadn't met but were associated with them none the less. Ben took Mal's hand in his and stepped forward with Audrey and Evie with him. "On behalf of all of our people, we would be honored on King Roland, Crown Princess Elena." He said with a bow, the two princesses and Mal curtsying as well.

Amy smiled happily as Sofia and Isabel hugged her happily.

"Well that's neat." Gabe said with a smile as he offered his hand to Jay. "Want to come join the royal guards? We could use moves like yours."

Jay took his hand and replied, "I think my friends need me in Auradon, but it's nice to know I've got a few options." The two laughed a little.

"Take care Naomi." Audrey said as she and the blonde exchanged hugs. "I'm sorry we couldn't stop Pierce in the process."

"It'll be okay. I have Jorge and Elena and all of my friends to help me out." Naomi said as the two separated. "Thank you for helping me Audrey. I hope you stay safe too." She didn't have a name or anything but they all knew someone was targeting her too.

"By the way, nice bracelet." Audrey added as she squeezed the sides of the maruvian bracelet. "Very pretty."

"Thanks, I found it at the bottom of the ocean believe it or not." Naomi answered and the two laughed. They still didn't know for sure that it was a maruvian artifact like all of the other ones that they had floating around.

"Come on, I'll get you guys home." Sofia said.

"I'll go with you." Isabel said. "You're here because of both of us in a way; it's only fair that I help get you home too."

"I'll open us up a portal to get there." Melody volunteered as she held up the trident she used, which was really her grandfathers. Sofia went over and took Minimus's reigns so that she and Isabel could fly back when they were done.

"Be careful hermana's." Elena said. "We'll be here when you get back and we should be ready to go back to Avalor." She hugged both Sofia and Isabel. Melody opened a portal to the secret library.

Once there Sofia was surprised but not entirely shocked to find a new book in the secret library entitled We Choose Good-Auradon Force Saga. She placed it on the pedestal of the crystalline structure and it opened up the portal to allow them to go home.

"Thank you all again." Sofia said as she curtsied to them with Isabel following in that gesture. After they all took a moment to hug Sofia and Isabel again they returned to their own world. They saw just the briefest image of them showing back where they started, where Carlos was greeted by a hug from Jane and Fairy Godmother welcomed them home before the image faded.

"Were you hoping to see some of their mothers again?" Isabel asked Sofia curiously. She knew many of them had helped Sofia as she became a princess, from Merida to Snow White.

"It would have been nice." Sofia replied as she went over and picked up the book. Normally she knew it would float back up into whatever place it needed to go to in the secret library but she felt this one should be a little easier to access. She instead went over and placed it on the shelf closest to door. "But they're right; I don't think we've seen the last of our Auradon friends." Together they left the secret library and got on Minimus so he could take them back to their families. They didn't see as the book glowed slightly.

When they got back they saw things were indeed getting packed up. Amber and James were already bidding good bye to their parents and Sofia went over to do that as well. Isabel saw Gabe and Elena talking to each other for a moment before she squeezed his hand softly and then walked away to take care of something, leaving Gabe smiling a little and Isabel wondered what her older sister had said.

"Isabel." The young princess turned to see Christina and Kara coming over to her happily and the two of them hugged each other with Kara in between them.

"Take care of each other Sofia." Miranda said to her daughter as she hugged her. "And listen to Elena and her grandparents."

"We will mom." Sofia promised as she hugged her back. As much as she was looking forward to this adventure this would be the longest they had ever been separated from their parents. It made her a little sad but she remembered how long it had really been since Elena and Isabel had seen their parents and knew they would be okay. "We'll keep you guys informed, you won't be out of our lives. I love you both."

"And we love you all Sofia." Roland said as he hugged his youngest daughter now. "Be safe." He chuckled softly now. "At least as safe as you can be."

"I'll keep your children as safe as I keep Isabel safe your majesties." Elena vowed. "I promise."

"Yes, I believe you will." Miranda said as she stepped up and hugged Elena now. The crown princess seemed shocked for a moment but returned the hug. Elena felt a feeling inside of her that she hadn't felt in over forty years, the last time her mother had hugged her. She wished she could name that feeling now.

Around them they could see Clio's, Hildegard's, Zooey's, Hugo's and Desmond's parents saying much the same thing. They were all going on the same extended studies among other kingdoms after all.

"So are we ready to go?" Sofia asked her siblings and Lucinda.

"You know it." James said with a melancholy smile, but he did smile.

Amber nodded. "As ready as I think we'll ever be." She said. She would miss her father and mother dearly but was certain this was for the best. Then she saw Christina and Isabel coming up to them and then said it out loud, "But I think this will be for the best."

Sofia picked up Clover and they walked over to their horses to help secure them before they started back to Avalor, which for a while would become their new home.


	59. Settling In

_Even as she moved through the forest picking wild flowers and berries, a part of Naomi couldn't ever remember being in a forest before meeting Elena, but apparently here she was. She leaned down to pick up a purple wildflower and some of her hair came loose and fell out into her eyes, she had to brush it back with a small giggle. "It never stays put." She mused softly. Naomi noticed the voice wasn't hers; it was softer and almost melodic. Also again her hair was never that long since she kept it short so it didn't get in her way helping her father the harbor master at the docks._

 _She picked the flower and set in a basket which had a few other wildflowers in it, along with some of the berries that were picked and felt a cold breeze. Shivering she looked up to see that it was getting cloudy outside. She wrapped her arms around herself and decided it was time to go back to her parents._

 _Looking at her arms Naomi realized it seemed like she was almost thirteen and as much as it upset her to realize it her mother would have been dead over a year ago. Only her father was around to go back to._

 _She started to run home as fast as she could, suddenly anxious to be home with her family though she wasn't sure why. Maybe the fact that it was getting gray out or maybe out of some sense she couldn't be sure of._

 _Then she heard movement and felt someone shove her down to the floor hard. With a cry of pain she hit the earth and the basket fell out of her hands, the berries scattering on the ground and the wild flowers blowing away, many of them having lost their petals on the heavy impact. She looked up to see man towering above her, his face a mixture of anger and something else she didn't know but it scared her none the less._

 _"My treasure." He whispered hotly as he leaned down and pulled a dagger from his waist. He didn't waste any time as the knife was used to cut the fabric of her clothes, the knife used so swiftly that a small cut opened up on the top of her chest. That pain was nothing compared to the pain that accompanied the violations that he put her through, and while part of Naomi felt this was familiar another part of her felt this was entirely alien and altogether more horrifying if possible._

 _She didn't know how much time passed before he finally slid to her side. He reached over and stroked the long blonde hair, heedless of the tears falling down her cheeks as he laughed a little. "Now that was satisfying, you really are a jewel. I think I'll be around you for a long time." The statement terrified her…_

Naomi woke up with a scream that one heard since she had her own cabin on the ship, they all did except for the six younger kids who insisted on having a bit of a sleepover. It was a good thing James got along so well with Isabel or else he probably would have been very lonely on this trip. Naomi was shaking as she tried to make sense of the nightmare she had just had, at once so familiar and yet so strange. "Maybe seeing him again jogged more memories than I thought." She said softly. She placed her hand on her chest only to remember that she had never been cut there. She just wished she knew where some of these new images had come from; he certainly hadn't attacked her in the forest. The thoughts stayed and she was unable to return to sleep as the sun rose and they docked in Avalor.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful Avalor port was." Sofia noted as they all got off the boat of Avalor. Esteban immediately had men rushing up to get the Enchancia children's belongings.

"I'd forgotten how warm it is." Clover said. "It'll be a nice change of pace considering first snowfall would be any day now in Enchancia." Sofia giggled a little at that.

"I think we showed up a little early." Mateo noted as he and Sonya leaned up against some large containers. "Mom was going to meet me here today."

"Yeah, my mom was going to come by too." Gabe added. "Javier is in school right now."

"How do you avoid being in school anyway?" Amber asked Christina.

"I do get some kind of credit for this kind of thing actually." She answered. "Like an independent study. Plus I do my assignment separately and my grades are pretty high normally so I can get away with missing a lot of days in actual classes." She explained.

"Nothing like real world experience." Sonya pointed out. "And boy do we seem to get that in spades."

"And speaking of class credit, we can't forget that extended study is why you're here." Elena said to them. "So here's the plan. The three of you will be sitting in on our grand council meetings starting tomorrow. We'll set up periodic law sessions with Esteban and trade sessions with Dona Paloma." They all nodded, expecting that one. "Sofia, I'm going to work with you on starting to learn Spanish, knowing how to speak other languages can be a plus for diplomatic negotiations."

"That should be great." Sofia said enthusiastically and Elena laughed.

She now looked to James. "James, you're going to be working with Gabe so that way you know how to run a castle from the defensives side." She looked up and took her royal guard's hand, squeezing it softly. "I couldn't think of a better teacher." Gabe blushed even as Esteban managed to look a little insulted. "You can also work with Isabel from an engineering standpoint too, it might be helpful someday."

"You did make those wheelie shoes." Isabel agreed with a smile.

James nodded as he thought about it. "Simply brilliant." He stated.

"And Amber, Naomi and I talked a little bit and we thought we'd get you some astronomy assistance out here." Elena said and looked to her best friend.

"When we discovered the first maruvian temple a while ago," The blonde started, ignoring the fact that technically the Jaquins had discovered it when they were messing around with a bag of coconuts. "I worked with Professor Mendoza, who you met your first time out here. She is also minored in astronomy."

"Really?" Amber asked intrigued. She never would have guessed that when she had first met the professor. The truth was she was only a few years older than Elena and it surprised her that Mendoza had even had one degree, let alone experience for another. "How very nice."

They saw Professor Mendoza coming down the docks now and she waved at them. Not far behind her were Carmen, Rafa and Captain Daniel Turner. They went over to greet their children. While Carmen was greeted happily by her two children and Mateo greeted his mother happily Mr. Turner hugged Naomi and she seemed different. "Is everything okay Naomi?" He asked his daughter. His fatherly instinct immediately made him wonder if Jorge had done something to upset her but got the impression by looking at everyone else that whatever had happened wasn't from someone in this group that she had become a part of.

"Oh sure, nothing like a demon invasion to make things alright." Naomi remarked to her father as she laid her head on his chest, catching his heartbeat. It was something she did when she was really little when she had been scared and needed comfort and the fact she did it now confused him.

Elena wondered if she should say something to her father or not. She sure didn't want to break Naomi's confidence in her but she wondered rather or not she should keep this from her father.

"Thank you for meeting us here Professor Mendoza." Francisco said to her.

"It's no problem your majesty." She said to them. "I heard you all had quiet an adventure."

"That would be one way to describe it Maria." Naomi noted with a shake of her head.

"Maria?" Esteban questioned her. "Ms. Turner, is that how you address your elders?"

"It is when that's how they want to be addressed, Chancellor. I think Naomi and I have known each other long enough for it." She informed him. "Besides I'm really not that much older than the crown princess here."

"Yeah I think the good chancellor has the market cornered on age." Clover remarked. Only Sofia understood him and she had to repress a small giggle and a roll of her eyes. There was also the point that Elena's grandparents were older than he was anyway.

"It's nice to see you again Professor Mendoza." Elena said to her with a curtsy. "I'm glad you were able to make it down here. I have a small request, the students of Royal Prep are on extended studies for a while and Amber here has an interest in astronomy." She indicated the blonde Enchancia princess. "I was hoping you would consider taking her under your wing. Now, I know that your primary expertise is archaeology but Naomi mentioned you minored in astronomy, I think that would make you the perfect candidate."

Isabel tried not to smirk a little bit. She wondered if she knew her sister tended to ramble a little bit when she was nervous or if that was just somehow part of being the one in charge.

"I would be happy to do that Princess Elena." Professor Mendoza told her and looked to Amber. "So I guess the first thing I have to find out is how much you know."

"Well I did discover my own star Amberina Major." She said, and Sofia had to say more like boasted.

"Well, that's already quite an accomplishment." She noted proudly. "Why don't you tell me what else you can do while we go to the palace?"

"We'll get Minimus, Saffron and Echo situated in the stables with our horses." Gabe promised the three of them.

Elena placed her hand on Gabe's arm softly. "Gabe is really good with the horses, especially Fuego. If you guys need or want extra riding lessons I'm sure Gabe would be more than willing to spend some time on with you for that." She looked to Gabe. "Right?"

"Of course your majesty, I'd be happy to." Gabe said with a smile. The truth was though when she looked at him like that he would jump off the bridge if she were to ask him to do that.

"We'll get the three of you rooms close to mine and Isabel's." Elena said to them. "That way you two will be close to us if needed." Sofia and James nodded happily about, while Amber seemed okay with it but to her it wasn't quite as big of a deal. "And we'll get Lucinda set up too."

"Actually I have a better idea." Mateo said as he approached with his mother. "I was just telling my mom how officially I'm mentoring you, even though in reality it's more like we'll be learning from each other." He added a bit sheepishly and to Sonya's slight amusement. "Anyway, since I have my own wizard's workshop…well my grandfather's original workspace anyway, that can still be used and mom has agreed that you can stay with us Lucinda if you want to."

Lucinda wasn't sure castle life was for her and so she greatly appreciated the offer. "That sounds great." She agreed and looked to them both. It was easier for her to be nice now than it was when she had first met Sofia but she still had to struggle internally with it sometimes. "Th-thank you so much for that."

"You're quiet welcome Lucinda." Rafa said with a smile.

They started up the docks; bidding good bye to Naomi's father and toward the castle and Elena fell back to her blonde friend. "Are you okay amiga?" She asked her. It seemed to the crown princess that she had been saying that a lot lately.

Naomi nodded a little. "I'm fine Elena; I'm just a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night." She confessed though she didn't tell her friend why.

Elena thought she knew. "Was it from seeing Pierce after over a year's time passing by?" She asked. She wasn't entirely far from the truth either.

"Something like that." Naomi agreed a bit nervously. "I mean once you defeated Shuriki a lot of the people who colluded with her seemed to have just disappeared." She noted with a small shrug. "I mean, they probably knew they were going to be in a lot of trouble. I assumed Pierce was one of them and that he would run as far from Avalor as possible. But…I guess it doesn't erase the damage that he'd already done."

"No, it doesn't." Elena agreed. "Naomi, don't you think you should tell your father what happened to you?" She now asked. "I mean I know why you didn't do so last year," She wasn't going to say rather she agreed with that decision or not. "But he's had the chance to deal with it, now you should have the chance to be honest with him. I'm sure it's the only thing you've ever kept from him that still matters."

Naomi frowned a little. "How does a daughter confess to her parents that she's been through that? Especially when it's on the heels of something like what happened to my mother?" She asked her with a shake of her head. "I just can't figure out how to make the words come out, let alone work." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I've tried, in my mind anyway, to form the words that I would say to dad if I ever felt comfortable saying it to him, and it just…it doesn't make sense to me."

Elena placed her hand comfortingly on her friend's back. "I'll help you figure it out if you want me to Naomi." She promised and Blaze hooted softly in encouragement.

Naomi nodded her thanks but didn't really give an answer on it. Elena let it go for now but she hoped she could figure out a way to help her friend. Now that she knew the problem existed she could tell that it wasn't nearly as forgotten and buried as her blonde friend would have liked to show the world.

"So once you've gotten settled in I was thinking we should try to build the parallel door I sketched out." Isabel said to James as they walked along. "Assuming Christina is up to it now too." She added since she had just gotten home to see her mother. "And then afterwards I think we should take a page from your home and we'll start working on an observatory for the castle. It'll be a bit more than the three of us can do but I bet Elena will approve of the project."

"Sounds brilliant." James said with a smile that made Isabel feel warm. "I wish I had a better idea of what dad had put in there but we can probably figure it out."

"I know a lot about the large telescope and the sky dome that daddy put in there if it helps." Amber said to Isabel. "I don't know the exact size but I bet you can figure it out easily."

"You know a project like that will require approval from the grand council." Esteban warned his youngest cousin, perhaps a bit more grimly than Elena would have liked considering to her it sounded like he was already getting ready to refuse the idea.

"We'll have to review budgets and stuff but I have a feeling that there shouldn't be any problem with making this happen, and it's a great idea." Elena replied.

"I agree." Francisco seconded. "It might be beneficial in the long run."

"I remember Amy mentioning something about the fact that the demon's first attacked some kind of colony on Mars." Sofia added now. "They didn't really say when but maybe there might be some evidence that could be found with a powerful enough telescope."

"If it shed any information on the past of these things that would be well worth it." Elena pointed out. "They may have just been driven away but we all know those things will be back."

"Hmm yes. Perhaps." Esteban relented reluctantly. "We shall see what happens."

"Princesa!" Skylar called out as he landed with Migs and Luna on either side of him. "Welcome back home. All of you." He said. Elena went over and hugged Skylar, Sofia behind her as she stroked his fur. She didn't think she would have ever freed Elena if Skylar hadn't been so helpful.

Naomi went over and ran her hand over Luna's fur softly. The Jaquin looked at her as if knowing something had changed for her.

"What are you three doing here?" Migs asked them curiously.

"We're going to be staying in Avalor for a while." James answered him. "Extended studies."

"Awesome." Skylar said. "The more the merrier."

"Unless you're Esteban." Jorge commented idly and Sonya looked at him and laughed a little. The mermaid girl couldn't have agreed with him more in truth, that was the impression she got from the chancellor too but he wouldn't turn away the three children of the king of Enchancia.

"So when do we get to sample some Avaloran cuisine?" Clover wondered as he hopped beside Sofia. "I bet it tastes good, with just the right amount of kick."

"Are we going to be able to try all of your family's recipes?" Sofia asked for Clover.

"You can count on it Sofia." Luisa said with a chuckle. "I can even teach you how to make it for when you get back home so your parents can try it out too."

"That would be great." Sofia said with a small laugh. She looked to Elena. "Do you know how to cook any of them?" She asked.

"It's been a long time since I've really cooked." Elena replied as she thought about it. "I would lend mami a hand sometimes but the truth is I was always looked forward more to learning how to rule a kingdom from papi."

"How about you Isabel?" James asked her.

"I kind of remember how to cook, I mean in a way it's no different than building things except the tools and the parts are different." Isabel replied thoughtfully as she placed her hand on under her chin. "I mean it's more complicated than that of course because it has to taste good. Then again an invention has to work to be successful."

Elena laughed a little and stroked her sister's hair. "So bottom line is that yes she does cook but most of her time was spent on inventing things."

"Really when one thinks about it the truth is that they don't have to be able to cook Princess Sofia. After all we should always have someone around to do such things." Esteban commented.

"But there's not always a guarantee on that one. Besides sometimes it's fun to do stuff like that on your own." Sofia remarked which drew a chuckle of approval from Luisa while the chancellor had to repress an annoyed look at the young princesses remarks.

"There is some appeal to being able to do things like that for oneself." Amber allowed. That revelation from her older sister seemed to impress Sofia and surprise Esteban a little bit.

"I shall have some tamales made for dinner tonight." Luisa said to them. "We'll have to see what's made for lunch though since we weren't exactly sure we'd make it back for that today."

"We weren't sure we were going to make it back at all not too long ago." Gabe remarked. It wasn't long ago that they were held hostage waiting for Sofia and Isabel to be captured before they were executed by Shuriki. Luckily it seemed as if Sofia, or at least whatever powers were behind her amulet, had had other plans.

"You know it didn't occur to me until now that Shuriki never tried to take the orbs from me." Mateo noted.

"They might have planned to take them from you after we were executed. Then their priorities changed when they found out Sofia and Isabel had gotten help from Mal and the others." Sonya suggested as she patted his hand gently. "After all I got the impression that the demons were not happy about them showing up, and not because it affected Shuriki's plans."

"Yeah I got that impression too." Jorge agreed as he reached down to take Naomi's hand. She seemed a little surprised but she didn't object to it. "In fact I got the impression whoever their friends were that they had messed with the demons too. It sounds like they've been at it for quite a while."

"Isn't it just our luck that we got mixed into that huge conflict?" Elena asked with a small laugh. In reality she wondered if there was a reason for it but it was hardly worth worrying about right now. "What we need is to try to figure out what's in that book."

"Perhaps we can try to tackle that project together with Amber and Lucinda?" Mateo suggested to the professor.

"I think that might be a good idea." Maria agreed simply.

"If that's the case why don't you join us for lunch?" Elena suggested to her. "We can try to fill you in on what happened. For better or worse we've learned some more about some of those demons." She wasn't sure what had been freakier, the Revenant or Elemental del Dolor.

"Ooh, and I can tell you about the sword that King Ben was using." Isabel added with her voice full of excitement. Elena laughed just a bit, she knew her sister had been fascinated by the sword and how it seemed to work even though Ben and his friend's didn't seem to know how exactly it worked either. "I bet anything that's not in that weird demon book."

"Didn't they say that sword thing…the Praeleanthor sword, was based off some other weapon they have or had at one point?" James asked.

"I think they did." Isabel agreed. "But they didn't say anything about it, even what it was called."

Esteban instructed the guards to take the kid's luggage to their rooms as the Jaquins took back up the skies. Sofia and Amber's were right near Isabel and Elena's while James was just a little bit further away but closer to their parent's bedroom.

"I'll be right with you guys." Sofia said to them. "I want to walk Minimus to the stables." Elena understood why even though everyone else was a little confused. Clover hopped along with her as Sofia took his reins and walked just a little bit a head of the two guards leading Saffron and Echo. She looked to her friend. "I hope that you'll be comfortable." She noted.

"I'm sure I will be." Minimus said to her as they walked along. "Just remember to bring me lots and lots of carrots."

Sofia laughed a little. "I will Minimus." She promised. She wanted to add they'd probably end up having lots of adventures but knew that probably wouldn't make him feel any better so she kept that to herself. She watched as they got Echo taken care of and then got Minimus taken care of as they took care of Saffron and then the two guards escorted Sofia back into the castle to meet back up with her siblings and her friends.

When she escorted into the dining room she saw Gabe and two other guards extending the normally small table to make it bigger. Esteban seemed less than thrilled and when Christina saw her she explained, "Esteban doesn't seem to like the fact that Elena invited Jorge and Gabe to eat with us too. I think he only tolerates me because I'm friends with Isabel, but I've noticed he doesn't really like Naomi."

Sofia nodded. "Yeah I've noticed he's…kind of particular about who he actually likes." She noted. The truth was sometimes she wasn't sure Esteban even liked Elena but they seemed to find a way to get along when all was said and done.

They found that the chefs had made empanada's for lunch and they had some vegetables found out for Clover to eat too, though he tried some of Sofia's and thought it tasted pretty good. The spices didn't seem to bother him, though Sofia had made sure to take out the chicken from it since Clover wasn't really a meat eater.

Kara however seemed to have no issues with that as she ate a small part of Isabel's.

"And you know if there is anything special you guys would like made just let us know and we'll do our best to accommodate you as well." Luisa said to the kids and Elena shot Esteban a look when he let out a small annoyed sigh.

"That's very kind of you." Sofia started. "But we came here to learn about Avalor and…"

"Blueberry pancakes would be great." Amber replied.

"And chocolate muffins." James added.

Elena laughed and looked to Sofia. "It's really not a big deal. This is as much a kind of cultural exchange thing as it is an extended study." She remarked. "There has to be something we could do to make you feel more at home."

"Well," Sofia had to think about it a moment. "Maybe. I'll have to think about it." She said.

"After we finish lunch I'll show you the wizard's workshop in the palace." Mateo said to the little witch. "You can get a look at some of the things we have in there."

"Sounds great." Lucinda agreed as she cut into her empanada. She seemed to be enjoying it too. She looked to Sonya. "Are you going to come too?"

Sonya shook her head. "No, I think I'll go to the beach for a while. I need to unwind a little, stretch my tail out." She replied. She did miss swimming free sometimes and she thought it would a great thing to do after Shuriki had nearly deprived her of that.

"And I'll take you over to our local observatory." Professor Mendoza said. It was a bit weird to her to be dining with the royal family, two technically, but she played it off rather well. Only Sofia could really see how weird it was for her. "And I can start teaching you the local constellations in Avalor."

"That would be great Professor." Amber replied as she reached for her glass of water. "Maybe I can find another star out here."

"I'll show James around my workshop." Isabel volunteered. She looked to her best friend. "You should spend the day with your family and we can meet up tomorrow to start working on something." She suggested.

"I'm going to give you the day off after all we've been through anyway Gabe, so it sounds like a great idea." Elena said to Gabe, who looked ready to argue the point but saw it would be a wasted effort.

"Sounds great to me." Christina said. "Are we going to work on that motor you showed us the schematic for?"

"Nope, we're going to start work on that parallel world device." She answered and then looked to Elena. "If it works maybe we could use it to get in touch with Mal and her the others again. That would be great."

"We could show them that enciclopedia daemonica thing." Mateo added.

"That sounds like a great idea Isabel." Elena said with a smile. She looked to Sofia. "We can take Clover and Blaze into the garden and I can start teaching you verbs and stuff." She said.

"That sounds great." Sofia agreed. She looked to Naomi and Jorge. "What are you two going to do?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know all alone." Elena teased them.

Naomi and Jorge both seemed to blush a bit but the blonde quickly recovered on that front. "We should help dad out, I'm sure he could use it since we've both been gone for a couple of days." She smiled now. "But I'll see you guys at the grand council meeting tomorrow."

"Yes, more of us than normal." Esteban pointed out. "The three of you must remember that you will be attending the meetings now." It was hard to say rather he liked that idea or not.

"Of course we'll remember." James said as Amber only rolled her eyes.

After lunch everyone went their separate ways. Naomi and Jorge walked with Christina and Gabe until they reached his neighborhood, they returned to the docks and spent the rest of the afternoon helping her father with dock work. Isabel, Kara and James went upstairs as Amber and Professor Mendoza took a carriage to the observatory.

Once out in the garden Blaze took the skies and started lightly diving at Clover. He looked annoyed until Sofia pointed out, "I think she just wants to play tag Clover." The rabbit smiled as he caught onto it and they were soon hopping around and playing.

"Aww, so cute." Elena said as she sat by Sofia. She glanced down at her. "So, do you want to talk?" She asked now that they were alone.

"I just…need to be with someone who knows about it all." Sofia admitted softly. "I love mom and dad so much, but I miss him too. I never even got the chance to know my other dad."

"I know." Elena said and hugged her closely. "I wish I could have done something different for you, and even for him. I saw Mal and the others in action and I couldn't help but think they would have kept him alive you know."

" I don't know if they could have changed anything for sure, but they did save us." Sofia agreed.

"So did you and Isa." Elena reminded her. "They couldn't have been here without you two. No one can take away the fact that it all happened because of you two." Sofia laid her head on Elena's arm and she laid her head softly on the young girl's head as they watched their animal companions play for a few minutes.

Then Sofia said, "The best way for me to honor my all of my parents," In a roundabout way she saw Amber and James mother as a sort of surrogate mother too since she would have the family she had now without her, "is to do everything to the best of my ability. So let's get started."

Elena smiled proudly at her chosen sister and then leaned down to pick up a book so they could start.

When evening hit they went to get a bite to eat before Naomi would go home. Naomi kind of liked that it was almost like a date except for the part that it really wasn't.

"How are you holding up with…with what happened with Pierce?" Jorge asked her softly as he finished his slice of cake.

"I'm holding up okay." Naomi replied. "I guess it worries me a little he might come back but I don't know if it matters. He knew where I was the last year and never returned. Maybe it was just a matter of convenience. I mean the world is a whole different place when you think you're going to be at the head of it." She reached over to take a drink of her juice.

"Well Elena and I are here for you." Jorge reminded her. "If you ever want to talk about anything."

Naomi hesitated a moment. "Elena thinks that I should tell my dad about what happened." She informed him. "I know why she says it, she loved her parents. She has her grandparents and Isabel, and even Esteban." She set her glass down. "I love my dad, I really do. He's all I have left of my family. I just…don't think it's fair to thrust this information upon him." She looked to Jorge now. "What would you do if you were me?"

"I don't know." Jorge admitted. "I don't even have a family. My parents are gone. All I have is you and the others." He reached out and took her hand. "I don't know if this is something that should never be known by your dad, but you have to decide what you're comfortable with. It's waited a year, a few more days to make a decision won't hurt anything."

Naomi smiled at him a moment. "It's getting late. I better get home." She stood up but then leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for being here for me. I'll see you tomorrow at the castle." She said and then headed home, feeling almost better than she had all day. She just hoped that the dream that she had had that morning on the boat wouldn't resurface, it had freaked her out more than she wanted to admit. She just hoped Pierce hadn't targeted any other girl the way that he had targeted her.


	60. Following a Dream

_She entered her house and set the bread down on the table before closing the door. She took a few steps inside and saw her father sitting on his overstuffed chair. It was his favorite and she liked it too, when she was little and lightning scared her she would crawl into her father's lap and sit there for hours, sometimes staring into a fire._

Wait that's not right. _Naomi realized._ My dad doesn't have a chair like that and lightning doesn't scare me. _Some part of her immediately realized she was dreaming again. It was a feeling she had been able to notice since she was six._

 _"Hello my treasure." She heard from the kitchen and she jumped. She saw Pierce entering, wiping his dagger with a towel. She wondered what he was doing here, she had spent months doing what he wanted but he had never come to her home before, she assumed he was afraid of what her father would do if he ever found out what he was doing with her. "What a lovely home. I hope you don't mind that I let myself in." It was clear he didn't care._

 _"What are you doing here?" The girl asked him. The voice didn't belong to Naomi, it was softer and definitely more afraid that Naomi had ever been of this man._

 _"I missed you." He said as he came forward and ran his hand through her hair. She flinched from the contact, something she did constantly but he either didn't seem to notice or didn't care about her reaction. "I needed to see you again."_

 _She suddenly didn't feel like going through the things he did to her and she ran over to her father. "Daddy, I'm sorry I should have said something before but I didn't know how to talk about it." She started as she took his hand fearfully. But he didn't react. "Daddy?" She whispered as tears sprang to her eyes._

Wait a minute, you didn't just… _Naomi started in shock. The scene was almost too familiar to her but she didn't think it was possible. But when she took a step back she saw that her father was still in the same position despite everything that had happened and only then did she notice a large dark stain on his shirt. She let out a gasp. "Daddy?"_

 _Pierce put his dagger away as he gave a cruel smile. "I figured it was time for us to start being around each other all of the time. And that meant removing everything that stood in my way." He told her simply. Naomi felt angry to hear that as she vividly recalled he had murdered her mother in cold blood already, and now her father…_ No that's not right, he's in his room sleeping too.

 _But he went over and casually lifted her father's head, where there was a long sharp gash across his throat and she let out a scream of terror and fell to her knees, feeling the tears nearly overwhelmingly as they fell from her eyes. "Daddy." She whispered._

 _He let her sit like that for what seemed like a long time though some part of Naomi thought it couldn't be that long of a time though in reality she would mourn forever just like she mourned for her mother…or something like that because her father was still alive, she was sure of it…wasn't she? She wasn't sure when things became so blurred here._

 _Finally though he grew tired of letting her cry and stepped toward her, unsheathing his dagger again as he approached her. "That's enough of that." He declared coldly. "Now then, I think it's time for a little bit of fun." He reached toward the scared and broken little girl, cruelty in his eyes and gleam of her father's blood on the tip of the dagger as he moved over her…_

Naomi screamed long and loud until her voice grew hoarse, and her father burst into the room. Daniel Turner held a solid object in his hands as if he expected to fight off an intruder but all he saw was his screaming and crying daughter. "Naomi." He gasped and ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her. She fought him for a moment but he whispered, "Ssh, Naomi. It's alright, you're safe and you're here."

Naomi seemed to calm down and took some deep breaths as she clung to her father tightly. She hadn't done that since her father had come for her after her mother's death. He didn't know what Pierce did to her that night, but after the assault she had managed to find some clothes before two people, coincidentally Carmen and Julio, had found a shattered young girl crying by the body of her murdered mother. Carmen had gone for help while Julio did his best to comfort her.

Naomi didn't remember too much of that night save her father picking her up and holding her even as he cried himself. She vaguely thought this was the first time she had ever seen her father cry even as she cried herself. She also remembered one other image from that night; the sad look on Mateo's face as he saw one of his classmates in the start of horrible pain, but even he couldn't know the depth of that pain, no one would for over a year until Princess Elena had come into her life.

It was at least five minutes before the young blonde was able to calm down enough for Daniel to ask her very worriedly, "Are you okay Naomi? What happened?" He was stroking her hair softly.

"I…I had a horrible nightmare." Naomi told him. She had had those for months after her mother's death, but they hadn't been around for a while. But Naomi realized that wasn't the nightmare, but so much of it seemed weird, like a blur. "You were…no, it wasn't you, it was someone else but…someone killed you, him…I…" She was starting to feel confused and her father hugged her again.

"It's alright Naomi, I'm here." He said to her softly.

In the castle Blaze hooted softly as if to wake Elena and she felt something hurt her eyes a little. She opened her eyes to see her scepter glowing through a blur. "What?" She asked wiped unexpected tears from her eyes and she got up and headed toward it confused. She picked it up. "Are you trying to tell me something?" She wondered.

Before she could figure out what to do there was a knock on the door and she opened it. She wasn't nearly as surprised as she probably should have been to see Sofia, Amber and Isabel there. Kara was there too but she looked uncertain why, and Clover had clearly slept through it. Elena suspected if Sonya had come back to the castle she would have been there too. Each of them had their own maruvian items on them. "Did we miss something?" Amber asked. Out of all of them she had had her item the shortest amount of time.

"That has never happened before." Sofia stated. She had had hers the longest if one ignored the fact Elena had been in the amulet for forty one years.

"No, it hasn't." Elena agreed as she stepped back to let the three young girls into her room. "I don't know how to explain it." She sat down on her bed and the three girls sat with her. "I can only assume that if Naomi were here in the castle she would feel it too." She looked down at the scepter of light. "Maybe something went wrong, I hope another demon didn't get released."

"Princess Elena?" They glanced up to see Gabe standing at the door confused. No one had bothered to close it when they had started talking. "What are you doing up so early? What are any of you doing up so early?"

"We're not really sure." Elena admitted to him. "We were trying to figure it out too."

"All we know is that it seems to involve our items." Isabel added. She saw Kara had already settled down on Elena's bed and was falling asleep.

Gabe wished he knew what to tell them but he really didn't. "Is there anything I can do to help you all out?" He asked her.

"I think we're fine Gabe." Elena answered with a small but tired smile. "Thank you Gabe, good night."

"Good night princess…princesses." Gabe said as he closed the door behind him so the girls could have some privacy. He sometimes wondered about those maruvian items though. Soon fatigue won out and Elena fell asleep with Sofia and Isabel beside her and Amber by Sofia. It was a good thing she had a pretty big bed.

When morning rolled around Clover found his way into Elena's room and nudged Sofia awake. "Hey Sof, you should have told me there was a slumber party going on. I would have brought the carrot cake." He commented.

Sofia stretched a little. "Sorry Clover." She said in a whisper. "It wasn't really planned. You missed the light show. My amulet started to glow, but it wasn't like the glow when a princess shows up or when the secret library wants my attention."

"What does that mean?" Clover asked her curiously.

"I don't know." Sofia admitted. "But Elena, Isabel and Amber had some kind of impression about it too." She slipped out of bed, which woke Elena. She woke her little sister and Amber so that they could get ready for breakfast and then go to the grand council meeting. When they came downstairs James smiled happily at them as he looked over at a law book that Esteban had, the chancellor seemed to have accepted that someone was reading over his shoulder, although perhaps a bit begrudgingly.

"Did you sleep well girls?" Luisa asked Amber and Sofia. Clover sat under the table to wait as patiently as possible for her the food.

"Sure, just fine." Sofia said with a reassuring smile. They would have slept well enough if not for the distracting feeling in the middle of the night from their items.

"Has Naomi shown up yet?" Elena now asked. Blaze was settled on her shoulder and seemed to be waiting for something. Elena was sure that she was hungry too but doubted that was what she was waiting for. Her bujito companion was too poised for that.

"Elena we have a few hours before the grand council meeting." Esteban chastised her a bit after rolling his eyes at seeing Blaze. Sofia was glad he didn't know Clover was under the table too. "And last I checked she wasn't invited to breakfast."

"Well yeah but…" Elena started and then let it go. There was no sense in arguing with him. She simply let it go as blueberry pancakes were brought out and she had to smile a little to see the happiness on Sofia, Amber and James' faces.

Sofia slipped some extra blueberries on top of the pancakes and then set a bowl of them down for Clover to eat. "These smell good." She said to them.

"Thank you Sofia." Luisa said. "I found an older recipe I wanted to try. I remember my mother making these for a while, I don't know why she stopped."

Elena gave some to Blaze, who ate happily. "Te veo como panqueques de arandanos." She said to Blaze happily and she looked to Sofia to see what she remembered from the start of their lessons in the garden yesterday afternoon.

Sofia thought a moment. "You said 'I see you…'" She started and seemed confused for a moment before making the connection as she looked at her own plate. "Blueberry pancakes. I see that you like blueberry pancakes." She translated with a small smile. "Son muy dele…deliciosas."

"Mucha buena Sofia." Elena praised her in Spanish.

"Impressive." Amber noted.

"It's just some simple phrases." Sofia said. "I know I've got a long way to go." She had practically been handed the translation since it was right in front of her that time.

"Yeah, Clover likes arandanos too." Clover commented and Sofia laughed a little. "So can I get some more?" She slipped him some more blueberries.

"So what are your plans after the grand council meeting?" Francisco asked the kids.

"Sofia and I will continue with her Spanish lessons I think." Elena answered.

"James and I are going to meet Christina in town so we can pick up some materials before we work on my next invention." Isabel informed them.

"And I'll get together with Gabe later so he can assess my skills." James added.

"I'm going to bury myself in your library." Amber told them. "I want to start looking at some of your star charts so I can familiarize myself with the local constellations before I actually gaze at the stars." Sofia almost swore she wanted to impress Maria Mendoza.

"At least all of you have your day well planned." Esteban noted. He was glad that it didn't involve anything dangerous unless one counted a young prince and princess going into town, but even then he expected they would be escorted.

Breakfast finished quickly. Isabel volunteered to stay with Clover and Blaze while they went to the grand council meeting. Naomi came in ten minutes later, much to Esteban's annoyance. Elena and Sofia exchanged glances of worry before the crown princess started the meeting.

Amber and James had a hard time really keeping up with it, Sofia tried but she was too distracted anyway. Even Elena seemed too impatient to get it over with. James heard, "And the final piece of business; Isabel's proposal for an observatory." That had been Esteban and it seemed he already had his mind made up for that.

"I think it's a great idea." Naomi said though she seemed distracted. "The castle is the highest point in Avalor so anything we learn is going to be best from there." Esteban clearly didn't believe what she thought.

"I think it would be a great idea as well." Francisco said. "It sounds to me like it might be strategically important as far as things go with these demons that were used against us."

"And think of what we could learn." Luisa added. "It could help change the world."

Technically it was already three to one, they didn't need another opinion as the grand council had spoken. But Elena was also the crown princess and that meant her words might carry more weight than anyone else. Yet Esteban was sure what Elena would say.

"I agree, if we can make the resources happen we should have the observatory built." Elena said.

"You do all realize that it will probably take at least a year to build the thing, right?" Esteban asked them

"Not if we make it our highest construction priority." Elena countered. The chancellor only sighed but let it go. The grand council had spoken. With that the crown princess hit the gavel and dismissed the meeting. She then stood up and went to Naomi. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Naomi looked to her. "Yes, just fine." She tried but Elena didn't believe her. Before she could pursue it though her blonde friend sighed. "No, I'm not. I mean I'm fine but I'm not okay. I've been having really bad dreams and I don't know what to do about it." She confessed.

"What kind of dreams?" Sofia asked her softly.

Naomi bit her lip. "I wish I knew for sure. I thought maybe it was about me but there were details that just didn't fit in." She answered.

"Dreams can be like that." James reminded her simply even as the three girls exchanged glances. "I mean there's no rhyme or reason to them for the most part." Sofia bit her lip in thought.

"Do you mean it was about what happened with Pierce?" Elena asked her now as she sat down beside her friend now and took her hand. She knew that Pierce had raped her before but she hadn't been too keen on letting the younger kids know that.

"Yes and no." Naomi answered. "It wasn't an alley in my dream it was a forest. And she…I was alone when it happened, there was no sign of my mother. He said he was going to stay a long time." She shivered just a bit. "Then some other dream, I don't know how long apart it was supposed to be, she…I came home and found this man who I was sure was my dad, even though he wasn't really, dead. He had been killed by Pierce, the same as my mom." She explained softly.

"You don't sound too sure it was you." Amber noted.

Naomi hesitated. "Part of me isn't." She admitted to them now. "I mean so many things just don't add up. I mean for one the hair was longer. Like your length Elena." She looked to the crown princess. "And before meeting you I was never in the forest, I've never truly lived anywhere other than the docks."

"Maybe it wasn't you." Sofia suggested now. "Maybe it was another girl."

"Why would you think that?" Amber asked her.

"Sometimes I had dreams about Elena." Sofia answered her sister. "The last one I had was just before school was out when I suggested we go to Avalor. While you guys were at the castle I went to the secret library and found out about her story, about how I had to set her free." She didn't mention the information had come from Alakazar as she didn't know what to say to Mateo about it yet.

"Do you think that I'm having dreams about some other girl?" Naomi asked Sofia. "Why would I do that?"

"Because of Pierce." Elena supplied for her. She brushed her finger across the bracelet Naomi had been wearing since she found it on the bottom of the ocean when she lead the search for a cure for Gabe while Elena took care of him. "Because whatever she's going through, whatever she's feeling right now is how you felt a year ago when he attacked you."

"No, if what I saw is true she's going through far worse than I did in my one night. If it's true he's been there for over a year ever since you defeated Shuriki." Naomi said with a frown and then looked to Elena. "I have to find her, I have to help her."

"How are you going to do that?" Amber asked.

"We're going to go see Mateo, maybe he has a tracking spell or something we could use." Elena told them all. She looked to the kids. "I can't ask you or Isabel to go with, and in fact I really shouldn't let you go with us anyway." Never the less she had a feeling Sofia and Isabel would want to go anyway regardless of what she said.

Sure enough Sofia shook her head. "If this is related to last night then I have to see this through." She said. James looked confused at that comment.

"Well if Isabel and Gabe are going I pretty much have nothing to do anyway, so count me in." James said. Elena hadn't really stopped to think about that but it was probably a good idea to take Gabe with them in case they needed some backup.

Amber seemed to hesitate. She was just as curious as everyone else was but at the same time she was not nearly as adventurous as her siblings were. Elena understood her thoughts though and wanted to spare her the choice. "Stay here Amber, go ahead with your studies. When Mateo knows where we're going I'll have Rafa get a message here to the palace. If we're not back in twenty four hours your job will be to convince Esteban to lead a contingent of guards to our location." She instructed.

Amber curtsied a little. "Of course Elena." She replied with a thank you smile.

They left the grand council chamber where Isabel was waiting with Gabe and Christina, who had decided to meet them rather than wait in town. Quickly Elena told Gabe the two girls what they had discussed. Christina didn't seem surprised since Isabel had told her what had happened. "Do you think this is related to last night?" Isabel asked her little sister.

"I can't prove it Isa but I think so." Elena replied. "I bet if someone had been there with Naomi when these dreams happened they would have seen a reaction from her bracelet too."

Gabe sighed a bit. "I suppose it wouldn't do any good to ask you to stay here and I'd lead the guards to search the woods?" he asked Elena and the crown princess shook her head. Then he looked to Christina and Isabel. "And I suppose it wouldn't do any good to ask you to stay behind so you're not in any danger?" The two younger girls shook their heads. He shook his head in defeat. "Well, no one can say I didn't try to do my job as a royal guard or big brother, so let's get going."

"We all respect you for making the attempt Gabe." Elena promised with a small giggle. Clover stayed behind as well.

They took a carriage to Mateo's house. Elena could see how worried her friend was. Either someone was in danger and for some reason it mattered to her or she was going crazy, and Naomi didn't know which was worse.

"I don't think you're losing your mind." Kara assured Naomi. "I think this is leading you all to something important." Naomi tried to smile reassuringly at them.

They arrived at Mateo's house and knocked at the door. Rafa answered with a smile. "Hello princesses, Prince James, Naomi." She greeted them warmly. "I assume you're here to see Mateo and Lucinda. Come on in, they'll be up in a minute." She escorted them to the kitchen and came back with some juice for them all.

The door opened and Mateo entered with Lucinda. "Hey guys." Mateo said. "We just cast a spell to change a feather into a bird. Lucinda modified the spell to make it an owl. I didn't know the spell could be done like that." He told them conversationally.

"That's neat." Sofia said with a small smile. "Owls are Lucinda's favorite animals." It was evidence by the broom she had from her initiation as a midnight witch. She didn't seem to need it too much in Avalor but she had it with her none the less.

Mateo got the impression something was wrong. "What happened? Is Sonya…" He started.

"Oh no." Elena said apologetically. "No, no. Sonya is fine. As least as far as we know I think she still enjoying some mermaid time." She placed her hand on Naomi's shoulder. "We came here to get some help for Naomi. We need a spell so that she can track something."

"What's that?" Lucinda asked her.

"That's the thing, I don't exactly know." Naomi confessed and then told her story to the sorcerer and the little witch. "If there is some girl out there who needs my help, we have to find her."

The witch and the sorcerer exchanged looks before Mateo suggested, "We could try a mind tracking spell."

Lucinda looked confused now. "What's that?" She asked him.

"It's a pretty advanced spell." Mateo confessed. "We're going to be relying on Naomi's mind to be leading us where we need to go. It will follow the residuals of her dreams, or nightmares whatever she wants to call them to wherever they originated from." He explained to them all. "And I think your bracelet should enhance the spell."

"What are the risks to Naomi?" Elena asked.

Mateo was about to tell her they were relatively few but the blonde held up her hand to stop him. "It doesn't matter. If it can help me find out what's going on, if it does help some girl out of whatever she may be going through, it's worth whatever risk."

"Um, except your dying." Sofia pointed out.

"That's not a problem, it won't kill her." Mateo promised the young princess of Enchancia.

"Then do it please." Naomi requested. After the royal sorcerer glanced at the crown princess, who simply nodded in agreement, he went off to get supplies.

"Once the spell is cast we'll take the carriage." Elena said. She looked to Naomi. "You'll have to take the reins for this to work. Gabe will be by your side." The blonde nodded absently.

"I wish I had thought to bring that spell tracking spell." Isabel reflected. "Maybe it would help to have a source of backup just in case." It also occurred to the young Avaloran princess for what it was worth the scroll containing the orbs were also in the castle, specifically the wizard's workshop. No one had thought to grab them, and Elena had not taken the scepter of light. They were pretty much on their own. "In fact we pretty much left everything behind at the castle."

"We'll make do Isa." Elena said. "I know we will." In truth she hoped Gabe was able to match with Pierce because the rest of them had no way of fighting him.

"Well we do have your feather Isabel, my brother has his spear" Christina reminded as she came to stand by her friend. The stone like spear had become Gabe's go to weapon since they had found it. "And Sofia has her amulet, so that has to count for something."

Mateo came back with some ingredients and had Lucinda start a quick mixture that he told Naomi she would have to drink. Elena didn't envy her friend that since she was sure magical concoctions weren't exactly made for easy consumption but her friend only nodded her consent.

Mateo chanted a few words over the potion and it turned from a light blue color to a really dark purple. Sofia thought it at least looked pretty but she was kind of glad that she didn't have to drink it. Mateo nodded to Lucinda and she picked up the bowl and took it to Naomi.

For what it was worth it didn't smell bad to Naomi. In fact if she were honest it didn't smell like anything at all, almost like water. She took a sip and was surprised that it tasted slightly tangy though she couldn't figure out why it tasted that way. Still since it didn't taste horrible Naomi was able to finish the rest of it easily enough.

"So shall we add that to the menu at the castle?" Elena asked her friend teasingly.

Naomi shook her head. "I wouldn't. It's not bad tasting but it's nothing that you can't get from a glass of orange juice." She replied. "Except any magical effect, and most of the time we don't need that."

Mateo and Lucinda said goodbye to Rafa and they headed toward the carriage. As Elena opened the door for the kids and Mateo, Naomi and Gabe got up front onto the carriage. As soon as Elena was in with the kids Naomi took the reins but hesitated. "I really don't know how this is supposed to work Gabe." She confessed nervously. Out of everyone to say this too the royal guard was arguably the weirdest one.

"Just drive." Gabe advised her. "Head toward the forest and see what comes into your mind."

Naomi nodded in understanding and got the carriage moving. They approached the forest and so far nothing was popping up. She was starting to feel a little foolish and wondered if the spell was even working when she suddenly had a feeling. The blonde navigated the carriage toward an opening in the trees.

"Does this look familiar?" Elena asked Naomi as she leaned up behind her two friends.

"Sort of." Naomi answered as she looked around. She almost swore for a moment she saw the image of the girl pressed up against a tree, it was clear what was happening to her there at least to Naomi. She blinked back tears."

"Naomi." Christina said softly and placed her hand on her arm.

"If there really is a girl being hurt here, this is all my fault." She lamented softly.

"That's not true Naomi." Elena replied.

"Yes it is Elena." She practically snapped and then took a breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. But it is my fault. Pierce came out here after Shuriki was defeated, and if I had told someone in authority about what happened then he wouldn't have gotten out here to her."

"Hey don't feel that way Naomi." Gabe said and when the blonde looked at him sharply he held up his hands. "Seriously, I started training at the military academy back when Shuriki was running the show. For Pierce to do what he did people higher up than him were just as corrupt." He explained to her.

"He's right." Mateo agreed. "Remember how Francisco and Esteban pretty much released most of our current military personnel and sought out replacements. Because they weren't sure most of them could be trusted."

"If you had told someone, it probably would have been ignored." Elena threw in now. "He still would have escaped. He would still be out here victimizing this girl."

Naomi frowned a bit but she had a feeling that perhaps all of her friends were right. She just wished she knew for sure, but maybe it would be easier to work out after they had found out about the mystery girl. "I guess you guys are right, it's just so hard not to feel that somehow I could have prevented this." She admitted.

Elena rubbed her back gently. "I know amiga. But there was nothing you could have done." She consoled her.

"But there is something that you, that all of us, can do now." Sofia added. "All we have to do is find her. Then we can save her and start to make things right." Isabel and Elena smiled down at her.

Naomi smiled a little as well. "So let's go find her." She declared.

She continued taking the carriage into the forest and they all relaxed just a little. Short of a freak storm or a forest fire they assumed that it shouldn't be too much to worry about.

That was when Blaze and Kara perked up a little bit as if they had heard something. As Isabel looked at the little Chamster she asked, "What would make a chinking kind of sound?"

Isabel's keen mind picked up on an idea immediately; a hidden pressure plate. She was about to call out to her sister when Sofia let out a gasp and looked to the right. They all turned to what she was looking at as a massive log emerged from the trees surrounding them and it slammed into the side of the carriage, sending it tipping over and knocking everyone off, sending them all flying toward the hard ground.


	61. A True Treasure

Elena felt a bit lightheaded as she got up. "Isabel? Sofia? Naomi? Christina? Gabe? Mateo?" She called out as she started to stand up, placing her hand on a tree to keep herself from falling to her knees. "Someone?" Blaze landed on her shoulder and hooted.

"Oh, that was not fun." Gabe noted as he stood up and rubbed his left arm. "I think I landed wrong, but at least it's not broken." Lucinda was walking beside him rubbing her back a little.

James was supporting Isabel and Kara was fluttering by her side. When Elena looked to her little sister concerned she dismissed it. "I'm okay. My knee hurts a little but it's already getting better." She assured Elena, and when she broke away from James she was able to stand on her own and was only limping slightly. She knew she could work that out as they walked.

Sofia and Christina seemed to be unharmed and were tying the half spooked horses to the trees so they didn't run away. Naomi frowned, wiping a small amount of blood from her forehead from a small cut. "The carriage is wrecked Elena. We're walking from here."

"Do you still have your mind link spell thing going?" Elena asked as she approached her best friend, tearing off a strip from the bottom of her dress to wipe away the blood and then then wrap the cut to stop the bleeding.

Naomi smiled appreciatively at her. "Yeah, I think so." She answered. "But I bet anything that's not the only trap in the forest. Pierce must really want to stop anyone from getting to this girl."

"Isn't that a new low for him?" Gabe asked her.

Naomi nodded. "Yeah, even I didn't think he would have an obsession that would go so far as to risk killing anyone in an accident." When Gabe looked at her confused she went on, "Look Gabe I know better than anyone here what kind of psycho freak he can be, he killed my mom just to have me to himself for…some time." She didn't want to go into how long he had spent assaulting her. "And if that dream is right he killed her parents or at least her dad."

She gestured to the carriage and the sprung trap. "But this is another level. This could have been simply a wrong turn for someone and not a trap sprung on people trying to find them. It's another different level of psychotic." She finished.

"I don't care what kind of psychotic it is." Elena said. "When we find him we're going to make him take down every one of these darn traps, and that's for starters." She still bristled at the idea he assaulted her best friend and if he was now turning that to another girl, who by all indications Naomi had gotten was even younger, then he was in for a world of hurt as far as she was concerned.

"Alright then, lead the way Naomi." Mateo said to Naomi and she started to do just that.

"Is there any chance you can predict these traps?" James asked the blonde.

"I don't know but I doubt it." Naomi answered. "I'm tied to this girl for whatever reason," She glanced down at her maruvian bracelet. "Not to Pierce."

"He'd have to really smart though." Isabel said very reluctantly. "To be able to hide pressurized trigger plates and stuff in a forest without any chance of being spotted. This place can go through changes daily, sometimes hourly because of the weather."

"What about wild animals?" James asked her. "How is it they don't trigger any traps?"

"They probably do." Isabel answered simply. Elena was glad to see that she was walking normally, so whatever had happened when the carriage crashed her body had worked past. "At least on occasion. A lot of these are probably pressured for a certain large amount of weight that most animals won't be able to match."

"This forest must have been beautiful, I guess technically it still is." Elena noted. "If she grew up here she must have some good memories associated with it. I hope he hasn't corrupted those memories so badly."

"Children are stronger than they look." Mateo reminded the crown princess. "It'll be fine in time. And we can help her create new memories."

It occurred to Naomi that if she really were an orphan now she would need a new home. Another shake up in her already shaken up life that she didn't really need. But none of it would matter if they didn't find her first.

They heard a creaking but before anyone could respond the ground under them collapsed and took them down into a hole at least a few feet deep. Everyone moaned in pain and a bit of annoyance. "Is he trying to kill us?" Gabe asked.

"Actually probably he is." Isabel answered as she brushed dirt off of her dress.

"Now what?" James asked.

Elena looked up and saw that Blaze and Kara were drifting down toward them, since they had wings they hadn't fallen down with them. Then she looked to Sofia. "Sofia, test time. Puede que desee ser pequeno?" She asked her in Spanish.

"Is this really the time for that?" Lucinda asked. She was already wondering if she and Mateo could do a levitating spell but wondered if combined they would all be too heavy.

Sofia struggled to translate what Elene had asked her. Truth was she didn't understand what her friend had said at that moment. But she had an idea of her own and she thought that perhaps it just happened to coincide. "I want to be small." She declared as she held her amulet. It did just as she asked and Christina quickly caught the shrunk princess in her hands.

Elena guessed that perhaps Sofia hadn't gotten what she said. It was understandable since she was only starting to learn. But apparently their minds were on the same wave length because the Enchancia princess had done what she asked. "Blaze, tomar a Sofia fuera del agujero y encontrar una manera de salir de nosotros." She said to her bujito friend.

With a hoot Blaze fluttered down next to Christina and allowed Sofia to get onto her back before flying up toward the hole. Elena called out, "Sofia, find a way for us to get out of here. A vine or a sturdy branch or something."

"I don't know if there would be a branch long enough and sturdy enough." Gabe pointed out.

Sofia pet Blaze's head gently but wondered how it was a bujtio could understand so much Spanish. Or she wondered if somehow Blaze was just as mentally linked in a way to Elena that she was. The little bujito landed on the ground and Sofia climbed off. "I wish to be big again." She intoned and then was normal size. "Okay, what do I do?" She asked herself.

The trees looked sturdy to be a support but there didn't seem to be anything that could help them. "Elena, there's nothing up here." She called down to them.

"Maybe we can make a root grow upwards." Lucinda suggested. "It won't be sturdy enough on its own but then Sofia can tie it to a tree and we can climb up it like a beanstalk."

"Great idea, I think it could work." Mateo said and Elena nodded. "Sofia, we're going to use magic to make a root grow. When you can tie it to a tree and we'll climb up it."

"Okay." Sofia acknowledged. When the root grew up she took it and tied it to the nearest tree as tightly as she could, luckily that was something she had learned and mastered in the Buttercups. "It's ready." She called out.

It took almost twenty minutes to get everyone out, Elena had James, Christina, Lucinda and Isabel get out first, followed by Naomi and Gabe. She only went last because Mateo wanted to be the last in case something went wrong with the spell. When it was done he ended the spell.

"Great job you two." Elena said to their magic users. "And you too Sofia, Blaze." She pet the little bujito on the head as she landed back on her shoulder. "But I don't know how many of these traps we can just randomly run into. We need another idea."

"I wish I had brought my detector with me." Isabel noted. "It would detect anything metal that would be in the way, including any switches or pressure plates."

"Maybe we should spread out a little." Gabe suggested. "Any traps that require a lot of pressure wouldn't be set off that way."

"If we had the orbs we could use one of those, we'd simply float above the forest floor." Christina mused softly.

"We don't have the orbs but we can use some of the magic like we had them." Mateo said as he snapped his fingers with the idea. "Lucinda and I could cast a levitation spell so we can stay above the ground, and hopefully all of the traps."

"Tripwires might be around that aren't on the ground. We'll have to watch out for those." James pointed out to them. Isabel couldn't help but give him a look of impression and admiration. "But most of the pressure plates and stuff we would just walk right over."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Elena confirmed. Together Lucinda raised her wand and Mateo raised his tamborita. They chanted out, "Levitato!" And they all saw their feet lift a few feet off the ground. Once again Naomi lead the way.

They walked around for a little bit before Naomi felt something hit her waist. She flinched and waited for something bad to happen. Sure enough branches that had previously been hidden in the trees snapped out as if they had been held back by the same tripwire that Naomi had triggered and slapped out at them.

"Everyone duck and cover." Gabe told them as he leaned over Isabel and Christina.

They felt the levitation spell weaken as Lucinda let it go to use her magic to bring up an invisible wall around them to block the branches. Though it was more of a nuisance than the large pit trap or a ramming log it still could have hurt someone.

"Oh this guy is getting on my nerves." Elena noted as she moved from her protective perch over Sofia. She reached out and squeezed Isabel's hand gently, her little sister smiled back at her.

The invisible wall stayed up until the branches stopped moving. Then they continued again on their way. It seemed though that most of the traps were pressure plate based, as if Pierce hadn't expected anyone to levitate above them.

"Anything Naomi?" Elena asked her best friend.

"That bush," Naomi said with a smile. "Grows berries in the springtime that are delicious after being washed. And they're good on ice cream too." She said and then shook her head. "Sorry, it's one of the things I picked up from her." Elena shared her friend's smile. "We're going in the right direction. I just wish I knew what this bracelet was doing to me."

"It's making you see someone important, who may get lost in the shuffle otherwise." Elena said with a smile. "Maybe you can see what it's like for me with Isabel."

"Perish the thought." Naomi replied with a small giggle. Then her face softened. "Oh my." She whispered.

"What is it?" Sofia asked her. Naomi stopped and knelt down near a large stone. She ran her hand across it softly.

"Naomi?" Elena asked now.

"This is what she made…for her mother." Naomi answered softly. She hadn't dreamt about it, she didn't even know how she knew about it but suddenly she did.

 _"Oh mommy." The little girl said as she sat down at that site. She again started to cry. It had only been a week, a week since her mother had been killed by a vicious virus. A week since she and her father and those who knew her had lain her to rest. "Will it ever stop hurting?" She asked._

 _Naomi knew that feeling well, she asked it for months after her mother had been murdered._

 _"Not completely." She heard her father come up and place his hands gently on her shoulders. "But it will get easier in time. I promise you that one." He kissed her on the top of her head softly. "My darling girl, I'm sorry you had to go through this so soon."_

 _She thought about her mother's grave in a graveyard in the city of Avalor. It wasn't exactly far, and yet it seemed like it was. "I want to build something for her here." She said to her father._

 _He stroked her hair softly as he thought about it. "Of course mija." He said to her. Together they spent a few hours making the area look nice and neat, almost like her own grave. They had found a large stone like a headstone and with her father's guidance she carved her mother's name into it, along with her birth date and date of death, along with treasured mother on it. The girl thought it very appropriate._

"Naomi?" Mateo said.

"This shouldn't be here." Naomi said softly. When they looked at her she explained, "This has two names on it, two dates. Two people. When it was put here originally it had only one name on it, her mother's. She died from a virus of some kind." She looked to Elena, unshed tears. "That nightmare was right Elena, Pierce killed her father so he could have her to himself."

Elena hugged her friend close, with anger in her eyes at the man who continued to plague her friend and now another little girl as well. "He's going to pay for this, for all of this." She vowed.

They stood that for another moment before Naomi pulled back and said, "We have to move on to find her." Elena nodded and together they all continued to follow Naomi, who was sure she now knew where they would find the little girl.

Naomi again lead them in the direction they needed to go. Things had gotten pretty somber and Elena wanted it done so that her best friend would start feeling a bit better. She also wanted to rescue this girl, who clearly didn't deserve what was happening to her.

Blaze hooted excitedly and everyone jumped for a moment as if expecting another trap before Kara more or less translated what had gotten the little bujito excited. "The cabin isn't far off. We made it." The little Chamster said.

"Thank goodness." Christina said. She didn't know how many more traps they could have handled.

They found the cabin they were looking for a very short time later. "Um, now what?" Gabe asked. For all they knew the cabin had some kind of trap attached to it and they didn't know if Pierce was inside the cabin as well. If he was it would be impossible to get her away from him that way.

"I could shrink and go inside to take a look around." Sofia suggested a bit nervously. Ordinarily she would never do anything like that since she considered a violation of privacy but in this case she figured the likely ends justified the means.

"I think in this case the direct approach is the best approach." Elena said and looked to Naomi. "It's your show amiga. Go knock on the door and see what awaits you."

The blonde looked nervous. Not just about Pierce's presence but about a girl who she seemed to know a lot about though they had never met, all thanks to magical bracelet. Why it did that in itself was another mystery altogether. "What if Pierce is here?" She asked in a small voice. He still scared her.

Kara flew up closer to the cabin and heard nothing inside. Her hearing was sensitive enough to pick up voices and even most movement. Unless they were both asleep she would have heard them. Then she thought she heard the slight ruffling of a page and then flew back. "Someone is in there, reading I think. All I heard was a page turning." She reported.

"So that means she's alone." James concluded.

"Or she's asleep and Pierce is reading." Gabe pointed out.

Naomi took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes." She said and started toward the door of the cabin with everyone else behind her. She knocked gently on the door and could just make out the sound of footsteps, far too small and light to be that of a full grown man's. A moment later the door was opened and Naomi gasped.

Standing before them was a girl a little taller than the kids, with long silky blonde hair very similar to Elena's except without the flowery hairclip. Her eyes looked to be a sparkling sea green though Naomi could see the fear and sadness in them and it made her heart ache. At that moment she wore a large shirt that she suspected might have been her father's. To her dismay she could see the same scar on her chest that Naomi had seen Pierce give her the very first time he had used the knife to cut her clothes off, and it upset her a bit to see that it looked fresh as if he kept cutting her. "Hello." She said in a soft voice. "Can I help you?"

"She's beautiful." Isabel said softly and saw Christina and Sofia nod in agreement.

"Um," Naomi stuttered. She wasn't sure how to approach this. "My name is Naomi Turner and I…"

The look on her face took on a small hint of recognition. "I met your father at the harbor. He's nice." She replied and the two exchanged soft smiles. "My name is Tresora Joya Sirtis." She said and offered her hand to Naomi. She reached out to take the girl's hand.

"Tresora translates to treasure, while Joya translates to jewel." Christina whispered to Sofia and James so they knew that. James nodded in understanding and Sofia did too, though she thought she might have heard joya from somewhere but wasn't sure where.

"That's a really pretty name Tresora." Elena said to her now and the cute petite blonde gave the crown princess a small smile of thanks.

"Doesn't Tresora mean treasure?" Gabe now asked as he hadn't paid attention to his little sister already pointing that out. Elena and Naomi noticed that Tresora flinched at the comment and the blonde shot him a look as Elena shushed him.

"Hey, you're the crown princess." Tresora realized as she looked at Elena and then at Isabel. "And princess Isabel too." She looked back to Naomi. "And you're on the grand council. Is there a problem? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong Tresora." Naomi assured her as she leaned down and placed her hand on her shoulder. "We were just…" She still wasn't sure how to get to the heart of the matter.

"Is your dad home Tresora?" Elena now asked her softly. They all knew what the answer would likely be but it seemed like a good place to start. "Or your mom?"

Only Isabel noticed the slight quiver in her lower lip as what they learned recently still affected her. "My mommy is gone, she died a few years ago from a bad flu." She told them and then her voice got softer. "My daddy is…gone too." Tresora didn't tell them why.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Naomi said. It was genuine, seeing in a dream was one thing but to know it was true was another matter entirely. "My mom is gone too, I lost her a year ago." She doubted that Pierce would have told her that one.

"I'm sorry Naomi." Tresora said and to her surprise the young blonde hugged her. Naomi looked very surprised before hugging her back. She suddenly wondered if this was how Elena felt with Isabel. She glanced down to see her bracelet glowing a bit.

"Tresora sweetie, who do you live with if your parents are gone?" Naomi asked her gently.

Tresora bit her lip. "I have a…a guardian that watches me." She said nervously.

"Never thought of Pierce as a guardian, more like a stalker." Gabe noted dryly. Elena didn't disagree with that but she didn't want them to be the first to say his name for fear it would scare her and make her lose their tentative trust.

Blaze hooted a bit and Elena looked to her bujito companion and followed her gaze and they realized that someone had come in from the back door. Naomi's first instinct was to hold onto Tresora but the little girl slipped away and took several steps back even as Pierce showed up. He seemed just a bit surprised to see Naomi and her friend's there.

"You." Gabe said as he took out his spear.

Pierce didn't seem too concerned as he snapped his fingers. "Come here my treasure." He instructed the little girl. They saw her flinch and take a few steps toward him, they now understood why she flinched when Gabe stated what her name meant; he had been using that to manipulate her.

"Tresora, no." Naomi said. "Don't listen to him. He's using you, like…like he used me."

"You think my baby doesn't know who you are?" Pierce asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders. The little girl flinched at the contact and that made Elena and Naomi mad. "I told her all about you Naomi. She's always wanted to meet you I think, but I wouldn't let that happen unless it was by my hand."

"Sorry to spoil your plans then." Elena stated venomously. She already saw Mateo doing his best to protect James and the younger girls even as Gabe stepped up behind Naomi and Elena. "Now let her go."

"I don't think that's your choice crown princess. I'm her legal guardian now." Pierce said simply as he began to rub Tresora's shoulders. Sofia could tell how uncomfortable even that contact make her. She could only imagine what this man had put that poor girl through.

"You killed her parents." Naomi said with barely contained anger.

"He didn't kill mommy Naomi." Tresora corrected her softly. "She really did die by a virus. But he…"

"Shut up." Pierce snapped at her, taking an arm off of her shoulder to hit her on the side of the head. That made Naomi start over toward him but he used that now free hand to shove a table at them. Naomi tried to avoid it but she couldn't and fell to the floor even as Elena and Gabe now stepped forward.

Quickly he reached down and grabbed Tresora by the waist before throwing her over his shoulder and started to run. To their surprise Tresora called out, "Naomi!" It was clear that the little girl had seen something in Naomi and taken a shine to the blonde even though they had just met had she had no dreams behind her.

"No, Tresora!" Naomi called out as she stood up. She ignored that her dress was torn on the right side and she had blood running down her calf. She and Gabe started after Pierce and his hostage.

Elena took just a moment to call out, "Mateo keep them all safe." She then ran after Gabe and Naomi.

"I'm not staying behind." Isabel stated. "Neither am I." Sofia agreed. The kids ran after then with Mateo running after them and trying to protest the impulsive decision for what it was worth.

Pierce ran as fast as he could, not caring that it was very uncomfortable for Tresora. Not that he hadn't done plenty in the last year to make the gorgeous young blonde uncomfortable.

"Get back here." Gabe shouted at him as he and Naomi chased him, he could hear Elena just behind them. He considered tossing his spear but it wasn't that kind of weapon and he didn't want to hit the girl by accident. Naomi didn't even have her magical throwing axe, none of this had been planned out well.

He made a wrong turn and ended up stopping close to the edge of the cliff, he could even hear the roar of the ocean below them. Pierce turned just as Gabe, Naomi and Elena showed up. "It's over." Gabe said. " We have the high ground. Let her go right now."

"Gabe be careful." Naomi pleaded. It had not escaped her noticed how close they were to the edge. How close Tresora was to the edge.

"Let her go and surrender yourself." Elena said. She hadn't forgotten that he had war crimes, two murders, and a rape charge to answer for. "We'll arrange some kind of deal if you cooperate with us."

Pierce took a step back and Tresora gasped in fright. She hated heights, something Naomi hadn't come to learn about her. "I can take my treasure and go off this cliff. All treasure winds up buried anyway, it would be fitting." He retorted. It brought them up short. "So who has the high ground?"

Naomi looked to Elena and the crown princess could see the fear in her friend's eyes. Then Naomi turned to Pierce. "Let Tresora go Pierce." She pleaded. "Let her go to Elena and I'll leave Avalor with you, be whatever you want me to be. Willingly, without resistance."

Elena felt her jaw fall in shock and she heard Isabel call out, "No! Naomi, no! We'll find another way!" She turned to see her little sister, chosen sister, Lucinda, Mateo and James emerging now.

Kara could see Pierce considering what was more important and it disgusted her to know that it was a tossup between continuing his year long abuse and manipulation of a thirteen year old girl or the original belief that he could have a fifteen year old wife.

"Naomi." Elena started to caution her friend now.

"You would do the same thing for Isabel Elena." She pointed out. Gabe tried to ignore the fact that if their positions were reversed the blonde was right, the crown princess would have done it for her little sister. And that would have meant either way he failed as their royal guard.

His gaze shifted from the girl he had assaulted over a year ago that he would have loved to abduct then if he hadn't been a guard in Avalor to the girl he had become obsessed with for over a year. What his decision would be though no one would ever know. A strong gust of wind picked up and Tresora slipped from his grip and over the edge.

"NO!" Tresora heard Naomi and all of her friend's scream before she started to fall. The water seemed to rush up at her from an incredible height before she realized something important…

"Tresora, no." Naomi whispered even as she felt her knees give out on her. Elena wanted to rush forward, though it was clearly already in vain as she would have fallen halfway already, but Pierce was in their way and ready to attack. She could almost imagine the man saying if he couldn't have Tresora then no one could.

Then a huge water spout erupted even above the cliff and from the tip of it Sonya emerged from it, her tail glistening in the sun and Tresora hanging onto her back. As she started toward land she slipped on her moon ring and regrew her legs, her dress now forming around her courtesy of a new spell devised by Mateo and Lucinda.

Tresora slipped off of Sonya's back and headed toward Naomi, who smiled happily through her tears.

"My treasure." Pierce growled.

Despite Sonya having spent the night swimming in the ocean she had still managed to get the same feeling that the rest of the maruvian item holders had and the fury that went with it. "She isn't yours. What you've been doing to her shows nothing but your twisted obsession." She stated hotly. Gabe looked to be coming to her aid but the mermaid girl held out her hand to stop him as she thought of her all but adopted sisters Cora and Oona, and what she would do to anyone who harmed them. The fact Oona was a blonde too was not lost either. "And I won't let get near her. It's time to put you where you belong."

Pierce looked around and then moved forward. Sonya looked ready to fight but his intention was to push past Naomi, scoop up Tresora again and shove his way past the children so they wouldn't do anything to stop him before running off again.

But Sonya was sure that was his plan as well, his obsession for the long haired blonde very clear. She moved in as he did and snapped a reverse side kick right into his chest hard. He stumbled backwards and the mermaid girl moved in and delivered a strong upper cut right into his face.

As he stumbled back again, blood coming from his broken nose and split lip, the ground around him gave way and suddenly he was falling down the same cliff that he had already threatened to jump off moments ago with Tresora. Before anyone knew how to react, or if they should at all, he was gone.

Tresora watched, feeling torn. She hated him for murdering her father and putting her through every cruel act he could think of over the last year. But she was not the kind of person to believe that everyone deserved death, especially one like that. Emotionally wrecked she just turned into Naomi's shoulder and cried. Naomi hugged her softly and tried her best to console her, just as she had seen Elena do for Isabel.

Gabe and Sonya went down to see if they could find any trace of Pierce, to at least confirm that the fall had indeed killed him. Everyone else returned to the cabin. Elena, Christina, Isabel, and Sofia went into the cabin with Naomi and Tresora to help figure out what they needed to take with them right now while James, Mateo and Lucinda waited for the two royal guards.

Tresora placed her hand on the chair that her father loved. She heard Naomi come up behind her. "Daddy loved this chair. I think it got passed down from grand mommy and even further." She said to Naomi. "When the weather was stormy and I got scared he would bring me here and let me sit in his lap. We'd let light a fire and it made me feel warm and safe."

Naomi knelt down and wrapped her in a hug. When Tresora saw the bracelet the blonde explained, "This is a bracelet I found a while ago. I don't know why but I think it was leading us…leading me to you." Tresora turned to look at Naomi and then she explained to the long haired blonde about her dreams.

"They're all true." Tresora confirmed for her softly. "A picnic in the woods when I was six or something like that. The first time I met him and…" She couldn't finish but she knew she didn't need to finish it for Naomi, who reached out to stroke her hair. "I wonder why though."

"What's important is that it did." Elena said as she came over and placed one hand on Naomi's shoulder and one on Tresora's shoulder. "And we're all here for you, we're going to everything we can to make you feel better."

Amber must have freaked out at some point because the next thing they knew two carriages had shown up with her in it along with Esteban, Jorge, and dozens of castle guards. They entered the cabin and Elena quickly went to referee everyone lest they scare the young girl although Mateo and James were also doing the same thing.

"Sorry, but I had a horrible feeling and I couldn't wait." Amber explained to Elena. "Is everyone alright?" She asked.

Elena placed a comforting hand on Amber's shoulder. "Yes, we're all okay." She smiled at her a little. "But it was good of you to do that. If you ever feel something is wrong you shouldn't hesitate to follow up on those feelings no matter the outcome."

Jorge wanted to check on Naomi but the instant Tresora saw him she shrank back against the taller blonde. She placed her arm gently over her shoulders. "It's okay Tresora. He's fine, he's my…a good friend of mine." She assured the little girl and then gestured for Jorge to come over, albeit slowly.

Sofia, Christina and Isabel came out with what she had. "You can stay with me and my dad until we figure out what to do next." Naomi said to Tresora. She nodded her consent.

Sonya and Gabe showed up and the mermaid girl smiled happily and sat down next to her boyfriend, kissing him lightly on the lips and making him blush just a little bit. Meanwhile Gabe said to Elena, "We didn't find any body down there, but I don't see how anyone could have survived the fall."

Elena frowned a bit. She knew that wasn't necessarily proof of anything but what more could they do? Esteban none the less stepped up. "I will take more guards and we will search the area to see what we can find while Lieutenant Nunez escorts you and your growing entourage home." He stated. Elena frowned a bit at the comment but said nothing about it.

Together they got into one of the carriages and headed for home. "Are you sad to be leaving?" Sofia asked Tresora softly.

"I…" Tresora started and looked back at the cabin. "I grew up there, I have so many memories of my family there. But the last several months. He made it all a nightmare." She laid her head against Naomi's shoulder. "I don't know how I should feel."

"I'm sorry." Sofia said. "It's not right that you have to deal with all of this."

"No it isn't." Elena agreed as she saw Naomi kiss her on the top of her head. "But you won't deal with this alone Tresora. I promise."

From a bluff far off in the ocean the shadow of a woman could just be made out. "Quite something you have gotten around you my dear. All of those people and power. But it won't be enough. It's almost time for you to come home." With that she dived into the water.


	62. Siren Night

Thunder shook the house and lightning followed. Tresora gasped from her position on the couch and ran up to throw herself into Naomi's lap. She was startled for just a moment, dropping the book she was reading before hugging Tresora. "You really don't like thunderstorms do you honey?" She asked softly as she stroked her hair.

Tresora shook her head. "No. They've always scared me." She confessed. "Ever since I was little." Naomi remembered her new friend telling her when her dad would comfort her by the fire while this would go on. She couldn't help but wonder what Pierce did and then decided she didn't want to know. But then she added, "The first time he laughed at me, but he ignored it most other times. Except…this one time he felt really mean and kicked me out of the house." Naomi felt herself getting angry at the thought. "I could see the lightning in the sky and it struck really close to a tree not far from the house." She buried her face against Naomi's left arm tightly. "I was really scared, but I didn't know where he laid his traps so I knew it was too risky to try to leave the area."

"Jerk." She couldn't help but mutter. The way he had treated her was one thing, but the way he had treated this poor little girl was another matter entirely as far as Naomi was concerned. "No one is going to kick you out into the storm here Tresora." She promised as she kissed the top of her head.

The two of them sat there for that like for several moments. Tresora seemed to calm down, her breathing became easier as she listened to the beating of Naomi's heart. She felt really safe for the first time in years and she didn't even jump when a strong wind blew against the house. "Are you still awake?" Naomi asked now.

"Yes." Tresora answered with a giggle. "Thank you for being so nice to me. You have no reason to be."

Naomi smiled. "It's the right thing to do. Your parents would want that for you." She replied as she stroked her hair. She wondered if this is what it was like with Elena and Isabel.

About another hour passed when they heard the wind pick up again and Tresora tensed up. "It's okay honey." Naomi tried to reassure her.

But Tresora pulled away to look at Naomi. "I don't think it is. Don't you hear that?" She asked her.

Naomi shook her head. "The wind?" She questioned.

Tresora shook her head. "It's in the wind. It's come kind of voice, like a tune. Someone is humming a tune." She insisted.

Naomi set Tresora down on the floor and stood up herself, heading toward the door. She opened it just a little and was surprised at how the wind nearly blasted her, almost seemed to try to force her back into the house. Then she realized it almost seemed like humming. "What the…" She wondered.

She looked back to Tresora. "I'm going to go check on dad and Jorge. Stay here and don't open the door for anyone but one of us." She said to the younger blonde. She nodded and Naomi headed outside.

She found she was fighting the hard wind and the rain slapped into her skin hard. "Dang it." She muttered. "Getting to them is going to be such a pain." A strong gust knocked her to her knees and she got up. She was starting to think this couldn't be natural, the last time they had encountered a storm like this was when the Neptunian's had gotten a hold of the jewel of the oceans which was being held by Sonya. She assumed she was Mateo and Lucinda right now.

Naomi felt her vision blurred by the wind blowing the rain into her face and her eyes, it almost seemed as if it were trying to stop her from seeing or getting to where she needed to go. She wiped water from her eyes and then let out a gasp as she saw a carriage heading toward her. She was too late to dive to the side but luckily it stopped just before her.

"Hey watch where you're…" She heard Gabe start to say before he realized who it was they had almost run into. "Naomi, what are you doing out here?" He asked in concern.

"Tresora and I can hear something in the wind. Listen." Naomi called out. She could just see Elena peeking her head out as well, this carriage had a roof around it for just this kind of weather.

Both Gabe and Elena listened for a moment and the crown princess frowned. "Is that…humming?" She asked confused. "Who would be humming in this kind of weather?" She glanced around and then added, "And how are we hearing it? There's no one in the streets."

"Where is it even coming from?" Gabe asked now. Clearly he heard something too.

"I don' t know. I hate leaving Tresora alone like that but this weather is making me worry about my dad and Jorge." Naomi answered. They pretty much had to yell to hear each other. "I'm trying to make my way to the docks."

"Come on in, we'll get you there." Elena said to her best friend. The blonde nodded and crawled in to sit by her best friend. As soon as she got in Gabe started to head the carriage to the docks. Even with that it was still a little difficult to navigate around anyway.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Naomi asked Elena.

"Oh, just completing an errand." Elena answered somewhat evasively and when her best friend gave her a dubious look she held up her hands. "Hey in my defense it wasn't like this when we left the castle. It was only drizzling when we got to our destination." She frowned a bit. "Come to think of it this storm came on pretty quickly, much more so than even normal."

"And the humming is normal?" Gabe pointed out simply. The girl's had to concede point. It took several more minutes to reach the ports of Avalor and they saw that it was pretty much deserted. "Where is everybody?" Gabe wondered.

"The way the storm is I'm sure dad sent everyone to their home or to a place they could stay for a while." Naomi answered as she tried to glanced around for her father or her friend that she thought she might have feelings for. "They were probably made to batten down the hatches and head for safety with the intensity of this storm."

"Do what to the hatches?" Elena asked.

"It's a term we use that means they basically tied down the ship and did their best to secure it before finding shelter themselves, probably inland in this case though if they had been out at sea they'd be below decks and hoping for the best." Naomi explained to the crown princess, who nodded in understanding.

"If everyone else is inside, maybe Jorge and Captain Turner are too." Gabe suggested. "I mean with it being this bad would your dad really risk trouble just to walk back to your house?"

Naomi though a moment. She supposed in theory perhaps not. He had in the past but Naomi couldn't remember any storm reaching this intensity bar the Neptunian's created one. "I don't know." She finally admitted to Gabe. "Part of me says no but…well dad knows something bad happened to Tresora that resulted with her father's death and that her mother has been gone for months now, that's why he agreed to let her stay until we figure out something. He wouldn't want her to panic and worry that we'd be in trouble again." She actually hoped that her father would let Tresora stay with them indefinitely but that wasn't her call to make. She was sure Elena would let Tresora stay in the palace if it came down to it despite Esteban's annoyance at that, in fact she was sure Elena would invite them both to live with them if something really bad had happened.

"At least Christina is with Isabel at the castle." Elena said to Gabe. "And your mother and brother are at home safe." Gabe nodded his agreement.

"We have to at least try to find Jorge and dad." Naomi said. Elena nodded her agreement and linked one arm around Naomi's. She linked her other arm with Gabe, who had the presence of mind this time to take his spear with him, which he grabbed now. Elena hoped that together their combined mass would stop the wind from blowing them over, and possibly out into the tumultuous waters around them.

"You know this place best Naomi. Lead the way." Elena said. Naomi nodded and arm in arm they started to look around the docks.

It surprised them all that as they started to get further into the docks it seemed to calm down a little. "Strange." The blonde mused.

"What's so strange about it?" Gabe asked Naomi. "Everyone knows the eye of the storm is usually calmer than outside of it." The argument was perfectly reasonable and even true aside from the fact the waters were still pretty choppy.

"True." Naomi granted. "But what are the odds that the eye of the storm just happens to be on the docks?" She now retorted. Gabe had to think only a minute to realize that what the blonde said was true, it should be impossible. Elena had already drawn that conclusion. "Storms form further out to sea normally, the eye should almost never be so close to land when a place is right out next to sea."

"Maybe the Neptunian's came back and found a way to create this weather." Elena suggested. She already knew for sure that Sonya still had the jewel of the oceans; she, Mateo and Lucinda had been by the workshop in the castle earlier today. Sonya had taken that time to play a little with Christina, Isabel, Amber and James. It amazed the crown princess how good she actually was with kids but doubted the mermaid royal guard realized that.

"It could be. We know so little about them." Naomi replied. "Except for two things. The first is that why would they even be here right now. The second one is obvious." She placed her finger to her lips and they all realized why. They could still hear the humming and if anything it was louder than it had been only a minute ago, as if the person doing so were around right now.

They moved their way further into the docks and Naomi was growing concerned. She was sure they should have seen some sign of her father and Jorge already. Any further on would be dangerous even if the eye was calmer than the rest of the storm outside.

Elena was pretty much used to Blaze realizing something they didn't. The little bujito had clung tightly to Elena's shoulder, so much so that the sleeve of her dress had little claw marks in it for obvious reasons. Elena preferred to have to mend those marks than to have her blown away. So it was a bit of a surprise when Blaze braved the wind to fly off of her shoulder with a hoot and fly off toward a small alley between registration and a smaller warehouse dock. The three of them quickly followed her.

They found Jorge in between the buildings. He was sitting down and his hands were over his head as if he were trying to block out the humming, he even looked a little green. Elena called out to him but he didn't respond.

Naomi then ran over and leaned down in front of him, heedless of the fact that the hem of her dress was getting wet or that Jorge himself was soaked. She placed both hands on his shoulders and called out, "Jorge, are you okay?"

For a moment it still seemed as if a fog enshrouded him. Then he lifted his head up, he still seemed a little out of it but he looked right at Naomi. "Naomi, what…what are you doing out here?" He asked her. He seemed to struggle a little to speak.

"I came to find you and dad." Naomi replied as she reached over to move the bangs out of his soaked face. "Where is dad? Have you seen him?" She asked.

Jorge shook his head. "Not since the storm hit. He was going to let the ship captains know to make sure their ships were okay and take shelter." He glanced up at the clouds. "The storm is so intense. I…"

"You what?" Elena asked as she came up to her friends.

"I've never seen a storm so intense but there were people who said it was this bad on the day I was born." Jorge answered them. Naomi rubbed his shoulder softly and had to admit she liked the way that felt.

"I hate to interrupt but we should find Captain Turner and get away from here before something happens." Gabe said to them. "It might be calmer now but if the eye moves away then we're in big trouble."

Elena nodded. "He's right." She said. She and Naomi helped Jorge to stand up, and he seemed to take a moment to regain his balance but then gently pulled away from the girls to stand on his own.

"We're going to have to go toward the larger port." Jorge told them. "That was the last place I knew that he was heading." The three of them nodded and then they started toward the largest port. The storm activity seemed to stay the same level, which didn't make it any more intense.

The rain seemed to slap at them hard and Jorge put his arm out to stop the majority of it from hitting Naomi in the face. Gabe placed Elena behind him though in truth it didn't really matter one way or the other. "We're already soaking wet." Elena pointed out to Gabe, touched and amused. He simply shrugged it off, which she thought was kind nice.

"Dad!" Naomi yelled as they got closer. "Where are you?!" She was clearly getting worried and Jorge put a reassuring hand on her arm.

Again Blaze let out a hoot but this time she didn't leave Elena's shoulder. Instead the crown princess looked at her and saw she was looking at the end of the docks, literally. "That way." She told them.

"That's pretty dangerous Elena." Gabe pointed out to her. "It's too close to the ocean."

"Que es donde tenemos que ir mi amor?" Elena asked her bujito companion and when she hooted again she looked to Gabe. "We're going to have to brave it, that's where we'll find our answers." The two girls and Jorge quickly started forward and with a small sigh of annoyance Gabe followed them.

They soon understood why Blaze reacted the way she did. Standing on the very edge of the dock was Naomi's father. And standing next to him was a woman in a very flimsy diaphanous dress. Elena would almost call it no there as it left very little to the imagination, she knew her abuelos would never let her leave the castle like that.

"Dad!" Naomi called with worry. He turned to look at her but his expression was pretty much empty. The woman turned with him and the four of them stopped just shy. One might have called her physically attractive but they could feel the coldness within her. Gabe couldn't help comparing that immense contrast between her and Elena while Jorge did the same between the woman and Naomi. Then Jorge realized something about the woman seemed familiar.

"Let my father go." Naomi said to the woman, who gave her a sneer of disgust.

"What is with the blondes of this world?" She questioned disgustedly, her really dark hair seemed noticeably unaffected by the weather around them. Elena couldn't help but wonder where that came from.

"You heard my friend. As crown princess of Avalor I order you to release Captain Turner immediately." Elena now ordered the mysterious woman who seemed to be unimpressed by her title within the kingdom.

"Do you even realize what I am?" She asked the four of them. They shook their heads and she glanced at Jorge then. "Even you don't realize it? I'm actually rather disappointed to hear that from you if you want the truth."

"Why is that?" Jorge asked.

She didn't reply but simply laughed. "Such an interesting crowd you've gathered around you." She noted. "But I have to wonder why you have so many princesses around you. I mean here you have Princess Elena of Avalor," She gestured to the crown princess who looked a bit surprised to hear her name mentioned, she had never said what it was. "And in the castle you have poor sweet Princesses Isabel and Sofia," The mention of her little sister and chosen sister didn't sit well with her either. "And we can't forget Princess Amber." She looked to Naomi. "And you have her here, along with that little brat that may have had some help with her unexpected cliff dive."

Naomi was not pleased at all to hear that. "Just who do you think you are anyway? Some kind of sorceress?" She asked hotly.

"I'm no pathetic sorceress." She spat. "I am Zulimar, Queen of the Sirens." She told them all. Elena was sure there had to be a question about the veracity of her royal claim. "Surely you know what sirens are, what we can and often do, especially to men." She touched Daniel Turner's arm.

"Let him go." Naomi said again, almost seeming like a plea now.

"I don't know if that's really in my best interest. It might be so much better to see him die." Zulimar said with almost a purr to her voice, Naomi barely was able to stop herself from falling to her knees.

"Let her go." Jorge said with pure determination in his voice. If he could find some way to keep Naomi's father safe he would do it for her. He didn't think there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for the lovely blonde next to him.

Now Zulimar laughed again, this one sounded a bit more amused but none the less it didn't sound pleasant. "Oh come now Jorge, surely you could be more polite." She chided him. "In fact you should actually be grateful. It's not every day that a child gets to meet their long lost biological mother."

"That's crazy." Gabe said. But Jorge knew it in his blood, in every fiber of his being; Zulimar was telling the truth, she was indeed his biological mother. That was why she had seemed so familiar to him.

Elena however was having a different thought. She couldn't help but remember Sofia's biological father Alexander. He had done right by his daughter in the end, sacrificing his own life to save his only daughter from death. But he had been using her desire to know him to take what he and his family had needed for his father's ultimate goal. She had forgiven Alexander his part but she still hated the man behind it, and his brother Collin as well. The fact Collin had tried to assault Naomi hadn't helped matters.

"That can't be." Naomi agreed softly. "Jorge is nothing like you." She could only remember how she first felt when she met him, so amazed at how fit he looked but how gentle his hands felt on her skin, how safe she felt around him.

"Oh but it is." Zulimar stated. "This is exactly what the day I gave birth to you was like. Nice and stormy. It was a joyous occasion and I wanted to watch the town suffer during that occasion." She laughed again. "And now, on the day that I take my son back with me and my plans come to fruition is just as joyous."

"Jorge won't be coming with you." Elena stated simply.

"Oh really?" She asked with a wicked grin. She looked between Jorge and Naomi. "I leave the fate of this girl's father up to you, my son." She said as she placed her hand on his chest, ready to push him into the water. "Leave Avalor with me, and I will let him live. Or stay here with them and hope you can live with the fact that girl is now without her father as well."

"That's not fair." Elena stated, not that Zulimar cared what she thought.

"Naomi." Jorge murmured as he looked to her. She looked so frightened for her father but he could see she would never ask him to make that sacrifice either, even if it was her place to do so. It reminded him of when Naomi had offered herself to Pierce to protect Tresora before the woman who seemed to be his mother apparently tried to kill the young girl.

He turned again to look at Zulimar. He didn't want to leave Naomi but he couldn't be the reason she would be an orphan, to say nothing about what could happen with Tresora. He also thought about how easily her father had accepted him despite the fact he had no reason to and perhaps one very good reason not too; his feelings for his daughter. He turned to the woman who was biologically his mother if nothing else. "I'll go with you, as long as Captain Turner is left here and alive." He declared, much to her shock.

"Jorge wait." Naomi started but didn't really know how to finish that sentence. Either way her choices were very limited.

"A wise choice my son." Zulimar said as she held her hand out to him.

Elena pushed past Gabe and ran forward. Zulimar seemed very cocky, knowing she could never pull Daniel Turner away before she pushed him in the water to drown. She didn't see Jorge had a choice. What she didn't expect was for Elena to tackle the Siren into the water, and fall in right behind her. Blaze barely avoided falling in with her.

She just heard them all call out, "Elena!" before all she felt was the cold water. She grabbed Zulimar's arm to stop he from swimming to the surface, trying to make sure that she went down with her.

She could see the storm suddenly break, the sun streaming down on the water. It was like Elena's attack shattered the concentration that Jorge's mother was using to keep the storm going. With a murderous look in her eyes, she scratched at Elena, gashing her across the cheek hard and drawing blood.

She thought she saw someone dive in after them but ignored it. There was no way that Gabe, Naomi or even Jorge could get to her before it was too late. Zulimar glared hatefully at Elena and then turned to move away, slamming her knee into Elena's head before making a gesture to force the tides to wash Elena further away from shore and causing the crown princess to start to black out, her last thought being _I love you all._ To her friends and family, and then she thought she noticed another shape in the water, a blurred movement, and then blackness.

Next thing she knew there was a cool breeze against her face and she opened her eyes to see Sofia leaning over her and the gentle rocking of the waves. She found she was a boat. "Are you okay Elena?" Sofia asked her.

"Sofia? What…" She started but could barely talk. She was surprised to glance around and see that Esteban was there too. Sofia reached over and picked up a canteen of water which she handed to her chosen sister. The cool liquid felt good going down her throat.

"You know that bond works pretty well." Sofia noted as she reached for a cloth to tend to the gash on the crown princesses cheeks. "I could feel something was wrong and I got Esteban to take me to a boat so I could find you."

"Yes, very risky with the storm going on at that point." The chancellor noted a bit annoyed. "It is a good thing that it dissipated. We found you drifting in the ocean, I cannot imagine why."

"Drifting…" Elena murmured. "Oh, Naomi. Gabe, Jorge. We have to get to the docks."

"We're already going there Elena, it is the quickest way to shore." Esteban assured her.

"One thing I don't understand is how did survive for so long?" Sofia wondered. She had not been able to turn into a mermaid because Esteban wasn't quite aware of that power and she didn't feel comfortable using that in front of him.

"Maybe one of my friends brought me to the surface, someone did dive under for me." Elena suggested. "Then they may have just accidently lost their hold on me. The waves were pretty rough."

"But we did not find anyone else. I seriously doubt Lieutenant Nunez is that good of a swimmer to be able to get you and recover himself but not you." Esteban pointed out. "Neither I suspect are your other friends."

Elena would have loved to contradict him but a part of her knew he was right in this case. The waves were too strong for anything that didn't thrive in the sea. Esteban took the boat to the docks and she smiled as her three friends looked immensely happy to see her.

Blaze flew toward her and all but landed right on Elena's chest, pecking her beak lightly against her, making the crown princess laugh. "Estoy bien que te lo prometo." She said, making Sofia frown a bit in uncertainty, not because she doubted Elena was find but because she had no idea what she had said. Clearly she had a long way to go.

Naomi left her father's arms to rush to her friend. Jorge was right behind her along with Captain Turner and Gabe, though the royal guard picked up at the end when the boat hit the pier.

Gabe helped Elena out of the boat as Naomi helped Sofia. Esteban wouldn't have accepted help even if it had been offered to him. Naomi hugged her best friend tightly and it took every ounce of self-control to stop Gabe from doing the same thing. "Are you okay Elena?" Naomi asked her.

"I'm find amiga." Elena said as she hugged her back. "I promise."

"What happened out here?" Sofia asked them. They were more drenched than Esteban or Sofia were.

"Let's get back to Naomi's and we'll explain on the way." Elena said. She knew that Tresora had to be scared for Naomi but didn't want to leave the house since Naomi had asked her not too. They started to walk to her house, though Esteban seemed annoyed to do so. Between Naomi, Elena and Jorge they explained what had happened, ending with the revelation that the Siren Zulimar was Jorge's biological mother.

"I guess that explains that scent that I've heard other girls talk about before, both in Enchancia and here in Avalor." Sofia mused softly. "I guess it's in your pheromones rather than your voice then." She looked to Jorge who seemed to shrug. It was all new to him so the Enchancia princesses guess was as good as anyone's.

"But why are we immune?" Naomi wondered.

Elena thought a moment. "If I had to guess, you and I have maurvian items. That must make us immune. Sonya is a mermaid and their species must be immune to that. Christina, Isa, Tresora, Lucinda, Amber and Sofia must be too young to be affected."

"Mal and her friends weren't affected." Gabe pointed out reasonably.

Elena waved that away. "We don't know enough about them to be able to hazard a guess why they didn't notice. Maybe because of their magic, maybe because they don't come from our world, maybe it's whatever it is that was behind those really cool weapons they used." She stated. "The point is we can't count them."

"You always seem to know how to pick them Elena." Esteban said with a sigh and the crown princess gave her cousin a glare. "How exactly do you propose to fight a Siren who can control the weather to boot?" He asked her. He had read enough about sirens to know how dangerous they could be.

"I don't know Esteban but we'll figure out a way." She said to him.

"We should return to the castle. Isabel and our grandparents are worried sick about you." Esteban said. They had the carriage and after Elena and Sofia took a quick minute to say hello to Tresora they headed off to the castle.

"Are you okay Jorge? Mr. Turner?" Tresora asked him shyly.

Daniel Turner laughed gently, and Tresora would never admit it but it was nice to hear. It reminded her of her father's laugh, who she still missed so much. "Nothing a hot bath and a good meal won't cure." He said to her as he ruffled her hair slightly. "Speaking of which, I think I'll get the former right now."

"I'll have something warm ready for us when you get out dad." Naomi promised. "At least after I get out of my own wet clothes." She added. Father and daughter shared a chuckle and then he went to his room.

"You go ahead Naomi, I'll make food." Tresora said. Naomi seemed hesitant and the young girl added, "I can make soup and hot chocolate. I can make a lot of things really, I learned from mommy before she got sick. That was a good thing because it's not like I was tended to after daddy died." She quickly slipped into the kitchen. It made Naomi sad to hear that though it didn't surprise her that Pierce let Tresora fend for herself.

"I'll head to my rented place and change too." Jorge said as he stroked Naomi's hair. "I'll see you later."

"Wait." Naomi said and took his arm. "Thank you for what you almost did. You didn't have to and in fact you probably shouldn't have had to. But the sentiment…I really, really appreciate it."

"Anytime Naomi. Anytime." Jorge said. Naomi leaned up and kissed him on the cheek gently, her lips lingering. Then she took a step back and as he smiled. Then he rather reluctantly walked out of the house. Naomi suddenly felt just a bit warmer than she had a moment ago as she headed toward her room to change now.

Jorge started toward the place he rented and at first felt as warm as Naomi had but that feeling faded as he glanced out to sea. He know realized that his mother was out there, and she was a monster. He just hoped that he wasn't going to become like her at all. He wondered if this was why Sonya was ordered to keep an eye out on him or if there was something worse about his past that would come back to haunt him.


	63. It Can Be Said Many Ways

Elena sat with Naomi, Tresora, Christina, Isabel, Sofia and Amber at the docks eating breakfast. The slight breeze felt good against their skins and Naomi was very amused to see how much the blonde girl seemed to enjoy the breeze. "It's almost like being by the cliff near the cabin. At least when mommy and daddy where alive." She said joyfully.

Elena and Naomi exchanged smiles. They were glad to see her so happy right now, considering they only had an inkling of the torment she had gone through over the last year at the hands of Pierce, one of Shuriki's former guards.

They could see in an armor shop not too far away Gabe with Jorge keeping an eye on James and Javier. The royal guard had decided it would be a good idea to introduce the two boys as he had decided to introduce his sister Christina to her little sister Isabel. Elena kind of doubted they would grow as close as the two girls had but if it meant they at least had friend's they could relate to so much the better.

They saw Mateo and Lucinda dashing up to them. "Sorry we're late." Mateo called out. "We lost track of time working on a spell." He had to place his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Lucinda wasn't quite as winded but was more than willing to accept the glass of water that Sofia offered the little witch.

"No problem." Elena promised him. "You haven't missed anything yet." She couldn't help but smile happily at this. Almost everyone she cared about was here today and would be for the rest of the day. Very appropriate considering the time of year it was; Navidad. She had chosen to throw a Navidad dance at the castle this year and everyone was invited. She hoped it would be perfect. But they had some presents to get out first.

People were eagerly going about their day as they too prepared for the Navidad dance.

"Happy Navidad by the way." Mateo said as she sat down and both Elena and Naomi laughed.

"Happy Wassailia." Sofia said to Lucinda who smiled at her. It wasn't really a tradition among witches but she knew around here it meant a big deal.

Elena reached over and stroked Sofia's cheek gently ,her chosen sister looked at her with a smile but with a slight bit of sadness behind her eyes. Elena thought she knew what it was and as some of the boats started to come ashore she smiled at Naomi and Isabel and then said, "Come take a quick walk with me Sofia."

"Okay." Sofia agreed as she slipped out of her chair and started to walk with her down the pier. She wore a dress in a similar color to Elena's today because of the holiday. "Es un dia tan bonita." She said to the crown princess.

Elena smiled at her. "It is a pretty day, and your Spanish is getting pretty good." She complimented her chosen sister as she reached out and took Sofia's hand. "Como estas Sofia?"

"Bueno, un poco…" Sofia started but found she couldn't remember the words she needed. "A little sad maybe." She confessed to her chosen sister. "I had forgotten that being here meant I wouldn't be with mom and dad for Wassailia, we all did. It's my first time without my mom here and I've only had two with my dad."

"Do you regret coming here?" Elena asked her curiously.

Sofia shook her head. "No, we have to take the sad parts with the good parts. That's just life." She answered with a small smile. "But I'm here with my brother and sister, and my chosen sister and all of our great friends. That's something to be happy about too." She answered.

"I'm glad to hear that Sofia." Elena said with a smile. They stopped at a boat. "But you know, we share a pretty good connection, you and I." It was then that Elena smiled and waved and when Sofia turned around she gasped happily and ran halfway as Roland and Miranda came down the ramp as well to see their youngest daughter.

"Mom." Sofia said happily as she ran into her mother's arms. "What are you two doing here?"

"Princess Elena offered for us to come and spend the holidays in Avalor with our children." Miranda said as she hugged her daughter back. "How could we possibly say no." She then looked up and smiled gratefully at the young crown princess, who curtsied a little in acknowledgment.

"Welcome back to Avalor, King Roland. Queen Miranda." Elena said. "Come on, I'm sure your other children will be just as happy to see you." Roland and Miranda got a bit of a head start on the princesses and when Sofia looked at Elena she was smiling happily now, no sadness in her eyes. "Muchas gracias Elena." Sofia said happily. " Este es un gran regalo de Navidad." She hugged her chosen sister.

"I'm glad you liked it." Elena said as she hugged her back. She wished her parents could be there for her and Isabel but since it wasn't possible she had decided that Sofia, James and Amber should at least have that. "Happy Wassailia Sofia." After a moment they separated and followed the King and Queen. "I know you also like snow this time of year but there's nothing I can really do about that." She said.

Sofia laughed. "I can live without snow. I'm just glad that mom and dad are here and I have all of you with me." She replied.

"Mother! Daddy!" Amber exclaimed happily when she saw them and left her seat to go greet her parents happily. They both embraced Amber as Sofia and Elena came up behind them. Elena caught Gabe's attention. He and Jorge got the two boys out of the shop. "Mom, dad." James said and ran over to his parents as well.

"That was a really great idea Elena." Naomi said as she came over to her best friend. She laid her hand on Elena's shoulder. "I know not everyone can get this." She added. Even as she lamented her own mother she knew her father was getting ready for tonight as well. But her best friend, her bff's little sister and her newly chosen sister Tresora didn't have their parents waiting for them. In fact, Tresora didn't seem to have anyone waiting for her besides them. It saddened Naomi to know that.

"First off, I'd like to give out a present right now to each of you." Elena said to the girl's and they gathered around the table in curiosity. She took out eight small boxes first and keeping one for herself she handed the rest to Naomi, Tresora, Isabel, Christina, Sonya, Sofia, and Amber. They opened them and found a gold bracelet with eight small gold blocks. Each had a carving in it; E, I, C, A, N, T, Sy and Sf. "One bracelet for each of us. One block for each of us with the first letter of our names carved in it to represent our connection." She laughed a little. "Except for you two since your names are so similar." She added to the mermaid girl and her chosen sister.

"It's ah-mazing." Sofia gasped as she slipped hers over her wrist. "I love it. Gracias Elena."

"This is so pretty." Naomi agreed as she slipped it onto her wrist. She hugged her best friend.

Tresora seemed really touched and was even crying a little bit. She knew she had just come into all of their lives and this was proof of how much they cared for her. On top of it she was also sure Elena had to rush to alter every single one of the other bracelets and have another made just for her in such a short time.

Elena knelt down to Tresora with Naomi beside her. "Do you like it?" The crown princess asked her softly.

Tresora nodded. "It's lovely. Thank you so much crown princess." She said and hugged her. Elena hugged her back softly.

"It's okay just to call me Elena. You're one of us now." Elena said to her as she stroked her long hair soothingly. Only Naomi and her mother had ever stroked her hair…well that wasn't true as Pierce had done it too almost every time after he had finished playing around with her but remembering that made her feel sick.

She took out two hand crafted shears, like she had taken as gifts to King Hector's royal retreat and gave them to James and Javier. The difference was that these two were jewel encrusted. "Now remember that these aren't too be used as weapons unless absolutely necessary." She reminded the two boys.

"This is so cool, thank you crown princess." Javier said. He wasn't used to thinking of her as a friend the way that his little sister Christina was.

"Brilliant." James said as he admired the sparkling in the sunlight. "Thanks Elena."

Next she handed Lucinda a box as well and when she opened it she found a golden necklace with a golden owl with emerald eyes. "Sofia mentioned that you liked owls and I saw this when I went to have the bracelets made and I thought this would suit you much better." Elena said.

"Oh wow, this is really pretty." Lucinda said happily as she took it and cupped the owl in her hands a moment before slipping the necklace on. "Thanks so much Elena." She quickly turned to a store window to see what it looked like, giggling happily.

The crown princess reached down to the ground and handed Mateo a bag. "As far as I remember from overhearing things Cedric has said to Sofia, these are some pretty rare spell ingredients. I hope these help you somehow." She said to Mateo.

"Thanks Elena." Mateo said with a spell as he opened the bag to look inside. "Hey darkstar dust, I've been looking for this for a while." He commented.

Elena looked to Jorge. "I had to get some help from Naomi," She gestured to her best friend who smiled shyly and seemed to blush a little bit, making Tresora wonder if she liked him. "But I have this for you. I figured after your last time at the docks this might be a good idea though." By now everyone had heard about Zulimar's appearance in Avalor and what it meant, but everyone wanted to push that thought to the back burner for this day.

Jorge opened the box to find a poncho decorated very similar to the color of Naomi's dress, top and belt. "It's more than just a jacket." Naomi now said to him. "It's weather resistant so you can wear it at the docks when you're working, especially when the weather gets bad." It seemed like she was suddenly second guessing herself.

But Jorge smiled. "It's great." He said as he slipped it on. "Thanks Elena, Naomi." He smiled though it was much brighter for the short haired blonde. He reached out and stroked Naomi's arm softly.

"And Gabe, I had to get some help from Christina, but apparently she's not the only one with a love for literature." She said with a smile at her royal guard. He looked slightly embarrassed to have that revealed but no one seemed all the inclined to make a bad comment about. "I had to dig around a little, but I found something that I think you'll like, and so will Javier and Christina." She took out what looked to be a very old book. "Papi read this to Isa and I when we were younger. I still have his versions in his room, but now you have your very own."

Gabe took the book with a smile and looked down. It was very thick which surprised him until he saw the title. He laughed a bit and read it out loud, "The collected works of the adventures of Jessica the Jaquin." He could tell it had to have originally been at least ten different books. Gabe also secretly appreciated the fact that it was also basically a peek into what made Elena what she was today, rather the crown princess realized it or not.

Isabel smiled fondly as she remembered the stories too. "I love those ones." She remarked happily. She looked to Christina. "I bet you'll love them too." Christina smiled happily at her friend.

"Thanks Elena." Gabe said as he reached over like he was going to hug her but stopped short of that, remembering who she was and who he was. He settled himself with placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently. "I love it."

After finishing breakfast they all returned to the castle to get ready before going to Castillo park for the dance. "It's so nice to see you again." Luisa said as she embraced Miranda and Roland. "Welcome back to Avalor."

"Thank you Luisa." Roland said with a smile. "The castle is decorated very marvelously." He noted with admiration. "It seems there isn't too much difference from Navidad and Wassailia."

"That's not quite true actually dad." Sofia said. She launched into details about the differences; from the food choices to the type of music they played for Navidad in Avalor and even some of the different traditions of each section of Avalor. It impressed both of her parents greatly. When they mentioned that Sofia blushed a little, "I owe learning all of that to Elena." She confessed.

"And come the new year they're going to be building an observatory on the top of the castle just like we have in Enchancia." Amber said excitedly. "It's going to be so beautiful, at least going by the drawings that Princess Isabel had made for it."

"I'd like to discuss that with you actually." Francisco said to Roland. "We've never made this kind of project before and I'd love to get some input from you on your experiences making your observatory."

"I'd be delighted to." Roland replied. "We can discuss that at the dance." There would be time enough for regular social interaction before the actual dance portion of the party.

Everyone went up to get ready for the party, Sofia and Amber hugging Elena again and thanking them for their presents, especially their parents being there for the holidays.

Elena went to her room and Blaze went to her perch by the window. Elena found it weird that she did that since most bujito's lived in burrows. She assumed it was her adaption to castle life. "First things first sweetie." She said and wrapped a small bow around Blaze's head. She looked kind of uncertain but let Elena go ahead with it.

She chose a new gown from her closet. Initially it looked like the same red one she traditionally wore but it became clear that it was a green and red colored dress, two of the most traditional colors of the holidays; be it Navidad, Christmas or Wassailia. She changed into that gown and took a light red poinsettia and placed that in her hair instead of her traditional flower clip.

She twirled around and looked to Blaze. "What do you think Blaze? Do I look okay?" She asked her bujito companion. She hooted happily and Elena giggled. "I guess I'll take that as a yes." She remarked and then held out her hand for Blaze to take her customary place on her shoulder.

She left her room and from Isabel's room could hear giggling. She assumed Christina, Amber, Sofia and Lucinda were with her as they got ready for the party too. She knew that Tresora and Naomi were getting ready in another room as well, the young blonde still kind of uncomfortable with anyone besides Naomi. She thought it was cute though the two had bonded so easily.

She knew Mateo would be in the workshop getting ready, and Gabe would be going with his most formal military uniform. It amused her to think that's what he wore to a party and yet she had to admit he could be very attractive like that too. It made her feel safer than she would ever admit. Just because she didn't need to be protected didn't mean that she didn't appreciate the feeling.

She hesitated and stopped at a room she had only been in twice since being released from the amulet. She then opened the door and stepped into her parent's room. She had flashes of memory; of her, and later her and Isa, coming in as soon as the sun rose on Navidad to wake their parents and open presents. She remembered her dad delaying as long as he could one Navidad just to keep the suspense up.

She walked in and touched their bedspread. One Navidad she and Isabel had slept with their parents, too eager to lie still on their own. She guessed it was probably one of the worst nights of their lives when it came to sleeping , except when sick. Actually, her father seemed to sleep pretty well when he was sick but her mother could never sleep at all when she was sick.

She stopped by a bookcase to look at it. Several books were the ones that her mother read. Another was books her father read. One row had the Jessica the Jaquin adventure books, albeit in their original forms rather than the omnibus that she had given Gabe. She ran her fingers gently over the spines but she couldn't get herself to take them out, even though she wanted to reread them, this time with Isabel with her. And if Sofia, James and Amber wanted to sit in that would have been good too.

She went and sat by the window now. She remembered sitting here with her mother when she was younger, looking outside as her mother told her stories. "I wish you and papi could be here mami. It's days like this that Isa and I need you so much." She whispered. Blaze pecked her cheek gently, her version of a kiss. It was that feeling which had prompted her to invite Roland and Miranda to Avalor to spend the holidays with Sofia, Amber and James.

She sat there a few minutes and was just thinking about leaving when there was a knock at the door. She turned to see Miranda at the door, wearing a light snow blue dress similar to what Elena remembered Sofia wore on her first Wassalia in the castle. "Am I interrupting anything Elena?" She asked.

Elena shook her head. "No." She replied. "This is my parent's bedroom. Esteban kept it preserved, just as he did mine and Isabel's, when Shuriki took over. I guess it was one of his concessions for agreeing to help her keep Avalor from a complete revolt." She explained to the queen of Enchancia.

"It's been forty one years, but to you and your sister the fact that your parents are gone must still be fresh in your minds." Miranda said as she stepped into the room.

"Yeah it is." Elena confirmed as she now shifted to face Miranda. "When Dia de los Muertos came up Isa was so upset she didn't want to celebrate it. I reminded her it's about remembering our good times with them and cheered her up." She looked down though. "it still kind of hurts though, I mean it's just not fair." She felt some tears.

Miranda came over and wiped the tears from her eyes, which touched Elena. Miranda reminded the crown princess so much of her own mother. Maybe that was one of the many reasons that she felt such an attachment to Sofia. "Roland and I discussed this on the way here, he and I would like to give you and Isabel a present ourselves." She said.

Elena smiled. "Thank you, but it's not necessary. You and your family have already done so much for us. If not for you we wouldn't be here right now." She replied.

Miranda smiled, reaching down to brush the brand new bracelet Elena had gotten the girls. Her fingers touched the small blocks that had the E and Sf, the blocks that were for herself and Sofia. "I insist. After all you've done for my children of late. We want you and Isabel to consider yourselves part of our family." Elena looked at her in shock and Miranda laughed a little. "You didn't think that you and Sofia becoming chosen sisters went unnoticed by her father and I, did you?"

Elena shook her head. "Somehow I didn't think so." She answered softly.

Miranda cupped Elena's hands in her own. "We can never take the place of your parents, or even your grandparents, but we'd like to hope that you two would consider us your chosen parents, and we would be honored to consider you and Isabel our chosen daughters." She said. Elena laughed and hugged Miranda closely.

"I think Isa will agree it's a wonderful gift." Elena whispered to Miranda. She didn't point out what she and Sofia already thought; that one day Elena and Isabel might end up being more than chosen family to them the way that Isabel and James seemed to be going.

Miranda sat by Elena now, still holding her hands. "Tell me about your parents Elena." She requested, as much for the young crown princesses benefit as her own. And so Elena spent the next hour or so telling Miranda all that she could about her parents, and as she glanced around the room she found other memories rising to prominence.

"The first time I remember getting sick I had just turned five and I got the stomach flu. I came in here so upset after I first threw up with the idea that my parents would be so mad at me for the mess I made." Elena reminisced as she glanced at her parent's bed. "Then I thought I made it worse when I threw up just as I was waking my parents." She shook her head. "I was shaking, not just from the flu but from being worried. Mami scooped me right up, taking a cloth she had by her bed to wipe my chin. Papi got up to get someone to attend to the mess while mami cuddled me up close to her so that I would stop shaking." She smiled. "I spent almost all day in bed with my parents, papi cancelled all of his appointments for that day just to spend it with me."

Miranda smiled. "I did the same thing the first time Sofia got sick. I know I made a few people mad but most of them understood that my daughter had to come first." She replied.

"That's something my parents always said; our children have to come first. It's something I've tried so hard to emulate with Isabel." Elena said and sighed a little. "I hope I'm getting that right."

"It looks like you are to me ." Miranda assured her with a smile. "And perhaps more so than just with Isabel. Sofia adores you." She stood up. "And speaking of, we should go check on your sisters and everyone else."

Elena stood up too. "You're absolutely right. The Navidad party will be beginning pretty soon." She agreed. They left the bedroom, Elena stopping back to look one more time with a small smile before closing the door behind them.

Elena and Miranda were walking down the hall when the door to Isabel's room was opened and the girl's came pouring out. Isabel smiled happily and ran over to Elena to hug her. "I love your dress Elena." She said to her older sister.

"Thanks Isa." Elena said with a smile as she smoothed out the shoulders of her little sister's white and pink dress. "You look so pretty too." She reached up and took a piece of the poinsettia out of her own hair to place in Isabel's hair, then kissed her on top of her forehead.

"You all look so pretty." Miranda said as she placed one arm on Sofia's shoulder and the other on Amber's shoulder.

"So," Elena asked as she looked at them all. "Ready to go celebrate Navidad? We have the feast and then the dance." They all cheered enthusiastically and Miranda lead them off, except for Elena and Isabel for the moment. "Isa, I just talked to Miranda and she got a present."

Isabel glanced around. "What do you mean?" She asked. All she saw the hallway and her sister. Nothing new there.

Elena giggled a little bit. "Not that kind of gift." She said. "You know that I see Sofia as a chosen sister, right?" She asked. She was relieved and amused to see Isabel roll her eyes as if saying someone would have to be blind not to see it and then nodded with a smile. "Queen Miranda and King Roland would like to take us on as chosen daughters, just as Sofia is my chosen sister." She couldn't read the look on her sister's face. "They know they can never replace mami and papi but…" She started and then gasped as Isabel ran off. "Isa!" She yelled.

Isabel ran as fast as she could, her footsteps drawing the attention of Miranda and the girls. They turned around and Isabel ran right up to Miranda and threw her arms around the queen's waist, crying. Miranda knelt down and hugged the Avaloran princess as Elena caught up to see the scene.

"Oh Isabel." Miranda said softly as she kissed her head gently as she hugged her softly. Sofia and Amber smiled happily as they came to stand on either side of Elena. "We can't replace your parents, but we can be there for you in as many ways as we can."

"I know, I know." Isabel said through her tears. "You have no idea how happy that makes me feel." She smiled at Elena and her new chosen sisters. Amber stepped forward to hug Isabel now too.

Sofia and Elena exchanged warm smiles and the Enchancia princess said, "I think your parents would be okay with this."

Elena didn't know what to say for a moment until she looked back to Miranda and Isabel and saw the spirits of her parents appear behind them. She saw their smiles and that her mother placed her hand on Miranda's shoulder. Then Elena smiled. "I think you're right Sofia." She said with a smile.

Together they went downstairs. Roland smiled at his family as he saw them and was only slightly surprised to see Isabel run forward and hug him as well. Elena saw her grandparents smiling and realized they had been had; at some point Roland and Miranda had already gotten approval from them. When she came down she hugged Luisa and Francisco. "Thank you." She said to them.

"For what?" Luisa asked her granddaughter.

"For giving us the best present we could have ever asked for. An even better family." Elena answered.

Francisco shook his head. "We didn't do anything. You and Sofia did that the day that she released you from the amulet and helped you to free our kingdom." He said to her. They looked to see Sofia and Amber filling James in on what happened and he seemed shocked, albeit pleasantly. "Besides, something tells me in about another decade or so we will family in a way other than chosen."

Elena laughed. "You caught that too huh?" She prodded.

She saw Christina run up happily to Carmen and Javier and Gabe came up behind them to hug his mother before picking his little brother up. Elena couldn't help but smile. She loved how good of a family they were too and she couldn't help but admire how Gabe looked in his dress uniform.

They made their way to Castillo park as a group and they saw how beautifully decorated the place was.

"This is so neat." Lucinda said happily. She had never been to a royal event before. "I just wish we had snow around. We always have it this time of year in Enchancia." Sofia understood what she meant but like Elena had said there was nothing even she could do about it.

"Oh, that's easy." Mateo said. He took out his tamborita. "Snowus Driftius." He intoned and light clouds formed in the sky and started to make fresh snow, though the magic stopped it from actually melting on the ground or making the area cold enough to inconvenience the people around them, most of whom had never seen snow anyway.

Mateo was with his mother and Sonya. The mermaid girl had found a beautiful aqua gown in Elena's wardrobe. The crown princess hadn't even remembered having it in the first place but it looked great on her. She made a mental note to tell the mermaid girl to keep the dress. She would need it as long as she was staying around in Avalor anyway.

She heard Tresora giggle as Naomi lifted her up in her arms as they approached Daniel Turner. Elena knew the blonde was already trying to do everything she could to make the girl's first Navidad without her father a special one. She admired her best friend's willingness to go above and beyond for a girl she barely knew but already seemed to love.

As guests showed up, the evening went quickly with all kinds of talk and laughter. Esteban didn't seem to have anything to say against the Enchancia family becoming closer to his family though he didn't seem inclined to be ecstatic about it like the sisters were.

Elena saw that an area had been confiscated near one of the walls where Sofia, Lucinda, Isabel, Christina, and Tresora had set up a place for the animals to eat. Clover was happily eating a carrot cake. Kara was eating an empanada. Blaze was eating some watermelon seeds. Minimus, Saffron and Echo were munching on candied carrots. Elena waved when Migs, Luna and Skylar joined them over there with a bag of coconuts that thankfully didn't break anything this time.

"You look nice princess." Gabe said as he approached Elena.

"You too." She said with a smile. "You can call me Elena, this is pretty much as informal as we're ever going to get right now."

"I have something for you." Gabe said as he pulled out a small box. Elena let out a little gasp of surprise and he shook his head. "It's not what you think." He promised her, realizing she might have thought it was a ring. He opened it to reveal a ruby pin. It would easily match the color of her typical wardrobe. "I saw this and thought it would look great with you Elena."

Elena reached out a hand and brushed it with her fingertip. She found it was pure gold. "It's beautiful." She murmured and then looked to Gabe. "But how could you afford it ?"

Gabe laughed a little. "I think you're forgetting that we're pretty well off." He teased her. His smile faded a little bit. "I admit my mom has some mad bartering skills and helped me get the price down a little."

Elena took the box, placed the pin over her left breast before setting the box down. "Thank you Gabe." She said.

The band that was hired struck up a romantic tune. Elena was not surprised to see Miranda and Roland head to the dance floor along with Francisco and Luisa. She was only slightly surprised to see Esteban offer a dance to Dona Paloma, who seemed to accept it. Daniel Turner offered a dance to Rafa, though it seemed like Naomi and Mateo thought nothing of it.

She saw Carmen, Maria Mendoza and Marlena talking until Julio came up to them and offered his hand to Maria for a dance, which she giggled at a just a moment before taking his hand and the two moved out as well. That left Carmen and Marlena just a bit amused.

Speaking of her friends, Jorge held his hand out to Naomi and since she knew Tresora was with the other kids she accepted it without hesitation. She saw Sonya and Mateo talk a moment, and she assumed that the mermaid girl didn't know how to dance. After a moment though the royal sorcerer got his girlfriend onto the dance floor. She was slightly surprised to see that James came over and offered his hand to Isabel. She giggled and let herself be lead onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Gabe asked Elena. She seemed shocked for a moment before taking his hand and leading her onto the dance floor now. He was a much better dancer than the crown princess would have expected and found herself swept away in the music.

The music ended a few minutes later and they both stopped. Then Elena looked up and saw where they were. She smiled suddenly. "I think it's a great idea actually." She said and Gabe looked at her confused until she leaned up and brushed her lips softly against Gabe's lips for a minute. His hand gently went through her hair a moment. When she pulled back she all but whispered, "Feliz Navidad Gabe."

He found his heart pounding and his breath short. He still managed to say, "Feliz Navidad Elena." It was then he realized they had stopped their dance under some mistletoe hanging on the trees.

After the dance Isabel happily went and sat by Tresora, Christina and Sofia. Both girls couldn't help but giggle a little bit at what they had seen. Sofia had also noticed something else that no one else seemed to, that perhaps there was more to Daniel and Rafa's dancing together than just the festive time of year.

After a moment Tresora looked at her new friends. She placed her hand on Sofia's shoulder and the girls looked to her. "Merry Christmas, I'm glad all of you have made this feel special to me after all that has happened." She said softly.

Sofia smiled softly at her. She could understand how all of this must feel to her, even the brief bad times had a way of crushing lots of good times, and what Pierce did to her over the last year certainly qualified as bad. "Happy Wassailia."

Isabel smiled at Tresora as well even as Tresora and Christina hugged each other. The young Avaloran princess loved how there were so many ways to say the same thing she reflected as she said, "Feliz Navidad."


	64. Through the Dark World

"Can you hand me the pliers?" Isabel asked as she held out her hand. A moment later she felt Christina give her the tool she wanted. "Thanks." She said and went back to work on her latest invention. She loved Elena so much but it was clear to everyone that the younger princess dumbed down tool names for her older sister. Though Christina would never be a mechanical genius she was still very clever, and knew her tools.

"So what do you think Elena is doing right now?" Tresora asked as she ran a small brush through Kara's fur, who seemed to be enjoying it immensely. "I mean she's been spending a lot of her afternoons lately helping Sofia learn Spanish but with their parents here she put those lessons on hold."

Isabel couldn't help but hold back a laugh. "I think she'll figure something out." She said fondly. The fact that King Roland and Queen Miranda were there in Avalor for a while and that they were spending time with their kids was why James wasn't with them right now. She found she missed having him around but she loved having time with Christina and Tresora too, she quickly getting to know and like the blonde girl they had rescued from Pierce's obsessive abuse of her and found herself disgusted he could do that to someone like her.

"Maybe she'll go on a date with Gabe." Tresora said teasingly and the three girls laughed. Elena kissing Gabe at the holiday ball was well known about by now and though it seemed like it was unlikely anything would immediately happen as a result of it they all knew it was more than just a coincidence.

"So how is this supposed to help us get to Mal's world?" Christina asked her curiously.

"In truth I don't know that it will do that." Isabel answered her. "Twist hook." Christina gave her the twist hook. "But the idea is that it should open up a doorway to another world. I don't know for sure how many there are but I'm sure there are a lot."

"Wow, it's going to make a door right here in the middle of the room?" The young blonde asked excitedly. Then something else occurred to her. "What if that world is…less than ideal?" Tresora now asked her.

"It won't make a literal door. Think of it more like gazing into a lake." Isabel corrected her new friend as she reached for a screw. "We'll be able to see right through it but like the fish that we see underwater they wouldn't know the difference unless we chose to step through that doorway."

"Oh, so if it looks like a bad world we can simply shut the door." Christina realized.

"Precisely." Isabel agreed. "I want to ask Mateo or Lucinda to make a magical filter of some sort to place on it so once we start exploring through the windows we can block out the worlds that don't look that appealing, but the device has to work first."

"How close are you to getting it to work?" Kara asked as she opened her eyes to look at Isabel. Though she had made many more friends since the convoy that made her cross paths with Elena and Isabel, the young princess remained her closest friend.

"Just a couple more adjustments and we can test it out today." Isabel answered with a smile. "I can't wait to see how this works out. This could be one of my best inventions ever."

Tresora smiled. She was amazed at how skilled the young princess was, she was wished she could be good at something. In truth she probably was but she hadn't found it yet, although there were things Pierce told her she was good at. The thought made her shudder.

"Are you okay Tresora?" Christina asked her concerned.

The blonde nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks." She tried to smile reassuringly. Christina thought she actually had a pretty smile and found herself wishing she would do that more often.

"I keep meaning to ask you something." Christina said now and Tresora looked at her curiously. "I heard what your name means, but I was wondering if there was a reason your parents named you that." She had noticed the last time Tresora heard the Spanish meaning for her name, Treasure, that she had flinched and didn't want to say it directly.

"Well I was told that when mommy and daddy got married it was with the understanding that it should be impossible for mommy to have children." Tresora told her. She never was told if it was a medical reason or some other reason entirely. "So when mommy found out she was pregnant with me they were so excited about it, more than usual I mean. They debated on all of these names that they said would show the world what a miracle I was before deciding on Tresora." She explained and then looked down a little. "Daddy would call me his little treasure all the time, but when Pierce found me he started calling me that too." She looked down as if somehow that were her fault.

"Jerk." Kara muttered. "If I could get my…tiny little paws on him, never mind." She apparently realized that there wasn't much she could do.

Christina wanted to offer her some kind of comfort but wasn't really sure what she could say. Before she had to worry about that she heard Isabel say, "Okay that's it. We can test this out at any time."

Tresora set the hairbrush she was using on Kara down and then stood up to go by Christian and Isabel. "Fire it up, let's see what happens." Kara said excitedly. She loved the part when they got see Isabel's inventions in action.

"Okay here goes." Isabel said. She reached over to the side and began turning a small crank attached to some gears and wheels that was meant to power up her invention. They could feel a kind of crackle in the air around them and then suddenly there was this huge flash of light that momentarily blinded them all. When they opened their eyes they found the invention was gone and they were still in the same room.

"Um, was that supposed to happen?" Kara wondered.

"No." Isabel said disappointedly. "It should have opened a window for us to see in, not for it to disappear on its own."

Tresora thought it odd that this room seemed much darker, like no one had been in it for a while now. A lot of the things were still there of course like nothing had been moved since the last time anyone was there. It seemed odd that she could make out the hairbrush she had been using on Kara only moments ago was gone too.

Christina came over and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry it didn't work Isa." She said softly. It was the first time she had seen one of Isabel's inventions fail, and so miserably at that. "Maybe we can get some ice cream from the kitchen, it might make you feel better."

"Alright." Isabel agreed and the three girls left the room. They thought it odd that the castle seemed so much darker though. "Maybe we lost some time somewhere down the line." The Avaloran princess noted. "I guess that's something."

"Maybe you can rebuild it and use it the next time we have a math test." Christina suggested teasingly.

Isabel found it kind of odd that they passed guards who didn't seem to know who they were, and in fact there were a lot of them, far more than she ever remembered there being in the palace except when Elena worried that she would be abducted, not realizing Juan had someone in the inside already to do the job.

"Is it me or is the castle colder?" Tresora asked, shivering a little. She hadn't spent much time in the castle but it always seemed warmer.

"Something must have gone wrong." Isabel noted worriedly. "Forget the ice cream, let's find Elena." The other two girl's nodded in agreement and they went down another hallway, opposite the kitchen.

They entered the throne room and found not one but two thrones, which confused them all. Even more confusing was that Elena sat there, something she never did except when necessary. And beside her was Gabe. "What the…" Christina whispered.

They had heard them approaching and both of them looked shocked. "What is this?" Gabe asked in shock.

"Funny we were thinking the same thing." Kara noted though it seemed like no one noticed her.

"This is impossible, so impossible it is." Elena now said and Isabel immediately knew something was wrong with her. "You're gone, you disappeared, you're dead, dead as death." Gabe reached out and clasped her hand to keep her calm.

"What are you talking about?" Isabel now asked. "We haven't been gone that long. Where are abuelo and abuela, maybe they can help us straighten things out."

"Your grandparents have been gone for years Isabel." Gabe said to her. That made all of them shocked. "And so have you and Christina." The two of them got off their thrones to walk toward them. "And…I have no idea who you are." He glanced at Tresora.

"What…abuelo and abuela, are gone?" Isabel echoed in shock, feeling tears falling down her cheeks. She always knew it was a possibility and that they had lived longer than expected because of being placed in that painting with her, but it was still a blow to hear they were gone. Christina put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"What about momma and Javier? When can I see them?" Christina asked her older brother.

"I'm sorry Christina, but there was an accident. They're gone too." Gabe informed her. Now both girls were trying to keep the other from falling to the ground in shock even as they cried.

Tresora came over and placed one of her hands on each shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. She was sorry to hear that but something seemed wrong here. She didn't recall two thrones in the room before. Also, some people were missing. "Um excuse me, but where is Naomi?" She asked a bit timidly.

Elena let out a little giggle. "Alas, poor Naomi. We knew her well." She stated and then concerned them a little. That wasn't like the crown princess at all. "We knew her well."

"Naomi too died in a horrible accident, along with Mateo." Gabe informed Tresora a bit uncertainly as if he didn't know who she was. He looked shocked to see that Tresora started to cry in shock as well.

"Oh, it's okay." Elena said and brushed past Gabe to hug the three girls. "It's okay, it's was all part of the plan…of someone's plan anyway." She tried to assure them even though Kara found something very suspicious here.

"I…I want to see her gravestone." Tresora declared through her tears.

"Of course, of course. I'll have someone show the way, way of the show and all." Elena said as Gabe placed his hands on her shoulder, Kara thought perhaps it was a bit too rough. She wasn't even sure why he would touch her so calmly, usually even a pat on the arm made him all uncertain and tense.

"Just tell me where she is, I'll find her on my own." Tresora replied as evenly as possible despite the tears she was wiping from her eyes. She was used to doing things on her own after all.

Gabe told her what cemetery she was laid to rest at and as Tresora hurried off Kara hesitated, unsure who to go with. After a moment she chose to go with Tresora who was alone. She was sure that Isabel and Christina would stick with each other, especially right now.

"Elena, why don't you go and help our lovely returning sisters clean up?" He suggested and to their surprise when Elena stood up he kissed her on the lips lightly. She smiled at him and then placed her hands on each of their shoulders to lead them to get cleaned up.

Tresora was getting out of the castle when she heard a whistle, the kind of whistle that sent her nerves on edge because she heard it from Pierce so many times, especially the less he made her wear. She turned to see a young dark skinned man coming down the stairs. She swore he had Elena's eyes but Gabe's facial structure. He stopped and slid down the banister to land in front of her, making her jump slightly. "Hello beautiful." He said with a smile.

"Um, hi." She said. He thought she was just being shy but clearly she was afraid.

He ignored it and took her hands in his, making her tense. "I don't think I've seen you before. My name is Adriano. Prince Adriano." He said. "And you are most lucky to be in my presence." He didn't hear Kara pretend to gag.

"Prince…" Tresora said in shock. That meant that somehow…something was very wrong here, the lovely blonde knew that now. Still, some part of her had to find out whether what Gabe said was true or not. "Look, it's nice to meet you but I have to go, sorry." She slipped away quickly.

She just heard him say to himself, "Wait, did a girl just reject me…no way."

Tresora made her way out of the castle and all but ran down to the cemetery Gabe told her about. She was hoping that somehow he had been misinformed and that Naomi was still alive, that somehow this was all just some bad joke or something. But with just a little bit of searching she found the headstone that read; Naomi Turner: beloved daughter. Right next to it were other headstones. Mateo de Alma; royal sorcerer. Luisa and Francisco Flores; beloved grandparents. She even saw the headstone Isabel Flores; beloved sister. "No way." She whispered to herself.

She jumped a little when Kara said, "Unbelievable. We just saw Isabel at the castle. Something went very wrong here." She landed on the blonde's shoulder, who was crying softly.

"Yes it was quiet the tragedy indeed." She heard behind her and turned to see the last one she expected to find; none other than Esteban. She was kind of afraid of him and wasn't sure she liked him but something seemed different. He approached the headstones and placed his hand on Isabel's headstone. "It all started here you see." He lamented.

"What…what do you mean?" She asked as she tried to stop herself from crying. She was hoping this was not her Naomi, sort to speak.

"It all started with the Princess Isabel's disappearance along with her friend Christina Nunez, who happened to be the younger sister of one of our best and brightest lieutenants." He mused softly, almost as if Tresora weren't there. "Elena's sanity all but snapped, something I never thought could happen after she was released to face Shuriki. The only thing to keep her tethered was Gabriel, but he was just as changed as Elena was." He sighed. "It was my fault actually. I suggested they marry, to give the kingdom something to celebrate. But the power went to the newly minted king's head and as the new queen Elena did not help matters."

"What did they do?" Tresora asked him.

"They vowed to make Avalor a safer place, but in the process they turned into a virtual totalitarian state." Esteban answered. "Extremely early curfews, guards everywhere. Harsh punishments for small infractions such as the time that some young men were celebrating a good catch at the harbor at Julio's. She called the guards on them and they were beaten in the restaurant, it became too much and I became a deserter." He shook his head. "Mr. Nunez had our former trade leader Dona Paloma executed for trying to make a trade agreement without prior consent. He did it in front of the entire town." That made Tresora gasp. "It did not stop there, somehow they decided to purge themselves of all of their weaknesses."

"Purge themselves of weakness?" Tresora echoed.

Esteban sighed, almost as if he thought she were an idiot. "They had their families executed you will find Mrs. Nunez and young Javier Nunez's headstones just around the corner, it was another reason I went into hiding. I couldn't believe he would do that, that she would let him. They then turned around and had Ms. Turner and Mateo killed as well." Tresora felt fresh tears and hugged the headstone that had her name on it. "I didn't much care for her," Esteban confided. "But she didn't deserve that." He looked to the headstones. "If only Princess Isabel and Christina had not disappeared."

"Isabel, Christina." Kara gasped.

Tresora wiped her tears away. "We have to warn them before they do something that makes them unhappy. We have to get home." She said to Kara. She looked to Esteban. "Thank you chancellor for this revealing information." With that she turned and ran off.

"Home? Isabel?" He echoed.

Isabel and Christina had gotten themselves under some kind of control but they both felt a bit numb at the realization that their families were all dead except for their older siblings. "It looks like they might have gotten married." Christina noted. "I noticed they had rings on."

"Yeah." Isabel replied absently. "They did…and they looked older too. I saw gray in Elena's hair." She frowned a bit. "It's supposed to only show other worlds, not other times." She mused.

"What?" Christina questioned.

"My invention, it opens up barriers to other worlds that should be parallel to ours, not other time streams that are either ahead or behind us. It shouldn't be able to show the past or the future, let alone travel to it." Isabel explained to her. She frowned. "Unless, somehow this another world in the right time."

"How is that possible?" Christina asked.

"Only if Elena were released from the amulet earlier than the forty one years it was in our world." Isabel answered. "But that doesn't explain why everything else seems so different here."

Tresora entered the room, practically stumbling to her knees. Her two friends came over to her and helped support her. "What's wrong? Is Naomi really…" Christina started.

Tresora nodded, her worry and fear overcoming the sadness. The one thing she knew now was that if they could get to their world they would find those they loved safe and sound. The challenge was getting home first. "Yes, here she is. But this isn't our world. It's a parallel world and your counterparts disappearing is what drove your siblings to what they are now. And what happened to everyone wasn't an accident, Elena and Gabe here killed them to purge themselves of weaknesses." Both girls gasped in shock. "They killed Mateo, Naomi, and your families." She had to fight her own shock and sorrow. "I can only assume some people, like Sonya and Jorge, are elsewhere in the world or something."

"We have to get home." Isabel said. "Let's go to my workshop and see if we missed anything." Together the three girls started out of the room but found Elena standing there. Isabel gasped a little.

"You're not leaving now, are you little sister?" Elena asked in a pleading voice, but it seemed off to them. "You can't just leave, just got you back I did. We have to be together forever, as long as time allows." The look in her eyes was so far away, to Christina it seemed like an element of craziness. Tresora herself had only seen one person with a more obsessed look; Pierce when he looked at her.

"We have to go home Elena." Isabel said. "You know that I'm not your sister, not the real one."

"Of course you are." Elena stated simply, "Brought back to me the way you were when you left. It's perfect, it's what the world owes me." Lightning quick she moved out, shoving Christian and Tresora away from the Avaloran princess and grabbing her arm hard. "Brought to me as you were meant to be." She echoed with a smile that showed Isabel how far this Elena had gone.

"Get away from my friend." Kara said to her and flew toward her. Though she couldn't do any damage but she didn't need to. She had a powered brush with her with makeup on it and swiped it across her eyes, blinding the crazy queen. She released Isabel and they all ran out of the room together and toward the workshop. They could hear her yells of rage, and it reminded Christina of the weird noises they had heard the night the Caballero del Infierno attacked the castle. Kara also thought of a banshee.

They ran into the workshop and glanced around but nothing had changed at all and now that Isabel knew something was wrong she could see many things in the workshop that weren't there that should be. She fought the confusion. "Oh, how do we get out of here?" She wondered to herself.

"You can't." They heard Adriano say behind them. They all looked to see him standing there with a guard himself. "I overheard you guys talking, you're too much of a threat to be allowed to leave the castle." He shook his head. "Who would have guessed you two would be so pathetic. Mother and father spoke so highly of you two for some reason for the longest time." He laughed. "Of course mother's mind has been going for a long time and I think you just broke it." Isabel felt a bit of guilt at that, but she needed to be with her own sister, to say nothing of her family and friends, and James.

The guard advanced on the three girl's and he grabbed Tresora and tossed her aside before facing Isabel and Christina. Both girl's reached for the closest tools they could find, not that they thought it would help them any.

Adriano looked to Tresora. "See what happens you when you reject me?" He questioned her. He approached her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stand up. "I don't what you have to do with these pale reflections but I can spare them. And all I want is a kiss." He said.

Tresora thought about it for a moment, she didn't want to kiss him but she wanted to keep them safe. Not only as a friend but because she was the oldest and thought she had to protect them. But she also realized he was probably lying to her, he had said it himself; they couldn't be allowed to leave the castle. "No." She said.

Adriano seemed upset to hear that. Then he leaned forward and forced his lips onto hers hard, pressing against her. Tresora felt her body go limp the way it did when Pierce forced himself on her. She didn't hear Christina cry out, "No!" She didn't see her slam a wrench into the guards shin to get past him, drop the tool and start toward her. But the blonde was dropped as her friend shoved Adriano away from her. "Get away from my friend."

Isabel moved past the injured guard just in enough time to see Gabe come in with more guards. He saw Christina push Adriano and he lunged, turned Christina around and slapped her across the face hard. "Don't touch my son imposter." He ordered her.

"Son…" Isabel was shocked. That meant on a genetic if not quantum level she was Adriano's aunt, as was Christina. Her friend looked shocked that any version of her brother could lay a hand on her, even though he had had his little brother and mother executed. She had a hand to the cheek he had just struck.

"They were trying to go back to their world dad." Adriano said. "I think they finally broke mom too."

The guards quickly got the girl's and Kara restrained. Gabe looked to another guard. "Check on my wife, make sure she's okay." He ordered and then shook his head. "I knew that girl was losing it." He muttered annoyed. He reached over and grabbed Christian by her jaw. "So, you're from another world. That explains that. I don't know how you got here but I do know that you can't be allowed to return. You're going to have to die. Then again, you should die just for attacking my son." He released her jaw only to rear back and slap her across the face hard, this time drawing blood from her nose. "Take them to the dungeon for now, we'll get rid of them soon enough."

They were thrown none too gently into a cell. Tresora was shaking just a little and her two friends hugged her softly. "What a jerk." Isabel said. "I can't believe he's my nephew…sort of."

"What do we do now?" Tresora asked them.

"If I had the golden feather I could pick the lock." Isabel mused. She had left it with Elena and Blaze so it didn't get dirty while she was working on her invention. "Not that it would matter because we have nowhere to go anyway, no way to get home."

For a moment all three girls just sat there feeling defeated. Then they heard a noise outside and saw the guard hit the floor. When they looked Isabel gasped happy to see a familiar face. "Esteban." She said.

Esteban opened up the cell door; he had two other men with him. He hesitated only a moment before leaning down and hugging Isabel. "It's good to see you again Isabel." He said to her. "Even if it is not exactly you." He stood up. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

"Where are we going?" Isabel asked him.

"To get you to your own world." Esteban said. "I do not want your older siblings becoming there what they have here." He began to lead the way out of a secret passage in the dungeon area. "I assume both Elena and Mr. Nunez are nicer people there."

"Very much so." Isabel said. "I don't know if Sofia would have helped otherwise." She looked a bit surprised to see no recognition at the name of the Enchancia princess. They followed Esteban out and he led them to a field just outside the palace which didn't seem safe to Isabel but she was wondering if they were running out of time at all. It was all a mystery to her right now.

"How are you going to get us home?" Kara now asked, surprising Esteban just a bit. He had thought she was a mechanical device that Isabel had invented, not a living creature.

"I am not." Esteban told her and the girl's started to worry a bit until he added. "He is." They saw Fiero step out of the shadows and Isabel gasped. Though she had been stone at the time because of his spell, Elena and Mateo had told her about the evil malvalgo that had tried to find the Codex Maru.

"We can't trust him." Isabel started.

"I am afraid you don't have a choice child." Fiero replied. It occurred to Isabel though that sadly he might not be the most evil thing in Avalor right now. In fact she had no idea if he was evil at all here, unlike some others. "I am the only one who can get you home."

"How can you do that?" Tresora asked, almost like a challenge.

But Fiero didn't seem to be offended by it. "If what Esteban said is true, you are not from this world. Your auras are different from ours and I can use that aura with a tracking spell to send you back to your own world." He explained to them.

For what it was worth the idea seemed right to Kara. She looked to Isabel and nodded. Isabel took a deep breath. "Okay, let's try it." She said.

Fiero got ready to cast the spell while Esteban and the two guards stood watch. The girl's waited tensely. Tresora wasn't surprised though to see Gabe showing up with over a dozen guards this time. "Oh come on." Kara said with a sigh.

"I should have known that you three would hook up with the traitor and the malvalgo." Gabe said with annoyance. Isabel of course realized that to them Fiero would be evil to them anyway regardless of what he was. Christina flinched at the very hard look he gave her, like somehow she was at fault for it. It looked like he wanted to hit her again and she wondered what her counterpart here was like. "Seize them."

The two guards with Esteban were quickly cornered as Esteban was stuck dealing with two others. The girl's weren't sure what they could do but Tresora stood in front of the two younger girls to try to protect them even as one guard headed toward them. He moved his sword to strike her down.

"No!" Kara yelled out. She dashed forward fully prepared to take the swing with her own little body even if it meant being cleaved in two. Then to all of their surprises Kara started to glow. "Huh?" She got out even as she started to grow bigger, like the size of a lion. Her fur was still its golden color though her muzzle turned more pronounced and blunt, the fur around her neck growing into a fluffy mane, which was unusual since it was male lions that had that, not females but of course Kara was a Chamster, not a lion. She seemed to grow what almost looked like an image of the sun around her head, in between the mane of fur. She had claws peeking out of her paws now and she still had wings sticking out of her back, though they were now larger and looked very similar to the Jaquin's wings.

Isabel was amazed for just a minute before she remembered the sword was still falling on her little Chamster friend. But when the sword struck the body it seemed like it didn't hit flesh but rather metal and it reflected off of her. Kara swiped her now massive paw and sent him sprawling. That left the guards confused.

"Get them already." Gabe commanded.

Kara let out a mighty roar that almost seemed to send a shockwave of sound right at Gabe and his men, making them hit the ground hard. "I said stay away from my friends." She stated, her voice somehow sounding exactly the same as when she was a little flying creature.

There was another glow and an amber portal opened. "It's time to go; I don't know how long I can keep this open." Fiero said to them.

Kara looked to the three of them. "Get on." She said to the girls. "It's time to leave this place." The three of them did so, Isabel getting on first and hugging her friend around the neck lightly. Christina got on behind her, placing her arms around Isabel's neck gently. Tresora was last, wrapping her arms around Christina's waist softly. Kara took off toward the portal, running very quickly.

Tresora glanced back to see that Esteban's guards were lying very still, and she knew they were dead. They had the same faraway look as her father had when she found him. She couldn't see Esteban anywhere.

A guard let loose with an arrow and it hit Fiero straight in the shoulder, very near his chest. The portal wavered but the malvalgo of that world held the portal on. "You must hurry." He said. "I don't know how long I can keep this open."

It didn't matter as Kara dived through the portal with the girl's on her back. It was just in time too as it closed behind them just afterwards. Tresora wondered if the old man was still alive or not, but supposed they would never know.

They crashed through hard, landing in the gardens. Isabel rubbed the back of her arm, sore as it was. Christina reached up to her face and flinched as her cheek was still sore from being hit twice by the man who looked like her brother. Tresora stood up too. "Are we home?" She asked.

"I hope so." Kara said, and they realized that somehow she had gone back to being a small flying critter again. "Hey, I changed back. I wonder if I can do it again." She mused but didn't want to worry ab out it now. Right now they wanted to see those they loved.

They ran into the castle and heard talking. "I am so glad that's over, that took way too long." Naomi said, and Tresora smiled very happily.

"You're telling me." Elena said, making Isabel smile. "I feel so bad that I couldn't be there to see that invention Isabel was working on be activated for the first time. And if it showed us Mal and the others, it would have been even better."

The girl's turned the corner and saw the two girls along with their grandparents and Gabe, as well as Sofia and James. Amber had already gone her own way apparently. "Elena, abuelo, abuela!" Isabel said happily.

"Gabe!" Christina gasped happily and was even happier to see his enthusiastic and loving look rather than the hard and cold look that had been on the other Gabe's face.

"Naomi!" Tresora exclaimed. Together they ran to their loved ones, the young blonde bursting into tears when she saw Naomi alive.

Naomi let Tresora into her arms easily, surprised at how right it felt. "Hey honey. Glad to see you two." She then realized that Tresora was crying. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked.

Gabe felt Christina crying and pulled back to look at her. "Christina, what happened?" he asked her and then noticed the bruise on her cheek and the dried blood. "Who hit you? I'm going to kill them." For some reason he couldn't understand hearing him say that made her laugh a little through her tears.

Isabel had hugged her grandparents first and then Elena, and by that time she was crying too. "Isa, what's wrong?" Elena asked her as she stroked her hair softly. "Did your invention not work or something?" That surprised Elena to think that one in truth. Then she noticed the bruise on her little sister's arm. "What happened here?"

Isabel stopped to remember that dark world, the dark Elena and the dark Gabe and even Adriano though he didn't seem to exist here for obvious reasons. She looked to James and Sofia and smiled, grateful for them. She moved over to hug them too, much to James's delight and Sofia's happiness and confusion.

"Are we missing something?" Naomi wondered, half concerned and half confused. She reached out to brush Tresora's lips where there was just a little bit of blood that had been drawn from Adriano's rough kiss. "Where did that come from?"

"We have a story to tell you." Tresora said as she kissed Naomi's cheek softly, so glad she wasn't dead. "I wish I could say it was a good one but…" She didn't know how to finish that.

The three girl's hugged their siblings, blood or chosen, and was glad that they were still whole and the way they should be.


	65. Cold Reception

That first night was hard for Christina. Though she had never gotten details about how the dark Gabe had killed her family, her mind seemed to have no problem coming up with ways it could have happened. She woke up with a scream at about two in the morning and Carmen rushed into her room to find her daughter crying, and she hugged her softly.

At about five in the morning Javier heard his sister crying and peaked in on her, half curious and just a bit annoyed that he had to check on her. At least until Christina looked up, eyes full of fear and that annoyance faded into concern. They both talked until the sun rose though never about what was bothering her.

When Gabe woke up Carmen told him what had happened with Christina and that she had found her and Javier talking early that morning. On their way to the castle Gabe asked her, "So what did you dream about that scared you so much last night?"

Christina hesitated a little bit. Even though intellectually she knew this was her brother Gabe and not the dark man who looked like him, part of her mind still had a hard time dealing with it. "I…dreamed that mom and Javier were killed outside our house, by you. I mean that dark you that we met." She answered.

"Man, talk about something that should have never been invented." Gabe said with a sigh. He reached down to pick Christina up into his arms. "It's okay honey. That world isn't this one and those memories will fade for other and better things. In the meantime I'm sure Princess Isabel will make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I hope so." Christina admitted softly. It scared her more than she liked to admit, even to herself.

When they got there they immediately went to the workshop. It was a bit crowded with Elena, Sofia, James, Amber, Naomi, Tresora, Jorge, Sonya, Lucinda and Mateo there. Even the small room that Clover, Blaze and Kara usually took up made it feel crowded at that moment. They were all waiting for Isabel to find out what had happened to cause such a huge malfunction.

"That's weird. I didn't put this in here." Isabel mused as she pulled out what looked like a small fan blade. She saw confusion from everyone else and she explained it. "Someone placed this on the projector. It made it envelope the room instead of casting a window."

"Almost like the spell that got screwed up at my cauldronation." Lucinda mused. It had turned everyone but Sofia and her into owls, and her two friends had to teach Sofia to reverse it. She hadn't seen it since she had run off, but they had told her about it.

Gabe threw his hands up. "Great another infiltrator around the castle." He muttered.

Elena placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it softly. "It's not your fault Gabe. You're our royal guard not a psychic." She wanted to hug him but had to restrain it. Things were just a bit weird since the kiss. Neither regretted it but both knew when they full acknowledged it things would change.

The girl's exchanged looks thinking it was kind of cute but hoped that they got over that awkwardness soon. The two of them officially dating would have been more than great with them.

"We'll figure it out Gabe." Sonya promised him. She understood how he felt because she was a royal guard for Merroway Cove before coming here and now she was helping out at the castle while Mateo and Lucinda trained.

"I think it's time we get some fresh air." Elena said to them all. "Let's have breakfast at the terrace before we go about our day." No one seemed inclined to disagree with the crown princess and they headed downstairs and into the garden where breakfast was being laid out for them.

"Are your grandparents and Esteban going to be joining us?" Tresora asked as she sat down beside Naomi.

Elena shook her head. "Abuelo and abuela went off to spend some time getting to know some descendants of their old friends and Esteban is handling a meeting with Dona Paloma for me." She answered.

"Oh good some peace and quiet." Naomi said before she could think about it. No one seemed to think about really contradicting her statement but she seemed a bit embarrassed to have said that out loud though she didn't apologize for it.

Gabe slid out one of the chairs for Elena and she smiled at him, the smile was warmer now since their first kiss than it had ever been, not that the crown princess was unfriendly to him normally. "Thank you Gabe." She said.

"Anytime Ele…crown princess." Gabe said, trying to keep his tone straight and even instead of showing the affection he felt for her. Sofia, Christina and Tresora exchanged glances, finding it hilarious.

Mateo slid a chair out for Sonya who seemed confused but accepted it with a smile of her own; clearly chivalry wasn't exactly something she was familiar with. Jorge slid a chair out for Naomi and she thanked him, even kissing him on the cheek. Amber was surprised to see James do the same thing for Isabel, who gave him a dazzling smile in thanks.

"It was so great to see mom and dad for the holidays." Sofia remarked in her traditional good mood as she set down some grapes and strawberries for Clover to eat. "Thank you so much again Elena for that…I mean, muchas gracias." She smiled at her.

Elena fed Blaze some bread and smiled at her chosen sister. "You're very welcome." She replied with a smile. Kara was more than capable of helping herself to the food and had no problem doing just that. She seemed to be eating a bit more than usual and Elena wondered if that was because of the transformation that Isabel had told her Kara underwent.

"I hate to ask this but…anything about my…mother?" Jorge asked. They had people trying to keep an eye out for Zulimar, his biological mother so they could figure out how to apprehend her and make sure she didn't cause any trouble but that revelation was still a shock to him.

"We haven't heard anything yet." Gabe told him. He felt sorry for Jorge, at least a little bit. They all had great moms, except for Elena, Isabel, Tresora and Naomi but even the four girls had had great moms when they were alive. Jorge seemed to be the odd one out on that front. No one had known what to say as far as his father went. They could only assume either his biological father wasn't aware he had a son or that his biological father had been killed not long after Zulimar had mated with him.

"Maybe Elena sent her running." Isabel suggested. She hadn't been there but she had heard what had happened. Although the idea of losing her out at sea, or losing her in general, terrified the young princess beyond words she thought what her sister had done was so brave.

But Elena merely shook her head. "I don't think so Isa. She made it abundantly clear she would be back and that she wasn't done. No, she has something really awful in store, not just for Avalor but probably the entire world." She replied.

"Are Sirens usually that bad?" Lucinda asked curiously. She knew a lot about that kind of thing thanks to being a witch, her mother kind of made sure of that. But Sirens weren't really on that list.

"I wish I knew what to tell you for sure." Sonya replied. Of all of them she arguably had the most experience with Sirens since she grew up in the ocean. That didn't say too much in the long run admittedly. They had rumors and suspicions, nothing more really. "Sirens traditionally keep to themselves, or at least away from mermaids. It's been kind of assumed we're mortal enemies."

"Why is that?" Tresora asked her.

It was actually Sofia who answered her. "Because of reputation. When I first met Oona they didn't know if they could trust humans and Queen Emmaline was urged to sink the floating palace to frighten people away from Merroway Cove. Which is what Sirens are rumored to do, along with drowning sailors."

"I can't see Jorge luring men to their deaths." James pointed out.

"It would be women." Sonya corrected him. "Think of their targets in terms of the typical mancubi and succubi. They target their opposites. That's why we sure so distrustful of you." She almost looked apologetic to Jorge. "Unlike human females who find your scent alluring, we mermaids find it, no offense considering how this sounds, rather repulsive. But if you knew what you were and what you were doing you could still control us."

Sofia thought about it a moment. She was only consciously aware of two mermen, Oona's friend Fluke and Emmaline's chief advisor. Everyone else she recalled were females. "That would be a huge problem for you guys." She agreed.

"So I guess you would have killed me if you thought I was a threat." Jorge said half-jokingly.

"There was debate about killing you anyway." Sonya replied seriously. In truth it gave everyone a slight chill. "But Cora and Oona reminded everyone about our recent encounters with Sofia and her family had reminded us not to judge a book by its cover, so we gave you the benefit of the doubt as long as I could keep an eye on you, which is why I was with you."

"Well I for one am glad you didn't kill him." Naomi said a bit stiffly, making everyone laugh a little.

"So am I." Sonya admitted, surprising everyone. They knew the two of them weren't exactly best friends. "There's no reason to have to kill an innocent, and whatever your bloodline may be you're clearly not following in that path."

Jorge smiled a little. "I'm guessing that your people once had trouble with a male Siren." He guessed.

Sonya nodded. "I wasn't alive, nor were Cora and Oona. Queen Emmaline was barely a little girl. I heard vague references but no one wanted to talk about it." She replied. "But it scared the entire population of Merroway Cove."

"Oh wow." Sofia said softly. "That's horrible. I'm glad it all worked out though."

"Me too." Elena said as she placed her hand on Sonya's arm softly. "But now that you know Jorge isn't a threat and that he's being watched for what that would be worth, you didn't have to stay."

"Yes I do." Sonya said as she placed her hand over Elena's. "I have too much here I care about to walk, or swim away as the case could be said. Too many friends," She smiled at them all and then kissed Mateo on the cheek. "And a really great boyfriend." The compliment and the affection made the royal sorcerer blush, much to Gabe and Naomi's amusement.

"Excuse me princess, but I have someone here who insists on speaking with you." Armando said as he poked his head out into the garden.

That brought a look of confusion on her face. "Um, alright. Go ahead and escort them here." Elena replied. They waited just a minute before they saw the constable of the town come in. "Constable Alvarez, what brings you here?" She asked. She felt Blaze shift on her shoulder as if the little bujito was trying to warn her of something.

"Good morning crown princess." Horado Alvarez said as he nodded at her and Gabe. He pretty much ignored everyone else until his eyes set on Naomi and Tresora. "I came to talk to you young lady." He said to her.

Naomi didn't like it personally but kept her peace. "Okay. What can I help you with sir?" Tresora asked sweetly.

"I need you to explain to me again about what happened to your father young lady." The constable said to her as he took out his notes. Isabel and Sofia exchanged glances. They knew how the young blond would feel about it.

"What can you possibly gleam this time that she didn't already tell you the day we brought her into town?" Naomi demanded to know. She sure didn't want Tresora to have to talk about it all over again.

"I have my reasons Ms. Turner. Let me do my job." Constable Alvarez replied gruffly.

So with Naomi's hands on her shoulders to try to comfort her Tresora recounted everything as best as she could. The night she found her father sitting in his favorite chair by the fireplace. Pierce with the dagger in his hand, telling her he wanted to spend even more time with her than he already did, which was another frightening matter entirely. How she had wanted to explain to her dad what was going on so that way he wouldn't be mad at her for a stranger showing up only to find that Pierce had already slit his throat when he had broken into the house, destroying the family she knew forever. Naomi shushed her softly and kissed her head when she was about to talk about him raping her afterwards.

"It matches up with the murder of Mrs. Turner last year." Gabe said simply. He had heard about it while training but he hadn't known Naomi then. "Exact murder weapon," Tresora had recalled that there was some hint of old blood on the knife and after describing it a little Naomi agreed it was the same one he used to kill her mother too," exact MO. Exact motive." Elena was impressed and wondered just how well he knew law.

"Yes it does seem to match, doesn't it?" Constable Alvarez agreed, but something about his voice made Elena feel like he thought otherwise. "Remind me, how did you meet him again?"

"I…I met him when he approached me in the forest months before he found our home." Tresora answered.

"Where he raped her even then." Naomi reminded him snappishly. "Again just as she reported when we brought her into town." He gave the short haired blonde a glare which she returned; Naomi was very protective of Tresora and Elena knew she'd be feeling the same way if this were Isabel being questioned like this.

"And how did he find your home exactly?" He asked her now.

"I…I don't really know." Tresora admitted, feeling bad about that one. She thought he might have followed her home one day so he could find her when she wanted. She sometimes wondered if she had ran away from home if her father would still be alive, never mind the fact he would have been worried sick about her.

"The man was a royal guard under Shuriki's reign." Gabe now said. "He had to be good at that kind of thing, you know as well as I do that we're trained to be able to do that kind of thing." Both Elena and Naomi appreciated how vigorously he was arguing with him for Tresora.

"Constable, if you have a point to make then I suggested you make it." Elena warned him. "Because this is bordering on ridiculous. You were told exactly what happened out there and we have no reason to think otherwise."

"With all due respect crown princess, this is what I do; get to the bottom of things. And I don't think that she's being honest here." Constable Alvarez stated.

That made Naomi's temper flare now. "What? Excuse me?!" She demanded.

"I find it hard to believe that one man would kill another man just for one girl." The constable started.

"It's been known to happen before." Sonya reminded him simply.

"When he killed Mrs. Turner he didn't keep you hostage." He said as he looked at a very irritated Naomi. "Nor did he kill your father to isolate you, which he could very well have done."

"She lived in the woods alone, I was at the docks surrounded by people who knew who I was." Naomi snapped at him. "Of course that wasn't feasible."

"Is it reasonable to assume you know those woods rather well young lady?" He asked Tresora and she nodded in agreement, unsure of what he was getting at. "So why didn't you leave when he killed your father? Seek help from some relatives or friends?"

"I don't have any other relatives, not that I know of." Tresora answered softly. Her sad answer only served to make Naomi aggravated with him further.

"She was scared." Christian now spoke up as she came to stand beside Tresora now too. "He was hurting her badly; the idea of doing anything to make him treat her worse than he already did probably frightened her even more."

"Was he?" The constable asked and now Naomi glared at him. "I'm starting to think that she's lying about that."

"How dare you?" Naomi started but Elena placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There's no way that's true Constable. You're barking up the wrong tree." Elena said.

"Are you aware that her father actually has quiet an inheritance behind him, and that as the sole survivor it all goes to Tresora?" He asked them. None of them knew that of course but Christina could see from the look on the blondes face. "As I suspected. I believe that you and Pierce may have colluded together to get access to that fortune."

"That is ridiculous." Naomi said. "I saw what he did to her." She pointed to the little girl beside her. It seemed no matter what she wore the small scar on her chest from the first night he had cut off her clothing was still visible. "It's clear that everything he did to her was by force, she had nothing to do with it, she was just another of his victims."

"Or was that part of the deception?" He asked. Sofia could see Tresora was shocked to hear all of this, if she was empathic she would be one hundred percent positive he was barking up the wrong tree. She was already ninety nine percent sure right now. "Perhaps she planned to split that inheritance with him. She could have seduced him into killing her father just for that purpose."

"Seduced?" Naomi now questioned. She could feel Tresora doing everything she could to keep her emotions in check; she knew how much this must be hurting her to have someone placing her as the bad guy when she clearly wasn't. "Did you just really say she wanted everything that Pierce did to her?" She demanded.

"Pierce is gone, presumed dead." Sonya reminded him.

Constable Alvarez snorted a little. "So much the better for her. She doesn't have to pay him anything." He gave the little girl a sneer that disgusted Elena. "It looks like everything may have worked out well for you, you pathetic little slu…"

Elena stepped forward quickly, blocking Naomi from his direct view lest she slap him, no matter how justified she would be do so for Tresora it would only get her in trouble. In her most commanding voice she stated dangerously, "If I were you I wouldn't finish that sentence constable." She felt Gabe and Sonya step up on either side of her. Sofia thought it was a pretty intimidating sight.

But Tresora knew exactly what he was going to call her and that was the breaking point as she started to cry. She threw her arms around Christina and the young girl did what she could to comfort her friend. She wasn't sure what he was going to say but assumed it had to be bad. Naomi leaned down and hugged them both.

"You're out of line." Gabe told him simply.

"No, Lieutenant you are." The constable reminded him simply. Though he was the royal guard he really had no power over law enforcement.

Elena on the other hand knew where the real power lied; she just rarely chose to use it. "Lieutenant Nunez is right." She stated. It was rare for her to call Gabe by his rank and last name. "You are out of line, you have no proof to back up your story, whereas we know for sure that she is innocent and that she did nothing wrong."

There seemed to be an intense stare down between the crown princess and the constable, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of Tresora's cries as she finally showed the emotions that had been boiling since the constable had started his needless interrogation of the young blonde and the air was thick with that tension.

Sofia wondered what could possibly happen next between them when she saw Lucinda shudder and say, "Guys…" But she didn't complete the sentence as several orange designs appeared on the floor and they all tensed. They remembered the last time they had seen those. Then a dozen of the Imps, the humanoid sized gray demons that Shuriki had summoned, appeared. "Imps." The little witch finished.

"And us without weapons." Sonya realized. Even as one of them finished materializing she gave it a good spin kick that sent it crashing against a tree. She landed with a grace that amazed Mateo. It always amazed him to see her fight with such skill, especially since she still tended to have clumsy moments on her feet otherwise.

"Amber, James, you're closest to the door." Elena called out to them. "Get whatever you can and bring it out here." The two nodded and headed off. She quickly looked to Sofia. "You, Lucinda and Isa need to get to Christina and Tresora. Naomi will protect you." The blonde looked slightly incredulous at that as she was unarmed as everyone else.

"We'll have to keep them busy." Gabe said.

The Imps hissed and one of them sprang at Lucinda but she was small enough to avoid the attack. She raised her wand and cast a spell to send it flying backwards though it seemed to recover very quickly.

"This is not good." Isabel noted. "There has to be something we can do to help. She didn't like the numbers. At least twelve of the Imp demons against six unarmed teens and the constable.

Another Imp shot a fireball toward Sonya and Mateo raised his tamborita, the only 'weapon' they currently had besides Lucinda's wand. "Fireballo reflecto." He intoned. The fireball was caught and then tossed right back at the Imp. To their surprise it struck and caused the thing to dissipate back to its realm.

"Awesome job Mateo." Gabe said. "If only we could all do that." One of the Imps jumped at him and landed on top of Gabe, but he kept a good grip on the demons wrists and tossed him away. "I'm about to start issuing a constant arms policy." He noted.

"I'll endorse it at this rate." Elena promised as she had to step back to avoid getting pounced herself. Blaze flew off of her shoulder and swirled around the Imp. It looked annoyed and swiped at the little bujito but it was enough of a distraction for the crown princess to smack it upside the head with a plate, though it did little more than annoy it.

Two Imps surrounded Sonya and took turns swiping at her while another started to stalk Gabe while he was watching the one he had tossed away. Another Imp shot a fireball that Mateo reflected back but this one was smart enough to dodge out of the way. Jorge was trying to avoid another Imp but with no success.

"Elena!" Naomi screamed as three Imps jumped at them. Sofia and Isabel dived one way while Christina and the two blondes dove the other way. "We have to do something."

"No more." Kara stated as she glared at the two Imps and started to glow. When the glow dissipated she had changed into her new mode; the glowing winged lion. With a mighty roar she leapt at one Imp and used her now huge clawed paw to slice it into three before it dissipated.

The other Imp fired one of the fireballs at Kara and Christina hoped her fur would be thick enough to absorb it just like it had absorbed the sword attack from that guard in dark world. Instead Kara let out a gasp of pain from the fireball, then another Imp landed and the two jumped on Kara, trying to pin her to the ground so they could tear into her.

"Kara." Isabel gasped but couldn't get to her either. She and Sofia were being stalked by the Imp that had landed in front of them. It paced the two little girls.

Sofia saw that Elena was being blocked by the Imp that she had smashed a plate over. All it had done was piss the Imp off. She turned to glare at the Imp facing them. She was determined to be as brave as Elene was. "I won't let you get to my chosen sister." Sofia stated, she couldn't see the tears of happiness or the look of shock in Isabel's face.

The Imp let out a growling sound and pounced straight at Sofia. With nothing to do all the Enchancia princess did was hold out her hands as if somehow a ten year old girl could deflect the large humanoid demon.

As the demon was about to leap on her Clover saw the amulet glow and for a moment he waited for a princess to show up but saw no one. Then the instant the Imp's body came in contact with Sofia's hands it froze solid. "Sof." He called to her.

"What happened?" Isabel asked Sofia.

She looked shocked. "Wow. Who did that?" She asked.

"I think you did it kid." Clover told her. "Your amulet glowed just before that happened. I think by being willing to sacrifice yourself to protect Isabel you unlocked a new power."

"I got a new power?" Sofia seemed shocked.

"Wait, did you just unlock the power of cryokinesis?" Isabel asked in awe.

"I guess so." Sofia said as she looked at her hands. They seemed normal enough. Her thoughts went to Winter, the doe that she had met one snowy Wassalia. She had gotten the same powers but found it was a curse. She hesitantly reached out to touch Isabel's hand only to receive a confused look from her. But it proved to Sofia it was not a curse.

She looked to the Imps attacking Kara and shot a blast at the Imps that froze them solid as well. Kara was able to shatter them easily with her new form. A chunk of ice struck the first one Sofia touched and it shattered around them as well, coating them in a bit of black soot that they wiped away.

"Oh wow that is so cool." Christina said and Tresora laughed in amazement too.

James and Amber came out with the Scepter of Light, Gabe's stone spear, and a couple of swords. They noticed some of the Imp numbers had dwindled. "What did we miss?" James wondered.

"We'll worry about that later James." Amber said and called out, "Elena, Gabe!" And tossed the scepter to Elena while Gabe caught the spear. Gabe immediately impaled the Imp that had been stalking him.

Elena hesitated a little bit because she couldn't use the scepter without getting drained.

"Naomi!" They heard Julio call out as he ran up the stairs to try to help her with the Imp even as Tresora went to her side and Kara leapt at the demon. The Imp took a step back and tossed a fireball at her, which she dodged expertly.

Julio tried to dodge the fireball but wasn't as graceful about it, he stumbled and fell, his raised sword flying and stabbing into Tresora's shoulder. The scream though that came from lips was from Naomi and not Tresora; she looked shocked but almost acted as if being stabbed was normal, or like she was overwhelmed most likely.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naomi snapped at him even as he leaned down to take a look at Tresora's shoulder. Jorge rushed up to her and tore off the sleeve of his shirt even as Naomi gently removed the sword so that her crush could wrap it.

"It…it was an accident." Julio stuttered even as he saw his already non-existent chances with Naomi basically fading even further if such a thing were possible as he saw the way she comforted the new girl and smiled at the boy helping her.

"Yeah, that was one heck of an accident." Jorge couldn't help but snap. He was barely able to staunch the flow of blood, but he was already sure she needed the orb for the best result. Christina was by her and looked as terrified as Naomi did.

"It's alright." Tresora tried to assure Naomi and Jorge even as she looked a little dizzy from blood loss.

They had forgotten about the Imp that had caused Julio to lose his sword in the first place but thankfully Kara had not as she took down the Imp. It was ironic how she was almost like a wild animal in this state compared to what she was like otherwise.

An Imp leapt at Elena and she called out, "Glow." The scepter blinded the Imp who stumbled forward. Sonya moved in with one of the swords and drove it through that Imp. "Thanks." She said to the mermaid girl.

"Anytime." Sonya replied with a smile.

Sofia had just frozen the last Imp, which shattered a moment later. They glanced around a moment before the Enchancia princess said, "I think that's the last one."

The constable glanced around looking confused. "What was all that about?" He demanded to know. He had a scratch on his arm though it didn't look to deep. It also seemed like that was the only wound sustained, Kara's fur was a little singed but no worse for the wear.

"Maybe they didn't like what you said either." Sonya couldn't help but get off though he seemed beyond caring what they were saying at this point.

"At least they were only the minor demons." Mateo noted. "We have to figure out someway to be more prepared to deal with them."

Elena went over to Naomi who was holding Tresora. The girl was leaning against her practical sister. "Is she okay?" The crown princess asked her best friend.

"Someone accidently slipped up and tossed his sword into her shoulder." Naomi said to Elena with a glare at Julio. Gabe went over to talk to Julio to find out what happened. He didn't want to assume the worse and even Naomi had said accident.

"I'm going to go get the orbs." Lucinda said and ran off toward the wizards workshop where the orbs were kept unless they going on a mission. Kara felt herself losing her energy and ended up reverting to her normal state. She landed on top of Clover.

Christina and Isabel came over to check on Tresora as well, and the blonde ended up laying her head on Christina's shoulder, she looked exhausted and even a bit pale. Naomi stroked her hair lightly.

"It was just an accident." Julio said to Gabe and Elena. "That demon launched a fireball and the furry flying lion dodged it," They were kind of annoyed that that was how he identified Kara but let it go. "And it struck just in front of me, I lost my balance and my hold on the sword and it went flying, apparently right in that girl."

Gabe sighed. He couldn't help but wonder how he passed basic training. "I think we better get you some refresher courses. But Tresora shouldn't be any worse for the wear so unless Princess Elena thinks otherwise I suppose we can leave it at a warning." He stated.

Elena glanced at Naomi and was sure her friend kind of wished they could do something more, but even she had said it was an accident albeit a really stupid one. "Just watch it." Elena said with a shake of her head. "If that had been any higher she wouldn't be here right now and an accidental murder is still a murder."

"Yes sir, yes ma'am. Thank you." Julio said. He glanced at Naomi and looked ready to apologize from her but one look from the blonde convinced him that perhaps it was better to stay quiet.

"When could you do that…that freeze hand thing?" Amber asked her younger sister.

"Not until today." Sofia answered. "It must have been activated when I put myself in front of Isabel to protect her." When Amber looked at her in confusion she explained. "It's part of the amulet's power. 'For every deed performed for better or for worse, a new power is unlocked, either blessing or curse.'"

"Which is why it released Princess Ivy when I took the amulet." Amber said. She had no way of knowing that Cedric had experienced the same thing. No one knew he was borderline evil except Elena and she wasn't sure how she should handle that if she ever ran into him.

"That was so brilliant." James said enthusiastically. Then the three of them moved to check on Tresora as well. She smiled kindly at them, though she seemed to barely be able to keep conscious.

Lucinda showed up and removed the healing orb. She placed it against Tresora's arm and they were all thankful as she was healed up. It didn't change the fact she looked tired. "We can bring her to my room." Isabel said. "And she can sleep it off there."

"Good idea Isa." Christina said. With help from Naomi the two girl's carried their friend upstairs.

Gabe came up to Elena's side. "What do you think that was about? Where did those Imp things come from in the first place?" He asked her now.

Elena shook her head. "I don't know Gabe." She answered. "I knew we weren't likely done with those things but…someone had to have summoned them but I don't know who. There was no one here but us and Constable Alvarez."

"Could it have been him?" Sonya wondered.

"Somehow I would doubt it." Elena answered. "He was the only one who suffered any kind of injury from the demons. If he had somehow been responsible for summoning those things why would they attack him?"

"So then we have someone else causing trouble around here." Gabe concluded. "Maybe the same person who sabotaged Princess Isabel's invention."

"Either way, we're going to have to be much more careful and much more prepared." Elena declared.


	66. Learning to be a Sibling

Elena was waiting for Naomi when she came out of Isabel's bedroom where she had taken Tresora to rest. "So how is she?" The crown princess asked her best friend as the two began to walk down the hall.

"Trying to rest, but she feels bad that everyone is worried about her." Naomi answered with a shake of her head. "How is it that she's the one who got hurt and she's worrying about everyone else?" She wondered with a small smile. "She even asked about that jerk Alvarez after what he did."

"Because that's the way she is." Elena replied as if it were obvious. Still she was a bit surprised that Tresora would ask about him considering the emotional rollercoaster he had put her through just before the Imps had shown up. "She is something alright though, no question."

"You know Tresora woke me up after one this morning. She told me she had had a nightmare and that she was finding it hard to go back to sleep. She asked me if she could sleep in my bed with me." Naomi revealed as they walked down some stairs. "I never thought I'd be one to just so easily agree to that, but one look at her scared face and I didn't see how I could turn her away. She was in my bed and laying against me. I could feel her heart trip hammering against her chest, and mine. She must have been shaking before she came into my room. I wrapped an arm around her to comfort her." Elena smiled. She had done the same thing with Isabel many times. "She got quiet and I was going to ask her about her nightmare but she was already asleep."

Elena laughed. "You do really well with her even though you haven't known her more than a few days." She remarked. "It's really too bad you never got a younger sibling, I think you would have made a great big sister."

"Who would have thought?" Naomi said with a small laugh of her own. "I've been an only child all of my life and yet here I am."

"Well for what it's worth you got something that most older siblings don't get." Elena pointed out to her. "You got to choose your sister."

"Right, because you and Isabel absolutely despise each other." Naomi commented with a giggle.

"You're right we don't." Elena agreed. "We do get along so well. But would it surprise you to know that it wasn't always that way?" Naomi looked at her uncertain and Elena led her to the library where they sat down on the couch. "Let me tell you a story amiga..." She said.

It had been a few days after Elena's sixth birthday and she had slipped out of bed early, hoping to catch her father's meeting today.

Elena had to reach down and pick up one of her pillows that had fallen off her bed the night before and she giggled as she remembered her father reading one of her favorite books to her from the Jessica the Jaquin books they had. That one had involved Jessica Jaquin finding a sinking ship and she vowed to help take them all back to shore. She had to rescue a young princess on the boat that Elena sometimes thought of as her. When the storm hit in the book and the girl fell of the boat. Suddenly her father set the book down and scooped up Elena and declared, "Here comes the storm, the winds are blowing fiercely."

Elena had laughed and called out, "Oh no the storm will sweep me off the ship. Help me Jessica the Jaquin."

Raul spun her around a few times on the bed and then stated, "Girl overboard." Right before he let Elena fall to the bed, she landed on a heap on the mattress and her hand had knocked over the pillow that she was now retrieving as her father lay beside her and laughed with his daughter. By the doorway Lucia had stood there, hand on her stomach and laughed at her family.

She forget which visiting kingdom that the duke was coming for, representing his king but she knew she would figure it out when the meeting started. Slipping on a smaller version of the red dress she would wear in her teenage years she left her room, intending to sneak into the throne room before the meeting began. Not that her father would care if she were there but sometimes the visitors would find it odd to see a six year old girl hanging around.

But as she stepped out into the hallway she saw her father there. "Morning daddy." She called out happily.

Raul, the king of Avalor, smiled at his daughter happily as well. "Good morning Elena, did you sleep well?" He asked as she ran over and hugged his leg. He stroked her hair affectionately.

"Yes." Elena replied simply with a smile. "Are you going to your meeting now papi?" She asked him.

He only laughed at his daughter softly. When he had been Elena's age he had not been worried about learning to be a king, he had not spent hours watching his father Francisco. He had to admire his young daughter for that one. "Not today honey, I had to cancel the meeting for today. Come on downstairs for breakfast, your mom is waiting along with your grandparents. We have something special to tell you." He replied.

Elena couldn't imagine what it was that would be special but she trusted her father and followed him downstairs and into the dining room, where her mother Queen Lucia was sitting with her grandparents Francisco and Luisa. Elena ran over and gave each of them a hug before taking her seat between Francisco and her mother.

After the food was served and they started eating, Elena couldn't wait any longer. "So what's the surprise?" She asked them.

Lucia laughed. "I don't recall anyone saying it was a surprise for you." She said.

"No, I just said it was something special to tell you." Raul said with a laugh as well. "Elena, your mother is pregnant. You're going to have a little brother or sister around the castle soon."

Some part of Elena knew her parents expected her to be excited or enthusiastic or something and on the outside she did her best to show that, making sure to say "That's great." Or something to that effect but inside she wasn't sure that was how she really felt. She kept her peace though because she wasn't sure it would matter what she said.

But as time flew by she started to worry. One night a young Jaquin cub landed on her balcony. "Oy, that wasn't fun. I have got to work on my landings." The Jaquin sounded like a boy. When he saw Elena he jumped just a little. "Oh, princesa. My apologies."

"It's alright." Elena said a bit glumly. Only in the privacy of her room did she allow herself to dwell despondently on her impending sibling. "What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Skylar." The Jaquin cub said and tried to do an exuberant bow with his wings only to nearly stumble on his paws. This caused Elena to laugh just a little bit and he gave up on the effort. "You looked kind of glum there princesa." He observed.

"Maybe a little." Elena confessed as she sat down. Skylar laid down beside her. "My mami is pregnant and she's going to have a baby soon. I'm kind of worried that when that happens they'll forget all about me. The baby will need lots of attention and I'll be lost in the shuffle."

"Oh I don't think that would happen princesa." Skylar tried to reassure her. "But hey, if it does you could come live in my nest with me." He added, trying to cheer her up just a little. When Elena gave him a small smile he gloated, "Mission accomplished."

Her new friend notwithstanding Elena couldn't help but feel glum as time went on. She saw less and less of Lucia and Raul revealed that she had been confined to bedrest for the duration of the pregnancy. It seemed that whenever Elena was awake her mother was asleep and that when she had to go bed her mother was awake, and that added to her worry over the coming baby. She only saw her every now and again and not more than five minutes at a time.

One of those nights Lucia took her daughters hand in her own. "I'm so sorry about this mija, this wasn't what I was expecting when I got pregnant." She said to her. "But it's okay, I'm okay." Elena had hugged her mother tightly, part of her couldn't ignore the fact that she felt like she was going to lose her parents once the baby was born.

Her cousin Esteban had come over one day and they had gone to the library though of course there were two guards outside. "So are you excited about having a sibling?" Esteban asked her. Elena always thought he sounded just a bit stuck up.

"Not really." Elena confessed. "I have this feeling that I'm going to get forgotten about when the new baby is born."

Esteban waved it off. "I wouldn't be concerned about that Elena." He informed her gruffly. "You live in a castle, there are plenty of people who will dote over you and take care of you." Elena wanted to argue that that wasn't the same thing as having her parents love her and take care of her but he moved on very quickly. "Just hope that the baby is a girl, that is all I can say."

Elena looked at him confused. "What? Why should I hope that?" She asked, halfway between curious and irritated.

Esteban rolled his eyes and sighed. "Think about it Elena. If the baby is a girl then it doesn't matter what happens but if the baby is a boy then he will end up being the future ruler of Avalor not you." He informed her bluntly.

The truth was Elena hadn't thought about it, she had assumed as the oldest she would be the one to eventually replace her father as the ruler of Avalor, that was why she paid so much attention to what he did so that way when her time came she would be ready to rule. But if her sibling was a little brother than it would go to him. The thought didn't upset her as much as her parent's forgetting about her but it still made her feel uneasy.

One day her Raul came for Elena. "I want your help Elena. We need to go into town and pick up some stuff so we can get the nursery set up, at least in general." He said to his daughter. The last thing Elena wanted to do of course was to help set up the nursery for the new baby coming but she was determined to be the best she could be to minimize the chances of being forgotten about and agreed.

They had gone into town and Elena found a crib that she thought was kind of neat and her father agreed to with her and they had one sent to the castle. He also found some drawers, a rocking chair and a nightstand for that would also go. "Tell me Elena, what kind of stuffed animal should we get?" He asked her now.

Elena had shrugged. "I don't know." She replied and had to make herself think about it for a moment. "How about a bear?" She suggested.

Raul smiled. "Good idea sweetheart." He replied. They found a white bear with a red ribbon around its neck and picked that up. "This will be one of the first things that your younger sibling will see, along with the three of us." He declared.

He also saw Elena with her eye on a stuffed Jaquin that looked like Luna. "Would you like that Elena?" He asked her as he placed his hand on the top of her head.

"Yes please." Elena answered. She hoped it wouldn't be the last gift she ever received. Her father purchased the two stuffed animals and handed the Jaquin to his daughter. "I'm going to call you Milagros." She declared.

But as they got back to the castle she still felt uneasy to see the pieces of furniture and the crib taken upstairs. She followed behind a bit reluctantly to see them place the stuff in a room only a couple of doors down for hers. She couldn't even remember it being used for anything but she couldn't help but feel uncertain about the change and perhaps just a bit resentful that the baby would be so close to her room.

Not long after that Elena was taken to her parent's room and was surprised to find her mother awake. Their royal wizard Alakazar was also there. "This is rather exciting." She heard him say to Lucia. "I remember when I first cast this spell to discover what my wife was having."

Lucia smiled a little and the smile grew wider as she saw Elena. "Oh, come here sweetie." She said and Elena gladly climbed up next to her mother and let her hug her tightly. "Your father was telling me that you helped him pick out the furniture, I'm so proud of you." She kissed Elena on the top of her head. "I bet you're going to be a great helper."

"Yeah, sure am." Elena said uncertainly.

"What name were you thinking of your majesty, if I may ask?" Alakazar inquired as he raised his tamborita.

"We're still discussing it." Lucia replied. "Right now we're thinking if it's a boy we're going to call him Hernan after Raul's late cousin. If it's a girl we're thinking that we might go with Melina."

Elena kind of thought Hernan was cute, but she wasn't sure which would be better since a boy would be the future ruler of Avalor and she wasn't sure she wanted to lose that if she was going to lose her parents like she feared.

Alakazar waved his tamborita in a circular motion around Lucia and chanted, "Genero expuesto."

Elena watched as her mother started to glow. At first it was a light white light that gradually started to turn into a blue color. The young princess felt her heart go from pounding in her chest to feeling like it leapt into her throat. "The baby is a boy." She said, equal parts stunned and horrified. She had assumed that her mother would glow pink if she was pregnant with a girl while glowing blue would mean she was with a boy. She vaguely hoped that her parents hadn't caught onto it.

It seemed no one else had but it didn't matter as Alakazar smiled and shook his head. "No, no." He replied. "This color means that she is having a girl Elena." He explained to her gently. "If the queen had been pregnant with a boy she would be glowing a purple sort of color."

All Elena could do was respond with an, "Oh." She thought she should be relieved that the baby was a girl and that meant that she would still end up as the ruler of Avalor unless her parents had another baby that would be a boy but that found that revelation didn't do too much to comfort her.

"I'm sure I can rely on you to help me to take care of her." Lucia said to Elena, who only let out an affirmative response that sounded hollow to her ears.

After another minute Elena got off the bed. "I'm going to get some water, I'm thirsty." She said and started toward the door but stopped. "I remember seeing somewhere in the library the name Isabel in one of our books, I don't remember which one. Maybe you could name her Isabel." She suggested. She reflected it would be nice if she had at least some kind of impact on the baby's life.

Still when she saw Esteban again he simply shrugged it off. "You can be a forgotten queen then instead of a forgotten person." He stated, much to her irritation. She didn't speak to him for a week after that comment.

Time seemed to fly and much to Elena's trepidation the day seemed to arrive that she was kind of dreading; her mother was going into labor. Her grandmother Luisa went in with the doctor to for the birth while Raul waited outside with Alakazar and Raul. Francisco was watching Esteban, who wanted to be doing his own thing that day. Elena waited too.

Finally she stood up and started to pace restlessly. Her father reached out and took her hand in his. "Don't worry Elena, your mother and the baby will be just fine." He said to her.

"Why aren't you in there?" Elena asked him.

"It's an old belief." Raul explained to her with a small smile. "It's bad luck for the father to be there during the birthing process. I don't believe it personally but the doctor is a rather old fashioned man and he is good at what he does so we honor his beliefs."

"Wouldn't want to lose the baby." Elena mused, for the first time sounding just a bit sarcastic considering as far as she knew she was rapidly running out of time before she would be forgotten about.

"Precisely." Her father said as he swept Elena into his lap. "I wasn't in the room when you were born either." He confided as he stroked her hair. "I was out here with your grandfather waiting as anxiously then as I am now waiting to hear that everything was okay." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad that you're here with me Elena."

"Yeah, for now." Elena commented.

Raul looked confused. "What do you mean Elena?" He asked her.

Elena felt tears brimming in her eyes as all of her worries came to the forefront. "Once the baby is born then you can forget all about me and focus all of your attention on her instead. Then I can be forgotten about until I'm needed to take over the throne." She said. "And if you had had a boy then you wouldn't even need me for that. Mami doesn't even see me anymore, she's already forgotten about me." She moved to run off.

Raul caught her and hugged her tightly. "Oh Elena, we hadn't realized how hard this was on you." He mused. Neither had stopped to think they should talk to Elena and make sure that she understood what it meant, and what it didn't mean. She had put on such a brave face they had thought she knew it. "Elena, having another child doesn't mean we forget about you at all. We'll love you just the same as ever." He pulled back to wipe tears from her cheeks. "Your mother feels so horrible about having to be confined to bed. She had hoped to have you involved in so much more than just the nursery."

"She did?" Elena asked, trying to stop crying.

"Yes." He leaned in close to Elena and said in a conspiratorial whisper. "Between you and me, your mother has already planned to steal you away the first weekend after we know the baby can sleep through the night and take you on a mother/daughter…older daughter trip." That made Elena smile a little. "And I look forward to resuming my regular meetings and letting you spy on us."

"You guys will still love me?" Elena asked.

"Always." Raul said and hugged her again. This time she hugged her father back. They sat for hours before they heard the door open.

Luisa peeked her head out. "Raul, Elena. It's a healthy and beautiful baby girl, not that you didn't know that one." She said with a tired smile. "Would you two like to come in?" Raul and Elena nodded and they got up and went into the room.

Lucia was holding a little bundle when they came in. She smiled at her husband and offered the baby to him. As Raul took her, Lucia smiled at Elena. "Oh my brave girl." She said and reached out to Elena. The young princess moved into her mother's embrace and hugged her back so tightly. "This reminds me of the day you were born Elena. I'm so glad that this time you're here to see this."

"I love you mami." Elena said softly and kissed her cheek. She stepped back as Raul handed her back to Lucia. Elena smiled happily.

Then Lucia looked to her daughter. "Would you like to hold her Elena?" She asked. She nodded, actually feeling happy and very eager to do so. Lucia moved over some and Elena sat down with her. After a quick instruction from Luisa on how to hold a baby, Lucia laid the infant girl into Elena's arms.

Elena was a bit surprised that the baby had some hair on top of her head, she thought most babies were born bald. She could just make out pretty eyes behind her half closed lids. She moved a small strand out of hair out of her eyes. "What are you naming her mami?" Elena asked her.

"Isabel." Lucia answered with a tired but delighted smile as she watched her eldest daughter holding her youngest daughter. "After my great grandmother, you probably saw her name in one of my mother's journals, that's where the name would have come from." Lucia explained to Elena, remembering she had suggested it in the first place. She wished that her daughters could have gotten to know her.

"Isabel." Elena echoed as she looked down at the baby…at her little sister. "Welcome home Isabel." She said and kissed her on the top of the head.

After leaving her mother and Isabel to rest she went to her room and found Skylar dozing on the balcony in the sun but he looked up when Elena walked in. "Sounds to me like you have a new sister in the castle now, eh princesa?" He asked her as he stretched. "Are you ready to move into the nest with me?" He teased her.

Elena laughed a little. "I think I can put that offer on the back burner for now Skylar, but thanks." She replied as she came and sat next to the Jaquin cub. "Her name is Isabel and she looks so cute. I swear when I held her I could see a twinkle in her eyes even if her eyes were half closed." She revealed. Skylar listened to her, glad to hear Elena talking joyfully about her new baby sister.

That night for the first time in months Lucia ate with Elena and Raul as Luisa made sure Isabel was fed. It was also the first night in months that her parents could get a restful night's sleep. Someone was supposed to be watching Isabel but when Elena woke up at three in the morning she heard nothing.

She slipped into the kitchen for a glass of water and on the way back up she heard the mewling's of Isabel from the nursery. She considered waking her mother but didn't, instead she stepped into the nursery and found Isabel alone, stirring a bit restlessly. Whoever was supposed to watch her was nowhere in sight.

She stepped up to the crib. Her little sister's eyes were open and Elena thought they sparkled. "Hey Isabel." She said. "What's wrong?" She asked. The baby stirred restlessly still. But she didn't seem hungry and when Elena reached down to pick her up, she seemed fine. Elena was glad that she didn't need to change her, though she would have to learn sooner or later.

"I wish I knew what to do." Elena mused to herself, standing there feeling stupid for a moment before she realized that Isabel was no longer fussing. She was looking up at Elena, as if expecting something but neither knew what. "Oh okay, I'll stay for a few minutes." She decided.

She moved over to the comfy chair her father had picked up with the furniture and settled into it, holding her little sister against her. She absently began to sing a lullaby that her mother sang to her many times, and no sooner had Isabel fallen back to sleep than Elena's eyes drifted closed as well.

When next she opened her eyes it was because the sun was shining in them and she looked down to see Isabel still fast asleep, which surprised her immensely. She looked up at the footsteps to see Lucia standing there. Her mother simply smiled affectionately at the sight of her eldest daughter just waking up with her newborn daughter in her arms. "She was fussy." Elena explained. "So I hummed to her and fell asleep afterwards."

Lucia came in and knelt down, kissing Elena on the forehead. "I think you're going to be a great big sister Elena." She predicted.

"Of course I will." Elena agreed. "I have to be because I have to help you take care of her." Mother and daughter exchanged loving smiles with each other and then looked down at the newest member of the royal family adoringly.

"Imagine my surprise though when three years later Isabel would say her first word." Elena said with a small smile as she set down a pitcher of juice surrounded by glasses. "She walked right into my room, saw me brushing my hair and said 'Elena'." Both girls smiled warmly.

"What did your parents say when you told them you were her first word?" Naomi asked.

Elena laughed. "Papi was very amused by it, and mami said she wasn't surprised and that as far as Isabel was concerned I hung the moon…whatever that meant." She replied. "I knew it was her way of saying that Isa adored me."

"Something that hasn't changed to this day." Naomi noted knowingly.

Elena reached over and touched her friend's arm. "Just like Tresora adores you. Without the same blood running through your veins." She replied. "I love Isa to pieces now but when I first found out it wasn't so certain." She added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Naomi agreed. She was Elena's eye glistening. "Sorry if that was hard for you."

Elena shook her head. "Not telling you the story, it's kind of touching though I never told Isa that story because I was afraid she'd get upset even if it was before she was born and I was so young." She replied. "But I still do miss mami and papi. It's been forty years in reality but to me and Isabel it's still…still kind of fresh."

Naomi went over and hugged Elena. "I know, I still cry for my mother some nights." She confided. "I think somedays Pierce got a two for one, that for some reason Shuriki wanted my mom dead but he also got to take me too."

"I'm glad Sonya got him, for you and for Tresora." Elena said. "Even if it was by accident." She pulled away and moved for the tray. "Let's get this upstairs so that we can give the kids some refreshments." Naomi nodded and helped her with the glasses.

They weren't surprised to find Tresora was not asleep but at least she stayed in bed. Beside her were Christina and Amber while Isabel, Lucinda and Sofia sat across from them. The girls smiled happily at them. "Hi." Sofia said brightly.

"Hey." Elena said.

Naomi went over and kissed Tresora's head. "Do you feel any better sweetie?" She asked.

"A little. James went to see if he could find something sweet for us, he said it might help me." Tresora answered. "Sonya and Gabe are trying to make sure none of the Imps escaped and isn't causing havoc in town."

"Hmm, should have thought about that." Elena admitted.

Mateo entered and smiled at them. He was followed by James who had some cakes. James set it on the middle of the bed for them. "Lunch is served, or something like that." James said.

"Thank you." The girls said happily. Though the others only had a piece most of it was for Tresora anyway to help recover the blood she had lost when Julio had accidently lost his sword and it had impaled itself into the blonde.

Elena smiled suddenly and hugged Isabel. Her little sister looked a little confused since she didn't know what her and Naomi had talked about but gladly accepted it. "I love you Isabel." She said.

"I love you too Elena." Isabel said happily.


	67. Careful What You Ice For

"Congelacion." Sofia intoned as she aimed at a small rock and watched it turn to stone. She smiled happily as she looked to Elena. It wasn't so much about the use of her powers as she was pretty good with it and on top of it the crown princess wouldn't know much about how to do so anyway. It was about the word. "Did I get it right?" She asked.

"Perfecto." Elena answered with a proud smile of her own. Of course one didn't need to know Spanish to know what she had just told her chosen sister. She was brushing out Blaze's feathers, and occasionally the little bujito let out a hoot of pleasure. "Good thing you seem to have a good grasp on your powers Sofia, I'm not sure even Mateo would know how to advise you too much there."

Sofia smiled. "Me too." She said. The setting sun was glistening off of both the girl's crowns, as well as the amulet around Sofia's neck and the scepter of light that was beside the crown princess. While Sofia always wore her amulet and had no offensive power until she had gained it trying to protect Isabel, Elena was now trying to make a renewed effort to keep the scepter beside her at all times after the mysterious Imp attack that had struck the group during breakfast.

Even though it wasn't necessary per say again as Sofia took aim at a small rock she again intoned, "Congelacion." And turned that rock into ice as well.

"I don't recall you ever training to use your powers before." Clover noted as he sat there munching on a radish he found in the garden of Avalor.

"None of my powers have ever been so potentially dangerous before either." Sofia replied reasonably. Elena could not understand what she was saying to her rabbit friend but she had known Sofia quiet well, well enough to know that talking to animals was the first power the amulet ever gave her and that was automatic. When she learned how to transform into a mermaid, it was very situational since she could only do around water. Her last power involved her being able to shrink and return to normal size, which had cursed her for disobeying her mother Miranda but was lifted when she told her the truth about the wee sprites. This was her newest and so far greatest power, but also more dangerous than the others.

Elena could sympathize. When she had discovered that she had power that channeled through her scepter of light Zuzo had tried to urge her not to use that power until they understood it better but that became immaterial as they had both sought the powerful orbs and because of the appearance of the moth fairy Orizaba who tried to bring eternal darkness to Avalor.

"Oh, it feels like using this takes a lot out of me though." Sofia said as she yawned and came to sit by Elena. She leaned her head against the crown princesses arm. Elena laughed and wrapped her arm around her, letting her head rest on her side instead.

"You're probably not used to offensive powers." Elena speculated. "And the practice you've put into it probably doesn't help that." She gently rubbed the little girl's back. "Are you going to be okay for dinner? Abuela made tamales."

"Ooh, tamales." Clover said excitedly.

Sofia giggled a little. "I think I'll be okay. But I guess that's enough practice for today." She decided.

They headed inside where they found Isabel, James, Christina and Amber getting to the table with Esteban and Francisco. Sofia noticed Esteban glanced at Christina and almost rolled his eyes at her presence. He didn't hide the annoyance at seeing Blaze and Kara at the table, though he missed Clover darting under the table.

Everyone settled in but Elena who took a tamale on a small plate. "I'm going to run this out to Gabe." She informed them. "I asked him to join us but he refused to change his shift, so I thought I'd be nice and take one to him."

"That's very sweet of you nieta." Luisa noted with an almost knowing smile that Elena either didn't notice or chose to ignore.

She found him just outside by the door, thankfully alone because it would look weird to see the crown princess giving one of the guards food during his shift, even though most people in the castle knew about the kiss they had shared during the Navidad dance. She gave him the plate. "If you won't come to the food, the food will come to you." She commented.

Gabe hesitated but took the plate. "You really shouldn't have Princess." He said to her.

Elena simply shrugged. "Maybe not but I wanted to." She confessed. She gave him a small smile which he returned. "Gabe…about that kiss…" She started but wasn't sure how to say it.

"Do you regret it?" Gabe asked her simply. He had thought about it and he didn't regret but he could understand that it might be a whole different matter for the beautiful crown princess who could have just about anyone she wanted.

Elena laughed. "What? Oh no, not at all." She assured him with a shy but very sincere smile. "I just…think we should take things slow for a while. I don't know how this would complicate things and I…we have our sisters to think about too." She shrugged a bit. "Not that I think Isabel or Christina would be upset if we were to date, but…I just…"

Gabe took her hands in his hands and squeezed them gently. "We'll go at whatever pace you feel comfortable with Elena." He promised her softly. "I know you have a lot on your plate to worry about, being so young and being the crown princess and all."

"Hey you're only a couple of years older." Elena teased him and the two laughed. "And you do have some of your own problems too." She added more seriously. She kept her hands firmly in his as they smiled at each other a moment. "We'll figure out how this will work Gabe, don't worry. I promise." She leaned up and again brushed her lips against his though this one was softer than the kiss they had shared at the Navidad dance. When she pulled away both of them were blushing just a bit. "I better head back in, I'll see you later." With that the two parted ways.

Elena glowed slightly as she returned to the dining area. Esteban wondered why but didn't ask her, while everyone else thought they might have a good idea why. Speaking of glowing though, Elena noticed Isabel glowing just a bit as James gave her another tamale, and his hand brushed against hers.

"Princess Amber was just telling us about what happened this morning." Esteban noted. "I must say it's quite problematic."

"I know." Christina said, still sounding very angry about it. "The way Constable Alvarez spoke to Tresora was absolutely ridiculous. She didn't ask to be hurt, she didn't seduce Pierce to have her father killed and she certainly isn't….whatever he wanted to call her." Elena bristle as well, she knew exactly what the constable was to going to call her.

"Yes, that is rather distressing too." Esteban said, more dismissively than the young girl would have liked, or any of them for that matter. He did however make one good point ."I was referring to the fact that those Imp things somehow showed up and tried to attack, they could have caused Avalor a serious problem with the death of both princesses."

"Rest assured I intend to have a conversation with the constable tomorrow morning." Francisco said to them, putting James and the girls at bit more at ease. Christina still couldn't get that traumatized look Tresora wore on her face out of her mind, in fact she kind of found Tresora on her mind a lot lately.

After dinner everyone went their separate ways; James went to find Gabe, Isabel and Christina went to their rooms, Amber retreated to the library, Elena went to her room as did Sofia. The young Enchancia princess laid down with Clover beside her and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

It took longer but Isabel and Christina called it a night too, and at about two in the morning she woke up with another nightmare, but she had the presence of mind not to scream loudly the way she had at her house, but her breathing was heavy and she was shaking. She looked to see Isabel and Kara still sound asleep. She reached up and touched her cheek, where she swore Dark Gabe had just smacked her in her dream. She wrapped her arms around her knees and tried not to cry, the rest of the night only resulted in fitful sleep.

The next thing Sofia knew she heard loud conversation. At first she couldn't figure out what it was about but her mind was only now putting things together. She heard what sounded like Esteban, "This is ridiculous. All you need to do is look outside to see she has no control of her powers." He all but yelled.

Elena was close to yelling as well. "This isn't her doing Esteban, there is no way. She's way too careful about it. And oh yeah, she's in bed right now." She retorted.

Sofia yawned and wondered who they were talking about, she shifted from her stomach to her side, almost ready to get up. She wished she knew what her chosen sister and her cousin were yelling about. _Whose powers are out of control?_ She wondered absently.

Her half asleep state caught the question of, "What are you doing Esteban?" From Elena before she heard a very loud pounding on a door…on her door. It woke her up abruptly and Clover jumped as well, falling out of the bed he had been sleeping on beside the floor.

"Man what is that guy's damage?" Clover wondered.

"Come in." Sofia called out as she pulled the blanket over her.

Esteban burst in with Elena behind him. Elena shoved past him to go to Sofia and the young princess could see how upset and angry she was. She went over and hugged Sofia protectively even as Esteban paced for a moment as if he were trying to find something. "Is there something I can help you with?" Sofia asked him.

"I'm trying to figure out how you're freezing so many things." Esteban said. "It's causing a lot of trouble in Avalor."

"What?" Sofia asked confused.

"I don't know anyone else in Avalor who just gained that ability." Esteban said as he threw his hands up in exasperation. He moved to the windows and pulled the curtains back. Sofia let out a gasp of shock as she saw that half the town seemed to be frozen in ice. "You need to gain control of this power before you destroy Avalor." He chided Sofia.

"Esteban." Elena snapped. "You don't even know that she has anything to do with this." She stood up to confront her cousin. "She's been asleep for a while, she's been training hard." They saw Christina and Isabel at the door now but ignored them.

"And look at the results of that training." Esteban retorted as he gestured outside toward the ice that seemed to be encasing the town. "Dona Paloma has told me that it is spreading across the city. It will reach the castle in a matter of hours."

"Um, excuse me." Isabel now said. Elena looked to her sister curiously while Esteban glanced at her and then basically dismissed her, thinking she had nothing to contribute to the problem. She was used to that reaction. "If Sofia had been the cause of it unintentional or otherwise, wouldn't the ice have started at the castle?" She asked.

"You know she has a point." Elena agreed. Esteban huffed but didn't seem to disagree with that point of logic. "Okay, out." She said to Esteban. "Let Sofia get dressed." She looked to her chosen sister. "Meet us downstairs, we're going to round up Gabe and head into town. Mateo and Lucinda has to be looking into this by now." Sofia nodded and the crown princess shooed Esteban out of her room.

"What is that man's problem?" Clover demanded to know as Sofia slipped out of bed and went over the closet to change into her new but slowly becoming customary pink dress. "Why would he think you did that Sofia?"

"What if he's right?" Sofia wondered softly from behind the closet door, Clover assumed by the slight muffling she was changing clothes. "What if somehow I did do it without realizing it? I mean this is all so new to me."

"Don't be ridiculous Sofia. You didn't do this. Whatever is going on you have no part in it." Clover said confidently. "Besides Princess Isabel is right, if it were your powers then it would have originated in the castle and probably at this room. I'd be a bunny sicle." Sofia stepped out dressed but he could see she was still worried that she had caused it somehow.

She left the room and went downstairs to join Gabe and the girl's and together they got into the carriage and headed into town. As they got closer the horses had a harder time maintaining their footing and Sofia was reminded of times in Enchancia.

"What is going on here?" James wondered as they looked around. It was a good thing that Amber was already at the observatory with Professor Mendoza.

"That's a good question, but we'll find out soon enough." Elena promised as she placed a reassuring hand on Sofia's back.

They weren't surprised to see people were panicking. They saw Jorge and Naomi with Tresora, her arm around the young girl's shoulders and Christina squashed down the feeling that someone might have tried to take advantage of the chaos to try to force her into something. It was probably just fear, something she could relate too.

Beside them was Mateo and Lucinda. They were trying a combination of a fire spell but it wasn't working. When the coach parked and they got off Elena came to stand next to Naomi while Tresora hugged Isabel and Christina. "Elena, Mateo and Lucinda have tried several fire spell variations but so far nothing has worked." Naomi informed her friend.

"That should be impossible." Gabe noted. "What about the people?"

"They all seem to be fine, although kind of worried." Jorge answered.

"Are you okay?" Christina asked Tresora worriedly.

Tresora nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I nearly killed myself on slippery stairs though." She replied. To Christina it was better than the fear that had struck her a moment earlier when she saw Tresora.

"Wait, fire didn't work." Sofia said as the memory hit her. "I know what's going on, and you should too Elena. Ice that spreads of its own accord and doesn't melt no matter what." She now said as she looked to her chosen sister, trapped in her amulet the last few years. She was glad that she could now prove that the problem Avalor was facing wasn't her doing, it made her feel better.

Elena looked at her a moment and tried to think before it clicked. Together both girl's stated. "Forever frost. I knew Esteban was wrong with his accusations."

"Forever frost?" Sonya asked in confusion.

"Forever frost." Mateo echoed and shook his head. "Oh that is not good. No one wonder we can't do anything about it Lucinda, the only thing that can melt that is dragon fire and no spell can simulate that." He looked to Elena and Sofia. "But how do you know about it?"

"Because when I was trapped in the amulet somehow the forever frost curse was unleashed on Enchancia." Elena explained, not knowing that that was an attempt by Cedric to take over the kingdom. "Princess Vivian has a pet dragon named Crackle and she used her dragon fire to get rid of it."

"Who did that to Enchancia?" Tresora asked.

"We never did find that out." Sofia admitted. "But we don't have Crackle here now. How do we stop this?" She wondered.

"It stands to reason whoever did that to Enchancia had some way to reverse the spell, but for whatever reason they didn't get the chance to implement it." Mateo said. "We need to find out who cast the spell so that we can get them to reverse it."

"I hate to ask what they want for that." Naomi noted.

The three Jaquins descended from the sky and landed by them. "Hey did you know your kingdom is getting rather chilly today?" Luna asked and Migs rolled his eyes.

"What I'd like to know is who made it so chilly." Elena stated. "We need to get to the palace so that Sofia and James can get their flying horses and then we have to find out who cast this spell quickly." She looked to the others. "Whoever did this can't be too far."

They returned to the stable so that they could get the horses. James offered his hand to Isabel to help her onto Echo, which she accepted with a smile. Under other circumstances Elena would have thought it was cute, she couldn't think of a better boy for her than James.

Sofia shared Minimus with Tresora while Lucinda offered to take Christina on the flying broom she made during her cauldronation. Tresora looked a little nervous to see that but Christina seemed enthused by the chance despite Sofia's warning of caution.

Naomi and Jorge took Luna, Mateo and Sonya took Migs, Elena and Gabe took Skylar, and together the three Jaquins and the two flying horses took to the skies. "If only I could get Fuego wings." Gabe noted with amusement as he glanced at Echo and Minimus.

"I could make that happen." Lucinda pointed out with a mischievous grin.

"Um, maybe later." Sofia replied.

"This is so cool." Christina noted with a giggle. Tresora was glad she seemed to be enjoying it because Sofia had not made it sound like so much fun.

They flew around a little bit, not sure where to start looking. "This is hopeless." Mateo said. "They could be anywhere."

"Hmm, maybe not." Sofia mused. "It's only now reaching the castle, so it had to have started as far away from the castle as possible." She pointed out toward the forest. "And there's no forever frost that way, so it probably means it started there and it got time to travel."

"That's the area closest to the docks." Naomi noted from personal experience. "They must have used the river near there that connects to the ocean and allowed it to travel to Avalor that way. If we follow that path then we'll find our caster."

"Then let's do it." Elena said. "Let's go Skylar, lead the way."

"You got it princesa." Skylar said and turned toward the forest with the two Jaquins and the two flying horses following him. They descended into the forest, as soon as they landed in what Elena figured was a good spot they were surrounded by a dozen men. And in front of them several figures emerged.

"We should have figured it would be you and your little friends." Elena stated as she glared at Juan. On one side was Anita and Collin. On the other side was Claudia and Carlito. "What kind of game are you trying to play here?"

"This is no game Elena." Juan said, as usual disrespecting her by blatantly ignoring her title as crown princess of Avalor. "But if you insist on thinking of it as such, consider this the end game."

"I hope you like my little gift to you Elena, Mateo." Anita said, sounding entirely charming for a psychotic girl. "It's a great way to chill everything out after our last little encounter."

"I hope you appreciate my fist slamming into your face." Sonya retorted and was about to dismount Luna to do just that but stopped when Elena held her hand out to stop it.

"So the rumors were true, you have come to Avalor my precious little niece." Collin said. "No hug for your dear uncle?"

Sofia shook her head. "You endangered my family, you turned your back on my father." She sometimes had a hard time knowing how to separate the difference between her now dead biological father Alexander and her real father Roland. It was made harder because only Elena and their animal companions knew Alexander had sacrificed himself so that Sofia wouldn't be killed. "You might be blood related to me but you aren't my family."

Collin shrugged, seemingly caring less about what the young princess said to him. He looked to Naomi. "Hello again pretty blonde. Care to reconsider my proposition?" He asked now with a cruel edge to his voice.

"Proposition? You tried to rape her." Jorge countered sounding very angry. Naomi swore the skies got darker and she laid a hand on his arm to keep him calm.

"No, I haven't." Naomi said. "We're here to stop you from cursing Avalor."

"And we want to give you that chance." Juan said, sounding entirely reasonable. "All you have to do to save Avalor is give me control of the kingdom."

"You have got to be kidding me." Sonya said with disgust.

"I should warn you that I can increase the power of this spell with a simple adjustment." Anita said conversationally as if they were talking about dinner plans. "It can go from enveloping the city in forever frost to including the people. Doesn't this plan sound kind of familiar?" She asked. Her grandfather Fiero had tried to do the same thing by turning Avalor into stone as he tried to find the Codex Maru.

"Um, can she do that?" James questioned. He had been with Amber and his parents when the forever frost had hit Enchancia but aside from sliding around a lot nothing dangerous had really happened.

"I don't know if we can really take the chance that she's bluffing." Isabel pointed out worriedly. Her grandparents, Esteban and tons of innocent people were in Avalor after all.

Elena was thinking the same thing as she looked over at Juan. The look on his face also confirmed that he didn't think they had any other options either. "How do I know you're telling us the truth?" Elena asked now. "Casting the spell doesn't mean you can reverse it."

"Oh but I can." Anita said with a smirk. "In case it hasn't occurred to any of you I am more powerful than Mateo, I can do things that you can't do. Like a dragon fire spell. I can save Avalor if you meet our demand."

"Is she telling the truth?" Sonya asked Mateo. "Could she have something like that? Is it something I could get out of her?"

Mateo knew she meant trying to beat it out of her, which was kind of an interesting prospect but it didn't change one thing. "I don't know if she's telling the truth but if she doesn't want to give it up we can't make her do so." He replied.

"You're running out of time Elena." Juan said to the crown princess. "Lose your crown or lose your kingdom. It's your choice." He saw Elena debating what to do and he held out his hand. "You're running out of time. Hand me your scepter and Anita reverses the spell. It's that simple."

Elena placed her hand on her scepter but hesitated. She knew she should do what was right for her people but doing what was right for her people now would actually cause them more problems down the road, but at least there would be kingdom to fight for and rescue. "I guess I don't have a choice." She relented as she drew the scepter of light. Gabe placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as if knowing the debate that she must be going through.

Sofia raised her hands and tried to freeze Anita but the sorceress managed to block the attack and shook her head. "Nice new power Sofia. Too bad it's easy to counter when you know what you're looking for."

"I could hit her for you." Collin said. The idea made them all feel slightly ill. His intentions for Naomi may have been worse but the thought that someone would hit a girl as sweet as Sofia still felt very wrong.

"I'd like to see you try." Sonya said as she clenched her fists and was ready to spring if he moved toward Sofia or any of her friends.

"Enough." Juan said. "The scepter Elena, now."

Elena slid off of Skylar and took a couple of steps toward him with her scepter outstretched when a very loud and very piercing roar shook the skies. They all looked up and let out gasps of shock. "Now how would I fight that?" Sonya found herself asking.

"That would be a good question." Mateo agreed in some astonishment. "If you had to worry about it, but you don't. That would be Vermatrix Goldenhide, a dragon we freed from imprisonment a while before you joined us."

The large golden dragon swirled around so that her massive body was now facing the castle as the forever frost continued to travel across town. She then opened her mouth and released a massive burst of dragon fire, that seemed to encompass the entire city. For a moment Elena feared for all of the people of the town but something told her that everyone would be fine. She reached out stroke Blaze's head.

"When did you know a dragon?" Carlito couldn't help but ask. "That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." Elena replied.

"My plan." Anita gasped in shock. "My perfectly thought out plan."

"Not thought out well enough apparently." Claudia noted.

In moment Vermatrix had completely cleared out the forever frost curse that Anita had unleashed upon Avalor. Then she descended down to land behind Elena and her friends.

"Uh, there's a huge pissed off dragon behind me." Minimus noted nervously. "Why is there a huge pissed off dragon behind me?"

"Who dares to unleash such a curse upon a dragon friend?" Vermatrix demanded. It seemed as if every leaf on every tree shuddered by the power of her voice alone. "Especially a dragon friend of mine."

Gabe couldn't help but be amused as the look of shock and even some horror that passed the looks on the faces of Juan, Claudia, Carlito, Collin and Anita. They had never imagined that Elena and her friends had a large dragon as a lifelong ally.

Naomi couldn't help but be amused by this as well. "They were the ones who cast the curse on Avalor, in order to try to get Elena to surrender her crown to him." She told the large golden dragon.

Vermatrix lowered her massive eyes to them with a hateful glare. "And who do you worms think you are?" She demanded to know.

Both Anita and Juan began to tell the large dragon who they were as if it would make a difference to her. At least Claudia and the other two guys seemed to realize that it didn't matter what was said and they kept quiet.

Finally Vermatrix interrupted in her high and strong voice. "Enough." The one word from the mighty dragon carried more weight than anything anyone else could have said. She growled at the five of them. "If it were up to me, I would roast all five of you on the spot." She informed them. "But I have not been the one wronged this day. Crown Princess Elena Castillo Flores, I leave their fate in your hands."

Elena again felt uncertain though now for very different reasons. She knew she could end a large majority of their troubles simply by asking Vermatrix to roast them, as she had said. And yet the crown princess also knew she would be ordering five people to their deaths, something she was not, and was never sure, she would be ready to do. And there was the uncertainty that whoever replaced Juan could be worse than him. "They're free to go Vermatrix." She finally decided. "There are just too many unknowns to justify ending them."

"As you wish." Vermatrix said and looked to the five of them. "I suggest you remember the kindness granted to you by the crown princess on this day before you make the mistake of attacking her, her people or her kingdom again. Now go before I change my mind."

Collin grabbed Anita's arm to drag her away as Claudia and grabbed Juan's hand to drag him away. Carlito called off the army and every one of them made a very quick getaway. Elena turned to their friend. "Thank you for your help today lady dragon."

"You're welcome." Vermatrix said. "I do whatever I can to help my friends." She looked around them all now. "I see you've made some new friends since then." She could smell the magic on Lucinda and she could taste the tang of salt water around Sonya despite her human appearance. She could even sense that Jorge was more than human himself. "If they are your friend's, then they are mine as well."

"It was so good to see you again Vermatrix." Isabel said with a smile. It was weird considering that she could squash the kids with one dragon toe.

"It is good to see all of you as well. I am sure I will see you again. Until then, farewell." Vermatrix eagerly took to the skies that she had missed so much. After waiting a few minutes the Jaquins and the two flying horses returned to the castle as well.

Isabel greeted her grandparents happily and explained what had happened. After that was done Elena looked to Esteban with arms across her chest and waited expectantly.

"My conclusions may have been a bit…premature." Esteban reluctantly commented as he looked between Elena and Sofia. "I should not have done so, I apologize for blaming you for what happened Princess Sofia."

"It's okay Esteban. I can see how you could have drawn that conclusion, and everyone makes mistakes." Sofia replied with a smile. Elena smiled and hugged her chosen sister, thinking that perhaps the young Enchancia princess was far more generous than she would have been.

"Alright, now that that's settled, how about we go get some brunch?" James suggested. "I'm hungry." Isabel laughed but no one could argue that and they headed inside the castle.


	68. Hidden Treasures Part 1

That night everyone spent the night at the castle for one simple reason; in the morning they had two things to attend too. The first was that Tresora would finally get a look at the fortune that was left to her upon her father's death. Though Constable Alvarez had made the argument that she had him murdered for that purpose there was absolutely no evidence back up that claim and so she could not be denied.

The second was the convoy they were supposed to meet that was supposed to be bringing the long awaited fire ice shield to Avalor for the purposes of gathering the maurvian items together in one place.

Naomi and Sonya took up space in Elena's room, which wasn't unusual for the blonde since she slept over at the castle at least once a week. It was a bit unusual for Sonya as she hadn't done so up until that point but she seemed to have no problems settling into it.

Mateo had a cot set up in the wizard's workshop for the times he would spend so long there that he didn't feel like going home. Gabe had his own room that he would use when he had to work early and didn't have to worry about bringing Christina home while Jorge was given a room for the night.

James and Amber were in their rooms. Sofia, Lucinda, Tresora and Christina slept in Isabel's room that night. Or at least the beautiful young blonde tried to sleep but found she wasn't able to do so. Tomorrow morning she would see what her father had left behind that would be hers and it made her so nervous. "I miss you so much mommy, daddy." She whispered. She loved her friend's so much but right now what she wanted was family.

She laid there for what seemed like a while and she thought she was hearing herself crying. But then she realized it was not and she sat up. At first she couldn't figure out from where but then she saw Christina sit up with a gasp, the slight moonlight let her see the tears in the girl's eyes and she immediately wrapped her arms around her knees as if trying to protect herself. "Not again." She whispered.

"Christina." Tresora was up in an instant and heading toward the younger girl, sitting beside her and placing her hand on the center of her back while placing her other hand over Christina's. "Are you alright?"

Christina wiped her eyes, trying to force the tears away. She looked to Tresora and was about to lie to her as she had to her brothers and mother but for some reason she couldn't seem to find the energy to lie to Tresora, she assumed it was because they had gone through the same thing. "I've been having nightmares, ever since we came back from dark world." She confessed softly. "A couple of nights ago Javier heard me, I dreamed about my brother's dark self hitting me. Then last night I dreamed again but I couldn't remember what exactly it was about. Tonight I dreamed I could hear Elena screaming in the castle and my brother blaming me for it and hitting me." She started to cry again.

Tresora now moved to hug Christina tightly, reaching out to stroke her hair. "I'm sorry that world got to you so much Christina." She said softly. "If it helps I understand it. Most nights I have nightmares about what Pierce did to me, but last night Adriano took his place in one of my nightmares." She could remember the young son of the Dark Elena and Dark Gabe forcefully kissing her and feared that it would have gone further if possible.

Christina laid her head against Tresora's shoulder. "I'm sorry. You've been through too much with him for another guy to do try to do that kind of thing to you again." She commented gently.

"It's sweet of you to say." Tresora said. "We should try to sleep. We'll have to get up in a few hours." She started to move away but Christina grabbed her hand and the blonde looked at her.

"Stay with me." Christina requested. "Just for right now." Tresora had to think about that a moment, wanting to believe it didn't matter. It would be no different than when Tresora climbed into Naomi's bed after a nightmare, or when Isabel did that with Elena. She assumed Christina had done that with Gabe at times too. She still found she couldn't find her voice but instead just nodded her agreement.

Tresora and Christina laid down side by side. The blonde glanced at her and wiped the tears from her cheek. "We'll get through this, we've got everyone by our sides." She said.

Christina nodded. "We do." She agreed and laughed a little. "I'm kind of surprised we didn't wake anyone honestly." She admitted. The girl's fell silent, and neither could say when but the two of them managed to drift off to sleep.

They hadn't noticed that Sofia had been awake for the entire thing, hiding her smile at how well they got along the entire time. Finally though she drifted off to sleep as well. She hadn't noticed Tresora's sadness but she had seen Christina awake from her nightmare but Tresora had beaten her to the comfort and she thought it best to let the blonde handle it.

Isabel woke up hours later to see Christina and Tresora asleep together. At some point her friend's head had ended up lying on top of Tresora's arm as it was wrapped around Christina's shoulders. She smiled, thinking how sweet that looked. She could remember plenty of times she woke up with her arms around Elena's waist and head on her chest as her older sister held her. She wished she didn't have to disturb them.

A loud crashing sound jolted them all awake and the three girls made their way to the door. They could see Elena's door opening with her, Sonya and Naomi peeking their heads out too. Amber and Sofia did the same thing from their rooms. In the hallways they saw Gabe holding up a statue of armor while James kneeled down to pick up the shield that had fallen and caused the crashing sound. "Oops, sorry." James said sheepishly.

Even as Isabel giggled in amusement Amber merely rolled her eyes. "It's too early for that kind of racket James." She muttered.

"No kidding." Kara agreed with a yawn.

"As long as we're up we might as well get an early start." Elena suggested to them. There seemed to be a few less than enthusiastic responses from Amber and Naomi but ultimately no argued it, with Gabe and James saying that they would wake Jorge and Mateo if they weren't already up. Naomi suspected Jorge might be up already though. "Let's get ready and meet downstairs for a quick breakfast before we head out then." Elena said.

The girl's all went to do that while the boys went check on Mateo and Jorge, both of whom were wide awake. "What are you doing?" James asked Mateo. All he could see was him looking at a big book.

"This is the Enciclopedia Daemonica." Mateo said to him. None of the Enchancia kids had seen the book since they had found it in the maruvian chamber underneath the town months ago. "I'm trying to decipher it but I can't seem to get it."

"Have you tried a basic translation spell?" James asked him.

Mateo nodded patiently. "It was one of the first things I tried, with no luck." He answered evenly. James knew Cedric would have snapped at such an infraction. "It has to be protected from that, but I don't know yet how to get around that." He turned to a spot depicting information on the Caballero del Infierno. "This seemed to translate itself after Elena defeated the first one that came for the orb, but nothing else has done that so far."

"Interesting." James noted. "What made that encounter different from Shuriki using them at the kingdom picnic?" He now asked.

Mateo shook his head. "I don't know for sure, I wasn't here for the first encounter." He replied. "But Elena couldn't really say what was different about it either." He looked to James. "So I guess everyone is up?" He asked.

James nodded. "Getting ready to get something to eat before we head out." He answered. Mateo nodded, closing the book and following the young Enchancia prince out. They met Gabe, Jorge and the girl's at the kitchen where the chef gave them some fruit for the road before they went to the carriage. This time they were smart enough to grab their various weapons and powerful objects. This one was kind of unique because it had four horses to pull the larger carriage. The horses were Elena's personal horse Canela, Gabe's personal horse Fuego, Sofia's horse Minimus and Amber's horse Saffron.

Elena broke off some of her grapes for Blaze to eat. Kara had her own apple and Clover had a tomato with him. Sofia overheard Canela laugh. "I would love to have wings like you two." She said to Minimus and Saffron. "I think it would be so cool to fly like the Jaquins."

"Not me." Fuego voiced now. "Flying in the sky, no ground underneath my hooves. It just wouldn't be the same."

"You get used to it." Minimus said simply. "It has its compensations." Before she could hear what her purple horse said she had stepped into the carriage and they were off. She wished she had super hearing though as she would have loved to listen in.

Sofia glanced out the window and then looked to Elena. "Es un arbor de manzana?" She asked the crown princess as she pointed to the apple tree.

Elena looked to where the young princess was asking and shook her head. "Es arbol." She corrected her. "Pero si tienes razon." Sofia smiled happily at the fact she was right even if she mispronounced one of the words. It was going to happen since she hadn't been studying for long.

"Soon you'll be able to have conversations in nothing but Spanish." Amber noted.

Sofia giggled a little. "I'm a long way from that Amber." She admitted. "But it's nice to hear you say that."

The crown princess glanced at Naomi's chosen sister and saw how tense she looked. "Are you nervous?" Elena asked Tresora, seeing that the girl couldn't sit still. Naomi brushed Tresora's hair comfortingly.

The blonde nodded. "Yes." She answered softly. "I mean…I didn't know about this, and my dad might have died because of it." She looked to her friends, especially Naomi. "We all know I didn't have daddy killed but what if Pierce knew and wanted me to eventually take him to daddy's fortune?"

"He might have known." Jorge had to agree. "To him it might have presented the things he wanted most in life." He looked to Naomi and she nodded in understanding.

"A beautiful girl he could manipulate however he wanted." She said as she hugged Tresora close, the little girl accepting the hug from her practical sister. "And lots of riches." She kissed the top of her head softly. "A total jerk all the way around."

"I'm glad he's gone." Christina found herself saying. "After what he did to her he just doesn't deserve to stay alive."

Gabe smiled, glad that his sister felt so strongly for her friends. It occurred to him it sounded like something he might say about someone who hurt Elena. He hugged his own sister tightly against his side. "That's the Nunez spirit sis." He said and she giggled at his comment.

"Just remember that it's yours now." Naomi said. "You can do anything you want with it, including let it stay there for when you're ready for it." Tresora gave her a smile and hugged her happily. Naomi hugged her back.

Elena smiled fondly and hugged her little sister now too. Isabel wrapped her arms around her older sister's waist.

"Do you ever wish you had siblings?" Sonya found herself asking Mateo.

Mateo thought a moment. "I never really thought about it. Dad died when I was so young they never got a chance to discuss it." He confessed. "I mean I see Elena and Isabel and it seems like it would be nice and yet I've known people at school who would say otherwise." He looked to his girlfriend. "What about you?"

For a moment Sonya's mind drifted; she remembered the first time Oona had gotten sick. Emmaline wanted to fret over her youngest that day but her royal duties stopped her from doing so. Cora volunteered to take care of her but an hour into it she had gotten hurt when one of the other guards accidently dropped a sea stone they were using for construction and broke her hand. She ended up caring for them both. She remembered more fondly than she would admit to with Cora on one side talking idly about something while Oona had finally fallen asleep on her stomach. It had made her feel content, and even more so when Emmaline had thanked her happily, even saying she was like family. "I…never really thought about what it would be like to have my own siblings." She said a bit evasively. Mateo thought she might have been lying but he didn't pursue it.

They pulled up to an area where a lot of the townspeople kept their valuables, it was much like a bank and in fact had several guards patrolling the area to keep it safe at all times. Gabe actually knew the place rather well as his family had a small area devoted to them too and this was in fact where he first started to develop interest in protecting, though it quickly changed from valuables to people.

Naomi lead Tresora up to be told where they needed to go while the rest of them hung back and waited. "I've never been here before." Mateo noted. "It's kind of neat looking, but I guess considering what most of these things hold it pretty much has to be."

"Papi once said that it was more secure than some random bank or anything like that." Elena said. "The royal family wanted something almost as secure as the vaults in the castle."

"You should get some griffins." Amber advised her. "We have those at the jewel room of the castle and they make excellent guards. As long as they don't slip out." She added as she remembered the young griffin that had stolen some shiny objects around the castle, including Sofia's amulet. Not that Elena didn't remember that incident too, though admittedly in far less detail than some things.

Naomi came over with her hand on Tresora's shoulders. In her hand the younger blonde held a key. "We got it." She said. "We know where we're going."

"Whenever you're ready Tresora." Isabel said to her friend gently.

Tresora looked to Isabel, Sofia, Amber, James and finally stopped on Christina. Somehow she felt a certain sort of strength looking at her. She nodded a little. "Let's go." She said and together they went to the place where the treasure was stored.

Tresora was the first to approach the door, it being her fortune now. She took a nervous breath and glanced back. Reassuring smiles from Naomi, Christina, Elena, Isabel and Sofia reassured her. She placed the key into the slot and opened the door before pushing it open.

Gabe placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Go on. Your friend needs you." He said to her.

Elena did the same thing with Isabel and Sofia. "Go offer whatever you can for her. We'll be right out here." She said and Blaze hooted in agreement. Sofia and Kara moved toward the door too, Isabel hesitated only a moment until James moved up and took her hand before walking behind his sister and the little Chamster.

Elena smiled at the sight and then took that as encouragement to lean against Gabe, placing his arm around her shoulders now. She looked to Naomi. "Did you want to be with Tresora?" She asked her best friend.

Naomi shook her head. "She's got enough support if she needs it." She answered. "But I think when it comes down to it Tresora has to face this on her own, without me." She sounded a little melancholy when she said it but it was the truth. Jorge smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them reassuringly. Naomi found herself leaning into his strong but gentle touch.

"She knows where you are if she decided otherwise." Jorge said to her gently, fighting the urge to kiss her cheek, not that she would have minded.

Tresora entered and was amazed at how many items there were. She heard Sofia gasp behind her. "This must be more than a small fortune." She said impressed.

"You'd never have to work a day in your life." Kara added.

"Wow." Christina said. "This is impressive. I think you have more than we do." She was sure Tresora had more, at least in number if not in actual value. She didn't pretend to understand how treasures translated into monetary placement like someone like Dona Paloma would, she just knew this place was bigger than their mother's. In all fairness of course Carmen Nunez had worked a lot of her life to get where they were now, no one knew for sure what her father did.

"Some of these pieces look pretty old." Isabel said to Tresora. "If I had to guess I'd say some of this was probably handed down for a couple generations."

Tresora felt herself going numb. "And…daddy left all of this, for me." She whispered in shock. She didn't know exactly why it should have since she knew her parents had loved her, they had thought the world of her and it wasn't any more obvious than in her name. But still, this could do so much good for the town, or even parts of the world.

"Remember that you don't have to use this all." Sofia reminded her. "It's yours to do what you wish. Leave it for your kids, donate it, whatever. It's yours."

Tresora took a few steps down into the room, trying to imagine her father holding these items, setting them down and wondering what he was thinking as he did so. She wondered if her mother had ever been in here with him, she sure didn't remember this room at all. Then again perhaps they wanted to keep this a secret from her so that she could live her life without realizing how complicated it could be with these kinds of riches lying around. It had occurred to her that they never seemed to want for anything, at least until Pierce had entered her life.

Christina came and placed her hand gently on her shoulder. "Are you okay Tresora?" She asked softly.

Tresora bit her lip. "I think so. I just didn't realize how…overwhelming this would feel. To be close to some part of my parents and yet…to see something about them I never knew even existed." She shrugged a bit. "It's kind of confusing."

"You don't have to do this now." Isabel reminded her softly. "We can just go to our meeting. This can wait."

Tresora shook her head. "This is the kind of thing that doesn't get easier." She reminded them softly. She glanced at Christina who had lost her father while Shuriki reigned and Isabel who had lost her parents when Shuriki took over. "You guys both know that."

She glanced around a bit and was surprised to realize it wasn't just coins or jewels. She could find things like gold plates, and even some jewelry like earrings, necklaces and even a gold looking headband. She lifted it up a moment and was shocked by how light it was but then again it was meant to be worn.

Christina saw it and took it from her. When Tresora looked at her she reached out and slipped it onto her head and back. "I think this looks really good for you." She said to her friend.

"I agree." Sofia vouched with a smile. "It looks so adorable."

Part of Tresora was kind of uncertain about it but another part of her liked the fact that Sofia and Christina seemed to think it was for her so she decided to leave it in. She looked around and picked up one of the shiny gold pairs of earrings with light blue gems in them. She noticed they were the kind that didn't require pierced ears and smiled a little. She turned to Christina. "Try these on." She said.

Christina looked a little shocked but reached out and took the earrings into her hands. She first clipped on the right one and then the left one. She twirled around a little as if showing off, causing the girl's to giggle and applaud a little while James managed to look busy examining one of the gold encrusted plates.

When Christina stopped she asked, "What do you think?"

"Those looks so pretty on you." Isabel noted approvingly. "It's like they were made for you."

"Yeah, very becoming." Amber agreed. "Almost as nice as they would look on me." She half teased her friend.

"They look perfect on you." Tresora said to her with a smile that seemed to shine like the sun. Or like the sparkly sort of objects that she was named after. Christina moved to take off the earrings and Tresora stepped forward and clasped her hands in her own to stop her from removing them. "No, leave them. I want you to keep them." She said.

"I couldn't." Christina started to protest.

"I insist." Tresora replied as she patted her hand softly and then released her friend's hands.

Naomi appeared at the doorway. "Sorry to disturb you Tresora, but a messenger just showed up and is talking to Elena right now. I didn't catch what they're talking about but he seems pretty worked up about something, I think we're going to have to go." She said with a soft smile that only grew wider. "Nice headband."

"Thanks." Tresora said shyly and then even shyer if possible added, "Naomi, I think you should pick some stuff out, for you and your dad. After everything you've done for me since you met me, you deserve it."

"Oh no." Naomi said as she came in and kneeled down in front of Tresora. "I didn't come to you to get money I came to you because you were an innocent in need, my dad didn't take you in to get money he did it because you need a family, a place to call home again. We're doing this for you because we care about you." She leaned in and kissed Tresora on her forehead. "Because I love you. And that's all that we want. You save this for a rainy day or whatever, far in the future." Tresora felt tears come to her eyes and Naomi hugged her, the younger girl embraced her.

James and her four friends looked on with a smiles of their own. "That's so sweet." Christina noted softly.

"We should go." Tresora now said to them. "Whatever is going on might be important." She placed the key in Naomi's hand. "Can you hold onto that for me until we get back home? I don't want to lose it, it's one of the few things of my mommy and daddy that I have left." She requested.

"I'll guard it with my life." Naomi promised her as she stood up and they all walked outside, Tresora closing and locking the door behind them as the last one out.

Elena turned to Naomi and the kids as they approached them as Gabe was talking to the messenger now. "The convoy we were supposed to meet has been ambushed." Elena revealed to them. "We can only assume it's Juan and the others, especially after their last stunt."

"You would think being threatened by a large golden dragon would have scared some common sense in them for at least a little while." Kara mused with annoyance.

"What's in this convoy that's so important?" James now asked.

Elena looked to Sofia now. "They were bringing the fire ice shield to Avalor." She revealed.

"So?" Amber questioned.

Sofia got it, since she was the only one who was actually there for that secret library tale, that had been just after Elena had been freed from the amulet. But Sofia was able to tell her somethings she could never tell anyone else, even if only through letters. "They could use that to make Vermatrix powerless." She concluded.

"How does one shield do that?" Isabel asked her.

"Because it can freeze dragon fire." Sofia explained to her. "I don't think size would matter in this case. She still could crush them I suppose, but I doubt that was what she would have done last time if Elena had wanted it."

"We need to go stop him then." Jorge voiced. "We can't let them get a hold of the ice fire shield."

"He's right." Gabe agreed.

Elena looked to Tresora. "Are you finished here honey?" She asked. When the blonde nodded Elena caught the glint of gold in her hair. "Then let's get to the carriage and stop them." She declared. As they headed toward the carriage she saw the glitter in Christian's ears as well. _Looks like a couple of things are seeing the light of day after being in there._ She noted.

They took the carriage as fast as they could, this time Gabe and Sonya insisted on driving the carriage so they would be more prepared and ready for action. The others waited anxiously. Facing Juan and his people so soon made them a little nervous, no doubt they would be very angry at their loss.

But what they found was actually so much worse.

The people were surrounded by the convoy carriages as they were assailed by several of the gray skinned demons that Naomi remembered were called Imps. They could see two Caballero del Infierno's though they stood there waiting to see what would happen. But there were two new demons as well, large demons that didn't seem to have any visible eyes though seemed to know where their targets were. It moved on all fours but the rear legs were robotic in appearance, something that Isabel had thought of before but never felt the need to follow through on. One of them let out a roar and they all felt a shockwave of sorts that seemed to distort their vision.

"What are those things?" Mateo wondered.

"I don't like them." Sonya replied simply. She picked up a discarded sword and moved in. She cleaved through two of the Imps without a problem but when she tried to bring it down on the back of the new demon it penetrated the skin but barely made a dent. With a savage roar it kicked the mermaid girl back hard with the cybernetic legs.

"Are you okay?" Mateo asked as he ran to her side.

"Those robotic legs hurt." Sonya commented with a grimace. She was half surprised that her ribs hadn't been broken from the kick.

"Let's see if this does better." Gabe pronounced as he took out his spear. He ran in and stabbed the same demon Sonya tried to attack. It didn't do as much as he would have liked and the large pinkish demon turned and snapped at Gabe. The royal guard barely dodged back. "Wow, that could have taken my arm off." He noted unhappily.

Elena raised her scepter and was about to try to blast one of them when a few Imps let out shrieks. One of them jumped at the crown princess and she barely dodged it. "I forgot these things like to jump." Elena noted.

Sofia raised her arms now and tried to blast one of the Imps with her new freezing power but it dodged out of the way and shot a fireball at her. With a gasp of surprise the young Enchancia princess moved out of the way. "I think they remember the last fight." She lamented. "Somehow." They after all couldn't be the same ones they had fought not too long ago at the castle.

The Caballero del Infierno's roared now and shot their green fireballs at them now. "Ah!" Christina let out a little scream. "This isn't going so well at all." Naomi got in front of Christina and Tresora and tossed her axe at one of the Caballero del Infierno's which struck it but barely seemed to do anything to it. "Oh, shoot." She breathed.

"We need another option here." Sonya said as she got up only to have to dodge the pink demon thing from crushing her. "Now." It roared again and they all flinched just a bit, vision momentarily blurred.

"Elena, what do we do?" Mateo asked her now.

Elena again raised her scepter. "If I can blast them it might be enough." She said.

"Are you crazy?" Naomi questioned. "One way or another it's going to weaken you and if it doesn't work we have to protect you and fight them."

"Any better ideas?" Elena questioned simply.

Any other debate was cut off as the Imps stood up and started to fire their fireballs at them, in unison with the two Caballero del Infierno's.

"Is it me or did these things learn how to work together all of a sudden?" Jorge questioned.

"Not just you sweetie." Naomi promised absently. If she had been thinking she probably would have been too shy to call him that.

"Okay, we have to fall back." Elena said. "For now." When they started to do so they weren't too surprised to see the demons turn back to the convoy blockade and start to hammer it again. "We can't stay back too long though we have to help them."

"I agree with you Elena." Naomi said to her friend. "We just have to figure out how. They seem to be much smarter now than when they were working with Shuriki."

"You didn't see them working to try to stop Mal and the others after we got out of the secret library." Isabel noted. "Still, something about this seems very different."

"It has to be the purpose." Sonya said. "Someone sent them after that ice fire shield."

"So what do to stop them?" James asked.

Elena looked back at them. "I don't know." She said. "Let's see if we can find something else in the carriage." They followed the crown princess back to the carriage which had been parked a little ways a way at the advice of the messenger. Of course they didn't really know what else would be there.

"What if someone went to the palace for help?" Minimus suggested to Sofia.

"That's a good idea. We could use some backup." Sofia agreed and turned to the others to suggest it but as she turned a glow caught her eye. She glanced down to see her amulet starting to glow. She looked up to see a lithe figure forming together from the forest…


	69. Hidden Treasures Part 2

For just a moment Sofia thought she was looking at Merida, who had once appeared to her before on her first secret library mission when she, Minimus and Aunt Tilly had set out to rescue his older brother Mazzimo from confinement by another prince. Then she realized that the girl before them was just a bit too young to be Merida. "Are you Merida's daughter? From Auradon?" Sofia asked her.

"I study in Auradon, but my home is DunBroch." The girl said and smiled a little. "My name is Miranda. Ye must have met my mother the same way that ye met some of my friend's parents. Mal told us all about all of ye."

"Are you here to help us fight those demons?" Sonya asked now.

Miranda sighed a bit. Those demons were becoming more trouble every day it seemed. "I can't help ye on my own, and something tells me we don't have time to go to the secret library." She replied.

"So what did the amulet summon you here for?" Elena wondered. "We already know it does that when it can be helpful."

Miranda wasn't sure for a moment. Even as the Highlands ranger she couldn't stop the demons on her own. Then something passed through her that she recalled very well. The energy of her bear spirit, it guided her and helped her in fights. It was even capable of controlling the bear zord she used in combat. "Wait, I think I know why, thanks to my bear spirit." She said. She closed her eyes a moment and then the image of black bear appeared on her right. She was unable to touch it, or so it seemed as he right hand passed through it.

"How does that help us?" Amber wondered.

An Imp hissed as it came through the forest and shot a fireball at them. Miranda moved quickly, tossing a small log to intercept the attack. Sofia wondered if she was as good with a bow as her mother was. Then the bear spirit roared and leapt at the Imp. Despite the intangibility of Miranda's touch the bear spirit effortlessly ripped into the demon just as easily as Kara had in her battle form.

"Wow, that was ah-mazing." Sofia gushed with excitement. "Can you do that to all of those things?"

"Perhaps." Miranda replied and looked to them all. "But I think I'm here to ye all to use your own animal spirits." They looked to her in shock. "Everyone has them, according to some friends of mine. They helped Mal and the others unlock the power of their spirits, though I learned about my own earlier."

"You can help us do that?" Jorge asked as he looked where the Imp had been before being taken out by the bear spirit. "How do we unlock our spirits?"

"We don't have a lot of time for this either." Elena pointed out. "They could get past the blockade any minute, they'd kill the people and take the ice fire shield."

"True training takes years." Miranda cautioned them. "I can help each of ye to unlock your spirits and they can probably stop those demons today but for it to be truly effective all of ye will have to start training properly."

"More schooling." Amber noted with a sarcastic shake of her head. "What do we do for now?"

"My bear spirit and I can work together to bring about your animal spirits." Miranda answered. "One of the benefits of the fact I've worked with mine for so long." The daughter of Merida approached them all. "What is your name?" She asked Tresora. She had not been mentioned by Mal or the others upon their return to Auradon.

"My name is Tresora Joya." She started but didn't know what to say after that. She should give her last name but she wasn't sure it mattered anymore.

"It's Spanish for Treasure and jewel." Christina added. Naomi found it odd, but not in a bad way, that her chosen sister didn't seem to flinch at being called treasure since she had done so in the past since Pierce liked to call her that name.

"It explains something then." Miranda said. "Considering your spirit animal is the mighty griffin, which I believe is powerful guardian of treasure." As if by magic a griffin about half the size of Kara's transformed state appeared beside her.

"It is in Enchancia." Amber said.

"How ironic." Naomi noted with a smile.

"How ya doing honey?" The griffin asked in a feminine voice as it floated up to look at her. "Aren't you a pretty thing?" Tresora giggled just a little and smiled.

She now approached Amber. "Ye diffidently wear royalty well. It's probably not a coincidence then that you're spirit animal is a majestic peacock. But don't underestimate the regality for a lack of strength." She said. Sofia wasn't surprised by that personally.

A peacock appeared in front of Amber. "Princess." He said majestically as he bowed. Amber curtsied in return. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you as well." Amber replied.

Next Miranda approached Sofia and let out a small laugh. "Seems like ye keep having a huge impact on our families Princess Sofia." She mused.

Sofia shook her head softly. "Your mother and all of your friend's parents have taught me so much. And Mal and the others did so much for us too. And now you're about to help us again." She stated. "It's all of you that's had such a huge impact on our lives, especially mine."

"Ye're a fine princess my dear." Miranda said. "Gentle, kind and strong despite your small stature. And I hear you have a rabbit friend. But now," She gestured toward Sofia's feet. "Ye have two." A small rabbit that reminded Sofia of the rabbit Ginger appeared beside her.

"Princess Sofia." He said with a wave of his paw.

"She's supposed to fight with that?" Amber asked.

"Don't underestimate anything by its size." Miranda reminded her. "Even Amy can be a vicious fight when pushed." They all knew that was true since she had joined them to help stop Shuriki and the demons.

Merida's daughter then approached Christina. "Small yet brave, those are the words that I hear describe you." She said to Christina and couldn't help but see Tresora nod slightly in agreement. Christina however found herself in doubt considering how much the incident in dark world had scared her. "It should be no surprise that you're animal spirit is a chinchilla."

A small Chinchilla appeared. "Hey how's it going?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh you're so cute." Christian gushed. "I wish I could hug you."

"Spirit, can't touch me." He reminded the young Nunez girl. "Not that it matters, I'm not a hugger anyway." Sofia had to repress a giggle. He sounded like Clover did not so long ago.

"Lucinda, your spirit animal shouldn't surprise you at all." Miranda noted to the little night witch. "Yours is the wise and knowledgeable owl." An owl spirit appeared on Lucinda's shoulder just as easily as Blaze sat on Elena's shoulder.

"It's going to be an honor to serve a night witch." The owl said enthusiastically to Lucinda who smiled at her new companion.

Next Miranda approached James and Isabel. She had to admit she thought they were a very cute couple, just as Audrey had said. Something told her though that mentioning that would be a bad idea, best case scenario it went right over their heads; worst case scenario they would deny it. "You two seem very close." She noted, something everyone else had figured out too. "It's rather fitting that the two of you share similar spirit animals then." She looked to the young prince of Enchancia. "Your spirit animal is the mighty ram." One appeared on his right side. "While your spirit is the deer." She said to Isabel as a deer spirit appeared on her left side. "And I know it is much stronger than it seems."

"Just like my little sister." Elena noted with pride and Isabel blushed happily at the fine compliment from her older sister.

She approached Jorge. "There is power inside of you, power even you don't understand. But behind that is a strong and kind soul, made no more evident than from what I've heard you display toward her." She glanced at Naomi. "That deceptive strength and kindness is represented well in your spirit animal. I don't know what it is but I am sure it will serve you well."

Sofia gasped in surprise when she saw a midsized Mantacorn appear in front of Jorge. "That's a Mantacorn, I encountered one with Oona and one of her friends Flue when we went back to Merroway Cove the second time. It looked strong but was really nice and lent us one of its discarded horns." She told him.

"So it really is fitting for you." Naomi agreed with a smile he thought illuminating.

She looked at Sonya now. She felt a small affinity for her, two of her friends were mermaids too after all. She remembered Aquiella talking about the loneliness she felt from the royal guard even though she had people she loved around her, not just in Avalor but in her primary home in Merroway Cove. "Your spirit animal is one of the most noble and intelligent creatures of the ocean." From in between them like emerging from the water a dolphin popped out and took a bow.

"How's it going my friend?" He asked her and Sonya smiled at her. "Glad to see you seem to like me."

Now she faced what she thought of as the core four; Elena the crown princess of Avalor who made this entire group of friends and loved ones basically possible. Her best friend Naomi who did so much more than she ever realized. Mateo de Alma the sorcerer whose lack of experience was more than made up for with his heart and intelligence. And Gabe Nunez, the newly minted royal guard who cared so much more for Elena and Isabel then he should, but it was a good thing for them all, including him.

"Mateo de Alma, ye led something very close to a hidden life, practicing magic behind Shuriki's back for the day it would finally be legal te practice again." Miranda said. "That kind of camouflage can only mean the cunning chameleon would be your spirit animal." A small chameleon appeared on Mateo's shoulder but he could feel the power inside of that small form.

"Gabe Nunez." Miranda now said as she looked to the royal guard. "Strong and loyal are probably some of the best ways to describe you, and as Elena knows nothing shows that off more than this." Again as an animal exclusive to their world she didn't know what it was, it looked to her like jaguar with wings.

"A Jaquin." Christina gasped in amazement as it appeared out of nowhere just like it did when Mateo summoned magical Jaquins during his inauguration as royal sorcerer of Avalor. It was clear she thought it was so cool.

"Hello Gabe, I look forward to working with such a brave lieutenant." He said to Gabe with his own version of a salute that Gabe returned.

"Naomi Turner." Miranda said. "I hear you are worth so much more than you realize." She chuckled a bit. "I hope you're learning otherwise, it seems someone here thinks the world of you." She had seen how Tresora reacted around her, like Amy sometimes did with Mal. "Strong and protective, much like this." Again with the not knowing but her animal spirit appeared.

"Hello Naomi. It's so nice to meet you." She said to the blonde girl.

"A Marposa, like the one we stopped King Hector from taking to his zoo." Isabel said with a smile. Elena smiled too, thinking it was a good spirit animal for a girl who lived by the bay and knew it better than most others.

Finally Miranda approached Elena and the crown princess was surprised to see that Miranda looked surprised too. "I don't think I've ever seen this before." She noted. "Ye don't need to be introduced to your spirit animal Princess Elena. Ye've had your spirit animal with ye all along."

"I have?" Elena asked in confusion. "You mean Zuzo?" She glanced around but she didn't see the wily fox spirit who actually technically belonged to Mateo's grandfather Alakazar who was gone, if not exactly dead as his essence was behind the book in the secret library that had told Sofia about Avalor in the first place.

"No, your animal spirit is in this case also your companion." Elena looked to Blaze in confusion before it clicked; Blaze was her animal spirit. "I've never heard of an animal spirit in physical form before crown princess, but it seems like in this case that is exactly what we have here."

"Blaze has helped us before in tight spots." Gabe pointed out to Elene as he placed his hand on her free shoulder.

"You're right." Elena agreed, kind of enjoying the small contact between the two. "But how is she supposed to do…what we saw the bear spirit do?"

"I believe the answer to that is closer than ye expect." Miranda said to her. "Your two hearts, combined with the magical power of the scepter of light should unlock Blaze's special spirit energies."

"But when Elena uses the scepter it drains her of energy." Isabel pointed out a little worriedly. "At least without the orb."

"I do have the orbs with us." Mateo added as he moved to take out the scroll.

Elena suddenly had a feeling come over her and she shook her head. "We don't need the orb. Between Blaze and I, we can use that power without it draining me like my other powers with the scepter does." She declared. They all wondered how she could be so confident about it but they didn't press her for details. She held up her scepter and then to Blaze, who seemed to smile happily. "We have some demons to stop everyone."

"For this situation all you need to do is channel your heart and your desire to protect. That will in turn reach your new animal spirits and they will do the rest." Miranda said to them now. "The Imps should be simple enough, but the Knights will require a few different spirits I would think, we've never fought the demons with our spirits before."

"We'll have to let you know how that works then." Elena said. She looked to the others. "As one of our friends have said before, let's get to work."

"Thank you Mir.." Sofia started but found only the brief image of a person, as this time the amulet did exactly what it was supposed to do; summon a princess so she could impart whatever it was she was supposed to do and then be returned to her time. But somehow Sofia had a feeling that wouldn't be the last time they saw Merida's daughter. She would thank her the next time she saw Miranda.

Together the small group headed back toward where the demons were, but this time they could all see their animal spirits floating beside their new people. One of the large pinkish demons roared and turned toward them. Elena raised her scepter.

"It's time to see how this works." Elena said to Blaze, who hooted as if to reassure the crown princess. She raised her scepter high. "Dos corazones defendiendo como una, para la seguridad del Reino y el mundo."

Sofia had to blink back surprise. She thought she was doing pretty well learning Spanish but hearing phrases like that reminded her how much she really had to learn. "What did she say?" The young Enchancia princess wondered.

Tresora, like her chosen older sister Naomi, was just as clueless when it came to Spanish.

"She said two hearts defending as one for the sake of the kingdom and the world." Christina translated, which also explained why Isabel seemed so moved. "Because of course everything Elena does, she does for the kingdom and the people she cares about."

Blaze leapt off of Elena's shoulders and headed straight toward the charging demon. But as the little bujito was getting closer she started an ethereal glowing, soon looking to Sofia almost like a phoenix. There was no sign whatsoever of the little bujito by the time the impact struck the metal legged demon. The impact sent the thing falling to the ground and made do with the trademark disappearance moments later while the little bujito was now back to normal as Blaze headed toward Elena again.

"Wow." Isabel said.

"That was ah-mazing!" Sofia breathed. Seeing Miranda use her bear spirit was quiet impressive but seeing Elena and Blaze acting as one was another level of impression altogether.

"That looks fun." Gabe noted. He channeled the same type of energy he had for protecting those he loved and his job into his Jaquin. He then mentally called the spirit Jaquin at some of the Imps heading toward them, and it lashed out, using the wings on either side of the back to take out two of them almost like decapitation while the middle one was attacked with the paws. It took out the three demons.

"Great job Gabe." Elena said as she touched his arm gently.

Now the two Caballero del Infierno's started to take a step forward as the rest of the demons turned toward them. Clearly the ice fire shield wasn't the big priority now.

"They look really mad." Amber noted apprehensively. "Well, more so than usual anyway."

"They probably weren't counting on us pulling out spirit animals." James noted.

The two Caballero del Infierno's raised their massive hands and fired their green fireballs at the group, scattering them out. They started forward even as the Imps were already trying to move in on them. One of them tried to slash Jorge but Naomi stepped up and slammed the axe into its chest, causing it to disappear. "I've never done that before." Naomi noted.

"You looked like an expert." Jorge said with a grateful smile.

Sofia used her newfound power to freeze an approaching Imp and her rabbit spirit surged forward and used her hind legs to shatter the Imp into shards. "Wow, I forgot how powerful a rabbit's hind legs really are." Sofia commented.

"You know it." She said gleefully.

Isabel charged up her deer spirit and unleashed it on an approaching Imp. She could see the deer spirit turn around and lash her hind legs against the demon, sending it backwards. It wasn't quite enough to kill it, but with a roar the newly transformed Kara finished the job herself.

"I've forgotten how cool that is." Christina noted. The first time Kara had transformed was to defend them in dark world, the problem was that she had so many nightmares about the incident especially the way her brother was there; mean enough to hit her twice, and Elena's scream of madness as she Isabel chose to leave dark world, that she had all but forgotten the one good thing to come out of that encounter.

"Amber, James, we're small enough to slip by these things." Sofia said to her siblings. "Let's go and get that ice fire shield." Her siblings nodded and the three of them started forward. Two Imps got in the way and with a shriek Amber tried to protect herself only to get summon her peacock spirit, which charged forward into one of the Imps.

"Wow, great job." Sofia said to her sister.

"Yeah, that's what I was aiming for all along." She replied sheepishly.

James dove under a small hole in the barricade only to find the men there ready to fight until the noticed the young prince. "Prince James, we thought one of those horrid things was going to slide through." One of them noted.

"They probably weren't far behind." James conceded. He could see the ice fire shield sitting there against the strongest part of their makeshift barricade. "I'll get that to Gabe, he'll know what to do with it." He said. No one argued with the young Enchancia prince as he reached forward and grasped it by the handle in the back. It seemed lighter than he expected.

The last of the mechanical legged demons surged forward, knocking Mateo and Lucinda aside easily despite their attempts to summon their animal spirits to stop it. It lashed out with its powerful jaws and clasped Isabel by the arm, she let out a scream of pain.

"Isabel!" Christina gasped. She powered up her chinchilla spirit and tried to hurl it at the demon but it jumped out of the way, dragging the youngest Avaloran princess with her. Christina saw a few drops of blood left behind.

"Let her go." Elena demanded for what that was worth. She raised her scepter to try to oppose the demon but failed to notice the Caballero del Infierno that got ready to slap Elena with its massive hand. Luckily Gabe didn't miss that and he moved forward, pushing Elena out of the way and then moving his body to take the impact even as he held the crown princess.

Elena quickly realized what had happened and was glad that he had her back. In any other circumstance she had to admit it would have been kind of romantic but she had one very pressing concern. "Gabe, Isa's in trouble…" She started.

"I know but it won't do her any good if you get hurt." He reminded her. "We have to deal with these things." They were the closest along with Naomi and Jorge. "Trust the others to rescue Isabel." Elena hated it, but she knew it was true. She had to trust that they could do so.

Tresora unleashed her animal spirit the Griffin on the demon but it dodged that attack as well, and Tresora flinched as she swore that it bit deeper into her arm. The deer spirit tried to hit it but it seemed to have little impact and the pretty blonde guessed that was because Isabel was understandably having a hard time focusing at that moment.

"Maybe I can freeze it." Sofia suggested and raised her hands but was stopped by Amber.

"You can't try it Sofia. What if it hits Isabel by mistake?" Amber questioned. Sofia stopped, she clearly hadn't thought about that. When James emerged from the barrier Amber looked to him. "James that demon thing has Isabel." She really didn't know what she expected her brother to do about it.

"Oh, no. Isabel." James gasped. One of the Imps saw what he had and launched a fireball at the young prince. He raised his shield to block it, the instant it touched the shield it turned to ice and shattered. They all thought it only worked on dragon fire but now was not the time to worry about that.

"We have to help her somehow." Christina noted. She looked to Sofia and Amber. "Let's try out spirits together." The two girls nodded and they launched their spirits at the demon, who simply turned around, dragging a scared and injured Isabel with it, and slammed deflected the spirits with its hind legs before starting to take off.

"No, no." Christina tried to stop it but it didn't care as it started to dash off. The deer spirit was behind her as if trying to help her.

"Isabel!" Elena gasped in fear.

"I've got her." Sonya promised and started after her.

Kara flew up and landed beside James. "We'll get her first. Come on James." She said. The young princess climbed onto her back the way he would have Echo or one of the Jaquins and Kara sped off toward the demon that was trying to run with Isabel's arm in its mouth.

"Focus Elena." Gabe said to her. "We have other things to worry about." They looked to the Caballero del Infierno's. One headed toward them while the other headed toward Naomi and Jorge. "And they don't care who they step on." The Imps weren't gone either, but that was up to Mateo and the rest of the girls to worry about.

One of the Caballero del Infierno's swiped at Jorge and he barely blocked it. He shook his arms muttering, "Strong and ugly." Then he unleashed the Manatcorn spirit on the large demon. It stumbled backwards but otherwise didn't seem to care.

"We need to work together." Naomi said as she clasped Jorge's hand in her own. Both of them wished they could take the time to realize how right that felt but that wasn't an option as the Caballero del Infierno bored down on them.

Together Jorge again unlashed the Mantacorn spirit while Naomi unleashed her Marposa spirit. It almost seemed like their essences and power combined together, and the two swore they felt the breeze of the ocean as their animal spirits slammed into the demon, causing it to dissipate.

The demon was fast and Isabel was halfway surprised it hadn't taken her arm off with all of the twists and turns this thing seemed to be taking with her arm in its mouth. It still felt very uncomfortable and she had to resist the urge to pass out.

"Hey." They heard. The demon stopped and looked up to see Kara with James on her back. James had been the one to speak. "Let her go." He jumped off of Kara's back and dove at the demon, slamming into it with the shield between them. It roared as it let go of Isabel and snapped at James, who blocked it with the shield.

Kara stepped up now to fight the demon as James knelt down, shield still in hand, and touched Isabel's undamaged arm softly. "Are you okay?" He asked her with concern.

"I'll be okay once I get healed. Thanks to you, I swore that thing was going to try to eat me for lunch." Isabel replied with a small smile. "That was so brave of you." She leaned up and pressed her lips against James's softly. James tensed for just a moment but then leaned into her kiss, his free hand reaching out to run his fingers down her hair softly. For just a moment Isabel forgot the pain in her arm, for just a moment they forgot they had Kara bearing down on the demon that had tried to take her, and all they could feel was their lips pressed together and the feeling of contentment that surrounded them.

That moment was broken by a loud landing and James pulled away from Isabel and both of them were shocked to see the demon had landed a hard paw on Kara's face and she had landed hard, quickly dissipating the heat on their cheeks. It roared and jumped out as if intending to crush the two of them.

Sonya jumped up and tackled it to the ground, then leapt up. The demon roared at her and tried to snap at the mermaid girl but she dodged to the side and brought her elbow down hard on the back of its neck. Isabel wasn't sure exactly what happened but the contact caused the demon to fall to the ground and it didn't move for a moment until it dissipated like all of their kind did.

"What did you do?" James asked in awe.

"I basically broke its neck." Sonya answered, a bit embarrassed at having to confess that to two kids. Granted it had been in their defense and they knew she could be dangerous, as could Gabe for that matter, but it still made her feel kind of bad to have to say that to them.

"Brilliant." James replied simply and Kara couldn't help but laugh a bit as she stood up.

Isabel however appreciated it greatly and stood up, using her free arm to hug Sonya in appreciation. Sonya let her for a moment before picking her up and placing her on Kara's back. James slid up behind Isabel as well. "Elena and everyone is probably worried about us. Let's go back to them and see if there is anything else that needs to get done." She said to them and then they took off.

Elena could see that between the four girls and Mateo they were doing a great job of taking out the Imps. Sofia herself had found a great balance between her new powers and her new spirit. She and Gabe had to worry about the last Caballero del Infierno.

Gabe got his spear ready. "I've got this Elena." He said.

"No Gabe. We have to do this together." Elena replied. She took his hand now and put in on her scepter, then placed her hand over his. "Concentrate, focus." She looked to Blaze and smiled at her animal companion, who seemed to smile back as well. "Together we can stop this thing."

The scepter glowed yet again. Blaze surged forward and started to glow ethereally again, this time with Gabe's Jaquin spirit by her side. The scepter then acted as if Elena had said the word Blaze as the beam surrounded the two animal spirit and the ethereal bujito and when all of that energy struck the Caballero del Infierno there was a roar before it was gone. It was hard to tell if it dissipated like its brethren did or if the energy simply enveloped it and vaporized the demon itself.

"Wow." Naomi said impressed. "That is something."

"But Elena." Mateo started.

They were all glad to see that Elena was just fine as Blaze landed on her shoulder again. Elena looked up and smiled at Gabe. "Now that was some teamwork." She commented with a content smile on her beautiful face.

Gabe blushed a bit, still taken by the crown princess despite how close they had grown. "That was some teamwork indeed." Gabe agreed as he squeezed her hand softly. Then they broke apart at the sound of noise.

That reminded Elena about Isabel but it didn't matter as the noise was Kara emerging from the forest with Isabel and James on her back and Sonya beside them. The mermaid girl called out, "Mateo, we need the healing orb."

Mateo took out the scroll and opened it up, but before he could react Christina did. She extracted the orb from the magical scroll and headed toward her best friend, with Tresora and James's sisters behind her. She quickly placed the orb against the young princesses torn and bleeding arm and they felt the power activate a moment later.

"That looked horrible." Naomi noted sympathetically. "It must have been hurting until just now." She was surprised in a good way that the young princess's arm hadn't been torn off in the process.

"Where is the demon?" Elena asked, feeling angry at how much pain her sister was in as she was being healed.

"Sonya took care of it." Kara said. "Broke its neck."

Again the mermaid girl seemed embarrassed to have that known but no one seemed adverse to the idea. Gabe even seemed impressed to hear that one.

"And here's the shield." James said as he presented it to Elena and Gabe.

Elena and Gabe exchanged glances. "I think you should hold onto it for the time being James." Gabe replied. "I've already got my hands full after all." He kind of realized how it sounded since he was standing right by Elena and their budding romance wasn't exactly a secret. "With the spear and all." He added quickly.

"We can get a small strap around the shield." Naomi suggested. "That way you could wear it behind your back unless you need to use it for some reason, which we seem to find plenty of."

"Great idea Naomi." Elena said.

Christina pulled the orb back. "How are you feeling Isabel?" She asked.

"I feel better than ever." Isabel answered with a smile. Of course part of that had nothing to do with the fact her arm was now fully healed. "Never better in fact."


	70. Nightmares of Things to Come?

Sofia sat by the mirror brushing her hair out a bit. It was getting late and she would be going to sleep in a few minutes here but it felt kind of relaxing to do that after the day they had all had. "So those things are really becoming pains then." Clover noted from the window. "I mean those darn demons keep attacking and going after things that aren't theirs."

Sofia nodded. "Yeah." She replied. "Elena wants to figure out rather they went after the ice fire shield because it's a maruvian item or if they're trying to just cause trouble." Sofia moved some of her hair to the side. "I'm glad that Isabel is okay though."

"That sounded nasty." Clover said with a shudder. They had somewhat reluctantly told Esteban, Luisa and Francisco what had happened that day at dinner. It had freaked out their grandparents to hear that. Esteban had been pissed that they had all taken that risk and Sofia could tell Elena was ready to go to bat for that decision but Luisa had cut that fight off at the pass. Sofia knew her mother would have been pretty upset too but things were changing, that had been obvious since Shuriki had crashed the kingdom picnics.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like that before." Sofia agreed somberly but then brightened up. "But we made some new friends in the process." She saw her rabbit spirit pop up in the mirror though Clover couldn't seem to see her.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Sofia called and Elena came in. Sofia turned to her and hugged her chosen sister.

"Getting ready for bed?" Elena asked her.

Sofia nodded. "It's been a long day and hopefully we can resume our lessons tomorrow." Sofia was learning Spanish from Elena.

"I hope so." Elena agreed. "I just saw Isabel off to bed too. She may have been healed up by the orb but it was still draining for her to nearly have a demon take her arm off." It was a bit of an exaggeration, but not by much. "Gabe was sent home for the night, but of course he and Christina will be back bright and early tomorrow."

"How often does he sleep here at the castle?" Sofia asked.

"Not too often, a couple of nights a week." Elena answered. "But some of that is because he often takes the night shifts too, especially recently. When all is said and done he spends about four nights a week at the castle."

Elena turned Sofia around so she was again facing the mirror and then reached for the hairbrush she was using to brush her hair. "I can't count how many times I've done this with Isabel." She told the young Enchancia princess as she started to brush her hair. "I told Naomi recently about when I found out mami was pregnant with Isabel and how much I wasn't looking forward to it at that point." She giggled a little. "Now I can't imagine not having her, and I've really found out how much I like having kids around."

"You'll be a great mom someday." Sofia told her.

"So will you." Elena replied. "Someday far, far away." Sofia repressed an amused eye roll. She was already sounding like a big sister alright. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Elena noticed her chosen sister drifting off to sleep. She set the brush down and lifted Sofia up before lying her down in her bed and placing the blanket over her. "I've done this a lot for Isa too." She noted softly and kissed Sofia on the cheek. "Good night." She left Sofia's room and headed toward her own. Tonight seemed like a good night to settle into bed with Blaze by her side and a good book.

A scream woke Sofia up and she sat up with a gasp. She felt a huge chill in the castle and she shuffled out of bed and opened the door to find the castle seemed completely empty. "Elena? James?" Sofia called out. There was no response. She turned back to her room and looked confused when she realized she was alone. "Clover? Where did you go?" She wondered.

She had to fight the urge of fear she felt permeating her body as she left the room and headed toward the door that should have been Elena's room but when she tried it the door wouldn't budge. She quickly made her way to the next door, Amber's room only to find it locked as well. "What is going on around here?" She asked herself and then called out, "Hello?"

Sofia thought she heard shuffling behind her and turned around but didn't see anything behind her. She wondered if this was how Christina felt in dark world. "Anyone?" Sofia called out softly. She couldn't remember the castle being so empty before, there was always someone about even late at night. There were usually at least two guards a floor and they occasionally checked in on to make sure everyone was okay which annoyed Clover. But there was no sign of anyone anywhere. "Oh, what is going on?" She wondered, starting to get even more frightened.

She stopped by a mirror and glanced at it. At first all she saw was her own reflection looking back at her. Then she felt dizzy and it was like the mirror started to contract in upon itself and it felt to Sofia that she might be pulled into it. Then she heard the same scream that seemed to have her brought her there in the first place and she turned around so quickly the feeling dissolved.

"Oh, what is going on here?" She repeated to herself, clearly even more frightened if at all possible. She heard giggling from close by and turned around to find nothing there but the mirror and her own reflection again. Sofia was just trying to figure out what she should try then when she suddenly saw a hand emerge from the mirror and grab onto her arm.

Elena had just started to fall asleep, her head on the pillow and the book she was reading lying on her chest when all of a sudden Blaze started to hoot like crazy. The crown princess sat up abruptly and the book flew down onto the bed, hitting the edge before falling to the floor. Blaze was still hooting like crazy and Elena had to shake her head clear. "Amorcito, se esta hacienda tarde. Que pasa?" She asked.

Blaze still was going crazy and Elena tried to open the window to see if that helped but of course it didn't. The little bujito started toward the door and the crown princess followed. She opened the door and the little bujito was out and going down the corridor. "Blaze." Elena started, not wanting to wake anyone.

She was just able to make out the light under Isabel's door still on and a moment later she opened it. Under other circumstances she might have giggled at the smudge of grease on Isabel's cheek but Blaze's urgency stopped that. "Elena, what's going on?" She asked her older sister.

"I don't know hermana." Elena replied as she followed her little bujito friend. Isabel and Kara were out of the room and following Elena and Blaze. She finally stopped at Sofia's room. Elena hesitated and knocked on the door. When there was no response she opened the door. Both sisters found Sofia asleep but before they could close the door Blaze slipped in and headed toward her bed, still hooting now though it went from frantic to almost plaintive.

"What do you suppose is wrong?" Kara wondered. They all knew the little bujito was perceptive.

Isabel gasped. "Elena, her amulet." The crown princess looked down to see tinges of black around the pink crystal. "How could that happen?" She didn't have an answer.

Sofia gasped and tried to take a step back, to her surprise the reflection let her and with a gasp Sofia fell onto her back. The figure laughed as she stepped out of the mirror. "So nice to see you again Sofia." She said. "Perhaps you remember me? Sofia the Worst."

"I…of course I remember you." Sofia tried to sound indignant but still sounded scared. "I made you from magic, but Mister Cedric got rid of you."

"You can't get rid of me Sofia. I'm part of you, I always will be even if you wear that little goody goody princess routine." Sofia the Worst responded as she looked to the mirror which oddly reflected them both. "Oh, this is not right at all." She noted distastefully at the pink nightgown they were wearing. She waved her hand and a moment later she wore a dress like Sofia's, but instead of being pink and purple like what Sofia had worn since freeing Elena she was now in black and gray. "Better."

"What is going on here?" Sofia asked her doppelganger.

Sofia the Worst looked to her and shook her head. "Walking around here in a nightgown, what does that say?" She asked and waved her hand. Sofia was now in her normal gown. She shook her head sadly. "Not much better but at least you're properly dressed. I'd hate to see you face the truth in anything less than what passes as your best."

"Truth?" Sofia asked uncertainly.

"Of course." Sofia the Worst replied simply. She looked around. "But first, a slight change of surroundings." She started to walk off and then looked at the princess. "Come on, we don't have all night." She stated. Sofia reluctantly followed her doppelganger.

As they were going down the corridor Sofia gasped in terror at what she thought she saw, then tried to rub her eyes in hopes of dispelling it but to no avail. In several enclaves in the wall were the mutilated bodies of her animal friends; Mia, Robin, Whatnot, and Clover. She could just make out the fur or feathers of her friends. "No, this can't be." She whispered in horror.

"Of course it could be." Sofia the Worst commented idly. "Every good demonic invasion begins with sacrifices, and animals are traditionally the preferred ones." She shrugged. "Granted most times they're goats but we make do with what we can." She grabbed Sofia's arm roughly. "Now come on, we have so much to see."

The corridor still seemed strange and she realized that it wasn't just that but the entire castle On the stairs was some weird stick substance that seemed to slow Sofia down as she went down then though it didn't seem to stop her doppelganger. At the end she saw Gabe near the wall and called out to him, "Gabe."

"He won't hear you. Don't waste your time." Sofia the Worst told her. For what it was worth the doppelganger tried to lead the young princess away from Gabe but she had to try and pulled away. "You'll regret it." She said in an amused singsong voice.

Sofia started to approach but as she did she realized that Gabe wasn't just standing near the wall, he seemed to be hitting his head against the wall. That worried her but as she moved even closer she swore the wall had blood on it, as if he were hitting the wall really hard. She moved to try to stop the royal guard but before she could he reared back and his head against the wall, Sofia flinched at the weird cracking sound and then he fell to the floor, not moving. "Oh." She gasped.

Sofia the Worst was behind her. "I warned you." She said simply. "Now come on, we have other things to do." With that she dragged the young princess away from the sight.

As she was dragged away Sofia swore she saw the upper half of Francisco's body, which was only recognizable by his tattered shirt and his facial hair, the princess she let out a gasp. "Oh my." She whispered. She didn't intend to move closer but the upper body let out a roar she had never heard before, which was very similar to what Christina and Isabel had heard in their illusion when the Caballero del Infierno first showed up, and slashed her left arm hard, leaving a long bloody gash. Sofia flinched but could do nothing more as her doppelganger dragged her away.

Isabel and Elena had gotten worried and finally the younger princess woke up Amber and James, who were equally dismayed. Finally Amber had demanded a guard go and get Mateo, which Elena couldn't disagree with. Ten minutes later they had brought the royal sorcerer to the castle along with the little midnight witch.

"What is going on here?" Mateo asked.

"We don't know, but she won't wake up." Elena told him worriedly.

"Hmm, is the amulet supposed to be tinted black?" Lucinda wondered.

"Not that we know of." Isabel told her.

Lucinda reached out and ran a finger across the jewel of the amulet and then recoiled. "Somehow something has changed; some kind of evil energy has gotten into the amulet." She revealed and looked to Mateo.

Isabel frowned as she thought about it. "When she froze that Imp thing the first time to save me, it shattered and this black dust fell around us." She remembered. "I assumed nothing bad happened because we're both still here and okay, but what if it instead infected the amulet with something?" She mused.

"Is that why Sofia won't wake up?" Amber questioned.

"What do we do about it?" James now asked.

"I wish I knew." Mateo said. "But at least we can wait and…" His statement was interrupted as Amber let out a scream and they turned to see why; it was pretty obvious it was because of the long bloody gash that appeared on the young princess's arm.

"We don't have time Mateo." Elena stated. "We need to help her. Now."

Mateo bit his lip as he looked around at Elena, Isabel, Amber, James and Kara. Then he looked to Lucinda. "I have an idea, it's a stretch but it might work. James, you're going to have to go back to your room and get the ice fire shield and Elena you're going to have to go get your scepter of light." The two nodded and headed out. "You two are fine; you have the feather and the tiara already."

"What are you going to do?" Isabel asked him.

"If this works the way I hope it does, you four are going into Sofia's dream to bring her out of it." Mateo answered.

Sofia was starting to think that she couldn't recognize the castle but wasn't certain about saying anything to her doppelganger when they approached the doors and they opened automatically. But it wasn't the sight of the outside of the castle that greeted her or even the town of Avalor but instead a weird barren wasteland with black sky.

The sky seemed eternally dark and the ground seemed very rough and uneven despite the fact this was not mountainous terrain and Sofia let out a gasp of shock. "What is this?" She whispered.

"This would be the future dear Sofia." She heard her doppelganger tell her simply. It didn't register to Sofia that it seemed as if her voice had gotten harsher. "Oh, and I think you might like that too." She pointed up and the young princess looked up and wished she hadn't. She could see the skinned and hung forms of Luna, Skylar and Migs on a weird looking tree not too far from where they were. She was starting to feel sick. Her doppelganger acted like nothing was amiss. "Anyway though and see what the world will become once you have all failed."

"That's impossible." Sofia whispered in shock.

Sofia the Worst giggled, it sounded even more wrong now than it had beforehand. "Not at all. Look, here comes some of the life of this world now. This should be entertaining." She said.

That didn't make Sofia feel any better until she saw who was coming. She saw Amber, James, Lucinda, Isabel, and Christina. Even more inexplicably were some of those she knew in Enchancia; her friends from the village Jade and Ruby. Her friends from the Royal Prep Hildegard, Clio, Desmond, Hugo, Maya, Vivian and several others.

Then Sofia saw weird looking four legged spider like creatures emerge from the sands and head straight toward her friends. Before she could call out to warn them the creatures were on the kids, tearing into them. Sofia's eyes teared up even as she swore her doppelganger merely laughed. "No." She whispered.

"Oh don't worry about it princess." Sofia the Worst said dismissively. "They won't stay dead for long."

"What?" Sofia asked in confusion. Then she saw the spider creatures bury into…well the truth was they buried into the bodies of all of her friends. She couldn't understand why until the bodies started to spasm and before she knew it they rose again, but she couldn't tell the difference between who was who now as they all looked like pale long clawed creatures. Together as a pack they started toward the two Sofia's shrieking loudly.

"Here comes The Pack." Sofia the Worst said sounding bored. They all jumped at Sofia but this time they were unable to touch her, as if her doppelganger were protecting her. After a moment they realized that and left them alone and started to leave, but Sofia couldn't get her friend's death and 'resurrection' out of her mind.

"Are you starting to realize how futile the struggle you guys are waging against us really is?" Sofia the Worst asked her good counterpart now. She turned to the girl in black to see that her eyes were glowing slightly, making her jump just a bit. "Even dead you're useful to us, while you bury your dead in cemeteries."

Sofia watched the things that looked to have once been her friends and siblings and felt heartbroken. She didn't want this to be real and yet something about it seemed so…so real. It only made Sofia the Worst laugh. "Save the tears Sofia. It's only going to get worse as you see what lies before you." She felt her doppelganger drag her off.

"You're wrong, this can't happen. It won't happen." Sofia tried to protest weakly.

"It will happen. It has happened. It happened to more people, more civilizations than you or your friends can possibly imagine." Sofia the Worst bragged to her with amusement. "You'll be no different." She led her further into what should be the town of Avalor. She led them to a fight where Sofia could see lots of shadows, demons she suspected had not been seen before. She also made out several Caballero del Infiernos, Imps, Invocadors and Revenants.

She watched in horror as one of the skeletal demons reached out with its hook arms to gut Naomi; as one of the Invocadors took out Mateo with the strange fire it used as weapons; as several Imps pounced Cedric, who had never even been to Avalor, and shred him into pieces; as Elena tried to fight two of the Caballero's and was grabbed, torn to two and hurtled to the side into the mysterious shadows.

Perhaps worse was the sight of Zulimar in the background with Jorge somehow by her side despite the fact he felt disgust by his mother and laughing as she saw Sonya filleted alongside her mermaid friend Oona.

"Oh, is the princess crying?" Sofia taunted her cruelly. "Does it upset you to see your siblings and your friends dying one by one?" One of the shadows seemed to envelope the area where her friends had been brutally killed by various means and when the shadow was done stood a large, hulking armored brute of a demon that pounded its fists on the ground hard and started toward some unknown destination.

"Elena, Amber, Mister Cedric, all of my friends." Sofia whispered in despair.

"Almost all." Sofia the Second said as she gestured toward one area. Sofia could see immediately what she meant. She could see Tresora was indeed alive but to call her well would have been a huge exaggeration. She could just make out the lovely blonde was nude with numerous marks, cuts and bruises all over her body and just in front of her was the guy who they had rescued her from; Pierce. He stood over her holding a dagger with blood on it, and Sofia swore he was also nude. He leaned down to force himself on top of the young girl. Before Sofia could even figure out how to react a swirling breeze enshrouded them and they were gone, but a moment later she heard Tresora's scream of pain and terror.

"Ooh, whatever he did has got to hurt." Sofia the Second said noncommittally. "Anyway, enough about that girl. It's time for the best part." Sofia hated how her doppelganger's voice had changed to become more rough, more terrifying. And she couldn't even look at her now that her eyes were starting to glow with an even brighter yellow as if she weren't human anymore.

She was again practically dragged a little before they heard high booming laughter. Sofia glanced around anxiously. Then she saw a weird almost red brownish portal open and in front of them King Roland and Queen Miranda came out of it. "Mom, dad." Sofia gasped.

Then from behind them came another Caballero del Infierno. It raised its massive arm and flung a green fireball. Sofia shrieked in terror as it struck her father, killing him where he stood. Almost in unison Miranda let out a scream too at what she saw, and that moment was all that was needed for the Caballero del Infierno to move in and grab Miranda by the waist much as it had Sonya during Shuriki's second invasion, but this time the large demonic beast lifted her into the air and then slammed her into the ground repeatedly; Sofia wasn't sure rather or not her terrified shriek ever stopped at all or if it was one long shriek.

"Well, so much for them." Sofia the Worst said. Sofia finally felt the rare time when her temper flared and she turned to confront her doppelganger only for the words to die in her throat as she saw how sallow her skin now looked, how bright her yellow eyes were, and instead of standing straight and proper as all princesses had been taught she was now hunched on the ground with a malicious gleam in her eyes. "And now, now comes the best part."

The ground started to shake and Sofia turned in shock. But it wasn't the Caballero del Infierno walking toward her but rather the ground as it split open and a large two pronged reddish obelisk rose. It started to glow a violent indigo and the desert around them started to swirl.

"She's crying." Amber noted sadly. She turned to Mateo and Lucinda and snapped, "Would you hurry up."

"Amber." James started to warn her. He had the ice fire shield strapped across his back.

"She's just scared for Sofia James." Isabel said to him softly as she placed a hand softly on his arm to calm him down. "I can't blame her, I am too." They had wrapped the cut on her arm but it didn't seem to stop her from bleeding. She looked up to see Elena stroking Sofia's hair worriedly. "We all are."

"If this is demonic, what happens if they attack while we're helping Sofia?" Elena now asked Mateo.

Mateo hesitated. "Good question." He admitted. He now wished he had chosen to wake Sonya up instead of letting her sleep but he hadn't expected this to be the problem. "I guess we could send out for Sonya, Gabe and Naomi." He said.

"That'll take too long." Amber stated. They all knew she was right.

"I'll keep all of us safe." Kara promised. Then she transformed into her new battle form. "Any demon sets foot in here and I'm going to tear them to shreds." She growled. Isabel would have been intimidated if she didn't know who Kara truly was inside.

"Alright then." Elena said. She looked to Mateo. "Amber is right though, how much longer do we have to wait?" She asked him.

"You don't have to wait any longer." Lucinda answered. "We're ready."

"Surround Sofia's bed." Mateo instructed them. Isabel stood by Elena, James stood by her, and Amber stood by James. "Close your eyes and focus on Sofia. Our spell will do the rest." James and the girl's did as Mateo instructed as Mateo and Lucinda began a chant that Elena didn't recognize; because it was a maruvian language. Mateo didn't want to tell them he hoped it worked right.

The wind picked up and started to swirl the sands around, and it seemed like a huge pulse emanated from the obelisk and shot out around them, past the two of them and into the world beyond. It then started to elevate into the air and further into space.

"What's going on?" Sofia asked her.

"This is the endgame Sofia." Her doppelganger said to her. "This is the culmination of what we've been aiming for." She turned to her in horror as Sofia the Worst smiled gleefully. "It is at hand. You will be witness to what we have in store for all of you."

Sofia gasped in shock as what she swore was a small body fly by her. In truth it was no bigger than she was but it was still startling. She could see figures approaching the obelisk; the Caballero del Infierno that attacked her parents, the small pack like creatures that she had seen her siblings and friends become, the Invocadors, the Revenants, the Imps. She saw the large brute creature that had been created after Elena and her friends had died. "This…this isn't real." Sofia whispered softly, uncertainly.

"It will be. This is your future. This is all of your futures." Sofia the Worst said to her as she stood up and approached Sofia. "But for you, this isn't your future. This is your present." Her doppelganger lashed out and wrapped her hands around Sofia's throat, starting to tighten her grasp.

Then there was a cry of, "Get away from my sister." Yellow eyes turned to only to get the end of a scepter smashed into her head, she released Sofia and rolled to the ground. Sofia looked up as Elena and James stood in front of her, and on either side of her were Isabel and Amber.

Amber couldn't help but be shocked by what she saw. "Is that…the clone Sofia, the second one?" She wondered before turning to Sofia. "Sofia, are you alright?" Amber asked her sister. Sofia frowned but couldn't respond, she didn't know how to.

"What is this place?" Isabel wondered.

"Our future." Sofia said softly. She looked at them all. "Are you guy's real? I…I saw you all…" She started.

"What you saw doesn't matter Sofia." Amber said. "We're here and we're real."

"She watched you all die." Sofia the Worst said bluntly and laughed. There was a mark on her cheek from where Elena had struck her with the scepter to protect Sofia, but aside from some vague similarity Elena saw nothing in common between the two. "And is watching your future's end."

Even as she spoke it seemed as if something huge was being formed in the sky. "Time for brother moon to rise." She said.

"No." Elena said. "This isn't real." She indicated her surroundings. "This is a nightmare, an illusion," She looked to Sofia. "All forced upon you by something that first Imp you beat to protect Isabel the day you gained your powers."

"This is where you're wrong Princess Elena." Sofia the Worst stated. "This is might be a nightmare but this is no illusion, this will be your future. Much sooner than you will ever expect."

Elena raised her scepter. "Nightmares and illusions can be shattered by plain truth. By the light. Glow!" She called out and her scepter did just that. It seemed to clear the wind around the five of them. "Glow!" She called again. She felt something settle on her shoulder but saw nothing; she knew it was Blaze lending her strength. "Glow!" She called again.

James didn't know what he could do but he looked to Sofia. "We're here for you Sofia, I'm here for you. Just like I was when I helped you train to race, just like you were when I was king for a day. We're siblings and nothing can change that, we're here for each other forever." He said as he brought the shield up. It seemed to glow as if helping to Elena now.

"We started out roughly Sofia, but now we're true sisters." Amber said as she stroked Sofia's hair softly. "And I'll help you however I can." She felt her own tiara start to glow, and she was kind of shocked that it almost felt extremely hot though it didn't burn her.

"I'm here for you too, just like I am Elena. Just like she's been there for me." Isabel agreed too. Her golden feather started to glow. Then just like that they felt a second presence as Isabel's deer, James's ram, Amber's peacock and Sofia's rabbit appeared beside their chosen ones.

"This is what your demons don't understand." Elena said to Sofia the Worst. "We have our love for each other; we have our friends in any form to help us, to overcome any obstacles you set in our way." For once Elena didn't feel worn out at all by using her power. Maybe because technically she wasn't; she was outside trying to support Sofia while she assumed it was her spirit that was in here to help Sofia. "Glow!" She called again.

This time they were all surprised as the glow was much brighter than even her last stand against Orizaba the moth fairy, and this one glowed in all colors of the rainbow. Then without warning the scepter angled, changing from her glow power to her blaze power and a massive beam shot out from the scepter of light and slammed into the obelisk, which after a moment shattered and exploded.

"No." Sofia the Worst growled angrily. "This isn't happening, not aga…" She stopped herself.

But Elena caught it. "Not again. So whoever you really are, you've done this before. And failed." She surmised. She stepped up and leaned down and offered Sofia her hand. The young Enchancia princess looked up at her. "We can make sure they fail yet again Sofia. We're strong enough to do this, and it starts with getting her out of your mind and out of your amulet."

Sofia hoped she was right. She nodded. "We can do it together." She agreed softly as she took the crown princesses hand.

Then Elena turned toward Sofia the Worst, who only seemed to glare at them but made no movement. She pointed the scepter at the doppelganger and stated, "Blaze." The scepter shot a beam out at her.

"This may stop me, but you're only delaying the inevitable." Sofia the Worst retorted and as the beam of light struck her she called out, "Acceptance." Before vanishing, and the world turned to white.

The only sound Kara heard that seemed odd was the loud gasping but before she could spring into action she saw it was merely because the spell had broken or something, James and the girls were moving.

"Oh no." Lucinda said softly. "It didn't work."

"No, it did." Isabel promised her. "We did it. We helped Sofia break the spell." As if to prove the point the blackness in the amulet faded, leaving it the pink color it had become since Elena had been freed from the amulet by Sofia.

"Are you okay?" Mateo asked Elena as he looked at his friend the crown princess.

"I feel fine." She told him and shrugged. "Which is odd considering I used my glow power four times and my blaze power twice." She looked down at the scepter. "It must have been because of the dream realm." She reached up to stroke Blaze's head softly. "Ya estebas alli ayudar a demasiado amorcita."

"Yeah, she was somehow there to help us." Isabel said. "I could kind of feel it through the golden feather." Somehow her item seemed to let her feel connections.

"If she's fine then why won't she…" Amber started but was interrupted as Sofia sat up in bed and looked around. "Wake up." She finished weakly before Sofia threw her arms around Amber and wrapped her up in a big hug. After working through the shock Amber hugged her back fiercely.

"You had us worried." James said to her and then was shocked when Sofia let Amber go to hug him fiercely too. She did the same to Lucinda, Mateo, Isabel and then finally Elena.

"We're all okay Sofia." Elena promised her. "And so are you."

"Um, except one thing." Lucinda said, pointing to her arm.

"I'll go get the orbs." Mateo said and left the room.

After Mateo returned and healed Sofia with the right orb she told them as much as she could bare to reveal. They all knew that she probably held back a lot but Elena knew Sofia. She would tell them, at least her, when she was ready. She did however tell them something very important.

"They can turn the people they kill against us." She said to them. "Use us to fuel their armies."

"We need another shot at that book." Mateo said to them. "We need to know what's in that thing."

"We need to sleep first." Elena said to them. She looked to Mateo and Lucinda. "We can have someone take you home, or we can have someone get Sonya early tomorrow. It's up to you."

"Have someone get Sonya tomorrow." Mateo said. "I want to spend some time trying to work with that book before I try to sleep." Lucinda nodded in agreement and together they left Sofia's room.

"Glad to have you back kid." Clover said as he hopped up to Sofia and the young princess hugged him tightly, which confused him a little. Her animals sacrifice was one of the things she had not told them about.

Amber, James, Kara and Isabel left the room too with Elena about to follow but Sofia called out, "Elena." She turned to look at her and she saw that Sofia was still scared and looked rather sad. "Can…can you stay here tonight?" She asked her.

Elena nodded. "Of course mi hermana solicitada." She replied to her chosen sister. She went and laid down next to her as she had Isabel so many times before. She felt Sofia's small body curl up around her and she started to stroke Sofia's hair. She had a feeling Sofia wouldn't be sleeping anymore tonight.

Blaze hooted softly and Elena gently shushed her, just in case she was wrong. From the mirror, the image of Sofia and Elena lying on the bed reflected. No one saw the mirror image of Sofia sit up and smirk…


	71. Current Options

Sofia had just told everyone that hadn't been there early that morning about her nightmare in the library. At least as much as she could bear to tell them. She didn't tell them about the sacrifices of her animal friends, she didn't tell them about the skinned Jaquins, she didn't tell them about seeing being naked, bloody and bruised with Pierce, she didn't tell them about any of the fates she had seen for them in her dream save for Gabe's, simply because it might have been relevant.

This was a much bigger group that anyone was used to. In addition to those that Elena had come to think of as her team in a way. She also had Esteban, Francisco, Luisa and even Maria Mendoza in the meeting.

"Always knew you had a hard head." Christina tried to tease her older brother but it fell flat to all, even her. It was a lot to take in.

"Strange." Lucinda noted. She flipped through the enciclopedia daemonica though she kept it firmly on the table, she didn't want it in her lap. "Obviously we know about the Caballero del Infiernos, as well as the Invocador, the Imps, and the Revenant." She looked up to the others. "But I've been looking at this thing all night and there is nothing about those…small pack like creatures or that large brutish demon in here, not even in the pictures."

"The words themselves are still incomprehensible." Mateo added. "They might simply be something that has no pictures to go with it."

"Or there could be other books we have yet to uncover." Professor Mendoza suggested. They hadn't tried to unlock any of the other chambers in a long while and they had gained several new maruvian items since that point including the maruvian hour glass, the fire ice shield that James was loaned, Amber's maruvian tiara, Naomi's maruvian bracelet, Tresora's maruvian headband, and Christina's maruvian earrings. Those last two had been discovered as maruvian by Mateo early that day before their meeting. Worry over what it might uncover had made doing that again dicey at best.

James and Amber felt shaken at one revelation that Sofia couldn't hide no matter how much she had wanted to; that in her nightmare one of the Caballero del Infierno's had killed their father Roland and mother Miranda. Gabe reached over and gently patted James on the shoulder while Maria wrapped an army around Amber. "I just can't believe that…" Amber started.

"That nothing." Sonya said. She had been pacing furiously since she had found out and at first Mateo had been worried she was angry that she had been left behind but it had become pretty clear she was angry that someone had decided to thrust that nightmare upon Sofia. "Nothing has happened and nothing is going to happen."

"It's easy for you to say." James reminded her simply. "But making it happen is another matter entirely."

Zulimar and Jorge watching as Sonya and Oona were filleted was another one of those things Sofia didn't want to mention, mainly because she didn't want to freak Naomi out with that image because if one wanted to read anything into it, it mean that Jorge would betray them. She wouldn't let Naomi think that until she had too, and she didn't want to entertain the thought either.

"It won't be easy, but I believe that we can do it." Jorge said. He was standing behind Naomi, his arms on her shoulders as she sat by Tresora. Her beautiful blonde chosen sister sat by Christina, who of course in turn sat by her friend Isabel. "We can stop that from happening."

Naomi shook her head slightly. "If that dream is true, they can turn our own recently deceased against us." She mused. "They can cut down our armies to expand their own. That's tough to combat." She had taken a few lessons in military training from Gabe when she got her magical throwing axe but she was far from being any type of solider.

"Yeah, that is something." Gabe agreed with a shake of his head. "And it sounds like it was pretty disgusting too." Sofia had done her best to talk about the spider like swarm that had created the pack creatures even if she had neglected to tell them who had been the victims; namely all of her young friends bar Tresora.

"One must admire that." Esteban mused and when they looked at him he shook his head. "Don't misunderstand me I agree that it sounds rather disgusting as well. I simply mean from a strategic standpoint. They make sure nothing goes to waste; while most military campaigns may take the enemies weapons the demons instead turn the dead into weapons. The efficiency behind that is admirable."

"I guess he has a point." Elena conceded. "I mean they die and just disappear, not that it would do us any good anyway. But they can force us to fight for their cause even afterwards. It's a good way to keep their strength up."

"I find it interesting, from the logical standpoint, that that same creature that slashed Sofia in her dream." Mateo started, indicating Sofia's arm where the gash had been before the orb had been used to heal her. "Is the same creature you two saw in your…whatever we want to call it the night that the first Caballero del Infierno showed up here for the orbs."

"Call it what it was, a delusion." Christina said simply. They had already come to terms with the fact it was a delusion though everyone quickly agreed that was simply because nothing beside the large demon that night have been physical, that didn't mean it wasn't real.

"What about that other thing that Sofia saw in her nightmare?" Naomi asked now. "That…that reddish obelisk thing."

"I don't see it in the book either." Lucinda answered. "But then again, I've had the distinct impression that the demons have a huge history behind them. Maybe they've even forgot somethings themselves." She suggested.

"Whatever it was it sent out a pulse of some kind, like a trigger." Sofia mused softly as she leaned her head against Elena's shoulder. The crown princess let her with a small smile on her face. "It gathered all of the debris and the…the bodies around them and it was trying to build something in the sky."

"What was it?" Jorge asked the Enchancia princess.

Sofia shook her head. "I don't know." She admitted. "It wasn't that big at first, but something tells me that it would have been huge had it gotten constructed the way it was supposed to be."

"Can you tell us again what constructed that big brute thing you mentioned?" Gabe asked her.

Sofia shuddered just a little bit. She remembered the small demon army that killed Elena, Mateo, Naomi, and some others. Then the pulse that seemed to make their bodies into the demon that she had seen. "It was…a similar pulse of some sort." She remembered another small detail that she hadn't even noticed in the nightmare. "And the ground that had some strange sticky stuff on it that was also on the castle floor too."

"Could that pulse and that stuff help result in that demon you saw?" Tresora asked her.

Sofia nodded. "I think so yes." She replied.

Elena hugged her chosen sister softly. "This is all very helpful, I'm sorry we had to get it this way." She said gently. Isabel and Amber also gave her sympathetic smiles and Sofia was half grateful for their support and half wishing it would stop.

"Where did that stuff even come from? What was it?" Isabel wondered as she looked to the little midnight witch. "I can only assume that sticky stuff isn't in the book either." She surmised.

"Not as far as I can tell." Lucinda replied. "But so much of this makes me think a lot of it is devoted to the demons. Something tells me whatever that is isn't exactly considered a threat the way most people interpret it. It would verify what Professor Mendoza speculated about other parts to this book." She tapped it gently with her finger.

"You know I still can't believe what that Sofia had turned into when we got into the dream." Amber mused. "I mean she was a far cry from you Sofia. Is that normal or something?"

Mateo sighed. "I wish we knew. There's just no translation behind the book. It doesn't match any language I've ever seen." He said.

"With all due respect," Esteban interrupted and to Elena's mind she doubted her cousin that there was much respect due to anyone here that wasn't her grandparents but let the thought go. "I have a hard time believing that you are an expert linguist Mateo, or you for that matter." He added looking to Lucinda.

The little witch glared at him and just for an instant wished she was the same witch who would put a hex on someone for being rude to her, not that she had that as a reason when she was first doing that. She hated to grant though that he technically had a point.

"None the less I will concede that this script does not look familiar to me either." The chancellor confessed reluctantly. He looked to Elena. "Perhaps it is time to try to open some new doors after all. Surely whatever problems that could come through could be worth the potential benefits." Professor Mendoza rolled her eyes at that one.

"Hmm." Elena mused softly. "I wish I knew for sure." The thought of releasing something worse than the Caballero flashed through her mind. She remembered what it took for her to defeat that first one and that they couldn't even stop the ones that were with Shuriki.

"It could be worth a shot nieta." Luisa said softly. "After all Isabel did tell us that you all have spirit animals now." They saw Esteban roll his eyes at the comment, he wasn't sure he believed them and on top of that if he chose to believe that then that meant Blaze was useful, and he refused to accept that.

Elena stroked the top of Blaze's head gently as she thought about. Then she looked to Professor Mendoza. "Is there any way to at least have an idea of what we might uncover before we actually take that chance?" She asked her.

Naomi's one time partner and Amber's current teacher seemed to be thinking a moment. "I don't know for certain." She confessed. "But give me and my team a couple of days to study the ruins and perhaps I can give you a better answer to that."

"Go right ahead." Elena replied. She wasn't sure how keen she was on doing that again considering it seemed all it did was escalate demon activity. That and right now she was more concerned about her chosen sister. "Take all the time you need."

"Naomi, would you like to help out?" Professor Mendoza asked her.

"Uh, well…it would be kind of neat but I should probably be around in case Tresora or the grand council needs me." Naomi answered, receiving an eye roll from Esteban. He may have accepted her position on the grand council but he didn't have to like it, and he made it clear constantly he didn't.

"I think you should help Naomi." Isabel said to the blonde girl. "Tresora can hang out with Christina and I, so she won't be alone. We can find you if she really needs you." Tresora smiled and nodded encouragingly. That was all true and on top of it Tresora didn't want to hold her own chosen sister back. "And I bet it would really help the grand council to know they have a set of eyes directly there too."

"Isabel is right." Francisco agreed. "We would consider it a great service for you to do so Naomi."

She smiled at Elena's grandfather and at Tresora. "Alright, count me in professor." She stated.

"I guess this is going to be put you behind on your astronomy stuff Amber." James noted, trying to sound joking but the heart wasn't there after Sofia told them about the Caballero that killed their parents in her nightmare.

"Yes, so it seems." Amber agreed with a weary sigh of dejection and resignation, placing her head softly in her hands. "But this is far more important. I guess I'm out of the picture for a while." Under other circumstances Sofia might have smiled, it reminded her of when she and Hildegard had gone on their adventure in the paintings in Royal Prep.

"It's true that we're going to have to put some astronomy aspirations on hold." Professor Mendoza relented with a frown of her own. She enjoyed teaching Amber and she had grown to like the princess. It reminded her that she would like to have children someday. "But you don't have to sit on the sidelines. You could help us as well. I can teach you what we do at the digs."

"Yeah, that'll be helpful." James commented softly. Isabel shook her head at him, now wasn't the time for that kind of thing. He seemed to understand and had the grace to look embarrassed. Not that it seemed liked Amber cared what he thought.

Amber was not exactly a princess who liked to get dirty or be outdoors though she had learned to cope with both of them. Still, this was a far different experience. "That sounds great Professor Mendoza." She said.

"Is there anything else you can tell us that would be helpful Princess Sofia?" Esteban asked the young princess, much to Elena's annoyance even though a part of her knew that trying to gather whatever information they could would be a good idea, she just hated to see so much pressure put on her chosen sister after such a horrifying event.

Sofia struggled to try to remember anything that she hadn't told them that wasn't too personal for her right now. "Not really." Sofia said. "I mean the sky was black, completely black. No stars, no clouds no nothing. That in itself is actually kind of odd. It was just like dead space or something up there."

"That isn't exactly what I would call useful." Esteban noted with a sigh.

"Useful perhaps not but it's still quiet something." Maria noted. "You see I can't recall any time I've ever been alive where the sky hasn't had something in it." She looked to Francisco and Luisa. "You two have been around the longest, can you recall any time where the sky was just black?"

It took a moment before the two of them shook their heads. "Not at all professor. If the stars are gone it's because of storm clouds, and even in the night you can see glimpses of the shapes of those clouds." Francisco answered.

"There is no way to completely block out the stars from the night sky, they even shine through on some level on a cloudy night." Esteban pointed out. "No amount of pollution or anything should completely block stars out."

Amber's eyes widened in sudden horror. "There would be one way but I don't see how it could be possible." When everyone looked at her she elaborated, "The entire atmosphere could have been blocked by solid objects."

"That would be pretty bad for the entire planet." Jorge pointed out.

"By the time that obelisk would go off, it wouldn't matter what effects it would be having on the planet." Sofia pointed out. She bit her lip. "I think…if it had gotten the chance to fully form, it would have formed something like a moon in the sky."

"There is no way that tons of moons could be blocking the entire sky from view." Esteban said. "They would have to be covering literally every inch of space between our atmosphere and the surface." None of them wanted to consider how many moons that would take. Esteban shook his head. "It is just impossible." He repeated.

"We sure better hope so." Elena agreed with a frown. "We have enough problems on our hands right now." Some she wasn't entirely sure they could even deal with. But she didn't want to pass that thought onto her friends and family.

"You know there is one thing we might want to consider." Esteban said. "I don't necessarily like this idea but perhaps we should reach out to Juan and his cohorts."

"Yep, he's lost it." Naomi replied deadpan and the chancellor shot her a look of annoyance.

"Absolutely not." Elena seconded. "He abducted Isabel." She started.

"Trying to close down a portal of invading creatures." Esteban reminded her.

Elena didn't want to acknowledge that point. "A portal he messed with himself. He's sabotaged other town's food supplies for that purpose and arranged spies in the kingdom, who knows if we got them all. He's helped eradicate Kara's species." She was starting to list these points out on her fingers. "He's working with Collin; who tried to rape Naomi and knew for his plan to work it would require Sofia to die. He's working with Anita; who manipulated Mateo to get a spell to bring back Fiero who already tried to turn Avalor to stone. They nearly poisoned Gabe to death, they tried to make me rapidly age. They tried to use a forever frost curse to take over Avalor." She looked to Mateo. "And they tried to force you to kill abuelo."

"All of those are good points Elena, and I do not condone their actions." Esteban assured her. "It is simply that if the demons succeed then none of that will matter because they will destroy our kingdom and likely the entire world, they are not concerned with the human alliances and rivalries."

"He has a good point Elena, and as they saw 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend.'" Gabe reminded her but held his hands up in surrender when she shot him a look. Sonya's expression showed a mixture of distaste at the idea even as she had to admit the logic behind it.

"Elena, none of them were in my nightmare." Sofia now said. "I don't know if means anything or not but they weren't there." She remembered then that aside from Gabe she hadn't mentioned anyone else specifically. "That I could tell anyway." She added sheepishly.

"Elena, I can't say I like the idea either, but it is a valid combat strategy." Francisco now said to her.

"Alright, say for the sake of argument it's agreed to pursue this option." Mateo interrupted now. He could already see Elena and Naomi were pretty much against it still while Francisco and Esteban seemed willing to consider it. Technically all that was needed was for Luisa to state her voice one way or another but in this case he suspected that Elena would look beyond the normal grand council rule for this. "How would we even go about proposing it? They're hard to find and usually attack first and ask questions later."

That brought everyone up short considering it was a valid point. Then Elena shook her head. "Another reason why trying to form an alliance with them is a bad idea. They could turn on as just as easily as help us."

"Has it occurred to anyone else that the demons could make an alliance with them just as easily, and probably offer them a lot more than we can?" Naomi questioned. "They basically hate us, for the most part." She shuddered a bit as she remembered Collin. "Or close to it. That's already one reason to throw their lot in with the demons."

"There is the argument about the devil you know versus the devil you don't." Sonya pointed out now. "And they don't really know the demons. We don't know them. We know a lot about each other, for better or worse. It would be in their best interest to work with us to deal with the demons and then continue their tiff with us later."

"But isn't that the problem?" Isabel asked now. "Knowing us for better or worse. We might have a small amount of trust in them because of an alliance but they would never trust us. They might take that first chance to betray us. And if they really have spies still in Avalor then they know what's going on and don't seem to want to take that chance."

Now Luisa looked to Elena. "I understand all of your concerns nieta. But perhaps it's worth at least opening the window and seeing what drifts in." She said to her granddaughter calmly. "If Isabel is right it won't matter anyway. To be a true leader personal concerns can be far less important than achieving what is best for the kingdom."

Elena sighed. She hated the idea. "I'll think about it." She conceded. She knew technically that approval wasn't needed. If Luisa had said anything from an official standpoint then it would have been majority rule, but that wasn't the way she had chosen which put that decision again on Elena.

"Well we still have some time." Naomi said. "Maybe we can learn something new by looking into those ruins." Naomi said. She looked Professor Mendoza. "How soon can we start doing that?"

"Tomorrow morning." She answered simply.

"Even if Elena were to agree right now it'd be days before we could even hope to have a response. Let's see what we can learn and worry about what to do from there." Jorge concluded.

"Sofia you said that Juan and his people weren't there, and you mentioned Gabe. But you didn't mention if any of us where there." Tresora said to the youngest Enchancia princess. "So what happened to the rest of us?"

Sofia had flashes again. Elena, Naomi and Mateo being overwhelmed by the demons. Sonya and Oona being filleted alive while Jorge stood by his mother Zulimar. All of her similar aged friends turning into those pack creatures. Her animal friends skinned and sacrificed. Perhaps worse was that Tresora was not killed but forced to once again act as whatever it was that he had Tresora do for him, Sofia still wasn't entirely sure what that was but she knew that the pretty blonde had not liked it.

"I don't really know." Sofia said. "I was probably meant to wonder…" She started but didn't know how to finish that sentence. She wanted to say she was left to wonder about those she cared about but she had told them what happened with Gabe and she did care about him, though not as much as she thought Elena did. "About that." She finished lamely.

Amber and James exchanged glances. Of all of them with the possible exception of Elena her siblings knew that Sofia was a horrible liar. They just wondered why she wouldn't tell them what had really happened.

"Alright enough of this." Francisco said. "We already know what's going on and now all we can do is take things as they come. I think we all need to relax." He looked to Elena and Sofia. "No lessons." He looked to Gabe and James. "No tactics. Just take the day off."

No one really disagreed with that. They all got up to leave. "Why don't we go to the market then and do some shopping?" Elena suggested. She knew that Amber would enjoy it and suspected Sofia would as well. Isabel was always looking for things that she could use for her workshop, and she knew she had a project going with James so that would be nice too.

As they were leaving though the door to the library opened up and they were surprised at who was standing there. "Mom?" Mateo was shocked to see Rafa there.

"Dad? What brings you here?" Naomi asked in shock as well. She couldn't remember the last time her father had come to the castle. "Is everything okay at the docks?"

"Everything is fine sweetie." Daniel Turner said to his daughter with a small smile. "I just had some news to deliver and I couldn't wait until you got home to do it." He looked to Tresora. "Actually it involves you as well."

"I see." Tresora said as neutrally as she could. She thought she had it figured out though; Mr. Turner had found her a place to be sheltered until someone adopted her. She couldn't blame him of course, there was no reason for him to adopt her after all. She wished she had some family in Avalor, she had no idea where she would end up. She could leave Avalor; end up leaving Christina and Naomi and all of her friends.

Naomi placed her hands on Tresora's shoulders and squeezed them softly, reassuringly. She could understand if her dad had found someone else to take Tresora but she would fight tooth and nail if someone wanted to take her out of Avalor.

Daniel reached into his pocket and unfolded a piece of paper. "I went down to the courthouse today and I got this." He handed it to Naomi who took a look at it. Elena saw her eyes widen for a moment, followed by her face into a huge smile and a happy gasp. She showed it to Tresora whose face took just a moment to mirror Naomi's. Then Tresora threw her arms around Naomi and she hugged her back even as she lifted her into her arms for a small twirl. Daniel laughed a bit.

"Good news I take it?" Gabe said with a smirk as Naomi sat Tresora back on her own two feet.

Naomi looked to them all. "Tresora isn't just my chosen sister anymore." She showed Elena the paper now. "She's my adopted sister. Dad just adopted her while we were here talking about our next move." She revealed. Elena smiled happily and the two best friends hugged.

"Congratulations Naomi." Elena said.

"Thanks Elena." Naomi replied and laughed. "I'm going to need more big sister advice from you though."

"Anytime." Elena promised.

Meanwhile Sofia, Amber, Christina, and Isabel surrounded Tresora and were talking excitedly and exchanging hugs of happiness. They of course had already accepted Tresora as one of their own, almost like sisters in their own right separate and apart from their older siblings, chosen or otherwise. But now it had become one hundred percent official.

"I'm so happy for you Tresora." Christina said with a smile. She kissed the blonde on the cheek. "Especially since that means you won't be leaving me…I mean us."

"I'm happy about that too." Tresora promised with a wide smile of her own on her beautiful face.

"Congratulations." Sofia said happily, the first sign of enthusiasm that anyone had seen from her all day.

"That's great Naomi." Gabe said and Naomi smiled. The two exchanged a brief hug and then Gabe hugged Elena too. She was more than willing to let him.

"Hey mom, what are you doing here?" Mateo asked Rafa.

"Oh, I was there when Daniel signed the adoption papers, he needed a witness." Rafa explained top her son though somehow Sonya figured something wasn't being said. She couldn't figure out what it would be though. "I thought as long as I was down there I should come with so I can see the girl's happy reactions to the news."

"It's certainly that." Mateo agreed with a smile as he wrapped his mother in a one armed hug. "It sure made the day." It wasn't just the two blonde's days it made better, he was sure that that good news was something that made all of them feel a little better after Sofia's nightmare.

"All the more reason to head toward town then." Elena said with a laugh as she hugged Naomi and Tresora. "Lunch is on me." She said. She headed toward the door with her friends but stopped at the end and approached Esteban. "Cousin, I need you to do me a favor." She requested.

"Of course you do." Esteban replied wearily. "What do you need me to do Elena?"

The crown princess told him what she planned.


	72. A Dark Twist

Elena looked up from her book to look over at her two sisters; one of them her loving little sister Isabel that she had known forever and one being her chosen sister the young princess of Enchancia Sofia who had freed her from the amulet after forty one years, which was only the start of their bond culminating in one secret they shared with their animal friends Blaze and Clover. Sofia was brushing Isabel's hair right now as Kara slept on Elena's bed.

"Te Sientes mejor?" Isabel asked her friend curiously. She could see how disturbed Sofia had been when they had told everyone else about her nightmare, or at least what she would reveal to them. They all knew she was hiding information from them but assumed it was personal. She hoped she would start to feel better.

It took Sofia a moment to figure it out but was glad she was able to figure out what she asked. "Yes, I mean…Si, un poco." She took a deep breath. Right now her mind was having a hard time focusing. "It'll take some time I think."

"Entiendo, I understand." Isabel assured her. She had taken some time to get past not having nightmares about her parent's death at the hands of Shuriki. She had a feeling that her friend Christina was having some kind of nightmares about their first visit to dark world. The truth was she felt bad about how things had turned out with her sister's dark counterpart.

"It'll be okay Sofia. It'll take time, but you're strong enough to overcome all of those doubts that that…that thing tried to heap on you." Elena assured her. She couldn't see that doppelganger as being Sofia at all even though the Enchancia kids had told them all about the first time they had met Sofia the Worst, not that Elena didn't already know all about that thanks to the time she had spent in the amulet Sofia wore around her neck.

"I know." Sofia said even though she frowned as she said it. She sincerely hoped everything that they said was true and yet she feared that her doppelganger was telling her what their future may very well hold. They had to work hard to overcome the demons in the past and had in fact needed help from people from Auradon in order to even survive once, though it had also involved Shuriki.

Elena saw her little sister yawn despite her attempt to stop it. They had all had a stressful day, for some that had started when they had gotten into Sofia's nightmare to help her see past the illusion, or whatever they wanted to call it. For others it was the brainstorm that came afterwards. Then they had spent the day in town. "Bien chicas, timepo para cama." She decided. She was sure that Sofia would want to spend the night with her again after what had happened so she had told them that they could sleep in her bed with her tonight. Isabel was fine with that since Christina was going to spend the night at the Turner house tonight with Tresora, sort of a celebration for the one piece of good news; that Daniel Turner had officially adopted her as his youngest daughter.

Both of the young girls gathered around Elena as they crawled into bed, with Blaze going to the window. Kara looked slightly annoyed to have to resettle herself into the bed now that she didn't have it all to her own. Clover had decided to take the chance to have Sofia's room to himself, something Elena remembered kind of well from the time he and Sofia had been roommates after his warren had become flooded.

The three girls easily fell asleep after their long day. One moment Elena could feel Sofia's hand on her shoulder and the rise and fall of Isabel's chest against her sides, the next moment she felt alone, isolated. Nothing seemed clear to her. She felt weary, tired, empty and lost. Everything seemed darker and she felt extremely lonely and sad, mixed in with anger and what felt like her a huge attempt to keep it all at bay and the feeling that it had failed, resulting in a type of misery that only added to all of those emotions just piling up on her again like a vicious never ending cycle.

"Elena, Elena." She heard Isabel cry.

She sat up in a rush and looked to her sister. Both she and Sofia were looking at her and she thought for a moment one of them had had a bad dream. Maybe Sofia's mind conjured up the nightmare she was forced into only last night. "Is everyone okay?" Elena asked worriedly.

"We were wondering that about you." Sofia replied softly as she rubbed some sleep out of her eyes. "You were whispering something."

"And I felt some water on my cheek, it was you crying." Isabel added. Elena reached up and felt her own cheeks, realizing she had in fact been crying in her sleep. "Is something wrong Elena?"

"I…I don't know." She confessed and stopped to think a moment. Blaze fluttered over to her and landed on her lap. She absently started stroking her little bujito friend's back as she thought. She couldn't exactly recall any solid information so she simply told them about the emotions that had suddenly overwhelmed her.

"None of that sounds like you." Sofia noted with confusion.

"I know." Elena agreed. "But…it felt so real."

Isabel looked down a bit as she felt guilty yet again. It made no sense really and yet, she couldn't help but feel it. "I don't think they were your emotions exactly Elena. But I think those might be the emotions of the Elena that Christina, Tresora and I met in that dark world we accidently went too." She said softly.

"Why would Elena feel that?" Sofia asked her.

Isabel shrugged. "I don't know exactly." She admitted. "I could guess that it's because of some kind of magical bond. See, I think that Elena was trapped in the amulet too but I don't think she was trapped quiet as long as you were." She looked to her sister. "I think in reality everyone there had to be at least eight years old than we are here."

"Zuzo." Elena called out. "Zuzo."

A moment later the spirit fox appeared in front of the three girls, and they all jumped slightly. "What?" He asked. He looked around and then nodded. "Ah, I guess you two can see me now too. It must be on account of your spirit animals and your own items." He noted and then shrugged it off like it was no big deal. "So what can I do for you princess?"

"Okay so I have a weird question for you. What if somewhere out there was another world where another me was trapped in the amulet too. Is there any chance that the two of would somehow be linked in anyway?" Elena asked him.

"Hmm, good question." Zuzo said as he looked to be taking a thinking stance. "I'd have to ask around." He puffed out of existence. Sofia and Isabel exchanged glances and then the young Enchancia princess was about to suggest they try to go back to sleep for a while but then the fox spirit reappeared. "Okay, so from what I found out it is possible but it would require another connection, something a bit more physical."

"Like what?" Elena wondered.

"Could Isabel having been in the same world as that other Elena count as the connection?" Sofia questioned.

Zuzo leaned in pretty close to Sofia, startling her as he did when he did that with Elena. The crown princess couldn't help but wonder if all spirits had problems with personal space or if it was just Zuzo. "That might do it Princess Sofia." He agreed.

"Is there a way to sever the connection?" Elena now asked.

"Well there is one obvious way, but I'm sure you don't want to do that." Zuzo answered. Elena knew what he meant, go and kill the other Elena. She wasn't willing to do that. "Or if you could somehow get there again maybe you could find a way to sever the link itself. Maybe contact with her could overload the connection and separate you. It stands to reason if you're getting some impression of her then it's working the other way too."

Elena bit her lip, unsure of what to do. Should they get the connection severed? Did she want too? Isabel looked up at her older sister. "You can go there if you want Elena." Isabel said a bit reluctantly. "I took a piece off of my invention when we came back just to be sure it didn't activate on its own somehow, but I can reattach it easily enough."

Elena took a moment to think about it. She decided that might be the only way to get some peace. She just didn't know what that meant. "I've never been there before Isa. I know it might be hard but for what it's worth I need you to come with me." She said.

Isabel nodded. "I understand Elena. I…want to go back. It was so weird but I feel bad about what happened. I just keep thinking if she were you…" Her little sister drifted off but Elena thought she understood her well enough and hugged her little sister tightly.

"I can't let you two go alone." Sofia said. "I'm going with you. But you two are going to need disguises, they might recognize the both of you."

"Disguises?" Isabel repeated in curiosity.

"Something simple, like cloaks that we can wear over our hair and shadow our faces with should work." Elena said. "I think I can get some downstairs." She looked to Sofia. "What about you?"

"I'll be okay. It sounds like whoever freed her it wasn't me, so I won't be recognized." Sofia replied and then placed a hand under her amulet. "Besides, I can always become small. No one will see me that way."

"You can always ride on Blaze if you do that." Elena offered.

"Or me." Kara said, surprising them a little bit. They didn't realize she had woken up and was listening the entire time. "I'm going with all of you."

"I'll run down and get the cloaks." Elena said to the two younger girls. "Sofia, do you want to go ahead with Isabel to her workshop and I'll meet you two there?" She asked.

The young Enchancia princess nodded. "Sounds like a plan Elena." She agreed. The three of them quickly changed out of their nightgowns and then while Elena and Blaze headed downstairs Kara and the two young girls headed to Isabel's workshop.

It amazed Sofia how well stocked and organized Isabel's workshop was through in truth she had never seen another workshop except her friend Gwen's back in Enchancia once she had become the royal inventor. She saw Isabel go to a cabinet and take out a piece, then head toward the device she had made that allowed the original crossover and opened it up to work in the device again. "Sofia, can you hand me the clock on the desk?" She asked, her voice a bit muffled.

"Oh, sure thing." Sofia replied. She went over and grabbed the clock and setting it in Isabel's hand. "There you go."

"Thanks." Isabel replied, voice still muffled. She went grabbed a wire and started to work it in back the clock.

Sofia wished she could be that mechanically inclined. She turned to see Elena draped in a cloak and held another smaller one in her hand for Isabel. She looked to Sofia. "Are you going to wait to shrink down?" She asked her chosen sister.

Sofia nodded. "Yeah." She replied. "If I don't need it so much the better. No one should recognize me anyway."

"We'll keep you between us just in case." Elena decided and Sofia nodded in agreement.

"Okay, it's done." Isabel said and Elena handed her the cloak. As the younger Avaloran princess was slipping on the cloak she explained, "I've rigged this clock for two hours. When it rings my device will automatically activate and bring us back home."

"That's probably a good idea." Elena noted with pride. She remembered her little sister telling her that the only way they had gotten back home was because the Fiero of that world had used a spell to return the three girls and Kara back to their world. Elena didn't know what to expect exactly but when a small tear appeared in the room that led into a half empty area showed up that wasn't it.

"That would be my workshop in that world." Isabel explained to them softly. "After my counterpart disappeared, they kind of closed it off. Nothing was moved or touched or anything, but…no one had been in there either until we showed up there." With that Isabel stepped forward into the breach. Elena gently ushered Sofia through next and then followed her younger sisters.

Sofia glanced back to make sure Elena had come through and did see the crown princess, but she was also slightly surprised to see that the tear itself was gone. If this weren't dangerous she would have called it ah-mazing.

Elena cocked her head a bit and when Sofia looked at her she explained. "I thought I heard a baby crying." It made her think of her own creepy encounter before the first Caballero del Infierno showed up, where a voice had asked her to follow and when she did it had led to one of the empty rooms and that same voice saying someone had taken her baby. She noticed Blaze floated off of her shoulder to glance around too. "Conoces demasiado amorcita?" She wondered.

"I didn't hear anything." Sofia said.

"I didn't either." Isabel said. Kara also shook her head.

"I guess it doesn't really matter." Elena said, though she wasn't entirely convinced of that. Still there was no way to prove it and she had to assume like in their world, this world probably housed not only the royals here but probably several of the staff. "Let's find…well, me." She looked to Isabel. "Where do you think she would be?"

"Tresora, Christina and I found her in the throne room, but if we want to believe your dream then she probably isn't there but I don't know where to look for sure." Isabel mused.

Sofia looked down at the floor a moment and noticed something she might not have had her nightmare not been so close in her mind right now. "Is this blood?" She asked.

Isabel looked down at the spot. "Yeah, probably. Gabe's counterpart hit Christina hard a couple of times." She said sadly and then frowned. "Our Gabe would never do that. That's probably part of the reason she's been so distracted lately." Only Tresora knew Christina was having nightmares about their brief time there.

"Wait, maybe Blaze can find her." Sofia suggested. "I mean she could find you Elena, and that is who we're essentially looking for."

"Good idea Sofia." Elena said and looked to Blaze. "Puedes encontrar mi contraparte?" She asked Blaze. The little bujito floated their a moment and then glanced around and toward the door. Isabel pushed it open and they snuck into the corridor. "We need to stick as close to the shadows as possible." Elena whispered. "The less people who see us the better."

Elena wasn't surprised to find that Blaze was navigating them upstairs toward the higher points of the castle. They had to duck behind a pillar to avoid being seen by two guards. "I don't remember there being so many guards in the palace." Sofia noted softly.

"It might just be you don't notice them." Isabel reminded the Enchancia princess. "It's not like we have to sneak around like this in our own world. In either Avalor or Enchancia." Sofia had to grant that one.

"It's so dark." Elena mused softly. Even at this time of night in her own world it never seemed this dark, but here she suspected the castle would seem so dreary even in the day. "It's like the castle has changed to match the atmosphere within it."

"Maybe it did." Sofia said in a whisper.

Blaze suddenly took off and the girl's followed the little bujito. They had just climbed another set of stairs when they heard a door slam open and they hid behind a desk. It was a bit cramped but there was nothing to be done for it now. There they saw a semi-familiar face.

"Is that Julio?" Elena wondered. In their world he was a royal guard who, truth be known was not that bright, and had a crush on Naomi which was most definitely not reciprocated. He either didn't seem to notice or was clueless because he kept hitting on her when he could. At least he was better than people like Pierce though, who didn't take no for an answer.

"Come on out." Julio said and for a moment the girl's worried they had been caught. Sofia clasped her amulet and was about ready to shrink but then he opened a small door that Elena knew was a coat rack and pulled out a girl.

Elena gasped and whispered, "Naomi." The girl looked almost exactly like Naomi; the same eyes, very nearly the same facial structure. Her blonde hair was longer, almost the same length as Tresora's. But she was also about thirteen, and while that only made her a year younger than Elena's best friend they all knew that couldn't have been right.

"That can't be Naomi." Isabel reminded her sister, her voice soft and sad. "She and Mateo are dead, they were killed." She didn't think it best to remind her older sister that as far as they had been able to ascertain it had been her counterpart and Gabe's counterpart that had ordered their deaths.

"Come on dear, the prince is waiting." Julio's counterpart said with an edge to his voice that Elena did not like. He grabbed the girl's arm and lifted her up and Elena had to repress a gasp of shock. The girl was wearing a dress that she knew her parents or grandparents would have never let her or Isabel out of the castle in, and suspected the same thing of Roland and Miranda. It showed almost all of her legs and didn't conceal anything beyond her cleavage, she wasn't even sure what kept the dress on because it lacked straps on either of her shoulders. Elena could only vaguely see the dress was practically skintight. She also recalled Isabel mentioning her counterpart had a son Adriano.

It certainly wasn't any dress the younger girls had ever seen. "What is she even wearing?" Sofia wondered softly.

Her next words shocked them all. "I don't want to go up there dad." She revealed and Sofia saw Isabel mouth 'dad' to Elena. "I don't like the things he wants to do, it feels wrong and it hurts." That made Elena feel sad and angry, and that emotion only grew hotter when he slapped the young girl across the face hard.

"It doesn't matter what you think." He snapped at her harshly, making Isabel flinch. She wasn't sure what he meant by that or why she was dressed like that but she felt like something was wrong. "What matters is what his position means, what your position with him means." He yanked her up hard, leaving a bruise on her arm. "Now move it." He started to pull her up the stairs. "You need to cooperate, you little slut." Anything else he said was lost as his voice was cut off but Elena had a feeling she knew what word was coming next.

"He's definitely meaner than our Julio." Isabel noted with a shudder. She looked to Elena. "But what he just called her, what does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter right now Isa." Elena said quickly, perhaps too quickly but she didn't want to have to explain to either of them what that meant or why he would think it okay to say that to the girl right now. "We have to help her." Elena said as she started to stand up.

Isabel and Sofia stopped her as Kara floated up beside Elena's face. "Elena, I know you want to help her and I get why. But if we step in we expose our presence here. We have to stay focused." She reminded Elena softly.

Elena realized it was true at the moment. But she already decided as soon as they found her counterpart they were then going to have her lead them to Adriano's room so they could help her as well. "Then let's go." She said. "We don't have much time." Blaze seemed to understand her and the little bujito again began to lead the way. Elena and Isabel quickly realized they were going into a higher point of the castle than they normally went, and was in fact one of the prime candidates for the location of the observatory Amber had proposed they put into the castle.

Blaze came to a stop down a corridor and settled down on Elena's shoulder, tapping her beak against her neck gently. "I think we found the floor." Elena said. They could see a small light on at the end of the hall. "And I bet we found her. Come on." The crown princess started to the door with Sofia and Isabel behind her.

Elena threw open the door and was surprised to see a woman stand up that looked like her, though a bit older. "Gabe…" She squinted and shook her head and laughed. "No, no not at all. Unless he can change shapes now, now changing shapes would be fun." She laughed a bit. "But…who are you?

"I am…I'm you. I guess." Elena said a bit dubiously. She felt Isabel and Sofia come up behind her.

Elena's counterpart laughed a bit. "I'm you, or are you me. Or perhaps we're we." She shook her head. "Does it matter?" She now asked as she ran her head through her hair, though she didn't really smooth it out and it now looked more ruffled than it did a moment ago. "What brings you here twin sister?"

"Twin?" Sofia questioned softly. The difference in age alone was proof enough that they weren't twins. Sofia guessed that this Elena had been released at least a decade earlier than the Elena that was her chosen sister.

Dark Elena looked and saw it. She gasped a bit. "Isabel…" She whispered and shook her head. "No, no Isabel is dead. You're the imposter one, the one who tried to break me, who broke me to try." She said with a shake of her head.

"I…I'm sorry about that." Isabel said softly, though she wouldn't leave her own sister's side. "I…just knew that I wasn't your Isabel and that my Elena needed me, just as your Isabel would have come back to you if she could have."

Dark Elena sighed a bit. "I suppose I can't blame you, mustn't blame you I shouldn't. She would come back to me if she could, but she's gone, gone and gone probably dead or out of place." She shook her head sadly. She looked to Elena. "You have yours at least, but why are you here?"

"Well…as weird as it might sound, I came to find you. I can…feel something about you but it's just so confusing." Elena answered. She saw Blaze cock her head as if she heard something, but this time Elena heard nothing. No sounds, no crying babies, nothing. "We seem to be bonded, you and I. From our time trapped in the Amulet of Avalor. How did you get out?"

"I was released." Dark Elena told her. "To stop Shuriki and take back Avalor." It made Elena wonder what this dark world's version of Shuriki had been like. She was either somehow a worse tyrant than her own or this world was so twisted that Shuriki had been overthrown for being a good ruler. She supposed either way it didn't really matter.

"Just like you." Isabel said to Elena. "But who released you?" She didn't want to tell her Sofia had done it at that point.

Dark Elena looked confused. "I…I don't remember." She admitted reluctantly.

"We have to go." Elena said. "We're not supposed to be here. But I came for you because…we're bonded, you and I. It's only fair."

"Yes, yes fair." Elena mused and smiled at her. "Just like twins." She rushed over, limping slightly and threw her arms around the crown princess, which startled them all greatly. "We can go home, we can be a family." She smiled at Isabel, wanting to sweep the young Avaloran princess into her arms. She seemed not to even acknowledge Sofia.

"What about your son? And Gabe?" Isabel now asked her.

Dark Elena bit her lip a little. "Gabe…" She murmured and Elena could see how hard it was for her to say anything there. "I love him." She looked down at the ring on her finger. "But I don't know if he loves me…not anymore." She swept her arms out. "This was his decision, he decided to have me up here after things fell apart." She didn't say why but Isabel knew why and flinched. "I have this entire upper floor to do what I want, and Gabe sees me regularly. He's quiet firm in his love for me." She smiled happily but something about it made Elena feel uneasy, which became more uneasy when she added, "And I have no problem being just as firm."

"Um, okay." Elena interrupted. "So, Gabe or no Gabe?"

"Avalor needs him, he's been the power since the power was gone from me." Dark Elena stated. "And that was such a long time ago." She looked to Isabel. "Since you…since my Isabel left me, when she disappeared along with Christina."

"I don't think your power is gone." Elena said to her. "I think it's just been forgotten. And maybe we can help you get it back." She took her counterparts hand in hers. "I promise, we'll make it so that you can come and take back your Avalor, and your family." She took a deep breath. "What about Adriano? Do we get your son?" She was sure they would have to go there in order to get the girl that looked so much like her best friend.

Now Dark Elena bit her lip. "I remember holding Adriano when he was first born, he looked like all babies do, like Isa did when she was born." The two Elena's shared a look. They could both remember that first night when she had been born, checking in on her and ending up sleeping on the chair while holding Isabel, they had that in common at least and for the first time Elena felt she really knew something about her dark counterpart. "I did that same thing with Adriano too, but…" She shook her head. "No matter what a parent does for their child, sometimes they grow up and make decisions that aren't…" She wanted to say they weren't right but she could recall jumbles of things she and Gabe had done that weren't right either. "That mirror their parent's mistakes. He's going down that path now because of us, and I don't know if it's too late to change that or not."

"There's only one way to find out." Sofia now said and Dark Elena looked at the young Enchancia princess as if really seeing her for the first time. "We should go to your son and offer for him to come back to Light Avalor with us, and your husband Gabe too. Maybe you guys can get a new and fresh start." Sofia hadn't thought about the complications of two Elena's and two Gabe's, none of them had. But that would have to be dealt with when the time came.

"You're right." Dark Elena agreed. "I can get you to my son, he's probably in his room right now. Over the last couple of years he's made this habit of…wanting to entertain girls."

Elena tried to repress her grimace. "Yeah, we've noticed." She said as they all started out of the room and down the hallway. Dark Elena quickly led them downstairs again and began another curve toward a new set of stairs. "Hey, I was wondering. When we first got here I heard this…" Elena started but was cut off as they saw several guards and Julio standing there. "Uh oh."

"Is that two of the queen?" One of the guards asked in shock.

Another nodded. "I told you we had intruders here, and that one looked like the queen." He squinted his eyes. "But younger somehow."

"That you did." Julio agreed. He didn't seem entirely surprised and his gaze trailed from the crown princess to Isabel and Sofia. Like most in dark world he seemed to completely disregard Sofia, something she was getting just a little tired of. He focused on Isabel. "The little troublemaker returns. I guess it wasn't such a fluke after all."

"Out of our way." Elena said to him. "We have places to go and people to see and we're working on very borrowed time here."

"You have no idea how much time you're borrowing girl." Julio said to her with a disrespectful tone that she wouldn't expect from the Julio of her world. He might have been a bit of an idiot but he was taught respect. "Your majesty, ignore their lies. It's time to return to your room."

"Her cage you mean." Isabel voiced.

"Her room, her entire wing, is a very nice place." Julio pointed out, trying to sound reasonable about essentially locking up the Queen of Avalor.

"A gilded cage is still a cage." Elena countered.

Several of the guards started to advance on them and Elena stood in front of the two younger girls to protect them. Meanwhile Dark Elena ordered, "Stand down." That brought them up short. Despite the fact she was the Queen most of them could not remember the last time she had ever given an order to anyone. Julio couldn't remember the last time she had been truly cognizant to do so.

"They have forced some sort of influence on her, the Queen's mind is even further gone than it was before. Ignore her." Julio told them.

"My mind…my mind hasn't felt this clear since…since my sister disappeared." Dark Elena said, the truth of that realization dawning on her. "Did you make her disappear?" She questioned.

Julio shook his head. "No, your majesty. I had nothing to do with the disappearance of Princess Isabel or her little friend." Sofia hated the fact she was certain that he was telling her the truth. That meant that something else had gone wrong. He then glanced at Isabel. "I had forgotten how pretty your little sister was."

"You won't be touching her." Elena warned him.

"You're not in a position to stop me from anything I want." Julio warned her and the crown princess simply shot him a challenge glare. He looked to two guards. "Seize them and bring me the imposter, she deserves to suffer in every way I can imagine for causing such chaos." The look on his face made Elena think he could find plenty of ways to fulfill that promise.

"I don't think so." Kara said and flew forward, transforming into her new form. She grew larger, claws growing into her paws as her wings expanded. With a roar she landed on the two guards that had started to approach Isabel. A third had started toward them but Blaze shot out and all but slammed her tiny body into his face. It was enough of a distraction that Elena gave him an uppercut across the chin that would have made any of her warrior friends proud and promptly disarmed him as he fell.

Holding the sword out before her she turned to Julio. "I told you that you won't be touching my little sister." Elena repeated. "And I meant it."

Julio drew his own sword and sprung at her. Elena didn't know what her world's Julio was like in a fight though she recalled the last time he held a sword he had lost his grip on it while trying to avoid an Imp's fireball and it had impaled Tresora. This world's Julio seemed to be very skilled as he met Elena head on and blocked every jab she aimed at him. He quickly disarmed her and then elbowed her in the face hard.

"Elena." Isabel gasped and wanted to run to her sister but Sofia stopped her, one hand on her arm. With her free hand she prepared her only defensive; a cryokinetic blast. Julio started to approach them.

"I look forward to cutting that off." Julio said as he looked up and down Isabel's dress. Sofia glared and got ready to defend her friend. It only seemed to amuse him, he had no reason to spare Sofia after all. He moved to stab Sofia but she used her powers to knock the sword away. It caused her to lose her balance and both girls hit the floor hard.

"I wasn't counting on that." Sofia said to Isabel.

"It's okay." Isabel promised her.

Julio recovered quicker and reached toward Isabel, intending to grab at her dress and tear it right off, but Elena was in the way. She swatted his hand back and got another good hit in, this time right at his face. When he glared at her he was bleeding from his nose and the crown princess was kind of pleased to think she broke his nose for threating her sister.

Julio reached for the sword. "You'll pay for that. I'll make you watch everything I do to your pathetic little sister. After I make sure you can't do a thing to help her, I think dismembering your limbs should do the trick." He spat angrily.

Julio tried to stab Elena but she moved out of the way of the first swipe. Then he brought his sword up in a move she had never seen before and was suddenly certain it would end up impaling her. She involuntarily flinched as she anticipated the pain. Then she felt a rush of wind and looked up only to gasp, along with her little sister and chosen sister.

In front of Elena was Dark Elena. The crown princess could see the point of the sword sticking out of her chest, coated in blood. "No." Elena whispered even as Julio pulled back and dropped the sword. He looked surprised and the guards were shocked.

"Elena." Isabel gasped as she ran toward the two. Dark Elena started to lose her balance but was caught by her light counterpart. She helped lay her down.

"We can get you some help." Elena said softly as she stroked the hair from her counterpart's face. "We can…"

Dark Elena shook her head. "No." She said softly. "There is nothing you can do." She reached out to take Isabel's hand in her own, and the younger girl let her. She then reached out to touch Elena's cheek. "I'm just glad…I could do something good…for my twin and my little sister…little sister's twin." She took a deep breath and when she spoke again blood came from her mouth. "I wish…Gabe…Adriano…if only Gabriella…" Before any of her thoughts could be completed she released a deep shuddering breath and then fell silent.

"No." Isabel whispered as tears fell from her eyes. She leaned down to hug Dark Elena.

"Goodbye…sister." Elena whispered as some of her own tears fell onto her cheeks. She knew it was true because the stirring she had felt since the nightmare was gone. Zuzo had told her that death was one way to shatter their connection, and now it had happened. "I hope I helped you to find some measure of peace." She felt Sofia come up to them and place a hand on her arm.

The door burst open and they saw Gabe. "What is going on…" He took in the scene and what he saw. "Elena!" They also saw another door open and saw Adriano standing there. Sofia wasn't sure what was worse; the horror on Gabe's face and in his eyes or the lack of emotion on Adriano's.

"Your highness, they snuck into the castle and tried to kidnap the queen." Julio quickly said, the three girls looks shocked, the sisters through their tears. "I tried to stop them and the imposter that looks like your wife used her as shield, sacrificing her to save themselves."

"What? No." Sofia started to protest.

Gabe looked incensed. Under other circumstances Elena wouldn't have blamed him. "Bring them to me." He ordered with a dark glare at those he thought killed his wife. The guards may have hesitated to listen to Dark Elena but they had no such compunction about the king. They all started forward.

Kara let out a vicious roar and prepared to defend them with her life. Elena looked down at her counterpart, the woman who might have been a real sister to her someday, and then was about ready to defend her sisters when a bright flash of light followed.

A moment later they heard the ringing of a clock. Isabel and Elena were no longer by Dark Elena's body though Sofia was behind them. Blaze hooted in slight confusion and Kara was looking at the wall of Isabel's workshop. The younger girl's crying caught Kara's attention and she turned to her, her wing knocking off a tool box.

Kara approached Isabel and wrapped one of her strong paws around the young princess. Isabel cried against her now grown friend's chest.

The door burst open and Gabe stood there, the Gabe they all knew and cared for. "What the…what's going on in here?" He asked until Elena stood up and faced Gabe, tears in her eyes as she cried. "What happened Elena?" He asked, growing concerned.

Elena opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get the words out. Instead all she could do was run over and throw her arms around him as she let her tears flow freely. Still unsure of what happened, Gabe simply embraced the crown princess as she cried.

He looked to Sofia who looked equally sad as well. She touched her amulet. "Rest well." She whispered. "We won't forget you, or what you did for us."


	73. A Dire Warning

Isabel already had figured out that Christina didn't like the dark world after her first encounter there, though only Tresora knew the nightmares she had had. But she appreciated the fact that Christina embraced her when she found out what happened to Dark Elena, and how much it affected her friend.

Naomi too was very upset to find out what happened too and embraced Elena. Part of her had the thought that her best friend could have been killed in her counterparts place, or with her, and she would never have known. "Apparently I have to start living with you just to make sure you don't go off and do something stupid without me." She teased the crown princess, drawing a small smile from her best friend.

"I wish you had come to get me Sofia." Amber said a bit huffily, though that was just to cover up her worry that one of these days her little sister would get herself killed and Amber wouldn't be able to even try to prevent it.

"I have to agree with Amber on this one Sof." James said a bit sheepishly. He wasn't too fond of Isabel having done it either but it wasn't his place to say that to her, or at least that was his opinion.

"I'm sorry you two." Sofia apologized. "We weren't really planning on getting caught or for all of that to happen. If we'd known we would have been more prepared, I promise."

Amber sighed. "Oh Sofia." She said and then hugged her little sister. "I think it's safe to say we left the realm of expected a long time ago."

"I hate to interrupt this, but there is a slightly more pressing concern." Sonya said, not unkindly, as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked to Elena. "They know about you now, they know more about our world now. Is there any chance they could find a way to seek revenge on you for what happened to Dark Elena?" She asked. It didn't sit well with her that Dark Julio lied to Dark Gabe about who was responsible for Dark Elena's death.

Elena bit her lip. "I…I don't know Sonya." She said a bit sadly. "I hadn't thought about it, I just…"

Sonya nodded and cupped Elena's hands in her own. "Don't worry about it right now Elena. We work better without prior planning anyway." She said with a small smile. Elena gave her a grateful smile, she knew that wasn't what the royal mermaid guard would have preferred but she knew how much she understood the crown princess.

"I think it's time to do something fun." Mateo said to them all. "How about a picnic in the forest?"

Amber didn't want to point out that the last time they did that they were attacked by a jade lizard thing. Of course that also led to her maruvian tiara so maybe it would be worth it somehow. Anyway she figured even if it led to a light adventure it would be good for her sister and the Avaloran princesses. "I think it's a great idea." She said.

"I think so too." Gabe said as he placed his hand on Elena's shoulder. "It'll be good to get out of the castle."

Elena nodded. "Alright. Let's do it." She decided. She thought it would be good for Sofia and Isabel too. She really didn't think of herself, but then again Sofia knew she wouldn't. It was a good thing Gabe would.

Naomi and Lucinda wandered off to get some food from the kitchen for the picnic while Gabe, , Jorge, James and Sonya went off to get a carriage and the horses prepped for it. Amber went over to place a hand on Isabel's shoulder consolingly and she smiled gratefully at her. Sofia went over and took Elena's hand.

"We're sure a pair right now aren't we?" Elena tried to joke with Sofia. "The complicated feelings of my counterpart's death and your nightmare. So full of good times."

Sofia smiled a little. "Yeah, we're just doing so well." She commented with a small smile of her own.

Mateo came over to Elena and the crown princess looked at her royal sorcerer. "Isabel mentioned that the Fiero of that world used a spell to bring them home last time. If they can find out what that spell is they might eventually pose us a problem. I don't know if I can magically stop that." He revealed to her.

"Then we'll handle it as it comes up, just like your girlfriend said." Elena promised him with a small smile and couldn't help but be slightly amused at how flustered Mateo got when she called Sonya his girlfriend. Not that it wasn't true, but it amazed him every day that a girl like Sonya would be interested in him.

"Well you two know how my night went." Isabel said to her two friends. "How did yours go?" She wondered.

"Not nearly as frantic." Tresora replied with a small laugh. "We actually talked most of the night. Christina told me about what Avalor was like with Shuriki around. My parents managed to leave before she truly took over, so we didn't know about much that went on here."

"Naomi tried her hand at making tamales." Christina added. "She did a good job for her first time, but I think it could have been more spicy." The three of them laughed a little bit. Christina had also ended up having a nightmare midway through the night and had ended up spending the rest of the night by Tresora in her bed, but for some reason none of the girls thought they should bring that up. That was however how Naomi had found them when she had come to wake them to come to the palace though clearly Tresora's new adopted sister hadn't been bothered by it at all.

She noticed her two friends seemed to exchange soft looks after that and she wondered if it meant something. "Sofia and I tried to sleep afterwards, but it didn't work." Isabel said. "Elena didn't even bother. I think if it weren't for the two of us she wouldn't have even been standing still after we got back. Even Blaze seemed agitated about what happened."

No one was too surprised to see Naomi and Lucinda come back with a lot more food than they had planned. Elena went over to help her best friend. Naomi gave Elena a semi apologetic smile. "Your grandmother found out about our picnic and insisted we were prepared." She explained.

Elena giggled and shook her head. "Oh abuela." She said. Together they headed outside and toward the carriage that was approaching. Hooked up to it were Saffron, Minimus, Canela and Fuego. As Elena helped Naomi get the food loaded up Sofia started toward them.

"Hi guys, how are you?" She asked them with a small smile.

"Just great thanks." Canela replied.

"Are you okay Sofia?" Minimus asked her. Of the four of them he knew the young Enchancia princess the longest and could tell something was wrong.

"It's been hard day or two." Sofia answered with a small frown. "I had a really bad nightmare that might actually be a horrid vision of things to come and we just watched someone we were trying to help die."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Fuego said now. "But I bet your nightmare won't come true. Gabe and Princess Elena wouldn't let it, they'll do everything in their power to make sure bad things don't happen."

"I know you're right." Sofia agreed. She just hoped it would be enough.

"Come on Sofia, we're ready." Amber called out to her little sister as she got into the carriage, being helped into it by Mateo.

"Coming." Sofia said and waved at the horses before being helped in herself by Isabel. Up at the driver's seats were Sonya and Gabe. Gabe started them off.

"I hope this works." Christina said quietly to Tresora. She sat by her new friend while Tresora in turn sat by her newly adopted older sister. "Sofia could really use this, and I think so could Elena and Isabel."

"I know." Tresora agreed as quietly. She reached out and squeezed Christina's hand. "We'll figure out some way to help them feel better." She promised. She knew what it felt like to feel down like that; Pierce had done that to her for over a year. But Naomi, Christina and all of her friends had helped her to feel much better about herself over the last month or so.

They found a nice open spot beside the river that would eventually lead to the ocean where they could get just about anywhere like Cordoba or Aniluna. The children went about setting up the picnic, which actually seemed to make them kind of happy or at least seemed to entertain them.

Naomi approached Elena. "You want to go back for that girl don't you?" She asked. She had been surprised to find out that the girl looked so much like her and that Dark Julio had called her his daughter. Naomi could only come to one conclusion though she couldn't figure out how; her counterpart had had a child with him. Something she would have never done with the Julio of their world.

"I want to but I don't know what that cost would really be." Elena answered honestly. "If Sonya is right they might try to invade us. If I do go after her I might be provoking that invasion even further." She sighed. "But to leave her where she is…I don't think I can condone that either."

"We'll all figure it out Elena. And if we go after her, we'll deal with whatever consequences arise." Naomi assured her.

"Elena! Naomi! We're ready." Isabel called out. The girls started toward the picnic area when Blaze let out a hoot that the crown princess had come to recognize as one of alarm. That was never a good thing. They both tensed and glanced around but saw nothing.

"Um, I think the bujito is losing it." Clover noted as he reached for a carrot. "All of that spirit stuff is getting to her."

This was when a light blue looking hole appeared at the far end of the field. They all tensed up with Gabe quickly getting up and grabbing the bag he had prepared which had his spear, Elena's scepter, Naomi's axe and a sword for Jorge. "Get back." He ordered the kids. "We have no clue what's coming out of there." Then the last thing they expected to see came running of the portals; two girls who looked to be about thirteen.

The first girl had long, thick hair in a high ponytail started out in the middle of her hair's length with a jeweled Jaquin hair comb that seemed to be holding it in place. She was wearing a dress that had no split in the skirt like Elena's did which was bright purple with the shoulders bared, the bodice had a floral pattern like the top of Elena's dress and the skirt had two floral stripes with the same pattern near the bottom. Kara could just make out the choker, almost necklace length in reality dangling off of her neck as she ran. She also looked terrified.

The second girl had the same long, thick hair like the other girl but it was in a side ponytail with a green ribbon hanging from it. She wore a flower comb that looked very much like Elena's. She had a Jaquin bracelet on her left wrist and her aqua colored dress also had no split skirt with the pattern matching Isabel's dress colors of dark blue and light blue, she also wore a gray and silver belt that looked to be designed like the one Elena wore. Again Kara could make out a small golden ring with a green gem on the same hand that had the bracelet on the wrist. She looked scared as well but nearly as much as the other girl.

Any wonder about why they were scared fell very quickly when they saw what came out behind the two girls that Elena was pretty sure were twins. Multiple six legged spider looking creatures that seemed more like inverted heads with fingers as legs started to emerge behind them. Their heads looked almost human like with the features upside down, though the eyes were clusters rather than two human eyes, each of them releasing sharp, throaty roars. Some however looked more insect like and even released high pitch chirps like a cricket.

"That's just disgusting." Amber noted.

"I think we can take them." Gabe pointed out as the girl's saw them and ran toward them frantically. They quickly saw that it was going to be harder than they thought when yet another demon came out from behind them.

"Yeah you got them." Kara agreed simply.

It was another spider demon but this one wasn't as small as those that proceeded her. And in this case it was obvious this demon was female as above the torso the demon was obviously female though the lower half was also that of a spider. The top half had six eyes, two where human eyes would be but then two above each of the eyes and all of them lacked pupils. It was then that the portal closed behind it.

"That might be more of a problem." Jorge noted grimly.

"Uh, yeah. I think so too." Kara agreed with him before transforming into her battle ready state, which resembled that of a large winged lion. "You might need my help after all."

The girl in purple ran up and to everyone's surprise she threw arms around Gabe's waist and when he tried to move her away so that he could get ready to defend them all she refused to release her iron grip.

The other girl ran up to Elena and moved in just behind her, where her hands ended up on Elena's waist now. She didn't look nearly as terrified but clearly didn't like what she was seeing either. "Please help us." She pleaded to Elena. "They're here for us."

"Why would they be here for you?" Jorge asked.

"Talk later." Elena said. "We have to stop these things now." She wasn't going to lose two innocents to these demons, not after being forced to leave the girl in dark world behind. Something about these two seemed…familiar to her somehow.

"I'm right behind you Princess Elena." Gabe said and then remembered that he had one of the girl's clinging to his waist. "Uh, honey. Can you let go? I really need to get out there and help put a stop to those demons."

She knew he was right and yet she couldn't seem to force herself to do that. Luckily for Gabe his spear had some good range on it, one of the spider looking things leapt at him and he used the spear to jab it. The good news was one hit took it out, the slightly bad news was as it exploded it left icky looking green blood behind.

"Not what I wanted to see." Naomi admitted as she positioned her axe and tossed it at another of the incoming spider creatures. She easily took that one out and it's death resulted in the same icky green blood that she had to shake off of her axe blade.

Elena already saw Tresora moving her little sister, Christina, and the Enchancia kids back toward the horses. She looked to the two twin girls. "You guys should go with them." She instructed.

The one by Elena hesitated and the one hugging Gabe's waist shook her head. Then the first said, "M…she's right Iliana." Now they knew one of the girl's names. "We have to get out of the way." She took her sister's hand and tried to remove her.

Iliana shook her head softly. "No." She said. "I…" She couldn't finish that sentence and a look of sympathy passed her twin's face.

Then Sofia stepped forward. "They'll be okay, but they have to concentrate on the fight, and they need to be free in order to do so. We'll keep you safe too, but they need to do this." She said encouragingly.

The large spider demon surprised them all by levitating a thick log and tossing it straight at them. Luckily Naomi tossed her axe to chop it into half while Isabel and James summoned their deer and ram spirits to kick the fallen pieces away from them.

Sonya gripped her sword tightly and then ran toward the spider demons. She jumped up, using a couple of them as leverage as she overcame the smaller demons to land in front of the large female looking demon. Now that she thought about it, from what little demons they had encountered this was the only they'd seen so far that could be identified as female. The rest were hard to tell.

Then they heard that same hard ethereal voice they'd heard before. "Stop them. If they die here then there whole purpose here will be for nothing anyway." That seemed to invigorate the large spider demon as she swiped at Sonya with her claws, the mermaid girl barely skirted by the attack.

One of them leapt out and took a chunk out of Naomi's dress before Jorge stabbed his sword through it. This one just dissipated like the rest of the demons. "Are you okay?" He asked her, knowing there was a chance that could bring back some memories of the night Pierce had raped her.

"I'm fine." Naomi said and gave him a soft smile of thanks. "That thing was looking to take a piece out of my leg, not my clothes. Luckily for Tresora and I the demons don't seem to think that way about human girls. Lucky for all of us actually."

Jorge smiled at her in return. "Just wanted to be sure." He replied gently.

Sofia could see it wouldn't be long before they overran them if they couldn't get everyone out. Mateo tried a magical shockwave but many of them simply jumped backwards or over it. Elena swatted one with her scepter and it exploded into the green goo that she had to shake off the scepter but they were still coming in. "Iliana, right?" She asked the girl clinging to Gabe's waist. "I'll protect you, I promise. But we have to give them the room to stop the demons."

She took a deep breath and then let go long enough to grasp Sofia's hand in her own before they both moved to the other kids. Gabe was more than relieved at that point as he took his spear and cleaved through two of the, one which exploded into the green goo and the other which dissipated.

"Go on, I've got your back Sofia." Kara said as she slapped aside one of them with a now large paw. This one dissipated upon impact.

Two more jumped at Naomi and Jorge. Naomi tossed her axe and caught it effortlessly but the other struck Jorge. Before Naomi could turn around it exploded on him and sent him reeling backwards, dropping the sword he held. "Are you okay?" She asked as she caught the return of her weapon and headed toward him.

"It could have been worse." Jorge said as he started to stand up. He had some burns on his skin but seemed okay otherwise. "But we can't let them do too much of that."

As Iliana turned around she started to call out, "Mirabelle, come and follow…" She cut herself off when her twin sister reached down for the sword that Jorge had dropped. "What is she doing?" She asked herself in shock.

Mirabelle picked up the sword as one of the spiders jumped at Elena and she stabbed it, causing it to explode too. For just a moment Iliana had to admire her sister's bravery, or maybe craziness. Either way, she was able to help a little.

"Where did you learn that?" Elena asked in surprise. She swore she saw Gabe do that once or twice.

"My dad taught it to me." Mirabelle answered her as she took a few steps backwards and watched as they seemed to continue relentlessly approach.

Sonya had a feeling though that these were the least of their worries. There biggest worry was the female looking spider demon in front of them. She aimed her sword at the creature's chest and she took a step back before levitating another log and tossing it at her, though the mermaid guard deftly rolled under it and kicked it hard in the abdomen. She spun around noticed something odd; it was like the demon had something else in there but she couldn't tell what. "You just keep getting more repulsive." She muttered.

Mateo sent out another wave to try to take some of the smaller spider demons down but several of them still managed to dodge even as others popped or vanished. "This is bizarre. Why would some of these spiders explode instead of just vanish?" He wondered.

"Wonder later, take out the spiders now." Gabe said as he cut down one of them. But to their horror the smaller spiders started to get by the teens and toward the younger kids. "Shoot."

Sofia's first reaction was to use her powers to freeze one of the spiders, which shattered as they tended to do but this time the Enchancia princess kept her distance to avoid any sort of problem like the nightmare. But she could only freeze one at a time and they weren't coming one at a time.

"So gross." Amber said and Iliana couldn't disagree with her on that one.

James took the fire ice shield from his back to try to protect them but they all started to angle around to try to strike at them. One jumped at Isabel but she managed to duck out of the way of it, landing next to Christina.

"We have to get these things away somehow." Tresora said.

"We have a way." James realized. "Our spirit animals should be able to do the job." He shrugged a little. "I think. As long as these spider things stay on the ground." One of the spiders tried to jump at James and he blocked with his shield, forcing the demon away.

Several of them jumped at Kara and while she was able to swipe down one of them even as the others struck her and blew up on her. Luckily for the Chamster in her new form her skin was very hard to get through, small explosions would never get the job done.

Another jumped, this time at Christina and Isabel. Since Isabel was closer to the ground Gabe's young sister moved to block her friend with her body, even knowing the thing would explode on her and probably hurt her.

Tresora stepped in and placed her body in front of the two of them and Isabel just barely heard her friend whisper, "Tresora, no." Before two things happened almost at the same time; the first was the spider demon exploding as they'd seen before. The second was that her headband glowed and seemed to expand an energy shield around her body that protected her, and by extension her two friends, from any damage from that explosion.

Seeing that almost very nearly gave Naomi a heart attack too which was only coming down now that she saw her newly adopted little sister standing there without a scratch. "How did she do that?" Naomi wondered.

"I think that her headband might be a maruvian item." Mateo said softly.

Lucinda looked to Sofia. "We have to get rid of these things before they overwhelm us." She said. "Maybe if you use your powers again I can amplify them."

Sofia nodded at the little midnight witch's idea. "Let's do it." She stated. She aimed her next ice blast at the closest one, which if she remembered right didn't explode, and let loose with it again. This time Lucinda raised her wand and cast another spell aimed at the creature. The two mixed and started to cascade around the surrounding spiders.

Christina helped Isabel to her feet and then James was by her side. Again the two of them summoned their deer and ram spirits to shatter the surrounding spiders. "That was ah-mazing." Sofia had to admit despite everything going on right now but still lacked her normal enthusiasm.

"Elena, I think Sonya needs some help to get rid of that bigger demon." Gabe said as he slashed at the approaching spider demons with his spear. Mirabelle had very reluctantly handed Jorge the sword back to him and was trying to now throw rocks to distract them if nothing else. Naomi was using her axe as best as she could too. She was also arguably the closest to the mermaid girl and the spider demon. "Go give her a hand and end this."

"On it." Elena said with a small smile and then ran toward the demons. Gabe was about to call after her, thinking the crown princess was losing her mind. She leapt on top of one of the demons and she braced for an explosion that never came even as she pounced over it and toward Sonya and the larger demon they still tried to snap at her, but it also meant they weren't paying attention to her friends.

Elena leapt up and kicked the large spider demon as hard as she could and in turn she growled and swiped at Elena, who barely dodged out of the way. She looked to Sonya. "Okay, we have to take this thing out right now."

"I can't overpower this thing, but you can." Sonya said as she looked down at the scepter. "I think you can get rid of this thing with your own powers."

"Too risky." Elena reminded her. She had a tendency to exhaust herself when she used the powers of her scepter, she tried to do it only under extreme circumstances.

"That isn't the type of power I was thinking you should use." Sonya replied and the crown princess was about to question what she meant by that when she felt the light touch of claws on her left shoulder and realized that Blaze had landed beside her.

Elena got it then. Because her animal spirit was right beside her rather than just around her, and because that power was also channeled through the scepter it actually made her spirit energy stronger than the others. "Bien, preparados para hacer este Blaze?" Elena asked her bujito companion.

Blaze hooted energetically and started toward the spider demon. She tried to throw another log at them but the agile little bujito was able to easily avoid it while Sonya stopped it from hitting her or Elena. The crown princess aimed her scepter at Blaze and though she didn't call anything out it glowed and shot out a ray that seemed to encompass Blaze as she struck into the demon's chest, her spirit energy and the connection to the crown princess allowing her to pierce through the demon's skin. She vanished upon destruction just as all the demons did and Blaze was unscathed.

"Good job Elena." Sonya said happily.

"Thank you." Elena replied with a smile and then called out to Blaze, "Y gran amor demasiada."

"Wow that was cool." Mirabelle commented.

The rest of the smaller spider demons were easily taken care of and that just left Elena, her friends, and the twin girls that had appeared out of nowhere. After a moment Clover called out, "Hey Sofia, I protected the picnic for us."

Sofia tried not to laugh at her friend's statement. "So, uh…we have enough food…do you two want to join us?" She asked the twin girls.

"Sounds good, I'm kind of hungry." Mirabelle said.

"Being chased by demons will do that." Iliana noted a bit uncomfortably. She still swore she felt spiders watching them but that might have been because she hated the things.

"You're more than welcome to join us." Elena agreed as she looked at the two girls. Something about them still resonated with her but she wasn't quite sure why. "Maybe you can tell us what was going on. Who are you? Why were those demons after you? How did you get here?"

They all settled in to eat, though they were all tense after that fight. Mirabelle quickly dug into a tamale while Iliana reached for an enchilada. Before they could answer though Sofia answered one question. "I overheard their names. She's Mirabelle," She indicated the girl in teal. "And this is Iliana." She indicated the girl in purple.

"All of our friends call us Mira," Mirabelle indicated, "Or I." She indicated her little sister. "Our parents don't usually do that though."

"I think I like Mirabelle and Iliana better." Elena admitted and Sonya swore the two girls exchanged smiles at that revelation.

"Sorry about earlier." Iliana said to Gabe apologetically. "I…I hate spiders normally and those things were beyond creepy. I wasn't really thinking."

"Don't worry about it sweetie." Gabe assured her. Some part of him saw something a bit familiar about these two, they certainly more or less reminded him of his younger siblings in some ways.

"You mentioned that your father taught you how to use a sword." Naomi recalled as she looked to Mira. "Where are your parents right now? What was that portal thing you and those demons came through?"

"A family friend of ours opened it for us so we could come here." Iliana explained to them a bit nervously. "So we could come here to the past to figure out how to stop the demon invasion that…" She bit her lip and looked down.

Mira bit her lip too and barely finished her sister's sentence. "That killed our family..our parents, most of our aunts and uncles and cousins and siblings except our youngest sister and youngest cousin.." She said, trying to ignore the tears in her eyes.

"They're more like twins than cousins though sometimes." Mira couldn't help but comment fondly. "Sometimes they're more like twins than we are." The twins laughed softly at that and it made the others laugh a little too.

"Wait, so that means you guys are from the future." Isabel realized in shock. "Our future."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Elena said as she placed a hand on Mira's shoulder.

Sofia reached out and placed her hand over Iliana's. "How can you stop that?" She asked her softly.

Iliana shook her head. "We're not entirely sure." She confessed. "Somehow the demons infiltrated high up and then attacked Avalor..." She looked like she hadn't meant to say where they were from but Isabel had already guessed the truth. "We need to find out how the demons got so close and stop it from happening. We think."

Elena wondered who their family was that it was so important for the demons to try to eliminate them. "Why did they feel the need to eliminate your family?" She asked them.

Now Mira looked uncertain. "Because they saw them as a threat." She answered.

Sonya merely watched all of this as she thought about what they were saying.

"So this family friend of yours opened up the portal, but I'm guessing the demons followed you." Jorge speculated.

Iliana nodded. "Yes. I don't know if they came through the portal directly or somehow piggybacked onto it with their own portal abilities or not." She replied and frowned a bit. "I kind of hope the latter…if they were in the room…" She didn't want to think about that.

"You can stay at the castle." Isabel volunteered. "Until you can figure out how to save your families and get back home." Elena wanted to give her sister a look but didn't really care if they stayed and even better she knew it would annoy Esteban.

"That would be…something…very nice I mean." Mira stuttered just a little.

They finished their picnic. As they cleaned up Naomi said to Elena, "Well I guess we got a diversion, but not really the peaceful one we were looking for."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I know. These things just keep coming, maybe getting worse." She looked at Sofia. She was helping Christina and Tresora groom the horses but she could see the look on her chosen sister's face; the revelation the demons attacked and killed people more than a decade into the future was not making her feel any better where her nightmare was concerned.

Mira and Iliana were washing the plates when they heard footsteps and saw Sonya approaching them, arms across her chest in a stern manner and her face as stern. "What are you guys not telling us?" She asked them bluntly, perhaps one of her most enduring but not always appreciated traits.

"We…we told you the truth." Iliana assured her.

"But not all of it." Sonya replied. "So what is the full truth?"

Now Mira looked ready to scramble together some truth but her twin merely sighed. "We might as well stop Mira. We were told that there would be a strong possibility of this happening." She looked at Sonya. "Just promise us you won't tell anyone else, please?" She requested imploringly.

Sonya didn't want to promise anything in case it was dangerous. And yet these two girls seemed innocent enough and she knew they had told the truth; there was a difference between outright lying and just holding back details, they were only guilty of the latter and everyone did that. "I…don't know, I guess it depends on what it is."

"Please." Mira now added softly. "Please keep our secret." She took a breath and added, "Aunt Sonya."

Sonya looked shocked. That was all she needed as she put the truth together rapidly. "Your family that the demons killed…your parents are Elena and Gabe. You're here to try to save us from dying."

"Not all." Iliana said softly as Sonya leaned down closer to them. "It was Uncle Mateo that sent us here. The demons attacked Avalor. We don't know how they got so close to us though. They killed mom and dad, Aunt Isabel, Aunt Naomi…you had just come back from Merroway Cove and found our kingdom under attack. You got us out safely." She swallowed back her sadness. "What was left of us."

"Wait, the cousin you mentioned, the one that is close to your youngest sister…" Sonya started.

"Is your child, your daughter." Mira informed her now. "The only two besides you and Uncle Mateo to escape the attack. At least we thought so but if the demons didn't piggyback on the portal then…"

"No." Iliana said. "They're not gone Mira. Aunt Sonya wouldn't let that happen."

"I have a feeling they should be just fine." Sonya said. "And so will all of you. I'll help you figure out who attacked your family, who attacked us." She promised. Both girls reached over and hugged their aunt gratefully. It took only a moment to hug them back. She just didn't know if she could keep this a secret from everyone or not, and even if she could for how long.

A/N I just want to give a big thank you to fictionlover94 for letting me use Mirabelle and Iliana in my story .


	74. Nightmarish Futures

_Tresora opened the door to the Turner house which was now hers as well and was surprised to find her friends, her adopted sister and Captain Turner who she had to remind herself was now her adopted father too, jumping up and yelling, "Surprise! Welcome home Tresora!" She smiled happily and ran into her sister's arms._

 _She then registered something a little odd. Some of her old classmates that she had known before Pierce cut her off from them so that he could have her to himself were there too. Many of them smiled fondly at her. Then one of them, she couldn't tell who, stepped up to her for a moment and Tresora felt uncertain. Then the figure slapped her across the face._

Tresora woke up with a gasp, alone in her room. She was shaking and reached up to touch her cheek but of course it didn't hurt as she hadn't really been slapped. It still scared her. She got out of bed very quickly.

 _Naomi found herself on the street; a part of her realized it was the day before she would help with the expedition that had resulted in the Duende's release. She watched the carriage with Elena taking off and then as she did then she started to sing, "I may not be royal, no honors or degrees." She sang as she started down toward the piers. "But I'm more than the kid, everybody sees."_

 _Some part of her knew what should come next. She should be helping a kid toss a net into the water as she continued to sing when she felt a hand grab her arm, startling her. She turned around and found herself staring into Pierce's leering and cruel face. "Oh I never thought of you as a kid Naomi." He reminded her lustfully. "If I did, I wouldn't have taken two things from in the alley that night." He chuckled. "And you definitely have skills my sweet girl. Let me remind you what those were." With that he pulled her straight into the alley he had emerged from._

Naomi sat up with a gasp and found her vision clouded a moment before she realized it was with tears. She wiped them from her eyes and found herself shaking. She sighed softly. Then jumped slightly at the knock on the door. "Yes?" She called out softly.

Tresora opened the door. "Naomi. Can I stay with you a while?" She asked shyly. "I had a nightmare."

"Sure honey." Naomi said. As Tresora came in and went toward Naomi's bed, she pulled the covers back to allow her little sister to climb in with her. "I did too; I could use the company for a while." After lying back down Tresora wrapped her arm around Naomi's waist and laid her head on her shoulder. Naomi laid her head softly against Tresora's and the two lay together trying to sleep.

 _Christina came into her house to find it empty for a moment. She knew her mother had a meeting and her brother was with a friend but Gabe had gotten the day off so they could spend time together. Then she saw him on sitting on the couch in their living room. He looked at her and said, "Hey Christina, how did school go today? How'd that science test go?"_

 _"School was fine." Christina answered as she approached her older brother and took out the test she had taken. "I did okay, I got a C plus." She reported. Science was not her best subject._

 _Gabe took the test and looked at it, a part of her realized how odd that was since he never did that. Then he pulled back and smacked her across the face hard and saying, "Stupid worthless little brat." She hit the floor hard and he reared his leg back to kick her hard…_

Christina sat up with gasp, shaking. She knew now in that dream it had been Dark Gabe who had been there and not her brother. It didn't dispel the fear she felt. The door opened and she saw her mother Carmen look in at her, and then come in to envelope her daughter in a hug when she saw the fear in her eyes.

 _Gabe blocked the strike that would have taken his head off of his body and then tried to strike back only to get blocked and the royal guard had to hold back his frustration. No matter what he did his opponent always seemed to be at least two steps ahead of him, and to make it worse he didn't even know who his opponent was since they were decked in a cloak with a hood. It was the middle of the night and he couldn't see much outside of the fight._

 _His opponent swept out and tripped Gabe up in a move he swore he should have seen coming but hadn't. He landed hard, losing the grip on his sword. Then his opponent placed a booted foot down hard on his chest and aimed the sword at his throat. It was then a gust of wind blew the hood away and a flash of lightning revealed the man who had just beaten him; himself. Then the sword started to descend again…_

Gabe woke up with a start to realize he was in his bedroom downstairs in the palace. He had argued that his room should be closer to the princesses but Chancellor Esteban had told him if the castle was attacked at night it would be far easier to defend if he didn't have to conquer the stairs before getting to the fight, and that two guards patrolled each hallway at night as well, he usually had that shift at least once a week. Personally he suspected Esteban didn't trust that he and Elena would stay away from each other, especially after they had kissed at the holiday party. Knowing he wasn't going to get any more sleep he got up to take on an extra shift.

 _"It will be glorious, the havoc we will bring down upon the world." Zulimar said as she took her son's hand. "The destruction of the mermaids, the subjugation of the humans. We can have everything we've ever wanted if only you embrace your destiny." Jorge saw a smaller figure by his mother but could make out nothing about it. "Will you join us my son?"_

 _Somehow Jorge could now see himself, but gone was the glimmer of compassion in his eyes that Naomi loved so much. Gone was the gentle smile he tended to wear most days. All he saw was his mother's look on his face. "I am yours mother. Let's make this world ours." He said gruffly._

Jorge woke with a start, relieved to see he was alone. No evil mother, no mystery figure. Just him, alone with the doubts and fears he hated to share with anyone, let alone Naomi.

 _Mateo sat on a bed in a room in the palace, one of the guest rooms that rarely seemed to be preoccupied even with the Enchancia kids around now. He couldn't move a muscle and couldn't identify why for a moment until he saw a figure come out from the shadows. It was Anita, the niece of the malvalgo Fiero. She had put him under a spell to help him free her grandfather, which had failed though she had his statue somewhere with her now._

 _"So what shall I do now?" She asked, as if she were talking to herself. "We can't leave for the graveyard until midnight, and we're still a few hours off from that." She sighed wearily. "I hate standing still." She looked to Mateo. "What do you think we should do?" She asked idly._

 _Mateo of course didn't respond but a look passed over her face. "Hmm, you are a rather good looking boy aren't you?" She asked idly. "We have some time to kill, and the truth is it's been a very long time." Her voice grew husky as she spoke. She walked toward him and ran her hands over his chest. "Yes, this might be a good way to pass time and as the saying goes you are a boy and I'm a blonde, so this should work out well." With that she planted her lips on Mateo's for a moment and then laid him on the bed before drifting down his body, starting to pull at his pants…_

Mateo woke with a start, taking in a huge breath. He shook his head. "What was that?" He wondered to himself. The truth was he didn't remember much of what had happened between Anita casting the control spell on him at the docks and the spell being broken by Sonya and Elena at the graveyard, but somehow he didn't think Anita would have…there was no way he would forget it if she had…he shook his head. "No, that's impossible." He said to himself.

There was a knock on the door. "Mateo, are you okay?" Lucinda called out softly. She had been getting a glass of water when she had heard his gasp of breath.

"Yeah, just had a nightmare is all." Mateo told her. "Go back to sleep Lucinda, its okay."

 _As the small spider demons flooded the castle Iliana couldn't help but let out screams of fright. She hated spiders after all, had ever since she was little. Two guards closest to her were able to take them out easily though she was startled and slightly disgusted when they imploded into a sickly green mess._

 _Then another larger spider came through. This one only had four legs that were encased in metal and had two smaller appendages that seemed to grip something around the glass like container it had around its head. Later Iliana would think it was more like a brain with mechanical legs though that wasn't any less disgusting and disturbing. The two men bravely turned to deal with that but it unleashed green bolts from a small hole in the armor and took out the guards easily. Iliana felt tears in her eyes as it turned to her, and the frightened princess couldn't help but run._

 _She had lost track of Mirabelle but found her way to the classroom, the clanging metal legs seemingly behind her. She wanted to get her siblings and get them out. Her brothers Lorenzo, Hernan and Orlando and her little sister Susana. But she opened the door in just enough time to see the female spider demon dig claws into Lorenzo before ripping his chest open. She screamed in horror and that scream only grew when she saw her two younger brothers also dead._

 _Then the female demon turned toward her and jumped straight at her…_

Iliana sat up with a gasp, wiping her eyes of the tears. Her first instinct was to run to her father, but her father here was not aware of who she was. But she knew there was one person who could understand what she was feeling right now. She got up to leave the room she had borrowed, her lavender and white gown scraping the floor as she did so. For the first time ever she wished she and Mira were sharing rooms.

 _Mirabelle dashed through the hallway on the way to the throne room. Some part of her was telling herself if the castle was under attack she needed to be with her parents. She opened the door only to see they were very aware of what was going on._

 _A Caballero del Infierno grabbed a guard that tried to stab it and toss him right out the window. Another was headed straight toward her parents and Aunt Naomi. She saw her Uncle Jorge move it with a sword and try to attack a demon that looked almost like the Caballero but was even bigger. He slashed at it and it let out a growl before jumping up._

 _Jorge moved to the side as he predicted it would turn to bring the humongous hooved feet down on him. Then the fists extended from the large demons side and slammed down on top of her half siren uncle, breaking many of his bones on impact including his skull._

 _She saw Uncle Mateo casting a spell at an approaching Invocador. Then with growing horror she saw that she and Iliana weren't the only ones 'ditching' class, even though they had been doing a weather study before the explosion occurred. Susana and Shoshana were dashing right toward him. She wished she could make sure they were okay but she heard Aunt Naomi cry out._

 _She turned to see the look of horror on her face as her husband was not moving. From behind her parents and Aunt Naomi another portal opened and three more Caballero del Infierno's emerged. One of them reached out and grasped Naomi, lifting her up before grasping her waist and tearing her in half. Mira was sure she'd be sick._

 _"Naomi." Elena gasped. Before she could figure out what to do the other Caballero reached for her. Her father dove in the way and tried to force the demon away from his wife and the queen of Avalor. Instead he lifted Gabe up and then spun, tossing him into the wall. There was a very loud smacking sound and both Mira and Elena screamed as his body hit the wall hard. When it fell to the ground there was a massive amount of blood where his head had hit._

 _"See the destruction that follows you and your family you pathetic little slut?" She heard her on and off rival Carlotta the daughter of former King Hector asked her tauntingly. Part of her knew this wasn't right as she had not been at the castle at the time of the attack and yet she had bullied the princess for years, most recently with the fact that boys seemed to like her and she would often flirt back. "I guess that's what happens though when your father is a lowly guard and your mother already failed to protect her family once. I can't wait to see them tear you're ugly head off of that fat body of yours and eat your entrails." She added menacingly._

 _Elena was now trapped between three Caballero del Infierno's. She glanced around and looked at Mirabelle, the two sharing knowing and sad looks. She started to run to her mother as if somehow she could help her when she called out, "Mateo, take the girl's and get out of here. Take them someplace safe."_

 _She wanted to protest but found her arm grabbed by Mateo even as he had Susana and Shoshana grasping his neck tightly and started to pull her away even as the three demons started to tear into Elena…_

"Mom." Mirabelle let out a gasp even as the knocking woke her up, sounding for a moment like the large steps of the Caballero. Her cry made the door open but it was only Iliana. She climbed out of bed, her teal and azure gown brushing the edges of the floor and met her sister halfway as they embraced, crying.

"If we hadn't found you on our way out…" Mira started as she took a deep breath, trying to wipe tears from her eyes.

Iliana ran her hands through her hair as if trying to calm herself. "After seeing what that thing did to our brothers I was so afraid I was alone." She admitted. "And it wasn't just the castle but all the town." She had to try to calm herself down.

Mira remembered the fire, the screams, the destruction, and the dead bodies. They had been ambushed by two Revenants as they had reached the docks and they would have been killed there if their Aunt Sonya hadn't come out of the water and taken them out.

But the look on her face as she realized she was looking at what was left of her family was as heartbreaking as their own. Even the brief reunion with her husband and youngest daughter was bittersweet as they fled their devastated kingdom. "What if we can't fix it?" Mira asked her sister in a small voice.

Iliana bit her lip. "I don't know Mira. I just don't know." She confessed sadly. Together the two got up and climbed into bed, relying on each other to try to stop feeling so numb over reliving the death of their families. Sleep never returned to them.

 _The dream should have seemed familiar to Elena, she had it every now and again though the last time she had had it was just before the tri kingdom picnic when Shuriki had invaded with the demons, forcing some people from the land of Auradon to help them overcome it. But this one was different._

 _She was not alone; Isabel was beside her as they approached the gates instead of with her grandparents. When the door was opened the carriage didn't contain her mother Lucia and father Raul but instead all of their friends, even Gabe who should normally be with them. There was Naomi, Mateo, Sonya, Jorge, Christina, Javier, Tresora, Sofia, Lucinda, James, and Amber. Even the new girls Mirabelle and Iliana were there too._

 _The green mist flowed around the carriage again. She expected Shuriki to form from it but instead it was a woman in black, black horns protruding from her head. Just like Shuriki though she destroyed the carriage that held her friends. Then she looked to Elena. "I'm back." She stated happily and then raised the arm that held a staff as if she were drawing power…_

Elena woke with a start as she felt Blaze's beak gently peck her cheek. She looked at her bujito companion. "What was that?" She asked herself as she reached out to stroke Blaze's back.

 _"The time has come." Sofia twirled around in shock only to find herself face to face with the glowing yellow eyes and pale skin of her counterpart Sofia the Worst as she had last seen her from the nightmare that her siblings had had to come and rescue her from. That freaked her out even more. "The end is near, convergence is at hand and Avalor's destruction is assured."_

 _"You're wrong." Sofia said uncertainly._

 _She laughed at her counterpart. "I see the doubt in you; I've seen it ever since the last time we were face to face." The wind picked up horrendously and Sofia was surprised she wasn't swept away in it. The large obelisk appeared behind her. "Your resistance is futile, you can't fight the god." The wind continued to pick up speed and then things went white._

"Sofia, get up." Clover all but yelled and Sofia jumped a little as she did so. Clover had seen her having the bad dream but that wasn't what had woken him up. "Sofia, your amulet was just glowing." He told her.

"What?" Sofia asked and looked down. It didn't look like it was glowing now. "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive." Clover assured her. "What was your dream about kid?" He now asked.

Sofia hesitated hating to say what she was about to say. But this was now the second time she had seen it. She'd never say it out loud to anyone else, not even Elena, but now she was afraid they would have to face the truth. "I was dreaming about the end." She answered sadly. Clover placed a paw on her hand, and she reached out impulsively and hugged Clover. Her rabbit friend let her do so.

Still holding Clover Sofia left her room and knocked on Elena's door. She heard her call, "Come on in." When the door opened Elena didn't seem surprised at all to see Sofia since she had not been sleeping well since the first nightmare. She pulled the covers back so that Sofia could climb into bed beside her.

"If it helps any, I had a bad dream too." Elena confided to her chosen sister as she wrapped her in a hug. "But it doesn't mean anything. It'll all be just fine."

"Yeah, I hope so." Sofia said despondently as Elena kissed the top of her head softly.

When morning dawned James found Isabel in her workshop. He leaned against the door to watch her work for a moment. He had to admire a girl who knew her way around a toolbox; she knew more on that than he did in all honesty. "Morning Isabel." He said when she saw him standing there.

"Morning." Isabel said as she set down the twist hook. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Not long." James answered. "Amber is probably already heading downstairs. Sofia wasn't in her room though. Breakfast is almost ready though I think."

"Yeah probably." Isabel agreed. "Elena wasn't in her room either and Kara is still sleeping. I'll have to save her some food." James tossed her a cloth so she could wipe the grime off of her hands. "We better get down there before Esteban sends the guards up to fetch us." She noted.

"Good idea." James said and extended his arm. "Care for an escort to dinner Princess Isabel?" He offered gallantly.

Isabel linked her arm in his. "I would be most honored Prince James." She answered with a small blush to her cheeks. The two gave off companionable laughs as they headed out of her workshop and down the stairs.

They came downstairs just as Amber came from the library. She saw Isabel and James arm in arm and rolled her eyes playfully. "You two really should just get a room." She poked fun at them lightly, causing the two of them to blush. "Luisa made blueberry pancakes if you two can tear yourselves away from each other." She added as she turned toward the dining area. Her brother and Isabel followed, still blushing but not letting go of each other's arm until they reached the door.

It was there though they found Elena, Sofia, Mira and Iliana at the table looking very tired. "What happened? You four look awful…no offense." Amber said as she sat next to Sofia.

Elena shook her head a little. "Sofia and I had nightmares." She explained. "I saw Shuriki's attack on my family, or something like that." She stroked Sofia's hair. "And the obelisk showed up in Sofia's dream again."

"I was trying to look into it." Isabel revealed. "But I didn't really find anything about it."

Mira and Iliana knew what the obelisk was but were too tired to even bother worrying about it right now. When Elena looked at them Iliana explained, "We didn't have some random dream, we lived our families death."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Elena said, reaching over and placing her hand on Mira's. Iliana placed her hand over Elena's and for a moment both the twins could almost pretend everything was okay. Except for the fact they both wished they could hug their mother, but she would never understand why they needed that without knowing the truth.

Despite everything though Sofia picked up on the comfort it brought them. She thought it a little strange they took such comfort in a virtual stranger.

Esteban came in. "Good morning." He said simply. Sofia noticed that Iliana brightened just a little bit while Mira rolled her eyes just a little bit as if she were to weary to deal with something. Then he did a double take. "Elena, when exactly did you invite two strangers to dine with us?" He asked her.

Elena sighed tiredly too. She didn't feel up to sparring with her cousin right now. "They're staying here in the castle as guests Esteban while they help us sort out an attempt to stop a future demon attack that will pretty much destroy Avalor." She explained a bit gruffly. "So they're going to be treated as honored guests while they're here just like Sofia, Amber and James."

Esteban looked like he wanted to argue the point but shook his head. "Very well." He just said gruffly as well before sitting down. Isabel was willing to be the discussion wasn't over but he didn't think it would matter what he said to Elena right now. Not that it ever mattered.

When Luisa came in she was shocked to find the twins and for a moment Esteban thought she might say the same thing that he had said. But her shock was rooted in how much the girl's looked like Elena, how much they looked like her daughter Lucia. "Elena, introduce me to your new friends." She requested.

"Oh sure." Elena replied. "This is Mirabelle and Iliana. They're twins."

"It's so nice to meet you two." Luisa said as she came over to the two girls.

They were both speechless. None of them had seen what had become of Luisa, they had only learned from Susana prior to coming to the past that she had been killed by the same type of robotic legged demon that had ambushed the convoy that had the ice fire shield James now held. Iliana was the first to recover though, "It's nice to see…I mean meet you ma'am." That last part was awkward since they had never called Luisa ma'am before but such familiarity would be bizarre to them.

That was dispelled immediately. "Please call me Luisa girls." She requested. That only made Esteban let out an exasperated sigh.

Francisco came in then and went over to hug his wife. The two girl's stared in shock.

 _It's gran abuelo._ Flashed through Mira's mind. A glance at Iliana made her realize it wasn't just her thought. It was her twins as well. He had died when they were young, not long after Hernan died, he didn't have any real memories of him while Orlando and Susana never got to know him. They both had to resist the urge to cry.

"Are you two okay?" Francisco asked them softly.

"Ye-yes we're fine. Just tired." Mira said quickly.

Now it was Francisco's turn to look uncertain. He exchanged glances with Luisa before she led him to their place at the table so they could eat breakfast.

"Hoces li biti srepman za trening danas sestrice?" Elena asked Sofia as she cut into her stack of pancakes and watched her chosen sister subtly place some blueberries on the floor for Clover to eat and Isabel set aside a couple of pancakes for Kara.

Sofia's mind struggled to figure out what the crown princess was asking her. She was having a hard time doing so, in part because she hadn't slept well ever since that first nightmare. It was Isabel who mouthed the translation to her ' _She asked if you were up for training today'_ She smiled her thanks to Isabel and answered, "Da mozemo pokusati." She was glad she at least knew how to respond properly though she stumbled a bit over the last word.

"You're right, all we can do is try." Elena agreed as she cut off some pancake to give to Blaze which made Esteban roll his eyes again and mutter something about a flea bitten bird that the crown princess ignored.

Mira however glanced at Iliana as if she were trying to make a point and Iliana shook her head as if reminding her of something. Mira merely rolled her eyes and continued eating breakfast. Only they knew how old of a conversation this really was.

"Were you expecting more company abuela?" Esteban asked. There was more food there than they could expect to finish even if they had known about Mira and Iliana.

"I made some extra for when Lucinda, Mateo, Sonya, Naomi, Jorge, Christina and Tresora come by." Luisa answered. She knew they were going to hang out in the garden today for practice. "And some for Gabe to if he'll actually eat."

Elena giggled just a little. "I think I can persuade him to eat." She said.

They finished their meal and with help from Sofia, Isabel and Iliana they got the food ready for the rest of their friends. When they showed up Armando and Gabe escorted them to the gardens. "Here, sit. Eat." Elena said to them. She placed her hands on Gabe's shoulders and sat him down. "And that includes you too Gabe." Kara drifted down too and beamed happily when she saw the pancakes Isabel had set aside for her.

"Elena…" He started but sighed as he realized he wasn't going to win this fight and sat beside Naomi and his little sister as they started to eat.

"A lot of you look as good as Mateo did when I went to see him this morning." Sonya noted with worry that she hated feeling. "Is everything okay?"

"I know Mateo had a nightmare." Lucinda volunteered. Mateo didn't bother to contradict her.

"Yeah, so did Tresora and I." Naomi said as she stroked her chosen sister's hair softly.

"I did too." Christina added as she reached over and placed her hand over Tresora's. The pretty blonde smiled at her and squeezed her hand back softly. Christina could also tell from her brother's face that Gabe had had one too but of course was not surprised that he wouldn't say it out loud.

They were all a little surprised when Jorge spoke up. "Yeah, I think I did too." He frowned a little as he looked at everyone. "I wonder what it means. What do we about it?" Naomi thought he looked a little freaked and placed her hand on his.

"Maybe we don't do anything. They're just nightmares." Gabe replied. "Nightmares aren't real."

Naomi hope Gabe was right. That hope got diminished a little when Mira reluctantly spoke up, "Um…ours were." She confessed to them. "Our dreams involved seeing our familias die." She had no intention of mention Carlotta's role in her nightmare since she had not really been there during the attack.

"I suppose that would make sense." Isabel said reluctantly. "I mean it's very close in your minds and hearts right now, that is why you came back here after all." Iliana had to hide a small smile, her aunt Isabel had always tended to be logical which was something she had kind of picked up from her. "And I bet the nightmares were all something that was pretty close to your minds already."

Mateo shook his head. "I don't think so necessarily. Mine involved something that not only had I not really thought about but I didn't even really consider." He admitted.

"What was yours about anyway?" Lucinda asked him. She had heard him waking from his nightmare but she hadn't been told what it was. It also sparked Sonya's curiosity.

Mateo looked suddenly uncertain and even a little embarrassed. "So, we should go ahead and start practicing with some of those maruvian items." He said quickly as he got up and picked up his tamborita. He nearly dropped it in his haste and looked more embarrassed. Sonya and Elena exchanged glances of worry. "Sofia, why don't you go first?" He suggested.

"Um, okay." Sofia agreed reluctantly. The fact that Mateo avoided the subject had not gone unnoticed by the youngest Enchancia princess but she stood up. "What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"I'll send a wave at you from the water fountain." Mateo said as he raised his tamborita. "I want you to freeze it. Try to freeze as much as you can." Sofia nodded her understanding and raised her hands. "Wavago." He called out and cast a wind spell at Sofia. She prepared to freeze the wave and everyone watched with some excitement; her new powers still amazed them all.

But as the water rushed toward Sofia and she raised her hands to freeze the water, nothing happened. A moment later she ended up soaked. "Huh?" She asked in confusion as she looked down at her wet dress, some hair getting into her eyes.

"Sofia." Amber gasped as Elena grabbed a small cloth and went over to wipe the water off of her face and brush the water out of her hair. "Are you okay?" Her older sister asked her.

"I'm so sorry." Mateo added.

"It's just a bit of water, it's no big deal." Sofia answered as she gave a small smile to her and Elena.

"Water or not, you need to change into a dry dress so you don't catch cold." Elena said to her. The weather was decent outside but that didn't necessarily stop anyone from getting sick. When Elena was her age she seemed to get colds all the time during the hotter times of the year.

Sonya looked to Mateo. "What happened? How could the amulet have not responded?" She asked him.

"I don't know." Mateo admitted. "Has that ever happened before?"

"Sometimes when I do something bad and it curses me." Sonya answered. She could remember when she lost the ability to grow big after letting Wee Sprites into the castle after her mother said no and the only way to restore that was to come clean about it. "But I don't think I've done anything to warrant a curse." She added.

"Sofia, try your other powers." Clover advised. Sofia nodded in understanding, proving she had at least one power still intact.

"I'm going to try my other powers. Then afterwards I'll get changed." Sofia declared. Elena nodded and took a step back. First she looked at Clover. "I want to be rabbit." Sofia was shocked to see that didn't work. "I want to be small." She now declared as she clutched her amulet but this time she wasn't surprised it didn't work. "Oh no." She wondered what she did to get cursed now, she couldn't think of anything.

"Amber, Christina, Tresora, why don't you go with Sofia." Elena suggested. They all nodded and followed Sofia so she could change. They knew James and Isabel would tell them what they needed to know. Instead Elena said, "I'll be back. I'm going to get my scepter."

"I'll come with you." Naomi said and followed her best friend to get her scepter. The two teen girls entered her room to get her scepter but when Elena picked it up nothing happened. "Doesn't it usually glow when you do that?" The blonde asked.

"Yes it does." Elena said. The two returned to their friends and the crown princess said, "It didn't react when I picked it up."

"In the past it glowed whenever Elena picked it up." Isabel filled in for Sonya, Lucinda and James.

"Maybe it's not real, it could have been replaced with a one." Gabe suggested. "I know how we can test that out." Elena looked to him. "Hold out the scepter princess." She did as he instructed and he took his sword out, something he rarely used anymore since he had his spear, and tried to cut into the scepter. Nothing happened. "Nope I think it's real."

"It's not likely the scepter would have been replaced Gabe." Naomi reminded him. "And even less likely that someone would be able to remove Sofia's amulet and replace it with an identical one without her knowing." She had no way of knowing it had happened once before though it involved magic from Cedric, and only Elena had even been vaguely aware of it since she had been trapped inside the amulet at that time.

"If it weren't you would have scratched it up." Sonya realized. She looked to Mira and Iliana. They were from the future after all, they all knew that even if she was the only one who knew who they really were. "Any ideas? Did this happen before?" She asked.

Iliana shook her head. "No, nothing like this ever happened that we were told about." She answered.

"Not that we would know about royal matters." Mira added, trying to be innocent but in reality would have probably drawn more attention by that comment if they weren't more worried about what was going on.

Elena looked at her scepter. "Glow." She murmured. It responded just a little. "Glow." Elena repeated but this time nothing happened. "What's going on here? Have the items lost all their magic?" She wondered.

"It couldn't be. The scepter responded to you just a little bit." Mateo reminded her.

"And I can still talk to Clover." Sofi added as they came back into the garden. She had changed into her customary purple dress that she had worn for years prior to freeing Elena. Her new dress was going to have to dry out a little before she could wear it again.

Lucinda closed her eyes a moment as she tried to think and came to a startling realization. "I can feel echoes of the powers, in each of your items." She revealed to them. That surprised Mateo as much as anyone. Lucinda could even feel some echoes that she wasn't sure of but ignored it at that moment. "That's why you can still talk to animals Sofia or why the scepter glowed a little Elena. But I have a feeling that if we don't figure out what happened soon, even that will fade."

"Oh no." Sofia said with worry. Tresora placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Out of all of them Sofia was the most used to, and the most connected to, her powers. No one else was that attached aside from perhaps Elena.

"How do we find out what happened to the magic?" Elena asked now.

Before Mateo could respond the sky grew very dark, darker than they had ever seen it. The clouds covered the sun as it would have covered the moon and stars had they been out. Isabel and Sofia moved in closer to Elena, Tresora and Christina moved in closer to their siblings. James and Amber moved closer to Sonya as Lucinda moved closer to Mateo. "What is going?" Amber wondered fearfully.

Elena suspected for just a moment that it would be another demonic invasion. She wasn't entirely wrong as a dozen Imps appeared before them. But they were joined by an armored encompassed man who appeared there with a dark black shield and a dark black blade like it was absorbing the light itself. Lucinda and Mateo could feel the evil radiating off the weapon. It reminded Mateo almost like the Praeleanthor sword that Ben used.

Then in from behind them Elena gasped as another figure appeared, a woman in black with devil horns. "It's her." She whispered. "The woman in my nightmare."

She let out an evil cackle. "Ah, Avalor. The gateway to my new realm." She said and looked toward Elena and her friends. "Ah, the former ruling families I believe." She said with an amused cackle. "Feel free to bow before the new queen of the land, Queen Maleficent."

"As if that's going to happen." Naomi said as she gently ushered Tresora next to Elena. Gabe did the same thing with Christina and Isabel noticed her two friends grasp each other's hands tightly. Sonya meanwhile moved up to them too.

Gabe headed toward the Imps with his spear but it was the knight who reacted, blocking with his shield and then lashing out with the sword, striking it out of Gabe's hands. Before the royal guard could react he struck Gabe hard in the chest and sent him falling backwards.

Sonya lashed out and the palm of her hand connected with the jaw of an Imp hard enough that as far as Isabel could tell it broke its jaw and must have forced enough bone into its brain to kill it. But as she turned toward another Imp, which was ready to attack, the knight was in front of her and slammed the shield hard into the mermaid guard, making her sprawl backwards.

Naomi tossed her throwing axe straight at Maleficent, drawing the same conclusion that Elena had about who was leading the attack. She raised her hands and froze it with the cyrokenetic power that was from Sofia's amulet. "Ah, ah. That's not very appropriate for your new leader little girl."

"My power." Sofia gasped. "She must have been the one to steal the magic from our items."

"But how?" Lucinda wondered.

"If you won't cooperate, then you'll be eliminated." Maleficent decided and raised her wand. She laughed a little as she glanced at Elena. "What is it you say? Blaze." With that her own blast of energy was shot right at them all…


	75. Power Crush Part 1

Elena moved to protect Sofia and Isabel even as she heard screams from Naomi, Gabe and Sonya who had tried to stop Maleficent's general and failed. The beam of energy that she knew had to have been powers from should have been her own scepter came close to striking them when a huge ice wall rose up and absorbed the impact of the blast.

"What?" Maleficent demanded. Then she saw the doors open and she rolled her eyes. "Oh just wonderful." She rolled her eyes.

Elena saw her grandparents standing there, but more importantly she was surprised to see who was with her. Mal stepped down with Amy and Evie behind her. Audrey, Ben, Carlos, Jay and Lonnie were not far behind them. She saw several people she hadn't met from their last time here followed by Aquiella and Melody at the end. She also recognized Miranda from when she taught them to use their spirit animals. She saw a long haired blonde in a light blue tank and a white skirt with her arm raised up, Ellie the daughter of Elsa. Elena surmised she was responsible for the ice wall, and she also had to admit she thought that might be a good example of what Tresora would look like in a few years.

The others she didn't recognize either. There was a boy with short brown hair that stood by Ellie, her cousin Alex the son of Anna and Kristoff. Then another boy will lighter brown hair and dressed in green who Elena remembered Lonnie mentioning as her boyfriend Will. There was a girl with extremely long blonde hair that looked like it could be a dangerous weapons an considering she was Ruby the daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene it was very ironic.

Two darker skinned teens, one boy and one girl, stood on either side of a blonde girl. Lucinda and Mateo felt power radiating off of her and weren't sure what it kind of power it was as they had never met a genie, which Jordan was. For some reason Sofia's instincts told her the boy was the son of Aladdin as he had mentioned when he had appeared before her on their way back to Enchancia after she had gone to Elena when her father had mysteriously reappeared, and she would be right as Aziz was the son of Aladdin and Jasmine. The blonde was Ally Liddell, the daughter of Alice Liddell.

The last guy seemed to keep just a bit of distance from the rest of the group though he stood a bit closer toward Jordan and Ally. He had short really dark hair and wore gray. Elena could only imagine his living circumstances might not have been that good, and she would be right since he had grown up with his mother Rose Red on an exiled island called Schadel and they had only recently been rescued by his half-aunt Evie and their friends at the behest of his other aunt Snow White.

Mal returned the roll of her eyes. "Mother, what are you doing in Avalor?" She questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest impatiently.

"Oh look at you. Become a force for good and all of a sudden you think you're better than your own mother." She said mockingly. Isabel noticed how she seemed to completely ignore Amy. "The better question I think is what you and your little pest brigade are doing here?"

"I would like to know that myself." Elena admitted.

Now one of the girls looked at Elena. "Crown Princess, my name is Jane. I'm the daughter of Fairy Godmother, I think your little sister saw her through the mirror the last time. It was Princess Sofia's amulet that alerted us something was wrong." She explained.

"Isn't that impossible?" Amber asked.

"The glowing." Sofia gasped as she remembered Clover had woken her because the amulet had been glowing the night before. "That's what it was about."

"What glowing?" Maleficent demanded to know. "Those trinkets are useless now. I made sure of that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naomi questioned.

Jane was about to answer the question when Mateo let out a gasp. "It was her. She must have used a spell to steal the powers from your maruvian items." The royal sorcerer realized. Jane nodded her confirmation at his revelation.

"Oh, aren't you a smart one?" Maleficent said. "We sure don't need that." With that she unleashed a blast of cyrokinetic energy at him that once belonged to Sofia.

Mateo raised his tamborita to counter it but needn't have bothered as a wall of fire came up in front of him. Sonya saw it was from the boy standing next to the blonde who had raised the ice shield. He had shorter brown hair but they shared some of the same facial structure.

"Little Arendelle brats." The guy in the armor growled.

"It figures you haven't changed Chad." Lonnie said with disgust. Then she realized something. "Um, where did those Imps come from?" She wondered.

"See where you're wrong Lonnie. I have changed." The armored boy, Chad Charming the son of Cinderella said gloatingly. "I've become more powerful since the last time you saw me." He looked to Audrey. "And I look forward to showing you what that powers means."

"Over my dead body." Jay said simply as he placed an hand on her shoulder. Naomi saw she looked slightly scared and realized why Audrey could feel so much sympathy about what had happened with Pierce.

"You know that would be the idea." Maleficent pointed out simply. "I'd heard through the grapevine that some of you ended up here." She started.

"The demonic grapevine no doubt." Said Miranda, the daughter of Merida who had been summoned by the amulet to help Elena and her friends learn how to channel and use their animal spirits.

"A very informative thing it is too." Maleficent added. "We learned so much thanks to Chad here." Ben still couldn't believe his former friend and turned into such a jerk; beating up Audrey to take the demonic powers, embracing the dark side far more than any VK ever had to date, and developing an obsession with Audrey that bordered on control and possession. "Including the delicious news that your ranger powers don't work in this world." She cackled happily. "Making you nothing more than little brats opposing a very powerful evil."

"That's where you're wrong mother." Amy now spoke up. There was a hardness in her voice that hadn't been there when she had been in Avalor last and Elena wondered what that was about.

"You know I always come prepared anyway Amelia." Maleficent stated, making her glare. Amelia was her full name but no one ever called her that. "Just in case somehow they mounted defenses or you little brats found your way here." She waved her hand in an imperious way that Mal and Amy had always disliked.

The first was a huge muscular looking Anaconda, hairs sprouting all over its scaly body. The head seemed half serpentine and half calf like. The scales looked to be a mixture of silver and gold though Elena could only think that was what silver and gold items would look like if they could get sick. It hissed at them. Tresora shuddered just a bit, she remembered hearing stories about this creature called a Culebron guarding buried treasure; when she was younger she feared she would wake up and find it staring down at her since her name translated literally to treasure.

The second looked like a combination between a vampire bat and a giant snake. It was covered in fine hairs like that of a bat as the wings on either side fluttered on its back very much like a bats. It had some blood on its fangs as if it had recently drained someone or something of blood. Mateo could almost feel a hypnotic quality to its eyes. The sight made Naomi feel a little sick, she vaguely remembered the legend of this creature that was called a Peuchen.

The final one was a horned creature that looked like a reptilian sea monster, almost like a snake itself. It was taller than other two snake monsters and the scalers were almost slimy looking like water was sticking to its body. Sonya recognized it as being similar to a Yacumama the supposed mother of all sea creatures and she saw it had as a horn as a weapon which she thought ironic since the legend said people would blow a horn to warn the legendary snake of their presence so hopefully they wouldn't be attacked. That wouldn't be the case here.

"Oh, it had to be snakes." Iliana commented softly. She hated snakes.

"I know, I hate snakes too." Jay added. It was ironic considering what his father had transformed into to fight Aladdin before finally becoming a genie and being imprisoned and later defeated.

"I always have plan, you know that Mal." Maleficent said. "Even with you and your little posse here you still can't stop me. Especially as you are now."

Mal laughed a little bit. For once it didn't seem like an entirely pleasant one, but since it involved her mother it was understandable this one was a little bitter. "You're underestimating us mother." She said simply. "I've learned that's a huge fault of evil, they think they're so much better that they get outsmarted rather easily when something unexpected comes up." She looked to her friends. "Like when we learn from the last obstacle that came up here, our lack of powers is no more. Let's get to work."

Lucinda looked on with fascination as Jane took out her magic wand. It looked unassuming enough but then so did her own wand or Mateo's tamborita. But she could feel the magical power coming from it, as she was sure Mateo could, though some other form of power came from it and the little midnight witch was willing to bet it had to do with the small white gem on the bottom of the magic wand.

Naomi saw Melody holding the trident, this time though she noticed a small aqua gem on the bottom of the trident just as Jane had in the magic wand.

Ben formed his Praeleanthor sword again, but this time with it came a large silver shield.

Isabel stared in fascination as the rest of them took out their iPhones, a small device she had never seen in Avalor before. Each of them had a tiny different color gem imbedded on the top of their screens. They pressed one button to activate the screens with a number pad on it like most people would use to put in passwords. Each of them put in a different combination in the digital number pad as Jane and Melody raised their objects up and Ben combined his sword and shield.

Ben, Ellie and Alex found themselves coated in armor of silver, light blue, and a combination of red and orange respectively. James was sure they were meant to be knights and he remembered from learning about knights that technically a female knight was actually considered a dame.

The others were now decked in light armor that was in a single color; Mal was in purple, Audrey in red, Evie in blue, Jay in black, Carlos in yellow, Lonnie in pink, Amy in a dark pink like a dark pink rose, Melody in aqua, Aquiella in orange, Miranda in purple but with small green lightning streaks in her suit, Jordan in gold, Aziz in silver, Ally was almost transparent in crystal, Will in green, Grant in gray, Ruby in a dark red like her own name. The last was Jane but Tresora liked hers the best as it came with small white dove like wings on her back and she in fact floated slightly in the air before landing beside her friends.

Mal would have never told her Maleficent that after their first visit to Avalor where she, Audrey, Lonnie and Evie had received the major shock that their iPhones and powers wouldn't followed them that Jane and Doug had collaborated with a couple other friends so that if they ever had to make this journey again they wouldn't have to do so handicapped. And as much experience they had, they had friends who were even more experienced in these matters.

"Wow now that's kind of impressive." Gabe commented.

"I hope that's for more than just show." Jorge said.

"I think they've got this." Naomi said to him. "They handled the demons just fine last time, and these guys can't be nearly as bad."

"Destroy them." Chad commanded and the Imps surged forward.

"Is this a joke?" Jay asked as the ranger's each pulled out side blasters at their hips. They raised their blasters and let loose on the approaching Imps, taking out several of them easily. The others stopped and stood up to start hurling fireballs.

The first one thrown was stopped by a blast from Audrey's blaster. Elena didn't realize that their fireballs could be stopped before impact but none of them had really had the chance to try either. Jay and Carlos did the same thing. Amy and Aquiella placed their blasters back in their holsters and took hands before sending out bursts of water to stop the attacks.

Ben then moved up to start taking out the Imps with Will behind him. Gabe ended up gaping at Will's weapon. It was meant to be a sword he was sure but with two blades on either end for a total of four it wasn't like any sword he had ever seen and he held it two handed. Together they started into the demons.

Chad leapt out from the fray and aimed straight at Audrey. She and Evie dived out of the way and with a dismissive kick he sent Evie sprawling away. He turned toward Audrey and Naomi recognized her body posture; one of fear, just like she felt when Pierce was around her. "You can't stay away forever Audrey." He said to her tauntingly.

Naomi rushed forward and kicked her frozen axe as hard as she could, breaking the ice. She picked up the weapon and yelled, "Hey armor boy, back off." She tossed her weapon as Chad turned and he raised his shield to knock it off course.

Before Chad could react Jay was in front of him with his scimitar raised. "I keep telling you that I won't let you touch her." He said. "That doesn't change because we're not in Auradon." The black ranger could see Mal and Evie now on either side of Audrey.

Culebron brought its arms together and unleashed a stream of gold and silver scales at the rangers, knocking them all backwards. Then Peuchan hissed and dived straight at Amy with its mouth wide open.

Kara began to glow and transformed into her battle form and then intercepted the flying snake. The two landed hard and then faced off. "Foolish beast, you can't beat me." Peuchan said to her. He flapped his wings hard enough to stir up the wind and then rushed forward to bring his fists down on her.

Kara dodged out of the way but missed the tail that slammed hard into the side of Kara's head and sent her flying. "Kara." Isabel gasped out as she ran to her friend with James, Christina and Tresora behind her.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." Ellie said as she stepped up with items that Isabel recognized as chakrams and slashed Peuchan backwards. " She unleashed an ice beam from the weapons but the snake monster dodged out of the way. Then in a blur Miranda moved in and brought her bladed weapon down on it, and they swore they heard the roar of a grizzly bear as the Highlands ranger struck.

"Nice of him to do some of the work for me." A voice hissed and Amy turned to see Undine slithering on her four tentacles from the shadows, making the rose ranger jump a little at the sight of her tormentor. She rubbed her hands together eagerly. "Breaking your legs yet again is certainly a given," She added with a chuckle. "But what exactly should I focus on afterwards, the top or the bottom?" She asked with a cruel leer.

"Focus on this." Melody stated hotly as she brought the trident sparkling with energy right into the daughter of Ursula's chest as hard as she could. She stumbled backwards on her four tentacles and growled at Ariel and Eric's daughter.

Then Aquiella leaped past her cousin and slammed her tidal boomerang's down on the sea witch and sent her backwards more. "You won't be laying a hand on our friend." She warned her.

"Enough of this." Maleficent stated. "Let's see what you think of this." She unleashed the same blaze attack from her wand that Elena would usually unleash from her scepter. The crown princess was annoyed to note that it didn't seem to weaken her.

"E! You're up!" Mal called to her own chosen sister. It was like they had done this before.

"I got it M." Evie said and ran forward with her mirror force shield and opened up the compact so that it absorbed the energy and reflected it right back at the evil fairy.

She dodged out of the way but looked really annoyed. "Pesky little brat, I told your mother you would be nothing but a headache." She snapped. She looked to Yacumama. "Take that little brat out for a swim."

"As you command Maleficent." Yacumama hissed and dove straight at Evie. As it moved water seemed to surge up behind him and he brought out a huge wave that seemed to surround him as he headed toward her.

Ally withdrew a strange pack of crystal cards and tossed them straight at the surging serpent. It didn't necessarily seem to do so much but it was enough of an annoyance to stop it short. "I guess that got you twisted up." Ally said.

"Now let's see what we can do take it out." Aziz said and surge forward with his spear and struck Yacumama away from the blue ranger. The snake monster hissed and unleashed a huge wave of water that threw Aziz back into Ally.

"Surf's up I guess." Jordan commented idly and withdrew a large lamp, unknown to Elena and her friends that was actually the lamp Jordan lived in, when the genie girl transformed her home doubled as her weapon. She shot a blast at the snake monster but it dodged out of the way and then leapt at her. The gold ranger moved to dodge but got a tail in the chest and face for the effort.

"You have something's that don't belong to you mother." Mal stated to Maleficent. "And it's time that you give those powers back." She had her staff out now, the jeweled portion of her staff aimed at her mother.

"Don't be such a hothead Mal." Maleficent advised her mockingly. "You never know what might happen. And I have no intention of ever giving these powers back to your little Avaloran friends. They're mine now."

"They're not. I'll get them back for my friends." Mal promised and twirled her staff before unleashing a burst of fire from the jeweled tip of her staff straight at her mother. For a moment the purple ranger was confused when Maleficent made no move to stop it or avoid it or anything. All she did was stand there and take it.

"Okay, she's lost it." Carlos remarked.

Sofia and Elena exchanged glances and then the crown princess called out, "Mal, hang on a second." But it was too late.

The instant the attack came in contact with Maleficent it froze and rapidly headed toward Mal. The purple ranger barely cut the attack off and rolled out of the way so it didn't do any harm to her weapon. "What was that about?" She questioned.

"She absorbed the powers of the fire ice shield which cancels out dragon fire. It might be the same for any other kind of dragonic attacks." Elena explained to her.

"I see someone was able to connect point a to point b." Maleficent said with a cackle. She then unleashed a massive beam of light at Mal and it sent her flying backwards into Audrey and Carlos.

"Okay correct me if I'm wrong but that's a new one." Gabe noted. "Someone hiding a power they didn't tell anyone about?" He questioned.

Iliana felt herself become very nervous and she glanced at Mirabelle. They hadn't exactly wanted to reveal it if they didn't have to but Maleficent's plan didn't give them much of a choice now. "Mari and I…we have maruvian items too." Mira held up her hand which had the ring on her finger they had noticed earlier and Iliana pulled a small necklace, more like a jeweled choker, from under the top of her dress. "They were gifts from our parents."

"That would have been nice to know earlier." Jorge noted and Naomi glared at him just a little. Now was not the time to worry about it.

"Okay, well that's just two more powers to worry about. No big deal." Mal tried to say nonchalantly but the truth was she had no idea what new powers her mother was packing and the sinking suspicion that they didn't entirely know either. It made fighting her very difficult. It was going to require a new strategy.

Ben made her way to Mal now. "We need a new strategy Mal. We need to divide and conquer here." He said to her.

"I know." Mal said. "Ben, you need to take on Chad again." She hated that idea as she knew Ben and Chad had been friends for a long time before being rivals and their weapons seemed to have a history of some sort. Just as her boyfriend's Praeleanthor sword was an ancient artifact so too was Chad's Maledict blade in this case from the demonic civilization that had destroyed that civilization.

But Ben didn't care about all of that. "You got it Mal." He said.

Mal saw Aquiella and Melody dealing with Undine, most likely to protect Amy as much as anything else and she was glad her little sister had made caring close friends of her own even though of they all were of course friends and a team. She left that one alone then. "Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Evie, Will Lonnie." She called out and gestured toward Puechen.

"Mal, we've got Culebron." Aziz called out. Beside him were Ally, Jordan, Ruby and Miranda.

Ellie placed her hand on Amy's shoulder and looked toward Alex and Grant. "And we'll keep that one busy." She said as she looked to Yacumama.

"And we'll just stand here uselessly." Gabe noted with some annoyance. He hated sitting out of the action.

"Um, I don't think we get that option Gabe." Elena said as they saw the Imps coming toward them. The kids quickly backed up to Kara, though she didn't look like she had recovered from the monster snake blow. "Mateo, keep the kids safe." She said to the royal sorcerer. Elena recovered a sword, Gabe had his spear, Naomi had her axe, Jorge didn't have a weapon but decided he would fight as well as he could, while Sonya didn't need a weapon. "Get ready." She said as one Imp leapt at them.

Gabe impaled it with his spear and tossed it aside even as one nearly took advantage of that before Sonya slammed her knee into its face and then grabbed a hold of its neck and twisted, snapping it.

"Ooh, now she's lethal." Maleficent noted in almost approval. She briefly considered trying to recruit her until she saw an Imp jump past the teens and land in front of the kids. It hissed at them and got ready to toss a fireball until the mermaid guard reached around, caught the demons wrist and twisted, turning the demon before her and then slamming the palm of her hand into its chest to shatter the bones and caused its demise. "But too noble." She added dismissively.

Mal saw Ben going to deal with Chad and had to take a moment to reflect on how much she hated the idea, not just on a personal level but on top of it the worry that somehow something could go wrong with the ages long conflict behind each weapon, especially Chad's. Then those thoughts had to be buried so her chosen team mates could focus on the monster

Jane came over to Mateo. "We need to talk." She said to the royal sorcerer. "About getting those powers out of Maleficent."

Culebron moved in and tried to slam his tail into Ally but she dodged out of the way of the attack though it wasn't necessarily a graceful dodge. He turned toward her just as Aziz moved in and struck him with his spear. Jordan and Ruby were right behind him, striking the snake creature with lamp cannon and surprisingly long hard blonde hair respectively. That last one surprised Sofia to see.

"I'll keep this thing busy while you guys form your lamp cannon." Ruby said to them as she used her hair as a weapons as expertly as her mother ever did, twirling it like a lasso and then lashing out so the ends of her hair struck as hard as a whip, causing the Culebron to hiss in annoyance though the scales took most of the damage.

"Good call Ruby." Aziz said as he looked toward his girlfriend and Jordan, who technically was his cousin since their father's got along so well though in truth they had not gotten along well at all until becoming Power Rangers. He saw Jordan held Jane's magic wand, which they would need as well. "Let's do it." He said.

Jordan was first with her lamp cannon. Normally Jane would be next to place the magic wand in the top of the lamp but the gold ranger had to do that part since Jane and Mateo were discussing something or another, Jordan had her thought on that but they had monsters to worry about first. Ally placed her crystal cards in the spout of the lamp as Aziz placed his spear underneath the lamp cannon so the spear point was pointing outwards. Ally and Aziz had a hand on either side of the weapon as Jordan fired the lamp cannon.

Ruby threw some of her hair to the edge of the castle and swung out of the way as swiftly as her mother would have as the blast struck Culebron and it seemed to be destroyed on impact.

Puechan lashed out to try to take a bite out of Lonnie but Evie blocked the bloodthirsty strike with her mirror force shield. Jay and Carlos stepped up with their soul scimitar and earthquake claw daggers and struck him back. Then Audrey and Mal jumped out and struck him with their staff and bow, followed moments later by Will and Lonnie with their recursive sword and hurricane tessens.

"So you think you can take me?" He hissed and raised his wings, sending a massive gust of wind at them and knocking them off of their feet. "You can't stand up to the mighty powers of the wind."

"Very impressive." Lonnie noted dryly. "Let's see what you think of this." She looked to Carlos and he nodded. He slammed his claw daggers into the ground, causing the earth to rumble around it and he flew into the air.

"Foolish boy, I fly remember?" He hissed.

"Not at all." Carlos said as Lonnie leapt into the air and twirled her hurricane tessens around, drawing up a huge windstorm of her own that started to send Peuchan into a spiral.

"Evie, Audrey, let's strike this thing together." Mal said to them. "My mother might be immune to dragon powers but I bet he's not." Both girls nodded and raised their weapons. Evie released a storming mirror force attack, while on either side that blast of energy was joined by a draco meteor from Mal and a flurry of ice arrows from Audrey. The combined attack struck the monster down and even seemed to shred the bat like wings.

"Awesome job Carlos, girls." Will said as he high fived with Mal and gave Lonnie a quick one armed hug.

"Yeah, good going." Jay agreed enthusiastically as he high fived Evie and gave Audrey a one harmed hug.

"Thanks but we're not done yet." Mal said. She looked to her team. "Time for the Auradon blaster everyone." They all nodded and got ready to follow Mal's lead. Mal placed her dragon's eye staff up to chest level, with Audrey placing her elemental bow underneath it. Evie placed her mirror force shield in the back, the compact opening up behind it. On the top Jay placed his soul scimitar with Carlos placing his earthquake claw daggers and Lonnie placing her hurricane tessens on either side of it. On the bottom Will placed his recursive sword underneath it, the four points aiming outward.

Lucinda saw two missing spots on the blaster and had a feeling those would have been for Amy's rose lances had she not been busy helping Ellie, Alex and Grant with Yacumama. Together the seven rangers unleashed a their blasts at them, energy coming from all tips of the weapon and striking Peuchan hard, seemingly destroying him as well.

"Enough with this nonsense power brats." Maleficent glowered and shot a beam of multiple energy, seemingly every power the maruvian items had at their possession and knocked them all backwards as she regrouped with Yacumama, Chad an Undine. "It's time for this game to end."

Chad summoned a large stone looking golem that opened up and he stepped inside of it. It closed around him, acting like an exoskeleton of some sort. "Well that's new." Miranda remarked dryly.

Yacumama hissed and the scales expanded as she seemed to absorb something. The next thing they knew they were staring at a three headed snake as the body grew wings and became covered in gold and silver scales. The heads of Peucan and Culebron hissed at the rangers.

"That thing just got uglier, I didn't think that was possible." Naomi noted. At least they had gotten rid of the Imps.

Mal hesitated and looked to her team. "We can't do this on our own, there are just too many of these things to go around." She looked to Elena and her friends. "We need your help to put this to an end. We need you guys to take on powers too."


	76. Power Crush Part 2

Sofia had already met half of Mal's team when the purple haired girl, her blue haired friend, the Asian princess and the brunette princess had been brought to Enchancia when Shuriki and the demons had invaded courtesy of Sofia's amulet and then had met several of her other friends and team members as a result, and had later met Miranda when the amulet had summoned her to help them learn to harness the power of spirit animals.

None of that had prepared her for this; not just meeting their other friends including Alex who wielded fire and Ellie who wielded ice just as she did but to see that they all had powers that went beyond what they had seen the first time. Sofia had wondered where the ah-mazing weapons they had used against the demons the first time had come from and now she knew they were only the tip of something stronger. Although she didn't know the extent of the legacy that was involved she knew enough to know how incredible it was to see that they were Power Rangers.

The power they yielded. The way they fought. The way they were able to depend on each other to make them stronger and yes even the ability to take hits like the snake monsters dished out and still be standing was something to behold and for the first time since she had been plagued by that awful nightmare of her friends and family being brutally killed or worse and the sight of the world seemingly being destroyed by that large horrible obelisk she was starting to think they just might have a chance to beat back the darkness. Not only were they ah-mazing but they had hinted that there were others just like them.

But nothing prepared her for what Mal had just said to them, "We can't do this on our own, there are just too many of these things to go around." She looked to Elena and her friends. "We need your help to put this to an end. We need you guys to take on powers too."

"What?" Amber asked a bit incredulous. "How are we supposed to do that?"

Evie understood her leader and chosen sister's meaning. They weren't sure what the blue haired blue ranger was trying to do when she called out seemingly to no one, "Doug, we need you to send some of the pastel powers here to Avalor. Fourteen of them."

Elena and her friends couldn't hear Doug from their helmet coms say, "Once second guys, I'm running the pastel powers through. It should appear to them and ready to use. No sorting required." Jane remembered how hard it was to figure out the original team; everything she, Doug and Fairy Godmother found indicated Ben should have been able to be the red ranger but they hadn't anticipated the Auradon Knight powers being genetically his, they had to quickly choose Audrey as his replacement. There was also question of Grant's ability to use the gray ranger powers after Gaston's son Gregory had used and then stolen the powers from them originally.

"Hold out your hands guys." Amy said to them. "Here they come."

No one was quite sure what she meant but held their hands out. A moment later they had small devices appear in the palm of their hands that looked like wrist watches. As they made contact with skin, each glowed in a color. Elena in red, Gabe in blue, Naomi in yellow, Mateo in green, Sonya in pink, Sofia in purple, Amber in gold, James in silver, Isabel in a clear crystal, Jorge in gray, Christina in orange, Tresora in rose, Mira in white, and Iliana in aqua. They all recognized the colors because many of the Auradon teens had the same powers.

"What are those?" Maleficent questioned wearily. She had not seen the pastel powers, they had been used against the primal beast Sermaya when he brought forth his temple to try to bring his people back to full power. She however recognized ranger morphers when she saw them now.

"Oh come on." Chad growled angrily. Because of the demons he knew quite a bit about all of the ranger powers that proceeded the Auradon and pastel powers.

As they each placed the items over their wrists Evie instructed, "Press the one, three, nine and eight buttons followed by the long button on the bottom and it will transform you." They all did so and found themselves in suits very similar to their friends but except for Isabel and Iliana all of their suits were paler colors, making Elena understand why they were called pastel powers.

But it didn't stop the sense of power that streamed through their bodies, a sense that nothing had never made them feel before with the exception of their maruvian items. "This feels so ah-mazing." Sofia said in awe.

"Like a hot springs." Amber commented in awe as well.

"Oh now this is interesting." Elena noted with fascination. She could feel the power as well and it was very nice. She sometimes imagined that this is what it felt like, though in a much more subtle way, as her body took on magic from spending forty one years in Sofia's amulet. "I think I like it."

"Me too." Naomi said with a laugh.

"You won't be able to enjoy it for long." Maleficent warned them. "Destroy all of them." She commanded.

"Okay then." Mal said. "Elena, lead your team against that snake thing. Audrey, Carlos, Jay, Evie, Lonnie, Will, and Amy are with me as we try to stop my mother. Ben, take the others against Undine, Chad and his new rock suit thing." Both Elena and Ben nodded in agreement. "Break."

"Mal." Jane started but wasn't able to get anything out and she rolled her eyes. She wished sometimes Mal wasn't so impulsive.

Maleficent raised her own wand and shot out a beam very similar to Elena's blaze, the snake monster reared all three of its head and spit a huge amount of what Isabel could only assume was venom as Chad raised the arms of his suit thing and unleashed a huge flamethrower burst.

Evie raised her mirror force shield and barely deflected most of the attack. "Whoa." Sofia gasped. "That's too close for comfort."

"It gets worse Sofia." Amy warned her gently as they split into three teams as Mal had called out for.

"Okay Elena, what do we do?" Naomi called over to the crown princess who was also now a red ranger, which Naomi found kind of ironic considering she mostly wore red in her everyday wardrobe. "We have a big mean three headed snake looking at us like we're mice."

"Let's start out big." Elena decided. "Gabe, Sonya. You're up."

The two royal guards move in toward the snake creature. The two heads nearest the shoulders tried to snap at them and they knocked the heads aside. The two of them tried to grab onto the arms in an attempt to restrain the monster but the tail lashed out and struck Gabe in the head. Then with the free hand it slashed Sonya back hard, if she had not been morphed it would have likely gutted her.

"Great, what do we do now?" Jorge asked.

Elena glanced around to see Jay and Carlos try to attack Maleficent with their weapons only to be blocked by the same sort of energy shield that was usually generated by Tresora's headband. She then used her own power to knock them aside.

On the other side Sofia saw Aquiella and Miranda attack Chad in his exosuit with their weapons but the substance was hard enough to block both boomerang and blade. An energy shield expended and hit the two of them back hard.

"These things are too big and too powerful to beat in a fight." Elena noted.

"So what, is that it?" Amber asked her .

"No." Elena answered simply. It seemed obvious to her that that wasn't the answer after all. "We need to fight smarter, not harder."

"The first thing we need to do to fight smarter is to take those Maruvian powers off of Maleficent." Mateo said to Elena. "Lucinda and I need to collaborate with Jane on that. And Jordan wouldn't hurt either."

Elena could see some great potential between a witch, a sorcerer, a fairy and a genie. "Okay Mateo. You two go and get them but hurry up. We're going to be hard pressed to fight two down when we barely know what we're doing, and the same might be said about Ben and his team." The crown princess said.

"That's great, what about us?" Naomi asked. "How do we deal with this thing?"

"I don't…" Elena started and then noticed Isabel and Christina darting out toward the snake monster. "Wait, Isa!" She called out in panic.

The tail lashed out at the two girls, but almost as if practiced Christina dove under the thick appendage as Isabel jumped over it like a really long jump rope. The young princess landed beside her best friend and together the two rammed as hard as they could into the larger monster. It didn't too much but it hissed as if surprised they had such spunk.

"Wow." Tresora said sounding very impressed.

"Boom goes the cannon." James agreed, also sounding impressed. Under other circumstances Sofia would have thought it was kind of funny how impressed they had been by the bravery of the people they seemed to care about.

They all jumped slightly when a disembodied voice out a gasp of, "Whoa, what's going on?" They looked around in confusion but saw Evie fall back and assure them, "It's okay guys. Your helmets are linked to our command center, you're just hearing Doug from the headsets in the helmets." She then turned away slightly. "What's wrong Doug?" She asked.

"I don't know for sure that anything is wrong but this is unusual." Doug commented almost to himself before elaborating to Evie. "Something is going in with the pastel powers that didn't happen the last time we had to use them."

"Is that good or bad?" Mateo questioned.

"I don't know." Doug said simply.

"Grand, how does that help us?" Naomi now asked.

"Again, I don't know." Doug replied. The blonde was about to sigh in aggravation when he interrupted, "But it looks like it might be doing some kind of reconfiguring based on something many of you have."

"The Maruvian items." Mateo said. "It must be working off of those."

"But what does that mean?" Sofia wondered.

"Some of the coding used in making your powers is being duplicated and then given priority." Doug explained. It didn't mean much to them but Evie could kind of picture what he was describing in her mind.

Another glow enveloped the Avaloran team and they all felt another surge of power as many of them had their items start to glow, from Elena's scepter to Sofia's amulet and even Gabe's spear. Naomi's bracelet did not react but to her surprise it was the magical throwing axe she had taken up that glowed.

James didn't know what surprised him more, the ice fire shield appearing in Isabel's hands or the miniature cannon like item that appeared in his own hands. Sofia was surprised when a small sword appeared in her hand. Mira gasped in shock when she saw two sais appear in her hands and Iliana had a crossbow appear in her hands.

The biggest surprise though may have the Jewel of the Oceans floating up into the air, being enveloped into a two sided sea shell almost like a clam before opening again and a ray of light shooting out and forming a sword of energy.

"I don't remember that happening with our parents." Ally noted in awe.

"It didn't." Aziz replied. "Doug was right when he said it was acting differently."

Chad summoned Imps to assist in the fight again and Alex sighed. "Man, these things just won't quit." He mused. They split off into two groups, one staying to help Chad and one heading toward the three headed snake to help against the Avaloran team.

"Here they come again." Amber said, expressing the same weariness as the fire knight had moments ago. They had seen the Imps quite a few times recently after all. They didn't even wait this time and launched fireballs at the team, sending them back hard. Elena knew her head hit the side of a chair and was sure her new powers were the only thing that protected her from a concussion.

One of them leapt to pounce on Christina, proving these things weren't that smart as again Gabe protected his little sister, taking it out with his spear. It fell back and vanished into nothing.

Iliana scrambled a moment with her crossbow, not sure what to do with it. Her father had taught her how to use one well enough but it didn't come with any bolts and she was starting to think something had gone wrong when Sonya called out, "I think it's like Audrey's bow. Just mentally form the bolt." Iliana nodded her thanks to her aunt and raised it again, forming a bolt and firing it straight into one of the closest Imps.

Mira too had trained a bit but she had never held three pronged daggers like these before. She hoped it wouldn't make a difference. One of the Imps leapt at her and she let out a little scream as she took a step back and brought the daggers around, being surprised that she took off the demon's head. "Wow." She mused.

Naomi twisted her arm to the side and tossed the axe, this time it arced across and struck down two Imps instead of the usual one with her normal throw.

Sonya moved in with her new blade and proved how lethal she could be, using it to cleave through two Imps immediately. One threw a fireball at her and she blocked it with the shell of her weapon before she jumped up and brought her weapon down on it. Another Imp tried to leap at her and she deliberately fell to her knees and brought her weapon up, watching as it basically cleaved itself through her weapon.

"Wow." Jorge noted as he swung his war hammer and sent one of the Imps flying, crashing into two others. The original one disappeared while the other two stumbled backwards. "Too bad for you that isn't a permanent thing Sonya." He noted.

"You're telling me." The mermaid guard had to agree with the half siren guy. "I'm getting to love this thing too." The heart of the weapon was the Jewel of the Oceans but couldn't exist without the pastel powers changing the way they had.

The snake monster leapt at Sofia and Isabel, three heads lashing out. Isabel gasped and wasn't sure what to do but raise the shield and block one of the strikes. Sofia felt afraid for just a second and then let her hours of training with James take over as she struck at the other head, it recoiled in pain and snapped at the middle head instead. That caused the second one to turn and hiss at that head.

"Looks like it's not quite as easy to have three heads after all." Isabel noted.

The first one hissed and opened its mouth to spray acid at the two girls but Elena moved in and struck it across the face hard with the scepter of light. One of its long teeth actually snapped off from the impact. "I don't want you spitting at my sister's." Elena said.

James aimed his new weapon and fired, taking out one of the Imps. "And boom goes the cannon!" He said excitedly. Another leapt at him James rolled under it and fired as it landed. "Boom goes the cannon." He said with laughter.

"I think that's enough of that James." Amber snapped at her brother even as she dodged an Imp. She fell backwards and lost her grip on her tiara, and to her surprise it flew through the air and took out that Imp before it returned to blonde Enchancia princess. "Oh wow." She mused in surprise.

Several more Imps jumped at Christina but this time she felt her own earrings fall into her hands and she felt them fold out like the kind of fans that Lonnie used. She had to stand a bit on her tiptoes to do it but she was able to do an impressive twirl that took out the Imps as she cut through them. She then found Tresora looking at her. "What's wrong?" She asked her friend.

Tresora wanted to say the move itself had impressed her but it wasn't the attack that she found so impressive. It was the graceful way that her friend had moved, and she felt kind of shy when she saw it. "That…that was impressive…do you take ballet?" She asked a bit nervously, her voice soft.

"Yeah, I've been taking classes for a couple of years now." Christina answered, feeling suddenly shy herself and felt her cheeks turning red as if embarrassed though she didn't know why.

"I bet you're a really good dancer." Tresora replied softly. She hoped she could see a recital someday soon.

Two more Imps moved in to attack the girl's as they were talking but Gabe again had his sister's back and moved in and took out the Imps. "Boom goes the cannon." Gabe echoed with amusement as if trying to apologize. "Just had to try it out."

"Yeah, no." Naomi said with a shake of her head.

"Sounds kind of weird when he says it." James noted dubiously.

"Sounds weird when you say it." Amber commented with a shake of her head.

The four magic users practically ignored the conversation as they worked on their own problem; how to take Maruvian powers out of Maleficent. "We need to figure out how to get those powers out of Maleficent before we can do anything else." Lucinda said. "But how do we do that?"

"Hmm," Jane mused. "When Maleficent reversed time in our world Amy said destroying her staff would reverse the damage. It worked, the magical spell shattered." She shook her head. "But if we simply destroy the staff those powers might be lost."

"Maleficent had to use a spell to suck the powers out of your artifacts." Jordan mused and then smiled. "So I'd say the best idea is to suck those powers right back into them." She looked to Mateo. "Who has the items that need their items restored?"

At that Mateo hesitated just a little. "Uh, that would be everyone except Gabe and Jorge. Even Sonya's jewel needs its powers back despite what it would look like from that neat sword that was formed." He answered sheepishly. He had just admitted that they would have to leave two guys to fight the snake monster out of a group of twelve people, plus he and Lucinda had to help with the spell.

"Prince James might be able to stay behind." Lucinda reminded him. "Princess Isabel has his shield and her feather." Mateo had to acknowledge that but it still wasn't exactly good odds.

"They only need to leave the battle long enough to restore the items powers." Jane said. "It shouldn't be that long."

Mateo turned to see the Imps were being taken out of the fight easily enough thanks to everyone's power and experience. In fact he had to take a moment to admire Sonya as she tossed the sword into the air, caught an Imp's head between her feet and snapped its neck, causing it to vanish. She flipped up easily as an Imp jumped at her and tossed it toward Sofia who managed to impale it expertly. As that one vanished Sonya caught her weapon and decapitated another Imp.

"Time to take the Maruvian powers back." Lucinda called out for him.

"Go Princess Elena." Gabe said to the crown princess. "We'll keep things going."

James looked unsure but Isabel reached out and touched his arm with her hand. "I'll get both our powers back. Be careful James." She assured him, voice soft and reassuring before she went with the other girls. James had the brief thought that her voice was rather sexy like that and then shook it off to help Gabe and Jorge with the snake monster.

"Mal, we need to crack that wand open." Jane called out to their leader.

Maleficent laughed. "Like you could do that to your dear mother Mal." She taunted. "Last time you needed your own little outside rangers to do that."

"You forget that we're the outside rangers this time mother." Mal said to her simply. "And things have changed a lot since that point." She raised her dragon's eye staff in the air and her body started to glow again. Mal had armor assemble all over her body. Claws grew up over the armored hands that resembled a dragon, her vision was blocked slightly blocked by thin tendrils that like a Chinese dragon. She felt the power thrumming through her body and the power building in the dragon's eye staff. It shined with a mix of purple and black.

"Foolish girl." Maleficent said with a scornful laugh. "Have you forgotten that your dragon powers can't touch me because of that shield of theirs?" She questioned. "You have no power over me, you must take me for a fool."

"We always did." Mal admitted frankly as she thought about Amy. Neither of them exactly trusted their mother, being the most evil on the Isle of the Lost, though they had no choice but to respect that prestige. "But you're underestimating me mother." With that Mal unleashed a burst of dark energy from her hands, a form of magic she had recently learned she had access to as an opposite to Amy's magical control. "And that is going to be your undoing."

The dark ball struck Maleficent's wand and she let out a growl of frustration as the top of her wand cracked and seemed to sparkle.

"Now." Jordan declared, as the most powerful she did her best to draw out the Maruvian energy. It was foreign to her and that's why it was easy for the genie girl to pinpoint and draw out but it would only work for a short time so Mateo had to be ready.

"Powerus Returnis Originalous Receptaco." Mateo intoned as he slammed his hand against his tamborita. Lucinda and Jane repeated the words as they aimed their wands toward the strands of lights representing those powers, and Mateo was sure even their ranger powers were helping to catch those powers and return them to their rightful places in the items.

The strands of light suddenly shot out and headed straight for the respective items that once held them. No one could see them but the four magic users and Maleficent as she was surrounded by her daughters and their friends. The beams were absorbed right into the items and Mateo half expected the girls to be knocked back or something but that was not what happened.

But they could all feel as their items had their powers returned. "Yes." Sonya said happily.

"Thankfully." Sofia echoed happily, wishing she could touch her amulet but could not while morphed.

"Now that we have these back, let's kick some unwanted guests out of Avalor." Elena declared. Christina and Isabel laughed and exchanged high fives. Together the girls and Mateo joined the other guys.

"So what's the plan Elena?" Naomi now asked the crown princess. They still had very little ideas on how to use their powers after all, at least beyond the basics.

"Looks like your plan is over Mallysent." Jay said with a smirk, drawing a glare from the evil fairy even as Carlos and Mal smirked. They remembered the orange masked mutant turtle Michelangelo accidently calling her that when they had come to Auradon, but Jay had now done it on purpose.

"We have to help them with the snake monster." Amy reminded them. She hesitated. "But we can't leave her unguarded either."

"You go, I'll watch her." Kara said, now standing and still in her beast form. "One wrong move and I'll tear her arms from her body." Amy and Mal weren't sure how to feel entirely about that threat. The team then turned toward the snake monster.

"Let's form the Auradon blaster then." Mal said. Her friends nodded in agreement. Mal powered down her battlizer and then laid out her dragon's eye staff. Underneath it Audrey placed her elemental bow. Will placed his recursive sword under that with the four points toward the snake monster. Evie placed her mirror force shield behind it and the compact opened. Then Jay placed his soul scimitar in the center with Lonnie's hurricane tessens, Carlos's earthquake claw daggers and Amy's rose lances on either side. Then they opened fire on the snake monster.

The three heads hissed and spat a gunky substance that was blocking their attack.

"Elena, I took the blueprints of the Auradon cannon and created a new one for all of you. It's going to be powered primarily off of the residual magical energy of your items." Doug said. "Just hold out your hands and call for the cannon. This one is wider and lower to the ground since most of your team is younger than ours." He explained to the crown princess.

Elena quickly motioned for Naomi to stand beside her in back, then for Jorge and Mateo to be behind them. The kids got behind and to the side of them, the Enchancia kids on one side with the Avaloran kids on the left. Mira and Iliana were right in front of the kids, their future aunts and uncles. Sonya and Gabe stood in the very front. "Time for the Avalor cannon." Elena called out and they all held up their hands. The cannon formed around them and it took just a moment for everyone to get used to the weight, but especially the kids.

They could feel the energy being drawn into the cannon. "Wow, this is so cool. I wish I could see the blueprints." Isabel mused in wonder. Elena was not as mechanically oriented as her sister and was glad that it seemed obvious what the activation button was for the cannon, in this case a switch that pulled backwards.

"Locked on…I think." Sonya said to her.

Elena pulled back the trigger and a massive burst of energy shot from the cannon. The three headed snake monster seemed surprised and it didn't seem to know which way to turn. That moment of indecision cost it as both sets of energy beams struck it and a huge explosion followed.

"Boom goes the cannon." Isabel said with a laugh.

"Oh not you too." Amber sighed even as James laughed.

Chad clashed with Ben and Miranda, his suit providing good resistance even against the blade that was meant to damage demons. He saw Undine having difficulty against the two mermaid rangers and the ice dame. The destruction of the monster made things even more uncertain. He unleashed a dome of energy that sent the knights and remaining rangers backwards before he and Undine landed in front of Maleficent.

Undine lashed tentacles at Kara forcing her to take a step back even as the two ranger teams joined together. "I think it's time to leave." Chad stated.

"That it is." Maleficent agreed and looked toward the others. "This isn't over, not by a long shot."

"Be seeing you soon." Undine said with a leer that sent shivers up Amy's spine, and even Tresora felt uneasy.

"But first, a little parting gift." Maleficent added. With a wave of her damaged wand they vanished.

"Them leaving is a gift I can get behind." Jorge said with a laugh.

"I don't think that's what she was talking about." Naomi said with a gasp as they all looked up to see the three headed snake grow as tall as the castle. It looked down at them and hissed. "Mal, how do we fight that?" She asked.

The normal response would be to call for their zords but while Doug and Jane had modified the morphers to work in Avalor it wasn't that easy with the zords, and that was assuming they could get them through in the first place. "Everyone take hands, think of those you love, and repeat my words." Mal said. Every one of them did as the purple haired girl ordered as Blaze landed on Elena's shoulders and Isabel placed a hand on Kara's back. "The strength of evil is as good as none when all of our hearts are as one."

Elena and Isabel thought of their grandparents watching just beyond the doors and their parents who they hoped were somehow watching over them all. Naomi and Mateo thought of their parents, hopefully save in town. Gabe and Christina thought of their mother and Javier, also hopefully safe in town. Sonya found herself thinking about Emmaline, who might as well have been her mother for the last decade, as well as Cora and Oona who might as well have been her sisters for as long. Sofia, James, Amber and Lucinda thought of their families and friends back in Enchancia. Mira and Iliana thought of their parents, even though their younger incarnations stood right there. They thought of their younger siblings Lorenzo, Orlando, Hernan and Susana as well as their cousins. Mira thought of her two friends Solana and Mariposa while Iliana thought of her two friends Claudia and Alejandra. "The strength of evil is as good as one when all of our hearts are as one." The present and future of their kingdoms chanted.

Mal and her friends had a lot to think about. Almost all of them had parents to think of, many had friends not there to think and a few had siblings to think about; Will for instance thought of his little sister Whitney and mother Wendy. Evie thought of her step sisters Snow White and Rose red, the latter of whom happened to be Grant's aunt and mother. Faces flashed; Belle, Adam, Aurora, Phillip, Mulan, Shen, Alice, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Fairy Godmother, Merida, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Ariel, Eric, Rapunzel, Eugene. And fellow rangers in arms from the very originals like Jason and Kimberly to the newest they had met like Kendall Morgan. "The strength of evil is as good as none when all of our hearts are as one." They recited.

Even as the monster began to lower its three heads to swallow them all in one bite it suddenly let out a hiss as the monster began to glow from within before collapsing into itself in a ball of light like being absorbed into a black hole before disappearing. They all felt just a bit drained as they fell to their knees as they took deep breaths.

"I forget how much magic can take out of a person sometimes." Lucinda noted. "Especially on big spells." As the Auradon rangers powered down, Elena and her friends felt their powers fail on them. "And I guess we know why these are only temporary." She added.

Sofia still smiled as she remembered the rush. "That was ah-mazing." She said with a small laugh. "I've never felt anything like it before." She raised her hands and tried to activate her cryokinetic powers and was glad they responded. "But this is a really close second."

Elena hugged Isabel close to her and her younger sister hugged her back. "Good job everyone." Elena said to them. "We did it."

"I for one am never worrying about demons again." Naomi commented though they were all sure that was a slight exaggeration. She laid her head on Jorge's shoulder for a moment and closed her eyes. "That was so exhausting but also really neat."

Mira and Iliana exchanged glances. It was mixed with the same sense of wonderment as everyone else but also concern as they both had the same thought, _Our parents never told us about this, what does that mean?_

"Well I guess we should go ahead and head on home." Carlos said even though he didn't look like he was quite ready to get up yet.

Elena took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it yet guys." She said to them. "Why don't you stick around for the party?" She suggested.

"Party?" Sofia asked curiously.

Elena smiled and hugged her chosen sister now. "Yep. One I arranged just for you."


	77. Reunion Party

Sofia had no idea what Elena meant when she said she had arranged a party just for her, it didn't make any sense. As far as she was concerned it should have been for Mal and the others, as they had been the key to protecting Avalor from the latest attack on the kingdom. Many of them had stayed behind at the castle to help prepare or to relax though Mal and Ben had come with Elena, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James to the docks.

"So your first taste of power?" Mal teased Elena. "How was it?"

Elena laughed. "Quite a rush. I don't think I'd want to do that kind of thing every day but I have to say I wouldn't mind doing it again." She replied.

"Funny considering all of the things I'd heard about what you do around here." Mal chided with a laugh. "You get into almost as much trouble as we do."

"I think Esteban, my abuelos and Gabe would agree with you there." Elena said.

"For what it's worth I think all of you did a great job for your first time out." Ben said to them all. "Next time we need help we'll know where to go." He added jokingly and James laughed too. He would've loved another chance to do it.

"I still don't get what this is about." Sofia confessed as she walked beside Elena and Amber. "I mean why do I need a party? It's not my birthday or anything."

"I know you've been down lately since that nightmare you had, about what the future might hold if we somehow fail against those demon things." Elena said to her chosen sister. "You haven't been yourself and everyone knows that."

Sofia frowned a little. It was true but she thought she had hid it pretty well. She should have known she couldn't get it past Elena but she could see on her sibling's faces that they agreed with everything Elena was saying. She had found herself more optimistic though once she had seen and felt what Mal and her friends could really do, not to mention the fact they weren't the only ones though they hadn't met the others. "I'm okay guys, I promise." Sofia said to them. "It'll all be fine."

"Yes it will." Elena agreed. "But that doesn't mean we should ignore what you felt." She knew her chosen sister hadn't really shared every detail about the nightmare she had endured. They approached the docks and the Enchancia kids let out a gasp of shock at what they saw.

"Sofia! Amber!" Hildegard called out. Beside her was Clio, Vivian, Ruby and Jade. "It's so great to see you again."

"Hilde, Clio." Amber said with a smile and went to greet them.

"Jade hi. Ruby hi." Sofia called out with a wave even as Lucinda went over to greet their friends too. Then she stopped and let out a gasp of excitement when she saw who was coming up behind them. "Mom, dad." She said happily. She started toward her parents with James behind her.

"Mother, father." Amber said happily as she embraced her mother and then her father. Sofia was over there and ran into her mother's arms, crying softly.

"It's okay Sofia. We're here. We're just fine." Miranda said to her daughter as she hugged her tightly. She looked up and shot Elena a grateful smile, who only smiled back as she remembered being Sofia's age and being able to seek comfort in her mother's arms. She wished that Isabel had that one. Then she grew sad as she remembered two other girls that didn't have that either; Mirabelle and Iliana. She had to find a way to help them save their parents.

"Wow…are you sure?" Mateo asked Sonya as he sat at the patio in the back of the house. He had a drink in front of him but he had forgotten all about it when his girlfriend had told him what she had learned.

Sonya had figured with Lucinda out of the house this was the best time to talk to him about the secret she kept. "Positive." Sonya said as she held her glass though she hadn't taken more than a single sip. "Mirabelle and Iliana are Elena and Gabe's children and they're trying to stop an attack that killed almost everyone that we care about." She took a deep breath and took his hand. "You sent them here for that." She smiled just a little. "Sometime in the future we're going to have a child together."

That thought made Mateo both happy and nervous but there was a more pressing concern. "How do we help my…well our nieces with this? They don't even know what happened for sure." He questioned.

"I don't know yet." Sonya said. "I was hoping we could come up with an idea together because I have nothing. They don't know how it started and I've gotten the impression that things happened here that they either weren't told about or didn't happen at all."

"Like Maleficent's attack." The royal sorcerer surmised. Then he made another summerization. "And we can't tell anyone else about this." Sonya nodded in confirmation. "Well, the first thing to do is maybe get a look again at that demon book, see if it tells us anything helpful."

"I'm going to talk to some of our guests and see if they can help shed any light on things." Sonya said to him. "They've had more experience with these demons than we have." Mateo nodded in agreement.

"This place is so cool." Amy said as she gazed around the library in the castle. "It's not as big as Belle's at home, but I see so many new books." She picked one out to glance at it.

"It gets bigger as time goes on." Iliana said as she sat on the couch with one of her favorites. Mirabelle was by the window looking at some of the charts, she wasn't sure why exactly but figured if it mattered for their mission her sister would tell her. "It turns out that when Shuriki invaded a long time ago she repressed a lot of knowledge of Avalor." She told the rose haired girl.

"This doesn't surprise me." Amy admitted as she placed the book back and then reached for another one. "They say knowledge is the key to everything and it make sense that Shuriki would deny that one."

"Hey Iliana, come here a minute." Mira called out to her younger twin sister. Iliana hopped off the couch and went to her sister's side as Amy opened another book and thought it felt rather light despite how it looked. She opened it up and gasped.

"Iliana!" Amy called out. The girl looked toward her and Amy saw what she needed. She held the spine up a bit. "Um, this isn't the history section is it?" She asked.

"Nope, it should be over there." Iliana said absently and then turned back to her sister. Amy was grateful she didn't inquire too much about it but she saw what she needed. The choker on Iliana's neck was an exact match for what she had just seen in the book; the same choker.

 _That means Iliana and Mira's parents must be Elena and…I don't know most likely Gabe's._ She realized. She knew enough from Renet to know that time should be as normal as possible so she moved to the history section and placed the hollow book containing the choker that over a decade later would go to Iliana as far back in the book shelf as she could find. Then she quietly moved on to the first bookshelf.

Miranda and Roland listened without comment as Sofia told them what she was willing to about her nightmare. She still couldn't bear to mention her friends being turned into those small pack like creatures but she very reluctantly told her parents about the Caballero del Infierno killing them. Mal and Ben also listened in.

"That's so horrible." Roland said as he took Sofia's hands. "But it just a dream Sofia. We're not going anywhere."

"I know that now." Sofia said with a smile. The only thing better than the confidence and knowledge she had gained as a temporary power ranger was seeing her parents whole and happy. "I know that if it comes down to it we can stop anything."

"I know you didn't send Sofia, James and Amber to Avalor for all of this." Elena said to Roland and Miranda, seeming slightly embarrassed about it herself. "And if you wanted to take them back with you, away from all of this danger, I would fully understand."

The kids looked ready to protest but Miranda simply hugged Elena and laughed a little. "Of course not Elena." She said reassuringly. "Such danger isn't what we would have preferred for them of course, but they came here knowing it could happen and we let them come here knowing that. As long as all of you have each other's backs, then everything will be fine."

"Thanks for your confidence." Elena said, hugging Miranda back and smiling at Roland.

"And we're here for them as well King Roland, Queen Miranda." Ben vowed. "As are all of our friends."

"And they have friends we haven't even met yet," Amber said now. "That seem to be just as strong and powerful as they are. I think we can handle anything." She laughed just a little, the line being a surprise coming from her but she too had felt that rush of power and what it meant as well.

Roland laughed as he placed his hand on Amber's shoulders. "Alright, you've made your point." He said with amusement. It was clear to him that even Amber was enjoying herself here in Avalor and he wouldn't want to that away from any of his children.

"It sure sounds like you guys have had fun." Jade commented as she placed her hand on Lucinda's arm. "Even if all you've been doing is studying." She laughed a bit.

"Hardly." The little midnight witch commented. "I don't think we've actually had nearly as much time to study as we've had time to get into trouble."

Jade and Ruby both turned excitedly to Sofia. "Say something cool in Spanish." They both pleaded to their longtime friend.

"Um okay." Sofia agreed and thought a moment. Then her face brightened and she began in a singsong voice, "Como cuatro birdies en un nido cuatro amigas son lo mejor como cuatro bayas en un cuatro amgias de la vid simpre hacen bien." She recited.

The two exchanged looks as they tried to figure it out. "Amiga means friend." Amber volunteered. She had learned that if nothing else from all the times that Elena had used that title on Naomi.

Ruby gasped. "That's our chant." She realized happily.

"Oh, do it again please." Jade pleaded. "I want to learn that." Ruby nodded eagerly.

Elena smiled softly as she watched her chosen sister begin to teach them the Spanish words for the chant the four girls had modified when Amber became their friend a while ago.

"So that was Chad huh?" Naomi questioned as she helped spread a tablecloth around one of the smaller tables they had set up. It wasn't a royal party, more like a garden party, so they were doing a lot of the set up themselves.

"That was Chad." Audrey confirmed as she smoothed out her end of the cloth. Manual work was not something she was entirely used to but had learned to deal with it, especially since they had done so much exhausting work as Power Rangers. "He used to be our friend but he…lost himself I guess. Or maybe he found himself, I don't know really."

"And he's the one that reminded you of…of Pierce." Naomi surmised, stumbling a bit over the mention of her own rapist, to say nothing about the cruel things he had done to her adopted sister Tresora. Naomi was sure the young blonde hadn't told them all everything there.

"Yeah." Audrey said softly. "He's…become pretty obsessed with me. Scarily obsessed. He didn't show that much here, but it only really comes out when he's around me. Mal made sure that didn't happen today."

"He can summon demons too. Isn't that swell?" Naomi commented sarcastically.

"That last thing, whatever he used the second time, it's new to us." Audrey replied. "I've never seen it before and it hasn't been in the records before. But according to our other friend's that's been their MO for a really really long time."

Naomi wasn't quite sure what she was going to ask next but it didn't matter because they heard the loud voices of excited girls and they saw Sofia, Amber and all of their friends showing up with Elena behind them with their parents and James.

"Come on." Christina said excitedly as she grabbed Tresora's hand and brought the shy blonde over with her to greet the princesses and to meet Ruby and Jade. Isabel was right behind them.

"King Roland, Queen Miranda. Welcome back to Avalor." Esteban said as nicely as he was able as he approached with Francisco and Luisa. The two bowed respectfully to the chancellor and then greeted Elena's grandparents happily.

They spoke for a few moments and then Luisa said to them, "We'll have to talk later after the party. Francisco and I have something we have to tend to." They said their farewells and the two headed off.

"Come on Naomi, Mal, Audrey, let's bring out the food." Elena said. Her best friend followed her along with Mal and Audrey though the brunette princess did so a little reluctantly. Evie and Lonnie were already working with the food after all.

Amy had left the twins alone in the library after Melody had found her and insisted she come with her and Aquiella to see the waterfall over Avalor castle. Now Iliana sat reading one of her favorite books while Mira sat there reading the last book she had read to her little sister Susana and her friend Shoshana. It was hard for her to focus though and she realized why after a moment, tears were blurring her vision.

"I know." Iliana said suddenly as if reading her twin's mind, and perhaps she had. "I miss them all too." She sighed as she softly closed the book. "Is that what you would be doing if were home right now? Reading to Susana and Shoshana?"

Mira laughed as she closed her own book. "This time of day, no way. The girl's would be off the wall. We'd literally be lucky if we could stop them from climbing them. We'd probably be organizing a fashion show with mom and Aunt Sonya's old clothes right now instead." She replied. "What about you?"

Iliana sighed a bit. "Uncle Esteban gave me permission to sit in with Lorenzo for his history on Avalor that would be going on this week." She answered her older twin and studiously ignored Mira's comment, "Reluctantly no doubt." She sighed again. "We'd be covering our great grandparents rule."

"I wish Susana could be here right now." Mira admitted sadly. "She's never met gran abuelo since he died before she was born." She shook her head. "I'd forgotten how much I missed him."

"I had too." Her twin confessed. Iliana then reached over and took Mira's hands in her own. "I bet for what it's worth she wishes she could be here too. With mom and dad, and gran abuela, and Uncle Esteban and our brothers dead we're all the blood family she has left." She replied and then her eyes went steely. "At least until we reverse the damage."

"It's so odd to see our three aunts looking younger than we are." Mira noted with amusement. She then realized they were not alone. Standing there were Francisco and Luisa. "Oh." She gasped.

Iliana wondered how much they had heard. "Gran abuelos?" Luisa echoed. "Then, what I thought was true." She said softly. "You two aren't just from the future. You two are our future granddaughters. I knew I saw Elena in you two."

Both of the girl's flinched, wishing they had paid better attention to their surroundings. And yet…what was the point now? "Yes gran abuela, gran abuelo. We are your granddaughters. Elena is our mom." Iliana said.

"And I'm willing to bet Lieutenant Nunez is your father." Francisco noted softly. If he had overheard the girl's speaking of his death he didn't show it. "I can see some of his facial features in the two of you. Though it seems like you got Elena's eyes."

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Luisa wondered now as the two of them came to sit beside their great granddaughter's.

"Because Uncle Mateo said the less everyone in the past knew the better it would be." Iliana confessed softly as she hugged her gran abuelo. Mira hugged her grand abuela now, after all it didn't matter where they were concerned. "We weren't supposed to pollute the timeline."

"Except now it might not matter as much." Mira added. "Because that fight we just participated in out there against Maleficent didn't happen as far as we know, or if it did mom and dad never told us about it."

"That doesn't sound so encouraging." Francisco noted. "If there is anything we can do to help just let us know."

"Aunt Sonya figured things out on her own, just as we were warned about." Mira replied. "And I doubt she kept that a secret from him, mermaids are pretty direct and honest, often to a fault." She mused with a small smile. "But no one else knows and we need to keep it that way."

Luisa and Francisco both felt as if that would impossible to keep secret but they also figured that it wouldn't be there place to do so. "We promise to keep your secret." Francisco said as he reached over to stroke Mirabelle's cheek lovingly.

"Gracias." Mira and Iliana said softly even as the older twin placed her hand over her great grandfather's hand. After a moment she laughed. "We should get to the garden then. As you say gran abuelo, the party is missing us."

Francisco smiled softly at his two great granddaughters. "The party can wait a little longer." He said to the two of them.

"What are they doing?" Hildegard asked a little fearfully as she watched the side of the castle. They could see Jay, Will, Miranda and Aziz climbing the wall and it was in the path of some ledges and poles. At the other end of the improvised course was Ellie and Ally.

"It's called parkour." Lonnie explained to the Freezenberg princess. "It's a French training discipline that uses movement; the idea is to get from one point to another in an sort of environment as efficiently as possible without any sort of equipment." She motioned toward her four friends. "It involves climbing as you can see, along with running, swinging, jumping, and rolling normally. There are others that work depending on the situation. It's like a non-combative martial arts."

"That looks very interesting." Sonya said as she watched the four race. Jay vaulted over a piece of the castle to land on top of the pole and jumped again toward another part of the castle structure. Miranda meanwhile landed on the same pole a moment later and then leapt against the wall, finding various points in the wall to more or less run leap around the wall. "I'll have to ask them about that."

"You couldn't pay me enough to do that." Clio admitted.

"No kidding." Vivian agreed.

Tresora laughed a little now. "Yeah I agree with you two. I wouldn't want to be up there if I had a choice." She remembered the last time they had seen Pierce. He had run with her and had gotten trapped at the end of a cliff with her in his arms. They hadn't known it at the time but Jorge's mother Zulimar had used the wind to make him lose his grip on her and she had fallen. It was a long drop and would have killed her if not for Sonya, but it was enough to make her dislike heights.

Sofia and Christina exchanged a smile. They hadn't exactly anticipated that the lovely blonde would make such quick friends with Vivian and Clio but considering they were both pretty shy but fun to be around like Tresora was it made sense. "That looks kind of neat, but it must be dangerous." Sofia noted.

"Yeah I know." Christina agreed as she watched Will surpass Jay by swinging under the pole and the areas that Jay had jumped around, with Aziz just behind him and Miranda still using the walls for her trajectory, having to hop off and use one of the ledges to take another leap and get a new foot hold. "It would be kind of fun to try that."

"I…I think that would be really bad idea." Tresora voiced as she looked at Christina with concern.

"I agree. Not going to happen." Gabe said to his little sister as sternly as he got. "If you fell and broke your neck, mom would kill me." It made Elena laugh a little bit. It was kind of like how she felt about the idea that someday Isabel might want to use fire or something dangerous for her inventions.

Kara looked like she could care less as well as she spent her time eating some strawberry cake. Mal and Amy had also taken a piece of their own. Clover had taken some blueberries to eat along with some strawberries. None of them looked ready to try parkour either.

Mal saw Mateo, Lucinda and Jane talking and was sure it had to be a magic talk. It wasn't often Jane got to indulge in that as magic was 'retired' in Auradon a long time ago, at least officially. Genies like Jordan seemed to play a bit loosely with that retirement unlike Jane's own mother who only had a small magic class going for the benefit of the ranger team. Then she saw Mateo pull out a book and Jane took a look at it. The look on her face wasn't the most encouraging.

Jane looked up at her. "Mal, this is a book about the demons." She revealed to their leader. She took out her iPhone and started to record the pages. "This is amazing, no one has ever seen something like this before in all of any of our contact with the demons."

"Uh, can you read it?" Mal asked her dubiously.

"No." Jane confirmed her suspicion. "But maybe we can translate this. Then we can also give this back to everyone here with this new information if we can decipher it."

"This was a really great idea Elena." Isabel said as she cut off a piece of the chocolate cake she was eating and smiled at her sister. "Inviting all of Sofia's friends and her parents over to make her feel better."

"I thought it would be good for her, and for James and Amber." Elena agreed as she cut off a piece of watermelon for Blaze to eat and then started in on her own piece of chocolate cake. "It might have been a bit unneeded after Sofia…after all of us got a taste of what it really means to have Mal and everyone as our allies though."

Isabel shook her head. "Even with that, sometimes seeing people you love is the best feeling of all." She said and leaned over to hug her sister. "I wish we were that lucky with Mami and Papi." She confessed softly.

Elena sighed softly. "Yeah, sometimes I wish we had that ability too." She admitted as she hugged her little sister. "But we can take comfort in what we have around us. Abuelo and abuela, our friends, our extended family even Esteban." She felt Isabel smile where her chin rested on top of her little sister's head.

"I think I want to try that." James said as he watched Aziz actually leap over Will to get ahead of him. "Brilliant."

In the end though Miranda leapt and grabbed a pole, twirling around and landing in front of Ally and Ellie and winning the race, followed moments by Jay. Will pulled ahead just enough to end up tying with Aziz for what that was worth.

"That was great. Congratulations." Ellie said as she went over and hugged her red haired friend happily only to pull back and press her lips lovingly against Miranda's lips. The red head responded just as lovingly, running her hands through the blonde's long hair.

That display of emotion shocked Tresora just a little but she looked happy to see it. Christina seemed just as shocked and she found herself looking over at Naomi's adopted sister.

"I didn't know they were together." Naomi voiced in a bit of surprise.

"It's a recent development." Audrey told her. "Although it's been kind of brewing a while." She looked to Mal, who had been about ready to point out that it was like her and Jay. "And not one word from you." That just made the purple haired girl burst out laughing.

"It's kind of romantic actually." Evie replied. "When Arendelle was attacked some of us, including Miranda, didn't have her powers restored and so those of us who did went to help their kingdom. Then Miranda got hers restored and she rushed out to help us, and I think especially Ellie."

"And most recently one of our enemies Marcellus attacked DunBroch Miranda was as panicked as Ellie was and she helped her through it. Their first kiss was actually on our way there." Lonnie added. She remembered they were all trying to come up with a plan when that had happened.

Alex smiled. "I remember teasing my cousin that it was about time she realized what her heart wanted." He commented.

"Too bad that Marcellus got away with what he wanted." Jordan mused. "Something we'll have to deal with when the time comes."

"We didn't mean to cause you any trouble." Elena started.

Mal brushed it aside. "My mother is our problem, so it makes sense for us to be here. Besides, it's what friends do for each other. It's what the other rangers have done for us time and again even though we didn't know it." She replied. "It's only fair."

"I'm glad they feel like they can show who they really are in front of everyone." Elena said with a smile on her face. "We're virtual strangers to them after all."

"Things are different in our world." Ben reminded the crown princess simply and shrugged. "Besides, you guys have been Power Rangers just like we are. Those who serve like that are always on another level entirely with each other."

"Totally true." Mal agreed. "One of the purple rangers I met, I haven't really had more than ten minute conversations with her at a time and yet I trust her like I trust my chosen siblings." She took a small sip of her drink. "She saved Amy from being executed by our mother when I couldn't be there." She added. "I'll never forget that, I'll always be grateful to Amber for that."

Elena smiled at that. She glanced around to see James and Isabel working just a bit on climbing and jumping. She saw Sofia talking happily with her parents. Amber was interacting with Hildegard and Clio. Tresora and Christina were talking with Ruby, Jade, and Vivian. She knew it was right when all was said and done. She looked at Naomi and smiled at her best friend, then at Sonya.

"What's wrong?" Sonya asked her.

"Nothing." Elena said as she reached over and took the mermaid girl's hand. "I'm glad you're with us Sonya. Not just for Mateo, though it is so nice to see you two getting along so well, but for Isabel and myself too."

"I'm glad to be here too." Sonya said. She looked to Naomi. "Not just for Mateo, though he makes me feel…special." She blushed a bit as she thought of him. "But because of how you are with Tresora," She looked to Elena. "Or you with Isabel and Sofia."

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked her.

But Elena understood. "You're thinking of Oona and Cora, aren't you?" She asked.

Sonya nodded. "Yes." She replied. "They've been there like family, like little sisters." She leaned back a little though she kept a hold of Elena's hand. "I was there when Oona got the flu, Cora and I took turns trying to make her feel safe. I was there when Cora had her heart broken the first time, she wouldn't leave my side that first night." Elena hoped that would be something she would never have to do for Isabel or Sofia though she remembered the first time Isabel had been sick. "When their father died, Emmaline tried so hard to be brave around them, but she let her guard down around me. She cried and told me how much she missed him, how glad she was that I would be there to help her with Cora and Oona."

Naomi placed her hands on the mermaid girl's shoulders. "My dad would have loved to have someone there for him after mom died. At least he only had me to worry about."

Sonya placed her free hand on one of Naomi's. Unknown to them Jorge, Gabe and Mateo were seeing this and were glad their three friends were bonding so well. If Mira and Iliana had been there they would have been just as happy to see it. "I love being here, I love being with Mateo, I love being around all of you. But I have to admit I do miss them a lot." Elena was sure she had been close to calling them her family.

"Whenever you want to leave you can." Elena said gently. "I know you wouldn't leave us permanently of course, but you can leave and visit them whenever you want to."

"I know." Sonya said. "But right now isn't the time. You all need me here right now. There will be time a bit later for that."

"We're still here for you, anytime." Naomi said as she turned the comforting gesture into a hug.

"I know, I'm glad for that too." Sonya said with a small smile. "But right now, we have a party to enjoy. I for one want to ask Miranda about this parkour thing." Together the three girls got up to join the party.

Before they knew it time had passed and it was getting closer to dinner. "We should head back home now." Mal said as her friends gathered together. "Ben, Amy and I promised to meet Belle and Adam for dinner." She stroked her sister's hair. "Belle is very fond of her too."

"And Grant and I were going to join Doug and meet Snow, Rose and his family for dinner too." Evie added.

"Audrey conned me into dinner with her parents too." Jay said with laugher as Audrey rolled her eyes at him with a smile on her face before she reached over to hug Naomi good bye.

"If you ever need our help let us know and we'll make it happen." Elena said as she reached out to hug Mal, who seemed a little surprised but hugged the crown princess back.

"Please tell Mira and Iliana goodbye for us." Amy requested.

"No problem." Isabel assured her with a smile.

"As soon as we get translations we'll let you know." Jane said as she waved her iPhone in her hand. Lucinda stepped forward and hugged the fairy for a moment and then she and Mateo smiled at each other.

"Our teleporters can take us home now at least." Jordan said with a laugh. "No trip to the secret library for us." They all laughed a little. They all waved goodbye and the Auradon friend's teleported away.

"Come on." Elena said as she saw Miranda lean down to pick Sofia up into her arms. "Let's get dinner and decide what our plans for tomorrow are." Together the large family, blood and extended, headed back into the castle.


	78. First Double Date

"I'd almost forgotten what it's like to have a normal day." Elena mused at dinner the next night. The day after their Auradon friends had left went off without any problems. After the council meeting King Roland and Queen Miranda had decided to take Sofia, Amber and James to explore the town on their own while Rafa and Daniel had volunteered to spend the day with Lucinda and the other Enchancia kids. The kids would get together tomorrow morning for once more before Sofia's parents and friends headed back home or wherever they were studying at.

"Hmm yes, it is almost normal." Esteban noted with some annoyance. Elena had invited Naomi, Tresora, Christina and the off duty Gabe for dinner tonight. On top of it Mirabelle and Iliana were there too. Esteban had quickly decided he wasn't too thrilled with the older twin as she tended to be loud, impulsive and rambunctious much like Elena, what he didn't know was there was a reason for that one. He didn't mind Iliana as much, she tended to be quiet but when she did speak it was often well thought out and intelligent. While he understood that the twins had nowhere else to go, he could have done without the two blondes though the younger one tended to be quiet at least, the guard and his little sister. And he definitely could have done without the flea bags his two cousins tended to spoil rotten.

Blaze was currently eating a small piece of meat from Elena's fork even as Kara ate from her own plate. When Kara had first come to stay at the castle everyone wondered how a small framed animal could pack away so much food. When she learned to transform into her battle form, like a large winged lion, it became more understandable.

"So how was school today?" Gabe asked the two girls now as he reached for his drink. Despite being off duty tonight he still wore his guard's uniform. He was a little hesitant to start a conversation at a royal dinner table since he was merely a guest who was basically there because of his sister but he made a point of asking any chance he got.

"We're working on a new project." Isabel said to him as she looked at Elena. "We're supposed to start up our own business with some product. The kids above us will be our customers and we have to see how successful the business will be."

"We have until next week to get the details figured out and then the following week to 'run the business'." Christina added. "And our grade will be determined by our 'profit'." It was clear Christina thought the idea was ridiculous since it wouldn't really prove anything. "The only good thing is we get to work together." She said as she and Isabel smiled at each other.

"In other news, Tresora will be going to school too pretty soon." Naomi said as she cut into her food. "She has to make up a few classes that she was unable to complete last year." No one wanted to go into the reason for that; namely Pierce taking over her life when he decided he wanted her to be his sex slave, and that went so far as to kill her father to keep her to himself. Daniel had recently adopted the pretty blonde that Naomi had gotten attached to as a chosen sister.

"I should be starting sometime next week I think if registration goes the way it's supposed to." Tresora said now. She smiled at Isabel and Christina though Elena swore her smile was bigger when she looked at Christina. "I'll be going to the same school as you two do."

"That'll be great." Isabel said even as Christina smiled, seemingly not sure what to say.

"Oh, do you know what you're going to do yet Christina?" Isabel asked her friend now.

"Don't you two have to decide on your project together?" Francisco asked confused.

"It's not about that." Isabel said with a shrug. "We're going to be making and selling muffins, Sofia is going to help me work out the blueprints for a machine that her friend Gwen made for cupcakes tomorrow evening." She now looked to her best friend. "I meant about the fact that Antonio asked Christina out on a date."

Christina blushed heavily even as Tresora looked shocked. "Oh that's so cool, congratulations." Elena said to her. "What did you decide?"

"I…I haven't yet." Christina admitted. "I mean I kind of feel like I'm too young to date."

"Yeah, I think she should wait too." Gabe said and Elena rolled her eyes. That was no surprise to for her to hear.

Tresora had set her fork down and took a quick sip of her drink before looking at Christina. "Is he a nice guy?" She asked her, her voice coming out a bit quieter than normal.

"He's pretty nice." Christina answered though she seemed to be a bit nervous to have this conversation. Elena remembered the last time she had had a boy talk with her friends, which in fairness was forty one years ago before being trapped in Sofia's amulet. But they had been all happy and giddy, giggling constantly. That wasn't what Elena was seeing now.

"Then I think you should do it." Tresora said simply. Mira and Iliana exchanged knowing glances with each other though no one saw that. "You should give him a chance, go out on a date with him. Get to know him, let him get to know you. I know he won't be disappointed."

"You know mom won't let you go on a date on your own." Gabe reminded his little sister simply. And of course he wasn't too keen on his little sister dating either, which Elena supposed was a normal reaction. She wondered what Amber thought about James and Isabel.

"Piece of cake." Elena said with a smile. "You and I can go with them Gabe. Like a double date."

Naomi tried not to laugh at the look that crossed his face. It was probably the only thing that could have persuaded him to allow his sister to do this and the blonde wondered if her friend knew that or not. "Alright, I'll talk to mom and if she is okay with it we'll double date tomorrow evening." He relented.

"Great." Elena said happily though Isabel noticed that while her best friend tried to smile it seemed kind of off. Tresora just looked down at her food.

After dinner Gabe left to talk to their mother about the double date while Mira, Iliana, Isabel, Tresora and Christina went upstairs to Isabel's workroom so Isabel could show off a new invention Naomi and Elena went to take a walk in the gardens. "Are you okay amiga?" She asked her best friend. "You seem a little distracted."

Naomi shrugged. "Yeah I'm fine. It's no big deal." She replied but then looked to Elena. "You ever think you were so good at doing something that you wanted to do it for the rest of your life? Only to find out maybe you weren't so good after all?" She asked a bit reluctantly.

"When I was Isa's age I decided I didn't want to rule Avalor, I wanted to cook." Elena revealed to her with a laugh. "I mean I was a good enough cook for me, Mami, Papi and Isa. I helped make dinner for us all of the time. But then one afternoon Papi comes to me and says that he's having a party and that he wants me to help the staff cook for everyone. I thought it would be great, but I learned that cooking for my family was one thing, cooking professionally was a far different matter."

"So there went that career choice." Naomi remarked with a small laugh.

"Into the fire." Elena agreed with a small laugh of her own. Then her tone grew serious. "Are you having one of those moments?" She asked now.

Naomi nodded a bit as the two of them sat down beside the fountain. "I've spent my life on or around the water, I like to think I know a lot about it." She said to the crown princess. "So for my science project last week I did a water analysis of the waters around Avalor, it's worth half of my grade for the quarter." She took a deep breath. "And I failed it."

"Are you in any trouble?" Elena asked concerned.

"My grades are fairly steady overall, I think I can swing by." Naomi replied. "I just…if I'm wrong about this then maybe I'm not as prepared for my life as I thought I was." Now she stood up and started pacing. "That's pretty hard to be the only one with that uncertainty."

"That's not true Naomi." Elena started.

"You know it is Elena." Naomi interrupted quickly. "You're going to be the Queen of Avalor someday. Gabe will be with you in some capacity." The blonde wouldn't have been at all surprised if the two of them ended up together, she had seen some hints of that between the two of them recently. "Mateo will be your royal sorcerer, and Sonya will probably still be working with Gabe. Especially if Mateo is still around. Even Jorge is taking my dad's place at the docks one day. Isabel will likely end up being an inventor for Avalor." She sighed. "And what will I be?"

"Whatever you want to be Naomi." Elena told her simply. "But if it makes you feel better, maybe you can ask Mira and Iliana for some advice. I'm sure they can't tell you anything that will drastically change the future but they can probably at least point you in the right direction."

"I don't know, maybe." Naomi said dubiously. "Anyway, I guess I better get Tresora so we can head on home. I'll see you tomorrow for the council meeting." With that Naomi left, with Elena watching her go and wishing she could do something more for her best friend.

"I guess for the first time in a while I'll be working solo tomorrow." Isabel noted with some amusement as Tresora helped to organize her toolbox, Christina was helping to stack some small pieces of metal and Kara was sitting by the window. "James will be with his sisters and their parents. You'll be on your date," She looked to Christina. "And you'll be with Naomi tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's true." Tresora agreed softly. She looked to Christina. "But I'll come by tomorrow to help you figure out what to wear if you want."

"Sure, I'd like that." Christina said with a smile, which lingered even as she looked to Isabel. "I'd invite you to come too but I bet that you're going to help Elena huh?"

Isabel nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking." She replied.

Naomi knocked on the door and poked her head in, "Come on sweetie, time to go home." She said.

"Okay." Tresora said. She kissed Kara on the top of her head and then hugged Christina and Isabel goodbye, though the young princess noticed the hug between her two friends lasted longer than her hug with the blonde did.

Once the two blondes had left Isabel looked to Christina. "Are you sure about going on that date? Maybe you should be certain you want to date before you, well before you do it." She suggested.

"Tresora is right, I need to try to find out if it will work or not." Christina replied. "Otherwise I'm just leaving Antonio hanging and it's not fair to him, and to me if someone better is waiting for me to make up my mind too."

Isabel had to grant that one to her friend at least silently. "Just try to keep an open mind. Sometimes the person you should be with isn't nearly as far as you think. Look at James and I." She blushed suddenly. "I'm not saying of course that we're meant to be of course," She hastened to add quickly which amused her friend. "But right now I don't feel like I need to be looking for a boyfriend either."

"I promise to be open minded Isabel." Christina said.

The day went by quickly and Elena found herself with her closet open trying to find what to wear while Isabel sat on her bed. "Are you nervous?" Isabel asked her older sister.

"No." Elena said as she put one dress aside for another and then stopped to look at one before putting that one aside too. She pushed some hair behind her ears as she went for another dress. "I don't know, maybe. I mean I've had a few dates before but this is the first time I've dated since I got out of the amulet."

Isabel remembered her dates vaguely. She didn't like one of them; he acted like she didn't exist. She didn't mind the other guy but it was clear to her he would never match Elena's adventurous spirit. "You could wear the red and green dress that you wore on Navidad. Gabe seemed to like that." She suggested.

"Yeah but he's also seen it before, recently too. I want him to see me in something he hasn't seen." Elena replied as she set another dress aside. "I should have had a new dress made." She mused softly. She set another dress aside.

Isabel couldn't believe how nervous her sister was and she was sure it had little to do with it being her first date in forty one years. She cared what Gabe thought more than she let on. Finally though she saw Elena pull out a dress that looked rainbow colored, something that she and Isabel had made one rainy afternoon, she had one just like it. "I think that looks good." Isabel said.

"Hmm." Elena mused and headed over to the mirror, pressing the dress against her body. "Let's try it out." She decided. She moved to change into the dress.

"Are you guys going to be eating at the same table as Christina and Antonio?" Isabel asked her as she glanced out the window.

"I'm sure Gabe would prefer that." Elena answered, her voice slightly muffled. "But no, I think we'd be just fine at a table next to them. I want to give them some privacy." A moment passed and then Elena asked, "Am I wrong to do this?"

"The dress looks good." Isabel replied with a giggle.

"Not that silly." Elena scolded lightly with her own giggle. "I mean to have Gabe go on Christina's date. Let's be honest a double date is just a nice way of saying we're chaperoning them. Was it right of me to do that? How would you feel if I chaperoned your first date?"

Privately Isabel would have been surprised if Elena didn't chaperone her first date. "I think it's sweet of you to do." Isabel answered her sister. "I don't think Gabe would have let Christina go otherwise." She saw her sister step out in the rainbow colored dress. "Wow, that's so pretty." She mused.

"Thanks." Elena twirled a bit and Isabel was sure that Gabe would love it. "It's missing something though."

With a hoot Blaze fluttered off her perch and moved down to Elena's jewelry box before coming to her and dropping something in her hand. She looked down to see the ruby pin Gabe had given her for Navidad. She looked down and realized she could affix it just above her left breast and the color scheme would accommodate it perfectly. "Amorcita del buena." She said to her animal companion and placed it on her dress.

Blaze hooted happily and flew over to land on Isabel's shoulder; her little sister would be watching the little bujito while Elena went out on her date. "So, do you think I'm ready?" Elena asked her.

"Almost." Isabel said as she hopped off the bed. "Let's play with your hair a bit." Elena laughed and sat down at the mirror while her younger sister reached for the hairbrush sitting on the surface.

Tresora found herself sitting on a chair by the window in Christina's room absently running her hand across a stuffed rabbit that had been sitting there and trying to offer her opinion on the dresses Christina was showing her but wasn't sure about any of them. They were certainly pretty enough but something about it seemed off.

"Tresora?" Christina interrupted her revere. "Are you okay?" Her voice was full of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." Tresora promised her friend. "Just a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night." It wasn't a lie she had spent most of the night tossing and turning though she wasn't sure why. All she could think about was how much fun a date would be, how much fun she expected Christina to have.

"So what do you think I should wear?" Christina asked her.

Tresora bit her lip in thought. "You would look beautiful in any of them." She admitted with a small smile. The compliment made the young brunette smile and she felt her cheeks getting warm but Tresora didn't notice as she looked to the dresses again. She took out a lavender dress and then held it out to her. "I think this dress is good. It brings out your eyes and the gold trim on the shoulders will look nice with your earrings." She said.

"Okay." Christina said as she took the dress and looked in the mirror. She thought Tresora was right, and she remembered that it was Tresora who had given her the earrings, from her father's treasure vault none the less. It was the only thing she had taken from it aside from the gold headband she wore. "Thank you again, for the earrings." She added.

"You're welcome." Tresora said. "They look great on you." She went over to a small drawer and took out a lavender ribbon. "You should go change. Then when you come back I'll put your hair into a ponytail with this." Christina nodded and went to change.

Tresora had a hairbrush in hand a few moments later when Christina came out and sat down by the mirror. Her beautiful blonde friend began to brush her hair softly and Christina closed her eyes a moment to enjoy the sensation. She honestly couldn't remember anyone else making her feel this comfortable simply by brushing her hair. Then Tresora asked, "What is Gabe wearing today?"

Christina shook her head and giggled a little. "His uniform, though from what I understand it's not exactly up to him." She told her friend. She heard Tresora giggle a little too. "At least he's getting it pressed and he has a few medals he can affix to it, like what Francisco has. He got one for helping to rescue Isabel from Juan a while ago and one for helping to round up all the guards from Shuriki's regime who insisted on being loyal to her."

"That's so cool." Tresora said with a small smile as she reached for the lavender ribbon.

"I know some of my classmates are envious of how well he's done considering how hard things were in Shuriki's reign. Very few people in that career track came out so honorable, as Naomi knows too much about." Christina replied. She sighed just a bit. "Of course the same with my family, losing dad the way we did."

"Most people in Avalor seemed to lose something because of her." Tresora noted.

"And she still managed to cause indirect damage afterwards." Christina added as she reached out to take Tresora's hand in her own and squeezing it softly. Pierce had been part of her guard and when he left he had found Tresora, abused her for over a year and killed her father. "So, how do I look?" She asked.

Tresora led her to the mirror so she could see herself. "You look beautiful." Tresora said, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Absolutely perfect." Christina smiled; feeling her cheeks going warm again as they again looked at their reflections in the mirror. "Let me know how your date goes."

"Okay." Christina promised.

First Elena met Gabe downstairs. She was not at all surprised to see him in his uniform but she could tell it had been pressed and cleaned, like it was absolutely brand new. The medals on the left side of his uniform were a new addition and they looked shiny and new. She also noted that the shirt dovetailed toward the front end and was supported by an additional belt and he had a red sash on his left side, the one where the medals were not affixed. "Nice get up." Elena said with a small smile.

"Oh, uh thanks." Gabe said a bit nervously. "You look great, very vibrant." He had to admire the multiple colors against her and the way it fit her body. He also noticed the ruby pin he had given her. "I never thought someone could wear so many colors and make it so uniform."

Elena laughed a little. "Only you can take something like uniform and make it sound like a compliment." She teased him as he offered his arm to her, which she took. "So what is with the new look anyway?" She asked now.

"It was Chancellor Esteban's idea." He admitted a bit ruefully. "He wanted to test out the look to see how it worked. He wants this to be the new dress uniform for the castle guards when we have visitors."

"Well whatever works." Elena said with a laugh. "So where to?" She asked.

"I have Canela and Fuego waiting with a carriage and we're going to pick up Antonio, then Christina." Gabe explained.

On the way out they passed Naomi who smiled at them both. "Nice dress Elena, nice uniform Gabe." She said by way of greeting. "Have fun." She walked into the castle as they headed toward the carriage.

"What is she here for?" Gabe wondered.

"She wants to talk to Mira and Iliana about something." Elena said a bit evasively. Gabe let it go, assuming it was one of those best friend things that wasn't the crown princesses place to let on about. He helped her onto the carriage before taking off toward town.

It turned out Antonio lived in a nice part of the town as well, not quite as well of as the Nunez's necessarily but well enough. Elena remembered one of her friends had lived there when her parents had been alive. They pulled up to a house that was small but very nice and out came a boy whose faced looked very similar to Mateo's but his hair looked more like Gabe's, perhaps a bit shorter. He had dark brown eyes that matched his complexion.

When he got into the coach he did his best to bow. "It's an honor to meet you Princess Elena." He said. "My name is Antonio Olivera." He extended his hand and when he took it he shook it a couple of times lightly and then kissed the top of her hand.

"That's a very kind gesture." Elena said with a small smile. No one was usually that gentlemanly and it was a nice surprise. He sat down as Gabe took off.

"Thank you both for agreeing to do this." Antonio said to them. "I knew it was a long shot to ask Christina out but she's so sweet and intelligent that I wanted to get to know her better, and school isn't exactly the kind of place for that."

"You're welcome Antonio." Gabe said. He decided not to mention if it weren't for Elena they wouldn't be doing this. It wasn't that he disliked Antonio personally; he just dreaded the idea of his sister dating at all.

Elena talked a bit more with him as they made their way to the Nunez house. She learned that he was an only child who lived with his parents. He had good grades at school, he liked to hike and he wanted to learn how to construct buildings and such. He showed interest in helping to construct the observatory that they were getting ready to make on the top of the castle. He seemed genuinely nice enough.

They reached the house just as Christina and Tresora stepped out. Gabe thought his sister looked very pretty, dressed in a light purple that Elena called lavender. Antonio held his hand out to help Christina onto the carriage and she and Elena waved goodbye to Tresora. The crown princess noted she seemed kind of sad.

"You look very pretty Christina." Antonio said with a smile on his face. "I like the ribbon in your hair."

"Thank you." Christina said with a smile. She appreciated the compliment but part of her felt it didn't have the same weight as when Tresora had said it. "Tresora thought the color was a good one for me."

"It works well on you." Elena agreed. "Well we're off to the Angelica's for dinner." She said. She had met Carmen and Julio on Dia de Los Muertos when their grandmother's spirit had come to her to get her to help save the restaurant. That had been a success one their grandmother's cookbook had been found and it was going through a good bout of prosperity.

Naomi found Mira and Iliana again in the library. This time though while Iliana was reading Mira sat by the window gently strumming a guitar. Iliana glanced up. "You're getting a lot better Mira." She complimented.

She only glanced up a little. "Yeah but I have a long way to go before I'm as good as you or Lor…" She cut herself off when she saw Naomi at the entry way. "Oh, hi." She said with a smile. Iliana glanced up and smiled too, closing the book. "How are you Naomi?"

"I'm okay." She said as she came and sat down on one of the chairs. She took a deep breath. "Look, I know you guys can't say much about the future so it goes the way it's supposed to, bar the demon attack and all but can I ask you something?" She asked.

"What is it?" Iliana asked her as Mira sat the guitar down and came to sit by her sister.

"I…failed a huge project at school today. I tested some of the waters around Avalor and failed it. Am I wasting my time doing things based on the ocean even though I do love it?" She asked them nervously.

"No." Iliana said simply. "Everyone has something they aren't good at. Being a girl from the port doesn't make you an expert at everything from the water."

"Yeah don't worry about it." Mira agreed as she went over and hugged Naomi's arm comfortingly. "For what it's worth, it's not where you're going to end up anyway Aunt Naomi." She then realized what she did.

Iliana tensed just a little too as it dawned on Naomi. The blonde pulled back just a little and then looked at the girls. Only then did the resemblance to Elena become clearer to her, and even Gabe after a moment. "You're Elena and Gabe's daughters." She said in shock. She reached out to touch Mira's cheek softly and found the girl leaning into her touch. "Aunt…"

Iliana came over and sat by her now. Naomi reached out her other hand to take Iliana's. "Great job Mira." Iliana teased her sister, resulting in her sticking her tongue out at her. "Yes. You and Ele…mom continue to be such great friends that you two are like sisters, along with Aunt Sonya and Aunt Isabel."

"And Aunt Sofia and Aunt Amber." Mira added. She smiled at her. "You're a lot of help. You helped me to…set someone straight not long before we came here." Naomi saw Iliana roll her eyes now but said nothing about it even as Mira laughed a little and it was infectious as Naomi laughed a little too.

"Who else knows?" Naomi asked now.

"Aunt Sonya and our gran abuelos." Iliana answered and then smiled a little. "Sorry, Francisco and Luisa. Even when we're alive you're still not very adept at Spanish."

"Bummer." Naomi said noncommittally. "So I guess I should just stick with Elena and it will become clear." She surmised. She laughed a bit. "Of course if you keep this up your secret won't be a much of a secret." She teased them.

"Yes, to both of those." Mira said simply. Then both girls hugged her and she wrapped one arm around each of the girls. She thought it made them feel better to seek comfort in family right now, real or chosen, and she was all too happy to let them. It was one of the things that would make her a great aunt.

Then Mira looked over to Iliana. "Do you think Aunt Christina and Aunt Tresora will be okay?" She asked. Naomi caught it of course but the truth was she had figured out her adopted sister's feeling a while ago, it wasn't news to her.

"Tonight, yeah I think they'll be fine." Iliana answered. "What happens in the future…well that's why we're here."

The carriage pulled in next to the restaurant. As Gabe secured Canelo and Fuego Antonio got out and helped Christina down. He would have helped Elena but she had already found her way down and went to help with Canela.

"Have you eaten here before?" Antonio asked Christina.

She shook her head. "I've had food brought to me from here when I help Isabel with her inventions but I've never been here personally." She answered. "It's good though, the tamales are almost as good as Isabel's grandmothers and my mother's." She knew Tresora liked Luisa's tamales and she decided she would ask her mom to make some the next time Tresora was over for dinner.

Once the horses were secure they went inside the restaurant where Elena was greeted like an old friend by Julio and he took them to two private tables in the back; one for the kids and one for the teens.

Almost by unison the boys scooted the chairs back for the girls. Christina thanked Antonio with a small smile as Elena thanked Gabe and teased, "You didn't have too, I could have done that."

"True but it wouldn't be the same if you had too." Gabe replied with a smile that Elena returned as both boys then sat down across from their dates.

"We have to get the sweet bread to try." Elena said to them both. "It's very good, we had it for mami and papi's altar last Dia de Los Muertos."

"Sounds good." Antonio said.

"Tresora really likes the quesadillas too." Christina commented idly as she glanced at the menu. "She likes to get them with all the meats though. I wouldn't expect that from her."

"Glad to see she can surprise you." Antonio remarked with a laugh. "That's what friends are for."

"It always amuses me that Naomi can't speak the language but loves the food." Gabe said to Elena and the two laughed. He then looked to Elena. "How is Sofia doing with her lessons?" He asked her.

"She's doing pretty well. She's very smart, but of course I knew that from being in the amulet." Elena noted. "She catches on pretty quickly though I think she's trying to absorb so much so soon, not realizing how hard it can really be."

"No one can say she doesn't face challenges head on at least." Gabe remarked with a laugh.

They ordered their food and then started to talk. "So are you and Isabel ready for your project?" Antonio asked her.

"Not yet. Isabel needs to talk to Princess Sofia of Enchancia tomorrow and find out about something a friend of hers made that she wants to make for our project." Christina answered as she reached for her glass. "And Tresora is going to register to finish school too. What about you and Rafael?"

"We've got to meet tomorrow to figure out how we want to do this. We're not great inventors like Princess Isabel." He said with a chuckle. "When is she going to register?"

"Sometime next week I think." Christina answered.

Antonio reached over and placed his hand on top of Christina's with a small smile. The touch felt fine to Christina though that was part of what bothered her. She always thought a touch should make someone feel warm, make someone feel special. She wasn't feeling that here. Just the same kind of feeling she had when Gabe hugged her or when her mother kissed her cheek. She had felt more when Tresora hugged her and called her beautiful.

Gabe noticed but Elena shook her head at him. It was only holding hands, it was nothing to worry about. She had already knew that Isabel and James had kissed.

She heard Gabe talking and Elena talking and both of them would laugh sometimes at what the other would say. She saw Gabe take Elena's hand in his and she rubbed one of her fingers softly over one of his.

"So Tresora helped you get ready for this huh?" Antonio remarked. "Lucky you, my dad worked late today so I had to do this all on my own."

"You didn't have any friends to help you?" Christina asked curiously.

"That's now how guy friends work." Antonio remarked humorously. "And I'm an only child so I didn't have brother to help me out."

"Isabel was helping Elena get ready today. It was just Tresora and I." Christina said, feeling a small blush on her cheeks. As much as she cared for Isabel and the Enchancia kids it always felt nice to spend time with Tresora too. Sometimes spending time along was the best, like that afternoon. "My little brother wouldn't be interested at all and mom was busy with a project this afternoon. She was lucky she was able to work at home today."

The food arrived and they started to eat. Christina saw Elena reach over with a napkin to wipe a smudge off of Gabe's cheek that he had missed. It made her think of times when Tresora had brushed aside some hair from Christina's face or vice versa. She knew some boys didn't get why girls liked to have their hair long when it tended to get into their eyes.

"Wow, the sauce has got a kick." Antonio noted with amusement. "Wasn't expecting that but it's good."

Christina smiled a little. "Yeah I was a little surprised too. But Tresora had no problem with it." She said. "She said her mom made a really spicy sauce she liked to use."

"Yeah, I have a friend who says that too." Antonio noted as well. "I guess they do a better job with hot food than we do." He laughed.

Christina laughed as well. "Yeah, I guess that's true." She agreed.

To Elena it seemed like dinner went by quickly as they discussed getting to know Sofia and James through their training, the fact that they both enjoyed reading but agreed that they didn't get enough time to do it because of their responsibilities, and that Gabe still found it weird to be considered almost like a part of her family. They studiously ignored any talk about demons and other such trouble.

To Christina it seemed to be going a bit slowly. Her thoughts kept going back to Tresora. She wondered what she was doing at that moment. Her mother had told her she could stay with them until the docks closed since Captain Turner was working late and Naomi had to do something at the castle. She was sure her mother had fed her of course and she hoped Javier wasn't bothering her, brothers could be like that.

One way or another dinner did come to an end. As the boys left first Christina looked to Elena. "I think something is wrong with me." She confided.

"Why do you say that?" Elena asked her curiously.

"I saw you and my brother. You guys liked it, you were having a good time." Christina said to the crown princess. "I didn't. I mean it was a nice time but it's…" She hesitated not sure what to say.

Elena thought she understood what the younger girl was saying. "But it didn't feel like a date should." She hypothesized and Christina nodded. Elena hugged Christina close to her as she would Isabel. "I get it. You know, this date with Gabe wasn't my first date. My first date was actually with a visiting prince at the time, he's probably a king by now with his own children." Elena started, waving a bit dismissively. "Anyway he was a nice enough guy, a little stiff maybe. But to me he just lacked…" She seemed to think about it. "Passion, heart. He just didn't appeal to me."

"Passion, heart." Christina echoed as she looked at the table a moment. She wished she knew what that meant. "But Antonio seems to have that."

"Yes, but it's not just that Christina." Elena replied patiently. "It's not just about him. It's also about you. What's in your heart? It seems to me I can answer that. For whatever your reason you don't see him as anything more than a friend. Don't commit yourself to a relationship just because, find someone you feel for before you commit to them."

"Find someone to feel for." Christina echoed. She again wished she knew what it meant. Elena stroked her hair. It wasn't knowing what it meant as far as the crown princess was concerned, it was about acknowledging it. "Thanks Elena." She said with a small smile.

"Anything for my future sister in law." Elena said jokingly with a wink. She didn't know how true that statement really was. The boys came back in at that point and the two boys paid for the meals before they left. This time Elena sat by Gabe so that Christina could be alone with Antonio, relatively speaking.

"So I was thinking we could get together after school on Monday, maybe get some a snack. Hang out at the pier." Antonio said and smiled just a little. "Your friend Tresora could join us too. It won't exactly be a date date, but it would give us the chance to know each other too."

"Um," Christina hesitated a moment and then took a deep breath. "I had a nice time tonight Antonio, but…I don't think we're going to work out as a couple. I just…didn't feel a spark." She admitted a bit reluctantly. Elena saw a smile on Gabe's face, not because he didn't want his sister dating even though he didn't, but because she was nice enough to know what she wanted and kind enough to be honest about it.

Antonio was a little disappointed to hear that, but he smiled anyway. "I understand Christina." He promised her. "That's what first dates are for, so that can be determined. I'm glad you could be honest about it if nothing else." He squeezed her hand reassuringly for a moment before letting go.

They got to his house and he again kissed Christina's hand and then bowed to Elena. "Good night crown princess, Lieutenant Nunez. Thanks for coming along with us." He smiled just a little. "My mother wouldn't have gone along with the date otherwise." That brought a smile to both of the teens as he got out. "Goodnight Christina, I'll see you on Monday."

"Goodnight Antonio, thanks for a good dinner." She said with a genuine smile. She liked him, just not as boyfriend.

"So are we going on a second date anytime soon?" Gabe asked Elena. "Or are we just friends too?"

"I don't know when." Elena said with a laugh as she leaned up and kissed Gabe's cheek. "But we'll go on another date soon."

They pulled up to the Nunez house and the door opened. They saw Tresora standing there despite the fact it was kind of late. Christina didn't mind though. "I know, I was supposed to leave a while ago but I lost track of time reading in your library." She explained.

"No problem. I've done that before." Christina said as she hopped out. She turned to Gabe and Elena. "Say hi to Isabel for me, we'll come by tomorrow morning." They waved goodbye as Elena and Gabe left on the carriage to head home.

"I guess I should head home too." Tresora said.

Christina's eyes twinkled a little bit. "Or you could come in and we could talk. I can tell you about my date over the chocolate fudge cake my mom has in the fridge. And since we're both going to the castle tomorrow you could spend the night too." She suggested.

"Sounds fun." Tresora agreed with her own smile. As they started inside the house she asked, "So when is your next date?"

"There won't be one." Christina said. "Antonio is great guy, but there's no spark. My search for love continues."

Tresora giggled a little. "You'll find it." She promised. "You're too good not to." Christina took Tresora's hand and they went into the house, the young brunette closing the door behind them.


	79. Something Old, Something New

The time had come for King Roland, Queen Miranda and all of the Enchancia kid's friends to go home. Sofia, Lucinda and Amber said goodbye to each of their friends and promised they would find a way to get together soon despite the distances involved in the studying abroad program. She also told Vivian to say hi to her pet dragon Crackle for her and Clover. They also said goodbye to their parents. Everyone reminded Sofia that regardless of what happened they would always be there for her.

"I'll keep an eye on Sofia." Elena promised Queen Miranda. On her right shoulder Blaze hooted as if making that same vow, and she may very well. "And if I think she needs you guys again I'll let you know right away."

Queen Miranda smiled. "I know you will Elena." She reached out and embraced Elena. "You're a good big sister, to both your own and to Sofia. I'm glad that she has you in her life. She's more honest with you than anyone else that I know." In some ways Miranda was actually a little jealous of that but she knew that children tended to find strong bonds beyond their family, and there was nothing to be done about it but to roll with it.

"I just saw the cutest dress I have to go buy." Amber said as she hugged her mother and father good bye. "I love you both." She kissed them on the cheek and then with a wave dashed off.

"Some things never change." Roland noted with amusement.

"You're telling me." James commented.

From the docks Naomi sat with Mira and Iliana sipping some juice as they watched. She was waiting for Mateo and Sonya to join them since Sonya had gotten an omelet. When they joined them they all smiled a little. Then Naomi said, "So I learned an interesting secret last night."

"Oh?" Sonya asked, sure she knew where this was going. She wondered how that came about. When Naomi simply shook her head the mermaid girl laughed a little. "If you're worried about Mateo, don't be." She looked apologetically at the twins. "I told Mateo. I'm a fighter not a big thinker. I couldn't figure out how to handle it alone."

"Yeah, imagine my surprise when I learned that you two were Elena and Gabe's daughters." Mateo said. The twins were wide eyed a moment but then kind of shrugged it off. They had considered the fact that they might have to tell Mateo anyway in case something went wrong magically. "And imagine my surprise when she told me your youngest sibling is friends with our…well our child." Mira and Iliana mentally decided not to point out that Shoshana was simply their youngest child. "I mean the idea that Sonya and I marry, that we…" His cheeks turned really red at that point and the twins had to stop themselves from laughing.

"Anyway." Naomi put the conversation back on track as much as to spare Mateo any thoughts about what it would take for that pregnancy to happen as anything else. "We still don't know anything though about what happened to allow the demons to pull all of that off."

"It was someone who got close to one of us." Mirabelle said now. "We're sure of it. But we don't know who. As things started to get busier in Avalor things changed."

"Mom and dad hired tutors for some of us when we needed help and they were pretty consistent. Dad became captain of the guard for six months before becoming king, and then you took his job," She looked to Sonya. "And so dad had to hire someone to take that place. Uncle Esteban had a few assistants over the years." She listed.

"I'm pretty sure new staff would show up at least every few months, just as they do now." Sonya noted. Not that working in the castle was a bad thing at all but sometimes other opportunities that suited life better came along. Just recently one of the assistant chefs had moved out of Avalor and down to Wei-ling to expand his knowledge of culinary arts and Luisa was seeking a replacement.

"Are you sure they were infiltrating as someone close to you? To us…whatever." Mateo asked now.

"As positive as we can be." Iliana replied.

"We need to find some way to be more positive." Naomi mused. "Before history repeats itself." She shook her head again. "Still find it hard to believe Gabe can be your father." She said jokingly. "But I guess you got most of your good qualities from Elena."

Even as Mira laughed a bit, used to her aunt and her father picking on each other and Iliana tried to halfheartedly defend her father just because that was what she was like, no one noticed that Amber had leaned against the wall as she heard everything they had said. "Mirabelle and Iliana are Elena and Gabe's daughters." She whispered in wonder. "That is so cool. I have to tell…wait. I can't tell anyone. Can I?"

Sofia hugged Elena. "Thank you again." She said to her and then scratched Blaze under her chin. "I was so glad to see my parents and everyone again."

"You're welcome Sofia." The crown princess said. "I only wish Christina, Isabel and Tresora could have been here to say goodbye. It seems like Tresora got to know Clio and Vivian pretty well."

"They're a lot alike." Sofia replied as they started toward the docks. "It's good to see Tresora interacting though, I mean she doesn't talk much about the friends she had before Pierce entered her life."

Elena realized that Sofia was right, she never spoke of them and she never tried to seek any of them out. She assumed that things had fallen apart after what Pierce did but she would have liked to think that if Tresora found them and told them what happened that they would let it go. It had not been her fault after all. Then Elena remembered her former friend Lorelai and realized maybe they wouldn't either. She understood a little why Tresora might not want to pursue it.

Elena swore something was being talked about that abruptly stopped when she and Sofia came up to the table. "Did I miss something?" Elena asked them.

"Not at all." Mateo practically squeaked, which told Elena she missed something. However Naomi and the twins looked bit more conspicuous.

"We were just talking is all." Mirabelle said to her future mother. "The conversation turned a bit toward Mateo and his feelings for Sonya and we flustered him." Elena suddenly knew the girl was lying on some level and yet something about her and Iliana never seemed to stop moving Elena.

"If you say so." Elena replied with her own smile. The girl's knew that smile well; the one that said I know you're lying and as long as I can't prove it and no one gets hurt I'll let it slide. They loved that about their mother, she gave them enough freedom to explore or if it came to it, the rope to hang themselves. Luckily the latter didn't happen often.

For a moment Naomi felt guilty holding this information from her best friend but realized that it might be better if she didn't know. What would she do if she knew the twins were her daughters? Suddenly the demon thing would become more personal to her than it had been before. Maybe it was better the crown princess didn't know.

"Hey Amber." Sofia said as she saw her sister. "Where did you go to in a hurry?"

"Oh I uh…had to get this dress." Amber said. "It looks so cute." James rolled his eyes, not knowing how nervous his twin now was with the epic secret she had overheard.

They heard another carriage coming and saw Esteban showing up. "I'm glad you're here." Esteban said as he looked to Elena and even Naomi. Both girls exchanged a glance knowing it must be important because he seemed to have a small tolerance for Elena and none for Naomi. "We have an emergency council meeting to attend to. There are rumors of new information coming in from a scout involving Juan and his people."

Both girls hesitated and bit their lips. This was not planned out and Elena had wanted to pick up Isabel from the school while Naomi had wanted to help Tresora with her registration. Gabe also shifted a bit uncertainly since he had wanted to go and pick up Christina. Still they kind of new the kingdom had to come first. "Mateo." Elena started. That also meant Sofia, James and Amber would be there since they had been attending council meetings regularly for the royal part of the study abroad.

Mateo looked contrite. "Sorry Elena but Lucinda and I have to work on a time sensitive spell that we've never actually done before. We need to make sure everything is exact." He said apologetically.

"Gabe, you could still go." Elena said to him. "I mean I'll be in the castle, I'll be fine. You can get the girls."

The truth was though that Gabe took them very personally. Putting aside the fact they poisoned him there was still the matter of kidnapping Isabel, forcing Elena to age, and trying to freeze out the kingdom.

"Don't worry about it." Sonya said simply. "I'll go pick the girls up. I don't mind and besides if Mateo is busy that means I'm free." She laughed just a little bit. Gabe seemed a little uncertain about that.

But he let it go when Elena just nodded. "Sounds good to me." She and Naomi had very recently heard Sonya open up just enough to realize she loved Cora and Oona as if they were her little sisters, as they loved their little sisters and that gave her even more credibility with them, especially with Elena who already liked her.

"Well now that that is settled, we really must be going." Esteban said with an eye roll, his attitude giving the impression he really hadn't cared who picked up the three girls. He probably just assumed they could have sent a random guard to do it rather than worry about someone specific. It often amazed Sonya how often he seemed to put little thought into such personal things.

Elena rolled her eyes. "We're right behind you cousin." She promised as she, Naomi, Gabe, Sofia, James and Amber headed toward the carriage. "Mira? Iliana? Do you two want to ride back to the castle with us now?" She asked them.

"We're going to stay here for a little while mo…" Mira started and had to stop herself from calling Elena mom. "More." She added quickly. At least she could be honest about the next part, "Maybe see if we can figure out how much has changed from what we know."

"Okay, we'll see you later." Elena said and then after glancing at the twin's one more time they got into their own carriage to follow Esteban back to the castle.

Mira sighed as she looked at Iliana. "Yeah I know, I almost blew it. Sorry." She said.

Iliana took her sister's hand. "It's okay, I know how hard it is. Last night I had another dream about the attack and I wanted to run to mom and dad but of course I knew that wouldn't work." She admitted. "Sometimes I wish we could just come clean but of course I know we can't."

Sonya wondered personally if it would be better if they did but knew it wasn't her place to mention it. She didn't pretend to be an expert on time travel and from what little she had heard about it recently it left her with a headache, but she understood just enough to wonder rather or not them coming here was actually planned cosmically speaking and that anything they would say or do that would seem like breaking rules to them was actually supposed to happen, again cosmically speaking.

Yeah, that was why time travel made her head hurt.

"I have a couple hours before I have to get the girls, I can show you what I've seen and see if that helps any." Sonya suggested to the girl's, her nieces technically. "Though I haven't been around here as long as some."

"I think that's a great idea Aunt Sonya." Iliana said, privately glad they didn't have to lie about the family thing at least for the time being. "We can show you a few things too, then you can show it to Uncle Mateo and he can wonder how you know so much." They all laughed just a little as they got up to leave.

It was a nice day and so Christina and Isabel sat outside working on their project. They had already ended up commandeering the kitchen the next morning for their first batch of muffins, the business they had decided to run for the week. They were in the process of factoring in the costs when Isabel saw her friend's face brighten up and she thought she knew why.

That was confirmed only a moment later. "Hi Tresora." Christina said happily as the beautiful blonde came over to them. "Are you here to register for school?" she asked.

"Yeah." Tresora replied with a smile of her own as she sat down between the two girls. "I should be able to start very soon here so I can make up the year I lost when Pierce…was around." Her smile had dimmed a little but came back in full force when Christina and Isabel hugged her. Tresora enjoyed that both of her friends cared so much about her. She set down the folder she had been carrying to hug them back. "What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Working out the theoretical costs of our project." Isabel answered easily. "I spoke to Sofia this morning and we're going to work on the cupcake maker her friend in Enchancia made so we're ready for tomorrow. The teacher agreed we could use that so long as we factored in the costs associated with designing the machine."

"Isabel even convinced him to accept any sorts of credits she would get for making the machines." Christina said enthusiastically. Tresora loved hearing her so excited, no matter where it came from. The fact it was about their friend was a really good reason. "She gets discounts for a lot her materials. Not because she's a princess but because she is a frequent customer."

"That is really neat." Tresora agreed as she smiled at Isabel. "I guess I better find the registration office." She went to stand up.

"I'll show you." Isabel said to her. "I have to get another list anyway." Tresora nodded and together the two girls headed inside, both of them waving to Christina. "I'll be back in a few minutes Christina." The princess promised.

"Okay." Christina acknowledged, watching her two friends go. She couldn't help but feel mesmerized a moment by the sun in Tresora's hair before turning back to their work. She was looking over their projected budget when she noticed that a folder and been left and she realized that Tresora had left it behind on accident. She figured maybe she could still catch her friends and reached out to grab the folder when someone placed their foot on it. She looked up and couldn't help but let out a gasp.

"Hello Christina." Sergio said as he looked down on her. She shuddered just a bit. This was the boy who had picked on her not too long ago because of her friendship with Isabel. He had even bruised her arm and slapped her across the face. He had also tried to hit Isabel for defending her. "How are you today?"

"What do you want?" Christina tried to ask as bravely as she could, though he still scared her just a little bit. She tried to pull Tresora's file away but he kept his foot firmly on it.

"I heard you went on a date with Antonio. And that you won't be going on a second one." He said.

"That's not really any of your business." Christina reminded him.

"I'm guessing he's not your type." Sergio stated flatly.

Christina thought she might know where this was going. "You're not my type either." She stated bluntly. She couldn't believe he would have the nerve to ask her out after hitting her. "Please get off of this."

He ignored her request. "I think I know what the problem is here Christina. And I want to help you." She looked up at him confused. "I think you've been manipulated by that blonde girl you've been hanging around into thinking you're in love with her."

For a moment Christina had to process what he said to her. Was she in love with Tresora? She didn't know exactly. But she cared for her a lot. The light off of her hair, her beautiful smile, her bright eyes. Maybe she did feel something for her. But either way it wasn't his business. "I don't need anything from you. I don't want anything from you. Tresora has done nothing to me. Just go away." She all but demanded.

"You may not want this but you need it." Sergio said and then his hand lashed out and pushed onto her chest hard, his hand actually hitting a bit lower than her chest. She hit the ground hard and felt the breath knocked out of her. Sergio was now right over her.

"I'm going to give you some corrective action, to stop you from being lesbian." He said to her simply as if she were talking to one of her friends about lunch. For a moment Christina, still trying to catch her breath, had no idea what he was talking about. Then she let out a gasp of shock as his arm made his way under her dress and she felt his hand land over her private, squeezing in between his fingers.

"No." Christina whispered and tried to pull away but he held on tightly enough. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

Two fists hammered into Sergio's back and he let Christina go to turn around as Tresora said, "Leave her alone." He barely felt her attack and as Tresora tried again to get him to leave he struck her across the face hard. She fell back hard, her cheek hitting the pavement hard. When she raised her head she saw blood on the pavement and tasted it on her lips.

"Speaking of the manipulator." Sergei said with a sneer. He kicked Tresora in the stomach hard, making her hit the ground again.

"Don't hurt her." Christina pleaded as she started to stand. "I…" She was about to offer herself to him to spare Tresora. "I'll let you have me, just don't hurt her."

She supposed she should be glad that his true colors came through. "Stupid girl, I'm going to have you regardless." He snapped and kicked her in the chest again to knock her down. "But first I'm going to beat some sense into your girlfriend."

He turned his attention to Tresora again who was trying to get up herself. He moved in to hit her again but heard someone jump the fence. For a moment he thought it might be Princess Isabel and he was so worked up that he was willing to even strike the young princess. But when he turned he instead saw a very angry looking teenage girl looking at him like she was thinking of killing him. His bravado slipped and he took off.

And the only reason that Sonya didn't pursue him at that point was because she had a physically injured blonde on one side and a brunette who looked close to crying on the other side. She wasn't sure who to go to first for a moment.

That decision was taken away when Christina went over and touched Tresora's face. "Tresora, are you okay?" She asked the blonde.

Tresora had to wipe the blood off of her split lip again, completely ignoring the blood dripping down her cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked her friend. "I saw where he was touching you…I'm sorry, he should never have done that." She reached up to stroke Christina's cheek softly.

Sonya saw a tear falling down her cheek, just behind Tresora's touch. "He did what?" Sonya questioned.

"Who did what?" Isabel asked and saw her friends the way they were. "What happened?" She asked, voice full of concern.

"It was that boy you told me about." Tresora said to Isabel though she wouldn't look away from Christina's eyes; full of tears, confusion and fear. "I don't know what happened but I came out here and he had his hand up Christina's dress, on I think he had is hand on her…" She trailed off but Isabel thought she understood it.

"That cowardly little…" Sonya started but cut herself off. She saw Isabel grab their papers. "Let's get you two to your siblings." She decided. She figured they would want to see them after that. She knew Oona would, that Cora did. The two girls's nodded and Isabel moved to help Christina with their friend.

Naomi shifted a bit uncomfortably. She still felt she should have gone with Tresora to register, just as her dad had done with her for school. But of course she knew grand council business was just as important and that Tresora had volunteered to do it herself before she knew there was a meeting.

Elena likewise could barely stay focused. First off all she refused to believe that Juan and his people were using magical door like things to get around. She remembered the door that the elves in Elvenmoor used to get between worlds but the idea that multiple ones could exist at the same time seemed like nothing more than a rumor. To make matters worse the one reporting this was none other than their 'friend' Constable Alvarez. "So if this is true, we should have included Mateo. He's the magic user here not us." She noted.

"Hmm, it sounds like the door leading to Elvenmoor." Sofia noted softly, echoing Elena's thoughts. "I wonder if there's a connection."

Alvarez of course ignored the Enchancia princess which only irked Elena further. "Your royal sorcerer isn't knowledgeable enough to know what to do about this." He stated simply. "I'm not sure who in the world would even know about this."

"Don't underestimate Mateo." Naomi said, clearly feeling as snappish as the crown princess was feeling. "If Anita is the one who found these things then Mateo would know what to do, he knows just as much as she does."

"Unless it was not her." Esteban reminded them all simply. "It could have been that other sorceress that tried to age you Elena. Salatrel I believe her name was." They both had to admit it that was a possibility though they refused to do so out loud upon Alvarez's smug look.

"But they haven't done anything so far, it's just sightings." Gabe noted. "They might be up to something but what?"

"If this is even remotely true they could have entered the palace and abducted Elena, or Isabel. Or whoever they wanted." Luisa pointed out. "And they haven't. Perhaps this is nothing but rumor."

Elena and Francisco exchanged looks, and it was the older man who spoke. "If they did that we'd certainly be on them, increasing our efforts to find them more than we already have. They must have something else in mind." He looked to Alvarez. "If that is true." He reminded him.

The doors burst open and Sonya yelled, "Gabe, Elena, Naomi. The girl's need you."

The two girls stood up and started to leave. Even Esteban didn't object to it as he could hear the urgency in the mermaid girl's voice. He hadn't decided what he thought of her yet but he knew her enough to know it took something big to make her panic.

Alvarez however didn't seem to know better or didn't care. "Whatever is going on with them can wait. We have far more…" He started.

Elena interrupted him. "This meeting is over. Until you have something more concrete than rumors to give us. Anyway, our sisters are more important." She stated to him coldly. With that they followed Sonya out of the council chambers and to another room where the girl's had been left.

He looked ready to protest again and Sonya snapped, "Don't even. Just get out." Before following them out. If anyone had been paying attention they would have noted how commanding it was, like a daughter of a queen, which in many ways she was even if she didn't acknowledge it.

Naomi saw Julio had a cloth and was trying to tend to Tresora but was clearly not getting that she didn't trust him to do so, not after accidentally stabbing her not so long ago. She took the cloth from him gently but firmly and stepped up to tend to her cheek.

Gabe sat by his sister, who for the first time since they had connected had school released her hold on Tresora to hug her oldest brother around the waist. When he placed one arm around her and stroking her hair with his free hand she started to cry.

Elena also noticed Isabel seemed upset, though was the most calm of the three. She knelt down beside her little sister and took her hand. "Isa, what's wrong? What happened?" She asked her gently. It was still loud enough so that Naomi and Gabe could hear it too.

"I'm not sure but I came out to see Javier running away from them. Tresora said that she saw Christina on the ground and he was over her, his hands under her dress." Isabel explained softly. Elena saw Gabe clench his free hand in a fist, clearly angry. "I should have been there to help them Elena." She added softly.

"Isa, what he would have done to you what he did with Tresora." Elena said to her softly as she hugged her sister. "You couldn't have changed anything."

"Is that what happened to you sweetie?" Naomi asked Tresora as she placed the cloth gently against her cheek.

"I saw what Javier was doing to Christina and I got angry to see it. So I hit him as hard as I could." Tresora explained. She didn't point out that it seemed to be like throwing a rock against a brick wall. "HE hit me in the face and I hit the ground before he kicked me." By unspoken agreement none of the two mentioned Christina offered herself to him to protect her.

"I should have killed him." Sonya commented angrily. "He should pay for what he did to her."

"No. No one should kill him." Christina said as she pulled away to look at Sonya and then her brother. "It's still murder and I don't want to lose anyone over this." She shook her head softly. "I just want to let it go. Sonya scared him off and that's what counts."

"We can't let this slide." Naomi objected as she took another cloth from Luisa to finish cleaning up the blood on Tresora's face. With the blood cleaned the split lip and split cheek didn't look quite as bad.

Elena knew in the long run the two girls' and even Isabel to an extent were probably more affected emotionally than they were affected physically.

"No, she's right." Gabe said, though it killed him to say that. "There's no physical proof. It's a matter of rather Christina is believed or Sergio is believed. And without the evidence it can go either way."

"It would also be a huge hassle for all of us." Christina said. "Sonya scared him away. That has to be enough." She took a deep breath. "It's enough for me. So it's going to have to be enough for everyone."

"I don't like it." Naomi said simply and she could tell Gabe didn't either.

"Naomi, no one has to like it. It just has to be accepted." Tresora said in the firmest voice she had ever taken with the girl who had quickly become a sister, first of the chosen variety and then the adopted variety.

"Yeah I know." Naomi conceded. She realized she had no room to talk really. It had taken over a year for Naomi to confess Pierce had raped her, and she still hadn't told her father about it.

"I'm going to have a messenger tell your mother that you should stay here tonight Christina." Elena said to her. "I think you, Tresora and Isabel should stay here tonight." She nodded softly. Tresora of course had no problem with that. She looked to Naomi and Sonya. "You can too if you want." Elena didn't point out that while they might not pursue anything legally she intended to have a serious talk with her former friend about her son.

"We could have a kind of slumber party." Sofia tried to say encouragingly.

"That sounds great." Naomi said, mustering as much enthusiasm as she could.

"Maybe I'll come by later." Sonya said. "I want to meet Mateo and Lucinda at their house first." She smiled weakly at them and left, making the others feel confused.

"You two go and get cleaned up." Gabe said to both of the girls. "Then we're going to…" He didn't know about that one.

"We'll have a special treat for everyone when you come back." Luisa said and the two girls nodded.

"Come on Isa. Let's go see what we can find." Elena said and her little sister nodded as they all left.

Esteban stopped at the door and looked at Christina and Tresora. "Do you two want a guard to go with you or something?" He asked, the first time he had really shown any sort of concern for the two. It was kind of touching.

"We're okay, thank you." Tresora said with a smile and with a nod Esteban followed them out. She looked to Christina. "We'll forget everything about that if you want it." She promised.

"There is one thing I don't want to forget." Christina said as she took Tresora's hand. "He accused me of being a lesbian…of being in love with you." Tresora looked at her curiously. "And he's right. I see the light in your eyes, I see the way the sun makes your blonde hair shine, I see your pretty smile and feel your soft skin. I love it all. I love you."

Tresora felt her cheeks burning from that. "I love how expressive your eyes are when you see something you love. I like the wave of your hair as you walk. Your gorgeous smile and your cute nose." She leaned over and kissed her lightly on the nose. "I thought about you going out on your date and felt sick, thinking I would lose you. I don't want to lose you, I want to hold onto you for as long as time allows. I love you too." She said with her own smile.

Hands still linked, without thinking about the two girls leaned in kissed each other on the lips. It was gentle at first but it got just a bit more passionate. For Christina it was her first kiss and it felt wonderful, she felt lighter than air, it was everything she had dreamed it would be. For Tresora it was the first kiss she had wanted and unlike those Pierce had forced on her this one felt natural, it felt pure, it felt right. To both girls it felt like home.

After a moment they pulled away. As Tresora stroked her new girlfriend's brunette hair Christina reached out and stroked her cheek, just under the wound. They both smiled, the love clear in their eyes as it had been for weeks even if they hadn't acknowledged it until now. "Let's get cleaned up and join our friends." Christina said softly. "We have all the time in the world for us."

"Okay." Tresora agreed and pressed her lips softly against Christina's lips briefly again before the two got up and went to get cleaned up hand in hand.

Isabel had come to ask them something but stopped herself. She hadn't seen the first intense kiss her two friends had shared but she had seen the second one before they headed upstairs. She shook her head softly. "About time." She commented before going into the kitchen with her sister and friends to wait for them.

For the calm moment that the two girls had, it was the opposite for Sonya. She had half a mind to find Sergio and make him pay but knew Christina was right. But that left her with energy to burn at her helplessness. She preferred to fight and couldn't do so in this case.

Rather than go back to the de Alma house she all but ran to the docks. She stopped at the water and considered removing the moon ring and swimming for as far as she could get. She could make out the three mysteries and had always wondered how fast she could make the swim.

She was about to do just that when she overheard two sailors. "What do we do about this?" One asked.

"I don't know. Is she dead?" The other wondered.

Sonya turned to make out a young girl lying in a net like they had just transported her off the boat. She had the idea that she could take them down instead of Sergio if they were doing something wrong. She could see a blanket over her waist and bare shoulders. It made her angry.

She balled her fists together and was more than ready to strike but pulled the punch when the first said the only thing to make her rethink her actions. "Maybe we should contact Mr. Turner or even the crown princess and get them over here to decide." It said to her that whatever they were doing with a young girl, at least it wasn't underhanded.

Still as she approached her mood changed to dread. "What is going on here?" She asked as shoved past them toward the figure.

"We don't know miss. We found her tangled in our nets like this." The second sailor said.

Sonya thought he might have said more but she wasn't paying attention as she took the thankfully alive but otherwise still form in her arms. "Oona." She whispered, voice full of worry as she looked at the young blonde mermaid princess of Merroway Cove.


	80. Mermaid Bonanza

The change was obvious as they sat down to eat the ice cream sundaes that Elena, Naomi and Luisa had thrown together with help from Isabel and Sofia. Christina and Tresora held hands and sat next to each other. Tresora had taken a small dollop of whipped cream and placed it on the top of Christina's nose, making her giggle and say, "Hey, that's cold." Right before her new blonde girlfriend licked it off, making her giggle.

Elena noticed that Esteban seemed uncomfortable with the display of affection. She wasn't sure if that was because it was affection in general, which always seemed to rub him the wrong way or if it was because it was two girls who were displaying that. She figured it was something he would have to get over because she didn't see that changing.

She also noticed Gabe was a little uncomfortable too but she understood that one. His little sister was showing a real interest in someone. Granted she had gone out with Antonio but it was clear that Christina held no romantic feelings for him, Tresora was a different matter. She leaned in and whispered, "I think they look cute together."

"It's not that." Gabe said quietly to Elena. "It's…if something happens there I can't protect her. I can't stop her from getting her heart broken if that's what happens, just like I wasn't there to protect her from Sergio not long ago." He could still see the look of confusion in his sister's eyes over that, even if it was dulled a little with the realization that she liked Tresora a lot.

"I know it's hard." Elena replied. "I had to learn myself that I can't always protect Isabel, and it's something I still don't like. But it's true." She placed her hand softly on Gabe's arm, making him look at her. "But we can't protect our siblings forever and I don't think Tresora would break Christina's heart anyway."

"I guess you're right." Gabe conceded. "It's still…"

"Hard." Elena finished. "I know." She leaned her head against his shoulder consolingly. "You'll get through it. We'll get through it." She said. She watched as James and Isabel ate their ice cream sundaes too. They weren't being quiet as flirtatious as the two girls were but when James reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes it reminded Elena they were still attracted to each other none the less. "At least you won't have to worry about your sister getting pregnant when she gets older." She tried to joke.

"Hmm, yeah." Gabe replied uncertainly. Elena knew his thoughts went to what had just happened and she couldn't blame him. If not for Tresora and Sonya things might have been worse. They hadn't heard nor been told that Sergio basically confessed he would have raped Christina if not for her new girlfriend showing up. But Gabe feared he wouldn't stay away from his little sister.

"Ooh, ice cream." Mira said happily as they came into the kitchen. She immediately began making a sundae of her own. Luisa couldn't help but smile at that. Her reactions reminded her of Elena's reaction when she was that age. She wondered if Elena caught that and what it meant to her since she didn't know who the twins really were.

Iliana was a bit more reserved but still started to make one for herself. She did however smile a little at seeing Tresora and Christina together. She was not at all used to them being smaller than her but this was the kind of affection the girl's had for each other even in the future.

Sofia for her part thought it was adorable. She loved how affectionate they were with each other and hoped that when her time came, whenever that might end up being, it was just as affectionate. In the meantime though she was more than happy to just enjoy the midafternoon ice cream party.

Iliana found herself struggling just a bit to get the hot fudge open and instinctively Gabe reached over and opened it for her. "Here you go." He said with a soft smile.

Iliana smiled back at him. "Thanks." She said shyly. She wanted to call him daddy, she wanted to hug him like she always would when he helped her do things. And she couldn't. She saw Mira flash her a sympathetic look.

Naomi saw it too, as did Luisa. They exchanged looks even though the older woman didn't know for sure the blonde knew and yet in that moment it was obvious. Even through guilt she felt the secret should come out and opened her mouth to tell Elena and Gabe who these two beautiful twin girls really were when the door slammed open and they turned to see Sonya there.

"Sofia, Elena." She gasped. "I need you in the parlor. Jorge is there with Oona."

"Oona?" Sofia asked shocked. She dropped her ice cream bowl but no one seemed to notice. The young Enchancia princess was out the door with Amber and James behind her.

"What happened?" Elena asked Sonya as she sat her bowl down.

"I…I don't know." Sonya confessed. "Two sailors found her while fishing. I found them on the docks and they went to get Jorge to help me bring her here." She explained and shook her head. "Something bad happened, she was unconscious, she has a slight fever and her arms are cut up."

They found her in one of the bathrooms, Jorge had just placed the young blond mermaid in the tub as the water poured into it. He seemed slightly uncertain since he wasn't entirely comfortable with mermaids, he was only now getting used to Sonya.

Sofia gently brushed past him and placed her hand on Oona's forehead. "I think it's getting worse, she's burning up." Sofia said as she looked to Elena in fear. Amber placed her hand on Sofia' shoulders comfortingly.

Elena looked to Gabe. "Go and get Mateo, now." It was honestly one of the few times that she had actually ordered Gabe to do anything but he simply saluted and ran off. He already knew if Sofia or Isabel panicked Elena would jump into action regardless.

"Maybe if we add some minerals to the water it might help her." Isabel suggested. "She would absorb that through her scales through osmosis."

"Good idea Isabel." Elena said. Then her younger sister and James ran off to get some, Isabel remembering their mother used to have some they could use.

"Elena, those look like nail marks on her arm." Naomi noted as she stood beside her best friend. "Just not from a human." She looked to her now. "Think the Neptunian's are back?"

"Maybe, but why?" Elena wondered. She looked at her friend, who seemed to be very upset. She shook her head. "We'll worry about it later after Oona is better." She said and Naomi nodded in agreement.

Just as Isabel and James came back and Elena's sister began to add some of the minerals Gabe came in with Mateo and Lucinda. It was the young midnight witch however who came to the bathtub. "Mateo found has a spell that I'll cast into the water. It'll help heal her." She explained to Sofia. The Enchancia princess nodded.

Mateo however stepped up to Sonya. "What happened? Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I don't know what happened, I…" Sonya started and then caught what he said. She looked at him surprisingly. "What do you mean am I okay?" She asked him.

"Well I…" Mateo stuttered. "I mean, you care about her, she's like your sister. I thought you might be…you know, upset. Or something."

Normally Sonya might have found his stuttering kind of funny, but she didn't now. She threw her arms around Mateo and after a moment of shock he hugged her back, laying her head on his chest. She took a moment to take comfort in his touch and heartbeat. "I don't know what happened Mateo." She said. "Who hurt her? What happened to Cora and Emmaline? Is this my fault? Could I have stopped it? Could I…"

Mateo shushed her. "Everything will be fine. We'll take care of it together. They have to be fine Sonya." He assured her. It was kind of a hollow one since they had no proof but the mermaid girl appreciated the royal sorcerer's words, and the kiss he planted on the top of her head. "It will be okay. And Elena would tell you to stop putting so much pressure on yourself, you're still only one person."

"I know." Sonya sighed. "I just worry about them."

Sofia was starting to get even more worried when the water sloshed and she looked down to see Oona moving her head. Then her eyes opened. "Sofia." She whispered and smiled a little. "I…found Avalor."

"You did." Sofia said and stroked her hand softly before calling out, "Sonya, Oona is awake."

Mateo let her go and Sonya rushed over to Oona. For a moment no one knew what to expect until the young mermaid clumsily leapt as far out of the tub as she could get to leap into Sonya's arms and clung to her tightly. Sonya hugged her back, rubbing her back softly.

Unconsciously Elena placed her hands on Isabel's shoulders while Tresora hugged Naomi's leg gently and she stroked her hair. Even Gabe reached out and took Christina's hand in one of his. They all understood that sort of bond after all.

"Oona, what happened?" Sonya asked as she pulled her little sister back gently. She was glad to see that Lucinda's spell cured the multiple cuts on her arms.

"The Neptunian's are back." Oona said to her. "But…that wasn't the first problem." She took a deep shuddering breath. "Mom heard rumors of a weapon that was found in the waters and she sent out a party to find it so that it couldn't be used to harm anyone. She…wanted to send it to you, we've heard about the demon stuff going on after all." Sonya had to stop a sudden lump in her throat from hearing that. "But the scouting party got lost. Mom sent out a group to find them."

"Did they get lost too?" Sofia asked her now.

Oona shook her head. "No. Both parties came back, but after they came to the castle they attacked us. They were able to beat a lot of the guards and started taking people hostage, separating the mermaids from the mermen. They've been locking up the mermaids."

"That sounds kind of odd." Kara noted. "Almost sounds familiar from somewhere."

"Why are the mermen working for the Neptunian's?" Gabe wondered.

"Technically the Neptunian's are working with someone else." Oona said now. "Some scary looking woman. She's dark skinned, but instead of legs or fins she has four tentacles like an octopus's." She revealed. "She has a trident with her with this blue stone at the center of it."

"Undine." Elena said now. "That creature that helped Maleficent try to attack Avalor."

"Melody said she didn't seem to like mermaids." Isabel noted as she looked up at her sister. "Maybe she's trying to take over Merroway Cove. Enslave them all."

"Do you know of anything like this trident?" Elena asked Mateo. He would be the only one with that kind of knowledge of magical items, assuming the information existed.

"The only one I know of is the trident that Melody has, and I doubt Undine got that." Mateo said. He looked to Oona. "You're sure the gem was at the center?" He asked and she nodded. "Melody's gem is on the bottom, it can't be the same."

"So we've got another magical trident around." Naomi concluded. "Swell."

Sonya stroked Oona's hair softly. "I have to go back to Merroway Cove and help them. That's my home." She announced.

"And you're not going alone." Elena said to her. "You're our friend, and we always help out our friends." She could see Esteban getting ready to lodge a protest again and she gave him a look. "And that's final."

"It could be dangerous Elena." Francisco reminded her. "Actually there is no could be about it. How are you going to deal with her? The last time they were here it took Mal and her friends to beat them."

"I know abuelo. But we can't trouble them to help us out, and I don't know if the ranger powers will even work in the water anyway. We're on our own." Elena replied.

"We need to leave soon if we want to get to Merroway Cove by sunrise." Sonya said. She was sure they didn't want to risk attacking Undine, the Neptunian's and whoever else they had with them in the dark depths of the ocean.

"Then let's get going then." Elena said. She looked to the kids. "Would it do any good to ask you to stay here?" She asked them, already thinking she knew what answers she would get.

"I'll be more than happy to stay behind." Amber assured her. "Besides I'd hate to fall behind with Professor Mendoza." No one seemed to be too worried about that.

"I think you might need all the help you can get." Iliana pointed out reasonably. She wondered if this was something they hadn't been told about or if this was proof something else was going on that they weren't entirely aware of.

"Iliana is right. We're going with you." Mirabelle said. Elena and Gabe had no clue of course how much influence they had over the girls.

"You already know that Oona needs me. I'm going with you all." Sofia said simply. Elena knew her chosen sister would say that one.

"I won't let you go on your own Elena." Isabel said.

"I won't let you go on your own Naomi." Tresora said as she took Christina's hand.

"I won't let you go on your own Gabe." Christina sad as she squeezed Tresora's hand.

Gabe sighed and looked to the girls. "Little sisters." He commented with a shake of his head. They all knew it was coming though.

It was no surprise when James stood by Isabel's side. "If Sofia and Isabel are going, then I'm going too." He told them. He was rewarded with a smile from his little sister and a hug from Isabel, which made him blush a little bit.

"You can stay if you want to Lucinda." Mateo said to the little midnight witch. "But we might need all the magic we can get."

"Not to worry Mateo." Lucinda told him. "I'm going too. I'm not leaving Sofia alone with this." The two friends exchanged smiles and Oona smiled too. She was glad that Sofia had such good friends and knew that meant that she had them too.

"I hope you don't mind if I come along too." Jorge said to Naomi as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

The blonde looked at him and smiled. "I think that would be great." She said. She felt kind of warm and safe with him around. Without thinking she laid her cheek on the top of his hand lightly. It felt right to her and Jorge didn't seem to mind either.

"You sure you want to help a bunch of mermaids?" Sonya teased him though she couldn't muster a smile. He gave her an amused look but the humor in their eyes showed through. "Well thanks."

"Will you at least take some of the royal guard with you?" Esteban asked with a sigh and shake of his head.

"You might need them here." Elena told him, resulting with another sigh of annoyance. "We'll be fine. We'll take all of the powerful magical artifacts that we have." She hoped it would be enough and for just a moment thought about asking Sofia to go to the Secret Library and ask Mal and the others to come but decided against it, they didn't have the time to wait. "Let's get the boat ready and head out."

Sonya picked Oona up again to carry her out and she was surprised to find the younger girl curling up against her chest as if seeking comfort. She felt kind of helpless for a moment, but then again Cora and Oona seemed to have that effect on her otherwise normally tough demeanor.

They made their way to the docks where Naomi and Tresora said goodbye to Daniel Turner, who also promised him he would let Rafa know what was going on. They bid Francisco, Luisa, Amber and Esteban good bye and Naomi expertly got the boat going.

The boat itself was actually a smaller one than royals would usually use which worked well. Sonya was able to set Oona in the water so she could hold onto the boat with one hand and keep up with it. "I wish we had made you a moon ring." She lamented softly.

"I can keep you company if you want." Sofia offered her mermaid friend.

Oona shook her head. "You're okay where you are Sofia. I know you're more comfortable as a human than as a mermaid." She replied. "It's going to be fun enough just keeping hold of it." She was still clearly weak; Sofia and Sonya felt really bad for her.

"So what are we supposed to do against them?" Mateo asked Elena as he flipped through a spell book, hoping to find something new he could use in the upcoming fight. "I mean they were pretty strong and all."

"Thanks for the reminder." Gabe groused as he rubbed his arm. It had long since healed since the Magistrate snapped it but he remembered it well. "They might be really weak to magic though. That could help us."

Lucinda also had her own spell book out. "There's no spell we have that could help us defeat them all if they brought that many people with them." The little night witch commented. "Plus if what Oona said is true we have her own controlled people to worry about too."

"We need to know more about that trident." Isabel sai as she was looking through some of the books Mateo brought with them on artifacts. She was working on that with Christina and Tresora. At this point with things so serious it was hard to tell they were in fact girlfriends, something that Gabe and Naomi were secretly proud of them for.

Mira joined Iliana by the boat's edge. "What's going on I?" She asked her twin sister as they watched the waters. "First that attack at the castle by Maleficent and now this. Mami and papi never said anything about this. Did we set this in motion by coming here and trying to stop everyone from dying?"

Iliana sighed softly. "I don't know Mira." She answered. "I don't think so but there's no way to know. Maybe there is something stronger going on than we can imagine. I just hope that whatever is going on isn't going to ruin our chances of saving our family."

"I hope not either." Mira said softly. "I miss them all. I even miss Susana and she's not dead just...so far away." She sighed and was about to say something when something caught her eye or more precisely four something's. "Iliana, are those people out there?" She wondered.

Iliana looked now and could see what her sister was seeing. "They…look like mermaids." She realized. "Maybe some of them followed Oona out here. But are they good or bad?" She wondered.

"Let's tell mami and papi." Mirabelle said and together the twins turned to them. Luckily Mira was smart enough to watch what she said to them. "Princess Elena, there are four people off starboard. They look like mermaids."

Sonya looked to Oona. "Do you know if you were followed honey?" She asked the little blonde mermaid gently.

Oona normally hated to be coddled and the fact she didn't react to it proved just how worn out she really was. "I don't think so." She replied. "They didn't seem to care that I got away. I think a few others got away but they were in different directions."

"Maybe they've sent people out to find those who got away." Gabe suggested as he stepped up between the twins. Both of them tried to ignore the fact their father was so close they could reach out and hug as they would have done in their own time. "But they don't look like they're doing anything more than floating. They might be dead, or at least unconscious." He reported.

"There's only one way to find out." Elena said and looked to Naomi. "Let's move in and help them onboard." Naomi didn't necessarily know if that was a good idea but didn't argue with her best friend, altering the course of the boat.

"Sofia, stay here with Oona." Sonya said to the Enchancia princess. "I'm going to help them get those mermaids on the boat."

When they got close enough they saw the girls were indeed mermaids. Three of them were pretty blondes while the fourth was a pretty brunette. Elena, Sonya, Naomi and Gabe managed to get them on the ship before moving on.

"Elena." Sonya said and the crown princess looked at the mermaid guard. "I don't know who they are. They're not from Merroway Cove." She told her.

"Could they have come from somewhere else?" Naomi asked now. Jorge was taking over for Naomi for the moment as long as the waters were clear and stable.

"There are smaller mermaid colonies." Sonya answered. "But none of them are near Avalor. Merroway Cove is the closest to both Avalor and Enchancia."

"Then where did they come from?" Gabe wondered. He had his spear casually at his side in case it was needed but so far the girls hadn't posed a threat, nor did they seem that imposing.

It was a bit of a shock to see them all wake up at the same time. The three looked around them with a mixture of weariness and curiosity. "Where are we?" One of the blondes questioned them. To Elena it almost sounded like a demand rather than an inquiry. Her accent sounded pretty to Isabel.

"I'm Elena, crown princess of Avalor. This is my sister Isabel, my friend Gabe and his sister Christina, Sonya, Oona, our royal sorcerer Mateo, my friend Naomi and her sister Tresora, Jorge, Lucinda, Prince James and Princess Sofia of Enchancia." Elena introduced them all.

"What did Mako do to us?" The single brunette wondered in the same accent. She smiled apologetically. "I'm Cleo Setori. This is Rikki Chadwick, Bella Hartley and Emma Gilbert." She introduced the three blondes, the last two smiled but the first blonde only looked slightly annoyed. Sonya guessed she did not give out her trust easily, she could relate.

"This just won't work at all." Rikki noted as she raised her hand and to all of their surprises it seemed like heat was emanating from her hands and she ran it over her tail. To their surprise her tail started to disappear to be replaced by human legs. She quickly started to do the same for her friends.

"Wow, that is amazing." Mateo said. "I didn't think mermaids could do that."

"We can't." Sonya said. "Or at least no natural mermaid I've ever known could do that."

"And who are you calling natural?" Rikki questioned.

Emma sent her friend a glare. No need to start a problem with relative strangers when they might be their only hope of finding out what was going on. "We're not mermaids, I mean not natural mermaids. We were changed into mermaids during a full moon on a remote island." Technically Bella had been turned into a mermaid at a much younger age in Ireland as opposed to the other three but didn't want to go into that one.

"I didn't know something like that was possible." Sofia noted. She of course could do it with her amulet but it was something she had to wish for near water. And it didn't come with magical powers. "Is that something you can do because you're a mermaid?" She asked Rikki.

Because it was Sofia and she somehow had that effect on people Rikki seemed to soften a little. "Something like that. We got powers when we got transformed." She explained kind of vaguely.

"But how did you get here from this…this Mako place?" Gabe questioned.

"I'm not quite sure why, but I think Mako must have pulled us here. That's the island where Rikki, Emma and I were turned into mermaids." Cleo started to explain as Elena offered her a hand to help her up, which she took with a nod of thanks. "It has a tendency to do things like that when it thinks it's needed."

"Like with the asteroid that nearly hit Earth." Bella said. "And Mako was trying to warn us."

They all looked a little surprised, not sure what to make of what was being said. Then Emma glanced around and seemed shocked. "You know, those islands actually look a little similar to Mako." She noted. "They look a bit more lush than Mako though."

"We call those the Three Mysteries." Naomi explained to her.

Now Jorge spoke up. "You know they have found cave formations in there that lead out to sea." He noted. "Is it possible you guys got here from Earth to Avalor through there?" He questioned.

"It's hard to say without looking around the caves." Cleo replied. "But I suppose it's possible. It would make for an interesting way to travel between…well, between our world and yours." It was a bit of a shock to all of them really since in their adventures traveling across worlds like this had never happened.

"Well let's just go back to whichever island brought us here and figure out how to get home then." Rikki said.

"Hang on a minute Rikki, weren't you paying attention to what Cleo just said?" Emma asked her, drawing a small glare from her friend. "Mako does things for a reason even if we don't understand why. We're here for a reason."

"We're in the middle of the ocean Emma." Rikki reminded her. "What reason could there possibly be for that? Should I even get into the fact that we're far from home with no way of knowing how to change that?"

"Well it'd probably be simple enough to find the cave." Elena interjected quickly before things could heat up between the two of them. She had a feeling this wasn't exactly uncommon. "Mateo is our royal sorcerer and can probably figure out how to send you home."

"And the golden feather can follow the magical trace." Isabel added. "I just hope it doesn't take too long. Merroway Cove might not have much time left."

"Wait, Merroway Cove?" Bella now asked. They all looked to her confused. "I heard about Merroway Cove when I was ten, a year after becoming a mermaid. It was actually from another mermaid who said she had visited there a while ago before coming back home."

They were slightly surprised to hear a voice over the side of the vote, it belonged to Oona. "Mom said sometimes mermaids would visit from outside of Merroway Cove. I never understood what she meant exactly but maybe she was referring to Earth."

"I've heard of a few pods of mermaids." Rikki admitted. "They don't really have a defining kingdom from what I've heard."

"Then maybe we're here to help save Merroway Cove then." Bella suggested,

Sonia leaned down again and stroked Oona's hair softly for a moment as the two exchanged glances. Then she shook her head. "We have to get them home. Merroway Cove…will just have to wait." It was clear it hurt them both to say it.

The four girl's exchanged glances and then Rikki said, "No. We're here, let's see what we can do. We can go back later. What's going on?"

"We don't know exactly." Elena admitted. "Not for sure. Just that a tentacled witch named Undine and these fish like things called Neptunian's have taken over Merroway Cove. They've used mind control on some of the mermen and used them to help their cause."

"Mermen?" Cleo asked in shock. She had never encountered one or even heard of one before.

Rikki had only heard of a couple herself. "They're pretty rare. I've met a few mermaids that were born that way, and they've had some sort of falling out a long time ago that many never got over." She explained to them.

"That must make having kid's hard." Gabe noted dryly.

Mateo looked up. "Hey do you feel…" He started but before he could continue on they saw from seemingly out of nowhere four girls appear just above the water. Sofia smiled just a little as she saw the flash of dark pink hair before they just barely avoided landing in the water.

"I guess that didn't go as planned." Melody noted dryly. "Good save Amy."

"Thanks." The rose haired girl said a bit sheepishly. She had used her control over the wind to keep them out of the water long enough to form a slightly watery surface for them. Landing in the middle of nowhere in the ocean wouldn't help them.

"Hey guys, lost?" Elena called out to them jokingly as she waved at the two of them as well as Aquiella and a red haired woman that Naomi had never seen before.

Sofia however waved. "Ariel, hi." She called happily the mermaid that had helped her to realize she needed Cora's help to rescue Oona from the sea monster that had kidnapped her to get the magical comb she wore in her hair. "It's been a long time."

"Sofia." Ariel said with a smile. Amy was able to use the water to make a path to walk to the boat where she knelt down to hug the Enchancia princess. "It has been a long time." She agreed.

The Mako girls watched that display. "Can we do that?" Rikki wondered.

"Well I suppose I could probably do something like that, but I don't know how much of a path it would be." Bella surmised. She could turn water into a solid almost gelatinous like substance but she had never tried to make a path out of it before.

"Not that we're not happy to see you guys, but what are you doing here?" Christina wondered. She had an idea but she didn't know if they knew what was going on and if so why there were only three of them.

Aquiella glanced at Oona in the water. "Something tells me you already have an idea of what's going on." She noted with small amusement. "Or you wouldn't be out here. Unfortunately only the four us of could come here to try to stop it. We were hoping to hook up with all of you."

"We were shooting for the docks of Avalor." Amy said a bit embarrassed. "But I guess we got it wrong. It was just luck that we ended up where you were already going anyway." Amy looked to the four girls. "I guess we're not the only ones who keep getting new friends."

"We just met them ourselves." Naomi said to her. "This is Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Bella. They're mermaids from Earth, the same ones that you said your ranger friends are from."

"Hello." Cleo said to them with a smile. "It's nice to meet you." Rikki and Emma seemed to be trying to figure out why Naomi would just blurt out their secret like that. Then they realized they seemed more amazed by their presence from another world rather than the mermaid thing, seeing as how they had one floating on the side of their boat.

"Wow, more mermaids." Amy said happily, unfazed by what would be a huge revelation by most standards. "My friends and Queen Ariel are mermaids too." Melody waved just a bit and Aquiella smiled a little, both of them also acting as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Then she seemed to get more ecstatic if possible. "Wait, Bella…Bella Hartley." She realized.

"Um, yes." She replied, a bit uncertainly.

Amy came over and took her hands, squeezing them happily. That confused her a bit more until the rose haired girl explained, "I heard about from Kat. She talked about you at a lot at a party we had with them they were in Auradon." That made Bella smile a little bit in understanding.

"I feel like we're missing something still." Cleo noted.

"Kat Hillard, my cousin." Bella said as she looked to her friends now. Recognition came to them now as she added, "The Pink Zeo Ranger, the same one who I talked to when…when Denman captured you all."

"Now I think we're the ones lost." Sonya noted.

"Being a mermaid is a lot more…secretive in our world than it seems to be here." Emma answered. "A scientist named Denman found out the three of us had powers and we had to convince her that we had lost them so that she would leave us alone. For a couple of years we thought it had worked but she was told by someone we had lied to her and she came back for us."

"We never did find out how she learned that one." Rikki noted dryly. For a while she had suspected their friend Lewis who had associated with her in the past but had realized it wasn't true after he came with Bella and her boyfriend Will to help rescue them the first time.

"Denman didn't know about me, I hadn't met the girls at that point so she ignored me." Bella said. "I went with my boyfriend and my friend to help them, but Denman had the military backing her up. We didn't know what to do." She glanced out to sea a little. "I didn't know what to do. Kat chose that moment to call me and I told her what was going on, I told her everything. Not that I thought she could do anything to help, but she told me she would."

Elena thought she knew what was coming next based on their recent experience with Mal and her friends help to stop Maleficent from taking over Avalor. "She came to help you." She said.

"Yeah, not alone though Kat got some of her friends together and they came to our home in Australia to help us. With their help we were able to stop Denman and the government agents she had working with her from exploiting their powers."

"I've heard about the government there." Ariel started. "How did…well how did that work?"

"It was a small and generally unknown branch of the government called the Earth Protection Force." Emma explained. "They had to back off when they realized we wouldn't really make much of a difference in a real alien invasion."

Amy wasn't sure about that one but let it go for the moment.

Throughout that time Jorge had been smart enough to have the ship continue on its destination to Merroway Cove.

"So you guys can't control your transformations." Melody said as she looked to Cleo.

Cleo shook her head. "It's automatic every time we come into contact with water. Imagine trying to tell your parents you can't wash the dishes without telling them why." She replied. She had to bribe her little sister to do the dishes for her, and she was anything but cooperative.

Amy smiled a little bit, she understood about having to tell parents half-truths. She could only assume their parents actually cared about them when it was made clear to Amy and Mal that Maleficent had not.

"I actually control mine through this." Sonya said. She still sat by her sister on the edge of the boat, but held up her right hand to show her moon ring.

"I've seen those before." Rikki voiced, which surprised her to hear that. "Some other mermaids I've become friendly with have those too."

"How do you guys become mermaids?" Cleo asked them.

"We become mermaids with magic." Melody said. "Or I should say my mom and I do." She laid her had on Ariel's shoulder a moment. "My cousin Aquiella becomes human with this." She held formed her grandfather's trident in her hands, which she used as her ranger weapon.

"Another trident." Rikki commented, fascinated despite herself.

"Another?" Melody asked.

Rikki nodded as she brushed a finger against the trident. "Yes. Those mermaids I spoke of, some of them had a friend who encountered a trident that they had to destroy. It was a weapon that was…"

"Used against mermaids." Oona guessed and Rikki looked at her confused but nodded her confirmation. Oona felt tears well in her eyes. "It's not destroyed…that's what Undine is using to ruin our home."

"Undine is using a trident?" Amy gasped in shock as she sat up.

"That trident?" Rikki now asked. The two girls exchanged glances.

Elena stroked Blaze's head gently and then said, "Okay hang on a second." She looked to Rikki and Amy. "I think it's time the two of you tell us what you know. Something tells me between the two stories we might finally get the answers we all need to save Merroway Cove."

A/N: Emma Gilbert, Cleo Sertori, Rikki Chadwick and Bella Hartley are from the series H20 Just Add Water while the Earth Protection Force is from Ninja Turtles they are not mine just being borrowed.


	81. Boattime Stories

The skies had turned a little gray and although everyone could feel it wasn't likely to turn into a storm it was still thematically appropriate if nothing else as Amy told the first part of the story. "Before Ursula was confined to the Isle of the Lost with the other villains, she was roamed free in the seas. She even found a way to spend a bit of time on Earth. It was there she ran into a group of mermen who were seeking to create a weapon to drain mermaids of their powers." She glanced at Rikki Chadwick, who had also spoken a bit about that. "They weren't entirely sure how to do it but Ursula did."

Iliana couldn't help but lean forward as she talked. This was all new to her and her twin sister Mirabelle which was surprised them a bit since they were from the future and had thought they were adequately prepared.

She took a deep breath and shuddered a little. "I don't know how she did it but apparently she summoned demons, like what we've seen in Avalor or the ones that appeared in Mariner Bay." She said.

Emma couldn't help but interrupt. "I remember hearing about that, it hit the news after that weird invasion that was talked about in New York." She noted. "Rumor was that they were intending to destroy the planet."

"That was no rumor." Melody replied. "The aliens called the Triceratons wanted to use an artificial black hole generator to do that." She shook her head. "Long story, and Bella's cousin Kat can tell her about that anyway." She looked to Amy. "So, Ursula summoned demons. Why?"

"Because with the help of that group's leader they had plans to develop a weapon, that trident. They took that weapon and gave it a stone from a comet." Amy started.

"The moon rocks." Cleo translated.

Amy nodded. "And then Ursula enchanted the weapon using the blood of an entire mermaid pod." She revealed, her voice catching a little. Even though many on the Isle of the Lost always considered it a story of victory and proof that evil had to win, Amy had always considered it a story of horror and disgust.

"That's horrible." Bella mused softly.

"That is just so wrong." Mirabelle agreed with disgust. "Talk about a wicked witch." She glanced at Lucinda. "No offense." She added.

"None taken." Lucinda promised. The idea disgusted her as well; she couldn't see her mother or any bad witch doing this kind of thing.

"I've never heard that story." Ariel commented with a shake of her head. "Daddy must not have known about this. I doubt he would have kept this a secret. At least not too well."

"Ursula planned on using it on Atlantica after she had betrayed the mermen group she collaborated with but something went wrong and she left." Amy said.

Rikki jumped in with that one. "There was one merman who saw that what was happening was wrong. He stole the trident and hid it away." She looked to her three friends with a bit amusement. "It turns out that that was in a cave near our moon pool. It was pretty close the entire time." Bella and Cleo smiled a bit, amused at the irony while Emma laughed a little bit. "Until it was found by a boy named Zach who became a merman the way the three of us became mermaids.

"It was supposed to have been destroyed but apparently someone managed to reassemble the trident." Rikki finished. Then she looked to Ariel and Melody. "Unless you think Ursula could have somehow remade it." She suggested. So much had been going on that in a way the girl's had yet to process the fact that the fairy tales they had grown up with were in fact real and had continued after the storybook closed. Of course they were now mythical in themselves so maybe it wasn't quite such a shock after all.

Ariel frowned a bit. "Ursula is on the Isle, there is no magic there and no evidence that she escaped either." So far Maleficent, CJ and Undine were the only ones they could prove had escaped the Isle. Zevon was supposed to be on his way back to the Isle.

"But Undine could have done it." Aquiella said now. "If Undine had the knowledge of her mother, she could have made the trident again."

"Wouldn't that involve mermaid sacrifices?" Sofia asked softly. "Where did she get those?"

"It couldn't have been from Merroway Cove." Oona replied. "It was already intact when they got there."

"It wasn't Atlantis." Ariel now said. "Daddy would have said something." She looked to Rikki. "Maybe one of the mermaid pods in your world then?"

"It might be." Rikki replied reluctantly. "A lot of mermaid pods aren't connected in cities like this Merroway Cove."

"Whatever the source we know that it's been put together again." Elena said as she now stood up to pace. "We have to figure out how to destroy it so we can free the mermaids and the mermen."

"Hmm, there has to be some sort of counter to the weapon." Mateo mused as he picked up a book. He looked to Melody. "Your own trident maybe?" He suggested.

"I wouldn't count on it." Rikki said. "One of the reasons the trident is so dangerous is because it drains the energy from both mermaids and," She looked now specifically at Sonya. "Moon rings. Honestly though, this control over mermaids or mermen is completely new to me. Perhaps something new that this Undine added to the trident."

"And a watery environment makes it difficult for us to fight." Gabe noted, indicating his spear as well as glancing at Naomi who had her throwing axe affixed to her hip.

"I can't freeze things underwater." Sofia noted. She saw Emma seemed to nod in agreement and remembered she could freeze water too. "And I don't have any other active powers." She sighed. "Amber's wouldn't do any good either since its fire."

"Unless we're missing something, most of you can't even breathe underwater." Emma also pointed out reluctantly.

"There's actually a magic plant in the water which has leaves that allow a person to breathe underwater as long as they're chewing on it." Naomi informed them. "But something tells me Oona didn't get the chance to grab any of those before she left." A frown from the young mermaid confirmed as much.

"Then we'll have to get some leaves ourselves." Sonya said simply. "I'll go and get them when we get closer."

"You shouldn't go alone." Christina reminded her. She held Tresora's hand in her own and it still surprised her a little that no one around them seemed to care about their relationship, especially after how Sergio had reacted to it.

"She won't be." Ariel said now. "My daughter, my niece and I will go with her to get those leaves."

"Maybe we should go with you guys." Cleo suggested to her.

It was Emma who shook her head. "No Cleo, we can't go with them for this." The three girls looked at her in surprise and so she explained to them, "Right now we're their secrets and we have to keep that as long as we can. Undine knows that she got away and got them and odds are they expect some resistance from Auradon. But Mako brought us here because they aren't expecting us and we need to make sure to keep them from knowing that until we have to."

"The big battle probably." Elena agreed. "And if Undine fights in any way like she did when we saw her last we're going to need that advantage."

"I just hope we can do this without hurting anyone." Oona confessed softly. "It's not like in your world, the mermen don't mean to do this."

"I think if we can get our hands on the trident then we can put an end to whatever Undine and the Neptunian's have planned." Sofia tried to assure her friend.

"Why would these Neptunian's work with Undine in the first place?" Bella now questioned.

"It's not the first time." Amy answered. "They did it once before and we went to have a talk with them, or actually I should say Queen Belle and King Adam did." They had decided it best not to have Ben talk to them since as the Auradon Knight he was essentially part of the power ranger team that they had set out to kill. "We also had evidence of a weapon we needed to get ahold of there, but Aquiella discovered they were trying to get it too, and so it was kind of a race that Belle and the others won, and they didn't like that."

"Where were you guys when that happened?" Rikki questioned.

"Dealing with another monster." Melody answered. "We have the misfortune of having more than one enemy."

"So when do you all have to dive down there for the leaves?" Bella asked them.

Sonya looked into the water. "In a few minutes from now." She replied. "It's located in a cave, a lot of people don't even know about it."

Sonya called up to Jorge a few minutes later. "Stop the boat please, this is our first stop." She said. He nodded and did just that. Of course to him it looked like the middle of nowhere but for all of his experience out at sea, he was no mermaid.

Sofia made a sudden decision. "I'll come with you guys." She declared. "The more of us there are the better chance we have. Hopefully the place is a secret but with Undine it's hard to say."

"How are you going to go with them?" Cleo asked now. As far as she could see Sofia was just a young girl. She could remember her sister Kim at that age though there was no question that the young princess was far more respectful than her sister ever was.

"Easy, watch." Sofia said and then slipped off her shoes and then slid her feet into the water. To the girls slight amazement they watched as she went from a human to a mermaid with a purple tail. She then slipped easily into the water alongside Oona.

"Where did your powers come from?" Cleo now questioned in fascination. For the longest time they had thought it could only happen on Mako Island until they met Bella, who revealed she had been transformed in a cave in Ireland. But none of those were in this world.

Sofia placed hand under her amulet to show it to them a little bit. "From the amulet that my dad gave me when I became a princess. I can also talk to animals, change my size, shapeshift into other animals, and freeze things with my hands." She answered enthusiastically. The four couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

Sonya slipped into the water beside Oona and then called out, "Mateo." When he came over to the side of the boat she took off the moon ring, turning into a mermaid herself, and extended her moon ring to him. "Can you keep that for me until I come back?" She requested.

Mateo smiled softly and reached out to take it. "I'll guard this with my life." He promised. He leaned over and pressed her lips softly against Sonya's. She kissed back gently and he reached up to stroke her hair. "Come back safely." He said and took a step back as she nodded.

Melody handed the trident to Amy and now Ariel, Melody and Aquiella slipped up to the boat's edge. Amy then gave it back to the her friend and she embraced both of her friends before taking a step back to stand by Mateo and Elena as Melody used the trident to transform the three of them into mermaids and then dove into the water. Together the six mermaids dove into the water.

"So, who's up for a game of checkers?" James asked idly. It appeared they had nothing to do until the mermaids came back.

"Oh, I hope Cora is okay." Oona mused softly as she swam as quickly as they could toward the bottom of the ocean. She had ended up with Sofia as the other mermaids had surged ahead of them.

"I'm sure she'll be okay Oona." Sofia tried to assure her mermaid friend. In reality she just wasn't sure. She had heard Undine tended to develop fascinations with some girls, Amy being among them, and she secretly worried that Cora might find herself on that end. But telling her friend that wouldn't make her feel any better.

"Hold on." Ariel said and she quickly directed them back to a cove of rocks. They all hid there and Oona was about to ask what was going on when she saw what it was for herself. A half a dozen mermen were guarding the area and they saw strange things over the side of their heads.

"What is that on their heads?" Sonya wanted to know.

"Impossible." Aquiella mused softly. "That…that was Dark Specter's technology. Undine must have gotten her hands on it." She looked to the others though she knew that Melody already knew what it meant as they both knew what it meant. "That was used on a friend of our named Karone to control her, make her be evil. They must be using that to permanently take control of the mermen."

"Why?" Oona wondered.

"Whatever mind control you saw inflicted on them through the trident must be temporary." Ariel speculated. "That's why they wanted something more permanent." She frowned a bit. "But didn't she point out that she ultimately betrayed Dark Specter because of the technology? Why would Undine take that risk?"

"Overconfidence maybe." Sonya suggested now. "She seemed full of herself when we met her."

"Unless she found a way to correct that problem." Sofia added quietly. She watched them all, they seemed so…she didn't know the word she would have used but it was horrid. "They're like statues or something."

"Drones, like drones." Aquiella said softly. "Like lifeless bodies, their souls trapped or destroyed." She looked very angry. "We have to get by then and get the leaves so that we can stop Undine and set them free."

For a moment Sonya watched them and then said, "We have no choice but to fight them."

"Sonya." Oona started to protest.

Sonya touched Oona's shoulder in reassurance. She felt like she was comforting a little sibling and she had to fight the desire to wrap her in a hug. "We're not going to hurt them Oona. I said we'd fight them, not defeat them." She looked to Ariel, Aquiella and Melody. "I know the numbers are a little against us but we have to keep them busy while Sofia and Oona get the leaves." She said to them.

They looked ready for the task even though they weren't exactly experts at fighting underwater. "Let's do it then." Ariel said. Together the four started toward the mermen while Sofia and Oona hung back to wait.

Elena jumped a little when Blaze let out her customary hooting. It wasn't so much the noise itself but the timing of it. Most of the time when she did that it was because trouble was coming for them, and it was always big when it happened.

"What is that owl's problem?" Rikki asked.

Elena didn't bother to correct her but heard her little sister say, "Blaze is a bujito and she usually does that when there's a problem." The crown princess however was looking around for said problem and caught sight of it a moment later when she saw a boat approaching them rapidly and what was worse was she recognized who was at the head of the boat.

Naomi felt Jorge tense beside her and she understood why. "What is this all about?" She wondered with annoyance.

Even as the boat got closer the four mako mermaids felt a sort of chill as they saw the woman at the head of the boat. "Who is that?" Bella asked Elena.

"Her name is Zulimar." Elena answered. "She's a siren, and Jorge's mother."

Zulimar smiled at them, and evil and conniving smile. "I knew I'd find you out here my son, you and your precious little friends." She seemed to not give any of them much of a glance though despite mentioning them as she focused on her son. "I had thought if you cared for them you would have left them but I see you weren't that intelligent."

"Why don't you get down here and say to our faces?" Gabe suggested as he brought his spear up in front of him.

"Don't worry boy." Zulimar said as ten Neptunian's stepped up on either side of her. "We will." She looked at James, Lucinda, Isabel, Tresora, and Christina. "And don't think I've forgotten about you kids either."

"Stay away from my sister." Elena warned her as she aimed her scepter at Zulimar. Naomi was beside her with the axe raised.

"I've got a surprise to give you if you think I'm going to let you hurt them." Kara warned. Zulimar smirked, clearly not believing the little Chamster.

"An interesting choice of words little creature." Zulimar said. From between two Neptunian's they saw slight movement before a beautiful girl about Tresora's age appeared between them. She had long silky blonde hair much like Tresora with light gray eyes appeared. Mira and Iliana exchanged glances. They thought they knew what was coming but it hadn't been this way. "Jorge, kids, this is my surprise. This is Joyce." She reached out and stroked the girl's hair almost possessively. "My daughter and your half-sister." She looked to Jorge.

"No way." Naomi commented.

"Sister." Jorge echoed, somewhat shocked.

 _This wasn't how it was supposed to work._ Mira thought desperately to her sister. Sometimes their twin bond allowed them to express quick thoughts like that.

 _I know._ Iliana thought back. _I don't know how to explain it._ She had suspicions that their twin bond was enhanced by their maruvian items.

"Remember your training my dear." Zulimar said to the girl who she had just claimed as her daughter as she tugged lightly on her hair.

"Yes mother." The girl said in a soft and melodic voice. Then Zuilmar, Joyce and the Neptunian's landed on the boat. The creatures charged at them.

"Kara Mateo, protect the kids." Elena ordered and then she started forward with Amy, Naomi, Gabe and Jorge. After a moment the Mako girls followed behind them. Kara shifted from her small winged form into her large and dangerous lion form with wings, letting out a ferocious war. The problem was that while the average people might have been worried, the Neptunian's clearly weren't.

Naomi quickly found herself on the defensive against two of them. Gabe was in the same situation. Emma tried to pick the wind up against them but they didn't seem that concerned about it. Even when Cleo raised some water up for Emma to turn into snow to toss at them, they basically ignored the attack.

"Something tells me these things don't respond that well to magic." Rikki noted as she saw Zulimar start toward the boy she said was her son. She moved to try to stop the siren but a Neptunian got in her way and swung his spear at her, she barely dodged it.

"Not used to being in a fight?" Gabe asked her as he blocked a sword with the middle of the stone spear he used. Luckily since it was stone it wasn't as easy to break as a normal spear.

"I've been in a few fights." Rikki snapped at the royal guard a bit irritably. "It just…usually involved fists, not large pointy objects."

A particularly bulky Neptunian headed toward the kids and Kara did what she was supposed to do, jumping to intercept it. She tackled it hard and began to do her best to tear into him. Mira and Iliana found themselves cornered by another Neptunian. That left Mateo to defend them as Joyce approached.

Mateo felt nervous. He couldn't imagine using magic against a kid never mind the fact the kid was little girl not much older than Lucinda or Isabel. He got ready to launch a spell to try to paralyze this girl, apparently Jorge's little sister, when a Neptunian charged forward and swung. Mateo was caught mid spell and couldn't counter before the green scaly fist connected with the royal sorcerer hard. He flew and felt himself slam into someone.

That someone was Lucinda. The little witch dropped her wand as they both landed hard on the wooden deck. Mateo hit his head and fell unconscious even as Lucinda was all but trapped underneath him, the wind knocked out of her but not out of it.

Joyce seemed to ignore the action around her and she started to hum a beautiful melody which seemed to echo. Isabel had to admit the siren girl had a lovely voice and she swore she could feel the undercurrent of hypnotism underneath it. Then she started to walk toward them.

"We're not afraid of you." Isabel said to her. "Right?" She glanced around though and saw James seemed to be staring at her. For a moment the young princess couldn't help but feel jealous until she realized it was a sort of hypnotic stare rather than an attracted one. She turned to Christina and Tresora and saw that they seemed to be paralyzed, almost as if Joyce's voice were getting to them a little bit too. "Guys?"

Joyce was surprised to see the two girl's seemed paralyzed as well and she tried to force the curiosity behind that. Instead she tried to focus on what her mother wanted, something she was really bad at in truth. She came closer to James and Isabel got in the way. It was a standstill between the two for a moment.

Isabel noticed her reluctance. "Don't do this." She requested softly.

Zulimar was standing behind the Neptunian's watching everything. She liked the fact these gill monster creatures could so easily overpower any of the people she was seeing although the small rose haired girl seemed to be evenly matched with her opponents. Then she saw Joyce and yelled out, "Prove yourself you worthless little girl!"

In a burst of emotion she shoved Isabel to the side hard, the princess hit the side of the boat and felt her muscle in her arm protest though the pain made it clear that at least she hadn't broken it. Then the young siren girl moved forward and grabbed James by the throat, placing her face close to his. In his state James was not going to be fighting back.

"Come on." Lucinda whispered as she tried in vain to reach either her wand or even Mateo's tamborita.

Jorge noticed the position James was in with his supposed sister and tried to move to stop her but got rammed in the chest hard by one of the Neptunian's. He fell to the ground with a gasp of pain and then found the scaly creature towering over him.

Just as Mira and Iliana were back to back trying to keep themselves safe, Elena and Naomi found themselves in the same position. The bulk of the creatures prevented them from seeing what had happened with the kids, or the position James was in.

Gabe was trying to fight two of his opponents just like Amy was, but they were both barely hanging on. Kara was in the same place with her opponent.

"We need a plan now." Cleo said a bit urgently.

"Maybe we could…" Emma started but was interrupted as Zulimar moved forward and slapped her across the face hard, forcing her to the ground hard. Bella came to her side to check on her friend even as the siren turned toward Cleo only for Rikki to step up to try to defend her friend.

"Mermaids." Zulimar practically spat. "I can smell it on you girls. Maybe you don't know how things work around here, but around here you're nothing compared to me." She gave an evil grin. "Just be glad I'm not one of those sirens who feels the need to give you close, personal lessons." From the corner of her eye she saw her daughter lean in closer to James as if ready to kill him and with that image she moved in to attack Rikki even as the rest of their friends were on the verge of losing.

Sofia and Oona hung back as the four girl's headed toward the mermen. Oona held the idea that Sonya might still try to talk to them first but that became dashed as the nearest mermen tried to stab her with the smaller trident he held.

Luckily Sonya had anticipated that and dodged to the side, catching it. Everything seemed so much slower in the waters and yet for some reason that wasn't what this combat looked like as Sonya slammed the end of that into his face and then as he released the weapon she slammed her tail into the side of his face. One opponent down.

The others approached with more caution. One of them, an older man, leapt upon Ariel. He tried to smash his elbow into her face but she caught it and pushed him backwards. She tried the same trick that Sonya had but he grabbed the edge of her tail and tried to bring her closer to him to restrain her, but she slipped out of his grasp.

Aquiella and Melody were not quite as used to fighting underwater as they were fighting on land while the other mermen were more adept at it. All they could do was hope to dodge, to keep them from getting a hold of them. Luckily all they needed was that distraction.

"Come on, let's go." Sofia said to Oona and the two of them swam as low to the ground as possible as they headed toward the cave that held the plant and more importantly the leaves. The five on four numbers were still enough to keep them from being seen as they slipped into the cave and found the plant.

"How many leaves do we need?" Oona wondered even as Sofia stopped to stare at the small little plant that had so much magic inside of it. It seemed barely more than a small ficus plant and yet she swore it was glowing a little bit as if she could see the magic, the Enchancia princess didn't know if it was an effect of the amulet she wore or because of the plant. "Sofia." Oona repeated.

"Sorry." Sofia said softly. "Ten I think." She answered.

The two young mermaids picked the leaves as quickly as they could manage and headed out of the cave only to find one of the mermen had slipped away and appeared in front of them. He leapt for Sofia and Oona and with a gasp they both moved to either side, his attempt to grab one of them falling short.

"Sonya!" Oona called out to her. That got Sonya's attention and fear shot across her face as she saw the princess she thought of as a little sister trying to avoid the mermen that had turned to her rather than Sofia.

But Aquiella knew none of them would make it to Oona and Sofia before he got a hold of one of them. At least not physically. But she was a mermaid in water, it was an easy matter. She gathered up a small whirlpool in her hands and tossed it right at the mermen. He was swept up in the whirlpool as Oona swam toward Sonya, who opened up her arms to embrace the young mermaid even as Sofia swam up to Ariel and Melody.

"Are you okay Oona?" Sonya asked her.

"I'm fine and we got what we needed." Oona replied. "Now let's go back to Elena and the others and so we can go get our mother and sister." She deliberately chose those words, knowing in the past that the mermaid guard would fight those choice of words.

Instead Sonya nodded. "Let's go." She agreed and together they swam toward the surface.

But as they got closer Sofia gasped. "Where did that boat come from?" She asked worriedly. The five mermaids exchanged looks and then continued toward the surface, hoping they were prepared for anything.


	82. Sailing into the Storm

Joyce had James, there was no question. She knew intellectually she had several different ways to kill him; snap his neck, drain his life force, push him into the water. The girl who had tried to defend him was on the floor trying to recover and while the other two girl's had been sort of paralyzed by her hypnotic voice which she wasn't sure about why that happened. But she couldn't do it. "You didn't do anything to me." She whispered. "I won't hurt you." She let him go to Isabel's surprise.

"You little brat, do what you're supposed to do." Zulimar called out to her harshly. Isabel saw her flinch just a little. "Don't make me punish you, I swear you will get so…" Her words were interrupted as Rikki leapt forward and hit her in the face twice as hard as she had hit Emma. She fell to the deck in and glared with mix of shock and anger.

"We'll see who's inferior." Rikki gloated at her. "Get up if you have the courage."

The mermaids came to the surface to see what had just happened. Melody looked to her mother. "Stay with Sofia and Oona." She used the trident to return legs to her and Aquiella. "We'll get your moon ring from Mateo so we can get them off our boat."

"Be careful." Ariel pleaded her daughter and niece. They both nodded and then climbed the boat's side.

The two mermaid rangers boarded the ship and saw Joyce back off from James, the humming sound she emitted stopped and James shook his head as if coming out of a trance. Likewise Christina and Tresora did too. They ignored the girl as Aquiella moved in to help Elena and her friends against the Neptunian's while Melody saw Mateo and Lucinda and ran toward them.

Some of the Neptunian's turned to meet the two newest people and one gave Aquiella a horrid smile. "I remember meeting you with the other Auradon scum." He stated. She remembered him too, she had not liked the way he looked at her or the thoughts she had picked up from him. "At the summit. Some things don't seem to change; you still look like a mersl…" Aquiella shut him up by delivering a very hard jump kick to the side of his face.

Melody easily found the ring in Mateo's robe pocket and then shouted, "Sonya, catch." Before tossing it toward the ocean and turning to gently help get a now semi-conscious Mateo off of the little night witch. Another Neptunian headed toward Melody, unaware that Sonya caught it from the water and slipped it on, then latched onto the boats edge and used it to catapult onto the boat and kick the one approaching Melody in the chest hard, recovering her dropped robe to cover herself.

At the same time Amy dodged under her opponent and brought her small but powerful legs up against his chest, swearing she cracked a few ribs from the attack. Part of her wanted to apologize even as she knew it was ridiculous in this case to do so. The fact that he nearly took her head off with his return blow confirmed that trying to be polite would have been a waste of time.

"Where did these guys even come from?" Sonya wanted to know as her opponent recovered and tried to get a hold of her. She blocked with both of her arms and slammed her knee into his chest hard enough to send him back again.

"They just boarded us not long after you left." Elena answered as she tried to use her scepter as a blunt object though her Neptunian opponent didn't seem to care about it as much as Juan or his people would have in the same position. "I don't know if they were waiting for us or just happened to come by though."

Sonya then noticed Zulimar on the deck as she stood up cautiously, keeping an eye on Rikki. Sonya saw that siren woman had a nice bruise forming on her cheek and assumed the sassy blonde mermaid had given her that one. "Kill them all!" Zulimar ordered before rushing forward and grabbing the startled young girl that had been near James and all but forcing her on the boat. They could just hear her growl, "I'll deal with your insolence soon enough."

"No Joyce." Sonya was startled to hear Jorge call out. She turned to see him and Naomi trying to battle past the Neptunian's to get to her and she wondered what she was missing. Then she saw Elena and Gabe also getting blocked off from the boat.

"Blaze!" Elena called out as if she expected the little bujito from stopping Zulimar from taking the girl and leaving. She even took a step back and raised her scepter up as the bujito glided off of her shoulder. Sonya recognized that the crown princess was getting ready to use her spirit animal power but the Neptunian clearly saw it coming and swiped at Blaze.

Mira tried now to insinuate her small form past the bulky Neptunian's blocking her and Iliana from otherwise having a clear path but one of them grabbed her by the throat and shoved her straight into her twin sister. Both hit the floor with a loud slap.

Elena let out a gasp of horror as his fist collided with the small animal and sent her flying into the edge of the boat and landing hard. By that point Christina and Tresora were free though and even as Isabel was checking on James, Christina was heading toward the little bujito to see if she was injured.

Then he turned around and clocked Elena as hard as he could and she hit the dock of the ship hard. She heard Isabel call out, "Elena!" Even as Gabe turned toward her and subsequently got hit upside the head, making him fall to his knees.

Rikki joined her three friends and together they stood up and turned toward the fight. Elena and Gabe were surrounded now. Naomi and Jorge had been forced to drop their weapons and had their arms behind their backs. That had allowed others to fan out, pinning Kara as well despite her new ferocious form. The three Auradon teens and Sonya were finding themselves cornered as well.

"I think it's about time to morph." Aquiella said. She reached for her iPhone when it was slapped out of her hands and slid across the deck toward the otherwise unoccupied steering wheel.

Amy tried to do just that but had her iPhone knocked out of her hand and onto the deck. Melody couldn't get the room to raise her trident and transform.

"We have to help them." Emma stated.

"Any bright ideas?" Rikki asked a bit snappishly. This time Emma let it go, knowing now was not the time for a fight and Rikki was just as worried as she was.

Cleo thought a moment. "I have one." She said. She raised her arms and started to stir up the ocean water behind them, the opposite side of where Sofia, Oona and Ariel had waited at Melody's request despite the fact they were starting to think they should do otherwise. "That's my powers, let's combine yours and see if we can sweep them all away."

"That sounds rather ludicrous." Emma commented but she didn't see any other plans as their new friends were being overwhelmed. Even Sonya, Amy, Melody and Aquiella were having some problems right now due to sheer numbers. She still followed suit with her friend and they quickly noticed the stirring ocean water seemed to frost up in some places. Rikki and Bella exchanged glances and did the same thing, where the whirlpool started to become even stronger and strangely seemed to not only give off sparks of electricity and kind of contradictory small burst of flame but even more mysterious there seemed to be pieces of sand and rock poking out as if it were drawn from the bottom of the ocean.

The whirlpool surged forward and hit the Neptunian that was trying to snap Kara's neck and tossed in the water while leaving the Chamster unaffected. With some shock even on their part they watched as their traveling elemental like whirlpool went around and slammed into the each of the Neptunian's and tossing them into the ocean while leaving their Avaloran and Auradon friends unaffected.

"Wow, that was amazing." Mateo noted as he rubbed the back of his head to clear out the cobwebs. He had Lucinda doing her best to help him. Sonya came over to check on him but he smiled at her gently and waved her off to see about Oona. Naomi looked to Jorge but he brushed her off gently to check on Tresora.

It was kind of a moot point though as Ariel had already helped Sofia on the boat, and the instant she was out of the water she changed back to human and was going over to check on James and Isabel. Melody was starting over to her mother now to help her out of the water and change her back into a human. Sonya knelt down next to Oona, who had to remain the water.

Elena went over to Isabel and was glad to see that she didn't seem any worse for the wear. Her little sister held Blaze in her hand and the little bujito almost seemed to be stretching her wings and trying to make sure she was okay. Nothing seemed broken.

Naomi and Gabe were likewise checking on their little sisters now.

"Who was that girl? What happened?" Sofia asked.

James shook his head. "I don't know. I don't remember anything between the ship being boarded and now." He confessed.

"That girl's name was Joyce." Isabel said to Sofia. "And Zulimar said she's her daughter, Jorge's half-sister." She took James's hand. The two seemed a bit unsettled but no worse for the wear. She looked to Jorge now. "She had the chance to kill James if she wanted to, and she didn't."

"Why would she?" Amy asked now.

"It's what sirens do." Sonya answered as she looked up at them. "Or I should say what they normally do. I don't know how things work in Auradon or Earth but here sirens and mermaids have a very tense and often bloody history between them."

"That's why you were keeping such a close eye on me." Jorge remembered now. "But Joyce…why didn't she do it then?" He wondered.

"Because there's good in her." It was James who said that despite the fact he was the intended victim. "Because she doesn't want to kill, I think."

Isabel nodded. "I barely heard her say she didn't want to hurt him, he'd done nothing to her." She added.

Jorge frowned. He had seen his mother only once and she had nearly killed Daniel Turner and Elena had almost sacrificed herself to rescue her friend's father. He had to admit a part of him didn't trust sirens and to an extent that meant himself. "It may not matter, if she's on my mother's side then she may still have to be as the enemy." He said.

"No." Mira now said. "You can't give up on her." That received looks of surprise from everyone for a moment before she fell silent. Then Naomi, Mateo and Sonya suddenly exchanged looks of their own as if realizing that however unintentional they had just revealed something important.

Iliana was surprised to see Amy look at her and then whisper, "Aunt Joyce?"

"What?" Iliana gasped in surprise. She shook her head. "But…" She could see Amy knew it all now. "How long have you known?" She wondered.

"Aquiella and I figured it out the instant we set sail. On the water together we become very powerful telepaths. All of the thoughts in your heads were like a beacon to us now." Amy explained to her.

Iliana knew that wasn't supposed to happen at all but let it go. "Please don't tell anyone." She requested.

"We won't." Amy promised her. Part of that knowledge she had gotten from their minds was why they were trying to keep it a secret. She understood it even if she thought it was a futile attempt.

"Jorge." Elena now said. "We won't just write Joyce off that easily." She came forward now to stare him in the face. "Remember when Zulimar first showed up, and I tackled her into the water?" He nodded. "Sofia found me adrift, but something tells me that Joyce is the one who made sure I was still alive to be found by her." She saw him look at her in surprise. "We won't give up on your little sister any more than we'd give up on ours."

"She's right." Gabe said simply. "We'll get it figured it out."

"No matter what it takes." Naomi agreed as she got up and took his hand in hers.

Jorge gave them all a sad but grateful smile. He hoped that they could figure something out but at the same time he wondered just how much of an influence his mother really had on her.

"Why wasn't there that scent though?" James asked. When they looked at him he explained, "All of the girls that were attracted to Jorge felt some kind of pheromone, but only within a certain age bracket, and it didn't affect boys. But there was no scent with Joyce. Christina and Tresora felt it too."

"Jorge isn't trained. Joyce is." Sonya explained to them. "Or at least partially. That pheromone must have become something concentrated into her voice, which is common for sirens." She looked to the two girls. "I think you two were partially affected because of the fact that you're into girls."

"And James is the only guy of similar age that Joyce could affect." Tresora noted softly. "We were paralyzed but not hypnotized. If she had tried to threaten us we might have still been able to resist."

"They must have gone back to Merroway Cove." Ariel surmised. "To let Undine know what happened here."

"And that's where we're going." Elena said. Naomi patted Tresora's shoulder gently and then left to get the ship going again. "We'll get Joyce there and drive them from Merroway Cove." She looked to Sofia. "Assuming of course you got the leaves."

"Right here." Sofia replied as she held up the leaves she had gathered as Oona handed hers over to Sonya, who in turn also passed them to Mirabelle. "But Undine must have known something, she had some of the mermen waiting for us."

"I guess our status as secret weapons is gone." Rikki noted with some amusement. "If Zulimar doesn't tell Undine what we did the other Neptunian's will."

"That was pretty amazing." Elena said. "Have you ever done that before?"

Cleo shook her head. "Not like that." She answered. "Emma, Rikki and I did something kind of similar to that when we were in a confrontation with…" Cleo wasn't sure she really wanted to go into the whole story surrounding their problems with Charlotte Watson, a girl who had become a mermaid but ultimately ended up becoming trouble for them. "With someone else. Then Rikki, Bella and I did that when we saved the Earth from a comet. But we've never done anything like that together."

"Where do you suppose those rocks and sand came from anyway?" Bella questioned. "None of you control the earth element and I don't have that kind of control." She had always wondered why her powers had never seemed to advance even though she was a mermaid a lot longer than her three friends.

"It might have just been natural." Gabe suggested. "You know, plenty of ground at the bottom of the ocean and all."

"He might be right." Emma agreed.

The cave hadn't been that away from Merroway Cove to start with and so the journey didn't seem to take that long though everyone was anxious. Iliana drifted over to Mira and together the twins stood nervously. Christina held Tresora in her arms. Isabel and James sat close by each other. The three Auradon mermaids paced restlessly.

"I wish Mal could be here." Amy confessed. She always felt better with her older sister around her. They hadn't had time to get the team together though, they had been at Ariel's castle at the time so they could pick something up for a school project.

"We'll be okay." Elena promised as she smiled at the rose haired girl. "We'll beat Undine and make everything right." Amy gave her what she hoped was a reassuring return smile but the truth she knew Undine far better than she ever would have wanted to and knew it wasn't going to be easy to beat her.

"Sonya!" Oona gasped in shock and when the mermaid guard glanced out she saw what the young mermaid saw. What's more, they all did.

"What is that?" Christina asked. She thought the sight before her was pretty but somehow had a feeling that it was also wrong.

It was Sofia who answered for her. "Merroway Cove. It's coming out of the water." She said.

"Undine." Aquiella surmised. "She must be raising Merroway Cove. I wish I knew why."

"But what would that do to my people?" Oona asked.

"It wouldn't matter." Ariel said, trying not to sound unkind even though there was no good way to really say it. "The mermen would be workers for the Neptunian's."

"And the mermaids would be…something for Undine I think." Amy added. She knew what Undine considered her and if she decided she wanted that from the mermaids of Merroway Cove then she felt very scared for them.

"And as for those that weren't 'wanted' they would be more than content with letting them die." Sonya added darkly, voice threaded with anger at the whole situation.

"Is enough of Merroway Cove up to able to let us breathe?" Gabe asked. As much as he dreaded what would happen to the merpeople if Merroway Cove came up fully, it would be easier right now to be able to fight without being surrounded by water.

"I suggest taking a leaf just in case." Elena said to him. "Because our first priority has to be to figure out how they're doing that so we can submerge Merroway Cove in the water again."

"How are they even doing that?" Bella wondered. "The trident?"

"My money is on either some other form of magic or some form of technology." Aquiella guessed. "Possibly both. Some things in Auradon tend to work that way, even without anyone knowing that."

"Come again?" Cleo questioned.

"In Auradon magic is officially retired." Melody explained to her and then shrugged. "Doesn't work quiet so smoothly unofficially, we've had to use it several times to come out ahead. From reversing spells to even destroying some of our tougher enemies."

"Like that spell that was used to defeat that three headed snake that was grown." Mateo recalled. He had been told it was a remodified version of an already modified spell that had been thrown together by Mal in the first place to defeat her mother at Ben's coronation. He had often toyed with trying to modify spells like that but had yet to find anything that seemed like it would be a good one to do that with.

"So which do you think it is then?" Gabe asked them all in general. "Magic or technology?"

"If I had to guess I'd say it's both." Aquiella said. "They couldn't be sure that we'd be here but they had to know you guys would be. They would have tried for something technological because it would make you guys hesitate. Magic is something you guys would be more familiar with."

"Natural magic you mean." Mateo corrected her. "A conglomeration would be a different matter entirely. It'd keep us on our toes alright."

"Oona!" Sofia called in shock as the young mermaid dove into the water. Sonya ran to the edge of the boat and toyed with the idea of removing the moon ring and going after her and Sofia looked ready to dive after her friend too. Before they could fully make a decision though Oona popped up from the other side of the boat.

"They have these large things on the four corners of Merroway Cove." Oona informed then quickly before she could be lectured. "Like what's on the side of smaller boats."

Everyone spent a moment trying to figure out what she was talking about and then Isabel snapped her fingers. "You mean propellers." She realized and Oona nodded in confirmation. "They have large propellers raising Merroway Cove."

"Is that even possible?" Christina asked her best friend even as she still held hands with Tresora. Isabel thought it was kind of cute that they could still seek comfort in each other despite the situation but of course she wouldn't tease them about it now.

Isabel nodded. "Sure, they probably have them pointing upward rather than into the water. They've probably had to boost the engines to make it happen." She frowned a bit. "But I don't know how they could make sure it doesn't get ruined by the sea water or the pressure."

"Magic most likely." Aquiella answered.

Amy looked to Melody. "Like that frog monster we fought after leaving Atlantica the first time, that weird bubble thing he trapped the five of us in." She said. "It was a good thing I kept the core solid so we didn't drown or freeze and then it was popped."

"So we just have to stop those propellers from working and we can bring Merroway Cove back down where it belongs, saving whoever is still inside of it." Sonya surmised. "Sounds simple enough."

"Except it probably isn't." Aquiella noted. "It's probably magically protected from attacks too." She looked at the slowly rising mermaid city and shuddered, imagining Undine doing this to her home Atlantica. Then it occurred to her that might be Undine's next objective if they failed here and now. "I think we can disrupt them though." She looked to Melody. "You, me, Lucinda, and Mateo."

"I think we can too." Cleo interrupted them. "Our magic together got rid of the Neptunian's and saved our world from a comet. We can handle those propellers."

Elena looked at the kids. "I won't convince you guys to stay here will I?" She questioned with amusement and the look of amused exasperation they gave her confirmed that. "Didn't think so. So here's the plan."

She looked to Mako girls. "Four propellers. Four of you. You'll take the teams to deal with those things before we get rid of Undine." She looked to Mateo. "You, Christina and Melody go with Cleo. Lucinda, go with Bella, Mira and Ariel. Naomi, Tresora, go with Rikki and Amy and Jorge, Iliana, Aquiella, go with Emma and James. I'll go with Kara, Sofia, Isa, Sonya and Oona." She looked to them . "We're going after Undine, we have to keep her distracted until our strike teams can reunite." Blaze of course would be going with her.

"Good idea princess." Gabe said as he took the leaves from Sofia to hand them out. "We all need to be ready because if we're lucky we're going to sink the palace and return underwater before we get together." He looked to mermaid girls. "I suppose you don't need these though."

The twins exchanged glances, ones of determination. This may not have been what they came back for but their parents had raised them to believe if they could do something good they should do it, and this was one of those times. They reached over and squeezed the others hand gently before turning to their family, some unknown but now most in the know, and got ready to do what they could to help.

The mako girls declined it, they would turn into mermaids themselves the instant they came into contact with water. Aquiella and Melody didn't need to worry either. Ariel took one, without the trident she would be human otherwise. Amy also declined one. "I can keep the oxygen around me with a small liquid center around me." She explained.

"Wow that sounds cool." Lucinda noted. "I'll have to make a spell like that someday."

They split into their five groups, Mateo and Lucinda making a magical doorway for each of them. "I have no clue what's waiting on the other side of these," Mateo warned them all. "So be careful."

"Be careful you guys." Sofia said to her friends as she hugged James.

"We'll be fine." Elena promised. Isabel patted her hand gently and kissed her on the cheek reassuringly and that made Elena smile to see her two little sisters getting along so well. Then she said, "Like Mal would say, Let's get to work."

The five teams went through the portals. Elena nearly lost her balance as she found herself waist deep in water, but Oona helped the crown princess keep her balance. "We must be in the heart of the palace." Oona said to her. "It figures that would be Undine's choice of location."

"This will be one of the last places to lose water." Sonya warned her as she lifted Isabel onto Kara's back. "And one of the first places to become resubmerged."

"Good thing I'm not strictly carnivorous." Kara noted with a chuckle though in her lion form it wasn't nearly as endearing but it didn't seem to bother them at all. Isabel placed her leaf in her mouth and offered one to Kara even as Elena also did the same thing.

Together they started into the throne room but were greeted by a very horrendous sight.

Several mermen were around acting as guards, which was of no surprise. But Oona and Sonya gasped in shock at what they saw before them and Elena did her best to push her blood and chosen sisters behind her to spare them the sight. Elena was surprised there were no Neptunian's around.

Undine held the trident in one hand, and tangled up in two of her tentacles was Oona's older sister Cora. She was topless with bruises and spots of blood on her chest. Her arms and tail were restrained by the tentacles and the position pretty much thrust her breasts toward Undine. The sea witch laughed in contentment as she leaned over to force a kiss on Cora's lips.

"Cora!" Oona called out in horror.

Undine seemed surprised. "Oh look, we have guests my sweet." She said, stroking Cora's cheek with her free hand which made her flinch. "Too bad Amy isn't here; I'd love to see what she thought about this. Off trying to stop the propellers I'd guess."

"We're here to stop you Undine." Elena promised as she raised her scepter toward the sea witch. "Right Sonya?" She added as she glanced at her only to see her friend's eyes. She was clearly very angry but to Elena's shock it didn't seem to be just at Undine.

For a moment Isabel feared she was mad at Cora for some reason before the mermaid girl whispered, "Not again…how could I fail Cora again?" It was clear she was angrier at herself. She didn't even hear Oona ask her what she meant by that, she couldn't help the memories that flooded back…


	83. Flooding In

_Three years before Elena was freed from the Amulet of Avalor, before Sofia and the floating palace had come to Merroway Cove, Sonya had been approached by Queen Emmaline to find her eldest daughter Cora who had dis appeared a couple of days ago while trying to find something for her little sister Oona's birthday and it was unusual for her to be gone that long. Sonya assumed she was approached because the queen trusted her the most of their guards and that she would be using the jewel of the oceans to read the currents and track Cora._

 _Sonya was surprised that the currents lead her to a small island. She found a canal that went around the island and quickly discovered various traps set around the area. As a guard it was easy for her to see them but she feared that Cora could have been caught in them without a problem._

 _As she found a way to get into the compound at the back of the island she saw several symbols that she was sure belonged to a kingdom but one she would not come to recognize until hearing from Elena about her royal retreat with King Hector. She was surprised the waterways were so abundant there but she soon figured out why when she found other sea animals in habitats as if they were being studied._

 _No, soon she learned it wasn't about studying them or even simply keeping them caged. It was about experimenting on them. The sight angered her to see, but scared her as well. If Cora were here, what would she be going through?_

 _She soon found that answer as well and almost wished she hadn't. She found Cora in a small pool of water, her arms and tail bound by rope. That was bad to see, as was the man who pulled a scale from the middle of Cora's tail. What angered her even more was seeing him reach up to her exposed chest, which had several bruises, and run his hands across her bare skin and say, "Don't worry my love, this won't hurt." Cora clearly flinched and wanted to pull away from his touch. It may not have hurt her tail but clearly her time there hadn't been painless. Seeing this made Sonya even angrier._

 _Usually being a mermaid on the surface world was a huge disadvantage but in this case the area was set up all but perfectly for a mermaid to move around. She used the jewel of the oceans to elevate herself up, the sound started to draw his attention but she moved very quickly and slapped him in the head with her tail, he may or may not have noticed her but didn't get much as the impact struck hard. She saw him land hard on the floor, with blood coming out of his ear._

 _Sonya didn't feel any remorse from the force of that hit, she could only guess what he had done to Cora._

 _She landed in the shallow pool beside Cora. "I'm here." She said softly as her sister jumped from the impact. She was able to unbind the princess and she leapt up to hug Sonya though she flinched as their skin touched, she was clearly still in pain. Sonya lifted Cora into her arms and dove into the water with her._

 _As they swam away from the island Cora told her the man had captured her and intended to experiment with her, to learn about mermaids. But several hours into it with Cora already scared he approached her and started to compliment her beauty, and not long afterwards he started to touch her, making comments that she wasn't sure she understood but the removal of her top was enough to give her a small idea. Sonya couldn't believe some of the things she had proceeded to do to her, and Sonya hoped her blow had killed him and was also glad that Cora had been a mermaid girl rather a human girl._

 _Once they were safely away Sonya stopped to treat her. "Queen Emmaline and Oona are going to freak." Sonya noted._

 _"No." Cora said to her friend, her sister even if Sonya didn't readily admit to it. "Oona can't know about this. I don't want her to…to…" She wasn't sure how to explain it to her but when Sonya noticed Cora look down at herself with a flush of shame she understood it._

 _She reached out and stroked Cora's hair softly. "Alright Cora. We'll keep this from Oona. And I swear this won't happen again."_

"I failed Cora again. I swore she wouldn't be hurt again." She whispered angrily to herself.

"Again?" Oona asked in confusion.

Elena tried her best to protect Isabel and Sofia from the sight before them and yet at the same time found herself admitting she probably could not. It wasn't like Isabel hadn't heard some of what Tresora had endured at Pierce's hands and she had been there when Adriano had forced a kiss on Tresora as well. Sofia was a bit more protected from that kind of violence but it couldn't last forever.

"Subdue them." Undine commanded the technologically controlled mermen. "And bring them to me." Elena did not like the sound of that at all.

Even worse was their own limitation as she reminded them all, "They're being controlled. We can't hurt them." The crown princess stated.

"Someone might want to remind them of that." Kara said with a low growl in her throat as the mermen approached, looking ready to do whatever damage it took to subdue them all. Elena hoped her friends were having better luck.

It was a little weird to Christina to be without both her brother and her new girlfriend. It was kind of a double edge because she worried about them when they weren't there but she would have worried even if they were there too. She guessed that was the price for having family and people you loved, but sometimes it still seemed wrong to feel you had to worry.

Not that she was alone. She had the royal sorcerer Mateo with her as well as the Aqua Auradon ranger Melody though she had yet to use those powers and Cleo, the single brunette of the visiting mermaids who had shown up mysteriously.

As they hit the water Christina was startled to see Cleo suddenly lose her balance. She fell into the water and the next thing they knew she had been transformed into a mermaid. "Wow." She whispered, she hadn't seen that before after all.

"Wish I could shape shift that easily." Mateo admitted. He had said the same thing before when he saw Sofia transform into a mermaid.

"You really don't." Cleo said with a slight shake of her head. The water was deep at that point and so at least she could swim somewhat easily. "This isn't controlled transformation, its automatic." She swam ahead just a little bit but they could still hear her. "Just the slightest touch of water, be it from rain showers or a spilled drink and poof, we've got a tail."

"That must make it hard." Melody said. "We have rain almost once a week in Auradon. Mal, Carlos, Jay, Evie and Freddie have to take swimming classes since they don't know how to swim and that's right before lunch. Sometimes their hair or some of their skin is still wet. A slight shake of the head or something and instant tail in the middle of campus."

"Aren't they used to magic and such in your world?" Mateo asked.

"It exists but as Amy said it's been more or less retired and as far as I know Aquiella and I are the only mermaids on campus. It wouldn't go entirely unnoticed." She replied.

"What happens when you dry off?" Mateo asked Cleo now. He had of course seen Rikki use her powers to dry up the water and restore their legs but he didn't know if that was a special case or not. He remembered the one time Sonya was forced to transform into a mermaid when Shuriki attacked the kingdom picnics and stripped the moon ring off of her. If not for Mateo's magical efforts and the jewel of the oceans she might have died.

"We turn back to humans." Cleo answered. Mateo nodded, fascinated despite the situation. He figured it must be a difference between a human transforming into a mermaid and a mermaid transforming into a human. He also remembered Sofia had no ill effects from leaving the water as a mermaid.

They weren't aware that Neptunian's weren't around Undine in the throne room but they could see they weren't out of the picture as they saw several guard at the propeller. They saw them approaching and started toward them. "Oh not good." Christina said softly, wishing Gabe was there even though one had broken his arm she still felt safe around her big brother.

This time Melody decided not to give them the time to get close before she raised the trident, an aqua glow starting from the bottom and enveloping the trident, her arms and then around her body before transforming into the Aqua Auradon ranger. "It's time for round two guys." She declared. It made Christina wish they had been able to use the pastel powers.

"Let me give you a hand." Cleo said and raised her arms to start churning the waters around the approaching Neptunian's as Melody moved in and started to take their opponents down. "Mateo as soon as we take them down we need to take out that propeller." She said to the royal sorcerer.

"I can take down the barrier, then you and Melody can deal with that." Mateo promised. He raised his tamborita and started to think of the strongest spell he could to take out the magical field. He knew it would have to be pretty strong since it was high up.

The turbulent water made it easy to take out the Neptunian's that had been guarding it and in a matter of minutes they were down. Melody looked to Mateo. "Alright whenever you're ready to go." She said to him.

Mateo nodded and raised his arms as high as he could. "Barriero shatterito!" He called out as loud as he could, in case that would make a difference in the effectiveness of his spell. A wave of magic shot out and impacted the barrier, where it fluctuated a moment, another wave from the tamborita followed and the magical barrier fell exposing the technology to the elements.

"Our turn Melody." Cleo said and the aqua ranger nodded in agreement with the mermaid. Together the two of them called up a hug gust of wind and rain to battered the propeller and engine before them, causing it to short out and a few of the blades to bend inwards. "That should do the trick."

"Then we better get to the others." Christina suggested. "Do we find one of the other teams or go to Elena?"

"Let's go to Elena." Melody said. "Undine is a big problem and we need to defeat her if we really want to stop this." Cleo and Mateo nodded in agreement and Mateo cast a spell that would let would lead him to the crown princesses team.

Mira brushed some wet hair out of her eyes with some annoyance; it was not something she was used to. She was a bit startled to see that Bella had transformed into a golden tailed mermaid. Lucinda and Ariel were on either side of her. Mira hoped things weren't too bad as she realized they were the only team without a ranger.

"Well let's hope we don't have too many problems." Bella noted softly. She was the only one of her friends without an active elemental power.

"We have some problems already." Lucinda noted as two Neptunian's turned the corner. "And there." She added as they saw that the propeller was on a higher up point.

"Just perfect." Mira mused softly. _Susana's the one who likes climbing high places, not me._ She thought with a slight shake of her head. _At least there are no large jumps to make, I broke a couple nails the last time she convinced me to do that._

Ariel knew that Bella couldn't climb; that Lucinda had to be up there to disrupt the magical field and that both the girls could probably climb the quickest. And Ariel was the best fighter between them, which she wondered if that was a good thing or not. "Bella and I will take care of them. Mira you and Lucinda have to stop the propeller." She announced.

"Wish I had brought my broom." Lucinda mused as she looked up. Then she started to climb up as fast as she could, trying to find the hand holds she needed. The little midnight witch wasn't exactly an expert climber.

"I don't know if that would be any safer." Mira commented as she started to climb as well. She found handholds a bit easier though she was more used to brick walls and stone cliffs more than this, and that was relatively speaking. Still she knew she'd be even worse off without Susana trying to get her to play with her so much. "I'm going to give you a big hug the next time I see you Susana." She promised softly. She only hoped that when she could do that it would be followed by her brothers. She knew Iliana felt the same, especially when it came to Lorenzo. She had to close her eyes just a moment to dispel the tears. Their family, their friends…they could be gone if this crazy idea failed. She had to force that from her mind, this was a chance to save them and they would whatever it took.

"I wish I had been able to climb more in school." Lucinda admitted as she took a deep breath about halfway to the top. They could see Ariel doing her best to fight hand to hand while Bella used the water around them to try to detain them with gelatinous bonds.

"I know what you mean." Mira agreed. She hadn't been the biggest fan of gym classes and if not for Susana she would have never been climbing the way she had before now. Even now Mira thought she had just gotten by in climbing with her littlest sister until she surprised even herself by making a good jump to grasp a ledge wide enough to climb on. "Wow." She breathed, slightly impressed. She then reached down to help up Lucinda. "Are we close enough?" She asked.

The little midnight witch nodded. "I can disrupt the spell from here but I don't know how to stop the propeller." She replied.

Mira looked around a bit and noticed the control panel nailed to the side. "Can we get that lid off if it?" She wondered. Lucinda nodded and cast a spell to remove the panel. It fell to the ground with a clank. The little midnight witch glanced down but they all seemed distracted by gelatinous barriers and Ariel's impressive fighting skills. She wondered if she had trained Melody or what.

Then another Neptunian landed in front of them despite the narrow space between them and the bottom and both girls hit the metal ground with a loud thud. "Troublemaking humans." He growled. "I'm going to teach you two a lesson." Mira saw something in his eyes that she didn't like at all.

She surged forward and put as much effort as she could into ramming her shoulder into the large scaly form before them. She didn't think she'd make much of an impact, when she slammed into him she fell right back onto the floor. But to her surprise it was enough to see him lose his balance and fall over the edge.

"Wow, that impressive." Lucinda noted. "Where'd you learn that?"

"My dad." Mirabelle answered as she thought briefly of Gabe, the one she knew. "Okay, take down the barrier." She looked to the box on the side. "I've seen enough inventions to think that's the power source, and if it's torn apart it stops working."

"Brilliant." Lucinda stated, sounding a lot like James at that moment. She then raised her wand and shattered the barrier. The effect drew attention even from the fight.

Two of the Neptunian's started toward it to climb and stop them and Bella drew up a gelatinous barrier even as Ariel took out another one with a nice spin kick. "Thank you Splinter." Ariel whispered gratefully. Several of the princesses had gotten at least some self-defense training from masters across the world, and even beyond. She then moved over to deal with the last two.

Mira ran over to the exposed panel box and tried for a moment to figure out the best way to disrupt it. Then she just picked up the panel cover and angled it to jam into the space as hard as she could. She let out a gasp of shock it sparked but the propeller died.

"Well that's one way of doing it." Lucinda noted with amusement as she came to stand by Mirabelle. Then it exploded again and the two girls were blown backwards. Luckily for them they hit something soft and squishy and looked to see they had landed in gelatinous water. "Um, thanks." She said to Bella.

"Anytime." Bella said. "Now that we did this we need to get to the others."

"I think I can track them." Lucinda said as she and Mirabelle got off it. Ariel came over to them, straightening out her hair and then waited for the little midnight witch to take them to the others.

Naomi had to reach out her hands to get gentle grips on Tresora and Amy's arms before they took a plunge face first into the water. They were slightly surprised to see Rikki transform into a golden tailed mermaid. She sighed a bit. "You know it happens every time and yet this has to be the most inconvenient time for it." She commented.

"They're here." They heard a Neptunian comment. "Get them."

"I think we're expected." Naomi noted. She took that as a sign that at least one of the teams had been successful so far. She hated how this technology conflicted with the harmony of Merroway castle. It annoyed her even more because she was sure it could have looked more seamless if Undine had cared to try.

"Amy, I think the three of us can keep these guys busy." The mermaid said to the rose haired girl. "While you three figure out how to stop the propeller."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gabe voiced as he twirled the spear rather impressively. He kind of wished Elena had been there to see that. Then he saw through the group of enemies the Magistrate approaching, the same Neptunian who broke his arm the first time. "Oh, ah…" He stuttered a bit.

"Go and get some payback." Naomi said to her friend. "Tresora and I will get it."

"Good idea, but first things first." Amy said and turned toward the propeller, possibly the largest one of the four they had been sent out to stop. "Take this shield of protection, turn it wayside into cinders." She cited, glad Carlos wasn't around to mock the spell as he usually would.

But it had the desire effect, as would also be pointed out. The magical barrier sparkled and then started to rain down like little cinders. Tresora was impressed since it was pyrotechnically impressive but the sparks didn't seem to harm anyone.

Then Amy took out her iPhone. She brought up the digital number pad and entered 9976 into it, and then the rose gem at the top glowed. The glow enveloped Amy in that same light and transformed her into the rose ranger. She summoned her rose lance and split them into two pieces. Then she charged toward the approaching Neptunian's, forcing down the worry she had about fighting alone. At least relatively speaking since Rikki aimed a burst of electricity at the closest Neptunian so Amy could deliver a kick to his chest.

"I remember you." The Magistrate said. "Ready for me to break another bone or two in your body?" He asked smugly.

"This time I plan on breaking you." Gabe told him. The Magistrate tried to clothesline Gabe but the royal guard dodged out of the way and then delivered a kick to the back of the scaled creature. He stumbled backwards and Gabe swept his legs out from under him.

"Okay guess we have to figure out how to deal with this." Naomi noted as she and her little sister headed toward the panels. She raised her throwing axe but used the sharp end to instead cut into and pry off the panel. "What are we supposed to do?" She wondered.

Tresora looked at the insides a bit. It looked intimidating but she had spent a lot of time around Christina and Isabel since she had been brought into Avalor. "It's more complicated than anything I've ever seen but that should make it easy to mess it up. There are a couple things I can try that Isabel has taught us." She replied.

Naomi smiled at her little sister but she couldn't help but tease her despite the situation. "Really? I thought it was Christina that you were learning things from. Or is she learning from you? Of course realistically you're both learning from each other I'd guess." She joked lightly which made Tresora blush just a little. Naomi patted her back reassuringly.

The Magistrate had gotten a hold of sword now and was trying to sever one of Gabe's limbs but the royal guard had trained very hard with his stone spear and was able to block every attempt he made, and the fact that it was stone meant he could do it even better. Gabe moved out and knocked the sword out of his hand and then used the blunt end to knock him back. He felt some satisfaction at the fact he thought he heard a couple of his opponents ribs crack. Then he saw one of the Neptunian's get past Amy and Rikki and leap up toward the two girls.

"Naomi look out!" Amy called up to them before Gabe could even as a Neptunian launched himself over the mermaid and the rose ranger and landed right behind the two blondes. They both jumped slightly at the call, not to mention the slight impact of his landing.

"See what you can do Tresora." Naomi said to her little sister, all humor from the last moment gone. "I'll keep him off of you." She didn't want to remember a trained guard had his arm snapped by one of them and she was far from trained, what could he do to her? She raised her axe, primarily a throwing weapon but didn't have much choice at the moment.

"Be careful." Tresora said reluctantly. She hadn't forgotten what Isabel had told her about their first encounter. She then turned back to the panel to look around at it. There were far more wires and such then she thought possible. "Oh, way more complicated." She sighed softly. "But that just should mean it's easier to mess up the works."

Naomi swung at her opponent, who dodged it. He reared back and his fist hit Naomi in the chest hard, making her fly back hard. He then moved to try to crush her all the bones in her chest but she rolled out of the way and swept her leg outward, hitting the back of his leg and tripping him. He was up and the two were facing off. "Round one is a draw." She mused worriedly.

Naomi already knew that she couldn't beat him in a battle of strength; she would have to find another way to beat him. He charged at her again and she moved to the side, bringing her knee up into his stomach as hard as she could, she would have tried for lower but wasn't sure if it would help or not. The impact sent him stumbling back but it also caused her to fall to one knee. She hated the fact these guys were so durable. "I could use those powers right now." She commented.

The blonde sat up and took a deep breath before tossing her axe straight at him. He dodged it and watched it sail away. "You should have known that wasn't going to work stupid girl." He said in an almost phlegmy voice. He turned toward her to mock her more only to see the panel Naomi had pried off being slammed straight into his face. He stumbled back as Naomi swept him off of his feet again and brought it down as hard as she could again even as she caught the axe.

The Magistrate charged at Gabe but this time he used the same tactic Naomi used, and in fact he had taught it to her although he knew he wouldn't have to use it nearly as often as the petite blonde teen could. This however was not one of those times as he went under him and then brought his back up against the Magistrate to toss him hard into the wall hard. He hit the ground with a moan and didn't get up.

That was all the time they needed. Amy and Rikki had made short work of the rest of the guards and as he stood Amy took the one Naomi was dealing with down with a strike from her electrified rose lance. Tresora meanwhile pulled out a hunk of wires, cutting the top of her hands and burning her fingers a little in the process but shut the propeller down.

"Perfect." Naomi tried to sad nonchalantly despite the fact she was catching her breath and her eyes widening a bit in shock seeing Tresora's hands. "How do we find the others?" She asked.

"That's easy." Amy said. "I can use my iPhone and its link into our command center to teleport to Aquiella and Melody, and whoever is with them." She answered.

Iliana smiled gratefully at Aquiella as she helped her to keep her balance. On either side of her were Jorge and James, with Emma standing for two seconds before becoming a mermaid again. "At least we know we're in the right place." She remarked dryly.

Aquiella and Jorge glanced at each other with their noses slightly wrinkled. "We must be close to the Neptunian's." Aquiella noted to him. Jorge nodded in agreement. They saw two of them come around a corner but the two sprung and took them down in a five seconds.

"Nice." Emma commented as she swam up behind them.

They saw one of the palace doors open and Zulimar came out looking very amused, followed by another large muscular Neptunian that Aquiella had never seen before. He looked entirely proud of himself and they couldn't help but wonder why that was. "That was quiet enjoyable, I must say." He said to Zulimar. "Quite good at what she does."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Aquiella noted.

Jorge was about to agree when Zulimar snapped, "Let's go. We have to leave now. Before anyone gets here." A moment later Joyce came out, she was adjusting her top over her upper body and was limping badly and there was a nasty bruise across her cheek. Emma and Aquiella had a horrible feeling about what had just happened.

"Joyce." Jorge whispered softly and then started to run forward to try to get his little sister. James and the girls took a moment to realize what he was doing before the mermaid girl moved to back him up.

"Damn." Zulimar growled. She reached out and grabbed Joyce's arm roughly and started to drag her behind. "Let's go." She snapped. The other Neptunian was behind them as he motioned for the guards to get the team.

"We have to get her back." Jorge said.

"We need to find the propeller." Emma reminded him. "We have to be nearby or it wouldn't have brought us here." She frowned softly. "Jorge, she's not even fighting. She's not ready to leave your mother; if we make her she won't be too happy about it at all."

"But if we don't she could be hurt more." Jorge reminded her.

"Guys, worry about it later." James said as the first guards approached. Aquiella shoulder rammed into one of them and then lashed a spin kick at the other before taking out her iPhone and putting her numbers 9999, the orange glow enveloping her and transforming into the orange Auradon ranger.

Jorge pushed ahead to go after his sister. Aquiella went with him and with a sigh Emma motioned for Iliana and James to follow her as they went after them. She just hoped they happened to be going the right way. She was kind of glad to hear the loud roaring of the propeller moments later.

They found more guards waiting and blocking the way as Zulimar all but tossed Joyce hard into a small sub like thing that Jorge was sure couldn't have come from Avalor but might have come from Auradon. With that she was in before they could do anything and was gone. "Damn it." He got out.

"James, come with me." Iliana said to the young prince, though she had to resist the urge to call him Uncle since that's what he was in her time, instead of being three years older than her. _Mateo was right, time travel hurt heads._ She thought. "We'll stop the propeller while you guys deal with the guards." Aquiella and Emma nodded in agreement. Jorge seemed a bit distracted understandably but also nodded his consent. Then Iliana and James took off.

"What if we had gotten to Joyce? What would have happened then?" James wondered as they approached a small ledge that they had to climb to get to the control box. He remembered the control Joyce had over him, the hypnosis he had over Christina and Tresora. "I mean after what happened."

"She could have killed you and she didn't. She's a good person. I know she is." Iliana replied. She and Iliana knew their Aunt Joyce was a good person, they just had to take her away from her mother, but she also had known now wasn't that time.

"I know." James said. "What I mean is…how would she have felt? Would she feel comfortable around us?" Iliana couldn't answer that one even if she wanted to. The truth was they didn't know how Joyce had felt after she had first come to them.

Iliana and James reached out and were barely able to pry the control box open but when Iliana reached in to get a hold of some of the circuits she got a shock. "I forgot about the magical barrier." She realized with a small shake of her head. She usually didn't forget such things.

Aquiella had heard the small shock and turned around, remembering herself that they had a barrier to contend with. She pulled back her tidal boomerang and channeled as much magical water energy as she could in a few seconds before tossing it, the impact disrupting the field, though the power behind it knocked friend and foe alike to their knees for a moment.

For a moment Iliana lost herself, remembering when she and Lorenzo had gone into town with Esteban to meet some other royal kids. Mira had not been invited and Iliana hadn't figured out why but her older twin had told her she should go. It had not been a nice day outside and a strong gust of wind had knocked her flat. Several of the kids had laughed at her and she was about ready to cry until Lorenzo knelt down and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright Iliana?" He asked her. It surprised her a little, thinking fitting in might have been more important and instead he chose family.

"I'm fine." She said with a smile and accepted the hand up. The kids were then told to stop laughing at her by Arianna, Erika's eldest daughter who had been picking up something for her mother before the gust of wind had struck Iliana down.

Then she snapped to the present as James said, "Hey Iliana. Are you okay?" She nodded and accepted his help to stand up so she could go back to the box. She looked inside for a moment and was thankfully more careful than Tresora had been as she hooked two wires by the edges and pulled them out, followed by a plug. The thing shut down.

It was no surprise that Aquiella, Jorge and Emma had made short work of the guards. Jorge glanced out at sea but he could see no signs of where his mother had taken his little sister. Even as Aquiella said they needed to get to the others and could do so with her powers he whispered, "I'll find you Joyce. I promise."

Sonya moved into action quickly, bypassing as many mermen as possible. Her target was clear to Elena. She looked to Kara. "Keep the girl's safe." She said to the Chamster. That left the crown princess with the dubious task of keeping the controlled mermen from hurting them. Even worse was the fact that Kara's words were true, the mermen didn't have the same restrictions that she did in this fight, all Undine told them was to restrain them, she didn't say how to go about it.

The first mermen had the scepter slammed right into the side of his head as gently as Elena could manage it and he fell easily enough. Another managed to slap Elena in the side with his tail and she fell into the water, though it wasn't high enough to drown her.

"Elena." Isabel gasped. He looked ready to try to stab her but Blaze launched herself at the mermen and tried to distract him. If he hadn't been mind controlled I might have worked but this time he didn't seem all that fazed. Sofia froze the ice around Elena, causing him to lose his tail balance and fell backwards into the water.

"We have to help her." Sofia said worriedly as she looked at her two friends. She then nearly lost her balance as the room seemed to shake a bit.

Sonya launched herself at Undine, who dropped Cora almost carelessly as she dodged the mermaid guard. Tentacles lashed out, Sonya dodged two of them only for the other two to connect with her face and her left side, cracking a rib as she fell back. "You can't beat me." Undine said to her.

Oona saw Sonya try again only to have her legs grabbed from under her and brought down hard. Cora seemed unable to move as if she had spent every moment since being captured being abused. It seemed they were losing and she felt tears in her eyes. "No, I can't let my family, my kingdom fall." She then remembered what Cora did when she had been captured by the sea monster. She hadn't been practicing as much as she wanted to, but she had to try. She took out the comb and raised it, doing her best to unleash a burst of water from around them, knocking the possessed mermen back and knocking Undine back as she was forced to loosen her hold on Sonya. "Leave my family alone witch." She said.

Undine laughed, though it was not a pleasant one. "You're going to regret that little mermaid." She swore. Sonya tried to attack her but Undine shoved her aside and headed toward Oona.

"No." Elena said as she tried to get up but was blocked by the much more water able mermen. Kara had the same trouble too.

"Oona." Cora said weakly, wanting to get up and help her but couldn't get the energy.

Aquiella and Melody appeared and kicked Undine in the chest hard, sending her sprawling backwards. The rest of their team materialized in front of them. Isabel hugged Tresora and Christina happily.

"Gabe, Naomi, Mateo." Elena said happily. Naomi was by her side followed a moment later by Gabe to help her up. "Did you do it?" She asked.

"We did." Naomi said. "Merroway Cove should be sinking any moment." The blonde thought it sounded odd to be saying that one.

"You're wrong." Undine said. She raised the trident and blasted the two mermaid rangers back hard, forcing them to power down much to Amy's shock. "The palace doesn't fall as long as I have any say in it."

"It has to be the trident." Rikki noted with a glare. She looked to her friends. "We have to get it away from her. It also might be the only way to free the mermen." Together the four of them started to swim toward Undine, the water level just high enough for them to do so with grace and power.

"Foolish mermaids never learn." Undine said with distaste. She unleashed the tridents powers at them, hitting them back. But she was surprised to see it seemed to have no effect at all, unlike with the merpeople of Merroway Cove or the mermaids of Auradon.

"Looks like it's you that hasn't learned something." Mateo now said as realization struck him. "That trident must only work on natural born mermaids."

"Which we're not." Cleo realized.

Sofia looked down at her locket a moment, then took a deep breath and dove into the water. She wished she could tell Elena and the others what she had planned but she didn't have the time.

Amy had gone to her friend's side, contact with her injured friends let her feel Sofia's plan. She looked to Elena. "Blast Undine with everything you have Princess Elena." The rose haired girl said to her.

Elena merely nodded and raised the scepter of light. With all of the energy she could muster she called out, "Blaze!" At the same time the four mermaids raised their hands and combined their own elemental powers to mix with the scepter's attack and struck Undine hard. The trident went flying.

And from the water emerged Sofia as a mermaid herself. She caught the trident in her small hands. "It's time to end this Undine." The young princess stated. She could feel the trident's power and knew it should be gotten rid of as soon as possible but first she had to do what she could to clean up Undine's mess.

The first thing she did was aim at the nearest merman and released a burst of energy. It struck the half mechanical device on the side of his head and it shattered before multiple sparks emanated and started to go around the room to do the same to the other mermen and then to spread around the castle.

"What is this?" Undine growled. "Impossible." She charged toward Sofia now but was intercepted by Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Bella. They again used their powers to knock the daughter of Ursula away.

"What is she doing?" Elena wondered half dizzily. Naomi and Ariel were now supporting the drained crowned princess.

"She's destroying the technology keeping Oona's people hostage." Ariel said. She thought it was quiet fascinating to see her do that.

Everyone noticed that the area started filling very rapidly with water since the castle was sinking back to the bottom of Merroway Cove where it belonged. Amy held tightly to Aquiella's hands as she expanded her senses to feel the Neptunian's leaving as the mermen were coming to their own senses and began to fight them off. It was over, even if Undine didn't quite realize that yet.

"You obnoxious little brat." Undine hissed as the water started to flow in the castle again. It was a good thing most of them had the leaves already that would allow them to breathe underwater. "I'll tear all of you apart with my tentacles." She vowed. Again she chose to rush toward Sofia, hoping she could still take the trident from her.

A large blue serpentine like creature with three dark pointed blue crests on the head and four white dorsal fins and one white barbell on either side of its face seemed to appear out of nowhere, shooting a burst of wind like a turbine from its large gaping mouth and stopped her from being able to continue her charge. It however didn't stop the blue serpentine creature from continuing on toward her. Those closer to the ground could see a yellow underbelly. It rammed straight into Undine, forcing her through one of the portals, the tentacles of the sea witch and the thing white spread of the tailfin of the creature on the other as they vanished.

 _No way. Is that…but I thought there was only one in the seas of Auradon._ Melody thought with shock. She didn't know what to think but it seemed to be the least of their problems right now.

Sonya and Oona quickly swam over to Cora, both of them reaching out to assure their sister. Cora laid her head on Sonya's shoulder and began to as she wrapped her arms around her very worried and confused little sister.

Speaking of worried sister Isabel swam over to Elena, who still looked very drained from using her scepter's power without using the orb. She did stop to get Blaze and hold her as well since the little bujito looked even less thrilled to be in the water than Kara did. "Elena, are you okay?" She asked. Normally the idea of being able to talk underwater would fascinate her but now was not the time for her to get lost as far as she was concerned.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest a minute." Elena said weakly. Isabel panicked just a bit since Elena had said that after defeating Orizaba followed by collapsing and sleeping for two days but the crown princess stayed conscious, she just leaned on Naomi for support.

Gabe went to check on Christina, who was happily talking with Tresora as they exchanged stories. At the moment she didn't notice the marks on Tresora's hand from her abrupt disruption of the control box.

Emmaline swam into the room with several of the now free mermen and Plank. She found her two daughters and Sonya, whom she had quickly come to think of as her daughter as well, near the throne room. Sonya and her youngest were doing their best to console her eldest who looked like she had experience quite a few horrible things.

She saw Sofia swim up to Elena in mermaid form and she in turn swam over to the two princesses. "What happened?" Emmaline asked them.

"It's a long story your highness." Sofia said. "And we don't know all of it either really." She looked to her three friends. "But it's going to take some time to clean all of this up." She added as she looked down at the ominous trident in her hands that she had snatched when Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Bella had attacked Undine. "But we'll help however we can."


	84. Washing Up

Elena found herself on their boat, having been taken their by Ariel and Naomi. Mateo, Jorge and Gabe had been behind them though the royal guard had gotten ahead to help bring the crown princess on the boat. "Thanks guys." Elena said weakly as she laid her head on Gabe's lap. She closed her eyes to enjoy the warm breeze on her wet skin and the feel of Gabe's muscles underneath her head.

She opened her eyes a moment later to see the kids coming up. Isabel rushed to hug her little sister and as soon as Sofia's tail was gone the Enchancia princess did the same thing. She embraced both birth and chosen little sisters. Amy was the last to come out of the water.

"Our mermaid friends should be up shortly." Amy revealed to them. "Probably with Queen Emmaline and her daughters." She deliberately included Sonya in that statement. She now knew for certain where the mermaid guard belonged even if she had a hard time seeing that.

"How long do you think we'll stay here at Merroway Cove?" Tresora now asked.

"I don't know." Elena answered. "Probably long enough to make sure everything is okay."

"Structurally the castle looked to be pretty sound, but only time will tell there." Gabe noted.

James snickered just a little. "How will they know, the place is already filled with water?" He questioned jokingly. No one exactly knew how to answer that one and left the joke hanging.

Naomi saw Jorge go and look out into the water. She patted Elena's arm gently and at a nod from her friend she stood up and walked over toward the side of the boat he was on. She placed a hand on his arm, grazing the muscles underneath it with some approval, and asked him, "Hey, are you going to be okay?"

Even distracted Jorge couldn't help but notice the curves that clung around Naomi's wet dress and top but wisely chose not to mention anything about that one. "I'll be alright." He replied and sighed a bit. "I just feel like I failed Joyce. I couldn't even get to her; she never got to decide where she wanted to go."

"It seems to me she did." Naomi commented. "She chose to let her fear of your mother keep her at her side for the time being. But we're going to find her and we're going to take her away from Zulimar." She placed her hand over his and stood beside him now. "I know what it's like to have a loving mother and that isn't it. She'll get what she has coming to her soon enough."

Jorge gently laid his head on top of hers. "I hope so Naomi. I hope so." He said gently. After a moment he asked, "So will Elena be okay?"

"She's a bit tired but it could have been worse. Rikki, Emma, Bella and Clio really helped out. They made sure Elena didn't have to exhaust her own energies by using their own powers. They didn't seem any worse for the wear, like they do that kind of thing every day." Naomi replied with a small laugh. "For all we know they do. I mean this fight was probably nothing to Amy, Aquiella and Melody."

"Will you be okay Elena?" Mirabelle asked as she and Iliana sat on either side of her. Mateo found it kind of neat to see them checking on their future mother.

"I'll be alright." Elena promised her unknown future daughters reassuringly though she felt a strange compulsion to reach out and place one hand over each of the girl's hands. "Feeling a bit stronger already. I guess I overdid that blast." She noted.

"You should be more careful." Iliana advised gently, hoping she sounded more like a concerned friend instead of a very worried daughter.

"Good luck with that one." Gabe couldn't help but comment and Elena shot him a half annoyed and half amused look at her royal guard. The girl's exchanged looks of amusement with each other. They'd heard that one plenty of times growing up. It proved something's never changed.

 _Guess we really know now where Susana gets her attitudes from._ Mirabelle shot to Iliana with their twin bond. Iliana nodded with a small smile of her own. She knew how fond her twin was of their littlest sister. She always thought in a way Mira wished she could be more like Susana, but that wasn't in either of their natures to do what she did.

"If I'd known that was going to happen I would have carried the orb with me." Elena noted. "Man that witch is a pain."

"You don't know the half of it." Amy noted softly. Ariel placed her hand softly on the rose haired girl's shoulder softly and Elena gave her a sympathetic look. She would have reached out for her hand if she could have gotten up.

"Do you think Sonya is going to stay here at Merroway Cove?" Lucinda asked Mateo a little worriedly as she approached the guy who was supposed to be her mentor though in truth they were really learning together.

"I don't know." Mateo told the little midnight witch honestly. "They might need her to recover and she might want to spend some time with her family, especially after all that has happened to Cora recently." He understood it of course but he found he didn't want to be separated from her.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Lucinda said a bit uncertainly. She didn't know what it meant to have siblings; she had only recently learned what it meant to have friends thanks to Sofia. "If it helps any, if she does stay I'd miss her too."

Mateo gave her a small but genuine smile. "Thanks Lucinda." He said.

"Hey what happened to your hand?" Christina asked Tresora with concern as she gently took her girlfriend's arm to look at her wounded hand. She leaned down and kissed the top of her hand gently. "Did one of the Neptunian things get to you?"

Tresora shook her head. "No, I pulled cables out to stop that big fan and it gave me a shock, plus I scraped my knuckles against something in there. It's not a big deal." She answered simply. She of course had suffered worse but she knew that wouldn't make Christina feel any better.

Christina thought a moment and then tore off part of the hemline of her dress, which was already ruined because of all of the trouble they had been in recently. "This might sting just a little bit." She cautioned the blonde and wrapped it around her hand as gently but tightly as possible. "This way at least it won't get infected until we can get the orb to heal you."

"You didn't have to. I would have been okay." Tresora said simply, feeling a small blush on her cheeks. She still found it hard to believe that a girl like Christina could actually be in love with her.

"No I suppose not, but I wanted to." Christina responded and leaned forward to brush her lips gently against Tresora's as she stroked her long blonde hair.

"Tresora was very brave down there Christina." Gabe said to his little sister as he helped Elena to sit up though he and the twins refused to let her stand up just yet. The twins still held onto the crown princesses hands, refusing to let go at that point. "You would have been so proud of her."

"I always am." Christina replied with a smile at her older brother and then hugging her girlfriend. Tresora hugged her back tightly. "I love you." She whispered softly into her ear.

"I love you too." The blonde whispered softly back as she laid her head on Christina's shoulder.

Isabel had taken Blaze and sat her by Kara, who was now in her regular form and had gotten a towel to dry them off. She looked over at Sofia. "I bet Clover is glad he missed this adventure." She guessed.

Sofia giggled a little. "Yeah, he'll be glad about that. He doesn't really like to get wet." She replied. She had gotten a towel too and leaned down to help her dry the two animals off. "Minimus also doesn't really like getting wet either, before I started working with him he kind of preferred the life of a stable horse."

"I think it's kind of cool how you can talk to animals with your amulet." Isabel noted. "I always thought it would be cool. I wanted to build an animal translator but I never really figured out how to make that one work."

"If I can ever figure out how to help you with that I will." Sofia promised the young Avaloran princess. "I just don't know how either, it's the magic of the amulet which I never exactly understood. Even the rules I thought I understood might have changed since I set Elena free."

Isabel giggled a little now. "Changing rules. Sounds like growing up to me." She noted and the two princesses shared small smiles. Her smile brightened a little when she saw James come and sit by the two of them. "So how are you?" She asked.

"Kind of tired." James admitted. "I didn't realize hypnotism took so much out of a person." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I still feel kind of embarrassed that that even happened, what was I thinking?"

"You weren't yourself, that's the point." Isabel reminded him as she reached over and placed her hand over his. "That's what a siren does apparently, though I didn't know it worked on other girl's just because they liked each other."

"Sirens are kind of unknown." Sofia replied. "So it's hard to know for sure. Or maybe somehow Joyce is more powerful than a normal siren." She sighed a bit as she glanced over at where Naomi and Jorge were standing. "I didn't even know there were male sirens out there for what that's worth."

The water stirred and from the depths emerged the groups of mermaids; the three Merroway Cove resident Sonya, Cora and Oona. The two visiting mermaids that came from Auradon with Amy; Melody the daughter of Ariel and her cousin Aquiella. And the four mermaids visiting from Earth; Emma Gilbert, Cleo Satori, Rikki Chadwick and Bella Hartley. The Auradon mermaids and the four earth mermaids swam onto the boat while the three Merroway mermaids stayed in the water.

"I still can't believe that." Cleo all but gushed enthusiastically. "Whoever would have guessed?"

"It was amazing the first twenty times." Rikki said with a roll of her eyes as she reached her hands out to dry out the tails of her and her friends so that they could become human again. "But I think it's starting to sink in." Emma now rolled her eyes at her friend while Bella studiously ignored the banter.

Melody and Aquiella climbed out of the water and Melody used the trident to return their legs.

"What's so amazing?" Mateo asked as he sat in the water and Sonya swam up to him.

"We were taking a small tour of the castle. They were with us so they could see some our culture and we discovered crystals in the walls of the castle." Sonya explained to him as she reached out and placed one of her hands over his. "We thought nothing of it, it's been there forever. But Cleo says they're the same crystals that are in the island that made them, Mako Island."

"What does that mean?" Lucinda asked curiously.

"Basically it means that we're related." Emma explained to the little midnight witch. "At least in the roundabout way. As far as we can tell one of the pods that had to have come to Earth originated from Merroway Cove. Somehow the comet either drifts between the two worlds or that there are more than one comet. We have no way of knowing without going into space."

"I want to run that one by the Space Rangers." Melody noted. "Maybe they have something in their records that could help us figure that one out." She seemed just as interested as Cleo had.

"So you're like sisters." Sofia said brightly.

"Not exactly like sisters." Bella corrected her with a small laugh. "More like second cousins or something. Our relations with them are pretty thin, separated by a lot of blood and everything. That first pod might have even been the mermaids sacrificed to make that." She indicated the trident by Sofia that they had taken from Undine. "All of that is speculation though. Anyone who would be able to verify this is long dead."

"It's cool to think though isn't it?" Oona asked as she looked to Sofia. The young Enchancia princess nodded her agreement.

"How long will it take for you and your mother to rebuild Merroway Cove?" Elena asked Sonya now as she was able to sit up though she didn't try to stand up yet. Blaze hooted happily and flew over to Elena to sit on her arm.

"A couple of months to reinforce the foundations that surrounded the castle, we hope to avoid anything like that again." Sonya answered as she absently played with Mateo's fingers. "Probably a few more months to get our economy up again and to help people deal with what happened." With that she reached out and stroked Cora's hair lightly.

"So what did happen down there?" Kara now asked idly. Sofia and Isabel exchanged glances. They too had seen Sonya lose it when they saw what Undine had been doing to Cora and had been just as confused as the shape shifting Chamster had been.

"Yeah, about that." Oona now questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest a little annoyed. "What was that about anyway? What have I missed?"

Cora sighed a bit. "Don't be mad Oona." She requested. "I know we probably should have told you about…" she sighed a little bit. "Look, it's a long story Oona and it's not one I'm proud of. It's really hard."

"If something happened to you I have every right to know Cora." Oona stated. Everyone else looked a little uncomfortable as they thought it was bordering on a family matter that they didn't think they had any right to hear despite the difficulties it had caused during their confrontation with Undine.

"Look Oona, we didn't tell you because there are things we never wanted you to know about. It's an older sister thing." Sonya said. She glanced at Naomi. "Its things we wish our little sisters never had to find out, that we could protect them from." She looked to Elena now. "Even if it's impossible." She looked back to Cora. "We owe her the truth."

Cora frowned but nodded. "It was about three years ago, before Sofia came with her family in the floating palace. I was trying to find something for your birthday and ended up getting caught by some humans."

The mermaid girls exchanged glances. They knew that as one of their worst fears; to have their identities exposed and to become objects of scientific curiosity as those who wouldn't realize they were still people worked tirelessly to figure out how they did what they did. It was why they had to be careful about who found out about them. And it wasn't always fool proof as their encounter with Doctor Denman had proved.

"At first he was so excited to find a mermaid, to uncover what he called our secrets and everything." Cora said to Oona. "He chained me up in a shallow water tank and took a scale from my fins to do some kind of experiments with."

"You were gone a long time." Oona remembered. "Why? What happened? What did he do?" She looked to Sonya. "I assume you had a hand in rescuing her."

Sonya nodded as she placed her hands on Cora's shoulders softly. "He might have started being interested in the mermaid thing but not long after he had me he…started showing interest in my human side too." She unconsciously wrapped her arms over her breasts.

"Oh." Tresora gasped in shock as she got it. She felt Christina hug her softly. "I'm so sorry Cora." She said.

"So he was doing to you what we caught Undine doing to you." Oona realized now as her anger shifted from her sister to the man who had hurt her.

"Something like that." Cora answered with a small shudder. "There were…differences that I don't really want to get into." Sonya remembered what she had seen then and what she had seen not too long ago and felt herself growing angry at it again.

"That's what I swam into." Sonya said. "I rescued her. I slammed my tail right into his face; I think I broke his nose." She sounded happy about that and Oona was very glad to hear that one. She wished she had done more.

"I didn't want you to know." Cora said to her softly. "I didn't want you to think less of me."

Oona swam over and wrapped her arms around Cora, leaning her head against her shoulder. "Oh Cora, you could never let me down. You're my big sister." She thought about her and Sofia rescuing her from the sea monster who wanted her comb. "I never would have guessed it from the way you had my back all of these years."

"That's the idea sweetie." Cora reminded her as she hugged her little sister back and kissed the top of her head softly. "I was just so worried about what you would think of me."

Sonya smiled softly and was about to turn back to the others when Cora and Oona both turned to her and hugged her now. "Thank you for being there for us all of this time Sonya." Cora said to her. "We all owe you so much, especially me."

"That's my job sweetie." Sonya reminded her, trying so hard not to wrap her arms around them as well.

Oona shook her head. "You've never been just a guard Sonya. Having you around has been like having two older sisters." She replied and then laughed again. "Two overprotective sometimes annoying older sisters but two none the less." The two girls laughed with her now.

"If you were just a guard of the court then you would have rescued me and then told mom what happened." Cora reminded her now. "Instead you listened to me and allowed me to deal with it, to tell her on my own terms. And you kept this from Oona because you agreed that we needed to do our best to protect her from the cruelty that people can inflict." She kissed her cheek softly. "That's not the act of a guard, that's the act of a sister."

Sonya smiled down at them and this time let herself wrap her arms around the two princesses, her little sisters by love if not by blood. "That's so sweet. I can't tell you how much I love hearing that. I don't think anything could top that." She commented.

They heard movement and were surprised to see Emmaline had come to the surface. "Not even if I told you that ever since I took you in I considered you my daughter?" She questioned with a smile and Sonya felt her jaw drop in shock. She moved over and stroked Sonya's hair. "I grew up with your mother; I was there when you were born. But your father was stubborn and figured it was best if you didn't really know how closely connected you were to us until you were old enough to understand what life was like."

Sonya smiled a little bit as she enjoyed the contact. Only Mateo could make her feel so great from such simple contact though for far different reasons. "That's dad alright. He wanted me to appreciate everything I had." She lamented with a smile.

"That he did." Emmaline said with a laugh. "Then I heard about what happened to your parents and I had to find out what happened to you. But you took after your father so much so that you wanted to take care of yourself."

"In other words stubborn." Oona filled in and Cora shushed her.

"That's why you made me a royal guard to your daughters." Sonya said softly. "Because you decided it would be the only way to take me in and not have me feel so…resentful for it I guess." She placed a hand over Emmaline's free one.

"You have no idea how complicated that was," Cora noted with amusement. "Mom telling me how she was taking you but how I couldn't ever tell you about it because you wouldn't be happy to hear it."

"First I've heard about it." Oona said with a small laugh. "I heard everything second hand though. I couldn't believe that all of you could be so weird. But I went with it because it seemed to work for everyone else."

Sonya looked over at Elena and Isabel, at Naomi and Tresora, and then at Mateo. "I guess it took leaving Merroway Cove to realize that families could be unconventional and still work." She admitted. Naomi and Tresora didn't share blood at all after all and yet were as good as sisters. And the two Avaloran princess's parents had been dead for decades; the two trapped in their respective places but never stopped loving each other.

"Going to Avalor has done wonders for you my dear." Emmaline said as she kissed Sonya on the top of the forehead. "And I think it's finally made you realize your place among us. As my daughter, as Cora and Oona's sisters." She smiled now. "I think you've always known that but you hadn't been able to accept it for the longest time."

"I think so too." Sonya admitted and this time Emmaline embraced her two biological daughters and her long adopted daughter.

Mira and Iliana felt their own eyes misting up as they thought of their own family. They missed their parents so much, even if they had some version of them beside them right now. And they missed their brothers and sister so much.

The moment also brought tears to Elena's eyes and she turned to see Isabel coming toward her. She reached out and embraced her younger sister as they thought of their own mother Lucia. Elena reached up and stroked Isabel's hair softly.

Ariel hugged her daughter close, making Melody smile. She was glad to have her mother still around, she knew not everyone had the luxury. She also reached out to hug Aquiella, whose own mother was back in Atlantica and in fact had never seen the surface world.

"We'll miss you Sonya." Tresora blurted out, causing the mermaids to look at her shocked.

"Huh?" Sonya couldn't help but blurt out confused. The young blonde looked kind of embarrassed as if she hadn't meant to say that.

"Well, it's just that…" Mateo started nervously now himself as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We…kind of thought that you would be staying here for a while. To help you rebuild Merroway Cove and to spend time with your family." He now confessed. She could see that same belief in everyone's eyes as well.

Sonya caught what they were thinking. She bit her lip only a moment and then let her family go to climb onto the boat herself now. She reached out and took Mateo's hand and when the royal sorcerer looked at her she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his gently. When the kiss ended she took Lucinda's hand now. "I'm not going anywhere." She said. "You all are my family just as much."

"We feel the same way Sonya." Elena now said to her with a smile that was half touched and half melancholy as she had just had thoughts of her own mother. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

Sonya reached down now to stroke Cora and Oona's hairs softly. "You guys have each other too and you can see me whenever you want. We have to get you moon rings somehow." The two girls laughed softly now. "I have to be there for Mateo and my friends too. Without them I never would have let myself see us as family."

"We know that Sonya." Cora said as she took one of Sonya's hands.

"It's okay." Oona said as she took her other hand. "There are bigger things happening in Avalor right now, we know that. That's part of the reason Undine came to Merroway Cove in the first place. You need to make sure that everything is okay, we'll do our best to make sure Merroway Cove stays safe." Then she laughed a little. "And I think I'd look so pretty with a moon ring." She added.

"The prettiest." Cora said to her little sister with a giggle of her own. Oona pouted a little bit which only made Cora giggle again and Sonya joined in that time.

"What about the trident?" Emmaline now asked. She remembered Undine using that when she had shown up to usurp them. It had surprised her to feel so drained when the tentacled witch had used it and to see the influence it had over the mermen, including her own guard Plank who was so tough and strong. The only thing that had been worse was to see some of the things she had seen Undine do to her eldest daughter. Cora still hadn't really spoken about it.

"We should destroy it so that it can't be used against anyone again." Emma stated. "Undine is still out there and she might come back for it otherwise. Or someone else might want to use it against other mermaids too."

"I agree." Sofia said. "Even I could barely control it, I don't know if I could have if not for my amulet."

"So how do we destroy it?" Oona asked.

"Daddy's trident should do the trick." Ariel said now as she looked at Melody. "Especially since it is backed up by the power of your gem."

Blaze flew off of Elena's shoulder and grabbed the trident in her claws. She seemed very small compared to the weapon and for a moment it wasn't clear rather or not the little bujito could even lift it up. But to everyone's slight surprise she was able to do just that and they watched as she brought it up into the sky, far enough that it could be fired at without hurting the boat or the people inside of it.

Melody aimed the trident and unleashed the strongest beam she could manage, destroying the trident where it started to fall as Blaze dropped it and flew back toward Elena. "Al llegar mi amor tan fuerte?" The crown princess asked her little friend softly as she scratched under her beak.

"Well that solves that one at least." Gabe noted. There didn't seem to be a trace of the trident anywhere at all. He was glad for that one considering the trouble it had caused. "I'm glad you got rid of that stuff they did to the mermen first though." He added as he looked at Sofia.

"Me too." She agreed.

Sonya only wished that that was the worst damage to happen. She wasn't entirely sure but she was willing to bet anything that Cora wasn't the only mermaid that Undine had gotten to. She hoped that they could all help each other through that time just as Christina and Tresora seemed to be doing.

"How are you guys getting home?" Ariel asked the four mermaid girl's that mysteriously washed up as they had left Avalor to come to Merroway Cove.

"Actually we're not sure yet." Bella admitted. "Investigating how we got from Mako Island to one of those islands, the three mysteries or whatever, hasn't been something that's been able to happen."

"But rest assured when we get home I'll have some of our best people try to look into that." Elena said as reassuringly as possible. It didn't really help too much since there was a reason they were called the three mysteries. There was a huge difference between using magic and fully understanding magic.

"Does that mean we're going to be stuck here in Avalor for a while?" Rikki asked. She seemed kind of interested in the idea, which didn't surprise her friends at all. She had her father certainly but didn't have much else that she was leaving behind. Emma had her parents and her brother, Cleo had Lewis, her father, step mother and even her little sister while Bella had her father and Will. As nice as spending time in Avalor would have been, they would have preferred to do so with some forewarning to those they loved.

"We can get them home for you." Amy volunteered now. "We can take them to Auradon and then have them go back the same way the other rangers show up in Auradon."

"That would be great." Emma said with a small smile. "We'd appreciate it a lot."

"You could always stay in Avalor for a while if you want." Isabel said to Rikki. "We could get you home when you were ready to go back." She figured it would be simple enough to use the book in the secret library to contact Auradon when they were ready for that.

Rikki seemed to really think about that for a moment. Then she shook her head. "That's sounds really nice but I would hate to just up and vanish. My father would freak out." She looked to her friends. "And it would feel so weird to be away from my friends for so long."

"I guess you guys are getting ready to leave now?" Naomi asked the mermaid girls and Amy.

"We have to." Amy replied simply. "We do have some big things going on at home right now; we were coming here to stop Undine. She and some of her friend's already have some big power thing going on now and we didn't want them getting more or being able to be away from anything we can do."

"You know if you need us we'll be there to help you right?" Elena reminded Amy.

"I know." Amy said with a smile. She hugged both Elena and Isabel. She reminded her so much of her and Mal, and she missed her sister and Alex a lot. She remembered what Doug and Jane had been discussing in relation to the pastel powers. "If we need you we'll let you know." She promised.

"Thank you for everything you did." Emmaline said to the girls as Amy hugged Sofia. "Remember that you are part of our kingdom now and you are always welcome." They smiled at her and thanked her happily.

Melody used the trident to open up a portal. "Tell Audrey and everyone we say hi." Naomi said to them and Elena smiled a little. Her friend had gotten attached to the red Auradon ranger after she had beaten Pierce down for trying to attack her.

"We will." Aquiella said as Amy hugged Tresora and Christina good bye and then stepped up beside her friends. With the Mako girls in tow they stepped through the portal and vanished.

Lucinda handed Sonya her moon ring and she slipped onto the boat and slipped it on to return her legs to her, being followed immediately by a blanket around her body. She then reached down again to hug her sisters and then her mother. "If anything happens don't hesitate to call me." She said to them. "And we'll find moon rings so you two can visit me anytime."

"To call us." Sofia corrected her. "We're all family, every one of us." She leaned down to hug Oona now.

"We have a home to rebuild girls." Emmaline said gently. Both girls nodded and Oona hugged her sister tightly. Sonya was glad to see that, Cora would need her to begin her road to recovery. Together the three mermaids dove into the water to return home. Sonya watched them go. She loved them all dearly and wished she could be there with them, but she had those she loved up here too.

The mermaid guard reached out and kissed Mateo on the lips again, which he responded to lovingly. The kids came over to her happily and she embraced each of them. Then she looked to Elena. "Come on, let's go home." She declared and the two smiled happily at each other.

Naomi and Jorge moved to set sail toward Avalor. "We're not done yet." Naomi promised Jorge. "We'll find Joyce and bring her home too. And as Elena once said nothing will stand in our way."


	85. Spirits Call

They thought they would get into the castle without being noticed but they were wrong. As soon as the doors were opened Amber rushed over and hugged Sofia and even James. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you two." She said. "Some sailors were talking about trouble in the ocean and I thought something might have gone wrong."

"They weren't entirely wrong Amber." Sofia said as she hugged her sister back. "We'll tell you all about it later."

Amber looked to James now. She rarely allowed herself to acknowledge when she saw things about her brother but when all was said and done they were still siblings, still twins. "James, are you alright?" She asked him.

James shrugged. "I'm okay. Nearly got hypnotized by a siren that would have killed me." He answered.

Amber couldn't help but get a bit huffy. "Why that little witch." She growled and looked to Lucinda. "No offense."

"It's okay Amber." James said to her. "She chose not to kill me. She said it wouldn't be right since I…since we hadn't done anything to her." That brought his twin sister up short. She hadn't exactly expected to hear that one. "Yeah we were all confused. Like Sof said, it's a long story."

"Elena, Isabel." Luisa called out and the girls rushed over to their grandparents. "Welcome home nieta's. We missed you." She hugged them both tightly.

"We missed you guys." Elena said happily as she hugged her grandmother.

"Welcome home." Francisco said with a smile and turned to look at Mirabelle and Iliana, who looked like the felt slightly slighted since some didn't really know who they were. But of course their gran abuelos did know. "To all of you." They smiled at him as he reached out and took their hands in his.

"Mateo, welcome home." Rafa said as she hugged her son, who looked a little embarrassed. She looked to Naomi and Tresora, the latter holding Christina's hand. "Your father sends his love girls, he had to go over to Cordoba to verify a change of shipment." She looked over at Sonya. "Welcome home as well Sonya. I hope that your family is alright."

Sonya smiled at her. "Thank you Mrs. de Alma. I think they'll be just fine." She replied. _At least for the most part._ She thought to herself. She knew Cora would have a long way to go before she could deal with what Undine had done to her. She wished she could help but knew she needed to be here.

Then to their immense surprise Gabe heard, "Gabriel, Christina." They turned to see their mother come in with Javier with her. "Welcome home." She hugged her eldest son and then leaned down to hug her daughter.

"Mom, you remember Tresora." Christina said. Carmen nodded, of course she remembered the lovely blonde that had taken a shine to Naomi and her daughter. Christina looked at Gabe who nodded his support to her. "She's my girlfriend." She said as she took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Your girlfriend?" Javier looked kind of shocked to hear that one. "No way."

Carmen looked shocked for just a moment as well and Tresora felt the urge to try to run or at least shrink back against her chosen sister until the older woman reached out and took her hand. "I'm so glad that my daughter found someone who makes her feel happy." She revealed with a smile and kissed her on the forehead.

Javier shook his head as he glanced to Christina, then Tresora, then Christina again. "You do not deserve that." He teased his little sister. Then he moved in and gave her a congratulatory hug. "But I can't blame you, she is so gorgeous. I hope you two stay together." The truth was he had had a little bit of a crush on Tresora ever since he had met her.

"Thanks Javier." Christina said with a small blush on her cheeks. "I'm glad you're okay with it." She didn't know how her family would react, and if she were honest especially her brother. He was definitely one of those older brothers who seemed to enjoy making little sisters lives hard.

"Excuse me." Sofia said to her siblings as she saw Clover coming down the hall with a carrot in his paws.

"James, there is something I have to tell you." Amber said excitedly. She took his hand and started to all but drag him to the library. Isabel, Tresora, Christina, and Javier noticed that too and after noticing their parents and/or older siblings were talking among themselves snuck after the Enchancia twins.

As soon as they were in the library, which now that James thought about it seemed to become a meeting place of some sort in recent times, he looked to Amber. "Okay what is it that you need to tell me?" He asked his twin sister.

"Just after Mother and Father left, and I went to get that dress, which looks very cute on me by the way," Amber started and ignored the eye roll that James gave at that comment. "Anyway, I overheard Mirabelle and Iliana talking with Mateo, Naomi, and Sonya."

"Oh Amber, didn't mom already have a conversation with you and Sofia about eavesdropping?" James questioned his sister. The last time that happened Amber had thought James went to bury his vegetables in the backyard when in reality he was giving extra vegetables to baby bunnies. On top of that they thought their mother had been abducted by a sealion when in fact she was learning how to sail.

"James, that's not the point." Amber replied simply. "This is different. I overheard them talking about the future. Mirabelle and Iliana are from there you know, and they were trying to figure out what could have gone wrong with their aunts and uncle."

"I know that Amber. That's not a secret." James said. "We already knew about something going wrong and there is nothing wrong with talking to…" His mind suddenly caught up with what he had heard, with what he had been about to say. "Wait, hold on. Aunts and uncle?" He asked.

Amber rolled her eyes a little. "Yes James. It's about time." She said. "And for the record, that was Naomi, Sonya, and Mateo they were talking too." Now her voice became a little softer. "I think that means Elena and Gabe are their parents James."

James had to blink a moment as he processed it. "They…have kids…I mean will have kids. Wow." Then after a moment he realized something else. "All of them were the ones who died at the demons hands. Isabel…"

Amber uncharacteristically reached out and took his hand. "They're here to prevent that. If we tell them that we know who they are now we can help them out too." She said to her brother. "In fact…" She started.

"Wow wait a minute, those two are my nieces"?" Javier asked with some shock. Luckily unlike Tresora he wasn't crushing on the twins but it still seemed so hard to believe, they were older than all of them after all except for Tresora who was the same age as them.

"You know spying isn't very becoming." Amber said kind of jokingly to Isabel. The Avaloran princess kind of shrugged in embarrassment even though of course James had just made a comment about that to Amber moments ago. "Yes, Mirabelle and Iliana are all of your nieces." She could only assume of course that Tresora and Christina's relationship lasted that long, but somehow she suspected it would. Even now they were holding hands.

"Wow." Isabel couldn't help but murmur. She could kind of see the resemblance between her and the twins since day one, but she had dismissed the idea that they could be related because she had thought they would have told them. She supposed she should have realized otherwise.

"I know, wow." Christina agreed as the kids entered the library to stand with Amber and James. Of course the Enchancia princess didn't look surprised but only because she had been sorting through that revelation while the others had gone back to Merroway Cove.

"What do we do with this?" James wondered. "Do we tell Sofia? Do we tell Elena? I mean are we the only ones who know about this?"

"What is the point to a secret if it doesn't stay a secret?" They all heard from the doorway and turned to see Mirabelle and Iliana coming into the library. Iliana closed the door behind them so that no one else could come in undetected.

Iliana shook her head. "You already know everyone who knows about this." She said to them all now. "Except mom, dad and Aunt Sofia." The two of them sat down now at what was becoming their customary spot on the couch. "We were hoping this wouldn't get out, we didn't want to worry about hurting the future, aside from the obvious."

"That didn't work out well." Amber noted to them.

"Yeah, we noticed." Mira replied with a slight eye roll. "Still, I think we should still try to make sure mom and dad don't know. If that happens…well I don't know if that will change things for them or not."

"What about Sofia?" Isabel asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Amber retorted. "Elena is like the one person Sofia couldn't possibly keep a secret from." Isabel noted the slight trace of bitterness in her voice at that fact. Isabel supposed she couldn't blame her for that one. Sometimes she disliked the fact she had to share Elena with Sofia, although considering all that had changed around the castle recently it became kind of a small point.

There was a knock on the door and Elena peeked into the library followed by Sofia, almost illustrating the point. "Hey guys, there you are. Dinner is ready. Come on." The crown princess said. They started to the door and Elena leaned down to hug Isabel. "Hey there Isa. Are you okay?" She asked.

Isabel hugged Elena back. "I'm just fine Elena." She said sincerely. She kissed her on the cheek and then the two of them followed the rest of their friends to dinner.

It had been a long day and not long after dinner they had all turned in. Hours later though Elena thought she heard a scream and sat up in bed, feeling incredibly hot. She immediately went to the window and opened it. She was relieved to feel the cool gust of wind and she took a deep breath. "Wow." She whispered. "What was that?" She then realized that normally any movement like that would have alerted her little bujito friend. "Blaze?" She asked and turned around only to let out a gasp.

Blaze was laying on her foot stool, which was odd in itself because normally the little bujito did not lie down when she rested. Her breathing seemed very shallow. She ran over and picked up her little friend only to realize one problem; who did she take Blaze too?

Elena took two steps toward her door and felt herself stumbling. She reached out to catch a hold of her dresser, accidentally knocking off her jewelry box. It hit the floor with a crash. "What is going on?" She asked herself.

She was surprised when a moment later there was a knock at the door. "Elena, are you okay nieta?" Luisa asked from the other side. The door opened and she saw her granddaughter on the floor. "Oh Elena, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know abuela." Elena said. "I feel kind of sick. Blaze is…I don't know what's wrong with her." She held her little bujito companion close to her chest.

"Ma'am." They heard one of their castle maids Lyla call out. She found the open door and looked panicked. "Ma'am I'm sorry to disturb you but…" She hesitated when she saw Elena and Luisa.

"What is it Lyla?" Luisa asked her, seeing the look of panic on the young maid's face.

"It's Prince James, Princess Isabel, Princess Amber and Princess Sofia." Lyla said to them, which made Elena feel even sicker. "There is something wrong, they look sick although they haven't brought anything up or anything."

"Go check on them abuela." Elena said. "I'll be with you in just a minute." Luisa hesitated but patted Elena's arm reassuringly and followed Lyla to see about the younger kids. Elena sighed. "What is going on here?" Some part of her wondered about the rest of her friends; Naomi, Mateo, Gabe, Jorge, Sonya, Tresora and Christina. Francisco had given Gabe the night off after the adventure they had had, and so he had reluctantly gone home with his mother and younger siblings.

"It's your spirit connections Elena." She heard from behind her and saw Zuzo pop in. "It's making you sick, all of you."

"What? But why?" Elena asked now. It didn't make sense to her. Miranda had never said anything about that when she had taught them to harness their spirit animals, or in her case how to use the scepter for her and Blaze to tap into that power. She then noticed that Zuzo seemed…well more transparent than normal, even for a spirit animal. "Zuzo? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine for now Princess." Zuzo assured her. "But a lot of other spirit animals aren't. Their essences are being drained from them right now." He explained to her as he floated closer and looked down at Blaze. "It's effecting anyone they've bonded with. That's why all of you are feeling sick and why Blaze is this way too."

"What do I do to help them?" Elena asked now. She wasn't remembering right now it seemed they could barely help themselves.

Zuzo took a deep breath as if it were taking all of his energy to stay in her presence. "You have to stop them from using her power to free the Cadejo." He said to her. "If they do that then they might succeed in sinking Avalor into darkness but the whole world."

"Them? Cadejo? Zuzo, what does that mean?" Elena now asked him in confusion.

The spirit fox dimmed even more. "Elena, you have to hurry. Find Willow and stop them…" Before he could finish the spirit fox disappearead.

"No." Elena started and stood up but lost her balance and hit the floor hard. She moved to avoid hurting Blaze but couldn't stop the jolt of pain that shot up her arm. Normally it shouldn't have been that hard but at that moment she couldn't endure the pain and blacked out.

She didn't hear Mirabelle gasp, "Mom." She rushed over with Iliana behind her. "What's going on I?" She asked her. "Why is mom passed out? Not to mention Blaze." She asked her twin sister.

"I don't know." Iliana snapped a little and then blushed. "Sorry, sis. But I don't know what's going on either." She reached out to touch Elena's forehead. "I wonder if dad and Aunt Christina are okay." She mused.

"Stay with mom." Mira now said to her sister. "I'm going to go send some guards after everyone else and make sure gran abuelo and gran abuela know something is wrong." Iliana nodded and watched Mira dash out of the room. "Be okay mom, please." Iliana pleaded as she reached for the scepter of light.

Two guards came in, one of them all but brushing past Iliana and she had to stop herself from being offended; they didn't know she was royalty after all. They rushed Elena out and Iliana followed. She found that they took her to the throne room and that the kids, who were now unconscious, had been brought in there and placed onto makeshift cots. The castle doctor was currently examining Isabel, his hand on her forehead looking for a fever.

"What's going on Iliana?" Luisa asked her softly. She hoped her future great granddaughter would have answers.

"I don't know." Iliana told her softly. Luisa wrapped an arm around her.

Almost an hour later the guards came back ordering more cots set up. Sonya was supporting Mateo, and it looked like she was doing only a little better. Gabe was very pale but insisted on walking as well as cradling Christina in his arms. Guards brought in Naomi and Tresora, both just as out of it now as Elena and the kids.

Mirabelle joined her sister and their gran abuelos in worrying. Esteban was in moments later. "What is going on here?" He asked in general. "Why are they all like this?"

"We don't know Esteban." Francisco said. "The doctors haven't found anything yet."

Throughout it all Kara flew back and forth, not sure what to do. She recalled Isabel waking in fear and saying something was wrong but couldn't seem to get anything else out. Clover had come by and said the same thing about Sofia, in fact he was sitting beside the young princess right now.

"We need the orbs." Kara said now. "Maybe they can help ward off whatever is going on." She looked around at her fallen friends. "Someone has to know something, and that's the only way we can help them if even for a little bit."

"I'll get them, I know where Mateo keeps them." Mira said and ran off to the library. Most recently she had started helping Mateo a bit, she didn't understand the magic bits but she liked to make the potions, she was pretty good at that and they made pretty colors and effects, plus it required no magical ability. It was also one of the ways she got to spend time with Susana while Shoshana learned magic from her father.

Mirabelle quickly found the scroll with the orbs and dashed back into the throne room. She unfurled the scroll as Iliana reached in to grab the healing orb. Lyla looked slightly surprised to see this since it was the first she had seen any of this.

They tried the healing orb to find that it didn't do anything. "Oh why isn't this working?" Iliana wondered, trying to hold back her thoughts of panic.

"This isn't a physical thing." Mateo said to the two girls. His voice sounded kind of weak like it was taking everything he had to stay conscious. "This is more magical, maybe not even quiet that. That one won't work, but one of them should. I think."

"Way to sound confident." Gabe remarked but no one responded to that.

Mirabelle had to think to herself a moment. Iliana was generally the smarter one but while she often spent time with Lorenzo in royal lessons she was just as often left to fend for herself, which was one of the reasons she and Susana had ended up playing around with potions and she had learned some other stuff along the way, like what the orbs did. She knew things that no one here would know because Mateo or circumstances had not made it come to light yet.

For an instant she wondered if doing that would cause problems, but then decided right now it just didn't matter. She quickly grabbed the last orb, the one Amber associated with Pluto. As far as anyone knew it had not shown powers just yet.

"What are you doing Mirabelle?" Esteban demanded to know. "Even I know that orb has no powers." _I guess Esteban didn't mellow with age._ The older twin noted with a slight eye roll. Not that underestimating was something he had ever been bad at.

Just as constant was that somehow Iliana always seemed to be able to keep that down to a minimum. "It's okay, she knows what she's doing." She said to Esteban. Francisco and Luisa put it together immediately; future knowledge. Esteban seemed to fume a bit at being told what to do by her but stayed quiet.

Mira stood at the closest thing to a center in the throne room with the orb and raised it above her head. To everyone's surprise it started to glow a little and envelop them all. When the glow faded everyone stirred a little. Mateo could see the slight residue of sparkling, like the magic.

"Isn't this a lucky break then." Esteban noted as if it were his idea all along. No one but Iliana saw the glare her sister shot at him but she let it slide.

"What happened?" Tresora asked as she brushed some hair out of her eyes. She wasn't even aware of what happened, she had been asleep, had felt something weird despite being asleep and then nothing until now.

"Good question." Naomi said. She had heard what sounded like Tresora screaming and rushed out of bed but had been very dizzy and hadn't been able to keep her balance, she had fallen and hit her head against the bed frame.

"Captain Turner was panicking when we showed up, waiting for the doctor." One of the guards told the young blonde. "He only let us take you two because he figured the castle doctor would be able to look at you two first."

"I don't even remember what happened either." Christina noticed. "I went to the kitchen for water and I…"

"You lost your footing in the kitchen. Mom couldn't figure out why you wouldn't get up and all I could think of was to bring you here." Gabe said to his little sister as he stroked her hair softly. Tresora and Christina looked over at each other, glad the other was okay but didn't have the energy at the moment.

"What is all of this about?" Esteban now asked.

"Zuzo, he said something about draining the essence of spirit energy to raise something called a cadejo. Anyone connected to a sprit animal, like us, are also feeling that effect." Elena told them all as she struggled to remember what the sprit fox had told her as she brushed a finger across Blaze's soft and disturbingly still body. If it weren't for the fact she could feel her breathing, she would be very scared for the little bujito.

"Which is why we reacted the way we did." Sonya said. "Making us seem drained of energy ourselves or becoming knocked out."

Esteban didn't seem to want to believe that one at all. "Do you really expect me to believe that someone is draining 'spirit energy' to raise some 'evil spirit' that doesn't really exist?" He questioned them all.

"Like the moth fairy that Elena told me about? Like the Duende that were released in the kingdom?" Naomi questioned with a look. "Or all of these dangerous mythical demons that have been going around Avalor recently?"

"I get your point Ms. Turner." Esteban snapped huffily, but that fact was enough to appease Naomi.

Christina remembered reading about the Cadejo. "It's supposed to be an evil spirit of some sort. It's a bull looking spirit with goat hooves. Supposedly it's no bigger than a cow but I don't think size and spirits really go hand in hand. Its name means chains and it might even have those on its wrists." She all but recited. "Supposedly Cadejo is referred to as the devil. It could destroy the world if it wanted too."

"Well that's not what I wanted to hear." Amber noted.

"Hang on a second." James now said. "How is this Cadejo coming about effecting our spirits?" He asked now.

"Zuzo mentioned a willow." Elena said, sounding confused. "I don't know what a flower has to do with anything though."

"Maybe he wasn't referring to a flower Elena." Isabel suggested as she reached out to hold Kara in her lap, more of a comfort thing to counter the slight shaking of her body as much as anything else. "He could have been referring to a person too."

"There is only one way to find out." Elena decided as she rose and took the scepter of light from Iliana. It was a long shot but it was the only thing she could come up with. She looked to the two guards who had brought it Naomi and Tresora. "Bring the carriage up to the doors please." They nodded and as they left she looked at her friends. "We're going to go see Constable Alvarez."

"Why are you going to do that?" Esteban asked curiously.

"Because he would know if someone is missing or know how to find that out." Elena explained to him. "And then if we're right we have to go rescue Willow."

"Why not just contact your little ranger friends and let them do it for you?" Esteban now questioned them. "Isn't that what they get paid for?"

"They don't get paid to do what they do Esteban." Naomi now stated simply, drawing a glared from the chancellor. "Besides, we can't run to them with every problem that comes up, especially when they have their own things to worry about."

Sofia tugged on Elena's sleeve and the crown princess looked at her chosen sister. "I don't think I have the energy to get to the secret library anyway, even if that was the route to go." She confided softly.

Elena wrapped a comforting arm around Sofia. She knew what she meant. "Naomi is right, we have to do this on our own." She concluded and ignored her cousin's eye roll of annoyance.

Now that that was settled, Naomi looked annoyed now as she remembered where they were going now. Alvarez was far from her favorite person after the harsh confrontation he had with Tresora over her father's death; he had gone so far as to accuse of her colluding with Pierce and selling herself to him just to get at a fortune she didn't know existed until a few weeks ago.

Tresora herself looked kind of sick at the thought too and this time Christina slid off of her cot and went to comfort her girlfriend. "I know." She whispered to her soothingly. She had gotten so angry at hearing his accusations to her, if Naomi and Elena hadn't already jumped to her defense she would have.

In fact Gabe felt a rush of pride to think about Elena standing up to him, her voice becoming the most steely he had ever heard it in the time he had known her. He liked the fact she could be as strong as she was confident and beautiful. He just wished she wouldn't be so reckless too sometimes.

They took the carriage to the constable's office. Elena knew though that taking in Naomi and Tresora might not be a good idea. She decided on simple and yet commanding. "Sonya, Gabe, with me." She said to the royal guards. The two stepped out with her. She looked to her best friend. "We'll be back." With that the crown princess and the two royal guards headed into the office. It was odd that Blaze was not with her, she was now being held by Isabel with Kara hanging around Christina and Tresora.

Alvarez heard the doors open and looked up when he saw the crown princess enter with the two guards. "Is there something I can help you with crown princess?" He asked her simply.

"I recently received information that someone with the first name of Willow might be missing." Elena explained to him simply. She held the scepter in her hand almost commandingly. It was kind of intimidating in its way, or so Gabe thought. He also noticed Sonya glance around a little bit.

"I don't know where you're receiving your information crown princess but there is no one named Willow in Avalor, nor are there any missing persons in Avalor." Alvarez stated as he leaned back in his chair.

"And what about outside of Avalor constable?" Sonya questioned simply as she all but glared at him. He returned her glare and was slightly annoyed that she didn't back down or even flinch. Then she moved and pushed a stack of papers out of the way only to hold up a poster of a missing person, specifically a missing six year old girl that had the name of Willow on it. "Forget to post something Constable?" She asked sweetly.

"It appears something may have gotten lost in all of the paperwork." Alvarez admitted rather reluctantly. "I do apologize for that." He leaned over to take the poster but Sonya held onto it. He glared at the mermaid guard but didn't fight it.

"It says she went missing in Cordoba. About five days ago." Sonya said to Elena as she handed her the poster to look at. "It was reported by her father, he didn't know who took her. She seemed to have been abducted from her school. No one is even sure she is still in Cordoba."

"I'm guessing she isn't if Zuzo knows about her." Gabe remarked.

"But what does her abduction have to do with the…with what's going on now?" Elena wondered softly.

"We have to go now." Sonya said and left, with Elena and Gabe trailing behind her. They left an irritated and annoyed constable behind. They didn't hear him mutter, "Damn it."

As soon as they were out of earshot Sonya said to them, "Willow must be a spirit guide. Somehow someone is channeling her powers to summon this Cadejo." She said to them. "She probably is barely even aware of her powers."

"Who do you think kidnapped her?" Elena asked her now.

Sonya shook her head as they got into the carriage. "I don't know who kidnapped her. They would have to be spirit guides themselves or at least know how to exploit that ability." She explained to them now. "We have to find her before they succeed in what they want to do."

"How do we do that?" Gabe now asked.

"A spirit guide?" Mateo asked, feeling like he only knew half of the conversation. "Wow, that's neat." He shook his head a bit. "Okay, back on track. We might be able to track her with her own powers."

"How?" James wondered now.

Sofia gasped as if an idea occurred to her. "Blaze is a spirit animal too. She's just been reborn." She looked to Isabel. "But Willow is being forced to take her energy too. That creates a link that we can track with your golden feather."

Isabel brightened. "Point a can lead us to point b." She realized happily. "Great idea Sofia." She handed Blaze to Elena and reached for the map they had in every carriage. She opened it up. "Okay, we're here." She noted softly. She took the golden feather out of her hair and tapped the end of it gently against Blaze.

"I've never seen her do this before." James noted. "This should be brilliant."

Isabel placed the tip of the golden feather against their position on the map and made a curving motion, which Mateo recognized as setting the magic free on the pages. It was a bit of a gamble after that one but they saw with amazement that it seemed to release the magic and seemed to carve a trail into the mountains north of Avalor. "That's where we need to go." Isabel announced.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Elena said as Gabe took the map to hand to the two men up front. "We have a girl to rescue and a plot to stop." They felt the carriage starting on and they just hoped they were up to the task.


	86. Spirits Free

"Whoa." Tresora gasped as the carriage shook a little bit from the rocky terrain. She almost fell forward but felt Christina's arms go around her waist to keep her balance. She blushed a bit and smiled at her girlfriend. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Christina said with a small smile. "It's such a shaky climb up here…sort to speak." She added. "I'm glad we don't do this normally."

"Me too." Tresora agreed a bit nervously.

Naomi reached over and rubbed her chosen sister's back softly. "We'll be okay." She promised and looked to Elena. "At least right now. Any ideas how we're supposed to deal with this spirit thing? With the abductors who kidnapped this little girl?" She asked the crown princess.

Elena had been thinking about that too. "We'll just have to deal with it when it shows up." Elena decided. She didn't want to reveal her uncertainty to everyone but it was there. None of them were necessarily feeling that prepared considering they were all starting to feel drained again from their disconnection from their spirit animals.

She looked down at her little bujito companion. Blaze was lying in her hand, breathing but pretty much lethargic. Elena didn't even want to think about the fact that she was small enough to fit in the crown princess's hand, or the fact that usually she was on her shoulder. She didn't know what she would do if Blaze didn't recover.

Gabe touched Elena's wrist gently to get her attention. "It'll all be fine Elena. We'll stop this and Blaze will be fine." He tried his best to assure the crown princess as quietly as he could. It wasn't exactly a private moment but he still wanted to keep it as much between them as possible.

"I hope you're right Gabe." Elena admitted just as softly, almost a near whisper. There weren't too many people she felt confident in showing her vulnerabilities around. Her parents and grandparents for sure but none were an option for different reasons right now. Isabel or Sofia perhaps, but they were just as affected as she was, the same with Naomi. That pretty much left Gabe, who didn't seem as drained as everyone else did. She assumed it was because of all of them he was the least magically linked to anything. "I don't know what I would do if I lost Blaze."

"And you won't." Gabe said. "I promise."

"According to the map it looks like we're almost there." James said to them as he plopped down from the front area after looking in on the map the two guards driving had. That had made Isabel a little nervous since the trail was so rocky though he didn't seem to be bothered by it. It hadn't stopped Isabel from keeping a hold of his ankles when he stood up.

"I hope we can do this." Sofia whispered softly. She was just as worried that something would happen that they couldn't handle. For an instant she wished she could have gone to the secret library for help from the others. It would have made her feel better, this wasn't some minor problem. They were talking about an evil spirit, almost as bad as the demons or Maleficent.

"We got this Sofia." Amber promised as she took her sister's hand. "With you and Elena here, we can find a way to handle anything that is thrown our way." She squeezed it softly.

"Thanks Amber." Sofia replied with a smile as she reached out and hugged her sister.

"Your majesty, the golden glow has stopped." One of the guards said to Elena as the other stopped the carriage. Gabe hopped out to open the door so that everyone else could get out. "We'll come with you your majesty."

"No. Stay here with the carriage." Elena ordered. "We'll be fine." It was a bit of a lie but she did want to have a quick getaway if needed. In the meantime they weren't completely defenseless. She saw Gabe take out his stone spear, which had become his primary weapon though he kept his sword at his side just in case. Naomi had her axe ready to go, which was good because it was magically enchanted to return to her upon being thrown. Jorge had taken the sword off of one of the guards. He was a decent swordsman so and they were short on options anyway.

Mateo was doing his best to prepare whatever spells he could manage though so many of what he would do would end up being spur of the moment. Sonya was by Mateo to offer whatever support she could even as she had a sword ready to go, though she didn't necessarily need it since she was a dangerous hand to hand fighter. Mirabelle and Iliana looked like they weren't sure what to do but they did see Iliana go over and take out a crossbow.

"What are you doing with that?" Elena questioned nervously. For some reason she felt that she should take it away from her, afraid she might hurt herself. The idea that she could hurt someone else never crossed her mind.

"It's okay, I know how to use this." Iliana promised Elena as she took out a quiver of bolts and placed it across her chest to rest on her back and then expertly notched one in the crossbow itself. She glanced at Gabe and added, "My dad taught me how to shoot. He made sure I was really good at this."

"Well, if you're sure." Elena said still nervous. She had no way of knowing it was Gabe who had taught her. He was one of the best by that point too.

Mirabelle leaned in close to her twin sister. "If seeing you with a crossbow makes mom nervous imagine what she would think if she saw what Susana would be doing with the outside of the cave." She said with a half whispered laugh.

Iliana smiled too. "Maybe she could find us a way in besides the front, which is an obvious ambush point if they wanted to be smart about it." She replied with her own giggle. She had always been impressed by her youngest sister's agility and speed even if seeing her do that stuff made her feel sick to her stomach.

Kara landed on the ground, looking like a tiny speck before glowing and transforming into her more intimidating winged lion form. Her claws scraped the ground just a little as she stretched her paws. Almost by instinct the kids crowded around her as if knowing Elena would want them to stay close to her. Despite that Sofia's hands glowed a light white blue color, showing she had her icy power ready to go if Kara needed the backup or wasn't able to help.

Elena hesitated and then reached in to grab a small blanket and wrapped it around Blaze before placing her back in the carriage and closing the door. She looked in on the window a moment. "Prometa que estaras bien amorcita." She whispered.

Isabel came over and took her hand. "Blaze will be okay, Elena. I know she will." She said and hugged her sister. Elena hugged her back and stroked her hair. Then the two Flores sisters headed toward the rest of their friends.

"We have a little girl to rescue and an evil spirit to stop." Elena said to them all with as much energy and conviction she could muster. "So as a friend of ours has said, let's get to work."

Mateo leaned down next to Isabel and did the locator spell over her golden feather so the younger princess could in turn use that to track the kidnapped spirit guide and most likely the kidnappers before the summoned Cadejo.

The cave was much darker than they would have liked and Elena was sorely tempted to use the scepter to make it lighter but she had to stop herself. They had to keep what energy they had ready for the battle that was coming up. Even with the orbs in the scroll that he had with them. They could only help so much.

"We should have brought a lantern." Amber noted. "I can't even see who's in front of me." She assumed she had James hand but wasn't sure about it. She was pretty sure the other girl's hands were smaller than hers, even Tresora's despite being the oldest.

"Or what's in front of us." Naomi added nervously. Gabe had taken the lead but Naomi was right behind him while Mateo and Iliana had fallen behind to the back. Naomi hoped that her apparent younger niece knew how to shoot as well as she said, or at least waited until there was some form of illumination to go by.

"Maybe we do need some light to help us see our way." Elena said and started to raise her scepter.

"Don't waste your energy Elena." Mateo said to the crown princess. He raised his tamborita and called out, "Illuminaro." It illuminated the area around them and a little in front of them. He looked to Iliana and said softly, "That way you can use the crossbow without worrying about hurting one of us."

Iliana nodded gratefully and just as softly, so that the few who didn't already know didn't overhear it, reply with, "Thank you Uncle Mateo." It had just slipped out and she didn't notice the slight look of shock that passed his face, having never been addressed that way before.

For a moment they couldn't understand what they were hearing; it was loud and droning and not even Mateo recognized the language. But after a moment it was Jorge who realized what they were doing. "They're chanting." He revealed.

"It must be part of the ritual to summon Cadejo." Lucinda added. "That means we're not too late. If we hurry up we might be able to stop them from ever doing that."

They were starting to notice light that wasn't from Mateo's spell and they started to slow down just a little in an attempt to not be caught. That was ruined when two men stepped from out of nowhere. The first moved in for Gabe but he moved his spear around as if it were a staff to slam the blunt end of it into the man's stomach and then and then bringing the long stone staff down hard on his head and back. The man fell unconscious.

Naomi gasped a little bit; the guy was bigger than her and stronger. He also looked for a moment like Pierce though seconds later she realized that it wasn't though their similarity was disturbing enough for her that he grabbed a hold of her arm. She pulled her free hand back and hit him as hard as she could. There was a mark on his face from the impact and he glared angrily at the blonde.

That was enough of a distraction for Elena. She moved in and slammed her scepter into his chest as hard as she could. The crown princess wasn't sure but she thought she had maybe broken one of his ribs. Not having the room to throw her axe, Naomi reared back and delivered a very solid kick to his chest that sent him sprawling into the wall and knocking him out. It also tore the side of her dress just past the knee. "Damn it." She muttered. She would have to sew that up later. "Now I know why we didn't really see Mal or her friends wearing long dresses."

"Next time we fight we'll remember to dress appropriately." Elena replied, drawing a small smile between the two friends. Like they ever planned on fighting. That wasn't really an issue the last time they fought physically because the ranger powers seemed to override their dresses but that didn't help them now.

They started to move in closer and tried to be quieter but they now knew that not all of the people were chanting. "So what was that about?" James wondered.

"They're not just kidnappers." Isabel said. "Look at what they're wearing. It's identical. If the others are wearing the same thing then we're dealing with an actual cult." She sounded vaguely interested since it would be something else that she could gain knowledge about, though she would never want to actually join one.

The cave finally opened up and Naomi couldn't help but let out a little gasp of shock that the others understood moments later. They could see about sixty people, it seemed they were all men, in the same get up as the two men who had attacked them, and at least half of them were chanting. "That's a lot of hostiles." Sonya commented softly.

"Elena look!" Sofia said as she reached for her chosen sister's arm and pointed toward the far corner. They could just make out a little girl that was even smaller than any of the kids there. She had red hair and her skin was pale. They could see the right sleeve of her dress was torn, it told them that she had at least tried to resist the kidnapping. Elena could just barely make out blue eyes that seemed dim, as if all of the spiritual energy she was being forced to take from the spirit animals was instead being channeled elsewhere. They knew where too; Cadejo.

"That has to be Willow." James said.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Thank you James for stating the obvious." She commented simply. "Maybe we should go back to the palace and come back with more guards."

Mateo shook his head. "If we leave now we're going to be too late." He said to Amber though he looked to Elena. The decision really would be hers. "I think they're very nearly done with their ritual."

"How can you tell?" Gabe asked him curiously. He couldn't tell the difference in their chants or anything like that.

"It's in the air." Lucinda explained to him. She wasn't surprised that no one else aside from the royal sorcerer of Avalor felt it. When Sofia glanced at her the little midnight witch shrugged a bit. "The best I can explain is like…like static in the air. And it's building about as high as it can get without causing a storm, you know if it were possible and all."

"Either way then the end result is we can't wait." Elena said. She looked to Kara. "Keep the kids safe." She looked to Iliana. "You too." She wished Mira had some kind of weapon to use but she didn't have one and they weren't sure what to do. She looked to Jorge, Naomi, Gabe, Sonya and Mateo. "We're going to have to do what we can to stop them up close." That thought didn't do much for the royal sorcerer if nothing else but they had to keep the kids safe. "Gabe, get Willow and bring her to the kids." The royal guard nodded. "Now let's get to work."

"We still have a lot of people to get through Elena." Naomi said. "We can't just attack directly."

Elena knew that was a good point. She glanced around a little. "We can't just sneak up to Willow. There's no cover and too many people." She mused. She looked to Mateo. "What about a spell of some kind?" She asked.

"Anything I tried to cast would draw attention." He told her simply.

"Maybe we should split up." Gabe suggested now. "Have them focus on Sonya, Jorge and myself so that way the three of you can rescue Willow. If you get her then that breaks the link needed to summon Cadejo." His foot moved just a bit in anticipation, knocking some rubble lose.

"Yeah, being thrown to the wolves sounds like a great plan." Naomi mused. She understood the two of them were the best fighters and that Jorge was pretty good too. He was also trying to protect Elena. Still she hated the idea. No one noticed as the rubble fell down hill.

Until it landed on the ground and drew a couple of the cultists attention. They looked up and saw the group. "We have company." One of them stated. For as loud as he was it drew a lot of the others notice, as well as Elena and her friends.

"Uh oh." Christina choked out. "We've been caught."

"I guess we're going to have to go with the direct approach after all." Jorge noted with a small sigh as he raised the sword he'd borrowed. That was pretty much confirmed when several of the cult members started up toward them. It didn't stop others from chanting.

Iliana brought the crossbow up and fired it at one of the approaching cult members and shot him in the shoulder, enough to knock him back and keep him out of the fight but they were pretty sure it wouldn't kill him. Rather that was good or bad might have been up for debate.

The first man reached toward the top and Gabe hauled up and kicked him in the chest, sending him falling backwards again, taking a couple of other men with him. "We can make this work." He said to Elena. "We just have to keep the high ground."

Which is when another cultist, this time a woman, leapt up and grabbed a stalagmite and jumped over the six teens. She landed behind them and lashed out, kicking Naomi in the back of the leg and causing her to fall to her knees. Tresora let out a gasp of concern for her sister. She hit Naomi in the chin and the blonde hit the ground hard.

Sonya was there then, kicking her in the stomach and then bringing her knee up into the woman's chin to knock her out. But with two of the defenders down Gabe and Jorge were finding it hard to hold the high ground.

Elena moved in to try to knock one out and he lashed out with the palm of his hand and it connected hard with the crown princesses cheek, making her fall back. "Elena!" Isabel called out in near panic.

More of the cultist started climbing up now. Iliana had reloaded quickly and fired again but this time her aim was off and it embedded into the wall. The truth was she hadn't been in too many fights.

Kara roared and leapt at two cultists, forcing them to hit the ground hard. Two others grabbed her wings and she growled in annoyance, working to knock them off even as she swiped at a third one.

Gabe turned around and clocked the one who had struck Elena in the face, knocking him down from the top and taking a couple of his fellow cultists with him. "Are you alright Elena?" He asked her with concern.

"I'm fine Gabe." She promised him. It stung a little bit but she knew that would be nothing compared to what would happen if they didn't find a way to stop the cult and free Willow. She looked to Mateo. "I need the booster Mateo." She called out, not wanting to talk about the orbs directly.

Mateo was about to tell her he wasn't in a position to do get the scroll when Sonya stepped up and kicked a cultist hard in the chest, sending him sprawling backwards and into two other cultist. "I've got your back honey." She said to him as she raised her sword to meet the next challenger.

The royal sorcerer took just a moment to react now as he processed the fact that the beautiful mermaid girl who already had an interest in him she didn't understand now called him an affectionate nickname before he shook that off and reached into the bag that had the orbs in it. First he pulled out the orb that Elena needed and after a moment pulled out the strength orb. He figured that Sonya might need it or something as well. "Elena." He called out and tossed it.

His toss was off and it looked like it was going to hit the ground but Naomi moved over quickly and delivered a kick to it, the same kind she would have used in olaball to keep the pass going to Elena. "Ow." She bit out as she realized that the orb however was much more solid than an olaball would be.

But it worked; Elena caught the orb in one hand and aimed the scepter of light down at the approaching cult members. "Blaze!" She called out, though that made her thoughts go to her sick bujtio friend in the carriage outside. It was yet another reason to win this fight.

The beam of light shot several of them backwards, while others moved to avoid the blast. It petered out just before the remaining chanters. Gabe took that chance and slid down the clear embankment to get to Willow and take her off of their makeshift altar.

One tried to reach for Gabe but felt a bolt pierce his arm and fell to the ground. The royal guard didn't get the chance to thank Iliana for that coverage since he had other things to worry about but Isabel touched her shoulder. "Good shot." She told her niece, which was weird since she was younger than Iliana now. She remembered Evie was Grant's aunt despite being closer in age and she decided next time she saw Evie she'd ask her how she dealt with the weirdness of that if she hadn't figured it out by then.

Sonya and Jorge slid down behind Gabe to cover him as the cultists were starting to merge around them again. Mateo cast a shockwave spell that knocked down some of the cultists near him, Elena and Naomi.

Gabe continued running toward the bound little girl on the altar. One guy got in his way but the royal guard shoulder rammed past him and continued on. Another guy, much bulkier, got in his way. He threw a punch at Gabe but he dodged it, but when Gabe tried to shoulder ram past him he instead was sent stumbling back. "Change of tactics." Gabe muttered.

"You and the crown princess are too late." He all but gloated to Gabe. "Cadejo will be here and he will tear all of you down and remake Avalor in our image."

"Not likely." Gabe responded as the guy moved in and swung at the royal guard. Gabe was rarely in a situation where he was the smaller man but he was trained to know how to deal with that. He moved under the attack and dropped his spear, taking a hold of the man's wrist and flipping him over his back as hard as he could to cause him to crash down with a solid landing. He retrieved the spear and continued onto Willow.

He reached her and started to undo the ties holding her down. He also noticed a bruise on her cheek as if someone had hit her. She looked a little scared and Gabe soothed, "It's okay, we're here to help you. Trust us." She nodded, she didn't really have a choice and the man reminded her somewhat of her father anyway.

"It's too late." Said a high cackly voice. Gabe saw the form of bull looking spirit with goat hooves appear, looking to be about his height. The spirit swung chains attached to its forelimbs from the side at Gabe and he barely dodged out of the way. It whizzed just over his head like they would hurt if they connected despite being a spirit. "I'm here at last."

Isabel saw the spirit form and she gasped followed by calling out, "Elena!"

The crown princess turned to see what was going and saw exactly what her sister was seeing. "We're too late." She mused.

Gabe worked hard to free Willow as Cadejo got ready to swing those chains at him again. This time it came in a downward spiral and Gabe barely managed to pull Willow free from the altar and into his arms and dodge the attack, which again seemed to connect to the ground rather solidly for a spirit.

"No, we're not too late just yet." Mateo told the crown princess. "He's starting to come into our world but he hasn't made it across just yet, if he had he'd be growing in size."

The cultists were doing their best to rally against Sonya, Gabe and Jorge. Gabe placed Willow on the ground and said, "Go to the other kids. You'll be safest there." She hesitated a moment and then started toward them.

Most of them ignored Willow as she tried to make her way over to the kids but one of the men turned toward her. "Oh no you don't you little tart." He snarled and moved over to grab her. Willow froze a moment and tried to figure out how to move out of the way of the bigger and stronger man, not to mention meaner. He was the one who had finally gotten tired of her struggling to get away and slapped her hard enough to knock her out, as well as torn the sleeve of her dress when she tried to run away.

Sofia placed her hands on the ground and created a sheet of ice that not only slipped him up but a few others of the cultists as well. Willow however was crafty enough to move right up the ice, except toward the top where she stumbled. Luckily Sofia caught her. "You're safe." She assured the smaller girl. "We'll keep you from harm."

Her voice was soft and small, partly because she hadn't been able to eat or drink anything since her kidnapping. "Thank you." She said. Sofia knew they would have to get her something to drink and something light when they were done.

"Okay so what do we do Mateo?" Elena asked the royal sorcerer as they watched Cadejo grow just a little bit.

It was Naomi who responded, more of a guess and she was kind of panicky about it too. "Blast it with light Elena. Maybe that will send it away."

"Bla…" Elena started to call out as she aimed her scepter but Mateo stopped her.

"You can't do that. He's too close to the roof. If he dodges or it fails to hit him we could bring down the cave wall on top of all of us." He said to her.

"Ooh, we don't want that." Elena agreed sheepishly. "Good call." She had to alter her idea just a little bit then. "Alright then, glow!" She called out, making the tip of her scepter start go become brighter. "Glow!"

"You think that is going to stop me girl?" Cadejo questioned, clearly unaware and probably didn't care about her status as crown princess. "Think again!" He snarled and snapped the chain at the two of them. Naomi tackled them both down to the ground hard, though she felt the end snap against her shoulder and she gasped in pain.

"Are you okay amiga?" Elena asked the blonde.

The harbormasters' daughter nodded. "I'm okay, it was just a glancing blow. Sure felt real for a ghost though." She replied.

"If we can't blast it to send it away we have to force it to lose its cohesion." Mateo decided. When the girl's stared at him kind of blankly he elaborated, "The energy of the spirit animals are what has brought him here, we need to take that energy away from him."

"How do we do that?" Naomi asked. "The only one who might know is that little girl."

"I doubt that." Elena said. "We might know more about what she is than she does."

Isabel was able to overhear their conversation as well as she had started over to check on Elena before seeing they were okay and trying to come up with a plan. She looked to Lucinda. "You're a midnight witch, any ideas?" She asked.

"Give me a minute." Lucinda said.

"We might not have a minute." Amber reminded her but Sofia shushed her quietly. It might have been true but it didn't change the situation.

"I'm sorry I caused all of this." Willow said to Sofia softly as she looked down to watch Gabe fighting the cultists, with help from the other pretty girl and the other guy who seemed kind of grim to her. "I wish I could help stop this."

"You didn't cause this." Sofia promised her as she squeezed her hand softly.

"But maybe you can help stop this." Lucinda now voiced. They all looked up to the little midnight witch. "You don't know your powers but you have them. I don't know the details about your powers but I know what needs to be done. If I channel your powers with mine, it might be just enough to draw the energy of the spirit animals out of Cadejo and banish him from our realm." She explained to them all.

"Sounds like a stretch." James admitted reluctantly.

"Sounds like our only hope." Christina now pointed out.

"What do you need me to do?" Willow asked her. She found Lucinda both kind of interesting but kind of scary too. She could already deduce she was a witch and that was kind of scary to her, but she seemed nice enough and no one seemed to be afraid of her.

"Take my hand." Lucinda said. Willow took her free hand with one, but kept a hold of Sofia with the other. The little midnight witch took her hand and with her other raised her wand. She hoped this worked as she tried to channel the magic in the little girl, so very different from her own or from Mateo, and tried to work it into her wand.

"What are they doing?" Naomi wondered.

"I think Lucinda is trying to channel whatever spirit magic Willow inheritantly has in her and use her own innate witch magic to draw that energy away from Cadejo." Mateo explained. They saw the goat spirit turning toward them and he raised his tamborita, "Glowzaro!" He called, trying to blind it.

"Glow!" Elena called out, trying to help him out. That of course didn't make Gabe, Sonya and Jorge's job any easier but at least it also blinded the standing cult members. It stopped the fighting for the time being; Sonya reached over to grab Gabe and Jorge's shoulders to help them start back to the others.

"This is nothing." Cadejo said, not realizing they were blinding him to the efforts of the little midnight witch and the untrained spirit channeler. "You can't stop me and soon Avalor will be mine."

"I wouldn't count on that." Elena retorted.

"Spirituo returno!" Lucinda called out and her wand glowed, enveloping Cadejo. With a snort he swung the chain at the two girls, but Tresora moved forward and took the impact of the chain, sending her backwards into Isabel and Christina. They hit the ground hard.

"How is that thing solid enough to hit us but we can't hurt it?" Naomi wondered furiously. She hated seeing Elena attacked and hated even more that she just saw her little sister attacked and couldn't even sever those chains to make it easier.

Again Cadejo swung and moved the chains down toward them, but this time he shimmered and the chains went through them. No one needed magic to see the spurs of light that everyone guessed was the spirit energy being dragged out of him and toward those around them, much of it being returned to all of them and some being returned to who knew where. "No!" He growled out.

"We might be able to have an effect on him now." Mateo said to Elena. "He's clinging to the shadows as it is to stay here." The crown princess nodded and the two called out, "Glow!" "Glowzaro!" The light blazed all around them.

"No!" Cadejo called out. "I will not…" His protest was cut off midsentence and when vision returned they were alone. The cultists looked surprised to see that.

"Get her." One of them said looking to Willow. "We can still bring our master back with her energy."

But suddenly with defeat much closer most of them looked very uncertain. Gabe, Sonya, Jorge and Kara had already taken their forces down by over half. The three humans looked a little worn out but had nothing more than small cuts to show for it. Kara meanwhile just looked pretty annoyed. Many headed toward the back of the cave where they seemed to have an alternate exit.

Sonya looked at the one who called to get Willow again, the same who had slapped her and torn her sleeve. Then she reared back and hit the man hard enough to knock him to the ground unconscious. They then turned their back on the remaining cult members.

"Let's get outside." Elena said. She looked to Gabe and Sonya. "Stay here, we'll send out the other two guards, and then return to the palace to get more backup to round these guys up and take them into custody." The two nodded and Kara stepped up to stay as well, she was more dangerous than any of the guards really.

"We'll meet you at the palace later princess." Gabe said. The rest of the group exited the cave where Elena gave the two guards her instructions after brief but happy reunion with a newly energetic Blaze.

With that Elena looked to the little girl. "What's your name honey?" She asked.

"Willow." She answered shyly.

Elena reached over and stroked her red hair softly. "Let's get you to the palace and have our doctor look over you. Then we'll get you something to eat and drink and figure out where we go from there." She said softly.

"What about the man who rescued me?" Willow asked.

"Gabe has to stay here and help clean up." Elena answered with a smile. "But Sofia and I will stay with you." Willow hesitated only a moment before nodding in agreement. "He'll be back at the palace soon though." The crown princess promised which made her smile.

"You like Gabe huh?" Sofia asked her.

Willow nodded. "He reminds me of daddy." She admitted. "Strong and brave."

"When we get to the palace we'll have messengers sent out to Cordoba to tell your dad where you are and have him escorted here." Elena promised as she helped Isabel, Sofia and Willow into the carriage. Jorge and Naomi were already getting up front to drive.

Sonya bound the man she knocked out while Gabe and the two others started to round up the two men. "I sure hope reinforcements get here sooner rather than later." One of the guards noted. Sonya glanced around unsure for some reason but couldn't figure out why. Even she missed the slight shimmer in the darkness…


	87. Discoveries

Before the day was officially ready to start Elena and Gabe headed toward the small medical area in the castle to find Lyla giving Willow something to eat. They had replaced Willow's dirty and torn dress with a light yellow summer dress that Isabel wore when she was six but was too big for her now. The doctor was happy to report that Willow would be fine. She immediately seemed to light up at seeing Gabe though she smiled at Elena as well and never left Lyla's side.

"I had my cousin Chancellor Esteban send out a couple of messengers to find your dad in Cordoba and bring him here." She told the young red head. "You'll be reunited with your dad in a couple of day's sweetie."

Willow smiled softly but looked sad. "What if he's dead?" She asked.

"Why would you think that?" Gabe inquired softly as he stroked her hair.

"Because mom is dead." Willow admitted quietly. "The first time they found us in Cariza, they broke into our house and killed mommy. Daddy tried to fight them and got hurt, but before they could take me our neighbor came in with his sons, they were peacekeepers, and they ran away to avoid being caught." She explained and shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "But by that time mommy had bled out."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Elena said softly and Lyla took her hand softly and squeezed it gently.

"I hoped if they took me without daddy around he'd still be alive. But what if they killed anyway?" She wondered as her lower lip quivered just a bit.

"I'm sure they didn't sweetie, they had no reason to." Gabe tried to reassure her.

"If they did though…then I'm alone." Willow revealed now with tears in her eyes. "I don't have any other family that I know of."

"No, you won't be alone." Elena promised her as she stroked her hair now. "You'll stay in Avalor with us." She told her. "We'll…" She didn't know how to continue with that sentence.

"I'll adopt you myself Willow, I promise." Lyla said suddenly. It surprised them to hear her say that but they could see the truth in the young maid's eyes. She had obviously taken a liking to the young spirit guide and would watch over her herself.

Willow threw her arms around Lyla as she started to cry and Lyla hugged her back. "I hope it doesn't come to that, no one should have to lose both of their parents so young. But if that's what happens, you will have a place with us in Avalor and a home with me. I'll be your mother, you can call me that whenever you want." She repeated. Willow's smile got a little wider.

"And you will have whatever support we can provide." Elena promised her. She smiled a little. "When Willow is ready, I invite you two to join the rest of us in the garden." Lyla smiled her thanks and together Elena and Gabe headed out .

Mateo, Lucinda and Sonya followed Amber and Professor Maria Mendoza down one of the tunnels. It wasn't directly linked to any of the maruvian chambers or the demon's chambers. Mateo supposed the latter was a good thing but he didn't understand why the professor wanted to see him. "What's going on exactly?" He asked. "Shouldn't this be something Elena and Naomi should see?"

"I'm sure you will show it to them." Professor Mendoza said simply as she ducked under a rafter, the two teens quickly following. Amber was short enough to avoid it altogether; it was one of those rare times she also chose not to wear her royal gown for obvious reasons. "But this is something I figured you should see first."

She led them into a small chamber. Sonya didn't understand it at all. She saw a couple of books, a bunch of scrolls. She wasn't sure what that meant. She opened up one of the scrolls and had to resist laughing. "Yeah, this is big alright." She said with a roll of her eyes. "It's a small picture of a duck. Looks like an inkblot."

"I think it's kind of cute." Lucinda said absently though she could feel the magic around them.

Mateo had to admit that was weird but he barely noticed it. Unlike the mermaid girl he could feel the magic coming off of all of the items surrounding them. Magic that he didn't recognize at all. He opened up one of the scrolls to look at it. "What is this?" He wondered.

"I was hoping you could tell us." Maria said simply. "They look like glyphs of some sort. But why would they be set around like this? What could they mean?"

Lucinda picked up one of the scrolls and unfurled it too. She didn't recognize the glyph, not too much of a surprise there. She tried to move the scroll around as if that would make a difference. "The scrolls seem to just be paper." She noted. "Nothing special. It must be the symbol itself."

"How do you suppose it works?" Amber asked as she tried to copy the glyph in the air with her finger. Unsurprisingly nothing happened.

"I'm sure it needs something a bit more than that." Lucinda noted. She looked at her wand. "I don't know rather or not this would work, or Mateo's tamborita."

Mateo had set down the scroll to look at one of the books. He was surprised to see that it was empty. Sonya moved up to him. "Well I have to say my opinion is that it looks like junk to me, but that's why I fight and not cast magic. What do you think?" She asked.

Mateo shrugged a bit. "I don't know." He confessed. "I can feel the magic I just don't know how this is supposed to work. I don't even know what any of these symbols mean." He closed the book. "I don't get it."

"I'm sure our time ward nieces could tell us." Sonya said jokingly but shook her head. "But no, I know you'd rather try to find the answers yourself. What do you want to do now?"

"Help me get these scrolls to the palace." Mateo requested as he scooped up the book and some of the scrolls. The four girls followed suit with his actions. "Maybe with what I have in the wizard's workshop I can figure out what this stuff is all about."

"Looks like we've got a long day ahead of us." Lucinda noted. "And some midnight oil to burn."

Iliana pulled the crossbow up and only took a moment's aim before releasing. The bolt flew through the air and hit the target dead center. Elena and Gabe exchanged impressed looks yet again. They couldn't help it, she was amazing.

Mira found herself in the unusual position of just sitting there and holding Blaze against her, who seemed strangely content with that position. She glanced at the castle, looking at the edges of it. She remembered falling several times and almost breaking a few bones getting those jumps right, but Susana has been very encouraging to her about learning and had been very ecstatic when she had gotten it right.

"Are you okay?" Sofia asked her softly.

Mira hesitated. She had had quite a few meaningful conversations with her Aunt Sofia, but none of those had been when she was taller than her aunt. But Sofia was still Sofia, she thought. "What's worse?" She asked her now. "To miss the family that's gone and may never come back, or to miss the family that is still around but just out of reach?"

"Who says that one has to be worse than the other?" Sofia asked as she sat down by Mira. Clover hopped up beside the young Enchancia princess in pink. "I would think it would be the same level."

"I have three brothers that were born after Iliana and me." Mirabelle said to them. "And I love them all, they're family. But not long after Lorenzo was born I wanted a little sister." She stroked Blaze's head softly. "Iliana and I have a special bond but I'm only a couple minutes older. I saw that Iliana and Lorenzo had their own special bond that I could never manage with Orlando or Hernan." She remembered a certain conversation in which they had learned where babies came from and that had also resulted in her overhearing Elena wanting to get pregnant again, in fact if she remembered right the exact phrasing was to despite him, though Esteban hadn't understood why. Not long afterwards they had been told that Elena was going to have another baby and she had love the look on Esteban's face at the announcement. "Then our parents told us mom was pregnant again, you should have seen the look on Este…on all of our faces."

"Your little sister right." Sofia assumed. She almost swore Mirabelle was about to name Esteban, that had to be coincidence right?

"Yeah." Mira confirmed it. "Then I started to worry that maybe I would hope for someone to be close to like Iliana and Lorenzo and not get it. I mean I'd be over a decade older than her. What could I offer that maybe Hernan couldn't or something."

"Sounds like you didn't have to worry." Sofia noted with a smile.

"From the instant she could crawl Susana was kind of a wild child." Mira said with a laugh. "I was the only one of us kids who could really keep up with her, and she could even wear me down sometimes. Mom told us that we were all kind of like that and that she would mellow. Only she didn't."

She looked up again at some of the edges of the castle and Sofia followed her line of sight. "We all freaked out one afternoon when we saw her climbing those walls. Dad was getting ready to go after her. She stood on that ledge," She pointed to one at the top near the end. "And we all screamed out as she jumped to the next ledge. And landed perfectly. She did it again, skipping two ledged with another perfect landing. She reached the end and only then heard dad calling her to come down. So she climbs down, and right there," She pointed to a clasp only a couple feet from the ground. "She loses her footing and falls. And before we can move to try to break the fall she tucks into a ball and rolls as she hits the ground. It was all so amazing and scary."

Sofia laughed. "Pretty clever. She sounds smart." She noted.

"Am I the only one wondering why she would be climbing the edges of the royal castle?" Clover wondered. "Without getting into trouble by the royal guards?" Of course only Sofia could hear him and she didn't respond as she listened.

"She is instinctively but she hates to apply it in the classroom." Mira noted with amusement. So we're all rushing over to her as she stands up a bit shaky. Mom and I reach her first with Dad and Orlando behind. Susana looked up at me, arms outstretched so I could pick her up and she asks me, "Did I do good?" and all I could do was pick her up and laugh."

"How did your parents take it?" Sofia asked.

"Dad was kind of mad for a while, mom took it a little better after gran abuelo said that she had done the same thing at that age, she just didn't go up as high." Mira answered again. "But mom made sure that she was never alone after that, if she was going to do something so risky she needed to at least have someone there to make sure she came out okay."

"Was that you?" Sofia asked curiously now.

Mira shook her head. "No, not a first. I couldn't see how she did what she did, to me it was crazy. But dad came to me and reminded me that when it was done Susana asked me if she did good or not, like she was trying to impress me." She looked to Sofia now. "For a while we would do things that were neat but kind of…I guess girly. Tea parties, dress up. But I realized that we should do things that she really liked too and for whatever reason it's stunts like that."

"So you went up there too?" Sofia asked in shock.

"Not right away. I was never as coordinated as Susana." Mira replied. "I had to start small. Climbing up the banisters of the castle, that kind of thing. It took months, but finally I could do that," She pointed up to the edges of the castle. "Almost as well as she could."

"Did everyone think you were crazy too?" Sofia wondered.

Mira laughed. "Hernan and Orlando loved it. They thought it was cool to see me do that, it made Susana seem less crazy. Iliana and Lorenzo thought it was neat too but they aren't the type to want to do that. They like to learn, to study." She was about to point out Lorenzo would be king one day but stopped herself; Sofia didn't know that. "I know Iliana misses Lo so much, just as I do Susana. And of course we miss our brothers. But…if we fail here, Susana is still waiting for us I think. But Lorenzo, my other brothers, my parents, my aunts and uncles…they'll be gone forever." She said sadly.

"You won't fail, I know you won't." Sofia said. "And we're going to help you every step of the way."

Mira reached over and hugged Sofia. "Thank you." She said softly as Sofia hugged her back.

"So, Iliana uses the crossbow really well and is really smart." Sofia noted. "And you're really athletic, what else can you do?"

Mira didn't even think about it even though she should have. She let Blaze go and stood up, taking a sword from one of the guards walking by. "I learned how to be a great swordswoman from my mom and dad." She started to demonstrate some moves she had learned.

"Wow." Elena said. "That's great. Do you fence?" She asked. Gabe and Iliana turned to look at her now.

"Yeah…mom taught me." Mira said.

"Us." Iliana corrected. "She taught us, but Mira is a little better at it."

"Hey, I'd love to have a match with you." Elena said as she stood up. "Just let me change into my fencing stuff and we can have an exhibition match."

"Okay." Mira agreed. She loved fencing with her mother as much as she loved spending time with Susana. As much as she loved going on Jaquin rides with her father. She looked over at Iliana suddenly wondering if her sister was mad at her for more or less coming that much closer to potentially ruining their secret but all she saw was a sad understanding smile as she loaded up the crossbow again.

Then Iliana said in near whisper, "This isn't right."

"Sorry." Mirabelle said softly.

"I miss my auto loader." Iliana said with a smile at her sister. "It's slowing me down." She looked around and then added, "I wish they knew. Somehow it would just be…easier. At least in a way we'd have our parents back until we…we figure out how to help our family."

"I wonder when Uncle Mateo finds those anyway." Mira mused.

Elena was just heading to her room when she heard a crash. She turned to see Mateo picking up scrolls. Elena leant down to pick up a book just as Sonya and Lucinda caught up with more scrolls. "What is this stuff?" She asked Mateo with amusement.

"When we find out we'll be sure to let you know." Lucinda promised her. It left Elena feeling confused. Still magical mysteries were not her forte and she nodded, leaving the witch and sorcerer to work while she went upstairs to change. She was looking forward to dueling Mirabelle, and if she were honest with herself the truth was she looked forward to spending time with the twins. Something about them had struck her from the moment they appeared from that time portal with the Caballero del Infierno trailing behind them.

"Are you going somewhere nieta?" Luisa asked as she saw her daughter heading toward her room.

"Just changing into my dueling clothes." Elena informed her abuela. "It turns out Mira learned from her parents and we decided to have a match."

Luisa couldn't help but chuckle. "That should be quiet an interesting match." She commented with a smile that Elena didn't quite understand. She wondered if Mira truly held any surprises for the girl that would later help train her.

Elena changed quickly and got her sword before coming back into the garden. By that time Lyla and Willow had joined them. Willow was drawing with Sofia while Lyla wrote in a small journal though she inclined her head respectfully at Elena.

At that point Naomi had also shown up with Tresora and Christina, who were sitting by the fountain and talking softly among themselves as new couples tended to do. "Hey Elena." Naomi said. "Sounds like I got here just before the show. Too bad I didn't bring any popcorn."

Elena laughed. "You might regret that." She agreed with a smile. She knew Naomi had volunteered to hang around the two girls while they did some shopping. Tresora had a long way to go before she fully settled into her new life.

"Ready?" Mira asked excitedly. Iliana repressed a smile, she knew how much she missed having activities with their parents and this was as close as either of them had really gotten to that.

"Let's do this." Elena said as she took a fencing stance. Mira did the same.

Gabe was very surprised as the match started to see how evenly matched Elena and Mirabelle really were. He didn't seem to notice that while Lyla, Sofia and even Willow were surprised to see how well they worked off against each other Iliana wasn't at all surprised.

"Ah-mazing." Sofia whispered softly, almost as if she were in a trance.

"Isn't it strange how two first time opponents can be so evenly matched?" Clover noted though of course only Sofia understood what he said and wasn't really paying attention at the moment. "Am I talking to myself?" He wondered.

Elena couldn't believe how great Mira was at this, she wished she could meet her teachers because they must have been really good. She remembered how she had seen Gabe do the Leaping Stag move and how it was an all or nothing deal. She had refrained from using it until she had all but sprained her ankle and needed to end her last match quickly one way or another. If they had been prepared they would have had the healing orb but that didn't matter now. This distraction gave Mira the first point.

"Oh, I did it." Mira said excitedly, making her sister and the two kids laugh a little.

"Ready for round two?" Elena asked.

"Bring it." Mira replied. The two went at it again but Iliana grit her teeth, knowing that her twin had gotten overconfident from the first point and that she was going to end up acting carelessly as a result. The second round didn't last nearly as long as the first, with Elena scoring the second point.

Elena couldn't help it. "Stay focused Mirabelle." She said to her exhibition opponent. "Getting the first point doesn't mean that it's time to get confident, it means it's time to stay focused. Your opponent is the one who has to catch up and they'll put every effort into it."

Both twins blinked in shock, not trying to process the words themselves as they had heard it from their mother before. The surreality of the situation is what got them shocked. Iliana thought though that might be a good thing for Mira as that and the easy score would get her head back in the game.

They began their third round and again Mira was back in focus, providing Elena with the kind of competition that she had half expected. It was then she decided to go for broke and performed the Leaping Stag, but when her sword would have come in contact with her opponent, she instead found air as she landed back on the ground and just barely avoided the point in the back from Mira.

Gabe couldn't believe what he had seen. The instant Elena leapt into a move most people weren't expecting due to the risk of it, Mira took two very agile steps back, then lowered herself to her knees and made a tight roll just under Elena's body, recovering quickly and lashing with her own sword toward Elena that was barely dodged out of the way. "Wow." He gaped. "I've never seen that one before."

Elena and Mira faced off, both of them breathing heavily. Gabe had to work hard not to stare at Elena's curves at that moment, but the mystery of Mira's move helped detract the thoughts poking though his mind at that moment. "What was that?" Elena asked Mira curiously.

"The Rolling Hart." Mira answered simply. "I kind of got the idea while playing with Susana, she does that constantly when she takes certain falls to avoid getting hurt. But I didn't know exactly how to execute it fully, you had to help me perfect it mom." She then realized what she had said out loud and dropped her sword in shock, at the same time that Iliana dropped her crossbow upon realization.

A second of awkward silence followed before their words caught on and Elena dropped her sword now in shock and Gabe let out a cough as if he had been holding his breath up until that point. Sofia looked between them in shock too, she had gotten enough of the story to know that if Elena was their mother then Gabe had to be their father.

Iliana felt her jaw drop a little. Did her sister really just do that? Should she be mad, maybe. Could she be…no, she couldn't be. She hated secrets. From the moment she saw them all she wanted was their comfort. Sure Elena and Gabe looked younger than either twin girl could remember outside of portraits, but still. The eyes, the smile, the memories, it was all the same. It broke her heart to keep her distance from them, and she thought Mira felt it too.

"I…" Mira started in shock, looking between her sister and then everyone else as she realized what she had just done. She looked ready to cry, ready for someone to be mad at her for spilling the secret.

"Mirabelle." Elena whispered. She knew the name from somewhere in her family tree. Then it hit her why everything about the twins struck her as familiar. She could see those features in herself and Isabel, in her mother. And also in Gabe and Christina. "You two…you're my daughters." She could only barely process the fact that meant Gabe was their father at the moment.

Elena moved quickly and brought Mira into her arms, hugging her tightly and stroking her hair softly. Iliana had to fight her own tears and felt really lonely for just a moment until she felt the hands on her shoulders and looked to see Gabe staring down at her, also shocked and also moved. "Daddy." She whispered, though in truth Iliana hadn't called her Gabe that since she was eight. But right now things were very different.

"Wait, when did they have kids?" Willow asked confused.

"They're from the future." Sofia said in her own shock. "I…just didn't realize until now that…that future involved all of them…of us."

Elena and Mira had fallen to their knees as everything was catching up. "You came here to stop us from dying. Me, Gabe, Naomi…all of us." Realization continued to sink in. "My children…Susana."

Mira laughed despite the situation. "The crazy girl is yours too." She confirmed with affection that made Elena smile a little. She bet Mira and Susana shared the same kind of kinship she shared with Isabel.

Sofia would have laughed if the situation were different. She had just heard a very touching story about the family and now she understood why they had been at the castle. It even occurred to her that it seemed like Esteban might not have wanted Susana around at all and that thought made her sad. But that revelation came with the idea that so many she cared for were dead if Mira and Iliana couldn't figure it out.

"So you only have three daughters?" Willow asked confused.

"No, we have three little brothers too." Iliana told her. She decided not to mention right now that Willow would be their nanny as a pretty and strong teenage girl. That Mira and Susana could spend hours brushing and braiding Willow's hair when she let them. "Lorenzo, Orlando and Hernan. They…didn't make it when we were attacked."

"Susana barely made it." Mira said. "And we weren't in the classroom at the time or we wouldn't have made it."

"Oh my poor babies." Elena said even as she felt her own tears falling for her children that may not make it. She stroked Mira's cheek even as Gabe came over with Iliana and Elena reached for her now. "My beautiful twin girls."

"Wait a minute." Gabe said and looked around at everyone else who seemed to be watching but not shocked at all like Sofia. "Is there something anyone would like to tell us?" He asked, though he saved Christina for last, the most intimidating gaze he had ever given his little sister.

"Plenty actually." Naomi stated simply. "But I think what you want to know is do we know about this." She looked to Elena and looked almost apologetic. "We all learned in the last couple of weeks Elena, except Sofia. We kept it a secret because they asked us too. They were worried about what could happen if you two knew."

Elena sighed. "It's alright Naomi, I get it." She said. Then she shook her head. "Wait, so Mateo knows? Sonya knows? Abuelo? Abeula? Isa?" She now asked.

"Yes mom." Iliana answered instead. "Sonya…Aunt Sonya figured us out right away, like we half expected. She had to tell Uncle Mateo. Gran abuelo and gran abuela saw our resemblance to you and figured it out. Then Aunt Naomi found out, and so did Uncle James and the rest of our aunts," She looked to Christina and Tresora though Isabel and Amber had known too. "Except Aunt Sofia because we know she can't lie to you."

"But it was my big mouth at the end that ruined the last shred of secrecy." Mira said with a small sigh.

Gabe stroked her hair now. "Got ahead of yourself. Just like your aunt and your dad." He said reassuringly. He remembered when Christina had accidentally told Javier about his surprise birthday party a day in advance.

"I…I'm glad I know this." Elena revealed. "I've always thought something was special about you two from the moment I saw you, and now I know what that is." She hugged her daughters again. "And as you can imagine I'm even more into making sure the future you told us about doesn't come to pass. For all of you, for my life, for my son's lives. For Avalor. All of it."

"I wish we knew what to tell you guys." Iliana said. "We may have hid our lineage from you but we told you everything we knew about the attack. We still have nothing to help us figure it out."

"We'll figure it out together." Sofia said. "Just as I'd promised."

"Elena!" Mateo called out excitedly as he came out with Lucinda and Sonya behind him. "I think I have an idea about the runes…" He cut himself off as saw what was going on. "Um…what's going on?" He asked now.

"I think the cat's out of the bag." Sonya noted as she placed her hand on Lucinda's shoulder.

"Cat is out of the bag." Naomi confirmed. "Mira slipped up during their fencing match and now everyone knows who the girls really are."

"Oh well…" Mateo started but wasn't sure how to respond to that. It was kind of good that the secret was fully out and they didn't have to hide anything anymore. But was it a good thing in the long run? He didn't know since his future self had advised them not to expose their lineage. But what was done was done. "At least now you know."

"At least now we know." Elena agreed as she again hugged her daughters and smiled up at Gabe, who smiled back at her softly. They knew they had some things of their own to figure out now with this revelation, but they also knew what it should ultimately lead to.

"They told Sonya they got here because of a spell that I cast…that I don't know right now." Mateo said a bit sheepishly. "Like Naomi said they weren't supposed to tell anyone who they were Sonya unraveled it easily and it cascaded from there."

Elena stood up with her daughters. "You seemed excited about something. What is it?" Elena asked, trying to go back to normal. It was extraordinary really but it was one amazement among thousands.

Mateo looked around and held up a scroll. "Professor Mendoza found these and brought these to my attention." He started.

"Oh." Iliana gasped excitedly then caught herself. "Sorry, go on."

Mateo wasn't surprised that Sonya was right and the twins knew what these were already. He looked to the twins but saw they seemed entranced too. They might know what these did but they hadn't been born. This was like a great moment in history for them they could live. "I haven't gotten everything figured out but I figured out how to make it work." He looked to Lucinda.

Lucinda stepped up and set down a very expensive vase. Elena knew if it was broken her abuelos would be upset. Mateo took a piece of cloth and used a feather pen to draw the rune that was on the scroll on it. Then he looked to Gabe. "Give it a big toss Gabe." He instructed.

"Are you trying to get me fired?" Gabe asked, knowing what Elena knew.

"Trust me." Mateo implored. After a moment Gabe picked it up and tossed it high in the air. It went a good few feet before descending downwards. Just as everyone braced itself for the crash the rune glowed and the vase floated down and landed softly.

"Increible." Elena murmured just as Sofia gasped, "Ah-mazing."

"I don't know what they all do yet, but I'm going to figure it out." Mateo said and then shook his head. "No, we'll figure it out." He looked to Lucinda who smiled.

"If you need help I could point you in the right direction." Iliana volunteered.

"Um, I'd rather…do it the old fashioned way…you know, discovery and all that." Mateo confessed reluctantly.

"I understand." Iliana said as she picked up the crossbow and then looked to Mateo. "But…can I at least spoil a couple for you…so I can get something very important to me back?" She asked reluctantly.

Mateo thought a moment but he had a feeling saying no to any of his friend's kids or himself would be hard to do. He nodded. "Alright, a couple, just for you." He allowed.

"How about you Mira?" Elena asked her oldest daughter as they all headed inside.

Mira shook her head. "I'm good. I know what Iliana wants, she's not a huge fighter. She likes distance. I'm like you and dad. I have to be up front."

"You guys fight a lot?" Gabe asked in shock.

"Not exactly, but you made sure we were prepared." Mira said with a smile at her father. "You insisted your daughters, your children were able to defend themselves. Even though at first I resisted heavily."

"Why?" Gabe asked.

"I…I'm not easy to teach." Mira answered a bit evasively. "But it kept me and Iliana alive when the demons attacked. And it kept Susana alive, well that and her own athletics." She hugged Gabe unexpectedly. "So thank you for insisting on making sure we could fight."

"Princess Elena, you have a visitor." Armando said. A man stepped in behind him. "May I present to you Agustin Russo…"

They were interrupted with Willow's happy cry of, "Daddy!" And ran over to him with her arms outstretched. He picked her up and hugged her close happily. "Daddy, you're alive."

"I was thinking the same thing about you sweetie." He said as he kissed Willow's cheek happily. "I am so glad that you're okay."

"Thanks to Princess Elena and her friends, like her royal guard Gabe." Willow said happily. "And all of their friends." He set Willow down and she went over to grab Lyla's hand happily now. "This is Lyla, she took care of me from the instant I was brought to the castle. I like her a lot."

"Thank you for helping my daughter." He said to them all but his gaze lingered on Lyla, who felt a little warm all of a sudden. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"It was a pleasure." Lyla said.

"She said that she would be my mommy if something happened to you." Willow said innocently, making both of them blush just a little bit as the others laughed a little.

"What will you do now?" Elena asked him as she moved forward to place a hand on Willow's shoulder. She looked happy at the small gesture of contact.

"I want to stay for a couple of days, figure out what we should do next." Agustin said.

"You can stay here in the castle." Elena volunteered, which made Willow happy to hear.

They heard James and Isabel coming down the stairs. One look and Isabel knew something had changed and there was only one thing she could think of that it could be. She ran over and hugged Elena. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you Elena." She whispered.

"I know Isa." Elena said as she hugged her back. "You were doing what you promised, and I get it. None of that matters now." She wondered if Mira and Susana had moments like this. Susana sounded more like Elena herself than Isabel, and yet there was always something special between an older sister and her younger sister, regardless of the personalities.

Sofia saw this and thought about Mira's story she had told only an hour ago; Susana doing something far braver than Mira could have done and yet at the end looking to her oldest sister for approval. _Something's don't change, nor should they._ The young Enchancia princess thought with a smile.

"Do you always invite people to stay in the castle without consulting the Chancellor or your grandparent's crown princess?" They heard a man ask.

"And you are?" Naomi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Forgive me, I am Marcus Stanton." The man said with a slight bow.

"Yes, Mr. Stanton is my new assistant." Esteban said as he came in with Higgins. "Someone to help me along with all of the responsibilities around here when all of you are off gallivanting around Avalor or whatever it is you're doing that day."

"Gallivanting?" Naomi echoed.

"Well, good. Good to see you…making new friends, I guess." Elena said a bit uncertainly.

Iliana moved closer to Mira. "This is bad. Or…maybe good, I don't know." She whispered to her twin.

"Why?" Mira asked confused. Sometimes she got frustrated when Iliana caught onto things that she didn't, it seemed like Iliana thought it should be obvious to her too even though sometimes the obvious things to Iliana eluded Mira.

"Because we have two guys who just showed up out of nowhere when we're looking for the one who will sell out our family to the demons." Iliana reminded her.

Mira sighed. "Iliana, I want to find out the truth as much as you do, but we know Mr. Russo. He's not a spy or whatever." She reminded her.

"The real one isn't." Iliana agreed. "But how do we know that's the real Mr. Russo. The man in front of us could have been a demon sent to infiltrate as him while the real Mr. Russo is being held somewhere."

"That seems a like a stretch sis." Mira admitted reluctantly.

Iliana shook her head. "You do understand what an infiltrator is right Mirabelle?" She asked. The two of them gave each other rare looks of annoyance but even the best behaved siblings had squabbles.

"Okay fine, say you're right. What about Marcus Stanton over there?" Mira now asked. "He might be the infiltrator you know. I mean he just happens to become Esteban's assistant now?"

"Uncle Esteban would never hire someone who would work against us Mira." Iliana countered. Esteban was one of the few things the girl's couldn't see eye to eye on and it was often an unspoken rule to let that particular topic lay dormant. "And he was there for the attack too remember?" Neither girl could remember him dying either though he must have since he didn't get back with Susana, Shoshana, Mira, Iliana and Mateo outside of the castle when Sonya defeated the Caballero del Infierno that had pursued them.

"Maybe we didn't have a problem because he was behind it." Mira pointed out and Iliana shook her head which prompted her to add, "You do know what an infiltrator is right Iliana?" The two gave each other another set of annoyed looks.

Iliana sighed. "Okay we don't even know either of them are responsible. We can't just suspect everyone who just shows up randomly." She reminded her sister. "That could cause just as much trouble as anything else. All we can do is keep an eye out and see what we can find."

Mira took a deep breath. "You're right sis." She said and hugged her. "Just one day at a time." Still it was a lot of things to take in and learn for one day, for everyone. They all hoped tomorrow wouldn't be so strenuous.


	88. Down a Dark Path

"So it's all out in the open now huh?" Jorge asked as he cut into his ham steak as he and Naomi ate with Tresora at the café near the docks the next morning. "Elena and Gabe know now."

"Elena and Gabe know." Naomi confirmed as she reached for the pitcher of orange juice and poured some for her, then looked to Tresora who smiled. Naomi poured some juice for her and she smiled again when Tresora mouthed thank you. "We'll have dinner with them all tonight, for the first time…as a family." It felt weird to say in a way.

"Then why are we going?" Jorge asked, genuinely confused now.

Naomi reached over and took his hand on hers. "Because as weird as it might sound on some level to us right now, we're one of the girl's aunts and uncles." She reminded him with a slight smirk. "We're not family by blood but we are family by right…or apparently." She shook her head. "I get it, it's kind of new to me too."

"My dad is likely dead, my mom's an evil creature of the underworld and my sister is…I don't even know if she knows, let alone how I'd know." Jorge mused with a shake of his head. "I guess the concept of family still borders on alien to me."

"Well we're all here. We're not going anywhere." Tresora said now. "We're your family now, despite what your mom thinks and despite your sister too if it has to be that way. But hopefully maybe not, maybe she'll come around."

Jorge chuckled just a little. "Thanks for that kid." He said as he reached over and ruffled her hair a little, making her just a little annoyed since she wanted to look good for Christina, not that that was ever a problem. "Glad to know someone cares." He stood up as he took one more bite of his food. "I've got to meet your dad at the docks, I'll see you at the castle for dinner then." He kissed Naomi on the cheek and patted Tresora's shoulder before running off.

Naomi watched him go fondly for a moment and then turned to look at Tresora with that same fondness. "That was really sweet of you Tresora." She said to her adopted little sister as she hugged her. "I know Jorge feels uncertain about family, but I know we can all make him see the good in it." She kissed her forehead softly.

"You guys sure showed me." Tresora said with a smile as she hugged Naomi back. "I went from being a…" She didn't know how to finish that one. "You know." She finally relented and Naomi nodded her understanding. "To having a loving sister, a good step dad," She liked Daniel Turner well enough but she loved her father so much that everyone knew he could never be fully replaced. "An amazing and beautiful girlfriend and so many great friends."

Naomi laughed a little. "That seems like an exaggeration to me." She said with a blush in her cheeks. She was sure some of the others would feel that way too, Christina most certainly. "But I'm glad we've made you feel secure and cared for again."

Sonya had fallen asleep on a chair while Mateo and Lucinda had been working on uncovering more of the runes secrets, it wasn't that she wasn't intrigued but she wasn't a magic girl. She respected it, had no problem using it when needed and even kind of feared it's unpredictability a little, but she didn't handle the knowledge area of it.

It was normally dreamless, or she didn't remember them anyway. Even this one was a blur, the seemingly out of placed tossed apple and the dog barking quickly made way to death, destruction and a looming shadowy figure who seemed to spread darkness as it stepped into some kingdom.

She woke up with a gasp and had Mateo by her side in an instant. "Sonya, are you okay?" He asked her. He had never heard her so scared, even when she had heard about Undine's attack on Merroway Cove from Oona.

"I…I had the weirdest dream." Sonya said. "I…" She took a deep breath. "I have no idea what it meant. But there was this…this figure and death and destruction followed" She shook her head. "I don't know where it came from." She looked around and tried to give Lucinda a reassuring smile.

The little midnight witch smiled back but it was clear she didn't believe it any better than Sonya did.

Mateo noticed Sonya was breathing hard and he rubbed her back gently. She glanced around and for reasons she wasn't sure of her eyes focused on the scroll that held the orbs inside of them. "Mateo, what do we know about the orbs origins?"

"Well, honestly, nothing." Mateo admitted reluctantly.

Sonya bit her lip. "Can we find out anything about those orbs?" She asked now.

"Well…" Mateo hesitated as he bit his lip and stood up to open up the scroll to look down at the orbs. "We don't have much to go on. I don't know if the planets thing is significant or not. I don't know if the powers are relevant to the creation of the orbs or not."

"So we don't really know anything then." Lucinda mused.

"We do know that they were being pursued by the Throgs as well." Mateo reminded them all. "We have some information on them; maybe we could start off there." He looked toward the scrolls with the runes, he hated to give up that research but he wanted to make Sonya feel better too.

"Don't worry about it; get those runes figured out first. They should be pretty useful." Sonya said dismissively and then stood up to stretch, Mateo found himself staring for a moment and then turning away with a furious blush to his cheeks. "I'm going to get us some snacks." With that she left the workshop.

"Now that we know what we're doing I can work on the runes if you want to start looking into the orbs for Sonya." Lucinda suggested to him. "There will be plenty to do; I bet you can get back to it with me after it's done."

Mateo nodded. "Yeah sure, good idea." He replied. He was a bit disappointed but trying to assuage Sonya's fear was more important to him especially since she was usually so unflappable. He got up to head toward the book they had on the Throgs.

Elena was just leaving her room with Blaze on her shoulder to head toward breakfast before the grand council meeting when she saw Gabe coming around the corner. "Hey Gabe." She said. She was trying to play it like everything was normal and not like they had just learned at some point they would marry and have six kids. They had recently started dating a little bit but they hadn't even considered anything beyond that and now…well now they had two pieces of evidence around the castle to prove otherwise.

"Elena…Princess…uh, Princess Elena…I uh," Gabe all but stammered awkwardly as if he had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar as opposed to just conducting his normal patrol around the castle. "Hey, uh..what's up?"

"Breakfast, council meeting, the usual." Elena said with a small nervous laugh as she reached up to pet Blaze. "So, I assume that you'll be at dinner tonight with the rest of the fam…with all of us." She felt herself feeling a little bit awkward too. "We can get shifts changed if we need to."

"Oh, uh, no that's okay." Gabe said. "We uh, don't need it to be hard for anyone else."

"No, we have to." Elena reminded him. "Mirabelle and Iliana are going to expect that."

"Yeah, true." Gabe said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, I think I can get Enzo to switch with me without a problem, because yeah…our girl…the girls will expect me to be there."

"They certainly will." Elena agreed with a nervous laugh and placed her hand on his shoulder only for the two of them to abruptly take a small step backwards. She heard Blaze hoot with an almost annoyed tone to her voice. She sighed as if knowing what her bujito companion was thinking. "Oh, this is ridiculous Gabe. We can't just turn all weird on each other just because…"

"Just because all of the sudden I've discovered that I'm the father of not two but apparently six kids, and the mother of those children is none other than the crown princess and future queen of this kingdom." Gabe blurted out with a shocked shake of his head. "How do I process this? How did you process it so well?" He asked her.

"Still processing actually." Elena admitted now as she fiddled with her ponytail a little. "I'm finding it hard to get through too. I mean, I figured I'd have kids someday but six of them? A set of twins? An apparent daredevil? Not what I would have thought either." She looked back at Gabe now. "But rather we've been able to process it or not there are two girls in this castle who are finally relieved that they have some semblance of their parents that they can embrace in their lives right now."

Gabe took a breath and nodded. "Yeah. I know. We're…" He hesitated a moment. Mentioning that they were apparently dead by their time was the only thing harder to deal with but that was what the twins were there to change after all, which also caused this weird feeling between them. "We're what they have right now." He finally finished. "And we have to put that over our own weirded out feelings."

"Is it really weird?" Elena asked. "I mean we just started dating. I know we're far away from…from them but that is kind of where things would wind up after all." She shrugged though the movement didn't seem to startle Blaze, she become used to Elena's movements. "And we are used to kids, me with Isa and you with Christina and Javier."

"Siblings are different from kids." Gabe pointed out to the crown princess. "I can be there for them but at the end of the day I'm not responsible for them." Elena had to silently grant that but for her it was different as she had always been like a second parent to Isabel even when her mami and papi were alive. Or maybe Gabe just didn't see that like she did, she didn't know Javier well enough to be sure but she thought Christina saw Gabe like her second dad, especially since he was killed when she was young during Shuriki's reign. "But the girls are going to be looking to us."

"And we'll be fine." Elena said and took Gabe's hand in hers. He tensed just a bit but didn't pull away. "Look, the girls came here to fix a really bad thing." She too couldn't say that they were dead. "That proves that we raised them well. We have nothing to worry about, not when all is said and done."

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Gabe agreed as he took a deep breath. "If they can handle the weirdness, so can we." He smiled a little. "Iliana reminds me a lot of Christina actually. Before she started dating Tresora she was pretty shy, but dating her as made her come out of that shell."

"I can just see abuela telling me that Mirabelle reminds her of me when I was that age." Elena said with a laugh.

"Not only that, but if what they have said about Susana is true then that little girl is definitely like her mother." Luisa said as she turned the corner with Francisco. "You may not have been the climber that she seems to be but you caused a good amount of chaos at that age." She laughed a little.

"Um, good morning." Gabe said, now nervous. They were his future in laws, how could he not be?

Francisco chuckled now. "There is no need to be so nervous Lieutenant Nunez…Gabe." He assured the younger man. "I could think of far worse men for my granddaughter to end up with than you." Elena giggled a little, not sure if that was really a compliment or not though abuelo seemed to be sincere and it seemed to relax Gabe a little bit.

"Alright, off with you three." Gabe said. "You have a grand council meeting soon and I need to resume my patrols. I'll see you all at dinner." With that he saluted smartly, gave Elena a small wink that made her smile back and then walked away. The three of them headed downstairs.

"I can't believe I missed the big reveal." James said as he sat back with Sofia, Isabel, Christina and Tresora who had found them after she and Naomi came to the palace. "I bet you all were shocked."

"I wanted to see their reaction too." Kara admitted. "But what can I say? That big bed just called to me and wouldn't let me go. It's like a comfy death lure of sleep." Isabel chucked in amusement. She hadn't been able to rouse her friend for anything yesterday except for food.

"You have no idea." Sofia commented. She hadn't been that annoyed to learn that everyone had known first and in fact understood it. She would have never been able to keep something that big from Elena, the only one in the world who basically knew all of her secrets. Secrets that she had never shared. "I'm sure Amber wishes the same thing too." Sofia added, but he sister was out with Professor Mendoza at the same site they had found the scrolls at, she was glad to see her sister so enthusiastic about these projects. "But it was so ah-mazing to see how Elena and Gabe took the news."

"I'm sure Elena took it well enough." Isabel said. "She's probably still working through it all but she's really good so she'd make it work." She shook her head a little. "I hated lying to Elena, but at least now I don't have to do that anymore."

James reached over and brushed Isabel's hand. "I know you hated that. I'm glad that's past too." Isabel smiled a little shyly at James, causing the other three girls to exchange smiles though Tresora's and Christina's was more knowing than theirs. It hadn't occurred to anyone that they called Sofia their aunt, which likely meant James and Isabel would end up together.

"Do you see yourself in Mira and Iliana?" Sofia asked her now. She may have just been their aunt but that didn't mean something's weren't still there from her as well, they shared half of her genes after all since Elena was her sister.

Isabel took a breath as she thought. "Yeah, I can see some of me in them. Not just because Elena and I are sisters, I can see a lot of myself in Iliana. Kind of shy but really curious." She replied. "And Mira is so enthusiastic, so much like me when I'm into something."

"Like the portal device." Christina agreed though they didn't want to touch on that one too closely as it had opened the door to dark world.

"Yeah like that." Isabel agreed. She still felt horrible about the fact she had made the device that could cause so much trouble. Sometimes she dreamed about her sister next to Dark Elena, how similar they were and how different they were, and that that led to Dark Elena's death. She felt really guilty about that, and knew Elena did too.

Christina and Tresora both hugged her as they could guess what she was feeling. Neither of them had had pleasant experiences with dark world but hearing that seeing Isabel and meeting Elena seemed to be having a good effect on Dark Elena prior to her death had made them feel sad as well.

"Do you think you have children by that time?" Christina questioned Isabel. She assumed that it would be unlikely she and Tresora would have children for obvious reasons.

"Hmm, I don't know." Isabel answered though Sofia noticed the subtle look Isabel shot at James as she thought about. It seemed though that her brother missed that one which only amused Sofia further. "Maybe."

Elena walked into the kitchen to see if she could lend a hand for whatever that was worth only to walk in on a laugh followed by, "So you really offered to adopt my daughter just out of the blue? And she just accepted it?" Agusto laughed again at that. "Two months after my wife died I tried to go one date and Willow got really mad." Elena looked around the corner to see him sitting on a stool talking to Lyla as she was mixing together enchilada sauce. Willow was on the opposite side of the kitchen stirring cookie dough. "And now she's ready to accept you as a mother."

"Different circumstances." Lyla said, trying to dismiss it. "She had you then and she was probably afraid of change." Agusto smiled a little at how the young maid was trying to empathize with his daughter. "Whereas at that point she thought she had already lost everything and nothing to lose by saying that."

He chuckled again. "Perhaps." He allowed though it didn't seem like he believed that. "She doesn't attach to people easily. The fact she seemed to attach herself to Lieutenant Nunez and Princess Sofia is also quite amazing."

Lyla laughed a little now. "Princess Sofia is amazing, and so is Princess Elena. And she couldn't find any one better to be her guard than Gabe…Lieutenant Nunez." She confided. "The fact they will one day end up together doesn't surprise me at all." Elena felt herself blushing a little bit. A few moments passed but Elena couldn't help but stay where she was; she liked the idea of the two of them bonding, especially for Willow's sake. "So, when are you and your daughter going back to Cordoba?" She asked now.

Agusto lowered his voice so Willow wouldn't hear and Elena had to concentrate to hear as well. "I, uh, don't think we're going back to Cordoba." He answered her. "Lieutenant Nunez and…" He wasn't sure exactly what to call her. "The other girl that fought…"

"Sonya." Lyla supplied. "She doesn't have a last name, she's not exactly human."

Agusto nodded. "Ah. Well the two of them told me what happened including the fact that the cult got away." He looked to Willow who smiled as she almost dropped the bowl but stopped it from making a mess. "It's not safe for us to go back, they'll come after her again. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But someday they'll come after her again."

"So what will you do?" Lyla asked as she looked from Willow to him. Both Elena and Agusto were touched to see that she really cared for the little girl. Lyla's hand reached out to be placed on top of Agusto's. "Where will you two go?"

"I don't know yet." He replied. Before he could say more they saw Willow getting up to bring the cookie dough over to her father and Lyla.

He reached down to take the bowl as she looked between the two of them, "Is this good?" Willow asked them.

They both chuckled as Lyla replied, "It looks good to me sweetie."

Elena slipped out of the kitchen to find her abuelos. She had something she had to run by them.

"Are you nervous?" Mira asked Iliana as they tried to pick dresses for the dinner that was coming up.

"No." Iliana said and then sighed. Why bother lying to her twin, especially right now? "Yes." She amended. "This is our first dinner with everyone as a family. Except…are we? I mean biologically yes they are but realistically mom and dad probably have only had their first kiss. We're older than our aunts right now."

"Yeah." Mira said with a melancholy chuckle. "I guess I won't be sitting on Aunt Christina's lap this evening as she tells us stories." When they were about five both the girl's had enjoyed hearing their aunts tales, Iliana lost interest first at about eight when she realized that they were all in books in the library that she could read but to Mira it had been fun for years afterwards since she didn't read like her sister did.

"At least we can have dinner with gran abuelo again." Iliana reminded her. "And not have to worry about blowing anything." She shook her head sadly. "It's hard to believe that, at least for us, that gran abuelo has been gone for a while now." Francisco had died before their four year old sister Susana had been born. "Though I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"I wish Susana could be here for that." Mira lamented. "I wish she could get the chance to know him. I just hope we can make sure she remembers everyone else."

"What do you mean?" Iliana asked her.

"Remember the year the carnaval came to down and you got sick, so mom and dad wanted to stay with you but didn't want to deprive me of going?" Mira asked.

Iliana nodded. "Yeah, that was just wrong." She said, referring to missing the carnaval, the girls had both loved it. "But you did bring me back that stuffed Marposa." The sisters exchanged smiles. "Uncle Esteban was taking Lorenzo to a meeting with some of the other heirs to neighboring kingdoms."

"Not that he would have taken me anyway." Mira said with annoyance that Iliana chose to ignore.

"Aunt Naomi and Uncle Jorge were in Norberg, Aunt Sonya and Uncle Mateo had gone to Merroway Cove." Iliana continued on. "I think Aunt Isabel took you that year right?"

Mira nodded. "Yeah she did. We had a great time." She smiled at the memory. "We were on the ferris wheel as the day was ending and she told me about times she had with mom at the carnaval. She also told me she once told mom that she could barely remember her parents, our abuelos." That brought them up a little short every time. Both girls could remember conversations with their friends about their abuelos only to realize they would never know Raul and Lucia, their abuelos. They supposed the trade off was their friends never knew their gran abuelos, but it was still kind of sad. "I don't want Susana to say that about our parents when she's nine."

Iliana reached over and took her sister's hand. "I hope she doesn't have to say that either. This will work out Mira, I know it will." The two hugged each other. "If we have to we'll take it out of the family."

"What do you mean?" Mira asked her.

"I mean if we have to we'll talk to Mal and the others. I heard her and mom talking the last time they were here, they've defeated these things before. If we have to we'll get them to help us to even though it means they would learn our secret too." Iliana explained.

Mira nodded her understanding. That was a factor none of them understood, why none of their outside friends had come to their aid. All they could deduce is the demons had gotten to them too. "Whatever it takes." She agreed.

Night was falling as the family, both blood and extended, got together in dining hall. Mateo, Jorge and Naomi felt a bit awkward being there since they were basically there only by luck as far as they could tell. Sonya seemed uncomfortable as well but only because royal dress was the most restrictive form of clothing that a mermaid could think of.

"Are you sure we belong here?" Amber wondered as well as she leaned in toward Sofia and James.

"All family members." Sofia reminded Amber. "Mira called me Aunt Sofia, so that makes me family. And you two are my family." They all smiled softly at each other.

Agusto was there and he didn't understand why, simply that Julio had told him his presence was needed there. Lyla was helping to serve dinner and Willow was eager to help out too. They all quickly sat down, Elena sat next to Gabe. She sat next to Mira and Iliana sat next to her twin.

"This is weird." Jorge noted.

"A little." Naomi agreed. "But it makes Mira and Iliana happy I think, so that's a good thing."

Elena clinked her fork against her glass to draw their attention. "Before we begin, I have an announcement to make, well actually half announcement and half request." She revealed. "In response to the rising demon threat, I have talked with abuelo and abuela and we have agreed that they too should start having a guard around them, especially since they are even less armed then some of us are."

"A sound precaution Elena." Esteban noted. "We shall begin a search tomorrow." He nodded to Higgins and Stanton, the former his guard while the latter was his brand new assistant that Mira wasn't sure she trusted.

"That won't be necessary Esteban." Elena said as Marcus Stanton paused in his note taking. "After running it by them, we have agreed upon who their guard shall be." Esteban looked ready to command Higgins to bring the chosen one here until the crown princess continued, "Thereby Agusto, I hereby request that you prolong your stay in Avalor and become my abuelo's personal guard until such a time the demon threat as passed." Esteban's jaw dropped.

"Uh, I'm flattered…" He started but didn't look to be sure about it. He however saw how happy Willow looked to hear that as she reached out to take one of Lyla's fingers in her own. "That is, my daughter…" He started.

"Will be safe here." Francisco assured him. Or at least as safe as she could be. "We will get her enrolled into the same school that Isabel, Christina, and Tresora go to tomorrow morning. You can both stay in the castle."

Agusto looked again at Willow, couldn't help but glance at Lyla who seemed happy to hear this offer and then looked toward them. "I accept your offer your majesty." He said.

"More strays." Esteban huffed. "You know this should have gone through the grand council." He started.

"We are on the grand council Esteban, and technically three votes is majority decision anyway." Elena replied. She would have mentioned it at the meeting that morning if she had heard their conversation beforehand.

"Four votes to one." Naomi now said with a smile and mischievous twinkle in her eyes that amused Mira, especially since it was opposite of Esteban's. "I think it's a great idea."

Esteban let out an irritated sigh. "Oh very well." He conceded. "Just…make sure he is properly trained." He assumed Elena had at least made sure she wasn't hiring a merchant to watch their grandparents.

"He's perfectly qualified." Elena said. "He was a guard in Coriza originally, I checked it out with King Jaquin."

Dinner was served, with Elena having Lyla and Willow sit down to eat as well once the food was served and they all began to eat. "I missed this." Mira said with a small sigh of happiness. "These are so good."

"What? These aren't made in your time?" Luisa asked her granddaughter with amusement.

Iliana hesitated a little and then shrugged. It was all out in the open anyway. "Not as much. I mean, it comes to the point where you don't spend so much time in the kitchen." She giggled a little now. "One could argue that your older years aren't exactly your quiet ones."

"Is Susana that big of a handful?" Gabe asked with some amusement. He thought that had to come from Elena's side of the family, none of his siblings were that rambunctious and his mother had assured him he wasn't either.

Esteban harrumphed, glad that this Susana wasn't there. He had a feeling he wouldn't like her all that much. Not that he liked Mira all that much either, he didn't so much mind Iliana. He reached for his drink.

"It's not just Susana." Mira replied. "I mean yeah she's hard to keep up with most of the time, although when she's sick she really loses her steam." She reached for her glass of water. "But there are still six of us." She indicated Iliana. "She and Lorenzo are always locked up in the library studying." Her sister rolled her eyes in amusement. "But Hernan and Orlando aren't exactly standing still either." She looked to Gabe. "Believe it or not they love Olaball."

"I bet that just makes you feel so happy." Christina said with a smirk to her brother, who just shook his head a little bit though in truth he didn't really care, he just hoped Elena was the one to teach them.

"They run around the castle almost as much as Susana climbs the walls." Mira said with laughter. "They once got in trouble for playing olaball in the house and breaking a window."

"I wonder where I've heard a story like that before." Amber commented idly as James ignored her glance. Clearly she was referring to the stained glass window of the family that James had broken some time ago.

"Did they try to cover that up?" Naomi couldn't help but wonder as she cut off a piece of her tamale and Esteban placed his glass against his lips to take a sip. He hoped personally it would block out Naomi's annoying voice and this pointless conversation.

"They tried, but it wasn't happening." Iliana said. "To make it worse it had just been ordered in by Uncle Esteban." She started to laugh a little bit.

Elena started to laugh a bit too and was about to ask something when all of a sudden Esteban sat up and spit out his drink, making Willow shriek a little in shock and Tresora jump just a little bit. "What was that?" He demanded as he looked to Iliana.

She looked confused a moment before realization sunk in. "Oh, oh no. No one ever told you who we were, did they?" She asked. Mira and Naomi exchanged smirks. "We're Elena's daughters…well, Elena and Gabe's daughters." She told him and was about to tell him about his other nephews and niece.

"That is ridiculous." Esteban stated.

"It's true Esteban." Francisco said. "They told us that themselves. They know things there is no way anyone but family could possibly know."

"Including what happens with us." Naomi added smugly and then laughed now. "In a way I'm going to be related to you one day." Then she thought a moment. "Wait, maybe that's a bad thing for me."

"Only in a sense Naomi." Elena assured her dismissively.

"This can't be true." He stated as he now stood up and reached for a napkin to try to recover some of the dignity he thought he lost with that outtake. "How could all of you hide this from me?" He demanded to know.

"Easily." Naomi said simply and she and Mira laughed just a little bit. Iliana shot them looks of disapproval which made Mira reluctantly stop but didn't really bother the blonde harbormaster's daughter. "Plus come on, it was kind of easy to tell anyway."

"It wasn't our secret to tell." Luisa reminded him a little sharply hoping he would drop this conversation. "And they weren't sure it was a good idea to tell us this but the secret just got out a bit at a time."

"We only found out ourselves yesterday." Sofia tried to reassure him.

"And it took this long to inform me?" Esteban demanded as he threw up his hands. "As usual I am the last to know about everything. Just like this man being appointed as a royal guard." He gestured vaguely to Agusto.

"Esteban that's enough." Elena said a bit harshly. "We're sorry we forgot to inform you," Mira and Iliana didn't look sorry at all though everyone else managed to look a little contrite about it. "But it doesn't matter now. Can't you just be happy that we get the chance to meet some of our family before they're even born?" She couldn't help but reflect on how weird that one sounded.

"Ah yes, just two examples of the strays you tend to bring into this castle." He groused as he crossed his arms defiantly across his chest. "Just like Ms. Turner's little sister, just like that little girl," Both Tresora and Willow looked kind of shocked and a little scared. "Just like Lieutenant Nunez's sister."

"Who happens to be Isabel's friend." Elena replied more sharply.

"And since when did it become okay to become so friendly with the help anyway?" Esteban now demanded to know. "Out of all the suitors in the world you choose a royal guard. Even the royal sorcerer would have been better." Gabe looked a little angry now and Mateo just seemed embarrassed.

Elena stood up now. "Esteban, that's enough." She snapped. "Just because you don't like what's going on doesn't mean it can't happen. We live our lives the way we want, just like you live yours the way you want to."

Esteban didn't point out that he had never lived his life as he wanted too, at least as far as he was concerned though others could debate that point. "Perhaps I should be grateful that you at least didn't choose her." He commented sarcastically as he gestured toward Naomi. The blonde looked insulted while Elena only shook her head in further anger.

"Look we're sorry we forgot to make sure you knew what was going on but there is no reason to be treating our friends and family like this." Elena said to him.

Esteban merely shook his head. "Good night." He said simply and walked out with Higgins and Stanton behind him.

"Uncle Esteban wait." Iliana called out. Elena looked ready to go after him though not in as friendly a manner as Iliana would have except black mist seeped in through the door and the crown princess backed up, Gabe coming to stand by her side.

Sonya's eyes widened. It looked like what she saw in her dream. "Back up." She ordered everyone simply. She remembered seeing what she saw, the mist turning those it touched into bones. She didn't know what to do about it though.

Lyla plucked Willow into her arms and tried to protect her even as Agusto moved to protect the two of them.

"What is that?" Tresora asked as she clung to Naomi, Christina also clinging to her as Gabe was further up with Elena. Isabel clung to James while Amber and Sofia held onto each other.

"Mom, dad." Iliana gasped and they turned to see a figure at the window looking at them. They saw nothing but the outline of armor and glowing red where the visors would be. Sonya recognized the figure as the one from her dream.

Then, somewhat anticlimactically, it all stopped. No figure, no mist. Just them standing there looking anywhere from worried to scared. Finally Gabe blurted out, "What the heck just happened?"

"That…looked kind of like what I saw in my nightmare this morning." Sonya noted as she went to the door and opened it up. Unsurprisingly nothing was there. It seemed as if Esteban and his entourage missed the commotion completely. "But why?"

"We should probably look into this." Francisco said. "Something like that isn't something that should be ignored." He looked to Mateo. "As royal sorcerer that would be your responsibility I believe."

"I've already been looking into it after Sonya's dream." Mateo admitted and his mermaid girlfriend shot him a grateful look. "What I found isn't good." When everyone looked at him he had to force his nervousness down to tell them what he knew. "See, the orbs are said to be the essences of gods who ended up in conflict with their brother."

"Gods?" Sofia asked.

Amber looked to be thinking. "All of the orbs, the planets, represent gods." She mused.

Mateo nodded. "That was the punishment that their brother devised to defeat them, trapping them and giving them to his generals to guard. But one of the goddess's instead chose to flee to wait until the day that she could find champions to defeat her brother." He told them.

"Interesting story." Gabe noted with some boredom.

"No it makes sense dad." Iliana said with excitement, missing that Gabe was still adjusting to the parental revelation. "All of the orbs are together for the first time ever. He might be coming for them."

"No, it's not that." Mateo said. "This all comes from the Throgs history, they note that the original gods were freed by champions and that the brother who was called the Shadow King was trapped in an orb too."

"So where did our orbs come from?" Naomi asked now.

"That's magic for you." Mateo told her. "That essence must have traveled to make what we have now."

"Okay, but where is the orb that holds this…Shadow King?" Sonya now wondered.

"I think it must have somehow found its way here to Avalor." Mateo said. "If he has and he's sensed the powers that are similar to his siblings that he trapped…" He let the thought drift off.

Elena thought she got it. "He wants that power. He must think it would free him." She realized. "And he'll keep doing stuff like this until we stop him." She looked to Mateo. "We need to find out where that orb of his located and then we need to find a way to contain or stop him."

"I think I know how to do that." Mateo said. "You guys should finish up dinner while I find where he's at. We're going to have a huge mission ahead of us."


	89. Dark Quest Part 1

Dinner ended pretty quickly and they convened in what seemed to be their home away from home the library, where Mateo's wizard workshop was. As he scrambled with Lucinda everyone else was trying to process what just happened.

But for Elena it wasn't the mysterious visions associated with the mysterious Shadow King that kept grating on her nerves. It was Esteban's reaction with the simple admission that Mirabelle and Iliana were his nieces, her daughters. He had gone off on tangents about Elena helping those who needed it like Tresora and Willow, to accepting others like Gabe's sister Christina and Agusto, and even her choice of friends like Naomi and Sonya, let alone the acceptance of Gabe as well, to the point where they had six kids apparently. The fact she married him and had that many kids still shocked her though it was far from unappealing.

"I guess we got lucky that Esteban wasn't in here." Naomi commented as she came to stand beside her best friend. "After that nice little tangent he went on." She took a small breath. "Are you okay? You kind of got swept up too."

"I'm fine amiga." Elena answered. " I just didn't expect that from him, not on that level." She waited a moment and then looked to Naomi. "I'm sorry about what he said about Tresora. And about you."

Naomi seemed to brush off what he said about her. "He doesn't like me, I get it. I don't really like him all that much either." She said simply. "And the fact that he thought there was a chance we would get together…" The two of them glanced out the window, not sure how to respond to that one. The blonde shook off any thought there. "But what he said about Tresora…she's still recovering from what she's been through and to put her down like that." Again she couldn't finish the sentence but for different reasons.

Both girl's turned to watch as Christina held Tresora's hand in her own and sat close to her. In a rare move Isabel was pacing too, she had been pretty furious that Esteban would put her friend's down like that. It was something that the Flores sisters seemed to share.

"The nerve of that man." Kara groused as she flew around Isabel in a huff. "For some reason I assumed even he couldn't be that inconsiderate. I guess I was wrong."

Elena looked to Naomi. "This isn't over." She vowed. "But making sure Avalor doesn't become like what Sonya saw in her dream comes first." The blonde harbormaster's daughter nodded her agreement.

"Did you notice how your daughters reacted?" Naomi asked now.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked. She had been more focused on keeping her own temper in check at Esteban's outburst though in part she had wanted to stop the girl's from feeling bad about whatever he might say to them.

"I guess you haven't noticed this but one of the things that your daughter's don't agree on is Esteban." Naomi informed her simply. "Iliana likes him for some strange reason. I guess there's no accounting for taste sometimes." She rolled her eyes a bit. "Whereas Mira seems to have a certain dislike of him."

"Why do you think that is?" Elena asked now. She was curious, at the end of the day they were still family.

Naomi actually seemed to think about it a moment. "Temperament. " She answered simply. "Iliana is a lot like Isabel, quiet and thoughtful. The kind that is less likely to annoy Esteban than Mira, who is very outgoing and energetic."

Elena frowned a little bit. The idea that he would discriminate between her daughters based on their attitudes didn't sit well with her at all. But there was nothing she could do about that one she supposed.

It actually reminded Elena of some people she had been friends with forty one years ago before Shuriki's takeover of Avalor. She had been friends with two brothers, they weren't twins but only had fourteen months difference in age so they were very close. She had overheard their aunt talking to Lucia and her words made Elena realize she liked the oldest more than the youngest. She had not approved and she could see from her mami's face that she did not either. It angered her to think that would be a problem in her family.

They turned when they saw Gabe coming toward them. He looked a bit uncomfortable and Elena felt bad for him. Esteban had come down pretty hard on him too. "Are you okay Gabe?" Elena asked him as she placed a hand on his shoulder softly.

"Just fine princess." Gabe said a bit stiffly and she couldn't help but frown. Gabe sighed. "I'm fine Elena. Maybe a bit surprised, but I'll be fine." He shrugged. "I thought Esteban kind of liked me but I guess I was wrong. Or at least wrong as far as anything other than being a guard goes."

"Why do you care what he thinks?" Naomi asked a little disdainfully. Not at Gabe of course but at Esteban. She couldn't care less what he thought of her, regardless of whether she was a friend to Elena, a grand council member, or if something had been played differently and she had been Elena's lover, she still wouldn't have cared what he thought.

Gabe shrugged. "I guess…" He hesitated then looked to Elena. "I don't want his opinion of me to cloud your opinion of me." He confessed to her.

"It never could." Elena promised him. "And there are two girl's in this library to prove that point." She patted his shoulder gently. "It's funny Gabe. A year ago I didn't even know you existed. Now I can't imagine my life without you." She looked to Naomi. "Either of you." She leaned over and kissed Naomi's cheek and then had to stretch a little to brush her lips softly but briefly against Gabe's lips. Then she pulled away. "Thank you both for being here."

"Anytime." Naomi said with a smile and Gabe merely nodded with a grin on his face.

"Hey sis, you okay?" Mira asked as she placed a hand on Iliana's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Iliana tried to reply but Mira knew her twin well. She was still in shock about what had just happened. Like their mother it wasn't the impending external threat. They were all kind of used to that, the demons were still a big thing after all. It was Esteban.

Mira sighed softly. She didn't like Esteban, there was no denying that one at all. But she loved her twin more than anyone else in the world with the possible exception of her youngest sister Susana, who she had an incredible bond with despite over a decade of age difference. "You can't let this one incident change your views Iliana." She advised her. "Remember that this Esteban is younger…relatively speaking, than the man we know. This also came as a huge shock to him, this bombshell on who we are."

"But what he said…" Iliana started.

"Completely out of line." Mira stated bluntly. "But he just doesn't handle stress like most of us, by talking and having a good cry or burning energy. He talks without thinking." She knew that to be true, she had heard enough pass between him and her parents to know that was true. She had just told Sofia a day ago about Esteban being upset over something that had happened with her parents and him which resulted in Elena telling him she hoped she got pregnant just despite him. Susana was born just over nine months later.

"It's not that." Iliana said. "That I get. But what he said about Aunt Tresora and Willow and...it's just not okay." She finished kind of lamely and Mira frowned, agreeing with her sister. She hugged her softly for a moment and then both felt arms around their shoulders and turned to see Elena smiling down at them. They leaned into their mother's touch, grateful for it.

"Sorry you two had to see that." Gabe said as he sat across from his daughters. He assumed of course they never had seen it, which was true for Iliana. Mira not so much.

"No big deal." Mira said. "We have other things to worry about." She looked to Elena. "Mom, don't think whatever is going on right now you can leave us out of."

Elena tried not to roll her eyes. It sounded like something she would say, they were definitely her daughters. "I wouldn't dream of it Mirabelle. You guys fought demons just to get here, there is no way we can underestimate you two." She replied. "But if you two are going to insist on this we need to make sure you can defend yourselves."

"I might have an idea about that." Iliana said with a small but genuine smile. "I have to talk to Uncle Mateo about that before we leave Avalor to…wherever we're going."

"And I know where we're going." Mateo said as she came out of the workshop with Lucinda behind him, the little midnight witch was holding a map that she laid down on the table and spread out. "The dark orb is located on this island." He looked a little embarrassed. "It's kind of in the middle of nowhere."

"Swell." Jorge noted. That didn't really appeal at all and everyone understood why. Naomi placed a hand on his arm and was surprised again at how muscular he was.

"How did the orb end up there?" Sofia wondered. "Was it by luck or by design?"

"Good question, maybe we can find out when we're there." Mateo replied. "It's going to take us a bit of time to get there though." He looked to Iliana. "You said you had an idea about defense?" He asked her.

Iliana nodded. "Yeah." She reached for the crossbow she had been practicing with when their full backgrounds had come out. She followed Mateo into the wizard's workshop.

"What are we supposed to do about this?" Amber asked now. "I mean if it holds some ancient and evil god the last thing we should do is bring it back to the palace and place it with the other orbs."

"She has a point." Christina agreed.

"Maybe we could put it in its own scroll and have the Jaquins guard it." Sofia suggested.

"That's a good idea Sofia." Elena said. "It might just work, but we have to find the orb first." She frowned a bit. "I wonder what the chances are that someone else might be trying to find this dark orb. Like the Throgs maybe."

"It might be possible." Sonya allowed. "They see this Shadow King as some sort of god equivalent to that Throggi they worship. They might just do it."

"You two would know what we should do with this, right?" James asked as he looked to Mira, Iliana had already gone with Mateo to make the crossbow she had had for a long while, or so she assumed.

Mira sighed. She didn't necessarily want to admit this, especially without Iliana around but thought it best to warn them. "Well, here's the thing," She started a little reluctantly. "I assume everyone remembers Maleficent invading Avalor, and we all got to become power rangers." She could see they remembered it well as they all smiled, especially Sofia who had gained a whole new level of confidence since close encounters with demons had drained her of some of that optimism. "See, that wasn't supposed to happen." She revealed.

"It wasn't? Are you sure?" Gabe asked in confusion. He assumed it would have been, besides they had all liked it and everyone had felt confident about it.

"Do you think you would have not told Iliana and I about something that amazing?" Mira asked her dad and he shrugged, kind of conceding that point. "Things are changing, we don't know what it means or if it could be bad or not. But we…don't know what we thought we would have."

"I'm sure it's no big deal." Jorge said to her as reassuringly as possible. "After all this might be your past but it's our present. I for one find it hard to believe that everything is already written in stone."

Mira smiled a little at her uncle. "You're right." She agreed. "Nothing is written in stone. What matters is now. We're trying to change the future and it stands to reason that maybe things in the present would change."

"Of course it's changed." Elena said as she placed a hand on Mira's shoulder. "Because your father and I know about our children now. It won't make us perfect parents but at least we'll know you all just a little bit better." She already resolved not to change anything about her children even if the opportunity presented itself. "So you're saying that you never met Mal and the others?"

Mira laughed now. "Are you kidding me? Susana picks up some of her best moves from some our aunts and uncles." She informed Elena. "And I really like spending time with Aunt Mal." She leaned in close to Elena. "And Aunt Naomi's daughter will share a middle name with Aunt Audrey."

Elena couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds like my kids have a lot of awesome aunts and uncles." She noted with amusement. "And we'll have our share of nieces and nephews." She wondered if any of the rest of her friends had as many kids she and Gabe had but thought it better not to ask that one.

Mateo walked out with Iliana, who had her crossbow strapped across her back and held the long staff for Mira. She tossed it to her older sister who caught it rather effortlessly. "We're good Mira." She said to her. "We've got our weapons back."

"You gave your children weapons?" Mateo questioned with amusement to Elena and Gabe.

"If demons are still causing trouble I guess it make sense." Gabe noted with a shrug. He thought it was kind of weird too but didn't really think about it. Besides he assumed the girl's didn't carry them around all the time.

It was like Iliana had read her father's mind. "It's not like we have them with us twenty four seven or anything." She remarked. "But like dad says you never know when the demons will show up, and it's not like the entire world is at peace or anything."

"Probably pretty smart actually." Sonya noted. "Every time we turn around someone wants one or more of us dead or otherwise targets for other reasons." She found herself thinking it would have been nice if Christina had been able to at least have a weapon to defend herself when Sergio had attacked her at school, if she hadn't shown up there was no way of knowing what would have happened to Tresora and Christina.

Agusto knocked on the door with Lyla beside him and Willow behind him. "A boat is waiting for you and your party Princess Elena." He said to her and she nodded her thanks. "And I promise to keep your grandparents safe while you're gone." He added, making her smile her thanks now.

"Be careful." Willow said as she came forward and hugged Gabe, then Elena, and lastly Sofia before going back to Lyla and her father. "Come home to us."

"We will, I promise." Elena said to her. It was kind of touching actually to hear the little girl call Avalor, and those in the library, as home as far as the crown princess was concerned.

The three of them followed their group out so that they could say goodbye to Francisco and Luisa. They still didn't quite understand why they insisted on taking those that were thirteen or under with them but didn't pursue it as they knew they had proved their use in the past. Esteban surprisingly wasn't there.

At the docks Naomi and Tresora said goodbye to Captain Turner while Mateo got to say goodbye to his mother. Then Naomi and Jorge took got the ship out of port and into the wind toward their destination.

A few hours had passed and they were beginning to wonder just how out of the way the island was, there was only so much time they could be lost in their own thoughts before they became restless. Elena was in fact about to ask when Sonya called from the mast above, "Hey, I see an island. I think that might be where we need to go."

Tresora had been sitting with Christina, Sofia and Isabel and the four girls got up to try to follow her lead while James hopped down from the wheel where he had been with Naomi and Jorge. Gabe and Elena approached as well from one side while Mateo, Lucinda and Amber came from the other side.

"So what do we do now?" Mirabelle asked.

"We dock the ship and start looking around of course." Elena said as she stroked her eldest daughter's hair softly. "We need to find that orb before someone else does or before that Shadow King manages to break free."

Naomi found a place to dock the ship and the team left the boat. They were immediately surprised at the darkness and silence that surrounded them. "This is so weird." Isabel mused softly. "Not to mention not right."

James agreed that it was weird. He looked to Isabel and found himself disappointed that the near darkness all but concealed her normally sharp eyes and seemed to dull the sheen of her hair. "Why is it not right?" He asked her curiously.

But it was Sofia who answered. "Because we're on a people free island where wild life should be roaming free and yet we aren't talking over the noises of what should be dozens of animals making their noises and living their lives."

"Maybe they all left the island." Amber suggested.

"Or are dead." Sonya added solemnly. "Or maybe might as well be."

"What does that mean?" Tresora asked worriedly.

"Depends on the kind of magic that runs around this place." Sonya answered her softly. "It may have changed the animals here from what they should be to…to something different entirely." She shook it off. "Okay, how do we find this dark orb?"

"Same way we always find anything." Mateo responded with a small chuckle that made Sonya feel a little lighter despite the situation, or maybe because he could make her smile because of the situation. "We're going to take this," He took out the scroll with the orbs contained in them. "Add a tracking spell to it; Orbeus Trackeus." He intoned as he waved his tamborita over it. "And then let Isabel do the rest." He handed her the scroll.

Isabel understood what he meant as she removed the golden feather from her hair and tapped it against the scroll, before a small beam of light emanated from the scroll and started off into the forest. "I think we have our path." She announced happily.

They started down the path as quickly as they could. No one could identify why but the entire island made them very uneasy. Tresora found herself tripping along tree roots, which she almost thought was odd because she had grown up in a cabin in the forest for years. "I guess I'm getting soft or something." She said softly.

"I could say something but I won't." Christina teased her girlfriend as she ran her hand gently along her arm, making her blush a little and Christina giggled. "Seriously though, what do you mean?" She now inquired.

"I grew up in a forest and here I am tripping over tree roots like…" Tresora started but wasn't sure how to finish that sentence.

Gabe could hear their conversation and he had tried to give them their privacy at the start, somewhere between feeling weird knowing that his ten year old sister was flirting and feeling proud that she found someone she cared for enough to flirt with, but now he couldn't resist suggesting, "Tripping over tree roots like you're Mateo?" Before laughing himself.

"I heard that." Mateo commented even as he tripped over a tree root himself. Sonya caught his arm gently but firmly.

"Ow, hey." Naomi protested but turned around to see nothing but the tress surrounding them. When she saw Jorge looking at her she shrugged. "I could have sworn that something just scratched me." She looked down at her am and did see a single scratch. "I guess a tree branch got me."

"Wait, how did a tree branch get you?" Isabel asked. She had been standing next to the harbormaster's daughter and there was no way they were standing near a tree branch.

It was then that Sonya had a bad feeling but before she could voice it branches lashed out from all around trying to impale them.

"What is going on here?" Amber asked as she and James crowded together. Sofia used the cryokinetic power of her amulet to reach for the branches near them to freeze them in place. James was using the FireIce shield to try to block branch attacks.

"I think the forest is alive, or at least possessed." Gabe answered as he used his spear to try to block a branch. It weaved around his spear and then tried to pull it away but he pulled down and used his arm to break the branches hold on the stone spear.

"It has to be some of the Shadow King's magic." Elena guessed as she smacked a branch aside with the scepter of light. Blaze hooted and tried to peck away at a branch near her and Elena's head.

Kara transformed and dove in to protect the kids. Even as branches moved to impale Kara they were all but deflected by her sudden steel hard skin. She snapped as hard as she could at those her body couldn't block.

"Elena!" Isabel gasped as one branch managed to skim her leg, tearing the pants she wore in the process.

"I'm okay Isa." Elena assured her as she slapped another branch away with her scepter.

Lucinda glanced around. She wasn't convinced the entire forest was possessed or it should have attacked them as soon as they got here. To her that meant that something was controlling the trees, she guessed some kind of spirit. She just had to figure out how to expose it and get rid of it.

"This is getting crazy." Naomi noted as she used her axe to try to cut through the attacking branches. One still managed to get out and slap the blonde in the knee and she fell on that knee. Jorge moved in to protect her as did Elena. It almost made them wish Willow was there, she might have been able to identify any spirit controlling the trees.

Elena then noticed that Blaze's eyes began to glow yellow, almost like searchlight. She didn't notice anything odd for a long while but then noticed in between two trees in the back was some sort of scraggly looking being with its hands on either tree, the branches of those trees seemed to be connected to the trees attacking them. "What is that?" She wondered as she dodged another branch looking to impale her by falling to her knees.

Naomi saw but couldn't tell what it was. She heard Tresora let out a gasp though, "Raiz Arbol." She whispered in some fright. She thought it was fake but the fact was she had heard stories about that evil spirit that had kept her awake at night.

"That's what that is?" Mateo asked in some shock but a bit of fear as well. He too had heard of it but had thought it didn't really exist either.

"Tree root?" Sofia thought that was a kind of confusing translation. What kind of spirit would have a name like that? She supposed that was why most called it by the Spanish name; it sounded more intimidating somehow.

"How do we get rid of it?" Naomi asked as she chopped an approaching branch with her axe. It was a good thing the axe was sharp and she had a decent arm because the tree branches were harder to chop down than it should normally have been.

Elena thought she could do it but of course it would involve the use of the scepter. She didn't want to do that unless she had to considering the fact it would weaken her in a very bad place. She didn't know if trying to get the orb would break the spell.

Then it occurred to her that that was what could do the job. "Lucinda, Mateo, make it shine. As bright as possible." Lucinda called out to the two of them and pointed toward where they could see the spirit. "Right over there."

Mateo brought up his tamborita and then moved to slam his hand against it as he yelled out, "Shinio Explosio!" Lucinda brought up her wand and also called out, "Shinio Explosio." The two magic user's bursts of light startled the mangled looking creature, which let out an odd sounding squeal before it vanished. The forest around them went still.

"Did you kill it?" Amber asked them.

"I doubt it." Mateo answered. "I think we only scared it away." He lowered his arms cautiously as if waiting to see if they truly scared it away or if it was only regrouping. "I think we're in the clear but everyone stay alert just in case."

"What was with that thing?" Gabe asked. "Was it trying to kill us?"

"Maybe it was trying to protect the dark orb from being removed from the island?" Sofia suggested.

"I don't think that's the case." Tresora said to her friend. "It's a malevolent spirit that likes to torment those lost in the forest. Sometimes those it torments never returns." She shivered just a little bit and Christina rubbed her back softly. "I used to have nightmares about it invading my home when my parents and I lived in the forest."

"I've heard stories about it too." Mateo said. "I don't think we want to take the chance on being here any longer than we have to be. Let's get the orb and go."

"Then let's get out of this forest already." Naomi said and as they again moved to get out as quickly as possible she remarked, "I knew there was a reason I preferred the ocean more."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that preference." Mateo said to her as they walked as quickly as they could through the forest. "I've read quite a few horror stories about what lurks underneath the waters that might change your entire perspective."

"Undine came from under the water." Sonya added simply. "That should be enough of a concern for everyone right there."

"There are things more physically dangerous than Undine." Mateo said matter of factly. He knew after what the daughter of Ursula the sea witch had done to Cora that it would be impossible to convince anyone that she was more dangerous in other matters. "For example there is a…"

"No, stop." Naomi said abruptly as she held up her hand. "I don't want to know." That made Elena laugh just a little bit.

They finally cleared the forest and started up a rocky trail that to Elena seemed fairly unstable though she assumed it was just because it was rocky. As they continued up the path though Kara frowned and said, "I smell something, something familiar."

Isabel was about to ask what it was when they ran into it instead. "Well look what we have here." Collin said with a snicker. He was with Claudia, Carlito, Juan and several other men who they had never seen before. "Looks like we're not the only visitors to this lovely little island."

"So nice to see you again Elena." Juan said with an elaborated bow of respect, which clearly showed the opposite of what he was intending. "And what brings you here to this island?"

Elena had a sudden feeling they were here for the same thing. There was no other reason for it. She wondered if they had ran into Raiz Arbol as well or if evil had recognized evil and had left them alone.

"You know what we're here for." Sonya said angrily. "And we know what you're here for. But you can't have it. It's too dangerous to let slip into your hands."

"What makes you think we're here for anything?" Claudia tried to ask coyly. Sonya only shook her head in annoyance. She was hardly Tresora or Christina in that regard.

Juan could also see that they weren't falling for it. He wasn't quite sure where this girl had come from but she was starting to annoy him as much as Naomi was. "I take it then you are aware of the dark orb. We intend to discover what it's power is and use it as our own." He said. "It will hopefully be enough to take you down Elena."

"Good luck with that." Naomi commented sarcastically. They really had no clue what was in that orb and that disturbed her. Then it disturbed her to realize they really might not care. There was a saying after all that it was better to rule in hell then serve in heaven.

"We won't let you take that orb." Elena reminded him simply. She was sure that they were about to have a fight here and Juan seemed to drawn that conclusion as well as he was reaching for his own weapon. They were about ready for whatever the next moves would be when the ground around them started to shake.

"An earthquake." Isabel commented kind of shocked, it was always possible of course but the chances of it there and now were really small as far as she was concerned. She wouldn't be surprised to find some kind of magical influence in this situation.

Then the ground started to crack around them and steam erupted from all around them. Elena almost lost her footing but Gabe grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. She might have enjoyed the contact under other circumstances but in this case that didn't stop the crown princess from hearing several startled screams, and there was one she could pick out almost effortlessly. "Isa!" She gasped.

Naomi found herself hitting the ground too, Jorge right beside them. The harbor master's daughter wanted to comment on the fact that having sea legs apparently wasn't all that helpful until she heard a voice that made her freeze with fear; Tresora's frightened cry of alarm. "Tresora." She gasped and rose to stand up but Jorge kept her down.

"Wait until this steam clears." He told her simply and Naomi couldn't help but shoot him a glare even if she knew her potential boyfriend was right.

The steam did fade quickly only for them to realize their group had gotten much smaller. Elena saw James and Lucinda on either side of Mateo, both of them trying to brush dirt off their clothes. Naomi was standing up with Jorge as she was with Gabe. Kara shook dirt off of her fur, but Blaze and the girls weren't there. "Where are Christina and the girls?" Gabe wondered in alarm. There was also no sign of Sonya.

"Isabel and our daughters." Elena whispered softly.

On the other side sort to speak she saw Juan standing up with help from two of the other men. Carlito was helping Claudia stand up. Then as Juan looked around he demanded, "What? What happened to Collin?"

"Oh no." Naomi whispered as she had a horrible feeling. To make matters worse the crack in the ground had somehow filled itself. It confirmed to her that magic had to be involved but that was merely an afterthought as she remembered Collin had attacked her in Enchancia, had tried to rape her. If the girls were alone with Collin out there…

Juan didn't seem nearly as concerned for his missing comrade as they were about the missing young girls. "Now where were we?" He asked and laughed a little. "Oh yes, we're about to take you all down."

"We don't have time for this." Elena said.

"You should make the time." Juan said with a sneer.

It was then that they heard others approaching them. The two groups of humans turned around to realize they were not surrounded by large green skinned creatures. "I guess the Throgs want the orb too." Jorge commented. "Just wonderful."

"We meet again, Princess of Avalor." Gorda Khan said. "And for the last time." He looked to the soldiers that were around him. "Kill them all."


	90. Dark Quest Part 2

Isabel awoke and stood up shakily, noting how dark it was. She found the scroll that had the orb in it. She wasn't sure if she should be glad about that one or not. She had to take a moment for her eyes to adjust but she noticed Christina laying there. She gently shook her friend awake. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"My side kind of hurts." Christina admitted as she touched it. She was glad that her ribs didn't seem to be broken so she guess she just landed wrong. When she took a breath it only hurt a little bit, no worse than when Javier had accidentally elbowed her in the side harder than he had intended to, and she had started it by elbowing him in the back. Then she gasped, "Tresora."

The young princess looked around but no one was around. No Tresora, no Enchancia princesses or Enchancia kids for that matter and no teenagers. No Kara. They seemed to be alone. "She's not here. No one else is here." She revealed to her friend. "We're alone."

"We have to find everyone." Christina said as she stood up.

"We should find the orb." Isabel pointed out as she held up the scroll. "We're the only ones who can." As if speaking as well the golden feather seemed to gleam. "Hopefully we can find everyone else on the way but right now the only people who can complete this mission is us."

Christina bit her lip but knew Isabel was right. They were the only ones with the means to guide them. Everyone else would have to stumble around randomly for it, and they had a better chance of finding the others. "Alright." She conceded reluctantly. She was still worried for everyone, especially her girlfriend. The two of them started down the tunnel that the feather seemed to indicate.

Sonya awoke to a very familiar sound; water lapping against rocks. She sat up and realized she was alone. She was in a dark cave that seemed to be surrounded by water except the small rocky outcropping she had landed on. "Great coincidence." She muttered softly. "What the hell do I do now?"

As she took a moment to let her eyes adjust she realized the water glowed a little. That meant to her that there were underwater caverns. Maybe she could use them to find her way out. She slipped off her moon ring to become a mermaid and then dove into the water. There was only one cave and she followed the waters. She just hoped this worked the way she wanted it too. And she hoped Mateo and the others were okay.

Iliana saw that Mira was now getting up just as she was. "Oh, what the heck happened?" Mira moaned softly as she wiped a small amount of blood from her forehead. The wound was already closing up thankfully.

"Unstable grounds and a vengeful god wanting to escape his prison no doubt." Iliana replied to her twin as she reached of her crossbow and was glad it was undamaged. She could do a lot of things with the runes that Mateo had gotten but keeping a weapon from breaking was not one of them. "Crossbow good, how about your staff sis?"

"In one piece thankfully." Mira said as she used it to help her up before helping her sister up. "Okay so truth time since we're alone. Is this island what I'm starting to think it is?" She questioned.

"I think so." Iliana answered as she glanced around to figure out there next move. There were two routes they could take but she wasn't sure which one they should take. "This island is the remnants of the keep that the Shadow King once controlled before he was defeated. The island must have been isolated upon his defeat."

"Not isolated well enough." Mira mused with a sigh. "Let me guess with him trying to fight out of his prison he must have somehow gotten an SOS out to the Throgs to help him escape."

"That's my guess." Iliana confirmed. "Mom and dad are up there with them and with Juan." They had heard about the trouble Juan had caused in his time. "We need to get up there and help everyone."

"Go ahead, I'll follow you." Mira said. Iliana nodded and after a moment started left with her twin following. "I wish we had Susana here though, her sense of direction is as good as Aunt Isabel's, maybe even better." She mused.

"Whereas we are about as good as that as mom says our abuela was." Iliana said with a giggle as she remembered Elena telling them of the time she and Isabel had gone on a hike with their mother and they had gotten lost. Isabel had been the one to find them a way back home.

"Remember when her class got lost in that new part of the crystal caves?" Mira asked her sister. "She and Shoshana had to guide them out of there." It hadn't helped their teacher had been injured during a small cave in.

"Everyone was so proud of them." Iliana remembered. "You treated them to the largest ice cream sundaes you could make." She laughed a little "We were all so scared for a couple hours until they come trotting out with their class and acting like it was no big deal."

"Abuela couldn't believe how much Susana was like mom." Mira reflected. "And actually wished mom luck on dealing with her when she got older." She shook her head. "Assuming we can still make that happen."

Elena, Gabe, Naomi, Mateo, Jorge, Mira and Iliana stood back to back with James and Lucinda in between them all. Kara stood just in front of Elena growling. Not too far away Juan, Carlito, Claudia and the two guards had also taken up a similar position as the Throgs advanced on them.

"We have to get out of here and find the girls." Elena said. She wasn't sure who she was more worried for; her younger sister Isabel, her chosen sister Sofia, or her future daughters Mirabelle and Iliana. It was a long list she decided.

"How do we do that?" Naomi asked in near panic. The Throgs didn't worry her; the fact her little sister was missing and Collin was missing her worried her a lot.

One Throg tried to attack and Gabe blocked it before jamming the blunt end of his spear into his chest and kicking him back into others. "Doesn't Princess Isabel have the scroll and feather? How do we find the dark orb without her?" He asked.

"Forget that, we have to find everyone else." Naomi snapped.

"No Naomi, Gabe is right. Everyone will try to find that orb assuming we're all going to try to figure out how to do the same thing." Elena said to her best friend. "That means Isabel will do the same thing, and so will Tresora."

"If they're able." Naomi reminded her as she tossed her axe at a Throg. It blocked with his shield but stopped his advancement as the axe headed back toward Naomi. "What if they're hurt or something?"

Elena noticed Juan and his people were fighting the Throgs without worrying about their missing comrade. While part of her was disturbed by that part of her couldn't help but remember what Collin tried to do to Naomi and that he helped manipulate Sofia and couldn't help but think he was no big loss. She did wonder if this split focus could help them get away.

"I know it's hard Naomi, but trust in your sister. Trust in our friends. Trust that everyone of us will be okay." Elena said to her blonde friend. "All we can do is keep up ourselves. We'll all end up together again, I just know it. And you have to know it too."

Naomi saw the sure look in Elena's eyes and took a deep breath before nodding. "Okay how do we get out of here and find…whatever?" She asked now.

"Uh, not sure yet." Elena admitted. "But the Throg are dealing with both us and Juan. Which means the Throg's forces are divided too." She looked to the royal sorcerer and the little midnight witch. "Can we use that to our advantage?"

"I don't know either." Mateo admitted.

Lucinda however had an idea. She was a good witch now thanks to Sofia but there was a time when she had not been a very good witch at all always playing pranks on others, and that was something she thought might come in handy right now. "If I can trick them, can you get us out Mateo?" She asked.

Mateo nodded. "Yeah." He replied. "I can simply do a tracking for maruvian items. Who knows where it will take us, but it should get us away."

Lucinda struggled for a moment to even come up with a prank in the middle of an island before she an idea struck, she gave a mental thanks to their last adversary and then waved her wand to make the grass around them start to grow rapidly and the newly grown blades of grass started to wrap around the ankles of the Throgs, moving them around to block her friends from the view of Juan and his men. She didn't exactly want the Throgs to kill them but they didn't need to be following them either.

Mateo took a hold of Elena's arm to use as an anchor for the spell and called out, "Maruvian Trackian." A beam shot out at the teens quickly followed the spell. They just wished they knew where the spell would lead them.

"Do you think the girls are all together?" Naomi asked worriedly. "And far, far away from Collin?"

"I hope so Naomi." Elena replied. Sonya had been the only reason Collin hadn't raped Naomi the first time and they worried that Sonya might not be there to protect all of the girls now. "We have to find them as soon as possible, let's hope this spell works."

Sonya would have found the swim comforting if not for two things; the first was that she knew her friends were in danger, that Mateo was in danger, and though she knew many of them could take care of themselves and that they would look out for each other she still wished she could be there to help. The second was even the waterways under this island seemed wrong somehow. She also hated the fact she didn't know if she was even going anywhere.

She could always feel the ocean life around her, something most mermaids could do. It was often a game between her and her sisters though they didn't usually have anything very threating around them. Some even gave off some neat feelings; Cora always thought she felt ticklish after the sense of passing shrimp for example.

But the feeling she got now was not something she was entirely familiar with from the ocean but was one she had felt in general before; the feeling of unease. It seemed to get more localized and she glanced around as quick as she could have without slowing down, hoping to avoid any real problems.

She let out a gasp as something seized her tail hard and pulled; it was a good thing she didn't actually need to breathe. She turned around and could just make out a three tentacled creature with a huge maw of a mouth with sharp teeth trying to pull her toward it.

She felt a surge of anger run through her as she remembered the last tentacled creature she had run into had assaulted Cora and she lashed her hand out to chop at the tentacle holding her tail, striking as hard as she could in the water which forced it to release her. She then slammed her tail into the things face.

It lashed out the tentacles but she swam backwards and ran into a wall. She pulled a stalagmite from the bottom as the tentacle thing attacked her and she moved to stab it. The thing was smart enough to block it to avoid being impaled but it had to stop its momentum toward the mermaid girl.

The creature twisted it's tentacle and snapped the stalagmite in half before rushing toward Sonya again, but the agile mermaid swam above the monster and it's three lashing tentacles but she could already feel the thing turning back toward her. She knew she had to find a way to stop this thing soon or it might get its tentacles on her, and next time she might not be able to break free.

The tentacle thing lashed out at her again and she moved to the side but felt it brush her waist and a slight tearing sound. She looked down, afraid it might have torn out a chunk of her skin, which now would be really bad. Instead what she saw was almost as bad as she saw the pouch that held the jewel of the oceans had been torn away, drifting into the dark waters.

She hesitated only a moment and then went to swim after it. Then she a tentacle lashed out and slapped her in the back hard. She felt herself hit the bottom hard as two of the tentacles grasped her tail, pulling her toward it's gaping maw.

Tresora opened her eyes to find a small fire lit, she was in a caved area. She remembered that they had all fallen into a crack from the earthquake. She saw some a small river that she assumed must have run through the island.

She sat up, feeling like she had been beaten, a feeling she knew well from Pierce, and glanced around. She thought maybe Mira or Iliana had built the fire but didn't see the twins. She didn't see Christina or Isabel either. She felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden. She sat up and saw a way out and headed toward it. It was either that or the waterway.

But as she got closer she saw someone coming from the other side, one of the last people she had wanted to see. Collin stood in front of her, smiling broadly when he saw her. "Why hello, glad to see you're awake." He said with a leer.

"Stay away from me." Tresora tried to warn him as she took a step back. She wasn't sure how she could defend herself but she had heard what he tried to do to her adopted older sister. She didn't want him to do that to her, Pierce had done enough to her for a lifetime.

Collin laughed, clearly not that worried about it. Then he moved forward and hit her across the face hard enough to make her fall back against the hard ground. "Not only will I not be staying away but I intend to get very close with you." He told her simply. "And you owe that to me little girl, after all I found you and made sure you were safe. Who do you think brought you here and built the fire?"

"So you could take advantage of me." Tresora bit off as she felt a bit of blood in her mouth.

"I could have done that while you were unconscious." Collin reminded her simply. Still Tresora knew why he hadn't'; it wouldn't have been any fun for him if she wasn't aware of every cruel and sadistic action he intended to inflict upon her.

Her hand clasped a rock and as he drew closer she threw it at him, though he dodged it easily enough. He lashed out and kicked her in the leg hard, making her let out a gasp of pain. "You stupid little girl." He growled. "Do you think that is going to make this any easier for you?"

He leapt at her and Tresora felt for another rock, grasping it in her hand. She tried to slam it into his head but he caught her wrist and twisted hard, making her drop the rock and grimace in pain. "I'm going to make you regret resisting me slut." Collin hissed at her angrily as he restrained her arms and his knee was brought down onto her hard. "I can't wait to make you mine."

He leaned forward to kiss her on the lips, and between that and the pressure his knee was putting on her body she let out a scream of pain. He didn't seem to mind that though. Then he felt a quick jab of pain hit him across the face, followed by two more in quick succession and he pulled back to find claw marks on his face and an angry bujito in his face. Blaze hooted angrily at him and dove again as he took another step back.

"I think you need to cool down there, 'dear' uncle." Sofia said as she had her hands raised, her cryokinetic powers ready to go to defend her friend. She had Amber beside her and the two girls moved toward Tresora, Sofia watching Collin as he stood up to face them.

"Well if it isn't my troublesome little niece." Collin said with amusement. "Trying to get more proactive I see." He stood up, ignoring the pain in his side. He gave her a smile that sent shivers down Sofia's back. "If only you and your sister were a little older." He mused.

"That sound absolutely repulsive." Amber noted with disgust as she helped Tresora to stand up, she had to lean on Amber a little.

Collin reached down and picked up a branch from the fire, and held the torch up. "So it looks like we're at a standstill Sofia." He said dangerously even as Blaze flew up to be beside Sofia, also ready to help out. "What will it be now little princess?"

Amber grabbed a rock and tried to toss it at him. But he saw that coming and easily stepped to the side, the rock hitting the water with a splash that seemed to echo around the caves. "Nice try." Collin smirked. "What else do you have?"

"It looks like we have to go into the mountain." Mateo said to them as they reached an entrance to the large rocky area. "It's almost like it's the center of the island."

"That must mean even the underground areas would lead us here." Elena said excitedly and looked to Gabe and Naomi. "We should find our sisters," Her glance lingered a moment on Gabe. "Our daughters." She glanced at Mateo now. "And Sonya here."

"All roads lead." Naomi murmured. "Or so we hope." She looked up at the mountain a moment and then frowned a bit. She approached it and ran her hand over the rocky surface a moment before realizing something. "Oh my gosh." She looked to her friends. "This isn't a mountain you guys."

Gabe snickered a little. "Looks like a giant pile of rocks to me." He commented.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "It is rocks and stuff Gabe." She said. "But take a closer look at it."

They all took a quick look. Gabe didn't seem to get it still. Elena frowned a little. "It's…almost a little too smooth to be natural." She relented. "But other than that I don't think I get it."

"Wait." James said. "It almost looks like it's a keep of some sort." He looked at Naomi. "Was this thing man made?" He speculated.

Naomi nodded. "That's what I'm thinking." She agreed as she crossed her left arm under her breasts and placed her right arm on top of her hand, cupping her chin gently as if thinking. "Sonya said in her dream that this Shadow King attacked some sort of keep." She gestured toward the mountain in front of them. "What if this is the remains of the keep he attacked?"

"It might make sense." Gabe agreed. "Maybe when he was defeated this was where the orb he was contained in was left to be guarded." He gestured toward the area. "But his magic still seems to be permeating the area, which is why we ran into that tree spirit thing."

"You are quiet correct, this used to be a keep, until it was destroyed." They heard Gorda Khan reveal as he stepped forward with some of his Throgs. Elena wondered how they had slipped by Juan and his people. "By the Shadow King as he overthrew his siblings. It should have lasted forever, but meddling teenagers like yourselves interfered." He saw the looks of confusion on their faces. "I believe they would be friends of friends as it were."

"And you want to bring him back after he did this?" Elena questioned as the crown princess gestured behind her.

"It's the power of a god girl." Khan stated simply. "And I look forward to having it crush you and your human dominated kingdoms. And I won't let you get in the way." With that the Throgs headed toward them.

Mateo took a deep breath and looked to Elena, Naomi and Gabe. "We have to stop them here and now before we go into the castle. You guys take care of his entourage, while I deal with the shaman himself." He said.

They were all surprised at his braveness at that moment but no one could disagree. Kara stayed beside James and Lucinda to protect them while the four teens got ready for the fight that was ahead of them. The Throgs were after all bigger and stronger, they could take more hits. And the last time they had seen Khan he had been stronger. This time though no one was going to come from the outside to lend them a hand.

Sonya struggled to overcome the tentacles but found that she couldn't get out of the bind. She felt sad that she would never see Mateo again and that she would never have children with him after all, that she would never see her sisters or Emmaline again. Even through the water she could feel the tears of anger and defeat.

Then the water glowed a little bit, and she could see the jewel of the oceans. Then she saw it sink into the sand and she shook her head a bit. It didn't look good at all. Then suddenly the sand burst and she saw the jewel of the oceans in the clam.

Then it surged forward and as it did the jewel glowed brighter and the light formed a bladed edge. It cut through one of the tentacles holding Sonya and it was at that point she saw the light from the jewel poked through the clam, making it like a hilt. She reached up to grasp it and got a good grip. She turned around and took off the other tentacle. Then she twirled around brought her new weapon down, splitting the tentacle creature in half.

She was glad to see that the creature was obviously dead. She took a moment to reorient herself and then felt a ripple go through the waters. She knew where she needed go and started toward the source.

Christina hoped that this spell was working properly, so far they hadn't found anyone and she wasn't sure they were going in the right direction despite what the spell seemed to be indicating. She looked worriedly to her best friend. "Are we sure we're going in the right direction? What if the spell got messed up?" She asked. There was the unspoken question that she worried for her girlfriend. Not that she wasn't worried for her brother or any of the others but Tresora was even more special to her.

"I wish I knew." Isabel admitted to her reluctantly. "The problem is that we have no idea what else to do." Christina shrugged again, having to grant that. They had no other choice. "Besides, I think it's working fine unless there's yet another orb hanging out around this island we don't know about."

Christina looked around when she heard a scraping sound but saw nothing. She moved a little closer to Isabel. "This place creeps me out." She whispered.

"This island has done nothing but creep us out." Isabel commented softly as she took her friend's free hand with her own. She had the golden feather while her best friend had the scroll that held the orbs. "Oh, I wish Elena were here." She always felt safer with her sister around; she had for as long as she could remember. It had often been Elena she'd gone to when she was younger and storms scared her more than her parents.

"I wish Gabe were here too." Christina said. She went to her brother when she was scared as soon as she could. Especially when their dad had died.

This time when Christina heard the scraping sound Isabel did too and the two girls jumped. "What was that?" Isabel now asked fearfully.

"I don't know. I wish it would go away." Christina whispered back softly.

They heard more scraping and then suddenly three skulls appeared out of nowhere; one with red eyes, one with blue eyes and one with yellow eyes. They all glowed. "Give those orbs to us." They demanded, making the girl's jump back in terror.

"Run." Isabel said and the two girls turned around to do so when one of the skulls was in front of them. The yellow eyes glowed and unleashed a burst of energy at the two girls that made them take a step back just to feel the air from another of the other two skulls whizzing by them.

"You can't escape." The skulls said again. "Give Scourge the orbs, now." The two girls felt one of the skulls weave around their legs as they tried to move and ended up hitting the ground hard. They backed up toward the wall as the three skulls converged and their eyes glowed again. "Now." They growled.

"Do you think you can beat me boy?" Gorda Khan questioned as he raised his own staff and fired a strange bolt of energy at Mateo that the royal sorcerer had never seen though was strangely similar to the bolt of energy used by Scourge against Isabel and Christina moments ago.

Mateo barely moved out of the way of it. "Pyro Bounciglio." The intonation shot a fireball at the Throg shaman but he used his own fireball to block it and that was fired by a ball of ice hurtled at Mateo. He tried to move out of the way but this time it caught him in the arm and he felt it almost go numb.

"Mateo." Elena tried to help her friend but a Throg was in front of her swiping his sword across hoping to take off the crown princesses head though she raised her scepter to block the attack. The impact still made her fall to the ground and she had to avoid the attempt her opponent made to stab her.

Gabe stepped up and took out the Throg with his stone spear and then held out his hand to Elena, "Are you okay princess?" He asked her. There was no trace of the guy who was half uncertain and half excited at the prospective that he would one day marry and start a family with a princess of Avalor; this was a royal guard protecting his charge.

And right now Elena was not going to argue that one at all. "I'm fine Gabe." She promised as she took his proffered hand to help her up. "But we need to draw this to a conclusion somehow." She saw Naomi toss her axe and another Throg blocked it. This time though it was a decoy as Naomi used her free hand to toss a rope around his ankle and as soon as it wrapped around she pulled it and he fell to the ground. The blonde looked pretty pleased with herself as she caught the axe and pulled the rope back.

There was only one thing Elena could think of. She kept her hold on Gabe's hand and started to drag him toward Mateo. "Naomi, come on." She called out and the harbormaster's daughter looked unsure but followed her. Then the four teens started toward the kids, Naomi having to help Mateo a little bit since he was trying to regain feeling in his arm.

A Throg tried to stab Lucinda but James blocked it with the icefire shield. Before he could strike at the young Enchancia prince Kara leapt at him and rammed into him. She had the strength to send that guard pin wheeling into a few others. She then out a roar that seemed to catch them off guard and allowed the four teens to catch up to them.

"Cornering yourselves is very foolish." Gorda Khan mocked them. "And you shall pay for it."

"We haven't cornered ourselves." Elena said as she glared at them. "We've set you all up." She raised her scepter and in her strongest voice called out, "Blaze!" Much to Gabe and Naomi's terror. A huge beam shot out right in front of the Throgs and knocked them all down the area. But when the smoke was starting to clear Elena seemed to lose her balance and Naomi caught her, one arm around her waist and one on her shoulder.

"Easy amiga." Naomi said gently. "Don't exhaust yourself."

"Once we find Isa and everyone, I'll be just fine." Elena said, smiling softly at her three friends. "So come on, let's get inside and find them."

Sofia wondered if her new power could take out the fire or not. The problem was if it wasn't then they would be almost defenseless. And she was sure Collin knew this.

"So, are you making a move my precious little niece?" Collin asked almost mockingly. "Or perhaps your little bird would like to strike at me again?" That was a bit more angrily said and when Blaze looked ready to dive at him he waved his makeshift torch again. "No?" He asked.

"Let's just go Sofia." Amber said. Sofia nodded and they started toward the door but he took a step forward, and he was bigger so he could cover more ground.

"Ah ah Princess Amber." Collin chided as if they were really little children. "You're interrupting a very special moment between me and your little friend there. Very rude of you."

"I don't think Tresora was into that 'special moment'." Sofia commented as she tried to find a way out. Either way he could stop them before they could get to the water or the way out. Then it again it occurred to her that for some strange reason he might have enjoyed hearing her scream in pain. That thought made Sofia angry, Tresora was far too sweet to have to endure that.

"How do you plan on ending this?" Collin taunted them all. "How long can you do this I wonder dear niece?"

Tresora took a small breath. "Sofia, maybe I should…" She started, willing to offer herself to him if that meant they would be safe and could take care of what needed to be done; finding the orb. She remembered Naomi willing offer herself to Pierce to protect her, despite Elena's objection.

Sofia remembered that as well. She had seen Naomi's sad resignation and Elena's desperation. But the crown princess didn't have a better idea then. Sofia did now. "No." She said firmly, in the most commanding voice she had that she very rarely used. "I won't let you give yourself to him for anything."

Collin laughed. "Such a foolish mistake Sofia." He chided her and then started toward them with the torch held high. Sofia braced herself; she was about to find out if her powers were stronger than fire.

Then the water burst as a figure leapt out, in one quick move Sonya went from mermaid to human and landed almost effortlessly as the water settled. "I remember you. I remember what you nearly did to Naomi, and now you're threatening her sister and two young princesses." Sonya said softly, dangerously. "You ran from me then. You won't be able to do that now."

"You're just a girl." Collin said as he turned toward her. "And I think fire will take you down just as easily."

"We'll see." Sonya said as she let the clam fall into her palm. She opened it up and the jewel of the ocean shined before the sword grew again. She let it fall long enough to grasp the light handle in her hand. "Bring it on."


	91. Dark Quest Part 3

"That was ah-mazing." Sofia gasped after Sonya's summoning of her brand new weapon. It occurred to the Enchancia princess that the weapon looked very similar to what the mermaid guard had used when they had borrowed the pastel powers from Mal and her friends.

"Quiet spectacular." Amber agreed though she wondered if that would really help to defeat Collin. She was the only thing standing between Sofia's cruel uncle and the way out to find James and the rest of their friends. "I just hope it's enough."

Collin however hesitated just a little bit. Threatening three little girls with a torch was one thing when all they had was some sort of weird freezing power and a little bird. But dealing with a teen with a sword was another thing, especially since she had already embarrassed him once. On the other hand he wanted revenge on her for that time and he really wanted Tresora, he thought she would be great fun.

"Well?" Sonya asked in a deadly calm voice. "Do you have the courage to actually fight me? Or are you going to run away again like the coward that you really are?"

Collin swung the torch at her and she nimbly dodged out of the way. He tried to follow up and she rolled underneath him. He turned again and she lashed out and kicked the torch out of his hand. He lost his grip on it and it flew into the water where of course it fizzled out.

"Is that all you got?" Sonya questioned coyly.

Collin growled in irritation, he really disliked her. "You irritate me." He said to her. "I've punished girls for far less than what you've done to me."

"People like you disgust me." Sonya retorted. "You think you're stronger and so you impose your will on those you deem less so. But in reality you're nothing but loser creeps."

He withdrew a dagger that had blood on it though it clearly wasn't fresh. Still Sonya didn't want to think about where that blood had come from. He didn't strike Sonya as a killer necessarily but there were ways to draw blood without killing. He slashed at her and she took a step backwards, and then delivered a hard kick toward him, but this time he took a step back with a malicious grin.

Sonya moved in with her new sword and tried to impale him but he took a step to the side to avoid that and swung around to deliver an elbow to her face, making her fall back a little. Sonya saw the grin that spread his face and he moved as if to grab at her breasts but the mermaid girl wasn't going to give him that satisfaction as she caught his wrist and twisted hard. He let out a yelp as she kicked him in the back and he rolled away from her.

"You have no idea how many girls I've put down like that." Collin said to her as he stood. "Not all of them have been as compliant as her," He looked to Tresora, who stood between Sofia and Amber who both glared at him. "But they all learn to be just like her."

"Disgusting." Sonya replied simply and then brought her sword around. He blocked it with the dagger, surprising her a little bit. She had to remind herself of the old saying that the size of the dog didn't matter.

She moved her sword and the dagger broke, the tip falling to the ground. She delivered an uppercut to his jaw and then brought her arm down to disarm Collin of what was left of his weapon. Then she turned around and slammed the palm of her hand directly into his chest.

The force of the blow sent him flying into the wall, which wasn't nearly as sturdy as it looked and it collapsed around him. They could see that he was likely still alive but he was unconscious. Sonya considered finishing him right there but the girls didn't need to see that. Instead she turned to Tresora, Sofia and Amber. "Let's go find everyone else." She decided. "And leave him be."

Amber thought to object to letting him live, but found she couldn't. She disliked him for what he did to Sofia, for what he tried to do to Tresora. But to actually demand a person die just wasn't in her nature even if she wasn't always the kindest princess. As Sonya walked toward them they joined her and left him behind.

They vaguely heard his moan of pain but no one saw the small golden object that had been uncovered from the rubble, or his hand land atop it.

"Give us the orbs now." Scourge demanded again as the three skulls surrounded the two girls, who were trying to figure out a way out of the situation without giving this thing the orbs. Who knows what it would do with them if it got a hold of them.

"Get away from us." Christina demanded. She tried to hit one of the skulls but when her fist hit it only seemed to hurt her. "Ow."

The three skulls fired again, and one of them got Isabel in the arm. She felt a burst of pain and it felt like she had been burned. "Ah." She gasped. She looked down but it didn't seem like she had been burned. It still hurt though.

"The orbs right now." The skulls demanded again. One of them flew so close to Isabel it could have tried to take a chunk out of her cheek.

The one furthest away had its eyes start to glow and for an instant Christina wondered if it was going to just shoot around them or if it would actually aim directly at them in hopes of driving their fears up. That question though would remain unanswered as a bolt struck it in the side and it let out a gasp as it turned around, as did the other two skulls.

Iliana was just lowering her crossbow. "Leave our aunts alone." She warned Scourge.

"Why threaten it I?" Mira asked her twin sister. "Why give it the chance to attack?" With that she moved past her with her staff raised and moved in to make the first strike before Scourge got the chance.

"You're right." One skull agreed before another added, "But you're too late." Before shooting one its eye beam at her but Elena's eldest daughter blocked it with her staff, which normally might have broken it if not of the rune that Iliana had Mateo place on it which made it pretty much unbreakable.

She swung the staff and connected with the skull, which recoiled backwards in what seemed to be pain. It was a slight surprise that the other two reacted as if they had been injured as well. "Of course." Isabel mused softly. "They must all be psychically linked, almost symbiotic in nature."

Another dove for Mira and she was just able to dodge it. It made her kind of glad this thing was just three skulls. She swung her staff again and connected with another skull, drawing another reaction. Still they didn't seem to be doing enough damage.

It did let the girls run over to stand beside Iliana. "How do we get rid of this thing?" Christina asked her.

"Um, I wish I knew." Iliana confessed. She could see the skulls trying to surround her sister as they had Isabel and Christina but it was one thing to surround two defenseless little kids and another to surround a just teenager with a staff in hand. Still, the fight wasn't looking good.

"Iliana, take the girls and get out of here." Mira said as she swung the staff again although this time Scourge seemed to have picked up on what she was trying to do and was now dodging those attacks.

"I'm not leaving you Mirabelle." Iliana stated simply as she raised her crossbow and fired at one of the skulls again. This time the bolt fell just short. "I knew I should have had homing added on." She muttered.

Out of desperation both Isabel and Christina picked up a rock each and tossed them at the floating skulls. Isabel's missed completely while Christina's just hit Mira in the shoulder. "Ow, that isn't helping." She stated.

"Sorry, that wasn't the idea." Christina answered.

One of the skulls flew right toward Mira with mouth open wide as if were intending to take a bite out of Mira's arm but she raised her staff at the right moment and it instead clamped down on the staff. She swung it around and slammed it as hard as she could into the cavern wall. It released its grip and Mira took a couple of steps backwards as the skulls converged again. She hated that the impact with the wall hadn't shattered with the impact against the rock wall. Sometimes magic was as big of a burden as it was a help.

"You can't defeat us." Scourge stated. "Better than you have tried, and see how successful that was."

"Still think we shouldn't run?" Mira asked her sister.

"No I said that I wouldn't leave you behind, not that we didn't think we should run." Iliana corrected her.

Scourge shot again, this time at the wall above them. It was sheer luck that it didn't cause a total cave in, but it dislodged enough rocks that it struck hard. Iliana pulled Isabel and Christina close to protect them from the impact. Mira tried to dodge the rocks but one hit her in the arm hard, she thought she heard it break. She gasped in pain, and that staff was suddenly little more than a stick to let her keep her balance.

"You lose. Give us the orbs and you get to live." Scourge warned them again.

"Mira, are you okay?" Isabel asked her…well if she were to be honest her niece despite the fact Mira was taller than her right now. She hesitated as she looked at Christina. The two of them were one thing but to lose their nieces.

"I'll be fine Aunt Isabel." Mira said. "We won't give these orbs up to anyone."

"Foolish girl." One of the skulls barked. Its red eyes glowed and shot a beam straight at Mira that it knew she couldn't block with one broken arm.

A burst of ice intercepted it and dissipated the attack. From behind them they saw Sofia, Tresora, Amber, Blaze and Sonya. "Tresora." Christina said happily. The she hesitated as she saw some dried blood on the side of her face and her chin.

"Christina." The lovely blonde whispered and moved to her girlfriend, but losing her balance along the way and falling toward the ground. Christina caught her even though they both hit the ground together as they hugged each other tightly. Christina felt her girlfriend trembling and wondered what happened.

"What is that thing?" Amber asked.

"It calls itself Scourge." Isabel told her friend as Blaze landed on her shoulder as she would have Elena's. "And it wants the orbs."

"We can't seem to hurt it." Iliana said to Sonya. "Even our weapons are doing little more than annoying it."

"Well let's see what we can do about that." Sonya decided. It was then that Isabel noticed something had changed. She now held a clam in her hand. She let the shell open and inside was the jewel of the oceans. It glowed and grew into what looked like an energy sword, along with a grip on the bottom.

"Wow." Christina gasped.

"It's ah-mazing." Sofia said to them. "Just watch."

Like the trained and powerful warrior Sonya was she leapt into the battle. One of the skulls shot at her and she deflected it easily enough. Another tried to take a bite out of her as it had tried to do to Mirabelle but the mermaid girl lashed out with a spin kick and sent it reeling backwards. The third dove toward her only for her to move to the side and bring the sword down on it, and with a shriek it went down. "You shall pay for that mermaid." The two skulls growled. "I haven't felt pain since those teenagers…"

"That was neat." Isabel said. She thought the one that had been taken out was the one that Mira had slammed against the wall.

The two skulls blasted at her and she rolled out of the way and came up with her new blade, cleaving through another of the skulls, causing it to fall as well. "Pay, pay." The last skull echoed.

The girls couldn't help but stare in amazement. Whatever she had uncovered was far stronger than anything they had seen before except for the times Mal and the others had been there.

"You'll have to take a rain check." Sonya told the last floating skull as she cleaved right through that one as well.

The last skull fell to the ground. They heard the echo of, "Darkness falls once again my lord." And then silence reigned in the cavern.

After another moment of silence Amber went over and took the scroll from Christina so that she could take the healing orb to heal Mira's arm. Christina stroked her girlfriend's cheek softly. "Oh sweetie, what happened to you?" she asked softly.

Tresora hesitated so Sofia answered instead. "My uncle Collin found her first. He tried to hurt her but Amber and I tried to protect her. We still ran into some problems until Sonya showed up and took him down for us." She told Christina.

"Oh baby." Christina said and hugged her girlfriend tightly. She felt the blonde trying hard not to cry. Christina wanted her to let that out, but they all knew this wasn't the place for it.

After another minute both of the girl's sat up and Tresora requested, "Can we please find Naomi and the others?"

Sonya saw that Amber had just healed up Mira and had returned the orb to the scroll. Isabel had her golden feather out. "We need to find the dark orb. I bet anything Elena, Naomi and the others are doing the same thing right now." She said. They all started to follow Isa's lead now.

"Are you feeling any better Elena?" Gabe asked her. She was still leaning against Naomi as they walked. He would have thought she would have recovered by now.

"A little but…" Elena hesitated. "I should have recovered by now, right?" It was like she had read Gabe's thoughts of a second ago.

"Maybe it's where we are." Mateo proposed. "This place, this island or whatever, it might be making it hard to recover your energy. What with this place being kind of evil and your magic being based in goodness."

"If we could find the orbs we could make you feel better quicker." Naomi said worriedly. "I just hoped everyone is okay."

"If this spell is working right we should find them though." Jorge said. He looked to Mateo. "Right?"

"The problem is I don't know which one we're tracking here." Mateo reminded them. "It could be Sofia, it could be Amber, it could be Tresora, it could be Isabel." He shrugged a bit uncertainly. "For all we know I'm tracking a new item."

"That's not what we need." Naomi said a bit desperately. She was worried for Elena if they didn't get the orb. She was worried about Tresora; if she was hurt or if Collin had found her. "We need to know what we…" She started but was cut off with a scream.

"Elena, Naomi." Gabe turned around abruptly and almost took the same trip down the hole the girls had until Kara stopped him by biting into the cloth of his sleeve. "Elena, Naomi!" He yelled.

Luckily it wasn't that long of a fall. Elena was already starting to stand up while Naomi was already up. "We're okay. It's not that deep." Naomi called up to the three guys. She looked around. "We just need a way out of here."

Elena sighed, feeling a bit annoyed as she balled her hand up into a fist, then she realized she had something in her hand. She opened it to see a ring in the palm of her hand. She was about to toss it a way when her mind clicked; it was the same ring that Mirabelle wore. "Wow." She mused before pocketing it.

"Okay hang on a second." Jorge said. "I have an idea." He looked to Gabe. "I see some chains over there against the wall. Let's link them together and help them get up here."

"Can't Kara just fly down to get us?" Naomi wondered.

"The hole was just barely big enough for you two." Gabe responded back. "Kara won't fit unless she shrinks down. Which would defeat the purpose."

Elena sat up and started to walk toward Naomi when her foot hit something hard. "Blazes." She murmured, glad she wasn't holding the scepter of light. It was on her right side at the moment. Naomi turned to her in concern but the crown princess said, "I'm okay Naomi, I just ran into something." With her friend's help they unburied a solid silver circlet. "Wow, what is this?"

Up top Jorge had found some chains that they tried not to think about what they were doing there. He pulled on one link and it was sturdy but the next came undone. "Damn." He muttered. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised as old as this place was. Then he realized among the rock was a silver ankh. "Mateo?" He called.

Mateo glanced over. "Wow, that's kind of neat looking." He said. He reached down to pick it up and felt magic in it. "Something about this." He mused and then placed it where he kept his tamborita. "We need to get the girls out."

They got the chains linked up and then dropped them down below. "Can you climb the chains?" He called down there.

Naomi looked to Elena who nodded. "We can do this." She said and Naomi repeated that to Gabe. The blonde kept hold of the circlet while the two girls climbed the chain. They were glad though when Gabe helped each of them up.

"Are you okay?" Jorge asked Naomi as he came up to her.

"Just fine." Naomi said with a small smile. "That was some good thinking there Jorge." She added with a small twinkle in her eye as she leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Naomi, show them what we found." Elena added as Gabe kept a hold of her hand, she didn't pull it away either. She showed them the silver circle.

"It looks like the ankh that Jorge just found." James noted.

Elena and Mateo exchanged glances and then she said, "We need to find the others quickly, but first we have to search this area for any other silver objects."

"Elena?" Gabe questioned.

Elena looked to her royal guard, and apparently her future husband going by Mira and Iliana's presence. "Trust me Gabe." He just nodded and together they quickly started to scour the area. In a few minutes they found a silver cross and a silver circlet.

"So we have four silver items now." Jorge noted. "What are they for?"

"Whatever they are I can feel the magic in them." Mateo said. He looked to Elena. "I think we better take them with us." Elena nodded her agreement and they had Mateo place them in his bag.

"What about the spell?" Naomi asked now. "Is it still going? Can we find Tresora and everyone?"

Mateo nodded. "Looks like yes. That means these silver pieces aren't maruvian items." He replied. "Let's just hope that we're still going in the right direction."

"There's only one way to find out. Lead on." Elena instructed. They continued to follow their path, much more carefully this time to avoid other sinkholes. Elena found herself leaning on Naomi again for balance.

Elena felt a burst of joy though as she could hear Isabel asking if they were going in the right direction. It amazed her to realize that they were indeed going after the orb and finding their friends. Soon enough they turned a corner and Isabel called out, "Elena!" A moment later she was running straight toward her sister. Elena met her though she fell to the ground so Isabel threw her arms around her sister's neck. Blaze moved from Isabel's shoulder to Elena's and rubbed her face against Elena's neck happily.

"Es buena verte baby." Elena whispered to her sister and then added to Blaze. "Ambos."

Gabe and Naomi were by their sister's sides now too. Tresora hugged Naomi tighter than she expected and Naomi stroked her hair. James was greeting his own sisters, and after a moment Elena opened her arms to Sofia as well.

"Collin found Tresora." Sonya told the blonde as she took Mateo's hands in hers and squeezed lightly. "He tried to rape her, but Sofia and Amber kept him at bay long enough for me to make him regret trying to touch her."

"Oh Tresora, I'm so sorry." Naomi whispered to her little sister. She knew what it felt like to feel helpless under Collin too. She also knew how it felt to have Sonya come to her rescue. She looked to the mermaid girl. "Thank you." She looked to Amber. "And to you and Sofia as well." She added. Both girls smiled at her.

"We still have an orb to get and a couple enemies trailing us too." Jorge reminded as he rubbed Tresora's back reassuringly. "We're altogether again and that's what matters."

"He's right." Tresora said now. "We need to get this done. I can…be taken care of later."

"You will be, I promise that." Naomi said to her little sister as she stood up. Christina eagerly took her place by her girlfriend to offer comfort. In some way's Naomi knew that's what it should be. They loved each other after all.

They finally were able to continue on together toward the destination the golden feather was pointing them toward. They seemed to be climbing up toward the center of the keep and somehow Elena had this feeling like it was going back to the beginning of something.

"I wonder how much farther we have to go?" Sofia mused. To her it felt like they were reaching some sort of conclusion too. They had found themselves surrounded by the remnants of stone structures, with what looked like what might have been hay at some point. And lots of rocks.

They turned a corner and found themselves face to face with three smaller green creatures. Elena remembered them as Sharga, who were slaves to the Throg. They had once witnessed one of the Throg whipping one of the small green creatures in a mine. But the growl one of them gave the group made them wonder just how helpless they really were.

A rock wall rose up and Gorda Kahn emerged with several of the Throg warriors beside him. "Well?" He demanded.

"We have the orb now master." One of the Sharga stated as another showed up holding a large black orb in his hands.

"And we need to get that away from them." Sofia said.

Sonya, Gabe and Jorge started their way quickly toward the group of green skinned creatures. Gorda Khan raised his staff and fired off bolts of energy at them. Mateo quickly raised his tamborita and called out, "Boltus Reflectus." His own magical energy caused the bolts of energy to reflect against the wall, almost creating a pyrotechnically impressive show.

"Let's take that orb." Jorge declared and again they were going toward them.

The three remaining Sharga growled and took out small glass vials filled with some black liquid in them before tossing them straight at the three charging fighters. At the last moment Gabe grabbed a hold of Jorge and Sonya's arm and pulled them back as hard as he could, taking himself down in the process.

"What are those?" Amber wondered as she hid behind Naomi.

"Oil bombs." Naomi answered. "Small but kind of dangerous."

Sofia used her own power to dull the fire but that was long enough for them to have disappeared down the secret passage that the Throgs had emerged from in the first place. The Sharga had apparently gone with them. "I wonder if all of them are slaves like we thought." Elena mused softly.

"You think some might be working with the Throg naturally?" Mateo asked her. Part of him found it hard to believe that anyone would be able to do something like that, at least until he remembered that no matter how reluctantly it might have been Esteban had colluded with Shuriki for over four decades.

"There are always collaborators." Sonya stated simply. "Some might not be into it but in situations like that there are always collaborators."

"I'd say those guys clearly were." Gabe noted. He started down toward the passageway again along with Jorge but all they found there was a dead end. "Hey, what the heck?" He wondered. "How did they get in here? Or out of here?"

"Good question." Sonya said. She glanced around too but couldn't see any indication of how they could have gotten out either.

"We should have seen that coming." Elena noted. "We should have stopped them before those Throg even showed up."

"It's alright mom." Iliana said as she placed her hand on her arm. The truth was neither she nor Mariana remembered rather or not they were supposed to get a hold of the dark orb or not. They weren't sure if that was a result of not being told about it or if it was result of the fact things seemed to be changing.

A quick search of the area revealed a small panel in the wall that they guessed the orb had been held in before the Sharga had found it. Mira, Iliana and Amber were in another room when they heard voices. "Where is it?" Juan demanded. "Where is the orb Elena?"

Mira was about to go out to help their mother but Iliana stopped her. There didn't need to be a fight as far as she was concerned. They had failed to retrieve the orb too. Elena replied a moment later, "We don't have it. The Throg, those green skinned creatures we both fought outside, found their way in and got a hold of it first."

"You're lying." They heard Collin say. Amber noticed a moment later that Tresora was clinging to Naomi's leg and that Christina was trying to bravely stand in front of her. She needn't have worried; Sonya, Gabe and Jorge looked ready to fight to keep them safe. Even James looked ready to try to fight them. Elena had both Sofia and Isabel on either side of her.

Mira didn't want to know how he was looking at any of the girls right now.

Juan however seemed to glare at Elena. But whatever he saw in the crown princesses face made him simply growl in frustration. "It appears we've both failed today, I can take some sort of amusement in that if nothing else." He said and looked to his people. "We're done here."

"All this way for nothing." Carlito mumbled.

"At least I found something I can sell." Collin commented and Mira saw a flash of something that looked golden. She thought for a moment it looked like…but no way was that possible.

After they were gone Iliana commented, "I guess we missed all the excitement."

"That's one way of putting it." Gabe replied with a shake of his head as he went over and hugged his two daughters a moment. It felt a little weird but really neat. They weren't used to thinking of Gabe as an eighteen year old after all. "Let's get out of here."

"Sounds good to me." Elena said as she came over and took Gabe's hand in hers. But they could all see the defeat in Elena's eyes. They all wore that same look. It wasn't often that they suffered a defeat but somehow it seemed like when they did it wasn't a small one.


	92. A Past Best Forgotten

A special request done for LoveLikeElena, I hope this resembles what you were asking for.

The boat was on its way back to Avalor, though the mood aboard it was kind of melancholy. The Throg shaman Gorda Khan had gotten a hold of the black orb that was rumored to contain the essence of a dark god. Mateo had to find out what kind of creature was in that orb so they could figure out how to defeat it. Lucinda had a different task ahead of her; she had to research the four silver pieces they had found.

"Those could be the key to helping us defeat this mysterious Shadow King if they figure out how to free him." Mateo stated. "But it would be far better if we figured out how to get the orb away from the Throg."

"We should send a messenger to Aniluna when we get back to Avalor." Sonya said. "They're the closest kingdom to the Throgs last known base. We might be able to have them take it back for us." She had her doubts they would still be there but they had to explore every possible option.

Isabel noticed that Elena wasn't there, which was odd since she should be part of a strategy meeting. Of course Blaze would have been with her. She glanced around. "Where did Elena go?" She wondered.

"She said she needed some fresh air." Sofia noted. "She went above." She felt a little unsure about that. Getting off the island hadn't been so hard despite everything, as if the place had calmed down without the dark orb at the center of the place. "I don't think she liked the outcome of this adventure."

Isabel remembered how Elena had thought they should have seen the oil bombs from the Sharga's coming. She stroked Kara's back gently and stood up from her place by Tresora and Christina. "I'm going to go see if Elena is okay." She declared.

"Do you want company?" Christina asked her. Tresora was actually asleep on against her girlfriend but she would find a way to move her if her best friend needed her. There was also the idea that Sofia would have gone with her, they were like sisters too after all.

"It's okay, I've got this." Isabel said. With a nod Christina laid her head gently on Tresora's and Sofia turned to resume her conversation with James. She moved past everyone, seeing that they were all concerned but kept their peace as Isabel made her way onto the ship's deck. She had to look around a bit before finding Elena, she was sitting on the fore of the ship, facing toward Avalor if Isabel's directions were right.

As she moved closer she saw Elena holding the scepter of light in her hands and humming softly, which Blaze seemed to be enjoying. The little bujito had her eyes closed as if enjoying the sound and the breeze. Isabel didn't recognize the tune her older sister was humming.

A breeze blew, rather chilly on the ocean at that time of night, and Isabel thought their relatively close proximity to the dark island might have something to do with it. She couldn't help but shiver a little bit.

Somehow it was like Elena heard her, or perhaps it was Blaze who heard her as the little bujito moved, her wing brushing the side of Elena's face. Either way the crown princess saw her little sister there, looking a little cold. "Que estas hacienda en el frio Isa?" Elena asked softly.

"I could ask you the same thing Elena. It's cold, why are you out here?" Isabel asked now, wrapping her arms around herself involuntarily.

Elena set her scepter to the side and said softly, "Isa, ven." Isabel went over and let Elena wrap her arms around her little sister. She leaned her head against Elena's chest and sighed softly. "I had to come up here and think." She told her little sister.

"Sobre que, about what?" Isabel asked.

"Failure." Elena said softly.

"Elena, you couldn't possibly know what those Sharga were going to do. We couldn't even be sure what side they would be on after what we learned about them last time." Isabel said almost scoldingly.

"That's not the kind of failure I meant." Elena said to her sister. She looked out back to the ocean, her hand absently reaching out to stroke Isabel's hair softly. She let her. A couple moments of silence passed as Elena gathered her thoughts. "You know, what happened to Christina at the school was my fault." She said.

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked her. "You weren't even there, you were at the council meeting with Naomi, Esteban and our abuelos."

"Sergei targeted Christina because of her friendship with you." Elena reminded her. "And he seems to have developed a disliking if us because I failed Lorelai."

Isabel could barely remember her sister's friend if she were being honest with herself. She thought the girl had never really liked her, there was after all nearly six years between Elena and Isabel, and by that extension six years between Isabel and Lorelai and that was before Shuriki had invaded Avalor. "That's not your fault Elena." She tried to say.

"When Naomi and I confronted Lorelai to let her know her son was bullying Christina she took some blame." Elena started to explain to her little sister. "She told us that after things happened…after mami and papi were killed and I was trapped in Sofia's amulet, and things went downhill in Avalor for the people she…" She seemed to choke on her words.

"Elena, que?" Isabel prodded softly.

"She told us that she started to write in a journal about her feelings and that she found most of that being directed at us, at me." Elena revealed. "For allowing Shuriki to take over Avalor."

"You didn't 'allow' her to do anything Elena." Isabel said, voice a mixture of sorrow and anger. "If not for Sofia's amulet pulling you inside you would be dead now, just like mami and papi. Probably just like us."

"I know that, and I think she does too." Elena replied. "But we weren't there Isa. People like Lorelai were there for all forty one years of Shuriki's cruel reign." She sighed a little bit. "We can't really blame people like her for being mad at us."

"Yes, we can." Isabel stated simply, firmly. "We didn't ask for Shuriki to take Avalor from us. We didn't ask for our parents to die. If we could have stopped her we would have, but we were all taken off guard by her." She sighed. "I know people lost people then. Christina and Gabe don't have a dad because of it. Naomi lost her mother and was raped because of it." She sighed a little. "Cristina also lost her uncle and aunt during Shuriki's reign because they made one simple mistake."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Elena said sadly.

"I was too." Isabel replied. "And I apologized to her too, but Cristina understands it wasn't our fault."

Elena sighed softly. "But it's different Isa. Cristina, Christina, Naomi, Gabe…they only know us as we are now. They didn't know us back then. Lorelai knew us back then and because I wasn't able to keep Avalor safe then…"

"Elena stop." Isabel said. "None of it is your fault. If Lorelai was really the friend you really thought she was she wouldn't be blaming you." She took Elena's hand in her small ones. "Elena, mami and papi died. Until Sofia released you from the amulet everyone in Avalor thought you were dead too."

"Do you remember April?" Elena asked Isabel. The look on Isabel's face showed her that she didn't. "She was Lorelai's little sister. The two of you were friends too back then. She was killed by Shuriki twenty years ago, all for a show of power. Something that wouldn't have happened if we had been there. If it had been you…" She started.

"But wasn't it?" Isabel asked her. "For a while anyway. Sofia told me that when you were first freed, you had no idea what had happened to me until you saw that painting that Alakazar put us in. But you weren't all bitter and angry, you weren't looking to stop Shuriki because of me, you were looking to stop her to free the people of Avalor. You weren't doing it for simple revenge. You weren't being petty."

"No, I suppose not." Elena conceded. "I just...I don't know. I thought we were good friends, but when I saw her she acted like she didn't know me, like we were never friends. If not for the way she presented herself from entering the room I would have ran up and hugged her. I mean to see someone I thought I was friends with after all these years…" She trailed off.

"It has to be hard." Isabel squeezed her hand gently. "I wish I had been there for you."

"It's okay Isa." Elena assured her. "Besides your place was with your friend."

"You're my sister though Elena, I love you." Isabel reminded her.

"I know you do, and I love you too." Elena hugged her sister close. "But I wasn't alone. I had Naomi with me. She reminded me, and not for the first time, what a real best friend should be." She pulled back a little. "Remember when we visited Cordoba and we met Salatrel?" She asked her.

Isabel nodded. They had gone to return Blaze until Elena finally accepted the little bujito wasn't going anywhere. The guardian of bujito meadow thought they were there for the golden feather. Salatrel, who they were sure was working for Juan, had put an herb in the tea that had forced Elena to become as old as she would have been had she aged naturally, and it would have effected Isabel too had she not found the tea distasteful. Only the scepter of light had miraculously reversed that.

"Before the scepter reversed my condition, Naomi found me in the throne room." Elena said. "She told me that I'm her best friend and that I would always have her regardless of what I look like. She reminded me that I had gained so much. I lost at least one friend, but I did gain more."

Isabel nodded, seeing the wisdom in it. "I never would have bet Christian, Cristina, or Tresora if I had grown up naturally. Nor would we know Amber, Sofia and James." She said, realizing her cheeks felt a little warm as she mentioned James. Luckily it was too dark for Elena to really notice that.

"I wish with all my heart that I could make things right with Lorelai, Isa. I can't pretend otherwise." Elena commented softly. "But Naomi helped me to realize that I can't worry about the people that no longer want me in their lives for whatever reasons and worry about those that do want me around, like you and Naomi and the others."

"I'll always need you in my life Elena, I'll always want you in it." Isabel assured her as she laid her head on her chest. "I can't imagine it without you, especially since mami and papi are gone and…who knows exactly how much time abuelo and abuela have."

Elena hugged her softly. "If we want to believe my daughters they're going to be around longer than we give them credit for." She reminded her sister with a small laugh. "I just wish they could have gotten to know their grandparents." It was only then that that occurred to Elena; she may have gotten rid of Shuriki, but not only were people recovering from the damage that she had done in her forty one years of ruling Avalor but that the people of Avalor would still have moments in their lives where that damage would continue to show up even years from now.

"I'm glad for that one." Isabel said. "If Lorelai lost those she loved, I really am sorry about it too. But none of that is your fault Elena. I wish she would realize that. The rest of Avalor seems to realize that."

"It's because it's more personal Isa." Elena said. "I think it's because on some level she feels I betrayed her, though I guess you're right to say that doesn't make sense. When it comes to personal matters though most don't or can't think rationally." She looked embarrassed. "Even, to an extent me. I…probably should have known even then I guess."

"Why?" Isabel asked her now curious.

"When I first became friends with Lorelai she thought it was so cool that I was a princess." Elena started and Isabel already hated the sentence. Cristina and Christina had never even commented on that because they didn't care about her royal status, they saw her for who she was. "And soon she started asking for small little favors that didn't seem like a big deal except for the fact she probably never would have asked someone who wasn't royal."

"Like what?" Isabel asked.

"Like introducing her to princes and asking to attend royal functions." Elena answered. Naomi had never asked her for that and in fact seemed to dislike royal functions at all. "And of course I did it because she was my friend." She sighed a little as she stroked Isabel's hair. "But then the king of a far off land called Rutabaga gave us…gave me some unique treasures that he said would help one day."

"Did it?" Isabel asked, it seemed to her she was asking lots of questions.

"It's still in our treasury." Elena noted. "They're very pretty jewels and they almost look like one big set but I don't know if they're any more valuable than anything else we've got. But what mattered was what they looked like and Lorelai wanted them."

"You didn't give them to her then I would guess." Isabel mused.

Elena shook her head. "I didn't." Elena confirmed for her little sister. "They may have been given to me but as far as I was concerned they weren't mine. She was furious, going on about how I would never have gotten them if I weren't the future queen of Avalor."

"But she loved the fact you were princess when she could get special treatment from that position." Isabel commented. "But then tried to make you feel bad about it when you wouldn't do what she wanted."

She didn't try, she did it." Elena said. "After that I was upset. I didn't want to be a princess anymore, until mami and Skylar helped me to understand that it wasn't about anything I did or what I was. It was about her and her short sightedness."

"Skylar?" Isabel asked in shock.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I guess you didn't know that he has little brother named Nico and their father is the king of the Jaquin realm." She said with a chuckle. "Maybe it's why we get along so well, we're both royalty who doesn't always meet the expectations of a typical royal."

Isabel out right laughed now. "Seems like Mira is following just fine in your footsteps from what I've heard." Elena laughed with her and hugged her little sister again. "I'm sorry Elena."

"Don't be Isa. It's not your fault. I just hate the idea that someone who was once supposed to be so close to me could just…turn on me like that. I can't imagine doing that to Naomi or Mateo for instance."

"Some people are just better than others." They heard Naomi say from behind them. They saw her approaching. She sat down behind them, placing her hand on Elena's back to steady herself as she sat down. "I can't imagine doing that to anyone either, especially you." She also then handed a blanket to Isabel. "I thought you might be cold."

"You aren't cold?" Isabel asked her.

Naomi shook her head. "I'm used to the cold sea breeze." She reminded the little girl with a small laugh.

Isabel smiled softly. She was glad that Naomi was such a good friend for Elena, and even for her.

"Is everything okay Naomi?" Elena asked her.

"Big strategy meeting." Naomi said. "I got kind of tired of hearing Sonya, Gabe and Jorge talking about fighting, Mateo is busy with Lucinda on those silver objects and the kids are falling asleep. Thought I'd check on you."

"It is getting late." Elena noted as she looked up at the dark sky. "Isa, why don't you head back below deck and try to sleep. We'll be down soon."

Isabel thought to protest but a small yawn interrupted it. She knew when she was done, except when it came to inventing. Often times she would fall asleep in her workshop and not realize it until someone, usually Elena, found her. "Okay, good night." Isabel relented as she kissed Elena's cheek and stood up. She stopped to hug Naomi and then headed toward the door with the blanket around her shoulder.

A moment passed before Elena stood up and went to look out at the ocean. Naomi followed her, leaning against the railing next to her. She bumped Elena in the shoulder with her own. "What's on your mind Elena?" She asked.

"The past I guess." Elena admitted. "And the mistakes that came about them."

"We'll find a way to get that orb back. Or stop it from causing trouble if that's what it comes down to." Naomi told her friend simply.

"It's not the future I'm worried about, I know we've got that." Elena said. "It's ones that can't be corrected that's haunting me tonight." She sighed. "Naomi, I am so sorry."

"For what?" Naomi asked confused.

"For your mother's death, for the fact that Tresora will never get to know your mother. For the fact that your children and your grandchildren will never get to know her either." Elena said. She looked from the stars to her friend. "Because I couldn't stop Shuriki all those years ago your mother was robbed from your life," She didn't even want to go into what Pierce did to her, which could possibly have happened without Shuriki's reign, he just couldn't have been so bold about it. "That will have effects on you for the rest of your life, all because of one thing I couldn't do."

"Wow, Elena, hold up." Naomi said. "First off, grandchildren… sometimes I'm not sure Jorge is the right one in the first place, let alone rather we'd have kids." She had to admit that she had heard Mira and Iliana call him uncle and she didn't know any reason why he wouldn't be the one either but as far as she was concerned nothing was set in stone. "And even so, none of that is your fault. I'm pretty sure I told you I don't hold you accountable for any of that, and if I haven't I'm saying it now." She took Elena's hands in her own. "I don't hold you accountable for anything that happened during Shuriki's reign, rather it was to Avalor itself or to me personally."

"But your mom…" Elena started.

"Wouldn't want me to hold that kind of grudge." Naomi interrupted softly. "Elena, your my best friend and I love you." The two girls hugged each other tightly for a moment. "You suffered just as much as anyone did Elena. Your parents are gone too, I still have my dad. And I got you, and Isa, and Tresora, and Jorge. I gained too, just as I lost too. We both know that."

"I think about Mira and Iliana, and how they never will get to know mami and papi. And maybe it doesn't matter to them because of that but to me…somehow it matters." Elena said.

"That's not true Elena. They will get to know your parents, through you and Isabel." Naomi replied. "And someday, when she's ready to, Tresora will get to know my mom. Through my dad and I." She squeezed the crown princesses hands softly in her own. "Mom is gone, but she lives on through us. Just as your parents live on through you, through Isa, through your grandparents." Naomi smiled sadly. "I know it's not the same, but at least it's something."

"No, it means a lot." Elena agreed. "Because they're always so close in our hearts. The only thing more important sometimes than the family we are given, are the family we make." She leaned forward and kissed Naomi on the forehead. "And you're like a sister to me as well."

"You're almost like the older sister I never had." Naomi said with a small smile. "And you're right, that's just as important. I should know, I've been able to choose both of my sisters."

"True enough." Elena agreed. "I may not have chosen Isabel, but I feel like I would have anyway." She laughed. "There's a saying I've heard somewhere; sisters by chance, friends by choice. I think it describes Isa and I very well."

Naomi smiled. "I think it does too." She agreed. "You two are closer than most siblings I've seen, especially with such a huge age gap. Only Gabe and Christina are like that that I've seen."

"Tresora has never asked about your mother? You have pictures around the house don't you?" Elena asked.

Naomi nodded. "Of course we do." She replied with an amused eye roll. "But you know how shy she is, combined with Pierce making her think if she opens her mouth she's going to get ridiculed or worse. She hasn't been able to shake that one." She looked down a little. "And I know how much she misses her parents, dad and I don't want to force my parents on her just because she likes me." Elena nodded, thinking she understood what her best friend was saying.

Both girls exchanged smiles as they glanced out at the water. "Remember when we went on that boat trip; just you, me, Isabel and Christina." That had been before they met Tresora after all. "Well, and our pets." She added with a smile at Blaze. "And we got into major trouble with King Hector."

Naomi nodded. "I remember. You had told me what a jerk he was but I wasn't really prepared for how bad he really was until that day." Naomi said.

"I doubt anyone is. You also reminded me that I couldn't get rid of you that easily, even if I wanted to." Elena said. "But it was a great day before that happened. Maybe we should do it again soon, just…" This time she looked a little embarrassed. "This time we shouldn't stray so far from Avalor's shoreline."

"We should do it again sometime soon." Elena suggested. "Only this time maybe we could just…" She looked a little embarrassed to be saying this last part. "Maybe stay a little closer to the shores of Avalor."

Naomi laughed. "Sounds like a good idea to me." The blonde replied. "And we can take Tresora with us this time. I kind of feel like I owe her so much in terms of time, I mean we haven't even known each other for six months."

"You two don't act like it." Elena noted fondly. "You two act like Isa and I, like you two have known each other your whole lives."

"And speaking of that, we should invite Mira and Iliana with us." Naomi said. "They are your daughters after all, which makes them like my nieces."

"Sounds great Naomi." Elena said with a smile. She had felt a closeness with them since they first appeared though it had taken weeks to find out why that was.

The two teen girls stood there on the deck for another few minutes, gazing out to sea seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Elena was the first to let out a small yawn, exhausted over the day's events especially in light of the fact that she had used the scepter and had a difficult time recovering. Mateo assumed it was because of the islands effects on good magic.

"Come on Elena, let's get below deck and call it a night." Naomi said. "Jorge is going to keep an eye on things with Gabe and then Sonya and I will take over in a few hours."

Elena nodded. "Alright." She agreed. Together the two girls headed down just as Gabe and Jorge were coming up. The two girls smiled at the guys before Naomi settled in beside Tresora and Elena settled in by Sofia and Isabel.

It seemed soon enough that morning came. Elena saw Tresora lying by Naomi's side with her arm around Naomi's waist. Similarly Isabel was snuggled up against Elena. But Naomi stirred and gently moved her little sister's arm over to Christina where she looked equally at home so she could relieve Jorge.

Sonya was already up and waiting. Elena stretched a little but Naomi looked to her. "Don't you dare move." She warned her friend gently but firmly. "You still need the rest."

The crown princess thought about arguing but instead decided for once to go ahead and listen. She wrapped an arm around Isabel and dozed off again, figuring when next she awoke they would end up in Avalor.


	93. The Ghosts Curse

Their arrival in Avalor was very stormy. Armando and several guards had rain gear ready as soon as the ship docked though some were annoyed when Elena made sure that every one of her friends were taken care of before she took care of herself. Even Gabe as a bit annoyed at that one since her health and safety was his biggest concern but of course he wasn't all that surprised.

"Your grandparents and Esteban are at the castle waiting for you." The chief of the castle told the princesses. "They wanted to come out but Esteban insisted they wait for you there in lieu of this storm." No one had told Armando about who Mira and Iliana being the princesses and Gabe's daughter but they hadn't really proven that he didn't know about it either.

"Gabe why don't you take Christina home and spend the evening with your family?" Elena suggested. She knew his mother would want to spend time with them both while she could. She thought just a second. "You can take Mira and Iliana as well, so they can spend some time with their…well their grandmother."

Gabe shook his head. "Thanks Elena but we can't." The crown princess was about to object but Gabe hurried on to explain why. "She and Javier won't be home for another couple days. Mom told me they'd be leaving come dawn, I mean the dawn after we left."

"Alright then." Elena said. "You two might as well stay the night with us then." She looked to Mateo and Naomi. "Are you two headed home?" She asked.

Mateo shook his head. "In this weather? My mom would kill me for trying to come all the way home in this weather." He said and held up his bag. "Besides, the orbs and these silver pieces need to be taken back to the workshop anyway."

"We'll come with you tonight Elena and go home first thing tomorrow." Naomi said as she placed her hand on Tresora's shoulder softly. She still wanted to be there for her friend, who no doubt was still wrestling with her doubts.

They all got into the carriages and headed toward the castle. "We're a little short today with the weather and all." Armando told Elena. "Some of the people who don't live near the castle couldn't make it in. Agusto had to go back to collect their stuff, and Lyla and Willow went with him."

"I hope it clears up before they come back then." Isabel noted.

There was a crackle of thunder and Mira jumped just a little. She turned to see Gabe looking at her. "You don't like storms I take it." He said to his eldest daughter.

Mira shook her head. "Not really." She conceded. "I hate those loud noises." She lowered her voice a little. "And…when I was like six I was struck by lightning." She confided softly. "You and I were out shopping, mom was eight months pregnant with Lorenzo. Iliana was with Aunt Naomi in Norberg for an extra credit project. We were just leaving with some of the stuff needed for the nursery but it had started raining when left the store."

Gabe nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "So how did lightning get you?" He asked gently.

"The sides of a building fell off from a lightning strike and just as it fell it landed into a puddle of water I splashed in, and it was immediately followed by another bolt of lightning. It sent me back a couple of feet and broke my arm." Mira answered. "You and mom were so worried that I had some kind of permanent damage."

"How'd Mateo talk us out of that idea?" Gabe wondered idly.

"He didn't." Mira said simply. "Mom contacted Doctor Mitchell to look at me herself."

Gabe looked confused. There was no Mitchell in Avalor that he knew about. "Does she live in Enchancia?" He asked her.

Mira giggled. "No, don't you remember…oh right, it hasn't happened yet." She caught herself. "Doctor Mitchell is from Earth, mom was so panicked she called Mal for help, but none of them were trained medical professionals. So to appease mom Mal called Earth to get someone to check on me. Luckily one of the pink rangers Dana Mitchell from Lightspeed became a pediatrician and came over to Avalor at her request. She declared me just fine thankfully."

"Elena must have been so mad at me." Gabe noted somewhat embarrassed.

Mira shook her head. "No. She was mad at herself for wanting the nursery to be done." Mira replied. "She wouldn't let it go until I climbed into bed with her to assure her I was okay and wasn't going anywhere."

Iliana listened to the story without comment, until that point. "I was so freaked out to hear what happened to Mira. I felt it the instant she was hurt." She said now. "But there was nothing I could do. Norberg is far enough away from Avalor under the best of circumstances."

"Don't worry, we'll be safe in the castle in no time." Gabe assured his eldest daughter.

As soon as they got inside they went to change into dry clothes before meeting in the library. Luisa and Francisco were waiting with hot chocolate. Isabel greeted her grandparents happily. "Did your adventure go okay?" Francisco asked Elena.

The crown princess shook her head. "Well, Sonya got a nice weapon out of it." She said with a small smile. "But no, we weren't able to get the orb. The Throg have it. Juan and his people were there too. All we can do right now is hope that they don't figure out how to free the Shadowking."

"I suppose not everything can go your way." Esteban noted simply. "What do you intend to do about it now?"

Elena took a deep breath. She was still not all that thrilled with her cousin right now, but of course it was a valid question. "We need to get a message to Queen Erika. She's the closest to the temple of Throggi where they used to be. It's a long shot but it's a place to start." She decided.

"I shall pass that on to Higgins." Esteban said and left the library to do so.

"At least he's trying to help." Luisa commented.

"So Juan wanted that dark orb too." Francisco commented. "I wonder why? What good would it do them?"

"I don't know abuelo. Maybe he thought it would be something he could use against us." Elena remarked with a sigh. "After all the last time we crossed paths with them they tried to take over Avalor with the forever frost spell."

There was a loud clap of thunder and Mira jumped at it, moving in closer to Elena this time. The crown princess put her arm around her daughter and hugged her softly. Naomi looked sympathetically to her and then to Elena. "Well as long as we're all here maybe we should have one big sleepover here in the library." She suggested. It wasn't like any of their rooms were big enough for all of them; even the library seemed a bit small for them all. Luckily half of their group were little kids.

"I think that's a good idea amiga." Elena agreed. "Let's get some sleeping bags and set up down here then. I'll grab one for you Naomi." Her blonde friend nodded her thanks.

"I'll grab one for you Tresora, Christina." Isabel said to them. Her two friends smiled their thanks even as their hands found each other. Isabel ran off to grab sleeping bags.

She went upstairs and down the hall to one of the rooms where they kept supplies like that. One never knew when expeditions would have to go out and guards couldn't exactly carry around their beds.

She found one sleeping bag easily and set it aside, and then had to move further into the room to find another. They had smaller ones of course but they weren't as abundant since for obvious reasons kids didn't usually go out on expeditions. She thought she saw one when all of a sudden she heard humming. She glanced around and saw no one. "Elena?" She called out softly. There was no response but the humming stopped.

She turned back and grabbed the other sleeping bag. Then she swore she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around with a gasp. There was no one there though she saw some fabric was on the floor. "It must have brushed my shoulder when it fell." She mused though she wondered how it had gotten loose in the first place.

She picked up the other sleeping bag and started to leave the room but as she approached the doorway she felt her foot slip and she fell to one knee. She looked down, seeing she had scraped her knee, she had almost slipped in a puddle of water. "This wasn't here a second ago." She mused.

Footsteps made her jump again but this time when she looked it was only Sofia. "Are you okay Isabel?" She asked her worriedly.

Isabel nodded. "I think the storm is getting to me." She confessed somewhat embarrassed. "I'm jumping at people walking the halls and puddles." She sat up, showing Sofia the puddle of water. There were a couple others in the hall. "I guess we weren't the only ones to brave the weather to come to the castle after all."

"I guess not." Sofia said though she seemed a bit uncertain. "Though I didn't see anyone walking down the hall when I left the library. I need to get nightgowns for Amber and I." She shook it off. "Come on, I'll help you carry the sleeping bags and we get some gowns for Tresora and Christina too."

"Okay." Isabel agreed and the two girls headed toward their rooms.

At the library Mira sat on the bay seat and looked out the window with hot chocolate in hand though it seemed pretty hard to see anything through the torrent of rain outside. She took a sip of her hot chocolate, glad that her gran abuela had this recipe now, she loved how it tasted.

She glanced outside again and was surprised that somehow it seemed clearer out, at least enough for her to see down at the beach area. It was even more of a surprise to see a figure walking among the beach. "Why is someone out in this weather?" She wondered as she leaned closer to the window to see if she could recognize the person.

She could barely make out the person a woman and if she wasn't mistaken the white clothing was mourning garb. She found that very odd. Then she saw the figure stop and look toward the castle. Mira had the sudden feeling that she was looking at her, but that should have been impossible.

Mira suddenly felt…odd was the best way she could think to describe it. She swore she was hearing humming in her mind but she didn't know why. It was almost hypnotic and she set her cup down on the sill. She vaguely thought she heard Blaze loudly hooting but wasn't sure about that. Some part of her thought if she just opened up the window…

A hand on her shoulder startled her and she turned to face Iliana. "Are you okay sis?" She asked Mira a bit concerned. "Or are you trying to meld with the window?"

"I'm fine I…" She glanced outside again but saw only rain. No one was on the beach. She looked back to her twin sister. "I guess I just kind of got distracted." She wasn't sure by what.

"We're inside now Mira, it's all okay." Iliana reminded her gently. "Come on, get away from that window." She gently dragged her sister away toward the group.

Elena got her usual gown, as well as the one Naomi usually borrowed when she was over. She found a nice aquamarine one for Sonya too. She had noticed Blaze hadn't followed her and wasn't sure why but let it stand. She felt a chill from the time she left the library to her room. She was about to place the scepter back in its spot.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you princess." She jumped as she heard Zuzo's words.

"Why not?" She asked the spirit fox. "We're just having a sleepover downstairs."

"You just might need that before the day breaks." Zuzo replied. As he finished speaking there was a huge crash of thunder and flash of lightning. "I mean this whole day has turned out pretty ominous so far, don't you think?"

"Guess you heard about the dark orb huh?" Elena questioned with amusement.

Zuzo appeared closer to her. "Well yeah, I have. But that isn't what you should be worried about right now." He answered.

"What else is there to worry about?" Elena asked.

"You know there are ghosts out there." Zuzo pointed out. "And not all of them are friendly. There are some who like nights like this; dark, stormy, and able to cause accidents without anyone looking deeper into it then the surface."

Elena thought this sounded ridiculous. Except for the fact that Zuzo had never steered her wrong. "If you say so Zuzo." She concluded. She held onto the scepter as she left her room.

By the time Elena returned she saw Isabel and Sofia set down sleeping bags while Clover went to sit by Kara as they ate an assortment of berries. She then saw Naomi come up to her. "Forget to leave something?" She asked the crown princess.

"No I just…thought I should have it." Elena said, realizing she sounded kind of stupid but Naomi just shrugged it off. She didn't care and in fact she understood. She handed Naomi her gown and then went over to Sonya. "I hope this is okay."

"Just fine Elena, thank you." Sonya said with a small smile. "I love the color."

"I thought you might." Elena replied with a giggle.

"Elena, I'm sorry." Sonya said and the crown princess looked at her in confusion. "We didn't get the dark orb. I should have been able to do it."

"You were already there to help rescue Tresora and keep Amber and Sofia safe. You helped my daughters stop that Scourge creature from terrorizing my sister and Christina." Elena reminded her with a smile. "You did so much back there; we might not have gotten out okay without you. You were the hero Sonya. Focus on all that you did right rather than the one thing that went wrong." At that moment she realized that was what Naomi was trying to get her to realize.

"I suppose you're right." Sonya said. "Thanks." The two girls hugged before Sonya went to change now for the night.

"If I didn't know better I'd be very worried about this weather." Mateo admitted. "There's just something…unnatural about this."

"Unnatural about the very natural weather." Jorge commented. "Only with us can that sentence come out and not sound worrisome. But as long as we're in the castle we should be okay I would think."

"For what it's worth I would almost think Mateo is right." Sonya said as she came back. Mateo couldn't help but admire her in her aqua gown as she adjusted her hair behind her head so it fell in a wave. "Something about this almost seems wrong but I don't how either."

Soon enough the furniture was pushed back against the walls and everyone settled in. "So tomorrow we'll start looking into those silver pieces we found." Lucinda noted. "It's anyone's guess what we'll find though. I mean aside from looking kind of pretty there doesn't seem to be anything we can sense from them."

"They have to mean something though." Naomi noted as she brushed Tresora's hair for her. She seemed to be enjoying that as well as the fact Christina had not released her hand since they had sat down. "I mean we found then pretty much near where the dark orb was. That can't be a coincidence."

"How are you two even going to find that kind of information?" Gabe asked.

The little midnight witch and the royal sorcerer exchanged looks of uncertainty. "We have no idea." Mateo confessed.

Mira was still drinking her hot chocolate and Iliana swore that was like her third one. She knew how much her sister loved hot chocolate, and more so on a night like this. The younger twin knew that started when she was five and Luisa had made them hot chocolate on that first stormy night they could remember. Mira had really needed it, the thunder scaring her so badly she had fallen down the stair case.

She couldn't help but glance out the window again, almost like a moth being drawn to flame. She stared for just a moment more before seeing white against the windows, and what looked like a woman. The eyes seemed to glow and there was a scream, then thunder crashed and she jumped, dropping her hot chocolate.

"Mirabelle?" Elena turned to her in worry. Her eldest twin clung to her a moment but then glanced at the window only to see nothing out there. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine mom." Mira said softly as she reluctantly pulled away from her and sat back down again. Iliana was already cleaning up the hot chocolate she had dropped and she shot her sister a grateful look.

Elena and Gabe couldn't help but exchange worried looks.

Isabel meanwhile was already starting to feel worn out. She lay back against her sleeping bag and glanced out the door. Her eyes widened as she thought she was a woman standing there, beckoning for Isabel. But when the young princess sat up she was gone.

"Are you okay Isabel?" Kara asked from by her side. She was already starting to fall asleep.

"I'm fine Kara." Isabel replied as calmly as she could. "I think I'm getting tired too."

Everyone seemed to be tiring quickly after the long sea journey and the harrowing adventure and soon enough everyone had fallen asleep on the floor of the library. Hours later though Blaze's senses perked as she heard something unusual; humming.

She flew into the air and looked around. She saw nothing at first. Then she heard a voice ask, "Oh donde estan mis hijas?" Blaze cocked her head, though it would have been anyone's guess if she truly understood what had been asked.

Then to her surprise Isabel sat up, though while her eyes were open she seemed unfocused which was a very unusual thing for the younger Avaloran princess. Moments later this was followed by Mira sitting up as well with unfocused eyes of her own. Together the two of them started toward the library doors.

Blaze followed for a moment only to see the doors start to blow open leading outside, where the rain still seemed to be coming down in earnest. Then she saw what no one else would have been able to see clearly; the feminine figure in white as she beckoned. The wind seemed to carry her voice. "Vienen a mis queridas, es tiempo." Blaze didn't like tone and like even less that Isabel and Mira started toward the open doorway, where the figure seemed to vanish.

That was enough for the little bujito as she turned around and headed back into the library, intent on waking Elena. The crown princess however was the farthest one in the library and she instead dove for the closest person near her, which was Sofia.

She pecked at the young Enchancia princess who moaned softly before opening her eyes. "Blaze? What…" She started and then remembered Elena usually spoke to her companion in Spanish. She had to struggle just a moment through her sleep haze. "Que pasa?"

Blaze started to hoot frantically and Sofia wished she could understand the little bujito. She was about to figure something else out when Clover, who had also been woken up by Blaze, gasped and said, "What are you kidding me? Sof, Mira and Isabel are gone. They were abducted…" He started and then hesitated. "By a ghost? Nah, something is off there."

That got Sofia's attention. "What?" She looked around only to see it was true. She raised her voice, "Elena, Naomi, everyone wake up please!" She called out.

"Oh, Sofia, not now." Amber said softly.

"Sofia, que pasa?" Elena asked sleepily as she sat up. She vaguely that somehow during the hours Iliana had cuddled up to Gabe and it almost brought a smile to her face if not for the tone of her chosen sister's voice.

"Elena, Isabel and Mira are gone. They were taken by a ghost." She said frantically. For some reason she couldn't doubt what Blaze was saying, even though it sounded weird to hear.

Naomi yawned just a bit now. "I think you had a bad dream Sofia." She noted. She did notice the two girls were gone but that was just a coincidence…right?

"What ghost?" Jorge asked uncertainly.

Blaze hooted frantically and everyone looked confused. Even Clover struggled for a moment before telling Sofia, "Something about a woman in white." He said to her.

When Sofia relayed that information Elena sat up in a panic. "We have to find them now." She said. Mateo and Gabe were getting up in a hurry as well, with Jorge scrambling a moment later.

Naomi looked uncertain as Tresora looked to Christina. "I don't understand." She confessed softly, seeing that her girlfriend looked terrified now.

"They were taken by La Llorna." She whispered softly and then saw the look of confusion on the pretty face of her blonde girlfriend. "There was a woman who drowned her kids after her husband left her for another woman and then she ended up dead, no one knows if she drowned herself afterwards or what happened but she ended up dead too, but when she was going to move on it was discovered she couldn't do so without her children so she's been looking for them ever since."

"The water puddles in the hall when I went to get nightgowns." Sofia whispered to herself softly.

"But Isa and Mira aren't her children." Tresora pointed out softly as she clasped her shaking girlfriend's hand in comfort.

"At least according to legend no one knows what happened to her kids, so she tries to lure others to replace them." Christina explained. "And I guess she's chosen them."

"We have to find them." Naomi said then.

Iliana couldn't help but drift over to the window. It seemed foolish but she couldn't help it. It was then she let out a gasp. Despite the rain she could see the white figure by the water clearly, and the two seemingly hypnotized girls heading toward the water. "They're outside." She told them all in a near panic.

"We have to get them before they drown." Tresora said now as she and Christina stood up too.

Elena grabbed the scepter just in case. "We have to go, come on." She said.

"Maybe we're not all needed." Amber suggested nervously. She didn't really want to see a ghost and she didn't really want to go out into the rain.

"Amber." James sighed in annoyance, very worried for Isabel.

"Not at all." Lucinda replied simply. "We can go after them and you can stay here, alone in the dark and hope that La Llorna or something else doesn't come back here where you're all alone."

Amber gave the little midnight witch a nasty look even as they were all getting ready to leave. Then her words sank in and Amber sighed. "I'm coming." She said.

Together they all left the library. Gabe and Jorge were the first out and they slipped and fell, hitting the wall hard. When Naomi and Iliana went to check on them they noticed the many wet spots on the floor.

"Are you okay dad?" Iliana asked as Naomi helped Jorge to stand up.

"Yeah." Gabe said. "I think…this must have been from La Llorna. She must have been in the castle." This he said as he looked at Elena and stood up.

"The storm must be amplifying her powers." Mateo surmised. "Whatever they might be."

"We can't let her drown Isa and Mirabelle." Elena reminded them all. Together they hurried out of the castle and into the pouring rain. They were drenched almost instantly but they saw that the girls were very near the water and that La Llorna had drifted behind them.

"Isabel!" James yelled as Iliana yelled, "Mirabelle!"

The girls didn't react unsurprisingly. But surprisingly the spirit did. La Llorna turned toward them. The story once said that La Llorna was a beautiful woman in life but at the moment she didn't look that way at all; instead this visage was a wrinkly looking woman who looked to be bloated from drowning. She let out a piercing scream that forced them all to cover their ears followed by her saying, "Estos ninas son mios, van."

"What?" Naomi couldn't help but ask.

"They aren't yours." Elena said. "No son tuyos, es mi hermana y mi hija." It didn't seem to matter to La Llorna at all though as she pushed the girls closer to the water. They all started closer despite the ghostly warning.

"She screams just like a banshee." Sofia commented, already shaking from the cold rain.

The waves suddenly picked up and the two girls were dragged into the water, followed by the laughing visage of La Llorna.

"No, Isabel." Christina and James gasped at the same time.

"Mira." Iliana gasped as Tresora placed her hand softly on her arm.

"This isn't over yet." Elena vowed. She could see the pressure on the waves picking up. "Sonya, Gabe, we have to get the girls before they drown." She looked to Jorge and Naomi. "Keep the kid's safe, no one else should get closer to the water." She looked to Mateo. "Get abuelo and abuela and alert the staff."

"Why are we being left behind?" Naomi wondered. She grew up around the ocean it wasn't like she couldn't swim or anything like that.

"Sonya is a mermaid and Gabe is a guard." Jorge reminded her simply. "They're probably the strongest swimmers in this weather. And Elena…has to be there for her family."

The crown princess, her royal guard and the mermaid guard dove into the water, Sonya pocketing her ring to turn into a mermaid. It was darker and murkier than normal with the storm. Sonya let her new weapon shine and put some light in the situation. She almost wished she hadn't.

It now seemed that Mira and Isabel were conscious of the situation and they were struggling to free themselves but despite being ethereal La Llorna seemed to have a good grip on the two girls. In a matter of minutes they would drown if something wasn't done.

Sonya pulled ahead and grabbed onto Isabel even as Gabe was behind her and grabbed onto Mira. Despite the water they could hear La Llorna let out another banshee like wail, it took everything the two guards had to not flinch and release the girls.

Not sure what else to do Elena raised her scepter. She couldn't speak underwater unlike the ghost apparently but she hoped the scepter would still respond to her will as she wished it to glow. And it did, the scepters light growing stronger with each moment. After a few second La Llorna released the girls as she tried to cover her eyes and the two guards pulled the girls to the stormy surface.

"There they are." James called out but was stopped by Amber from getting close to the tumultuous waves. A moment later Elena surfaced and they started toward the surface.

They had just hit the sand when La Llorna emerged from the water now with a horrendous shriek. "Me dan mis hijas!" She exclaimed loudly as the water dripped from her body. It might have been Elena's imagination but she swore the ghost looked even more decrepit and bloated.

"No son tuyos!" Elena retorted and raised her scepter. "Blaze!" She called out and loudly and the scepter shot a burst of energy forward that struck La Llorna full on. The ghost let out another banshee like wail and then faded.

"Is it over?" Christina wondered.

This time though the storm seemed to die in intensity. The waves were already subsiding. Elena turned toward her sister and eldest twin daughter. Iliana was hugging Mira tightly, and she swore there were tears mixed in with the rain water on her face.

Isabel coughed up some water and whispered, "Elena." She got up to run to her sister.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked her softly.

"I'm fine." Isabel said her throat still hoarse. "You saved us." She kissed her cheek softly.

"I'm always here my family." Elena said, her voice growing softer. She thought she saw Francisco, Luisa and even Esteban with some guards as they came toward the shoreline. "I'll always protect…you…" She got out before she lost consciousness.

The sunlight woke Elena up and she sat up before being wrapped in a hug. She looked down to see Isabel full dry. She hugged her sister back tightly. "I'm okay Isabel." She promised. She felt stronger now. "Just wore myself out. But I'd do it again for you." She looked to see her daughters there. She smiled at Mira. "For both of you."

"Oh mom." Mira said and then moved in to hug her, followed a moment later by Iliana. She stayed in the warm embrace of her sister and her daughters for a long minute. "Gracias mami." Mira whispered. She missed moments like this with her mother.

The three of them moved back only for Elena to get wrapped in hugs from Sofia and Naomi now. She assured them a moment too before everyone else was finally around. "So what happened after I blacked out?" Elena asked.

Gabe took her hand in his and squeezed softly. "Not much." He said. "I brought you here when Luisa picked up Mirabelle. The guards tried to search the area but they wouldn't find anything."

"It was a ghost after all." Lucinda noted dryly.

Elena almost wondered if now that the crisis passed and the sun was shining if Gabe had tried to convince himself that a ghost had not tried to drown her younger sister and their eldest daughter. It made a certain amount of sense from a denial point. It was hard to deny the future when two examples were in their room and it was hard to deny the demons when they had such presence around lately. But there was no example of a ghost and it was easy to deny now.

"What matters is that you two are okay." Elena said as she took one of her hands away from Gabe's grip and stroked Isabel's cheek and smiled at Mira softly. "No one is going to take you two, or any of my family, away from me if I can help it."


	94. Prelude to Coming Darkness

"Welcome home." Elena said as she, Gabe and Isabel came down to greet Agusto, Lyla and Willow. They had just come back from getting their belongings and bringing them back to Avalor where Agusto had taken a job as Francisco and Luisa's personal guard.

"Gabe! Elena!" Willow exclaimed happily as she ran over toward the two of them, her red hair flying behind her a little bit. She hugged Gabe and then did the same for Elena before turning to Isabel and all but tackling the slightly older girl.

"Did you get everything?" Gabe asked his new recruit.

"Yes, sir." Agusto acknowledged. "We'll get moved in and I'll be ready to resume my duties tomorrow morning."

"Glad to hear it." Gabe said with a chuckle. Being called sir by a man older than him seemed weird after all this time though he was one of the youngest guards on staff, done deliberately so to make it easier for the princesses of Avalor to feel comfortable with him. Esteban once remarked it might have worked a little too well, and that was before Mira and Iliana had shown up.

"I hope we didn't miss anything too exciting." Lyla noted as she ascended the stairs with some of the smaller suitcases that had Willow's clothing in it. She had helped the red headed six year old with a lot of her packing.

"Uh, no not at all." Elena commented nervously. It occurred to her to wonder if Willow would have been a victim of La Llorna if she had been here. Some talk had gone into the question of why Isabel and Mira had been the targets as opposed to some of the other kids like Christina and Sofia or even the real siblings like Mira and Iliana, Amber and James or James and Sofia. They of course couldn't really draw any worthwhile conclusions there. "Nothing at all."

Lyla had a feeling the crown princess was lying but let it go. If something had happened she would hear about it soon enough from someone else in the castle. Right now everyone seemed okay and that's what mattered. "Come on Willow; let's get you into your new room."

"Do I get a window overlooking the waterfall?" She asked Lyla excitedly.

"Um, actually I think one with the view of the garden would suit you better." Isabel interrupted, giving Lyla an all but insistent look at it.

Now Lyla knew something had been missed, she would have to ask about it later. In the meantime she looked back to Willow. "I think the princess might be right. A garden view might be better." She replied. Willow looked slightly disappointed but let it go as she followed Lyla and Isabel inside.

"I'm glad to see they've bonded." Agusto said as he was handing out some boxes to some of the other guards that were helping out. "It wouldn't hurt her at all to have a strong female influence in her life." He shook his head. "So young and yet her mother is already gone, and not by choice at all but by the worst way possible."

"I think I know how you feel there." Elena said as she glanced back at the castle. Isabel had lost Lucia and Raul at such a young age too, and in truth one would argue Elena did as well. Then there was Tresora; older than Isabel but younger than Elena who had also lost her parents. Not to mention Naomi had lost her mother at fourteen. "But then again, is there ever a good age to lose those you love?"

"No, I suppose there isn't." Agusto agreed solemnly. It took him a minute to realize that Elena stepped forward to take a box from him as well. But he knew better than to try to argue with her and let her do so.

"So are you sure you're okay?" Naomi asked as she cut into an enchilada. Across from her were Mirabelle and Iliana and next to her was Jorge. They had met for a slightly early lunch. "After what happened?"

"Yes." Mira replied. "You know in some way's I think that affected all of you more than it did Aunt Isabel and I." She noted. "I mean the truth is we barely remember that night, but you guys rescued us and nearly saw us drown in the process. Or at least mom, dad and Aunt Sonya did."

"We saw that last attempt she made." Iliana reminded her. "And mom turning around with the scepter and blam!" Iliana raised her arms as if aiming the scepter of light herself which made Mira smile. "Blasting that ghostly witch into the ether." That made her twin outright laugh.

Naomi laughed as well but stopped when she saw Jorge glancing out at the water. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked as she placed a hand lightly on his arm.

He looked to her and placed his hand over hers gently, squeezing softly. "I…I don't know Naomi." He confessed. "Maybe it's just paranoia but I feel something is wrong." He revealed to her softly. "I've been feeling it since we left Avalor in all honesty and I attributed it at first to our journey to get the dark orb, but it hasn't gone away even after that and after La Llorna."

"Maybe that means something." Naomi mused softly. "I mean, aside from Lucinda, you're the only one around here whose…well something more than human. Maybe we should listen to those instincts." She just wished they even knew how to do that.

"I'd rather not have any more problems for a while honestly." Jorge noted with grim amusement as he placed his hand gently one Naomi's and squeezed it softly. "At this point I just want a bit of peace and quiet, nothing more strenuous than a hard day's work on the docks."

Naomi laughed a little. "I kind of know what you mean." She admitted. Then she glanced at the twins though, who were talking amongst themselves at the moment, as only siblings and especially twins could do. And she remembered that as long as it was quiet they weren't getting any closer to saving their own families and returning home. So maybe it was kind of overrated but they should at least be able to have the kind of disruption that would help her nieces.

"Speaking of, I better get going. I need to be at the docks in a half hour for the next import shipment." Jorge said. He leaned forward and kissed Naomi on the cheek softly before standing up and heading toward the docks. Naomi's cheeks were very flushed at that moment.

Mirabelle and Iliana giggled softly among themselves at that one. Not that they weren't already together before the two of them had been born, but something about seeing the premarital process made it different, and technically right now she was only a couple years older than them. They tried to act innocent though when Naomi turned to look at them.

"Uh, so we have some stuff to pick up for dinner tonight." Iliana said, trying to change the subject so as not to embarrass their aunt. "Want to help us shop?"

"You should." Mira commented. "That way you can make sure we accidentally pick up too many ingredients and get yourself invited for dinner."

Naomi had to laugh at that one. "Well, you sure seem to know me well." She replied. "Okay, let's go shopping then." She decided as she stood up, the twins following suit.

Mateo examined the silver cross lying on the table, trying to think of any sort of test he could run on it that hadn't already been done. There was magic inside of it and the other three silver items they had found on the isle keep place, both he and Lucinda could agree on that, but they couldn't figure out how to see what that was.

Lucinda sat on a small chair and was using her wand to toy with the silver circlet. "Maybe they're not meant to be magical on their own." The little witch mused. "Maybe they need something else. A base or something."

"That might be." Mateo agreed. "But if that's the case odds are the base is, or possibly was, still on the isle where the dark orb resided. If that's the case then with them destroyed these objects would be useless anyway."

"There could be more than one base." Lucinda pointed out but then sighed as she set the circlet down. "The problem is, we don't even know what the base looks like, let alone where it would be."

"I think bases actually." Mateo corrected. "Probably four of them to be precise."

Sonya had been sitting there for the entire conversation, though it had appeared she wasn't paying attention, instead reading a book on mystical weaponry to find out about the weapon she had discovered to learn more about it. They were slightly surprised when she raised an opinion, "Maybe there is no base, or bases. What if the magic is only triggered by a certain event?" She asked.

"Hmm, that make sense." Mateo mused. "They could have been used to trap this Shadowking in the first place. If they were created for that purpose than whatever magic is present would only be activated upon that condition being met again."

"Which we don't want." Lucinda pointed out.

"That might not matter." Sonya reminded her gently. "The Throg have the dark orb, if they figure out how to do it they will set him free. And so far no one has reported running across the Throg, or at least they haven't lived to tell anyone about it."

"That's a depressing notion." Lucinda noted but she knew the mermaid girl was right about that one. They weren't exactly going to spare anyone that tried to take the orb from them after all.

"Still there has to be some way to at least get an idea of how these work so we're prepared when or if the Shadowking were to show up again." Mateo said. He picked up the silver ankh now. "Maybe we should try arranging them in patterns." He mused.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Christina said excitedly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Tresora replied as she was catching up with Christina. They had had lunch with Christina's mother Carmen and Tresora was still in a bit of shock. Not only was the food good, but when they had shown up Carmen had embraced her daughter's girlfriend like she was already part of the family.

At the top of the street Christina turned around as Tresora approached and she threw her arms around Tresora's neck and kissed her on the lips softly. The lovely blonde gladly returned the gorgeous brunette's kiss as her arms went around her waist. They stayed that way for a moment before pulling a way.

"You are so awesome." Christina all but whispered to her. "You've easily won over my mom, just like you did to Naomi, and everyone else, and especially me." Tresora didn't seem to know for a moment if that was a good thing or a bad thing and so Christina kissed her on the nose lightly. "The way you get people to see you is amazing."

"I can't believe I'm so lucky to have you all." Tresora admitted. "Especially you."

"I hope last night didn't scare you." Christina said. "At least not much. I was pretty scared too, so it'd be nice to think I wasn't alone there."

"You weren't." Tresora assured her with a small laugh and kissed her nose gently. They still had not released their arms. "I was afraid for Isabel and Mira so much, but…there was one thought that terrified me even more."

"What's that?" Christina asked softly.

"That you could have been targeted." She admitted softly.

Christina bit her lip. She hadn't thought about that in all honesty but it could have happened, and probably would have if Mira and Iliana hadn't been in their time. There was little difference between Christian and Isabel aside from their royal statuses and who the two girls had fallen in love with. "It wasn't me honey." Was all she could say to reassure her girlfriend. "And they're both fine anyway."

Tresora smiled a little. "I'm glad that everything turned out okay though, regardless of who was targeted." She leaned forward now and pressed her lips gently against Christina's; the two girls relishing in the soft loving kiss and the loving embrace of each other another few moments before pulling away from each other except for a hand each. "Come on, we better help Isabel get Willow settled into her room." Christina nodded in agreement and the couple started running again toward the castle hand in hand.

Lyla had a few curtain samples in hand as she made her way back to the area that Willow and Agusto would be staying at. It was close to the guard's barracks but actually at the castle since unlike most of the guards he had a child with him. And she was actually kind of glad for that, she found herself really liking the little girl. And her father was certainly charming enough, she thought.

She passed by Eliza and the two smiled, though she was clearly in a hurry so they didn't stop to chat. Just as well, she wanted to get Willow to select her curtains as soon as possible anyway. She passed another of the guys who worked in the castle, who seemed to be bustling by for dinner arrangements, something that always seemed to keep Luisa busy.

She passed by another of the guards, a man named Phillipe. They had talked a couple of times and he was nice enough, they had had some revealing conversations. She gave him a friendly wave and he nodded at her in return, that was it. She had her mission and he was on patrol.

Lyla had just taken another few steps and her mind again thinking of Agusto and Willow when she felt herself whirled around and slammed into the wall, her arms above her head being pinned at the wrists. She found herself face to face with Phillipe. "What are you doing?" She asked, somewhere between nervous and angry.

"I'm tired of playing these games." He whispered to her. "And soon it won't matter so I figured I might as well go ahead and take what I want." He pressed his chest up against hers, making her try to fidget away from him but there was nowhere to go.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. She knew this wasn't like him at all.

His knee pressed against her and she couldn't help but flinch from the contact. It only seemed to amuse him though. "Avalor is about to have a massive change of leadership soon, and when that happens girls like you won't be having much of any say, so might as well just claim what I want right now." He pressed his lips against hers though she did her best to avoid it even as his knee pressed harder into her. She then gasped in pain as he bit her lip hard. When he pulled back, a trickle of blood ran down her chin.

He only laughed again. "This is going to be so much fun, at least for me. But I think you'll come to enjoy it too." He said with a leer. With his free hand he reached up to the top of her dress and began to tear it downwards.

"Lyla!" He heard Elena call out. He stopped, wondering if he could subdue the crown princess but then heard others behind her. "We have some of those paint samples you wanted."

Also from around the corner came Esteban's protests of, "Elena, this is not what we have guards in the castle for."

"They were the closest around Esteban." Elena started to comment but she turned the corner with Esteban, Sofia and three other guards to find Phillipe pinning Lyla against the wall in a very uncomfortable position. "What is going on?" She asked.

He dropped Lyla to the ground hard and gave her a lustful look before taking off. "Seize him!" Esteban ordered as two of the other guards dropped the paint samples and went after the already retreating figure. The other guard stayed with Esteban even as Elena and Sofia came over to Lyla.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked as she took a cloth from the remaining guard and pressed it against her bleeding lip. "What did he do that for?"

"Oh Elena, it was obvious what he was trying to do to her." Esteban said with an annoyed roll of his eyes.

"No." Lyla said softly, trying to straighten her dress up a little from the attack. "That wasn't Phillipe. He would never do that."

"Seemed like Phillipe to me." The remaining guard noted.

"And it seemed pretty clear that he was trying to do just that." Esteban added. "You should not be defending your attacker."

"He is right." Sofia said gently.

"I'm not defending my attacker. I'm defending Phillipe." Lyla said and looked to Elena. "I'm telling you, that wasn't him. He mentioned something about a 'change of leadership', and that it didn't matter what girls like me would think.

"And how can you be so sure?" Esteban asked her again. "He did try to attack you after all."

"And you know, don't take this the wrong way but you are an attractive woman." The other guard pointed out, drawing a look of annoyance from Elena.

"You don't understand." Lyla said. "Phillipe wouldn't see me like that at all. He likes guys." She took the cloth from Elena to take care of her lip. "And more importantly I know he would never endanger any of us by working with someone trying to invade Avalor."

"Oh Lyla." Esteban said with an annoyed sigh.

"Wait Esteban." Elena said as she frowned. The words Lyla had told her was flowing through her mind. And she did not like where those thoughts were leading her too. She stood up and looked to Sofia. "Stay here with Lyla, or better yet get her to Agusto."

"Where are you going Elena?" Esteban demanded to know.

"I have to help them catch Phillipe. I have some worries, and only he can answer him." Elena said.

"But if what Lyla says is true…" The chancellor started dubiously.

"It is Phillipe." Elena stated simply. "But it's not." She ran after the guards and the spy. She heard Sofia let out as a soft gasp as she got what Elena was saying, and she could hear Esteban trying to figure out what that meant, but right now she couldn't stop to answer anything else.

Elena saw one of the guards looking around. "Did he get lost?" The crown princess asked him.

"We're not sure your majesty." He answered. "We rounded up a couple more guards but we're not sure which way he went after that. We split into two different groups." Elena glanced around. There were too hallways he could have run down and he could have tried to get out the front door. But then again, that one would have been obvious.

Then Elena looked up and realized there was one other option. If he wanted to climb the curtains he could have gone up and out the window. "Alert the guards outside." Elena ordered him before jumping up herself to go out the way that she suspected he had gone.

Gabe saw Elena going outside through the window and he didn't understand why. He saw Philippe coming around the corner and thought nothing of it. But then from the top Elena saw him and shouted out. "Gabe, stop Phillipe." The other royal guard came up short even as Gabe hesitated, trying to figure out what was going on.

Gabe saw Phillipe pick up speed, intending to shoulder ram right past him but Gabe braced himself and took the impact, only stumbling back a few inches. Phillipe encountered the same recoil and the two of them were face to face.

"What is going on here?" Gabe asked in confusion.

To his immense surprise Phillipe seemed to sneer at him. "How did someone as incompetent as you ever rise to the rank that you got?" He questioned. That surprised Gabe too as he never seemed to have a negative thing to say about anyone, even Esteban. Let alone his superior officer.

Phillipe drew his sword and struck at Gabe but the young lieutenant took a step back and drew his own sword to counter him. The two looked ready to face off. "Who are you?" Gabe demanded to know.

"A real man, not the pale imitations that float around this place." He snarled at Gabe and tried to clash with him again. This time Gabe dodged it and brought his elbow up against his opponents face. The follow up attempt fell short though and Philippe brought his knee up against Gabe's chin.

He tried to stab Gabe but the lieutenant blocked the attack. They seemed to be at a standstill. This was when Elena jumped down, having scaled lower while still on the wall, and landing on top of him. He pushed Elena off but had lost his sword. It was also now two to one.

"Princess Elena what's going on?" Gabe couldn't help but ask her as he tried to circle Phillipe. "Why are we attacking one of my men?"

"He's not one of yours Gabe." Elena replied, wishing she had thought ahead enough to grab her scepter or something. She was going up against a guy with a sword and if she was right wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

He turned his sword on Elena and slashed her, cutting her arm. She let out a small yelp of pain. "There's more where that came from." He warned her. She didn't appreciate the way he looked at her at all. It was getting to be a habit, she noticed.

Gabe lunged but he stepped back and cut him, this time down half of his sword arm. He dropped the sword with his own hiss of pain and took a step back, Phillipe used that chance to kick the sword away from the two of them.

"Gabe, are you alright?" Elena asked as she went over to him. She ignored her own cut, which was more superficial though.

"I'll be fine Elena." Gabe replied though he knew if they didn't get it wrapped soon he might bleed out. But trying to capture him seemed to take priority.

Phillipe however laughed. "He's lying to you, you know." He bragged. "If you don't get that wrapped soon he'll die of blood loss." He laughed a little. "Just as well actually, he'd miss what's to come, and for what is planned for you he might want to avoid seeing that."

"Just who is this guy?" Gabe asked again.

Elena wanted to stop the bleeding but she knew they had to capture him now, if he escaped they would lose any chance to learn something helpful. Phillipe turned the sword to them and he opened his mouth to say something that Elena was sure she didn't want to hear.

Then something hit him in the back of the head hard and he dropped the sword before falling to the ground unconscious. Behind him stood possibly the last thing Elena expected, a small little bujito struggling to hold a large bucket in her foreclaws. Blaze hooted and dropped it, the bucket landing on his head again as she flew over to Elena.

"Buen gulpe." Elena said to Blaze as she landed on the crown princesses shoulder. She saw four guards coming toward them and since Phillipe was out, she had not problems letting the guards get him while she went to take Gabe to get bandaged up from the fight.

Naomi couldn't help but laugh softly again at Mira's words, to get more ingredients to for dinner so that they would have no choice but to stay for dinner. She was growing pretty fond of her nieces even as it amazed her a little that she and Elena would become close enough and stay close enough that she would even be considered that.

She saw Mira over in a booth picking up spices for the night. She could already see that Mira had picked up lots of spices, knowing the older twin loved spicy things. Iliana wasn't quite like that and she had admitted Luisa made two separate batches of tamales for them because of that.

She saw Iliana picking up various fruits, as well as chocolate and powdered sugar. Iliana had talked about her, her aunt Isabel and Kara having early morning sweets when they were younger.

Naomi began to look for some good vegetables but she found her mind wandering just a little bit. They spoke of their own siblings on and off, especially their youngest sister Susana and they had let slip that Mateo and Sonya had at least one child themselves, a little girl named Shoshana who was born at the same time as Susana. They had never said anything about her having kids. She wondered what that meant, though she wasn't entirely sure about being a mother now who knew what would happen in thirteen years. She'd be almost thirty by then after all, why hadn't she had children by that point?

She looked up to see Mira talking with a boy she recognized from the port. Mira laughed at something he said even as she flipped her hair behind her and smiled sweetly. Naomi thought it must be kind of instinct because she couldn't imagine openly flirting with someone when she knew they would be a grown up before they were even realistically born. Some people just had that natural charm.

Then she saw Iliana also talking to a girl. She was holding a book out in front of Iliana and talking while Iliana was just nodding along before asking something. Naomi sometimes wondered where Iliana had gotten her quiet and thoughtful demeanor from, that wasn't entirely Elena or Gabe's style. Maybe she modeled herself after Isabel, she supposed.

She looked around again, hoping to find a booth that had some good tortillas when she noticed something further up that stopped her in shock. A girl, she looked very much like Naomi, or what Naomi thought she would look like in a couple of years and if her hair were longer like Elena's. She was beautiful; the eyes were the same as Naomi's and even her facial features were very similar. She had great curves in the right places but seemed rather thin and she wore a teal skirt and a white top with laces on the sleeves and hem.

She opened her mouth to call for the twins but realized they couldn't hear her. Something about the girl captivated her the same way Tresora had from the first night she had dreamt about her, and after that she learned to follow whatever instinct she would feel.

Setting what she had looked at aside she gently but firmly began to head toward the gorgeous young blonde she had seen and was slightly disturbed when she started to move away from her at a quick pace. Naomi struggled to keep up for a moment, trying not to lose sight of her. She could just barely make out the fact she turned a corner before feeling something hit the back of her head hard, she started to fall but her vision went black before she could hit the ground.

Gabe rubbed his arm gingerly, now that the adrenaline had faded he could feel the cut on his arm even through the bandage. Elena had suggested they heal him with the orb but Gabe had assured her it wasn't necessary. Not every wound needed to be healed with magic, especially if it were not life threatening.

Now Gabe stood with Agusto and Higgins on the stairs as Elena did something she rarely did. She sat on the throne, Blaze on her shoulder looking intimidating for her small size, with her grandparents on one side of her and Esteban on the other. His assistant Stanton stood by Esteban. Despite protests Sofia stood next to Elena, insisting to be there for the questioning. Elena allowed it only because she was one of the few who had been where Elena had been if she was right about where this was leading.

Two guards came in with Phillipe on either side, but behind him was perhaps an even more intimidating sight; they had gotten Sonya to escort him as well and she had her new sword out and ready to go, glowing ethereally. And behind her was Mateo; Lucinda had stayed in the workshop.

"You'll never get anything from me." Phillipe said simply. He looked at Elena more intently than she liked though he seemed to disregard everyone else. Elena suspected because they weren't pretty young girls, except Sofia who should be considered too young.

"What is the point of this?" Esteban asked Elena. "We already suspected he wouldn't talk. All he will confess to his that he intended to rape Lyla." The crown princess noted that this revelation didn't please Agusto at all. The young maid was currently with Willow and Isabel.

"It's pretty obvious where's he from." Elena responded simply though she kept her gaze on him now. "He spoke of an invasion, he spoke of a disregard for a girl's thoughts and feelings, and he spoke of weakness and pale reflections. He's from dark world."

"Are you sure?" Esteban asked as Gabe couldn't help but let out a little exclamation of shock.

"Positive." Elena agreed. She looked to Phillipe. "He's been infiltrating here, probably for who knows how long, and he has to be somehow relaying information to someone on the other side."

"But how are you doing that?" Sonya questioned. She didn't know many people who would do so magically and the only one to have that device was Isabel and she had shut it down.

"We have our ways, which we will use when we take Avalor as our own." Phillipe stated simply. He would have looked toward her chest if he hadn't been kind of afraid of the mermaid girl.

"Where is Phillipe then?" Esteban asked. It wasn't clear who he was asking.

Phillipe only laughed. "My pale shadow? He's dead." The man stated simply and Luisa gasped just a little. Sofia watched him and wondered. He could have been telling the truth…but he could have been lying too. She just couldn't be sure.

"Then let's get to what we really need to know." Elena said simply. "When is the invasion?" She questioned.

Phillipe laughed. "Like I plan on telling you that one." He stated simply.

Blaze had been watching the whole thing and then suddenly let out a few frantic hoots. Esteban only rolled his eyes, positive that the little bujito couldn't have anything valuable to contribute. But she had Elena's attention and after a moment she said, "Take him away. We'll figure out what to do with him later." The guards complied though Sonya stayed behind now.

"Higgins, go into town. Find Jorge, my daughters, and the girls and bring them here." Elena ordered. He nodded and left. She looked to Agusto. "Take Lyla, Willow, Princess Amber, Prince James, Isa and my abuelos and join Lucinda in the wizard's workshop."

"Elena what are you doing?" Esteban questioned.

"Making sure everyone is safe, because we have to be ready. The invasion is only hours away at best." She replied. "Blaze could see it in Phillipe's eyes."

Esteban sighed but let it go. "And you intend to let Sofia fight in this?" He questioned, forgetting that Sofia did have cyrokinesis.

Elena shook her head. "No. Gabe, rally the guards." He nodded and left to do just that. She leaned down and placed her hand on Sofia's shoulder. She looked worried and even a little scared. "Sofia, you have the most important job of all here." She confided softly. "I don't know if we can win this right now, I need you to do something very crucial here." She leaned down to whisper in Sofia's ear what she needed.

Esteban was annoyed at being left out of this but Sonya understood it. The less anyone knew about Sofia's whereabouts the better. Sofia nodded a moment. "You can count on me." She replied. "I swear."

"Sonya, escort her to the stable and make sure that she gets on Minimus and gets into the air." Elena requested.

"Yes ma'am." Sonya said and escorted the youngest Enchancia princess.

She looked to Esteban. "As soon as Gabe and the guards show up, we have to get ready as quickly as possible before it begins." She stated. "We have too much to do and not enough time to get it done."

Iliana looked around and found she was alone, at least in terms of the people she had come with. Naomi and Mira were nowhere in sight. "Oh Mira." She sighed. "You did not just ditch me for a boy, right?" It didn't make sense, her sister wasn't that boy crazy. And it didn't explain Naomi anyway. "Maybe I just got lost somewhere." She mused. She tended to be oblivious to the world at large when discussing or reading books.

Iliana couldn't see her but Mira could just make out her sister so she wasn't worried about being separated. She was merely following her friend to this place where there were cakes, so she could find something beautiful to take home. "Why here again?" She asked him.

"Because anyone can run a small bakery. What we want to do is run a bakery worthy of an empire Mirabelle." The boy said. She could already smell some cakes and stuff being made inside.

"Um, I see." Mira said uncertainly. She hated to point out that nothing existed in her Avalor like that. That meant they were destined to fail. "Hey, I don't think I caught your name."

"Adrian." The boy said with an almost devilish smile.


	95. Darkness Descending

Minimus could feel the tension radiating off of Sofia as they flew toward their destination. "Oh, why did I agree to this Minimus?" She asked her small purple winged horse. "I should have stayed with Elena and everyone and helped fight, helped defend the kingdom from the invasion."

"You're doing exactly what Elena wanted you to do Sofia." Minimus reminded her gently. "And you are helping her. You're not running, you're simply the one who has to be ready for the backup plan in case their attempt fails."

"I can freeze things, I can help." Sofia insisted. In truth it would have been more useful for Amber to go perhaps. Except of course that she didn't know about the secret library, not really. Elena was the only other person who really knew about it and she had stayed to defend Avalor from the invaders, assuming it was really coming as soon as the crown princess suspected.

"If this doesn't work you're going to be helping more than you know." Minimus said. Sonya had said the same thing to youngest Enchancia princess when she had raised this concern to the mermaid guard. "And if it doesn't then you just get a nice long flight out of the deal. Avoiding a fight, that sounds good to me."

"I don't like the idea of fighting either." Sofia confessed. "But if it's for my friends I'd rather do that than run…or whatever anyone wants to call this." She sighed. "Please let this be unnecessary." She pleaded, but to who she made that plea was anyone's guess.

Elena paced restlessly in the throne room with Blaze on her shoulder. There wasn't much for her to do at the moment. In one part of the room Esteban and Gabe were briefing the guards on what little they knew about the upcoming invasion. They had no way of knowing that an infiltrator like Phillipe wasn't already among them, it was a chance they had to take.

In another corner Agusto and Julio stood with her abuelos, Isabel, Kara, Lyla, Willow, James and Amber. Once the twins, Christina, Tresora and Naomi were here the four younger girls would be ushered into the library. Elena left orders that if Mira and Iliana wanted to help the guards and Kara defend the library they were to be allowed to do so. Naomi would undoubtfully want to take a stand with Elena, Gabe, Mateo and Sonya. Jorge would likely not be reachable as he would be on the docks. Elena didn't know if it was better that way or not.

The doors opened and Higgins came in with Tresora and Christina. Gabe couldn't help but break ranks and head toward his little sister, lifting her up in a relieved hug. Elena looked toward Tresora and saw how worried she was. There was no sign of her daughters or Naomi and that worried the crown princess as much as it must have worried Tresora.

"Higgins?" Elena asked softly.

"I'm sorry your majesty." Higgins replied with a respectful bow. "But I was unable to find either Ms. Turner or your daughters." A look of anguish passed Elena's face before she tried to force it down. It didn't mean anything necessarily. Avalor was a big place and finding three girls wasn't exactly a picnic. Tresora and Christina had been on the way to the castle after all, while her daughters and Naomi had gone to the docks for lunch with Jorge, so they had been further away.

"They may be better off than we are Elena. The palace may not be the safest place right now after all." Esteban tried his best to console his cousin. It wasn't exactly a well done job but the effort was made at least. "We must worry about the attack on the castle now."

"You may be right Esteban." Elena relented with a sigh. She looked to Gabe now. "Take Christina and Tresora join the others and get them into the wizard's workshop." She said to her royal guard, who nodded and while still holding Christina in his arms he placed his hand gently on Tresora's shoulder to lead them to the crowd.

"What's going on?" Christina asked her brother quietly. "Why are we being gathered together?"

"Protection." Gabe answered his sister simply. "If what we've heard is true we're about to be invaded from Dark Avalor." He saw the look of horror on his sister's face, she had had nightmares about that place. Including her brother in that world who had become a tyrannical ruler, and who knows what had happened after he had lost the Elena of that world, his wife.

In fact Christina had been told by Isabel that he had blamed her, Elena and Sofia for that loss though in fact she had died trying to protect them from their world's Julio. They had never gotten the chance to say otherwise though Isabel had doubted it would have really mattered.

Once they got to the others Gabe set Christina down. She and Tresora moved to Isabel's side. Gabe had to go back to the guards, he looked a bit apologetically to Esteban but for once the Chancellor didn't seem to care at all, and might have even understood a little bit.

"What about your mom and Javier?" Tresora asked Christina softly.

"They'll head into the basement area. It was built as a sort of protection shelter when Shuriki took over." Christina answered her. She still felt nervous about it. But soon they could either assure them they were okay or, well she didn't want to consider the alternative.

"This is just great." Elena said softly. "My best friend is missing, my daughters who aren't even technically born yet are missing, and I have to lock up most of my family to keep them safe in case an invasion occurs." Blaze hooted softly and rubbed her head against Elena's cheek consolingly. "And if something happens to my chosen sister, not only are we in trouble but so is she."

"Don't worry about it princess. It will all work out." Zuzo said as he appeared beside her. "Have faith in your family, all of your friends and yourself."

"Thanks Zuzo." Elena said a bit unconvincingly.

The window flew open and Migs, Luna and Skylar came in and landed before Elena. "We heard what's going on Princess Elena." Migs said urgently as he bowed slightly before her. "We're positioning Jaquins around Avalor, ready to defend."

"And we're going to be here personally." Skylar promised.

"Thanks you guys." Elena said with a small smile as she stroked Skylar's head.

"Hey where's Naomi, Mira and Iliana?" Luna asked with concern.

Now Elena sighed. "I don't know Luna." She admitted sadly. "I'd feel better if I did."

"Princess Elena, it's time we get everyone to safety." Agusto said to her gently as he patted Lyla's arm softly. She in turn had picked Willow up in her arms.

"I understand, make it so." Elena said with a nod.

Isabel however broke away and ran up to her sister, Elena knelt down to catch her around the waist as the younger girl wrapped her arms around her neck and the two embraced. "Be careful Elena." Isabel said softly. "I don't want to come to find you gone, I couldn't take that."

"I'm not going anywhere Isa." Elena said, hoping it was a promise she could keep. She hadn't meant to be away for forty one year's either. But things had changed a lot since then. And she hoped this would be the ultimate proof of that one. "Go on, we'll be fine." She and Isabel reluctantly released their holds on each other.

"Be careful Elena." Luisa said as Francisco smiled softly but worriedly at her as he took his wife's hand to reassure her. Isabel had gone back to her friends, where Amber and James each took a hand to comfort the younger princess.

"I will be abuelo, abuela." Elena said to them now, another promise she hoped she wouldn't end up breaking. She looked to Esteban. "Last chance to get out of the line of fire cousin." She said.

"Last chance for you to get out of the line of fire Elena." Esteban retorted lightly and the two exchanged small smiles. They might have their issues, not the least of which was Elena's easy acceptance of strangers into her good graces, but at the end of the day they loved their family and wanted to defend Avalor and that's what mattered.

Elena took a deep breath. "Let them come." She decided.

The first thing Naomi heard was an odd sound, at least considering. It was the sound of a baby crying. She stirred a little bit but felt lethargic. She opened her eyes to find herself in a tent. She could tell they weren't on the surface, possibly in a cave or underground ruin of some sort. She saw two guards at the entrance to the tent. And she saw the blonde that had gotten her attention on the other side of tent doing something.

She considered her options. She could try to run but the guards would stop her. She didn't have her throwing axe of course, though without threatening the girl it wouldn't help her much anyway. And she found she couldn't get herself to do that. She decided that left only one thing; the direct approach. "What the hell am I doing here? What is going on?" She asked as she sat up.

The girl turned to her in surprise. "Oh." She gasped. Naomi had to stop from staring. This beautiful blonde looked very much like her it was almost ridiculous. "Naomi, you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like I shouldn't be here and should be released." Naomi commented a bit hotly.

The girl looked genuinely sad about it. "I'm sorry, I wish I could release you." She replied as she got a bottle of water for Naomi. "Here, this should help." She offered it to Naomi and after a moment the harbormaster's daughter took it. She assumed if they wanted her dead it would have happened already, there was no reason to kill her now. And she found something about the girl made her think she was trustworthy.

Naomi opened the bottle and took a sip as she watched her. Then something occurred to her, based on what she had heard from Elena, Sofia, Tresora, Christina and Isabel. "You couldn't release me if you wanted." She stated. "And in fact, you're just as trapped as I am, aren't you?"

The girl bit her lip but said nothing .To Naomi the silence spoke volumes. "What's your name?" Naomi now asked her. The girl hesitated again and she prodded, "Come on, you know my name. It's only fair."

"My name is Mariana." She answered.

"That's…that's a very pretty name." Naomi told her, making the girl blush slightly. "What are you doing here?" She asked now.

"I…can't say." Mariana answered softly.

Naomi repressed a sigh and then glanced around a moment. The cots like what she was on, several things of medical supplies. It was obvious if she had thought about it. "You're a doctor right?" She asked Mariana.

"No." Mariana replied. "Just a field nurse. Doctors are kind of rare for…"

Naomi said it now, "For dark world." Mariana's eyes confirmed it all. "Are you guys planning to invade us?"

"They are." Mariana answered now. "If you really know as much as you seem to then you know that it doesn't matter what I think, or what any girl thinks." She couldn't help but turn away to hide her tears, something she was ashamed of; to be crying in front of the enemy though she wasn't sure why they were supposed to be.

Naomi had to admit that was true. She heard that Adriano had forced a kiss on Tresora, and would have done more had Christina not broken it up. She heard that something had driven Elena's counterpart crazy enough to allow her counterpart and Mateo's to be killed. That Julio's counterpart had also threatened to assault Isabel. What must it be like to grow up in that place? She reached over and stroked her hair softly, not sure why she did but it felt kind of right.

To Naomi's surprise Mariana didn't flinch from the touch or pull away. If anything she seemed to lean into the contact as if eager for it. That startled Naomi just a bit, they were basically strangers after all. Then again if that were the case why was it so important for her to comfort this girl? "Who are you?" Naomi asked her.

Mariana sighed a little bit. This was inevitable and thought that maybe it would help coming from her as opposed to someone else. Especially since she knew how some people delivered news. "Naomi, you know you used to exist in my world right?" She asked. Naomi nodded, she had already reflected on as much. "Well, in my world you were married to one of the royal guards, Julio."

Naomi made a slightly disgusted face. "That won't be happening here." She commented simply.

Mariana had heard stories that Naomi hadn't wanted that in dark world either but her parents had forced her to marry him on the hopes it would get them closer to the ruling body of Avalor, especially in light of her friendship with the new queen. "And so as a result of that marriage, she had a child. She called that child the one bright spot in that marriage…that I was that bright spot. Your counterpart was my mother…so at least in a roundabout way, you're my mother." She revealed softly.

Naomi couldn't help but let out a gasp of shock. It seemed so weird to hear that. "No way." She said softly to herself. She of course knew about the difference in time for whatever reason as Dark Elena had also had a son that would be about her age too. Then something else clicked. "Elena saw you, the night her counterpart was killed. You were being taken to her son in that world." She said.

Mariana nodded though she seemed very sad now. "One afternoon when I was ten and he was twelve he realized he had a crush on me." She answered and Naomi would have almost thought it was cute if not for the look on her face. "So that night he made me his." Now she felt sick to her stomach, she knew what that meant; Adriano had raped her.

"Mariana." She said softly as she forgot her earlier doubts and now moved forward and hugged her tightly. Despite being older, Mariana started to cry into Naomi's shoulder. The harbormaster's daughter held her just as she held Tresora on those first couple of nights when everything was new to her and she was dealing with her father's death and everything that Pierce had done to her.

After a few minutes Naomi gently pulled Mariana back to look at her. "I'm sorry about what Adriano did to you." Naomi could almost feel that like with Tresora, Adriano assaulting her wasn't a one-time thing. "Sweetie, millions of girls in my world will start going through what you and probably millions of other girls in your world have endured all of your lives."

Mariana bit her lip as she thought about what she was saying. She knew that was true but she also had seen what Gabe and Julio had planned for the invasion and feared they would win. Was it better to be on the winning side then the losing side? A startled cry got her attention and she pulled away to check on it. It was a baby she picked up and whispered, "It's okay baby. I'm here." She said softly. "Oh, I wish I speak Spanish like your mom probably would."

Naomi couldn't help but smile fondly. Not only was it cute to see her take care of a baby but the baby herself was beautiful. She could see so much of Elena in her, and even some of Gabe. Then it hit her what Elena said, what her counterparts last words were. "Gabriella?" She asked.

Mariana moved to get a small bottle of water for the baby. "Yes. Gabe was out, not expecting Gabriella to be born when she was. My dad supervised her birth, but when she was born she didn't cry. I don't know what he was thinking, he told Elena that she was stillborn." That made the blonde gasp in shock, wondering why he would lie to her. "He then asked a guard to get rid of her, but I stopped him. I wouldn't let them kill her. But when I approached Elena about him lying she couldn't process it. The idea her baby destroyed her even more, and she couldn't see the baby I had in my arms. I wanted to say something to the king of course but he didn't want to hear from…from his son's…" She didn't want to finish that but Naomi didn't need to know what it was to know it wasn't kind.

Naomi came forward and touched Gabriella's cheek softly. She giggled just a little bit and Naomi smiled. "What kind of world will this girl grow up in?" Naomi wondered. She looked at Mariana's sad but beautiful face too. She looked to Mariana now. "Why am I here?" She asked now.

It was the laughter of one of the guards that got her attention. "The captain wanted to make sure you were alive. He needs his future wife to be alive after all when this invasion is successful." He gave Mariana a chilling look. "There is only so much a daughter can do for her father after all." Naomi didn't like how that sounded either, and then there was the fact an older Julio wanted to marry her. That made her feel sick.

"Are you sure this is right?" Mira couldn't help but ask incredulously. "I don't see any spices or anything around here."

"Trust me, this is quiet perfect." Adrian said with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but admire the view in back, though as was always the case he preferred the frontal views more. It was why he smiled a bit more when she turned to face him, where her curves moved slightly especially after she crossed her arms under those curves in annoyance.

"I think you took me to the wrong warehouse." She said simply.

"Maybe I wanted time alone with you." He said joyfully.

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else." Mira replied. Fun was fun, but she was in no way going to be starting anything romantic here, where any teenage guy would be a middle aged man in her world. "I need to find my sister and aunt. They've already got to be looking for me."

As she started past him he reached out and took her arm in his hand. "I think you should stay, just for another moment." He said and then leaned forward, capturing her lips in his. He seemed to relish in the simple kiss as one of arms moved around her back.

Mira however felt her body tense up. It felt entirely wrong and even a little strange. She abruptly pulled away from the kiss, feeling disgusted. Before she could say anything though she felt something solid against the back of her head and then was engulfed by blackness.

He caught Mira in his arms and lowered her to the ground. His hand brushed the side of her leg, from bear calf to the hem of the dress. "I'll get to see all of this soon enough." He said. "But while I doubt your aunt is looking for you, your sister has to be. I'm counting on that."

That feeling Jorge had earlier in the day was not abating at all. He swore it was only getting worse like it was reaching a crescendo. He was about to go to Captain Turner and ask to leave early to go to the castle. If something was going on Princess Elena would know about it and would be working to stop it.

He headed toward his office when three men stepped out from the alley. He assumed he must have missed them somehow. Then one of them looked toward Jorge and swung at him, making him roll back. "Wow, if this is about Zulimar, I have nothing to do with her." He stated.

But that became irrelevant as more men started to appear and were attacking the townspeople, causing chaos as they tried to round up everyone in the docks. Jorge struck the guard that had tried to attack him and picked his sword up even as a dozen of the sailors tried to rally a defense just as he had. "Naomi." He breathed but could already see he wasn't getting to the marketplace."

Sounds of sudden scuffles could be heard throughout the castle. "It's started." Elena said softly. Gabe reached over and placed his hand comfortingly on the shoulder that did not currently have a little bujito on it. Elena placed her hand on his, both of them thinking of their missing daughters and their families, safe for the moment.

Elena couldn't help it as she looked at Gabe. "Naomi should be here too. It doesn't feel right without her by my side too. I hope she's okay." She confided. If Mira and Iliana were there they wouldn't be in the throne room.

"I hope she is too." Gabe agreed.

The doors were forced open and guards were waiting to meet the enemy but weren't prepared for the numbers they had. "How is that even possible?" Esteban wanted to know.

"They must have a magic user somewhere." Mateo answered him.

"Well isn't this an usual sight?" They heard as guards shoved through and revealed an older, goateed version of Gabe with an older and crueler version of Julio coming forward. "Princess Elena, I'd forgotten how young and supple you were at this age."

"Oh gross." Sonya couldn't help but comment.

"Is that me?" Gabe asked in shock.

"Subdue them or kill them, I don't care." Dark Gabe commanded his people. "But leave Princess Elena to me. She has to pay for what she did to my wife." He moved forward with Julio and another at his side.

Esteban was the first to try to defend his cousin but two other men got in his way. Next was Sonya but she found Julio was more than eager to take her on. "It's been a while since I've had a challenge. I don't know if you can provide that." He gave the mermaid guard a frank appraisal. "Still I have to say if nothing else you can provide something else for me when you lose."

"That won't happen." Sonya promised. "I'm going to make you regret your smug, sexist attitude." She raised her sword and swung at him, nearly cleaving him in half but he managed to dodge the attack.

"Alright girl, let's see what you can do then." Dark Julio said.

Wanting to protect Elena, Gabe moved in to take on his dark counterpart but was surprised when another man stood in his way. It took a moment but Gabe recognized him as Pedro Ortega, or at least the slightly older dark world version of the man. "Your counterpart and I have always been equals of a sort, but somehow I doubt you'll prove an equal to me at all." He gloated and swung at Gabe with his sword, slashing his cheek.

"I don't have time for this." Gabe muttered. He tried to get by Pedro but he stood in the way.

"I suggest you make the time Gabriel." He stated and tried to strike again, this time Gabe managed to block the attack.

Rather anyone liked it or not that left Elena to face off against Dark Gabe. The crown princess decided to go a slightly different route. "You have to listen to me Gabe…King Gabe…" She didn't know what to call the man who was like her guard but older and yet not her guard. "I didn't kill Elena, Julio killed her."

"Yes, but only because you used her as a shield." He stated simply. He swung at so quickly that she felt a gash on her hand even as she dropped the scepter of light. He put a foot on the base and kicked it toward the back of the room where his people and hers were fighting. "I'm going to make you pay for that."

Elena didn't like the turn of events. "No, she died to protect me and Isabel." She replied. "We were helping her, somehow restoring the sanity that was somehow lost to her. She wanted to come back with us, she wanted to restore her family before Julio killed her."

That made him hesitate a moment but then shook his head. "I don't believe that. She would never abandon her family; her son, or me." He growled.

"She wanted you two to come with." Elena stated. "But didn't think either of you would."

"You lie." Dark Gabe stated. "That's the last one I'm listening too." He leapt at her and Elena barely dodged out of the way, but when she caught herself the gash at the top of her hand made her hiss in pain a little.

"Elena!" Esteban called out as he tossed her the sword off a fallen guard. The crown princess nodded her thanks, she didn't want to think about rather the sword had come from one of their people or one of hers. She blocked the next strike Dark Gabe lunged at her.

Iliana's head hurt a little as, by reasons she never understood logically but accepted after over a decade of being a twin, she was able to track her down to a warehouse. She started toward her sister's still form, very afraid. She was relieved to see her sister still breathing. She was worried to see her dress pulled up, almost to the waist, with a torn sleeve. "Mirabelle." She whispered softly. If she had been hurt she should know, she was sure of it. But then why did she look like this?

"Delectable I think." She heard a guy say from the shadows. She saw him come out. "I knew I wouldn't get the chance to explore your sister before you showed up. But I can change that, and then I can have you beside her." His expression became very lustful, it made her feel sick. "It's been a while since I've had twins."

"Who are you?" Iliana questioned. "What do you want?"

"I told you what I want. I want twins, and you two are great additions." He laughed a little. "And personally the fact that in a way you two are my younger sisters make it more exciting. You see, you may not know me but I know you. I am Adriano, the heir to dark Avalor…I'm sorry, all of Avalor once our takeover of this kingdom is successful."

Iliana's mind flashed with worry. Did he molest Mira? Did he do worse to her? The thought made her angry, just as it did the last time a boy had tried to hurt Mira. "If you've hurt my sister I'll make you regret it for the rest of your short life." Iliana stated, giving a very rare threat.

Adriano seemed very amused by it all. He threw a sword at her, which landed with a clang beside her and Mira's body. Then he had his own sword out. "If you think you can take me little sister, then come at me. Be warned though when it's over I will take you."

Iliana didn't like what he was saying to her at all, or what he was saying in general. "Even if you do beat me, mom will stop you." She didn't like the way he laughed at her. He then moved quicker than she thought and he slashed her across the chest hard, leaving a small bloody cut just above her breasts. She picked up her own sword and launched herself at him, going at her opponent as her parents had taught her. The physical pain in her chest didn't bother her at all. The worry she felt in her heart for her family did though.

Dark Julio was very annoyed. Every strike he attempted on Sonya was reflected easily enough by her. The one grace he had was that she wasn't able to land a strike on him either, but he hated to think that could change soon enough. She couldn't even focus though on her friends.

Gabe couldn't remember if Pedro was this big of a challenge but then again this Pedro was older and more experienced. The fact he was worried about Elena only a few feet away didn't help at all. He had very good reason to be worried since it seemed clear he was looking to incapacitate her, not kill her. He couldn't think of any reason why that was that wasn't a bad thing.

Elena did her best to block his attacks, but his game was off. She didn't get it at first. He wasn't looking to kill her it seemed but to wear her out. She noticed the way he watched her movements and it made her feel uncomfortable. It was like he didn't want her dead or anything, which is more than most of his people as far as she could tell. Julio was sure trying his best to kill Sonya despite his words. Pedro was getting the upper hand on Gabe.

"Where are the other little girls?" Julio questioned the mermaid girl. "The ones that came with the murdering princess." He swung at her.

Sonya blocked it. "I heard what you told Elena. And I know the truth of what happened, and so do you." Julio was taken aback a bit by her statement. "I won't tell you where any of them are."

"I'll find them soon enough, and they will be punished. Just like you, just like her, just like Naomi." Julio promised. Sonya was now taken aback. What did he know about Naomi?

Dark Gabe lunged at her stomach and Elena riposted. But he swung the sword around to gash her across the chest right above her breasts, unknowingly in almost the same place as Adriano had gotten Iliana. "Ow." She gasped, more in shock than pain.

"I missed that view." The dark king said. "I want more of that."

"That won't happen." Elena said, suddenly annoyed. She swung at him but he blocked it. Gabe aimed low and slashed at her gown, taking off the fabric from just below the knees down. Then he was behind her, doing the same thing and before shoving her to the ground hard. It was now more like she was wearing a skirt.

"On the ground where you belong girl." Dark Gabe taunted her rudely. He tried to step on her but she rolled out of the way with the sword raised.

"No wonder my counterpart lost her sanity of that's what she had to put up with from you." Elena stated angrily. She swung at him, cutting his upper arm hard. He reacted, but not with his sword. His hand reached out and slapped her across the face.

"Elena!" Gabe gasped. Losing focus though got the hilt of Pedro's sword slammed into the side of his head. He fell hard, the world spinning.

A guard cut Esteban's arm deep, making the chancellor drop his sword. Another elbow slammed into his face and he fell hard. One guard placed his booted foot on Esteban's chest while two more stepped on an arm each.

Iliana always thought of herself as a decent swordswoman. She wasn't quiet at Mira's level, who enjoyed it far more while she would prefer to be studying with Lorenzo. And they were both amateurs compared to their parents. But for someone who seemed to hint he spent most of his time messing with girls he was proving to be quiet formidable. She was barely blocking and couldn't go on the offensive.

Adriano struck, stabbing her sword arm and she gasped in pain but didn't release it. She rolled out of the way and aimed at the back of his knees only to discover he had worn protection. She couldn't take him down. He whirled around and kicked her in the face hard. She was surprised the impact didn't force her to lose a tooth.

His foot lashed out and kicked her in the chest hard. She fell and saw him moving to land on top of her so she rolled out of the way, gasping in pain from her arm where she had been stabbed. Adriano was turning toward her in pursuit. He tried to stab her in the arm again but she sidestepped it. She turned to try to elbow him but he caught her arm and twisted it hard. She gasped as she dropped her sword.

"Girls don't fight." Adriano whispered to her harshly. "Girls are only good for something's, and I'll be happy to educate you and your sister on the top use." He tossed her hard into some wooden pallets, her head spun. Then she felt herself being turned around and was looking into Adriano's cruel face. He placed the sword on her chest and started to cut the top of her dress.

The fight at the docks had ended. Most of the sailors were unconscious and Jorge hoped he wasn't dead. The Jaquins were injured and he feared many of them were dead. He was forced to kneel with Captain Turner and several other workers. The man looked at them all with amusement. "If this is what Light Avalor has to offer than taking over here will be nothing." He gloated.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Marlena said harshly. Jorge kind of liked her, she had spirit.

He slapped her across the face and she hit the dock. "Watch your mouth slut." He barked at her. Jorge only glared at him, as did Marlena as she wiped some blood from the side of her mouth. Her glare of defiance annoyed him. "I'll teach you some lessons." He growled, his hand reaching out and grabbing her sleeve, intending to tear her dress from her body.

Jorge reached out and grabbed his hand, prying his hand off. "Get away from her." He said.

The man kneed Jorge in the stomach, and he fell to the ground with a gasp of lost air. "First I'll use you to show everyone what happens when someone lays a hand on their betters. Then I'll use her to show the women of your world what happens when acting like they matter." He said as he drew his sword and aimed to decapitate him.

"Elena." Isabel whispered fearfully. If the fight outside of the wizard's workshop was any indication it wasn't going well at all. She clung to James and Amber, even as Christina and Tresora clung to each other.

"Do you think Sofia is okay?" Amber wondered.

"I think she's fine Amber." James said. "She got away before this started. I just hope whatever she was sent to do works and she gets back okay, and has a place to come back too."

"I hope mom and Javier are okay." Christina said softly to her girlfriend.

Tresora understood. "I hope Naomi and Mr. Turner are okay too." She said. The two squeezed each other's hands softly.

"Everything will be alright, won't it?" Luisa asked dubiously.

Francisco patted her hand softly. "Of course it will mi amor. Of course it will." He tried to assure her with a confidence he didn't feel.

Lyla held Willow in her arms, and she had a blanket around her shoulders, she had not entirely recovered from Phillipe's near assault. If this failed Willow would lose her father and her freedom. She didn't know what scared her more. Willow started to cry a little and Lyla hummed to her softly.

Another crash sounded and Kara let out a roar of anger and pain, and Isabel flinched. "Elena, please be okay." She whispered.

The sting in her cheek angered Elena even more as she tightened her grip on her sword. She slashed at King Gabe but he blocked it easily. He tried to attack her but she found one advantage to the torn dress, her legs were free and her agility had gotten better. "Looks like you made a mistake by tearing that portion of my dress." She said to him.

"Did I?" Dark Gabe questioned. He jumped up, performing the leaping stag on her, basically driving his sword into her shoulder, the one that held the sword. She let out a gasp of a pain though she held onto the sword, but she could feel her grip weaken as the pain shot through her body.

But that was the advantage Dark Gabe needed as Elena turned around. He lashed out with the sword and down, this time cutting the left side of her dress, he could just see the outer edges of her breast before Elena covered herself with her free hand.

Luna, Migs and Skylar all surged forward as one to try to defend the crown princess but several more guards had entered, tossing ropes around, binding their wings and forcing them to the ground.

Sonya now lost her focus as she turned to help Elena though it was thoughts of what had happened to her sister that drove her. Julio stabbed his sword into her leg, making her gasp in pain as she hit the floor, and he twisted the blade for more effect. "Don't feel bad. You never had the knowledge, the numbers or the power to defeat us." Julio whispered into Sonya's ear and then added menacingly. "But soon enough I'll give you something else I think you need."

Gabe hit her in the face hard and Elena hit the ground, feeling the wind knocked out of her as her head hit the floor. When she had some vision back Dark Gabe was towering over her. "You took my wife from me, and now you're going to replace her." He said as if it were a statement of fact. He leaned down, startling Elena immensely as he slapped her across the breasts. "I will make you regret what you did to us all." He then reached down to lift up the remains of her dress, despite Elena reaching down to grab his wrist to stop him, her head still spinning.

"You are mine." He said to her…


	96. Wicked Dawn

Dark Gabe was enjoying as Elena struggled, it would make claiming her as his own all the more rewarding. He then heard a young voice cry out, "Leave my sister alone." He was sure that was the other princess and he turned to gloat anyway and got the last thing he expected; a booted foot to the face. He turned to find himself face to face with a purple haired girl, adorned in a strange costume of some sort and holding a long staff with a crystal ball on top.

"What is this?" He demanded. She was not alone. A long brunette girl in the same red suit was there, she was fighting the guards with a sharp edged silver bow. A long haired boy in black moved in with his scimitar and forced Pedro to back off of Gabe. An Asian girl in pink was using small fans to force the guards off of the Esteban. A man in green was forcing Julio to back away from Sonya, while another smaller girl with rose colored hair knelt down next to the mermaid girl to take a look at her leg. A blue haired girl in blue moved to help the girl in red and boy in yellow moved in with claw like daggers and tackled one of the guards holding the Jaquins.

"You wanted to pick a fight with Avalor. You wanted to invade and mess with its people." The purple haired girl said. "Well congratulations, you get that wish. You get to mess with all of them." She leaned down toward Elena. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mal." Elena promised, ignoring the blood on her chest and the slight pain she felt from where Dark Gabe had hit her last. She then gasped, "Watch out!" As Dark Gabe tried a sneak attack on Mal.

But she had faced far worse in her time then him. She blocked with the staff and easily deflected it. She tried a follow up with the staff but the dark king managed to avoid that one. "Sofia was right, this is unusual." She had to take a moment to adjust to the fact that her opponent was an older version of Gabe.

Sofia forced her way through the crowd. "Elena!" She said as she ran to hug her chosen sister. Elena embraced her softly, both of them ignoring the blood that still trickled and the crown princess was also ignoring the fact that it wouldn't take much to lose the top of her dress. "You're alive…where are Isabel and Amber and James and…"

Elena shushed her softly and stroked her hair. "Safe in the workshop." She said. "At least for now. They'll find their way in eventually I guess though." She added worriedly, if they were having trouble here then the wizard's workshop wouldn't deter the invaders forever.

"No, they won't." Mal promised as she got ready to face off against Dark Gabe. "This invasion is going to be over much sooner than he thinks it is."

Agusto was basically the last guard standing, the rest had been taken out; he only hoped it was through injury and not death. Kara still stood of course but she was just as cornered. He couldn't figure out where they were all coming from. One of the guards gave off a laugh. "There must be something important in this room. Whatever it is, it must be behind the painting."

Another cocked his head. "It's not a painting. It's a secret passage. The kids and the old people must be behind there." He realized and then laughed. "I hope that little blonde is behind there. I wanted to get my hands on her body." Agusto realized he must have been talking about Tresora, he hadn't gotten all the details but Lyla had hinted the young girl had already been through a lot.

"I'm not letting you touch any of the children." Kara warned in her now deep voice. The numbers alone didn't seem to encourage her confidence.

"You people are disgusting." Agusto noted, wondering what had happened in their world to make everyone think it was okay to assault girls with abandon or for it to be so easily accepted within their society.

Two other guards lunged at Agusto, and in a blur so quick that it was hard to tell if anyone noticed a boy in full armor landed in front of him with shield raised, and the instant the weapons connected the swords reflected. He took his own sword and swung, shattering the weapons in half. "What?" One gasped.

"Are you alright sir?" He asked.

"Yes…but…" Agusto didn't know who he was, it was a real shock.

"Ben, look out." Cried a girl in the same suit as Mal but in white. Another guard moved in to attack her.

"I got it Jane." Ben responded and blocked with his shield again and this time kicked him back. Several invaders moved in on Jane but she used the magic wand, actually belonging to her mother Fairy Godmother, to send a burst of magic that knocked them backwards in a heap.

A blonde girl in an almost opaque suit drew her some cards of the same color and tossed them at the guards. The cards whizzed toward them and with several yelps they dropped their swords and tried to protect themselves from the small but vicious attacks.

"Nice one Ally." Said a man in silver before looking to a girl in gold. "Ready Jordan?" He asked.

"Let's do it Aziz." Jordan replied. She leapt at them with a large lamp and struck effortlessly just as Aziz left with a spear, the tip elegant and spiraled, as he dove into the guards as well. It wasn't long before the five of them took out the guards in the library as easily as they had taken out Avalor's original defenders.

"Who are you?" Agusto asked.

"I am King Ben of Auradon." The man in armor replied with a small bow. "Crown Princess Elena had Princess Sofia ask us for help to stop this invasion if her forces couldn't handle it."

"And considering the look of the place…" Jordan started but stopped when Ally frowned just a little.

"Hey guys, nice timing." Kara commented. They balked just a bit as they hadn't seen her in that form before.

Then Jordan shook her head. "Kara? Damn, taking that whole shifting Chamster thing to a whole new level." She commented. "Nice."

The painting slid up and they saw Francisco, Luisa, and the children there. Willow ran over to hug her father and Lyla was right behind her. She placed a hand softly on his shoulder and the two exchanged soft smiles. Isabel, Christina and Tresora went over to hug Kara relieved that she was okay. One less person they cared about to worry over.

"You are just in time." Francisco said. "Another minute later and I don't know what would have happened." He hesitated. "But Elena,"

"I don't know how she is sir." Ben said to him softly. "But I do know she's in good hands. Mal was going to the throne room right now." He looked at them all. "And that's where we should be. Jordan, Ally, stay behind us and to keep them safe." Agusto had managed to rouse some of his people. "We'll all head toward the throne room and make sure everyone is okay. Together."

The man approached Jorge even though his eyes kept straying to Marlena's body and Jorge wanted to make sure he never got the chance to touch her but wasn't sure how. It was then the sound of bubbling water started to catch his attention.

The man was oblivious. He looked to another of his men. "On second thought, kill him. I can't wait to start in on her." He gave a nasty leer to Marlena. The guard drew his sword as he turned toward her. "I can't wait to see what you're hiding underneath the dress."

"Don't touch me." Marlena said.

"Oh, I'll be doing more than touching you in a minute." He threatened. "I'll be showing you what you're good for." He stepped toward her and placed the sword on her chest, getting ready to cut her dress off.

Water rose to the sky and the gasps of several people, both invader and captive, caught attention as an orange clad girl and an aqua clad girl emerged. "Melody, Aquiella." Jorge was shocked to see that. He knew they were mermaids of course but to see that was amazing. Melody held the trident in her hands and he guessed that was what had allowed them this grand entrance.

Aquiella landed in front of the man who was getting ready to assault Marlena and tossed her tidal boomerang to disarm the man. He turned with a snarl at the blonde clad in orange but before he could throw off any sort of insult her weapon came back and clocked him in the back of the head knocking him out as she caught it with amusement.

Melody landed in front of the guard and swung her trident, disarming the guard and then kicking him in the head, knocking him out. "Are you alright?" Melody asked Jorge.

"We're okay thanks to you." Jorge said as Aquiella helped up Marlena. "But, isn't it too early for celebration?" He asked as the other invaders started toward them.

"Oh yes, them." Aquiella said a dismissively.

Several of the guards in back suddenly found themselves with their legs swung out from under them and Jorge saw an unfamiliar sight. Even with the armor it was quite obvious the new attacker was a girl as she was well developed. She was rather tan as if she spent most of her life outdoors and she held a staff in her hand. "Not very aware at all." She said. "You make poor prey."

"That would be Lala." Melody said to him. "One of our newest friends. Not big on words but very powerful."

From the other side Grant had appeared and he wasn't alone as he had cut loose several of the Jaquins. "Now let's try this again shall we?" Aquiella said as she kicked a sword to Jorge. This changing sweep also seemed to invigorate the dock workers again and they started to fight against the invaders once again.

Iliana didn't want to cry but as she felt the sword tear some of her skin and start down her dress she couldn't help the tears that brimmed in her eyes. It scared her that in a matter of seconds she would be naked and Adriano could do whatever he wanted to her, and she couldn't stop him. Even worse to her was the fact that he could then turn around and do the same thing to Mira. She would have almost been willing to give herself to him to keep her sister safe, but she could tell that wouldn't have satisfied him; he wanted them both.

"Now this will be fun." Adriano said lustfully as he was about to expose Iliana's breasts to his waiting eyes.

"I think this will be fun too." He heard a voice say. He turned only to get kicked off of Iliana, crashing into some waiting cargo. "Nothing like taken boys like ye down a peg or two, especially when he thinks he can force himself upon a girl."

Adriano saw a red haired woman in purple holding a bladed weapon. She looked to be very angry at what she had just interrupted. "How dare you interrupt a prince?" He snapped.

"I don't care what ye are, no one has the right to do what ye were about to do to Iliana." The red head snapped at him. He saw a girl in blue armor come out to Iliana and reach for her hand, pulling her to safety. Iliana through her arms around her, seeking comfort in her. And a boy in reddish armor pulled Mira to safety though she was still unconscious.

"Are your little friends going to fight me too?" Adriano asked.

He heard Iliana laugh through the fear in her eyes. "No, Miranda doesn't need help beating down the likes of you." She said with distaste.

Adriano might have had a comment to throw back at his intended victim but Miranda didn't give him a chance as she launched herself at him. He blocked her descending blade strike but was not prepared as she followed up with a knee to the face. He fell back with a snarl.

Adriano tried to impale the highlands ranger but she merely took a side step and then brought her elbow down on his wrist to disarm him of his sword. "I've had bigger challenges from those minions Paradias used." She commented. "What's the matter? Ye can only fight girls that ye think ye have the edge against?"

With a growl he reached out, first to try to slap Miranda across the face but she knocked his hand out of the way effortlessly. Then he reached to try to pull at her hair but she pulled back and delivered a foot to his chest, making him sprawl back yet again.

Ellie was very impressed with her girlfriend's fighting. "I bet you're getting a kick out of this, at least judging by what it looked like he was going to do to you when we showed up." The ice dame noted.

"How did you know to come here?" Iliana asked them.

"Amy." Alex answered. "Before we showed up here Amy and Aquiella did a mind scan to find out where we were most needed. We found you and Mira here and knew we had to come to your aid. Mal took a lot of the team to help Elena and everyone."

Adriano tried again to attack Miranda but she sidestepped it again and similar to what he did to Mirabelle, she hit him in the back of the head with the blunt end of her weapon. He hit the ground unconscious.

"Is Mira okay?" Ellie asked her cousin.

"She will be, looks like he hit her pretty hard, but she should be okay." Alex replied.

Iliana knew the orb would take care of any residual damage anyway. She looked to Miranda as the highlands ranger picked up Adriano. "So what do we do with this loser?" She asked. Personally she had some a pretty good idea apparently.

"We have to take him back to the palace." Iliana answered. "Maybe we can use him as a bargaining chip to get the invaders to leave Avalor." She went over and was just able to take Mira from Alex. Both the knights would have to be able to fight so they could get to the palace safely.

Alex however had another idea. He took Adriano from Miranda. "You're stronger than I am, and I don't think I like the idea of you holding him if he manages to wake up before we get to the palace." He stated.

The feisty redhead looked ready to argue but a shake of the head from her blonde girlfriend put a stop to that. Besides much as she hated to admit it Alex was right about her being the best fighter between the three of them, possibly of the whole group. "Alright then, let's get to the palace and put this invasion to an end if Mal and the others haven't done so already." She declared.

"The invasion has already probably started." Mariana said softly as he held Gabriella softly against her chest. "And is probably almost over." She seemed sad about it. And she was, she didn't want any of this to happen. Light Avalor didn't deserve this.

"Mariana, we still have time to change things." Naomi said as she came over and placed a hand on her arm. "We can still save Avalor. Both of us. And you can get a new home."

"What?" Mariana seemed shocked.

"Stay with me." Naomi said and then amended that. "Sorry, with us. It might be weird at first, what with me being your mom in a sense and me being younger than you. But dad will take you in, and Tresora would love you I think."

That left Mariana speechless. Then she said, "Dad would never go for it. Neither would Adriano." She had been practically taught at a young age that at some point she would belong to him, almost like a queen except she would have no rights.

"Forget them then." Naomi stated. She already had heard enough about Adriano to know she didn't like him, even if she was in a sense Elena's flesh and blood at least as much as Mariana was hers. "Besides your dad…" She started and then saw the girl flinch a little. "Isn't very nice to you either, is he?" She asked softly.

Mariana almost hesitated. "He…never really wanted me. He only let you…my mom have me because he thought it would keep her occupied. Then she died and…he decided that unless someone else came along that I would replace you…her I mean." She confessed softly.

The comment left Naomi confused for a moment until she figured out what Mariana meant. "Oh, that is just wrong." She commented with disgust. She was sure never in a million years would her father have expected her to replace her mother like that after she was killed by Pierce. "Definitely forget him then, you're staying with me."

"We still can't leave." Mariana said softly. She looked toward the guards. "There are more of them, there are over two dozen of people being held hostage here, so there are plenty of guards to watch them."

"We'll cross those bridges when we come to them." Naomi vowed as she stroked Mariana's hair softly. "First things first." She didn't have too much to work with but she hoped that maybe she could hit someone hard enough with the first aid kit. She picked it up and moved in, then raised it and aimed for the back of the head of one of them.

He turned at the last moment and caught her wrist, twisting hard. She dropped the first aid kit but immediately responded by trying to kick him in the stomach, only to find he wore armor. "Ow." She muttered.

He tossed Naomi to the ground hard. Mariana quickly placed Gabriella in the makeshift crib as the two approached. "I don't care what Julio says about his 'new wife' I'm going to make her pay for trying to attack me." He growled.

Mariana stood in front of them. "Please don't hurt her." She requested. "She was trying to help her friends."

The guard reached out and grabbed Mariana; Naomi didn't like that he grabbed her breasts, lifted her up just a little as he squeezed and then tossed her away hard. Then he turned his attention to Naomi. Naomi didn't know what she could do to defend herself against them but she was going to try as hard as she could.

That was when she noticed something on the ground that made her smile a little. "Someone losing their hair boys?" She asked snidely.

They looked down to see a huge strand of blonde hair just in front of them that hadn't been there before. That confused them for a just a moment before the hair leapt up and slapped them both in the face, then landing on the ground and wrapping around their ankles before tossing them into some empty cots hard. They moaned but did not stir.

"What…" Mariana asked in shock as Naomi came to check on her 'daughter'. The harbormaster's daughter was disturbed to realize that the assault didn't seem to mean much at all, like being groped and tossed like that was normal for her.

"I guess those guys got all tripped up." Said a long blonde haired girl in what looked like a ruby colored suit.

"Ha ha Ruby." Naomi said with an eye roll. "But thanks….wait, what are you doing here?"

"Sofia came to get us. She told us you were in trouble." Ruby said. "Jordan did a spell to find all of you and we split up to help everyone." She helped Mariana and Naomi up.

"Wait." Mariana grabbed a blanket and lifted Gabriella out of the crib, holding her close. "It's okay baby, we're getting out of here. I'll make sure you're safe."

"Take us back to the palace." Naomi said to Ruby.

"We can't." Said a new girl who stuck her head in now. She wore a suit in green and had Jay's complexion and hair color. "We have to shut down this invasion. Chloe can feel where the center of the magic is."

"Jade is right." Ruby agreed. "That's part of the reason we came here. Sorry, Jade is Jay's cousin and one of our newest additions to the team." She said a bit embarrassed to have realized they should have done introductions another way.

"But Elena and the others," Naomi started.

"No," Mariana cut in. She had been about to call Naomi mom but stopped herself. She didn't know how Naomi would feel about that one. "Your friends are right we have to stop the invasion." She now looked to Ruby and Jade, trying to think about the irony there. "I know what your friend is tracking. I can take you there."

"Can we trust her?" Jade questioned automatically. She was the newest VK in the group and hadn't learned to trust the way the others had, not to mention she didn't know Elena and the rest of their Avaloran friends.

Ruby didn't even think about it. "Yes." She said. "I don't know who she is, but if Naomi trusts her then I trust her."

"I trust her." Naomi said immediately.

"Then let's go." Ruby declared. The two girls emerged from the tent. They were greeted by a very beautiful well developed blonde who Naomi assumed was Chloe. "Jade, stay up front with Chloe. We'll keep Naomi and Mariana between us and I'll bring up the rear." She instructed.

Mariana nodded. "And I can help direct as we go along." She added.

Dark Gabe lunged at Mal and she blocked it again. She swung and he moved out of the way. "This is none of your concern witch." Dark Gabe insisted angrily.

"Okay that's dark fairy to you, and since we're honorary citizens of Avalor it is very much our concern." Mal retorted. Angrily he swung at Mal with his sword, hoping to mark her chest the same way he had marked Elena's. This time the sword did connect but while it scraped the costume it didn't cut flesh. "What?"

Mal smirked. "Amateur." She commented and then used her staff as leverage to leap up and kick him square in the face again before landing and ready for the next move. "My mother fights better than you. I guess you're too used to intimidation to win your fights."

"Thanks Amy." Sonya said, feeling the younger girl wrap her leg. It would stop it from bleeding out and letting her get in the fight again but she would have to be treated or have the orb used on her as soon as possible. She was eager to get back at Julio.

She needn't have worried though as Julio tried to stab Will only for him to block with his impressive four edged two handed recursive sword. "I've never seen a weapon like that." He grudgingly commented. "When I beat you I'll be taking that for my own too."

Will only laughed at that. "You don't have what it takes to beat me." He told him. In truth the green Auradon ranger knew that wasn't true, at least not without powers. But that was why Sofia had been sent to approach them…

 _They had met in the command center for a normal debriefing, they had to figure out what was next. Just because they had stopped Maleficent's latest plan didn't mean they would give up. And they had gained a few new allies, though at least one of them had a long way to go before recovering in every aspect but physically._

 _"I still can't believe that this makes you grant eternal wishes." Jordan said as she watched Doug examined Chloe's lamp. For reasons unknown to anyone else Chloe was not bound to the three wishes rule, instead being forced to grant wishes to her master for as long as he or she remained alive or at least had possession of the lamp._

 _"I don't know how either." Chloe admitted softly as she sat on Jade's lap. It had been a shock to everyone and especially Jay to see the shy young genie girl had taken a liking to her and even more so when it was revealed they had started their relationship while she was being held by Marcellus and Undine for both her magic and her body. It had made sense now though why Jade had helped them to bind a monster that had used people's nightmares against them as he had demonstrated that power on Chloe and it had angered her to see that._

 _It had actually been part of Maleficent's attempt to use more VK's in their fight. They had cursed Queen La's staff with obedience and given it to her daughter Lala. They had found the emerald gem and given it to Jade to make her a power ranger. And they had found Chloe's lamp when they invaded Miranda's homeland of Dun Broch. But Chloe's looks, power and passivity had led to the crueler among them abusing Chloe which drove her and Jade together and allowed the two to figure out how to free Lala and leave them behind._

 _Mal watched Lala a little uncertainly. As far as evil went on the isle she wasn't exactly on the same level as herself or her friends at that point but she was no Amy either. Right now the jungle girl seemed uncertain of them all, watching them all just as warily. She allowed Jane to take the staff to remove the curse only at Jade's insistence._

 _"Well at least now we can try to rest a little." Jordan said. "We have them all in retreat after all."_

 _It was then that they heard the desperate call of, "Hello, Mal? Amy? Can anyone here me?" It took them a moment to realize that voice belonged to none other than Princess Sofia of Enchancia, who was staying in Avalor last they knew._

 _"Sofia, we can hear you." Evie said. "Hang on a second." She took out her mirror and attached it to a console, linking it to the view screen. Just as she predicted it linked into the large mirror in the secret library where Sofia learned about what needed to be done for the happy endings to the stories. "Sofia."_

 _The young princess's worried face appeared on the screen. She was indeed in the secret library. It was impossible not to notice she was very panicked right now. "Is something wrong Princess Sofia?" Fairy Godmother asked her._

 _"I was asked to talk to you on behalf of Princess Elena. We may need your help. Avalor is being invaded." Sofia answered._

 _That made them all tense up except for Lala, who seemed unconcerned though she was listening. Chloe looked just as concerned despite not knowing them at all and Jade was curious and perhaps a bit worried but didn't act like the rest of the team._

 _"I didn't think Maleficent would bounce back that quickly." Audrey commented even as Jane started toward a console to figure out what could have happened._

 _"No, it wasn't her." Sofia said. "It's…well it's from a place like Avalor but really dark. Isabel called it dark world. Something happened and Elena went crazy and Gabe became this mad king and they had their friends killed." They all blinked in shock. "But we ended up there and that Elena sacrificed her life to keep me, Elena and Isabel safe and now he's mad at us because his head guard Julio convinced him that we killed her and now they've invaded Avalor and they want to enslave the population and kill the men and hurt the women, Elena wasn't sure the army could beat them back on their own and she remembered you defeated Maleficent and her monsters when she invaded and asked me to get you to help instead of being by her side when this went down, and if something bad happened to any of them while I was gone I…"_

 _"Okay calm down Sofia." Mal said to her. "We get it. We'll help."_

 _"I can lock onto your signal in the secret library and come to your location." Jane said._

 _Mal looked to Jade, Lala and Chloe. "I can't ask you to come with us, you just came here."_

 _"We have to help." Chloe said simply. It was no surprise coming from the selfless genie girl._

 _Jade had to sigh a little bit, she loved the girl but she could be so maddening sometimes. "I can't let her do something stupid and not be there to make sure nothing bad happens." She wrapped an arm gently around Chloe. "So count me in."_

 _"It sounds likes it will be a challenging fight, something that no true warrior or hunter would turn down." Lala said._

 _"Once we get there we should find out what's going on." Amy said to her sister. "Decide where we will be most effective."_

 _"Agreed." Mal said as she stroked her sister's hair. Then she looked to Fairy Godmother. "But Sofia said something about an invasion. Twenty three of us might not be enough. If that happens, there is one thing that you can do to help us. I need you to make a few calls."_

 _They had traveled to the secret library to see Sofia pacing anxiously. Amy went over and hugged the young princess for a moment before letting her go. "Before we go, let's see where we can be the most useful at…" She said._

"We still have the numbers." Julio reminded Will. "We have people outside of the castle, do you think you can save the entire population from us?"

"They're not fighting alone." Skylar reminded him as he tackled a guard. "They have us to fight with them."

"And they still have me to fight with them." Elena said as she tied Esteban's jacket around her shoulders to help prevent what was left of her dress from falling apart. She then picked up her sword. "Avalor is mine to protect and I will do so." She smiled at Mal. "I just think our odds of winning went up a lot more than it did originally."

"I'll find a way to defeat you all and take back what should have been mine." Dark Gabe promised as he got ready to square off against the crown princess and the leader of the Auradon rangers.

Naomi had never realized the caves underneath the castle were so big. On one corner were a bunch of guards that were guarding at least a couple dozen prisoners. They had a huge armory there and it seemed some of the guards were supplying there. And in the other corner they found what they needed.

"That's her." Chloe said as she pointed to a young woman who was chained by her arms and her legs. She was very scantily clad, which didn't surprise Naomi given the nature of their universe. "She's the one fueling this invasion from their world to yours."

"What do we do about her?" Jade asked. She knew what her first instinct was but that wasn't very AK of her. Besides, what if there was more here than met the eye?

Mariana confirmed that. "She doesn't want to do this, they're making her. We should free her and offer her the same chance you gave me." She looked to Naomi.

Naomi took a deep breath. She trusted her daughter's judgment. "Alright, we need to get down there and set her free. Then with her we go to the leaders of this invasion and get them to end it."

"Agreed." Ruby said and then with less confidence added, "So…how do we do that?"


	97. Faded Darkness

_How do we do that?_ Echoed in Naomi's mind. Ruby had just said that and she had a good point. There were five of them here and several dozen guards below them. They had some of their own people held hostage down there but not enough to make a difference. To top that off their goal was to get to the opposite side of the cavern to free the scantily clad girl in chains who seemed to be being forced to use her magic to continue to bring soldiers into dark world.

"Is there some kind of magical solution?" Naomi asked Chloe.

Chloe frowned a little. "Maybe, but it'd be hard to pull off, there are a lot of them and I'm still getting used to…well, to being free. My magic isn't what is should be that way." She admitted softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Jade said. "We can just fight our way through."

"Five of us against them?" Ruby pointed out. "And I hate to point this out but one of us is holding a baby, one of us isn't a fighter and one of is…" She wasn't sure where to classify Naomi. She could fight but she wasn't a trained long term power ranger.

"One of us isn't exactly equipped to fight." Naomi finished.

"Even if all five of us could fight it might not still be enough." Mariana pointed out softly as she held Gabriella close to her. The baby seemed to know what was going on because she stayed very quiet. Mariana rubbed her back softly.

"Hmm." Ruby mused as she glanced around. Then she looked up. "Wait, the stalagmites in the cave. If they're able to support my weight I could use my hair to get from here to the girl and free her." Mariana still didn't understand how her hair was long enough to be a weapon and to help her scale heights.

"But once you're over there you're separated from us." Chloe pointed out. "Even with their divided focus."

"But if you can convince Marisol to send them back it won't matter." Mariana interrupted. When the four girls looked at her she blushed a little. "Marisol is my friend. She's a very strong but kind of untrained sorceress. Those chains I think are forcing her to harnessing her powers to pull soldiers for the invasion. She doesn't want to do this, she's as much of a victim as I am."

Naomi wanted to react but she was surprised instead to see Jade reach over and pat her shoulder softly. "We'll figure it out then. She won't be left behind." She promised. She looked to Ruby. "Alright then, I guess we'll try it your way." She said and then drew her blaster, "And when the backup is needed, I'll be ready to go."

Ruby nodded and then lassoed her hair into a stalagmite and pulled herself up, clutching the stalagmite with one hand while using the other to get her hair ready for the next move.

"Remember how this fight was turning out originally?" Dark Gabe taunted Elena as he waved his sword at her, almost moving his sword in the same pattern as the bleeding mark on her chest. "I was so close to claiming you as my own, making you replace my wife."

Elena felt kind of sick to her stomach. "If you could 'replace' your wife so easily with me, then I have to question how much you loved her in the first place." She lamented softly, feeling bad for her other half. She shook her head. "But it doesn't matter because things have changed so much since then."

"Yeah, and you're looking at one of those changes." Mal reminded him simply. "And I've basically been kicking you around since we showed up here. This invasion is all but over your majesty, surrender now."

Dark Gabe went for Elena only to have his strike deflected by Mal and her dragon's eye staff. Elena moved in and slammed the blunt end of her sword into his chest hard, making him stumble backwards. "Esteban, keep Sofia safe." Elena ordered her cousin as the dark king quickly recovered.

Rather Julio intended to help his king or not was pretty much a non-issue because much like Dark Gabe he had his own two opponents in the form of Sonya and Will. He tried to attack them but as if they had somehow been practicing together for a while the green ranger and the mermaid guard side stepped, brought their weapons down on his to break it in two and then drove the palm of their hands into his chest.

The invaders were very gradually falling to the smaller but obviously more powerful numbers that the Auradon rangers presented. Six guards tried to go after Audrey only for the red ranger to shoot an arrow in front of them that discharged electricity and knocked them all out, the armor they wore helping to conduct that power.

One of them tried to decapitate Amy and at the last moment his sword went right through her as she turned intangible. "That was just mean." She kind of pouted before disarming him with her rose lance and then leaping up just a little so that her elbow connected with his guard. "I think it's time for you to take a nap."

"I think this just got a whole lot easier." Skylar said with amusement as he tackled a guard, his head hitting the ground hard enough to stun him. He almost didn't see two guards moving in to attack him.

Luna and Migs pounced the other two, disarming them and then tossing them aside. "Don't get overconfident Skylar." Migs warned him. "This isn't over until they've left Avalor."

Things were touch and go on the docks, not a lot of fighting room. Jorge was doing his best to protect Marlena. It was like with order broken down many of the invaders seemed to have the same idea as their leader had; to take advantage of the girls around them.

Three of the girls who were having none of that were their saviors; Melody the daughter of Ariel, Aquiella the daughter of Arista and Ariel's niece, and even Lala the daughter of Queen La. If Jorge were honest with himself they were the reasons the resistance attempt hadn't fallen flat again. Aquiella was constantly using her magic to stop any of the invaders from getting to close to the innocents.

Lala was almost the exact opposite, she didn't use any focus on protecting the people and sometimes it seemed that Aquiella had to keep them safe from any unintended strikes from the jungle girl. The saving grace was she was an extremely strong fighter and any invader that she came across found themselves on the losing end of that fight.

Still it didn't seem to quite be enough until Jorge heard a small voice call for him. He turned to see Iliana emerging from a warehouse near the docks. She was with Alex who held a guy about their age, Ellie who was holding Mira in his arms and Miranda. "Iliana what are you doing here?" Jorge asked.

One of the guards noticed the package in Alex's arms. "How did you get a hold of Prince Adriano?" He asked.

"What?" Jorge asked.

"He's…he's Dark Gabe's son, which means he's technically our brother." Iliana said to him with a small shudder. Jorge wondered what had happened in that warehouse. Marlena reached out to take Mirabelle from Ellie.

"Stay with Jorge." Miranda said to Iliana. She looked to Jorge. "Keep an eye on 'the prince'." And then she looked to her girlfriend and her cousin. "Let's give them a hand. I think we can stop these guys and then head toward the palace where most of the team went." The two nodded and they all headed into the fight.

"Will Mira be okay?" Iliana asked worriedly. She had found her sister unconscious like that and Adriano had stopped her from worrying about Mira, and then Adriano had almost had his way with her if not for Miranda. Now that they had a moment to breathe her concern fell to Mira.

"She has a nasty bump on the back of her head." Marlena said to her. "But her pulse is steady. I think she'll be okay if she wakes up pretty soon here." She didn't want to worry Iliana about the increased possibility that Mira could have a concussion the longer she was out of it.

"Nice of you to join us." Melody said to them as Ellie froze the feet of two of the invaders before Aquiella took them out.

"We had a little problem of our own to deal with." Alex said with a smirk. "Now that that's done though let's see what we can do to increase our odds even more."

"Sounds like a plan." Aquiella said.

Naomi watched nervously as Ruby transcended the length of the cave toward the girl who seemed to be the one powering the invasion. She looked to Mariana. "So Marisol is your friend? How long have you known her?" She asked her daughter.

"A long time, we've known each other a long time. And 'thanks' to Prince Adriano we know each other far better than most friends ever do." Mariana answered softly. Naomi was able to read in between the lines and her disgust for the dark son of Avalor only grew. "I'm sure you and Princess Elena will never have to have that much knowledge on each other."

Naomi felt herself getting warm for a moment before shaking it off. "You guys won't have to worry about that here unless you want to." She promised her.

"Sounds like life in your world is about as dismal as life on the Isle of the Lost." Jade noted. "It wasn't much fun there either, though with the population being defeated villains and their minions, it wouldn't exactly be paradise." She looked to Mariana. "That's our excuse anyway. Why is your world the way it is?"

"I don't know exactly." Mariana said. "It was probably always there, but it really seemed to…to come to the surface after the disappearance of Princess Isabel and her friend Christina Nunez in our world." Naomi of course had heard that before but Jade had not.

Ruby had finally made it to where she needed to be; right above the girl and the three men closest to her. Two of them seemed to be watching the area intently as if expecting some kind of strike against them. Ruby thought that was odd since there was no way anyone in Avalor that wasn't already a hostage here would know to come down here to investigate. Had her friends already turned things around so quickly?

The third guard was keeping a closer eye on Marisol. At first Ruby thought he might be doing that to make sure she didn't do anything to gum up the works so to speak, Mariana had after all indicated that she wasn't exactly playing portal because she wanted to. But that opinion changed when he went over to her and forced a kiss on her lips and when she started to pull away he slapped her across the face hard enough to split her lip. "You're going to pay for resisting me slut." He said, it was meant for her ears alone but Ruby had overheard it from her place.

That was enough for Ruby, she dropped down from her place and landed hard on the guard. The two nearest them turned but weren't quick enough as Ruby swung her hair around and it wrapped around the two of them. She tossed them into two other approaching guards.

"Guess we have our cue." Jade noted. She took out her blaster and started to fire at invading guards, more to cause trouble than anything else.

"Well here goes." Naomi said uncertainly. She took a long rope and tossed it around a stalagmite before swinging down and planting her feet into the chest of a guard. He fell back, losing his sword and Naomi picked it up only to find herself being approached by several more of the opposition.

Luckily some of the other captives took that chance to strike out at their captors as well and soon Naomi and Ruby had a half a dozen other men and women trying to help them. But the odds were still not good.

"Chloe, Mariana, stay here." Jade said as she holstered her blaster. "We'll take care of this." She summoned her weapon which was a long thin mace, very much unlike the thick heavy mace carried by Slash of the Mutanimals, and dove into the action, landing beside Naomi and tripping one of her ambushers up.

"Uh, thanks." Naomi said impressed. She had never really considered what being on the isle was like as the other VK's never spoke of it. But Jade was very recent and somehow to Naomi it showed. Yet, the fact she gave it all up for the love of a girl also spoke volumes.

"Yeah, you…" Jade started, about to say she owed her but then remembered that wasn't how it worked on the side of good. "Don't have to worry about it, it was no problem." She amended and the two smiled a little. "But if you'll excuse me, I need to free your daughter's friend."

Ruby was using her hair, basically her weapon which was far sturdier than it looked, to keep the guards away when the emerald ranger showed up and started to pick the locks that were keeping the young sorceress of dark world bound.

"Don't let her free the girl." One guard ordered. Another picked up a crossbow and took aim at the one point of weakness on the entire team's bodies, their unhelmeted heads. He got his perfect aim and fired.

Naomi was the first to notice as she cried out in alarm…

"This seems to be never ending." Evie noted as she used her mirror force shield to block an invader's attack and then roundhouse kicked him away only to have to block yet another strike.

"Keep at it." Audrey all but ordered. She was essentially in command with Mal and Elena busy with the king of dark world. "We'll out last them, I know we can."

"Almost easier said than done." Carlos noted as he rolled under two of the guards, who were much larger than him. It was basically the rangers, Gabe, Sonya and Elena fighting now. Esteban was keeping Sofia safe after all and he wasn't exactly the best fighter now anyway.

"We've got this." Jay insisted as he knocked out an invader. "We've face worse odds before. All of those schemes of Maleficent's and Paradias's that we've stopped before. This is nothing." He had to admit though that the odds were still strong considering that the bulk of the invasion force had to come to the palace.

Just when it seemed like numbers might become a problem though the doors to the throne room were opened and Aziz and Ben charged in, knocking down several of the guards. Ally was right behind them, unleashing her crystal cards. They were too small to be more than a nuisance but that was enough distraction for the other fighters to turn the tide in their fights.

"Sofia." Amber gasped as she saw her sister being guarded by Esteban in a corner.

"Elena." Isabel gasped seeing how she looked. Clearly Dark Gabe had tried to do a number on her, even with the fight she could see the gash on Elena's chest. Tresora saw it too and was sure that wasn't a coincidental marking. In fact based on her own experiences she thought she knew what it meant, she still had a mark above her breasts to prove it.

But that didn't seem to mean anything to Elena as she moved in with her sword and tried to slash the dark king but even as he expertly blocked it the purple haired purple ranger was behind her and attacked with her staff, getting him across the arm. He growled angrily but didn't drop his sword.

Still, he seemed to be able to match the two girls. The fight around them was balancing out but it was still far from done. Numbers still spoke up well against skill. "There has to be something we can do." Christina whispered. "I just wish I knew what."

Naomi turned just in time to see the arrow ready to go straight through her head when it suddenly stopped in thin air. She stared in utter shock before realizing that had come from Chloe.

Jade too was struck with that realization. Another arrow was inches from impaling her head too. She took a deep startled breath and then saw Chloe. She had frozen the projectiles to keep them safe. It was then she realized it was not just the projectiles. She had frozen all of the dark world denizens except for Marisol and Mariana.

"Wow." Naomi said. "That was impressive."

Jade all but pushed the arrow aside and headed toward Chloe. She could already see her genie girlfriend weakening, she wasn't used to the amount of magic she was exerting outside of wishes and she had to get there before she fainted.

"Let's go." Ruby said to the rest of the captives, stopping to help guide a couple of older people closer to Naomi and the exit and then supporting Marisol, at least until Naomi came to help her out. Ruby let her go, knowing she had to keep them all safe.

"Are you alright?" Mariana asked her friend as they joined them on the ledge.

"I think so." The young sorceress replied though the harbormaster's daughter had some doubts about that one. But Naomi also suspected it wasn't in their nature to really complain about anything being wrong. Not with the world they had grown up in.

"Can you send them back?" Jade asked Marisol.

The young sorceress hesitated. "I…I could, but it the king would be mad if I did that. The…the magic is also kind of being channeled through a conduit. I can't do anything without authorization." She revealed.

"Authorization?" Ruby questioned. "How does that work?"

"Both the king and the general have a magical type of clip on the back of their ears letting them communicate with our armies, to call for reinforcements or to relay orders between your world and ours." Marisol explained. "Along with the item that…that channeled my magic through the chains. They'll already start coming up with alternatives with it cut off."

Jade only saw one alternative. "Then unless you want to be chained up again," She said with a sarcastic smirk. "We're going to have to force them to surrender."

"They'd be at the castle." Mariana pointed out as she held the slightly fussy little girl close to her. "Can we even get up there in enough time?"

"We have to try." Naomi declared. She started toward the entrance with her people and her friends behind them, hoping to get lost before Chloe's freezing field effect wore off.

The two teams combined, along with the continued help of the citizens of Avalor, were able to subdue the invaders. Aquiella had the dimmest sense that somehow some of them thought it was almost like fighting their friends, or an image of them anyway. But the way they reacted made it clear the dark world invaders did not feel the same way.

"What do you think could motivate them to see these people, most of who have to exist in their own world, as nothing more than the enemy?" Melody asked her twin.

She sighed. "I don't know Melody." She admitted. "But the idea just baffles me."

"We can worry about that later." Jorge said to them. "Right now we need to get to the castle and help the others."

"He's right." Iliana agreed. "We need to end this." She looked over at where Alex had Adriano, the idea being to use him as bait to force surrender.

With the invaders at the docks secured they hurried toward the castle.

Dark Gabe wanted to focus on Elena, to hurt her and ultimately end her life as she knew it the way he had believed she had killed his wife. But Mal was always in the way, always defending. Some part of him realized he should appreciate that even as he hated the purple haired girl for standing in his way.

He could see his own forces were slowly losing the fight too. Julio seemed to be on the defensive as well and trying to see if there was anything they could exploit. But the most exploitable were the weaker shades of his abuelos en el derecho and the children, and even then they were pretty well protected by these helmetless strangers in costume. He still couldn't figure out where they had come from.

The rest of his men were also losing. He still couldn't understand how his army was losing to less than twenty teenagers. He swung angrily at the purple haired girl and she blocked it easily and kicked him in the face, making him stagger backwards. Elena moved in and knocked the sword from his hand, making him growl and glare at the young version of his wife. "I'll make you pay bitch." He growled.

"Not today." Mal said as she raised her staff and placed it near his throat. "Surrender while you're still alive."

Julio deflected an attack from Will and then took Sonya by her arm as she attacked and tossed the mermaid guard into the green ranger, clearing himself a path. "I'm coming your majesty." He called out and ran straight toward them. Elena turned to deal with him but he was too quick, slamming his fist against the side of her head, grabbing the wrist holding the sword and twisting it to take it from her. He then shoved her to the ground even as he turned to deal with Mal. He tried to take her head off but she blocked it easily and retaliated but Julio dodged it. He then moved in to try to run Mal through and she moved out of the way, just as he had predicted though aloud he started, "What, no…"

As the momentum resulted him in impaling Dark Gabe through the chest. He seemed stunned for a just a moment and whatever he was going to say was cut off as he coughed up blood. Elena seemed stunned to see it, as was Mal.

The standing soldiers stopped their fights to look shocked too. The idea that they would lose their king in this invasion had clearly never occurred to anyone. Then Julio looked to Mal. "You killed him, you killed our king." He orated, as if making a speech. He then raised his voice louder, "And now for our king's memory this kingdom will be ours."

"Wow, wait a minute." Mal started. "You were the one who stabbed him trying to kill me." The point seemed to fall on deaf ears though as those still standing tried to get into the fight again, almost reinvigorated.

That didn't last long though. "Finally, took you long enough." Jordan commented wryly as the dock team showed up. Iliana set Mira by the kids and Tresora immediately started to fawn over her aunt. Jorge helped Alex support and keep Adriano bound.

"Mirabelle, Iliana." Elena said happily, wanting to rush over to her daughters, especially her eldest who was still out of it. But neither she nor Gabe could spare the time at the moment.

"Where is your king?" Miranda demanded to know. Then she caught a glimpse of him, nearly dead. "Oh…that is not good."

"You have killed our king, and now this can only end one way." Julio stated as he clashed with Mal. "All of your blood will paint the walls of our new kingdom."

"And what of your prince, such as he is?" Ellie demanded to know. That seemed to get most of the guard's attention and even Julio's to an extent. They saw him being bound and restrained by Jorge and Alex. "Are you willing to continue this even though it might cost him his life too? Is taking Avalor worth losing the last of your line?" They didn't know about Gabriella of course.

"It would be worth it to see you fall for what you all did." Adriano said with a glare at them. No one was sure when he became conscious again.

"We can always continue the line." Julio vowed as he looked toward Elena, clearly indicating he would make her become pregnant.

"I will die fighting here before I let you have anything with me." Elena vowed as she stood up with help from Audrey.

"And can you say the same thing about your sister?" Julio questioned. The fact he would force her already didn't sit well with Elena but the fact he implied he would do the same to Isabel made her furious. Audrey kept a hold on her arm to keep her from getting herself hurt.

"Or your pretty little daughters?" Adriano added with a leer that made Iliana flinch and made Miranda want to hit him. Elena's stomach twisted. He wouldn't try to rape his technical sisters, would he? The answer made her feel sick.

"You should take this chance to surrender now while you still have an army, while your 'prince' is still alive." Mal said to him. "Jane, I think it's time to show him what he's really going up against if he wants to continue this fight."

The white ranger stepped up beside her purple haired leader as Julio laughed. "I'm up against a small pathetic, dwindling army lead by a small group of teenagers who eventually we can overwhelm."

"Not as easily as you think." They heard as the last team showed up. Julio could just make out Marisol and Mariana in the back, being protected by Jade and Ruby.

"Naomi." Elena gasped happily, and she smiled at both her best friend and her boyfriend.

"No, this is what you're up against." Mal warned him. Jane waved the magic wand and showed an image that amazed all Avalorans, both light and dark. In a vast field stood over one hundred other people dressed just like them and what looked like a dozen others besides though the image didn't show that far. Isabel thought it was closer to one hundred forty. "Each of them are just as powerful as us, ranger teams just like us. Can your army handle that? Can your people survive that?"

Adriano didn't like what he saw, not from a tactical standpoint though several of the girls got his attention in other ways. Julio glared hatefully. Twenty three of them were a challenge but maybe they could be defeated, but this...

"It's over." Marisol said softly. "It's time for all of you to go home."

"Time for us you mean." Julio said with a slight leer in his eyes. "Time for you to be punished.

"She's staying." Naomi said and then placed her hand on Mariana's shoulder. "And so is she."

"No, she is not staying." Adriano protested. "You won't deprive me of my future wife."

"She doesn't want to be your wife." Naomi said. "She doesn't want anything you want to give her."

"Have given her, time and again." Adriano retorted with a leer that made Mariana flinch before Naomi pulled her daughter behind her. "And will again."

"No, you won't." Jade now spoke up. "If you don't leave right now then you'll regret it. For a very short time." She aimed her mace at him.

Adriano glared. He wasn't going to accept defeat, but he could already see that discretion was the better part of valor for now. But he promised himself this wasn't over. "Fall back." He commanded the troops.

"How do we make sure they all leave like they should?" Esteban asked.

"Simple." Marisol replied. "A spell. With help from Chloe."

"I'll give you a hand too." Jordan said. "I'm a genie too. And Mateo can help out too since he's a sorcerer just like you." Marisol nodded.

Elena ran to her daughter and hugged her and Gabe was behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulder and expected Elena to flinch but she didn't, instead welcoming his touch. A moan of pain caused them to look as Mirabelle stirred. "My head, what the heck…what happened?" She asked.

"It's a long story Mira." Iliana said with a tight hug for her sister that surprised her.

Naomi knelt down and hugged her best friend tightly too, Elena returned the hug.

"Elena, this is my…well, my daughter Mariana. She's going to stay with us now." Naomi introduced.

Elena understood, she would have brought her counterpart here too if she could have. "Hello Mariana." She said softly.

"Queen…I mean Princess Elena." She knelt down next to her. "I have someone who would like to meet you. This is Gabriella." She held the baby out to Elena.

Gabe looked confused but Elena gasped softly. "Is this…" She started as she took the squirming little girl until she laid her against her chest. The baby calmed down instantly. "This is my counterpart's daughter, her last plea before she died." She looked where two of the dark world men had picked up Dark Gabe's body. She stroked the baby's cheek softly. "You don't have any parents there now. And your brother is a major jerk." She took a deep breath and made her decision. "We'll raise and protect you Gabriella, since your parents can't…and maybe wouldn't be able to."

"That's a good idea Elena." Gabe said as he squeezed her shoulders softly.

"Uncle Esteban won't think so." Mirabelle said as she looked at the little girl in her mother's arms…who would in a way be her older sister, if she had existed in her world. That made her head hurt and right now she didn't need the help.

"I'll make it work out." Elena promised. "And speaking of working out." Elena let Mariana take Gabriella again as she stood to face Mal. "Thanks to you guys, everything worked out well for us here."

"It was our pleasure." Mal said. "We'll help you get things worked out here before we go back.

A massive spell channeled through Marisol sent the invaders back to dark world though Sonya saw the look in Adriano's eyes. She wasn't sure this was over. Marisol must have used her magic to keep herself, Mariana, and the baby there.

"Nieta, I am so glad you're okay." Luisa said as she and Francisco embraced Elena.

"I'm glad you're okay too." She looked to Ben. "Gracias for protecting mi familia King Ben."

"It was my honor crown princess." Ben said with a bow.

"And we're not done here yet." Mal said. "We'll help get things cleaned up here." She looked to Elena. "I think you'll need the help."

"I think we will too." Esteban agreed. "It…was brave of you all to do what you did for us."

"Anything for our friends." Audrey said as she wrapped an arm around Naomi's.

"Um, so…" Mirabelle interrupted. "Anyone want to tell me what I missed?"

Everyone laughed softly as Iliana kissed her sister's cheek. Then they all began to catch her up on the last few hours…


	98. Cleanup

First came the cleaning up, most people were wounded and some even still bleeding. Elena for example was still bleeding light from the mark Dark Gabe had put upon her chest. Isabel had been horrified to be told that it was meant as a mark of property but was glad that nothing came of it. There were just a couple of close calls that she decided her little sister didn't need to know about.

"We're going to be patrolling Avalor for a while." Migs told them all with Luna and Skylar on either side of him. "Just to make sure there are no stragglers or hidden surprises left behind." As if verifying that word other Jaquins could be seen in the skies too. "If something needs to be done we'll let you all know."

"Thanks Migs. And make sure to pass that thanks around." Elena said. He nodded and the three Jaquins took off. "One concern addressed, more to go."

"I can't believe I missed so much." Mira said as she walked with her sister and her mother, rubbing the back of her head softly where she swore she could still feel where Adriano had hit her despite the orb healing. "And I can't believe he actually kissed me, we're basically brother and sister." She shivered a little.

"He doesn't see us that way Mira." Iliana said to her twin simply. "He just saw us as conquests. And from what I gather it sounds like he saw most girls that way, and that his opinion wasn't alone." She shook her head. "I can't imagine that kind of attitude being so prevalent in any culture, let alone the whole invading premises."

"So um…does this happen to impact us?" Mira asked her twin now. "I mean the whole older sister thing?" She thought Gabriella was very cute though, she didn't say it often but she liked babies. Not so much the whole feeding and changing thing but she liked to dress them and to hold them in her arms. "I mean there is no Gabriella in our world."

Iliana sighed. "I don't know." She admitted simply. "I have no idea what if any this will have on us. Maybe nothing. Maybe a Gabriella waiting for us…" She didn't want to think about the worst case scenario; that they could have no future to go back to. That would be just too extreme and very unlikely. "Not that any of that matters until we figure out how to stop those demons from destroying our family. We still have to figure out who the demon informant was in the first place."

"Yeah we're still not having much luck on that. I think Esteban has to know something but I don't know what yet." Mira said, causing Iliana to roll her eyes.

Captain Turner had to do a double take when he showed up at the castle to check up on his daughter. He had thought she had been at the castle, not trapped somewhere underneath the castle. But when he showed up he was looking at not only Naomi but a young woman slightly older than her that looked very much like her. "What is going on?" He asked.

Naomi patted Mariana's arm softly and started, "Dad this is Mariana. She's from dark world."

"You mean the place that just invaded us?" He asked uncertainly. Word was very quickly getting around Avalor to no one's surprise. As Audrey had said gossip travels faster than the highest warp speed, whatever that meant.

"Yeah, but here's the thing. In dark world girls are little more than slaves. So Elena and I have agreed to let Mariana and her friend Marisol stay here. They're not like the invaders at all." Naomi explained.

Mariana watched the two warily. She didn't want to tell them the whole story, afraid it might damage their relationship despite it not being them. In her world her grandfather Daniel Turner had actually negotiated for her mother to be married to her father Julio despite the fact she didn't like the man. All so that he would have some political influence since her father had been the running favorite to be the captain of the royal guard for a long time. Her mother had often told Mariana the only good thing to come out of that arrangement was her birth.

"Well okay, I understand that." Daniel said a bit warily. "But still, I don't think I quiet understand why it is that you want her to move in with us."

"Because…because she's my daughter." Naomi said and at his even more confused expression she clarified, "I mean she's my counterpart's daughter. But it seems like there wasn't much difference between us and she's an innocent."

Daniel looked back at her, and he could see it. He could see Naomi in this girl and he could see Scarlett in this girl just as he could see Scarlett in his own daughter. He could very easily believe that this girl was his granddaughter, at least in a sense.

Mariana looked down shyly. "It's okay, I understand." She said to him. "Princess Elena has said I can stay in the castle. You don't need to trouble yourself with me."

Daniel couldn't help but notice the look on her face. It reminded him of the look Naomi had on her face when she was six and had to accept the reality that her mother would spend more time traveling the seas then being at home with them. Or the look on Naomi's face when she had to tell him that Scarlett had been murdered right in front of her. Or the look on Scarlett's face when they had…He reached out and placed his hands on Mariana's shoulders, she seemed very fragile. "That won't be necessary Mariana. You always have a home with your family, even if we may not exactly be what you remember."

"Naomi is basically how I remember my mom." Mariana said and then added shyly, "Well except older." She looked to Captain Turner. "As for anything else, I think it's better that it not be exactly what I remember." She took a deep breath. "But I have to stay in the castle for a little bit, to make sure that someone else gets settled in."

"The numbers are still coming in, we have had surprisingly few losses." Esteban told Elena. It wasn't a surprise since they had wanted to take over the kingdom and enslave its population, not go for total annihilation. "None the less we are looking at a total of thirteen dead and over a hundred wounded ranging from minor to even a few critical ones. To say nothing of structural damage."

Elena was saddened to hear about the deaths. She looked down softly at the small baby in her arms who knew nothing of death and pain even though she had been born surrounded by it. "We'll do whatever we can to help take care of those people and arrange for funerals. The damage to the city is a lot easier to repair." Elena replied. "King Ben is arranging whatever medical supplies he can to help us out here as well." She looked to her cousin. "We owe them a lot for this one, or at least we would if they wanted to accept that."

"Perhaps we should be grateful that they don't." Esteban muttered. He was glad they had helped out but he couldn't ignore the threat they could pose to Avalor. If they had been the invaders no amount of help would have saved them. Elena repressed a sigh at the comment, he didn't understand what it meant to be a ranger even though she and most of her friends did as a result of borrowing powers from them when Maleficent attacked.

He looked over at his cousin coddling the little girl in her arms. "I don't know how good of an idea this is." Esteban said to Elena as he paced behind her. In front of them several servants were setting up the very impromptu nursery for their very impromptu guest. Even more bizarre if possible was who the servants were taking direction from, none other than Princess Audrey the daughter of Aurora and Phillip. "Taking on a child that is not even yours."

"She is mine Esteban." Elena replied simply as she moved Gabriella in her arms softly. She however seemed more interested at the moment with trying to touch Blaze's wing. "She has my blood, mine and Gabe's. Just like Mirabelle and Iliana are."

Esteban still had his doubts about the twins if truth be known but he wasn't going to go there. There was also the whole future part there. He couldn't really disprove the twins even if that were his top priority. But this was different, the twins weren't dependent on her, this baby would be. "Elena, even if we assume Mariana is right about who she is that hardly makes her your responsibility. Let her stay with Mariana if nothing else." He couldn't get himself to say she should have gone back with Adriano, not after the invasion.

"My counterpart spoke her name before she died, lamenting her death." Elena reminded her older cousin. "She wanted her daughter to have a good life, she wanted her to be here for that. It's the least I can do for both this little girl and my counterpart."

Esteban sighed and walked off. He wasn't sure this conversation was done but he could tell it wasn't going to get anywhere today.

Mal watched him go with a smirk. "He's stubborn about his convictions, I have to give him credit for that." The purple haired girl replied.

"Sometimes too much so." Elena said. "Naomi says that she thinks he sometimes forgets who's actually supposed to be in charge of Avalor. He's always kind of wanted to be in charge of a kingdom you know. He thinks he's kept that desire a secret but it's far from that."

"Well it's always nice to dream." Mal said. "I can't say my original dreams were all that innocent but they were realistically just as unattainable."

Elena went over and sat next to Mal. That put Gabriella in a position where her small hands could just brush Blaze's feathers. The little bujito really didn't seem to mind. "A couple of weeks ago we did something that hadn't happened in forty one years; we celebrated Carnavale. It was the last happy memory that Esteban and I had of our familia before Shuriki invaded. A former friend of Esteban's named Victor Delgado showed up with his daughter Carla and tried to steal some stuff from us. He said that he and Esteban made a deal with Shuriki to take over Avalor…which would make him indirectly responsible for what happened to mami and papi. To everyone."

"Do you believe him?" Mal asked. She knew that evil would like to get what they wanted, she had cast a love spell on Ben so that she would be able to steal Fairy Godmother's wand at the coronation. But she hadn't take into account the fact she had been attracted to Ben from day one and that had only intensified. Add to that the fact the spell washed out on their first date, and that he hadn't been faking anything, she just hadn't been able to go through with it.

"I…I don't know." Elena admitted. "I want to say it just doesn't sound right. But…Shuriki killed mami and papi, she tried to kill me. Alakazar put Isa, abeulo and abuela in a painting to spare their lives. Why would she not want to kill Esteban?" She wondered.

Mal wanted to suggest to make her rule look legitimate. But everyone in Avalor knew it was not. "Elena, I need to ask you something?" Mal said and when the crown princess looked at her she added, "And ask this of yourself too. Does it really matter now?"

Elena felt speechless as she cradled Gabriella. "I…" She started, unsure.

"You know what E, Jay, Carlos and I are." Mal replied. She intentionally left Amy out since despite her twin being from the isle like them she never embraced that ideology. "What we did, who we came from. But you let us in Avalor and in your family's life without hesitation. If this Victor spoke the truth, Esteban made a horrible mistake in his youth. But he's done everything he can to make up for it since then, including ultimately helping you defeat Shuriki and restore Avalor to what it is now. And in the end isn't that what counts?"

Elena hesitated. "I mean it counts for something, but…you guys never did anything. If Victor was right…"

"Okay, let's try this." Mal said. "We have a friend named Karone. She's a power ranger right now, the white space ranger. But before that she was known as the Astronema the princess of darkness. She was kidnapped when she was young and raised to be evil, and as Astronema she helped conquer or destroy so many worlds, including her birth home of KO-35. The only things that changed her was that she got a crush on one of the rangers, and that she found her brother. She's been working to redeem herself ever since, and she has more to make up for than Esteban ever did."

That brought Elena up short. "How does the…" She started but the idea of so many worlds was a bit of a shock to her, they had multiple kingdoms but only one planet. "How do people react to her?" She asked.

"Most people like those of her home world and Earth understand or at least do their best. If there is animosity they don't show it. Others aren't so forgiving. We had this one race who wanted her to be put to death for her crimes and only backed off because of Ben, Audrey and Evie having royal backing." Mal answered.

"So Esteban might have to face that." Elena mused.

"Maybe." Mal agreed. "But I think most of your people, especially those who have been through that time might come to understand at least a little. But none of that will matter I suspect as long Esteban knows he has the support of you and your family." She shrugged. "There is also another huge thing to think about."

"Which is?" Elena asked curiously.

"Simple." Mal replied. "If it hadn't happened, you would have never known Naomi, you would have never known Gabe and eventually have six children not including Gabriella, you would have never known Sofia or her family and you would have never met all of us."

Elena thought a moment. Could she, could all of them, forgive Esteban for any part he played in Shuriki coming to power? She looked down at Gabriella, and the baby almost seemed to smile up at her. In that moment Elena realized that after everything that had happened that she knew she could, because she had seen far worse from dark world and her cousin had stood with her through the invasion. "You're right Mal. It just doesn't matter anymore." She agreed. "Whatever happened in his youth just isn't important anymore. What's done is done, and cutting him off wouldn't be worth it. And we have gained from it too."

"And now I guess you have an even bigger adventure ahead of you." Mal commented as she indicated Gabriella.

"I guess I do." Elena admitted. "I'm kind of nervous, I admit that one. I mean this little one will be relying on me for almost everything…well, me and Gabe if he wants to help. It's not exactly what I expected to happen when I woke up this morning." She looked down at Gabriella. "But it's what her mother would have wanted, and it's what's best for her."

"Elena." Gabe said as he came up to them. "I sent Ricardo to get the crib from our house, we have it left over from when Christina was a baby."

"That's great Gabe." Elena said with a smile as the two girls stood up. She offered Gabriella to Gabe and he looked a bit surprised before he recovered himself and reached out to take the little girl. She looked almost as comfortable with him as she did Elena and didn't seem to mind the sudden removal of contact with soft feathers.

"Do you think she knows the difference?" Elena wondered. "Between us and her parents?"

"I don't know." Gabe answered with a shrug. He thought a moment as he looked down at the baby girl. "Probably not actually. Gabriella never saw my counterpart, she barely knew her birth mother. Odds are, she might not make that association."

In a way that made Elena kind of sad to think that. She lost her Raul and Lucia much sooner than she or Isabel ever would have wanted but they had had time with them. No matter how much she and Gabe did for Gabriella, in a sense they would never be her parents. "All the more reason to make sure her life is good." Elena said to herself softly.

Gabe touched her face gently. "All the more reason." He agreed.

"Mom would never let us get away with this in Auradon." Jane noted as she helped Mateo to repair the library where the wizard's workshop was also located. It along with the throne room was one of the most devastated places in the palace due to the invasion from dark world. They were using magic to tidy up.

"Why is that?" Mateo asked the white ranger as he started to magically place books back onto a shelf. He was slightly dismayed to realize that several of the spines were damaged. Even though magic could fix it, technically it would never be the same again.

"I don't know." Jane admitted simply. "Magic exists in Auradon of course, but it's more or less been retired. I don't know why, it was that way long before any of us were born. I wouldn't even be doing this if it weren't for the whole power ranger thing."

Some of the others were also helping. Amy picked up the book that she had placed the item that would one day belong to Iliana the last time she was there to make sure it was okay. She was glad it was and shelved the book where it needed to go.

Marisol was also recovering books but the old fashioned way. Mateo looked over at her. "So how…magically adept are you?" He asked her.

Marisol hesitated a little. "Um, I don't know." She confessed. "Not very I guess. Just some healing spells, some minor things like levitation and stuff."

"But that portal thing that Ruby and Jade spoke of that they had to shut down." Jane started.

"The chains harnessed my magic." Marisol explained to her. "It was something that King Gabe acquired, I don't know if it was through trade or what it was. But it would channel the magic to open up the portals that let the invasion force come through." She shivered a bit. "It was very draining and even a little painful, I mean not as bad as…" She let the thought go.

"Naomi mentioned one of the guards seemed to be pretty, uh…in to you." Mateo told her a bit nervously.

"He…said he loved me." Marisol said softly. "I'm sure he didn't of course, but it was on his lips every time I turned around."

"If he truly loved you he would never treat you like that." Amy offered to their new friend softly. "And he would express that love in more than just words and…and physical stuff." Aquiella and Melody had to repress a laugh at her subtle and uncomfortable ending to that sentence.

"Amy, can you give us a hand?" Aquiella asked as she and Melody were trying to lift the large globe back where it needed to go. The pink haired girl nodded and went over to help her mermaid friends.

"You guys seem pretty busy." Jane noted. "Dark world, our 'friendly' interdimensional demons, and you still have troublemakers running around."

"Huh?" Mateo asked confused.

"Juan and his group." She replied simply. "Mal says she should get permission from Elena to hunt them down. At least we could take care of one of your problems pretty easily."

"Uh, yeah I'd almost forgotten about them honestly." Mateo said. It was kind of a lie because for some reason he felt like there was something he should have remembered. Sometimes at night he would have flashes of Anita on top of him, of touches and caresses that didn't feel right. He could almost empathize with Tresora and Naomi about what the two blondes had been through.

The three girls were barely able to get it up before Amy's hand brushed up against Aquiella's and she had memories flash through her mind like a vision. It wasn't nearly as traumatic as when she saw the evil Shredder stab Splinter in the back moments before the Earth was to have been destroyed but as far as she could tell it was just as important.

"Amy?" Melody asked concerned.

"I…I don't know." She said as she looked to Mateo. "I need to talk to him though." The look on her face showed she didn't like the topic of conversation, something she was sorry to say she knew a little bit about.

"We'll help you out." Aquiella promised her. She had seen the same thing, since they had been connected at that point after all. One could make the argument that was a drawback for them, that they could be so interconnected like that.

With Gabriella being watched by Gabe Elena snuck upstairs with Mal to check on the kids, who were taking care of what damage there was upstairs. They did have supervision in the form of Evie and Doug.

"I can't believe there are so many children here." Mal said with a small chuckle. "So is she?" She gestured to the small red head helping Lucinda and Amber fold a few table clothes.

"That would be Willow, the daughter of my abuelo's new guard Agusto." Elena answered. "She can summon spirits though she doesn't have a lot of control right now. Mateo is helping her to control and harness her powers."

"A spirit summoner now? Wow." Mal mused.

"Hi Elena, hi Mal." Isabel said with a wave as she slid a mirror up to the wall with some help from Sofia. "You'll never guess what we just decided to do."

"Appeal to Audrey's sense of vanity." Mal said with a small shrug. She couldn't rightly recall rather or not that mirror had been in the hallway from the last time they had visited since her mother Maleficent had tried to take over Avalor. Then again she mused that would work just as well with her chosen sister.

"No." Sofia said with a small laugh. "This is your way to and from Avalor now."

"We're going to get Jane and Mateo to enchant the mirror." Evie explained to her purple haired friend as she walked up to the crown princess and Mal. "Similar to how we entered the secret library except this time it won't require Sofia to make it happen. We can get from there to here at the drop of a hat."

"You guys might be able to come here for more than just emergencies then." Elena said happily. "And we can go there too if we ever get the chance."

Mal nodded approvingly. "You never know when we might need, or want, to be able to do that." She agreed. "Great thinking Isabel, Sofia." She said.

"So how's the rest of the castle coming along? And the city?" Evie asked them.

"I think the castle's coming along well." Elena said to her. "The city…well, that's going to take some time. And that's on the city itself. For some of the people their world has been dramatically altered. And I don't mean like mine was, some people lost their loved ones."

"It's not Avalor's first time." Isabel said softly as she thought of her and Elena's parents. Nor the last time going by what her future nieces would tell her unless they figured out how to stop the demon attack that would devastate the kingdom and her family.

"Hopefully though it will be the last time." Christina said softly.

The mirror was set in place and they headed off to lunch.

Mal noticed Amy was quiet during lunch and wondered why. Not that her twin was all that vocal to start with but it seemed she was quieter s than normal if that was at all possible. Jane and Mateo eagerly discussed the kind of spell they could use on the mirror to allow travel between their two worlds and it was eagerly received by everyone that wasn't Esteban. Even the Chancellor had to admit though that in theory it was a reasonable precaution. Amy knew he didn't exactly trust them, but she had a feeling no one else was really concerned ab out that and in time he would have to learn otherwise.

As lunch started to wind down Jordan said, "Well I guess we have a good way of testing the mirror. We can use it to return home." She looked to Mal and Elena. "Unless you guys think we need to stay longer."

"I think we'll be okay." Elena said. "And if this works we have a much easier way of having you guys come back. We could even have casual visits too."

"That would be neat." Naomi said as she exchanged a smile with Audrey. The brunette princess smiled herself.

"Well if we want to test it out, then I should get the spell going." Mateo said as he sat up.

"I'll come help you." Amy said as she and Aquiella stood up. He looked a little confused since he didn't really need the help but didn't argue the point. He let the two girls come with him to the mirror in the hall. "Mateo." Amy said softly.

"What's wrong?" The royal sorcerer asked the rose haired girl.

"Um…when we were in the library I kind of…got something from your mind." She said shyly. She had heard in the past that some people were uncomfortable with the empathic, let alone telepathic, feelings that would show up when she was around Aquiella. "Something about Anita…"

"I know Elena and the others told you what she tried to do with her grandfather Fiero." Mateo said absently as he took out his tamborita and faced the mirror.

"Yes." Aquiella said now. "And, we saw something. That seemed…" She struggled for words.

"It was in your mind." Amy now added softly. "You were with her in a room and she…well…" She wasn't sure how to word this even though she had some unwanted experience in that regard. "Did she take advantage of you?" She now questioned gently.

Mateo stared at the mirror a moment. "I don't know." He answered simply. "Sometimes I feel that thought in my mind, usually late at night or early in the morning. But why would she do that?"

"There was something I heard her say, something I think your mind picked up unconsciously without realizing it." Amy revealed with a small frown. Mateo wondered what that was since his mind almost seemed to remember what she said; about him being good looking, that it had been a while and that he was a boy while she was a blonde. "She wondered how strong a child would be mixed with your two family magics." She said.

And Mateo did vaguely remember it. It had been after…something, his mind would barely let himself wrap around that. But she had lain beside him, her hands on his chest and both of them nude with only a blanket covering below their waists. And she had said, _What would it be like I wonder to have our powers together, being taught the way magic really ought to be._ And she had kissed him on the lips then as if they were a willing couple rather than a sorceress using mind control. _Such an exciting thought indeed, I so look forward to finding out._

"It really did happen." Mateo finally said in a whisper. "She really did…" He found it hard to say. "But that doesn't mean that…that she got pregnant because of that."

"She spoke so certainly." Aquiella said gently. "None of that was a coincidence, nothing she did was so unplanned. And there is one way to prove it. We can ask Evie to look at her magic mirror and show you your child. If it didn't work the mirror shouldn't give us anything. But if it did…"

Mateo wasn't sure he wanted to know. But he had to. "We can't tell anyone else about this." Mateo said to them. "Not unless I have to tell." Both girls's nodded their understanding.

"I'll get Evie and bring her here, tell her about it on the way so she isn't surprised." Aquiella warned him. He reluctantly nodded and the mermaid girl left the room. Feeling kind of deflated he slumped down on the floor.

Amy sat down near him and placed her hand over his. "I'm sorry she did that to you." She said to him. "It's not much fun, trust me I know. But at least nothing like that ever happened because of it." She laid her head against his shoulder consolingly.

"For a while now I wondered why these dreams kept showing up. It never made sense. But I guess it was really my mind trying to get me to realize something…" Mateo started to explain but wasn't sure how to finish that. Important? Vital? Shocking? Personal? He wasn't sure if any of those words fit or if all of them fit.

A couple minutes later Aquiella and Evie had come in. The blue haired girl didn't say anything to Mateo, what could she say? Nothing would make him feel better about what had apparently happened or what the end result could be. She simply patted his arm reassuringly and held up the mirror. "Mirror, mirror in my hand, show us what this young man requests." She chanted.

For a moment Mateo was reminded of the night he became the royal sorcerer and at Elena's behest had asked his grandfather's notebook where the Codex Maru was and they had all been very surprised to have the request complied with. But this was far different from that night. "Show me if I now have a child." He requested. Moments later he had his answer.

About an hour later they all gathered in the hallway where the mirror had been placed and Jane was adding their enchantment from the Avaloran side. Everyone could feel something had changed though it was hard to tell what except for Mateo, Amy, Aquiella and Evie.

"That should do it." Jane said as she took a step back.

"Awesome." Aziz said happily. "We should have easier travel back and forth now."

"If this works." Sonya reminded him. This was the test run but they had no proof of it just yet. She looked over and placed her hand on Mateo's arm. "Are you okay? You seem even quieter than normal." She observed.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Mateo said unconvincingly.

Mal was the first to step toward the mirror and to all of their surprises it shimmered and then revealed the command center interior. "Wow. It worked." Naomi couldn't help but gasp when she saw that.

"Ooh, I'd love to look around there one day." Isabel noted wistfully. Elena had no doubt about that but wondered how easy it would be to bring her little sister back to Avalor if that ever happened.

"Then I guess it's time to go home." Evie said simply and then looked around, her gaze stopping on Mateo for reasons that no one was quiet sure about. "Unless we need to stay and help out with anything else." That caused Elena and Naomi to exchange glances now.

"Thanks but we'll be okay." Mateo said to them. "I'm sure your world needs you anyway."

"We're only a phone call away…" Amy started and then realized they didn't have phones though. "Or something like that." She patted Mateo's arm gently and hugged Elena, Naomi and the girl's goodbye and then stepped through the brand new mirror portal that would link Avalor to Auradon.

They all stood there a moment as if amazed at the simple mirror that was never the less a gateway before Elena turned around only to see, out of all of the, Mateo was the first one to be walking away as if lost in thought.

"Did we miss something?" Kara asked Isabel as she flew up beside the younger princess.

"I think we might have." Isabel mused softly. "I hope everything is okay."

"If not, we'll find some way to make it okay." Elena said. "At least I hope we can."


	99. Vision Quest

"He just seemed so uncertain after they left." Naomi noted as she sat at the Turner living room looking over the dock records for that day. It looked like some less than savory people might have tried to take advantage of the invasion by smuggling items and she may have to bring that up to Elena and the council meeting tomorrow.

"I think we all are after what happened." Mariana pointed out as she brushed Tresora's hair so it was smooth and silky. Too her it was almost odd to have her mother two years younger than her and yet to still have her be so…so her mother, she could hardly see the difference personality wise. Even odder to her was Tresora, who by all rights was her aunt and yet was four years younger and more like a little sister.

Naomi sat up. "True." She agreed as she went over and stroked her daughter's hair softly. "Especially you and Marisol. You two must be very confused. This isn't your world."

"Yeah, you could say that." Mariana said. "This…is longest I can remember where I haven't been…asked to take off my clothes." She seemed to feel guilty about that.

Tresora leaned over and hugged Mariana. "Don't feel bad about that, that's a good thing." She said to her. "No one should make you do stuff like that if you don't want to." She knew what that was like thanks to Pierce.

Naomi hugged both girls tightly. "You're okay." She said as she kissed Mariana on the cheek and then kissed Tresora on the top of her head. "You're both okay. I'll keep you safe…and Elena and everyone else will keep us safe too."

"Are you going to be staying in the palace?" Tresora asked Mariana now. She knew she wanted to be close to Gabriella in case she was needed, she had after all been the baby's caretaker for months before the chance had come to give her to their Elena in lieu of her birth mother, the departed Elena of dark world.

"I…I don't know." Mariana admitted. "I should but you and mom…" She stopped herself. She wasn't quite sure how to address Naomi yet. True that she was her daughter but true that she was older and the name wasn't quite comfortable with Naomi. "You guys should also have the chance to get to know me too."

"Just call me Naomi." She said to her daughter. It was the best thing she could think of, no one who didn't know them would believe Mariana was her daughter anyway. They would be more inclined to see them as sisters.

Tresora laughed a little. "You should feel special." She joked. "Not many people get to call their mother by her first name."

Mariana smiled a little bit. It would be a bit of an adjustment but she knew it was probably the easiest solution. After all, she would never be born in this world after all since here Julio was the opposite of her father and Naomi wasn't attracted to him, and here he wasn't a sadistic tyrant just as Naomi said an 'clueless guard'. "I hope whatever Mateo is dealing with will be easy to figure out." She mused. "As for the castle, I…" Again hesitation. She wanted to be close for Gabriella but her family was here too, or at least as much as she would ever have.

"I have an idea." Naomi said. "I just need to discuss it with Elena."

"Mateo, are you alright?" Sonya asked as she sat down beside her boyfriend, laying her head on his shoulder. "You've been so quiet since the rangers were here."

Mateo looked to her but didn't quite know what to say to his girlfriend. What Anita had done to him was not easy to speak of, even harder for him to reveal than Naomi being able to talk about if possible. And what might now be out there as a result if Amy was right…how did he even handle that? "I don't know Sonya." He admitted.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Sonya asked him softly now.

Mateo sighed. "I don't know Sonya." He repeated, seeing him like this broke her heart. Only Cora or Oona in this much pain could have been more heartbreaking to her. When he moved to get up she let him, clearly seeing that there wasn't much she could do for him at that moment.

He entered the basement area of the house where he had once summoned Zuzo for Sofia so that she could figure out how to free Elena and looked around. He didn't really know what he should do, he just needed some kind of answers.

He went over to one of the spell books to glance at it, unsure of what he would find when he came across a spell. It was a spell titled vision quest, he didn't know the exact origins of the spell but it seemed to be a good way to get some answers according to the description.

The first thing he did was gather a few precious items. One was obviously his tamborita, another was a sea shell that had been given to him by Sonya the day she had decided to stay in Avalor, and the third was the journal that helped them find the Codex Maru that had been left by his grandfather. Then he lit some candles and sat in the middle, placing his hands on the small bundle. "Please, guide me." Mateo requested as he closed his eyes…

Isabel, Kara, Mirabelle and Iliana found Elena in the gardens humming their mother's lullaby softly and it took just a moment for the young princesses to remember that she now had a baby in her arms, namely Gabriella her dark counterpart's daughter. But any evidence of the difference in worlds wasn't evident in that little girl. From her shoulder Blaze looked up and that prompted Elena to do the same thing. "Hey girls." Elena said softly.

"Hi." Mira replied and then glanced down at Elena to look at the content little girl in her arms. She then looked to her mother. "May I hold her?" She requested.

Elena hesitated only a moment and Iliana said, "Mira held Susana lots of times when she was a baby. Once you went in to feed Susana and found Mira sitting on a rocking chair holding her and talking to her."

That struck Elena, she remembered doing the same thing with Isabel not long after she was born, and she had told Naomi that story herself not long after they had rescued Tresora from Pierce. She gingerly handed the girl to her eldest daughter…or technically now second eldest, and Mira smiled happily, starting to whisper greetings.

"Hmm, speaking of feeding I hadn't thought about that one." Elena commented as she reached up to stroke Blaze's cheek. "I guess we're going to have to hire someone who can feed her."

"No need." Kara interjected lightly. "Before dinner last night Jane gave us a recipe we can use that will make formula for Gabriella."

"Abuela sent out a couple of the kitchen staff to get the ingredients and I have an invention made that will help us make it when we need it." Isabel added as she stroked Kara's back now.

Elena smiled and hugged her little sister. "Good going Isa." She also had to thank Jane next time she saw her for thinking about that. She saw Mira still rocking her baby sister in her arms and she stopped by Iliana, who gently touched the girl's nose. "I remember when you were that small." Elena mused and looked at Isabel. "Can I count on you to help me too?"

"Of course." Isabel replied. "Usually I'm so late I can take the midnight feedings." Elena laughed at her and again hugged her. She then looked up at Elena. "Do you think Gabriella…changes things for Mira and Iliana?" She wondered.

The crown princess bit her lip a moment. "Girls." She called out. Her twin daughters looked to her. "I kind of hate to ask us this, but what does me adopting Gabriella mean for you guys?" She asked.

"I've been thinking about that." Iliana admitted, and she was about to try to explain when she felt Gabriella grasp one of her fingers in her small hands. She could have easily pulled it away and yet she found she didn't want to. "Either it won't really affect anything or somehow we'll get there to find we suddenly haven an older sister."

"Wait, but if she was suddenly there that would change everything wouldn't it?" Isabel asked.

"It would." Iliana confirmed. "But remember what you told everyone about parallel universes just before Shuriki attacked the tri kingdom picnic with those demons?" Both girls were startled a little but it made sense they told their children about that. "Just like dark world is parallel to this time maybe we're just close parallels, and we may not synch up completely."

"Wait, so that means Gabe and I may never have you two?" Elena asked in worry.

"No, no." Iliana assured her. "I'd still bet anything in a few years you'll be stuck with at least six children." She now took her finger away from Gabriella's grasp to go take her mom's hands. "What I mean is that Mira and I as we are now may never know what it's like to have an older sister, but the Mira and I that you'll have will have an older sister by their sides as they grow up. We…they might avoid some mistakes maybe while making some newer ones."

"Or the older mistakes will simply have newer twists." Mira added with a smirk of amusement.

"But won't that change who you're going to be?" Elena asked.

"No." Isabel now said. "Because they might not know that when they're supposed to be here and born but we all will Elena. And something tells me only the good will change, into something better."

"Exactly Aunt Isabel." Iliana said with a small laugh.

Elena bit her lip a little. She hated to ask her daughters about the future though of course they had let quite a few things slip through; her oldest son Lorenzo would be the heir to Avalor, their daredevil youngest daughter Susana, the fact that Mateo's girlfriend and future wife Sonya who would also have a daredevil daughter Shoshana would also one day take Gabe's place in the guard since he would be her husband and future king, Naomi as her royal advisor. So she wondered, "Do you two know what's bothering Mateo?"

The two exchanged glances. Then it was Mira who said, "Things have been happening here that we don't exactly remember. It might because it never happened to us. Anyone here being rangers for instance, even if it was only once."

"So whatever is going on with Mateo is, like Gabriella or Mariana being here, is new to us too." Iliana finished. "Sorry."

"Don't be mijas." Elena said. With her sister and her youngest daughter by her side she went over and placed her hands on Mira's shoulders before gazing down at Gabriella. "When the time is right we'll figure it out and we'll do whatever it is that needs to be done."

Mateo took a deep breath, not sure what to expect…and smelling his grandmother's cooking was the last thing he expected to smell. When he opened his eyes he was back in the house his mother grew up in, the house he was growing up in. He could just make out his grandmother cooking in the kitchen.

The closing of a book startled him and he looked around and was surprised to see his grandfather Alakazar pushing a huge spell book aside as he looked up at his grandson. "I don't think I've ever seen you look so troubled." Alakazar said.

"Um, you've never seen me." Mateo reminded reluctantly.

Alakazar laughed a little bit. "Far from the truth my grandson." He said as he stood up and came to stand in front of Mateo. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there in person, but you know what that was, and you know what that means for you." Mateo couldn't deny that one; it all been for Elena and for Avalor. "But I have always been there in spirit."

And speaking of that, "Yeah well you and Francisco seem to have something else in common, I…I have a son. I'm a father…you're a grandfather." He said uncertainly, looking very uncomfortable.

Alakazar seemed a little surprised to hear that one. "Yes, well perhaps this is a bit younger than when you expected but I think you'll make a great father Mateo. And you have your friends to help you, and even a great girl I believe." He concluded.

Mateo seemed even more uncomfortable. "I…I'm not sure that I…that I want be one grandfather." He confessed reluctantly.

"Is something wrong with him?" Alakazar questioned and Mateo looked stunned. "Two arms, two legs, a beating heart?" Mateo nodded just a little bit, he had seen that much from their rose haired visitor. He was healthy. "Then it sounds like a cause for celebration."

"He was conceived without my consent." Mateo replied. It was weird for him to say this, it was a truth he had been working to accept in his mind, let alone state it out loud. "The girl who mothered him raped me, while I was under her spell."

Alakazar patted his shoulder softly. "Ah, I see." He admitted. "So you're trying to decide if you can accept this child in your heart. Because that is where it must begin."

"How?" Mateo wondered. "How does someone take a child into their heart when they're here because of a person's deception?" He wondered what Naomi would have done had Pierce gotten her pregnant on that horrible night he had raped her.

"He knows mothing of deception Mateo, he is an innocent." Alakazar reminded his grandson. Mateo realized he was right, that was why Elena had taken in Gabriella as she was an innocent, far removed from the sins of her father, mother and brother Adriano. Even Mariana had no such sins as she had been little more than a slave in her world.

"Well you're right there, but still…" Mateo said uncertainly.

"You were never told this Mateo, nor was your mother, but your great grandmother was raped when she was about your age. She fell pregnant. Her parents begged her to not follow through on the pregnancy but she refused, citing the same reasons I gave you. She gave birth to the woman who would later become my mother." Alakazar stated.

That surprised Mateo immensely. "Are you saying that we wouldn't be alive if she hadn't taken the child as her own?" He asked.

"Not just that my boy." Alakazar replied. "Until your great grandmother had the misfortune of being raped, there was no magic in our family. She was raped by a very powerful and cruel wizard, but that magic has since benefited us greatly, as well as all of Avalor."

Mateo took a moment to take that in. The magic he loved so much was a result of a horrendous act against his family, and yet she took it in stride and turned that huge disaster into something wonderful. He felt a few tears in his eyes. "I can't do any differently than she did." He decided.

"He is your son Mateo, and a son of Avalor." Alakazar stated.

Mateo opened his eyes and stood up. He headed up the stairs and saw Sonya pacing in the garden, waiting for him. When he did the two moved in and hugged each other tightly. "Something changed." Sonya said gratefully. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm alright." Mateo said, glad that he meant it. But there was one thing he wanted to know first. "Sonya, would you be willing to take in a child in need?"

She didn't even think about, not after seeing what Elena was doing for Gabriella or what Daniel Turner was doing with Tresora or Mariana. "Of course I would Mateo." She said.

Mateo kissed her on the forehead lovingly. "We have to go to the palace." He told her. "I have to talk to everyone, I'll explain on the way."

"Hey." Gabe said as he found his future family in the gardens. He sat down by Elena by the fountain while Iliana was now holding Gabriella. Mira was now helping Isabel pick some branches for a future project she was working on. "How's it going?"

"It's going alright." Elena said. "It's nice to spend some time with Isa and the girls without some problem coming up." She knew that was something that wouldn't happen too often though. "Are you alone?"

"Christina had to stop by the kitchen." Gabe said with a laugh. "She was craving one of your abuela's enchiladas. I think Naomi and her girl's should be here soon too. Tresora really misses Christina no doubt."

Elena laughed. "Tell me about it. They're really into the whole can't get enough of being around each other phase." She noted. "Hopefully for them that phase never ends."

"Don't most couples hope for that that?" Gabe pointed out to which Elena simply shrugged. She couldn't deny that one.

"And speaking of girls, any idea where Marisol is?" Elena asked now.

"Where else would she be?" Gabe asked rhetorically. "Lucinda is showing her the wizard's workshop and she seems to be enjoying it immensely. I get the impression she didn't really get the chance to actually practice magic where she was from, not beyond what was wanted of her."

"Gabe." Elena said now as she reached out and placed her hand over his. "You know you aren't your counterpart right?" She asked now. "You would never try to invade a kingdom and you would never try to hurt me or anyone else."

"How do we know that Elena?" Gabe asked. "How do we know I couldn't be like that if something happened to Christina? That we couldn't be like that if something happened to our sisters?"

"Aside from the fact I don't see anything happening to them, it's because I know us. We're not our counterparts Gabe, we grew up differently. While they were ruling Avalor with an iron fist I was still trapped in Sofia's amulet and you were living your life. When their sisters disappeared I was just getting mine back. We lived two very separate and different lives." Elena reminded him. "And we have more going for us than they did. We have Naomi, and Mateo and Sonya. And we have Mal and the others."

Gabe smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He agreed. "They'd never let us become like that, even if we tried. And we can't forget Sofia."

"It's weird; I can't imagine anyone other than Sofia being the one to free me." Elena admitted.

No sooner had the crown princess said that had Sofia, Amber and James appeared now. James went to help Isabel and Mirabelle pick sticks while Amber went to sit by Iliana and the baby, looking down happily at her. Sofia smiled at Elena and she smiled back at her chosen sister.

"What you two talking about?" Sofia asked.

"Actually, I was just saying I can't imagine anyone else but you freeing me, and yet somehow someone else freed my dark counterpart." Elena mused. "Someday I'll have to ask Mariana or Marisol who that was."

A moment later Christina came out to join them with two steaming enchiladas. Gabe laughed and his little sister simply shrugged. "I'm hungry." She said simply. She just hoped that Tresora would make it to the castle soon; she would love to share a meal with her girlfriend. "So how's Gabriella?" She asked.

"She's adjusting well I think." Elena said. "You'll have to see her yourself when you finish eating." Christina nodded but was a little nervous since she had never been around a baby before. She hesitated to eat though, not wanting to finish before Tresora showed up.

"So what's up with Mateo?" Sofia wondered. "He seemed so distracted since the others left."

"Isa, Mirabelle, Iliana and I were kind of wondering that one too." Elena confessed. "We can't really figure it out either. It almost seems like he was told something that wasn't good but I don't know what it could be. I mean we just protected Avalor after all and reconstruction is going pretty smoothly."

"I know some of the people were lost," Sofia noted sadly. "But as far as I know no one that was close to Mateo." As far as Elena knew, those considered part of their group had suffered no losses in that regard.

"Sorry we're late." Naomi called out. She was standing beside Jorge. Tresora dashed off toward Christina and she set the enchiladas aside so that the two girls could hug each other, after a moment they exchanged a gentle kiss on the lips. "Jorge got hung up."

"I think the castle is the only place that was hit harder than the docks." Jorge explained to them. "Structurally speaking anyway."

"It makes sense." Gabe said. "Where else would help for the kingdom normally come from." He shook his head. "They probably wanted to prevent anyone from coming in to help by conventional means."

"That would have worked if not for the system Mal and the others used." Sofia noted. She hated how close they had all come to defeat and even worse is she had known regardless that it was highly unlikely Dark Gabe would have stuck to Avalor, eventually they would have attacked Enchancia.

"Did I mention how glad I am that you're okay?" Tresora asked her girlfriend even though they had been pretty much together in the wizard's workshop during the entire thing.

Christina giggled a little. "We were together all of that time." She teased her girlfriend. Still she reached out her hand and placed it on top of Tresora's. "I was pretty worried about you; you had already told me that Adriano tried to kiss you when you were there last time. I don't want to think about what he would have done with you had they won."

"You would have been just as bad off as me." Tresora said simply. "He would have hurt you too."

"I think it's safe to say that none of us would be safe." Isabel said to them. "If Adriano hadn't wanted us," She shuddered a little bit considering that Adriano was technically her nephew and yet it wouldn't have stopped him from doing what he wanted with her. "Then someone else there would have."

"Next time they feel the need to show up here, they're going to regret it." Gabe said. He had not taken kindly to what his counterpart wanted Elena for. It seemed to be in their future as evidence by the twins but if Elena ever decided that wasn't going to happen he would never make her follow through, something her counterpart clearly wasn't going to go by.

Mariana stayed quietly to the side until Naomi had her sit by her and Elena and even then she kept her peace. Elena figured it would be a while before she would feel comfortable around the rest of them. If she could figure out how to help Naomi's dark daughter she would do just that.

They were just starting to talk amongst themselves when Sonya and Mateo entered the garden area now. Elena and Naomi were already up and going toward them. The crown princess could tell something had changed yet again though she still wasn't sure what it was. "Mateo." Naomi started.

Sonya did not look happy at all.

Mateo held up his hands. "I…I have to…get something off of my chest." He said to them all. "And then I have to ask for help."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Elena asked him.

"Do you guys remember when Anita went after Fiero?" He asked them.

Isabel nodded. "Yeah. She needed you to help with that and so she took over your mind. Elena told me about it the next day." She answered.

"There was a few hour difference between her making us leave dinner and us going to where Fiero was kept." Mateo told them, they of course knew that one. He seemed a little embarrassed now. "During that time she took me into one of the spare rooms to wait." He started.

"We never would have thought to look in one of those." Gabe commented. "Especially since there are so many of them."

"She…" Mateo started and hesitated again. This was harder telling everyone else than it was to have told Sonya. "She took advantage of me."

"Huh?" Gabe asked confused. He truly didn't get what the royal sorcerer meant by that.

"Anita raped him." Sonya said angrily.

James looked over at Isabel. "I didn't know that was possible." He said to her. Isabel was sure somehow it was but both of them really were too young to understand how that worked.

"I've been having nightmares about it for a while now but I wasn't sure if there was any truth behind it." Mateo told them all. "But I was talking with Marisol yesterday and it fluttered into my mind, Aquiella and Amy picked up on it and realized it was a repressed memory, and that she did it to get pregnant."

"What? Why?" Naomi asked.

"Because your familia's magic is very powerful, so was Fiero's magical lineage." Elena surmised. She in fact remembered Mateo saying that Fiero was in line to become the royal sorcerer but lost out to Alakazar. "She must have wanted to see what would happen if both of your lineages were combined."

"Unbelievable." Naomi commented.

"It's been a while since biology classes but if I remember right the…" Gabe seemed uncomfortable; it had been his mother who had talked to both of his younger siblings about sex, not his. She had even talked to Javier. "The act itself is no guarantee that the girl will get pregnant."

"In this case it did." Mateo said to them now. "She…I…we have a son." He revealed to them. "And…I think he'd be better off here."

"I have no doubt about that one." Naomi agreed.

"Alright so how do we go about that?" Elena asked as she looked around at her friends.

"I can lead the guards into a direct assault." Gabe suggested. "After we find their camp of course."

"That could get him killed." Isabel reminded him. "It has to be something more subtle.

"It could also cause them to run before you get to them." Sofia said. "Isabel is right; it needs to be more subtle."

"What if we tried to negotiate with them?" Amber asked. "For the baby's safety."

"I hate to be devil's advocate here but what if Anita doesn't want to give him up?" Jorge questioned. "She has as much right to this child as Mateo does." If anything Jorge sympathized with the baby and Mateo, he didn't know his own father because his mother Zulimar had likely conceived him under similar circumstances. But that still had to be thought of.

That thought did draw everyone up short. No one liked Anita and she was in fact working against them with Juan but that didn't necessarily invalidate any claim she would have on the baby and one could argue she had more claim as the one who carried the baby to term.

"If only we could find a way to observe and see what the best idea was on handling them." Mariana now voiced. It made sense to her, that was how the people of dark world had gained so much information on them before the invasion, except the critical connection to Auradon that might have saved them some grief.

"But they know us all, there's no way they'd let us get away with that." Sonya pointed out.

"They don't know us all." Mariana said. "They don't know me or Marisol."

"Oh no." Naomi said. "I just found you; I'm not letting you do that."

"I don't like the idea of putting you two in danger like that either after all you've been through in your world." Elena agreed.

"I don't either but what other choices do we have?" Jorge asked. "They know us all."

"No, they don't." Iliana said. "Because we got separated when looking for that black orb Juan and his people never saw us because we were dealing with that Scourge creep. Mira and I could go and infiltrate into their group."

"Oh no." Gabe said even as Elena added her own, "You have got to be kidding me."

"She's right." Mirabelle agreed now. "We'll be armed and we'll watch each other's back, so we'll be fine."

"You don't know that." Elena said to them. "Collin is there, and he tried to rape Naomi. If he tried to do that to one of you…" The thought made her sick and the thought didn't sit well with them either especially after their recent encounter with their 'brother'.

"What if they had backup?" Sofia asked.

"They would know you Aunt Sofia." Iliana reminded her.

"They'd have to see me first." Sofia countered as she placed her hand under her amulet. They got it, she could shrink down.

"And you could follow us by riding on Blaze." Mira added now, seemingly into the idea.

Elena didn't like it at all. The idea of sending her twin daughters into danger wasn't what she called an ideal plan at all, and endangering her chosen sister and animal companion only made the idea even worse in her eyes. But she also hated the fact she didn't see a choice and the fact was the twins had endured worse to come here in the first place. "Alright." She conceded very reluctantly. "Let's get you two ready then."

Iliana of course already had her crossbow, which magically replicated bolts for her so she didn't have to carry those and was given a dagger in a sheath to wear on her left thigh. Mirabelle was given a short sword to place on her hip since she had proven to be a good fencer and was given a special invention of Isabel's; a metal bo staff that when not needed could fit in a pocket as it looked like the size of a AA battery, but could be pressed down and extended to make the weapon itself.

Mateo also gave them a ring that would help blur their identities just in case they had gotten a better look at the twins then they were giving them credit for. Sofia held her amulet, "I want to be small." She said and then shrunk down. Blaze flew down beside her and the little princess was able to climb onto the bujito's back. Blaze then soared up in the air; it was a good thing Sofia was used to riding Minimus.

"I still don't like this." Elena admitted. Isabel took her hand even as Gabe placed his hands on her shoulders.

"They'll be fine Elena." Gabe said with a confidence he wish he felt. "We raised them well."

"Please be careful." Tresora said as she and Christina hugged the twins, their nieces in all technicality.

"We will be." Iliana promised as she hugged her aunts.

"And we'll bring your son home if we're able." Mirabelle promised Mateo. She didn't know what to do if it looked like it was a bad idea to take him away from Anita but she had the feeling that she wasn't exactly mother of the year material.

They all watched with worry as the twins and the little bujito with a princess on her back headed out of the castle on their newest quest.


	100. Into the Camp

Elena sat on the balcony with Gabriella in her arms as she watched the world around her. She rocked the little girl gently in her arms even as her mind drifted to her other little girls. In all fairness Mirabelle and Iliana were not exactly little girls, they were both thirteen after all. But they were her children, although from the future and she was sure the future her would be just as unsure about this plan as she was herself. Add in the fact that their backup was none other than her chosen sister Sofia and her animal companion the bujito her little sister had named Blaze, it felt like she stood to lose a lot just in case.

"Are you alright nieta?" Luisa asked as she came in and stood behind her granddaughter, along with Elena's little sister Isabel.

Elena shook her head. "I should have never agreed to let them do this abuela." She replied.

"But it made sense." Isabel reminded her gently as she stood beside her and reached out to touch Gabriella's nose softly. "Juan and his people never saw Mira and Iliana. They won't associate them with us. And we all agreed we had to do something to find out about Mateo's child."

Elena sighed. "I know Isa." She said as she laid her head gently against Isabel's. "I just wish it didn't involve sending out my thirteen year old daughters and my chosen sister. I should have taken Mal up on her offer to go after them. Then they wouldn't be in danger and we could still get Mateo's child. And it's not like they haven't proven themselves a threat."

"But that wouldn't be right Elena." Luisa reminded her a bit sternly. "It's one thing to accept their help against demons, threats from their own world, or even threats from other worlds that we have no influence in. Another to get them to essentially take care of our own problems."

"I suppose." Elena said with a small sigh. "At least then my daughters wouldn't be in trouble. Nor would Sofia and Blaze."

"Don't worry Elena." Luisa reminded her. "Hopefully this should all work out. If all goes according to plan."

"I wish I knew where we were going." Iliana confessed to her twin Mirabelle as they walked along the path. "But this wasn't exactly something we were prepared for." She sighed a little. "But there was a lot we weren't prepared for. Think it's because mom and dad didn't want to spoil things for us or because it wasn't supposed to happen?"

Mira saw Blaze higher in the sky and hoped Sofia was holding on tightly. Granted, if it came to it she could turn into a bujito herself but still, best not to try falling from that height. "Gabriella wasn't supposed to happen, Uncle Mateo's son wasn't supposed to happen in this way, and I can only assume at the moment that this doesn't mean we now have three cousins from that side instead of two. What does that mean for us out of curiosity?" She asked her twin.

"I wish I knew." Iliana admitted as she angled the crossbow she carried a bit to make sure the string was still good. It might be magically enchanted to produce bolts but it wouldn't matter if the string was broken. "We're still here and that's a good sign. I think if something had changed that much we wouldn't be here anymore, we'd cease to exist."

"I prefer the idea of us existing." Mira stated simply and Iliana had to laugh a little bit. "So does that mean we have an older sister waiting for us?"

"I don't know." Iliana replied. "Time travel makes my head hurt. Uncle Mateo would have never even considered this if it weren't for the fact almost everyone we love would be gone otherwise." She had to swallow the lump in her throat and she saw her sister look away and run a hand across her eyes. "Do you think we should be doing this? I mean, we came here to save our family, not…not stuff like this." She asked half heartedly. She thought she knew the answer but needed to hear it from someone else.

"We should." Mira said without hesitation, just as they both knew their mother would have. "We came here to stop our family from being slaughtered by the demons, but what's the point of that if we lose our family here and now? They'd be just as gone either way; if we can stop that then that's what we should do. If in some way we end up making our family in any way what it should it be, then so be it."

Iliana laughed a little. "Thanks for clearing that up for me." She said fondly. "Sometimes I wish I were as certain as you and mom are."

"Don't sell yourself short." Mira advised her sister. Most of the time Iliana was more in touch with Lorenzo's lessons on leadership than Mira was but there was one thing she had overheard from her mother and the heir apparent to Avalor. Lorenzo had asked Elena how she could be so confident in her decisions when she had no idea if it the decision was right or wrong. Mira had never forgotten her response and she hoped Lorenzo didn't either. _"Leadership is a bluff. You can never know for sure, all you can do is what you think is right, be confident with your choice and stick to your guns. Everything else will sort itself out and let history be the judge."_ Part of Mira knew she would never be queen, but if she ever needed to lead, well she thought she could handle that. Perhaps it was because it was words from her mother, one of those she respected above all else along with her father and even Naomi, rather than from someone she disliked so much like Esteban, that made it stick.

Blaze let out a small screech but before the twins could try to figure out why four men jumped from the trees to attack them. Two landed right in front of Mirabelle while the other two landed in front of Iliana. The younger twin released the trigger on her crossbow and struck one of their ambushers in the arm even as the other headed toward her.

Mira raised her staff as the two men slashed at her and blocked the attacks, and then knocked the swords away before twirling and hitting the two men in the face as hard as she could. The move itself would likely have impressed even Mal but there was simply not enough force behind the attack to do more than annoy them.

The man Iliana shot pulled the arrow out. "Stupid bitch." He growled as his companion tried to attack Iliana. She let him get near her so she could use the force of his momentum to flip him. As she turned she was slapped hard by the other guard. "I'll make you pay for that."

"I wonder if other girls get tired of hearing guys say that." Iliana said idly. As far as she was concerned she couldn't call their attackers men, forget that they attacked in the first place but the way they reacted to the twins, her father had taught them no real man could react that way. She slammed the crossbow against his face hard.

The attackers lashed at Mirabelle again but this time she moved downward and brought the staff against one of their chins hard, sending him to the ground before she twirled around and slapped the other guy in the side of the head. It took them both out which was good because when it came to hand to hand, she was still better than Iliana despite what had happened with Adriano and she didn't want to her sister to be hurt. She had to go protect her.

He looked very angry as he knocked the crossbow from Iliana's grip and reached for her throat, trying to choke her. She tried to bring her knee up against his stomach only to realize he was heavily armored as pain shot through her kneecap and around her leg.

"I wonder how many men get tired of little girls thinking they can be anything near what they are." He said with a nasty growl. "I look forward to putting you in your place. And your companion too it seems." Then he heard a hoot as Blaze dove down, the talons on her feet scratching him across both of his cheeks. He let Iliana go with a growl and swiped at her, completely missing the flash of pink on her back.

Then Mira was behind him, driving one of the ends of her staff against his skull. "What a loser." She muttered. The other guard was starting to stand and Iliana slammed her elbow into his forehead and knocked him out. "Told you not to sell yourself short sis." Mira teased. "Now let's get going." She didn't know if they were guards or just marauders but she didn't want to stick around to find out if she could avoid it.

That desire fell short as they found themselves surrounded by several more guards, and this time among them was Carlito, Claudia and Juan himself. There didn't seem to be a way out of this one and the two sisters moved back to back for what that was worth.

"An interesting display of power." Juan said to them as he took a few steps closer to them. "We didn't expect to have that much of a fight from someone leaving Avalor." He stopped only a foot from them. "What were you doing in Avalor anyway?"

"We were just passing through." Mira bit off. "And would like to be on our way." They may have been looking for Juan and his people, and by extension hoping to find Mateo's baby who of course would not be traveling on the road with them, but they couldn't appear so eager.

"Where did you say you trained at?" Claudia asked the two girls.

"We didn't, nor have you asked before now." Iliana replied. "We trained at the Hamato dojo in Wei ling." It was a lie as they had never been to Wei ling although Iliana and Mira had learned how to defend themselves from many different sources, some of which their parents here had not met just yet.

"Quite impressive." Carlito said though they couldn't tell exactly how sarcastic they were being about that.

"I must agree." Juan said. "If we had more people on our side with your skills we could go very far. Perhaps you girls would be willing to come with us. We could treat you to a meal and a campfire, perhaps we could persuade you to lend your abilities to our cause."

The twins vaguely recalled hearing about this. Their 'cause' for Avalor which may have been relevant fifty somewhat years ago from the twins perspectives when Shuriki was ruling or even arguably at the beginning when Elena first took over, but by now there was no need for it. Whatever Juan had been originally trying to do, it was lost in the wayside as he started to become nothing more than trouble; their father had even once called them terrorists. And under ordinary circumstances they would refuse such an offer, not that it would have been offered if they knew the truth; that they were Elena and Gabe's daughters.

But of course this was the opportunity they had been waiting for. "Alright, dazzle us." Mira said. Iliana wasn't sure if she should laugh or roll her eyes at her sister for that one. Sarcasm with the enemy was not exactly a smart move.

Neither Juan nor his entourage seemed to care though as they continued on. A few of the guards did stay behind the twins though in case they tried to make a getaway. Iliana supposed strategically speaking it was smart that they didn't trust them yet.

And from skies Sofia whispered, "I hope this works out." To Blaze. What she wouldn't have given for back up that was better equipped than a small princess and a little bujito. She began to follow them back to the camp, hoping this was a good idea.

The twins were surprised that they were in what was almost a makeshift town. There were certainly enough people around to count as a very small town. The twins exchanged glances of uncertainty; their family probably didn't realize how extensive their people were. "How many people do you have working for your cause?" Iliana asked.

"A few hundred." Juan answered casually. "Spread throughout several regions."

"All against Avalor?" Mirabelle asked, trying not to sound as disenchanted as she felt.

Juan laughed. "I'm sure no doubt young princess Elena would like to believe that." He replied with a shake of his head. "But all of this isn't just against Avalor, but against all monarchies. We've had enough of oppressive rule by 'chosen' families." He stated. "Especially when those families become corrupt, decadent or weak. The last applies to well to Avalor since the ruling family lost power so easily to an unknown sorceress for four decades, at least at that point in time."

"Got anything better?" Mira challenged. Iliana tried again not to roll her eyes. She wasn't entirely wrong of course; thanks to their contact with Mal and all of their friends they knew there were several other forms of government out there. Like monarchy none of them were perfect, it was simply the way the established country was, each with its own advantages and disadvantages.

"No one denies the damage Shuriki did to families, to people's lives." Iliana replied.

"And tell me what exactly their 'neighbors' like Cordoba and Satu did for Avalor during that dark time?" Juan countered. "Could they not have assembled armies to overthrow Shuriki? They did not do so."

"Where were you and your people when Avalor was invaded?" Iliana countered. "If you think you're so much better, more deserving then why didn't you prove that during the invasion? It took another group, a foreign group one might say, to stop them."

Mira wondered if they even knew about Dark Avalor's invasion. But it was Carlito who answered. "We know all about it. But honestly, how bad could the invaders be if they were repelled by twenty teenagers?" He asked.

It was on Mira's tongue to go into what exactly those twenty teenagers could do but Iliana stopped her with a shake of her head. If too much was said they might start questioning their true intentions and that was not what they needed.

From the air Sofia could just make out what was going on though at this point she wished she had some better vision. Without turning into a bujito herself though that wasn't going to happen. Blaze swerved between trees as they did their best to watch her chosen nieces. She was able to glance Collin through the trees and shivered a little. She knew what he had wanted to do to both Naomi and Tresora and the thought sickened her, especially knowing she shared his blood.

And next to him was a girl, she looked to be about as old as Elena or Mariana. She had long dark hair that was braided tightly together but still came down to the back of her knees. Her skin tone was far more sun kissed than what was normal in Avalor but Sofia knew that was a common sight in Tangu. She wore a light brown shirt that left her shoulder and stomach exposed, torn around her the top of her chest. Her light brown bottoms had a tear up her slender left leg. She also held a baby in her arms. "Who is that?" She asked herself.

The arrival of the twins seemed to stir the small camp. Some wore looks of interest especially as word quickly spread about them taking out four of their patrolmen. Some of that interest made the twins nervous and made them glad they had stuck together. Others seemed annoyed to have yet more of them around.

Anita came over to them. "Something about you two." She said more to herself. She reached out and grabbed Iliana's hand, her fingers brushing over the maruvian ring she wore. "I'll be keeping an eye on you two." She said before backing off.

Next Collin showed up and right behind him the two girls saw the same figure and both of them had to repress a gasp of shock. "What is Aunt Kyra doing here?" Mira whispered.

"This is all wrong. She…" Iliana started but stopped herself. "Maybe not, maybe it was meant to be…but still…" The truth was in their world Kira had come with their Aunt Sonia, and yet when they met their Aunt Sonya here there was no indication that she knew of any family outside of Queen Emmaline, Cora and Oona. They hadn't known what to make of it until now.

"This changes things though Iliana." Mira said softly. "We can't leave her behind."

"I know that Mirabelle." Iliana snapped softly and then closed her eyes. "I know that, Mira." She repeated softer. "But I don't know what she's doing here. How different is it here? Are we sure we can help her on our own?"

Mira wanted to point out Sofia was there with them, but would a young princess be enough? Maybe the Aunt Sofia of their time, but a ten year old girl? "Okay, if Aunt Kyra is still the same thing here then the lamp has to be here somewhere." Mira mused.

"Then we need to have Sofia find it." Iliana said. "And we need to tell her that without letting any of these people know about it."

"Do they offer anything besides fighting skills?" Claudia asked now.

"They just came from Avalor, so perhaps they have news to offer us as well." Carlito replied.

Collin looked them up and down a moment. "I know something else I'd love for them to offer." He confessed, causing the twins to give him disgusted looks. He shrugged it off before pulling Kyra into his lap, making sure his knee was in between her legs. She flinched in what seemed like pain and had her own disgusted look on her face.

"Careful with my child." Anita warned them both. She didn't want Kyra dropping her son because Collin was too rough with his toy while she was taking care of him.

"Your child?" Kyra questioned. "If that's the case remind me again why I'm the one taking care of him."

"Because you have to be useful around here." Collin reminded as he grabbed her by the back of the hair hard and pulled a bit. "I mean, aside from the obvious use." He added as he kissed her on the neck and dug his knee into her, making a shudder of revulsion pass through her body.

Another man showed up and Juan turned to face him. "Sir, it's almost here." He told them.

Juan nodded. "Rally the troops." He ordered.

"What's going on?" Mira asked him.

"A convoy is on its way to a town with supplies. Supplies we need." Juan explained to the twins. "So we're going to take what we need from that convoy." Mira didn't like the sound of that one though she took some small consolation in the fact that Avalor hadn't sent out a convoy. "Perhaps I should have you two accompany us and prove your worth."

Iliana thought quickly. "If you're taking your best men you'll need people to stay to guard the camp." She replied. "And I think we proved with your own men that we'd be good choices to stay behind and guard your assets."

"That might not be a bad idea." Collin agreed, disgusting the girl's by reaching up and cupping Kyra's breasts in front of everyone. Most everyone else seemed to ignore this, and the twin weren't sure if that was a good thing or not but Sofia noticed that Anita seemed to be watching them. Kyra tensed, wanting so badly to hit him in the face but that wouldn't work out so well and she was holding the baby. "I sure don't want to lose these."

"Get ready, we move out in five minutes." Juan said to his men. He looked to Anita and the twins. "Anita is in charge, you follow her orders as if they were mine." He told them and the twins nodded. They had to keep up appearances.

Once they were gone Mira looked to Kyra. "How do you tolerate that guy? Especially how he treats you?" She asked.

"Because I don't really have a choice in the matter sweetie." Kyra replied snippily. "I got my boundaries, rather I like it or not. And I have to keep this little dude safe." She added, shaking the baby boy in her arms gently. "And if that means I throw myself on the fire, then so be it."

"Is he yours?" Iliana asked now. "Or does he really belong to Anita?"

"Nicolas, no Anita gave birth to him. She said she was raped by some guy." Kyra answered. "But she sure doesn't show much interest in him. She gave birth to him about the same time as my 'master' found me."

"That's a total lie, she used magic to take advantage of that guy." Mira bit off and then added, "Master? Found you?" Mira asked now. It sounded like a question, but it was more to herself than Kyra. She knew exactly where Kyra came from.

"Collin freed me from a lamp he found me in." She explained and then clarified, "No, I'm not one of those semi cosmic powerful genies. I just got trapped in the lamp by a genie when I made the mistake of trying to free him." She sighed a little. "I mean I have a little bit of power but don't expect me to turn you two into princesses or anything like that. What power I have didn't stop my 'master' from…doing what he did to me when he got a look at me."

"Not a problem." Mira commented coyly. She and Iliana were princesses already after all though Kyra had no way of knowing that one. She then realized what Kyra said afterwards. He had raped her when he saw her and it filled her with disgust. What was it with guys like him and Adriano? She couldn't help but wonder.

"He has your lamp doesn't he?" Iliana speculated.

"I don't exactly think of it as mine, but yes I think so." Kyra answered as she rocked Nicolas gently in her arms. "But without it I can't leave, or really I wouldn't get far. I tried the first day and found myself pulled back, with Collin waiting for me. He punished me for trying to leave." The girl's grimaced, knowing what that meant. "Which is something you two don't have to worry about so a piece of advice; don't stick around. Get out of here while they're gone."

"Kyra, it's time to put him down." Anita called out to Kyra. "And you're so much better at it than I."

"Apparently I'm better at being a mother then the mother." Kyra noted dryly to the twins. "Still, my singing tends to help him sleep so there is that. Excuse me." The well-tanned young girl walked off toward Anita.

Suddenly Blaze was in the trees and they could barely see Sofia. "This changes things, doesn't it?" She asked. Her voice sounded like a whisper even though they were sure she was yelling.

Iliana had to be quiet with her response and she could only hope Sofia could hear her. "We can't leave Kyra here. We need that lamp." She said. "We can't leave here without her. Though that works out somewhat because Kyra won't leave without Nicolas I think."

"Where do you think he would place the lamp?" Mira asked her sister.

"Someplace that Kyra couldn't get it." Iliana answered as she thought a moment. "Which eliminates whatever passes for Collins' room, I suspect she spends a lot of time there." The twins couldn't help but shudder.

"I have an idea." They heard Sofia say, again sure she was yelling but since she was tiny they couldn't be sure. She climbed onto Blaze and they took off. The twins merely hoped she was right. Blaze flew away quickly and found Anita and Kyra heading into a tent where she placed the baby in a small bassinet and began to hum softly. Before they knew it Nicolas had drifted off to sleep.

"How do you do it?" Anita asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"I used to take care of my little brother." Kyra answered softly as she touched his cheek. "Yeah I was a lot younger then, but my parents were busy and my older brother sure wouldn't do it." She looked at Anita. "Kind of like you actually."

"Don't get snide." Anita snapped at her. She moved in front of her and gave her the same pleasant smile she had given Elena and her friends when they had first met her. "Kyra, it doesn't have to be this way. I know you dislike Collin, and I can't say I blame you."

"I don't really care for anyone around this place." Kyra reminded her. "You should probably remember that."

"Maybe you should learn to. You might learn something's you didn't know about." She leaned down, cupping Kyra's breasts in her hands and kissing her on the lips. Kyra tensed, clearly not okay with the contact but couldn't pull away from the sorceress without making a huge ruckus and waking Nicolas. "I only needed Mateo for one thing and I have it, but you…you could be great fun for years. And Nicolas might need someone like you around." She said after pulling away.

"Honey, there's nothing you can teach me." Kyra said as she pulled away from Anita. "And I don't think of you any better than I do him. Even if you are right and Nicolas could use me, because you're certainly no mother." With that she left the tent as quickly as she could and Anita laughed in amusement and then headed out as well.

Blaze ducked into the room and Sofia glanced around. "A lamp, a lamp." She mused. "I knew from the way Anita looked at her she had some interest. I just wonder if she likes her or if its magic based?" Sofia mused and then shook it off. Then she noticed a high shelf with lots of magical ingredients on it. It was probably of no interest to anyone but a sorcerer or sorceress, making it basically Anita's. "Come on Blaze, let's check the top."

Blaze soared up and Sofia smiled in delight as they saw a small brass looking lamp that was half wrapped in a bag with her grandfather's seal on it, the one who had tried to kill her. "I knew it. Kyra wouldn't look up here because it has nothing to do with Collin. But it has the 'ownership' seal that Collin would want associated with it. Now we just have to tell Mira and Iliana so they can let Kyra know to grab Nicolas so we can go."

The twins felt some relief after Juan had left with many of the guys including Collin and Carlito. "At least some of the scum is gone." Mira said to her. "If we could just get Aunt Kyra and Nicolas out of here before they come back we'd be golden."

"I know." Iliana replied. "But unless Sofia finds the lamp I don't think we can."

They turned to see Kyra with her arms wrapped around herself and seeming frustrated. They went over to her and she sent them a glare before realizing who they were and relenting. "You know I've been in this camp like a week and I think most of these jerks have hit on me at least once." She said annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Iliana said to her. "Who…"

"Believe it or not it was Anita this time." Kyra said and the twins did seem slightly shocked to hear that. "Not the first time a girl has hit on me but it sure was one of the worst ones. Most don't grope me on the first line." She shuddered. "God, what is wrong with these people?"

The twins wondered that themselves. "We can get you out of here, if we knew where the lamp was." Iliana pointed out. "Any ideas?"

Kyra shook her head. "No. I've torn Collin's place apart trying to find the thing and nothing. And as much as I dislike it, I've been way too close to him way too many times not to know that the lamp isn't on him." She answered. "And I've been able to get through at least half the camp with no sign of it."

They heard a hooting and Kyra looked up to see the owl and then dismissed it. That was followed by what sounded like a small voice that she also ignored, maybe she was losing her mind. Then she saw the twins perk up. "Perfect." Mira said. "This couldn't go any better. Come on Aunt Kyra."

"Wait, excuse me?" Kyra asked uncertainly.

"We'll explain later." Iliana said with a sideways glare at Mira for letting that one slip. "Let's get the lamp, get Nicolas and get out of this place."

"Wait, you know where it is?" Kyra asked as she noticed the owl lifting up in the air as well. She was wondering if that owl was with them. "What's with the owl?"

"Bujito." Mira corrected her. "She belongs to our mother, and she and Sofia found the lamp." The mention of another girl confused her yet again but the promise of freedom made her decide the questions could wait.

They entered the tent again and as Kyra gently reached for Nicolas she saw the bujito fly to Anita's shelf and take the lamp from the top. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." She groused softly. "Why didn't I see that one coming?" She took that moment to shush Nicolas gently. "It's okay baby."

"What are you doing in here?" Anita asked as they turned toward the door where she stood. Then she noticed the lamp. "Tell your rat to put that…" She started and then the slightest gleam of candlelight caught her eye. "I don't believe this."

"Um, believe what?" Iliana asked uncertainly as Kyra again sent Nicolas down.

"Your little rat has a small princess in a pink dress with a pink amulet." Anita said with a rather wolfish grin as she was starting to realize what they had there. "Sweet little Sofia, Collin's adorable little niece. Which means you two are also from Avalor, and that means we have hostages." A dark blue light formed in her hands and she shot the twins and Blaze down to the ground hard where the lamp landed on the floor next to Iliana. "Good job Kyra." She said as she stepped toward the twins.

Kyra stood in front of her. "No. I won't let you harm them." She warned.

"Out of my way." Anita warned her. Kyra wouldn't back down and she aimed her magical attack at Kyra as she did the twins but she raised her hands and was just as surprised as Anita when her hands glowed and blocked the attack for a moment before tossing her back hard.

Iliana grabbed Kyra's lamp and said, "Let's go." Kyra grabbed Nicolas, who seemed uncertain but was not crying at all. To Sofia it was proof that he trust Kyra far more than he did his own birth mother and that was kind of sad but apparently appropriate.

Together they left the camp and were almost on its borders when they heard Anita shout, "They're from Avalor. Get them, now!" And several of the guards who had stayed behind started to pursue them.

"We have to head into the forest." Kyra said. "We can lose them easier in the trees."

"No, we have to stick to the main roads." Mira said to her. "Trust me it's safer that way." Again Kyra was wondering if they were slightly crazy but she didn't know the territory and so stuck with them. It wasn't long though before they saw the rise of their pursuers up on the hills.

"You better know what you're doing." Kyra said. They had only gotten a few more feet before she saw another dozen men up ahead. "Damn it."

But Mira and Iliana smiled and picked up their pace. "Dad." Iliana said happily as she Mira ran into Gabe's arms, who was with several guards and even Esteban. Kyra took a small uncertain step but couldn't help but gape at what she was seeing just behind them; a beautiful and very shapely young blonde who looked very shy and uncertain, but at the same time the trust and hope in her eyes was as breathtaking as everything physical about her.

The guards stopped even as Gabe had the twins take a step back and stepped up between Agusto and Hernandez. "Turn back now." Gabe advised them. "Unless you want this to get ugly." The end result was no surprise to any of them.

On that evening Elena had no problem letting Luisa feed Gabriella as she paced nervously. Naomi wished she could do something to help her friend but knew there wasn't. She was glad at least her daughter was with Gabe, she was safe. At least far safer than Mirabelle and Iliana were.

Isabel sat with Tresora, Christina, Willow, Amber and James. The tension was palpable and it was making the kids just as uneasy. Not for the first time Elena said more to herself, "The next time Mal and the others are here I'm sending them after Juan to put their crazy agendas down."

"Take a deep breath neita." Francisco advised his eldest granddaughter. He understood his worry, his great grandchildren were out there after all. But panicking wasn't going to help anyone.

Elena did as he instructed her before Marisol came in. "They're back, they're back." She told them. Together they all ran outside to the castle stairs. Elena found herself enveloped in a hug from her chosen sister, her two daughters and even Blaze.

"Mom." The girl's whispered happily even as Elena whispered, "My babies." Sofia quickly broke the hug to go to her own siblings.

"Mom, Tresora." Mariana said happily as she went over to hug them. Naomi was so relieved to see her that she didn't even stop to worry about her older daughter referring to her as mom.

"Where's Mateo?" Gabe asked Elena.

"In the wizard's workshop." Elena answered as the twins went to see their grandparents and Isabel. "I saw Armando going to get him now."

"That's good." Kyra said to them. "If what I've been told is true, there is someone here would like to meet him." They all knew this would be an interesting reunion.


	101. Reunited

"I don't know about this." Mateo said nervously, his hand moving to fidget with his color as he left the wizards workshop. Sonia was waiting on the couch in the library for him. "I mean, I can't be a dad can I?" He babbled. "I mean some say I can barely take care of myself."

"It's all a learning experience Mateo." Sonya said as she stood up and came to his side. "We'll learn as we go along and things will work out fine." She came over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You have your mom to help too, and all of your friends." She kissed the side of his neck softly. "Come on, it's time to meet our son."

"Yeah okay." Mateo conceded a bit reluctantly. Still he had to admit to feeling a bit better with Sonya already trying to take the same parental responsibility as he had to, even though the truth was she had no real reason to do so. "Let's do it."

The two of them stepped out of the library and to the throne room where everyone else had gone after the twins, Sofia and Blaze had shown up it Nicolas. What they didn't expect was the well-developed dark skinned young woman with them. The two exchange glances of confusion.

Elena saw them and headed over toward them, leaving her conversation with her daughters and Isabel. "Mateo, Sonia, glad you got here." The crown princess said to them. "You two need to meet Kyra, our newest friend. She's been the one taking care of your son Nicolas for the last couple of months."

"Wait, isn't Anita his mother?" Sonia asked.

"And a fine job she was doing of it too from what Kyra told Mirabelle and Iliana." Elena noted distastefully. She hadn't been Gabriella's mother more than two days and yet from the sounds of it she had done more for the little girl she had adopted than Anita had done for the little boy she had given birth to. "Anyway come on." She added excitedly as she took a hold of Mateo's arm. "You need to meet your son." She half dragged him toward Kyra who had Nicolas in her arms.

Kyra was not alone as she had Mariana checking on her too. Right now the back of her shirt had been lifted up as Mariana tended to several gashes on her back. "What happened to you?" Mariana asked her in slight horror even though she had endured pretty bad abuse in her own world. "Some of these look much older than others."

Kyra hesitated a moment with flashes that could be memory or just nightmare, she wasn't sure which one. "It might sound strange but I think I had a visitor even when I was in the lamp. Others were Collin's idea of a good time." She explained to Mariana. "I look a lot older than I seem."

"How old are you supposed to be?" Mariana asked her curiously as she took a wet cloth and began to clean some of the newer gashes, she was sure those had to come from Collin.

"Hmm, judging from one of the few useful things that Anita said it sounds to me like I've been trapped in the lamp for well over a century. So in all technicality it makes me almost one hundred twenty years old." Kyra answered her. She had to admit that whatever the pretty blonde was doing was making her back feel better than it had in a long time. "That feels good." She admitted.

"Thank you." Mariana said softly. She didn't want to go into too many details but she did admit, "I've had some personal experiences in cleaning wounds like these ones. I've seen some pretty nasty ones." She shook her head. "Sad to say it's not a pretty sight."

Kyra could just make Mariana's face out and couldn't help but smile. "I think you'd like the front view much better. I can tell it'd be hard to not like the front view of you." She added flirtatiously with a mischievous smirk and saw a huge blush spread across the blonde girl's face. Kyra had to do her best not to laugh.

Whatever Mariana may or may not have said was left forgotten as Elena approached with Mateo and Sonya. "Kyra, this is Mateo de Alma, our royal sorcerer and Nicolas's father." Elena introduced. "And this is Sonya, his girlfriend and the girl who will basically be his mother."

"Hello." Kyra said. She would have stepped up to them but Mariana was still tending to her back. Instead she lifted her arms a little bit toward Mateo. "I think there is someone here that belongs to you." She noted.

Mateo hesitated a moment again before stepping forward and lifting the little boy into his arms. He could see it; the boys eyes were his, the cheekbones were his, even the little tuft of hair on his head was a bit like Mateo's. Sonya stepped up beside him and placed her hand on his forehead lightly. "Why did Anita name him Nicolas?" Sonya asked.

Kyra hesitated a moment and then answered, "She didn't. She didn't know what to name him and the truth is I don't think she wanted to name him. I named him Nicolas, after one of my friend's little brothers." She shrugged a little. "Feel free to change that if you want."

"No." Mateo said. "It's a nice name. Since I couldn't be there, it's only fitting that his godmother got to name him." Kyra looked up at him in shock. "Without you, it sounds like my son might not even be alive to be here right now. It's the least I could do."

"I…uh, that's so nice. Thank you." Kyra said.

"Are you staying in Avalor?" Sonya asked her now.

"I hadn't thought about it really but yeah I think so at least for a while." Kyra replied. "I mean everything I knew is long gone. I have to start all over again anyway."

"We'll help you however we can." Elena promised.

Kyra turned to Mariana. "You've certainly helped." She said, this time not meaning it as a line. "I haven't felt like this in ages." She took a small breath. "My parents weren't around a lot; I took care of my younger brother."

"That's why you're so good with Nicolas." Mariana surmised. She wondered if Kyra felt so comfortable talking about this when Elena, Mateo, and Sonya were listening in but the girl didn't seem too worried about it as she went on effortlessly.

Kyra nodded. "Yeah, that's it. I even told Anita that much before she decided she wanted to hit on me. I had an older brother too, and he was…well, to put it nicely he was kind of a creep. We weren't very well off and my little brother showed himself to be practically a genius early in life. So he decided the only way to get him the kind of education he should have is to have lots of money. Sounds right, doesn't it?"

Mariana frowned. "Yes of course." She replied. "But the problem would come as to how he decided to about getting said money."

"His way to go about it was to sell me to a rich politician when I got a little older." Kyra said and Mariana looked kind of horrified even if in truth she had basically part of one with Adriano. "But he also decided I needed to be taught how to behave when I got there."

"You mean he raped you?" Sonya asked, feeling disgusted even though this guy had to be long dead.

Kyra shook her head. "No he didn't do that. I'm pretty sure me being 'pure' was a condition of the sale. But that didn't stop him from starting to touch me." Mariana couldn't understand how Kyra could seem so casual about it. "I fought him on it, trying to scratch or hit him but…well…" She seemed a bit unsure how to finish that one.

"He hit harder." Elena surmised and Kyra nodded.

"Yeah, he hit harder." Kyra replied and then laughed softly. "Of course the joke was on him, by the time he even made that deal to sell me I was far from innocent." Elena couldn't help but smile back a little bit, admiring her attitude in a pretty dismal situation.

"It looks like it worked well for you." Mariana noted with her own smile and Kyra found herself distracted; she really did like Mariana's eyes. They were so bright and innocent even though she had a feeling that the lovely blonde carried a horrible burden. "But where does the lamp come in at?"

"My parents brought stuff they found in the desert to sell, but I got ahold of the lamp and freed the genie that was in and naturally he granted me three wishes." Kyra replied. "They weren't good wishes, and one of them was in fact a horrible accident. I almost regret that one." She looked away a moment. "He was a real creep but he didn't deserve…" She shook it off though it made them all curious. "My last wish was to set him free at his request but what I didn't know is that the only way he could be free was if he had a replacement. So I became shackled to the lamp. It didn't make me a genie in the most literal sense, just enough to have me grant wishes for whoever found me for the most part."

"So you're bound to it." Sonya said. Kyra nodded and then the mermaid girl looked to Mateo. "Can she be unbound?"

"I'm not sure." Mateo answered as he absently bounced Nicolas in his arms. "Normally the only way to do so would be the way Kyra did for the genie originally in the lamp but since you weren't born a genie there might be a way, but we'd have to find it first."

"No rush." Kyra said with a small shrug.

At that point the door opened again and Armando stuck his head in. "I'm sorry to disturb you your majesty but you have a guest who would like to speak with you." He informed Elena. She hesitated a moment but nodded and a moment later the castle steward had Mateo's friend Marlena come into the room.

Elena vaguely remembered her. During Navidad Mateo's next door neighbor Marlena had been with him and his mother Rafa as they tried to get Elena and her family to celebrate Navidad in their neighborhood, as had Naomi and her father at the docks and Dona Paloma at the financial district. She had tried a town celebration that had originally fallen by the wayside before bringing everyone together toward the end of the night "Hello Marlena, welcome back to the palace." Elena said.

"Thank you princess." Marlena said with a small bow. "But actually I didn't exactly come here to see you." She turned to Jorge. "I came to see you. I know where your sister is."

"Joyce." Jorge said in surprise. "Where is she?"

"She's in the next town over, in Balo." Marlena said. "I was just over there a day ago on a delivery and I saw a girl that Mateo described that looked like Joyce. She was with a sailor."

Jorge sighed a little bit. He was sure that meant he was dead and that his mother Zulimar and probably just killed again, unless she had Joyce make her first kill. It wasn't the kind of news he wanted to hear. And if the latter were true, then he wasn't sure she could be saved.

Naomi came over and placed a hand on Jorge's shoulder. "I think this should be checked out." She said as she looked between him and Elena. "If she's innocent she has to be helped. If she's not, then…then she needs to be stopped." She stated.

"Naomi is right." Francisco agreed and Luisa nodded in agreement. When Elena glanced at Esteban he merely shrugged it. He wasn't going to argue them on it but he personally thought it wasn't worth their time.

"Alright then." Elena said. "Naomi, Gabe, Jorge, and I will check it out."

"Elena, you might need us." Sonya reminded the crown princess. She was at least as strong as Gabe and was arguably better trained than him while Mateo was the only source of magic they had aside from the maruvian items.

"And do you really expect us to just stay out of this?" Amber questioned. Which was kind of weird for her.

"Yes I do." Elena said to the kids. "This isn't something you should be concerned with. If this is a bad situation then the last thing you guys need is to be in the middle of this if we can keep you out of it." She looked to Mateo. "You have a new baby to bond with and a woman who is about to meet her grandson, you need to worry about that. And you could use some moral support I'm sure. No, we'll have to make do with the four of us."

"Five of us." Marlena said. "I'm the only one who knows who we're looking for." Elena couldn't argue that one, she was the only one to see the sailor that Joyce was…around was all I guess she knew right now.

"Hey, I have nothing better to do." Kyra interrupted. "I think I'll tag along with you, and I might be useful. I may not be a sorcerer or a genie but even I don't entirely know what the heck I can do." She wrapped an arm around Mariana, making the blonde girl blush in shock even as she realized how much that felt good. "And a nurse might be a good thing to have around too if someone is going to be hurt."

"Someone is just a little too confident." Naomi noted with half amusement and half annoyance, she suspected the latter being because that confidence seemed to fall onto her daughter. Still no one could argue with the two of them.

"I'll go bring the coach around princess." Gabe said and left the throne room.

Elena went over to scoop Gabriella into her arms, making the little girl giggle. The crown princess kissed her on the forehead. "We won't be gone more than a few hours." She said to both the infant and her familia as she looked at Mira, Iliana, Isabel and her grandparents. "Hopefully with good news, though I suppose we'll have news of some kind." She looked down at Gabriella. "You be good for your hermanas, tia Isabel and gran abuelos." She then let Luisa take the infant girl.

"Good luck." Mateo said.

"You too." Elena said as Jorge and the girls left to head outside. Mateo and Sonya exchanged worried glances.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Mateo." Luisa said to the royal sorcerer. "Your mother will undoubtfully be shocked but I think she will welcome her grandson into her life. Just as you have welcomed your son into yours."

Bala was only an hour or so away but it felt like a lifetime to Jorge as he alternated between fearing for his sister's safety and fearing that his sister was putting people's safety in jeopardy. He couldn't forget his only encounter with her; he had seen her innocence but he had also seen the dangerous glint in her eyes that their mother Zulimar had no doubt inspired in her. He didn't know what would be worse.

"We can still reach her I'm sure." Naomi said. "She's still just a kid, no older than Tresora or the others."

"Who has witnessed her mother kill many people, who may have killed already for all I know." Jorge said. "How can she come back from that if that happened? How can I be sure she can be trusted if that did happen?"

"Except you don't know that anything has happened." Kyra reminded him a bit snappishly. "You don't know anything, you haven't been a part of her life." He seemed somewhere between shocked and irritated that she spoke up like that. "Look, I know nothing about you or her, I get that. You think I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions and you may be right. But how is that any different than what you're doing to her right now?"

"She has a point." Elena had to concede. "We can worry about all of that after we've gotten to Joyce, and gotten her away from Zulimar's influence." She had not forgotten that Zulimar had tried to kill Captain Turner during their first encounter, nor could she ignore the thought that when Elena had knocked herself and Zulimar into the ocean to save her best friend's father that it was Joyce who had made sure she was safe until Sofia and Esteban could find her.

Up front Gabe was guiding the carriage, and Marlena in turn was guiding him to the last place she saw Joyce at Bala's docks. It wasn't nearly as big as Avalor's docks but they still did their share of imports.

Just as they approached the docks there was a loud thumping sound and Elena let out a small gasp as the carriage leaned toward the left. A moment later Gabe asked, "Is everyone alright back there?"

"We're fine, what happened?" Elena asked him.

"We lost a wheel." Gabe answered. "It must have come undone after we took that last corner."

They got out of the carriage and Mariana quickly found the wheel. "What now?" She asked.

"I know how to repair that, but considering the fact we're looking into something dangerous I don't know if I should be on the sidelines here." Gabe said as he looked guiltily between the carriage and Elena.

Elena was about to tell him to stay and take care of it and that they would be fine when Kyra cut in. "Go with Elena and get Joyce. I can fix the wheel on a carriage. Well, I mean I can fix the wheel on most things anyway, a carriage can't be that much harder." She said.

"You can do this kind of stuff?" Mariana asked in amazement.

"My younger brother spent most of his time studying and my older brother was never interested in that. My dad taught me about some of this stuff back when he was alive, which was probably a good thing." Kyra replied. "I know I'm a bit out of date but I bet I can handle it."

"Sounds good." Elena said. "Marlena, are we close to where you last saw Joyce?" She asked Mateo's friend.

The young woman nodded. "Right over there, that bar." She answered.

"We've got this." Naomi said to Marlena. "See if you can help Kyra just in case she's not as up to date as she seems to be." With that the blonde harbormaster's daughter, the crown princess, her royal guard and Jorge started off toward the bar.

Halfway there though Jorge hesitated and stopped them. "She's not there anymore, I can almost feel it." He told them.

"Then where is she?" Elena asked.

Jorge glanced around and pointed to a small building not too far from them. "I think she's there." He said, feeling a mixture of dread and disgust. Places like that weren't around in Avalor that he knew of but he knew that some docks had places like that where sailors often took young women when they wanted to be alone with them.

"Maybe you two should stay behind us." Gabe suggested to Elena and Naomi. The look of annoyance both teenage girls gave him made him hold up a hand in surrender. "Or not. Just be careful okay."

It wasn't too much of a surprise to find the door unlocked, though Naomi that it was weird as that wouldn't guarantee much in the way of privacy. When Gabe opened the door he saw the area was set up with what looked like a makeshift stage. Several men were talking and they looked with annoyance at the four of them. "Something we can do for you?" One of them asked.

"Uh, we were…looking for someone." Elena answered a bit hesitantly. There didn't seem to be any signs of a girl around at all. "We're sorry for barging in."

They were about to step out when Naomi saw a curtain moved aside slightly and Joyce's head poked out. She saw the girl was likely topless and her right eye was swollen shut. "Jorge." She said and pointed toward the sight.

"Let her go." Jorge demanded as soon as he saw her.

One of the men turned and muttered, "Damn it." Then reached out and shoved Joyce hard back into the curtained area. "That's none of your business. Her mother needed her to be watched over and asked us to do so." He stated.

"Yeah we've met her mother, not a big fan." Naomi commented. "I suggest you do let her go or you might come to regret not doing so."

"What you are going to do blondie?" Another guy asked with a look that made Naomi feel very disgusted and a little weary, as it was the same look she saw on Pierce's face that horrible night. He reached out to place his hand underneath her chin.

Jorge got in the way and rammed his fist straight into his face, making him fall back hard. Elena was almost sure he had broken the man's nose. "Stay away from my girlfriend and give me back my sister now." He demanded.

Several of the sailors got up and looked ready to start a fight with them. Jorge looked ready to give them what they wanted and Gabe drew his sword.

"This isn't going to go well." Elena noted and Naomi shook her head. Then Elena glanced up to notice the loose chandelier. Elena nudged her friend's shoulder and the blonde looked up before nodding. She reached for her throwing axe, magically enchanted to return to her after being tossed, and let it go.

The axe whizzed through the air, barely noticeable over the sailor's rumbling, and cut through the rope of the chandelier. The axe flew back to Naomi very quickly which was a good thing because almost immediately it crashed to the ground and knocked most of the sailors in different directions.

The one that had tried to grip Naomi turned around in shock and then when he turned around he found Jorge leaping up and slamming his knee into the man's jaw and knocking him out. Another of the standing ones was about to move in when Gabe took the blunt end of his sword and slammed it into his stomach before ramming his elbow into his back and knocking him out.

Elena was impressed by the move and decided to ignore the sudden gasp of shock he let out as a small figure darted from around him, and in an effort to catch Joyce he fell flat on his face. "Naomi." Elena called out and both girls moved in to try to get a hold of Joyce only to have her slip between them as well and they very nearly collided.

Joyce ran, terrified. She didn't want to stay with the sailors but her mother had told her it would be educational. Her mother had also told her that those people they had met at Merroway Cove were bad and would kill her. And since her mother was nowhere around she didn't know what to now. She wrapped her already torn shirt as tightly as she could across her upper body even as she ignored the water splashing against her mostly bare lower body. Flashes of red could be seen on leaking down her legs and mixing with the water.

"Joyce wait." She heard someone call out. She hesitated and turned around. It was a female voice so it couldn't be the sailors. And it didn't sound like the girls that had been at Merroway Cove. She turned to find a young woman looking at her, she leaned down on the ground. "You don't have to run sweetie. I'll keep you safe from them."

Joyce hesitated. Most mothers caution their children not to trust strangers she had heard. But most mothers didn't leave their children with strangers who ended up doing to her what those sailors did. She really didn't have anything to lose and the woman seemed to be concerned for her. So she ran over and threw her arms around her and to her relief the woman hugged her back, lifting her into her arms and stroking her hair.

As Marlena turned toward the carriage, and could see that Kyra did indeed have the carriage fixed, she suddenly felt Joyce struggling. "It's okay, it's okay." Marlena said softly. She turned around to see Elena and the others coming over to them. "They're friends Joyce." Her mother had told her otherwise, and yet…she had no choice but to take the chance.

"It's fixed." Kyra said. She could already tell the looks on their faces. "Time to go." She got into the driver's seat with Mariana beside her even as everyone else got inside the carriage and the somewhat genie girl got the carriage moving. "Looks like you guys had fun." She joked.

"Tons of it." Naomi deadpanned.

"It's okay Joyce, you're safe." Jorge said as he reached out and touched Joyce's back softly. "We won't let anyone hurt you." Joyce nodded slowly though she kept a tight hold on Marlena as they headed back toward Avalor.

"So this little guy is your grandson." Mateo said as offered Nicolas to Rafa, who was staring in astonishment. She could see a lot of Mateo and her family in the boy even as she saw traits that she didn't recognize, no doubt from the woman who had taken advantage of her son.

"I know it's a shock." Sonya provided. "I sure wasn't looking to become a…whatever I'm technically supposed to be at this point in my life but that's what's happening now." She wasn't even sure exactly she could be called the boy's mother since she was not married to Mateo.

Rafa took Nicolas into her arms and moved him closer to her face. "He looks so much like you Mateo." She said aloud softly.

Mateo blushed just a little bit. "Yeah, Elena said the same thing." He revealed.

"I'll have to have a nursery set up for him." Rafa said. "I assume he's staying here."

Mateo nodded. "Yeah. I mean he'll spend some time in the castle too. Luisa suggested that my son and Elena's daughter spend time around each other as well, to help them start socializing at a young age so they'll be used to it by the time they start school." He answered, feeling a bit weird about already talking about Nicolas going to school.

"He'll be well taken care of." Rafa said as she handed Nicolas back to Mateo. "I'll help you in however way I can, I know as royal sorcerer you still have quite a schedule ahead of you."

"It will all work out, I know it will." Sonya said as she touched Nicolas's cheek.

When they arrived at the carriage Elena was greeted by the hugs of her twin daughters, who then quickly stepped away to greet their father. That was just fine by Elena as she knelt down to hug Isabel and Sofia before taking Gabriella from Luisa. The little girl seemed to release a giggle of delight upon seeing Elena.

"How did it go Elena?" Francisco asked his granddaughter.

"See for yourself." Elena replied as she gestured toward the carriage where Marlena was stepping out slowly with Joyce still in her arms. That was followed by Jorge. The two siblings seemed to be keeping a cautious but accepting eye on one another. Elena knew it would take time before the two of them became fully comfortable with each other, not just because they didn't know each other but because of all the lies and uncertainty between them.

"It will be worked out Elena." Luisa said to her. "They just need time, and perhaps Marlena might be able to help them out as well. Joyce seems to have taken a liking to her."

"Like it's often said, no need to worry." Sofia said brightly to her chosen sister.

Zulimar lifted up the man who she had loaned Joyce to by his throat. "Where is my daughter?!" She demanded angrily.

"She…she ran away…" He choked out. "These two boys…and two girls…barged in…caused problems."

"And who were they?" Zulimar questioned. When he choked out what they looked like she grew angry at the realization that her son, the crown princess of Avalor, and their little friends had gotten in the way. She tossed him to the ground and he coughed hard to catch his breath. "Take my resources from me will you Elena? You'll regret it." She growled.


	102. A Normal Day

Marisol had just drifted off to sleep when she felt something…something odd, like buzzing sensation that was all around her. But when she opened her eyes there was nothing. Nothing about her had changed. Nothing about the room had changed. "Maybe I'm just not used to living in this Avalor yet." She mused to herself. One of the many things she was not used to was being in a bed alone and yet here she was. "I may have to talk to Mateo tomorrow and see what we can come up with. A spell or something to check on the castle." She settled back down but was unsure how much sleep she would get now.

Later that morning Elena found herself awake earlier than normal and she wasn't sure why. None the less she could already feel she wasn't going to be getting back to bed that day and so slipped out of bed and prepared for the day. An hour later she left her room in her customary red dress, making the final fix to her hair before going downstairs.

The crown princess stopped near the bed chamber next to her own and hesitated a moment. She then pushed it open to stare at the empty room within it. She never understood why this bedroom was left intact but empty, it wasn't like her parent's bedroom where it made sense. Was it always this way? She couldn't remember. Somehow she thought there should be a bed, a desk, tools lying around. But it wasn't, it was bare and empty. She sighed as she closed the door, maybe she should ask Naomi to move it just so that it wouldn't be so empty in there.

As she headed downstairs she swore she heard the echo of children laughing and running but when she looked around there was no one around. And did her dress just swirl around her legs as if several small forms had run by her. That was impossible. Feeling slightly weirded out she headed downstairs. She hoped everyone else was having a more normal day than she seemed to be having.

"Thanks for coming with me." Jorge said to Naomi as they walked out of town. Some people had houses a bit further than the typical area of the city. Mateo's mother was one of them as was Marlena.

"Anytime." Naomi said. "I think everyone could use the support. Besides dad went into work early and Mariana slept over at the castle. She wanted to help Kyra adjust and she has her own adjustments to make to this world too. So I had nothing else to do." Some part of her couldn't help but feel she had left something out, but she couldn't figure out what.

"This is a nice house." Jorge said a bit uncertainly as he and Naomi stood in front of Marlena's house. "Is she rich?" He wondered.

Naomi shook her head. "No, not exactly." She answered. "But like Tresora her family had a decent amount of money. That came to her when her parents were killed in the final years of Shuriki's reign." She shook her head. "All because she had some 'intel' that they were planning a rebellion against her. She probably would have had Marlena killed too if she hadn't been out of town at that time. They had sent her to a music seminar in Cariza." She looked to Jorge. "Are you upset about this?"

"No." Jorge said. "Just confused. I'm her brother, and yet she's staying with a stranger."

"Who knows what your mother has told her about you." Naomi reminded him. "And who knows what she's been through especially if those sailors we rescued her from are any indication. It's only natural she doesn't trust you, or trust us for that matter. With Marlena it's a clean slate, and whatever confusion you're feeling over Joyce feeling more comfortable with Marlena over you you're going to have to ignore or she could slip away even further."

Jorge sighed. "Yeah you're right Naomi." He conceded. "It's just too bad it has to be this complicated for us. Thanks to our mother for that one."

The door opened and Joyce was standing there. She had cleaned up since they had last seen her and they could now see her deep sea green eyes, her shiny blonde hair and clear almost ivory skin. She looked much prettier now than she ever had, Naomi wondered if some of that had do with her siren blood, she knew they were supposed to be rather seductive. "Hi." She said a bit shyly. "Your just in time for breakfast, Marlena says you should come in."

The two teens followed her inside where Marlena had a small spread of juice and pastries set up on the table. Jorge pulled a chair back for Naomi as Joyce sat in another. Marlena brought out some glasses and the four of them sat down. Awkward silence followed for a moment.

"So how long will you let Joyce stay here?" Jorge asked.

"As long as she wants to." Marlena answered. "She doesn't really have anywhere else to go after all. Unless you have a place for her." She didn't even entirely know where Jorge was staying.

Jorge thought about it a moment. He had a small place given to him by Captain Daniel Turner at the docks but it wasn't really big enough for more than one person and considering he had it for free he couldn't exactly ask for an upgrade. On top of that he had also been given a job by Naomi's father too. As bad as it sounded, maybe it was best to let Joyce find her own way as he had even if it wasn't living with him. He looked to Joyce. "I do want to be a part of your life, you are my sister. But as far as having a living space for you…I'm afraid I don't have that."

"That's okay." Joyce said to him. "I don't really want to live near the water anyway." She reached for a cheese Danish. "I've spent too much of my life at sea. It's pretty and all but it's really lonely."

Naomi recalled when they had first met Jorge. He had been under Sonya's guard, mermaids and sirens didn't really get along too well and it had taken the two of them some time to work past that. Joyce might feel even worse off since she was around Zulimar in her young life. Maybe regular interaction is what Joyce needed. "What about school? Are you going to enroll her in that?" Naomi asked.

"I thought about it." Marlena replied. "But I don't know if I can do that."

Naomi nodded. "That's right, that might have to be done by you Jorge as her only relative present." She said.

"We can look into that in a couple of days here." Jorge decided. "I think right now it's important that Joyce recover and recuperate." He still wasn't sure what Joyce had gone through at Bala but torn clothing was usually a good indication of something bad. "Did you sleep well?" He asked her.

Joyce shrugged. "I don't think so. I'm not used to…well having a bed, or pillows and blankets or a roof over my head." She replied. "I guess I'll get used to it." She did appreciate having some space to herself though. Her mother almost always was around, and if she wasn't it was because she had been sent off to training which often left her in the hands of people like those sailors.

"Do you have a grand council meeting today?" Marlena asked Naomi. She had noted the blonde wasn't eating too much.

Naomi nodded. "Yeah. Luisa made tamales last night for the meeting." She said happily and they all laughed just a little bit. Even Joyce could tell how much the blonde harbormaster's daughter was looking forward to that. She still managed to enjoy a cherry pastry. "It's kind of a test, what with it just being me, Elena and Esteban for this one. But at least we have a tasty reward at the end."

"And I've got to get to the docks in about an hour for the next shipment." Jorge said. "I hadn't realized how much Naomi actually did for the docks at first. So what are you two planning?"

"Clothes shopping." Marlena answered. "Princess Elena has already sent over some money to cover for it." Naturally Joyce had had nothing but the clothes on her back when she had been rescued. "Right now Joyce is wearing some of my stuff from when I was her age. My mother kept it for if and when I had kids." She laughed a little bit. "Of course she probably assumed I would have a certain obstacle out of the way by now." Currently she was single and finding a husband wasn't exactly on her list of priorities at the moment.

"Well that's very sweet of Elena do that." Naomi said, already sure Esteban had or would be grumbling about taking in strays again in some form which amused the harbormaster's daughter in all honestly. "And very sweet of you to help Joyce like this."

Marlena smiled softly at the compliment and even Jorge had to admit that Naomi was right; there was no reason in the world for Marlena to take on this responsibility and she did so without expecting anything except to make a little girl happy.

"Well, I have to get going." Naomi said. She kissed Jorge on the cheek and waved at the two girls. "I'll see you two later."

Kyra stretched when the sunlight hit her eyes. "Not the worst way to wake up." She said to herself. She knew she had fallen asleep in the library but she wasn't sure when. She started to sit up and felt something on her lap. For a moment she resisted the urge to panic as she looked down, but that panic subsided when she saw why.

Mariana's head was on Kyra's lap even as her body was curled up against itself almost in a protective pose. She must have fallen asleep as well, one of the books on the floor. They had been reading up on Avalor before they had drifted off.

Kyra had learned that she and Marisol, who unlike them had had the good sense to at least to know when to stop reading or at least take something to bed, came from another parallel world that Elena and her friends referred to as dark world. The two of them were learning about their present circumstances just as she was.

Mariana opened her eyes and looked up, seeing Kyra. She felt kind of shocked even as a very small blush hit her cheeks. Kyra laughed a little. "Well I wanted to sleep with you, but this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." She teased. That made the blush on her cheeks all but explode as she sat up quickly, and Kyra laughed again. "Take it easy, it was a joke."

"Yes, yes I know." Mariana said as she quickly ran her hands through her hair, longer than her mother's. "I…I just…"

"Hey, calm down." Kyra said as she placed her hands on Mariana's shoulders. "Take a deep breath honey and calm down." She really did think the blonde was quiet attractive but she wouldn't press her on anything. She hadn't been told about her life yet but she could already see how insecure she was with herself and that wasn't something that strictly came internally. "It's okay."

Mariana took a small breath. "You're right." She agreed. She leaned over to pick up the book and set it down on the table. "I'll go get us something to eat Kyra." She said and then stood up, leaving the library.

Kyra sighed just a little. That girl was very shy to her way of thinking and she was trying to figure out how to make her come out of her shell a little. It would take time and Kyra could be patient when she wanted to, she just didn't want to overwhelm her. She reached for the book that Mariana had recovered when she suddenly felt…she wished she knew what she was feeling but it was like a buzzing in her head and she was almost sure it was a magical thing. But from where?

Elena wasn't sure why but she found herself stopping by the royal treasury. She had the guard unlock the door and stepped inside of it as she glanced around. The royal jewels were in cases, the various treasures of the kingdom were also around. And in the center back of the room the same tiara that mami wore. That she wore during Carnivale. That she had worn on…she found she couldn't think of anything. To the very right of her was the large family portrait. She could see her grandparents Luisa and Francisco, her parents Raul and Lucia, her cousin Esteban and of course herself in the portrait. Wait, something was missing…right?

"What are you doing in here Elena?" Esteban asked curiously as he opened the door. He had been looking for her so they could start the grand council meeting.

"I just had to come in here." Elena answered. "I…kind of felt the need to see mami's tiara even if I can't actually touch it or anything." She looked back at the tiara.

"Are you feeling alright?" Esteban asked. Sometimes it was hard to tell if he was actually concerned for her or if he was just being polite. Elena supposed either way it didn't exactly matter.

"I'm just fine cousin." Elena said. "I just woke up feeling off and to be honest I don't know why."

Esteban wasn't sure what to say to that. He however didn't have time to think about that before he noticed one of the tiles come under pressure and colored smoke blew in his face. He let out a cough and stumbled backwards, right over the tripwire.

Elena heard Esteban and turned around just as she saw the large axe descending from the ceiling. "Esteban!" She called out and dove right at him. She barely tackled the two of them to the side before the large object would have cleaved them in half.

"Thank you." Esteban said to Elena. "What is going on? How did we trigger the traps?"

"I don't know." Elena said. She then noticed the darts shooting out and she ducked as low to the floor as possible with Esteban beside her. "I don't see anyone else here." She didn't get it though because clearly something had set up the traps and she doubted they were malfunctioning.

"Such clever little traps." They heard someone say. "It'd be great deterrents, you know if it mattered."

"What the…" Esteban looked around. He saw nothing and wondered if it was a ghost.

Elena however recognized the voice. "Troyo." She stated. "Where are you?"

Troyo appeared in front of the mannequin that held her mami's crown. "I see I made an impression on you princess. How nice." He snickered. "I don't see any Jaquins or Noblins around this time.

"Looks like you're a long way from the jungle Troyo." Elena shot back.

"What can I say?" The trickster coyote asked, he would have shrugged his shoulders if he could have. "Sometimes you just have to come into town and pick up a few things." He then looked up. "Like a shiny new tiara." With that he leapt up and snatched the tiara in his mouth.

"Leave that alone." Esteban snapped.

"It won't match your fur." Elena quipped.

Without thinking about it Esteban moved forward to try to snatch the item back and Elena gasped as she tried to stop him. Troyo only laughed as he had forgotten about the arrows that would be shot from either side. Elena tackled her older cousin, both narrowly avoiding getting shot as they hit one of the display cases.

"It's been fun, but I got to go. Got places to be and people to meet." Troyo stated and then floated above and to other side of the treasury.

"Guard, stop him." Esteban commanded as he stood up and tried in vain to collect his dignity. Elena stood up as well, mentally begrudging the fact that she had just saved her cousin's life and he didn't even seem to recall that.

The startled guard turned around and tried to raise his spear but Troyo was already there, whirling around him until he hit the wall and then was off with a laugh.

"We have to get Mateo." Elena said as she ran into the hall. She just didn't know if they would have the time; the royal sorcerer and his mermaid girlfriend Sonya were at the de Alma household building a nursery for his new infant son Nicholas.

"There is no time for that. He must be stopped." Esteban stated as he came up behind her.

"Princess Elena, what's going on?" Marisol asked as she ran toward them now.

Elena saw Esteban roll his eyes. It was no secret he didn't trust the two girl's from dark world that had been allowed to stay in the castle. She however did trust them. "A magical coyote named Troyo just stole my mother's crown from our treasure room." She told him. "He's getting away and I'm not sure how to stop him."

"I can set up a spiritual barrier to prevent him from escaping." Marisol told her. "I just don't know how long it will hold up. You'd have to get it back before then, and if he comes after me I'd be defenseless."

With as much ruckus as was being caused it was drawing the attention of almost everyone. Elena was kind of glad that Francisco and Luisa had gone to another village a few miles to the south. They had welcomed the idea of taking Willow and Lyla with them especially since Agusto was already with them since he was their personal guard. She saw Higgins and Valdez coming up to them. "You two, stay here with Esteban and keep Marisol safe if Troyo returns." She commanded.

"Yes princess." Both guards stated.

"What are you going to do?" Esteban asked her.

"I'm going after Troyo. Hopefully I can find someone to help me along the way." Elena said and ran off. She just noticed Marisol sitting down in the hallway, crossing her legs together and closing her eyes.

Naomi had just entered the castle and ran into Gabe. She finished telling him about their meeting with Marlena. "I think Jorge is torn between being glad he doesn't have to care for Joyce alone and thinking he should be doing just that since they're siblings." Naomi admitted. "Kind of confusing in the long run for him."

"I can only imagine." Gabe replied.

They heard a crashing sound and saw a couple statues of armor hitting the ground. A moment later two guards tripped over them, landing kind of hard. They saw a coyote appear and laugh. "Nice landing fellas." He stated.

"Who is that?" Gabe asked.

"Elena told me about him, that's Troyo." Naomi replied. "And…he has Elena's mother's tiara."

Troyo turned around. "Look, more peasants." The magical coyote noted delightedly. "Much as I'd love to stay and play, I have a deadline to meet. Later." He zipped between the harbormaster's daughter and the royal guard and headed toward the door only to slam into some sort of barrier. "What the…"

"How did that happen?" Gabe asked.

"It doesn't matter." Naomi said and leapt for the tiara but Troyo zipped around her and she hit the floor hard.

"That had to hurt." He remarked with a fake grimace. "A magical barrier. Someone around here must be casting some magic." He glanced around and then seemed to be trying to smell it. A grimace crossed his muzzle. "Too many magical smells around this place. I have to find it myself." He decided.

"You're not going anywhere." Gabe said. Troyo laughed and zoomed around Gabe. The royal guard tried to get a hold of him and just barely touched his tail before he was tripped and Gabe hit the ground hard. With a laugh Troyo was gone down the same hall he came from.

Naomi was quickly helping Gabe up. "Come on, we have to stop him." She said and the two friends's started down the hall after him, jumping over the fallen armor.

Troyo could hear the two humans behind him and he ran as fast as he could. There was so much magic around it was hard to detect what it was that was creating the barrier but as he ran closer he could feel it. Whatever was responsible was toward the treasure room where he had just come out of. "Guess I have to go put it down myself." He decided.

As he turned into a corner though he did a quick step back as he nearly collided with Elena. "Give me that back." Elena snapped and tried to take the tiara but Troyo hooked his tail around her waist and twirled her around into one of the walls.

"Dancing lesson is over princess." Troyo said and continued on his way. As Elena stood up she found Gabe and Naomi on opposites sides of her and together the three of them continued on to try to catch the magical coyote.

Troyo thought he figured it out when he saw the three men in a defensive stance around a teenage girl. He easily bypassed them and leapt straight toward Marisol but just when he should have come in contact with her he hit another field and this one sent him sprawling back almost like a rubber ball. "What was that?" He wondered.

"Looked like a force field to me." Kyra said. Mariana stood right behind her. "Troyo, I remember reading about you in my time." She had read about a lot of mythical things in the century she had been trapped in that lamp, at least for the most part. If she were honest there were parts every few years she couldn't seem to remember but she wasn't going to tell anyone that one at the moment. "The trickster coyote. Let's see how you like it."

"What are you talking about?" Troyo asked.

"I thought you couldn't grant wishes." Mariana said softly.

"I can't, but that doesn't mean I haven't picked up some small magic tricks." Kyra replied as softly. "And let's be honest, that's basically what this guy is all about." She then looked to Troyo. "Or you could just set the tiara down and then you can be on your way."

"That's not going to happen." Troyo said. "There's more than one way out of this place." He dashed toward a window and jumped out of it. There was a shattering sound but he only found himself skidding into the hallway in front of Kyra and Mariana. The window was unbroken. "Oh, a reflective portal. I haven't seen that one in a while."

"Glad you approve." Kyra remarked dryly just as Elena, Gabe and Naomi turned the corner. "Ready to give up yet?"

"It's going to take more than a little trick to get the best of me girl." Troyo replied.

Kyra sent a shockwave at him that made Troyo skid into the treasure room. It seemed to stir up some of the coating on the floor and when his vision started to clear he saw Kyra walking toward him with Elena, Naomi and Gabe just slightly behind her.

"Give me back my tiara Troyo." Elena demanded.

"You think I can't get by you four? Think again." Troyo replied as he sped toward them. What he didn't see was the tensing of the wire that his hind legs tripped up and the colored dust swirled around him. He came to a stop and then started to dodge the flying arrows.

"Wow, she's got more magic than she lead us to believe." Naomi noted as she watched Kyra. Granted she knew those were still pretty small parlor tricks compared to what Mateo or Marisol could do but it was still more magic than most of them could do, even with their items.

Troyo took a couple leaps backwards only to hear a creaking sound. He turned as the mannequin that the tiara usually resided on fell straight at him. He took a step back only to slip on more of the colored dust, this time he flopped and the tiara flew out of his grip.

Mariana moved forward and caught it in her hands. "I got it." She said happily.

"Mariana!" Kyra exclaimed as the pretty blonde's foot hit a panel in the floor and caused more arrows to fire at her. The partial genie used her own magic to place one of the shields the armor held to protect her. Just after that Naomi pulled her daughter away from the area and back toward them.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked her.

Mariana nodded. "Yes." She looked to Kyra. "Thank you Kyra."

"Anytime babe." Kyra replied, and the blonde felt a little heat on her face.

"I need that tiara." Troyo said and headed toward them again.

"What you need is a time out." Kyra retorted as Troyo headed toward them. She focused again and the glass top of the display case moved up and off, flying toward Troyo and trapping the magical coyote within. They could just see him trying to scramble out and demanding to be released but at that point no one could hear him.

"And that's how you out trick a trickster." Kyra said with a small breath of exhaustion. Mariana quickly handed the tiara back to Elena and then made her way over to Kyra to support her exhausted friend. Kyra leaned her head against Mariana's shoulder.

"He's not going to get out of there." Marisol said, sounding almost exhausted as well. "But I can't get him out on my own right now."

"Gabe, get Mateo." Elena instructed her royal guard, friend, and somewhat secret crush. "Let's get Troyo out of here." Gabe nodded and ran off.

A half an hour later Gabe returned with Mateo and Sonya. "Mom wanted to spend some time with Nicolas anyway." He told Elena and then noticed Troyo. "This is the magical coyote you said you and the Jaquins ran into. He doesn't seem too magical." He noted.

"He's trapped in a display case." Kyra pointed out dryly. "Since I was around to deal with it and all."

The two sorcerers started to discuss the best way to go about getting rid of him since he could break out if they lifted the display case. Eventually it was decided to use magic to lift the floor out as well. Esteban was annoyed a bit by that but decided he would simply arrange to have the flooring replaced when the traps were set again.

After that was done everyone was to meet for lunch, Luisa's tamales, but Elena stayed behind to set the mannequin up again and placed the tiara back where it belonged. "I'd never let anything happen to your tiara mami." Elena whispered softly. She again looked to the picture, the only thing untouched around the treasure room. Francisco, Luisa, Esteban, Lucia, Raul, her…what was wrong with that? She couldn't be sure but something was off, she felt it.

She left the treasure room and started toward the dining area but some instinct made her stop at a mirror…no, not a mirror. The mirror. The one that would let her talk to Mal and the others in Auradon. She touched it softly, and then it glowed.

She took a step back and then breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only coming to focus on Mal. Elena didn't recognize where she was but assumed that it was probably their secret base. "Hey." She said, happy to see her purple haired friend.

"Hey." Mal said with a small wave. Elena didn't know how it was possible but it seemed to her that her friend seemed both full of new confidence and yet uncertain of herself. "How's it going in the land of Avalor?"

"Just a small problem with Troyo, nothing earth shattering here." Elena replied with a smirk. "You worried about us?"

Mal laughed. "Let' see here; since I've known you, you've been invaded by demons, by my mother and her little band of misfits, by Undine attacking Merroway Cove and your own counterparts from bizarre dark world." She listed. "Any reasons I shouldn't be?"

"Touché." Elena replied with a small laugh of her own.

Mal took a small breath. "I was hoping to come by Avalor for a bit. Without a crisis in the way. I…kind of wanted to talk to you." She told her. "We just had something happen here and I'd feel better if I could, talk to someone about it who isn't so close to it."

Elena nodded. "Sure, sounds good. Are you coming alone?" She asked.

Mal shook her head. "Evie, Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Amy, Jane and Lonnie will be coming with me." She answered with a small laugh. "Amy wants to spend time with the other kids, and Audrey has been looking at nursery designs here in Auradon and she's looking forward to trying to mix up Gabriella's nursery a little bit."

Elena's next words made Mal's head hurt just a little as she realized that this visit wouldn't be nearly as carefree as she had hoped…


	103. Princess Abduction Part 1

Mal took a small breath. "I was hoping to come by Avalor for a bit. Without a crisis in the way. I…kind of wanted to talk to you." She told her. "We just had something happen here and I'd feel better if I could, talk to someone about it who isn't so close to it."

Elena nodded. "Sure, sounds good. Are you coming alone?" She asked.

Mal shook her head. "Evie, Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Amy, Jane and Lonnie will be coming with me." She answered with a small laugh. "Amy wants to spend time with the other kids, and Audrey has been looking at nursery designs here in Auradon and she's looking forward to trying to mix up Gabriella's nursery a little bit."

Elena's next words made Mal's head hurt just a little as she realized that this visit wouldn't be nearly as carefree as she had hoped. "Did Amy meet some kids we haven't met yet? Who's Gabriella?" She asked.

Mal had to take a moment to digest what she had heard. "You know; Tresora, Christina, James, Amber, your twin daughters Mirabelle and Iliana, your chosen sister Sofia and younger sister Isabel. And the baby you just adopted as your own. Those kids." She said, trying to figure out if she had missed some sort of practical joke. She knew between the royal cotillion and Uma that she had experienced a few mental games but she didn't think it had killed her memory.

"Um, Mal." Elena said a bit uncertainly. "There's no one here with those names."

Mal felt her stomach clench. What had happened? But she remembered her mother's spell taking her memories of Amy. It had also affected Evie, Jay and Carlos. It had been strong magic and clearly something had struck Avalor. "Elena, we're on our way." She stated.

"Um, okay." Elena said uncertainly. "We're about to have dinner, you remember where the dining room is."

"Yes, we'll be there." Mal said and cut off the mirrors communication before summoning her friends. She kind of wished Ben could go with but he had some responsibilities as king and right now Mal wasn't sure it was worth taking him away from. She pressed a few buttons to summon her friends who were coming with her.

It took five minutes for them to join Mal. Evie was first, having texted Doug final instructions for their new business. In three years she might be able to get a castle after all and she had a prince all lined up now. Carlos was next to show up with his brand new girlfriend Jane; Mal was sure that would be a partial shock to their Avaloran friends even if everyone could see it a mile away. Jade, Chloe, Jay, Amy, Lonnie and Audrey showed up together as they had been tending to school functions. Lonnie was the new captain of the fencing team with Jay as one of the members. Amy and Audrey had meanwhile found a common school activity with cheerleading. Mal and Evie as a result of their jobs had become alternates. Mal was fine with that but sometimes she thought Evie missed it, but the business she ran on the side was more important.

Of course nothing else was more important than the other service they, along with the rest of their friends including Ben, did for Avalor; to be the Auradon power rangers. "What's going on Mal?" Audrey asked the purple haired girl as she saw her reaching for the powers that were unofficially called the Avaloran powers. "Is Avalor in trouble again? So much for a peaceful visit."

"I don't know what's going on Audrey." Mal told her. "I just got through talking with Elena and she said it would be okay for us to come. But she gave me an odd response when I mentioned the kids," She glanced at Amy. "And Gabriella." She looked to Audrey. "In fact she said there was no one there with those names."

"That doesn't sound right." Jay said. "She seemed so excited to be adopting that little girl."

"And Sofia is a large part of the reason Avalor is free." Jane voice now. "Not only would Elena not forget her, but I don't think anyone in Avalor would. She's a hero there."

"And Elena would never forget Isabel if she had a choice in it." Lonnie added. "And I think the same thing goes where Christina and Tresora are concerned."

"If they had a choice." Carlos echoed. "But we didn't have a choice where Amy was concerned."

Mal placed her hand on her younger twin sister's shoulders. "Exactly. Something happened in Avalor, but they don't seem to remember anything. But we do. We haven't forgotten about Isabel or any of them."

"It's like that spell that Maleficent cast to stop us from being rangers." Evie mused. "It affected everyone, but Ally and Aziz found the crack and that spell. And on top of it the other ranger's didn't forget about us, Fairy Godmother said so herself because Amber contacted her while it was still going on and it was her decision to get others to come help us."

"That means it's up to us to find out what happened." Mal said. "And the sooner the better, let's go." Jane opened up the mirror portal and they stepped through the mystical doorway. As soon as they appeared in Avalor, Amy and Mal exchanged glances of worry. They could feel some strong magic.

Jade looked to Chloe when she shivered. "What's wrong?" She asked her genie girlfriend.

"I can feel strong magic in the air, strong and very dark. Ancient." Chloe answered her softly. "Something really bad was around here, I think worse than Shuriki or Maleficent."

"What could be worse them those two?" Jane wondered worriedly.

"Whatever it is, it took the kids." Mal said. "And we have to find out what it was so we can help them." They made their way to the dining room and were greeted by Elena and her friends. Elena and Mal embraced, as did Naomi and Audrey.

"What is this Elena is saying about we're missing children?" Luisa asked them now.

"Sounds like nonsense to me." Esteban muttered. He clearly didn't trust them that much despite having helped Avalor twice in recent months.

"I wish we had pictures." Carlos murmured. "That way we would have proof."

Jane thought a moment and then took out the magic wand which also served as her morpher. Really it was her mother's but it had been bequeathed to Jane after the white gem had been embedded on the bottom of it, which was all the more imperative that Uma hadn't gotten her hands on it. Then she cast a spell to show what seemed like a holographic image of Isabel, Christina, Tresora, Sofia, Amber, James, Mirabelle, and Iliana. She didn't have one for Gabriella sadly.

That made Amy realize something. "What happened to Kara?" She asked now. The blank looks on the others faces showed they didn't know her either. Amy sighed. "She must have been taken with the others, but why?"

"That's easy." Jade replied. "She's Isabel's self-appointed guardian according to Jay. Whoever took her had to get through Kara to do so."

Elena meanwhile went over to the image. She reached her hand out to touch what should be Isabel's cheek but couldn't feel anything. But something in her mind nagged at her. A vague memory of wiping dirt off of her cheek…of inventions and sister time…

Naomi and Mariana approached Tresora's image. Memories struck Naomi the most as she could see Tresora opening the door the first time they met and her face lit up slightly before masking her feelings. The feel of her body trembling against Naomi's, wanting to feel safe and being afraid of rejection.

Gabe approached Christina's image and remembered baking with her even though he hated to do it, he made the exception for her. He remembered comforting her when their dad died.

"What's going on?" Jorge asked curiously.

"They seem to be remembering." Sonya said. "Or at least remembering something."

"Elena?" Francisco asked. "What is going on? Are they right?"

"I…I don't know for sure abuelo." Elena said and then she looked to Mal. "But you guys have never steered us wrong before. I'm ready to listen."

"Where do we start?" Naomi asked.

Mal thought a moment. "Isabel's room." She said.

"Where is that at?" Esteban asked her.

Mal rolled her eyes and started up the stairs with her friends following them. Esteban was at the end, muttering along the way. Elena quickly realized where Mal was leading them. It was the room that she thought he should offer to Naomi that morning. "This is Isabel's room?"

"Right next to yours." Mal replied. "And on the other side just before your parent's room is Gabriella's nursery."

"All of my work, gone." Audrey said with a semi upset look. "And that poor baby girl…what happened here?"

Amy stepped into Isabel's room. And felt the chill again. It was stronger here. She approached where Isabel's bed would be. "Something was in here. Besides Isabel and Kara."

"There was this weird feeling early this morning." Marisol said now. "But I thought it was just Troyo showing up. Maybe it was something more though."

"If it was something more, how do we find out what it is?" Mateo asked.

"Hmm." Mal mused softly as she glanced around. "I have an idea on what we can do." Mal said. "But I'll need Jane, Amy, Chloe, Kyra, Marisol and Mateo to make it happen." They all looked at Elena curiously. "My mother had a spell in the back of the book that we can use to uncover the truth. But to do that, we need various points around the castle. For the rest of us, we need your magic mirror E."

Evie nodded. "Alright." Under normal circumstances Evie's mirror and Mal's spell book were left in Auradon's museum though the latter was a recent addition. However there existed a loophole in their ranger technology that allowed them to summon those items from the museum for their use as both had proved useful in their ranger history and the mirror was in fact a large part of Evie's ranger weapon.

"Audrey, take everyone else to the throne room." Mal said and the brunette princess/second in command nodded. Mal motioned for Amy to stay with her. "Mateo, take Chloe and Marisol to your workshop. Jane you and Kyra head toward Isabel's workshop."

"How does a little girl have a workshop?" Esteban questioned.

"She's a really great inventor." Lonnie answered. Elena had flashes of a large closet attached to a bike, and something about clothing. She also had flashes of a sound enhancing device like a megaphone.

Audrey gently got everyone out of the room and into the throne room. Mal took out her phone and texted Jane and Chloe the details of the spell they were going to perform. Then Mal went into the center of the room with Amy.

"This is so wrong." Amy said to her sister. "I remember Isabel's room. It shouldn't be this…this empty. What kind of magic could erase everything from the castle?" She looked to Mal. "I mean I know mom did it with her spell but that was only erasing a few months' worth of time. Here we're talking like a decade worth of time, and that's ignoring the forty one year gap Shuriki forced them through."

"I don't Amy, but that's what we're going to find out." Mal promised as she stood opposite her pink haired twin sister. "So let's get this spell cast."

"This is ridiculous." Esteban muttered. "Explain to me again why we trust their word on this."

"It's not just there word Esteban." Elena told him. "I've felt like something has been wrong all day, and then recently they've been talking and I've seen images of her…of Isabel."

"Same with Christina." Gabe said.

"And Tresora." Naomi added.

"And what of the others? This Mirabelle and Iliana? This Gabriella?" Esteban questioned. "Do you remember them? And just how is it that a nearly seventeen year old girl has two thirteen year old twin daughters? And to my knowledge you have never been pregnant."

Elena hesitated. "Well…" She didn't have the answers there and the truth is that bothered her.

"Mirabelle and Iliana are from the future." Carlos said. "Trying to prevent the demons from destroying Avalor and killing your family." That made him start to think. Whatever was responsible for the spell crossed several time and space boundaries. That made it very powerful indeed. Normally he would assume the twins would have been immune to such timeline disruptions.

"And Gabriella came from dark world." Audrey finished up and looked at Elena. "You adopted her because she was your counterpart's daughter. It was her wish that her daughter grow up safe and loved, and you decided to honor it."

"Sounds like something you would do." Luisa said to Elena.

"Hey," Evie said softly. "They're ready." They all did their best to gather around the magic mirror. "Magic mirror, show us what the spell is meant to see."

 _Kara heard a strange melody like a flute and she tried to ignore it at first. But after a moment she couldn't do that. She opened her eyes and floated up a little bit. She saw Isabel asleep in bed, her covers half strewn off so the right side of her body was exposed to the air. She drifted over and took the edge into her mouth, about ready to cover the young princess up again when Isabel stirred._

"Kara is your sister's friend, and kind of like her unofficial bodyguard." Jay said to Elena. "She was basically appointed by you. Something about being able to be with your sister when the other palace guards couldn't."

 _Then Isabel sat up rather abruptly. Before Kara could ask if everything was okay she got out of bed and started toward the door. "Hey Isa, what's going on?" Kara asked but the young Avaloran princess didn't respond. She instead opened the door and stepped outside._

 _Kara followed her and noticed other doors opening. Out stepped out the Enchancian children; Sofia, James and Amber. They seemed to be in the same state as Isabel. Together the four of them started down the corridor. Kara still couldn't see any reason why._

 _Another door opened and Mira poked her head out, with Iliana behind her. Clearly they had not been sleeping and had most likely been talking about their familia, something they could only talk about so much with anyone else. "What is going on?" Mira asked. "Do you hear that?"_

 _"It sounds like a flute." Iliana replied._

 _"Yeah but who's playing it?" Kara asked as she came up to them._

 _"I'm afraid there is only one way to find out." Iliana said. "We have to follow the kids."_

 _The three of them went after them and they were shocked to see another door open. Christina came out of that one, and that was when they remembered Christina and Tresora had spent the night but lately when it came time to sleep the two girls were given their own rooms next to each other. She seemed to be just as entranced as the royal kids._

"What's wrong with Christina?" Gabe asked, some of the worried big brother coming through despite the fluctuating memories.

Lonnie and Audrey exchanged glances. They knew why; Elena and Gabe would marry and he would become king. That meant that Christina would get a royal title as well by extension. And Tresora would also by their relationship. But now didn't seem like a good time to mention that.

 _Out of the shadows stepped out a man in black, he looked somewhat pale and in fact they could see red eyes and what looked to be pointed ears. Elena swore he looked almost like a rat/human hybrid of some sort. He even lowered a flute from his lips. "Excellent." He said in a raspy voice. "This should do nicely." He looked to Isabel and Christina. "And this is a very nice surprise indeed."_

 _"Get away from them." Mira demanded even as Iliana tried to stop her. It didn't matter now._

 _"Well what have we here?" He asked and laughed. "I didn't expect this." He then brought the flute to his lips and began to play a slightly different tune. The twins started toward him but after two steps fell into the same hypnotic state as the other kids._

 _"That's enough." Kara stated and started to glow, her body growing and wings sprouting. She transformed into what they referred to as her battle form. Kara then leapt at the mysterious intruder. But as Kara got closer he raised his hand and swatted her hard. She crashed into the wall and as she started to get up he clocked her in the face hard enough to knock her out._

"Wow, that's some strength." Jay noted.

"He can't be human." Jorge stated grimly. "But what is he?"

 _No one could tell what he did but something picked Kara up now. "We shall see what we can do with you soon enough Chamster." He stated. He then look at the kids and chuckled. "Quite a bargain indeed, but there is still one more that I need." He then went to the door they had found him at and opened it. The minute the door soft fearful crying could be heard and he approached the cradle. He reached in and picked up Gabriella. "The last one for a full set." He said. He stepped out, completely ignoring the crying baby and began another tune on the flute._

"That's it. That had to be the magic that Marisol said she felt." Naomi noted. "But what did it do?"

 _But that became obvious very quickly as all evidence of the kids seemed to disappear from the rooms the Enchancia kids had made their own to Isabel's room right next to Elena that she had recalled being unusually empty that morning to the recent nursery that had been set up with a lot of help from Audrey during their last visit. Portraits that had Isabel in it seemed to alter or disappear altogether so that she was never in it, including the one in the treasure room._

 _"That's enough of that." He said as he looked down at the kids. "Come along then, this should do me well for a long, long time." With that he played a note on his flute again and disappeared with the children…_

Elena felt sick to her stomach and she would have fallen to her knees if Francisco hadn't placed his hands on her shoulders. "Mirabelle, Iliana, Gabriella, Isabel." She whispered softly. "And Sofia…" Tears came to her eyes.

Naomi felt sick as well and barely felt Mariana's comforting touch on her arms. "Tresora." The harbormaster's daughter felt tears in her eyes as well.

"What the heck?" Gabe wondered as he felt almost as sick as the two girls's had.

"Who was that?" Esteban demanded. "What makes him think he has the right to abduct children, particularly royal children?" Naomi shot him a pretty annoyed look at that, as if somehow implying that abducting Christina and Tresora was perfectly okay since they were not royal at that moment.

"He said something about a nice surprise when he saw Christina and Isabel." Jane mused. "What did he mean by that one?"

"What was with that changing tunes thing?" Mariana wondered. "He did it twice, one with the twins and once at the end when he…apparently erased all of our memories and evidence that they even existed."

Mal and the others found their way to the throne room. "I take it you all remembered something." Mal commented.

"Who was that?" Elena asked her. "Why take them?"

"I don't know what the point was to taking the kids." Mal replied. "But I'm afraid we know who that is. Or at least we know who he is supposed to be."

"Who is he?" Gabe asked.

"His name is Ha'melin." Mal answered. "He calls himself the original Rat King." When the Avaloran group looked at her a little confused she shook her head. "There was also a scientist who had a horrible accident that gained the ability to control rats that went by that name." She explained. "At least before he died."

"I still want to know what was up with that flute thing." Naomi mused.

"I can answer that one." Kyra said now. "See, in the century or so that I was trapped in that lamp I had time to do a lot reading. There were a lot of books about myths and legends and this one seems a lot like one called the Pied Piper."

"The what?" Esteban questioned incredulously.

"It's not an Avaloran one." Kyra replied with a roll of her eyes. "It's one from Earth, where their ranger friends come from. Apparently in the Middle Ages someone was hired to remove the rats from a small town which he did with his flute, but they refused to pay him for his services and in retaliation he used that same method to kidnap the town's children."

"What happened to them?" Elena asked fearfully.

"Depends on the version but the most common is that they were taken into a cave and never seen again." Kyra said, knowing that wasn't what they needed to hear but also knowing they needed the truth. "Only three survived. One wasn't quick enough to follow, one was deaf and never heard it, and the last was blind and didn't know where to follow once the music stopped playing."

"Oh no." Naomi whispered softly and Gabe placed his hand on her arm reassuringly.

"Oh and to make it even more creeptastic it was also said the town became infested with rats in the first place because he placed them there." Kyra added.

"Hence the name Rat King." Elena said.

"And it gets worse than that." Kyra said. "This…this Rat King is also one of several almost demon god entities that are around called the Pantheon. I don't know much about them though, that's shrouded in secrecy, and I have nothing on them."

"So how do we rescue them?" Elena asked.

"We go after them." Mal said. "We're going to find a cave and we're going to follow him through. He had to have taken the kids out of the castle and through a cave to his own…well his own dimension according to one of our friends."

"Good luck with that." Esteban said. "You are going to need it I'm sure."

"We're going to need it." Elena said. "This…this…whatever he wants to call himself abducted my sisters and my daughters. I'm not going to just stand by and do nothing."

"I'm not leaving Tresora." Naomi said. Mariana also didn't want to abandon her either, whatever she might be. Technically Tresora was her aunt but was Mariana was younger than her as well as technically older than her mother here…that still gave them all small headaches to think about.

"Nor will I leave my daughters or my sister." Gabe said with her.

"I should come with you guys too." Mateo said. "Aside from Elena no one else here has had more experience in other realms than me." Granted he hadn't wanted to take a trip to the spirit realm but it had none the less happened.

"I'll stay here." Sonya said. "In case somehow he comes back here. Besides, something else could become a problem and I don't want to leave Avalor defenseless."

"I'll stay too." Marisol said. "Just in case a sorceress is needed." It was hard to say rather Mateo or Marisol had more experience but Elena supposed that didn't really matter. What mattered was the security.

"I'm coming with all of you though." Kyra said. "You might need me there for whatever that is worth and I have had enough sitting around for a long, long time." She also didn't feel comfortable with not being around Mariana but didn't want to say that out loud.

"Be careful." Luisa said to her granddaughter. "And bring them home safely."

"I will abuela, I promise." Elena said as she hugged her grandmother.

"How exactly you stay safe?" Esteban questioned his cousin. "You won't be able to call anyone here to help you if something bad happens."

"That's not a problem." Mal said with a small smirk. She gestured toward her friends and they presented Elena, Gabe, Naomi and Mateo with their morphers. "We brought you a present. Just a little something extra in case we need it."

"Oh neat." Elena said as she took hers and affixed it to her wrist. She would feel better about it though if it didn't involve having to and retrieve her sisters and her daughters from the hands of some unknown creep. "Alright if we're going to go into this dimension of his we need to head toward a cave system. The closest one is actually underneath the castle."

Jade nodded, she remembered seeing it. She, Chloe and Ruby had been down there along with a captured Naomi as that had been dark world's secret base of operations. That was where Naomi had met her daughter and they had found Marisol being forced to be the conduit for the invasion. "You know, after we rescue your family you should consider how to fill in all of that." She commented.

"You might be right." Elena agreed as they started out of the throne room. Mariana remembered the path from the castle down into the secret passageway that was used to facilitate the invasion of the castle. They soon passed where the dark world camp had been at and yet they had to go further.

"Are you two okay?" Elena asked as she glanced back at Naomi and Mariana. Her best friend had been held hostage there while her best friend's daughter had also been a long term 'guest' though not really by choice.

"I'm alright Elena." Naomi promised the crown princess before looking at Mariana. "How about you sweetie?"

"I'm fine." Mariana replied. "I'm more worried about Tresora." She didn't reject the gentle hand on her back that came from Kyra though.

"You and me both." Naomi assured her.

Amy was the first to feel it and she stopped them. "I think we found our entrance." She said.

"Then let's go." Gabe said and before anyone could stop him he stepped forward, ready to meet whatever challenge was on the other side. Instead his face met the stone wall and he stepped back, rubbing his nose and was thankful it wasn't broken. "Huh, I thought we found our entrance?" He asked.

"I can feel the magic radiating from the wall." Mateo said for Amy. "But it's a portal not an illusionary wall."

"So what do we do then?" Jay asked.

Jane pulled out the magic wand, which also served as her ranger transformation device. "I'm thinking a recall spell." She looked to Mateo. "What do you think?"

The royal sorcerer nodded. "Recall spell." He agreed. "On the count of three." The fairy girl and the royal sorcerer counted down and then as she waved the wand he slammed his hand against his tamborita and called out, "Porta recala."

The cave wall went from solid to being somewhat shimmery, Kyra recalled magic quicksand that she and her friends had run into once over a century ago that seemed like this though it didn't make her feel much better since they had lost one of her friend's wagons as a result of that encounter, and had very nearly lost their lives.

"Well, I guess it's time to make it so." Mal said.

"We have to. For all of our friends." Elena agreed.

The purple haired leader and the crown princess of Avalor exchanged glances at each other and then nodded before stepping through the shimmery vortex on the cave wall. The rest of their friends followed into the great unknown…


	104. Princess Abduction Part 2

One moment they were walking through the rocky wall in the cave under the castle of Avalor and the next they were…well it looked like the same place. Or any number of rocky caves in the world. Except Elena wrinkled her nose and felt disgusted. The air was mixed with a scent of overly sweet and the smell of almost rotting meat. "Gross." She noted.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Mateo agreed.

"Even the isle wasn't quiet this bad." Evie lamented. "I don't know if I want to know what's causing the mixture of those scents."

"Let's just find the kids and get out of here." Audrey stated.

"So if this guy thinks of himself as some kind of rat king, does that mean we're going to be seeing lots of rats?" Mariana asked as she moved a little closer to Kyra. She didn't mind a rat or two but somehow the idea of entire group of them made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Maybe." Mal said. "We'll have to be careful."

"I'd rather a horde of small rats than some large mutant rats." Carlos told them all simply. That got some weird looks from the Avalorans and he shrugged. "There was an incident with mutants rats. We didn't deal with it, we heard about it from some friends of ours."

"This place is so ominous." Naomi noted. "But I guess what does one expect from the lair of a semi demon thing." She noticed Elena shiver a bit and looked to her best friend. "Hey are you okay Elena?" She asked her worriedly.

"This…this is just kind of foreboding." Elena said with a small shudder. "Last night I dreamt about my parent's death by Shuriki," Her thoughts went back the constantly present thought of seeing her parents in their carriage, she waved to them and then noticed the mist that accompanied Shuriki before she rose up and struck her parents carriage with her parents in it. "And I disregarded that because it happens but I didn't think it meant anything in the long run. But in conjunction with what seemed to happen to Isabel…to the others…" She took a deep breath. "Naomi, if something happens and Isabel is dead too…I'll have lost all of my immediate family."

Naomi reached out and took Elena's hand in hers, squeezing softly. "Nothing will happen to Isabel, I promise you that Elena. You won't lose her." She told her. "I know how you feel though. A month after…after my mother died my dad was out at sea and I was left in the care of our neighbor. That night a huge storm struck, and it didn't relent for three days."

Elena wondered if Shuriki had something to do with that one. She had been ruling Avalor at that time.

"Word came in from nearby towns that it seemed like any ship caught out on the ocean were getting struck down by lightning or getting sunk by the ocean." Naomi continued on and her eyes had a small faraway look to them now. "So naturally I freaked out. I had just lost my mom, and now my dad was on the ocean when every single ship seemed to be falling to this dangerous storm. I had the same feeling you are now about losing all of my immediate family since I didn't have any siblings. I felt sick, I could barely eat. I could barely sleep."

"We all know it worked out though." Elena said. "But what happened?"

"Luckily it turned out my dad had the foresight to have their ship pulled into Cariza's harbor to wait out the storm." Naomi replied. "He even had word sent to Avalor so I would know but the messenger was rejected on the border by Shuriki's guards and they refused to pass the message on. Making me basically a nervous wreck for five days until my dad's ship showed up."

"Oh, Naomi." Elena aid softly.

"I know it's not the same thing as now Elena." Naomi assured her. "Still, I thought it might help if you knew that."

"It does mi amiga, gracias." Elena replied and squeezed her hand as she leaned over and kissed her on the cheek softly.

The two girls walked hand in hand for a few minutes despite the massive crowd until they reached a narrow tunnel. They had to go one at a time until the end of the cavern. Since the crown princess was in the back she didn't know what to expect when Mateo commented, "I think I prefer the crowded tunnel."

Elena finally saw what he was talking about. It was a large chamber. They could see the bottom and it was full of sharp stalagmites. There was a path they could follow. The right and left walls of the chambers seemed wrong somehow.

"Well this should be simple enough." Gabe pointed out and started across the platform. He took two steps and the second stone flipped, nearly dropping him into the stalagmite pit. Only quick reaction from Jay and Mal grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back stopped him from falling in.

"So much for simple." Audrey commented.

"Hold on a second." Evie said. "Take a look at the second tile. It has a symbol on it."

"So?" Jay asked.

"She's right." Naomi said. "And it's on the fourth tile. And the sixth and seventh tile." Beyond that a pillar blocked their view but they were sure there were more symbols interspersed between the almost two dozen tiles.

"So we just skip the tiles with symbols and get to the other side." Gabe said. "Easy as pie."

"Hang on." Mateo said. "Something is missing here."

"I agree." Jane said.

"Hmm." Elena raised her scepter and pointed toward the right walls. "Reveal." They all let out gasps as they saw what was behind those walls. They were some sort of golden energy balls and they were willing to bet anything those things would not be painless. Elena moved her scepter to the other side and they saw the same thing in the left walls. They were however able to tell that it seemed to alternate on their positions.

"Nasty little trap." Mal commented. "I'm kind of impressed."

"So what do we do now?" Carlos asked. "We don't know what will trigger those energy balls and I for one would rather not find out what does."

"Take a look at the area." Naomi said. "We have a pillar there. And I can see another two pillars further on."

"Yeah so?" Gabe asked.

"So I bet anything that the pillars offer protection from the opposite side that it would normally strike at." Naomi answered.

"Let me test it." Amy said. "I can be intangible so they can't hit me."

"Amy." Mal started but realized her sister was right. She let off a small sigh. "Be careful."

Amy's small size allowed her to easily jump, and Elena wouldn't have called it an exaggeration if the word skip was substituted, past the flipping tile and further on. Not long after the walls opened up and the energy orbs shot out. They encompassed the areas that didn't seem to flip and shot across the entire area, except for against the pillars.

"Okay so you're right." Gabe said to the harbormaster's daughter. "But they won't stop. How do we get across there though? Not all of us are as graceful as Amy."

"Amy! See if there happens to be a switch to shut this thing down on the other side!" Mal called out to her twin.

"Okay!" She called back and thanks again to her small stature and intangibility she made it to the other side quickly and effortlessly. But after a minute she revealed, "There's nothing back here to shut off the trap. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault sweetie." Mal called back to her. "Okay, so suggestions?"

"What about a protection spell Or a teleportation spell?" Jade asked. "Or a speed spell of some sort?"

"It'd be too complicated to do a teleportation spell." Chloe answered. "And without knowing where we're going a teleportation spell could be dangerous. But maybe a speed spell could work as long as we're careful."

"She's right." Jay agreed. "One wrong step and we plummet." Carlos sighed and Mal hit him in the arm though the purple haired girl doubted he felt it since he had more muscle than her.

"Alright then. But we should go one at a time just to be safe. This path is very narrow. The spell won't last long but it should get us across this trap." Mateo said as he took out his tamborita." He raised it and as he brought it down he slammed his hand against it and called out, "Spedaro Enhancia."

Mal had Evie, Jay and Audrey go first to join Amy. Then they summoned their blasters. On the other side Mal, Carlos, Jane and Jade did the same thing. "We've now got to sets of coverage in case something goes wrong with those energy balls. Elena you and your friends go next and then the four of us will be behind you." She said.

"Got it." Elena said though of course as the royal guard Gabe decided he was going to be the first of the group to get across. He made it without a problem as did Naomi.

"Piece of cake." Naomi commented as she and Audrey exchanged glances.

They were now waiting for Elena to make her way across when out of the corner of her eyes Amy saw movement. She turned around but nothing was there. Naomi glanced at the rose haired girl. "Is everything okay?" She asked her.

"I don't know." Amy responded to the blonde harbormaster's daughter. "I thought I saw movement but there doesn't seem to be anything there." She shook her head. "Maybe it's just this place." She surmised.

"I'll check it out." Naomi said.

"Hang on." Audrey stopped her friend. "It could be dangerous, here." She handed her the blaster and before Naomi could protest she formed her elemental bow. "I've got this to help with Mal's plan."

Naomi nodded. "I won't go far." She promised and stepped a bit further into the tunnels. She could tell it was just as dark and creeptastic as where they were now making their way through with nothing standing out. She was starting to wonder if Amy had jumped at shadows, not that she would have blamed her in the least, when she heard scuffling behind her and turned, letting out a gasp.

Four man sized rats had emerged from the tunnels each bearing a weapon. One had a large broadsword that somehow he was able to hold with one hand when most people required two hands. One had a large scythe. Another had two small triple bladed weapons but the middle blade was jagged rather than straight. The last held a chigikiri like item, a long poled weapon with a chain attached but this one had a large spike ball like that of a mace's head at the end.

"Oh man…and gross." Naomi said as she raised the blaster. "Stay back." The rat monsters didn't seem to care and started toward her. The blonde shot at them but the one with broadsword blocked it easily as they started toward her. There was no doubt that this was what Amy had seen.

They were moving in closer when she heard, "Blaze!" And a beam shot out, slamming right into the rat monsters. They scattered backwards and that allowed Naomi to run to the crown princesses side. The two friends's hugged a moment before Elena asked, "What are those things? Giant rats?"

"Looks like it." Naomi replied.

Everyone else was behind the crown princess and Audrey groaned, "Oh you had to open your mouth didn't you Carlos?" She asked.

"What?" Kyra asked. "What'd we miss?"

"Those would be those rat mutants that he mentioned not too long ago." Evie told her. "I just don't understand where they could have come from. They were supposed to have been turned back into normal rats."

"How do we get by these mutated freaks?" Naomi demanded to know as she looked between the four of them.

"We've gone as far as we can." Mal said and Elena looked incredulous until the purple haired girl winked. "As we are now. Come on guys, let's get to work." Her friends pulled out their iPhone, at technology that Elena knew Isabel would love to get her hands on, and input their numbers to transform into power rangers.

"We're far from a full team." Elena said. "But we're with you." She looked to her friends. "Like Mal said, let's get to work." Elena transformed into the red ranger, Naomi into the yellow ranger, Gabe into the blue ranger and Mateo into the green ranger.

But they weren't quite as shortchanged as it seemed. Since Sonya had chosen to stay behind she had given Kyra her morpher and so the half genie girl transformed into the pink ranger. Meanwhile Mariana used her 'aunt's powers and transformed into the rose ranger making her look almost like Amy in suit color.

"We need to know what's beyond those tunnels." Mal said. "If we can avoid this fight then that's what we need to do."

Jade nodded. "I'll take Mariana and go down that tunnel." She looked to Chloe and Kyra. "You two go down that way. Amy, you and Jane go down this one. Mateo, you and Gabe take that one." No one questioned Jade's orders even though Mal or Elena could have and the eight of them went their ways.

"Then it's up to us to deal with the rats." Mal said.

"Swell." Naomi drolled.

The four armed mutant rats headed straight for the rangers and they all moved out of the way of the much larger weapons. None of the other ranger's weapons came in close in size. Elena suspected she could blast the weapons with her scepter of light but the cave was too narrow and getting caught in a cave in would hardly be helpful to any of them.

The rat with the broadsword swung at Mal and she blocked it with her dragon's eye staff. But it wasn't as easy as she anticipated as the rat mutant was stronger than it seemed and the broadsword sturdier than it looked. "Just great." Elena moved in and kicked him in the chest as hard as she could although it didn't seem to get him to move much.

"That's a solidly built mutant." Elena noted. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Well it was obviously a bad thing for them right at that moment.

The rat with the large swinging mace swung and struck Carlos and Jay hard, sending them flying into the wall. He then turned his attention to Naomi and Audrey but as he swung Evie got in the way and blocked it her magic mirror, now turned into the size of a giant clam shell and blocked the attack. It pushed her against the two girls.

"This is not good." Jay said. "These things are stronger than we are."

"Shouldn't that be impossible?" Elena asked him. "They're mutants after all, but they aren't like supercharged things or anything right?"

"The problem is we don't know if this place enhances their strength or anything." Naomi reminded him. "If it does I don't know if we can out do them."

"I sure hope they find an alternate way out of here." Lonnie said as she used her tessen to block the jagged sais her mutant rat opponent was using before slipping around him and giving a solid kick to the back for what good it did. She was glad she had done so morphed and instead of not, it would have been slightly disgusting otherwise.

"How did your friends defeat these things again?" Elena asked their Auradon friends.

"They turned them back into regular rats with something called retro mutagen." Mal answered the royal sorcerer of Avalor. "And no, we don't happen to have any with us. This wasn't part of the plan." Of course none of this was part of the purple haired girl's plan. She just wanted to talk to Elena about being royal after what had happened with the recent interviews.

"Looks like a dead end to me." Kyra said with a sigh as she looked at the Auradon genie. "I hate pointless trips. We better get back to the others." She turned around to leave.

"Hang on a second." Chloe said. She looked at the wall a moment. "Kyra, the wall isn't right."

Kyra went over and knocked on the wall. "Feels right enough to me." She said as she shook her hand out to dull the pain in her knuckle. "What do you mean it's not right?"

Chloe was looking at the wall. "The grooves seem…wrong in the middle." She told Kyra.

"Wait." Kyra said as she looked toward the middle of the wall. It was then she noticed an indentation was lower than the entire wall. In fact it almost seemed like the grooves were made to point out that there was something placed in the wall. "I think we have our answer." She said to Chloe. "But it looks like it's pretty wedged in. I doubt rat boy need these keys and I doubt visitors here are common."

"Let me." Chloe said and Kyra took a step back. She didn't see how Chloe could be any stronger than she was until she saw the genie girl raise her hand and from her fingernails magic emanated into the groove and a moment later it floated out and into her hands. "There." She said as she held up the object. Unsurprisingly it looked like a stone rat.

"Hmm, I guess I don't really know what a genie can do." Kyra mused. "Or at least anything good like that. The only genie I ever knew was far from great. I mean he was powerful, but he wasn't all that good of a person." The two girls started back together.

"Maybe you can tell me about him sometime." Chloe suggested. "I can help you out, somehow."

"Maybe." Kyra said. "Right now, let's get back to the others and get the kids back home."

"That's a deep chasm." Gabe said as he and Mateo looked down into the bleak darkness. "If we fall while scaling those walls, I don't know where we'll land…if we do at all." He wasn't afraid of heights but time was of the essence and he didn't like the idea of falling that far anyway.

Mateo was even less thrilled. He didn't care for heights and he wasn't nearly as physically fit as a royal guard would be. "If we knew if there was something down there we could…" He started but stopped as he glanced up at the stalagmites. He was considering a different option when something caught his eye. "Gabe look." He pointed up toward the stalagmites. "I think I see something embedded in the middle one."

Gabe looked as well. "I think I see it too." He said. He thought a moment and then looked to Mateo. "I'll use my spear to break the stalagmite. You'll have to use your magic to bring it here to us before it plummets into the darkness below."

Mateo nodded. "Good idea Gabe." He readied his tamborita. "Whenever you're ready."

Gabe took a moment to make sure his throw was right. He wasn't worried about the stalagmite itself, while an ordinary spear wouldn't do the trick his magical stone throwing spear would do the trick, or so he assumed. After a moment he tossed it and he swore he could hear it flying through the air before it shattered the stalagmite. Luckily the spear returned to him, more an effect of being a power ranger than anything else.

"Flotaro Returno." Mateo called out as he struck his tamborita. The magic lanced out from the musical instrument and wrapped around the broken stalagmite piece before pulling it toward the two boys.

As soon as it was close enough Gabe grabbed it and started digging into the stalagmite piece. Once he pulled it free he dropped the stalagmite piece as he held out the small stone rat in front of Mateo. He saw the piece roll off the edge. "Got it." He said.

"Then let's get back to Elena and the others as quickly as we can." Mateo replied. Gabe nodded in agreement and the two boys headed back though Gabe was just slow enough to realize the stalagmite piece never seemed to hit bottom.

Mariana felt uncomfortable around Jade, Jade felt uncomfortable around Mariana. It wasn't exactly a good partnership and made things pretty quiet. Mariana had to admit she was glad to have Jade around when she reached out a hand to stop her. "This is a trap." She told her. She picked up a rock and tossed it against a spot where the top wall of stalagmites slammed down hard enough that it would impale anyone under it.

"Swell." Mariana said. "I thought my world was treacherous." The trigger took up a pretty wide berth. "Can we get by it?" She asked the VK.

"I think so." Jade replied. "Follow me." She nodded and followed the emerald ranger's steps and through the area. It didn't take Jade's intuition to see the tripwire of the next trap and easily avoid it until they found the end of the chamber where sitting on a pedestal was a stone rat. "I don't need to tell you that's a trap too right?" Jade said with a smirk.

"I think I can put two and two together there." Mariana said with a small smile. "But what kind of trap is it? There doesn't seem to be any triggers that I can see and the stone rat isn't even protected."

"The trigger is under the stone rat I'd bet." Jade replied. "I just don't see what the trap is either. It could be in the walls. It could be on the pedestal itself. Heck for all I know we remove the rat statue and the entire floor is taken out from under us where we plunge into darkness."

Mariana tried not to roll her eyes. Wasn't she the one from a dark and dreary world? "Okay, so I get that the best way to avoid triggering whatever this is would be to not trigger in the first place. How do we do that though?" She asked.

"We need something of equal weight." Jade answered. "Which is difficult when we don't exactly know the weight of the stone rat." She glanced around a little. "We'll have to make a judgment call on it and hope we're right." She began to examine the ground for a decent stone replacement.

"And if the judgment call is wrong?" Mariana asked. "We need to have a backup plan of some sort."

Jade bit her lip as she thought a moment. "Got any rope?" She asked. "We could tie one end around my waist and the other against one of the columns on the ground. That way if the floor goes under I won't fall. Anything else and you could pull me to safety." As she proposed the idea she found a sufficient rock.

"It's a great idea except for one thing." Mariana countered. "You're stronger than me so you'd be more likely to pull me to safety then I could be likely to do for you." She took the rope out and tied it around a column and then tying it around her own waist. She reached out for the rock. "I can switch it just as easily as you."

Jade almost doubted that one. She had experience like Jay had, if anyone else knew some of the capers she and Jay had pulled off it would make things interesting. Still she had to concede that Mariana was right about who was more likely to pull off the rescue. "Alright." She conceded and handed Mariana the rock.

Mariana took a deep breath and started toward the pedestal. At the edge of it she took a look. It seemed like it would work and if she were quick enough the stone would be a good substitute for the rat statue. If her timing was off though she'd be relying on Jade to keep her alive. She took a deep breath, grasped the rat statue with one hand without taking it off as she got their decoy ready. The switch was near instantaneous.

But it wasn't quick enough. The pedestal burst into flame and Mariana leapt back startled. Only to realize her feet connected with nothing as the floor indeed fell out from under her. All she was darkness rushing to envelope her before suddenly being bounced back thanks to the rope on the column. She then felt Jade pulling her up. Once she was on solid ground she took a deep breath.

"Guess you were right." Jade said to the girl. "Good call."

"Thanks." Mariana said. "Looks like you were right about the trap." She held up the stone rat statue. "At least we got what we needed. Let's get back to the others."

Audrey rolled under the scythe strike and came up. "We need to get these things together I think. It's the best way to destroy them without causing us any major headaches, like a cave in." She said.

"That would cause a headache." Naomi agreed.

Amy and Jane showed up next to them. Jane blasted at the rats with her magic wand as Amy looked to her older sister. "Dead end. There are four indentations in the walls that could be keys but unless they're being held by our friends or the other teams find them I don't know how we can all get through it." She reported. She could go through with intangibility but that wouldn't help the others.

"You're the first to come back. We haven't heard from the others yet." Elena told the rose haired girl.

"And meanwhile we're still managing to get ourselves waylaid here." Carlos said as he dodged the strike from the broadsword, but just barely. It left a nice little indentation in the cave floor.

They could hear the other three teams coming toward them as they tried to strike back against the rat mutants. "Elena, we have a key." Gabe said as he held up the rat stone.

"We have one too." Mariana said, almost beaming with pride at her mother. Naomi smiled waved back happily at her.

"And this makes number three." Kyra said as she pointed to the one in Chloe's hands.

Mal hated the conclusion she was coming to. Three keys, one tunnel with four indents and these rat mutants in the way. They had no choice; they had to destroy the rat mutants to find the last key in order to proceed.

Elena had come to that conclusion as well. She and what constituted her team had no way of destroying them. But she knew Mal and her team had the Auradon blaster to do just that. "Naomi, Gabe, Mateo." She called out to her friends. "Let's see what we can do about getting these things cornered."

"You can't do it alone." Kyra told the crown princess as she came to stand beside her. Mariana came to stand beside her light world mother's counterpart. Jane also came to stand beside Mateo as Jade came to stand beside Gabe. "We're with you."

"Careful." Naomi advised. "Those weapons of theirs are a major hurdle to get past."

"Then let's just see what we can do about those." Chloe said to them. She waved her hand and a force of magic sent the weapons flying out of their hands and down two of the tunnels where they had retrieved the keys.

To their credit though they didn't seem to even worry about as they instead moved in closer, preparing to go hand to paw with their adversaries. That was when the eight of them moved in. Gabe, Jade, Naomi and Kyra moved in surrounding them before delivering uppercuts as the rat mutants. Even Naomi's was pretty strong despite having little training.

Then Mateo, Mariana, Elena and Jane jumped over them and kicked them in the chests hard, forcing them to fall back into each other in a jumbled furry mess.

"Alright let's bring our weapons together." Mal instructed. She held out her dragon's eye staff gem pointed out. Audrey placed her elemental bow underneath it. The clam shell around Evie's mirror force shield extended as she placed it in back. Jay placed his soul scimitar in the middle while on either side Lonnie placed her hurricane tessens, Amy split her rose lance into two and placed them, and Carlos placed his claw daggers. Together the eight rangers fired on the rat mutants.

To their immense but delightful surprise there was no explosion of fur and guts, instead it seemed to make them dissipate into nothing; or almost nothing as left behind was a small rat statue just like what the others had found.

"Great." Elena said as she ran over and picked it up. "Key number four." As they all got back together they powered down. "Let's go open that door. I bet that will lead us to the kids."

Amy and Jane lead them down the tunnel with the markings at the end of it. Elena, Chloe, Mariana and Gabe placed the statuettes into the slot and they were all slightly surprised to see the wall rise up and an unbearably and sickening sweet smell followed it out.

"Even grosser." Naomi said. "Let's get the kids and get out of this place already."

They stepped into the corridor and saw it was filled with scraps of cloth and bone, many of which looked to be moldy and old. It clued them in on what the residual smell was and it made it even less appealing.

Then Elena saw something that made her heart all but stop in her chest. "No." She whispered softly as she took a few steps forward and fell to her knees. "This, this can't be…" She felt the others coming in behind her but didn't know what to say.

She looked again in front of her at the two small skeletons on the ground. One that wore the light orange dress that Christina seemed to favor and one that wore the light blue royal gown that Isabel wore. "This can't be…" Elena whispered as the tears in her eyes started to cloud over the vision of the skeleton of her little sister and Gabe's little sister…


	105. Princess Abduction Part 3

"Elena I'm so sorry." Naomi said softly as she placed her hands on her best friend's shoulders softly. Mal sat by her and hugged her, expressing her condolences as well. Out of the corner of her eye Elena could see Amy take Gabe's hand in her own to try to comfort him.

It took another moment before Elena realized Mariana was trying to get her attention as she knelt down beside Elena. She barely turned to look at her and for a moment nothing came through until she caught the words, "This isn't Isabel."

"What?" Elena said as she shook her head. "But the dress…" She started to protest.

Mariana ran her fingers along the bottom of the dress. "Look at the hem of the dress Elena. Your Isabel's dress is light blue. This is dark blue." She shook her head sadly. "It belongs to Isabel, but not yours. Mine…my world's I mean." She explained.

That made Elena and Gabe feel only marginally better to know that these two were not their Isabel and Christina. "So that means this Rat King took our counterpart's sisters too." Elena mused softly. "He caused all of that…that chaos to erupt in your world." She looked down at the two skeletons.

"Well he certainly didn't help matters." Mariana agreed as she stood up. "But my world has always had a dark tinge to it, at least in comparison to yours." Evie helped Mal to her feet as Naomi helped Elena to her feet. "It…it looks like they've been gone a while and I doubt time has passed that quickly around here."

"Then that means there is still hope to find the kids alive." Mal said. "And we have to follow up on that. So let's get going."

"It still doesn't make it any better." Elena noted softly as she and Mal stood up. "I mean if not for him Gabriella could be with her real parents now. Maybe Adriano would have grown up to be someone to be proud of. And Dark Avalor…" Gabe placed a hand on her arm reassuringly.

"I don't know that for sure." Mariana replied with a small shake of her head. "Like I said my world has always had dark tinges to it. My mom was still given to my dad regardless of what happened there." Elena recalled vividly that Julio liked Naomi here to even though her friend didn't feel that way about him at all. "And your counterpart did overthrow Shuriki despite the fact that at least in our world she was a decent ruler."

"Why only bones and some cloth?" Carlos wondered now. "I mean not that I relish the sight of blood or other such things but shouldn't those…be around somewhere?"

"I for one could live without ever knowing the answer to that one." Lonnie pointed out.

"Most of those things, skin and internal organs and such, would wither away and decay into nothing over time." Mateo answered though the topic kind of made his stomach squirm a bit too. "And, we shouldn't rule out the fact that something around here…uses that for food too."

"That's just disgusting." Audrey stated, her voice backing up that statement.

Naomi still glanced around the chamber. She couldn't identify how many people must have died in this realm, must have been left in this realm. Was it only people from Avalor? Was it only limited to those who lived in their world?

It was like the brunette princess had read her mind. "I wonder if these people all came from Avalor? Or did some of these come from Enchancia? Or Auradon? Or even Earth or Mirinoi?" She mused softly. "How far has this…this thing gone in all of this?"

"I know one could argue that he might just be doing this to survive, but how many lives has he ruined by trying to survive?" Carlos wondered. The same could be said about all forms of life realistically but that was a small problem.

"We can't let this happen to Isabel, to our daughters, to Christina, to Tresora, to Sofia, James, Amber and Lucinda." Elena said to them all. "We have to make sure we get them out of this alive."

"At least we seem to be past all the traps." Jay said to them all. "It should be a lot easier to find everyone now."

"It's no reason to let our guards down." Mal reminded them all though. "We're still in an unknown realm and in enemy territory and we have yet to see Ha'melin too." Silence reigned for a moment as they realized that they had yet to find the creature that had abducted the kids and started all of this. Then they continued down the corridor.

Kyra was glancing around trying to figure out what seemed familiar. She had had a lot of time to read and learn when she had been trapped inside the lamp of the genie that had tricked her but she couldn't recall too much about this place. Was it a realm of its own or was it somehow linked to this pantheon that the books had said Ha'melin the Rat King was supposed to be part of.

In fact she had to remind herself that if what Mal and the others had said was true he was the original, but not the only, Rat King. Some scientist had taken on that name too. She couldn't help but wonder what brought that on and decided she would ask as soon as thing calmed down.

She also noticed when Amy stumbled a little bit. The girl thought maybe the rose haired girl had stumbled upon one of the (too numerous in her opinion, would it kill him to bring in a cleaning service?) bones that littered the place but noticed that there wasn't anything there. "Hey are you okay Amy?" She asked.

"Yes, just fine." Amy assured her even though in truth she was starting to get a bit of a headache. It didn't make much sense but she didn't want to slow everyone down with some imaginary problem when the kids were waiting for rescue and possibly on some kind of deadline on top of it.

"Are you sure?" Mateo asked now as he stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mal too looked concerned and Amy wondered what her older twin was sensing through the unique bond that they shared.

Again she nodded. "Yeah. Let's find everyone and get out of here." She said.

Mal and Elena exchanged glances but what could they say? It was true that if something was wrong it was best to just get everyone and get out. Not that sightseeing was big thing on their agenda or anything, the crown princess didn't like the surroundings and she was too worried about Isabel and everyone anyway.

They had only gotten a bit further when Amy thought she heard voices and turned around to check. Her friends were being rather quiet all things considered. She assumed it was because they were slowly getting tired and she couldn't blame them. And there was obviously no one around beside them. So where was she hearing voices from? She wished Aquiella was there with them at the moment, she had similar empathic abilities though with the seeming lack of water it wouldn't have been any stronger than what she had but at least she would know if she was going crazy or not.

As they were moving further on it the voices only seemed to get louder. They were almost becoming more distinct and she swore she felt those voices were laced with fear. She could hear cries of "Where are we?" And "I want to go home." They seemed to be getting louder.

"Amy?" She could barely hear Mariana now. "Amy, are you sure you're okay?" She asked again. This time the rose haired girl could only nod and that seemed to make everyone slow down.

"Amy, what's going on?" Mal asked her younger sister. She could tell when her twin was trying to hide pain, perhaps better than anyone should ever be able to tell.

Amy was almost tempted to dismiss any problems but flinched as the fear seemed to get even stronger, she swore she could taste it on her tongue and was surprised that no one else seemed to notice or react to it. "The voices, they're getting louder. More fearful." She told them instead.

"Voices?" Gabe asked dubiously. "We're alone here."

"Sweetie, I don't hear anything." Evie said softly as she moved a strand of Amy's hair from her face. "What do you mean?"

"The demons use illusion." Naomi commented. "Is there a chance that's what Amy is feeling now?"

Elena recalled that as well. Only she, Isabel and Christina had been there that night when the first Caballero del Infierno had shown up for the receptacles, which Elena now wished they had thought to bring along with them, and the illusions that had proceeded it's appearance. But this didn't seem like that this time. "It's not the same thing." She said. "But what could it be?"

Amy let out a small moan, feeling overwhelmed as the fear kept assaulting her senses. She would have fallen to her knees if Will hadn't caught her and lifted her into his arms. She could barely hear him say, "It's time to go." No one argued as they continued on.

A few steps later though and Amy gasped as she started to hear it; the screams of terror and the pleas of help that never came that had to have come from the victims of the past, of which were littered around the entire area already. Behind the terror surrounding them she could also feel pleasure and even satisfaction. Amy was sure that this had to be coming from Ha'melin. Even if he needed their….souls, essences, whatever one wanted to call them, for sustenance clearly he enjoyed that feeling as clearly as she or Mal might enjoy eating strawberries except for as far as anyone knew strawberries didn't feel fear as they were being possibly prepared and eaten.

Amy couldn't keep track of how many children's faces she could see, how many children's emotions she could feel. Fading from some sort of europhic joy to confusion and fear as their circumstances became apparent. She wasn't sure what happened, what kept them alive between his 'feeding's' until they were brought here for whatever reason. Never more than two at a time as was evidenced by the remains of Dark Christina and Dark Isabel.

"I still don't get what's going on." Gabe said. "Why is Amy reacting like this when the rest of aren't seeing or hearing anything?"

Kyra gasped. "How did I not realize this sooner?" She asked herself and then told them all. "Amy must be experiencing empathic echoes."

"What?" Audrey questioned.

"Empathic echoes." Kyra repeated. "This whole place is magical and has probably absorbed the emotions of a lot of the occupants, willing or otherwise, that have been here. And who knows if any of Ha'melin's victims have been empathic themselves. Amy's picking up on all of those remaining echoes, some of which could have existed years or even centuries after their deaths."

"So what do we do to help her?" Lonnie asked now.

"Get the heck out of dodge." Kyra answered. "Get her away from this place. Either that or we find a way to dull her empathic senses. But I don't know how we do that, especially with what little we really have at our disposal."

"Any ideas Mateo?" Elena asked her royal sorcerer.

But he just shook his head. "Kyra's right, we don't have anything to help her out right now. Getting out is our best option." He confirmed.

"Chloe can you do anything?" Jade asked her girlfriend. She was after all a natural born genie, unlike Kyra whose limited genie powers came from her being trapped in the lamp for a century.

Chloe thought a moment. "Um, if Will moves closer to me I might be able to project a small…I guess field for lack of better terms that would block out a lot of the noise. But ultimately the best idea is to get her out of this place." Chloe replied.

Will didn't need to be told to move closer to the genie girl so she could do whatever she could to help Amy. Then they started again to get out of the caved area, hoping the bones would start fading away from their line of sight and help Amy out as well.

Amy could feel some of the effects fading as Will moved to stand beside Chloe, abating the noise somewhat but it was still ringing in her head.

The next voice that Amy heard echoed startled her, but it was almost more startling to see the looks on her friend's faces because it meant that it wasn't just in her mind. "I see some of you are having a hard time taking to my little slice of the universe." It said.

"Who?" Mariana wondered softly.

But to Elena it was obvious. "Where is my family Ha'melin?" She demanded to know although there was really no one around to answer that. The voice was disembodied after all, echoing all around them.

"Where you will never find them." He told them. "Do you think that I'll just let you take my belongings from me?"

"They're not belongings, they're people." Naomi snapped angrily. It wasn't just the idea in general that bothered her; it was a bit more specific than that. Pierce had seen her and Tresora as his 'belongings' as well.

"They're my sister, my daughters, my friends." Elena stated. "And we won't be leaving here without them."

"Funny you should mention your daughters." He commented idly, making Elena wonder what he meant by that one, but he moved on. "You won't be leaving at all." The voice told them. "I'm sure Shuriki will be glad to take Avalor off of your cousin and grandparents hands. And Maleficent will gladly take over Auradon once you ranger pests are out of the picture."

"You shouldn't be writing any of us off yet." Mal stated simply. "We'll find you, free our friends and take you down." The only response they received was a moment of disembodied laughter before it became quiet again.

"This guy is really going to get on my nerves." Kyra noted bluntly. She also didn't want to point out that she wasn't sure they could truly take Ha'melin down; he was essentially a god or at least a powerful entity.

It seemed as if they finally found another route to take and Amy was glad to feel most of those fearful voices and disturbing emotions of satisfaction fading away. She glad that it at least seemed to be localized. "It's faded." Amy revealed to them all. Will set her down and she had to take just a second to regain her balance. "I just hope we don't have to cross that room again to return to Avalor."

"One step at a time, don't worry." Elena said.

They could all feel the darkness as they found another cavern. They entered to find weird looking things that looked almost like cocoons. They were dark and grayish though they could see figures in them. And in the center Elena was sure she saw the man that had started it all.

They saw his red eyes and pale grey skin; Mal almost likened him to a vampire of some sort. To her that might have explained his need for the life force of those he kidnapped, not that it made it anymore disgusting. He wore black in full form except for what looked like grey fingerless gloves.

He had opened a cocoon and said, "Their little invasion has taken a lot more out of me than I like. It's time to regain some of my strength before those pesky Auradon Rangers and their little companions show up." He pulled out an unconscious Princess Amber. "I don't have time for my usual games, consider yourself lucky."

"No!" Elena yelled, hoping to distract him. It did catch his attention but he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

Until Mal moved in and kicked him in the chest hard. Even as their adversary lost his grip on Amber, Gabe was already there and he caught the eldest Enchancian princess. "Not so fast Ha'Melin." Mal said. She saw everyone else going to free his hostages.

Elena tore the first cocoon apart, barely grimacing at the weird liquid. She pulled Sofia out and hugged her tightly for a moment before setting her against the wall gently beside Amber. She saw Gabe pulling Christina out and he hugged his sister happily to his chest.

Naomi shouted, "Elena." And the crown princess turned to see the harbormaster's daughter had uncovered Isabel. In her arms was a small chamster; Kara in her natural form.

"Isa." Elena gasped happily and pulled her out to hug her sister tightly before setting her down beside Sofia and Amber. She felt Gabe set Christina down a moment later.

"Leave those alone." Ha'Melin growled and headed toward them but Mal stood in his way. She reached for her iPhone but he lashed out and knocked it away from her. It flew and landed near the three girls they had already found, too far away for Mal to retrieve it.

"We're here for our friends and I won't let anything stop me." Mal said and kicked him as hard as she could in the chest. It wasn't as hard as she would have liked but it kept him away from the others.

"Elena, Gabe." Amy called. They saw Evie bringing Illiana out. They saw Lonnie bringing Mirabelle out. They were both coughing slightly. They saw Audrey cuddling a slightly mewling Gabriella in her arms, something that seemed to take Jay by a pleasant surprise.

"What the heck?" Mateo asked as he uncovered a five year old girl from one of the cocoons. "Where did she come from?"

"Susana." Mirabelle gasped in shock, which only sent her into another coughing fit. She pulled away from Lonnie, followed a moment later by Iliana. "What is she doing here? How did he drag her from our time?"

"That's Susana." Elena said softly. She looked so much like Elena when she was that age it was almost scary. She watched as her twin daughters went on other side to support their little sister.

Ha'melin laughed as he took a step back and took out a long flute. "I won't let this go on anymore." He said. "You may be willing to fight me but I have something you won't fight against." He started to raise the flute to his lips.

Kyra glanced up and picked up a rock. "Chloe, a little edge please." She called out to the genie girl. She nodded and turned the rock into a shuriken. She wondered where that idea came from but decided that didn't matter. She had no experience with throwing stars but she hoped they weren't that much different from throwing knives which was something she had played around a little bit with her friends…that brought a small smile to her lips as there had been a lot of playing around in her group.

She tossed the shuriken across the room, rather it was a lucky hit or true proof that throwing knives and throwing starts were similar was anyone's guess but the end result was that she was able to chop that flute and half, and it even embedded into Ha'melin's shoulder. He let out a hiss of pain as Kyra stated, "You won't be using them against us."

"Hey Naomi." Jade called out as Chloe parted a cocoon with Tresora in it. Naomi let out a small cry of joy as she headed over to take her adopted sister out of the cocoon with Mariana right behind her. Jade meanwhile had found the lone boy of their missing kids; Prince James.

"Hey uh, are we missing something here?" Kyra asked as the cocoon she broke also contained a person, another girl. She was actually older about seventeen. She had long brown hair very much like Elena's and Isabel's though she was shorter and stockier than Elena was. She wore a loose but slightly dingy looking tan blouse and long skirt with a dark orangish woven sash around her waist.

"Who is that?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Elena said. "But we can't leave her here; we'll take her with us and sort it out in Avalor."

"None of you are leaving." Ham'elin stated. "I'll figure out how to benefit from this invasion of my realm." From out of nowhere it seemed as if rats were starting to come out to surround them. "Bring them down." He commanded.

Elena and the rest of their friends moved in closer to the still unconscious kids and started to bat the rats away. Amy found her bit of control of earth a bit helpful in that but she still had to make sure it wouldn't throw off the concentration of her team mates.

"You can't resist forever." Ha'melin stated with a laugh. "Sooner or later you will all fall."

"Can you guys transform?" Mateo asked the Auradon teens.

"I don't think we can keep these things back long enough to reach our iPhones." Evie told the royal sorcerer as she did her best to swipe at the flooding of rats. She was handling it better than some like Audrey who kept saying "Ew." Every time she had to touch a rat.

Elena was using her scepter to swipe at them but she couldn't get the chance to use any of her powers. Not that reveal or glow would help out here and blaze was too dangerous in these close quarters. Even if she didn't bring the entire cave system down she could still hurt one of her friends or family.

Mal's eyes glowed green as she was torn between trying to stop Ha'melin or help her friends. After a moment though she turned toward their main adversary and to the surprise of Audrey and her Avaloran friend's she started to change; growing into a winged dragon similar to her mother's.

"When did she learn that trick?" Gabe asked wide eyed.

"I'd heard about from the cotillion but this is the first time I've seen it." Audrey noted in awe.

As a dragon Mal could barely fit in the cave, she certainly was not going to be taking flight as she had in her confrontation with Uma over the sea. But she was never the less facing away from her friends at her adversary. He seemed to have no way to go.

"I don't think Ben is going to be stopping an attack this time." Lonnie remarked, making Elena wonder what it was they didn't know. Mal had wanted to talk to her but they hadn't had the time to do so.

The tail of the dragon made a sweep, rather intentional or otherwise, and sent a lot of the rats in all directions. They could all feel the breeze that was generated and Elena was willing to bet if any of the kids were standing at that time they probably would have been knocked down now. Gabe had to keep Mirabelle and Iliana from losing their precarious balance.

Mal unleashed a burst of fire at Ha'melin and he raised his hands up, using a magical field to block the attack. "Do you truly think you can stop me girl?" He questioned. "I am a powerful being more ancient than even dragons."

Again Kyra was reminded of what she had read about; he was part of the Pantheon, an ancient group that even the stuff she had read didn't give enough information on.

Mal lunged with surprising speed toward him and it looked as if she had managed to chomp down on him, and for a moment that was almost horrifying to Elena but the laughter that followed from him was proof that either he didn't get chomped down on or perhaps he was as immune as he seemed. "Bravo." His voice echoed instead. The rats started to back off. When they glanced around there was no evidence that he was going to reappear. "But this is only one of many places controlled by the Pantheon. You can't stop anything."

The rats had all gone and Amy called out, "Mal it's over." With a roar the dragon reverted back to the much smaller, lithe form of the purple haired leader of the power rangers. She turned toward them and started toward her friends.

"Wow." Elena said. "I have to ask when that happened."

"First things first Elena." Naomi said to the crown princess as she picked Tresora up in her arms. "We have to get out of here."

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Jade asked. She saw Gabe pick up Christina. Elena picked up Isabel since her twin daughters seemed to be standing alright and were supporting Susana between them. Kyra held the girl they hadn't expected to rescue as Mariana picked up Amber. Mateo had James and Lonnie had Sofia. Audrey had kept a hold of Gabriella through the entire attempt to avoid drowning in the rat brigade.

"I guess we're going to have to go back the way we came." Mateo said and that drew a small sigh from Amy who had not had a fun time going through the chamber that Ha'melin seemed to use to traditionally eat his victims. It was luck that Amber had not become part of that graveyard.

"That won't be a problem." Chloe said and Jade noticed her genie girlfriend seemed to be bracing herself. They all turned to her and seemed to be about ready to ask her what she meant when she added, "Is anyone else feeling it? With Ha'melin gone this place seems to be losing some sort of cohesion."

It was hard to say rather anyone else felt it. No one else was quiet as magically adept as Chloe was, the next best being either Mateo as royal sorcerer or perhaps Mal and Amy as the daughters of Maleficent. But before anyone else could speak it seemed like the floor disappeared underneath them.

For what almost seemed like an eternity they were stranded in free fall, and then suddenly they all landed roughly on a hard ground. To everyone's surprise they had landed in the main hallway of the castle in Avalor. "We're home." Gabe said shocked.

"Quick, take the kids to our medical area." Elena said as she handed Isabel to Evie. "I have to…to make sure of things." She quickly started away from the group though she heard Mal behind her.

The first thing she did was check the room next to hers. She burst out with a bit of laughter as she saw the room was not empty but full over everything that made this room Isabel's, from her bed to her desk currently cluttered with tools for an invention she was working on. She even saw the little area that Isabel had made for Kara to sleep at not far from her own bed.

"Looks like things are back to normal." Mal noted even as Elena went to another room, and this time saw the same relief when they were greeted by the brand new nursery that had been set up by Audrey and several of the staff when Elena decided to take adopt the little girl from dark world.

The last thing Elena insisted on checking on was the picture in the treasure room that held their entire family and was glad that the picture once again included Isabel. She wondered idly at what point in that future the picture would be altered to include Gabe and their children. But that didn't matter. It was over.

"So, ready to go see the others now?" Mal asked the crown princess.

"Ready." Elena answered the purple haired leader of the Auradon rangers. Together the two of them headed toward their own sickbay area. They saw now the children were up and Elena went over to hug Isabel tightly, a gesture Isabel gladly returned. Moments later Francisco, Luisa, and Esteban entered and Elena gladly let her abuelos fond over Isabel as she went over to her daughter, taking Gabriella into arms and holding her tightly.

"What about us?" Mirabelle teased Elena with a small pout.

"What about you?" Elena teased back as she used one free arm to hug Mira a moment and then switched over to Iliana. "I'm so glad all of you are okay." She looked to Susana. "Will she be..?"

"She should wake up in another couple of minutes." Lonnie told Elena. "As far as we can tell the…the cocoons produced a stasis effect. Susana spent the most time in there it seems, aside from our mystery guest over there."

"I'm glad that you guys are okay." Gabe said as he put a hand on each of his daughter's shoulders and hugged them tightly. "We were really worried about all of you, at least once we remembered you…"

Naomi shot him a glare and he seemed to think maybe that shouldn't have been said.

But Iliana caught on. "He erased all of your memories I take it." She surmised and Elena shook her head. "Maybe it was some precaution after what happened in dark world. We know now he was the one who took Christina and Isabel from that world."

"Who told you that?" Esteban demanded like he was ready to chew out whoever told them that one. Elena didn't know if she should be annoyed or touched by that one.

"No one told us." Amber said as she rubbed the back of her head. "We saw the…the evidence on the way to his weird cocoon chamber. Ugh, I need a long bath."

"I think we all do." Tresora noted softly. She felt disgusted, almost violated. Only Pierce had made her feel worse than this.

"Is everyone okay?" Sofia asked and then almost jumped when Elena moved over and hugged her chosen sister tightly. "Oh." She jumped and then hugged Elena back. "Hi, I missed you too."

"Elena, who are they?" Luisa gestured to the two girls that they hadn't expected back as she smoothed Isabel's hair back and kissed her forehead.

"Um, I have no idea who she is." Elena admitted looking at their guest who looked almost like Elena. "But this…according to Mirabelle and Iliana this is Susana…my youngest daughter."

"How long were we gone?" Mariana wondered as she moved some hair from Tresora's face now. She was very aware of Kyra standing behind her and the sensation was interesting for some reason. She almost felt tense and tingly.

"Not long at all." Esteban told her and looked to Elena. "Less than two hours."

"It felt like longer." Naomi noted. Esteban seemed to ignore her comment but Elena also nodded her confirmation on how long it really felt. "Days at least."

"I'm sure Uncle Mateo will now be looking for a way to get Susana home." Iliana said and then amended, "I mean the Uncle Mateo of our world."

"That might take some time though." Iliana added. "Depending on how that spell of Ha'melin's is affected with time travel." She thought it would be good for Susana to see everyone though. Since they had come here to stop the demonic invasion of Avalor, she had been away from all of her immediate family.

"Speaking of that," Elena looked to Mateo. "You should head home and see your mom, not to mention Sonya and Nicolas." She looked to Gabe. "You should take Christina home so your mom and Javier can see you two are alright." She looked to Naomi. "And you should take Tresora so you two can see your dad and Jorge."

The three exchanged glances but knew that Elena was right. "We'll be back as soon as we can to make sure everything is alright." Naomi promised her. Francisco had Armando get a carriage ready for them. Gabe kissed his twin daughters on the forehead, followed moments later by Gabriella. He and Elena didn't seem sure what to do until she reached out to squeeze his hand before he left with Christina.

They heard stirring and saw the little girl start to sit up. Mirabelle and Iliana gasped happily and so did she. The three girls hugged each other. "I've missed you guys a lot." Susana said even as she felt tears building in her eyes. Their parents were gone still, her brothers gone as well. Her sisters were all she had left at that moment. "When did you guys get home? Are things normal again?" She asked.

"Um actually, no." Mira said a bit embarrassed. "We're not home sweetie. You're in the past." Susana looked around and realized she was seeing younger versions of the family she had known all of her life. The biggest shock though was when she looked at Francisco. That resulted in something Mira and Iliana never though they'd see; Susana actually fainted.

Esteban often wished that would happen more frequently when Elena was going on one of her rants about her beliefs. Too bad about the age thing though, made surprise harder.

"What was that about?" Kyra asked. But the twins knew. Francisco was dead before Susana was born, even knowing she was in the past the revelation must have shocked her.

And now the other girl stirred. She glanced around. Elena felt a bit uneasy all of a sudden and gently handed Gabriella to Amber, both of who seemed perfectly comfortable with that arrangement. "Hello, welcome to Avalor. I'm crown princess Elena Castillo Flores." She held her hand out.

"Avalor?" She said softly. She wondered where that was. She reluctantly reached over. "I'm Xiomara."


	106. Family Time

"So how are you holding up?" Mal asked Elena as she leaned against the door to the crown princesses bedroom and leaned against the door frame. "I mean now your youngest daughter is here too. That must be a shock."

"Oh, maybe not as much as you think." Elena replied as she finished slipping a new dress over Gabriella's head and then buttoning it up. They had all gone to get cleaned up from their adventure in Ha'malin's dimension but Gabriella needed help of course and who better than her mother? "I mean yeah a bit weird but somehow it's almost one of those things where I expect my sons to show up now the way it's working out." She reached for a brush to smooth out the fine hairs on the baby's head. "Iliana says it's only temporary anyway."

"It probably is." Mal agreed. "Future Mateo will find her and whisk her back to her time sooner or later I'm sure."

"Now that's something I have a harder time coping with." Elena admitted. "I mean Mirabelle, Iliana, Susana. They're…I don't want to say abstract but…I have nothing but them to see. But I hear about a future Mateo and I see the Mateo I have here and somehow…it just doesn't click, you know."

Mal frowned a little. "They're here because you and Gabe, among others, are dead now there." She replied. "Doesn't that freak you out too?" She asked.

Elena lifted Gabriella into her arms now, making a small face at the her and making her laugh a little. "Maybe a little bit." Elena admitted. "I mean, part of me has always felt I might be living on borrowed time considering I should be at old woman by now, not a teenager." That was a side effect of being trapped in Sofia's amulet, the Amulet of Avalor, for forty one years. "And now, I may be doing so again apparently. I mean, what could have happened to stop you guys from coming to Avalor to help us?" She asked now.

"A full on demon invasion of Auradon I would guess." Mal supplied. "And not just Avalor but probably Earth too, like what we saw in Mariner Bay. That's the only thing I could think of that would stop our friends from helping us just as we couldn't help you. My understanding is that that wouldn't be the first time it would happen. They would be covering their bases."

"Swell, intellectual demons." Elena sighed as she walked toward Mal so they could join their all of their loved ones outside in the gardens. "So I know things have been kind of weird around here and all but I do know you mentioned something happening and you wanted to talk to someone who wasn't so close to whatever happened." She said.

"Yeah, that." Mal drawled and Elena almost had a feeling the purple haired girl regretted even bringing it up. But to her credit she took a deep breath and just took the plunge. "So, the truth is I've been really unsure about me and Ben. I mean, I love him and I always will. I mean the responsibility." She took a deep breath and with a shake of her head added, "I mean I'm a lady of the court now. I have everyone in Auradon looking at me to lead this huge example, but I'm still from the Isle of the Lost and I can never be this perfect lady of the court that they would have expected Audrey to be. I didn't know how to handle it, so I used magic to deal with it. And Ben and I got into a fight about it, and I ran back to the isle. One of my old rivals Uma, the daughter of Ursula and younger sister of Undine, had taken over in my absence."

That troubled Elena just a little bit. She remembered their encounter with Undine, none more vividly in their group than Sonya. She had targeted her adopted little sister Cora when she tried to take over Merroway Cove. She only hoped Uma couldn't be worse than Undine.

"She tried to force us to give up the wand, we got through that one. But Uma spelled Ben with my magic book and there was this showdown between us. That's how I figured out I could turn into a dragon." Mal continued.

"Lucky for us." Elena commented. That dragon form had allowed them to send Ha'melin running.

"I still don't know…how to be the lady of the court that Auradon expects. I'm still the girl from the isle at the end of the day, no matter what being in Auradon and being a ranger has done with me." Mal said.

Elena stopped and Mal looked to her. Elena took her free hand and clasped Mal's. "Then don't be what they expect." Elena told her simply. "You do your best, that's just part of anything. But you can't change who you are, you have to be you. And everyone else will just have to adjust, just as you've tried your best to adjust to Auradon. There has to be give as well as take; Ben understood that and eventually so will the rest of Auradon."

"How can you say that?" Mal asked curiously. "I mean you grew up just like Ben and Audrey did and…"

Elena laughed. "Yeah, not as much as you might think. Sure I was born royal." She replied. "When Sofia freed me and we snuck into the castle to free her family, I showed her a way I used to sneak out of the castle to meet my friends at that time, not very royal you could say." Mal smiled a little at that. "And I can tell you that forty one years ago me playing Olaball or fencing wasn't exactly encouraged by the general populace because those weren't 'girl' things. But I wanted to do it; mami and papi supported it, and that's all that mattered. Now today no one cares that Naomi is part of the Olaball team. No one disapproved when I won the fencing tournament. Because Avalor adapted from forty years ago."

Mal thought she understood it. "If I want Auradon's view to change, I have to help change it." She said. It made sense, at this moment one day she would be queen. "You know Lonnie fences. She's the captain of the team, all because Jay exploited a loophole in the rules. Because for all of the 'backwardness' of the Isle, one thing there is that if you can do it, you can do it. No one cares if one is boy or a girl. And now Evie is also part of the royal council as well." She replied.

"Exactly." Elena said. "Small changes, one at a time. But they'll have a domino effect. It'll get easier, and you have your friends to support you. You have me to support you too, anytime you need advice I'm a mirror call away."

Mal smiled. She remembered the purple space ranger saying something similar to that as well. "I guess I really have to learn to get better at relying on my friends." She said. "Regardless of where they live." The two hugged each other and Mal rubbed Gabriella's back softly. "Alright, enough of that. We have some people waiting for us."

As they came downstairs they heard a crash and turned to see that one of the maids had dropped a serving dish, along with several goblets of water. Darting around her was Susana who was not wearing a royal gown but was instead wearing what looked to be a size appropriate version of the outfit that Elena wore when she had gone sailing with Esteban and Mateo, laughing happily. "Sorry." She called out to the maid who she didn't know. "I have to get to the garden."

"There's no need to be in a hurry Susana." Elena said as she let Mal take Gabriella from her so she could lean down in front of her youngest daughter. She reached out and straightened a lock of her hair. "We've got plenty of time."

"But Uncle Mateo might come for me at any moment." Susana reminded her. "I… need to enjoy all of this while I can. Because…I don't have any of you anymore." Her lower lip trembled a little.

"Oh sweetie." Elena took her hands softly. "That's what your sisters are here to stop. And besides I know for fact that any version of me will always be with you in spirit." Still Elena had to work to repress her frown. Her five year old daughter was alone because everyone else she knew, bar her twin sisters, was gone; murdered by the demons. They needed to find out what happened to stop the problem from coming up again. She kissed Susana on cheek softly. "But you're right, we have everyone waiting for us. Let's not keep them waiting."

Susana smiled happily and started off again as Mal came to her side and handed Gabriella back to Elena. They watched as Susana jumped onto a small table and rolled across it. Elena was waiting for the vase on it to fall and break but to her surprise her youngest daughter agilely rolled across it without disturbing it at all. And she landed perfectly on her feet. "Wow." Mal said. "Someone knows her parkour."

Elena shook her head. "Wow…that's weird. I know I wasn't that graceful at five." She noted. "I…don't know if I should be proud to see that or not." She laughed just a little bit. "Well I'm guessing I…I mean my future self lets her do that, so who am I to stop her?"

"Mom…you tried to stop her." Iliana revealed as she came down the stairs. "But it didn't help. And once everyone saw how well she was doing with it, it was decided to leave well enough alone. Aunt Sonya and Mira are the best at keeping up with her, though you and dad are no slouches either. She's not big on dresses unless it's a royal ceremony, for obvious reasons." She gestured toward her hyperactive little sister.

"Well she sure is graceful." Elena noted with some pride. "I wish I had been as graceful at her age." They followed Susana toward the garden and in the process saw her slide underneath a table. But they also saw her stop to help another of maid straighten out a picture frame too.

"You know everything we've ever known about being adventurous came from you." Iliana remarked with a small smile at Elena.

They made it outside and Susana started running again, vaulting over a chair effortlessly. The chair barely stirred from the movement. Gabe let out a small gasp of shock and ran over to catch Susana in his arms which only made their future five year old daughter giggle. "What was that about?" Gabe asked.

"Apparently it's par for the course." Elena informed him with a small laugh. That made him a bit nervous.

Mirabelle stood up from the fountain's edge where she had been talking with Amy. "Okay, that's enough for now Susana." Mirabelle said to her youngest sister as she approached. "Time to let gravity come back."

"Okay." Susana relented a bit reluctantly. Gabe set her down and Susana went to sit by Mira. Iliana went to sit with her sisters as well. Elena glanced around, so far the rest of her friends hadn't shown up yet. Nor had Isabel, the Enchancian kids, her abuelos and Esteban. They were the first one there.

That quickly changed as they heard laughter and Isabel came in with Sofia, James and Amber. Kara flew in just behind them with a piece of cake that they weren't sure how she got a hold of. They all looked much better now that they were free and cleaned up. Susana was unable to stand still and ran up to hug each of them happily. To their credit Sofia and Isabel took it in stride as if it were normal though James and Amber were still shocked.

"I'm not used to not having you guys towering above me." Susana said with amusement. They all wondered how much they had grown, but as it was since Susana was five they were still taller than her, but not adult size, so that didn't say much. She looked to Sofia. "Does time traveling earn me a patch by any chance?" She asked.

"A patch?" Sofia asked confused as Clover came up to sit beside the young princess.

"Yeah, for the buttercups." Susana answered.

"You and mom decided forming a Buttercup troop in Avalor was a good idea." Susana said. "Long before I was born, because Mira and Iliana were part of the first troop. You lead the meetings when you're in Avalor but otherwise it's spread out between the other den mothers."

"I'm sure there's a patch somewhere." Sofia said uncertainly. Mira and Iliana exchanged glances. Unlike the two of them Susana hadn't really been prepared about the idea of not exposing secrets from the future. Not that that was a big deal but if something bigger were to be revealed…

Amy moved closer to Mal. "I should probably tell you that Mira told me why Susana fainted when she saw Francisco." She whispered to her sister. "Francisco was dead before Susana was even born. She never knew him. This all must be a huge shock to her."

Mal nodded, wondering what meeting someone you never thought you should get the chance to would be like. "I guess it's too late to put that cat in the bag, sort to speak." She mused.

As if realizing they were being spoken about the door opened to reveal seven people. Francisco and Luisa were side by side with their royal guard Agustin behind them. Next to him was one of their maids Lyla, carrying some refreshments for them all. It was no secret the two of them were getting along pretty well as well. Agustin's daughter Willow moved past them to see the three princesses and the Prince James happily. Only a little further away was Esteban and his newest assistant Stanton.

"Come on, let's race." Susana suggested eagerly. James, Sofia and Willow agreed instantly. Isabel and Amber declined it and sat down with Mira and Iliana. Gabe moved over to them and quickly detailed a track for them to follow.

"All right then." Elena said a she let Luisa take Gabriella into her arms. "I'll be the timekeeper. Racers, take your places." She instructed. She would be the starting point, the ending point was where her grandparents and Esteban sat. "Get ready, get set…go!"

The four kids took off at a run. Willow was not at all surprised that James and the two girls pulled ahead easily. They raced around the fountain that Mira and Amy had been sitting at previously and then around the small rosebushes. Sofia's dress got tangled for a moment but she was able to slip out of the bramble, and was quickly catching up.

"She's fast." Francisco noted. "Whoever ends up being her royal guard better be really good."

"Apparently the only one of the guards to keep up with her is Sonya." Elena noted.

"Since when did Sonya become a royal guard?" Luisa wondered curiously.

Mira and Iliana exchanged glances. It was when Gabe had to give up his position of captain of the royal guard when he married Elena. Not long after Sonya took his former position and would marry Mateo not long afterwards. She had to be fit to keep up with her own daughter Shoshana, who might as well have been Susana's twin from another mother. But it was best not to point that one out.

Sofia finally caught up just as Willow moved past the roses. The three royals looked to be neck and neck until Susana slid and rolled, just moving past the two siblings and past the finish line, not to mention under the table where she almost knocked Esteban's chair back and almost bowled over Stanton. "Sorry." She said when she stood up, dusting dirt off of her clothes.

"We have a winner." Elena proclaimed with amusement. Sofia ended up taking second, with James behind her. Willow came in last but didn't seem to mind.

"Watch where you are going Susana." Esteban said, very annoyed. "You could have injured someone with those careless antics. Including yourself, and we wouldn't want to send you back to your time with broken bones."

"That wasn't going to happen, I heal quickly anyway." Susana said with a small pout.

"That is not the point. A royal should not be behaving in such a manner anyway." Esteban lectured.

"Give it a rest Esteban." Elena said as she came to kneel beside Susana. "No one got hurt and it was just a game anyway."

"Uncle Esteban thinks he knows everything." Susana said quietly to Elena as she wrapped her arms around her future mother's neck. She was certainly shocked to hear that one come from her youngest daughter, and she doubted that was the first time she had at least thought that.

It briefly occurred to Elena to try to warn Susana against thinking that, it wasn't exactly conductive to family unity. But then again, how could she? She'd thought that often enough herself ever since she had become crown princess of Avalor and she had even clashed with her cousin enough times over their varying differences in beliefs. If her future self didn't seem to feel the need to reprimand Susana then why should she? And again if she did even though it often seemed that way to Elena that would just make her kind of a hypocrite herself. She just stroked Susana's hair and left it alone.

Mira also thought the same thing about Esteban herself. She had overheard an argument between her parents and Esteban that had soured her on him when she was young and continued to exist to this day, but she had decided she could never tell Iliana about it, who seemed to think highly of him. But it was a secret she could discuss with her youngest sister, who was far more intelligent than most realized.

Armando brought in Naomi, Jorge, Tresora and Mariana into the gardens and in a flash Susana was out of Elena's arms with a happy exclamation of, "Aunt Naomi." And dashed over to her. The blonde harbormaster's daughter was just a barely able to catch the little girl before she would have been bowled over.

"Hey." Naomi said, slightly uncertain. She of course had learned who Susana was but she knew nothing about her. Apparently though they were pretty close, and Elena was sure their mutual dislike of Esteban was a starting point for them. "You're doing better I see."

"You should have seen her a few minutes ago." Gabe told her, almost sounding like a proud father, ironic since he wouldn't be one for quite a few years and wouldn't be one to Susana in well over a decade. "She just won a race by sliding under the table and past the finish line."

"And nearly knocking myself and the Chancellor over in the process." Stanton pointed out abruptly, though that didn't seem to concern Naomi all that much.

Susana was a bit stunned to see Tresora as she was now, she was used to a much taller version of her aunt. The other girl didn't look familiar to her and she couldn't figure out why. Just like in truth she wasn't sure about the baby that her great grandmother was holding, but really didn't think much more about any of it. She could ask Uncle Mateo when she got back home.

"So is she a handful?" Naomi asked Elena.

Elena laughed. "Sure seems like it. She's been racing around ever since she got cleaned up from Ha'melin's nasty little realm." She replied. "Iliana says that Sonya is one of the few people who can keep up with her."

"Hmm, didn't Iliana also say that Sonya's youngest daughter was a lot like her too?" Naomi asked and suddenly Elena thought she understood.

Speaking of the future captain of the guard Sonya showed up with Mateo. He held Nicholas in his arms and that only vaguely added to Susana's confusion before she again let it go. If anything these little twists fascinated her and it made her wonder if her sisters were changing things that would make things more interesting when they set things right…there was no doubt in her mind that her sisters would bring their current family back. And in the meantime she got to spend some time with their younger selves, especially Francisco. She had heard about him a lot in her young life but he had died before she was born, and as soon as things settled down she intended to get to know him a little bit better.

They had also brought Marlena, Joyce and Christina with them. Christina immediately went over to her girlfriend and she and Tresora exchanged a small kiss before sitting down. Both Marlena and Joyce seemed to feel just a little out of place. Naomi and Elena approached Marlena and began to talk to her to put her mind at ease. Jorge meanwhile led Joyce to the fountain so they could talk a little.

"Can you imagine trying to connect with a sibling after so many years?" Iliana asked Mira. "I mean imagine if one of us disappeared so long ago and then came back and we had to try to connect with Orlando or Lorenzo?"

Mira shook her head. "I can't imagine that." She admitted. Then she looked at Luisa with Gabriella and wondered how that would work out. Would Gabriella exist in their world when they returned? Could they connect? Or would she not even exist there but somehow the kids that would be born here have an older sister to connect too? By the time Mira and Iliana would be born here Gabriella would be the same age Susana was. She shook her head. "My head hurts." She confessed.

"Thinking about all the time paradoxes huh?" Iliana asked and her twin sister nodded. "Yeah me too. At least when I let myself think about it. Better not too." She laughed a little. "For all we know this is all supposed to happen."

Again Mirabelle sighed. "I hate time travel." She laughed again. "I never thought I'd hear myself say that one. Then again I never thought we'd be the time travelers either."

"I guess it just shows how strange life can get." Iliana said with a shrug. She looked over to see Susana talking to Francisco, asking him questions about where his medals had come from and what he did to get them. He explained it all to her. "I never thought I'd see Susana with gran abuelo, he was gone before she was even born. All of his stories are new to her."

"Which is more than we can say." Mira said with a smile on her face. "Still, I never thought at six that I would miss hearing stories. But after they were gone…I did."

Iliana hugged her sister. "One never knows what they have until it's gone. I think it's a lesson we've learned quite a lot since the demons attacked Avalor." She mused. She glanced around again. "If only our brothers and cousins could be here, it'd almost be like old times."

"Except our parents, aunts and uncles are almost as young as we are." Mira pointed out with a laugh. "Still it is kind of cool, to be seeing the way mom and dad were before becoming queen and king. It doesn't change wanting to stop the demons and going back to our home, safe and complete. But it's still a nice thing to see."

Esteban sighed in resigned annoyance when he saw the rest of Mal's team showing up. They had been exploring Avalor and the chancellor had secretly had some of the guards keep an eye on them, since he knew many of them were former villain kids and even though one would think he of all people would understand that they were trying to change, well it didn't necessarily resonate with him. Still there had been nothing more unruly than a small race breaking out between some of the kids of Avalor and some of the more athletically inclined members of the team.

Audrey sat down to start talking about something she wanted to do in Gabriella's nursery with Elena and Luisa before they left as several maids brought out food. Lyla was quick to give them a hand, as were Carlos and Jane.

Jay looked up at the castle while munching on some sweet bread. "Remember the last time we were here and we raced among the pieces of the castle?" He asked.

"And as I recall, Miranda won." Mal said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah." Jay brushed it off. Losing was never something he liked, though it was always a possibility when you competed in sports. "Well I can't make up that win against her right now, we can always do another race. Whose with me?" Jade, Lonnie and Will seemed eager to go ahead and race again.

"How about a different race this time?" Suggested Susana and they turned to look at the five year old in surprise. Mirabelle and Iliana exchanged glances. They knew what was coming next, or at least had a pretty good idea. She pointed up toward one of the balconies, it wasn't as high as Elena's or Isabel's but it was pretty high up. "First one up to the balcony and back wins." She said.

"You're going to climb up to the balcony and then down it again?" Luisa asked somewhat aghast. It was the first time this Luisa had seen her youngest great granddaughters daring side.

Susana frowned. "Oh yeah, I forgot they aren't here now." She replied. "In our time we have cables left around outside to do some sliding around." Elena shook her head softly in amusement. Her and Gabe's future selves must have decided if they couldn't stop Susana all they could do is keep her safe.

"Oh, allow me." Chloe said and magically formed a cable. She magically attached one end to the fountain and the other on the balcony. "There. All set."

"Is this really a good idea?" Mateo asked.

Elena elbowed the royal sorcerer in the side lightly. "You better get used to it. My understanding is that my youngest daughter and your youngest daughter are best friends." She reminded him. Mateo's eyes widened as he realized what the crown princess was implying. "Just be glad that they have a good royal guard." She assured him.

"Alright then." Mal said. "Since apparently people want to do this, I'll referee it." She stood up and went to stand by the fountain.

"Oh, I'll call it." Isabel said happily. She stood up on the chair she was previously sitting in, everyone ignoring Esteban's sigh of annoyance and comment that royals shouldn't behave like this. "Get ready, get set, and go!"

The five racers started climbing up the side of the castle and Elena could see how nervous her abuelos were about this, though rather it was just for Susana or for all of them it was hard to say. It wasn't long however before Susana passed both Will and Lonnie. She was neck in neck with Jade even as Jay had the lead.

Kara munched happily on some fruit as she glanced up. Only she noticed Susana's grip slip momentarily before getting it back but it was enough to catch her attention. She sat it down to watch closer.

"You really are good at this." Lonnie called up. "I guess I know what you spend a lot of your day doing." The racers heard Susana laugh at that.

"Thanks." Susana said happily. Even at five years old she loved to be complimented about her athletic ability. Even her brothers couldn't keep up with her in that regard though Hernan sure did a good job trying. She was even brave enough to look down to smile at Lonnie…

Or so she thought. Instead what she saw wasn't the castle but instead was the bottom of a very deep gorge. And clinging to that cliff was a little girl. "Help me Susana. Don't let me fall." She implored. Her face changed to fear and uncertainty.

But Lonnie and Will didn't see that. They just saw Susana look down and her face change. And without thinking they saw her let go her hand holds go, and in turn she started to fall. "Susana!" Lonnie gasped in fright. She tried to reach for the young girl as she fell but missed, and only a good grip from her boyfriend stopped Lonnie from falling with her.

"Susana!" The twins gasped in fear even as their mother and father stood up and started to run forward, hoping impossibly to catch her before she hit the ground.

But Kara had noticed the slip once and she immediately shifted form, now that of essentially a big winged lion. She took the skies effortlessly and just like the Jaquins would have done she and managed to catch the young girl upon her back before flying down toward everyone else.

Mal vaguely noticed her four team mates being magically assisted down to check on Susana as well.

As Elena grew closer she warred between hugging Susana and giving her a piece of her mind about doing something so dangerous even as she heard Mira say, "I've never seen her do that. What could have caused it?" And as she approached she noticed Susana did not move. And when she reached to touch her daughter she felt mild convulsions throughout her body.

"Elena?" Gabe asked in worry.

"It's like she's having a seizure." Elena revealed in fear. She could see the look of disbelief in her twin daughter's eyes and wondered what was going on if even they didn't know. "Susana." She said softly, but got no reaction even as the convulsions stopped and the only indication she was still alive was her soft, shallow breathing. "Susana…"


	107. Flashback or Flashforward

Elements of this story are pulled from fictionlover94's chapter A Day in the Hospital from her Back to Back story so thank you very much for that. Reading it isn't required to understand this story but it wouldn't hurt either.

"What's wrong with her?" Elena asked as she stroked Susana's hair as she lay back in the bed in the infirmary. "Why did she faint like that?"

"No one should be climbing the castle like that Elena, let alone a five year old." Esteban scolded her sternly. "No wonder she fell like that. I hope you learn from your mistake here."

"Hey." Mirabelle interjected. "Susana has gone a lot higher than that without a problem. Mom and dad have done wonderfully with all of us, rather they know it or not." She shook her head a bit. "Whatever happened to my sister is not their fault." Elena felt a small rush of pride that she would stick up for them even though it occurred to her some would question how she spoke to Esteban. This time Iliana couldn't even try to stop her twin, she was too worried about her little sister.

"Mateo, do you have any idea what's wrong with her?" Luisa asked the royal sorcerer, ignoring her family's bickering.

Mateo shook his head. "I have no idea." He confessed. "And I'm not sure this is a magical problem."

Elena hesitated a bit and then asked softly, "Is she going to die?" Gabe placed his hands on her shoulders and she placed a hand over his.

Mateo bit his lip. "I don't know Elena." He conceded.

"Any ideas Sonya?" Gabe asked the mermaid girl from Merroway Cove. She seemed to have more experience than all of them did.

But Sonya shook her head and said softly, "I have no idea guys."

"I think I know." They heard from behind them. They turned to see Kyra coming in with Chloe, Jade and Mariana. The half genie girl came over and touched Susana's forehead softly. "I don't know how it happened though, but I think she's been infected by a parasite. It must be feeding off of her."

"Where did the parasite come from though?" Iliana asked her. "There's nothing like this in Avalor, even in the future."

"Ha'melin's realm?" Isabel suggested softly. "But why did it target her when we are all there?"

"Possibly because Susana was there the longest out of all of you." Kyra suggested and then amended. "Except Xiomara." Their guest had not attended the lunch that preceded this disaster, instead electing to spend time in the library and try to catch up on all that had happened while she was away.

"But that doesn't make sense." Jorge mused. "Why would Ha'melin let that be in his realm?"

"It's a parasite, Jorge." Kyra reminded him with a small roll of her eyes. "It's not like they ask permission to be around others. And most likely it just found its way into that realm and then settled in Susana. She was after all the youngest one there, except Gabriella, and she might not have been there long enough for the parasite to choose her. It might have expected a long life or something."

"From the thing eating the kids?" Gabe asked. "That doesn't sound right. Unless it hoped to bond with him when he…you know." He didn't want to admit that the mysterious creature would have eventually eaten Susana or at least her essence.

"Alright so how do we get rid of this…this parasite?" Gabe asked Kyra.

"I don't know." Kyra said. "The problem is there are a lot of parasites in this world, more than anyone knows about. Trying to find that parasite is going to be a problem, let alone knowing how to get rid of it." Elena had to repress a sigh, that was not what she wanted to hear.

"What are we supposed to do mom?" Iliana asked her softly. Normally considering they were in the past the twins should have had answers, though rather they would have been able to share it would have been a different matter. But in this instance they didn't know what was going on either.

"I don't know Iliana." Elena said softly as she reached out to stroke Susana's forehead and cheek. She felt cold and a bit clammy. "I don't know."

She felt a familiar stirring and Zuzo popped in behind Elena and her twin daughters. "Hey princess, long time no see. Got a minute to talk?" The spirit coyote asked curiously.

"Not really Zuzo." Elena replied as she looked at Susana. Her breathing seemed to be getting more and more shallow and she was afraid whatever happened was killing her. "We have an emergency here." Elena didn't know what she was supposed to do about it though.

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Zuzo replied as he floated toward the window. Elena immediately got up to follow her spirit guide, leaving Gabe to take his place by Susana's side. "I heard about your daughter being pulled into this time stream thanks to Ha'melin. Be glad it was him and not Kitsune or Chi-You."

Elena didn't have time to pursue that one. "Did something come with her from that awful plane of existence?" She asked Zuzo. "Something that infected her while there."

Zuzo shook his head. "I don't think so Princess. And there is only one way to find out." He told her.

"What? How?" Elena asked now.

"You're going to have to go into her mind and find the reason behind her condition." Zuzo told her.

At this point in time the only ones who couldn't see her conversing with a spirit guide were her abuelos, who were consulting the castle doctor anyway to try to narrow down what could have happened to their future great granddaughter and her cousin Esteban who was now looking at Elena like she was losing her mind.

The rest of her friends and family could see Zuzo though primarily thanks to their own maruvian items. Mal and her team could also see him and though no one had really questioned why it was speculated it was some form of magic or something to do with their ranger powers. Either way it didn't matter at this moment.

"How is Elena supposed to go into Susana's mind?" Mateo questioned him as gently as possible. The fact is he still kind of worshipped him as a might chanul. But he was still very concerned for his friend's safety.

"She can feed off the energy of the scepter of light with me as guide to go into her mind so that we can figure out what's going on inside Susana's mind." Zuzo explained as he magically appeared in front of the royal sorcerer. "Then we can hopefully stop it."

"Hopefully." Gabe muttered, not liking the sound of that. Everyone ignored the understandably justified skepticism.

"But how will Elena tell the rest of us what's going on if you two need our help?" Naomi asked now.

"What if we took what we did earlier and applied it here?" Evie asked as she pulled out her compact mirror, which now resided in the Auradon museum when Evie didn't need it for her ranger responsibilities. She had it on her while in Avalor because who knew when it would be needed. "We can use this to project what Elena and Zuzo are experiencing."

"But how will we get any of our thoughts or ideas back to Elena?" Sofia asked now.

"As a spirit I'm pretty sure our pretty rose haired friend should be able to easily communicate with Elena, am I right?" Zuzo inquired as he looked over to Amy, who stood with Mal and Lonnie.

Amy hadn't exactly expected to be part of this plan nor had she exactly expected for Zuzo to call her pretty though the compliment was kind of nice. "Um, I guess." She replied. "I've never tried before but I guess I can understand how I can do it."

"That's good because I don't." Carlos said.

"Some of the mind's resistances to psychic states are physical." Zuzo told him. "But Elena is going to be leaving the physical behind when she and I go into Susana's mind to find the problem and sort it out. That should leave Amy free to project her thoughts to Elena."

"Especially since I'd want to hear what is being suggested to help Susana." Elena realized.

"It'd be like astral projection." Kyra realized.

"Like when you projected Mal into Ben's subconscious so she could help him fight that alternate personality that was trying to take over his body." Lonnie said with a look at Amy.

"But guided, thanks to Zuzo." Chloe added.

"You got it genie girls." Zuzo confirmed.

"What do we need to do?" Elena asked. She had already sent Isabel, Christina and Tresora to get the scepter of light from the throne room. "What else do we need? I mean, I don't exactly know how to do this…this astral projection thing that Kyra mentioned."

Zuzo was now by Elena's side. "You just need to fall asleep. I'll take care of the whole drawing your astral self out of your body thing. Then we'll go into Susana's mind and find the problem." He answered her.

"Can't Iliana and I go with you?" Mira asked now. She wanted to be there to help her sister. Iliana understood that feeling all too well.

Zuzo shook his head. "Sorry kids, this is something only Elena can do because I'm only her guide, not you two. And the more people that go inside her head anyway the more that could go wrong." He replied. The twins sighed in disappointment but they thought they understood.

"I'm going to get a bed for Elena then." Sonya said. "If she has to sleep she might as well be something approximating comfortable." She roped up two other guards to give her a hand.

"Are we really going to try this insane plan that has been concocted out of nowhere?" Esteban asked them all. He couldn't see Zuzo and that didn't exactly help raise his confidence in this plan. "There has to be another, more sane way of going about this."

"If you have an idea you'd like to propose now I'm all ears." Elena told him. "Otherwise, I can't wait around. I need to help Susana before whatever that is kills her." Esteban grumbled but clearly didn't have anything. His attempts to protest again when the bed was brought in was summarily shut down by a green eyed glare from Mal, who was getting tired of hearing him constantly put down everything they were doing.

Elena took her scepter from Isabel, kissed her on the forehead and then lay down. "Alright. Time to sleep…somehow." She mused.

"Here." Kyra said, handing her a small cup. "A sleeping potion, probably the only way you'd fall asleep right now without a hammer to the head." It was a small joke that got small smiles from everyone present. Elena took the potion and lay down. She was about to ask if it would work when she the others saw her slip to sleep. Evie placed her mirror on the top of the scepter and a blank screen appeared. Then…

Elena was standing in the castle. "Come on, what is going on here? I was supposed to go into Susana's mind." She questioned. "Zuzo?"

Zuzo appeared beside her. "It worked." He told her. "Remember that most of Susana's memories are going to revolve around her home, especially at her age."

Elena was about to question it again when she noticed a portrait of a boy that looked like a bit like Esteban when he was younger but also seemed to look a lot like her father that didn't exist before hand. She would have run her hands over the canvas if she had a physical form. "Is that Esteban?" She wondered softly.

A moment later than she expected the crown princess heard Amy almost as if she were right by her. "No, Mira says that that's a painting of Lorenzo that was commissioned after his first day of school." It was then that Elena could see hints of Gabe in the boy in the painting as well.

Elena almost had to shake her head to get herself back into the problem at hand. "How does this help us with Susana?" She asked. Then she heard some voices and Zuzo pointed her in the direction. They were coming toward them.

They were stunned to see Susana coming down the hall with a version of Elena that looked a lot like her mother except for the features that made Elena who she was, from her long hair to a variant of her red gown and even the flowers she wore in her hair. "Looks like you grew up well." Zuzo noted.

They could hear Susana telling the future Elena about a dream; where Avalor had somehow turned into a candy land of some sort. "I looked out my window and the waterfall outside was this huge milk chocolate fall instead, and I could see some gummy fish and everything." She said gleefully. Elena and Zuzo followed them into the dining area where they saw Mirabelle and Iliana in buttercup uniforms very similar to what Sofia and her troop wore a while ago except for the yellow had been replaced with turquoise, especially by the time of Susana's memories. Elena wondered whose idea the turquoise was. Luisa had a plate of food ready for her youngest great granddaughter and oldest granddaughter. Kyra was there as well which surprised Elena just a bit.

A moment later she heard Amy say, "Iliana thought she should tell you that Kyra is the troop leader when Sofia isn't around Avalor. You wanted to do it but you are the queen after all and so Kyra volunteered to take that job for you." Elena nodded. It was nice to see Kyra would find a way into their family, although in this case it looked to be more a product of a potential relationship with Mariana than anything else. She wondered what made Kyra a part of their family in her world then since dark world seemed unknown to her twin daughters when the invasion happened.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Elena mused softly.

Almost as if she had been heard her future self said quietly to Luisa, "I hope Gabe gets that sorted out today. I can't believe how stubborn King Alonso is being about those reinforcements to the bridge between Cordoba and Avalor."

Luisa nodded. "Well it is Alonso dear. I think he likes testing Gabe, since he wasn't born royal." She confided and Elena only let out a soft sigh of resignation and annoyance.

Elena smirked. "King Alonso." She commented. It made sense of course as Juan Ramon's only child but it still seemed weird to her. She saw Zuzo chuckle as well.

"Is Lorenzo in a lesson already?" Susana sighed. She wanted to have breakfast with her family while she could, soon her older siblings would be starting school and she was still just a little too young to go. "And where are Hernan and Orlando?"

"Uncle Esteban had his lessons for Lorenzo today." Iliana answered with a bit of dismay.

After a moment Elena heard Amy, "Iliana was a bit upset about that, she likes to sit in on the lessons but this one Esteban insisted had to be done without her around." Elena assumed it might have been because in the long run Iliana was not the future ruler of Avalor. She made a mental note to scold him later on that for what good that would do.

And of course since no one except the spirit of the crown princess and Zuzo could hear Amy the memory went on uninterrupted. "Orlando and Hernan ate early with your father." Luisa added. "They said they had something 'very important' to do." She laughed a bit at that one.

Susana couldn't do much about that. She wanted to join the buttercups when she got old enough and so then asked, "So what are you going? Hiking? Camping? Butterfly catching?"

"We're going to the hospital." Iliana told her as she pushed her plate aside.

"Why the hospital?" Susana asked. She didn't like that place all that much. She remembered being there when she was really sick and when something had struck her gran abuela.

"We're going to be cheering the patients up." Mira said as she pushed her empty plate aside too. "We'll sing songs, we're going to put on a show and Solana is going to bring her dog to be petted."

Elena saw the look on her daughter's face. She though it sounded like fun. "Can I come?" She asked as she looked at them hopefully. Aunt Sonya had taken Shoshana to the beach earlier in the week so they could spend time with her aunts Cora and Oona. She wanted to help and she liked spending time with her sisters. And as everyone in the castle could attest too she could put on quiet a performance with her own acrobatic feats.

Elena saw her future self, future Kyra, and the twins share a look as they seemed to discuss it a little, and that clearly annoyed Susana. Sometimes it sucked to be so young and excluded. But the smiles on their faces showed they must have come to the conclusion she could come along. "It'll be fun." Her older twin sisters chorused.

"But you have to remember to stay with us." Future Elena reminded her youngest child a bit sternly.

"So she picked something up at the hospital then?" Elena reflected softly as she turned to glance outside. From a glance Avalor didn't look so different in the future. "But what could it have been?"

"Don't get distracted Elena." Zuzo advised her. "You don't want to miss something vital."

Elena didn't know how but all of a sudden they were standing in a corridor of Avalor's hospital. She saw her future self talking with one of the nurses and there was no sign of anyone else for. But after a moment they saw Susana opening a door that Elena was sure had to be the restroom. She glanced one way and then went the opposite way of Elena. She opened the door and saw an old man lying on a bed. He had balding hair and dark patches on his arm. She turned around to find a young woman with a tag that read "Joy" on it. "Sweet princess, I don't think you should be back here."

"Why not?" Susana asked sweetly. The patient looked confused at what was happening and it seemed like his breathing was slowing down.

Joy gave her a soft but sad smile. "Because this is where the really sick go. Some might be dying." She answered.

"And their families, friends and neighbors might not be with them?" Susana asked, almost shocked. The nurse told her not always and it made Susana feel shocked. "Can I be with one of them? So they won't be alone?" She had asked. Elena smiled softly, that was sweet of her but she wasn't sure she could approve of that.

Which was when Elena's future self showed up, finding her youngest had run off. She looked between them as she wasn't sure what to make of this meeting but clearly Susana was alright. She hugged her tightly. "Thank goodness you're okay." The nurse smiled a little bit and her future self gave them a sharp look.

"Mami can I stay with him?" Susana asked as she glanced at the sick man who looked to be dying to Elena.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Elena admonished as she tucked a piece of hair behind her daughter's ear. "We're here to help the buttercups. Don't ever run off like that again, I was so worried."

"I'm sorry mami." Susana said as tears clouded her vision a little bit. She hesitated a moment. "Can I say goodbye then?" She asked. Elena nodded and she went over and gently placed her small hand on his head. Elena noticed he looked at her and started to take a breath, but it never came. He seemed to have stopped breathing even as there was a small smile on his face. Susana grew a bit pale at seeing that.

"Don't let me go." Elena heard and she glanced around. She saw nothing.

Amy's voice made Elena jump a little. "Mira says that the nurse came by the castle that evening to tell you guys that Senor Escobar had indeed died. But she thought he appreciated having Susana there with him at the end." She told the crown princess.

"So something happened there at the hospital." Elena said. "But I still don't get it. Where are the rest of the memories?"

"I think we saw what we needed to Princess." Zuzo told her.

"I don't get it." Elena said with a sigh. As cute as it had started she was now back at frustrated.

Outside of the memory walk several looks of confusion were being exchanged as well. What did that accomplish? "This is ridiculous." Esteban muttered. "I told you this was a waste of time."

"Is there a Senor Escobar in Avalor now?" Lonnie asked.

Esteban shook his head. "No." He answered the Asian princess. "But it is possible he and his family may not have returned to Avalor yet." There were former citizens returning to their kingdom of birth now that Shuriki was gone and Elena's family was back in power.

"Maybe this isn't a typical virus." Isabel mused softly. Some of her friends glanced over at her but she ignored them as her mind whirled. "Most viruses tend to cause physical problems in those they infect, that's why we work so hard to get rid of them, though essentially on their instinctive levels they're trying to survive."

"Yeah, well the cold virus can stay well away from my body." Jay remarked.

"That's the point." Carlos realized. "It causes us problems so we work to rid ourselves of it, whatever it takes. Medicine, sleep, chicken soup, whatever." He started pacing a little as he thought about it now as well. "This virus could be more innocuous."

"What does that mean?" Naomi asked.

"It means that it survives in a host but doesn't necessarily cause any trouble." Jane supplied.

"Uh, but clearly it's causing a lot of trouble." Gabe pointed out as he placed his hand on Susana's small shoulder.

"Dimensional interference no doubt." Kyra voiced now. "I doubt most viruses expect to be taken to some bizarre dimension and cocooned with their host and said host decides to have a spiritual snack." Mariana wasn't sure how she felt about the description, no matter how accurate.

"Elena, can you focus and replay that last memory from her mind?" Amy asked. "There's a lot of…talking going on that I'm not sure I can give you all of, but it might help to see it again."

Elena looked to Zuzo, and this time he poofed out with Elena only to poof back moments earlier when Senor Escobar had died in front of Susana, the nurse and future Elena. The crown princess only hoped it helped out. And as the memory seemed to be ending again she heard it again, "Don't let me go."

Then out of nowhere they were on a high cliff. Susana was kneeling below, trying to grasp the hand of the girl. "Help me Susana, don't let me fall." She pleaded. Susana reached out but couldn't reach her either. All she and Elena could do is watch as the girl lost her grip and fell into the gorge.

"Wow hold on." Mira stated simply. "That never happened. Believe me, I would know."

"Furthermore look at the background where the girl fell." Esteban said and Mal was about ready to tell him to shut up but was glad she didn't when he added, "There is nothing like those rock formations in Avalor or anywhere nearby. Whatever happened it couldn't have happened to Susana."

"Dad." Mira couldn't help but gasp and he turned from the projected mirror to see Susana's breathing slowing even more, her eyelids fluttering. "I don't know what's going on but…Susana…" She didn't want to finish her sentence, but it was clear she was dying now.

"No, no." Iliana whispered softly as she took her sister's hand. "Please, fight."

Mal then noticed swear break out on Elena's brow. "Guys." She said and they looked at her. "What's going on?"

"It's the contact." Jane suddenly said out loud. When everyone looked at her she explained, "Susana touch the man's head before he died so it transferred to him. Susana is dying so it's transferring from Susana's mind to Elena's. If we don't figure out how to stop it, it will move to Elena."

"Help me Elena." Elena heard but when she looked down it she was looking down at the young girl hanging on the edge of the cliff. "Don't let me go." She reached down to get the girl's hand even though she couldn't reach it. She watched in horror as the girl plummeted into the depth of the gorge.

"Still confused here." Naomi admitted.

"I think I get it." Chloe said now as she took a deep breath. "This virus must latch onto a person through their mind. It probably needs something in a person's mind to survive, engrams or peptides or something. It survives by becoming a memory that the mind would repress, so no one would know it was there. It would quietly transfer from person to person upon their death so it could keep living in secret."

Mateo nodded. "And like Kyra said, dimensional interference. Something about Ha'melin's realm screwed up something inside of it. It must be taking too much of what it needs to survive from Susana, and that's why it's killing her. And likely it will do the same thing to Elena and anyone else it goes to now."

"Alright so how do we get rid of something that exists in the mind?" Jay questioned.

"With technology." Jane suggested at the same time as Mateo said, "With magic." Everyone looked confused as they watched the two of them. "Um, we don't have technology here." Mateo pointed out to Jane.

"Yes, we do." Jane said. "We have our morphers, our iPhones."

"Is that enough?" Mateo questioned her though.

"Um, why not use both?" Tresora asked a bit shyly and felt nervous when all eyes were on her now. She felt Christina place her hands on her shoulder and Naomi gave her an encouraging smile so Tresora continued on, "Even your phonics things are based in magic, and we have our maruvian items, combined with the fact Elena is already holding the scepter of light. If we channel all that into the scepter, won't that channel into Elena and kill the virus off?"

"That's a great idea." Mateo told her with a smile.

"Good thinking." Naomi agreed even as she saw Tresora smile, and that smile only became happier when Christina kissed her cheek softly.

"Even better, we can add our other sources of magic." Kyra said now. "I mean we have a wizard, two witches, three fairies, and a genie and a half." She couldn't deny that she wasn't nearly as powerful as Chloe was.

"Alright, everyone with an iPhone or item surrounded Elena quickly." Mal instructed. Jorge and Gabe had to take a step back and stood by Esteban as everyone else made a loose circle around Elena and Susana. Naomi raised her right wrist, which had her maruvian bracelet on it. Isabel took the golden feather out of her hair and held it out in her hand. Sonya uncovered the jewel of the oceans from the pearl case. Christina had to take off her maruvian earrings and held them in her hands. Sofia cupped her own amulet, which was a maruvian item despite now being called the amulet of Avalor. Tresora took off her own headband to hold it in her own hand. Mirabelle and Iliana stood next to them with their own items, hoping this worked to save their little sister and their mother.

Then behind them Mateo raised his tamborita as the royal wizard. Lucinda raised her magic wand. Chloe started to channel her own genie magic. Mal and her friends took out their iPhones and the jewels at the top of the cases started to glow, normally it would lead to them inputting their codes to morph but not in this case. Instead they channeled that energy. Jane channeled her energies through the magic wand she used to morph.

"So how does this work?" Carlos asked.

"Just focus." Mal instructed them all. It was hard for even Gabe, Jorge and Esteban not to see the power, magical and otherwise, channeling through them all and being directed toward the jewel on top of the scepter of light.

"Don't let me go Elena." The girl said again to the crown princess. Elena felt dizzy at first and didn't know what to do. She could feel herself weakening somehow and her own balance slipped.

Then a hand caught hers. "Mami." Susana gasped. She didn't know exactly how her mother got here but she held on as tightly as she could. Then Elena took a step back and fell to the ground. She reached out and wrapped both of her arms tightly around her daughter. "What's going on?" Susana asked.

"I don't know." Elena said.

Then they saw a young man in the same position as Elena and Susana had been, and the girl on the edge. "Help me Escobar, don't let me go." She pleaded before falling.

A moment later Escobar was gone and there was man about Jaquin's age in that same position. The girl made the same plea to that man before falling again. The same scene played again, this time with a girl that Elena was sure was probably from Wei-ling. Another girl who was probably from Norberg, another boy probably from Tangu, and a couple others that Elena couldn't even guess at. It was the same scene, the same girl, only the people were different. Presumably those who had been afflicted by this virus.

"What does this mean?" Susana asked.

"Ever heard life flashing before your eyes?" Zuzo asked. Susana looked slightly surprised to see him as Elena just nodded. "Well thanks to the combined energies of all of your friends they've been able to kill the virus. And because of where you are, you've seen those lives. And speaking of lives, it's time to return to your own."

"It looks like it worked." Gabe said happily as he saw Elena's breathing become steadier, as did Susana's. The young girl also looked substantially less pale.

"Who would have thought." Esteban mused.

Elena and Susana both stirred. Gabe went over happily and hugged Elena, she almost dropped her scepter and Evie's mirror but just managed to catch it. "Nice to see you too." Elena said fondly to Gabe. She handed Evie her mirror.

Mirabelle and Iliana hugged their little sister tightly. Then Elena and Gabe started toward them and Susana reached for the girl who would one day be her mother. She hugged Elena around the neck tightly and said, "You're always there for me when I get sick mami."

Elena stroked her hair softly. "I'm sure that had to be the worst case ever though." She tried to joke.

Mal explained to Elena what they had deduced about the virus; how it found hosts and inserted itself into them as a memory that would be repressed so it could live undetected, feeding off of something from the unknown host until they died where it transferred to someone else as it had done with Susana when Senor Escobar died.

"I wonder where Senor Escobar got it from?" Susana mused softly.

"Probably from one of those people we saw at the end." Iliana mused. "Who knows where he got it from precisely."

"Or who the first victim was." Kyra added though something about those last scenes bothered her just a little bit. "Or how long that virus had thrived."

"I just hope whatever it is it was one of a kind." Naomi commented. She didn't want it anyone else to have to worry about it, especially if something made it go out of hand as it had with Susana.

"Well technically it's not." Mateo said. "This virus came from the future. So its present form is still somewhere around. Rather it's in Senor Escobar here or in someone else…well there is no way to be sure."

"Perhaps if we ever see this Senor Escobar you can perform your little, uh, trick on him." Esteban said.

"If we see him before he dies." Naomi added.

"Um…I'm confused." Susana said. "If it's gone now, how will it affect me again?"

"Time paradoxes, better not to think about it." Iliana said and kissed her on the forehead as Mira laughed a little.

"One thing I don't get it." Sofia said. "What about the girl? Was she somehow the first victim? Or did she ever even exist? Was she just some…some projection of the virus?" She wondered.

"We may never know Sofia." Elena reminded her as she reached out to stroke her hair. "All we can do is be grateful that all of us came out of this okay." She smiled as her twin daughters both hugged her youngest daughter and gave thanks to anyone listening that everything had worked out for them all.


	108. Mon Fuego Danger

"You're supposed to be the crown princess aren't you?" Xiomara asked as she saw Elena in the kitchen packing sandwiches into a small wicker basket. She had already placed some sliced fruit and some canteens of water in it. "Don't you have people do that kind of thing for you?"

"I like doing this myself." Elena told her simply. She wasn't sure how she felt about their guests assumptions that because Elena was royalty and even the future ruler of the kingdom that she should have simple things like packing a picnic lunch done for her. "Or near enough to it." She added as Blaze unfolded something to wrap a sandwich in.

"Hmm, if you say so." Xiomara said with a shrug. Clearly if she were the one doing this it would be being done by one of the servants of the castle. Elena had noticed she didn't speak to the guards or the people who worked in the castle. She seemed to disapprove of Isabel's friendships with Willow, Christina and Tresora. She also seemed to disapprove of how close Elena was with Gabe and Naomi. She also seemed to disapprove of her little bujito companion. Elena tried to reason that things must have been different a century or so ago. "What is that for anyway?" She now asked.

"We decided to make today a sister day." Elena answered. "Gabe is spending the afternoon with Mirabelle and Iliana. Susana is spending time with abuelo." It was a bit of a shock to realize that Francisco would be dead before her youngest was born and Elena couldn't blame her at all for trying to spend some time with him while she could, plus all of his stories were new to her. "Luisa said she would watch Gabriella for me. Sonya and Mateo are spending the day with his mother at her house with Nicolas."

Xiomara nodded and kept the comment about how many commoners she seemed to hang around with to herself. She knew that would be pointless to go into. "And your visiting dignitaries?" She prodded.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Mal and her friends aren't visiting dignitaries. They're friends who have been there to help us more times than I can count." She corrected. "Mal and Amy are sisters; they'll be coming with us. Everyone else is spending the day in Avalor, shopping and everything." She laughed a little. "It's amazing how many ideas Audrey keeps having about the nursery. Hopefully she has one of her own someday."

"Hmm yes, one day." Xiomara mused. She knew Audrey was a princess and would have preferred the royal address. She also had been told her boyfriend was a commoner, a former thief, and a villain kid. One couldn't deny it was an interesting mix but she wasn't quite so sure it was an appropriate arrangement. But it wasn't her business. "So you and Princess Isabel are going somewhere, with Mal and Amy?" She asked. The fact the daughters of Maleficent weren't princesses was also annoying to her in addition to being the daughters of a villain.

"Along with Naomi, Tresora, Christina, Sofia and Amber." Elena answered. She swore Xiomara repressed a sigh at the mention of Tresora and Christina. Just as it seemed that she agreed with Esteban about Naomi not deserving to be on the grand council. Elena wanted to assume it was just a product of the different times. "We're going to a nice picnic area near the Mon Fuego, Luna and Skylar are going to give us a ride." Strangely there didn't seem to be any problem from Xiomara about their association with the Jaquins.

"Oh, that's still around?" Xiomara asked with interest. "I don't recall it being a picnic spot in my day; it was a pretty dangerous place back then. One never knew when it was going to go off."

"It's pretty much docile now." Elena replied. "There is a nearby village and everything. It's not dormant, but it seems to be somewhat connected to a rock creature named Charoca, who has a small cabin near the mouth of the volcano. As long as he can keep cool, it seems to keep the volcano cool too."

"Interesting." Xiomara commented.

Isabel and Tresora rushed into the room. "Luna and Skylar are here." They both said in unison. The two Jaquins along with Kara and Minimus were going to be their rides to the Mon Fuego. Then they both said, "Oh, hi Xiomara." Almost in unison.

"That's Princess Xiomara." She chided Tresora, much to Isabel and Elena's annoyance. It had taken days to get Tresora to drop the royal title around them since they were her friends and it almost seemed like that could destroy their effort given her background with Pierce.

"Okay." Elena interrupted as she handed the picnic basket to Isabel and placed her hands gently on the girl's backs. Blaze took her place on the crown princesses shoulder. "Let's join everyone and get going. We're burning daylight." She gently ushered the girls out with her and almost deliberately called out, "Bye Xiomara." She was almost sure she gave Elena a slight glare at the lack of royal address.

They found Kara in her alternate form, normally reserved for fighting but the Chamster was more than willing to help them fly to the Mon Fuego if food was involved at the end. Sofia was grooming and saddling Minimus. Luna and Skylar were hovering just above. "About time princesa, let's get this show on the road." Skylar said happily. He and Luna each had a few coconuts for their own picnic.

"Alright then, let's do it." Elena said. The two Jaquins landed on the ground. Isabel and Elena rode on Skylar, Naomi, Christina and Tresora rode on Luna, Amy and Mal rode on Kara while Sofia and Amber rode on Minimus. After a moment in the air Blaze left Elena's shoulder to fly by their side.

It was about a half hour flight to the Mon Fuego and soon enough Elena saw the waterfall that she and Skylar had been playing around at the day she learned that Charoca lived near the volcano. She was tempted to take another dive the way they had that day but figured Isabel wouldn't appreciate it so she left it alone.

They did a quick fly by the village and were glad to see it was looking just fine after the near eruption almost a year ago. They then found their picnic spot where everyone dismounted. Elena and Naomi began to unpack the picnic basket that Elena had been packing as the three girls looked around the area just a little bit.

"This almost looks like the spot that Ben took me on for our first date." Mal noted. "I mean, no enchanted lake or anything, but the area almost seems the same." She laughed a little. "Not that there is much difference between forests or anything."

"Were you ever back there?" Naomi asked her.

"Recently." Mal answered. "Our last date actually, though that didn't turn out nearly so well." She exchanged a look with Elena. That was where their blowout had happened over Mal's use of magic because of her inability to cope with the pressures of being girlfriend to the king. "We got over it though."

"I still find it hard to believe royal life could faze you after everything you've been through since you left the isle." Elena noted. She didn't know all of the details surrounding her ranger career but she had heard some details, enough to know it should mean nothing.

"Real life bites." Naomi said with a laugh. "I mean, with the fantastic you can try just about anything. But with reality, well…there is only so much that you can really do to solve the problem."

"So what does that make life here in Avalor?" Mal asked amused. She was even more amused that the crown princess and the harbormaster's daughter who happened to sit on the grand council had no real way of answering that. "Never mind, let's try some enchiladas."

One taste revealed that Amy wasn't fond of spicy foods but luckily they found a strawberry patch and she was content with that and the rice that they had for their side dish. They knew she didn't eat much anyway and Elena still wasn't sure how she felt about that one.

As they were finishing their lunch Isabel smiled a little. "I still can't believe that you can turn into a dragon." Isabel said to Mal. "That was so cool."

"Can you do that Amy?" Tresora asked curiously as she picked up her juice. Christina had finished a bit earlier and was stroking her girlfriend's soft blonde hair.

"Probably." Amy said as she scooped up some rice. "But I haven't figured out how to do it yet. Mal didn't even figure that out intentionally, I have no idea what I have to do to figure that one out." She then ate the rice.

"Probably better that way." Amber noted. "Dragons aren't the prettiest things in the world." She took a sip of her tea. Sofia repressed a small sigh at that one. Granted she wasn't exactly wrong but it still didn't make it okay. "And I have to say in general I think we've seen enough monsters for a while."

Elena should have guessed at that point would be when some of the trees parted and they saw before them a giant creature composed of rock. Amber let out a gasp of fright. Isabel looked a bit surprised since although she had heard of the new arrival she hadn't actually met him while Tresora moved up against Christina as closely as she could. Blaze took to the sky, more in wariness then flight while Kara kind of looked bored, she could sense he wasn't really a threat.

Naomi and Elena got up quickly though. "It's okay." Naomi promised them, especially her little sister. Neither of them had thought to prepare them ahead of time. "This is Charoca, he's a friend."

"A kind of creepy friend." Minimus commented but only Sofia heard it.

"I told you about Charoca Isabel." Elena said as she placed a hand on his upper arm, not being tall enough to reach his shoulder. That contact was good enough for Blaze, who settled back onto the small branch she had been sitting on while eating. "He's the one who gave me the flower I have on my dresser."

"Sorry to cause such a panic." Charoca said apologetically. "I was just excited to see you two again and I kind of forgot that some of your family hadn't met me before. I didn't realize I'd be causing such a panic."

"It's okay Mr. Charoca." Sofia said now. "We were just a bit distracted is all." She performed a small curtsy. "I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia and this is my older sister Princess Amber." Amber gave a nervous little wave.

"Hello." Isabel said. "I'm Isabel and these are my friends Tresora and Christina." Both girls smiled a little, Tresora being more nervous than her friends. In truth Elena suspected that had as much to do with what she had gone through with Pierce as much as anything else. She was glad he was gone.

"Let me make this up to you." Charoca requested. "I can make each of you a Fuegomellow."

"What's that?" Christina asked.

"We have marshmallows." Kara said as she flew over to their picnic basket. "It keeps out here, unlike pudding or cake sadly." The kids laughed a bit at that one.

Naomi went over and picked a few branches for them to be done on, taking a moment to peel the bark so that it would be easier for them. She then placed marshmallows and Charoca made a Fuegomellow for each of them.

Amber and Tresora's fears evaporated the instant they tasted the sweet treat. "This is good." Amber said. "Too bad we can't take some for the road."

"How are you Charoca?" Elena asked her friend before tearing off a piece of her fuegomellow.

"I'm doing great Princess Elena." He replied. "The village is really doing great now too, it's like I'm a part of it even though I live up on the Mon Fuego."

"And that's the way it should be." Elena reminded him with a smile.

Their conversation was interrupted again as they heard a strange sound that none of them could properly identify and then the sounds of crashing, both of something heavy and of trees falling. Naomi looked to Charoca. "I, uh, don't suppose you happen to have made friend of your species around here while we were gone?" She asked.

"Nope, no clue what that was." Charoca admitted.

Everyone cautiously got up to see what happened but they didn't make it that far before Blaze let out a hoot and Amy yelled, "Down." The crown princess had to grab a hold of Blaze to make sure her companion came down with them. Even Luna and Skylar had to duck down low. Molten fire blazed overhead as it took out the trees in front of them. They all let out gasps as they saw what caused it.

There was no doubt this was a demon. It was large and bulky. The face had one green eye in the middle and large gaping jaw that hung open full of sharp and possibly rotting teeth. Everything from the chest up seemed to be covered in a strange sort of thing that almost appeared to be armor but made of chitinous material that also wrapped around the arms and the hands. The stomach was exposed which also revealed a large scar and clamps that seemed to keep the demon sealed up. The orange barrels where the hands seemed to be indicated that that was where the attack had come from, it had not only cut through the trees but even some of the rocks as well.

"Oh my pink." Amy gasped. "A Mancubus."

"Not good." Mal stated. "But what is it doing here?"

The Mancubus unleashed another attack from its mounted arms and the flames forced them all to scatter again. Tresora and Christina slipped and ended up landing almost directly in front of the large bulky demon. The demon raised one of its large and armor covered arms and moved to swat at the two girls, despite the fact that it would likely have crushed them on impact.

"Stay away from them." Charoca said and caught the arm, though barely. It gave the two girl's time to scramble away from the demon. The Mancubus next movement forced Charoca off with one arm and then slapped the rock creature away in the other, sending him flying back. Elena moved to check on him.

"Amy, we have to morph." Mal said to her sister. The pink haired girl nodded but as they reached for their iPhones the massive demon suddenly turned and started to walk away. It wasn't the quickest thing in the world clearly but wherever it was going, it wouldn't take it as long to get there as Elena would have hoped.

"The village." Naomi gasped. It was at least headed in that general direction.

"Would it go there?" Elena asked Mal.

Mal frowned. "Sure it could but I don't know why." She admitted. Demons had no respect for human life but a mindless slaughter in a relatively remote village just didn't make sense to the purple haired girl.

Kara changed into her winged lion battle form. Elena looked to her, Minimus and the Jaquins. "Take Naomi, Amber, Sofia, Isabel, Tresora and Christina and have them warn the village." She told them. She looked to Mal, Amy and Charoca. "Somehow we have to stop that thing from getting to the village though."

Mal and Amy input their numbers and transformed. It wasn't much as far as Mal was concerned; two rangers, a princess and a rock monster weren't going to be able to do too much against a demon as big as the Mancubus.

"Elena." Isabel said softly and then sighed. "Be careful."

"I will be." Elena tried to assure her though that was a bit of a stretch with the huge demon in front of them. "Go Kara." The two Jaquins, the flying horse and the Chamster took off toward the village even as they saw the large lumbering demon use another burst of fire to take out more trees as it started toward the village itself. "That thing smells kind of putrid." She noted with disgust.

"And you don't want to know why." Mal told her simply.

"It's going to take out a lot of the forest just to get to the village." Amy said. She didn't really know if the demons really cared about the environment or not but if this was any indication, well she didn't know if there would be any effect on the island or Avalor. "We have to stop it." She formed her rose lance and then went after it, only her ranger enhanced abilities allowed her to leap over the giant demon and land in front of it.

The Mancubus unleashed a stream of fire that Amy couldn't dodge but luckily for the rose ranger she went intangible to dodge the attack and then moved in to attack with her lance. Her intent was to aim for the demon's exposed stomach but the Mancubus blocked with the massive tree trunk like arm before tossing Amy away hard.

Elena felt her teeth grit together a bit. She didn't have the scepter of light on her though in truth even if she did she didn't see how even the first power she had accidentally unlocked could stop this demon. Though perhaps not stronger the Mancubus was certainly bigger than the Boca del Infierno she had fought the first time and on top of it she had had to use one of the orbs to help her. Those were also not present. "I wonder if we can tie those arms up." Elena mused as she saw some vines hanging there.

"We can try." Mal said. "But we have to keep it distracted."

"I'll do that one." Charoca said. He jumped toward the demon but instead landed to the side so that he wouldn't have to worry about the flamethrower attack. He instead reached out and grabbed the right arm of the demon, the chitonous armor feeling just a little bit weird to the touch. He then moved to swing the demon around.

Charoca was by no means weak at all, between his size and the fact he was made of rock he was probably one of the strongest natural creatures in Avalor, being capable of out muscling even Gabe or Sonya. But this demon barely reacted, only budging a few inches before turning and trying to use the left arm to try to swat Charoca away.

Charoca reached out and grasped the other arm. The Mancubus tried to pull back and it took every ounce of the rock creature's strength to stop it from pulling back.

That allowed Elena and Mal to free some vines from a nearby tree and the two of them headed toward the demon. As they dashed around Charoca and around the arms, Elena passed half of the vine toward Mal. The purple haired purple ranger caught that end. Together they both slid under the massive arms, both of the girls could feel the breeze of the others movement as they passed each other. Then Mal leapt up to where the demons wrists seemed to be and Elena followed suit a moment later, landing on the opposite side of where they started.

"I'll tie it off." Elena said and Mal nodded, tossing the crown princess her end of the vine. Elena quickly made a knot out of it. She just hoped it held up. It seemed sturdy but this was a massive demon.

"I'll keep the arms still." Charoca said. "But how do we get rid of this thing?"

"Uh, that's a really good question." Elena admitted.

"If we could bind it further we might be able to wait until the others get here." Amy said.

Before Elena could ask how long it would take for them to get here the Mancubus's arms suddenly vented out steam that was powerful enough to knock back the three girls and even Charoca. The same rancid smell that permeated the demon seemed to be in the scent as well. Charoca lost his grip on the demons arms and then it snapped the vines in two before continuing on.

"What does that thing eat?" Elena wondered. "It's almost like it eats meat that continues to rot inside of it or something."

"Do you feel any better knowing that?" Mal asked her and the crown princess got a disgusted look on her face. "Yeah that's what I expected." Their revere got interrupted as the Mancubus slammed several trees out of its way.

Amy and Mal took out their blasters now and fired at the demon, but the attacks were ignored even though they clearly struck. "What I wouldn't give for the dragon zord right now." Mal commented.

The next thing they heard were screams as the Mancubus entered the village. Several of the adults were doing their best to keep the children away. Naomi was not surprised to see the demon unharmed but wished that it had been defeated somehow beforehand. "Everyone get inside." She commanded.

"Alright, time for us to try." Skylar said as he got ready to strike.

"Say what? Are you loco?" Luna asked but she saw her friend was not backing down and sighed. "Why do I let you drag me into such crazy ideas?"

"We have to protect the people." Kara agreed. "But we've seen this thing in action. It's slow and lumbering. We're all smaller than it, we're more agile than it, and we can fly. We can use that to our advantage."

"I hope you're right." Luna replied. "Because it's now or never."

The three winged felines ran toward the large demon. Skylar and Luna took to the air and went different direction as Kara stayed on the straight path. Each of them let out roars. Kara rammed into the demons back though to little effect. She leapt back as the Mancubus tried to swat her aside.

Skylar dove toward the demon and tried to chomp into its arm but found the chitonous armor was stronger than it looked and he let out a small gasp before floating backwards. "Ow, my teeth." He commented.

"So no taking a bite out of him then." Luna noted. She angled to leap onto the demon's back but found she couldn't get a really good purchase on it. "How do we get rid of this darn thing?"

"That's a really good question." Kara agreed.

The same venting move that the demon used on Charoca and the girls was released again and it forced the two Jaquins and the Chamster back again. It almost felt like being burned. Then they noticed the Mancubus take one leap, pretty agile for a demon of that size. It crushed a building closest to the road to the Mon Fuego and started up toward it.

"What was that?" Elena asked as they came out of the forest.

"He crushed that building Princesa." Skylar answered. "But the aside from that he's ignored the villagers. Seems like he's heading toward the Mon Fuego."

"Why would it do that?" Naomi asked.

Amy gasped. "Oh, no."

"What's wrong?" Tresora asked the pink haired rose ranger.

"I know what it's trying to do." Amy replied as she looked at them all but stopped at Mal, who would understand better than they would. "Like Elena already surmised, especially going by the smell, that thing eats flesh which eventually becomes rancid. Whatever is inside that thing also turns volatile."

"Looks to be standing just fine to me." Christina pointed out. "Maybe a little too well."

"It only turns volatile when exposed." Mal said. "Usually when it's killed."

"Okay with you so far." Elena said. "But what's it doing here then?"

Isabel got it though. "Its insides are volatile when exposed. That means it would cause explosions. So if the Mancubus were to be exposed to the lava of the Mon Fuego it might be able to force it to erupt. That would be enough to destroy the entire village." She concluded.

"We have to stop it." Elena said.

"But how?" Christina asked. She had seen how effective the Jaquins and Kara had been and they could guess how well the first attempt had gone.

"Wait that means it's got to go through my house." Charoca realized. His rocky skin started to glow a combination of red and orange. Elena and Naomi realized that meant he was getting angry. "He'll have to go through my friends, like Sandy and Jasper."

"He lives with others?" Mal asked.

"Those are his rocks." Naomi answered and shrugged. "We all have our uh, preferred company." She added with a shrug.

"I'm coming guys." Charoca stated and started quickly up the Mon Fuego, leaping almost as quickly as the Mancubus had which was also very impressive for his size and what he was made out of.

"Evacuate the village." Elena ordered and then the four teenage girls headed after him, with the winged felines staying behind to watch the kids. They weren't able to leap the way that Charoca or the Mancubus had so they had to go the long way.

Charoca found the Mancubus just before it reached his house and leapt up onto the demon's back. He took a hold of the armor and with some effort managed to twist until he tossed the demon behind him. The ground seemed to shake just a bit as the demon landed and turned to face the opposition.

Charoca spread his legs and raised his hands into a defensive stance. "You want to destroy my home, destroy my friends, and destroy the village by making the Mon Fuego erupt then you're going to have to go through me." He warned.

The Mancubus let out a roar and then unleashed a few fireballs. Charoca dodged two of them and swatted the last one right back at the demon. The impact seemed to cause some damage but not nearly enough. Charoca swung at the stomach but the Mancubus blocked the attack with one chitonous arm and used the other to slam the rock creature backwards.

Charoca dug into the ground and pulled out a massive chunk of it before throwing it at the Mancubus. The demon hardly seemed to feel the impact though the dust that was kicked up was enough for Charoca to come in and hit the demon directly in the face with his rock hand. It broke some teeth. The Mancubus slammed both of its arms into Charoca and sent him flying backwards, knocking some of his rock garden out of place.

The girl's caught up as the end of the attack, as Charoca started to get angrier. Naomi glanced up and saw some lava peaking off around the edges of the Mon Fuego. "This is not good." She said as she touched Elena's shoulder and pointed to what she saw.

"Not good at all." Elena agreed. Then she called out, "Charoca! You have to calm down, or else you're going to help the Mancubus to its job." In fact it occurred to Amy that if he had some kind of bond with the Mon Fuego that might have been the demons plan exactly.

Charoca glanced up to see what the crown princess was talking about. "Oh, no. I've got to stay calm." He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down but the Mancubus was already getting ready for another attack, making that even harder than normal.

Amy ran forward and tried to kick the large demon back as far as she could. It wasn't nearly enough and she had to roll out of the way to avoid getting flattened.

"There's no way Audrey and the others will get here in enough time." Naomi said. "We're barely holding this thing back and it would only take another leap for the Mancubus to get onto the edge of the volcano and come in contact with the lava."

"There's only one chance left." Mal stated. "I'm going to try my dragon battlizer." Mal pressed the gem on the top of her iPhone; armor assembled all over her body. Claws grew up over the armored hands that were not only similar to her dragon zord but even her dragon form, her vision was slightly blocked by the same thin tendrils that extended from the head of her dragon zord when she boarded it and it became like a Chinese dragon. She felt the power thrumming through her body and the power building in the dragon's eye staff. It shined with a mix of purple and black.

The Mancubus took another of those near miraculous leaps considering its size and then was towering on the edge of the Mon Fuego. It began to power up its weapons, Mal presumed for the extra power before it ended itself to erupt the Mon Fuego and destroy the village and all the people below when Mal flew up and used the tail of her battlizer to swat the large demon off the edge. It rolled several feel before stopping and unleashing blasts of fire at her.

"Finally I can show you the real meaning of firepower." Mal stated as she aimed her dragon's eye staff. From the gem of the staff a burst of green dragon fire lanced out and struck the demon which fell back in what Elena could only assume was pain.

"You wanted a big explosion, so let's see what I can do to accommodate you." Mal said now and unleashed a huge stream of meteors that glowed the same green as her fire attack.

"That's her draco meteor attack." Amy said. "That should do the job." She sure hoped so because she wasn't sure what else Mal had to use.

The meteors struck all around, damaging the large demon and for a moment Naomi wasn't quite sure that would be enough. But one of the meteors struck in front of the large demon and the Mancubus all but flipped onto its back where another happened to split it in half, causing the same explosive end that it had planned only without forcing the Mon Fuego to go with it.

Naomi wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That thing is definitely putrid." She commented.

"I think we'll have Mateo do a rain spell as soon as possible or something." Elena agreed.

"At least that took care of the demon." Mal said as she landed back on the ground and powered down. "Maybe I should have done that in the first place." Her sister and the two Avaloran friends ran to her side.

"That might have been a good idea." Charoca agreed as she came up to join them. "Thanks for saving my home."

"You did great Charoca." Elena said. "You went toe to toe with that demon and did a great job against it." It was especially impressive considering that the demon in question had been far more advanced.

"Well if we needed any proof that the demons weren't done with Avalor I guess we got it." Naomi noted dryly. "Not like we need that noose hanging over our heads." They started to quickly make their way down the path toward the village.

As soon as they arrived the five kids were racing forward and hugging the crown princess and the harbormaster's daughter. "Is everyone alright?" Skylar asked as the flying animals came forward with them. "The Mon Fuego won't be exploding anytime soon right?"

"It's fine Skylar." Elena said. "The demon is gone, and hopefully we won't have to worry about it coming back." She looked toward the Mon Fuego. "I just wonder…was it just a coincidence that it showed up here, today. Or did it somehow know we were here?"

"It has to be a coincidence." Naomi said. "It's not like the demons knew our plans or anything."

"I hope that's what it was." Elena said as she stroked Isabel's hair.

"I guess we have quite a story to tell tonight at dinner." Sofia noted. She was sure James was going to wish he had been here for this, just as Amber probably would have been okay to have not been here for it.


	109. Dark Reminder

That night at dinner the girl's told everyone what had happened at the Mon Fuego that afternoon. Mal had taken her team back out to the Mon Fuego in an attempt to see if they could find something that might have been missed about the demon attack.

"That sounds really scary." Mariana noted, who had no real experience with the demons at all so far. Still that didn't change the fact she kind of wished she could have been there to help her 'mother' and her 'aunt', both of whom were ironically younger than she was because of the time difference between dark world and ever realm. "I'm glad no one was hurt."

"It's okay. We made it out just fine." Naomi assured her.

"Oh it's too bad I missed it. It sounds like a lot of fun." James moaned a little.

Sofia and Amber exchanged glances. "It was most certainly not fun, James. It was one of the scariest moments of my entire life." His twin Amber all but huffed in annoyance.

"I have to say I for one am not used to being tossed around like a rag doll." Kara commented before taking a bite of her food. "You know, at least not in my other form." She amended around the food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Isabel chided her gently.

"Just be glad you didn't have to deal with the cybernetic one." Mira said to them as she made a halfhearted attempt to eat her food.

"Cybernetic ones?" Elena asked her eldest twin daughter. Elena herself hadn't had much of a chance to eat yet as she was busy feeding Gabriella, the young baby she had adopted when she had been brought over from dark world. It had made sense since she was biologically her daughter because her dark world counterpart had given birth to her not long before her death.

Iliana nodded now. "They're like the Mancubus you guys described just now except that chitinous armor is replaced with metal armor of some kind and that instead of that fire it was using it uses a more concentrated form of some kind of plamsa."

"Bio plasma." Kyra filled in nonchalantly. The others weren't entirely sure how she knew that one. She had been trapped in a genie lamp for over a century and what she lacked in real world experience she did make up for with a lot of technical knowledge since the information she had access to didn't seem period specific.

"And you actually saw these things?" Gabe asked. He was very reluctantly there at dinner, but since he had three of his future daughters there that wasn't really a choice. Plus there was Gabriella to think about as well since he was technically as much her father as Elena was her mother.

"Yes." Iliana replied. "There were at least three of them when they invaded." She and Mira could both remember the sight of three of the Cyber Mancubus's taking down one of the towers of the castle with their attacks.

"Before I was abducted I heard Aunty Sonya talking about some of the things that other places are doing to rest…resist, the demons from spreading out of Avalor." Susana said now. "Including the Mon Fuego, they tried that there too but I heard from the volcano emerged a huge flaming bird that shot a burst of fire from its beak that took a star shape before blasting the Mancubus away."

"That would have been helpful to have happen here." Christina noted. It had been a struggle to stop that Mancubus. "I guess they thought to try it again in the past."

"Why?" Tresora wondered now.

"That would be because if they succeeded in wiping out Avalor here, then whatever resistance they're encountering in the future wouldn't exist here." Isabel filled in now. "Also I would suspect that right now in our time whatever that is isn't living in the Mon Fuego now so they thought it was a good time to try it again." It made her wonder where Charoca was in that time period though.

"So what else is going on then?" Sonya asked. She couldn't imagine what she would do in their place which was somewhat ironic because if what Susana said was true her future self was leading most of the resistance against the demons. Beside her was Mateo who was feeding Nicolas.

Susana shrugged as she had only heard so much. It wasn't really discussed in front of her but people tended to underestimate how much little kids really heard. "Aniluna was attacked too not long before I was taken, but that failed. Not only because of the people there but because there was this big blue creature that almost looked like a large dog that showed up. It brought this huge wave with it that took out a bunch of those Imps."

"That was around Aniluna?" Elena asked in surprise. They had of course been there once and she didn't remember anything like that. It did remind her though of the creature that had appeared out of nowhere and helped them to defeat Undine when she had taken over Merroway Cove.

"It makes me wonder what those are and where they're coming from." Mateo mused softly. No one really knew although Mariana suspected Kyra might have ideas there but she kept whatever knowledge she had on that matter to herself. Sometimes the beautiful but somewhat out of place Tangu girl confused her.

Through it all Xiomara sat there, eating but she didn't say a word. Elena assumed it was probably because there was not much she could really say about the situation. Then something occurred to her. "You were around when the Maruvians were. There are some records saying the Maruvians dealt with the demons originally and that was what destroyed their civilization. Is that true?" The crown princess asked her.

Xiomara seemed slightly taken off guard. "All that we really knew was that it was some dark force that was referred to as 'shadows of the night' that invaded our kingdom." She informed her. "Our royal wizard Amalay did something that stopped them but it also basically killed everyone else in the process. It would have destroyed me too if Ha'melin hadn't taken that moment of chaos to drag me into his realm."

"Sounds like what happened to another city I read about." Kyra voiced. "It was attacked by something called the Shadowking. His initial arrival released this weird wave that turned many of the people into…well don't know what but the point is they were gone too."

"We know what you're talking about." Sonya said. "Unfortunately we tried to go after the orb that contained him but the Throg got their hands on it. It was in the same island, which I'm guessing was the city you were referring to, where we found your lamp." They still wondered how Kyra had gotten there but she didn't have any answers there. "So far they haven't gotten him out though apparently."

"They will it's only a matter of time." Kyra sighed. "The Shadowking is considered to be their god Throggi, or at least associated with him in some way." She looked to Elena and Xiomara. "As for those shadows of night those could be anything. Those Imps that you've seen before have another form called Diablillo de Pesadilla."

"What?" Tresora asked. Like her adopted sister Naomi she was all but hopeless with Spanish.

Christina reached over and squeezed her hand softly. "It's just Spanish for Nightmare Imp." She translated softly and the two exchanged soft smiles.

"They appear more shadowy and are more of a weird light purple color than their normal color is all." Kyra added. "They might be stronger too, not sure on that but probably not by much. They're still low on the demonic totem pole."

Kyra glanced over to see Mariana. Her curious, soulful eyes always got to her and the half genie girl always wondered how it was that the lovely blonde had maintained so much of her innocence given the life she seemed to have led. "What's on your mind lovely?" She asked.

"What? Oh." Mariana had a blush on her cheeks as if she were embarrassed that she had been caught looking over at her. "Nothing, I was just lost in thought."

Elena and Naomi exchanged glances. They suspected they knew what kind of thought Naomi's 'daughter' had been lost in. The attraction between the two was clearly there though one of them was far more obvious about it than the other one was. It was ironic to Elena that Kyra had had so much time pass and could possibly live forever now and yet she was the one with no patience.

"If you say so." Kyra replied with a shrug, perhaps proving in a way she had patience she just wasn't subtle. She reached for her glass and then sighed a bit. "Dang it, I didn't realize I was out of punch."

Normally the couple of maids who tended to dinner would get it but before they could Mariana stood up. "I'll get some for you." She said. Again Naomi thought it was kind of cute, the apparent attraction between them. Naomi knew Mariana's life had made it pretty hard to follow up on someone you liked, especially since the blonde had a feeling those kinds of relationships were frowned upon in Dark World.

Mariana stood up and grabbed the pitcher of punch before turning back to the table just as one of their servants was moving to get around her. Naturally they didn't think anything about it and Mariana took two steps forward toward the table when he moved forward and wrapped his right arm around her chest, his hand grasping her neck. Only Mariana felt the small blade of a dagger against her skin. With a startled cry she dropped the pitcher.

"Mariana." Naomi gasped as they all started to stand up. Gabe drew his sword but didn't really have a way to strike, not without hitting her. They were however against the wall which made them trapped.

Mira and Iliana placed arms around Susana to protect her. And they were truly lost as well in this instance; they didn't know anything about something like this happening. Though as the twins had observed but rarely discussed some thing's seemed to be changing.

"Let her go." Kyra demanded. She seemed more venomous in that moment than she had since they had met her.

"We're leaving." The man said to them. "Mariana's wanted back at home, where her king is eagerly awaiting the chance to get reacquainted with her." That sent a shudder through the young woman's body as she realized what was going on. Adriano had sent someone to take her back to dark world.

"That's not going to happen." Elena said as she handed a squirming Gabriella to Luisa. She did wish she had her scepter though. "You're trapped with nowhere to go."

"That's what you think." He said with amusement. From his other hand he took out a small object. It almost looked like a key but this one twisted around what looked like a very small sword. It was obviously not meant to be a weapon as it was way too small. He took a step toward the wall and made a vague gesture as if drawing a door. To their surprise the wall faded behind him and he took a step back with Mariana before it vanished. Sofia gasped softly upon realizing what he had done.

"What was that?" Isabel asked.

Sofia was afraid she'd have to answer that but the response came from Kara. "That was a neccsi-key." She revealed to them all. "But I don't get where it came from. Only guardians of the mystic isle have that." Of course in dark world it was hard to say what the guardians were like there.

"A neccsi-key?" Mateo now asked as he handed Nicolas to Francisco. "What does that do?"

"It acts as a way to make a doorway out of anything." Kara explained. "A tree for example. Or a wall. It gives access to anywhere though it is restricted to one realm. That means that he couldn't have taken Mariana to dark world already, we still have time to find her."

"Gabe, get the guards together and search the castle." Elena ordered her friend. He nodded and ran off. Elena bit her lip though, there was no guarantee they were still in the castle or even still in Avalor, but there was only so much they could do. "We don't even know they're still in Avalor." She relented.

Kara transformed into her alternate mode, gaining the size of a lion and her wings. "It's a good bet that she is though. If he has a way of getting Mariana back to dark world the most likely conclusion is that he would have something that would take them immediately back to Avalor." She stated. "Still we can't be certain where in Avalor. I'm going to organize the Jaquins and so we can start looking around the city for her." With that she took off.

"Do you think he's using your invention?" Christina asked Isabel. It had been her invention that had originally allowed them to discover dark world even existed and it had in fact trapped the two of them and Tresora in that realm where they had barely escaped.

"It's possible." Isabel said. "We should go check." Despite protestations from Esteban the remainder of the group left him, Xiomara, Francisco, Luisa and the babies behind as they headed up toward Isabel's workshop.

To their surprise though the room was completely empty with nothing out of place. A small case held the device Isabel had made and it was still locked up. "Well we know he's not here or using that." Isabel sighed. "But that means we're back to square one. What do we do now Elena?" She asked.

"I don't know." Elena sighed softly.

Kyra was thinking about it as quickly as she could. She could use a form of magic to track someone down by their signatures. There were only three people in Avalor that had signatures that wouldn't match with ever realm, and that was Gabriella, Marisol and Mariana. "Where is Marisol?" She asked now.

Everyone looked at her a little blankly before Mateo answered. "She's actually with Olivia tonight, Marisol wanted a chance to try to teach and she also thought relearning some of the basics might help her know what kind of differences existed magically between ever realm and dark world. Why?"

Kyra didn't have time to get into it right now, not if what they were all assuming was true. "I'm going to find my girl." She stated simply, ignoring the confused looks she got from everyone else since they weren't even really dating. Then the half genie girl vanished.

Mariana wasn't quite sure where they had ended up as she wasn't too familiar with either world's castle. She was sure that's where they were though because the architecture was still the same. Her kidnapper tossed her roughly to the ground, where she felt her elbow hit hard.

Mariana noticed a strange device sitting on a table that she had never seen before. Still she was smart enough to put two and two together; someone in dark world had built a device similar to the invention Isabel had designed that had accidentally connected their world. She wondered who could have done that considering Dark Isabel was long dead, something they had recently been able to prove when they had found her and Dark Christina's bodies in the realm that Ha'melin called home. She was also dismayed to realize she didn't know her kidnapper at all, and she thought she at least knew the faces of everyone who had worked in the castle. At least prior to the failed invasion.

One thing about dark world that had never been revealed to anyone in ever realm were the magical spells and enchanted pins that could inflict punishment, jolts of pain that could be sent throughout the body. The idea behind it was that it would encourage focus and discipline. She had even heard some used it during intimate situations though she was glad to say that at least Adriano never used such things. And sometimes that pain could be so severe that it could kill. She could only imagine what kind of punishments and deaths had occurred in the wake of King Gabe's death, the failed invasion, and the defection of her and Marisol. That might account for the new face.

He saw the lovely blonde try to move a little bit to bring feeling back to her elbow and he snapped, "Don't think of escaping. I may have to bring you back alive but I don't think King Adriano will care if you come back with lacerations or a broken bone or two."

"You're probably right." Mariana said softly. She was not looking forward to seeing him again, he would no doubt make her pay for staying here with her mother's counterpart in light Avalor if he did get the chance. The fact he became king didn't surprise her though she considered the idea it might be a show position. She had no doubt he still spent most of his days in bedrooms with scared and reluctant girls. Julio no doubt had the real power now. Still clearly Adriano had the power to order her kidnapping and extraction if nothing else.

Whoever made this device aside, her abductor seemed to know what he was doing as he pressed down on a few buttons. She surmised though that it took a few minutes to generate whatever energy was needed to transverse the two realms. It didn't seem to require the weird key he had used, yet another thing she had no knowledge about. As curious as she was about what kind changes may have happened she was sure he wouldn't answer her. Best case scenario he'd ignore her while worst case scenario was that he would hurt for talking.

"I bet the king will be interested to know you were flirting with another girl." He commented with a smirk. "How will he punish you for that I wonder?"

"We…we weren't flirting. Or anything like that." Mariana tried to protest weakly. It did seem to fall flat, she was forced to admit. It wouldn't be the first time she had had interactions with a girl but it would have been the first time it hadn't had lots of prodding from Adriano.

"I guess that will be up for him to decide." He said simply. Then he said a bit quieter, "If only this damn thing would hurry up."

Then in between the two of them Kyra appeared. She wore gauntlet like items from her wrists to her elbows and held a sword in one hand and she pointed at the man who had kidnapped her crush. "You're going to wish that thing had already opened." She told him. "Because I am going to make you regret ever touching her." Mariana had to admit that at that moment Kyra seemed almost like a knight in shining armor, despite the fact she wasn't wearing armor. In fact she wore a strapless top and a skirt that came to just above her knees, which did border a bit on scandalous, for whatever that was worth, and one could certainly argue it didn't provide a lot of protection. The term warrior princess wouldn't have been out of sorts though if she had been royalty.

"You really expect to beat me?" The guy asked. He picked up a sword that was beside the device that Mariana had not seen from her position. She supposed he had had to leave it here so he could walk around the castle undetected, it was far easier to hide a dagger than it was a sword after all. "You're not even dressed to fight, you're dressed like you're going to be spending the night in."

"You shouldn't judge a fighter by what they wear." Kyra told him. "Because appearances can be deceiving. Besides, with creeps like you this can be just as much of an advantage as any weapon." She swung at him and he blocked the attack with his own sword. Then he went with a slash that if connected would have sliced off a portion of the top.

But Kyra had obviously predicted that kind of move and brought up her left arm. She placed it in front of her chest and blocked the strike. She then kicked him in the chest hard and sent him stumbling back a little. "That kind of attack is so predictable." She told him. "Men like you are disgusting, and it's going to take more than cheap shots like that if you want to even have a chance of winning."

He swung at her, this time aiming for her head. Kyra blocked it and swung, aiming for his ankles but she stepped back away from the attack. Mariana was very impressed that Kyra could keep up with him. She was full of surprises she had to admit.

The two went at it for another minute or two before he swung again. This time he appeared to be aiming again to slash Kyra's top and with a sigh she moved to block it before she realized he was feinting. He moved his sword at the last moment to instead impale her. She was able to sidestep at the last moment, but was not quick enough to avoid getting grazed. She let out a small hiss of pain. "How's that?"

"Clever." Kyra bit off. She had to keep hold of her own flaring temper as she knew that would just make her lose focus and it might give him the win. If it were a matter of a victory she might have been able to let it go but Mariana could be abducted if she failed and that she couldn't let happen.

From her position Mariana noticed that a weird kind of fluidic looking portal was opening up. She could already tell that it was vastly different from the type that had opened up when Isabel had used her own invention. It only made her more nervous.

Kyra noticed it too and was sure her time was running short. She had to find a way to defeat him now, or at least do whatever she could to keep him away from Mariana. But that moment of distraction cost her as he moved forward, slamming the hilt of his sword into her head. Being still half human she fell to the ground, stunned and dizzy. More importantly Mariana could see blood running down the side of her head. "No." She gasped and started forward toward the attractive Tangu girl.

He reached out and grabbed Mariana's arm. "Time to go home girl." He said as he started toward the portal.

The window burst open and Kara flew in followed by Migs, Luna and Skylar. "Not so fast." Migs said. "Release Mariana and give up now."

"Out of the way beasts." He ordered as he drew Mariana close to him and placed his hand on her throat, the dagger slipping out and touching her neck. "I'll slit her throat and leave her here to die before I go back empty handed."

"Uh that doesn't even make sense." Luna countered. "You'd still be leaving empty handed."

Then from the window a much smaller form swooped in and dive bombed. A beak chomped into his hand hard and he let out a growl of pain. The first instinct he had was to swipe at the little bujito that had nipped him with the hand that had been attacked, but that freed the grip he had on Mariana.

The young blonde responded by trying to elbow him in the stomach before going to step away but he took it without a problem and grabbed her by the hair. "You stupid little bitch." He snarled as if all of this were her doing. He tossed her toward the portal.

Skylar moved so she landed on his back and as he stepped back the door opened and Gabe came into the room with Julio and Rico. Elena and Naomi were right behind the three guards. "Kyra." Elena gasped at seeing the wound on the side of her head. It looked bad.

Julio moved forward and admittedly rather bravely kicked Mariana's would be abductor. It did however have the unintended effect of propelling him right through the portal and into his own dimension. "Oops." He said sheepishly.

"Great job Julio." Rico sighed. "Now we have to go after him."

"No one is going in there." Elena interrupted. "We need to shut that thing down."

"No problem princesa." Skylar said as Mariana slid off of him. He then moved forward and slammed against the table, knocking off the device. It hit the floor and short circuited before shutting down.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Elena sighed. "We needed to examine it and see how it works."

"Oh yeah, my bad princesa." Skylar replied.

"Never mind, maybe Isabel can look at it and reverse engineer it or something." Elena said.

Mariana went over and knelt beside Kyra. "You'll be okay." She said softly as she tore a strip off of her own dress to wrap around her head. "That will staunch the blood until we can get you to sickbay and I can look you over better."

Despite her dizziness Kyra smiled a little. "At least you're here to do that." She said softly.

"Because of you, thanks." Mariana replied.

"Anytime my love." Kyra said even as she felt blackness trying to claim her. It stopped her from seeing the blush on her blonde crush's cheeks.

"Let me help you sweetie." Naomi said to Mariana as she came on her other side to help take Kyra to sickbay.

"Where are the kids?" Mariana asked Naomi.

"We had them stay down in Isabel's workshop with some guards." Naomi replied. "In case he came back for Isabel's invention. They're safe."

"Rico, get that thing locked up." Elena indicated the device. "I want armed guards around when Isabel looks at that thing." She in fact would have preferred not to have her little sister around it but she couldn't think of anyone more qualified do to the job, which one could say was kind of sad. "In fact I want that thing under guard until we determine it's not a threat."

"Yes your majesty." Rico acknowledged.

Once in sickbay Naomi left to get the doctor while Mariana started to tend to Kyra. "You know right about now I'd love to make a comment about your examining me." The half genie girl started. "But my head can't really form a good complex thought right now."

"Maybe it's better you don't." Mariana noted. "If a genie can get a concussion, I think you might have one."

"I'm not a full genie babe." Kyra reminded her. "So yeah, it's possible. I can tell you that little rescue mission didn't go as planned."

"And how did you have it planned out?" Mariana wondered with a small laugh.

"A one sided butt-kicking that would have ended with you swooning in my arms." Kyra answered with a small laugh of her own. "Instead, I think I swooned into your arms, and I didn't even get a one sided beat down out of the deal."

"But at least you're alive." Mariana replied and then kissed her gently on the cheek. "And you have my thanks." And Mariana had to admit she wouldn't rule out the idea that at some time Kyra might get more of her than just her thanks. Rather she liked it or not one thing her kidnapper had said was true; she was finding herself more and more attracted to the Tangu half genie girl every day.

When Naomi came back with the castle doctor, he examined her and Mariana snuck out to get some orange juice and cookies for her. It would help Kyra recover from the blood loss quicker. No one was there to see the small spring in her step as she walked toward the kitchen.

"So what was that about?" Xiomara asked Elena as she came down to take Gabriella back. "Why would someone try to take her?" Mateo had already taken Nicolas home with Sonya beside him.

"Mariana doesn't come from here." Elena explained. "She comes from a parallel universe called dark world. And the prince of that realm has a very unhealthy obsession with her, so he sent someone to take her back to him." She didn't feel like going into the fact that that prince was her son in that world, but she had to grant the implication was there if Xiomara chose to realize it.

If Xiomara caught on she didn't acknowledge it. "Still, she could be a princess. A future queen. What more could she want?" She pressed.

Elena tried to stop the flare of annoyance that came at that comment. "Someone who doesn't see her as a sex object comes to mind." Elena still bit off. "It wouldn't be the kind of marriage that would be healthy for her, and it might not even be safe either."

"Ah, I suppose that's true." Xiomara conceded. Still if it were her she would have pursued the arrangement and then figured out how to get rid of the problem, but she had to concede perhaps the girl wasn't as crafty as she was. "Well better for her then I suppose not to go home."

"So glad you approve." Elena said with a sigh. "I have to get Gabriella changed and off to bed." With that she left the room, possibly a bit abruptly though the truth is it didn't seem to bother the former princess as she only casually watched the crown princess leave.


	110. Recovering the Past Part 1

"It's time for us to go." Mal said to Elena that morning as the two sat in the gardens, Elena feeding Gabriella. "We found some weird readings at the Mon Fuego last night and we need to run them through some of our tests back home. Maybe see if the demons are striking Earth as well."

"Well hopefully it will help us come to some conclusions." Elena noted as she adjusted the bottle slightly in her hand. It was a bit of a foreign concept as these didn't exist in Avalor normally, it had come from Auradon. That was because Elena had not been pregnant with the baby and wasn't capable of feeding her naturally, and though there were other options this had turned out to be the best one. IT was one of the unspoken benefits of having the friends they did. "The Mon Fuego is proof enough that the demons aren't done with us after all."

"It seems like they've taken their focus off the orbs. At least for now." Mal commented. The first Boca del Infierno had shown up trying to take the orbs from Elena, and their invasion had happened to coincide with their part in the massive strike against the people of Earth, and they would have gotten away with it to if not for the morphing grid's connection to Auradon. They had even overheard the demonic leader's speaking to Elena in Avalor while being in the Aqua Base in Mariner Bay.

"Are you all looking forward to going home?" Elena asked.

Mal thought a moment. "For the most part. There are somethings we'll miss here. Like the company." She replied and both of them smiled a little. "Luisa's cooking also comes to mind. You'd be surprised how little…personal cooking there is in Auradon."

The two girls stood up and headed back inside. They had taken a mirror into Avalor in the first place a few days ago when a casual communication had made it clear something had gone wrong. And gone wrong it had as a powerful being had abducted all of the royal kids of Avalor (even if some of them would not be officially royal until well into the future) and erased everyone's memories of them which had not extended to those who knew them outside of the kingdom. So they had come here to help solve that problem and hang around a little bit before returning home.

"Now remember what I told you." Elena said to her purple haired friend. The original reason for the visit had been Mal's desire to seek out advice on royal matters from someone who wasn't so close to the Auradon circles that she could trust and Elena was the only one who fell into that category. "What you can't change, the rest of the world will just have to make the adjustment to. Change isn't a one way road."

"Got it." Mal said. "Thanks Elena."

They arrived last, everyone else was already waiting. Audrey and Naomi were talking, the two of them had been close since the brunette princess had beaten down Naomi's rapist and had revealed her own troubled history with a former friend of theirs. Amy clearly enjoyed hanging around with the kids even though of three of them wouldn't be born for several more years and by then Amy would be older. And several of the team was enjoying a small race with Elena's apparent youngest Susana who seemed to be quite a daredevil for her age.

"Hopefully we'll see you all again very soon." Sofia said. "With any luck it will be more fun next time."

"We can only hope so." Amy agreed with a giggle.

Evie used her own magical mirror to activate this one. "Alright guys, I guess it's time to get going." She said. The ranger team made their final farewells before they went through the mirror and into their own world.

"So how long do you think that will last?" Gabe asked with amusement.

"Who knows?" Elena replied with a laugh. "It would be nice to get together with our other friends without some looming crisis though."

"We should probably continue our investigation then." Iliana said to Mira quietly. "We still don't have any real idea who sold Avalor out to the demons." Her older twin sister nodded in agreement. "And I guess until Uncle Mateo tracks down Susana we might as well let her help us."

"But how do we do that?" Susana asked her sisters. "Do you have any suspects?"

"I think we should be looking at Uncle Esteban." Mira stated.

"Mirabelle, he wouldn't betray Avalor." Iliana retorted. In truth she had no idea how inaccurate that statement was even if it would be centuries before their birth.

"But anything that would find its way into Avalor would do so through our family and I can't think of an easier link than him." Mira countered. "He just cares how things look, not how well they interact with everyone else. He'd hire someone over their breeding even if mom or dad hated them."

"He would likely do it just to spite Aunty Naomi if it came to it." Susana had to admit. It was a barely concealed secret that Esteban had not liked the fact Naomi had been given his old job upon his retirement and Elena becoming queen of Avalor. Had he known he would have never retired she was sure. "He might not have real power anymore but he can still hire people if needed."

Iliana wasn't entirely sure she agreed with her sister's views there but she had to concede the possibility existed. Her parents were cautious about whom they hired and often had that person watched if they didn't do the hiring personally, especially after the incident that had resulted in the girl's being kidnapped by one of their nannies. But one thing did stick out. "The demons have been very patient." Iliana noted. "Anything they did from the inside didn't have to be done in our time. It could be from someone here."

"But who could it be?" Susana asked now.

Mira jumped to the obvious though perhaps irrational conclusion. "What about Stanton?" She suggested. "Uncle Esteban only hired him recently here."

"Here in this time frame." Iliana reminded her, ignoring the slight headache that was building at the discussion of time travel. "But he's been around since we were born. We saw him surrounded by a bunch of those Imps. They were getting ready to tear him to shreds before we were evacuated from the castle."

"Well, that's true." Mira admitted reluctantly. She just didn't understand who could have been the one who sold them out. She took a deep breath, "Maybe…" She started.

Whatever the elder twin was about to say was interrupted as they felt dizzy. Iliana noticed Elena Sofia, and Gabe notice their reaction and the two of them started over toward them. The next thing the three girls knew they were standing alone in the corridor. "What the heck?" Mira questioned even as she leaned against a wall.

Iliana was leaning against a table and they could see Susana taking a deep breath on her knees. "That felt…wrong." Susana said lamely for lack of a better term. "I feel like I ate cray-tala or something." She had done that once on a dare and never again, it had disagreed with her and it hadn't done much for Shoshana either.

"Where did everyone go?" Iliana wondered. They were alone and that was odd as they had not been only moments ago.

"Is the mirror that Mal and the others used to travel supposed to disappear?" Susana now asked. The twins turned to realize that she was right. The mirror was gone. And the twins knew it was not supposed to disappear like that.

They turned to see Armando enter the corridor and they all brightened just a little. "Armando, what's going on? Where is mom?" Mirabella asked him.

"Who is your mother?" Armando asked the girls confused.

"What do you mean who's our mother?" Susana asked a bit sassily. "She's only the queen…I mean crown princess of this entire kingdom."

Armando shushed them quickly. "Joking about being related in any way to the former royal family could get you killed." He warned them all quietly. "That isn't funny at all girls. Whoever you are, you should just find your mom or get out of here."

"I can agree with the fact this isn't funny." Mira stated. "Stop joking Armando." But the look on his face was making Iliana think that this wasn't a joke. She just didn't understand how.

Armando sighed. "Listen girls…" He started.

"You're entirely right sir." Iliana interrupted him. "We'll just be on our way." She quickly took Mirabelle's hand, who in turn reached for Susana. Together the three of them started on their way. "I don't know what's going on but he wasn't joking. Something is wrong."

"How do we figure out what that problem is?" Susana asked.

Iliana thought a moment. If something had really happened to change things it would be history. It would be written down and so, "We need to go to the library and look over the history of the last few decades." She told her sisters. They quickly made their way to the royal library and with Mirabelle keeping a lookout Iliana started digging around into the history section with Susana doing her best to help her sister.

Mira couldn't help but notice that in some way the castle seemed just a bit different though it wasn't something she could put a name too. It was in the air though. It felt darker, more oppressive. She just couldn't put her finger on why that was. She then saw something that made her gasp, "Hide, quick." She said in hushed whisper to her sisters before moving behind a bookcase.

Iliana quickly put the book she was looking at back and took Susana's hand. Her first instinct was the wizard's workshop but she quickly realized that it was locked. They weren't getting in that way, which was weird to her since it had always been unlocked in her life. Luckily Susana noticed a table and took Iliana to it; luckily it was also blocked by a table covering.

Still Iliana had to glance out to see what had startled her twin, although between the two of them Mira was the one most prone to overreaction, and Orlando had once said Mira was the drama queen of the castle. But in this case it was clearly justified when they saw Pierce come into the library and glance around. "I could have sworn I heard something." He commented with annoyance. After looking around a bit, though he didn't look under tables or behind bookcases, he wandered out. Still they waited another few minutes just to be sure before they came out and got together again.

"What is he doing here?" Mira asked in a whisper. "He should be dead."

"I don't know Mira." Iliana replied. "But there is only one reason that would be that I can think of, and that's if he's still a guard in the castle."

"But he was here when Shuriki ran the place." Mira said. The twins had of course had spent plenty of days re-enacting their mother freeing Avalor from the evil sorceress Shuriki, often with Esteban being conned into that roll. "How is that possible?"

Susana had drifted back to the books and found one on a lower shelf. She then said, "Hey, this is a book on Enchancia." The twins barely acknowledged it though as it didn't seem important but the youngest went on ahead. "Hey, this book doesn't mention Aunt Sofia." She announced.

Iliana tried to resist a small sigh as she went to her four year old sister. "It's probably just not the most updated version Susana, Aunt Sofia wouldn't become princess until three years before she freed mom." She reminded her and took the book. She was about to close it but glanced down at the front page and noticed the copyright. "What?" She gasped.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked her.

"The copyright on this book is just this year." Iliana told her. "Which doesn't invalidate my theory entirely but…I recognize this book. It should mention Aunt Sofia in it. I did a report on her in third grade for heroes of the ages in social studies."

"Yeah I remember, how apropos." Mira said. Then again she had no room to talk because she had done her report on her Aunt Naomi. "But what does all of this mean?"

The door opened and they turned to see Esteban standing there who let out a gasp and demanded, "Who are you children? What are you doing in here?" He demanded to know.

Mira and Susana both resisted rolling their eyes as Iliana said, "Uncle Esteban? What's going on here? Where is everyone?"

Esteban looked at Iliana as if she had lost her mind. "I don't know another Esteban, and I certainly don't have any nieces. That would be impossible."

"And why is it so impossible?" Susana all but demanded to know.

Esteban sighed in annoyance but the girl was pretty young so perhaps she didn't know. "Not that it is any of your business young lady but both of my cousins have been gone for over forty years, or close enough." He stated abruptly.

That took the twins off guard. "You mean Aunt Isabel was never removed from the painting? That mom was never freed from the locket?" Mira gasped.

The chancellor harrumphed. "This joke is getting quiet out of hand." He warned them. "I suggest that the three of you leave right now before you get caught by Queen Shuriki." Now all three of the girl's jaws dropped. "Now." He all but commanded.

They jumped and all but ran out of the library. Their first instinct was to go up to their rooms but the guards around the castle, far more than existed in the Avalor they knew, made that almost impossible. They slipped outside and ran as far as they could. They made it halfway to town before being too exhausted and slumping on the ground.

Mira held her slightly trembling little sister against her as she turned to her twin. "Iliana, what is going on around here?" She asked.

"I don't know." Iliana said as she was taking deep breaths to try to calm her nerves. It wasn't really working. "Okay, okay. We know our family was never set free, and that Shuriki still has Avalor." She took another deep breath. "We have to go to the town hall and see if we can find records for Naomi, Gabe and Mateo." She declared. "Maybe we can get some help figuring out what's going on."

They made their way to the town hall. No one around them seemed to know who they were or cared and that was a bit odd as in their own time they had adjusted to being seen as princesses, something that wasn't out of the question to be milked at times. Even in their past their well-known association with Elena and the royal family drew stares of various degrees. Here they might as well be part of the crowd and they weren't sure if that was good or not.

After a few minutes of digging Iliana said, "We can't count on Aunt Naomi. Shuriki forbid anyone from moving into Avalor twenty years ago." That meant the Turner's had never moved to Norberg when Naomi was three years old. Mira supposed that might have been a blessing in disguise for her because that meant Pierce never killed her mother and raped Naomi. They also found an obituary for Rafa de Alma, claiming her death as an accident a couple of years back.

"Oh no." Iliana gasped. She couldn't even say it out loud and instead set down the parchment. Mira and Susana both gasped in shock at what was written on it. The girl's had grown up knowing their grandfather on their father's side was killed during Shuriki's reign. In this case though they saw it had not just been Roberto Nunez but his wife and three children as well that had been killed. Susana felt tears in her eyes. Mira and Iliana exchanged the same tear filled looks. "Our family, gone." Iliana said softly.

Mira wiped the tears out of her eyes; there would be time for that later if they couldn't stop it from happening. "Wait, what about Uncle Mateo? Aunt Sonya? Aunt Joyce? Uncle Jorge?" Mira wondered.

"I…I would guess that Aunty Sonya might be alive somewhere, but she would still be at Merroway Cove. Uncle Jorge and Aunt Joyce…I don't know." Iliana replied with a sigh. She quickly shoved that scroll out of the way. "I can't find anything about Uncle Mateo though."

"So let's just go over to his house then." Susana said, deciding that if she had to stay still one more second she was going to start crying. The twins found they couldn't really argue that point and after Iliana took a moment to return the parchments and books they left the town hall and headed toward the de Alma residence.

The journey seemed to take a long time though in reality it was only about a half hour's walk. But the only person to ever walk that was Susana and that was in brighter spirits. At the moment the three girls felt pretty despondent. Their father and his side of the family was labeled as dead while their mother's side of the family…well no one knew for sure really because Shuriki could have found a way to destroy the painting for all they knew while their mother herself was still trapped in an amulet that apparently never got claimed.

When they reached the de Alma estate they were devastated to learn that the place looked very much to be deserted. When Mira went up to check the front door it was locked and even her slightly clumsy attempt to pick the lock (something she had been learning about from her Aunt Amber when they saw her) didn't help she merely sighed. "What do we do now?" She asked her twin and little sister.

Iliana sighed as well. "I don't know." She replied. Her ideas were running out and the situation was not good as it was. The demon threat might not even be a problem anymore if this was any indication of what was going to happen.

"Wait, I may have an idea." Susana told them. "Follow me." Her older sisters started to follow their young sister.

"We're not about to climb twenty feet of wall are we?" Iliana asked her. Susana's fondness for climbing walls and doing dangerous jumps was well known and while they could keep up with her if they had to the youngest twin was not fond of doing such activity.

"No." Susana assured her. Instead she led them to the side of the residence and pushed aside a bush to reveal a hole in the wall that went downward. "Shoshana showed me this a few times. It leads to Uncle Mateo's workshop, the one he has here I mean. Only his mom, Uncle Mateo and our friends knew about it." Mateo and Sonya had had three other kids as well. "But most…aren't here now."

The three girls went down the small stone staircase until they came into the center of the room. It looked deserted and the girls felt pretty down about that. They were just about to give up on that when another wall lifted and they saw Mateo there. "What the…" He started.

"Uncle Mateo!" Susana gasped.

"Excuse me?" Mateo asked, looking doubtful. His hair was a bit longer and he had some stubble on his chin, no doubt because getting out to get razors and stuff was not as easy. "What is going on here?" He asked as he raised his tamborita toward the three.

"Remember he doesn't know who we are." Iliana reminded them before looking to Mateo. "But we...we don't belong here. We accidentally wound up here over…over some weird spell." She saw the look on his face, it was clearly doubt. Luckily Iliana knew exactly what to do and hoped it worked. "Just summon Zuzo and he can explain everything."

Mateo shifted his position so he could watch the three girls but summoned his grandfather's animal spirit, something he had clearly done before. When the spirit fox popped up he looked around. "This takes me back." He mused and looked to Mateo. "What is going on here? Something is wrong?" He then looked around. "Oh hey girls." He greeted casually.

"You know them?" Mateo asked.

"Sure I do Mateo." He replied. "They're Elena's daughters, and the young one over there likes to get into trouble with your young one." He poofed closer to Mateo. "That might come in handy when they get older though, don't tell them that. Oh, and that stubble doesn't look too good on you, you might want to shave kid."

"Elena?" Mateo questioned.

"You know, crown princess of Avalor. Your friend." Zuzo said and then sighed. "Oh, I see what's going on." He looked to the girls. "Did someone cast a spell?"

"We have no idea." Mira told her mother's spirit guide. "One minute we're saying goodbye to Mal and the others and the next minute everyone in the castle is gone except Armando, Uncle Esteban and that jerk Pierce. And Uncle Esteban mentioned Shuriki as queen."

"Hmm." Zuzo mused. "It must have been Shuriki. She must have cast a spell that reversed time to before Elena was freed from the amulet. It reminds me of that spell Maleficent cast in Auradon to stop Mal and the others from being rangers."

"That would have been a pretty powerful spell." Mateo noted.

"You bet." Zuzo replied. "So when Shuriki did that everything that had happened up to that point was erased." Zuzo started poofing around as he listed it. "Sonya never came to Avalor, Isabel never made the device that opened the door to dark world so no Mariana and Marisol, and Kyra was never released from her lamp."

"Dad and our side of the family are dead." Susana added softly.

"And that Aunt Sofia never became princess of Enchancia so she could never get the amulet in the first place." Mira added.

"So she never was able to free Elena." Zuzo finished.

"Why…how are we here?" Iliana asked.

Zuzo had to think a moment. Then he brightened. "Because you three already don't belong here. You aren't part of Avalor's past or present; you're part of Avalor's future. The spell ignored the three of you completely." He now floated in front of the three girls. "Which is a good thing by the way because the three of you might be the only thing that will allow us to set things right."

Mateo nodded now. "If all of this is true," This was a lot to take in but it sounded like wherever the three girls came from it would be a lot better than it was now, and that made it worth taking a leap of faith in it. "Then to reverse the damage we need to go to Enchancia and get Sofia to take the amulet again to free Elena."

"So that she can destroy the wand like she did originally and end the spell." Mira said excitedly.

"Enchancia isn't close by." Iliana noted. "It takes weeks by boat."

"Don't worry about that, there is always a way." Zuzo said to them. "You guys have to get out of town though just in case. I'll make sure you guys get there fine." With that the spirit fox disappeared.

"Come on." Mateo said. "We better get going." Together he and the three girls left the wizards workshop and the walls of the residence. They started out of town and toward the nearest kingdom but they weren't sure how Zuzo would find out where they were. The girl's started to get a little further ahead and then turned toward Mateo. They were about to ask if he was okay when they saw a sword come out through his chest.

The girls gasped. Mateo was lifted up a bit as they saw Pierce behind them. He tossed Mateo's body aside. "Thanks girls for helping me find the wizard. We've been trying to find him for a long time now."

"Mateo." Susana whispered softly, sadly. This was starting to become too much.

"No." Iliana gasped softly. She felt like they should have been able to stop it, and yet just like the demon invasion they seemed helpless. Now it appeared they would lose their family twice over.

Pierce started toward them. "Now just come with me and we'll get this all straightened out." He tried to say soothingly.

"That's not going to happen." Mira warned him as she moved Susana behind her. Maybe he hadn't had the chance to kill Naomi's mother and rape Naomi in this time but she was willing to bet he had done it to someone else, and in fact it occurred to her he still could have found Aunt Tresora and killed her father before taking her. "I won't let it."

"I don't think you have much of a choice sweetie." Pierce said matter of factly. It occurred to Iliana to wonder what would happen to them if Pierce got his hands on them. Would he hurt them the way he had hurt Naomi and Tresora? She didn't want to find that out especially since the thought made her think of what Adriano had only been a hair away from doing to her during the invasion.

"There's still only one of you and three of us." Mira pointed out, trying to sound brave. She reached down for a reasonably thick sized branch for emphasis. "We can take you."

That was when three other guards emerged from the trees as well. The odds suddenly looked a bit more against them. "Blazes." Mira muttered.

"Like I said, it's time for you girls to come with me so we can straighten this all out." Pierce said.

"Make way, coming through!" They heard a voice yell from above. They looked up as Luna barreled head first toward Pierce, slamming into him. Behind her the other guards were slammed into by Skylar and another Jaquin even as Migs and yet another landed beside the girls.

"Hop on girls." Skylar said to them. "Let's get you out of here right now." Mira and Susana got onto Skylar's back even as Luna joined them so Iliana could get on her back. Together with Migs they took off even as the other two Jaquins stayed behind to keep Pierce and the other guard distracted.

"Thanks." Mira said. "That was some good timing you guys. But how did you know to come here?"

"Zuzo told me you would be heading this way." Migs answered her. "So we came looking for you. It was my idea to make sure we had some back up though."

"Shuriki was always acting totally weird." Skylar put in now. "Like she's known things that she shouldn't have for years now. If she really cast a spell that altered time and only she remembers it then that would explain that confidence. She knows what will happen before any of us do."

"Somehow she stopped Sofia from ever becoming princess." Iliana said. "And we have to get to Enchancia and right that wrong if we want to have any chance to reverse what she did and Elena."

"Not that I have an objection to that." Skylar said now, remembering his forgotten friend from so long ago when she was a kid and he was a young cub. "But why is this so important to you three?"

Silence followed before Mira decided it didn't matter. "Because Elena is our mother, and one of her royal guards should be our father. We lost all of our family twice, but this time we can save them. We have to." She replied.

Another moment of silence before Skylar replied, "That's good enough for me." Then he looked to Migs. "Uh, how do we get them to Enchancia? Quickly."

"Simple." Migs replied. "We're going to take them to the gateway."

Shuriki sat on her crystal throne as she listened to the report made by Pierce and the guards. Esteban stood at her side. She looked to the chancellor. "And you're sure these are the three girls you caught in the library?" She asked.

"Yes your grace." Esteban replied nervously. "I merely assumed they were village girls looking for their mother as they said and sent them on their way. I had no way of knowing that they would be of interest to you."

Shuriki repressed a sigh. If he weren't so damn useful and if she didn't need him for appearance sake she would have had him killed as she had the Nunez family or the order to eliminate the de Alma family. And one day she would finish the job with the Turner family as well. "Out." She ordered and then looked to Pierce. "Except you."

Esteban seemed uncertain but left with the guards until it was the two of them. Shuriki looked at him. "How are the daughters of Elena here in this time frame?" She asked. "The spell was supposed to have erased everything, just as Maleficent said."

Pierce thought a moment. "Perhaps being the future protected them from the change." He proposed. "When Maleficent gave you the spell she warned you the Auradon Rangers would be immune since they aren't from this realm, which was why you had to wait until they had left."

Shuriki thought she understood. "But Maleficent never contended with people from the future. She might have assumed that that would erase their presence as well, not make them immune." She said. "Something to make sure she knows about then apparently." She sighed. "We're going to have to take a more personal approach then. Take a retinue of guards to Enchancia. Kill Elena's brats." Pierce nodded and started to leave before she added, "And while you're at it, kill Sofia. She lives only because we were trying to keep things quiet but we don't need that anymore." He nodded again and left.

None of the girls were aware exactly where they were being taken because it wasn't familiar to them. The mountain top was basically in the middle of nowhere as far as anyone could tell. They entered a cavern and they found something that almost excited Iliana. "No way." She whispered.

"What's so exciting?" Susana asked.

"This." Iliana got off of Luna's back and approached the large doorway. "This is a doorway that magically transports people across the world." They saw images of Vallestrella, Wei-Ling, Merroway Cove, Cordoba, Tangu, Cariza, several kingdoms they didn't recognize, followed by Cambria, Enchancia, Norberg, Corinthia, then Satu, Freezenberg, Hakalo, Paraiso, and another kingdom they didn't know before circling back to Wei-Ling.

"The Iconian doorway." Migs supplied. "The Iconians are a people older than even the Maurvians, and like the Maruvians they simply disappeared one day. There are several theories behind it, the most common believing they all had to step through these doorways into another unknown world to avoid being massacred."

"Why?" Susana asked, curious despite the situation.

"Because of these doorways the Iconians were referred to as demons of air and darkness." Migs answered. "And were feared as a result. What they did with these doorways aren't really known, it could have been for simply research and study or to invade other kingdoms. No one really knew."

"What matters now is we can use this door to get to Enchancia in mere moments rather than weeks." Mira said. "And get Sofia to free our mom so we can stop Shuriki's plans." She looked to Migs and Iliana. "But will this get us back?" She asked now.

"The doors are typically one way." Migs replied. "But this will be up the three of you. We won't be going with you."

"We might need all the help we can get." Susana reminded him, sounding just a bit whiny. She was pretty adventurous but this was getting to be too much even for her.

"Someone has to stay here and stop Shuriki and whoever from using the same method." Luna reminded her.

"And we're going to find a way to get you all back here safely and quickly." Skylar added. "Because without that going to get Sofia and Elena won't matter." The girls couldn't argue that point. The three of them glanced at each other and took hands so they could walk together. When the portal flashed back to Enchancia the three girls took a deep breath and stepped forward…


	111. Recovering the Past Part 2

One moment Mirabelle, Iliana and Susana had been standing in the cave and stepping forward into the gateway, the next minute they appeared on the borders of Enchancia. Iliana noticed that a farmer and his aide who happened to be walking by did a double take as a moment before they had been sure no one had been standing there and then three girls had appeared. She could understand now why the creators behind these doorways had been called 'demons of air and darkness'.

"Did we really just travel all that way in blink of an eye?" Susana asked in amazement. Granted at her young age it wasn't always hard to impress her but the twins had to admit it was just as neat to have done that. Usually it took days to get from Enchancia to Avalor.

"It doesn't seem like Enchancia has changed too much." Mira noted. Of course she hadn't expected it to have, give or take whatever would have changed as a result of Sofia not being a princess. "We're kind of far from the castle though; it looks like it placed us on the border."

"I guess we can't choose our destination with those things." Iliana noted. "I hope that won't be a problem when it comes to getting back to Avalor."

"Well first things first." Mira said. "We have to get Aunt Sofia and then get to the castle and get the amulet so we can free mom." She then realized something. "And we shouldn't say it in those exact same words to her."

"Good catch." Iliana noted as the three of them started toward the castle proper. They would have to pass through town first which was just as well because they had to find Sofia before they reached the castle if they wanted any hope of reversing what had been done.

They hadn't been paying attention to the time though and not long afterwards they got stopped by man. "Excuse me girls, but shouldn't you be in school right now?" He asked them.

The twins froze. Iliana realized it was the middle of the afternoon and while classes would be letting out soon enough, it was still a bit early. She heard Mira stammer a bit for an excuse. She had an idea at that moment and she only hoped it would work. "We, uh…had to take our little sister home. She fainted in class and isn't feeling well. Our parents…aren't around." That was harder to say because it was true. No matter how you sliced it right now they weren't there.

Susana caught on quickly, placing her hand over her stomach. "I don't feel so well." She said in her softest, sweetest voice; the kind that fooled a lot of the maids into giving her what she wanted when she so felt like implementing it. "Want to lie down." She added that in an even sweeter little girl voice.

It worked like a charm on the man. "You two better get her home then." He stated. "It's not like you're missing that much school anyway." He was in fact on his way to pick up his son now. "I hope she feels better."

"Thank you sir." Mira said as she picked up Susana. "We'll be on our way now."

They moved behind a building and Mira but her little sister down as they saw him continue on. "There's only one school in the village." Iliana remembered. "If we wait here we should be able to catch Aunt Sofia before she gets home."

"Nice job Susana." Mira said as she hugged her. "Way to sell the sick angle."

"I'll have to try that when…everything is back to normal." Susana tried to joke but the grim situations made it pretty hard to think that far ahead. The twins weren't sure how to respond to that and they waited around at the corner for what seemed like forever but was in reality only fifteen minutes or so before they heard a bell go off and kids started piling out to meet their parents. They could see Sofia walking with her village friend Ruby and Jade, whom the girls had met a couple of times on their visits to Enchancia.

"It's funny, she seems more…well she's clearly younger than we're used to but she doesn't seem that different compared to the last month or so." Mira noted.

"Because of Shuriki's spell." Iliana replied softly. "As far as this time goes, Sofia has only been a princess of Enchancia for four years. Shuriki basically erased those four years. We might even be a bit further than that. Originally she might have only been a princess for a month, or a year for all we know."

Susana sighed. "I hate time travel."

"You and me both sweetie." Iliana promised.

"We can't approach Aunt Sofia while she's with Ruby and Jade." Mira pointed out. "What do we do now?"

"Follow them for a bit and hope that they leave Aunt Sofia before she gets home I guess." Iliana replied.

Luckily for the girl's it wasn't long before Sofia turned to her friends. "I'll see you two later I have to pick up some materials before going home, and don't forget about the buttercup outing tomorrow after school." She smiled excitedly. "I can't wait to get my sunflower medallion tomorrow, just one more badge away."

Iliana remembered that. Originally Sofia had gotten it after getting her leadership badge for organizing a way to get everyone back to town quickly after Baileywick had gotten affected with meddlesome myrtle so he could get medical attention. That was after he had interfered, no matter how well intentioned, in her attempt to get a birdhouse building badge, a log collecting badge, and a flower collecting badge. The problem was how could she know that that was how it would turn out here since she had never met Baileywick?

"Okay then, we'll see you tomorrow Sofia." Jade replied and her two friends then wandered off in the other direction.

Once they were gone Sofia started her own way only to find Mira, Iliana and Susana coming over toward her. "Oh good afternoon." She said with a smile at the three girls.

"Hi." Susana said.

"We need your help Au…Sofia." Mira said softly.

"Do I know you guys?" Sofia asked uncertainly. How else would they know her name, but she couldn't place them.

"Not exactly, but we know you." Iliana said. "And we know that…this isn't right." At Sofia's confused look she could only think of one thing to say; the truth. "I know this sounds crazy, but you should a princess right now. Your mom should be married to King Roland right now but this major spell happened and screwed up history."

Sofia was even more confused. "Why would someone do that?" She asked, not even sure if it was true.

With that out it was Mirabelle who answered that. "Because when you become princess you get the Amulet of Avalor, which in the castle. Our mother is trapped inside the amulet; she ended up there forty one years ago when an evil witch named Shuriki attacked and took over Avalor, killing our grandparents in the process." She explained to her. "And that same witch is the same person who cast this spell to stop it from happening."

"Shuriki is a sorceress, not a witch." Iliana corrected.

"I said what I meant and meant what I said." Mira retorted. Realistically Iliana was right but Mira preferred her double meaning better.

This did not abate Sofia's confusion at all. "So…your mom was trapped forty one years ago…but you three are here now?" She asked uncertainly.

"We didn't come from that time, we came from the future to prevent another disaster from happening." Mira replied and then shook her head. "Which actually makes us immune to this current disaster…yeah, time travel is a mess."

Sofia was trying to figure out what to say. It was all very confusing and she had to war with the two conflicting thoughts that they were crazy combined with the fact she didn't have any evidence to say they were lying either; they seemed to genuinely believe what they were saying.

"The last badge you earned was the fire making badge." Iliana said out of nowhere and Sofia's eyes widened a little. "You earned it on an overnight trip so that you and your troop could cook the fish that Ruby caught that afternoon to earn her fishing badge. But after dinner that night a rainstorm struck, it was a good thing that your tents were already up. You had to hike back to town the next day and the ground was really muddy."

"Oh yeah." Mira said. "I remember that story."

"Story?" Sofia asked.

"You would tell us that story years later when we got rained out of our buttercup expedition." Iliana replied. "To try to make us feel better. You said it was better than being stuck in the rain. We have a buttercup troop in Avalor because you and mom decided it would be a good idea for girls our age to have that."

Sofia hesitated now. Aside from the troop and her mother she had not told anyone that story. And she was sure they couldn't have been spying on her. Really that left only one option; these girls were telling her the truth. Then she remembered something else. "Mom said that we were supposed to make something for King Roland, but someone had beaten us to it."

"That had to be how Shuriki stopped your mom and King Roland from meeting." Susana realized. "And falling in love."

"And tomorrow you will get your sunflower medallion after getting the leadership badge." Iliana said. "I don't know how exactly because the circumstances would be different. But you're still the same Sofia that we all know."

"Which is how we know you'll help us now." Mira added softly. If they were wrong…

Sofia could tell they really believed it. Something had to be up. "What can I do to help?" She asked them.

"We need to sneak into the castle and get you the amulet so that way we can free our mom, go back to Avalor and defeat Shuriki again and free Avalor. Which will reunite our families." Mira explained.

Sofia didn't want to point out how impossible it sounded to break into the castle. She should cut it off right there, and yet again if what they said was true. "We took a tour of the castle last month. We didn't see the actual treasure room but we had the stairway pointed out to us." She said to the three girls. "Getting into the castle won't be so easy though."

"I could always scale one of the castle sides." Susana suggested excitedly. "I can find a good place to bring the rest of you inside." Sofia had seen the castle and couldn't imagine anyone doing that, let alone a little girl.

But before Sofia could express doubts Mira beat her to it. "I don't know if that's a good idea sis. If you get caught we have no way of helping you. Besides, I know it's not really Iliana's most ideal way of getting in either." She replied. Iliana wasn't physically inept but she wasn't as athletic as Susana was and even Mira herself tended to be a bit more physically active.

"Hmm." Sofia thought a moment. Regardless of what happened they needed a safe way into the castle that would cause as little as trouble as possible. "I know. There's supposed to be a feast tonight and the food for that feast will be delivered to the castle in twenty minutes. That includes this huge strawberry frosted cake, and the bakery is only five minutes from here. If we hurry we can make it and sneak into the castle with the cake."

"Sounds great." Iliana said. "Let's go then." The four girls headed toward the bakery, letting Sofia lead the way.

They found the bakery and the people setting up to take the cake in. They also had some of the other supplies like a tablecloth that matched the color of the cake and they were able to sneak around and hide under the tablecloths. It turned out to be good timing because just after they had gotten settled in they felt the cart moving and they were on their way to the castle.

It seemed like twenty minutes or so passed before they head muffled conversation about where everything needed to go before movement started again. This time when they felt the movement stop Mira peeked out and saw they were in the kitchen alone. "Okay, coast is clear." She whispered.

"We need to go up a few flights of stairs." Sofia whispered. "Pass the royal sorcerer Mister Cedric's room and the library before we reach the treasure room."

The twins and Susana nodded and slipped out of the tablecloths and out of the kitchen toward the stairs. They slipped into the hallways and were almost toward the stairs when they heard a loud throat clearing behind them. They turned to see King Roland himself standing there, along with Baileywick and a guard. "Is there something we can help you four ladies with?" King Roland asked.

"Uh…" Sofia started. This was not what she had hoped would happen.

"We came with the cake." Iliana replied and Mirabelle had to try not to laugh at the comment. They really had come with the cake technically, but she suspected there was more to her twin's comment than that. "We're going to help serve the cake when the time comes for it, but we have to get changed first." Sofia was still dressed for school and the Avaloran girls didn't exactly look their best either after escaping the new Shuriki controlled kingdom.

"You don't look the part." Baileywick pointed out.

"Right." Sofia said. "Our uniforms were left behind by accident but we were told that we could find similar ones here in the castle and we were heading to the servant's area to get them." She explained as innocently as possible.

Roland looked down at her for a moment as if trying to decide if she could be believed. And something about the girl made him want to believe her. "Alright, you still have some time. Go and get ready and then join everyone in the ballroom until it's time to serve the cake." He told them and the four girls nodded. It was too bad they couldn't do as he asked. Then the three men turned and walked away.

"Whew." Mira said. "We're getting pretty good at the whole lying thing." She wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing but it was turning into an almost necessary thing. They then continued on toward the stairs.

As they moved toward the stairs Iliana stopped. "We should go into Cedric's workshop and see if we can find something there to free mom with." She said.

"How is that supposed to work?" Mira asked. "Cedric never freed her, he didn't even know she was in there." Privately she doubted he would have cared either but decided it best not to reveal his less than noble intentions at the moment.

"Hey I have an idea." Susana said. "What about the potion that Uncle Mateo was working on shortly before…the attack on Avalor?" She suggested. "He wanted to be prepared so he was making a potion that could reverse that kind of imprisonment."

"I remember that." Iliana stated. Not only based on the amulet trapping Elena but also because Isabel, Francisco and Luisa had been trapped in a painting and Kyra had been trapped in a lamp. He decided they needed a way to help someone in a position like that who wanted that and had been working on it. "But I don't know where he stood on it or how it works. Or what's in it."

"I remember what was in it." Susana said. "Shoshana and I were around a lot when Uncle Mateo was making it. I don't remember the names but I remember what the herbs looked like. If I could show them to you, you might be able to make it."

Iliana thought a moment. "It's worth a shot. I know the basics of potion making." She agreed.

"Then let's go." Mira said. "Before someone decides to realize we're not there." Together the four girls headed into the workshop. It was a stroke of luck that neither Cedric nor his raven Wormwood was present. Together Iliana and Susana headed toward the herbs while Mira stood guard.

Sofia wasn't sure what to do as she watched them. She leaned against the wall and sighed. "If only I knew for sure this was true." She said to herself. "It's so hard to believe I'm supposed to be a princess." She was looking at what looked to be a regular full mirror that started to ripple. "What?" She gasped.

She didn't see Mira was curious and had come up behind her. She did see the mirror shift to reveal Sofia as she first became a princess; how she made friends with Princess Amber and went to royal prep and many of her adventures. She received the Amulet of Avalor and gained the ability to talk to animals, She made friends with Lucinda the witch, still stayed in the buttercups and even got Amber into it, enrolled in Royal Prep and joined the derby team and meeting Minimus, she bridged a gulf between humans and trolls, she learned how to shrink herself, she bridged a gulf between humans and mermaid with help from Oona as well as being able to turn into a mermaid herself, she thwarted several plots by people like Ivy and Miss Nettle, and she saw the secret library that led her to other missions. And she saw what they were talking about, how she had journeyed to Avalor to free Princess Elena from the amulet and helped her to reclaim her throne and the friendship between them all grew to the point she came to Elena when things got tough with the return of her father and eventually they came to study in Avalor.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked her.

"What…what is this?" Sofia asked now.

Iliana glanced over at them as she added the herbs and roots that Susana indicated. "Oh, that's the looking back glass." She answered. "I don't know why it's here, it belongs to Cedric's niece Calista." She thought a second. "Maybe she and her mother are staying here for some reason." She had no real answer to that but it didn't really matter. "Why?"

"I just saw…something." Sofia answered. "I was wondering if… if all of this was true while you were coming up behind me." She looked toward the elder twin. "And then it…showed me…" She didn't know what it did.

"But that's impossible." Susana said now as she stirred the potion. She had heard about it naturally. "It shows memories, and Sofia doesn't have those kinds of memories."

Mira was able to put it together. "The looking back glass must have pulled from my memories. You and mom told stories all of the time. Iliana and I would reenact you freeing Avalor from Shuriki and in third grade I did a report on you so I ended up getting so much information from you to make it as good as possible." She said.

"So it's all true." Sofia said. "Everything you said."

Iliana finished bottling up the potion. "I'm glad you finally believe that Sofia." She said. "Because we need you to free our mom and set things right. This potion will do the job that originally did it in Avalor because we don't have the time to do it the way you did it originally." She handed it to Sofia. "So let's get you to the amulet."

The four girls left Cedric's workshop and headed upstairs to continue onto the treasury. They were surprised to see two guards at the end of the corner. "That's odd." Iliana noted. "Enchancia doesn't have guards at the treasury, they have griffins."

"It occurs to me what Sofia said." Mira replied now. "Someone beat her and her mother to what would have led them to meet King Roland and for them to marry." She looked to Sofia. "Any idea who it was?" Sofia shook her head. "I bet anything Shuriki arranged for it, it makes it much easier to stop mom from being freed than invading Enchancia would be."

"But that means someone here in the palace is working for Shuriki, is spying on us." Sofia said.

"Shuriki came prepared for mom's release." Iliana said softly. "How do we get by these two guys and into the treasury to get the amulet now?"

Sofia glanced around. She kind of remembered the castle layout and she remembered something that the girls had said. "Susana, you said you could climb things." She stated.

"Like a total pro." Mira said. She never figured out how a little girl could do what she did, but she was better than any of the guards except for Aunt Sonya. "What do you have in mind Sofia?"

"This door," She indicated the door behind them. "Has a window with the sills that lead directly to the window of the treasure room. It's pretty far down and some…some holds I guess one could call it, that are missing." She explained to them. "But if Susana is good enough she can get there easily."

"Ooh." Susana said excitedly. "I can do that. When I get inside I can open the door, it might startle the guards enough for us to do what we need to do." She thought only a moment. "And if there are griffins in there I can toss some coins out of the room for them to go after, but we'll still have to be quick either way."

"Let's do it." Mira said as Sofia got the potion ready. Iliana quietly opened the door for her little sister and Susana slipped in. Someone had left the window in that room open which was just as well. The little girl slipped out on the edge, being smart enough not to look down.

Instead she looked to the left at her destination. She could see several short holds, another balcony edge like what she stood on now and another open window that she was sure led to the treasure room. She let herself fall just long enough for her small but strong hands to grab the edge and make her way to the end of that one.

After a moment she placed her feet against the stone and then leapt to the side, her breath catching just a bit as it always did when making a jump with placements this small. Most of them though didn't have a huge plunge at the bottom if she failed without something to catch her fall, but this leap was perfect and she caught the point with her hands. If she were much older she couldn't have grasped it with both hands.

She made the next leap just as flawlessly and, the following leap placed her under the middle window. She poked her head up just a little bit to see if the room was empty and wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that it was empty. That being said she lowered back down and got ready for the next jump.

She was just about to make the next leap when a gust of wind picked up and she as just barely able to stop herself from jumping for worry that it would throw off her course, which would be bad in this circumstance. Susana took a deep breath and let the slight tension flow throughout her body as the gust passed.

After it passed Susana made her leap, again catching the point effortlessly if not a bit tightly, again if she were any older she'd be trying to do this one handed which would be even more unsafe that doing it in the first place was.

The last leap came effortlessly. "I wish there had been some running involved." Susana said to herself casually well dangling quite a long ways in the air. "It's usually easier to get footing that way." She sighed. "Oh well, back on task." She took a small peek in the window and didn't see any griffins. She wondered why. She did see the door to the treasury though and with a bit of effort lifted herself over the ledge into the room, landing rather soundlessly.

She kept her eyes peeled and didn't see any griffins. She wondered what was going on there but decided maybe looking a gift horse in the mouth was a bad idea…whatever that meant, she had heard her dad say that once to Esteban but didn't remember why or what it meant.

She reached the door and found it would be locked on the other side, even if they could get past the guards another way the door would be locked. Luckily on this side it was easy enough to unlock the door. The sound drew the guard's attention and they turned toward the door and opened it just as Susana darted behind a pedestal holding a crown.

"What was that?" One asked.

"I have no idea." The other said. "Someone must be in here somehow."

Mira and Iliana quickly moved in behind the guards and, thanks to the self-defense training they had gotten from their father and Aunt Sonya, tripped up the guards. It was still luck that made them land hard enough to knock them out. "Sorry." Mira said anyway.

"Quick the amulet." Iliana said to Sofia. The young girl nodded and raced over to grab it but was startled as a crossbow bolt nearly slammed into her, hitting the pedestal the amulet of Avalor was on. The pedestal rocked and the amulet hit the ground with a clank.

"Hands in the air." Another man ordered. He had two guards on either side of him. It was clear the lead man had shot the crossbow. "So you did come here after all." He said, it was clear to the twins now that Shuriki must have used him to make sure Miranda never met Roland and Sofia never became a princess. "It's going to be the last mistake you ever make."

He approached the girls and took the potion that was in Sofia's hand. "And what was this supposed to do?" He asked with far more venom than Sofia found appropriate considering she had no idea who he was. He tossed it away where it broke on the pedestal, some of the drops hitting the amulet.

"Now then…" He drew his sword. "Time to put an end to your hopes and dreams."

No one noticed the amulet start to glow, and moments later Elena appeared right behind them. The man noticed but decided to ignore it. She knew nothing more than Sofia did, and she could be killed as soon as the real threats were gone. He swung his sword to kill Mira off first…


	112. Recovering the Past Part 3

The other two guards personally couldn't understand why their new captain was so intent on kill the four young intruders but he had also chosen them because he knew the two subordinates would not speak up, at least not in enough time for it to matter. Instead they stood by uncomfortably, wondering what they were missing.

Elena's appearance had startled him briefly, he hadn't expected her to be released by a simple drop of the weird potion the twins had brought with them. Shuriki had let him know that the girls might be on their way to Enchancia in attempt to free the forgotten Avaloran princess. And he thought he was ready for them. But she had just been freed after over forty years, he could finish them off before ending her life as well and assuring Shuriki her place in Avalor…and then they could focus on taking Enchancia as well.

He swung at Mirabelle, really with far more force than was needed to decapitate a helpless person, when a loud clanging sound echoed around the treasure room. The sound made him flinch just a moment before looking to see what had happened. Elena stood there, holding the sword from one of the original fallen guards in her hands. But it was her words that shocked him the most, "Leave Sofia and my daughters alone." She commanded.

"Mommy." Susana whispered softly and Mira placed her arm around her little sister, the twin's faces mirroring the shock of the youngest.

He swung and Elena blocked it, sending the sword of course before knocking him backwards. The two guards that came with him backed off, their confusion growing even more so. "Shuriki said this should be a piece of cake." He commented.

Elena's eyes narrowed. "Shuriki?" She questioned and sighed. "Great, that witch again." The twins and Susana watched as Elena knelt down and picked up a couple of gold coins, tossing them straight at her opponent. That made Mira let out an excited gasp though Sofia couldn't understand why.

He brought up his sword to block the coins, not so much because they would hurt him so much as he was trying not to be distracted. But that was what Elena hoped for as she slid toward him and brought her own sword up, using the hilt to clip his knuckle and force him to drop his sword, then she swept his leg out from under him. When he hit the ground, the tip of the sword was at his throat. "Thank you Gabe." Elena said softly, glad he taught her that move. "Now start talking."

"Mom." Mira said happily, trying to resist Iliana's attempt to stop her. Iliana figured that Elena wouldn't remember them. But Mira had seen something different, the distraction move.

Elena beamed and looked at the two guards. "I don't know who he is, and I know you two are technically under his command, but I am a princess, the true princess of Avalor. That means I outrank him. Keep him detained." She ordered.

"But…" One started.

"You heard her." They heard from behind them and turned to see King Roland. The fight had drawn his attention and he had two other guards with them. "Until we have reason to believe otherwise we take her at her word, her word is mine."

"Yes your majesty." Both guards saluted him and moved toward their former captain.

Elena dropped her sword and turned to the girls. Iliana and Susana were shocked when Elena smiled happily. "Girls." She said and went over and hugged all of them tightly.

"I knew it was you." Mira said happily as she felt her mother stroke her hair.

Now Iliana was confused. She pulled away from her to look at her twin. "But how did you know that Mirabelle?" She asked her.

Mira laughed. "The distraction move. It was Mal who taught that to her. If mom didn't have her memories she would have never used that move to help her beat him." She revealed. Iliana beamed at her older sister. Mira was very smart when she wanted to be.

"But how did Elena keep those memories if no one else who belongs here did?" Sofia asked curiously.

Elena kissed Susana's cheek and stroked her hair a little bit as she spoke. "I think it was the magic of your amulet…or what should have been your amulet. Being placed back inside it also prevented me from actually losing my memories of the last year." She replied. "But I couldn't do anything about it, until you four freed me."

"I remembered a potion that Uncle Mateo was making while watching Shoshana and I that day that Aunt Sonya were with you and daddy had to have that meeting with King Hector." Susana said proudly. "So Iliana and I worked it up and hoped it would do the job, which it did." Elena laughed and hugged her youngest again.

"What I don't understand is what happened in the first place?" Elena asked.

"It was Shuriki mom." Iliana said now. "I don't know where she got it but she modified a spell that Maleficent used on Mal and the others so that she never lost Avalor and was able to get rid of those she knew in the future would cause her problems. Daddy and Uncle Mateo are dead...we saw Pierce kill him with our own eyes." Elena flinched and looked sad, an expression mirrored by her daughters. "Aunt Naomi never came to Avalor and all the rest of our family is wherever they were before they met us."

Elena thought a moment. She hated the fact that Gabriella, Mariana and Marisol were now back in dark world with Adriano and the others and it made her shudder. Kyra was back in her lamp in the middle of that island most likely, unless somehow Juan and his group still got a hold of her, but that was hard to tell since without Sofia they never would have learned about her father and cousin anyway. Sonya would be a Merroway Cove, assuming Undine didn't attack and take over there. Joyce would be with her mother Zulimar and that was no good, and who knew where Jorge was.

"We think though if we can break Shuriki's spell that we can set things back to how they were beforehand." Iliana said now. "But we're not sure how to do that. We thought freeing you might help us."

"Then we need to go back to Avalor and stop Shuriki." Elena stated as she stood up, still holding Susana in her arms. "We need to get to the boat you took here and get back to Avalor as soon as possible."

"Uh, we didn't take a boat mommy." Susana said.

"The Jaquins showed us this interesting looking gateway that acted as a portal to bring us here." Iliana informed her. "And we have to wait on them to take us back because we have no way of doing it ourselves."

"Is it even safe for you and your…your daughters to return to Avalor?" King Roland asked now.

"We don't have a choice." Elena said. "Trust me. It's better this way, and not just for me and my family but even for your children." She glanced at Sofia. If they didn't get this done Sofia would never be his step-daughter…well Elena supposed she could introduce the two but still it wouldn't have the same effect and things would already be different as a later result.

"So if you have to wait for them, then how will you get back there?" Roland asked.

Elena thought a moment. "We need to get to the place you three came from." She said to her daughters. "And hope Migs and the others have figured it out by now. Is there anything else that I need to know about?" She hoped it couldn't get worse than the fact her friend and allies were dead or almost impossible to recover right now.

Iliana suddenly thought of something vital. "Pierce. He's still in the castle." She stated. "He never got to Naomi since she never moved to Avalor but he's still a huge threat." They had no idea what had had happened to Tresora without them around, but since Pierce never got outed maybe he never found the pretty young blonde.

"We'll deal with him if he gets in our way." Elena said. "Right now we need to get back to that site and hope that they Jaquins have an idea."

"I'm going with you." Sofia said. "The looking back glass in the sorcerer's room showed me what should have been, or at least enough to know it has to be changed." Elena hesitated but nodded. She was right and they could use all the help they could get.

"There is one thing though." Elena said as she knelt down and picked up the amulet. It used to be hers; her mother had given it to her on her fifteenth birthday and it had trapped her inside for forty one years before it had gone to Sofia, where it belonged even now despite the situation. She looked to King Roland. "You may not know it now but this belongs with her." She stated and after a second the king nodded and she placed the amulet around Sofia's neck, where it looked right at home. It looked right to Elena and her daughters.

Elena and the four girls made their way back to the spot after insisting to King Roland that they didn't need an escort and being assured their former captain would be thrown into jail. She was surprised at how empty the place looked and she was starting to wonder how to get to Avalor as quickly as possible.

"We might want to think about a different way to get back to Avalor." Elena said then. "Just in case something happened to the Jaquins."

"Nothing we do will get us there quicker." Iliana reminded her future mother. Still she knew the crown princess was right.

Just then Skylar's top half appeared out of nowhere. "Hey princesa's. Hurry up and let's go, Migs doesn't know how long it will stay this way and I for one don't want to be chopped in half." He said to them.

Elena quickly sent Sofia and her daughters through and then was with Skylar a moment later. They appeared in the cavern and Skylar had just backed off when the view turned to Merroway Cove. She wondered for a brief moment if Skylar would have been chopped in half or something else if they had been a few second slower and then decided to shake it off.

The Jaquins looks of awe was proof enough to the crown princess that like Sofia they didn't remember her at all. Skylar didn't remember flying with her above the Mon Fuego the day she had learned Charoca had moved near the top of the volcano for instance. It was something else she was going to be glad to change.

"We have to get to Avalor and stop Shuriki." Elena declared to them. She thought it would be like last time; once the people realized she was alive they would rally behind her and they could confront Shuriki on that those terms. She thought even Esteban would rally behind her as he did last time.

"The problem is that Pierce is there now." Mirabelle pointed out. She was never too clear where he was the first time her mother had beaten Shuriki but now he was there and he wouldn't hesitate to kill Elena to keep things going the way they were. And like everything else there was no healing orb to help them, nor was Mateo around to help with magic. "He's going to be a problem."

"And he seems to be good with rallying people." Luna noted. "It might be all about fear but as they say, any port in a storm."

Elena thought a moment as Luna's words went through her mind. "Then that's what we need." They all looked at her confused and she said, "You told me Gabe and Mateo are…are gone. And that most of our friends are back where they were originally." The twins nodded. "That means we do have one person who can help us, we have to take this portal to Norberg and get Naomi."

"How are we going to…I guess talk sense into her?" Iliana asked her mother.

"I'm going alone." Elena corrected. "It will be less intimidating that way." She sighed now. "And as for how I'm going to convince Naomi about this…I have absolutely no idea."

"That's inspiring." Migs deadpanned. Under other circumstances the timing of the delivery coming from the most serious Jaquin might have been funny but this wasn't the time. "Well I don't know what to tell you there princess but we did find a surprise that might help." One of the Jaquin stepped forward and offered Elena the scepter of Avalor.

"You're right, that might help. Thanks." Elena replied as she took the scepter. It glowed a little bit and that impressed the Jaquins. She heard one of them say that it's never done that before and it reminded her of the first time she had picked it up the day she had become crown princess and Francisco had said that. "Alright, I'll take this thing to Norberg and be back with Naomi."

Elena waited a moment for the portal to switch to Norberg. "Give me five cycles of this…this doorway and then bring me back." She instructed. Mira nodded and then the crown princess stepped through the doorway. She ended up behind a building of sorts and she could hear the ocean surf in the background.

Coming around the corner she saw that it seemed to be a warehouse near the docks. That worked out well Elena realized because most likely Naomi would be around the docks as no doubt her mother would be around the docks, she would be alive at this point in time since they had never come to Avalor or so she assumed, and her father would be working here as well.

Elena started down the docks and it wasn't long before she found the blonde talking with a sailor though she had just finished and handed him something before he went off back to the ship. Naomi then turned around and saw Elena but of course didn't recognize her, instead skimming right over her as she started off again toward her next destination. So she had to take the plunge, "Naomi." She called out.

Naomi turned and looked at Elena. "Uh, hi. Do I know you?" She asked dubiously.

"Well uh…" Elena started but hesitated. How to explain this to the blonde? She wouldn't remember that they were best friends, as was clear by her question. She wouldn't remember Avalor, her adopted sister or her 'daughter'. This was an entirely new life for her. And for a moment she wondered if they had the right to do this. Did they have a right to completely change her life? Was this life of hers any less valid than the life she had lived in Avalor? Was it better? Odds were she wasn't raped here like she had been when Pierce attacked her in Avalor. She hadn't come face to face with grotesque demons, bizarre Duende's or freaky ghosts. But then again, was she better without Elena? Without Tresora? And even so Gabe, Christina and Mateo didn't have that choice. It was worth the risk. "You don't know me Naomi, but I know you."

"Just what I need, a stalker." Naomi commented with a roll of her eyes. "At least this is a new one." She conceded and noticed that she was holding the scepter. I can't say I know anyone who carries around a shiny scepter. Look, thanks but I don't need that in my life."

"Wait no." Elena said. "It's not what you think. Look, I know this is going to sound weird but an evil sorceress cast this huge spell and changed the last forty years of history. Somehow she got you and your family to stay here in Norberg rather than move to Avalor, where we would become best friends and you would help me rule Avalor as part of the grand council, at least until I come of age."

Naomi had a look of uncertain amusement on her face. "Well you're more original than a stalker I'll give you that one." She conceded. "Do you know how farfetched that sounds? How am I supposed to believe this? Why did you think I would?" She asked now.

"Well…I kind of hoped that maybe somehow your memory would be protected like I was." Elena confessed. But she realized belatedly that Naomi would have never gotten the maruvian bracelet in this time frame. So of course that wouldn't be the case. "I guess…I don't know. I just hoped that somehow you would remember." She admitted, feeling kind of defeated. The sunlight hit the jewel on the top of the scepter and an image of light appeared.

It showed Elena, Naomi and her father on the docks of Avalor. _"I'm with the crown princess Naomi." "Good, she should know what's going on. Another ship has disappeared." "If you want to help look for the ships, go help."_ Then her, Gabe, Mateo and Naomi as they got ready to try to deal with the Noblin's. The results of that was a different matter.

"What?" Naomi gasped.

"The first time we met." Elena realized. She racked her brain to think about what happened. "I was hoping you would remember." She said to herself softly. Then it occurred to her. Powers triggered by a single command. The sunlight off the top of her scepter. A new power. She angled it again. This time when it caught the sunlight she again chanted, "Remember."

This time it was the night of the coronation. _"Naomi Turner." "Me?" "Her?" "You gave me some great advice, and wouldn't stop getting me to try to take it. I could use your common sense and resolve on my grand council." "I'm on the grand council!" That's my Naomi."_

And on the balcony of her room. _"I'm sorry I voted against you." "You were only doing what you thought was right, and now I have to do what I think is right. I'm going back to the Mon Fuego. "And I'm going with you." "You are?" "Yeah, you're my best friend."_

In mysterious ruins that Elena knew was the ruin that held the third Duende brother. _"I'm counting on you to get us out of here. We need you Naomi. The kingdom needs you."_

More images; the two at the spot above the waterfall where Elena told Naomi the circumstances that lead to her freedom. Naomi agreeing to switch clothes with Elena so that she could help Isabel at the invention fair when King Toshi visited. Elena and Naomi in the kitchen where the crown princess told her about the first night Isabel was born.

And though Naomi couldn't say she remembered these events somehow she felt as if these wouldn't be showing if this girl didn't somehow know her. Somehow she should be friends with her, she should be part of the grand council.

Elena looked at Naomi and had tears in her eyes. "I need your help amiga. To save our family, to save our friends. To save our kingdom." She all but pleaded. "We need you…I need you."

These weird flashes aside Naomi couldn't understand why but she suddenly felt sad to see this girl feeling so lost and vulnerable. She reached out and hugged Elena, and the crown princess hugged her back. She realized it felt right. "What do we do?" She asked Elena.

"We need to go back to Avalor and destroy Shuriki's wand." Elena told her. "That should reverse the spell. It won't be easy, I only have a half dozen Jaquins and…and four young girls helping me, but…well, we work with what we have."

"Oh good, so the odds won't be against us." Naomi deadpanned. "So how do we get back to this place of yours?"

At that point out of nowhere Luna's head and half of her body popped out. "Uh Elena, we have a small little problem." She started but then suddenly started to disappear. Both girls reached out to grab Luna's paws only to get pulled in with her.

They landed on the ground to see Luna land awkwardly from being pulled out by two guards. Two others had Mira, Iliana, Susana and Sofia cornered while the other Jaquins were doing their best to fight more guards. And at the front of the line was Pierce.

He smiled widely. "Well, well. Looks like Princess Elena got free after all. Queen Shuriki will love to finally finish you off after all the trouble you've caused her." He said to the crown princess, unaware that most of the fighting had stopped at his comment. Then his smile turned into a cruel leer. "And Naomi, it's so nice to see you again my lovely. It's not too often a guy gets to break in the same virgin girl twice."

"That's basically impossible moron." Naomi shot back, not having the same fear for him that she would have had if her memory was restored. Elena however picked up on that; he must have found and exploited Tresora despite the time difference. "And you won't touch me."

"That's what you said that night too." Pierce smirked. "And I did more than touch you. You'll get to relearn all of those experiences again very soon. And this time there will be no brunette bitch in red to save you."

"No Audrey isn't around." Elena agreed. "But that doesn't mean there isn't a girl in red to keep her safe." She stood up and Pierce started to laugh until Elena raised her scepter and commanded, "Blaze."

Unlike the Boca del Infierno that Elena had used it against, Pierce was not big and bulky and able to take hits like that. The blast hit him square in the chest hard enough that he ended up being hurled back and out of the cave and over the side of the cliff. Naomi looked impressed. "Wow…guessing you didn't mean to do that." She surmised.

"Not exactly, but he had it coming. Trust me." Elena replied. She then turned around to face the other guards only to realize that about half were looking at her in awe.

One of the younger men shook his head. "It doesn't matter who they are, get them." He commanded.

"Stand down." Said Antonio Sandoval. Elena remembered he had recently retired in her world but it wouldn't matter here. He must have been second in command with Pierce…not present at the moment. She also remembered that he at least knew who her family was. "Princess Elena is the rightful ruler of Avalor with King Raul and Queen Lucia gone…our loyalty is to the true heir of Avalor now."

"The commander is right." Said Rico, who Elena realized had been fighting the Jaquins. Probably because they could be a threat, but he refused to target four young girls. It seemed like a few weren't as certain as Rico and Sandoval but no one ultimately argued.

"We are at your command princess." Sandoval said to her.

"I think our odds just got slightly better." Naomi said to Elena wryly.

Elena knew better than to tell them the whole story; the less they knew the better. Sofia and her daughters came over to her and she hugged them gently before standing up. "It's time to overthrow Shuriki and take back our kingdom. With your help and the help of the people we can take back the castle and destroy Shuriki's wand, rendering her powerless." She announced.

"How do you know that?" Asked one of the men, who was more of a doubter about Elena's position than Sandoval or even Rico was.

"Thanks to my own form of magic." Elena said as she held up the scepter. "Move out, we have a people to liberate and lives to reclaim." She commanded. The Jaquins took to the sky as the guards took positions around Elena, Naomi, and the four princesses. Together they started off toward the castle.

Elena could just barely hear the Jaquins ahead calling out, "Princess Elena is back!" to the people. Unlike some of the guards it was clear most of the people knew who Elena was here, just as they had in her original timeline and soon were rallying behind her as well. She only wished she had her other friends and her family by her side.

As they approached the gates Elena remembered something and motioned for Skylar to come down. "Last time Shuriki closed the gates and we had to open them up." She said as she offered her hand to Sofia. "Let's be ready." The young girl nodded and together the two of them got on his back. But Elena became a bit disturbed when she realized that this time Shuriki did not make the command. But she stood with several guards and Esteban at the stairs.

"Well, well." Shuriki said. "I don't know how you got here Elena." Esteban looked surprised at the confirmation of the young woman's identity. "But you won't defeat me this time."

"That's where you're wrong Shuriki." Elena said. "I know what I have to do to stop you, and it will reverse not only this but your other spell. The one that placed you here in the first place. You've lost, again."

"Oh but I think you're forgetting something." Shuriki said. "I'm not alone."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naomi asked.

Iliana gasped. "Oh no." She had put two and two together.

That drew Shuriki's attention. "Ah I see. Somehow your little brats managed to take out of the amulet." She surmised. "Well then they will pay with their lives, just as you will now." The area seemed to get darker and yet warmer. Then in front of her and Esteban two Boca del Infierno's and two dozen Imps appeared before them. Esteban seemed ready to protest but she ignored him. "Kill them all." She commanded and the people started to scatter.

"Demons." Mira muttered. "Great."

"So much for our advantage." Naomi said. "What now?"

It turned out it was too much for Esteban. He reached out and grabbed the wand Shuriki held. She let out a shriek as Esteban yelled out, "Elena, catch!"

"Stop him." Shuriki commanded.

An Imp turned around and jumped at Esteban just as he tossed the wand toward his cousin. But the Imp jumped at him and crashed into him. His head hit the ground hard and then the small demon dug its teeth deep into his throat.

"No." Iliana gasped in horror and would have fallen to her knees if not for her sisters. She felt tears blur her vision as she saw the demon kill their great uncle and even Mira and Susana, who were far from fond of him, started to cry as well.

"Shuriki!" Elena exclaimed in anger at seeing this as well. She had already lost her friends, she had no idea what happened to her sister or her grandparents, but now she was forced to see her own cousin killed as well for trying to help her, again. "I'm going to make you pay for all that you've done."

"Don't count on it Elena." Shuriki said. Around her the Boca del Infierno's were taking out guards in the same way the twins and Susana had witnessed in their own time. The Imps were terrorizing or outright killing the people.

One of the Boca del Infierno's leapt over and landed in front of Elena. The large demon grabbed her arm as she went to raise her scepter. It crushed her hand and upper arm, and forced her to drop the scepter. "You have lost." Shuriki stated.

"No, we haven't." Naomi said and held up Shuriki's wand. She turned and glared in anger at the blonde; the one person that had been randomly spared by chance of birth rather than killed off. "The only one lost here is you. None of this; your demons killing these people, you killing off my friends or otherwise putting them through who knows what. None of that will happen."

"Oh? And how do you know the other reality is any better than this one?" Shuriki challenged.

Naomi had picked up on what the guard Pierce had said; clearly he had raped her, and possibly more than once. That was rather upsetting to hear. But what she had seen made her believe that was a scar on an otherwise good life with her friends. Her family, blood and extended. And somehow someone named Audrey also got on his bad side by beating him down and that had to be worth something too. And she saw the chaos around her. "Because it has to be." Naomi replied and snapped her wand in too.

There was a bright flash of light….

Mira, Iliana and Susana found themselves standing in front of the courtyard, but it was otherwise empty. They quickly wiped the tears from their eyes. "What?" Susana questioned softy.

The doors to the castle opened and they were greeted by a beautiful sight. Elena stood there holding Gabriella, who seemed to relish in the sun and the flapping of Blaze's wings on the crown princesses shoulder. Gabe stood beside her. Mateo stood there waving his tamborita in front of Nicolas, who was being held by Sonya. Christina and Tresora held hands while behind them Jorge stood by Naomi was talking to Mariana. Kyra was beside her, interjecting a comment that made Naomi roll her eyes and Mariana giggle. Francisco walked arm in arm with Luisa. Sofia and James moved slightly ahead to slide down the banister while Isabel, Amber and Lucinda seemed to be talking as well. Kara flew beside her with a churro in her paws. And even though slightly in the back Esteban walked with them.

"There you are." Elena said with a smile at her daughters. "I was wondering where you had vanished to." They saw Lyla, Willow and Agusto catching up with picnic baskets. "We were going to head to the meadow for a family picnic."

The three girls ran forward. Mira threw her arms around Gabe's waist. Susana threw her arms around Francisco and Luisa while much to Esteban's surprise Iliana threw arms around Esteban's waist.

"Wow, where's the fire?" Gabe asked as he hugged her back.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

Iliana was slightly surprised but it occurred to her the reversal of the spell must have erased Elena's memory of Shuriki's changes. Again they were unaffected because they weren't supposed to be in that time. "We're just really glad to see all of you." Iliana said.

"Uh yes, well…" Esteban said slightly uncomfortably. "It is nice to see you girls as well."

"Hey, are we going or what?" Skylar asked as he landed with Luna. He had a bag of coconuts in his paws. "I'm getting hungry." Luna had Joyce and Marlena on her back and they had a small bundle of food as well.

"A picnic with family, all of the family, sounds really great right now." Mira replied.

As Francisco picked up Susana she said, "And do we have a story for you." It was going to require some editing but they needed to know what had nearly happened.


	113. Navidad Party

Downstairs the twins and Susana could hear the staff getting things set up for the navidad party that night. It was somewhat bittersweet for the three of them though in all honesty. They were celebrating with family in a way, family they weren't sure at that moment they could get back any other way. And yet in a way they weren't. While they had gotten kind of used to their parents and other relatives being almost as young as they were, or younger in some of the cases like their younger aunts and James, they still lacked other family members. Lorenzo, Hernan and Orlando who were the twin's younger brothers or all of Susana's older brothers came to mind and Susana thought of Shoshana who was like her twin from another mother.

"It's almost weird to see them setting up a holiday party here." Iliana said. "Does anyone remember the last time we had a holiday party in the castle?" She asked now.

Susana thought about a moment. "Last year we were in Enchancia. The last two years beforehand we were in Auradon." She replied. And anything beyond that she didn't even remember since she that placed her at three years old. "I don't know beyond that."

"I remember one year when Uncle Esteban was complaining a little bit because he didn't understand when the Christmas tradition of staying in the castle changed to having parties." Mira complained. "And mom told him about the time that Avalor started forging alliances with other places."

Iliana laughed. "I remember that. And Uncle Esteban pointed out that they had been allies with kingdoms like Cordoba and Satu for years, and mom reminded him it wasn't local kingdoms she was referring too. That stopped him in his tracks." She replied.

"I guess some traditions die pretty hard." Mira said. "And some feels like they shouldn't die…like the fact this is our first Christmas…Wassalia…Navidad, you know let's just go with holidays without our brothers." She wiped an unbidden tear from her eye. "And not the last one if we don't figure out how to reverse what happened."

Iliana wrapped an arm around Susana. "Who thought it would ever seem like we owed Ha'melin anything?" She asked. "If not for him Susana wouldn't even be here with us." Susana laid her head on her sister's side softly.

They heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Sofia, Clover and Isabel coming over to them. The two girls sat on either side of their future nieces. "Are you three up for this?" Sofia asked softly. The same thought about their family had occurred to the Enchancian princess as well.

"Yes." Susana said as she reached over to pet Clover. "It's better than how I thought it'd be a couple of weeks ago." She beamed just a little. "And I got a pretty neat present." There were several the twins could technically think of but they knew what she was referring to; this was the only way she would have gotten to personally now her gran abuelo Francisco as he died before she had been born.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Iliana said as she hugged Sofia. "Family is family, even if the time isn't right." She laughed softly but sadly.

"Come on then." Isabel said. "Let's get our final fits for the party dresses done." Together the five girls got up and headed toward the sewing room.

Downstairs Elena stood by Naomi as they got watched one of the trees being set up. The crown princess wore the same yellow gown she had worn last year whereas Naomi's was a light sea foam green. "Great job Armando." Elena said and he nodded his thanks. As soon as that was done the crown princess and the harbormaster's daughter moved in to start decorating the tree.

"So when is everyone getting here?" Naomi asked as she started to wrap the tree in tinsel.

"Gabe and Rico went to pick up the kids parents from the docks, they should be here in about twenty minutes. And they'll be coming with Cristina, a surprise that I arranged for Isabel with some help from King Roland." Elena said as she started to put up ornaments. "And I talked to Mal earlier, they're getting ready too and should be here anytime."

"Our first Christmas with them." Naomi laughed a little. "Think it's our only one?"

"Somehow I doubt it." Elena replied. "And after the party we'll go out for a parradana. It should be much bigger this year than it was last year." They had the whole town of Avalor involved then but this time it would include Sofia's parents and the Auradon team. Elena had even extended the invitation to the rest of the teams families but she had no clue if they would come or not.

"And I can already smell Luisa leading on the food for this." Naomi said happily. "I can't wait to eat some of those enchiladas." She added with a small laugh and Elena laughed with her. "And you even managed to convince Tresora and Christina to be special fitted for royal gowns, how'd you manage that?"

"Simple." Elena said. "Isabel told Christina it would be fun. They haven't had too much time to do things together with as busy as things have been. And then Isabel told Tresora that she was entitled to it as the sister of one of the grand council members." She touched Naomi's shoulder softly. "I'm sorry your dad has to be in Norberg this weekend."

"Nothing to be done about it." Naomi said. "And besides I have you, I have my sister, and I have my daughter. So it works out." She shook her head. "Still weird to think of Mariana as my daughter. She's older than me. At least your daughter is a baby."

"Still kind of weird even then." Elena replied. It wasn't exactly a general topic of conversation but the fact was that Elena had yet to be in a real position to get pregnant in the first place. "Though it's kind of neat. This is Gabriella's first Navidad, though I don't know if she'll remember it. I don't remember mine."

"I bet your abuelos or your parents do." Naomi noted and then paused. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know I'm not the only one whose parents aren't here for this, and at least my dad is still alive."

"But my mother isn't the only one not still alive." Elena said gently. "Don't worry about it amiga. If anything I guess it's nice to have that to bind us too, even if it's not exactly the best thing. But then again I guess that's the case with a lot of our bonds."

Naomi nodded in agreement. The fact was without a less than stellar bonding point she and Tresora might never knew the other existed, let alone become like sisters. In a weird way one could say they had Pierce to thank for it though it didn't stop the fact that she thoroughly enjoyed the fact Audrey beat him down.

In another room they heard Francisco tuning his guitar for the parradana that night. "So is Jorge coming? What about Joyce?" Elena asked Naomi.

"They're both coming, and so is Marlena." Naomi replied. "Jorge said he had something he wanted to get for Joyce. It's the first holiday they've had together too. Then he'll come to the castle."

"That's good." Elena said. "They should be able to have the same thing I have with Isa or what you have with Tresora." Then she gave Naomi a teasing smile. "And will you and Jorge be sharing a kiss under the mistletoe?" She prodded.

Naomi felt a blush on her cheeks but simply countered with, "Will you and Gabe be sharing a kiss under the mistletoe?" And felt gratified to see Elena's face take on the same expression. Naomi decided to roll with the teasing. "And you know, clearly you two get pretty far. I mean six kids? You two will sure be busy over the next decade and a half."

"Huh, fair." Elena conceded. It actually occurred to her for what it was worth that they hadn't heard much about Naomi's life in the future. Sure they knew she and Jorge had gotten married but they knew the same thing about Mateo and Sonya and that they had at least one child, a daughter that Susana was very close to. But they didn't know anything about Naomi's life beyond that.

"Who else do you think might share a kiss under mistletoe?" Naomi asked now.

"Your little sister and Christina come to mind." Elena replied. "They're all but attached at the hip most of the time anyway, it's kind of cute actually." She finished with the ornaments. "I don't know about Isa and James, they seem to have a harder time deciding how they want to express their feelings. I don't about Mateo and Sonya though, things have been a bit rough, I'm not sure why."

"It's not rough Elena." Naomi replied. "It's just a bit harder. Think about how close Gabe…the dark one I mean, got to trying to hurt you. Mateo knows he was taken advantage of, that is why he has a baby after all. And just because he's a guy the feelings he's going through right now are no different than what Tresora and I has…have felt."

"I suppose I didn't think about that." Elena admitted. "And Sonya will give him the time he needs to cope with his feelings, especially since in a way she seems so uncertain herself. Not just about Mateo but about her place in the world. I can't blame her, I felt the same way. I still do sometimes."

"Really?" Naomi asked. "You sure don't show it."

"Forty one years is a long time amiga." Elena replied simply. "And I can't do anything about the changes that have happened around me but that doesn't change the fact it can get overwhelming. And not just for me of course but for Isa and my abuelos. At least Esteban had the benefit of growing up around all of the changes. And even then it must be disconcerting a little."

"How so?" Naomi now asked.

"Esteban is forty one years older. And then poof, his cousins and grandparents show up looking the same way they did when he last saw them forty one years ago. It's enough to throw some chaos into anyone's sense of order." Elena replied. She shook her head slightly. "But enough of that, we're here to celebrate not mourn."

"Well I think this tree is more than ready for the celebration." Naomi laughed as the two friends took a step back to admire their work.

"Princess Elena." A maid named Consuela said. The crown princess turned to her as she saw one of the bay windows that lead to a balcony being opened. "We've got some coconuts and some hay being brought up. They'll be placed over there for the Jaquins when they show up." Before she could add more she saw James flying up with Minimus, Saffron and his own flying horse up for the holidays.

They heard the door open and saw Gabe come in with several people. The kid's surprises for one thing. Also Marlena and Joyce with them as well as Gabe's own mother and brother Javier. "I'm going to get the girls." Elena announced and headed upstairs.

Elena ran into Xiomara at the top of the hallway. "It's quiet something you and the others are throwing together." She observed. "My family wasn't big on celebrating holidays."

"Why was that?" Elena wondered. Ever since freeing the long trapped princess from Ha'melin when they went after the other young princesses the crown princess had had a hard time determining what she thought of the woman.

"My parents weren't all that big on holidays." Xiomara answered with a small shrug. "And it was hard not to blame them. The fact is that what could you possibly get people who could already have everything they desired?"

"The holidays aren't about gifts and getting things." Elena replied. "It's about being able to spend time with the people you love. That's why I opened up the castle last year for a holiday party, it's one of the reasons I brought back the parradana. It's why I invited Sofia's parents, and even Mal and her friends and family from Auradon."

"Royal functions are made for those like King Roland and Queen Miranda." Xiomara said. "That's the whole point of those functions." She still seemed unsure about the Auradon group; they may have saved them but most of them were hardly royals. She had read that most if not all of Auradon were 'composed of kings and queens' and she found she doubted that as royals couldn't exist without servants. And too much royalty in a small area defeated the point of the position. "If this were a royal function I could see it. And yet, this is…this is as far from one as you can get."

"I think you'll have fun." Elena said with a smile as she placed her hand on Xiomara's arm. She didn't feel the slight stiffening of the other woman's shoulder upon the contact. "And if not, you can always spend most of the time talking with Esteban. He's not a big party guy either unless it's a royal function." With that she dashed off toward the fitting areas.

"Sometimes I think you're just too soft Elena." Xiomara stated quietly.

She found the girls had just finished changing and took a moment to admire them. Mirabelle looked absolutely amazing in her dark purple dress as did Iliana in her light teal dress. The dresses themselves were almost identical except for the color and Elena wasn't sure if that was coincidence or someone's idea to dress the twins to look alike as some tended to do. Either way it worked for them.

Susana had chosen a very colorful mix for her dress but at least it was festive colors. She had gone with a mix of red and green and had even thrown in white for good measure, even though the youngest princess had never seen snow in her life. She twirled around happily and laughed.

Sofia and Amber wore new dresses that were a bit more in the Avaloran style that Elena preferred but otherwise had kept their same color; Sofia in a mixture of pink and purple while Amber wore her light green. That had been Elena's idea, one of many things they would take with them when they eventually ended their studies in Avalor. In another room James would be finished getting ready too.

Isabel wore a dress very similar to her own normal yellow and pink formal dress but this one was light blue very similar to her original dress but a light red going down the middle of her dress. Elena swore she was growing up at a rapid pace. Christina wore one that had the same colors as the royal guards uniforms, and she twirled around a little bit, the fabric around her flowing a bit. Tresora's was actually rather tight around her waist, not leaving much room around the skirt like most of them but the light pink of the dress fit her curves rather well and Elena thought she looked rather elegant. In a way it almost seemed like Tresora and Christina had had some kind of collaboration on their dresses.

Sofia looked to the two of them. "You're like a noble princess and a princess protector." She noted with delight.

"Well it's not a lie." Christina stated. "I'll always protect my princess." Tresora felt her cheeks going hot as she reached over and took the blonde's hand, giving her a little twirl as if they were dancing.

"You all look lovely." Elena said as the girl's all looked toward her. "It's almost time everyone." Isabel came over and gave her older sister a hug.

"I couldn't agree more." James said from the doorway. He couldn't take his eyes off Isabel. Isabel looked over and gave him a small curtsy. He extended his arm to her and she took it in hers. Christina and Tresora meanwhile took the same holds and with Elena and the two Enchancian princesses behind them they headed downstairs.

The three Enchancian kids broke away though when they saw who was waiting downstairs for them. "Mom, dad!" Sofia said excitedly as the three of them ran to embrace Roland and Miranda.

Christina went over and embraced her mother and then even her younger older brother.

"Welcome back to Avalor." Luisa said to the two of them as they embraced their children. She held Gabriella in her arms.

"When did you have another?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Oh Gabriella, no she isn't mine. She's Elena's…well technically." Luisa corrected. The little girl seemed to light up at the mention of her mother's name.

"It's a long story mom, I'll be happy to tell it to you." Sofia said and Miranda kissed the top of her head.

Joyce came over to greet the other girls. Having friends was new to her and she wasn't entirely sure how to handle it. Tresora and Christina hugged her together and then Isabel said, "Go with Florence Joyce. We had a holiday dress made just for you too. You'll look like a princess when Jorge gets here."

"Um, okay." The young half siren girl said uncertainly and followed the maid upstairs.

Then they heard a girl call out, "Isabel!" The young princess turned around and gasped happily.

Coming toward them was a girl in a wheelchair that Isabel knew well, one of her closest friends who sadly didn't live in Avalor. "Cristina!" She said happily now and ran over to her. The two hugged each other and then Isabel motioned toward the other girls and James. "These are my friends Amber, James, Sofia, Tresora and…" Isabel giggled a little bit. "And Christina."

"Nice to meet you all." Cristina said and then looked toward Gabe's sister. "Especially you Christina." She laughed a little.

"Nice to meet you too…Cristina." She replied and laughed with her.

"How does one know the difference?" Sofia wondered now.

"It's all in the spelling." Isabel answered easily enough. She placed her hand on Cristina's shoulder. "She spells her name without an h." She gestured to her other friend. "And she spells it with an h."

"And only one of us has a pretty blonde at our side." Christina added as she took Tresora's arm in hers. That made Tresora blush even as she laughed a little.

"I think I'm going to get a headache." Amber commented and Sofia giggled now.

"Come on, let's go look at some of the decorations." Isabel said as she went behind Cristina's wheelchair so they could all look around. "When did you get here?" She asked.

"I came with King Roland and Queen Miranda, they agreed to pick me up tonight and drop me off after the holidays are done before they head home." Cristina replied happily.

"So you'll be spending the week with us? That is so neat." Christina said.

"So no problems I take it?" Elena said to Gabe. She didn't say it but she thought he looked pretty good in his dress uniform. She couldn't exactly tell the difference between the regular and dress ones but it looked nice.

"None at all princess." Gabe replied. He was technically on duty despite everything. It didn't stop him from privately admiring Elena's curves in her Navidad dress though. If he did indeed wind up with her like it all seemed to be indicating Gabe thought he would be pretty lucky.

"And the other guests will start arriving very soon." Armando said. "Rico and Julio are opening the gates now."

"Looks like everyone did a wonderful job." Gabe said. "As long as this evening goes well, it should be great."

"I think we'll all be just fine." Elena said and then turned to Gabe. "And as of now you're off duty. Our daughters are here now and this is Gabriella's first ever Christmas. This needs to be done right and we have plenty of other people who can keep us safe on watch tonight."

"But I'm not exactly…party ready." Gabe tried to protest.

"There's nothing wrong with your dress uniform." Elena promised as she set a hand gently his chest. "Actually I think you look very handsome in it. She ran her hand over it a moment. "This almost feels like it's new."

"Your grandfather's idea actually." Gabe admitted. "He thought we should get a redesign on our formal uniforms now that Avalor is starting to increase its diplomatic presence in the world. And beyond if one counts Auradon." Now he blushed a little bit. "And you look lovely Elena."

"It's not like you haven't seen me in this dress before." Elena pointed out with a small blush on her cheek. She hadn't thought to prepare a new dress for herself like she had Isabel and the other girls. "I mean, it's not as common as my royal reds but…"

Gabe interrupted her by placing his finger gently on her lips. "Elena, it's not just this dress you know. You look lovely in everything. Even when it's not a dress you look lovely." He then realized what that could have sounded like, and though he thought she probably looked just as good naked it's not like he would know nor was there any proof that in this time he would ever know, and he stuttered out, "I meant…that even in your adventure outfits you still look lovely…not that…"

Elena thought for a moment about letting Gabe ramble and see where that went but decided she couldn't do that, and it might turn out even more interesting, as her thoughts too had gone to where Gabe's had thought and she found she wasn't against the idea. So she decided to save him the embarrassment and shush him as well but this time by leaning up and planting her lips softly but firmly on his.

The royal princess and her personal guard spent a moment in that sweet and tender embrace, her arms wrapping gently around his neck while his own hands gently encircled her waist. For that moment it was like time stopped. Eventually though Elena and Gabe separated. "Sorry." Gabe said.

"No, it's was me who started that." Elena replied. Both their cheeks were rosy. She looked up and added, "I think it was the mistletoe's fault." She added lamely as she pointed above them where there was a piece hanging above them.

"Yeah, that must be it." Gabe agreed. "I'll, uh, go help Rico and Julio with the guests." He quickly headed off and Elena took a deep breath before turning back to the others. She didn't see Naomi watching with a slight smirk or Xiomara who looked really aggravated at the sight.

Joyce came downstairs in a dark blue dress with dark green highlights and she tried her best to do a curtsy. That got Isabel, Christina and Tresora to laugh and the young princess said, "Don't worry we'll work on it."

The guests were arriving at that point and it was easy for Jorge to find his sister. "Nice dress." He said to her. "You look very regal." Joyce wasn't quite sure if she was being insulted or not until her brother pulled a box from behind his back. "That makes this even better. Merry first Christmas Joyce." He offered her the box.

Joyce opened it and couldn't help but let out a gasp of shock at the gold bracelet in the center. "Wow." She said.

"It took a while to get all the gold for it and I had to work a lot of extra shifts for the jeweler to be able to finish on time." Jorge said. "But if you don't like it I could…"

"No, it's very lovely brother. Thank you." Joyce said. She handed him the box and then asked, "Want to put it on for me?" He nodded and took out the bracelet. "I wish I had known, I would have figured out a way to get you something."

"I work at the docks." Jorge pointed out. "How would you have paid for it?" It was meant to be teasing.

"I would have figured something out." Joyce said and then added softly. "Mom did teach me…that a girl can get lots of things done if she cares too…and if she gives the right things out."

He thought he picked up on what she was saying and given Zulimar's attitudes and how Marlena had found her he had no doubt what that meant; she had prostituted off her Joyce for things. "Joyce that's something you should have never had to do, and as long as you're with me and our friends will never have to do again." Jorge told her as he put the bracelet on her wrist. One day he wanted to make sure their mother, and he used the term loosely, paid for everything he had put his little sister through. "And you have given me something; family for the holidays. I never thought I'd have that." He then hugged her, and his little sister hugged him right back.

"Excuse me princess." Agusto called out. Elena turned and smiled brightly as her grandparent's royal guard said, "I found some 'intruders' that you might want to deal with personally."

"Hey I thought we were invited guests." Carlos, son of Cruella protested with a laugh.

"Some of us are more invited than others." Audrey, daughter of Aurora and Philip, teased him. Carlos gave her a mock glare.

"Welcome back to Auradon." Elena said. "And Feliz Navidad." She and Mal exchanged hugs.

"Thanks. I think." Mal laughed.

"Happy Wassalia everyone." Sofia said as she came over to them now. Lonnie had to lean down a bit as she exchanged hugs with the young princess.

"So where's the grub?" Jay asked with a small laugh as he saw Gabe and waved. Gabe waved back, but at the moment he was stuck with Dona Paloma.

"Lyla is helping set up the buffet table right over there." Agusto told him with a small grin. "And Kara is pretending to help though I think she's just stealing bites of the food." That made them all laugh. "Lyla doesn't seem to mind though."

Evie and Amy looked at each other and then Evie looked to Elena. "Hey, does your grandparents guard have a thing for Lyla?" The blue haired girl asked the crown princess.

"Hmm, maybe." Elena conceded. She then laughed. "Actually I think if they did like each other that would be great. And I seriously doubt his daughter Willow would have a problem with that at all."

Audrey looked around a bit for Naomi as the two had developed a unique bond since they had met. Then she sighed just a bit. "Looks like I'm going to have to go lend a hand." She mused.

"Naomi, you look lovely this evening." Julio said as he all but sidled up beside her, making the blonde harbormaster's daughter shift a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh, thanks Julio." She said to be polite. "You look nice too." He looked like he always did but she was trying to be polite.

"Hey look." He said and pointed up. Naomi looked up and repressed a sigh. Mistletoe. "You know what that means, right?" He asked.

Naomi groaned internally but it would be rude not to. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek briefly. Luckily that seemed to make him more than happy as he all but literally seemed to float away and she let out a small sigh.

"As long as you're giving out kisses Ms. Turner, maybe I could get one?" Rico said as he strolled up to her. She again repressed a groan. Was every available boy going to be trying to get a kiss out of her tonight?

"Sure." Naomi sighed and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek as she had Julio but instead he turned his face so that his lips met hers. That brought her up short and then even more so when his hands wrapped around her waist. "Hey."

"Sorry." He said though he didn't look so contrite about it. "I just thought a real kiss would be better." He kind of smiled. "I rather liked it."

"I can't say the same thing." Naomi replied annoyed. At least Julio wasn't egotistical and stuck up the way Naomi thought Rico was. She remembered Rico hitting on her a lot during Olaball practice. To say she was glad when he got himself hurt during the last tournament was an exaggeration but she sure was able to breath easier.

"Maybe another kiss would change your mind?" He offered.

"Don't you have doors to open and coats to take?" Audrey questioned rather haughtily as she walked over to them with her arms crossed over her chest. "Surely anything better than bugging one of the members of the grand council."

Even though Audrey wasn't from Avalor she was still a princess and Rico knew better than to argue with her. "Of course, princess. I'll be on my way." He then scurried off.

Naomi couldn't help but smirk a little. "Thanks. And Merry Christmas." Naomi said.

"You too." The brunette princess replied.

Now Naomi gave a small smile. "I suppose you want a kiss too." She remarked jokingly.

"Hmm, thanks. But I'll pass." Audrey replied.

"It's not like I meant that way." Naomi said and leaned over to kiss Audrey's cheek. "But I owe you something after all you keep doing for me."

"Hey if you're giving kisses under the mistletoe I wouldn't turn it down." Jorge said with a small laugh as he came up to them with a small wave at Audrey. Naomi smiled back. She had no problems this time as she moved in and wrapped her arms around him, planting a soft but gentle kiss on his lips. It was a bit more chaste than what she had seen Elena and Gabe do but the difference didn't seem to bother Jorge as he kissed back.

"You know about that…" Naomi started, not wanting Jorge to think anything less of her. "About kissing Audrey…"

Jorge smiled at her. "I know Naomi." He said and then shrugged. "Hey, kiss as many girls as you'd like." He added with a laugh.

They broke off when they heard pretend gagging from Jay and Audrey rolled her eyes and poked him and said to her boyfriend, "Behave yourself." The two couples then began to talk as they headed toward the table for some punch.

Mariana already had punch and was sitting to the side when Kyra joined her. "Not one for parties?" The half genie girl asked her.

"Not really." Mariana said. "We didn't have many parties in my world. And those we did…weren't exactly pleasant ones. At least for me."

"Here I thought everyone loved parties." Kyra commented with a shrug as she offered Mariana a cookie from her plate. "Want one sweetie?"

"Thanks." Mariana took a cookie from the plate. "It's hard to love parties when the few that did happen usually had me as one of the main forms of…of entertainment." She confided.

Kyra only sighed now. "I like forms of closeness as much as the next person but I swear the people in your world take it to new and disturbing levels." She remarked with a shake of her head.

"You can say that again." Marina agreed softly. "You have no idea how many nights I would spend in Adriano's bedroom with him, and at least two other girls."

"Creep." Kyra stated simply. "He better hope I never get my hands on him."

"It doesn't matter; it's all in the past." Mariana said to her.

"You're right." Kyra said as she placed the plate aside and then took the glass from Mariana to help her to her feet. "You're in Avalor now. You've got your mother, you've got your aunt, you've got your friends, and hey for what it's worth you can have me too." She had to repress a smile as she swore her cheeks went red. She then noticed some mistletoe above them and smiled even wider before leaning down and kissing Mariana on the lips. She was glad to realize that Mariana didn't pull away and it even seemed like she responded just a little bit. She could get through this beauty's shell, she just knew it. "Come on; let's go pet the flying horses." She then pulled Mariana with her, the lovely blonde giggling a bit behind her.

The evening started in full swing. Xiomara did find herself talking with Esteban, Dona Paloma and a few others about Avalor. That was fine with Elena as it kept her from causing any problems. She dragged Gabe onto the dance floor, as did most of the other couples. Luisa let Marlena take Gabriella so she could dance with Francisco after offering an uncomfortable Esteban a chance to hold the baby girl.

Tresora watched with amusement as Mirabelle and Iliana each picked up one of Susana's arms and together the three sisters started a fun if slightly weird dance among themselves.

Christina came over and took Tresora's hands in hers. "Let's dance." She said.

"I don't know how." Tresora admitted. "Will you teach me?"

"I'll teach you anything you want." Christina promised as she led her to the dance floor. "Mom taught me, Javier and Gabe a long time ago. Normally a guy puts one hand on her waist and holds the other while she puts her other hand on his shoulder." Before Tresora could wonder how it would work with the two of them Christina took Tresora's hand and placed it on her shoulder and then held her other hand. Christina's other hand was placed on the lovely blonde's waist.

"Alright sweetie. Just go where I go. Watch our feet until you feel comfortable and then look in my eyes." Christina instructed. Tresora nodded and looked down. After a few minutes of missteps Tresora thought she had it and looked up, startled a moment by how beautiful Christina was and the love in her eyes. As if reading her mind Christina said softly, "You're so beautiful Tresora."

"You're so beautiful Christina." Tresora said right back. "I love you."

"I love you." Christina replied. Then without thinking the two girl's leaned closer and pressed their lips softly but passionately together. It was hard to tell how long the kiss really lasted but they by the time they pulled apart the song had ended and they had Gabe, Elena and Naomi smiling fondly at them.

"You two are so great together." Sofia said, she had been talking with Cristina. She didn't want to say it but she did feel just a bit jealous. Tresora and Christina had each other; Isabel and James had been dancing together. Even Kyra and Mariana had decided to take that last dance despite the fact they weren't together. She was the only one technically single, except Amber who didn't seem to mind so much at the moment. "You're very lucky to find each other , some people wait a lifetime to find someone they care for like that or longer."

"I think we're all pretty lucky myself." Elena said as she leaned down and placed her hand on Sofia' shoulder. She reached out to Isabel as well who smiled and came over to her sister. Naomi and Mariana were on either side of Tresora as Gabe placed one hand on Christina's shoulder while he placed the other on Mira's shoulder. She held and Iliana laid their heads together as they hugged Susana close. Elena looked at her daughters. "We all have each other. We're all familia. At the end of the day that's what it's about."

"Happy Wassalia, Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad!" Susana exclaimed happily as she looked at her family and they all laughed at her enthusiasm.


	114. Bittersweet Aftertaste

"Good bye mom." Sofia said as she hugged her mother at the docks. Roland was hugging Amber good bye at that moment. "We'll come visit you in Enchancia soon, I promise."

"Please do." Miranda said as she kissed her biological daughter on the forehead. She stood up to look at Amber and James as well. "We love you all."

"You're doing a wonderful job with them Princess Elena." Roland said with an appreciative smile at the crown princess.

"Thank you King Roland." Elena said with a small curtsy. "We'll bring the kids for a visit soon, I promise." The king and queen boarded their ship and their children waved goodbye until they could no longer be seen.

"Ready?" Isabel asked after another moment. She stood with Tresora, Christina and Cristina at the docks. They were going to spend the day with the younger princesses wheelchair bound friend. Sonya and Mateo were going to watch them while Rafa spent some time with her grandson.

"Let's go see the town." Sofia said.

"I have some major shopping to do." Amber reflected to the other's fond amusement.

The Auradon rangers had already returned home that morning. Mariana was off visiting Avalor's hospital; wanting to see if she could get a volunteer position there or something while Kyra was off doing her own thing. As the kids wandered off with a wave that left Elena and Gabe alone.

"So shall we return to the palace?" Gabe asked her.

"Let's go to the palace and the get the girls." Elena replied and then suggested, "We can have a picnic lunch, just the six of us." At least six if one counted Gabriella, who wasn't going to really be eating anything solid for a while yet.

"Oh, uh, that sounds good." Gabe said. It was still a bit difficult for him to sort out when he needed to be a guard and when he needed to find a more personal balance. He and Elena had only had a few dates and a few kisses, nothing more. And yet Mirabelle, Iliana and Susana were proof that sooner or later it would become something more.

Elena sat up front with Gabe, leaving the carriage empty as they headed back toward the palace. When they returned they ran into Esteban heading out with his assistant Stanton. "We are heading to Dona Paloma's shop so that we can finalize some new trade agreements." He told them.

"Oh, great." Elena said as she repressed a small sigh. She was looking forward to a quiet picnic with Gabe and the girls. "I'll come with."

"It's fine Elena." He said to his younger cousin. "It's nothing major. It sounds to me like you have other plans. You should go ahead with them. Abuelo and abuela have left for the day as well though they said they would be back by dinner time."

"Alright cousin, gracias." Elena said as she and Gabe headed inside.

"Have fun princess." Stanton added as he headed to another carriage with the chancellor.

She stopped one of the maids Consuela to have her ask the kitchen staff to put together a small picnic basket for five plus some of the formula Jane had provided for them to feed Gabriella when she had decided to keep the little girl from dark world that had belonged to Dark Elena.

"Hey." Naomi said as they were headed out. "What's up?"

"Just going out for a picnic." Elena answered her best friend. "Want to come with us?" She asked. Technically it was supposed to be family only but Naomi was like family and in fact the twins and Susana saw the blond harbormaster's daughter as their aunt as would Gabriella one day. "We can always get some more food packed really quickly." She doubted Gabe would mind either.

"Well dad is of course out of Avalor at the moment and Mariana is with Kyra and Marisol in the library this afternoon, getting caught up on current Avaloran history." Naomi commented. "So you know what, count me in."

"Alright." Elena said and quickly headed back toward the kitchen to get more food added to their basket. They met the twins and Susana outside and her future daughters were happy to see her. When Gabe came out with Gabriella Elena took her as he put the baby bag in the carriage. "I invited Naomi to come along with us." She said to Gabe.

"Oh cool." Gabe replied feeling just a bit depressed but that quickly changed when he remembered this wasn't just the two of them. And maybe he and Elena could go for a small walk alone with Naomi being around for the kids, so maybe it was better that way after all.

Naomi and the girls got into the carriage itself while Elena sat by Gabe on the top as he drove it. That made Gabe feel pretty good since she could have easily chosen to sit in back with the rest of the girls instead. It was only about twenty minutes to one of the best picnic spots around the city. Elena also knew it was one of her mami and papi's favorites spots as well.

"It's so pretty." Susana said. She loved the location and pretty much said it every time. It was a nice clearing that faced a lake that got its water from several waterfalls that inevitably started at the castle high above them. Beyond the clearing was a forest that had lots of trees but wasn't so thick as to be hard to see through, which was a good thing in this current situation between demons and Juan's merry band of rebels. And the thing that Susana like the most was that the cliff could be scaled, it was high enough to be exciting but not so bad that it would really freak anyone else out unless she chose to climb the entire way up which she had not done…yet.

"I think there are some primrina berries around here." Elena said as she hopped onto the ground. "That would go great with what we brought with us."

"Why don't you two go find some?" Naomi suggested as she lifted Susana out of the carriage as Mira and Iliana got out themselves. "We'll set things up and be ready when you two come back."

"Sounds like a good idea." Gabe said with a small smile at Naomi. At least it was some time alone with Elena though it wasn't like he expected it to lead to anything major. Elena let Iliana take Gabriella and the crown princess and her royal guard headed toward the trees.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Naomi to come with us." Elena said to Gabe. "But with her dad out of town, Jorge at the docks for the day, Tresora with the other kids and Mariana catching up on what it's like here in the light she didn't really have anything else planned."

"It's no big deal princess." Gabe replied. "It's not like this was just the two of us anyway."

Elena smiled a little. "I think it'll be a while before we can really expect to do anything just the two of us." She said and then added, "Actually considering I'm crown princess I'm not sure there really is going to be such a thing like that."

"You don't think so?" Gabe asked.

"No." Elena replied. "Even if…when we start really dating I bet Esteban will have us watched like hawks. Making sure we don't do anything he would think of as stupid and remind us that 'your eldest children aren't supposed to even be born until such and such date, surely you're…moving too fast.'" They both got a laugh out of her impersonation. "He'd be putting the horse before the carriage big time." They both knew that was true; they had actually had more kisses than dates and that still didn't say much in the long run. "And once I start dating, whoever it would be, much of Avalor will be waiting for each and everything that ever seems to happen. And then I go to Mal." She laughed.

"I don't follow." Gabe said now.

"The last time they came here Mal was having trouble because all eyes were on her, her actions, and her relationship with Ben. It made her crack for a little bit." Elena emphasized. "I hope the advice I gave her helped her to figure out how to handle it all."

"I'm sure you did just fine." Gabe said as he patted her hand gently. They found the berry patch they were looking for and started to pick a few handfuls of berries to take back to Naomi and their daughters.

Meanwhile Susana was doing just a bit climbing and jumping between the trees while Naomi and Mirabelle were setting up the picnic. Iliana sat by the lake with Gabriella in her arms, talking softly to her. Mira wasn't sure if she was talking to their baby sister in a foreign language or baby talk, it was all the same to her.

"So any luck trying to figure out who's responsible for destroying your home?" Naomi asked.

Mira shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Most of the people here are just older versions in our world." She looked to Naomi. "No offense." The blonde only smiled, she knew what Mira had meant. "So far no has been here that wouldn't be there…that we didn't see killed during the invasion. Except the obvious survivors like us and Uncle Mateo."

"I'm starting to think it was some random thing." Iliana said now. "I mean maybe something happened with our friends from Earth and they just capitalized on it by attacking Avalor." She shook her head. "The one thing I don't get is why surrounding kingdoms like Cordoba weren't attacked or long standing allies like Enchancia."

"If that's the case, we'll never find out what happened and we can never change things." Mira said sadly now.

"Maybe that's not the point." Susana said as she hooked her legs on a tree branch and swung upside down to look at her sisters and her aunt.

"You can't possibly think staying here is a solution?" Iliana questioned, mouth agape.

"Of course not." Susana replied a bit defensively. "What I am saying is maybe we just need to go back with the friends we've made here and send the demons packing. Then rebuild our kingdom."

Mira bit her lip. "I suppose the 'past' versions of everyone else could be involved without the present versions being effected." She allowed. "But that wouldn't bring our family back; our brothers, our parents, our aunts, our cousins."

Iliana sighed a little. "But…maybe we're not supposed to. Maybe there is no happily ever after in this case, just mourn and rebuild." She said now.

"I think it's a little too early to be giving up hope." Naomi said to them. "I'm sure you would love to solve this sooner rather than later and then get back home to your families and I do get it, but maybe this isn't something that can be solved in months, this could be years. Hopefully it happens before Elena and Gabe actually have you two, but even that's still like six or seven years away. You guys could be here for another four years before things become clear."

"No offense Aunt Naomi but I hope it's not that long." Iliana said pointedly.

"I hope not either honey." Naomi assured her. "I'm just reminding you that what we hope and what is thrown at us are two different things."

Iliana said nothing but she knew Naomi was right. If things had gone the way they wanted it to then none of this would have bene happening in the first place. She was about to voice that when they heard rustling in the woods. "Mom? Dad?" She called out. Elena and Gabe here were younger but they were still their parents after all.

But what came into the clearing was far from what they had been wanting to see, rather than either of their parents it was obviously another demon. The top half of the demon looked like the ones they knew much more than they ever wanted to, that of the Boca del Infierno. However below the waist was literally nothing but swirling fireballs. Naomi wasn't even sure how it was walking but she wasn't about to get the chance to ask or anything.

"What is that?" She asked the girls. "A weirdly mutated Boca del Infierno?" She vaguely remembered that Jay had actually called it a Hell Knight.

"No." Iliana replied. "It's a Cazador de tiempo de infierno." At Naomi's blank look she had to remind herself how hopeless her aunt was with Spanish. "A Hell time Hunter."

"Why is it called that?" Naomi asked.

Before any of the twins could answer the demon was not where it was. Suddenly it was in Naomi's face and swatted her with its massive clawed hand, sending her crashing backwards where she hit a tree none to gently. It then roared and turned toward the twins.

"How did it…" Naomi started. Then it was no longer where it was standing a moment ago and was now almost in front of Mirabelle. It tried to bring its claws down on her but she barely rolled to the side of the attack. Then it was gone again.

"It can slow down time." Iliana called out over Gabriella starting to cry. "Hence the name hell time."

"That is not a good thing to hear." Naomi sighed. And they had not exactly come prepared to deal with a demon at all, let alone one that manipulated time like this one seemed to. Then it was in front of the blonde. It tried to bring the large hands down but she rolled out of the way and prepared to try to sweep her legs under to trip her opponent up like Gabe and Audrey had taught her only to realize one thing. "Right, no legs."

"Get away from my aunt you ugly thingy." Susana cried out as she swung off a branch to try to shoulder ram into the Cazador del tiempo del infierno. But when she impacted the demon she hit the ground hard and the demon looked down at her with almost cruel amusement. "Blazes." She muttered. She hated being small sometimes.

Naomi stood up with a branch and brought it down on the back of the demon's head. It turned around, looking no worse for the wear, and slashed at her. She barely dodged out of the way of it but that also allowed Susana to move out of its range for the moment.

"Okay so how do I get rid of this thing?" Naomi asked the twins.

"Um, no idea." Mira admitted to her. The Cazador del tiempo del infierno looked like it was deciding who it wanted to kill of first, and no one was sure what they could do about that one. Then it turned toward Iliana, the one person it had not tried to attack so far. Iliana held Gabriella tightly even as she tried to keep her calm. "Hey get away from them." Mira tried to distract it.

She headed toward the demon only to come to a stop as it was no longer there. In horror she turned to see the demon now in front of her twin sister and ready to bring its clawed hands down on her.

The demon was shoulder rammed again though this time it did something approximating a stumble back as the attacker was Gabe with Elena not far behind him. "Get away from my daughters." Gabe told them.

"Careful." Iliana said. "That's one dangerous demon."

"It seems to slow down time." Naomi said to Elena. "And I don't know how we'd get around that even if we had all of our items and those orbs." That worried the crown princess to hear. Nor did Gabe have the stone spear though he did have his sword for what that was worth.

Gabe drew that sword now and started to pace the Cazador del tiempo del infierno. The demon for its part didn't seem all that concerned. When Gabe lunged at him the sword pierced the right side of the demon's chest. But before the new captain of the guard could withdraw the sword the demon reached up and snapped the sword in half, leaving half of it in its flesh while Gabe lost his weapon. "Ah shoot." Gabe muttered.

"I knew I should have brought my scepter." Elena commented.

"It might not have mattered." Naomi reminded her best friend. "It would have just…time sped or whatever past your blasts anyway and waited for you to exhaust yourself." Elena knew that might have been true but that didn't change the situation before them. How did they stop this demon from killing them all?

Gabe tried to move in with a really solid punch that would likely have taken any human opponent out of the game for a while. But the demon took it almost effortlessly. Then he was gone. Any warning Elena tried to yell out to him went unheard as the Cazador del tiempo del infierno was now behind him. He grabbed Gabe by the back of the neck and for a horrifying instant Elena was afraid the large demon would snap his neck, maybe even take his head off of his body.

There was a small but loud hooting and Blaze dove at the demon's face, scratching very near the eye for what that was worth. It wasn't more than an annoyance in truth but it was enough to force the large demon to release Gabe and swat at the small bujito. Luckily she was agile enough to dodge the attempt at an attack.

"Maybe you can use your spirit connection with Blaze to stop this demon." Naomi suggested to the crown princess.

"Good idea Naomi." She said to the harbor master's daughter. "Blaze, it's time to unleash the spirit within us." Blaze did a u turn and then flew right past Elena. As she did energy seemed to build up around the small bujito as she headed straight for the Cazador del tiempo del infierno. But before she struck it was gone.

"Not again." Mira sighed. Then gasped, "Mom."

Elena turned only to get slammed in the face hard by the demon. She fell back and then it swiped at Naomi. This time the blonde did not quiet dodge as well as it tore at her sleeve and left a claw mark on her arm.

Before Gabe could decide rather to check on Elena or try to deal with the demon it was gone. And then it was in front of Mira. It lifted her up in both of its arms, its claws digging into her skin and it looked like it was ready to tear her apart.

"Plasma blastima!" Echoed and several green looking bolts of energy slammed into the back of the demon. Mira was immediately dropped, no worse for the wear than Naomi was as it turned to address its newest opposition.

Elena was surprised at what she saw in front of them. "Mateo?" She asked uncertainly. It sure looked like her friend and royal sorcerer but he was taller, about 5'9" if she had to guess. He had a small beard on his face, and as odd as it sounded to say it he looked like he actually fit in his wizard robe which used to be his grandfather Alakazar's from a long time ago. He exuded a certain air on confidence that just seemed to be lacking normally.

"Wow, what'd he eat for lunch?" Gabe wondered.

"Uncle Mateo." Susana said. It made sense to Elena now; this wasn't her Mateo. This was her future self' Mateo…or would be if her own future self were alive right now.

"Wait…is that…Mateo from the future?" Naomi asked now. She was surprised, he seemed to have grown up well.

And the demon was gone again. The girl's and Gabe all tried to brace themselves as it could show up literally anywhere with little to no warning and injure them, as the gash on Naomi's shoulder and the claw marks on Mirabelle's arms proved.

Mateo…future Mateo, Elena thought he should be known as for lack of better terms here, glanced around only a moment and then again raised his tamborita as he had when he cast the first spell. "Tiempo flowus reducia." He chanted.

At first Elena wasn't sure what that was supposed to do until the crown princess realized that she could now see the demon as if it were just leisurely floating around. And it was floating toward Gabe. "Gabe." She called out.

But the call was unneeded. Gabe saw the demon coming and dodged under it. The demon seemed to realize what was going on and then levitated up and flew above the cliff. Once on top it unleashed a fireball down on them.

"Whoa." Iliana gasped as she held Gabriella tightly against her body.

"What now?" Naomi asked them.

"Mateo?" Elena inquired. It looked like he was their best bet. That disturbed Gabe just a bit but he had to remind himself this wasn't exactly the newly learning lanky boy of their time. This was a seasoned wizard who had sent two twins girls in time to try to save their world as they had known it; he had a wife at least one child as well.

The demon again tossed out a fireball, this time at Susana. Future Mateo aimed his tamborita at it but this time rather than intone any words a magical beam of energy shot out and caught the fireball midair before he tossed it straight back at the demon. It struck and it let out a roar of anger and then flared out.

"Where did it go now?" Naomi asked with a sigh of annoyance. She wished it would stop running.

"It didn't go anywhere, it's gone." Future Mateo told them. His voice was deeper than the Mateo they knew. "I don't think Maledict expected that there would be a way to drive the demon away in this timeframe." The twins and Susana went over and hugged him happily. "Nice to see you girls too." He said with a deep laugh.

"Wow." Elena said. This was not the Mateo she knew at all. It was interesting to see what kind of man he would become. "Thank you for what you did Mateo. But plasma?"

He looked at his three friends and a hint of sadness passed over his face as he thought of his currently departed friends before the sadness disappeared. "You're welcome Elena. It's a kind of energy, you haven't seen it yet because it's not exactly natural. But you will soon." He looked down at Susana. "I can't believe how long it took to track you down. Wherever you were must have really messed with magic."

"Wherever she was?" Naomi questioned. "Shouldn't you have known she was abducted by Ha'melin and taken to his realm? You are from the future after all."

"That…might be a result of the changes from us being here when we shouldn't be." Iliana pointed out.

"That's the conclusion that Sofia and I drew to as well." Mateo agreed. "Just as stopping the invasion will change the future here with any luck as well. So that you never have to go through what we did."

"Well if you're here to help us that means we should be able to find whoever set up Avalor to be invaded by the demons should be a lot easier." Gabe said to him.

"I'm afraid that's not why I came here." Mateo said. "I have to be there with Sonya to help the fight against the demons in case Mirabelle and Iliana's efforts don't go as planned." The twins both wished that their efforts had already paid out but so far no luck. "I came to take you back home little one, where you belong." He looked to Susana.

"But…" Susana started. She loved her sisters and didn't want to leave them. And yet, she kind of knew he was right. She wasn't supposed to be here, Ha'melin had forced that on her and if he had gotten his way she would actually be dead. Then there was Shoshana to think about as well. "Oh, alright." She relented.

"Wait does that mean you're leaving?" Elena asked Susana softly. She felt a lump in the back of her throat.

"I wish I didn't have to." Susana said as she looked down, trying to hide her tears. She wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to the rest of her family here, and even if her sisters were successful she wouldn't see her gran abuelo again since he had died before she was born. "But I would have to leave at some point anyway." She ran over and hugged Elena around the waist for a moment until the crown princess pulled away so that the two could exchange proper hugs.

Next Susana went over and hugged Gabe. "Bye daddy." She said softly.

"We'll see you again." Gabe promised her. "I know it."

Susana hugged her aunt Naomi. Iliana helped Susana hold Gabriella for a moment and she kissed her oldest/infant sister goodbye before letting Naomi take her. Then she shared a tight embrace with her older twin sisters. The three of them were crying now.

"Look on the bright side." Mirabelle tried through her tears. "You'll be able to see your own twin again." Susana gave a soft smile to her. Shoshana was not really her twin since she was Mateo and Sonya's youngest but they got along just like Mirabelle and Iliana, maybe even better.

"And we'll be home before you know it." Iliana added even though technically they knew that could be a lie for several reasons. Even best case scenario it could still be years. And if they died here…they didn't want to think about that one at all. "And we'll have brought everyone who we lost in the invasion back, like it never happened."

"You will." Susana tried to agree with as much confidence as she could muster.

Elena looked to Future Mateo. "Take care of Susana." She said softly. "Until we can be there for her again. And thank you for what you did today."

"I will, Queen…Princess Elena." Future Mateo said with a slightly embellished bow. He gave a smile, which held just a trace of the awkward sorcerer they all knew now. "It's great to see you all again, even if you're younger than I remember. I do hope that I'll see all of you again, soon."

"I hope so too." Elena said as she felt Gabe place his hand on her back and Naomi laid her head against Elena's arm. "I mean; I know you will."

After another moment Susana let her sisters go and came to stand by Mateo. She looked to Elena. "Tell everyone I said goodbye mommy." She said and the crown princess nodded. She took a deep breath and looked toward her uncle. "I'm ready."

Mateo gave them all small smiles and then with a wave of the tamborita disappeared into their own time. A few moments passed before Elena hugged Mira and Gabe hugged Iliana. They stayed that way for a few minutes.

"She'll always be in your hearts." Elena said to her daughters. "And in ours as well."

No one really felt like eating and they returned to the castle instead. Naomi was dropped off at the docks so she could spend some time with Jorge. It was virtually deserted as all of their family was still out doing their own thing. But Elena wasn't looking forward to telling them all what they knew would have to happen at some point, that Susana ended up going home.

Gabe was dragged off to deal with some problem in the barracks and the twins ended up going to the library. Elena went to her own room with Gabriella in her arms. She sat near the balcony, humming to Gabriella and thinking of her family. "Mami, papi, please keep watch over us. We're going to need all the help we can get. Both now and in the future." She said softly.


	115. The Pure Hearts Part 1

Mariana peeked her head out of the library, she had been staying late to try to keep up on all she had to learn about this ever realm since she had grown up in the dark realm and because her 'mother' Naomi was in a late evening grand council meeting, to see Kyra walking around. She hesitated a moment, her thoughts and feelings about the half genie girl still in turmoil. Still regardless of any personal considerations she was still her friend. "Hey are you alright?" She called out.

"I don't know for sure." Kyra admitted as she turned to look over at the pretty blonde. Still it was clear that something was bothering her because there was no evidence of the flirtatious personality that was usually evident within the century year old girl. "Something seems…seems off."

"What do you mean by that?" Mariana asked her.

"I wish I could explain." Kyra replied. "It's just in the air, but I don't know if anyone else can feel it or not. I've been looking around the castle trying to figure out if I can piece anything together but to be honest I've been coming up with nothing."

"I think we should bring this up to Princess Elena and the grand council." Mariana said now. Kyra rather hated to seek help out but she found she didn't have an alternative. She simply nodded and the two girls headed toward the council chambers.

Esteban was trying to make a point about recent shipments being searched for no reason and Elena did fully understand that. She heard him say, "Just recently Dona Paloma has stated many of her crates had been searched up, practically torn apart. But there is no evidence on who the guilty party is." Then her mind wandered as she heard her cousin listing some destroyed items that were supposed to be valuable but she was willing to bet the head of the magistrate's guild was simply exaggerating. Something just seemed wrong and she couldn't keep her focus. She jumped just a little bit when the chancellor snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Elena! Would you please pay attention?" He all but barked despite the attempt at politeness.

Xiomara had chosen to sit in on this meeting too in a continued attempt to learn about her new world. She smirked just a bit at the fact that the future ruler of the kingdom couldn't seem to keep her attention on the meeting though she thought that perhaps worrying about damaged crates really was the least of their problems.

In her defense Naomi looked bored as well and even Francisco and Luisa looked like they would rather be doing anything else as well. But as crown princess it was Elena who had to be paying the most attention as ultimately her decision would hold more weight rather anyone wanted to acknowledge that or not. "Sorry cousin." Elena said. "I just…feel kind of weird."

"I know what you mean." Sofia said from the corner. She had been trying to pay attention, which was more than she could say for her older sister Amber or her older brother James but when all was said and done Esteban didn't care how much the Enchancian children retained from their exposure to the council meetings. They were young and if they became a ruler of a kingdom their concerns would likely be different compared to what the saw in Avalor. "Something seems really off for some reason."

"I hope the food was okay." Luisa said now with concern. "I thought the chefs had made the enchiladas well."

"They tasted fine to me." Francisco voiced and Luisa rolled her eyes lovingly but none the less Naomi also vouched for Elena's abuelo.

"It's not that kind of off abuela." Elena promised Luisa. "I don't know how to explain it properly. It just seems off, but I don't know why."

"Elena, you are aware that if someone sees shadows in every corner they are likely paranoid right?" Esteban asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Just because one is paranoid doesn't mean that someone is out to get them." Naomi pointed out and had to repress laughter as the chancellor shot her an annoyed glare. It was no secret that Naomi and Esteban weren't exactly best friends. "Between Juan and his little merry band of outlaws and the demons it's not exactly a safe place to be right now."

"With all due respect it's pretty clear that there are no demons around here Princess Elena." Stanton pointed out from his seat near the window. "And if nothing else it's clear there is no spy in the council chambers."

"Really Elena I think you're just looking for trouble where there is none." Xiomara said, a bit condescendingly in Naomi's opinion. Sofia wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not but there seemed to be some kind of smell of incense surrounding the former Maruvian princess as well. "Not that trouble doesn't tend to find you or anything like that but don't you think you have enough on your plate without jumping at shadows?"

"Xiomara has a point." Esteban said. "You already know the demons are out there somewhere. So is Juan and his group. And we cannot forget that Victor and Carla are out there as well and who knows what they're up to. Now if we could get back on track…" But he was interrupted again.

The council chamber doors were opened, Mariana and Kyra walked into the room. Esteban looked more than ready to go off on the two girls for budging in unannounced during a council meeting but a look from Elena cut that off. Naomi smiled a little at her 'daughter'.

"Sorry to rush in like this." Kyra stated though it was kind of open to interpretation rather or not the half genie girl was really as apologetic about it as she said. Not that it really mattered Elena supposed. "But Mariana though I should come in here and let you know about this…this strange feeling I started having."

"It's not just you." Sofia said now. "Elena and I have been feeling it for a while now too."

"Yes and I believe I have labeled it as paranoia." Esteban noted. "Now if you two young ladies are done…"

"Perhaps we should send the guards out on extra patrols." Francisco said now. "If the three of you truly think something is off perhaps we should try to follow up on that."

"I'll get them on it right away." Gabe said as he smartly saluted and then headed toward the door to give the orders to the guards out there.

"That's a great idea but somehow I feel like it might need something more." Elena said. If she, Sofia and Kyra were feeling it then she assumed it wouldn't be something as relatively simple to resolve as an increase in the guard. As she thought about it she found it odd that the people who seemed to feel it the most were the ones arguably the most connected to magic thanks to being half genie in Kyra's case as well as being closely linked to magic thanks to scepter in her case and amulet in Sofia's case. "We should go see Mateo and Marisol." She said. They were supposed to be outside in the garden practicing a spell. Sonya and Jorge were in charge of the rest of the kids for the moment and they were off by the docks.

"Is this really worth disrupting our meeting Elena?" Esteban asked. "These recent vandalisms cannot just be ignored."

"No one is ignoring it Esteban." Luisa assured him. "But if something is wrong in the castle or in Avalor then we need to know about it. If we had had these kinds of feelings before Shuriki invaded, then perhaps the whole thing could have been avoided." That shut him considering he knew far more about that than most of them realized.

"Alright abuela." He conceded. "Then I suppose we should call this meeting for tonight. Hopefully we can pick this up tomorrow and deal with the problem properly." Without waiting for Elena to say anything he walked out. It didn't really bother her; she was obviously too distracted to worry overmuch about the abrupt dismissal.

"Well then I'm going to excuse myself as well." Xiomara said. "I have some reading to continue to catch up on. It looks like it will be very exciting." There was a slight sparkle in her eyes that Sofia wished didn't creep her out so much.

"The guards will double their patrols for tonight." The new captain of the guard told them all, except Esteban who had already left. He looked to Elena. "And I'll stay in the corridor of your rooms tonight instead of patrolling the halls."

Elena wanted to tell him that wasn't necessary but knew it would be pointless to argue with him. "After we see Mateo and Marisol we'll go find the Sonya and the kids at the docks so that they know what's going on. Kara will probably want to be extra vigilant with Isabel." She said.

Amber went over to close the windows in the council room and frowned. For Avalor it was pretty cold tonight, and as weird as it might have sounded she was getting used to the warmer temperatures. She even found she had not missed winter in Enchancia. "If it's all the same to you Princess Elena I'll wait for you guys at the doors for when you head to the docks. The less time I have to spend outside the better." She said.

"Amber." James sighed. Then at a look from Sofia he shrugged. "Alright I'll wait with her. Just because being alone right now might not be the best idea in the world."

"If I asked you to wait with your siblings would you do it?" Elena asked Sofia as a matter of route. She was pretty sure her chosen sister would refuse but as the one responsible for them she had to at least make the attempt.

"I can't just stay behind Elena." Sofia said. "You might need me." From any other kid that might seem kind of weird but given Sofia's connection to the amulet, being the keeper of the secret library, and her training as a guardian of the ever realm it seemed almost plausible.

"Alright, let's go." Elena said. She, Gabe, Naomi, Sofia, Kyra and Mariana headed toward the gardens. As they reached the gardens they found the door slightly open and Elena called out, "Mateo, I need to talk to you."

There was no response and Elena wondered how far in the gardens he and Marisol were. She pushed the door open and the others followed her out. Elena gestured for Naomi and Kyra to keep Sofia and Mariana behind them. She also wished she had brought her scepter but in the castle who would have thought she needed it? Gabe moved in front to protect Elena and though she nudged him to her side, being unwilling to be protected, she let him stay at her side in case he saw something that she didn't.

They heard a cry of pain and they saw Mateo and Marisol come crashing out of a section of the bushes. Mateo lost the grasp on his tamborita and it crashed into the fountain. Marisol held onto hers, but she was bleeding from her left shoulder. "What the…" Mariana started.

From there emerged the hunched figure of…Elena was sure it was female but there was no way she was human. The long frizzy hair almost reminded her of La Llorna but the arms were abnormally shaped, almost like that of a gorilla. The hands had claws on them. The entity had the torso and feet of a humanoid though and if not for the arms she would look almost normal.

"Wow what the heck is that?" Kyra asked. That worried Elena just a little bit that the long lived genie girl had no idea what this thing was.

"Let's try this together." Marisol said as she took Mateo's hand. "Vanquisho." They chanted and a burst of energy shot forth from her tamborita. Elena found though her opinion of looking human aside from the arms would have to be revised as their target crouched and jumped up far higher than anyone they had ever seen. She then landed right in front of the two sorcerer's and with one long arm swatted both of them to the side hard.

"We have to help them." Elena said as she reached for her scepter.

But before she could get to them the humanoid creature turned toward Mateo and shot him in the chest. She heard Sofia gasp in shock. Mateo fell back and landed on the ground hard. But they were all surprised to see a small six-sided crystalline item floating where the royal sorcerer had been struck down.

"What is that?" Gabe asked as he drew his sword.

She then turned Marisol and aimed the attack at her. "No!" Mariana screamed as she ran toward her friend. The beam from the strange monster hit Mariana as she moved in front to protect her friend. Mariana fell back and only avoided a rough landing because Marisol caught her. And where Naomi's daughter had been struck the same small six-sided crystalline item floated there.

"No Mariana." Naomi and Kyra gasped though Elena knew for different reasons.

"Mariana what were you thinking?" Marisol asked her friend softly as she stroked a strand of hair away from her face. "Why would you…" She was interrupted by laughter from the creature and then the same attack struck her. The two dark world girls lay side by side as a third six-sided crystalline item appeared from Marisol.

"I've had enough of this." Elena said as she aimed her scepter at their intruder. "Blaze!"

The female creature laughed and jumped over the beam from the scepter of light and then landed in front of the item that had come from Mateo. "You're time is soon Princess Elena." The feminine monster promised. With a massive unhinging of the jaw she swallowed the weird item from Mateo. Then a burst of speed she took the ones from the dark world girls. "But not until you've suffered. Catch you on the waves." With that she vanished.

"What did that mean?" Sofia asked as Kyra and Naomi ran over to Marisol and Mariana while Elena and Gabe went to check on Mateo. "What did she do to them?"

"Baby, wake up." Kyra pleaded to her not so secret crush. "Come on, please."

"Mateo." Elena said as she tried to shake him awake. Gabe took it one step further by slapping him across the cheek. Both got the same lack of results. The fight had drawn some attention now and Gabe quickly ordered the guards to take Mateo and the two girls to the infirmary.

"I felt a pulse in Marisol." Naomi noted worriedly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I felt one in Mateo too." Elena said and with a glance at Kyra she gave a nod as well, confirming the same thing. "So they're still alive. But what did she do to them? What did she take from them?" She wondered worriedly.

"She said catch you on the waves." Sofia mused as she looked after them worriedly. "What does that even mean?"

Elena gasped. "Isabel and the other kids are at the docks with Jorge and Sonya." She said. "We have to warn them. We have to help them." Yet she feared they wouldn't get to the rest of their friends any quicker than they had been able to get to the sorcerers.

Still they had to go to the infirmary and find out what was going on. Yet the doctor could tell them nothing except for they had a steady pulse that might weaken over time and that they were breathing but would not wake up. Apparently one of the guards had anticipated that Elena and the others would go after their friends at the docks and had a carriage waiting. He and Gabe were in the driver's seat while everyone was getting into the carriage itself.

"I'm coming with you." James announced, clearly worried about Isabel.

"And I'm…coming to." Amber said reluctantly. From what she had heard this was not going to be a joyride but she couldn't just stand by and not try to help her friends.

"Then we better hurry." Elena said. They got in as quickly as they could and Gabe got the carriage going. It was clear he wasn't worried about sparing the whip in this case. After all this time Naomi could all but trace in her mind the path they were taking from the Avaloran castle to the docks. She could only pray the could get there quick enough.

"I think this is going great." Isabel said as Kara floated beside her. She had wanted to come down and oversee the installation of the security system she had invented in the dock warehouses and to collect some items for other inventions she was thinking about building. She had been thrilled when Christina and Tesoro had wanted to come down and help her since they didn't spend nearly enough time together as friends anymore with everything that seemed to be happening.

"That should do this one Aunt Isabel." Iliana said as she got off the ladder she had been standing on for the tying of the rope. It was still a little weird that she was calling someone three years younger than her aunt, but of course in Iliana's time Isabel was a teenage girl ready to decide what she wanted to do with her life…if she and her twin sister Mirabelle ever figured out how to bring her and everyone else back.

"This is a really great idea Isabel." Jorge said from beside the younger princess. "I wish Joyce could be here to help with this. It might make her feel like she's even more part of the group."

"That would have been nice." Sonya agreed. She had helped Isabel out, as one of the only security conscious people in the castle that wasn't already tied to the royal guards and hence had other responsibilities to attend to. "But she wanted to go with Marlena. She wanted to see Cariza without her mother's influence around her." Marlena had gotten a small job down there for a couple weeks after the holidays and Joyce had wanted to go with her. She still trusted Marlena more than anyone else in Avalor after all.

"If this works the way I think they will, then the docks here will be just the first place to get these installed." Isabel said delightedly. "And Joyce can help us with those ones."

Sonya felt tension run up her spine and glanced around. She got out a call of, "Look out!" But not before a beam struck Tresora, going into her back and through her chest. She lost her balance and fell to the ground though Jorge moved quickly enough to stop the beautiful blonde from landing on the floor. Levitating where she had been was a six-sided crystalline item.

"Tresora." Christina gasped. She and Isabel started over toward her when a hunched female with long arms landed in front of them. She slapped Isabel across the head hard and sent her sprawling awkwardly on the floor before the figure looked toward Christina.

"You hurt my girlfriend." Christina angrily and despite the fact she really had no chance she still swung at their attacker.

"No, I just stole her heart." The feminine monster said with amusement. "She isn't the first, and she won't be the last." She promised and then laughed. "In fact, why don't you join her?" She blasted Christina right in the chest and she fell backwards with the crystalline item, her heart if the monster were to be believed, floating in the air.

"What the heck are you?" Kara wondered. Then she glowed and transformed, going from her small Chamster form into her larger winged lion guardian form, making her look a lot like the Jaquins that were often around Avalor. With a roar she leapt at their attacker and slammed into her.

"What is this?" She asked with amusement. "I've never seen or heard of anything like this before. Talking cats and giant reptiles yes, but nothing like this." Kara leapt again but this time she dodged out of the way. "I wonder if this will work on you, what kind of power you will bring?"

"You won't get anything from me." Kara promised and leapt again at her. She dodged to the side and blasted Kara in the side with her strange energy. Kara lost her larger form and her smaller form hit the ground unconscious just as the others, leaving the strange crystalline object there.

She surged forward and swallowed it. "Delicious." She commented idly.

"That's enough out of you." Sonya said as she moved in and struck the monster full on in the face. She avoided the crystalline object and moved in to further attack the creature. She aimed a kick at her face but the oblong arms shot out and caught her leg before lifting her, showing now that she was far taller than she appeared to be, and then slamming her onto the ground hard. Sonya swore a rib or two cracked because of that.

Jorge moved in and tried to attack her but she moved out of the way and grabbed him by the back of the neck. "You won't do me any good siren." She said. "If you wish to live I suggest you stay out of my way." With that she tossed him across the room and into some crates which broke around him upon impact.

With lightning speed that seemed to belay her looks she seized both of the crystalline items and engulfed them in her own form.

"Hey." Isabel protested, fearing for her friend's now that those objects were gone.

The creature grinned and she could hear the carriage show up, just as she had been told would happen. She jumped over and brought her arms down hard just in front of where Isabel stood, the impact making her hit the ground hard, tearing the back of her dress a little bit. "Don't worry about it little princess." She said as she heard the door open. "You'll be joining them now."

"Isabel!" They both heard Elena cry out in horror. That and the blast of energy to her chest was the last thing Isabel heard and saw before she fell back. The crystalline object floating there was quickly enveloped. "Isa!" Elena cried out again.

"Sonya are you okay?" Naomi asked as she went to her mermaid friend. She dreaded having to tell her what happened to her boyfriend. Not that she looked that good right now herself. She could already see Jorge was standing up though he was bleeding a bit from the side of his head.

"Just dandy." Sonya deadpanned, having to resist the impulse to hold her side like somehow that would make enduring the pain of broken ribs easier. She didn't want to tell Naomi or Gabe that this monster had done something to their little sisters.

"You monster!" Kyra snapped angrily. Rarely had she wished that she possessed the full power of a genie after she had been tricked by the genie who had played games with her but this was certainly one of those times. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Mateo, Marisol and especially Mariana!"

"And what of the kids?" She taunted as she picked up a crate and tossed it in their direction. It smashed hard and one of the boards struck Sofia in the face. She recoiled in pain and the next minute she was taking a dive into the water surrounding the docks.

"Sofia." Amber gasped. She might have dived in to save her sister despite the fact it would ruin her dress if not for the fact that Kyra sent a burst of magic at their attacker only for her to vanish and appear in front of Amber and James.

"Stay away from them." Sonya ordered even as an intake of breath caused a sharp pain to shoot through her ribs.

The creature only laughed again and brought both of her hands up and blasted Amber and James. Their bodies fell back against the walls of the docks, the same crystalline items hovering where they stood a moment before until she laughed and seemingly ate those too.

"You monstrous little…" Kyra ground out again and Naomi swore she used a word very similar to witch but it was lost as the half genie girl unleashed a barrage of magical energy from her fingertips straight at their wily opponent. It was somewhat bothersome to see even as the energy struck her it seemed to have little effect.

"You have heart. Too bad your weakened genie powers amount to nothing." The enemy taunted her. "It's no wonder you've been as effective on me as the rest of your little companions. But you can still serve one final use." She was gone and then appeared in front of Kyra, bringing a strong knee into her jaw. As the Tanguan girl stumbled backwards, a bit of blood coming from the bottom of her jaw from the impact, she shot Kyra in the chest too. Her body hit the floor as the crystalline object appeared for a brief moment before she took that one too.

"What is this thing? What is it doing to them?" Sonya asked. She didn't like the odds; it was just a distraught Naomi, an equally distraught Elena, her two twin daughters, the captain of the guard Gabe who had to be upset over Christina as well, an injured siren and an injured mermaid standing. They couldn't see Sofia anywhere.

"I've never seen anything like this before, heard about anything like this before." Iliana chimed in.

"She's taken those crystalline objects out of everyone she has attacked so far." Gabe noted. "But I don't know what it is." She looked toward the five of them. With a nod at Jorge the two men started toward her.

"Come on boys." She said as despite her size she managed to roll under Gabe's swing and then come up with an elbow to into his back. "Haven't you learned anything? I'm not human, I'm not even one of those slow lumbering demons that have been getting around worlds lately." Jorge tried to grab at her shoulder to pull her away and she launched backwards to slam him against the wall of the warehouse.

Sonya filed away those words. She knew about the demons that were troubling Avalor. And she knew what Mal and the others had told them about them striking other places. Rather it was important or not was anyone's guess but that wasn't information that the general world seemed to know.

"Dad." Mirabelle gasped as she saw Gabe trying to stumble to his feet. Without thinking she started toward him even though Iliana tried to get a hold of her arm. Their assailant turned toward Mirabelle and leapt at her, colliding with the young teenage girl. Then she blasted Mirabelle in the chest. She didn't have to fall far but still the crystalline object was seen before being swallowed up.

"No, Mirabelle." Iliana gasped. As twins they had always been very close and somehow she had just felt like a part of her own soul had just been taken away from her forever. "No."

"We'll get her back." Elena said softly. They had to. She had taken her little sister as well and that hurt as much as seeing what had just happened to her daughter.

Gabe stood and brought his sword out, stabbing her in the back. They could even see the tip of the sword protruding from just above the abdomen. With a normal human that would have been a crippling and probably even a fatal blow.

Elena wasn't entirely surprised to hear a pained scream but otherwise her movement to try to smash Gabe's skull in showed no other signs of pain. In fairness that happened with many of the larger demons too. Gabe was able to dodge under it but seemed frustrated that it didn't seem to bother her that much.

She brought a knee up into Gabe's stomach and he took a step back, coughing hard. "Such a handsome young man, too bad it won't do you any good where I'm about to send you." She remarked before blasting him in the chest. His coughing fit came to an abrupt end as he was struck, his body falling back and the crystalline object appearing and being enveloped.

"Uh, this isn't going very well at all." Naomi noted with a nervous glance at the crown princess. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Elena admitted reluctantly. She raised her scepter but couldn't blast their foe for fear that she could hit Gabe. "I…I don't know." She repeated softly.

"There's nothing you can do Princess Elena." She said and leapt at them. Sonya grabbed Elena and pulled her one way as Naomi grabbed Iliana and pulled her another way. "Soon I will have all the hearts I need for my purpose, and I owe it all to my contact for bringing me here."

"Who brought you here?" Elena asked though she had some theories. It had to have either been Shuriki somehow or Victor. Though maybe Anita and Juan could have been responsible. She couldn't think of anyone else that could do such a thing.

"Sorry but you'll never know." She said and rushed toward Elena.

Sonya got in the way, trying to tackle their assailant but she seemed to have it coming. Her arms lashed out and her hands connected with Sonya' shoulder blades. The mermaid girl didn't think they were broken but she sure felt the sting of the impact. But before Sonya could move in again she raised her arms and blasted Sonya in the chest. The mermaid girl knew no more as things went black…and her body hit the floor as the crystalline object was revealed and snatched away.

Next she leapt at Iliana and Naomi, her knees connecting with Naomi and Iliana's jaws. Then she turned to Iliana. "Don't worry child, it's your turn to join your sister." She raised her hands to blast the younger twin but Naomi jumped onto her back.

"I don't think so." She said. "I've had enough of you." Without anything else to work with she reached up and pulled on her stringy looking hair.

She let out a small yelp and growled, "You're going the chick fight way? How pathetic." She then reached behind her, her long arms giving her a reach most humans would never have, and grasped Naomi by her arms before tearing her off and slamming her into Iliana.

"Blaze!" Elena called out and the scepter shot at their adversary. She dodged out of the way and then landed in front of Elena, her rather large fist colliding with the side of Elena's face. The crown princess fell and on impact the scepter rolled out of her hands and off the docks. They heard a slight splashing sound. "Damn it."

"You won't have to worry about anything else again Princess." She promised and blasted Elena in the chest. She had nowhere to fall but the crystalline heart still rose into the air and she enveloped it. "Now that is something." She said with a chuckle.

"Elena." Both Naomi and Iliana gasped. They heard Jorge moan in pain as he started to stand up.

She headed toward the two girls and shoulder rammed into both of them. Naomi took another hard fall and Iliana hit the warehouse wall with a grunt of pain. She aimed at the younger twin then and blasted her in the chest. Iliana's body slumped to the floor and the crystalline object emerged which their foe quickly enveloped.

"Naomi." Jorge sighed and started toward his girlfriend. He saw her aim toward the harbormaster's daughter and then shoot a beam toward her. He moved quickly to intercept the blast, but as he intercepted it was like it went right through him…and struck Naomi in the chest. He turned in horror and rushed forward, barely catching her body before it hit the ground. "No."

With a cackle she snatched the crystalline object that had appeared from Naomi. She glanced around. "Rats, where is she? Oh well there isn't much a ten-year-old girl can do." She mused and then looked toward Jorge. "Thank your friends for me, they've given me what I need to ascend." And with that she was gone.

Everything was silent a moment as Jorge felt the tears falling down his cheeks. Then he heard the sound of water and slight coughing and he saw Sofia come out of the water, holding onto Elena's scepter. Her cheek was bruised and there was blood on the right side of her mouth.

Sofia moved some of her wet hair from her face and saw everyone. "Oh, no." She gasped. The nearest to her was her chosen sister and she started over to Elena but felt her ankle give way. She must have hurt it before hitting the water. She went over and shook her. "Elena, Elena please wake up." The crown princess didn't move.

"Sofia." Jorge started.

Sofia looked around. James and Amber didn't move. Isabel didn't move. No one was moving but her and Jorge. "I…I have to call Chrysta…but, I don't know what she can do, I couldn't do anything." She closed her eyes and tried to think. Nothing was coming to mind. She looked up at Jorge. "Why didn't she attack you?" She asked.

"She…mentioned the siren thing. It must be because of that." Jorge said grimly. His arguably evil side might have just saved him but looking at the girl he cared for and all of his friends it didn't seem like much of a blessing.

Sofia tried again to rouse Elena and got no response. Now as she looked at her friends and siblings again she started to cry, laying her head on Elena's shoulder. "What am I supposed to do now?" She asked sadly as she clasped her amulet in her hands.

"We…we could ask Mal and the others to come." Jorge suggested. But would they arrive in enough time? Then he realized there was a glow in Sofia's hand. "Princess Sofia, your amulet." He started. "It's glowing."

Sofia looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes and not really succeeding. Would it summon Mal? Who else could possibly take on that thing who had stolen her friend's…whatever those were.

Then in between them a figure appeared. Clearly a girl with really long blonde hair, the tops on either side almost reminded Sofia of meatballs. She wore a white shirt with blue on the collar and wrists with a red bow affixed on the chest, with a blue skirt that came to just above the knees. And she held a black cat in her hand that had a crescent moon on the forehead.

"Luna, where are we?" She asked as she glanced around uncertainly.

Sofia heard the black cat reply, "I don't know Serena." That was nothing new to her of course as she had been speaking to animals for a few years.

Then Jorge said, "Uh, that cat just talked. Did I hit my head harder than I thought?"

"Wow, what happened here?" Serena asked as she saw everyone on the ground. She let Luna go and knelt down in front of the closest to her which was Isabel. "She's still alive, but…what happened?"

"My name is Sofia." The girl in the pink dress introduced herself. "Who are you?"

"My name is Serena Tsuniko." She replied. But what she really wanted to know was what where they were and what was going on.

"I believe we have a lot to talk about." The black cat Luna said to them both.


	116. The Pure Hearts Part 2

The fight had drawn attention and after Sofia insisted that Serena had nothing to do with it she was taken with Jorge and the princess of Enchancia back to the castle where they were placed in the same room as Mateo and Marisol. Luisa, Francisco, Willow, and Lyla did their best to assist the doctor and even Esteban seemed worried. He chose to express that another way though. Very reluctantly Gabe's mother Carmen had taken Gabriella for the evening, though clearly even the baby girl knew something was very wrong.

"Every time we turn around there is always some great threat to Avalor, or to Elena or someone around here and it seems every time some stranger shows up that claims to be able to save the day." He groused and looked to Serena. He had kind of thought Mal and her friends were dressed inappropriately, at least by Avaloran standards, but this girl seemed to take the cake. "What exactly is it that you think you can do?" He demanded to know.

Serena looked rightfully aggravated. "Where were you again when all of this was going on?" She countered.

Sofia was drawing a picture of the pieces that were stolen from her friends so she could Serena a better account of…well, she wished she knew for sure. Now she looked up and in her rarely seen but effective voice of royalty snapped, "That's enough Esteban." She didn't need them driving their guest and potential only source of help and information away. "This isn't the time."

Esteban seemed slightly off put by being rebuked by the young princess, he was still her elder after all. But a look from Luisa quieted him. Willow meanwhile had gotten a hold of the healing orb and tried to use it on Isabel but nothing happened as a result of it. It was not surprising but still disappointing.

"Who does he think he is?" Serena groused as she crossed her arms over her chest and sat down where Luna was observing everything around them.

"This isn't home Serena." Luna said quietly. Jorge and Sofia had seen her talk but no one else had and the less that knew the better. "Some patience will have to exercised…I know that's a bit of a stretch for you but give it a try."

Serena glared at her mentor a moment then shook her head. "Remind me how we got here again. I mean one minute we're ascending the steps of the temple to see the others and then, we're here in... wherever we are. How did that happen?"

"Avalor." Jorge filled in for her. He seemed as lost in his own way as Serena was. "The kingdom is called Avalor."

Luna glanced at Sofia now. "I know what that is though. That is the Amulet of Maru."

That got Sofia's attention now. "What?" She asked confused. "My dad gave it to me, he called it the Amulet of Avalor…though it came from here originally, Elena's mother gave it to her on her fifteenth birthday right before Shuriki invaded."

"Supposedly your amulet summons princesses." Esteban said. He wanted to find that hard to believe but Elena could have vouched for that. On top of that that was how Mal, Audrey, Evie and Lonnie had shown up in Avalor the first time though in reality only two of them were princesses. "But then what is she doing here?" Serena gave him a glare, though it was a fair question since no one knew there knew her background.

Esteban was startled when he heard the small black cat (yet another animal he had been annoyed to find was being let into the castle) speak, "Because she has worn the amulet, back when it was the Amulet of Maru."

"Say what?" Both Serena and Sofia said in unison. Then Serena added, "I would know if I'd worn something like that."

"It wasn't in this lifetime Serena." Luna stated simply. That confused Sofia, Jorge and Esteban even more so. "You wore it back on the moon kingdom when you were Princess Serenity. Ambassadors from Earth brought it to your mother for you on the day of your birth, from the kingdom of Maru."

"Avalor is built upon the foundation of Maru." Jorge recalled it being mentioned. "The civilization disappeared a long time ago, seemingly because of the demons that invaded so long ago." He wondered if Xiomara could contribute much to that but she was not there.

"I believe if we lined up the attack on the Maruvian kingdom with Queen Beryl's attack on the moon kingdom we would find that they occurred at basically the same time." Luna said now.

"That also resulted in an attack on the Martian colony that created Ben's Praeleanthor sword." Sofia noted. "Well they were already trying to wipe out two civilizations, why not three?" She sighed. She couldn't understand why the demons would work with this Beryl when they hadn't done so before. Sofia also recalled that Elena had told her that the last sorceress of Maru had used the Jewel of Maru to save the world, if not her kingdom, from the invasion.

"Hmm I suppose that makes sense." Luna now said. "Concurrent attacks on the best threats against the demons at that time." It was fascinating but clearly at the moment both Serena and Jorge wanted action and not talk.

"So how did the amulet end up here?" Jorge asked now.

"When Beryl struck down Serenity, her guardians and the Earth prince Queen Serenity used the last of her magic to bring them all back to life and had them sent into the future to give them a second chance at life." Luna answered. She had also sent her and fellow guardian Artemis back as well in case it was needed. "She must have sent the amulet back as well, unaware of course that Maru was gone as well. It's also worth noting that her guardians were also princesses of the planets of the solar system as well."

"So that thing that attacked them was Beryl then? Or one of her minions?" Esteban asked.

"No." Serena said. "We destroyed them all…"

He interrupted her. "Apparently you did not." He stated.

Serena gave him a glare. "That wasn't one of Beryl's Negaverse minions. That was a heart snatcher." She stated hotly.

"A what?" Francisco asked now.

"There were various things that we dealt with on our new lives on Earth." Luna said. "One was a group of evil beings called Deathbusters that were trying to find three items that were said to reside in three pure hearts that in turn were needed to resurrect to a being known as Mistress 9." She chose at the moment not to reveal who that being had resided in. "We thought we had defeated them since none of the organization lives, but somehow one of the Daimons must have survived, or been summoned from somewhere."

"Who would have summoned it?" Esteban questioned.

"Pick your choice." Sofia replied simply. "Victor and Carla could have found a way, or maybe it was Shuriki. Possibly Anita. We've made our share of enemies, and that's just in Avalor." She was more than willing to entertain the idea it could have been Prisma or someone that she had inadvertently made angry in her time as well.

"Or perhaps it wasn't summoned at all." Serena added. "It could be here of its own accord; these aren't mindless drones. They can make their own decisions and plans."

"Whatever the reason, the only way to save your friends and family is to stop this Daimon." Luna said.

"Let me get this straight;" Esteban declared, ignoring the fact that none of the people they needed to save were really his friends, though of course Elena and Isabel were his younger cousins. "The ability to save them all is dependent on a ten-year old princess, a talking cat, a teenage girl and the harbormaster's apprentice?" He shook his head with a sigh.

"Hey I can stop this thing." Serena protested. In truth she thought she would stand a much better chance of doing so with her friends but since that wasn't an option she would have to figure it out.

The door was broken open and the two guards that were stationed outside came crashing through it. And in the hallways coming toward them was the same creature that had stolen everyone's hearts. "Looks like now is your chance to try blondie. If not, I'm taking the little princesses heart." She taunted with a glance at Sofia.

"You asked for it." Serena said as she stepped forward. Esteban was thinking the girl was crazy as she reached for her the locket on her bow and then called out, "Moon crisis power!"

To all of their shocks she transformed from the blue skirt and white top that to Sofia almost resembled a school uniform into a white skirt that was even shorter with knee high red boots with crescent moon emblems on the top. Her top still remained all white though there seemed to be a white bow tied around back, and she wore gloves from the hand to the elbows. And a golden tiara formed around her head.

"What the…" Esteban started.

Sofia was impressed yet again. The amulet always seemed to bring her very interesting and powerful people; it had brought Mal and her friends which in turn lead them to learning about the Power Rangers and now this.

"I don't know how you're able to be here, but you have attacked the ruling body of this fair kingdom and stolen their hearts. This cannot be tolerated. If you won't relinquish their hearts, then in the name of the moon I Sailor Moon will end your reign of terror." She declared.

Luna felt herself sigh. "Always so dramatic." She commented.

"Let's see you try to stop me." The creature, the Daimon, stated as she moved forward and tried to bring those large fists down on Sailor Moon. She was able to dodge away from them but was slightly dismayed at the huge chunk of the floor that was taken out as a result of the attack.

Two more guards tried to stop her and one of the arms lashed out and connected with their chests, sending them back into the wall hard. Sofia was sure that would result in a couple broken ribs each.

"Let's see what I can do to help out." Sofia said and activated her cryokinetic powers before sending a chilly blast of air toward the Daimon. She however dodged out of the way of that and leapt at Sofia.

Sailor Moon leapt out and grabbed a hold of Sofia right before the Daimon likely would have crushed Sofia and set her aside safely just as Jorge moved forward to try to ram into her. The impact seemed to be minimal as she took a step back. "You again? Don't you ever give up? You're not even worth my time." She growled. "I have no need for the hearts of darkness. You won't even be relevant once I take my rightful place."

"Rightful place?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"Yes, beside the likes of The Doom Phantom, Pharaoh 90 and Queen Beryl." She said. "And that will include defeating you off once and for all." She retorted.

Her eyes widened as she remembered Queen Beryl. The Negaverse queen had destroyed her original home and in fact had again succeeded in killing off her friends and her mind wiping her boyfriend. The only way she had been able to stop the evil queen was at the sacrifice of her own life, a life that was barely restored by her Imperium Silver Crystal that was now stored in her locket. "I promise you I won't let that happen." She said, her voice taking on a slightly harder edge.

"As I said try to stop me." The Daimon said. She put her hands on the ground, making cracks in the floor. Sailor Moon braced herself to dodge again as she expected another charge or ram attack but instead she opened her mouth and unleashed a huge sonic scream that sent Sailor Moon, as well as Esteban and the doctor trying to keep Elena and the others safe, hurtling across the floor into a hard landing.

Jorge jumped up and tried to land on the monsters back but she took several steps back and slammed him into the wall. He flinched as he felt pain shoot up his back. He was pretty sure it wasn't broken but he would be feeling it tomorrow.

"What are you doing?" Esteban asked Sailor Moon. "I thought you said you could stop her."

"I wasn't counting on a sonic blast." She stated. She was also used to having her friends to back her up. "Alright then, let's give this a shot." She took off her tiara and it started to glow. "Moon Tiara magic." She tossed it the Daimon.

The Daimon reached out her hands and grasped the tiara, her arms long enough to stop it from getting close enough to her. "Nice try moon brat." She mocked and then tossed it to the side. "Try again."

"You're really getting on my nerves." Sailor Moon stated as she summoned her moon rod, which almost looked a lot like Elena's Scepter of Avalor to Sofia. But before they could see what she would do with it the Daimon leapt at her. This time she was not fast enough to dodge the attack and the Daimon landed on top of her, the scepter flying from her hands. It was almost a surprise her legs were not broken.

"Get off of her." Sofia demanded as she moved toward them with another cryokinetic attack ready but was stopped by Esteban grabbing her arm. "Get off of me." She now said to the chancellor as she tried to pull away.

"You were nothing after all. Goodbye Sailor Moon." The Daimon said as she rose her fist and then it started to descend toward her.

Suddenly the fist was slowed by a sword and further still by another set of gloved hands. Sofia was surprised to see a long brown haired girl in a green skirt like Sailor Moon's and a short while the sword belonged to a dark blonde haired girl in a navy skirt like Sailor Moon's. "What?" The Daimon growled.

Then a black haired girl in a red skirt and a long blonde haired girl in an orange skirt kicked the Daimon off of her. "Guys." Sailor Moon gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Trista brought us here." Said the brown haired girl. Sofia saw other girls like them coming in now. One wore the same clothes as the dark blonde girl but her hair was longer and looked like a dark green and held a large rod. "She said we would be needed here."

"And it looks like she was right." Said the girl in the red skirt. "No way you could handle this thing on your own."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Raye." She said with an annoyed sigh.

"It appears your friend was right." Esteban noted.

"What's with the stiff?" The girl in the orange skirt asked and that only made him more offended.

"Are you alright Serena, what's going on?" Asked the only man in the group as he came over and took Serena's hands in his. He was dressed very formally in a black tux with a flowing cape and a white mask over his eyes.

"She's a Daimon and she's been stealing pure hearts from powerful people around here. She thinks that if she gets enough pure hearts it will let her be strong enough to become like some our biggest enemies." She said as she glanced at her friends. "We have to stop her and retrieve the hearts of everyone she has stolen."

More guards were starting to come into the rom though they hesitated the sight they were seeing. "Guards, seize her." Esteban ordered, pointing to the Daimon though he wasn't sure he shouldn't be ordering their guests seized as well.

"No, stay back." The girl in green ordered. "They might just get themselves hurt."

The Daimon noticed though she was outnumbered by the girls and the guards and she leapt toward the other end of the room. "We can't let her get away." Sailor Moon said to her friends.

"I'm on it." The girl in the orange skirt replied. A chain of orange hearts started to twirl around her as she aimed at the Daimon. "Venus Love Chain Encircle." She called out and the orange heart chain wrapped around her ankle before being slammed down toward the ground, the floor around her cracking as she landed. To Sofia's surprise she saw a heart crystal appear out of nowhere and into the air. Then she gasped as she feared it would break upon impact.

"No." The young black haired girl gasped and ran forward, barely catching it before it would have impacted the ground as well.

The Daimon reached over and grabbed the chain of energy before twirling it around, causing Venus to run into her friends except for the young girl who had caught the heart crystal. The energy chain dissipated and she proceeded to smash through the wall and was gone.

Esteban glared angrily at them before he called to the guards, "Go after her. Do not lose her." He commanded.

"Are you guys okay?" Sofia asked as she came forward with Francisco and Luisa.

"That hurt." The little girl with pink hair said. She looked to the other girl who had the heart crystal. "But we got one of them back."

"But which one?" Luisa asked shakily.

The girl with the green hair took the heart crystal as the girl with aqua hair formed a mirror in her hands. "I'll find out and return it to the rightful owner." She promised.

"Thanks Michelle, Trista." Sailor Moon said.

Despite Sofia wondering who the rest of Serena's friends were, she kept quiet as everyone else did as Trista and Michelle approached her friends. Sofia wondered what they were going to do. Michelle held her mirror up to the heart crystal and then to her friends and family lying on the beds.

"What was she going on about?" Jorge wondered silently. "I mean, I suppose I should be glad my heat wasn't stolen but…why?"

"It must be the fact you're half siren." Sofia replied gently.

"It makes sense." Said the girl in the blue skirt and the short bluish hair. "History often paints sirens as creatures that border more on evil than good."

"And, sorry to say, considering who your mother is…" Sofia let the thought drop.

Whatever Jorge might have said in turn was lost to Michelle saying, "It belongs to her." Trista approached the still form of Princess Elena and held up the heart crystal. When released from her grip the small crystalline object floated up and then downward. Everyone was surprised to see it disappear as it came into contact with Elena's chest.

"Did it work?" Luisa asked uncertainly. It was sure new to her. Francisco placed his hands on his wife's arms.

A moment later Elena let out a slight moan and sat up with a groggy, "What...?" But before she could say anything else Luisa and Francisco were over by her side hugging her tightly and the crown princess hugged back for a moment before saying, "Okay, need to breathe here." Her voice still sounded raw though.

"It is good to see you awake Elena." Esteban said as he approached his younger cousin with a glass of water that she gratefully accepted.

After taking a moment to take a long sip she replied, "Thank you Esteban, but…" She glanced around and even as she and Sofia exchanged hugs she looked around the room. "What about everyone else? And who are you guys?" She asked.

"That…that Daimon thing only dropped one heart crystal. Yours." Sofia said. "When it showed up to take mine, it got stopped by them and ran off."

"Daimon…you mean that monster that attacked us. It has a name." Elena mused.

"Something like that." The girl in the red skirt said.

Sofia then turned around and introduced Elena to the one who had come at the docks Serena Tsuniko who held the identity of Sailor Moon. It was then up to her to introduce her friends. The only guy was Darien Shields who was Tuxedo Mask and also Serena's boyfriend; Esteban tried but did not entirely succeed in hiding that shock considering the seeming age difference between the two. The short blue haired girl Amy Mitzuno who was Sailor Mercury and a genius. The long black haired girl Raye Hino who was Sailor Mars and a priestess of a temple back home. The long haired brunette Lita Kino who was Sailor Jupiter and a very good cook according to Serena. The other long blonde haired girl Mina Aino who was Sailor Venus. They were considered the inner scouts though Elena wasn't sure what that meant.

Then she introduced the outer scouts. The tallest of them with the short hair Amara Tenou who was Sailor Uranus. The girl with the, at least to Elena's mind, pretty aquamarine hair Michelle Kaiou who was Sailor Neptune. It was also pretty easy for Elena to tell that they were dating it sadly reminded her of Christina and Tresora…and that just lead to worry over her little sister Isabel. The girl with the long green hair Trista Meiou who was also Sailor Pluto and to all of their shock was also revealed as a guardian of time. The little girl with the short black hair was Hotaru Tomoe and also Sailor Saturn though it was chosen not to mention the kind of destruction she could in theory bring about. And the last, the little pink haired girl Rini was Sailor Mini Moon.

Then of course she introduced her guardian Luna, Mina's guardian Artemis and their daughter the gray kitten Diana. Esteban warned her, "They do talk Elena." And he thought too much but didn't say it. The revelation didn't surprise Elena as much as he expected it would though.

"Of course we would, how else would we guide the sailor scouts?" Artemis questioned.

It was now Mina who said, "Sometimes they talk just a little bit too much." She ignored the looks of annoyance from the black and white cats.

And after a moment Serena added, "Believe it not, she's my daughter from our future." She looked slightly embarrassed. "Weird right?"

"Actually no it's not." Elena replied. By this time she was walking again though she felt almost as shaky on her legs as she did when Sofia had freed her from the amulet after forty one years. She supposed the difference was the awareness in the amulet versus the unawareness she had felt when her heart crystal had been removed. "These two girls are Iliana and Mirabelle." She touched both of her daughter's faces gently. They're two of my kids from the future as well. They came here to stop us from being killed in a demon invasion."

"That's why I traveled back in time originally too." Rini said. "To stop my family and my world from being destroyed." She could so sympathize with the twins.

"We were discussing the idea that the invasion of their moon kingdom coincided with the demon attack on Maru." Sofia said. "They could have even been allied, but we're not sure how yet. Not that it matters now."

"They'll still get their chance to change their lives." Lita said. "We're going to recover the other crystal hearts and set things right."

"I still don't get why that Daimon took our hearts in the first place." Elena admitted.

"Power, plain and simple." Amara answered. "She stated as much herself." It reminded Elena a little too much of Shuriki, who was still out there with her demonic allies.

And that occurred to Sofia as well. "Is it possible Shuriki is behind all of this?" She asked now.

"Victor and Carla were trying to steal the Jewel of Maru." Elena remembered. "It might have been to increase Shuriki's power."

"There are reports of various jewels around Avalor being stolen." Esteban added. "Though no one knows why. It's also unknown if it's related to the items being damaged coming into Avalor or not. The idea she would use your….your heart crystals," Clearly the chancellor still had a bit of a hard time with that despite the evidence he had seen proving they existed in the first place. "For power is not out of the question at all."

"That would mean the Daimon would be lying, and somehow in this instance I doubt that." Mina said. "Unless of course she plans on betraying this Shuriki you mentioned."

"If she still has her demonic allies that would be a very bad idea." Trista replied. She of course knew all about the demons that Elena was referring to. As a guardian of time she knew more than she could ever let on really.

"Regardless we can't let any of them have those heart crystals. My sister, my daughters and my friends need those back." Elena stated knowing for sure without them those she cared about the most would die. She placed her hand gently on Gabe's shoulder, he felt warm despite everything, at least for now. "So how do we find this Daimon?"

It was only then they noticed the small compact device in Amy's hands. "While we've all been talking I've been scanning the room for specific energy signatures." She revealed. She had actually seen quite a few of them that she would be analyzing later on. But only one of them was something she could recognize easily from their time dealing with the death busters. "In a few minutes I'll have a tracking pattern programmed into my mini computer," She activated her VR goggles. "And use these so we can trace the Daimon and this time put a stop to it."

"Like you all did last time?" Esteban asked.

"That isn't fair." RIni said. "We just showed up and it ran. This time it won't have that option."

"And what is it that you are going to do about it anyway?" Esteban couldn't help but ask.

"Now cousin I think by now you should have learned never to underestimate even the smallest person." Elena chided him as she stroked Isabel's cheek softly now. "And this time, I'll be coming along." Willow reacted quickly and brought Elena the Scepter of Avalor. She did wish that Blaze could fight with her, but the little bujito's heart crystal was taken too. "And together…"

Serena interrupted her. "We'll get those heart crystals back and teach that Daimon not to mess with love and justice." She stated as she stood by the crown princess.

"And you're not going alone." Sofia said. "I'm coming with too." Elena wished she could argue with the young princess but knew it wouldn't be worth it.

"I'm coming too." Jorge said. "The fact she won't do the same thing to me might be an advantage we can somehow exploit."

"Yeah, why wouldn't the Daimon do that to Jorge?" Elena asked now.

"We think it's because he's half siren." Sofia explained to her. "Jorge's a good person but his background, his roots, are lodged in darkness. That was why Zulimar worked to try to bring him into her ranks. That's why she was so certain she could train Joyce to be evil."

"Don't feel bad." Mina said to him. "Having your heart taken like that isn't something you're going to regret missing out on." She had been confused too as she had been the last of the inner scouts to have her heart taken by a death buster's Daimon as well.

Amy's computer beeped and she announced, "I have the Daimon's signal. It looks like she's heading toward a temple of some sort. It's in the mountains." Elena looked over her shoulder to take a look at it and realized she knew where that was and that was not a good thing.

"We have to hurry." Elena stated. "Or else Avalor is going to have more problems than we can handle." With that Elena, Sofia, Jorge, Darian and the Sailor Scouts headed toward the door. They had a crisis to avert and heart crystals to recover…


	117. The Pure Hearts Part 3

It was not exactly pleasant for Elena as they followed the traces of the mystery Daimon that had her friends and family's hearts. And it wasn't necessarily the obvious so much as their destination. It was because she recognized where they were going and it was not a good thing. "The last time I was up here it was with Naomi, Esteban and Professor Mendoza to stop these three Duende from opening up the gate to their realm and invading Avalor." She blurted out.

"What's a Duende?" Hotaru asked her.

"Magical elf looking creatures." Elena clarified. "They were locked up in other ruins throughout Avalor and tried to open up their people's portal when they were set free." She chose not to tell them how exactly that happened.

"Could that Daimon thing open up that portal and bring them in for reinforcements?" Sofia asked worriedly.

"I don't think so." Elena replied. "It required three emerald pieces that together became a key that they needed. We locked that up in the treasure room." _Along with Shuriki's wand but no one aside from Naomi and I should know that._ She added mentally. It occurred to her though that Trista might know that but if the guardian of time knew it she chose not to say it.

"Are you sure there's no way around that?" Lita asked now.

"Normally I'd say no." Elena replied with a small shake of her had followed by a frown. "But given this Daimon extracted our hearts and wants to use them to gain more power, I'd say it's always a possibility. And there is only one way we're going to find out."

The first time Elena got to the top of this mountain they had been riding Luna, Skylar and Migs and they still hadn't made it before the Duendes. Now they had to climb up there though Elena thought it seemed easier than expected. Maybe it was because of the scouts since one was had some kind of earth control, Amara Elena was pretty sure, and Trista was the guardian of time. Or maybe she just didn't have as much time to worry about the hike giving what was waiting for them at the top and what was at stake; her friends and family's lives.

When they reached the top they started into the ruins. It was far bigger than any of the sailor scouts had expected. "That portal must be really big." Rini commented as she glanced around. She was the shortest of them all but still.

"When activated it would let thousands of Duende invade." Elena replied. "It would need to be a big chamber to support a big portal that would allow those kinds of numbers."

"Well we won't let the Duendes come back into your kingdom if that is really her agenda." Serena promised her as they continued on in. However, as they got closer Elena heard some pretty distinct, if undecipherable, chatter that she recognized all too well. There were some Duende free.

They peeked around the corner and the saw the Daimon with her large hands against the gateway that lead to the Duende world. It glowed with a small green portal at the bottom. And behind her were the three Duende brothers that Elena, Naomi, Esteban and Professor Mendoza had dealt with. They had three more with them.

"It looks like she is only able too free one at a time." Raye noted.

"This is a great chance to get her before she gets us." Amara stated.

"Maybe a blast from my scepter will do it." Elena said. The Daimon had dodged before of course but this was different since she didn't know that blast was coming or that the crown princess was even standing again. Did she even know she had lost a crystal heart? She raised the scepter of Avalor and aimed it. "Bla…"

There was a loud sound and suddenly one of the Duende was in front of Elena and the crown princess stumbled back startled. The only thing that stopped her from falling was the fact that Mina and Michelle caught her by the arms. But that drew the attention of the other Duende and the Daimon.

"Looks like I've got some company." Said the Daimon. "So we're going to do this after all? Fine." She turned toward them as well.

"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, keep the Duende distracted." Serena said to the three outer scouts. "The rest of us will deal with the Daimon. I'm hoping that if we defeat her then it should send these green goblin things back in addition to getting the heart crystals back."

"I'll keep the Duende off of you as well." Darian told his girlfriend.

Before Hotaru could ask what she and Rini should do the Duende charged toward them. They found themselves blocked off by one that was even bigger than the last brother that had been freed the first time the Duende were in Avalor. She heard Rini say, "I guess we've got our own roadblock." Sofia also found herself cut off from Elena and the inner scouts, by the two youngest of the scouts.

"And we've got ours." Lita said with a glare at the Daimon.

Amara smirked just a bit. "Hardly a roadblock I'd say." She drew her space sword and swiped at the Duende nearest her only for it to roll under her legs and behind her so that she only hit the stone. When she swiped again it jumped and leapt off the sword with a giggle and she glared at it in annoyance.

Michelle had one facing her down. "Neptune Deep Submerge." She attacked that one who jumped over it and landed in front of her before then leaping up and slammed its head into her chin, causing her to reel back just a bit.

Rini had hoped that having Hotaru and apparently Sofia by with her would make dealing with the Duende that they were put up against easier. The Duende dodged the young princess though as she tried to get a hold of it and as Hotaru was deciding what to try to do to subdue it without hurting with her glaive it ended up tripping her up before heading toward Rini. "That's enough of that." The pink haired warrior stated and brought out her small wand and aimed at the approaching green skinned creature. "Pink sugar heart attack." The Duende hesitated just a moment in curiosity but nothing came from the wand. She looked a little embarrassed as the Duende laughed. Then it tackled Rini into the wall before turning back to see Sofia getting up again.

"Looks like those things are really annoying." Lita noted.

"We have our own problems to worry about." Raye said as they looked toward the Daimon. "She's the one we need to stop if we want to save Princess Elena's friends and hopefully send those green pests back to their own world or whatever."

"Good luck with that." The Daimon said. "I'm going to take back what I stole." She jumped toward Elena, prepared again to take the crown princesses heart crystal from her.

"Not so fast." Mina said and light swirled around her. "Venus Love Chain Encircle." She intoned and lashed out her attack, catching the Daimon around the waist before hurling her backwards where she hit one of the cavern walls.

"Let's make it harder for her to find her target." Amy said and gathered what seemed to be mist her in her hands. "Mercury Bubbles Blast." She released her own attack, not only fogging the area around her but also slowing her down.

"Great idea Amy." Elena said to her. "Two for one."

"This isn't going to work forever sailor scouts." The Daimon promised as she brought her large arms around to start trying to force the fog away from her and restore circulation.

"She's right, so let's give her something else to worry about." Lita said as she looked at Raye. The raven haired girl nodded in agreement and they stood side by side. Lita called out, "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" As lightning seemed to be drawn to her tiara before she unleashed it and Raye placed her hands together and called, "Mars Firebird Strike!" Her bird of fire was surrounded by the electrical attack and struck the Daimon. It lifted the fog but it also sent the Daimon flying into a pillar hard, seeming stunned.

"Time to finish it Serena." Amy said to their leader.

"On it." Serena again took off her own tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic." She tossed it straight at the Daimon.

But quicker than they expected she reached out and slammed her first into the tiara causing it to flutter out. "Time for a different tactic meatball head." Raye said to her.

"Again with that, really?" Serena questioned her. It amazed Elena how these two seemed to get along.

"Still it's a good point." Amy said. "I think it's time for a different tactic."

"I have one for you." The Daimon said. "Let's play dodge ball." She had picked up the pillar she crashed against and then tossed it straight at them. Lita grabbed a hold of Amy's arm while Mina grabbed a hold of Serena's arm and they fell to the right even as Raye and Elena fell to the left, all of them barely avoiding the attack.

'This thing is almost as bad as the Boca del Infierno." Elena said. "And probably smarter."

Raye again drew her hands together. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround." She intoned and unleashed her attack on the Daimon.

Elena brought her scepter up to follow suit with the only thing she could really do, "Blaze!" She blasted at the Daimon. While she tried to avoid the fire attacks from Raye the beam from the Scepter of Avalor struck her in the chest, at least for what that was worth.

Lita again drew electricity to her tiara. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon." She unleashed what looked like a dragon made of electricity. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash." Mina added her own attack of energy with the electric dragon and smashed into the Daimon.

"All of you pests are getting on my last nerves." The Daimon said before digging her large fists into the ground and upheaving a large piece of granite before tossing it their way.

Elena brought her scepter of up again. "Blaze." She called out and struck the large granite piece, blowing it into multiple pieces that still none the less caused them all to have to dodge out of the way just a little.

"Alright, Raye wants the ante raised then let's raise it." Serena stated as a chalice formed in her hands. Both Elena and even Sofia, who was further away from them, could feel the power emanating from it. "Moon Crisis Power." Her costume took on a slightly different look, a layer of white appearing over her blue skirt with yellow trim circling the skirt between the white and the blue. Three little feathers seemed to grow on either side of her hair where the buns were. The bow at the back was longer and appeared more, fluttery would have been Elena's best word.

"Alright girls." Raye said to the inner scouts. "Let's give it the best we have, and hope Serena can finish this thing off." The truth was if this failed they might very well be out of tricks.

"Agreed." Amy said.

"We're with you." Lita agreed.

"So let's do it." Mina said.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The four inner scouts combined their powers and struck the Daimon full on where she fell back, using one of her arms to try to keep her balance.

Darien had seen how Sofia and the outer scouts were doing against the Duende and had taken a different tact; he was trying to tire out the Duende against him but it barely seemed to be working. The Duende tossed a large chunk of rock and threw it at him, which he dodged. As he moved to pick another one up he tossed a couple roses, the sharp edges causing the Duende to yelp in pain and drop the chunk. It then landed on his foot and he yelped again and started to shake off the pain. It would have been amusing under less dire circumstances. "Now Serena, try to finish it off." He said.

Serena nodded and formed a long pink rod in her hands before aiming it at the Daimon. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation." The attack struck the Daimon and she fell back, struggling to catch breath. But was still standing. "What else can we do this thing?" She asked.

Elena remembered what had happened when she had combined her attack with Raye's and had an idea. "Let's try that again Serena." The crown princess said to the leader of the sailor team. "But this time, let's add in some more Maruvian power to that." She held up her scepter.

Serena nodded. "Great idea. Let's do it." She agreed.

"Alright then, once more with feeling." Elena said.

Serena again drew energy into her spiral moon rod and again called out, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation." But this time as the attack started toward the Daimon Elena raised her Scepter of Avalor and thought of those she loved; her sister Isabel, her daughters Mirabelle and Iliana, her friends Naomi, Blaze, Mateo, Sonya, Kara, Kyra, Mariana, Marisol, Amber and James, she thought of Gabe not for the first time wondering what exactly he was to her...certainly a good friend and if her daughters and occasional thoughts were anything to judge by one day more even if it conflicted with her mind, and with all of her thoughts into those she cared for she called out, "Blaze!"

The two attacks seemed to merge and struck the Daimon again and this time it seemed to be too much and with a final shriek of fury and, "She told me this would work." The Daimon disappeared and the pure heart crystals landed on the ground.

A section of the portal that Elena had once seen open opened yet again and with a cry of disbelief the six Duende started to get drawn to the portal.

One of them grabbed at Rini's arm but got hit in the face with the blunt end of Hotaru's glaive and he lost his grip, getting sucked in. Meanwhile Amara made it a point to kick the Duende she had been dealing with in the face to send it back into the portal. Then they were gone and all was silent.

"I think…we did it." Elena stated as she felt woozy. Raye and Mina were at her side before she could collapse and at the look of concern the crown princess said, "I'll be okay. Using that much energy drained me a little bit."

Trista, Rini and Hotaru recovered the pure heart crystals. "We need to get these back to your friends immediately." The guardian of time said to Elena. There was no argument there and together Elena and the Sailor team left the ruins of the Duende gate.

Luisa was growing very concerned as she watched her youngest granddaughter getting more pale. In a way she envied Carmen, Rafa and Daniel not being here to see their kids going downhill like this even though she would have to be the one to tell them about the loss of their kids at this rate. She felt even worse for Emmaline, Roland and Miranda who would never make it there for Sonya, Amber and James even if they were to bring the parents in at that moment. She was in fact at that moment ready to ask Armando to summon those that he could when the door opened and the girls rushed in except for Elena, Serena and Mina; the two blondes supporting the slightly exhausted crown princess.

"We have the heart crystals." Michelle said as she approached Amber and James. "We're going to return them right now. It's not too late, but if it had taken much longer…" She broke off, not wanting to think that way, especially since it wasn't going to happen.

"You got them?" Esteban seemed genuinely surprised but seeing the crystals in their hands he wasn't going to argue it either. "That is great, well done. Please hurry."

They all nodded and one by one began to replace the heart crystals among the fallen of Avalor.

For the next few minutes Elena wasn't sure who to hug first. The first ended up going to Isabel. "I'm so glad you're okay Isa." She whispered. "I was so worried about you all."

"Oh Elena." Isabel said as she hugged her. "Thank you…I don't know what happened but I know you had a hand in fixing this." Elena of course decided at the moment not to tell her that while it was true it was by accident and they owed the sailor team a lot.

"Isabel!" Kara exclaimed and flew over to her, looking very much like a small animal now and Isabel reached out an arm to take Kara and embrace her. Meanwhile a hooting sound made Elena smile as Blaze landed in her palm. The crown princess leaned down and kissed her bujito companion on her forehead. "Man am I hungry." Kara said now and the two sisters burst out laughing.

"I could have used your spirit power not too long ago amiga." Elena said to Blaze with a small smile.

As Luisa and Francisco came over now to their youngest granddaughter Elena rose to go hug her daughters as they sat up groggily. Both of them were a bit surprised when the crown princess swept the twins into tight hugs. "I'm so glad you're okay Iliana, Mirabelle." She said.

"We're glad you're okay too mom." Iliana said as she hugged back.

"Wait why does she get mentioned first?" Mirabelle asked jokingly which earned her a swat on the arm from her twin and a soft giggle from Elena before she kissed Mirabelle on the top of her head, followed by Iliana.

As soon as Sofia saw Amber and James sit up she was over there throwing her arms around them. Amber let out a startled little, "Oh." Before hugging her sister back while James looked like he was trying to figure out what was going on, not having any clue how close to death they had all been.

Gabe and Naomi had gotten up and were already checking on their younger siblings. The two girls gave their older siblings tight hugs before Christina kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'm okay Gabe. You should check on your kids." She couldn't say much as far as Elena went, that was confusing for both of them.

"And you should check on your daughter." Tresora said to Naomi as Kyra was helping Mariana to sit up. "I'm alright." Both of them reluctantly followed their little sister's instructions. Christina leaned forward and kisses Tresora on the lips softly. "And I'm okay too." The blonde assured her girlfriend.

On her way over Naomi stopped by Jorge. "Hey are you okay?" She asked him as she placed a hand on his arm.

Jorge nodded. "Yes, just fine." He replied and tried to smile but the blonde harbormaster's daughter could see that smile did not reach his eyes. "You were the one with her heart crystal or whatever removed by that freak. How are you?" He asked as he kissed her on the forehead.

She chose to savor that brief moment of contact before replying, "Just fine now." She rubbed his arm softly. "Don't feel bad Jorge, you didn't miss anything not falling to that thing's ability. She just didn't know what she was missing for what that was worth, some of us know that good heart that's inside of you."

"Thanks Naomi." He said though he didn't sound too convinced. Before Naomi could pursue it any further he took a step back. "Go check on Mariana. This was probably worse on her than anyone, her entire life being subjected to the will of others for as long as she can remember." Naomi nodded and with one more final kiss on the cheek went to Mariana.

"Hey." Naomi said as she came over and hugged her dark world daughter tightly. "It's alright."

"I know." Mariana said softly. She still had to convince herself to believe it though.

"You did it." Luisa said gratefully. "You restored our family." She took Serena's hands in hers. "Muchas gracias."

"That means thank you." Raye said to Serena quietly.

"I know what it means." She hissed at her friend and then said more sweetly. "You're very welcome. We were glad to help."

"Hey are you girls okay?" Gabe asked as he came over to the twins. Both assured him they were fine and hugged him now.

Elena stood to come up to Serena. The blonde looked at her. "That scepter of yours is very neat. To think that Luna says that it came from the same place as my imperium silver crystal. It's…I mean, wow." She said.

"It's neat alright." Elena agreed. They both avoided the point that her moon kingdom and the Maruvian civilization might have been invaded and essentially destroyed by the same force or at least two groups allied to the same cause. "But I used my scepter against the Daimon before with no luck. You and your friend were the real tide turners in this fight and for that I don't know if we could ever repay you."

"Don't worry about it, it's our job." Serena replied. "But wow, it's amazing how similar our scepters are. Not so much in color but in appearance." She shrugged. "I guess there is only so many ways to design a scepter but still…"

"Still it's not in the look." Elena said. "It's in the feel of it. It's in the power. And you're right they seem very similar." It made her even more curious about the items she and many of her friends shared.

Isabel was already out of her cot and had approached Amy, asking her a dozen questions about the mini computer and VR goggles Amy had. She was trying to figure out how to answer the young princess's questions without revealing too much.

Gabe went over to talk to Lita and Amara as they were examining one of the knight armors that actually belonged to one of the older guards that had served in the royal guard before Shuriki's invasion. That left the twins to take a moment to catch their breaths.

"Another thing that didn't happen in our world." Iliana said to her sister. "This is really beginning to worry me."

"Are we causing trouble in our own timeline?" Mira wondered now. "Should we just go home, leave things as they are and hope somehow for the best?" It was an unappealing thought to all of them but what if their efforts to restore their kingdom and family were just as destructive as the demons but in a different way?

"Oh no, don't even think that way." They heard and saw the pink haired Rini coming toward them. She had overheard them. "What you're doing now can only help you and your family." She sat down across from them. "I had the same doubts when I did it."

The twins gave her a blank look for a moment before Iliana said, "Say what?"

"I'm not from the same time as Darian or the other girls." Rini admitted to them. "I come from…" She was going to say the 30th century but decided maybe they didn't need to know how far away it really was. "From the future, even more so than them. I traveled back in time to get Serena's silver crystal to go back to my world to save my family and friends when the Dark Moon family invaded our kingdom."

"What happened?" Mira asked. "How did you do that without…messing with time?"

"Well technically I didn't." Rini said. "Because the only way it was going to work was for me to bring Serena and the other scouts back into my time, with help from Trista, to save my family." At the looks of shock on their faces she laughed a little. "Who do you think let me travel back in time in the first place? Anyway we were able to stop the Doom Phantom and save my family."

"Time travel cannot occur without someone knowing about it." Trist said now. "Be it myself, one of the time masters or mistresses, one of their apprentices or even the temporal dragon." She placed one hand on Mira's shoulder. "Do not worry Mirabelle, Iliana. It might not seem like it to you two but in the long run everything is going as it should."

Part of Iliana found that hard to believe. So much was different than that they knew. Gabriella being in Elena's life, Naomi now having an adopted little sister and a daughter from the same parallel world that Gabriella came from, the difference in how Kyra came into their lives, even the difference between Sonya's…the spelling wasn't even the same for what that was worth. And yet the guardian of time herself was saying that it this was what was supposed to. How could she truly question that? It still made time travel very confusing to her but as long as she knew somehow this was right then maybe that was all that mattered. "Alright, I…I'll have to trust your judgement." She said though she was far more used to having thorough answers.

"Wait then how are you…" Mira started to ask Rini.

"Once things calmed down in Crystal Tokyo I was sent back to the past for sailor scout training. Our world is pretty much peaceful; evil having been defeated or otherwise taken care of in our time." Rini answered. "And so here I am. And it's more complicated time wise I'm sure but my head hurts too much to try to work those details out." She added with an eye roll. The twins understood that completely.

"Well I'm relieved to see that all of you are up again." Xiomara said from the doorway. "I must say you had me worried."

"I bet." Kyra said with a sarcastic tone to her voice that everyone chose to ignore. She couldn't be sure why but she didn't really like this girl.

Elena likewise had to fight feelings of uncertainty as well. Everything about Xiomara had rubbed Elena the wrong way, and yet it only seemed to be differences in their attitudes about life and beliefs. It wasn't anything that seemed to be a drastic problem. "Well no need to worry, we're just fine now. Thanks to our new friends." She placed her hand on Serena's arm.

"I must admit I wasn't confident that you could help restore my family." Esteban confessed. "I am glad I was wrong about that. Thank you for what you did." Mina suspected that was the closest they would get as acceptance from him.

"So how are you guys supposed to get home?" Amber asked now once Sofia finally released her and James from her hug. "I mean Sofia says most of the time princesses vanish once they've done what they were sent to do but that's usually giving advice. Except for Mal and her friends, they had to use some kind of portal to get here," She still didn't have all the details as far as the secret library went. "But no one went wherever Sofia and Isabel went for that."

"Hey that's a good point." Serena said.

"Trista brought us here, we'll go back the same way we came." Raye said too Amber and looked to Serena. "And you should have known that one meatball head."

"Meatball head?" Serena started. "Why you…"

"Come on Serena, Raye. Not here." Darian said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's sad when I'm more mature than the girl who is supposed to be my mother." Rini sighed. The twins didn't know if that was really true or not but they both were glad that didn't seem to be the case with them and their mother.

"And speaking of mother's." Trista now said. "We should get you all home." The inner scouts except for Lita had family and friends at home that had no idea that they did this kind of thing. And they all did have lives of their own as well. All of those aspects were unaware of their identity as sailor scouts.

"If you ever come back to Avalor, we can arrange for a proper tour and a proper thank you." Elena promised them all.

"I think that would be fun." Serena agreed.

"It would be neat to have the time to look at all of your inventions." Amy said to Isabel.

"I'll be happy to give you the grand tour." The young princess replied with a smile.

"Thank you again for all that you did for mi familiar." Luisa said as she took Francisco's hand in hers.

"I appreciate it as well." Francisco said. "I was worried that this would be the day that we would lose our granddaughters." Even Esteban nodded his thanks again.

"Yes, it was a great thing you did for Avalor and the entire world." Xiomara said. "It certainly provided some very interesting opportunities to learn." Somehow that sounded a bit ominous to Naomi. But maybe she was just being paranoid.

Trista raised her garnet rod and they were surprised to see what looked like a door appear before them. It was quite different from the one that Sofia had used to get Mal and her team to and from Avalor or even different from the Iconian one that had brought them back to Avalor after they followed Maleficent to Avalor when she tried to drain the Maruvian objects of their powers. The doors parted and a light almost greenish glow emanated from it. With a wave each of the sailor team stepped through the doors. When Trista left the doors closed and the door just vanished.

"Wow, that was amazing." Mateo said. "Next time we see them I have to ask Trista how that works."

"I think it's best though right now that you guys head home." Elena said. "I'm sure you all are more than anxious to see your families after all we've been through." She had Armando get a couple of coaches ready for them to do so, giving Gabe the next couple of days off over his slight objections. "Meanwhile," She looked to Isabel, her grandparents and Esteban. "I think we should get Gabriella and spend some time in the garden." She looked to Xiomara. "Care to join us?"

"No thank you Princess Elena." Xiomara replied. "I have so much more to learn." She watched everyone file out to go relax and spend some time together with their families, overhearing Sofia suggest to Amber and James they take their flying horses out for a flight around Avalor. "I still have so much to learn." She repeated again with a grim set of her features.


	118. The Follow Up Visit

Elena was kind of surprised the slightly rocky road was disturbing Gabriella as she held her daughter in her arms, but in a way that was a good thing too. It often amazed her how quiet she could be for the most part except for when she wanted fed at three in the morning. The crown princess often speculated that might have to do with the first few months of her life. Though Esteban was dubious about it, she believed that Mariana having to conceal the fact the infant had lived had inspired her to learn to keep as quiet as possible. Times like this however seemed to confirm Elena's belief.

"Is she even still alive?" Naomi teased and Elena sent her blonde a half annoyed glare and she held up her hands in surrender. "Just a joke Elena, promise. I can see her breathing."

Across from them Mirabelle and Iliana were talking quietly among themselves and writing in a journal. Part of Elena found it weird to just let them hang out without really checking in on them but she knew what they were up to; trying to pinpoint what they needed to do to stop the demonic invasion of their future Avalor. It seemed as if despite all the changes they were seeing around them the visit from the Sailor Scouts, particularly Trista and Rini, convinced them that they were doing the right thing and had renewed their efforts to find out what needed to be done.

"I still can't believe we have to do this." Naomi said with a small sigh. "I mean because it went so well the last time."

"Oh it will be fine." Elena assured her best friend as she shifted Gabriella's weight in her arms a little bit. "It's just a follow up visit, and we were officially invited." The crown princess had actually been slightly surprised when the envoy from Parisio arrived and told them that Valentina, princess of their kingdom, wanted them to come to Parisio for a small diplomatic visit.

That had worried Esteban as they needed their help to keep an eye out for Victor and Carla but the messenger had assured Esteban it wasn't anything major. The idea was simply to give their new allies a tour and allow them to see the progress they were making as well as looking for any suggestions on how they should proceed since Elena knew them better than anyone in Parisio. That had prompted her to suggest Esteban come along as well but he declined it.

"If you say so Elena." Naomi said as she leaned back a little. "Valentina wasn't exactly very nice to any of us last time."

"She's learned since then." Elena promised and watched her friend a moment. "But is that really what's bothering you?"

Naomi was quiet for a moment. "The last two days have been pretty peaceful." She said. "You and Gabe got to take the girls on a picnic. Mateo and Sonya finally got Nicolas's room set up in the de Alma house. The kids were all able to have a day out on the beach. And yet Jorge drowned himself in work at the docks." She sighed. "I would think he would want to spend time together but every time I asked him he found a reason to do something else."

"He just has some thing's to work out is all." Elena assured her. "Remember that he was the only one of us not to have a crystal heart stolen. I know it wasn't a barrel of laughs for all of us or anything but he was told by that Daimon that he wasn't pure. It has to play with his mind a little considering he's part siren and his mother is a real…" She stopped her sentence there. There were kids in the carriage. She again shifted Gabriella's weight into one arm so she could reach out and place her hand softly on Naomi's shoulder with the other. "It'll be fine, he'll work it out and you two will be as good as ever. You'll see."

Naomi placed her hand on Elena's hand and squeezed softly. "Thanks Elena. I hope you're right." She said softly.

There was a knock on the top of the carriage and they heard Gabe say, "Hey girls you should take a look at this." He seemed slightly impressed. The four girls glanced outside and was immediately surprised.

Even from there in what looked to be the center of the kingdom stood the castle. It looked to be built not just of the same type of material most castles were built out of but it was surrounded by a light metal structure that also had lanterns around it. Naomi was sure it would glow like the lighthouse on the bay of Avalor at night. "Susana would love to climb that." Mira said.

And as the carriage got closer they saw the castle was not the only building with lights on it though it was only around the roof of most of the buildings though while it was as bright there weren't nearly as many lights on the smaller buildings. "Fancy." Naomi said. "Like Christmas every day of the year."

Gabe brought the carriage to a stop and he along with another guard Gonzalez got off and Gabe opened the door for the girls. Naomi hopped out solo and while normally Elena would have as well this time she took Gabe's proffered hand of assistance since she had a small baby in her arms. The lights seemed to attract Gabriella's attention and she tried to reach for them even as Gabe helped his twin daughters out of the carriage now.

"Elena," Valentina called out. She stepped past the gates along with her own guard Manuel and a couple others with her. "Welcome to Parisio." The crown princess handed Gabriella over to Naomi and the two rulers approached each other, clasping hands softly. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I'm honored to be here." Elena said. "I was pleasantly surprised to receive this invitation."

"I visited your home, I figured it was only fair." Valentina replied and glanced behind her. "I kind of thought your family would be here." She admitted.

"Chancellor Esteban stayed behind to take care of Avalor in my absence." Elena replied. "And my grandparents stayed behind to help out as well. But as you can see I brought one member of the grand council with me." She gestured to Naomi. Valentina and Naomi gave small reluctant waves. "As well as the new captain of the royal guard, Gabriel Nunez."

"And who are these two?" Valentina asked as she looked at the twins.

Before the twins could answer Elena filled in, "This is Mirabelle and Iliana, my d…my distant cousins." They all hated the fact that they had to tell lies like that but they couldn't go around boasting that the twins were from the future after all.

"Oh, look." Valentina said. She went over to Naomi and touched Gabriella's nose, and laughing a little when the infant tried to grasp her finger. "Aren't you a bit young though to have a child?" She asked Naomi.

Iliana stepped in before her mother had to. "Oh no, Gabriella isn't Naomi's daughter. She's mine and Mirabelle's baby sister." She explained. Technically that wasn't true as Gabriella would be older than them if she ended up existing in their time. "Naomi just helps us all to take care of her."

"Oh that's really sweet of you Naomi." Valentina said and the blonde was stunned for a moment as if she was trying to figure out if she had been given a genuine compliment or if she were being subtly insulted. But then Valentina added, "Oh yes, I did get you a small gift. Manuel."

He stepped forward with a box of Parisian chocolates. "The best chocolates in the kingdom." She said as she took the box of chocolates from her guard.

"Second best." Mira said, as she held out a box of Avaloran chocolates that they had brought along and handed it to Elena.

The two princesses stood across from each other holding their kingdoms brand of chocolates a moment and then both laughed, taking the others gift. "Maybe we should just mix them up this afternoon for an after lunch snack." Elena suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Valentina said. "And I have lunch planned for us as we take a tour of Parisio." She gestured for all of them to follow her into her kingdom. They all followed her in. Parisio was bustling and Elena did note that it was far busier here than in Avalor but the truth was their kingdom had had decades to flourish and in many ways Avalor had been held back because of Shuriki's rule. The smells of food permeated the air and Elena could see Gabe appreciating the aroma.

"Parisio has been flourishing for years. It's become an icon for culinary delights around the entire continent." Valentia said proudly. "I wish though I could say the same thing about our progress in locating those fugitives you're looking for." She added. "But we're still on it."

"We have our own people on it as well, and the Jaquins are also out looking." Gabe told her even as he took a long look at a dual layer sandwich. "They've eluded us too so I wouldn't feel too bad about it."

"That's nice of you to say." Valentina replied. In truth she thought that they should have found those two already since that Parisian army was bigger than both the Avaloran and the Jaquin army combined but knew saying that out loud wouldn't help matters so kept that to herself. "Though I'd love to know what they're doing to elude us."

"You and me both." Gabe stated.

The girl's stopped to look at a jewelry stand which was just as impressive as one in Avalor. Elena made a suggestion to Valentina and the stand owner about something that their own smiths did that he immediately jumped on in anticipation.

"Very impressive." Valentina said with a small smile. "How did you know that?"

"My papi had an interest in that kind of thing when he was younger." Elena explained to her with her own small smile. "I guess I picked up a few things. If Isabel were here she would have had twenty more ideas no doubt."

They had just sat down at a large café. "This is the Café Artiste." Valentina said as she gestured for one of the waiters to bring a baby seat for Gabriella. "This was inspired by my mother when she had just turned thirteen. She was going to be artist at that age before she met my father. Most of her early works are featured on the walls." Elena was very impressed with what she saw, paintings of some of the buildings they had seen and of course people they would probably never meet. "Over time we've expanded it for outside tables and outside art, when we started to put in other people's works."

"It's like a museum." Naomi noted, admittedly somewhat impressed. She sometimes wished she had artistic talent like this. "It's really amazing. I guess the fact that your mother inspired it is why it's so close to the castle then."

"There used to be a bakery here." Valentine told them. "But there was an accident here and the original building went up in fire, taking half the block with it too. It was one of the more tragic incidents in Parisio." She reached for her glass of water but stopped as her hand touched the edge. "My mother wanted to take that tragedy and turn it into something beautiful. So my parents began reconstruction and my mother painted that," She pointed to what looked like a phoenix rising from the ashes though it seemed to painted in multiple colors; Elena swore that it was meant to look like it was glowing. It had three beams of light; one blue, one yellow, and one red, on the sides of it scattering into the winds. "It was placed here and the people liked it so much my mother starting having her other work brought in here."

"Unbelievable." Mira whispered. "That looks like…like Ho-oh."

"Then that would make those lights…" Iliana started. "But how…?"

"One day I think Isabel will have something like this in Avalor." Elena said unaware of her daughter's discussion. "Except for the fact it will have her inventions displayed. Maybe some blueprints." She looked over at the twins but of course they gave no indication as to rather that would really happen or not.

As they settled down and started to look at the menu Gabe glanced around. "Is it me or is it getting dark early?" He asked.

"We showed up in the afternoon and that tour was a couple hours long." Iliana reminded her father. She had a habit of doing that a lot and it made Naomi laugh.

But Elena noticed Valentina frown. "This far to street level it's really hard to notice when it gets dark." She admitted. The crown princess could see why; there were so many lights on the building it made the light level almost artificial. "But I don't know what could be behind this…"

Then a piercing howl ripped across the night. That made everyone around jump, including Gabe which under normal circumstances Naomi might have mocked him for. Before Elena could ask what was going on they saw several wolf like things leap over the walls of the area and onto the ground. They stood on two legs, fangs bared. Their fur didn't really seem to qualify as such; instead it almost looked like the sharp quills of porcupine and came in a dark red and dark violet color. Their eyes glowed a sickly green. They let out howls but Elena noted these howls were far different from the one they had heard initially.

"What are those things?" Valentina asked Elena. Gabriella started to cry and Naomi moved to scoop the baby girl up in her arms in an attempt to comfort her.

"I wish I knew." She admitted. She had never seen these things either.

"Are these things demons?" Gabe asked Mira and Iliana as he removed the stone spear from across his back. It was amazing how light it was considering it was a large stone object.

"We've never seen them before." Iliana told her future father. "If they're demons they weren't part of the invasion of Avalor. And I don't remember seeing them in that Enciclopedia Daemonica that Mateo has."

"They look like werewolves." Mira said. "You know, if they had sharp looking quills on their bodies instead of fur. They seem to share the same sharp gnashing teeth though."

Manuel had motioned for some of the guards around to get ready to fight even as another messenger was sent scurrying to the palace for back up. "Did I hear you say demons?" He asked the Avaloran captain of the guard.

"Sure did." Gabe answered.

"We have one of the best armies in the region." Valentina said proudly. "We can take them." She took a tamborita that was brought from the caravan. "And I'm going to help out to." She looked to the Avaloran crown princess. "And I would think you and your scepter would be helping right Elena?"

"Of course." Elena said, glancing at Naomi who had backed up with the twins to try to protect Gabriella and keep out of harm's way. "But trust me when I say these demons shouldn't be underestimated, even if they look more like dogs standing on hind legs than say, large skinless freaks."

"Attack." Manuel ordered and the guards reluctantly obeyed the order. As if sensing it was time the canine monsters started forward as well. They were fast and avoided the initial attacks made by Valentina's forces.

"Blaze!" Elena exclaimed and shot at one of them, who yipped in what sounded like pain and anger before growling and leaping at Elena. She rolled out of the way and the demon dog just barely avoided getting pinned.

"Wavito." Valentina chanted and a wave of energy struck a couple of the demon dogs but they seemed to shrug it off. One of them lashed out at her and slashed her arm, with a cry the Parisian princess dropped her tamborita.

Gabe jabbed his spear into the side of one of the dark red quilled demons and then pulled out. It fell and vanished just like the Imps had. A couple of the guards had taken out another of the dark red quilled things.

"What are they doing here?" Naomi wondered. So far all they were doing was attacking the local populace or at least those who weren't running or weren't lucky enough to get away from the assault.

"I wish I knew but none of them are talking." Elena said to her best friend and again raised her scepter, this time toward one of the dark colored ones. "Blaze!" This time she struck it and it fell back before disintegrating. "At least they go down easily."

One of the dark red colored demons leapt toward Naomi and the twins anyway. As much as the blonde wanted to try to fight she held a scared and crying baby in her arms and had no time to let one of the twins take her. Luckily Blaze swept in and dug claws into the muzzle of the demon which was one of the few places not covered by quills.

Another violet quilled demon swung at a guard and took him down. Mira flinched a little, his throat was slit to the point he was almost decapitated. Clearly he would not be standing up again. He lost his sword and with a glance at her twin Mira ran over and grabbed the sword. Meanwhile Iliana reached up and took Gabriella since Naomi was distracted while Mira slid the sword over to the harbormaster's daughter.

Naomi picked it up and swung the sword at the demon but it took a step back and growled before leaping at Naomi. Without thinking she raised her sword and the demon slammed into her, the back of her head hitting the building painfully before the demon in front of her vanished. Luckily it had impaled itself in the process.

"Are you okay Aunt Naomi?" Mira asked her.

Naomi tried to ignore the slight pounding in her head. "I'll be fine. Besides, they all need the help." She replied.

Elena and Gabe fought as back to back as they could considering Gabe's weapon needed some long reach and Elena's was a long range weapon. Manuel was protecting Valentina who was a bit more defenseless without a weapon. The other guards were starting to work back to back to and it seemed to be turning the tide a little bit.

Then another piercing howl echoed and two of the guards glanced up. But before they got a good view they were slammed into the side and sent flying. Elena couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was a giant skeletal looking werewolf with silver toned fur, a large snout and large teeth and claws. In fact, the crown princess almost swore he was nothing but bone. "If we beat that demon we might be able to get rid of them all." Elena said.

Several of the guards overheard her and rushed toward him but with a large sweeping sidekick the new arrival sent them flying and landing hard. Then he laughed. "You think I'm a demon girl?" The gruff voice questioned. "That's where you're wrong. But I can assure you I'm just as dangerous." He howled again. "Cerberus, Demonio Lobo's. Tear them to shreds." He commanded. "I'll get what we came here for."

Valentina stood again and took a sword from one of the fallen guards. "Stand your ground men." She commanded. Elena nodded as she got her scepter ready again. Once again the demonic canines rushed them.

"What they came here for?" Naomi echoed. "What could that be?"

"I don't know but if I get the chance we're going to find out." Elena told her and aimed her scepter again. "Blaze!" Another blast from the scepter struck two of the violet quilled ones which she thought were the Demonio Lobo's and they vanished just like all the other demons did.

"Nice hit." Gabe complimented even as he moved with his spear and struck one of the dark red things, the Cerberus demon, in the head. Its head seemed to implode just a bit before it vanished.

"Thanks Gabe." Elena replied and turned to the apparent leader. "Your turn zombie wolf." She stated.

"You're almost as bad as the orange masked buffoon." He replied with a slight growl. "The name's…" He started but then seemed to think about it for that moment and then decided, "The name's Rahzar."

"Blaze!" Elena intoned. Her scepter sent out a rush of energy but Rahzar jumped agiley over the attack and then leapt, landing on the shoulders of another guard. It seemed like the landing broke at least one of his shoulders before he leapt again and landed in front of Elena, Gabe, Valentina and Manuel.

"Enough with this." He snapped and lashed out with the large claws of his left hand, knocking the Scepter of Avalor out of her hands and into the crowd. Then he raised his right hand to bring those large claws down on Elena hoping to carve her into a few pieces but Gabe grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her out of the way. The claws hit the ground, leaving little impact marks.

"Elena!" Naomi called out and slid the sword she was using to her best friend and then reached for a chair to hit one of the Cerberus demons with.

The crown princess recovered it but it didn't matter as Rahzar dashed toward the entrance to Parisio's castle. The door opened just as guards were coming out but he brought his seemingly long and bony arms up and seemed to clothesline his way through them.

"After him." Elena said to Gabe and the two started after the zombie wolf creature. Blaze flew beside the crown princess.

"I'm going with you." Valentina said to the crown princess and the captain of the royal guard. Together the three of them ran into the castle after him.

"Where could they be going?" Elena asked her fellow princess as they were running down the hall.

"I don't know for sure." Valentina replied. "But let's see. The meeting hall is down there; the concert hall is down there." Elena tried not to roll her eyes. The main room in Avalor served for all royal functions be it musical or formal. Which of course was different from where the grand council met. "Um, the library is there but it takes up two floors…the treasury is at the very end…"

Elena interrupted her listing because it was clear now to her where Rahzar was going. "He's going into the treasure room." She concluded.

Before Valentina could ask, Gabe beat her to it. "How do you know that Elena?"

"Because Victor and Carla where after mami's carnavale tiara specifically, which has a jewel in the center of it. And they were after the Jewel of Maru which was also a pretty big emerald as well." Elena explained to them. "And I bet anything that you have something like that in your treasury as well."

"We do, the Parisian diamond." Valentina replied. "But that was your enemies who want that, why is this Rahzar freak going after it?"

"He could be working for Victor and Carla." Gabe supplied. There was no reason to think that as they hadn't seen the two Delgado's working with or commanding demons but that doesn't mean it wasn't happening either.

They could soon tell that Elena was right, several guards had been knocked aside on their way to the treasury. The doors themselves were just kicked open and Gabe had to pull both princesses away from flying crossbow bolts. "What the…" He started.

"That was one of the traps we have set up in the room." Valentina explained. "Unfortunately I'm guessing since you pulled us out of the way that means that he avoided that trap."

They entered the treasure room just in enough time to see Rahzar roll forward and out of the way of a crashing chandelier. "Wow, that's hardcore." Gabe noted.

Rahzar leapt forward and brought his claws down on the glass cage holding the Parisian diamond. Elena saw it was bigger than the jewel in her mother's tiara, half of the size of the Jewel of Maru and looked as white as snow. "At last." Rahzar stated. "It's so much easier to get things done without meddlesome shelled mutants."

"Put the jewel down Rahzar." Elena commanded even though all she had was the borrowed sword. And of course Gabe had his spear. Valentina had nothing to fight with. So the threat came up a bit short. "Or else you'll regret it." It didn't mean the crown princess wasn't going to try.

"Without your magic your skills are nothing to a trained ninja such as myself kid." Rahzar told her bluntly. "Consider this fight lost." With a growl he ran toward them. Even as Elena moved Valentina out of the doorway Gabe swung his spear at him, almost like he was using a wooden staff. Elena thought it was impressive of Gabe to switch his fighting tactics like that, not many would have seen it coming.

Except apparently Rahzar was used to combat against a wooden staff because as Gabe moved in to slam the blunt end of the of stone weapon Rahzar dodged to the side and brought the boney elbow against the weapon before bringing a long hind leg up and kicking Gabe in the chest hard. The royal guard landed hard, and while nothing was broken he could tell he had bruised a rib or two.

Then to play it safe he raised his right arm and shot his claws out at Elena and Valentina. With a gasp Elena pushed herself and the Parisian princess out of the way, the two of them landing on the floor hard with Elena's hands on Valentina's shoulders. Blaze let out a small screech as the little bujito almost got impaled by one of those claws. The claws embedded into the wall and much to the crown princesses chagrin but lack of surprise the claws on his hands grew back.

The two girls got up and ran toward Gabe. "Gabe are you okay?" Elena asked as she knelt down and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." He promised as he reached for his spear and reluctantly allowed Elena to help him to his feet. He ignored the slight stinging in his side and said, "Come on we have to stop Rahzar before he gets out of the castle. If he gets outside we're going to lose him and the gem."

More of the guards were gathering just outside of the door despite the demon canines still attacking all around them. Rahzar moved to the left and kicked a large stand at them which forced them to scatter. Even as a few tried to regroup he kicked them down and howled. "It's time to go boys." He declared.

The Cerberus and the Demonio Lobo's howled in response and fell in behind the zombie wolf as they leapt the walls. Several of the guards unleashed arrows and bolts at the demonic pack but to no avail, they were gone.

"No." Valentina said softly as she watched them go. No part of Elena liked to see it, even if one could argue the demons had managed to do something that many would say needed to be done; taking her overconfidence of their abilities down a peg. Even Naomi wasn't happy about the results.

With the demons gone Elena went over and took Gabriella from Iliana to try to comfort her daughter, starting to hum her mami's lullaby softly. She gave Mira a grateful nod when she saw that her eldest was holding the Scepter of Light. At least that wasn't lost or destroyed. It didn't even appear damaged. "It's okay bambina, you're safe. We're all here and safe." She whispered to her daughter softly.

As Elena comforted the baby girl Valentina, Manuel, Naomi and Gabe did their best to run damage control and assess the losses. That was a slightly good thing though because this might have shown Valentina that Elena had lied about who Gabriella really was to her.

In about a half hour Gabe and Valentina came up to Elena. "I've got thirteen dead and sixty-two wounded." She told the crown princess. "I don't even know about the property damage; Manuel is going to figure that out in the next couple of hours."

"All of that and we don't even know what they're going to do with that Parisian diamond." Gabe said. "This might be the first of many problems. But for what it's worth there are no civilian casualties."

"I'm sorry for your loss Valentina." Elena said to her gently. "I feel like this is my fault. I mean if those things are working with Victor and Carla then…then your involved in this because of me."

"This isn't your fault Elena." The Parisian princess assured her. "Given everything you, your family and your captain have said this might have happened anyway. We just have more reason than ever to help you track them down and bring them to justice." She looked to Gabe. "As for why Rahzar did this, assuming it was for them…something tells me we'll find out sooner rather than later."

Valentina sighed and looked to Elena. "I guess I learned more than one thing today. I thought my army was the best, that it could never be beaten. Yet we lost to a pack of mangy dogs."

"Don't beat yourself up too badly." Elena said. "Those weren't just dogs Valentina. Those are demons." She didn't want to tell her what other kinds of demons there were. She had a feeling she barely knew what kind of demons there really were. "And they've been giving us trouble for months now. What matters now is helping your people to recover, and dealing with whatever comes next."

Rahzar stepped out of the shadows along with a couple of the Cerberus and Demonio Lobo's on either side of him holding the Parisian diamond. "We have it, no real problems encountered." He said.

From the shadows emerged Shuriki, Victor and Carla. "Excellent job Rahzar, just as Maledict said you would." She shot a small glare at the Delgado's. "Far more reliable than you two have been to date."

"Hmm, if you'd given us a group of demons to attack the palace or that Maruvian temple with we could have gotten those jewels too." Carla stated grumpily. She ignored the glare the evil sorceress sent her way.

"So now you can make yourself a new wand and take over Avalor?" Victor pressed. "So that way you can make us malvalgo's like you promised?"

Shuriki concentrated on the diamond and let out a frustrated sound. "No, this gem isn't as powerful as I thought. I can't use it to make a new wand." She revealed exasperated. Carla expected her to discard in the pile she had already accumulated but her surprise she smiled, a wicked smile. "Instead this diamond can serve another purpose for my plans." Instead she shaped it into a diamond blade, it shone in the firelight. "To keep control of the castle I'll need support. It's time to get that back."

"And how are you going to do that?" Carla asked.

"You'll see Carla." Shuriki said and then looked to the right in the shadows. "It's time to go ahead with next step of our plan. Lead the army into the castle and bring me that tiara." She offered the sword to the shadows.

"It should be easy." Victor said. "The masks and sword are waiting to be taken in as well."

"And with the sword and Rahzar's assistance, nothing Princess Elena or her friends can do will stop you now." Shuriki said.

"I'll take care of it Shuriki. And then we'll all get what we deserve." The figure in the shadows promised, reaching out to take the sword. Then they all laughed as they anticipated the chaos to come…

(A/N: I do not own Rahzar, if you don't know where he's from already you will find out very soon.)


	119. Shellshocked Part 1

" _You don't have Auradon brats coming to your rescue this time, they don't even know what's happening. You don't even really know what's happening Princess Elena. And by the time you figure it all out it will be too late."_

From a pool of reflection similar to what other wizards like Cedric in Enchancia had Trista watched this yet again and frowned as she moved some of her green hair behind her ears. "This isn't good. And right now no ranger team nor our team can interfere." She said softly. "I don't know what to do."

"Hey don't worry about it." Said a new female voice from behind Trista. She turned to see the young blonde there, holding a scepter of her own. "I know some warriors of legend that I can bring there. It looks like it's past time for that anyway, since those demons are there and all, not to mention Shuriki now working with Rahzar." A small frown crossed her features. "I wonder how that happened anyway… but don't worry, it'll be just fine. And this should be so cold."

"I…I think that's supposed to be cool." Trista tried to correct her companion but she was already gone.

After returning from Parisio Elena had hoped to get a bit of rest before having to worry about any problems that would be coming up. But when the carriage arrived Willow came over to take Gabriella and at the stairs was Esteban, Francisco, and Luisa. Slightly off to the side were Sonya, Mateo, and Jorge. There was no sign of the kids, Kyra, Mariana or Marisol at the moment. But with her family and friends were both Professor Maria Mendoza and Dona Paloma. Even Xiomara was there, waiting slightly at the sides.

"Thank goodness you're alright nieta." Luisa said as she came over and took Elena's hands. "We were afraid something had happened to you."

Elena hugged her grandmother even as Francisco and Isabel came over to her. "I'm okay abuela." She assured her and then looked confused. "But how did you all know something happened in Parisio?" She asked. "And where are James, Isabel and the girls?"

"They went down to Cristina's village for the day." Francisco told his eldest granddaughter. "It was a bit of a struggle to get Isabel to do that while you weren't home but at the time we didn't realize anything was going to go wrong."

"Yes it was quiet a struggle." Xiomara agreed. "So stubborn for such a little girl." That made Elena's temper flare just a little.

"Excuse me?" Esteban interrupted looking shocked. "We were concerned that something could have happened to you after the thefts last night. We weren't aware of anything happening in Parisio. If you could fill in some blanks that would be very helpful."

"Sounds like you're not the only one who needs blanks filled in." Elena noted as she realized what her cousin was saying.

"I'll tell you exactly what's going on." Dona Paloma stated simply. "The masks were stolen from my shop."

Naomi snickered. "You're upset about masks?" She questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I know you like profit, but seriously?"

But Elena caught the look in Dona Paloma's eyes. "Wait what? But why would anyone steal those? How would anyone even know?" She asked. She was referring to the magical masks that Pablo Agama had brought to the emporium; a bird, a crocodile and a bull mask that when put onto a person, in this case Prince Alonso of Cordoba, Nathaniel of Norberg and Shoji of Satu respectively, made them merge with the mask and brought out hidden personalities that proved to be a problem. Dona and Elena had gotten them off and they were to have been locked up.

"I don't know." Dona said. "But apparently that's not the only problem that's gone on."

Now Professor Mendoza stepped forward. "The museum was broken into last night." She told the crown princess. "The only thing stolen was El Guapo's sword."

"What?" Gabe practically gaped. "Why would anyone want to steal that sword?" The story there was a bit more widely known. The spirit of the aggressive general who used that sword still inhabited it and when Gabe borrowed the sword the spirit in turn possessed him. Only a potion from Mateo revoked the spirit.

"Someone might want to sell it." Iliana mused. "It's pretty valuable, as long as one doesn't unsheathe it to use it."

"Anyone else weirded out that that makes three thefts in a twenty-four-hour period, if we count the masks as one whole incident and not three?" Naomi asked.

"What exactly was stolen in Parisio?" Xiomara now asked as she looked to Elena.

Elena returned Xiomara's look and wondered for a minute how someone could look so beautiful and yet seem so cold and distant. Maybe it was the fact she was out of time, more so than Elena or Kyra were. Maybe it was because everything she knew was gone, more so than what Elena expected to be gone. She really should cut her some slack, things changed over centuries, Elena decided. "It was a diamond in the treasure room." The crown princess replied. "It looked to be about the size of the Jewel of Maru."

"How interesting." Xiomara noted. There was no doubt in Elena's mind that the Maruvian princess remembered it all too well. She wondered what that meant, if anything.

At that moment one of the guards came up to Esteban and started whispering to him frantically, which made Elena wonder what that was about. There was very little that should be addressed to her cousin that shouldn't include Elena herself. "That cannot be." She heard her cousin say.

"Esteban what's going on?" Sonya asked now. As a mermaid guard she was pretty good at watching people and noticing subtle clues that weren't good. Granted Esteban wasn't subtle but something in his posture indicated it was bigger emergency than they thought.

"Well as you all know, there are other people that were willing accomplices to Shuriki's reign besides Pierce." Esteban said, not noticing the subtle flinch that flew across Naomi's face. Elena did and placed a hand on her arm. "So naturally those willing accomplice, those who were not able to successfully flee, were tried and convicted."

"Who did that?" Sonya asked. "I know I'm a relative newcomer here to Avalor but I don't remember that happening."

"Neither do I." Elena said now.

"It's a relative term Elena." Esteban said to her. "There were more than enough witnesses around, there wasn't much needed in terms of a trial." Elena wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that but did understand the point. She even felt the same way a bit.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Naomi asked now. "I mean I've never been to jail obviously but I know the prison is pretty well guarded. Even the Jaquins have patrols up there."

"Well actually they do not." Esteban said. "You're thinking of the local prison Ms. Turner. We had a special facility set up for those who collaborated with Shuriki on the at the time off chance that she would return. We did not want it easy for her to get help in whatever she wanted to do, of course we didn't anticipate her seeking demonic help at that time."

"So where is this prison then Esteban?" Elena asked.

It was actually her grandfather Francisco who answered. "It's on an island to the south. Heavily guarded. Even if a prisoner were to sneak past the guards there would be over one hundred miles of sea to cross."

"It was the best we could think of." Luisa added. "We couldn't simply kill them after all, they were still people. Even if what they did were less than…humane in many cases."

"Okay so what's the problem?" Gabe asked. "They should never be getting out of jail again unless Shuriki sent demons there. We'd know, right?"

A couple hours earlier as the visiting Parisio envoy had been returning home the kids had been spending time with Isabel's friend Cristina. Isabel was immensely glad that her Avaloran and Enchancian friends were getting along so well with her, Tresora and Sofia especially well. James was very interested in how the wheelchair worked.

"Hey Isa, did I tell you? Soon I should be able to start at your school now." Cristina revealed to the young Avaloran princess.

"Really? That's great." Isabel replied with a smile and they exchanged hugs. Christina smiled as well and placed her hands affectionately on Cristina's shoulders too. "I can't wait for you to be able to hang around us more."

"It's too bad though that we don't go to the school." Amber remarked. She wasn't exactly complaining though as a small public school was hardly where she wanted to spend half of her day. Besides, a school like that could offer nothing like Royal Prep did. In any event they were here for more private tutoring anyway.

"Yeah but with Cristina coming to Isabel's school that means she can also come to the castle more often." Sofia pointed out.

"Yes, there is that point." Amber admitted with a laugh.

Sofia suddenly glanced around. "What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" James asked his youngest sister. A quick glance around showed Sofia that everyone else was just as confused as the only guy in their small group was. "What is it you thought you heard Sofia?"

"There was this…almost like an explosion of some sort." Sofia replied. Sometimes she wondered if the ability to transform into animals and mermaids, to say nothing about the training she was starting as a guardian of the ever realms made her somehow more sensitive.

But just as Sofia was about ready to dismiss it they saw some of the local guards running by. One of them turned to the kids and said, "You should all head inside for your safety."

"What's going on?" Isabel asked. Despite being the youngest Avaloran princess though she didn't exactly project a lot of authority in her voice, not like her big sister would have.

"Please your majesty just go on inside." He repeated more insistently.

"What is going on here?" Sofia demanded. Despite her being the youngest of her siblings she could carry a heavy air of authority when she felt so inclined. Maybe that was part of the reason she got along so well with Elena, and why she had started to train as a guardian.

He took a small step backwards, who would have imagined a little girl could be so authorative? He stumbled upon his words. "We…we just received word…we, we have an island building that just…fell under attack." He stuttered. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell the kids that it was a prison island.

"Look!" Amber gasped in shock. From the waters a weird barrier of energy started to form a bridge of some sort. It seemed very weird to see it. But no one was surprised when the guards started to converge on it. Even Amber wondered what wasn't being said now.

"Oh I wish I had brought my sight seeker." Isabel mused. She had taken a pair of glasses and built a structure around them so that they were easier to hold and didn't have to be attached around the ears to see it, as well as the idea that it would enhance normal eyesight. They wouldn't be good as those visors that Amy aka Sailor Mercury had used but it would be helpful none the less. But that was back at her workshop in the castle.

Sofia could barely make out movement and then several arrows appeared. One hit a guard in the shoulder, another fell short of slamming into Tresora's leg and the pretty blonde let out a gasp of fright. Yet another arrow somehow split a sword in half.

"What is going on? Who are they?" Christina wondered worriedly.

"Hold the line." The head of security on the island stated. "We can stop them."

"Stop who?" Cristina wondered now. This wasn't making sense to her.

They were all very startled when a figure tore itself out of the water and launched itself at the guards. And it was even more of a shock to see it looked like an alligator man of some sort. Jaws snapped, breaking the arm of the nearest man even as a tail slapped into the head of another guard.

A squawking sound then echoed and a bird man landed on some of the guards. His arms slashed and the feathers sharpened up and cut the guards around him, some blood flying.

"We have to help them." Sofia said.

"Are you crazy?" Amber asked. "How are we supposed to do that?"

Before Sofia could give an answer they saw two charging figures on the energy bridge. Several of the guards were sent flying from what looked like a large bull man and behind him was a what looked like a panther man. And other men were behind them though they looked human enough.

"Wait, Elena talked about this." Isabel said. "Those are the magical masks that were accidentally given to Dona Paloma. They were supposed to be locked up…but there were only three of them, where did that last one come from?"

"Was there a dog mask?" Amber asked the young Avaloran princess.

"No."

"Oh, well then what is that?" Amber asked. They all saw what looked like a zombified wolf, unknown to them Elena and Naomi had encountered him only hours earlier, and he was fighting the guards even more expertly than the other men were.

"I have no idea about that one." Sofia told them.

"Those look like prison uniforms." Christina said. "Did they break out of prison? When was there a prison around here?" The only one she knew of was further inland in Avalor and was protected by Jaquins as well.

Then Tresora saw another flash of fabric and her heart sank into her stomach, she felt sick at the sight. And she heard the command that came forth, "Capture the kids, they could be useful. Bring the blonde to me."

"How on Earth were they possibly able to engineer an escape?" Gabe seemed shocked to hear what the messenger had told Chancellor Esteban.

"They're near…" Elena stuttered. She shook her head in shock and even some denial. "Christina, Tresora, Amber, James, Sofia, Isabel…they are there right now. In the middle of a prison break?" She couldn't help but glare at Esteban. "How could you possibly allow this?"

"Elena, this is not Esteban's fault. And this was decided long before all of this trouble came into our lives." Francisco said to his eldest granddaughter. "Before the demons, and Maleficent, and the Daimon, before Shuriki returned or this Rahzar."

"Would you rather those kinds of prisoners be closer?" Esteban asked Elena now. "Closer to Avalor? To the people?" He sighed now. "Elena it should not have been possible for them to escape. Shuriki would have needed her full magic to get off that island, a place she does not even know exists."

Elena sighed. "Abuelo is right Esteban, this isn't your fault I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's just a lot to take in. But it doesn't change the fact something went wrong and now we have to stop them and rescue Isa and everyone before something bad happens to them."

"I'll rally the guard's princess." Gabe told her. He was captain after all.

"Good Gabe, rally them quickly." Elena said. "But make sure we have enough left here to not only protect my abuelos and Esteban but to keep the royal treasure safe too, we don't want a repeat of what happened in Parisio. And I'm going with you."

"You mean we're going with you." Naomi said as she stepped up beside her best friend. "As soon as I get my axe." She added. She was determined to be more prepared now than she had been in Parisio.

"Count me in." Kyra said. "I've got magic to use and I'm far more dangerous than it might seem." They weren't entirely sure what the half genie girl was really capable of. She reached out and grasped a slightly startled Mariana's hand. "And Mariana needs to come as well. She can help anyone injured, and I bet there will be a lot of injured people no matter what ended up happening."

"And the orbs." Mateo added. "We're going to need all the power we can get."

"Elena I must object." Esteban said.

"As must I." Luisa said now. "Elena you can't throw yourself into such a dangerous situation. You are the future queen of Avalor, if something were to happen to you…"

Elena looked to her abuela desperately. "Isabel is out there, abuela. She needs me."

"Yes, Isabel is out there." Luisa said. "I already have one granddaughter in danger. To have two in danger…" She cut herself off. Of course Elena had to be there for her little sister and her people. How could it be any other way? "Captain Nunez, keep Elena at your side."

"I promise." Gabe said, and they knew it was meant in more than one way; they had two future daughters to prove that after all.

"I'm not leaving her side either." Sonya promised. With that everyone ran off; Sonya and Gabe to rally the guards while Elena and Naomi went with Mateo to get the orbs.

"Mom we'll come with you." Mira said to Elena as the twins ran toward with their mother, their aunt and their uncle. Iliana seemed very nervous about it because she didn't exactly like to fight though their dark world 'brother' Adriano knew how well she could fight.

"You two stay here." Elena said to her twin daughters. "You still have an investigation to continue."

"None of which will matter if you, dad, and everyone else somehow end up getting killed out there." Iliana reminded her.

"It seems perhaps the sailor guardians left too soon." Francisco said to his wife quietly. "I wish we could have gotten them to stick around longer now."

"Or that we could get Mal and her friends to show up here." Luisa added. She sighed. "This may not be the biggest challenge Elena will face but it's still dangerous enough. I hope this works out the way she hopes it will."

It wasn't long at all before Gabe had assembled over two thirds of the royal guards and they were ready to defend their kingdom from the prisoners. The small army moved out toward the shoreline, where the kids were hopefully still fine.

The journey took far longer than Elena would have preferred, about three hours, but with Isabel and the other kids in danger nothing short of instantaneous teleportation would have made Elena happy.

As they got closer they noticed how quiet it was. There were no sounds of violence, there was no sounds of laughter, no sounds of fear. Nothing. That made them all very nervous. If the prisoners had won wouldn't there be chaos and rioting? If they had been repelled wouldn't the people be relieved? "Isa, Sofia, where are you?" Elena asked softly.

"We need to be careful." Gabe said to everyone. "They've had hours to prepare traps and ambushes for us."

"They have, so let's see what we can do about it." Elena stated and raised the scepter of light. "Reveal." She called and used the scepter's power to scan the area though nothing was revealed. No traps, no people waiting, no people hiding. And that was frustrating her. "What is going on?" She asked annoyed.

"There's probably something you should know princess." She heard Zuzo say and saw him appear beside her. "That Parisian emerald that Rahzar stole," She wondered how Zuzo knew about that one. "was turned into the emerald saber, a powerful weapon. It's not a Maruvian object but it's strong enough to block out the passive powers of the scepter."

Elena thought a moment. Passive powers? But they all required her to use a word to use, shouldn't that make them active? Then she thought about what they did. Some of them could easily be labeled as passive, certainly not the blaze power obviously but the reveal power or the envision power could qualify as passive. That would take some experimenting with Mateo at a later point, as for now it left them all in a small bind.

They were all startled when Elena said, "Guys stop." They all looked to her. "Zuzo just told me that that gem stolen from Parisio was made into a weapon that limits the scepter's powers." She revealed. "I can't help us find traps. ambushes or anything with my scepter."

"Then we'll move onto plan b, aka improvision." Kyra replied with a smile. "It'll be fine Elena I promise."

"Yeah don't worry about it Elena." Naomi said. "Magic isn't the only solution." She happened to glance out toward the water and could just make out the island that had to have the island prison that Esteban had revealed to them existed. She didn't know how she thought about being kept out of the loop there as part of the grand council. She then noticed a twinkle, but not in the ocean. "Oh, no look out!" She called.

Julio heard Naomi's warning and glanced at the ground hoping to catch anything so he could prove to Naomi that he could handle anything. But he missed the tripwire and his leg snapped it. The ground underneath them gave way and the pitfall swallowed most of the guards.

In addition he lost his grip on his sword and it went flying, and came inches away from piercing Mariana in the chest before Kyra reached out and caught it. It was only by her own magical abilities that she was able to catch it without injuring herself. "Idiot." Kyra muttered.

Elena, Gabe and Naomi approached the edge. "Is everyone alright?" The crown princess called down to them.

Rico gave a very flustered Julio a glare of annoyance before calling up to them, "We're all okay Princess Elena, Captain Nunez." He glanced around and was realizing the same thing Naomi was noticing from the top. It was a deep hole that would be almost impossible to scale up. "But I think we're trapped down here for a while. We're going to start climbing but…" He stopped. In the meantime, the few guards still up there and the rest of the teens were practically vulnerable.

"Gabe, Sonya and I will go find some rope." Jorge said now. "To help you guys up. We'll be right back."

"What about magic?" Naomi asked Mateo.

"I can try to levitate some of them up but it's going to take almost as much time as anything else." The royal sorcerer replied and then glanced around. "Time that we might not have." He added.

The boys had only taken a couple of steps toward Sonya so they could go off when they heard a voice say, "Here we have some rope." They turned to see the kids approaching and were surprised. Tresora rushed into Naomi's arms and hugged her tightly, shaking slightly. Even as Jorge and Sonya too the rope from James Gabe reached down to hug his little sister. Amber took over the handles of Cristina's wheelchair so that Isabel could go hug Elena, which the crown princess did along with Sofia.

"You look tired." Gabe said to Christina.

"I'm sure I do." She said to her oldest brother. "We've been using the buildings and the nearby jungle to avoid them…the criminals from the island."

"They came from the island." Isabel said to her older sister. "These four guys with those masks that you told us about, or three of them anyway there's this fourth one now. And this weird looking skeletal dog, I don't know if that's a mask too or not."

"Rahzar." Naomi filled in and she stroked Tresora's hair. "No mask there, he's a demon. Or at least he came with a pack of demonic canines."

"Naomi," Tresora said shakily. "He's back…Pierce is back…" Naomi looked shocked and even a little frightened. "He was part of the prison break and he has this emerald looking sword with him now." Naomi remembered what Elena had said about an emerald sword from the Parisian gem. "He wanted me back…" Naomi hugged her tighter.

"He didn't get her." Sofia said. "When I saw him coming toward us I used my cryokinetic powers to help us get away and we've been running ever since." Naomi gave the young Enchancian princess a very grateful look. "We have to get them out of that pit and get them out before they attack us."

"Oh I'm afraid it's too late for that Princess Sofia." Pierce said as he emerged from the shadows with a bunch of the prisoners. He also had the four masked men as a bull, a bird, an alligator and a panther. And then from the other side more of them along with Rahzar and another guy, who had Guapo's sword on him. "We let you kids stay loose so that it would be easier to trap this little vanguard. Once we have all of you in custody then we can play Tresora. And you as well Naomi."

"That won't happen." Elena told him. "I'll make sure you go down first even if we go down afterwards." The guards who could, including Gabe, Sonya and Jorge drew their weapons. Still the odds didn't look good. Even if they had had all of their guards it would still be a problem as Elena, Gabe and Naomi had seen when Rahzar had attacked Parisio. He himself had been stronger than most of Valentina's people.

"Then maybe I need to take you down first." Pierce snapped at Elena. "You're awfully protective of your little blonde friend, it's infuriating." He jumped at Elena in an attempt to bring the new emerald sword down on the crown princess but she raised her scepter to block the attack and lashed out to kick him in the stomach as hard as she could.

"What's infuriating is how you think you can have my 'little blonde friend' even though she despises everything about you." Elena retorted and then aimed her scepter at him. "Blaze!" The tip of the scepter released a blast of energy that Pierce barely dodged.

"I will make you regret rejecting me boy." Some weird man said to Gabe, which confused the captain of the guard until he remembered this man held Guapo's sward. It was the former general speaking not the man who was being possessed by him. He swung at Gabe who barely blocked it with his spear but got kicked in the chest. "I should be the captain not you, but now essentially I am one."

"You wouldn't make a good captain." Gabe said. "And you wouldn't make a good me." He jabbed his spear at the man Guapo was in but he barely dodged the strike but was able to avoid the man's follow up attack with an uppercut to his jaw. "And clearly whatever you might have been in life, you've chosen to take the wrong side now."

Sonya dodged the charge from the man wearing the bull mask and then got ready to face him even though he was turning toward her again. "A bull can crush a fish." The man said with a sneer. "Turn it into pulp."

"The bull has to catch the fish first." Sonya countered. When he charged her Sonya reached out and caught him by the horns even though it was kind of painful. She tossed him as hard as she could, hoping to pull the mask off of him but that didn't work even as he landed hard on the sand.

The alligator snapped at Naomi and Tresora gasped in fright even as she gently but firmly sent her toward Mariana. "Keep her safe." She said to Kyra and Mariana even as she rolled on the opposite side. The masked alligator man seemed to consider going after Tresora first before Naomi tossed her axe at him. It just barely avoided grazing him even as it flew back into her hand. "And you keep your eyes on me creep."

"I'll deal with them after I snap you in half." He said and lashed at Naomi. She dodged the snap easily again but didn't see the tail that lashed out and slammed into her side, making her roll backwards a moment. His follow up snap was something she was barely able to dodge.

The birdman flew up and dove toward Mateo, who let out a startled gasp before stepping backwards. "Lightningno." He intoned as he hit the side of his tamborita and sent a bolt of electricity at him though he dodged the attack. He tried to reach for Mateo with his now birdlike claws but the royal sorcerer dodged that. It was clear that would become a matter of who outsmarted who first.

Kara glowed and shifted from her cute little form to her winged lion form. "How interesting." Rahzar chuckled. "I've seen a lot but this is new to me. Let's see if you're a dangerous as another cat I once knew." With a roar he jumped at Kara and kicked her in the face.

"That was annoying." Kara stated, her voice deeper in her other form. "And I didn't appreciate that." She leapt at Rahzar but the zombified looking wolf stepped back and then gave her a powerful kick to the face before reaching for her wings and lifting her in the air, slamming her into the ground.

"Your little guardian tricks mean nothing to a well trained warrior like me." Rahzar chuckled. He tried to bring his foot down on her but she rolled out of the way.

The Panther man however didn't seem to care about leaving the kids alone now and jumped toward them. Christina grabbed a piece of wood even as Isabel and Amber did their best to protect Cristina and tried to smash him in the face but it broke in half.

"Nice try little girl." He said. "You'll regret that for a short time." He lashed out to grab her but she took a step back and only clawed her upper arm but it drew blood where it struck. Then Sofia was next to her and she unleashed a burst of icy wind at him, making her feel a bit like Elsa or Ellie. However, it only seemed to annoy him.

"Pick on someone your own size fleabag." Kyra said as she ran over and brought her elbow into his face as hard as she could. He stumbled back, not taking as much damage as the half genie had hoped but at least she had driven him away from the kids a few steps. Kyra now had to worry about keeping him back and keeping the younger kids safe.

But then they realized one other problem; the 'head honchos' were not alone. One of the men reached out to try to grasp Gabe but he elbowed him in the face even as he tried to keep an eye on the man Guapo possessed.

Another made the mistake of tackling Sonya who rolled with the attack before flipping him off and into two others before barely dodging another charge from the man in them magic bull mask. "Stay off of me." Sonya growled, not that she expected them to listen.

The small bujito flew and gashed at any of the prisoners who tried to get near the kids, and only her small size stopped them from landing a real blow on her but there was only so much that Blaze could do to keep them off the kids.

Still other freed prisoners moved to the chasm that had been created by the trip hole accidentally created when Julio triggered the trap and worked to stop the guards from getting out to help the others. Some tried to stomp on hands as they tried to climb out, one of them pulled the rope away that James had given Jorge and Gabe to help out, while others took objects and tossed them as hard as they could into the pit. One such object hit Rico in the shoulder, and it was unclear if it was now broken or not. Another struck Julio in the forehead and he was soon bleeding from that area.

One came in behind Naomi and wrapped his arms around her, trying to pin her arms to her sides. "I know Pierce wants you bad darling. If I can make sure you mostly don't get harmed, he might be willing to give me a reward." He said with a snicker.

"Fat chance." Naomi growled and slammed the back of her head into his face. It wasn't exactly a painless process for the harbormaster's daughter but it did the trick, he released her from his grip and when she turned to him his nose was broken. For good measure she kicked him in the stomach to get him away from her. And then had to avoid the tail aimed at her head from the man in the alligator mask.

Rather by accident or design they kept a wide berth from Elena and Pierce. "You can't win this one Elena." Pierce said to her. "And you don't have Auradon brats coming to your rescue this time, they don't even know what's happening. You don't even really know what's happening. And by the time you figure it all out it will be too late." And Elena hated to admit it but he seemed to be right. Those who were not trapped in the pit were starting to find themselves blocked on two angles; the kids, Mariana and Kyra were trapped in one circle with Kyra keeping whatever prisoners kept coming toward them with the man in the panther mask also stalking around and trying to strike. The others back to back against Pierce, Guapo, Rahzar and the other men in the magic masks. It would only be a matter of time before they were overwhelmed…


	120. Shellshocked Part 2

Elena knew things were not looking good as she had her back up against Gabe's. Pierce swung the emerald sword which she blocked with her scepter even as Gabe used his sword to knock Guapo's sword off course from the man Guapo was currently possessing. Elena couldn't see the kids, Kyra, or Mariana and could only assume they were holding their own somewhere after they had gotten separated.

She saw Naomi kicking sand and tossing her axe at the man in the alligator mask because at this range she wasn't going to be dodging any snaps of his jaw.

Mateo was shooting wave of magical energy after wave at the man in the bird mask who kept evading, also fully aware of the odds of them winning at this point.

Sonya had no room to dodge the man in the bull mask and had moved in for hand to hand combat, but they were evenly matched.

Kyra unleashed very magical trick she could come up with to keep the prisoners away from the kids but between it all she had to keep her eyes on the man in the panther mask from getting the drop on her. She was getting a little tired and suspected that everyone else was too.

She heard what sounded like things landing in the sand but they were soft sounds and she didn't pay them any mind and even ignored the slight hissing sounds. Then she heard James ask, "What are those?" And she glanced down to see several small round black objects with fuses.

Rahzar had tossed Kara hard into the ground and his foot was on her side, ready to try to crush her but his acute hearing picked up on those and he looked to the sound. "Huh? Those look familiar…" He started. Then they exploded, sending a lot of the prisoners flying backwards, hitting the ground hard.

"What was that?" Pierce wondered, he and the crown princess actually shared the same looks of confusion as this wasn't a plan of hers either.

"It can't be." Rahzar started.

The footsteps were virtually unheard except by Kara's sense of hearing. But the loud, "Booyakasha!" was easy enough for everyone to hear and even as Rahzar grumbled, "Impossible." He was kicked in the face and he was sent flying.

It was not what Sofia ever would have expected and given her experiences with the secret library that was saying a lot. Rahzar had been kicked by a giant turtle in an orange mask with pads on his knees and elbows and holding two weapons that looked like a chain with two sticks on either end, she didn't know what they were called. "Hey look, it's Rahzar." He said. "I totally named that guy."

Isabel was surprised as the prisoners that only moments ago had been surrounding them and menacing them were starting to go down like nothing. She saw three flashes of green that were swift and accurate and there was also another guy in black wearing a silverish mask helping out too.

"I have missed this so much." The red masked turtle said, holding two three pronged weapons that Sofia remembered were called sais, they weren't uncommon in Wei-ling. One prisoner tried to punch him and the turtle moved his weapons, trapping his fist in between one of the prongs and then the other and then twirled him a moment before tossing him into some more of the prisoners. "It's good to be kicking shell like this again."

Amber blinked, trying to figure out if something was wrong with her eyesight. "Giant talking turtles?" She questioned in shock.

"Focus Raph." The blue masked turtle scolded as he used his own swords to block an attack from a prisoner who had recovered the sword Julio lost that had almost impaled Mariana before the fight broke out. He knocked the sword back and jump kicked the guy in the jaw, knocking him out easily enough. "They may not be a big challenge but with these kinds of numbers even a well prepared ninja can get taken by surprise." He jumped up, his feet hitting a man in the head hard enough to knock him out as he angled so that he clotheslined two others on the way down before calling, "Donnie look out!"

It took Cristina a moment to realize who was being called out to but then the turtle in the purple mask with the long wooden staff, apparently Donnie called back, "I got it Leo." He back flipped away from three men coming at him and then set his staff on the sand before leaping into the air and swirl kicked them all backwards. "Man, I've always wanted to do that." He said. Then he had to avoid being smacked with what Sofia realized was a hockey stick, "Hey watch it Casey." He snapped.

"Sorry, D." The man in the mask, presumably Casey apologized though some part of Tresora felt that wasn't entirely genuine. In the other hand he held a baseball bat and he was swatting at those around him with expert precision. "Man, if only I could use my skates." He added. One of the men actually got by the wooden equipment fury and grasped his hand only for the masked vigilante to bring up his other hand and though none of the kids could see it he had extracted what looked like a small grill top and pressed a button, electricity sparked and he tazed the guy before giving him a head-butt that knocked him to the ground.

Pierce and the masked men were unaware of what had been going on and had Elena and her friends surrounded. He took a moment to give Naomi a very lustful glare that would have angered Elena more so if they weren't in a bad position. "The blonde is mine." He said to those who were near them. "The others, tear them apart."

"Uh oh, get ready." Gabe said as he raised his spear. If they all attacked there wasn't much they could do about it but at least they could try to take down who they could and reduce the risk to Avalor. Elena stood in front of Naomi, determined to keep her friend safe with her last breath. So when they all started toward the small group there was equal surprise when several carts suddenly levitated into the air and were tossed straight at them. Most of the prisoners scrambled backwards to avoid being hit. Those that managed to avoid being hit hesitated only a moment before they received a new surprise.

Now standing just in front of Elena's group was a red headed teenage girl with a black headband in black clothes with yellow stripes running down her arms and her sides. In one hand she held a bladed fan and in the other a tonto. "What are you waiting for?" She asked them.

"Nothing." One replied and they rushed her. She leapt up and delivered a powerful spinning kick to two of them, knocking them flat on their faces. She rolled under the attempted grab of another and then came up with an uppercut to his jaw, using the blunt edge of her tonto blade for impact and he fell back. The last picked up a sword and swung at her. She blocked it with her tonto and then dodged around to bring her weapon down on the sword, breaking it just above the hilt before leaping up and bringing her knee into his jaw for another knockout.

By then some of the other prisoners had gotten back on their feet for attack but the red head had Gabe, Sonya and Jorge around her now. "Bring it on." She challenged.

Pierce didn't like what he was seeing and was about ready to attack her when a very slight sound caught his ears. He turned in just enough time to raise the emerald sword to block an attack from another girl with short black hair though she had some blonde in the back. She had several small black earrings and red eyeliner on top of her eyelids, below her amber eyes. That was about all he could see over the black jumpsuit and the silver armor. "What is this?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." The girl responded. "I don't know what this is about but whatever you're up to it ends here."

"That it does." Elena agreed as she aimed her scepter at him again. "Blaze!"

It shouldn't have surprised Elena as much as it did that Pierce was able to block the beam of energy with the emerald sword, which he flung at the girl who attacked him but with only a slight glare of annoyance she merely dodged the attack. "I guess that didn't work out like you planned." She said to the crown princess.

Down below in the pit the guards were still trying to figure out how to get past those above them so they could help the crown princess and those above them. "We have to get up there, I have to help my Naomi." Julio whined.

"Your Naomi?" Questioned another guard and Julio looked abashed as if he hadn't realized he'd spoken.

Rico ignored it all as he tried again despite the fact some blood was in his eye from a gash on his forehead from rubble being thrown down. One of the prisoners laughed as he tossed more down that hit Cortez in the head now. He thought something landed on the ground in front of them but saw nothing and disregarded it.

It was clearly more than anyone else saw or heard and the next moment there was a small sonic blast that sent the prisoners bombarding the royal guards back hard and the next moment a brown eyed girl wearing a dark blue suit with what looked like glowing body clocks on it along with similar matching gloves, boots and cape along with golden shoulder pads, gauntlets and a helmet. She held a large staff in one hand, more like a scepter, with a sand piece gripped in what looked like a claw on the top. "Enough laying around guys, there's work to do." She said.

"We're trapped down here head dress." Snapped a guard.

"I'm Renet." The girl replied. "But yeah, good point." She raised her scepter and the guards started to levitate out of the pit before setting them down. "Okay guys, you're good." The prisoners noticed that and hesitated. "What goes around comes around boys. Oh, I got something to do." She reminded them as the royal guards retaliated.

"You fools, you're ruining everything." Rahzar growled as he pounced the orange masked turtle, landing on top of him hard enough to knock the breath out of him. "Time to finally put you out of my misery." He promised with a laugh and Mikey let out a little yell of fright.

"Get off of me Rahzar." Mikey demanded as he started to uselessly try to flail out of his grasp.

"You heard him wolf boy." Raph said as he kicked Rahzar in the face hard, he let out an almost pitiful yelp as he fell off of Mikey. "No one picks on my brother but me." He twirled his sais in his hands as he prepared to face off against Rahzar.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Donnie now questioned as he approached Rahzar from another angle and raised his bo staff. "Last we saw you Tiger Claw kicked you back into the abyss that you and Shredhead came from." They had been too late to stop the demon Kavaxas from resurrecting Super Shredder and they hadn't realized at first that he had first resurrected Rahzar who had been drowned by Mutanimal ally Leatherhead during the semi-final conflict with the Foot clan.

"You should know turtle." Rahzar said. There was some howling and they saw a few of the demonic dogs approaching them now. "You've never seen them but you know where they come from."

"Demon dog dudes." Mikey stated. "They must be those same demons that Fulcanelli used, the ones that attacked Mariner Bay." He was up now and twirling his nunchucks.

"Elena, Naomi and Gabe said that these things attacked Parisio and stole their royal gem." Kyra added as she blasted some magic at two of the prisoners again making the mistake of approaching the kids as they tried to check on Kyra. "And your little friend Rahzar lead that attack."

"That means it was one of those demons that must have recruited Bradford." Donnie speculated and saw a blank look from Kyra. "Sorry, Rahzar. It's a long story." No one wanted to think about what that could mean as far as Super Shredder went. One of the hellhounds jumped toward the purple masked turtle and he raised his staff, extracting the blade on top so that the demon impaled itself and abruptly vanished.

Rahzar lashed out at Mikey and Raph and both ninja turtles took a step back before double kicking him in the chest as hard as they could. He growled and kicked Raph in the chest in return even as Mikey smacked him upside the head with one of his weapons.

"Look out." Tresora called as one of the hellhounds leapt at them now before Christina pulled her girlfriend against her chest.

"I got it." Sofia promised and unleashed a cryokinetic blast that the demon barely felt. "Um, or not." Amber couldn't get a clear shot at the hellhound and wasn't sure it would work at any rate.

The hellhound moved to bring its jaws down on Sofia when it was startled by, "Goongala." And the guy in the mask was in front of the young Enchancian princess and he brought a hockey stick around and slapped the demonic demon dog in the face hard. As it recoiled he dropped another fizzling puck on the ground and hit it toward the demon. It caught in its mouth and then blew the demon up. "Yeah! Ice, sand. It's all the same." He crowed and looked to the kids. "Don't worry, I got your backs."

"Whose got his?" Isabel asked. While Rahzar was going at Mikey with Raph getting up to help his orange masked brother Donnie was twirling his staff around at the other demon dogs who were trying to surround him.

"Hang on Donnie." Leo said as he kicked aside two others. The fact that Avaloran guards were now showing up to help out made it easier. They barely seemed to do more than glance at the four mutant ninja turtles. Maybe it was because they had seen weirder or perhaps now was not the time to worry about it when they knew who the real threats were. Either way it freed them up to deal with the bigger threats.

"Oh I'm hanging." Donnie tried to assure his brother as he swung his staff around at the demons. Leo however was able to flip over the demons and land beside his brother. With katana raised he started going at the demons. Donnie followed suit after extending the blade from the top of his staff, turning it into a naginata.

Rahzar swiped a huge clawed paw at Raph and Mikey and they both dodged out of the way. "You can't run forever reptiles." He said as he turned to Mikey and tried to jump him but the orange masked turtle back flipped out of the way and then Raph swept under him and kicked him in the chest.

"Whose running?" Mikey asked as he then leapt and kicked him in the chest again. They were slowly moving him toward the ocean. "This is all part of my master plan."

"Master plan?" Raph questioned dubiously but his youngest brother ignored him.

The kids couldn't know how much of a pain the hellhounds had been in Parisio. Not that Elena, Gabe, Naomi and Valentina's guards hadn't taken down their fair share but they got as good as they gave. So it would have been impressive to Gabe and the two girls to see how quickly the two ninja turtles were able to take out the hellhounds, in a matter of minutes. Then they were headed over to Rahzar and their two brothers.

Donnie leapt at Rahzar and smacked him across the face with his staff and then Leo came in from behind and kicked him into the sand. The four turtles surrounded the canine mutant as he stood up and they rushed him from all sides, turning to slam their shells into him. That was enough to knock the breath out of him.

Renet was there now. "Turtle warriors, you know he doesn't belong here." She stated and raised her time scepter. Just at the edge of the waters a portal appeared. "It's time to return him to where he belongs." She only hoped that whatever demonic power enlisted him didn't send him back to Avalor again.

"See you later Rahzar." Mikey said as he kicked the demonic dog straight into the portal. There was the brief howl of protest before he disappeared and the portal closed behind him.

"I'm actually hoping that that's the last time we see him." Donnie stated.

"Looks like the tides turning." Leo noted. The prisoners the turtles had not beaten down beforehand were now losing to the people who had just shown up.

"Yeah once I got the Avaloran guards out of that pit they were easily able to help turn the tide." Renet said. "That pit trap was a bad set up…I mean it was a great set up but bad for Princess Elena and her friends." She amended.

"Still waiting for the explanation on why we're here headdress." Raph reminded her. Surely it wasn't just because of Rahzar.

"Explanations can wait until later Raph." Leo said to his red masked brother. "Let's help round these guys up and deal with whoever is left."

"Yeah." Donnie agreed. "Don't forget those masked guys." He glanced around. "Where did they go anyway?"

Elena noticed that the men in the masks had disappeared. Leaving them loose was not a good thing. "Where did they go?" She asked even as Pierce came at her again.

"I don't know; I don't see them." Sonya said even as she struck down another of the prisoners.

Pierce swung at Elena and she blocked it only for him to move around and strike her in the back of the head hard. She fell to her knees stunned and he looked to Naomi. "Come on honey, it's time to leave this place." He reached for the blonde.

"No." Naomi retorted but still felt the shiver of fear shoot through her body as his hand grabbed her arm hard, even forcing her to drop the axe she held. He pulled hard enough to tear her sleeve and she had to work hard to ignore the memories that probed at her mind.

A tessen cut into his hand as it flew by and Pierce recoiled in pain. "Hands off." Karai said as she kicked Pierce in the side hard even as April caught her tessen in her hand. "Clearly the lady doesn't want to go with you."

The man who was now Guapo stepped. "It's time to go Pierce." He said. The two kunoichi got ready to follow up on their rescue but Pierce drove the emerald blade into the ground and a large flash ensued. When the flash cleared they were gone. It reminded April a little of the ninja smoke bombs that Donnie had designed from eggs.

"Thanks." Naomi said to the two of them. She was surprised a little, despite the fact they were a little shorter than her she was pretty sure both of them were at least a year older than her. "You have no idea how much I did not want to go with that guy." She reached down to pick up her axe. "Who are you two anyway?"

"My name is April and this is Karai." She replied. "We should check up on your friends though before we talk about anything else."

Gabe was already at Elena's side, helping her to her feet. The crown princess appeared alright thought she allowed the captain of her royal guard and friend to keep his arm around her. "I'll be good once my head stops spinning." She promised.

"Your majesty," Rico said as he came over to Elena and Gabe. "What do we do about…" He trailed off but he glanced toward the four approaching ninja turtles. Naturally he perceived them as a potential threat because they were dangerous and they weren't human.

"Stand down." Elena said. "They helped us, the least we can do is hear them out."

Around them a quick camp was set out so that Mariana could start looking at those who had been injured from the attack with some help from Kyra. Since Gabe was with Elena as they were getting ready to learn about their new arrivals Rico began breaking up those guards who were well enough to round up the unconscious prisoners and as soon as they could they would begin looking for the people of the town as well.

Elena's friends gathered around her and after a moment the kids appeared as well. Isabel rushed to her sister's side as Tresora rushed to Naomi's side. Both of the blondes appeared very shaken, though the turtle team had no idea why that was. "Where are the masked guys, Pierce and the other guy?" Christina asked.

"Pierce and Guapo got away." Gabe told his little sister. "Something that Pierce did with that emerald blade he has. I don't know where the masked guys went off to."

"They may have fled the scene already." Mateo speculated. "The advantage Pierce and the others had slipped away pretty quickly once you guys showed up." He looked over at the turtles, Casey and the three girls. "What are you four?"

"Well clearly they're turtles." Naomi tried to deadpan but it fell short. She was just as curious as anyone else how this was possible.

"I've never seen magical turtles before." Sofia said, fascinated as well.

"If I had brought my magician's kit I could show you a magic turtle." Mikey said with a laugh and Raph hit him in the back of the head. "Ow, punk." He glared at his brother.

Leo silenced them both with a look even as April bent over to take a look at some trails in the sand. It was hard to see much considering the mess the fight had been. "We're not magical." He corrected. "We were ordinary turtles that were turned into what you see by a substance called mutagen."

"I've never heard of that substance, or read about it any of my grandfather's books." Mateo said. Sofia hadn't heard of it either but she suspected it was not from there world.

"It doesn't exist here in your world." Donnie voiced the young Enchancian princess's thoughts. "Or more accurately it shouldn't exist in your world. Not that it belongs in our world as it's actually a substance in another place called Dimension X, where a race called the Kraang milk it from these huge worms…"

"Okay than you Donatello." Raphael interrupted with a sigh.

"How does a worm produce anything like that?" Isabel asked.

It looked like Donnie was more than willing to answer that question but Cristina said, "I don't know if now is the right time to worry about that one Isa."

"So what brought you guys here?" Sonya asked them. She had heard of a lot of different ways. The Auradon rangers had shown up through means of their own, some sort of doorway they had access to. The Sailor Guardians had shown up through the means of something called a time door. Even the Mako mermaids had shown up due to something on the islands nearby and had to be taken home with Amy and Melody when they had shown up. She couldn't wait to hear this one.

"I brought them here." Renet said. "With my scepter. I am apprentice time mistress Renet Tilley. I brought the turtle warriors of legend and their companions here because one of my mentors was concerned with recent activity going on in Avalor, most notably the appearance of Rahzar."

"Mentor?" Isabel wondered.

"Where did dog boy go anyway?" Gabe asked.

"Rahzar took a long trip off a short pier and into a portal." Mikey said. "I totally named him…twice."

"Say what?" Naomi found that weird.

"Rahzar was originally a human named Chris Bradford. He was mutated once by the same substance that mutated us and Mikey named him Dogpound, because he was a dog and he…might have kicked our shells the first time we saw him after the transformation." Raph explained, trying to gloss over the humiliating defeat. "Then he was mutated again on accident into the form you saw."

"So why was he in Avalor or Parisio?" Jorge asked as he placed an arm softly around Naomi's shoulders.

"We know the demon's must have summoned him." Sonya said. "It's more like how did they do it?"

"Probably because he died recently and was resurrected by a demon named Kavaxas." Leo replied. "When they were trying to resurrect our last enemy the Shredder after I killed him to put an end to the threat he represented to my family. When Kavaxas was defeated both he and Shredder were sent back to where they came from."

"You don't seem too surprised to hear about demons." Gabe noted. One demon was one thing but the army they had seen should have been another thing altogether.

Raph faced the royal guard and the two exchanged almost challenging glances. "Those weren't the first demons we've seen pal. We've seen demons that you can't even begin to imagine." He also took a bit of personal challenge to it because though she was not present his girlfriend had a link to some of these demons as a whole as her father also worked with them and used their blood to experiment on her, giving her powers similar to their friend April.

"These are also the same demons that attacked Mariner Bay during the mass invasion." Leo said. "Our friend Mal says that the demons there might have had some kind of link to another demonic attack that was going on here in Avalor as well."

The mention of Mal made Elena feel a little bit better, if the purple haired girl knew them then that meant they should be trustworthy. It was Isabel however that spoke up. "That must have been the night the Caballero del Infierno was released and came to the castle looking for the orbs." She said.

"Man that seems like a lifetime ago." Mikey mused. "I mean back then we were getting ready to go to space to save the Earth, and Master Splinter was still alive and…" He kind of drifted off after that one.

"That wasn't a lifetime ago." Karai said. "It was less than a year ago."

"It really hasn't been that long has it?" April questioned softly now.

"That since what?" Mateo asked her.

"Oh uh, nothing." April said. "Let's worry about the missing bad guys."

"No argument here." Gabe said. "But that lends the question how do we deal with them? They must have fled when the tables were turned but," He gestured to the shore and the land behind them. "They could have gone anywhere; toward Avalor, or to another kingdom. We might never be able to track them."

"How about your scepter's reveal power?" Mateo asked Elena.

"With all the steps we've taken on the beach it would reveal way too many footprints." Elena replied as she held the scepter of light up. "We'd never be able to distinguish between most of them."

"It can't be that hard." Naomi countered. "I mean four of them have those magical masks and are basically animals. That can't be hard to distinguish between."

"What's with that anyway?" Donnie asked. "Those are clearly not mutants but how do masks make them what they are?"

"I wish I could tell you exactly." Elena admitted to the purple masked turtle. "The owner of a shop in town bought them from one of her suppliers and he even warned her they were magical though she didn't believe him at that time. We had visiting ambassadors show up and she had them try on the masks only to learn they were really magical. We were able to pull the masks off and make them normal though."

"In other words it's magic. It doesn't have to make sense." Mikey said as if making a point.

"That's how it seems." Naomi agreed.

"So we take off the masks and then we have a fun prisoner beat down." Raph decided with smile.

"What worries me is where the extra one came from." Elena said now and they all looked at the crown princess for her to continue. "See when they were at Dona Paloma's, the shop I was talking about, there were only three of them; the bird, the crocodile, and the bull. I have no idea where the panther came from and I have no idea if the rule applies to that one or if they still apply to the other ones."

"Are you sure these can be removed?" Leo asked now. "Those prisoners may not want to lose them, not if they provide more power than they've ever known."

"I would think so." Elena replied as she glanced at the blue masked turtle. "When the masks were on the ambassadors they didn't exactly want them removed either. Each of the masks brought out a trait in them that normally they repress."

"But hopefully those ambassadors were inherently good." Donnie said. "Considering all of these men were prisoners I'm going to assume the same thing can't be said for them." Elena had to concede that as a difference even if when she first met Prince Alonso there was serious doubt about that. He seemed to have improved a little bit since then but he still thought more highly of himself than any person ever should.

"What about my father? The people of the town?" Cristina asked now. "Where are all of them at?"

"We haven't had the chance to search everywhere, or anywhere for that matter." Sonya said now. "They could be here somewhere, locked up."

"Could they be in the prison?" Karai asked. "Their version of just desserts and all that?"

"Possible." Sonya conceded. "Hard to say."

"Well there is one way to find out." Gabe said as he gestured toward the prison. "I can take some of my men to the prison and we can search it."

"Someone is going to have to go the prison anyway." April revealed and everyone looked to the red head. "Because that is where Pierce took those guys to. I could feel the power off of them heading in that direction."

"How'd you do that?" Naomi asked her. She looked perfectly normal to the harbormaster's daughter.

"It's part of the powers I've been working to develop over the last few years." April replied. "The aliens that Donnie mentioned, The Kraang, they were trying to mutate our planet into another Dimension X. Part of that was learning about human biology and whatever they did to my mother ended up giving me psychic abilities."

Mateo caught on then. "So you can sense the power coming from that emerald blade that Pierce made from the Parisian emerald and the sword that was cursed by El Guapo, and even those magical masks. They're sticking out to you like a beacon." He said excitedly.

"In a way yes." April said. "I've never had to…to sort through so many…I guess the best term would be magical impressions before. On our world magic isn't exactly commonly known about, or at least believed in and practiced, the way it seems to be here." She revealed.

"She's right." Casey said now. "That wicked scepter of yours would be freaking people out back home. Or they'd be convinced it's an impressive lights and fireworks show, one of the two."

"So what are you?" James asked Casey. "I mean they're four talking turtles and she's some psychic half alien or something." Sofia shook her head at the lack of tact there, even if at the core her brother's words were true. "So what are you?"

"Pure one hundred percent Casey Jones." The hockey masked vigilante bragged.

"He's nothing special." Donnie said as he gave Casey a hard pat on the back, and with a grunt he glared at the purple masked turtle. "I mean in the magical sense. He's one of those who would probably balk at magic if he hadn't known us for so long."

"I guess that's one thing your world and Auradon have in common." Naomi deadpanned as she remembered several of the Auradon rangers talking about magic existing but being retired in Auradon except with some of the rangers who were now playing catch up in learning that except for Jordan.

April nodded. "I thought magic was strong in Auradon when we were there but it's even stronger here in Avalor." She confirmed.

"You've been to Auradon?" Isabel asked now. "You have to tell us all about it."

Elena placed her hand on Isabel's back lightly. "After we get this settled Isa." She said. "I'm sure they'll be happy to." She looked to the prison. "I guess it's time; we need to go to the prison and put this to an end."

"I'll take Sonya and some of the guards to the prison." Gabe said.

"I might be mistaken but shouldn't we keep the guards here?" Sonya questioned now. "We have to start rounding up these guys in addition to trying to find the population of the town."

"In any case I'm going with you." Elena said and looked at Gabe firmly but maybe a little desperately. "I have to stop Pierce once and for all." She had to do it for Tresora and for her best friend. "Maybe it isn't a good idea but it's what I have to do."

"We'll all be going with you as well." Leo said. "You're going to need all the help you can get." Considering the fact that the four mutant turtles and their three seemingly human allies had helped turn the tide against the rioting prisoners they couldn't exactly argue with them about it. And the fact they didn't have to listen to any commands Elena gave also came to mind, not that Raph always listened to Leo either.

After a sigh of annoyance from Gabe over this decision he looked to Elena. "Alright so what do you want to do?" He asked her.

"Naomi, Mateo, Sonya, and Jorge come with Gabe and I." Elena said. She looked to the turtle team. "We'll work together to end whatever Pierce has planned."

"Karai stay with Renet." Leo said. "Help Princess Elena's people find the rest of the townspeople and help keep the kids safe." He could tell that was important to Elena as well and was probably why she was keeping Kara there as well.

Karai was clearly not happy about being kept out of the action but said, "Alright, fine."

"Then let's get to work." Elena said as her friends and the turtle team turned to look toward the prison. They had a long way to go.


End file.
